Un Nouveau Départ
by Sabrinabella
Summary: "Si quelqu'un nous avait dis comment allait finir notre histoire, il aurait amèrement regretter de nous avoir croiser." Venez suivre l'histoire des jumeaux Jackson à travers tous leurs périples, pour pouvoir conserver un minimum de vie "humaine".
1. Prologue

**Ceci est un Crossover Twilight/Percy Jackson que j'ai décidée de mettre ici, pour que tous puisse la lire.**

**Sinon je vous dis bonne lecture et a bientôt.**

**Sabrinabella**

**Prologue**

Si quelqu'un nous avait dis comment allait commencer notre histoire et se finir, nous l'aurions jeté dans la boue ou jeter carrément dans l'eau, mais nous n'aurions guère été étonnés pas après ce qui s'était produit à nos onze ans.

Dans une visite au musée des arts antiques, nous avions été attaqués par une créature étrange et hideuse que nous apprendrons plus tard, qui s'appelait la Furie ou la Bienveillante pour les personnes qui avaient peur de l'appeler par son prénom véritable, et c'est l'une des sbires du Seigneur Hadès ! Oui, Hadès, le Roi des Enfers ! Le dieu grecque de la mort ! Car oui il existe comme tout le reste de la Mythologie grecque ainsi que des autres dieux de l'Olympe. Comment peuvent-ils encore exister ? Aucune idée mais ce qui est sur c'est que nous deux sommes les enfants de l'un des douze dieux de l'Olympe, pour être plus précis c'est de notre père qui aurait « courtisé » en quelques sorte notre mère, Sally Jackson, grand brune au long cheveu boucler et peau pâle et yeux bleu. Elle était tombée amoureuse de notre père lors de sa jeunesse et était tombé enceinte de nous deux, mais plusieurs mois plus tard notre naissance, notre père nous avait laissé seul sous la garde de notre mère sans jamais donner de nouvelle de lui.

Nous avions appris notre véritable accident après cet attaque dans le musée, et nous avions prévenue notre mère, qui nous avait emmené loin de la ville et elle avait par la même occasion réussit à plaquer notre beau-père Gaby « Pue-Grave », qui la brutalisait et qui, comme elle nous l'annonça plus tard, sa nauséabonde odeur qu'il dégageait, masquait notre odeur de « demi-dieu » des monstres comme avec la Furie avant qu'elle nous trouve dans la musée.

Comment peut-on reconnaitre un demi-dieu parmi les humains, c'était tout simple, il suffisait de lui demander s'il n'était pas dyslexique et souffrant d'une hyper réactivité, tout simplement parce que notre cerveau était câbler pour le grec ancien et notre hyper réactivité venant de nos instinct de combattants, et nous étions très douer pour ce qui était de nous battre, nous étions imbattables.

Nous avions même déménagé loin de New York quand notre mère nous avait annoncé que des personnes d'un certains Camp des Sang-mêlé, voudraient que nous les rejoignons pour nous protéger de l'attaque des monstres qui ne cesseraient de s'en prendre à nous. Seulement, nous refusions de laisser notre mère seule et nous avions décidés de déménager et de nous installer dans l'Ouest des Etats-Unis, dans l'Etat de Washington, dans une maison sur la plage de la Réserve de la Push à l'ouest d'une petite ville nommé Forks, ou il pleuvait 360 jours par an et que nous adorions. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que nous étions les enfants d'un des Trois Grands, de Poséidon, dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre.

Nous avons oublié une chose essentielle avant de vous raconter notre histoire, nous sommes Percy et Isabella Jackson.


	2. Chapitre 1 Mise au point

**Chapitre 1 Mise au point**

Depuis leur départ de New York, ils avaient fais beaucoup de chemin. Après avoir quitté son « mari » Gaby « Pue-grave », Sally Jackson avait emmenée ses deux enfants de 11 ans loin de la ville de New York, droit vers l'Etat de Washington ou elle avait trouvé un job dans la petite ville de Forks alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans une petite maison sur la plage de la Réserve de la Push, à 20 km de Forks.

Pendant les trois années qui ont suivis, Percy et Bella, de vrai nom Persée et Hippolyte, ont eux beaucoup de mal à se fondre dans la masse des élèves dans l'école de Forks avec tous les enfants qui se connaissaient dans la petite ville, et ils étaient très difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les gosses de Forks s'amusaient à se moquer d'eux en particulier à cause de leurs problèmes de santé, leurs dyslexies et leurs hyper réactivités. Ce qui avait souvent entrainé des problèmes avec eux, en particulier avec Mike Newtown et les deux pestes Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley qui allaient souvent se plaindre au Chef de Police du compté, le Chef Charlie Swan qui était devenu un ami proche de Sally Jackson, leur mère.

Bien sur leurs calvaires ne dura que trois ans car grace à leurs dons plus qu'exceptionnel dans les langues mortes : le grec ancien et le latin, ainsi qu'une grande excellence dans le sport, ils gagnèrent des bourses en Histoires de l'Art avec faculté des langues mortes et option sport dans la grande université de Seattle à seulement 14 ans.

Cette nouvelle avait rendus très fière Sally, ainsi que leurs quelques amis dont Charlie Swan, les indiens de la Réserve Quileute dont la famille Black et les deux seuls camarades qu'ils avaient au collège, Angela Weber et Ben Cheney. Mais cela avait aussi entrainer une grande jalousie parmi certains des jeunes dont la bande des trois qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir à plusieurs kilomètres, qui n'en manquait pas une de mettre des ragots selon laquelle ils auraient tous les deux payer l'université, ou même menacer les directeurs. Charlie avait dus s'y emmêler en rappelant aux parents des jeunes de cesser de dire de pareille sottise, mais les parents avaient souvent les mêmes idées de base que leurs gosses.

De toute façon, Percy et Bella s'en fichaient complètement de ce qu'on disait sur eux parce que ce n'était pas pour les autres qui travaillaient mais c'était pour eux qu'ils bossaient.

Fière de la réussite dans ces domaines, Sally emmena ces deux petits à l'université de Seattle ou leurs bourses leurs permirent de leur louer un petit studio sympa, avec leurs fournitures. Bien sur Sally comme les jumeaux eurent du mal à se séparer le moment venu, mais leur mère leur promit qu'ils resteraient en contact constant alors que toutes les vacances de l'année scolaire, ils rentraient à Forks retrouvant leur mère ainsi que Charlie Swan, la famille Black et les Quileute, et leurs seuls amis parmi les visages pales, Angela Weber et Ben Cheney. Revenant les deux premières années de leurs licences.

Mais pendant la troisième année, leur dernière année dans leur licence d'Histoire de l'Art et de sport, ils avaient décidés de rester à Seattle pour commencer leurs boulots en particulier dans la bibliothèque de l'université, tout en s'ayant inscrit comme donneur de cours d'équitation ou en tant que dresseur de chevaux, dons des chevaux qu'ils tenaient de leur paternel. Mais ce dont ils étaient les plus fières tous les deux, étaient leurs entrées dans la caserne de sapeur pompier de Seattle.

Les gars de la caserne au début s'étaient moqués d'eux à cause de leurs tailles et de leurs gabarits, mais après le test d'entrée quand Percy et Bella avait battus le record du parcourt haut la main des hommes et des femmes ce qui leurs avaient valus les félicitations de toute la brigade en tant que jeune apprentis pompier. Et ils allèrent tous les deux en fin d'année passer leurs test d'entrée, s'ils réussissaient, ils deviendraient à seulement 17 ans sapeur pompier. Ils avaient passé les tests juste après la validation oui ou non de la validation de leurs diplômes.

Et ils avaient réussis ! Leur année se finissait en beauté avec leurs diplômes en poche en Histoire de l'art avec mention « excellent » pour ceux de latin et de grec ancien, ainsi que pour leurs options sports ou ils avaient pris l'escrime, l'équitation ou encore la natation. Devenant les premiers de leurs catégories et quelques jours après ils avaient passé le test pour être sapeur pompier, et ils auraient les réponses de leurs notes dans deux semaines.

A seulement 17 ans, Percy et Bella pouvaient entrer travailler dans les bibliothèques ou dans les musées, ou encore devenir professeur de langue morte, ou professeur de sport mais ils avaient une grande préférence de devenir sapeur pompier, s'ils avaient oui ou non réussis leurs examens.

Après ces trois années de dure travail pour embaucher la validation de leurs trois années de licence, malgré leurs problèmes de dyslexie et de hyper réactivité, ainsi que celui concernant d'attirer toutes sortes de monstres à eux Percy et Bella avaient décidés de faire un break, de prendre une année de vacances et de la passer auprès de leur mère à Forks, et ensuite ils entreraient de nouveaux dans la vie active.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est que leur année de vacances allait être la plus dure et la éprouvante depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapitre 2 Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à la maison**

_ Bella ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main se serait sympa ! Appela Percy, jeune homme de 17 ans qui ne pouvait pas lever tous seul le dernier carton qui ne rentrait pas dans le plateau de sa Ford pick-up bleu nuit, parce qu'elle était pleine à craquer.

De vrai nom Persée Jackson, diminutif Percy qu'il préfère, de grande taille avec un corps svelte et légèrement muscler il avait des cheveux bruns court qui lui tombaient devant ces yeux bleu océan. Percy portait un maillot bleu assortis à son gilet bleu de sport et à son jean marin et ces baskets blanches. Son pied droit posé sur la roue arrière gauche de son pick-up alors que son carton de « malheur » était placé sur son genoux, bloquer par ces bras pour pas qu'il ne tombe à terre, alors qu'il se mettait à traiter de tous les noms de poissons marins qu'il connaissait, sa frangine qui ne venait pas pour l'aider à mettre le dernier carton de leurs affaires dans sa camionnette.

De vrai nom Hippolyte Jackson, Isabella était son second prénom et elle préférait de loin Bella, que le noble nom de la Reine des Amazones dans l'Antiquité comme le nom de Héros de son frère aîné parce que Bella se trouvait être la sœur jumelle de Percy. Ayant de longs cheveux auburn boucler à la peau pâle comme son frère et des yeux bleu océan elle portait un maillot violet et une veste marron avec un jean bleu marine et des converses blanches.

Bella avait entendus son frère l'appeler de loin et elle sortit de l'immeuble dans lequel ils avaient loués leur studio, qui les avaient vus grandir pendant trois ans, avec son sac à dos qu'elle lâcha au pied de la camionnette, pour aller aider son aîné avec le carton.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas très doué Percy ! Il faut toujours que je vienne t'aider des pires bêtises dans lesquelles tu te mets rigola Bella en aidant Percy à poser le carton dans le plateau du pick-up avec les autres affaires, et de l'attacher solidement avec les autres pour ensuite les recouvrir de la bâche bleu marine.

_Très drôle frangine ! Se moqua Percy en l'imitant avant de monter du côté passager alors que Bella le rejoignait de l'autre côté du côté passager avec son sac à dos, avant de démarrer son véhicule. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que cela fais trois ans qu'on n'est pas retourné à Forks voir ces autres têtes en l'air rigola-t'il au souvenir des ados de la petite ville pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington, qui à l'époque se moquait d'eux à cause de leurs problèmes de « santé ».

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient à présent leurs diplômes à leurs âges, ils pouvaient souffler pendant une année alors que les autres continuaient leurs premières années.

_Maintenant ils nous fouterons la paix avec ce qu'on sait et qu'on est plus adulte et plus mature qu'eux rigola Bella tout en souriant à son frangin, qui quitta la ville et prit l'autoroute pour rejoindre Forks.

Pendant les deux heures de route qui suivirent sur le chemin de Seattle à Forks, puisque Sally, leur mère, leur avait demandée de les rejoindre dans l'un des restaurants de la petite ville pluvieuse pour parler de quelque chose de très important qu'elle avait à leur dire.

Sur la route, Percy et Bella se mirent à s'amuser à essayer de savoir ce que leur mère avait l'intention de leur dire qui était si importante pour elle.

Quand ils se garèrent enfin sur le petit parking du restaurant en reconnaissant la voiture de leur mère garer ils purent voir en ce vendredi matin de juin, qu'ils y avaient des jeunes qui déjeunaient dans le restaurant au lieu de la cantine de leur lycée, se doutant que dès qu'ils mettraient les pieds à l'intérieur, tout la ville de Forks seront que Persée et Hippolyte Jackson était de retour avant la fin de soirée.

_Tu es prête à te jeter dans la cage au lion Hippolyte ? Demanda Percy en souriant à sa frangine, tout en l'ayant appelé par son premier prénom, tout en descendant du véhicule.

_Toi d'abord Persée ! Répliqua Bella en descendant à son tour du véhicule de son frère, tout en lui souriant alors que son frère la fermait avant de poser son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur, et de se diriger ensemble vers le restaurant qui était très animé.

Et ils s'avèrent tous les deux que dès le moment ou ils ouvriraient la porte, le silence se ferait immédiatement et ils avaient raison !

Dès que Percy ouvrit la porte et qu'il y entra avec Bella, le silence se fit dans le restaurant mais les jumeaux ne s'en occupèrent pas, ils cherchèrent plutôt des yeux leur mère et ils la trouvèrent très vite à une table éloigné de l'entrée, mais pas seule !

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps la personne à côté de leur mère, car il le connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait du Chef de police de Forks, Charlie Swan qui avait le bras sur le siège de Sally, tout en caressant sa hanche de sa main.

Geste qui surprit beaucoup Percy et Bella qui ne se rappelaient nullement d'une telle proximité de leur mère avec le Chef Swan. Vus le silence qui s'était formé dans le restaurant, Charlie et Sally redressèrent tous les deux la tête de leur discussion pour voir que Percy et Bella les observaient, toujours sur le perron de l'entrée.

_Percy ! Bella ! S'exclama Sally heureuse de voir ces deux enfants, tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers eux et c'est _**LA **_que les deux jumeaux remarquèrent une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vus, et qui leurs firent écarquillés les yeux de surprise et d'étonnement.

Sally Jackson abordait fièrement un ventre rebondis de femme enceinte de plus de six mois, qu'on voyait à travers sa robe bleu à fleurs !

_Comment vous allez vous deux ? Demanda Sally en serrant son fils puis sa fille dans ces bras.

_Nous on va bien et toi ? Et c'est quoi _**CA**_ ? Demanda Percy en lui désignant son ventre proéminent de femme enceinte.

_Et CECI ? Demanda Bella encore plus surprise en prenant la main gauche de sa mère pour y voir une alliance trônant fièrement à son annulaire, ce qui fit encore plus écarquiller les yeux de Percy qui voulait répliquer quelque chose mais sa mère le coupa avant toute objection.

_Venez ! Souria Sally à ces enfants en leur prenant leurs mains à chacun et les emmenant à leur table, alors que Charlie se leva de sa chaise tout en remettant en place sa veste d'un geste un peu mal à l'aise, tout en souriant au deux jeunes pour faire bonne impression.

_Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien ? Demanda Charlie en leur tendant la main que Percy et Bella serrèrent tout de même, avant de s'asseoir à table.

_Bien, ça allait jusqu'à se qu'on voit se que l'on vient de voir, on est content de voir ça d'accord ! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus que vous sortiez ensemble ou que vous allez avoir un bébé, ou bien que vous alliez vous mariez ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dis plus tôt et que nous sommes les derniers à le savoir parmis tous Forks, qui doit déjà le savoir depuis des mois et des mois ? Demanda Percy alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus présente et de plus en plus forte, tout en observant sa mère et son _**futur**_ beau-père, s'il ne lui tombait pas dessus d'abord.

_Et vous avez choisis un endroit public pour nous avouer la nouvelle pour pas que l'on casse quelque chose, ou même que l'on démonte la tête de Charlie pour ne pas avoir été les premiers à être mis au courant maman ? Demanda Bella tout en se fichant des regards des élèves qui s'étaient tournés vers eux, tout en commentant leurs discussions.

_Et vous là ! Continuez de nous observer ou de nous détailler, ou encore à commenter notre vie privée, il va avoir des emmerdes signer Percy Jackson alors retourner à vos problèmes ! Menaça Percy en se tournant vers les citoyens qui se détournèrent de leur conversation, tout en reprenant leurs propres problèmes alors que les jeunes s'en allaient au lycée, tout en allant donner la nouvelle de leur arriver.

_Calmez vous les enfants ? Demanda Sally en essayant d'apaiser la tension qu'il y avait à leur table, et aussi de calmer ces petits car elle savait plus que quiconque de quoi ils étaient capables lorsque la colère les prenait.

_Je sais que j'aurais dus vous en parlez en premier les enfants, mais votre mère ne voulait pas que nous vous stressions encore plus que vous ne l'étiez déjà avec vos examens, Sally voulait vous annoncer la nouvelle à votre retour de vif voix et avec vos diplômes en poche, d'ailleurs félicitation ! Félicita Charlie en souriant aux deux jeunes qui s'apaisèrent de nouveaux.

_Au contraire cela nous aurait fais extrêmement plaisir de savoir que nous allions avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur fit remarqué Percy en reprenant le contrôle de ces nerfs tout comme sa sœur.

_Moi j'aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur souria Bella tendrement.

_Moi j'aimerais plutôt un petit frère avec lequel je pourrais t'enquiquiner répliqua Percy en souriant à sa sœur tout en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_Si c'est une fille, on te rendra toutes les deux la vie infernale contra Bella en donnant un coup sur le crâne de son frère qui se mit à grogner à son encontre.

_En faites se sera les deux souria Sally tout en caressant son ventre semblable à une mini montgolfière.

_QUOI ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en chœur surpris d'une telle nouvelle.

_Mais tu es enceinte de combien de mois exactement ? Demanda Percy tout en détaillant le ventre de sa mère.

_Sally l'est de cinq mois maintenant donc, cela veut dire que nos bébés naitront vers mi-octobre si tout ce passe bien, sinon cela sera vers aout ou septembre prévena Charlie tout en souriant à sa fiancée et en embrassant sa tempe.

_Nous allons aussi nous marier dans un mois vers mi-juillet, comme cela ma robe ne sera pas à refaire continuellement pour le mariage souria Sally à Percy et à Bella.

_Pour ça aussi tu aurais pus nous prévenir, nous vous aurions aidés à tous préparer pour le mariage, je vois déjà bien le mariage se produire à la maison commença Bella.

L'instant suivant la demande de Bella, les deux Jackson remarquèrent les regards inquiets que se lancèrent Charlie et Sally.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda inquiet Percy en lisant le regard quelque peu apeuré de sa mère.

_J'ai emménagé chez Charlie depuis plus d'un mois déjà après l'accident déclara Sally à ces enfants.

_Quel accident ? Demanda Bella de plus en plus inquiète.

_Votre maison a brulée lors d'un incendie intentionnel, nous n'avons rien retrouvés mais votre mère avait, heuresement, mis certaines de vos affaires personnels et de vos souvenirs chez moi confia Charlie dans l'intention de les apaiser mais la première pensée qu'eurent les jumeaux, c'est de savoir _**qui**_ avait fais cela, alors qu'ils étaient chambouler par une telle nouvelle mais il y avait surtout dans leurs regards de la colère et de la haine.

_Tu aurais pus nous appelez pour ça maman, on s'en saurait occuper tous les deux fit remarquer Percy à sa mère en posant sa main sur la sienne, tout en lui faisant passer ces sous-entendus sur leurs vies passer.

_Vous n'auriez pas pus faire grand-chose les enfants, ils ne restaient rien et aucun indice, seulement que des témoins avaient vus des silhouettes qu'ils avaient eux du mal à distinguer, s'éloigner de la maison avant que celle-ci n'explose rapporta Charlie remarquant que les deux jeunes avaient tilter sur « _des silhouettes qu'ils avaient eux du mal à distinguer_ », tout en se lançant des regards plus que dangereux et sauvage.

Parce que pour les petits cela ne faisaient aucun doute que c'était surement l'une de ces créatures « mythologiques » qui en était après eux, à cause de leur lien de parenté avec le Dieu de la mer, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attaqués à eux mais à leur mère ! Ca allait barder s'ils leurs tombaient dessus.

_Sinon on va devoir se trouver un logement dans le coin maintenant que nous n'avons plus de maison répliqua Percy pour changer vite de sujet.

_Charlie a deux chambres vide chez lui pour vous deux puisque nous avons déjà commencés la chambre des bébés, et que vous serez seuls tous les deux puisque nous serons en lune de miel après le mariage pendant deux mois jusqu'à la rentrée souria Sally.

_D'ailleurs à ce propos, qu'avez-vous prévus de faire pour l'année prochaine ? Demanda Charlie à l'encontre des deux jeunes.

_On va prendre une année de vacances après ces trois années de folie, et on attend aussi de savoir si nous avons réussi nos test de sapeur pompier mais se sera dans deux semaines mais en attendant on vous aidera avec les jumeaux lorsqu'ils seront nées proposa Bella en leur souriant.

L'heure qui suivit se passa calmement tout en discutant des projets des adultes ou des jeunes, alors que Sally avait prévue de réessayer sa robe de mariée chez sa témoin, qui était aussi sa meilleur amie le lendemain matin, et que Percy et Bella pourraient venir avec elle pour ensuite aller chercher leurs tenues pour la cérémonie avec les enfants de cette dernière. Alors que Sally avait demandée à ces deux enfants d'être leurs garçon et demoiselle d'honneur, se qu'ils avaient acceptés avec joie alors qu'ils leurs promettaient de se creuser la tête pour trouver le cadeau idéale de mariage pour le jeune couple.

Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Charlie pour ainsi installer leurs deux chambres, se qu'ils firent avec amusement tous en se trompant souvent dans les cartons entre le frère et la sœur, qui se mettaient à se chamailler comme des enfants sous les rires de Charlie et Sally. Quand ils eurent enfin finis de s'installer vers la fin de l'après-midi, Percy et Bella prévenaient leur mère et futur beau-père, qu'ils sortaient pour redécouvrir le coin. Et le premier endroit qu'ils allèrent voirs, était sans conteste, l'emplacement de leur ancienne maison sur la plage de la Push, ou il ne restait que des ruines calciner et des cendres que le sable emportait dans la mer.

Observant les décombres de se qu'avait été leur ancien chez soit, Percy et Bella essayèrent de savoir ce qui s'était produit sans aucun succès, avec le peu d'indice qu'ils avaient et le sable ne gardait jamais les empreintes comme la terre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'aucunes créatures ne les avaient pris pour cible, et savoir que certaines auraient pus tuer leur mère les fit grogner de colère ! Tout comme le fais que ces _**choses**_ s'étaient trouvés non loin d'elle, les mettaient en pétard !

Ils allaient devoir tous les deux avoir l'œil grand ouvert, sans oublier leurs tours de garde autour de Forks pour guetter la moindre arriver de _**ces bestioles**_ parce que fois des Enfants de Poséidon lui-même, ils ne l'emporteront pas si facilement aux Enfers !


	4. Chapitre 3 Une Rencontre Inévitable I

**Chapitre 3 Une Rencontre Inévitable. Partie I**

Quand l'aube se leva sur le 20 juin, Percy et Bella étaient déjà entrain de prendre leurs petits-déjeuners quand Charlie descendit des escaliers, pour entrer dans la cuisine et se rendre compte que les deux jeunes étaient déjà debout à cette heure-ci.

Le Chef Swan discuta un peu avec eux tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner et en lisant le journal que Percy était allé chercher au pied de l'entrée de la maison, de l'emploi du temps de la journée.

_Et c'est qui le témoin de maman ? Demanda Percy curieux voulant savoir à côté de qui lui et sa sœur serait au mariage, sachant qu'il aurait l'honneur d'amener sa mère à Charlie sur l'autel.

_C'est Esmée Cullen, la femme du Dr Carlisle Cullen répondit Charlie en ne quittant pas les nouvelles qu'annonçait son journal.

_Le Dr Carlisle Cullen ! Ah, oui ! Ce n'est pas cette famille qui a emménager ici il y a deux ? Demanda Bella en se rappelant de l'arriver de cette famille il y a deux ans, qu'ils n'avaient jamais croisés jusqu'à présent mais qu'ils allaient enfin rencontrés pour de bon, puisqu'ils allaient emmenés leur mère chez eux.

Et comme ils l'avaient tous les deux compris, c'était la famille Cullen qui était les organisateurs du mariage de Charlie et Sally.

_C'est gentil de leur part de faire ça mais cela ne les dérange pas de faire un autre mariage que le leur ? Demanda Percy curieux.

_Non ! Esmée est une grande décoratrice d'intérieur et d'extérieure aussi, et elle adore organiser les mariages, et sa fille Alice est une dingue du shopping, comme me l'a dit Sally, et c'est d'ailleurs elle qui lui a fais sa robe de mariée déclara Charlie en souriant.

_Et tu as demandé à Carlisle d'être ton témoin ? Demanda Bella.

_Non ! Je l'ais demandé à Billy, Billy Black, le père de Jacob d'ailleurs, j'ai bien crus qu'ils allaient refusés eux et les autres Quileutes que nous avons invités au mariage, de venir se rappela Charlie en se grattant le menton, tout en secouant la tête.

_Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Percy ne voyant pas quel genre de problème il pouvait y avoir entre les Quileute et les Cullen, car comme il se souvenait, Billy, tout comme Jacob et les autres gars de la Réserve Quileute, étaient des gamins et des joueurs, et des personnes civiliser et amicales.

Pour quel raison auraient-ils une telle attitude envers de parfait étranger qu'ils ne connaissaient sans doute même pas, ou qu'ils avaient tentés de connaître ?

_Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir la source du problème entre les deux familles.

_Non ! Et c'est bien ça le truc, les Cullens ont interdiction d'aller à la Push et inversement pour les Quileutes, la seule fois ou ils se sont trouvés en présence les uns des autres, lors de notre annonce de notre mariage, nous avions crus moi et Sally que Jacob et ces potes allaient se battre avec les trois fils de Carlisle et Esmée ! Et même moi j'ai sentis la tension entre eux et croyez moi c'était électrique ! Raconta Charlie en se rappelant du conflit qui aurait pus se produire le jour de ces fiançailles.

_Et d'où vient une telle discorde s'ils ne se sont jamais croiser jusqu'à présent ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas bien le « vraie » problème.

_Je vais vous avoué quelque chose les enfants, moi et Sally, nous n'avons jamais RIEN compris à leur rivalité et croyez moi, nous en avons discutés avec Billy ou encore avec Carlisle et Esmée, mais à chaque fois ils évitaient d'y répondre et nous posaient une autre question pour les Cullens, ou on se disputait avec Billy et les autres Quileutes ! Rapporta Charlie.

_En clair, ils évitent des deux côtés de raconter leur véritable raison de conflit pour ainsi éviter qu'une personne extérieur à eux, n'y soient mêler à leurs règlements de compte proposa Percy tout en buvant son chocolat au lait avec son croissant.

_Oui ! C'est un peu près ça, ils ne veulent pas nous y emmêler mais croyez moi certaines fois, j'ai vraiment envie de les bousculer un peu pour qu'ils essayent de s'entendre, mais avec eux c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Si un jour vous comprenez leur véritable rivalité entre eux, vous essayerez de me l'expliquer ? Demanda Charlie en leur souriant avant de se lever de sa place, tout en mettant sa tasse dans l'évier : Je vais vous laissé à présent, je ne rentrerais pas tard ce soir, embrassez votre mère de ma part salua-t'il avant de prendre sa ceinture avec son arme et sa veste de Shérif, avant de quitter la maison tout en les saluant.

Une minute plus tard, ils entendirent la voiture de police quitter les gravats devant la maison avant que celle-ci ne retombe dans le silence.

Percy et Bella se préparèrent dans le silence tout en rangeant la maison, s'étant habillés dans une synchronisation parfaites qui les firent rire quand ils se découvrirent tous les deux, tel le reflet de l'autre : maillot bleu marine à manche longue avec jean de la même couleur, gilet de sport bleu clair avec basket blanche pour Percy et converse blanche pour Bella alors que Percy était parvenu à peigner ces cheveux quelque peu en bataille et que Bella les avait retenu en arrière avec son serre tête, les laissant cascader en boucle anglaise dans son dos. Avant que leur mère ne se réveille pour découvrir ces deux « grands » enfants entrain de se bagarrer avec leurs coussins dans le salon, vers dix heures tout en s'excusant de s'être réveillée tard mais elle avait besoin de repos, alors que Percy et Bella lui annoncèrent que se n'était pas très grave.

Les deux Jackson observèrent leur mère un instant, voyant ces yeux encore fatiguer de son réveil, tout en sachant qu'une grossesse de jumeaux étaient difficiles et fatiguant, très fatiguant. La veille, ils avaient décidés de prendre ce temps ou Charlie ne serait pas là et qu'ils seraient seuls avec leur mère, pour pouvoir discuter sans aucun problème de tous les problèmes qui s'étaient produits jusqu'à présent, mais ils avaient décidés de garder le silence pendant que leur mère prenait un copieux petit déjeuner, et de la ménager avec les jumeaux qu'elle portait. Leur mère était assée fatigué comme cela sans qu'ils n'en rajoutent une couche à eux deux avec tous les problèmes qu'ils créaient à eux deux réunis.

Quand ils furent enfin tous les trois prêts à y aller, ils prirent la Ford pick-up de Percy et Sally guida son fils vers la maison des Cullen, tout en discutant de la préparation de la cérémonie avec les Cullen.

Empruntant la petite allée traversant la forêt pour atteindre la demeure des Cullen, Percy et Bella restèrent stupéfaits et admiratives devant une telle maison, qui était plus composé de baie vitrer que de mur en brique ou en bois, d'un style d'architecture très moderne.

_Ils ont une jolie baraque avoua Percy tout en stoppant le contact de son véhicule avant d'en sortir, tout comme Bella qui aida sa mère à en sortir ensuite.

_On dirait une maison en verre tellement elle a de baie vitrer fit remarquée Bella en détaillant la maison devant elle.

_Oh oui ! C'est très ouvert ! Mais c'est une maison vraiment agréable et accueillante, vous allez beaucoup apprécier et eux aussi ! Se sont des gens extrêmement charmant lorsqu'on les connait ! Avoua Sally en montant les quelques marches qui menaient sur le perron de l'entrée.

_A t'entendre on dirait qu'ils font peur ! Ils sont si effrayants que ça ? Demanda Percy en blaguant tout en rigolant et souriant à sa sœur au pied des marches, alors qu'elle lui donnait un coup de coude dans les cottes pour sa blague.

_Maman ! Tu sais parfaitement que pour nous se n'est pas la physique qui compte mais c'est ce que la personne à au fond d'elle rappela Bella à sa mère.

_Je le sais parfaitement les enfants, j'ai mis du temps à leur faire confiance parce que je pensais que je n'arrivais plus à voir à travers la brume, mais je ne le regrette pas souria Sally même si elle s'en voulut d'avoir installer tout d'un coup le doute dans l'esprit de ses jumeaux, avec le mot « brume ».

_Pourquoi parles-tu de cela ? Tu croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une famille de monstre ? Demanda Percy dans un murmure, tout d'un coup inquiet et en vrillant son regard vers la demeure comme sa sœur, derrière leur mère.

_Est ce que tu entends quelque chose ? Demanda tout d'un coup Bella en se tournant vers son aîné, tout en se triturant les oreilles avec ces doigts.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient développés en presque 6 ans d'existence en tant que Demi-dieu, s'était bien leurs cinq sens et leurs instincts mais étrangement, ils n'entendirent rien venant de la maison face à eux, pas la moindre âme qui vive même dans les niveaux de la maison.

_Non ! Et toi ? Demanda Percy en secouant la tête négativement en se tournant vers sa sœur, sentant que quelque chose allait se passer.

_Moi non plus approuva Bella en hochant la tête de gauche à droite négativement.

_Ils sont surement dans leur jardin l'autre côté, se sont une famille de très unie et solidaire, et se sont des gens bien sans être des monstres de la « mythologique grecque », alors tenez vous bien ? Demanda Sally en souriant à ses enfants avant qu'elle ne sonne à la sonnette qui se mit à résonner dans la maison.

_On dirait que maman à « honte » de la « progéniture » qu'elle a eue avec sa relation avec Poséidon ! Moi je te le dis Bella, elle préfère de loin notre petit frère et notre petite sœur qui seront eux pure comme de l'eau de roche, puisqu'ils n'auront pas une odeur attirant les démons de partout et parce qu'ils ne seront pas atteints de dyslexie et d'hyper activité se mit à grogner Percy à sa sœur tout en enfonçant les mains dans ces poches de son jean, et assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende alors que Bella le regardait étonné et outré qu'il le dise à voix haute, même si intérieurement, elle était un peu d'accord avec lui.

Sally allait rétorquer quelque chose pour enlever de telles idées dans la tête de ses deux aînés, quand ces deux derniers se détournèrent d'elle et observèrent la porte de la demeure des Cullen.

Ils venaient d'entendres des pas venant effectivement de dehors, surement du fameux jardin que leur avait indiquer leur mère, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la porte d'entrée avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme, avec un air maternel et on sentait toute la tendresse émanant d'elle.

C'est ce qui rendirent Percy et Bella mal à l'aise de deux manières différentes : la première était qu'avec un telle visage on ne pouvait pas vraiment la comparer à un monstre repoussant, près a vous sautez dessus dès que vous tournerez le dos. Tout simplement parce que cette femme aurait pus être choisis pour l'image même de la mère idéale : de longs cheveux caramel soyeux bouclés, aux yeux d'un ocre étonnant à la peau pâle et cet air maternel sur le visage, qui ferait fondre même les pires brutes au monde, qu'avaient toutes les mamans sur leurs visages.

La deuxième raison qui mettait mal à l'aise Percy et Bella, était que parce que chaque fois qu'ils avaient croisés des personnes avec ces airs là sur le visage, ils avaient une sacrée tendance à changer de forme la seconde suivante avec soit un œil en plein milieu du visage, ou n'avait guère de cheveu ou encore avait un dentier, telle que les requins ou les tigres pourraient allés se coucher. Et à chaque fois c'était le même scénario, quelqu'un de gentil ou d'aimable les accostait pour ensuite discuter dans un endroit plus sombre, et sans public, plus priver avant d'avoir la sale habitude de prononcer les phrases telles que « Vous avez été difficiles à trouver Enfants de Poséidon ! » ou encore « Je n'ais jamais gouter à la chaire d'un Enfant des Trois Grands, je me demande quel goût ça à ? » . Et en presque six ans d'existence, ils en avaient croiser des créatures d'Hadès donc ils en étaient vaccinés par de telles attitudes, si bien qu'ils étaient extrêmement mal à l'aise en voyant cette inconnue s'approcher de leur mère pour lui faire la bise, tout en ayant poser sa main sur son ventre enceinte.

_Sally ! Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Et les jumeaux pas trop infernaux aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune femme en lui souriant, dévoilant ces dents blanches et nettes sans aucunes carries, parfaites pour un dentiste, et qui rendirent encore plus Percy et Bella mal à l'aise, alors que la lanterne rouge d'alerte dans leurs têtes se mettaient à clignoter de plus en plus.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Esmée ! Je vais très bien, merci et les jumeaux aussi, et se sont eux qui m'ont réveillés avec leurs frère et sœur aînés qui s'amusaient à faire une bataille de polochon dans la cuisine souria Sally en souriant à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle lui répondait à son accolade tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux premiers jumeaux.

Ces deux derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de serre leurs poings pour ainsi éviter de foncer sur leur mère, pour la retirer au bras de cette « étrange » femme.

Percy et Bella essayèrent de percer la « brume » s'il y avait bien une brume autour de cette être, mais sans aucun succès car elle était restée la même sans avoir changée d'un trait, ce qui les rendait encore plus inquiets et mal à l'aise car il devait y avoir bien quelque chose ici, qui mettait tous leurs sens en alerte.

_Je vais très bien merci, Carlisle a dus aller travailler à l'hopital à cause d'une urgence, mais il m'a dis qu'il rentrerait plutôt dans l'après-midi, pour enfin rencontrer tes deux premiers jumeaux souria Esmé à l'encontre de Percy et Bella, qui se trouvaient toujours au bas des escaliers et n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début.

_ Excusez-moi les enfants ! Esmée, je te présente mes jumeaux, Persée et Hippolyte ! Percy, Bella, je vous présente Esmée Cullen, la matriarche de la famille présenta Sally en observant ses enfants leur faisant comprendre de ne pas faire faire de bêtise et de venir saluer Mme Cullen.

Les deux Jackson allèrent se mettre à protester avec véhémence sur l'intuition qu'ils avaient à leur mère, quand tout d'un coup, leurs inquiétudes et leurs malaises disparurent pour laisser place, étrangement, à de la sérénité et à un calme olympien, qui ne leurs plaisaient pas du tout parce que ce n'étaient pas leurs genres de se calmer avec une telle rapidité. Quelque chose de « magique » était derrière ça mais ils ne savaient pas quoi ?

Reprenant quelque peu tous les deux leurs esprits, ils se rendirent compte que leur mère et Mme Cullen attendaient qu'ils réagissent tous les deux.

_ Excusez nous de notre absence provisoire, c'est seulement que…

_Quand notre mère nous appels par nos vraies noms, c'est toujours parce qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, ou c'est pour nous gronder expliqua Bella en coupant celle de son frère, qui avait été quelque peu hésitant sur l'explication.

_Et que pour vous dire la vérité sans déconner, nous détestons ces noms qui font un peu trop héros grec et reine des amazones, donc appelez nous Percy et Bella puisque se sont nos diminutifs ou notre deuxième prénom continua Percy tout en souriant à Esmée, alors qu'il monta enfin les marches rejoignant les deux mères avec Bella, avant de tendre la main à Mme Cullen pour la saluer.

_Alors appelez moi Esmée ? Demanda Mme Cullen en souriant aux deux jeunes alors qu'elle serra ensuite la main tendue de Bella, pendant qu'ils avaient tous les deux remarquer ou plutôt sentis, la froideur et la dureté de la main de Mme Cullen dans la leur comme si ils touchaient du marbre.

_ Venez les autres nous attendent au salon Annonça Esmée en se décalant pour les laisser entrer tous les trois, alors que Sally mena ces deux jeunes vers la salle de séjour ou on entendait une conversation animé.

Percy et Bella ignorèrent complètement que la rencontre avec les autres Cullens, hormis le Dr Carlisle Cullen qui n'était pas présent, allaient être à la fois inoubliable mais mouvementé.


	5. Chapitre 4 Une Rencontre Inévitable II

**Merci Fifer, je met la suite (puisque je suis entrain d'ecrire le 21) et ce chap sera du point de vue d'Edward ****J**

**Sabrinabella **

**Chapitre 4 Une Rencontre Inévitable. Partie II **

Il était tout simplement tendu ! Droit comme un pic ! Si bien qu'Alice et Emmett l'obligèrent de force à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, à côté de Jasper qui posa sa main sur son épaule tout en lui envoyant une onde de calme, que Rosalie levait les yeux aux ciel devant son comportement et qu'Esmée passa sa main dans ces cheveux pour le détendre, mais rien à faire.

Il restait toujours figé, telle une statue grecque sur le fauteuil ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Edward allait être, pour la première fois, face à face à sa « Tua Cantate », confronter à sa chanteuse sans jeux de mots, sans qu'un mur ou plusieurs mètres ne les sépare et pour cette unique et seule raison, il était tendus comme un « i ».

Pour mieux comprendre la situation d'Edward comme celles des autres de la famille Cullen, il faut remonter dans le temps, depuis le commencement.

La première chose qu'il faut savoir de fondamental sur la famille Cullen, est que ce n'est pas une famille comme toutes les autres, pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'était pas des humains ! Les 7 Cullen étaient tous des vampires. Oui ! Des vampires ! Ces créatures des ténèbres existent pour de vraies ! Mais contrairement aux restes de leurs « congénères », les Cullen étaient considérés comme des vampires « végétariens » puisqu'ils se nourrissaient exclusivement de sang animal, vivant ainsi en présence des humains.

Ils étaient des vampires « civiliser » comme une autre famille de vampires « végétarien » en Alaska, vers la ville d'Anchorage.

Le chef de famille, Carlisle Cullen avait été le premier transformé vers les années 1600 à Londres en Angleterre, alors qu'il participait à une chasse, il chassait avec d'autres villageois des vampires. Tellement dégouté de sa personne, il avait essayé de se suicider mais sans aucun succès. C'est assoiffé après avoir erré telle une âme en peine, qu'il croisa en pleine fôret, un troupeau de cervidé d'où il se nourrissait de sang de biche.

Ayant trouvé un sens a sa vie avec cette méthode de boire du sang animal à la place de celui des humains, Carlisle devena un grand médecin et vivat ces 300 premières années de vampire seul, avant de trouver ces premiers compagnons.

Le premier fut Edward en 1918 dans un hôpital de Chicago mourant de la grippe Espagnol, Carlisle le transforma avant de trouver Esmée à la morgue alors que son cœur continuait de battre, faiblement mais battant encore.

La suivante fut Rosalie qui ramena Emmett, lors d'une chasse, mourant pour que Carlisle le transforme. Avant l'arriver ensemble d'Alice et Jasper dans la famille.

Bien qu'ils fussent tous les sept différents les uns des autres sur de nombreux points, ils se ressemblaient sur un point : de sauvegarder l'espèce humaine et vivante parmi eux, tout en se nourrissant de sang exclusivement animal.

Ils avaient ensuite, lors d'un déménagement, décidés de repartir s'installer à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington près de la frontière Canadienne, ou il pleuvait plus de 360 jours par an, temps idéal pour eux pour se mélanger aux humains sans créer de problème. Puisque la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette ville, avant l'arriver d'Alice et Jasper, cela remontait bien à 90 ans.

Evidemment, les Cullen avaient expliqués le fameux traité qu'ils avaient fais autrefois avec les indiens Quileute de la Réserve de la Push, à l'ouest de Forks à Alice et à Jasper, les deux derniers membres de leur famille.

Puisque les Quileutes de cette époque se transformait en loup-garou et protégeaient les humains, allant jusqu'à au traité entre leurs deux familles, qu'ils ne devaient pas mettre les pieds dans le territoire de l'autre, ainsi que les Cullen ne devaient « mordre » aucun humain et les Quileutes promettaient de garder le silence sur leurs existences, et de ne pas les dénoncer aux « visages pâles ».

Mais ils ignoraient complètement, que non seulement en revenant, les loups-garous reviendraient mais qu'ils feraient une étrange et incroyable rencontre.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient inscrits au lycée de Forks, Emmett et Rosalie en deuxième année et, Jasper, Alice et Edward en première année ils firent bien sur le thème de plusieurs ragots en tant qu'enfants adoptives de Mr et Mme Cullen, mais aussi parce qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient ensembles, tout comme Jasper et Alice, et qu'Edward, « éternel » célibataire de la famille, attirait toutes les filles de Forks. Mais les deux plus collantes qui ennuyaient Edward, même s'il les repoussait avec tout le calme et l' « homme » gentleman qu'il était Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley étaient de vraies pots de colle sans oublier qu'elles n'étaient pas de loin pas du tout « désirable », et leurs pensées, n'en parlons même pas ! Elles avaient les esprits les plus … les plus féminines dans le grand sens du terme !

Alors que chez les garçons, celui qui emporterait la médaille d'or du mec qui voulait se faire tuer par un vampire qui en connaissait de long des moyens de torture Edward dirait sans hésiter Mike Newtown, qui lui donnait bien des envies de meurtre ! Pourquoi ? A cause de toutes les pensées plus que pervers qu'il avait pour toutes les filles qu'il s'était « faites » et celle qu'il n'avait pas encore mis dans son lit, ainsi que celle qu'il avait à l'égard de Rosalie et Alice, ou Emmett et Jasper étaient allés lui dire deux mots, lui donnant la peur de sa vie. Mais si Edward voulait aussi étrangler ce mortel, c'est parce que toutes les menaces de morts lui était adressé, parce que la cotte de « Monsieur Newtown » avait littéralement chuté à l'arriver des Cullen, ou pour les filles, le gars le plus mignon de Forks et de ces alentours, sans oublier le plus intouchable, n'était sans nul doute Edward Cullen !

Hormis la force, la rapidité ou encore l'incroyable beauté que dégageait un vampire ainsi que leur longue longévité éternel, certains d'entre eux avaient développé des dons lors de la transformation d'humain en vampire. Et Edward avait développé celui d'être télépathe, de lire dans les esprits des autres ce qui lui était à la fois efficace mais aussi détestable, parce que toutes les personnes autour de lui n'avait plus aucun moment intime et priver, sans oublier que des voix qui grésillent dans sa tête jour et nuit sans fin, y avait de quoi donner un mal de tête du tonnerre. Mais il n'était pas le seul dans sa famille à avoir développé des dons extraordinaire lors de leurs transformations : Jasper avait le don d'empathie, il pouvait ressentir et influencer les émotions des personnes qui l'entouraient. Alice était extralucide, elle avait le don de voyance, seulement de voir le chemin qu'une personne empruntait ou avait choisis, puisque que ces visions étaient subjectives, le destin change toujours et qu'il n'est pas marquer dans la pierre. Emmett avait conservé sa force « herculéenne », alors que Rosalie s'était sa ténacité, Esmée son amour maternelle et Carlisle sa compassion.

Et grâce à sa télépathie, Edward pouvait savoir beaucoup de chose même s'il n'aimait pas violé l'intimité des membres de sa famille. Et pour la première fois de leurs existences, les râgots sur leur famille ne dura simplement qu'une semaine, avant que les élèves ne pensaient à autres chose qu'eux ce qui, connaissant Rosalie la vexa de ne pas être le centre d'attention de tous le monde, puisqu'elle voulait toujours qu'on l'admire que s'en était devenue une obsession.

Et ce qui intéressait le plus les râgots et balivernes des élèves de Forks, portaient deux noms : Persée et Hippolyte Jackson.

Deux noms peu commun et rare, utiliser du temps de l'Antiquité grec comme Persée était le nom du Héros grec fils de Zeus, et Hippolyte était la Reine des Amazones.

D'après ce qu'Edward put lire dans les esprits des élèves et qu'il rapporta à ses frères et sœurs, c'est qu'ils étaient arrivés il y a au moins plus de quatre ans avec leur mère Sally Jackson à Forks. Le père n'était pas venu avec eux pour ensuite savoir qu'il avait quitté Sally. Ils étaient tous les deux des jumeaux dont Persée en était l'aîné, atteints tous les deux de dyslexie et de hyper réactivité, ce qui leurs avaient causés de nombreux problèmes avec des élèves. Mais ils avaient pourtant réussis à avoir des bourses en Histoire de l'Art avec leurs savoirs et connaissance des langues grecques et latines, et leurs facultés incroyable d'avoir des excellentes notes en sport grâce à leurs hyper réactivité, et étaient entrés dans l'Université de Seattle depuis l'an passer.

En revenant chez eux à la fin des cours, Carlisle et Esmée leurs annoncèrent qu'ils avaient été invités chez Charlie Swan, le Shérif de Forks, chez lui pour la soirée.

En se rendant chez les Swan, ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci les y attendait avec une jeune femme que Charlie leur présenta comme étant Sally Jackson, la mère des fameux jumeaux que tous les élèves de Forks parlaient.

Et c'est quand cette dernière fixa les Cullen qu'Edward fut étonné de ces penser, car celle-ci était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à des « véritables » humains devant elle. Le jeune Cullen put lire ces déductions alors qu'elle notait leurs différences : leurs peau pâles comme ceux des cadavres, la froideur et dureté de leurs corps comme celle du marbre, leurs yeux étrangement ocre et cette beauté inhumaine presque immortelle, tellement il donnait l'impression d'être des statues que les sculpteurs grecs taillaient dans l'Antiquité pour représenter les dieux.

Puis ces penser se dirigèrent vers deux jeunes enfants qu'il reconnut comme étant Persée et Hippolyte, qu'il avait lus dans les esprits des étudiants au lycée ces jumeaux se battant avec des épées ou des arcs contre des monstres horribles et terrifiants tout en envoyant des vagues d'eau sur leurs ennemis et en faisant trembler le sol.

Edward fut de plus en plus étonné quand l'image d'un bel homme apparut dans l'esprit de Sally, qu'il aurait crus être un vampire avec sa brillance autour de lui, avant qu'un nom n'apparaisse pour cet homme : le dieu des océans Poséidon !

Pendant toute la soirée, Edward était plongé dans l'esprit de Sally qui ne cessait de rabâcher des souvenirs quand Carlisle et Esmée l'interrogeaient sur ces deux enfants : Percy et Bella, qu'ils préféraient qu'on les nomme ainsi, voyant tous ce qu'elle avait vécus pour protéger ces jumeaux avant que ces derniers ne prennent la relève à 11 ans lorsqu'ils surent qui ils étaient, des demi-dieux.

C'est en rentrant chez eux le soir même qu'Edward leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait lus dans l'esprit de Sally Jackson. Si Emmett et Rosalie se moquèrent de lui tout en disant que cette femme était « zarbie », Carlisle approuva qu'Edward ait sans doute raison et qu'ils aient rencontrés une des mortelles qui avait été séduite par un dieu de la mythologie grec, donc Poséidon.

Voulant savoir pour quel raison il disait cela, toute la famille Cullen écouta l'histoire de Carlisle lors de sa rencontre avec Arthur, demi-dieu et fils d'Apollon.

Il avait fais sa rencontre bien après son départ de Volterra, quittant les Volturi, et avant sa rencontre avec Edward et Esmée. Tout comme son père et sa tante immortelle, Arthur vivait de la chasse des monstres et il avait pendant un mois poursuivis Carlisle à travers les Etats-Unis. Ce dernier était même parvenus à le clouer sur un arbre centenaire, en lui ayant lancé une flèche en bronze céleste, le métal précieux des dieux, qui lui était entré dans l'épaule aussi facilement comme s'il avait été toujours humain.

Pour appuyer son histoire, Carlisle retira son pull et tira le colle de son maillot pour dévoiler la cicatrice qu'il abordait sur son épaule gauche, tout près de la ou aurait dus battre son cœur.

Carlisle continua son histoire qui passionna toute sa famille, en disant qu'Arthur lui aurait lancé un flèche en pleine tête pour le tuer, quand il avait croisé ces yeux topazes et que ces prunelles devinrent vagues comme les fois ou Alice avait une vision, avant de comprendre à qui il avait à faire en face de lui.

Arthur s'était donc excuser et avait retiré Carlisle de l'arbre par la flèche, avant que le jeune homme même pas encore âgée de vingt ans, se présenta et de faire connaissance avec le vampire.

Il leur raconta que par la suite, Arthur lui avait révélé que les dieux de l'Olympe existaient toujours, tout comme les monstres mythologiques et que dans le monde vivaient des enfants, descendants des dieux et de leurs relations avec des mortelles. Même que pendant 3 ans, Carlisle avait vécus parmis les demi-dieux dans le Camp des Sang-mêlés avec Arthur, qui lui avait présenté Chiron, le maître Héros centaure, qui dirigeait les recrues qui venaient vivres au camp, le seul endroit ou ils étaient en sécurité, à l'abri des créatures qui leurs en voulaient du mal.

Selon la puissance que dégageait un dieu ou une déesse qu'un enfant avait comme parent, ils dégageaient une odeur repérables pour les monstres certains comme les enfants d'Aphrodite ou d'Hestia n'étaient pas vraiment en danger, mais ceux d'Apollon, Arès ou Athéna étaient repérables mais rien comparer au sang que dégageait les enfants des Trois Grands : Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès ! Ils étaient les plus attirants et les plus puissants demi-dieux qui existaient ! Donc c'était normal en quelque sorte que les jumeaux de Sally, attiraient comme des mouches les monstres.

Par la suite, Carlisle avoua que c'était Arthur qui l'avait convaincu d'aller à Chicago et d'entrer comme médecin à l'hôpital ou il trouverait cinq ans plus tard, Edward et Esmée. Arthur, qui comme son père, avait le don de voyance, avait dus le voir avec eux et lui avait envoyé sur leurs pistes. Il lui avait même envoyé une lettre lui demandant comme allait sa future épouse et son futur fils.

Ensuite, Carlisle avait souvent reçus des lettres de la part du demi-dieu, lui racontant sa vie et ce qu'il faisait, tout en lui mettant sur certaine piste comme celle avec Rosalie, puis celle avec Emmett, et il l'avait même prévenu de l'arriver éminente de deux nouveaux membres dans sa famille : Alice et Jasper.

Arthur lui avait même raconté que la 1er et 2ème Guerre Mondiale était dus à l'affrontement direct entre les fils de Zeus et Poséidon contre ceux d'Hadès allant jusqu'à ce que les Trois Grands jurent sur le Styx, le serment inviolable, qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais d'enfants avec des mortelles.

Mais il faut croire que Poséidon avait désobéis à son serment en rencontrant Sally Jackson, puisqu'ils en avaient conçus pas qu'un mais des jumeaux. Ces petits seraient en danger constant, jour et nuit, poursuivis par des monstres qui en auraient toujours à leurs vies.

Carlisle proposa alors de les rencontrer et de faire connaissance avec eux comme autrefois, entre lui et Arthur, mais avant, ils devaient beaucoup chasser car le sang des demi-dieux étaient les plus exquis et irrésistibles, alors cela devait être le cas de Percy et Bella.

Après plusieurs semaines de cours ou les Cullen avaient appris à connaître Sally, qui commençait à leur faire confiance, elle leur proposa de rencontrer ces deux bambins, Percy et Bella, lorsqu'ils viendraient pour les vacances, seulement ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait arriver.

La veille de la rencontre avec les jumeaux Jackson, Carlisle avait prévu une autre chasse pour toute la famille, pour que personne ne soit tenter par le sang des deux jeunes et ne leurs sautent dessus. Mais alors ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde sur quoi ils allaient être témoins !

Edward était entrain de s'abreuver d'un puma quand le vent se mit à tourner, lui amenant une douce et délicieuse odeur lui chatouillant les narines, et l'instant suivante, sa gorge redevena aussi brulante que le désert du Sahara, comme s'il n'avait rien bus depuis longtemps.

Suivant son instinct, Edward lâcha sa proie morte et suivit la trace qu'il avait flairée alors que le reste de sa famille essayèrent de le stopper dans sa chasse, pour ensuite le prendre lui-même en chasse pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse un véritable massacre.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de sa famille pour se stopper devant le spectacle à la fois terrifiant et magnifique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille qui ne devaient pas plus de quinze ans, armurer de la tête au pied d'armure bleu ou les plaques de cuire ressemblaient à des coquillages en forme de croissant de lune lui avait une épée et un bouclier, et elle avait un arc et des flèches dans son carquois sur son dos, ainsi qu'une épée à sa ceinture. Ils combattaient tous les deux d'étranges créatures composer d'étranges femmes au corps d'oiseau au plumage crasseux et sombre, la poitrine découverte et hurlant à s'en petter les tympans. Edward mit du temps avant de reconnaître l'image même des harpies qu'on dessinait dans l'époque grec.

Le jeune Cullen fut ensuite rejoins par le reste de sa famille et se cachant derrière des arbres, à plusieurs mètres, ils observèrent le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux qui faisait grogner d'envie Emmett et Jasper de se joindre au combat, ou leurs compagnes, Rosalie et Alice, durent les retenir par les bras alors que Carlisle et Esmée gardèrent leurs souffles, inquiet de voir deux jeunes enfants « innocents » se faire massacrer devant eux, et qu'Edward resta figer en contemplant la rapidité et la finesse des deux jeunes combattants, donnant l'impression d'interpréter une danse magnifique mais dangereuse entre les serres des harpies.

Le jeune garçon leva son bouclier au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger d'une harpie qui lui fonçait dessus en ayant fais un piquer, avant de brandir son glaive en pourfendant la créature de bas en haut pour ensuite se retourner, ou d'un revers gauche de son bouclier, bouscula une autre harpie avant d'abattre son arme sur sa tête en la coupant en deux. Et comme sa sœur, la harpie tomba morte au sol avant de devenir poussière et d'être avaler dans la terre.

L'instant suivant, il dirigea sa main gauche, celle tenant son bouclier, vers le sol qui se mit à trembler sous une secousse, avant qu'un des grands pins de la forêt ne soit déraciné et ne tombe sur la tête de quatre autres harpies, les tuant sur le coup.

Alors que pendant ce temps, la jeune fille criblait de flèche en bronze toutes les harpies qu'elle voyait, tout en dansant évitant les attaques des serres et des morsures qu'elles essayaient de lui donner. Mais une harpie asser maligne, parvint à éviter l'une de ces flèches et allait lui lacérer le visage avec ces serres, quand la fille disparut de sa place en laissant un mur d'eau qui encercla la créature, et se mit à la noyer avant qu'on entende un craquement venant de la bulle d'eau, elle venait de lui briser la nuque. Le cadavre tomba au sol et devint poussière comme toutes les autres déjà tuer, alors qu'elle dégaina de son autre main, la droite, son glaive avant de pourfendre deux autres harpies. Mais une troisième se servit de sa tête comme d'un bélier, la percutant de plein fouet en pleine estomac et la faisant valdinguer à cinq mètres, pour ensuite heurter violemment le tronc d'un des grans arbres centenaires de la forêt.

Sous l'impact, tous les Cullens se mirent à fermer les yeux d'effroi et à grimacer quand ils avaient entendus distinctement, malgré les cris et piaffement incessant des harpies, un bruit de craquement venant de la jeune fille au moment où elle avait percuté le tronc de l'arbre. Elle avait surement dus se casser quelque chose et le pire, c'est que cela pouvait être sa colonne vertébrale qui avait été touché par l'impact.

_Bella ! Cria le jeune garçon en dégainant un poignard de sa botte pour le lancer dans le dos de celle qui avait heurtée sa sœur, la tuant sur le coup avant de réengager le combat avec les quatre harpies qui restaient encore.

C'est à ce moment que les Cullens comprirent qu'ils avaient devant eux Persée et Hippolyte Jackson, mais préférant de loin être appeler Percy et Bella.

Le jeune Jackson essayait de s'occuper du reste des harpies avant qu'une odeur des plus alléchantes s'insinua dans les narines des Cullens, pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de Bella, qui était à moitié allonger sur le tronc de l'arbre, tout en retirant son casque bleu à crinière bleu mer qui dégoulinait de sang.

Sa tempe droite ainsi que tout son côté droit de la tête était devenu rouge et, ces cheveux en étaient devenus collant de sang. Mais ce ne fut pas l'odeur du sang qui accroissait le monstre en lui qu'Edward était près à foncer, non ! S'était cette peau d'un blanc pâle presque semblable à une des plus belle perle de mer, avec une touche de rose au joue, ce visage en forme de cœur crisper par la douleur alors que la longue tignasse bouclé d'un brun presque roux à la lumière, attaché en un chignon qui s'était défait et que ces yeux d'un bleu océan observait avec inquiétude son aîné, qui continuait de se battre avec acharnement contre leurs ennemies, les faisant tourner en rond.

Edward voulait faire quelque chose mais ces deux frères, Emmett et Jasper, le retenaient solidement pour ne pas qu'il n'aille s'abreuver du sang de cette malheureuse quand celle-ci les surprit. Tout en se mettant à ramper sur sa gauche alors que son bras droit était replié sur son ventre crispé, montrant aux Cullen qu'ils n'y avaient pas que sa tête qui avait souffert, en se souvenant du crac qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt.

Les Cullen croyaient que cette dernière allait se mettre à l'abri quand elle les surprenait encore une fois, en ramassant son glaive, pour tenter ensuite de se redresser et lança son arme dans le dos d'une des harpies à dix mètres d'elle, la tuant sur le coup alors que Percy parvena à tuer une autre en lui enfonçant son glaive dans l'abdomen de la créature.

Le geste de soutien pour son frère avait attiré l'attention des deux dernières harpies vers elle, alors qu'elle venait d'attraper son arc près d'elle, mais la flèche était beaucoup trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne et se mettant à grogner, Bella tenta de la prendre pendant que les deux dernières harpies se mirent à la charger. Les suivant de près, Percy se transforma en une vague d'eau qui emprisonna l'une des harpies alors que la deuxième était parvenue à l'éviter, fonçant droit vers Bella.

La jeune fille essayait toujours d'attraper l'une de ces flèches alors que la mort venait droit vers elle. Mais ça, Edward ne pouvait l'accepter ! Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir !

Alors il parvint à se dégager de la poigne de ses deux frères et chargea droit sur Bella. Carlisle et les autres voulurent l'arrêtés mais tout se passa très rapidement, même pour eux, êtres les plus rapides au monde.

Bella avait réussie à attraper enfin sa flèche avec son bras droit avant de la tendre sur son arc, en se mettant à grogner de douleur sous la pression qu'elle exerçait à son membré blesser, mettant en joute l'harpie qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle quand enfin elle lâcha la corde de son arme.

Mais ce ne fut pas la harpie qu'elle toucha !

Edward avait attrapé à la gorge la créature avant qu'elle ne fasse quoique se soit, en la brisant facilement comme si elle n'était rien pour ensuite la pousser d'une pression, l'envoyant valdinguer son cadavre loin de la jeune fille. Ou au même moment il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur, quand il ressentit une cuisante douleur à l'épaule droite et d'entendre le bruit d'une déchirure.

Quand Edward fut de nouveau à l'abris des arbres, cacher à la vue des jumeaux, il se mit à grogner de douleur quand il vit que sous sa main poser sur son épaule droite, le haut de sa manche de chemise bleu, lui avait été arraché et une profonde entaille marquait son bras. Observant avec surprise cette blessure, Edward se demanda comment il avait pus l'avoir quand le récit que lui avait raconté Carlisle lui revena en mémoire : le bronze céleste dans lequel était constitué les armes des demi-dieux, était capable de percer leurs peaux de marbre et s'était la flèche de Bella, qui était destiné à la harpie, qui lui avait fais cette entaille.

Alors que sa famille l'entoura de nouveau pendant que Carlisle examina la plaie, Percy s'était précipitée sur le corps inerte de sa cadette qui avait perdue connaissance. Le Dr Cullen allait porter son aide au jeune garçon, indiquant par la même occasion leurs présences et les conséquences que cela allait produire, quand il se figea tout comme le reste de sa famille en voyant les mains de Percy être recouverte d'eau tout en les posant sur la tête et le corps de sa sœur, alors que l'eau se mit à la recouvrir.

L'instant suivant, Bella se mit à sursauter alors que Percy l'aida à se redresser tout en lui souriant alors que le sang avait disparus, et qu'elle s'étirait comme un chat.

Voyant que les jeunes allaient bien puisqu'ils se mirent à se chamailler comme des grands enfants, Carlisle ramena toute sa famille chez lui alors qu'Edward lui avoua ces doutes qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait sentis le sang de Bella, qu'il était à deux doigts de petter une durite et de faire l'irréparable.

Edward avait ensuite voulus s'éloigner mais Carlisle l'avait obligé à rester calme et que tout se passerait bien, seulement pour éviter le risque, il confia à Esmé d'appeler Sally pour lui dire qu'ils ne seraient pas présent le lendemain, parce que leurs enfants avaient attrapés la grippe.

Et se fut la même chose pendant toutes les vacances de cette année-là, ils avaient évités de rencontrer les Jackson, tout en se renforçant de plus en plus pour être capable de tenir face aux jumeaux. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Edward de voir les deux jeunes à travers l'esprit de leur mère Sally, parce qu'il s'était rendus compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire dans l'esprit de Percy, tout comme dans celui de Bella.

Et le fait qu'ils habitaient sur la plage de la Push, territoire des Quileutes, ils ne pouvaient y pénétrer sans trahir le traité et cela il ne pouvait pas, même s'il mourrait d'envie de la voir.

L'année suivante alors qu'il entrait en première année avec Alice et Jasper, et que Rosalie et Emmett firent leur dernière année en terminale Edward apprit en lisant dans l'esprit de Sally lorsqu'elle vint voir Esmé chez eux, que Percy et Bella resteraient l'année entière à Seattle car avec leurs études et leurs dernières années en licence, ils s'étaient tous les deux enrôlés dans les sapeur-pompiers et ils passeraient leurs examens après celui de l'université.

Edward et les autres furent tous de même étonnés du métier qu'ils avaient choisis, même s'ils deviendraient ainsi les meilleurs pompiers grâce à l'eau qu'était leurs pouvoirs surtout que d'après un souvenir de Sally, ils étaient tous les deux très difficile à brûler à cause ou plutôt grâce à l'eau qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Il avait été plusieurs reprises, eut la tentation d'aller la voir à Seattle mais Edward avait plutôt décidé d'attendre de la connaitre et la rencontrer de vive voix, au lieu de l'espionner comme un voyeur alors qu'il gardait toujours la marque de sa flèche sur son épaule, qu'il ne cessait de masser chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle c'est-à-dire, très souvent !

Et d'autres choses lui avait fais penser à d'autres problèmes, comme un groupe de vampire qui allait et venait dans les environs de Forks, les obligeant à les pourchasser eux, ainsi que les Quileutes de leurs côtés alors qu'ils avaient une drôle de façon d'agir qui attirait l'attention des humains.

Ces vampires s'attaquaient toujours à une famille avant de bruler leurs corps dans leurs maisons, faisant tourner le massacre à un accident mais ça avait mal tourné pour le dernier qui s'était produit. Cela s'était passé du côté des Quileute, donc ils n'avaient pus intervenir et Edward allait commettre un massacre lorsqu'il apprit plus tard que ces vampires avaient choisis comme cible la maison des Jackson !

Sally Jackson qui était tombée enceinte de son fiancée Charlie Swan, alors qu'ils prévoyaient de se marier en été vers mi-juillet, n'ayant pas prévenus Percy et Bella, désirant les prévenir quand ils rentreront ne se trouvait pas chez elle puisqu'elle était sortie en rendez-vous avec Charlie. Une chance pour elle car les Quileutes s'étaient battus contre ces vampires chez elle, foutant en l'air une bonbonne de gaz pour la gazinière qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Les Quileutes avaient eux tous juste le temps d'en sortir avant que la maison n'explose, perdant ainsi la trace des vampires qui s'étaient enfouis par la mer.

Après ça Sally avait emménagée chez Charlie et elle avait refusée quand ce dernier avait voulus prévenir Percy et Bella de ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter mais comme le traduisa Edward en entrant dans son esprit, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils reviennent à Forks pour retracer la trace des monstres qui avaient fais ça. Car comme elle le croyait, ceux qui ont fais ça cherchait Percy et Bella.

Depuis ce jour, les Cullen tout comme les Quileutes avaient gardés l'œil ouvert, surveillant les alentours au moindre indice des vampires, qui n'étaient pas réapparus depuis l'accident.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Sally viendrait chez eux pour essayer de nouveau sa robe de mariage, à cause de sa grossesse de jumeau et que Percy et Bella l'accompagneraient pour aller ensuite faire les magasins pour trouver une tenue pour le diner des fiançailles en fin de la semaine prochaine, mais aussi une autre pour le mariage lui-même.

Et à présent, ils attendaient tous patiemment dans le salon que les Jackson arrivent alors que Carlisle avait été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital, mais en ayant promis d'être revenus le plus tôt possible.

Ils n'eurent pas attendre encore longtemps avant d'entendre enfin un véhicule s'engager sur l'allée menant à chez eux, tout en écoutant la conversation entre Sally et ses jumeaux Persée et Hippolyte, ou plutôt Percy et Bella.

_Ils ont une jolie baraque avoua la voix Percy alors qu'Emmett se mit à rire du commentaire de l'aîné, pendant qu'ils entendaient la clé de contact se stopper arrêtant le moteur du véhicule.

_On dirait une maison en verre tellement elle a de baie vitrer fit remarquée la voix de Bella, faisant sourire Esmé et Alice de savoir qu'une personne de plus aimer leur maison.

_Oh oui ! C'est très ouvert ! Mais c'est une maison vraiment agréable et accueillante, vous allez beaucoup apprécier et eux aussi ! Se sont des gens extrêmement charmant lorsqu'on les connait ! Avoua la voix de Sally de plus en plus proche alors qu'ils l'entendaient monter les quelques marches qui menaient sur le perron de l'entrée.

_A t'entendre on dirait qu'ils font peur ! Ils sont si effrayants que ça ? Demanda Percy en blaguant tout en rigolant, faisant rire par la même occasion Emmett et Jasper qui reçurent un coup de coude de Rosalie et d'Alice en même temps, les faisant grogner de douleur.

_Maman ! Tu sais parfaitement que pour nous se n'est pas la physique qui compte mais c'est ce que la personne à au fond d'elle rappela Bella à sa mère, faisant sourire cette fois-ci Edward qui se demandait bien comment les deux Jackson réagiraient-ils en les voyant.

_Je le sais parfaitement les enfants, j'ai mis du temps à leur faire confiance parce que je pensais que je n'arrivais plus à voir à travers la brume, mais je ne le regrette pas souria Sally.

Tous les Cullen savaient que la brume cachait aux yeux des simples mortelles les véritables créatures de l'antiquité grecque, qui se baladaient parmis eux, ou toutes formes ou quel qu'il soit que les humains ne pourraient comprendre.

L'instant suivant, tous les Cullen virent Jasper se tendre, mal à l'aise.

_Que se passe-t'il Jasper ? Demanda Esmé tout d'un coup inquiète alors qu'Alice serrait fort la main de son compagnon.

_Ils sont mal à l'aise ! Ils ont des doutes ! Avoua Jasper mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage qu'ils firent silence pour écouter la discussion qui se poursuivait devant la porte d'entrée.

_Pourquoi parles-tu de cela ? Tu croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une famille de monstre ? Demanda Percy dans un murmure, et les Cullen purent facilement entendre son inquiétude dans la voix.

_Est ce que tu entends quelque chose ? Demanda tout d'un coup Bella, surprenant les Cullen.

_Ils peuvent nous entendre ? Demanda surprise Rosalie en observant les trois Cullen possédant des dons.

_Ils sont sur leurs gardes ! Avoua Jasper.

_Et je ne peux pas lire dans leurs pensées ! Celles-ci me sont toujours fermées ! S'exaspéra Edward qui aurait aimé entendre leurs pensées pour savoir à quoi ils pensaient tous les deux en ce moment, pour être tellement sur leurs gardes.

_Non ! Et toi ? Demanda Percy surprenant ainsi les Cullen qui comprirent qu'ils avaient l'ouie sensible tous les deux.

_Moi non plus approuva Bella, les faisant plus se sentir mal à l'aise.

_Comment on sort de cette situation maintenant ? Demanda Rosalie en vrillant son regard sur sa famille, attendant qu'ils sortent une réponse toute prête.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent chacun trouver une idée, quelques leur en donna une, sous la personne de Sally Jackson.

_Ils sont surement dans leur jardin l'autre côté, se sont une famille de très unie et solidaire, et se sont des gens bien sans être des monstres de la « mythologique grecque », alors tenez vous bien ? Demanda Sally faisant sourire les Cullen qui se doutaient qu'ils étaient aussi dangereux que ces « monstres de la mythologie grecque ».

_Allons dans le jardin et faîtes le plus de bruit en vous déplaçant pour ne pas donner de soupçon murmura Esmé avant de se diriger silencieusement vers le jardin vite suivis des autres, avant de tous se stopper à la remarque que fit l'aîné des Jackson.

_On dirait que maman à « honte » de la « progéniture » qu'elle a eue avec sa relation avec Poséidon ! Moi je te le dis Bella, elle préfère de loin notre petit frère et notre petite sœur qui seront eux pure comme de l'eau de roche, puisqu'ils n'auront pas une odeur attirant les démons de partout et parce qu'ils ne seront pas atteints de dyslexie et d'hyper activité se mit à grogner Percy.

_Il commence à s'énerver ! Cela va vite se tourner à la dispute ! Fit remarqué Jasper de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous les émotions qu'il ressentait venir du garçon.

_Il faut quelque chose pour les distraire ! Répliqua Alice.

L'instant suivante, Esmé s'était levée et faisant le plus de bruit possible en marchant, marchant telle une humaine, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivis des autres qui se dirigèrent vers le salon, faisant le plus de bruit possible alors qu'Emmett s'amusait en imitant un grizzli en colère qui sortait de l'hibernation. Faisant quelque peu rire les autres, vus la situation qu'ils avaient, alors que Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel tout en donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne de son compagnon, le faisant grogner alors qu'elle se mettait à sourire de son comportement gamin.

A entendre les battements de cœurs frénétiquement des deux Jackson, les Cullen eurent la réponse à leurs questions : ils avaient la possibilité d'entendre de loin et ils les avaient donc entendus, alors qu'Esmé s'approchait de la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle l'ouvrit enfin, ils purent tous entendres les battements de cœurs de plus en plus accélérer des deux Jackson, alors que Jasper se dressa comme un pic sous le flot d'émotion venant d'eux.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Jasper ? Demanda Emmett en se tournant vers son frère.

_Ils sont mal à l'aise et sur leurs gardes, mais ils ont surtout peur, peur pour leur mère ! Et ils ont des doutes ! Expliqua Edward en lisant dans les pensées de Jasper alors que ce dernier approuva de la tête ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Avec ce qu'ils sont eux-mêmes ils arriveront facilement à trouver la réponse fit remarqué Alice avant qu'ils ne se taisent tous pour continuer d'écouter la discussion sur le perron.

_Sally ! Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Et les jumeaux pas trop infernaux aujourd'hui ? Demanda Esmé en souriant alors qu'ils purent entendres facilement les souffles couper de Percy et Bella, faisant sourire Emmett.

_Au moins ils sont tombés sous son charme ! Souria Emmett.

_Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sur ! Ils ont plutôt l'idée de se préparer à toutes les ruses possibles ! Ils croient tous les deux que nous sommes de ces créatures qui les abordent sous des formes humaines, avant de les attaquer prévena Jasper en grimaçant.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Esmée ! Je vais très bien, merci et les jumeaux aussi, et se sont eux qui m'ont réveillés avec leurs frère et sœur aînés qui s'amusaient à faire une bataille de polochon dans la cuisine souria Sally faisant sourire Emmett alors qu'Edward leva les yeux au ciel avec ce qu'il entendit dans les pensées de son « gamin » de frère.

_Et nous c'est quand on s'en fait de bataille de polochon ? Demanda Emmett avec un regard innocent bien qu'il était trahi par son sourire malicieux.

_Quand moi et Rose ont se fera une party pyjama mais tu devras payer l'entrée souria Alice alors que Rosalie souria d'un air coquin à son compagnon.

_Je vous en pris tous les deux ! Je dois déjà me coltiner les deux émotions des Jackson pas besoin que vous en rajouter une couche ! Grogna Jasper à l'encontre d'Emmett et Rosalie, alors qu'Edward approuvaient tout en tentant de retirer ces pensées salaces de la tête.

_Je vais très bien merci, Carlisle a dus aller travailler à l'hopital à cause d'une urgence, mais il m'a dis qu'il rentrerait plutôt dans l'après-midi, pour enfin rencontrer tes deux premiers jumeaux souria Esmé replongeant ainsi les Cullen dans la conversation sur le pas de la porte.

_Excusez-moi les enfants ! Esmée, je te présente mes jumeaux, Persée et Hippolyte ! Percy, Bella, je vous présente Esmée Cullen, la matriarche de la famille présenta Sally.

_Jasper calme un peu leurs émotions sinon ils vont tous les deux pêter une durite demanda Alice à son compagnon qui hocha de la tête.

La seconde suivante, le calme revint dans la maison des Cullen alors que le souffle régulier et les battements de cœur apaisant des Jackson résonnaient à travers les murs. Le silence dura pendant quelques minutes avant que les deux Jackson ne reprennent surface de la charge de calme que leur avait envoyé Jasper.

_Excusez nous de notre absence provisoire, c'est seulement que…

_Quand notre mère nous appels par nos vraies noms, c'est toujours parce qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire, ou c'est pour nous gronder expliqua Bella en coupant celle de son frère, qui avait été quelque peu hésitante sur l'explication, comme purent le noter les Cullens.

_Et que pour vous dire la vérité sans déconner, nous détestons ces noms qui font un peu trop héros grec et reine des amazones, donc appelez nous Percy et Bella puisque se sont nos diminutifs ou notre deuxième prénom continua Percy tout en souriant à Esmée, faisant éclater de rire Emmett et Jasper avant que leurs deux compagnes ne les fassent taire en les bâillonnant de leurs mains alors qu'ils les entendaient monter les marches de l'escalier, rejoignant Esmé et Sally sur le pas de la porte.

_Alors appelez moi Esmée ? Demanda cette dernière chaleuresement à l'encontre des deux jeunes.

Les jeunes Cullen durent se douter qu'elle leur avait le sourire maternelle que personnes ne pouvaient facilement résister, car leurs battements de cœurs étaient repartis triple galop avant de se calmer tous seul avant que Jasper ne s'en mêle.

_Venez les autres nous attendent au salon Annonça Esmée en se décalant pour les laisser entrer tous les trois, replaçant la tension sur leur groupe alors qu'Edward se mit à triturer ces doigts de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tout en sentant l'odeur exquise de Bella Jackson se dirigeant droit vers lui.

_Calmes-toi Edward ! Tout va bien se passer ! Promit Alice en souriant à son frangin.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les cinq, c'est que la rencontre allait être à la fois inoubliable mais mouvementé.


	6. Chapitre 5 Une Rencontre Inoubliable III

**Chapitre 5 : Une Rencontre Inoubliable. Partie III**

Percy et Bella suivaient leur mère qui les emmena dans le salon aux baies vitrées, tout en saluant les cinq jeunes assis dans des fauteuils ou par terre.

Et comme Esmé, ils avaient tous les cinq cette pâleur ce craie presque aussi blanc que le marbre, et cette beauté divine comme les parfaits modèles qu'auraient pus prendre les sculpteurs de l'Antiquité, pour représenter les dieux ou la perfection et la beauté surnaturel.

Ils y avaient trois garçons et deux filles, ces deux dernières étaient totalement les opposer l'une que l'autre : l'une était blonde aux longs cheveux, parfaite incarnation de la Déesse Aphrodite, s'il fallait lui donner le nom d'un dieu alors que la seconde était plus petite, les cheveux courts et noir de jais qui partaient dans tous les côtés sans pour autant paraître décoiffé, qui aurait pus incarner sans aucun doute Artémis avec cette malice dans les yeux.

Le grand brun baraqué semblable à une véritable armoire à glace, était assis par terre, tout en appuyant son dos sur les jambes de la belle blonde on l'aurait facilement comparé à Ares le dieu de la guerre sans aucune hésitation, avec son imposante carrure. Alors que la deuxième fille était assise sur les genoux du grand blond svelte avec son air aristocrate et noble, il aurait joué le parfait rôle d'Hermès celui-là. Et le dernier, celui qui faisait plus gamin comparer aux autres, avait des cheveux court lui tombant sur ces yeux d'une teinte cuivré, et même avec sa mâchoire crisper et son visage tendu, il aurait pus incarner avec la majorité des votes « féminins » le dieu Apollon sans aucune difficulté.

_Percy, Bella ! Laissez-moi vous présentés mes enfants, voici Rosalie et Emmett ! Présenta Esmé en désignant de sa main tendue la belle blonde et le grand brun. Jasper et Alice ! Continua-t'elle en montrant l'autre couple sur le fauteuil. Et voici Edward ! Reprit-t'elle en montrant le dernier de la famille. Les enfants, je vous présente Percy et Bella ! Termina-t'elle en présentant les deux jumeaux qui hochèrent de la tête, avant de sursauter quelques peu quand Emmett et Alice se levèrent en même temps et vinrent à leurs rencontres.

_Enchantée de vous rencontrez enfin, Sally nous a dis que du bien de vous souria Alice en faisant la bise à Bella puis à Percy, alors qu'Emmett avait serré la main à ce dernier et avait serré la soeur dans ces bras.

A leurs contact, ils avaient tous les deux notés que leurs corps, tous comme celle d'Esmé, étaient dures et froides, image même du marbre. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de serrez les mains que Rosalie et Jasper leurs tendirent pour les saluer, notant la même dureté et la même froideur.

_Heureux de vous rencontrez avoua Jasper en leur souriant alors que la seconde suivante, leurs sentiments de doute et de concentration furent de nouveau remplacer par le calme et la sérénité, comme s'il avait suffis du sourire du Cullen pour les calmer.

_Nous aussi ! On est content de rencontrés ceux qui on proposés à notre mère de l'aider pour le mariage remercia Bella chaleuresement.

_D'ailleurs à ce propos ? Notre mère aurait-elle dis quelque chose d'humiliant à notre égard ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Alice, en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait dis plus tôt, avant de se recevoir un coup de coude par sa frangine qui lui mitraillait d'un regard coléreux de ne pas faire de bêtise, alors que Sally observaient ces deux enfants se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient, pour être si remonter.

_Non, rien ! Hormis que vous êtes extrêmement maladroit ! S'amusa Emmett en détendant l'atmosphère avec son rire.

_C'est Bella la maladroite pas moi souria Percy.

_Raconte le mec même pas capable de séduire une fille sans l'aide de sa soit disante sœur maladroite se vengea Bella en le fixant de ces prunelles océan, faisant rougir de gêne Percy alors qu'Emmett ne se priva pas de se moquer du garçon.

_Y a rien de drôle ! Pas ma faute si je ne suis pas doué avec les filles ! Remarque Bella, t'es pareil toi avec le sexe opposer répliqua Percy en observant sa sœur.

_Oui mais moi au moins j'ai la délicatesse de le dire et non pas d'aller chercher mon frangin, remarque chaque fois qu'un mec m'approchait de trop près, tu avais la sale habitude de rappliquer comme un dangereux chien de garde déclara Bella en se tournant vers son frangin.

_J'aime que des mecs plus vieux que toi te tourne autour, pas ma faute si je suis si protecteur envers ma jumelle avoua Percy en croisant les bras tout en se mettant à bouder.

_Je plains les futurs petits amis de Bella dans ce cas, si Percy est si protecteur envers elle souria Alice tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward derrière elle.

_Vous avez une bien belle maison Mme Cullen, c'est tellement ouvert qu'on se croirait toujours en forêt et non pas dans une demeure félicita Bella en se tournant vers cette dernière, coupant court à la discussion qui la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne l'était jamais quand on lui parlait de petit ami qu'elle aurait, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais sortie avec qui que se soit auparavant.

_Merci ma chérie ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, tu ne viens pas leur dire bonjour Edward ? Demanda Esmé en se tournant vers ce dernier qui était toujours assis dans le canapé, et n'avait pas quitté Bella des yeux depuis le début.

Sous le rire d'Emmett qui se reçut un coup de coude de la part de Rosalie, alors que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Alice fit les grands yeux à son frère les jumeaux Jackson observèrent le dernier Cullen hocher de la tête avant de se lever et de venir à eux. Tendant en premier sa main à Percy qui lui jeta un regard, genre « fais gaffe ! Pas touche à ma frangine ! Sinon ! » Parce que ce dernier avait bien noté la lueur de curiosité et de fascination que le Cullen avait envers sa sœur, alors qu'il fasse gaffe à ne pas attirer ces foudres ! Alors qu'Edward lui souria chaleuresement, il tendit ensuite sa main à Bella qui lui souria avant de lui serrer et de se figer comme un seul bloc, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'au contact de la main froide d'Edward dans la sienne, Bella avait sentie un courant électrique comme si elle avait été mise au courant et elle put se douter que Cullen l'avait sentis car, elle l'avait nettement vue sursauter un tout petit peu à son contact. Et c'est sans se préoccuper des autres autour d'eux et sans rompre le contact physique de leurs mains, qu'ils plongèrent tous les deux dans les prunelles de l'autre. Bella fut admiratif par la couleur ocre de ces yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur fauve, alors qu'Edward ne se gêna pas pour se noyer dans ces prunelles couleur océan aux nuances des plus varier de bleu, comme s'il plongeait son regard dans de l'eau.

Alors qu'ils ne cessaient d'être fasciner par les yeux de l'autre, ils revinrent tous les deux à la réalité en entendant, non loin d'eux, un toussement et un raclement de gorge suivis par un éclat de rire, qui rompit sans aucune douceur ce moment « magique » qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre.

_Et bien alors Eddy, tu nous le dis si tu veux qu'on vous laisse tous les deux seul en tête à tête rigola Emmett avant de se mettre à grogner de douleur quand Rosalie lui donna un coup de poing sur l'arrière de son crâne.

N'aimant vraiment pas se qu'il voyait alors que son instinct de frère protecteur revenait à la charge, Percy vient prendre sa sœur par les épaules tout en la faisant reculer, l'obligeant ainsi à rompre le contact « physique » et « visuel » avec Edward, alors que ce dernier évitait de fixer le regard noir du jeune Jackson qu'il pouvait sentir sur lui, gardant son regard fixer sur Bella.

_Et si nous allions une nouvelle fois essayer ta robe de mariée Sally ? Demanda Esmé voulant ramener au véritable sujet de la journée.

_Bien sur Esmé ! Persée et Hippolyte ! Vous allez avec les Cullen pour chercher vos tenus pour le diner et le mariage ? Demanda Sally en revenant aux vraies noms de ces enfants, voulant que ces derniers aillent s'amuser avec les jeunes Cullen mais les deux Jackson se méprirent sur ce qu'elle sous entendait.

_Tu sais quoi Sally, je vais…

_Ce que veut dire Percy, c'est que nous savons ou trouvée des tenues approprier pour nous et que nous n'aurons pas besoin des Cullens pour aller les chercher coupa Bella en ayant plaqué sa main sur la bouche de son frère avant que ce dernier ne commette l'irréparable, surtout qu'il avait dis le prénom de sa mère, en claire : c'était mauvais signe !

_Mais ils aimeront surement vous accompagnez ? Demanda Esmé en désignant ces enfants de la tête alors qu'Alice se mit à sautiller joyeusement sur place, tout en frappant dans ces mains.

_Oh oui ! Je te vois bien Percy avec…

_Je n'ais nullement besoin de toi Cullen pour choisir une tenue, et pas non plus de cinq baby-sitters ! Si tu souhaites nous imposer des personnes qui ne sont surement pas _humaines _Sally, saches que tu peux déjà effacer mon nom à moi et à Bella sur ta liste d'invitée, parce que ne compte pas sur nous pour jouer à ça ! Cracha avec véhémence Percy qui était parvenu à se libérer de la prise qu'avait Bella sur sa bouche, tout en foudroyant les personnes présentes.

_Percy ! S'exclama outrée sa mère qu'il est de telle idée derrière la tête à son propos.

_Si tu ne nous as pas annoncée plus tôt ton mariage et le fais que tu allais avoir des jumeaux, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne voulais pas nous déconcentrer dans notres travails, c'est que tu ne voulais pas nous le dire tout court ! Ne te cherches pas d'excuse à ça Sally ! Tu as tellement honte de nous que tu te disais que ces deux bambins n'auront aucun problème à t'attirer des ennuis comme avec nous !

_Arrêtes Percy ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! S'exclama Sally alors que des larmes commencèrent à perler de ces yeux, qui n'eurent pas un effet apaisant sur Percy qui aurait pus se calmer, tout comme Bella qui savait qu'il disait la stricte vérité en voyant pleurer sa mère.

Mais non ! Ils étaient tellement sous pression tous les deux depuis quelques temps qu'ils avaient besoin d'exploser, et avec les cachoteries que venait de leur faire leur mère, elle était la cible idéale pour calmer leurs nerfs à vifs !

_Si c'est vrai ! Nous avons toujours été, Percy et moi, une source d'inquiétude et de peur pour toi, parce que tu as dus renoncer à beaucoup de chose pour nous élever ! Alors nous voir partir pour l'université à été un heureux événement, puisque tu as pus sortir avec Charlie sans nous le dire et par la même occasion, avoir un cadeau du ciel en la présence des jumeaux ! Alors des jumeaux de tous ce qui a de plus normales, c'est une seconde chance qui t'es offerte ! Continua Bella en approuvant son frère alors qu'elle observait sa mère avec tristesse, ce qui fit encore plus couler les larmes des yeux de Sally qui se demandait comment la relation avec ces deux aînés avaient pus ce détériorer à ce point.

_Continut donc ta petite vie parfaite sans aucun problème sans nous ! On retourne chez toi pour reprendre nos affaires et on ira chez des amis, qui _**EUX**_, ne nous abandonnerons _**jamais**_ ! Cracha Percy avant de prendre la main de sa sœur et de se diriger vers la sortie, sous les yeux outrer des Cullen, alors que Sally était effondrée dans les bras d'Esmé qui l'avait rattrapé de justesse et essayait à présent de la calmer.

Percy et Bella remontèrent dans la camionnette pick up du jeune homme, et retournèrent chez Charlie. Ils ne leurs fallurent pas plus d'une heure pour tout ranger de nouveau et une demi-heure de plus, pour tout remettre dans le véhicule de l'aîné sans que Sally ou les Cullen ne les enempêchent.

Mais au lieu de repartir direct vers Seattle, ils décidèrent d'allées d'abord se calmer sur la plage de la Push avant d'aller chez leurs amis, comme de véritables feu follet d'émotion ce qui pourrait leur attirer des « gros » problèmes.

Garant son véhicule tout près de leur ancienne maison brûler, Percy descendit du pick up sans pour autant se retenir de claquer la portière, alors que Bella descendit lentement sans pour autant défoncer la portière de son côté comme son frère.

Se mettant à chouter sur des galets pour passer ces nerfs, Percy essaya de se calmer alors que Bella observa ces va-et-vient sur le sable, tout en voyant les vagues se fracasser avec de plus en plus de force sur les quelques rochers qui longeaient la plage, représentation même de la colère qui rongeait son frère de l'intérieur.

_Si tu souhaites crée un tsunami Percy, tu devrais vite te détendre avant de faire des victimes ? Demanda Bella sachant pertinemment que ça calmerait son aîné à coup sur.

_C'est seulement que cela m'horripile comment elle essaye de diriger nos vies ! On dirait que pour elle on est encore les enfants de 11 ans qui viennent seulement d'apprendre ceux qu'ils sont en vérités ! Et ça, sa m'agace ! S'énerva Percy en prenant un galet à ses pieds et en le jetant de toutes ces forces dans l'eau, avant qu'un énorme geyser de plus de 10 mètres de haut n'en jaillisse.

_Tu devrais plonger ta tête dans l'eau froide, sa te calmerais un peu proposa Bella à son frère alors qu'il recommençait à tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage.

_Ne me dis pas que toi cela ne fais rien ? Demanda Percy surpris et étonné mais énerver de ne pas sa sœur réagir.

_Moi au moins je contrôle mes nerfs pas comme certains ! Parce que je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui c'est produit lorsque toi et moi nous avons été incapable de nous maitriser rappela Bella d'une voix dure et cassante alors qu'un voile de tristesse et de chagrin recouvrit ces yeux.

A ce rappel, Percy baissa la tête et ces yeux se voilèrent comme ceux de sa cadette alors qu'une pointe de colère et de rage brillaient aussi dans ces prunelles.

_Je t'en fais la promesse Bella, si je retombe sur ces foutues _**furies**_, je les envois directement droit aux Enfers et je peux t'assurer qu'elles ne passeront pas par la case départ ! Ragea Percy d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante alors que ces prunelles océan se chargèrent de dangerosité et de menace.

_Je le sais parfaitement cela Percy et nous serons deux à le faire, mais c'est vrai que dans ce genre de situation on a envie d'avoir l'opinion paternel avoua Bella en jouant avec sa chaîne en or ou pendait un médaillon en or massif, frapper du symbole du trident encercler d'une vague et d'un pégase le même bijou que portait l'aîné aussi autour du cou.

_C'est la seule fois ou il a agit pour nous ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'il nous adressera encore une fois la parole ? Demanda Percy en jetant un coup d'œil à la mer derrière lui, comme voulant qu'elle soit témoin de cette scène.

_Alors qui pourra nous donner son opinion ? Je ne pense pas que tu seras pour allée voir Charlie ? Demanda Bella en souriant à son frangin qui se mit à frémir de dégout.

_Tu veux rire ! Surement pas à ce traître ! Il aurait tout de même pus nous dire qu'il sortait avec notre mère, non d'un poisson chat ! Non, je ne parlais pas de lui mais de…

_Percy ! Bella ! Appela une voix masculine surpris.

En se retournant tous les deux, les jumeaux purent voir un groupe de jeune Quileute, reconnaissable avec leurs peaux mâtes tous un physique d'armoire à glace, les cheveux court d'un noir de jais alors que celui qui les avait accostés leur souriait d'une façon familière.

_Jacob ! S'exclama Bella en reconnaissant le jeune Quileute avant de sauter dans ces bras tendus, alors qu'il éclatait de rire en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

_Et nous alors ! On ne nous dit même plus bonjour ? Demanda tristement un autre Quileute, même si la malice jouait dans ces yeux.

_A ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi gamin Quil ! Souria Percy en lui tendant la main que le Quileute sera chaleuresement, ou il se rendit compte que sa poigne était une véritable bouillote.

Les deux Jackson saluèrent tous le groupe de leurs amis Quileute, passant de Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Jared et Paul et ils remarquèrent que bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même famille, ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été fais dans le même moule « brûlant » avec une forte température.

_Vous êtes enfin rentrés à ce que je vois ? Demanda Jacob en désignant la 4x4 pick up de Percy avec leurs affaires derrière.

_On allait plutôt repartir tu veux dire ! Répondit durement Percy en se remettant à chouter dans les galets.

_Quoi ? S'exclamèrent surpris Quil et Embry en chœur.

_Pourquoi ? Demandèrent ensemble Paul et Jared ne comprenant pas la soudaine envie de départ.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Sam d'une voix autoritaire, faisant taire les autres exclamations de surprise du reste de la bande.

Observant son frère, Bella raconta tout aux Quileute ainsi que ce qui venait de se produire plus tôt chez les Cullen, alors que pendant son récit, Percy s'était remis à jeter les cailloux dans l'eau, qui au grand soulagement de la sœur ne créa pas des énormes geysers.

_Vous n'étiez pas au courant du mariage ? Pourtant on pensait tous que votre mère vous avez prévenus de cette nouvelle fit remarqué Leah ne voyant pas pourquoi Sally avait gardée le silence sur ce fait à ses aînés.

_En tout cas en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de ne pas aller dire deux mots à Charlie, parce que je me suis retenus hier et ce matin et lui foutre mon poing dans la figure pour avoir mis ma mère en cloquer avant le mariage jura Percy en continuant de jeter galet sur galet dans la mer pour calmer son énervement.

_Ce n'est pas en te prenant au Chef Swan que ça va s'arranger Percy fit remarqué Sam d'une voix autoritaire.

_Ce n'est pas au Chef Swan que je me prendrais mais à celui qui va devenir mon beau-père, et dans ce concept Sam, j'ai tous les droits de donner mon opinion personnel même en les illustrant par les gestes répliqua Percy.

_J'aimerais pas être à la place de Charlie quand il sera face à toi rigola Jared.

_D'ailleurs ta bien fais de remettre cette Cullen à sa place se moqua Paul et qui aurait bien aimé être la pour voir ça.

_Je détestes toutes les personnes ou êtres quel qu'ils soient qui me prenne pour une poupée ou un pantin grandeur nature avoua Percy en fusillant la mer et le ciel du regard qui se mit à gronder, et en se détournant de la plage alors que les Quileute ne comprirent pas le double sens de ces paroles, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel espérant qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir.

_D'ailleurs à ce propos, c'est quoi le quiproquo que vous avez avec les Cullen ? Demanda Bella en donnant un coup de coude à Jacob à côté d'elle, détournant ainsi la conversation sur les paroles de son frère.

A l'annonce de la famille du Docteur, un profond dégout et colère apparurent sur les visages des Quileute, surprenant les deux Jackson qui se regardèrent étonnés de leurs réactions si soudaines.

_Il n'y a rien du tout ! Claqua Sam d'une voix autoritaire en essayant de clore le sujet mais c'était sans compter la curiosité et d'être à la fois têtu comme un troupeau de mule des deux Jackson

_Ben voyons Sam ! Il y a toujours quelque chose dans ce genre de mutisme mais alors c'est quoi le truc ? Ils sont les êtres froids et vous êtes les chauffages ambulants ? Demanda Percy en levant les yeux au ciel à la réponse de ce dernier

_Chauffage ambulant ? Demanda Jacob ne comprenant pas l'expression de son ami alors qu'il avait passé son bras par-dessus les épaules de la frangine

_On donne ce nom à tous ceux qui ont un corps extrêmement chaud mais « être froid » est donné pour ceux qui ont les mains froides comme avec tous les Cullen tout à l'heure, hormis avec le Docteur Cullen qu'on n'a pas encore rencontrés expliqua Bella à son ami

_Et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on va le rencontrer répliqua Percy de mauvaise humeur.

_Tu as bien raison ! Se ne sont pas des gens à qui ont peu se fier ! Répondit Jacob en souriant à Percy.

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça Jacob Black ! Rigola Bella en donnant un coup dans le ventre de son ami, d'ailleurs celui-ci allait répliquer sous les rires des autres quand il fut coupé par Percy :

_Dis-moi Black ! Tu vas retirer tes pattes de ma frangine parce que je n'ais pas mis mon poing à l'autre tout à l'heure, que je n'en mettrais pas en ce qui te concerne !

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Percy ? Demanda Bella alors qu'elle fut éloignée du jeune Quileute par son frère.

_Je connais peut être bien Jacob pour savoir qu'il ne fera pas de connerie contrairement à l'autre Cullen, mais il est hors de question qu'ils aient des gestes déplacer envers toi prévena Percy.

_Oh je t'en conjure Persée ! Ranges le frère protecteur au fond de ton armoire parce que Jake n'avait que son bras sur mes épaules, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles avec Cullen ! Avoua Bella alors que ces joues s'étaient légèrement colorées.

_Prends moi pour un idiot frangine ! Mit en garde Percy.

_Pourquoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Cullen ? Demanda Sam.

_Rien ! Hormis que sa main est resté trop longtemps à mon gout, dans la sienne et qu'ils semblaient tous les deux ailleurs avant qu'ils ne remarquent que nous étions tous encore présents dans le salon ! Expliqua Percy en voyant sa frangine rougir de gêne.

_Oh ça va Percy ! C'est bien la première fois qu'en serrant la main d'un garçon, je reçois une décharge électrique dans tout le corps ! Répondit gêner Bella en fixant son aîné.

_Le coup de foudre c'est ça ? Demanda Percy en levant les yeux au ciel à cette réponse de sa sœur, qui se mit furieusement à rougir.

_C'est lequel des Cullens ? Demanda Jacob en fixant Bella comme tous les autres.

_De quoi ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui.

_C'est avec quel Cullen que tu as eu le contact ? Demanda Sam bien qu'il voyait que Jacob n'était pas capable de répondre avec les lueurs de meurtre qu'il avait dans les yeux.

_Avec le plus jeune, Edward je crois, pourquoi ? Demanda Bella en se remettant à rougir au nom du jeune homme.

_Parce que tu ne dois pas le revoir Bella, crois-moi ? Ils ne sont pas fréquentables ! Mit en garde Sam.

_Oh je t'en pris Sam ! Pas de ça avec moi veux-tu ! Je dois déjà supporter le côté TROP protecteur de Percy, je n'ais nullement besoin que vous vous y mettez aussi répliqua Bella en observant tous les Quileute en les mettant dans le même panier.

_ Ils sont dangereux Bella ! Déclara Jacob

_Et en quoi ils sont dangereux ! Parce que je crois qu'entre eux, les vrais problèmes c'est nous qui les attirons ! D'ailleurs vous pouvez nous expliquer ceci ? Demanda Percy en désignant les ruines de leur ancienne maison à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

_Quelqu'un a mis le feu avant que la bonbonne de gaz n'explose, heureusement qu'il n'y a eu aucune victime expliqua simplement Sam.

_ Vous étiez présent ou pas ? Charlie a dis qu'il y avait eu des témoins ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers les Quileutes.

_ Non ! C'était des campeurs qui ont été alertés par le bruit et qui ont vus de loin ce qui s'était produit, ils ont mal vus les personnes qui s'éloignaient de votre maison, c'est tout ! Termina Sam définitivement comme pour passer à un autre sujet, comme s'ils cachaient tous quelque chose d'important.

_ Ce soir on fait un feu de camp ! Cela vous dit de vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Jacob en changeant brutalement de sujet pour ne pas plus embarrassés les siens.

_ Désolée mais pas ce soir Jake ! On va devoir retourner à Seattle chez des gens qu'on connait bien prévena Percy désolé en désignant sa voiture derrière lui alors que le soleil avait entrepris sa lente course de descente de son zénith.

_ Mangez au moins avec nous pour ce midi ? Emily fait les meilleurs plats que vous puissiez manger ! Et vous reviendrez nous voir demain ? Demanda Leah en les invitant à les suivre, elle et les autres Quileutes.

Acceptant leurs propositions, Percy et Bella les suivirent chez la cousine de Leah et la fiancée de Sam, Emily, là vivait avec elle ce dernier et c'est dans la bonne humeur et la joie qu'ils déjeunèrent tous ensembles les plats succulents de la jeune femme aux cicatrices sur le côté de son visage, mais qui n'avait pourtant pas perdu tout son charme. Pendant le repas, les jumeaux Jackson avait remarqués les quantités impressionnantes qu'ingurgitaient chacun de la bande des Quileute, comme si leurs estomacs pouvaient acceptés autant de nourriture en un seul repas, que s'en était phénoménale ! Si bien que Jacob et Paul se firent un plaisir de finir leurs assiettes qu'en ils furent rassasiés, les bandes de goinfres !

A la fin du repas, ils promirent aux Quileutes de revenir les voir demain avec des amis à eux, qui s'entendraient parfaitement avec eux. Seth leur demanda comment ils étaient et les deux Jackson leur avouèrent qu'ils étaient un peu comme eux. Et reprirent enfin la route vers Seattle en saluant La joyeuse bande indienne.

Discutant sur le changement étonnant des Quileutes et les différences qu'ils avaient notés sur la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, ils avaient pus noter la grande maturité qu'ils dégageaient tous, sans oublier qu'ils leurs cachaient quelque chose à propos de l'incendie de leur maison. Sans pour autant laisser de côtés les remarques qu'ils avaient fais sur eux : leurs tailles démentiels semblant ressembler à de véritables armoires à glaces, leurs températures corporels bien trop élever pour la normale, ainsi que leurs longs cheveux noirs qu'ils avaient coupés, eux qui appréciaient leurs longues tignasses. Si bien qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire des oppositions entre les Quileute et les Cullen ! Les deux familles cachaient quelque chose et ils avaient bien l'intention de savoir quoi, alors que pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, ils avaient cette impression que c'était lié d'un certain côté à l'incendie criminel de leur maison.

Tout en discutant, ils ne virent pas le temps passer et arrivèrent dans la banlieue qui entourait Seattle, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt environnante.

Et c'est en empruntant un petit chemin étroit dans le bois, ou le 4x4 pick up de Percy eut juste asser de place pour s'y faufiler, que l'enfer leur tomba dessus.


	7. Chapitre 6 La Demeure des SangMêlés

**Voici la suite de mon crossover :)**

**j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La Demeure des Sang-mêlés<strong>

Une gigantesque créature tomba de nulle part sur le capot du véhicule de Percy, le stoppant sur le coup alors que les deux Jackson observèrent avec incrédulités l'énorme lion de métal, qui se mit à rugir alors que des flammes brulaient dans sa gueule.

Ils eurent tous les deux l'intelligence de sortir du véhicule au moment même ou cette chose décida de jouer les cracheurs de feu, en déversant un torrent de flamme sur leur habitacle.

Bella éteigna sans perdre de temps un seul instant, le commencement d'incendie en déversant un mur d'eau sur le véhicule à son frère, en douchant par la même occasion la bestiole qui se mit à rugir de fureur en se tournant vers cette dernière menaçant. Mais c'était sans compter sur Percy quoi se relevait, énervé et en colère, de la marre de boue sur laquelle il s'était ramassé en descendant de son véhicule et ces yeux devenant de plus en plus bleu océan sous sa rage, fit apparaitre un énorme et gigantesque poing d'eau du néant, qui envoya de plein fouet le lion de métal loin d'eux.

Roulant sur lui-même, la créature de fer finit par se redresser et en rugissant de férocité, s'embrasa comme une torche humaine, ou devrais-je dire comme d'une torche animal, car tout son corps s'était embrasé d'un mur de flamme rougeoyante, de tout ce qui avait de plus menaçant et dangereux, avant de leur foncer dessus tel un boulet de canon en feu. Mais sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de réagir, Percy était déjà entrain de charger à son tour le lion de feu tout en se transformant en un torrent d'eau qui ne laissa aucune chance à son adversaire.

Eteignant sans aucune difficulté les flammes recouvrant le corps de l'animal, Percy ne fit pas de quartier à son opposant et quand il reprit son aspect normal, il avait fais de même avec la bestiole : c'est-à-dire en pièce détacher !

_ Tu étais obligé Percy de le tailler en pièce ! Tu aurais pus le dérégler comme d'habitude non ? Moi et Ed on n'avaient passés des heures dessus à le confectionner, et toi tu viens de rendre nos comptes de travaille à zéro ! Grogna quelqu'un avant que le sous-bois ne laisse voir neufs autres silhouettes sortant de l'ombre des arbres, et se rapprochant sans menace des jumeaux.

_Désoler Ronald ! Mais j'étais un peu remonté aujourd'hui et c'est ce lion de métal qui en a pâtis de ma mauvaise humeur s'excusa Percy en se frottant le dos de la nuque, ma à l'aise, bien qu'il se sentait enfin serein d'avoir lâché ces nerfs sur un « être de métal », avant de se mettre à râler sur ces vêtements recouvert de boues.

_Moi je pensais que tu t'étais vengé de ce lion automate parce qu'il t'avait fais tomber dans la boue rigola le plus jeune brun du groupe, en se rapprochant avec Ronald, le grand rouquin des pièces détacher du lion automate faisant rire les autres de l'état de Percy qui se mit encore plus à râler contre les « satanés automates qu'inventaient ces imbéciles de cousins ».

Parce que oui, toutes les neufs personnes, quatre garçons et cinq filles, face aux jumeaux Jackson étaient leurs cousins, aussi bien du côté de leur dieu de père, et du côté de leur mère : en clair, c'étaient eux aussi des demi-dieux !

Le plus âgés de tous, Peter, le grand blond foncer aux cheveux court lui tombant devant ces yeux bleu foncé, avec un corps muscler, était le leader du groupe avec ces 19 ans. Ce n'était pas son âge qui faisait de lui le leader mais plutôt qui était son père immortel : Arès le dieu de la guerre. Portant une chemise rouge assortis à son pantalon en cuir et ces bottes montantes brunes, et à la cuirasse protégeant le haut de son corps alors qu'à sa ceinture était attaché un fourreau rouge, d'où la longue épée se trouvait dans la main droite de Peter, avec une tête de lion au bout de son manche et qu'un bouclier blanc et doré, était accroché à son bras gauche, portant l'emblème d'un lion rouge. Identique au lion jaune sur le devant de se cuirasse. Le deuxième, un grand brun portant des lunettes rondes cachant ces yeux bleu, un corps muscler et svelte, Harry, était le demi-frère de Peter, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux le même père olympien alors qu'il était âgé de seulement 17 ans. Lui aussi portait une chemise marine avec un pantalon de cuire belge et des bottes montantes brunes, avec une cuirasse portant l'emblème du lion jaune, et qu'il portait une longue épée en main et un bouclier dans l'autre, semblable à son aîné.

La troisième était la fille d'Apollon dieu du soleil, Susan, grande brune aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleu perçant, avec une silhouette gracieuse et souple, âgée de 18 ans portait une chemise blanche assortis à son pantalon en cuire belge alors que par-dessus, elle avait une tunique jaune sans manche, tombant jusqu'à ces pieds, fendus sur les deux cotés à mi-cuisse laissant entrevoir ces bottes montantes blanches. Et qu'une cuirasse portant l'emblème du lion jaune sur sa poitrine, plus féminine, époussetait les formes de son corps, protégeant le haut de son corps, de sa poitrine au bas de son ventre. Sur son dos gisait un carquois d'un blanc lait portant ces initiales en dorés S.J., remplis de flèches et qu'à sa main était son arc, avec son protège avant bras droit. Susan était la fiancée de Peter, et ils avaient tous les deux décidés de se marier en aout, et Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux au courant de cette nouvelle depuis noël, jour de la demande qu'avait fais Peter envers sa belle.

La quatrième était Hermione, fille d'Athéna déesse de la sagesse, âgée de 17 ans. Grande brune-rousse aux cheveux bouclés lui tombant autour de ces épaules, un corps fin et svelte, et des yeux noisette pétillant d'intelligence. Habiller d'un haut rose assortis à son jean et ces bottes noire, avec sa cuirasse à l'emblème du lion jaune, moulant le haut de son corps comme celui de Susan portant une petite épée dans sa main alors que sa jumelle était toujours dans son fourreau attacher à sa ceinture, alors qu'un carquois avec arc et flèche était placé dans son dos. Souriant aux deux jumeaux, Hermione ne cessait de rappeler à l'ordre Ron et Edmund, qui râlait autour des pièces détachés de leur lion de feu.

Grand rouquin aux yeux clair âge de 17 ans lui aussi, avec un corps muscler, Ronald ou plutôt Ron comme il voulait qu'on l'appel, était l'un des fils d'Héphaïstos le dieu forgeron portant un pull rouge et une cuirasse au couleur du lion jaune, de son jean déchirer et de ces bottes brunes. Alors que son bouclier était dans son dos, semblable à celui de Peter et d'Harry, et qu'un gros marteau de guerre pendait à sa grosse ceinture de cuir et de métal. Et son demi-frère, Edmund, qui était lui aussi le fils d'Héphaïstos, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en observant le couple Ron-Hermione recommençant tous les deux à se chamailler sur un sujet, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les pièces détaché de leur lion de feu. Grand pour ces 15 ans, brun aux cheveux courts et aux yeux chocolat au lait malicieux, Edmund portait comme son frère un pull marin avec la cuirasse a l'emblème du lion jaune, son pantalon en cuire assortis à ces bottes cuire alors qu'a sa ceinture pendait un plus petit marteau que celui de Ron et une épée, dans le même style que les fils d'Arès, alors que son bouclier était dans son dos avec le lion rouge sur fond blanc et or.

Ne lâchant pas Hermione d'une semelle, était à ces côtés sa petite demi-sœur, elle aussi fille d'Athéna : Katara, grande brune aux longs cheveux boucler et aux yeux bleu clair, âgée de 14 ans portait elle aussi comme sa sœur aîné, une chemise blanche avec sa cuirasse au lion jaune, son jean et ces bottes montantes belge, alors qu'a sa ceinture pendait deux longs poignards ciseler et que dans son dos, était placé son carquois avec son arc et ces flèches.

Et enfin les deux dernières étaient toutes les deux des filles de Déméter, déesse de la nature. La plus âgée, Ginny qui avait 16 ans, était grande et mince, de longs cheveux roux et des yeux bleu clair portant une chemise verte assortis à son jean bleu et à ces bottes montantes belge. Sa cuirasse comme les autres filles, moulait le haut de son corps portant elle aussi l'emblème du lion jaune, alors qu'elle tenait dans ces mains une longue épée souple ou la jumelle était rangée dans son fourreau dans son dos. Comme les couples Peter/Susan et Hermione/Ron, Ginny, était elle aussi en couple avec Harry, et ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à lui faire sa demande même si il savait qu'il faudrait attendre qu'elle est 18 ans pour se marier. Alors que la dernière et la plus jeune du groupe, âgée seulement de 13 ans, était Lucy. Longs cheveux auburn bouclés, portant la même armure que sa demi-sœur aînée alors qu'elle avait aussi les mêmes poignards ciseler que Katara à sa ceinture rouge, et un carquois dans son dos avec arc et flèches.

_On est content de vous revoir ! S'exclama Lucy en courant droit dans les bras de Bella, qui s'empressa de la faire tournoyer dans les airs sous ces éclats de rire, et ceux des autres.

_Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers la plus jeune du groupe et en ouvrant ces bras.

_Je ne pense pas que Lucy voudrait faire un câlin à une personne pleine de boue rigola à voix basse Ron, qui se prit un coup de poing sur la tête de la part d'Hermione qui l'avait entendue, mais le concerner aussi l'avait entendu.

Alors Hermione et Edmund eurent tous juste le temps, tous les deux, de se pousser de Ron au moment même ou une véritable douche d'eau tomba sur ce dernier, le trempant jusqu'aux os et en le faisant crier et sursauter de sa douche froide, sous les éclats de rire de tous les autres.

_Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers Percy surpris qu'il lui est fais ce coup là.

_ Parce que tu l'avais bien mérité ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Ronald, estimes-toi heureux que se ne soit simplement que de l'eau et non de la boue fit remarqué Percy à son cousin.

_ Là, il marque un point Ron ! De plus, c'est quand même de ta faute à toi et à Edmund qu'il soit tombé dans la boue en sortant de son véhicule, puisque vous avez tous les deux voulus leur faire une surprise avec votre tous nouveau jouet, au moment ou Susan a vus qu'ils arrivaient tous les deux fit remarqué Harry en désignant les pièces détachés du lion de feu des fils d'Héphaïstos et de la fille d'Apollon.

Parce qu'hormis l'habilité et la rapidité que Susan avait hérités de son père, cette dernière avait aussi reçus d'Apollon le pouvoir de voir l'avenir à l'annonce de prophétie, ou de chant en rime. C'est même grâce à ça que Susan les avaient tous les deux vus revenir ici.

_ Harry a raison ! Vous l'avez pertinemment cherché ! Approuva Peter tout en serrant dans ces bras Susan, et en posant son menton sur son épaule, tout en fixant les deux fils du dieu forgeron.

_ Justement ! Edmund aussi était d'accord ! Alors pourquoi c'est sur moi que l'on se venge en premier ? Demanda Ron en boudant comme un grand enfant tout en croisant ce bras sur sa poitrine, avant de se mettre encore une fois à grogner de douleur quand Hermione lui donna une claque sur le haut de sa tête.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Ronald ! Je n'ais pas oublié la participation d'Edmund, et comme dis le proverbe : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Prévena Percy en observant malicieusement le jeune garçon qui n'aima pas du tout ce regard et s'attendit au pire dans les jours à venir.

Parce qu'il savait bien une chose sur les jumeaux Jackson, c'est que lorsqu'ils se vengeaient, on pouvait attendre plusieurs jours avant des représailles de leurs parts.

_Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place Edmund dans les jours à venir souria Ginny en s'accrochant au bras droit d'Harry, après qu'il eut rangé son épée dans son étui.

_ Susie ! Tu pourrais me prévenir et me dire la blague que me prévoit Percy, sil-te plait ? Demanda Edmund en se tournant vers la voyante de la famille, tout en lui faisant ces yeux de chien battus que personne ne pouvait y résister.

_ Non Edmund ! Ma Susie ne te fera pas cette fleur ! Fit remarqué Peter tout en posant sa main sur les yeux de Susan, pour lui cacher la vue du jeune garçon et de ces yeux de chiot, sous les éclats de rire de tout le monde alors que ce dernier se mit à bouder comme un gros bébé, ressemblant étonnement à son demi-frère aîné ainsi.

_ Désolé Edmund ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour attirer aussi les foudres des jumeaux de Poséidon sur ma tête ! Je tiens trop bien à ma vie moi souria Susan au jeune garçon qui ne se mit de plus en plus à bouder dans son coin alors que les autres repartirent dans leurs fous rires.

_ On croyait qu'on vous reverrait pas avant une semaine ou deux fit remarquée Katara en se tournant vers les deux jumeaux Jackson.

_ Je présume que si Susan nous a vus arriver, elle vous aussi dit les raisons, n'est ce pas Susie ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers cette dernière.

_ Je n'ais simplement dis que vous aviez eux un désaccord avec votre mère, ce qui vous avez obligé de repartir ! Mais vous devriez avoir une bonne raison, sinon je crois bien que Daniel et Vala vont vous rôtir sur place avant d'appeler votre mère fit remarqué Susan, tout en désignant du pouce derrière elle le sentier qui continuait sa route vers la fôret.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Susie ! Je crois que Vala aura plutôt une envie de meurtre envers notre mère, et Daniel voudra surement appeler sa lointaine cousine aux cinquièmes degrés pour lui dire se qu'il pense de toute cette histoire promit Percy à sa cousine.

_ Disons plutôt que nous avons dus revenir, sinon quelqu'un allait bientôt commettre un meurtre répliqua Bella en observant son frère, qui se remit une nouvelle fois à râler dans sa barbe, tout en prononçant toutes les insultes qu'il avait dans sa tête.

_ Rentrons à l'intérieur pour discuter avec les parents, se sera plus confortable avoua Peter tout en désignant le chemin de la maison derrière lui.

_ Ronald ! Edmund ! Vous avez plutôt intérêts tous les deux à me réparer les dégâts que votre lion de feu à fait à mon 4x4 pick up, ou vous aurez de gros problèmes prévena Percy en montrant son capot fondus, tout comme la moitié de l'habitacle au rouquins et au petit brun.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Percy, ils ont tous les deux asser causé de dégât aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin du mois, ils le feront dans ce cas, n'est ce pas les garçons ? Demanda Hermione tout en ayant attrapé les oreilles des deux concerner qui se mirent à grogner sous la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus.

_ Oui Hermione ! C'est promis ! Nous le ferons ! La voiture de Percy sera toute neuf ! Promirent les deux garçons en chœur, prouvant bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se faire réprimander par Hermione de cette façon, vus les dégâts et explosion qu'ils produisaient à eux deux.

Sous les rires des autres, ils poussèrent le véhicule, puisque le volant avait lui aussi fondus tout comme le reste qui permettait de guider et de manœuvrer le 4x4 pick up, et franchirent les derniers kilomètres avant de faire face à une gigantesque grilles, tout s'enroulait de nombreuses végétations. Alors qu'en son centre, elle portait fièrement les armoiries de leur famille : le lion rouge sur fond or et blanc, le même que toute la famille Jackson portaient.

Oui ! Ils étaient tous des Jackson ! Certes adopter par Daniel et Vala Jackson. Mais ils voulaient qu'on les appels tous ainsi par leur nouveau nom de famille.

Comment Percy et Bella avaient-ils fais leurs connaissances ? C'était tout simple ! Ils avaient tous les deux rencontrés Daniel à l'Université en tant que Docteur Daniel Jackson, Professeur d'histoire ancienne et d'archéologie.

Apprenant les capacités qu'avaient Percy et Bella, leurs problèmes de dyslexies et de hyper réactivités, et leurs capacités à lire le grec ancien et le latin Daniel n'avait plus aucun doute sur les véritables identités des deux jeunes Jackson. D'ailleurs au début tout le monde avait crus que Percy et Bella étaient les nouveaux enfants adopté par leurs professeurs, mais ils durent simplement se rendre compte qu'ils s'agissaient de deux lointaines familles cousines.

Ils avaient tous les deux sus que leur professeur était au courant lorsqu'ils se firent attaqués à l'université, et que ce dernier les défendit devant l'administration en annonçant qu'ils n'avaient que de se défendre face à des vauriens qui étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Percy et Bella apprirent aussi que Daniel avait la possibilité de voir à travers la brume et qu'il avait parfaitement discerné les affreuses bestioles qui les avaient attaqués.

Par la suite, il les avait conduit chez lui et de lui présenté sa famille. Sa femme, Madame Jackson ou comme elle préférait qu'on l'appel Vala, se trouvait elle aussi être une demi-déesse, elle avait comme mère olympienne Démeter la déesse de la nature. Et a cause d'une blessure au ventre lors d'un combat face à une furie des Enfers, dans sa jeunesse, Vala s'était retrouvée incapable de concevoir un enfant, et c'était même lors de ce combat qu'elle avait rencontrée Daniel, simple mortel qui voyait à travers la brume.

Raison pour laquelle, ils avaient tous les deux recueillis des jeunes demi-dieux qui n'avaient pas eux cette chance, d'avoir une famille et donnant leurs amours parentaux pour ces jeunes. Le plus vieux qu'ils avaient tous les deux croiser et adopter, était Peter qui a cette époque était âgé de 6 ans. Il était passé de plusieurs familles d'acceuil à famille d'acceuil, à cause des monstres qui lui tombaient souvent autour de lui, et qui l'accusait souvent d'être dangereux pour son entourage. Quand Daniel et Vala l'avaient enfin adopté, ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il était et Vala avait trouvée facilement qui était son parent olympien, d'ailleurs cette capacité qu'avait la jeune femme pour deviner les choses qui leurs avaient permis de trouver les autres orphelins demi-dieux dans les Etats-Unis.

Ils avaient trouvés Peter à New York, Harry avait été découvert à Jacksonville en Floride deux ans après, âgé de seulement 7 ans, dans un orphelinat après la mort de sa mère. Hermione avait été la suivante plus d'un an plus tard, âgé de 8 ans dans la ville de Phoenix, attendant elle aussi dans un orphelinat après que son père l'est déposé devant les portes du bâtiment, ne pouvant accepter cette charge. Susan était ensuite arrivée toute seule à eux trois ans plus tard, âgée de 11 ans, trainant dans son sillage Katara, âgée de 7 ans et de Lucy, âgée de 6 ans puisqu'elles se trouvaient toutes les trois dans l'orphelinat de Phoenix. Ronald et Edmund, âgé respectivement de 11 ans et de 10 ans, que Daniel et Vala avaient trouvés dans l'orphelinat à Las Vegas juste avant l'arrivé de Susan et des deux autres alors que la dernière, Ginny était aussi dans un orphelinat à Port Angeles, âgé de 12 ans.

Et cela faisait à présent 3 ans que Percy et Bella s'étaient joins à leur famille, après tout ils étaient eux aussi des Jackson ! Bien sur, ils ne l'avaient jamais dis à leur mère parce que autant de demi-dieu dans un même endroit, attirait les monstres comme du pollen avec les abeilles. Alors avec Percy et Bella en plus, deux enfants de Poséidon, c'était le suicide pur et simple !

Et maintenant avec ce que venait de leur faire leur mère, ils étaient contents d'avoir au moins un secret cacher à cette dernière.

Peter ouvrit la grille grace au biper qui lui permettait aux deux grilles de s'ouvrirent sur leurs passages, poussant le véhicule de Percy dans le domaine alors qu'une grande demeure se dressait devant eux, derrière le grand terrain qui séparait la maison des grilles et des murs d'enceintes qui protégeaient la propriété des Jackson de l'extérieur.

Celle-ci se dressait comme un gigantesque manoir avec quatre grandes tours sur chaque coin de la demeure, alors que des grandes baies vitré laissaient passer le jour passer à travers l'imposante bâtisse en pierre et en marbre. Qui montrait aussi les personnes aisées qu'étaient les Jackson.

Percy et Bella se sentirent enfin de nouveau chez eux !

Poussant le 4x4 pick up de Percy jusqu'au grand garage dans le coin de la demeure, là ou était entreposé les véhicules des plus vieux ayant leurs permis de conduire Daniel et Vala n'achetaient qu'une voiture que lorsque les jeunes avaient leurs permis de conduire.

Quand enfin le véhicule fut rangé au garage, tout comme les pièces du lion de feu entreposer dans une grande pièce à côté du garage servant comme d'une forge pour les deux fils d'Héphaïstos les jeunes menèrent Percy et Bella à l'intérieur. Traversant le grand hall, ils allèrent droit vers le grand salon, là ou les attendirent Daniel et Vala, assis côte à côte, sur l'un des grands fauteuils face à la cheminé sans feu se tournant vers les jeunes quand ils les virent enfin se joindre à eux.

_Non ! Ronald ! Persée ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre tous les deux une douche bien chaude et vous changez, avant que vous ne tombez malades ! Répliqua Vala en se levant tout en voyant les vêtements trempés d'eau et de boue des deux garçons, qui observèrent mal à l'aise la tornade noir leur foncer dessus comme un boulet de canon.

La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, le corps élancé et mince, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon compliqué emmêlé avec des fleurs blancs, des yeux bleu clair qui vrillaient les deux concerner qui ne pouvaient continuer de la fixer, sans sentir leurs joues rougir de gêne. Vala avait toujours eue une grande facilité de vous rendre mal à l'aise quand elle vous observait avec ces yeux là, c'était soit que vous aviez fais une bêtise et qu'elle allait vous tomber dessus comme un mur de brique, soit que vous alliez passés un mauvais quart d'heure. Dans leurs cas, c'étaient bien les deux que Ron et Percy allaient recevoir dans la tête, surtout qu'elle les avait par leurs noms en entier.

_ Allez ! Ouste les garçons avant que je ne vienne moi-même vous lavez prévena Vala en poussant les deux garçons vers les grands escaliers, pour qu'ils aillent se laver dans les salles de bain de leurs chambres respectives, et heuresement pour Percy, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller chercher des affaires dans son véhicule, puisque que lui et Bella avait laissé des affaires dans leurs chambres à eux deux, juste au cas où.

Pendant que son frère allait se changer tout comme Ron, Bella suivit les autres dans le grand salon tout en saluant Vala qui la prit dans ces bras, de façon maternelle alors que Daniel s'était à son tour levé de sa place.

_Contente de te revoir Bella malgré les circonstances salua Daniel tout en serrant la jeune fille dans ces bras, après son épouse.

_J'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison de fuguer ainsi de chez vous, parce qu'après votre explication nous appellerons votre mère pour la prévenir ou vous êtes prévena Vala d'une voix autoritaire en fixant Bella de ces yeux scrutateur.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Vala, après ce que moi et Percy ont vous dira, ce n'est pas nous que tu voudras étrangler mais notre mère répondit Bella en souriant à cette dernière, tout en prenant place dans un des fauteuils qui ornaient le grand salon, comme tous les autres autour d'elle.

Lucy et Katara avaient toutes les deux rejoins leurs parents adoptives sur le canapé Susan était assise sur les genoux de Peter assis lui-même dans son fauteuil Edmund était assis par terre devant leurs jambes. Dans un autre fauteuil, Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux assis côte à côte enlacés, alors qu'Hermione avait pris un autre fauteuil attendant son compagnon.

Ils discutèrent tous ensembles de tout et de rien en attendant le retour des deux retardataires de leurs douches, avant qu'ils n'entendent du bruit au dessus d'eux puis des pas dans les escaliers et les rires de Percy et de Ron, qui blaguait sur quelque chose pour enfin redevenir serieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, propre et changer, dans le grand salon ou les attendaient les autres pour savoir ce qui s'étaient passés entre Percy et Bella, et leur mère.

S'asseyant au côté de sa sœur, les jumeaux Jackson entreprirent de raconter dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était produit chez les Cullen. Bien évidemment les commentaires de la famille fusèrent à flot après leur récit :

_Pourquoi elle ne vous as rien dis sur le mariage ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

_Et pourquoi elle ne vous as pas dis qu'elle sortait avec Charlie ? Demanda Ginny encore plus confuse.

_Et même dire qu'elle attendait des jumeaux ! Cela vous aurait fais plaisir comme pas possible fit remarquée Lucy.

_ Ou même vous demandez de participez à la célébration du mariage, vous auriez surement voulus préparer les festivités approuva Susan.

_En clair les filles, la question qu'il faut se poser c'est pourquoi Sally n'a rien dis à Percy et à Bella sur toute cette histoire résuma Peter en quelques mots.

_Vous ne lui avez pourtant rien dis sur nous aussi fit remarqué Ron par la même occasion.

_C'était pour la protéger Ron ! Après tout ils attirent tous les deux déjà assés l'attention avec leurs odeurs au même endroit, alors les notres en plus auraient fais de sacrer dégâts expliqua Harry comprenant les motivations qu'avaient eux les deux jumeaux envers leur mère : ils avaient eux envies de la préserver un peu plus de leur univers, quelque peu dangereux, voir même TRES dangereux pour de simple mortel.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, se n'est surement pas le comportement d'une mère d'avoir une telle attitude, certes elle a le droit d'avoir une vie privée mais de cacher de telle chose à ses propres enfants ! Je vais allée lui dire ma façon de penser moi ! Fit remarquée Vala en se levant de son fauteuil et en allant chercher son téléphone portable, mais Daniel se leva à son tour pour l'interrompre dans son action.

_Du calme Vala ! Ce n'est pas ainsi remonté que tu seras d'une quelconque aide ou réconfort pour les petits déclara Daniel en essayant de calmer l'énervement plus qu'évident de sa femme, qui pouvait être une véritable terreur dans ces moments là.

_Mais Daniel, il faut que…

_Nous allons certes parler à Sally, ainsi qu'à Charlie puisqu'il est aussi impliquer dans l'histoire pour n'avoir rien dis aux jumeaux, mais se n'est surement pas au téléphone que nous en parlerons mais tout ensemble dans une même pièce signala Daniel calmement à sa femme pour qu'elle se calme.

_Et tu veux l'appeler maintenant ? Demanda Percy surpris de voir leur « oncle » prendre son propre portable, après tout il était connu pour sa façon diplomatique de résoudre des problèmes.

_Oui maintenant Percy ! Nous pourrons ainsi nous donner tous rendez-vous demain et parlez tous ensembles, après vous pourriez aller avec les jeunes à la Push et voir vos amis proposa Daniel en observant les jeunes enthousiastes.

_Génial ! Je sans que ça va être un super après-midi avec vos amis de la Push souria Susan.

_Et tu as vus comment va se passer la rencontre avec la mère de Percy et Bella ? Demanda Edmund en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon.

_Non ! Je n'ais pas vus la rencontre avec la mère de Percy et Bella, j'ai plutôt vue notre après-midi avec les Quileutes et nous nous entendions à pure merveille sur la plage répondit Susan souriante à sa famille.

_Percy ! Bella ! Je présume que votre mère à un numéro de portable ? Demanda Daniel en se tournant vers les deux jumeaux, qui s'observèrent un instant avant que Percy ne donne carrément son portable à ce dernier avec le numéro de sa mère en attente.

Daniel prit le portable de ce dernier, mettant le haut parleur pour que tous puisse entendre se qui allait se dire mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous c'est qui aussi allait faire partis de la discussion.

oOo

Depuis le départ des deux Jackson, les Cullen avaient tentés de calmer les pleurs de Sally qui était inconsolable, et faut dire aussi que ces hormones jouaient dans l'équation.

Esmé avait demandée à Alice et à Rosalie de faire un repas pour Sally, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun appétit, la mère Cullen la convainquit de manger au moins pour ne pas causer des problèmes aux deux bébés qu'elle portait en elle.

Jasper avait aussi essayé de la détendre en lui envoyant des ondes de calme, mais c'était comme si elle ne ressentait rien, perdus dans son impression d'avoir perdus ces deux petits.

Emmett avait ensuite appelé Carlisle, sur la demande d'Esmé, lui demandant d'aller chercher Charlie qui serait surement le plus amène de calmer Sally dans son état.

Ils ne fallurent pas plus d'une heure à Carlisle de revenir à la maison avec le Chef Swan, qui accourut droit sur sa fiancée en demandant autour de lui se qui s'était passé pour la retrouver dans cet état.

Expliquant tous ce qui venait de se produire dans la matinée, Sally se remit à pleurer encore plus que d'habitude, inquiétant d'avantage Charlie qui se tourna vers Carlisle, lui demandant de l'aide pour calmer sa fiancée.

Les heures passèrent sans que Charlie ou tout les Cullen ne puissent faire quoi que se soit pour calmer les larmes de Sally, quand son portable se mit à sonner et reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'elle avait donné à l'un de ces jumeaux.

Se redressant sur son fauteuil, tout en fouillant dans son sac à main pour chercher son portable, elle décrocha tout en souriant en ayant lu le nom de son fils aîné sur l'écran.

_Percy ! Appela Sally en décrochant à son fils, contente qu'il l'appel enfin mais elle ne put rien faire ou dire quelque chose de plus, que Charlie lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

_Persée Jackson ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir, à toi et ta sœur, de rentrés immédiatement à la maison et de venir faire des excuses à votre mère ! Vous savez que vous l'avez fais pleurer pendant plusieurs heures ! Gronda Charlie et à sa surprise, et celle des autres, ils purent entendre des éclats de rire venant de l'autre côté de la communication, ainsi que des paroles prononcer.

__Eh ben dis donc ! Votre futur beau-père est si amoureux de votre mère qu'il n'hésite pas une seule seconde à vous gronder dessus !_ Rigola une voix masculine avant que celle-ci ne pousse une exclamation de douleur.

__Arrêtes de dire des bêtises Ronald !_ Gronda une voix féminine en colère.

__Faut tout de même le reconnaitre Hermione, il ne manque pas de courage pour se mettre à dos de têtes bruler comme ces deux-là_ rigola une autre voix masculine.

__Edmund ! On a vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes_ _une couche_ répliqua une autre voix féminine.

__Sérieusement Katara, faut toujours que tu sois sur mon dos ?_ Demanda en rigolant le dénommer Edmund.

__Exactement ! Puisqu'il faut se rendre compte que les fils d'Héphaïstos sont des véritables blagueurs de service_ poursuivit la dénommé Katara.

__ET que les filles d'Athéna sont des Puits de Sagesse_ répliqua le dénommé Ronald.

__RON !_ S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix à la fois avant d'entendre une nouvelle exclamation de douleur.

__Je crois que tu vas mettre du temps pour te faire pardonner pour ce coup Ron_ fit remarquer une autre voix masculine sous les éclats de rire de plusieurs filles.

__C'est vraiment pas drôle Harry_ bouda Ron.

__Les enfants ! Du calme ! Laissez votre père parlez sinon nous y arriverons_ _jamais_ demanda une voix de femme beaucoup plus adulte, surement celle d'une adulte.

Bien que Charlie n'avait strictement rien compris à la discussion qui venait de se produire de l'autre côté du combinet, il n'avait pas vus les yeux surpris de Sally et les regards échanger entre tous les Cullen.

Parce que tout comme Sally, les Cullen avaient immédiatement compris que Percy et Bella se trouvaient tous les deux en présence de d'autres enfants des dieux de l'Olympe, comme put facilement le comprendre Edward en lisant dans les penser de sa famille et des deux Swan.

__Bonjour ! Je m'appels Daniel Jackson et je suis le cousin au troisième, ou quatrième degré de Sally, et je suis ou j'étais par la même occasion le professeur d'histoire et d'archéologie de Percy et Bella à l'université. Et si je vous ais appelés, c'est pour vous prévenir que Percy et Bella se trouvaient tous les deux chez nous en nous expliquant ce qui venait de se produire ce matin_ déclara le dénommé Daniel calmement et avec simplicité.

_Sans vouloir vous vexez Professeur Jackson, cette affaire ne concerne uniquement que moi et mon épouse, avec les deux concernés en question fit savoir Charlie en appelant Daniel par sa fonction.

__Chérif ou pas, beau-père ou pas, père de nos demi-frère et sœur ou pas, si je recroise ce type une nouvelle fois, je crois bien que je vais la lui démonté, moi, sa tête_ _de fumier_ ; répliqua la voix courroucer et énervé de Percy à travers le combinet.

__Percy !_ S'exclamèrent la voix de Bella et celle de deux autres femmes.

__Tu vois Hermione ! Je te l'avais bien dis que ce type avait vraiment un instinct suicidaire pour faire une seule phrase, et remonter à cran…_

_ _Nous l'avons parfaitement compris Ronald que cet homme n'a aucun instinct, mais s'il te plait, aurais-tu la gentillesse de te taire, sinon tu vas devoir mettre du temps pour qu'Hermione t'adresse une nouvelle fois la parole_ répliqua une autre voix féminine.

_ _Et écoute bien les conseils de Susan, Ronald ! Parce que tu vas devoir attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir m'approcher_ répliqua Hermione.

__Je te l'avais bien dis Harry que ces deux là ne cesseront jamais de se courrir sur les nerfs _; rigola une autre voix féminine, suivis par le rire du dénommé Harry.

__Les enfants !_ Ramena à l'ordre l'autre adulte qui semblait être présent dans la pièce avec eux.

_ _Comme vous pouvez le constater Chef Swan ! Percy et Bella sont vraiment très remontés contre vous et contre Sally ! Et c'est nous qu'ils sont venus voir pour discuter et parler, et comme nous sommes nous même des Jackson, et leur oncle, certes éloigné, il en vient à ce que nous ayons une bonne discussion sur le sujet_ annonça Daniel calmement.

_Ou ? Et quand ? Demanda Sally en reprenant son portable des mains de Charlie et en parlant à son lointain cousin.

__Demain matin à 12 heures et chez vous si vous voulez ?_ Proposa Daniel.

_Tu peux leur dire de venir ici, vous seriez plus à l'aise pour discuter proposa Carlisle en souriant à Sally qui hocha de la tête d'accord, parce qu'elle pouvait se douter que s'ils venaient chez Charlie, Percy et Bella pourraient très bien casser quelque chose chez lui, simplement pour passer leurs nerfs. Inviter cher d'autres personnes, ils résisteront à cette envie de tout cassé.

_Nous vous attendrons chez les Cullen, Percy et Bella connaissent le chemin prévena Sally avant qu'ils n'entendent un éclat de rire derrière, reconnaissant facilement celui de Bella.

__Qu'est ce qui te fais rire autant Bella ?_ Demanda une voix masculine ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur.

__Parce que je connais bien ma mère Peter ! Et si elle a demandée qu'on vienne chez d'autres personnes, avec témoin à l'appuie, c'est en particulier pour pas qu'on puisse se défouler sur Charlie mais aussi sur l'immobilier autour de nous_ expliqua Bella, continuant de rire à cette constatation.

_ _C'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de le cogner si j'ai envie de lui refaire son portrait_ gronda Percy une nouvelle fois, soulignant par la même occasion la menace qui planait sur Charlie à leur prochaine rencontre.

_Nous viendrons donc demain matin à 12 heures chez les Cullen pour discuter de tout ça, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi et une bonne soirée, et à demain matin ! Salua Daniel avant de raccrocher la communication, coupant court à la nouvelle demande de la maman Jackson.

_Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre demain matin annonça Carlisle à l'encontre de Charlie et Sally, mais aussi envers sa famille qui sera présente pendant la discussion du lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>Pour lire la suite vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ;)<p>

Sabrinabella


	8. Chapitre 7 La 1er Confrontation et

**merci a toute pour vos com :) contente que cela vous plaise ;)**

**voici le chap 7 bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : La 1<strong>**er**** Confrontation et la Vision Prophétique.**

Pendant toute la fin de journée en ce dimanche de mi-juin, Edward n'avait pus aucunement se décrisper de cette tension, qui résidait dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Avoir été confronté pendant seulement quelques minutes à celle qui était, comme le disait si bien Carlisle, sa « Tua Cantante », sa « Muse » l'avait totalement pétrifié sur place. Son odeur plus qu'alléchante, était dès plus tentantes que la dernière fois qu'il avait sentie, comme si son parfum au fil des jours devenait de plus en plus exquis. Tout comme la beauté naturelle qui se dégageait du corps de celle qui se transformait en femme, quittant ainsi de plus en plus l'adolescence.

A côté d'elle, la beauté de Rosalie n'était rien ! Sans vouloir bien évidemment, vexé l'égo surdimensionné qu'avait sa frangine sur sa beauté. Car bien que Rosalie soit le physique idéale que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir, se n'était nullement son type de femme. Et il préférait de loin les brunes sans aucun rajout superficiel, ce que possédait sans aucun doute possible Bella !

Rien que de penser à cette fille, donna l'impression à Edward que son cœur mort dans sa poitrine, s'était remis incontestablement à battre avec force comme un tambour, tentant même de briser ces cottes pour jaillir de son corps et crier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Car pour lui, toutes ces émotions, bien que nouvelles et les premiers pour lui, ne voulaient dire qu'une seule et unique chose : il était tombé amoureux de cette demi-déesse, fille de Poséidon et simple mortel parmis tant d'autre ! Mais justement, c'était sur elle que son cœur mort donnait l'impression d'éclater dans sa poitrine, comme un feu d'artifice joyeux. Il était tombé amoureux d'une simple humaine, certes complexe à comprendre sans sa possibilité à lire dans son esprit comme avec son frère étant la fille du dieu olympien des mers et des tremblements de terre, ou sa vie était à tout moment menacé par des êtres qui voulaient la tuer, sans non plus avoir un vampire amoureux sur le dos. Surtout que parmis les plus « belles » vampires, s'était une simple mortel qui lui avait ravie son cœur.

Il entendait déjà les foutus pensés de sa famille à ce sujet qu'il allait recevoir pour ça : Emmett comme à son habitude, ne pourrait s'empêcher de le charrier Rosalie grognerait sur le fais que j'avais littéralement flashé sur une simple humaine Jasper qui essaierait de s'en tenir loin à cause de sa « faible » résistance au sang humain, en particulier le sang d'un demi-dieu beaucoup plus appétissant que les simples humains Alice qui prévoyerait à l'avance des journées shoppings qu'elle pourrait faire avec elle et, Carlisle et Esmé qui seront tous les deux heureux pour lui, que d'avoir enfin trouvé sa moitié.

Mais justement, il était là le problème ? Il était un vampire « immortel » et elle était une demi-déesse « mortelle » ! Vous ne voyez rien qui cloche dans cette équation ! Bah lui si ! Le fais qu'il était un vampire, était déjà assée dangereux pour elle, alors pas besoin de lui rajouter ce « problème » sur le dos avec tout ce qu'elle vivait déjà, elle et son frangin.

En parlant de son frangin, Edward souria au souvenir de Percy. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lire dans son esprit, mais il avait sans aucun doute compris les regards qu'il avait lancé quand il avait observé Bella, et resté trop longtemps avec sa main dans la sienne. Trop longtemps au gout de Percy mais pas asser pour Edward !

Il avait éprouvé un énorme plaisir et un sentiment de plénitude pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, en pressant dans sa main, la main douce et fragile de Bella, sans oublier l'étrange sensation de choc électrique qu'il avait ressentis lui parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Comme si son sang recoulait une nouvelle fois dans ces veines, pour affluer trop vite dans son cerveau en sentant son corps se réchauffer à ce contact.

N'ayant pas écouté les pensées de sa famille et de Sally à ce moment là, tout comme les visions de lui et d'elle qu'avait eu Alice en les regardant, vision de l'avenir de son frère qu'elle voyait, puisqu'elle ne pouvait voir les jumeaux Jackson difficilement Edward avait simplement plongé son regard dans les prunelles océan de Bella, et si noyant avec plaisir tout en se souvenant des rougeurs qui étaient apparus sur ces joues. Elle s'était trouvée, à ce moment, totalement et irrévocablement délicieuse et tentante sur toutes les coutures !

_ _Je t'en pris Edward ! Calmes tes ardeurs tu veux, ou c'est Alice qui va en pâtir !_ Supplia la voix de Jasper dans sa tête, obligeant Edward à se reconnecté avec la réalité.

Grognant à l'annonce ou plutôt à l'appel de détresse que venait de lui lancé Jasper, Edward souffla un bon coup alors qu'il quittait sa chambre et allait dans le salon, là ou les autres se trouvaient toujours, tout en discutant de ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures dans la villa.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant alors que Charlie était parvenu à ramener Sally, épuisée, chez eux, pour qu'elle se repose de la longue journée du lendemain, ou maintenant de celle qui allait se produire dans quelques heures.

Se remettant à penser qu'il ne devrait plus qu'attendre quelques heures le retour de Bella face à lui, Edward ne put s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces sensations éprouvés auprès d'elle, faisant grogner Jasper qui lui envoya des ondes de calme pour arrêter ces émotions en ébullitions.

_Tout va bien mon chérie ! S'inquiéta Esmé en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, qui venait de s'asseoir à ces côtés sur le fauteuil de leur salon.

_Il est plutôt pressé et impatient de revoir Bella, tu veux dire rigola Alice en souriant à son frangin, tout en jouant avec les cheveux de son compagnon, alors qu'Edward grogna une fois de plus à l'encontre de cette dernière cette fois.

_D'ailleurs à ce propos frangin, j'ai bien crus tout à l'heure que tu n'allais pas la lâcher ta petite humaine rigola Emmett avant de grogner de douleur quand Rosalie lui donna un coup de poing sur le haut de son crâne.

_Tu aurais tout de même pus trouvé mieux qu'elle Edward ! Fit remarquer Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel, devant les gouts qu'avait son frère en matière de femme.

_Vous ferez tous les deux un très beau couple avoua Esmé en souriant chaleuresement à son fils.

_Vous êtes fais pour aller ensembles ! Peut-être que tu n'entendais pas ces pensées mais je peux t'assurer Edward, que ta présence la gênait et qu'ils irradiaient de vous deux les mêmes émotions promit Jasper en repensant aux émotions qu'avaient dégagés Edward et Bella un peu plutôt, confirmant ces dires à son frère qui put ressentir les émotions qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment.

_Seulement vous oubliez un détail taille, un énorme détail ! Elle est humaine, certes une demi-déesse mortelle et je suis un vampire immortel ! Vous ne voyez pas le petit problème ? Demanda Edward en levant les yeux au ciel, face à ce « détail » qui avait échappé à sa famille.

_Bah ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu n'as qu'à la transformer et c'est réglé, enfin, en évitant par la même occasion qu'elle ne te découpa pas en morceaux avant fit remarquer de nouveau Emmett avant de se prendre encore une fois un coup par Rosalie, alors qu'Edward le fusillait du regard pour sa remarque de mauvais gout.

_Je ne crois pas Emmett ! Bella est à moitié humaine et à moitié déesse, et j'ignore complètement comment notre venin peut réagir avec son organisme, c'est peut-être un poison pour les demi-dieux déclara calmement Carlisle à sa famille.

_Tu n'as pas essayé avec ton ami Arthur ? Demanda Esmé en se tournant vers son compagnon, en se souvenant de l'amitié qu'il avait eu avec un demi-dieu par le passé.

_Non ! Arthur voulait vivre pleinement sa vie humaine du début jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'il se voyait mal vivre pour l'éternité, poursuivit éternellement par des monstres pendant son existence avoua mélancoliquement Carlisle en repensant à son ami disparu.

_Et c'est peut-être la même chose pour elle, sans oublier qu'on ignore comment elle réagira au venin et pour l'instant, elle n'a pas l'intention elle et son frère de nous connaître rappela Edward à ce petit problème qui était survenu la veille.

_Sauf que je l'ais vu Edward ! Peut-être que je ne peux pas les voir eux, lais je l'ai vue à travers ton futur ! Elle fera partie de ton avenir que tu le veules ou non, tout comme Percy d'ailleurs, à ce propos, il s'entendra à merveille avec toi Emmett avoua Alice en hochant de la tête, alors qu'Edward pouvait voir les visions quelques peu floues que sa sœur avait sur les deux Jackson.

Voyant Edward jouant du piano dans sa salle de musique, Bella assise à ces côtés et jouant quelque notes de ces doigts alors qu'Alice vus aussi Percy faisant une partie de rugby ou de PlayStation avec Emmett ou même une partie d'échec avec Jasper. Pour ensuite les voirs tous les deux, Percy et Bella, avec toutes leurs familles jouant au baseball.

_De toute façon nous en serons d'avantage lorsqu'ils viendront avec les autres tout à l'heure fit remarqué Carlisle à sa famille, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous vaquer à quelque chose pendant ce temps.

Au lieu d'aller se renfermer dans sa chambre et de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, Edward hésita d'allé dans sa salle de musique et s'asseya au siège de son piano, pour ensuite se mettre à jouer des partitions qu'il connaissait par cœur, au fil de les jouer sans cesse. Si bien qu'en faisant défiler ces doigts sur les touches, des notes de musique se mirent à chantonner dans sa tête alors qu'une nouvelle composition apparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il composait.

Petit à petit, la nouvelle musique prit forme sous ces doigts et ne cassant de la jouer, un titre commença à apparaître pour son œuvre alors qu'un visage ne cessait d'apparaître, à chaque touche qu'il pressait.

__C'est vraiment magnifique mon fils ! Ne baisse pas les bras !_ Carlisle

__C'est elle qui t'a inspirée cette musique, elle est superbe mon chérie, tout comme elle ! Tu y arriveras !_ Esmé

__Je suis content que t'ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour toi Edward_ _!_ Jasper

__Tout se passera bien tu verras !_ Alice

__Il était enfin temps que tu tombes amoureux frangin, parce que j'ai bien cru que tu étais gay du fais que tu ne te trouvais aucune fille !_ Emmett

__Bien que se soit une mi-humaine et mi-déesse fais tout de même attention Edward !_ Rosalie

Remerciant silencieusement leurs pensées montrant bien leurs affections pour lui, Edward ne cessa de continuer à jouer en boucle cet air inspiré par sa Muse pendant le reste de la nuit jusqu'au levé du jour. Sans jamais sans lassé un seul instant ou même gêner sa famille qui ne lui dire rien à ce propos.

Pour revenir à la dure réalité quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna à travers toute la maison.

Se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était, tout en entendant les pensées angoissé de Sally et celles déterminé de Charlie Edward alla se faire en vitesse une toilette alors qu'Esmé et Carlisle invitèrent les Swan à entrer chez eux.

_Tout va bien Sally ? Demanda Esmé inquiète en voyant les cernes violets sous les yeux de la future Madame Swan.

_Elle n'a pas réussie à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, j'ai prévenue le commissariat que je prenais mon jour de congé aujourd'hui, hors de question que je laisse Sally dans cet état ! Et ils vont m'entendre tous les deux ! Annonça Charlie en faisant asseoir sa fiancée sur le canapé de leur salon avec les autres, hormis Esmé qui était allée chercher à manger pour la jeune maman.

Et Edward qui se trouvait toujours en haut, se changeant dans sa chambre alors qu'il entendait sans aucune difficulté les pensées des deux Swan.

__J'aurais bien aimé voir Charlie dans ma position ! Je sais que j'aurais dus en parler à Percy et à Bella, mais j'ignorais complètement comment leurs dires et je craignais leurs réactions ! Mais aussi, il faut que je fasse attention à ce que va dire Charlie parce qu'en les connaissant tous les deux, ils sont tous les deux capables de lui démonter la tête !_ Sally

__Ah, qu'est ce qu'ils vont m'entendre tous les deux dès qu'ils seront en face de moi ! Laisser leur mère dans cet état ! Bon, d'accord, je l'ai bien cherché moi aussi et j'aurais du leur en parler mais Sally voulait leur dire elle-même, et elle ne trouvait jamais le temps pour le faire !_ Charlie

Les rejoignant enfin tout le monde en bas, Edward attendit avec les autres la demi-heure suivante qui se passa dans le silence complet, alors que Sally faisait tourner sa tasse vide entre ces mains, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grignoter les gâteaux, de stresser, stresse qu'essaya d'endiguer Jasper pendant que Charlie la serrait contre lui dans ces bras.

Quand enfin les Cullens entendirent des pneus griser sur le petit chemin qui menait à leur villa, avec les conversations qu'ils pouvaient entendre venant des trois véhicules qui arrivaient, avec les battements réguliers des treize personnes.

_ Ce n'est pas pour dire mais il devrait nettoyer leurs chemins, parce que franchement on ne le voit pas vraiment grogna une voix masculine en garant le premier véhicule, alors qu'ils virent les 3 fameux véhicules à travers la baie vitrer du salon.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire Peter ! C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont aucunes visites ! Approuva la voix tout a fais reconnaissable de Percy, qui descendait du côté passager du premier véhicule : un 4x4 humer rouge abordant un lion jaune sur le capot.

_Au moins ils ont du gout ! Avoua le dénommer Peter en sortant à son tour du véhicule côté conducteur.

_Tu nous imagines Peter ! Vivre tous les deux dans une telle maison après notre mariage ? Demanda une belle brune en sortant de derrière avec Bella au même moment.

_ Oh oui Susan ! Je nous imagine déjà avec nos enfants courant à travers la maison en jouant et s'amusant souria Peter tout en prenant la dénommer Susan dan ces bras avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

_Et c'est repartis pour un tour ! Franchement trouvez-vous des chambres ! Demanda un grand rouquin en sortant d'un autre 4x4 humer, identique au premier.

Pour toute réponse, Peter lui fit le geste de les laisser tranquille sous les rires de tous les autres, tout en continuant d'embrasser Susan avec détermination.

_Tu peux parler Ronald ! Tu es pire qu'eux lorsque tu t'y mets avec Hermione fit remarquer un jeune brun sortant de la Mercedes noir qui se gara au côté des deux humers rouge au lion jaune.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Edmund, quand se sera toi qui aura une petite amie tu m'auras sur ton dos répliqua Ronald en observant ce dernier avant de le prendre par les épaules et de lui faire un shampoing.

_ Souvent je me demande s'ils sont tous les deux matures ? Demanda une petite brune à la grande brune à ces côtés, alors qu'un autre brun portant des lunettes, enserrait la taille d'une belle rouquine qui tenait la main de celle qui semblait être la plus jeune du groupe.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à te poser cette question Katara, parce que je me la pose tout les jours avoua la grande brune.

_C'est surement pas facile pour toi de supporter Ronald tous les jours dans ce cas Hermione rigola la belle rouquine en fixant la grande brune.

_ Du calme les filles ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi, déjà avec ces deux énergumènes ! Voyons Ginny, ne traumatise pas encore plus Hermione qu'elle ne l'est déjà rigola le grand brun à lunette dans le cou de sa compagne, faisant rire tout le monde hormis Ron et Edmund qui ne cessaient de se chamailler.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah ! Je me marre beaucoup Harry ! Je ne savais pas que les fils d'Arès étaient doués d'humour à leur naissance ? Demanda Hermione en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

_ C'est exactement ce que je me suis demandé mais au sujet des filles d'Athéna ! Sans vouloir te vexer Katara ! Continua Harry en s'excusant envers cette dernière, tout en prenant la perche qu'Hermione venait de lui tendre, créant ainsi un autre fou rire.

_ C'est quoi le problème avec ma Hermione ? Demanda Ron en se rapprochant des autres, tout en prenant sa petite amie dans ces bras.

_ Pas grand-chose Ron ! Seulement qu'on va avoir encore un jeu de duel entre un fils d'Arès et une fille d'Athéna en rentrant à la maison ce soir expliqua Bella en essayant de garder son fou rire dans sa gorge.

_Sauf que nous devons avant parler à votre mère fit remarquer un adulte, grand et brun aux yeux clair et portant des lunettes au côté d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu.

_ Sympa Daniel de casser notre délire et de me rappeler notre pourquoi nous sommes la ? Grogna Percy en redevenant grognon, tout en enfonçant ces mains dans les poches de son jean.

_Ne les faisons pas plus patienter et attendre encore plus longtemps, alors allons-y annonça la femme en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée avec Daniel.

_Que tout le monde entre les premiers, comme ça cela évitera à Percy de foncer pour descendre Charlie prévena Bella en observant son frère qui n'avait pas bougé et fusillait la voiture de police de leur futur beau-père.

Ce dernier se serait même précipiter dessus pour faire passer ses nerfs, pour ainsi éviter de faire un massacre sur la tête de son beau-père mais Bella avait anticipé sa manœuvre, et avait enrouler son bras gauche dans son bras droit, tout en le tenant contre lui, lui évitant de faire des bêtises.

_ Le mot le plus exact que tu devrais employée Bella, serait que je vais le « massacrer » ! Donc entrer tous les premiers, mais que Peter et Harry restent avec nous juste au cas où que je vienne à faire des folies, puisqu'ils sont les seuls qui pourront nous retenir en cas de problème ajouta Percy en se tournant vers les deux concerner.

Peter et Harry hochèrent tous les deux de la tête avant de venir se placer de chaque côté des jumeaux, laissant tous les autres s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée, suivant les deux adultes jusqu'à sur le perron, alors qu'ils étaient les derniers.

Pendant toute la conversation sous le portique, Edward avait pus lire dans les esprits des personnes et avaient pus apprendre beaucoup de chose qu'il avait répété à sa famille, dans le plus faible murmure : Daniel est un simple mortel qui possédait la faculté de voir à travers la brume, et que s'était lors d'un combat opposant des monstres mythologiques à Vala, son épouse et demi-déesse fille de Démeter, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ne pouvant pas concevoir d'enfant, ils s'étaient tous les deux tourné vers l'adoption en ne recueillant que des demi-dieux abandonnés : Peter et Harry étaient les fils d'Arès et avaient hérités de leur père sa force et sa férocité au combat, bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux des personnes sympas et attachants. Ronald et Edmund des fils d'Héphaïstos, ils avaient de leur paternel leur adresse dans les forges et des métaux, alors qu'ils possédaient tous les deux la maitrise du feu, sans oublier qu'ils étaient de véritables rigolos ambulants. Susan la fille d'Apollon avait reçue de son père son adresse au tir à l'arc et à la chasse, alors qu'elle avait hérité de sa faculté de voir l'avenir. Hermione et Katara étaient toutes les deux les filles d'Athéna et avaient reçues son intelligence et sa sagesse au combat. Et enfin Ginny et Lucy, la petite dernière, étaient toutes les deux comme Vala, les filles de Démeter et comme cette dernière, elle avait la maitrise de la nature.

Pourtant Edward avait pus voir un autre membre de leur famille recomposer que de demi-dieux, mais ils évitaient tous d'y repenser ou d'une manière ou d'une autre surement qu'ils l'avaient perdus.

En tout cas, entre eux, ils y avaient un puissant lien d'amour et d'affection, considérant Daniel et Vala comme leurs parents alors que Percy et Bella faisaient eux aussi, sans aucun problème, partis de cette grande famille.

Carlisle et Esmé se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, au moment ou celle-ci se mit à carillonner alors que les Swan s'était de nouveau tendus, tout comme Edward et les autres, pendant que Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la tension de sa famille, se préparant à recevoir les odeur alléchantes de ces demi-dieux.

_Bonjour ! Vous devez être le Docteur Jackson et Mme Jackson ! Salua Carlisle en tendant sa main à Daniel qui la serra vigoureusement, puis celle de Vala.

_ C'est exact ! Mais appelez moi Daniel, se sont mes élèves qui m'appellent ainsi et voici ma femme Vala, et nos enfants présenta Daniel chaleuresement aux deux Cullen.

_ Alors appelez moi Carlisle dans ce cas, et voici ma femme Esmé, nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrez ! Mais entrez donc, nous ferons plus amples connaissances au frais et à l'intérieur proposa Carlisle en indiquant le salon alors qu'Esmé les invita à la suivre dans la maison, ou les gosses les suivirent tout en serrant la main au docteur Cullen à leur passage.

Finissant par serrer les mains de Percy et de Bella, ou le premier s'était reçus un coup de coude par sa sœur, l'obligeant à serrer la main du médecin par simple politesse.

Conduisant tous les Jackson dans le salon, Esmé présenta sa famille aux Jackson puis Charlie et Sally, qui remuèrent tous deux gênés d'être le centre de l'intention de toute la famille. Peter et Harry se postèrent tous les deux de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée du salon, alors que Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux restés derrières des deux derniers.

A la vue des jumeaux, Charlie s'était levé et allait commencer à se diriger vers eux quand un geste de la tête de Susan, Ron et Edmund se levèrent pour barrer le passage vers Percy et Bella, vite rejoins par Hermione et Ginny.

_Si j'étais vous Chef Swan, j'éviterais de trop m'approché d'eux parce que Percy est encore sur les nerfs, et il ne se retiendra pas pour vous étranglez prévena Susan d'une voix calme.

_ Ouais ! Ne donnez pas à Percy une possibilité de vous réduire en morceau Chef Swan ! Rigola Ron en repoussant Charlie à sa place.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut de nouveau assis que Ron, Edmund, Hermione et Ginny se rasseyaient à leurs places.

Mais Edward avait nettement vus la vision que venait d'avoir Susan à l'instant, et le mot « étranglez » était vraiment léger ! Percy l'aurait littéralement massacré en passant tous ces nerfs sur lui.

_ Laissez-le tenter le diable ! J'aimerais bien lui montrer ma façon de penser à cet…

_Percy ! S'exclamèrent Bella en chœur avec Peter et Harry, alors que le deuxième posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de celle-ci, alors que Peter avait placé son bras devant Percy au cas ou, ou ce dernier viendrait à charger sur son futur-beau-père.

_ Il faut aussi dire que ce n'est pas une façon d'avoué à seulement un mois de la cérémonie, que vous allez vous marier et surtout avoir des enfants à vos propres enfants repprocha Vala en fusillant du regard Charlie et Sally.

_ Et à se que je sache, ils ne nous ont pas aussi parlé de vous ! Rappliqua Charlie en désignant Percy et Bella.

_Et à ce que je sache vous ne faites pas partis de ma famille Chef Swan ! Cracha Percy qui voulait en faire un massacre mais Peter l'arrêta à l'instant, en le ceinturant à la taille et en le remettant à sa place en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes pour le calmer.

Alors qu'Harry avait posé son bras gauche sur les épaules de Bella pour la calmer elle aussi, alors que ces prunelles avaient elles aussi des lueurs de massacre envers le Chef Swan, mais le fils d'Arès l'avait bien bloqué dans ces bras au cas où.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçus aux yeux d'Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner de menace, faisant tourner les têtes des Cullen vers lui alors que Jasper tenta de le calmer. Mais son bruit n'était pas asser bas et les Jackson, hormis Daniel, l'entendirent et se tournèrent vers lui surpris.

Quand les prunelles océan de Bella croisèrent ceux doré d'Edward, le contact visuel entre eux qu'il y eut la veille, se reforma et ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux de l'autre quand une exclamation de stupeur briser le contact.

_ Susan ! S'exclama Peter en lâchant Percy et en accourant vers Susan, qui s'était relevé du fauteuil et ouvrant ces yeux devenus lumineux, comme si elle éclipsait les lumières du soleil, se mit à chantonner des vers de sa douce voie :

_ _Se sont des êtres que tous opposent, _

_Lui, être de l'ombre et des ténèbres,_

_Elle, héritière du dieu des mers. _

_Jamais ils n'auraient dus se connaître,_

_Pourtant leurs choix ne s'imposent pas, _

_Car leur Destin est déjà fais, _

_Leur route déjà tout tracé._

_Ils sont la lumière et les ténèbres, _

_Ils sont le feu et l'eau, _

_Ils sont l'Alpha et l'Oméga, _

_Leur destin unis pour le meilleur, _

_Mais c'est le pire qui les unira._

_Et avec eux, le monde gagnera _

_Ou alors il sombrera_ récita Susan avant que ces jambes ne lâche et que Peter ne la rattrape de justesse, en s'étant placé face à elle.

_ Vite ! De l'eau ! Demanda Peter en s'asseyant tout en gardant Susan dans ces bras toujours inconsciente.

Alors que tous les Jackson s'était placé autour de Susan, pendant qu'Esmé était partis chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine tous les Cullen et Sally, alors que Charlie nageait en plein brouillard avaient compris que la jeune fille venait d'annoncer une prophétie.

Mentionnant sans aucun doute Bella comme étant « l'héritière du dieu des mers » et les Cullens se doutaient que le deuxième mentionné, ne pouvait n'être qu'Edward « l'être de l'ombre et des ténèbres ». Mais ce dernier avait été témoin de la Prophétie elle-même, telle que Susan l'avait vu à travers ces yeux et c'était bien de lui et de Bella qu'elle parlait.

Et toute la vision retournait en boucle dans la tête d'Edward, qui se déroulait en quelques scènes qui n'avaient certes aucuns sens entre elles, mais qui était sans nul doute la vie qu'il aurait et qu'il allait avoir avec Bella dans l'avenir.

Il se voyait elle et lui discuter dans ce qui ressemblait être un bar, puis une autre scène se révéla, cette fois-ci ils se voyaient discuter tout en marchant dans la forêt. Ensuite il avait vus une gigantesque ombre leur foncer dessus, lui et sa famille, ainsi que sur les Jackson et les Quileutes, avant que deux gigantesques murs d'eau n'aillent encercler leurs adversaires. La scène suivante représentait tous les Jackson parlant avec sérieux avec les Cullens, puis il se vit discuter seul à seul avec Bella dans sa chambre alors qu'elle lui montrait un étrange bracelet à son poignet droit. Vint après, une scène qui se déroulait sans nul doute dans une caserne ou Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux avec leurs tous nouveaux diplômes de sapeur-pompier reçus. Vint ensuite une partie de base ball que toute sa famille jouait avec les Jackson sous un orage. Et enfin le moment du mariage entre Charlie et Sally, ou il se voyait danser avec elle puis un autre mariage sauf que c'était celui de Peter et Susan cette fois. Après une autre scène mais cette fois-ci, celle-ci se déroulait au lycée, discutant avec Bella pendant les intercours ou en sport avec Percy.

La vision suivante, Edward s'était vus allé toutes les nuits dans la chambre de Bella dans la maison de Charlie, et il fallait bien défaillir en voyant leur premier baiser échanger. Les scènes qui suivirent fus moins réjouissantes avec l'arrivée d'étranges nouveaux à Forks une grande scène de combat opposant les Jackson et les Cullen, ainsi que les Quileutes à toute une armée de monstres mythologiques. Ensuite il se vit dans une espèce de camp avec sa famille et Percy et Bella, puis partir dans une sorte de quête avec Percy, Bella, Alice et deux autres. Il avait ensuite aperçus un éclair et une montagne dans les nuages avec un gigantesque temple à son sommet puis vint Noël et le bal de charité à la caserne des pompiers, et des autres mois tranquille, avant de nouveau problème pendant un match de base ball. Après ça, la vision s'était faites floue mais Edward avait pus discerner Bella allongée au sol couverte de sang, entrain de se convulser alors qu'il se voyait combattre quelque chose dans une salle de miroir. La vision d'après, il se voyait entrain de danser avec Bella et s'amusant avec les autres Jackson à une fête ou a un bal.

Ensuite une autre vision se repassant au même camp pendant l'été puis vit un puissant bateau voguant sur les mers et, une monstrueuse et haute silhouette, et l'image d'un grand chêne ou pin avec quelque chose de doré pendait à l'une de ces branches. Puis il se vit à l'aéroport avec Bella et voyager avec elle dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il put reconnaitre les ruines d'un temple disparaître à une plaine verdoyante et des gigantesques montagnes blanches. Puis les moments passer au coin du feu dans un grand chalet avec Bella et leur retour à Forks, avec la célébration d'anniversaire de Percy et Bella, ou un problème se produit.

Après ça, les visions qu'avaient eux Susan était extrêmement floues : mais Edward avait semble-t'il vus Bella risquer dangereusement sa vie, Percy lui hurlant dessus alors que son ventre grossissait à vue d'œil. Les images suivantes furent de plus en plus floues comme si elle n'était pas encore déterminée ou tracée dans l'avenir, jusqu'à la dernière scène qui fut d'une clarté sans équivoque.

Se trouvant sur une plage au crépuscule, Edward observait Bella de dos à lui, surveillant deux jeunes jouant dans l'eau et en les regardant, Edward put noter vite les ressemblances des deux avec elle et lui. Le garçon était son portrait avec cette peau pâle mais il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux océan de Bella, alors que la petite avait de long cheveux bouclé cuivré comme les siens et la même couleur des yeux de Bella et du garçon, et ressemblant à cette première. Riant aux éclats à ce spectacle, Bella se tourna souriante vers Edward et la vision avait cessé à cette image de la jeune fille lui souriant, tout en caressant un ventre qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une femme enceinte.

Revenant à lui, Edward put constater que Susan s'était redressée dans les bras de Peter, tout en prenant le verre d'eau que lui tendait Esmée avant que l'éclat de rire d'Hermione ne résonne dans le salon.

_ Je t'avais bien dis de manger ce matin Susan ! Tu étais épuisée hier soir et je crois que récitée l'un de tes poèmes ta vidée de tes forces, je crois bien que Peter ne va pas te lâcher de si tôt rigola Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil vers Charlie et il ne fallait pas avoir le don de télépathe d'Edward, pour comprendre qu'elle couvrait leurs arrières.

_ C'est bien vrai ça Susan ! Tu ne cesses de passer des nuits blanches pour écrire les idées qui te viennent pour tes poèmes continua Katara sur la lancée de sa sœur aînée.

_Tu devrais faire plus attention à elle Peter approuva Lucy en souriant à ce dernier.

_Qu'est ce que tu crois Lucy ? Je ne cesse de la fatiguer chaque nuit pour qu'elle dorme pendant plusieurs heures, mais il faut croire que c'est moi qui est le sommeil lourd entre nous deux remarqua Peter en continuant sur la lancée et désorienter ainsi Charlie et les Cullens, mais ces derniers avaient déjà compris le manège.

_ Quoi de plus normale ! On aurait même pus créer un véritable désordre dans la maison que Monsieur n'entendrait rien du tout se moqua Ron.

_ Se moqua le mec qui ronfle comme une locomotive la nuit répliqua Peter en souriant à ce dernier.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas vrai Hermione ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa belle qu'il tenait dans ces bras.

_ Elle a l'habitude de t'entendre ronfler la nuit Ron, mais je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas t'étrangler à force de t'entendre tous les soirs ? Demanda malicieusement Edmund tout en faisant rire tous les autres, dont Emmett et Jasper.

_ Ed, je te jure que je vais te…

_ C'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais nous ne sommes pas la pour savoir s'il ronfle mais…

_ Pourquoi Charlie ? Vous ronflez vous la nuit ? Ou alors c'est parce que vous n'aimez pas être interrompus dans votre interrogatoire ? Cracha Percy en coupant ainsi la réplique du Chef Swan.

_ Percy ? Demanda surprise Sally en observant son fils.

_ Désolée Sally mais à ce que je sache il n'est pas dans la confidence et d'un côté, tu lui mens comme tu nous as mentis à nous à ce propos ! La raison pour laquelle nous ne lui avons pas parlé de son cousin Daniel, c'est tout simplement à cause de notre relation ou plutôt le secret sur notre père ! Parce que voyez-vous Charlie, si nous suivons notre arbre généalogique comme il se le doit, sachez que Peter et Harry sont demi-frères, ils ont le même père. C'est la même chose avec Ron et Edmund, quant à Hermione et Katara, elles ont la même mère, tout comme Ginny et Lucy et Vala aussi ! Et moi et Bella, notre père était leur oncle à leurs parents, en clair ils sont en quelque sorte nos neveux, mais nous nous considérons tous comme des frères et des sœurs. Parce que nous avons en soit presque le même sang qui coule dans nos veines ! Donc si Sally avait assée de jugeote dans la tête, elle comprendrait parfaitement pour quel raison nous ne les avons jamais mentionnés, et si vous voulez connaître la raison, demandez donc à Sally de vous dire qui était notre vrai père, sinon on n'aura rien d'autre à se dire ! Expliqua d'une voix dure Percy en mitraillant Charlie et Sally de son regard le plus menaçant qu'il avait.

_ Percy a raison ! Tu souhaites passer le restant de ta vie avec quelqu'un et avoir des enfants, et nous le comprenons parfaitement. Mais laissé de côté tes propres premiers enfants parce que tu étais amoureuse de notre père et qu'il a dus partir, puisqu'il ne pas pouvait pas rester avec nous ! Et tu as peur que Charlie en face autant, n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne nous l'as pas dis en faite, parce que tu savais qu'en vivant continuellement avec Charlie, il aurait finis par connaître la vérité à notre propos et que tu avais peur qu'à cause de nous, il te rejette et t'abandonne comme notre père se mit à supposer Bella.

Et plus elle supposait, plus elle et Percy commençaient à avoir des visages de plus en plus livides, égal réplique que celle de Sally en ce moment.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, j'avais simplement…

_ Si c'est ça ! C'est la vérité ! Bella à raison ! Tu avais peur des problèmes que nos présences auraient pus causer à Charlie et aux bébés ! Tu craignais que ceux qui nous pourchassaient continuellement, ne s'en prenne à vous ! A cause de nous, tu as dus supporter Gaby « Pue-grave » pour masquer notre odeur et qu'ils ne nous trouvent jamais, mais maintenant c'est différent ! Au lieur de nous faire confiance, tu as décidé de choisir pour nous alors que tu sais parfaitement que nous sommes capables de protéger notre famille. Mais tu as raison sur ce coup là Sally, c'est tout de même trop dangereux et la moindre de nos erreurs peut être inévitable et fatale déclara Percy avec de plus en plus de tristesse dans la voix sur la fin, alors qu'il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en regardant sa sœur.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Murmura Vala tristement en regardant ces deux derniers alors que les larmes apparaissaient dans ces yeux, tout comme dans ceux de Daniel et des autres Jackson, pendant qu'Edward revoyait dans leurs têtes, le visage souriant du petit garçon qui avait dus faire partis de la famille et qu'il comprenait mieux maintenant à son départ : d'une façon ou d'une autre, Percy et Bella se sentaient tous les deux responsables de sa mort.

Jasper, remuant avec malaise dans son siège alors qu'Alice lui serra la main, essaya de calmer l'atmosphère plus qu'étouffante de culpabilité que dégageaient les Jackson. Mais cela n'empêcha pas de sentir la détermination qui se dégageait de plus en plus de Percy et Bella, qui hochèrent tous les deux de la tête en même temps comme s'ils s'étaient tous les deux mis d'accord, sur une discussion silencieuse.

_ Nous ferons donc comme tu l'as souhaitée Sally déclara Percy en reprenant une expression neutre sur son visage, tout comme Bella alors qu'Edward pouvait lire la surprise de sa famille et des deux Swan, et de la mauvaise impression qui avait pris les Jackson.

Car comme il le lisait dans leurs esprits, c'était mauvais signe chaque fois que Percy et Bella abordaient un visage neutre. Pas bon du tout même !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda inquiète Sally en n'aimant pas ces expressions sur le visage de ces deux enfants, et elle eut raison de s'attendre au pire.

_ Que nous nous ne mêlerons plus jamais de ta vie ! Tu auras le droit de te préoccuper de ton entourage sans avoir de problème nous concernant, se sera comme si nous n'avions été qu'un mauvais cauchemards ! Expliqua Bella d'une voix neutre, bien que la tristesse et le désarroi se lisent dans ces prunelles ternes.

_ Non ! Je ne…

_ C'est comme si nous n'avions jamais existés ! Les jumeaux que tu attends nous remplacerons sans mal et Charlie sera sans nul doute un meilleur mari et père que le nôtre, on vous souhaite tous nos vœux de bonheur et de joie pour le mariage et les bébés. Adieu ! Souhaita Percy avant de se précipiter avec Bella vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Percy ! Bella ! S'exclamèrent tous les Jackson en même temps, en se relevant de leurs sièges et en leurs courants après.

_ Non ! Pas ça ! S'exclama en pleur Sally en se levant à son tour et en courant à la suite de ces enfants, à la suite de Charlie pour vite constater que Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund disparaissaient à leurs tours dans la forêt à la poursuite des jumeaux, alors que Susan était monté dans le véhicule de Peter, avec Hermione et Ginny, les suivants ainsi par la route.

Daniel et Vala avaient retenus Lucy et Katara de se joindre à la poursuite, empêchant par la même occasion à Charlie et aux Cullens de se lancer à leurs recherches eux aussi.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Ils vont se perdre dans les bois ! Je dois lancer des recherches immédiatement ! S'exclama Charlie inquiet, tout en tentant de se dégager du bras par lequel Daniel le retenait.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous Charlie ! Il est dangereux pour le commun des mortels de s'approcher d'être comme Percy et Bella, surtout quand ils sont pris dans de telles émotions ! Les enfants ne risquent rien parce que même intentionnellement ou pas, ils ne leurs feront jamais de mal expliqua Daniel calmement au Chef Swan, tout en pensant au danger que les jumeaux allaient plutôt attirer à eux.

Edward se figea en lisant ce détail dans la tête de tous les Jackson restant, en l'occurrence Daniel, Vala, Katara et Lucy que lorsque Percy et Bella étaient pris dans un tel moment de crise d'émotion, leurs pouvoirs se mettaient en fonctionnement autour d'eux, rendant leurs odeurs plus détectables pour les monstres mythologiques qui les poursuivaient. Raison pour laquelle, Daniel et Vala avaient retenus les deux plus jeunes alors que les autres, les plus âgés, n'avaient pas hésités à les suivre, en se doutant qu'il y aurait un combat qui se profilait au bout de la course. Raison aussi pourquoi Daniel avait empêché Charlie d'appeler la cavalerie à leurs recherches, pour ainsi éviter à ce que des innocents ne soient blessés ou pire.

_ Si vous souhaitez Salle que Percy et Bella vous reviennes, vous devez le dire à Charlie, le plus vite possible déclara Katara en fixant cette dernière et en jetant un coup d'œil au Chef Swan par la même occasion.

_ Mais j'ai…

_ Si vous avez peur qu'il vous rejette dans ce cas il n'est pas celui qu'il vous fallait, et dans ce cas précis, Percy et Bella auront une bonne raison de le massacrer annonça Lucy en coupant la voix chevrotante de Sally.

_ Dis donc petite, tu…

_ Lucy a raison Charlie ! Vous pourriez prendre la vérité très difficilement, après tout les simples mortels ne croient pas en ce genre de mythe confirma Vala calmement, tout en serrant ces deux filles dans ces bras, chacunes assises sur une de ces cuisses.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne crois pas que les Cullens le répéteront, parce que quelque chose me dit que les Cullens sont déjà au courant de qui ils sont véritablement coupa Daniel gentiment en observant chacun des Cullens.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous a mis sur la piste ? Demanda Carlisle curieux de savoir comment il avait deviné.

_ Je suis très doué pour reconnaître les personnes qui le savent de ceux qui ne le savent pas ! Vous les regardiez tous comme s'ils s'agissaient de l'une des 7 Merveilles du Monde ! Avoua Daniel. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez sus la véritable identité de Percy et Bella ? Demanda-t'il ensuite.

_ J'ai connu il y a bine longtemps un fils d'Apollon, Arthur ! Lui et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde, et j'ai découvert son monde. Donc s'était asser facile de savoir l'identité de Percy et Bella, puisqu'ils sont dyslexiques et ont une hyperréactivité sans oublier qu'ils sont plus qu'excellent dans l'histoire antique et les langues anciennes, sans oublier le sport. Après ce n'était pas si difficile d'en faire le rapprochement avoua Carlisle en souriant à Daniel.

_ Sauf en ce qui concerne l'identité de leur père souria Lucy sur ce détail en observant chaque Cullens, sourire qu'ils lui rendirent bien évidemment, on pouvait difficilement ne pas lui sourire.

Mais les Jackson ignoraient déjà qu'ils savaient déjà qui était le père de Percy et de Bella, mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pus de nouveau poser une question, se fut quelqu'un d'autre qui rappela sa présence.

_ Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de me dire ce que tout ce charabia veut dire ? Parce que j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe ? Demanda Charlie en pleine confusion.

_ Je vais tout vous racontez mon cher Charlie ! Du début jusqu'à la fin ! Souria Daniel en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Et pendant toute la demi-heure suivante, Daniel s'appliqua à lui raconter tout de l'histoire, aussi bien sur les dieux de l'Olympe que sur leurs enfants, les demi-dieux, et le fait que ces derniers étaient continuellement pourchasser par des monstres qui en voulait à leurs vies.

Sans oublier bien sur de mentionner le Camp des Sang-Mêlés se trouvant à New-York, tout comme l'identité des parental des dieux Olympiens pour Vala et les petits, si bien que Vala dut lui faire une démonstration de ces pouvoirs, en faisant pousser un rosier sur la table basse entre eux pour appuyer les dire de Daniel.

Charlie était resté une instant sans voix en essayant d'emmagasiner toutes les informations révéler par Daniel, avant de se retourner vers Sally.

_ Et tu as accepté de m'épouser ! Je fais guère figure pâle face à un tel être ou quoi qu'il soit ? Demanda Charlie surprit d'une telle révélation sur le père de Percy et de Bella.

_ Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Sally surprise d'un tel redressement de situation de Charlie.

_ Bien sur que non Sally, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis juste surpris c'est tout qu'un tel monde existe et je viens de me rendre compte par la même occasion, que j'ai bien faillis friser le massacre avec eux. S'ils sont les enfants de Poséidon, cela aurait été moi qui aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure remarqua Charlie avant que Sally en se jette dans ces bras pour l'embrasser des plus fougueusement possible.

_ Pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais de toi Charlie Swan, parce que je t'aime avoua amoureusement Sally en lui souriant.

_ Moi aussi ma douce, je t'aime souria Charlie avant de répondre à son baiser.

_ Dans ce cas vous pourriez rappeler Percy et Bella ? Demanda heureuse Esmé que tous se finisse bien, tout en se tournant vers les quatre Jackson restant.

_ Susan l'aura vue et elle le leur dira, et c'est eux qui nous appellerons lorsqu'ils auront finis déclara Daniel.

_ Finis quoi ? Demanda Sally inquiète pour ces deux petits.

_ Quand Percy et Bella sont pris par leurs émotions, leurs pouvoirs se manifestent autour d'eux et renforcent leurs odeurs, et les monstres dans un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètre les sentent et, on pour sale habitude de leur fonce dessus expliqua Vala.

_ C'est pour cette raison que je vous ais empêche de les suivre et raison pour laquelle aussi, ils se sont éloignés en courant, pour emmener le plus loin possible leurs futurs adversaires de nous ! Percy et Bella sont toujours soucieux de leurs prochains que de eux-mêmes expliqua Daniel ensuite.

Au moment ou d'autres questions allaient fusées, en particulier avec Carlisle qui voulait en savoir plus le portable de Daniel se mit à sonner alors que la musique de « The Call » de Regina Spektor s'éleva de sa poche.

_ Ca c'est Susan ! Souria Lucy en regardant son père sortir son portable et le mettre sur haut parleur avant de décrocher.

_ Tout va bien Susan ? Demanda Daniel à voix haute avant que la voix de sa fille ne résonne à travers le haut parleur de son portable.

_ _Tout le monde va bien ! Ca été une grosse baston ! Percy et Bella ont voulus s'en charger tous seuls mais tu connais les garçons, ils ont été incapables de rester en place, quoi qu'ils se soient bien amusés ! Ils en ont eux des blessures mais ils sont vite soignés, sinon je les ais prévenus que Charlie et les Cullens étaient au courant de notre histoire _; rapporta Susan.

_ Et comment ont-ils réagis ? Demanda Daniel à ce sujet.

_ _Tu connais les garçons, ils ont poussés de sacrer jurons avant de se calmer et de faire remarquer que comme ça ils n'auront pas besoin de se cacher et être eux-mêmes_ répondit Susan à travers le téléphone portable.

_ Sinon vous n'avez eux aucuns problèmes ? Demanda Vala, toujours inquiète pour ces petits.

_ _Bah justement, on a une mauvaise nouvelle à ce propos_ avoua Susan d'une voix d'où la colère régnait en maitre, elle qui était toujours la plus calme de la famille.

_ Ah oui ! Et laquelle ? Demanda Daniel inquiet de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'allait leur annoncer Susan.

_ _Que les Quileutes veulent nous déclarer la Guerre ! Ils étaient présents_ ! Cracha d'une voix dangereuse Susan.

* * *

><p>vous voulez la suite, je veux des com :)<p>

a bientot

Sabrinabella


	9. Chapitre 8 La 2e Confrontation et

**Fifer: merci pour ta com, et tu auras ta réponse à ta question dans ce chap ;)**

**bonne lecture a tous et a bientot**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : La 2<strong>**ème**** Confrontation et l'Affrontement**

Susan ne savait véritablement pas comment expliquez au reste de sa famille par téléphone portable, de ce qui venait de se produire, en présence des Swan et des Cullens. Parce que pour l'instant, elle essayait de prévoir ce qui allait se passer entre eux et les Quileutes dans les minutes qui allèrent suivre.

Lorsque Percy et Bella avaient quittés en courant la demeure des Cullen, ils avaient foncés droit dans la forêt courant le plus vite possible pour s'en éloigner et ainsi amener avec eux les créatures qui allaient les repérés, dans les centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

Avez-vous déjà vus des demi-dieux courir ?

Cela en fallait le détour, parce que ces derniers ont une très bonne endurance et ils pouvaient facilement courir au côté d'un cheval au triple galop, alors qu'ils pouvaient s'en peine en ce qui concernait les enfants de Poséidon, de courir à la hauteur d'un guépard, le félin le plus rapide au monde.

Parvenant facilement à distancer les autres derrière eux dans leurs courses, alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la mer d'où ils sentaient tous les deux les efflux marins au loin.

Ils ne falluent pas plus de dix minutes pour que Percy et Bella atteignent enfin la plage de la Push. Soufflant un bon coup en observant les vagues s'échouer sur la cotte et essayant de se calmer tout en fixant les alentours, s'attendant à ce que leurs ennemis débarquent en force.

Mais ce ne fut pas eux qui les atteignirent les premiers !

_ Percy ! Bella ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Jacob en se rapprochant d'eux avec toute la bande des Quileutes au grand complet.

_ Jake ? Demanda surprise Bella en voyant enfin ce dernier avec Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Jared, Paul, ainsi que Colin et Brady dans leur bande.

_ Eh ben dis donc ! On ne vous a même pas entendu arriver ? Vous courrez sacrément vite dis donc ? Remarqua Seth en leur souriant alors que les trois plus vieux de la bande, en l'occurrence Sam, Paul et Jared les regardèrent assés bizarrement.

Regard qui les mis mal à l'aise, car c'était souvent ce genre de regard étrange qu'on leur donnait avant qu'on découvre qu'ils n'étaient totalement pas humain. Mais pour l'instant ils ne s'en occupèrent pas beaucoup parce que si leurs ennemis se ramenaient plus vite qu'ils ne le pensent, les Quileutes seront en danger de mort.

_ Jake ! Fichez le camp, toi et les autres en quatrième vitesse ! Ordonna Percy tout ne lâchant pas du regard la lisière de la forêt environnante, face à la plage.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sam d'une voix assez autoritaire comme pour approuver ces dires, Jared et Paul se placèrent juste derrière lui.

_ Jacob, je t'en conjure par pitié, emmène les loin d'ici supplia Bella en se tournant vers son ami, avant qu'elle aussi ne se tourne vers la forêt en alerte, comme son frère.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui…

_ Percy ! Bella ! Appela la voix de quelqu'un que les jumeaux reconnurent facilement pour se tourner vers la voix.

Avant qu'ils se rendirent compte que Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund sortaient à leurs tours de la forêt en courant alors qu'au même moment, le 4x4 humer rouge au lion jaune sur le capot, déboula sur la plage, avant que Susan, Hermione et Ginny en sortent toutes les trois dès que la fille d'Apollon avait freiner avec brutalité.

_ Combien en a-t'il Susan? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon qui accourrait vers lui et sa sœur, accompagner par Hermione et Ginny.

_ Beaucoup trop ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il va en avoir autant ! Ils vont arriver de tous les côtés ! Vous n'avez pas exagérer cette fois ci avec vos émotions et vos sentiments ! Répliqua Susan en observant la lisière de la forêt.

_ On peut pas les combattre avec eux dans les parages fit remarquer Hermione en désignant la bande des Quileutes tout en allant se poser au côté de Ron, qui s'était placé avec Harry avec Ginny dans la première ligne de défense.

Alors que Peter semblait être le fer de lance de la ligne avec Edmund, alors que Susan s'était placé entre les deux groupes et que les jumeaux Jackson étaient toujours placer derrière eux, juste en face de la mer qui continuait d'échouer ces vagues sur la plage de plus en plus.

_ Hermione ! Ginny ! Occupez vous de les éloigner de là ! Ordonna Peter en désignant les Quileutes de la tête.

_ Nous n'irons nulle part tant qu'on nous aura pas dis ce qui se passe sur _notre_ Territoire remarqua d'une voix autoritaire Sam tout en fusillant du regard Peter, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le regard que ce dernier lui lançait.

_ Que se soit ton Territoire ou pas, je m'en contrefiche tu piges ! Si tu souhaites tant que je te vire d'ici à coup de pied au derrière, tu me le dis et je le ferais volontiers avec un immense plaisir répliqua Peter en foudroyant Sam, alors que derrière ce dernier, Paul et Jared se mirent à grogner de façon des plus menaçantes envers Peter.

_ Arrêtes Peter ! Se sont des amis à nous ! Jake s'il te plaît, allez vous en toi et les autres, vous risquez vos vies à rester avec nous ? Demanda Bella d'une voix suppliante tout en poussant Jacob pour l'éloigner mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas vraiment faire.

_ Dis nous au moins ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jacob tout de même inquiet au même moment ou des hurlements et des rugissements plus qu'animales résonnèrent de la lisière de la forêt.

_ Et merde ils sont déjà là ! On ne pourra jamais les éloigner à temps, ils verront tous se qui se passera quoiqu'il arrivera tout de suite remarqua Ron tout en désignant les Quileutes de la tête alors que de sa main droite, il serra dans sa paume un grand médaillon.

Geste d'ailleurs que tous les jeunes demi-dieux avaient à ce propos.

_ Très bien ! Susan, Hermione et Ginny, vous vous occuperez des Quileutes, éloignez les assez loin du combat ! Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund, vous serez notre ligne de défense si sa tourne mal ! Moi et Bella ont se charge de ces bestioles, parce que nous avons une bonne envie de foutre quelques raclés, là ! Nos mains nous démangent comme pas possible ! Ordonna Percy d'une voix des plus menaçantes, en fusillant du regard la forêt, tout en s'avançant avec sa sœur, au devant des autres.

Les quatre autres garçons se placèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, pendant que Susan, Hermione et Ginny obligèrent les Quileutes à reculer en les poussant de plusieurs pas alors qu'ils furent témoins de quelque chose auxquels ils ne s'y attendirent pas.

Les vêtements que portaient Percy et Bella disparurent !

Enfin ils ne disparurent pas en se retrouvant sans rien, n'exagérons pas !

Mais une autre tenue vint remplacer les leurs, qui ressemblaient plus à des armures qu'à de simples vêtements d'époque.

Percy était recouvert d'une armure d'un bleu écume scintillant, alors que celle-ci lui donnait une apparence des plus féroce et ne dévoilait aucune parcelle de sa peau.

De la tête aux pieds, le jeune homme était recouverte de son armure, comme celle des chevaliers dans l'époque moyen-âge mais comparer à eux, son armure était mille fois plus flexible, un peu comme une seconde peau.

Son heaume sur son torse était bombé comme pour lui donner une certaine musculature, qu'il avait bien évidemment alors que dessus, avait été représenter un pégase avec un trident et que tout autour d'eux, en les encerclant, se trouvait une vague d'eau.

Il avait bien évidemment un bas ressemblant aux jupes romaines en métal, protégeant le bas de son ventre et le haut de ces cuisses, alors que ces jambes étaient elles aussi totalement recouverte de son armure.

Pour résumer, Percy ressemblait à un énorme homme de métal bleu qui avait tout d'une allure animale, avec les gants de métal avec ces protections aux avant-bras, ou le bout des doigts comportaient de longue griffe comme celle des félins.

Et quel félin me demanderez-vous ? Celui d'un lion bien évidemment !

Car son casque en visière ressemblait à la tête d'un lion rugissant, ou il n'avait qu'à baisser le museau supérieur du félin pour pouvoir fermer sa visière, alors qu'au niveau des yeux du félin se trouvaient la fente pour ces yeux.

Alors que dans sa main droite il tenait le manche de son glaive en bronze céleste, alors qu'à son avant bras gauche avait été placé son grand bouclier circulaire ou le pégase au trident cercler de la vague d'eau avaient été ciselés dans le bronze, peint dans un bleu mer.

La question qu'on pouvait se demander sur ces armes, était que les griffes de lion qu'ils avaient au bout des doigts étaient assés menaçant et dangereux pour tuer avec ces ennemis, mais Percy ne les utilisait que lorsqu'il n'avait plus ces armes dans ces mains.

Et son armure était ainsi rehausser par la cape bleu dans son dos, ou celle-ci recouvrait le haut de sa poitrine avant de s'étendre jusqu'aux bas de ces pieds, lui donnant une certaine majesté en plus.

Mais la question que cette armure pourrait se poser est : pourquoi un lion ?

Le fils de Poséidon ne porterait-il pas plutôt la tête d'un cheval ?

Mais la réponse n'avait pas encore le temps d'être répondus parce que l'armure de Bella attirait tous les regards, en particulier celui des Quileutes.

Contrairement à son frère qui lui avait pour sale habitude de foncer et de charger le premier sur ces ennemis, raison pour laquelle son armure recouvrait totalement son corps, pour ainsi n'avoir aucune possibilité à l'ennemi de l'abattre.

Bella, elle, était toujours à l'arrière et veillait sur elle et son frère de derrière.

Son armure se révélait composé d'une longue robe bleu d'un style antique aux longues et vaporeuses manches qui découvraient ces épaules, alors que la robe tombait jusqu'à ces pieds, chausser de scandale bleu en cuire pour lui permettre de courir plus facilement, sans avoir à craindre de se casser la figure.

Sa poitrine et son torse étaient protégé d'un heaume en métal bleu comme celui de son frère, qui lui serrait et faisait ainsi ressortir ces formes, alors que les armoiries du pégase au trident encerclé de la vague d'eau étaient dessus.

Quant à son cou et le haut de sa poitrine, ces derniers étaient protégés par une plaque de métal, formant comme un énorme collier, du style de ceux chez les égyptiens, ciseler de dessin de coraille et de perle, ainsi que du monde marin, donnant plus de féminités à son armure. Le collier de métal était assorti à ces protections aux avant-bras, protégeant sa main à son coude,

Quand à ces armes, ces derniers avaient été attachés à son dos par une ceinture qui allait de son épaule droite, sous le collier de coraille en métal bleu et par-dessus son heaume en bustier bleu avant de repasser dans son dos, par sa hanche gauche, retenant ainsi son carquois remplis de flèches dans son dos.

Son arc à la main, celui scintillait sous la faible lumière du jour qui filtrait malgré le ciel nuageux de la Push, celui-ci avait été taillé dans un magnifique coraille multicolore, d'une résistance sans pareille et très maniable pour Bella, alors qu'il était des plus léger dans sa main droite.

Mais son arc n'était pas sa seule arme, car pour un combat rapproché, Bella avait l'utilisation de ces deux glaives, eux aussi rangé dans une partie du carquois dans son dos. Alors que son casque était beaucoup plus différent que de celui de Percy.

Car contrairement à son frère, son casque ne représentait pas la tête d'un animal, celui-ci était des plus simples : de forme assez arrondis alors qu'au niveau de ces oreilles par-dessus se trouvaient une paire d'aile volumineuse ou chacune des plumes avaient été ciselées avec minuties, qui se dressaient au dessus de son casque lui-même comme des cornes en plume.

Alors qu'elle portait elle aussi une visière mais contrairement à celui de Percy qui lui cachait entièrement son visage, la visière de Bella n'allait jusqu'à son nez. Tout en formant un masque de carnaval, lui aussi ciseler de telle sorte que son masque qui donnait une forme en aile de papillon, étaient recouverte de plume d'oiseau.

Bien évidemment, les ailes en plume ne représentaient pas un oiseau mais un pégase, car sur le haut de son casque avait été placée une touffe de crin bleu qui retombait dans son dos, tout en s'emmêlant dans sa longue chevelure auburn.

Les deux jumeaux Jackson se tenaient tous les deux près au combat, alors que Percy levait son glaive et son bouclier, et que Bella plaçait une flèche sur la corde de son arc près à tirer au moindre mouvement.

Les Quileutes, trop subjugués par les changements vestimentaires, se mirent à sursauter de nouveau quand ils virent les quatre garçons et les trois filles, eux aussi changer de code vestimentaire comme l'avaient fais Percy et Bella plus tôt.

Contrairement à Percy et à Bella, ou les médaillons ressemblant à des montres à gousset ancienne qui pouvait donner l'heure et ou on pouvait y glisser une photo sur le revers quand on ouvrait le clapet par la même occasion.

Et ou de ces derniers jaillissaient leur armures et équipement dès qu'ils en avaient besoin cadeaux donner par leur père Poséidon pour leurs seize ans et qu'ils n'avaient jamais quittés depuis.

Les autres médaillons des autres Jackson avec cette apparence de montre à gousset, avaient été construits et faites par les fils d'Héphaïstos, par Ronald et Edmund, dès que ces derniers avaient compris le système pour celles de Percy et Bella. Et en avaient fais pour toutes la famille, même pour Daniel, si jamais ce dernier se retrouvait encore au milieu d'un combat face à des monstres mythologiques.

Ou si les dessins gravés sur les montres à gousset de Percy et Bella représentaient des pégases aux galops sur l'océan, Ron et Edmund avaient optés pour faire un lion rugissant sur les clapets des montres à gousset, qui leur rappelait ainsi le combat qui les avait tous réunis et former leurs familles encore plus, même si se fut Percy qui avait mis fin au combat.

Et tous les neuf abordaient les mêmes couleurs et la même panoplie dans leurs armures : Peter avait une longue cotte de maille couleur bronze dorée à longues manches et tombant jusqu'à ces cuisses, alors qu'il avait un pantalon en cotte de maille aussi recouvrant ces jambes jusqu'à ces bottes en métal blanc, assortit à ces protections aux épaules et aux gantelets à ces mains et aux avant-bras.

Alors que par-dessus sa cotte de maille, il abordait un heaume en cuire solide rouge feu avec un lion jaune dessus, et que son casque blanc avec visière recouvrant sa tête abordait une sorte de couronne, que Ron et Edmund avaient rajoutés pour montrer ainsi à tous que s'était lui le chef de la bande.

Harry portait la même armure que la sienne, tout comme Ron et Edmund, ou la seule chose qui les différenciait, était leurs casques et leurs armes. Si Peter avait une longue épée et un bouclier blanc de la forme d'un blason avec un lion rouge, Harry avait lui aussi un casque avec visière mais sans la couronne sur la tête. Les armes de ce dernier était aussi comme celle de Peter, mais son bouclier était rond et son épée moins longue.

Quand à Ron et Edmund, ces derniers avaient un marteau de guerre pour l'un et une grande hache pour le deuxième, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux un bouclier rond blanc et au lion rouge.

Alors que Susan, Hermione et Ginny abordaient toutes les trois la même armure, hormis sur quelques détails comme le fais que Susan et Ginny avaient toutes les deux une robe, alors qu'Hermione avait un pantalon en cuire.

Une robe rouge à manche longue pour Susan et une robe rouge à manche bouffante pour Ginny, alors qu'Hermione avait un chemisier rouge à manche bouffante. Puis chacune avaient une longue cotte de maille à manches courtes et qui leurs tombaient jusqu'aux cuisses, et que par-dessus elles portaient un heaume bustier en cuire rouge et aux lions jaunes.

Susan était elle armée d'un arc et des flèches dans son carquois dans son dos, ainsi que d'une longue épée Hermione avait quant à elle deux épées et que Ginny avait un glaive et un petit bouclier rond blanc et au lion rouge. Alors que pour ce qui était de leur casque, Susan ne possédait qu'un diadème de combat comme celle sur les statues antique de la déesse Artémis Hermione avait un casque du style grecque avec le protège nez et les protèges joues, ainsi que la touffe de crin rouge sur le haut de sa tête alors que Ginny avait elle aussi un casque identique à la fille d'Athéna, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas les crins de cheval sur la tête.

Ils étaient tous posés dans une position de combat près à l'attaque alors que Susan, les yeux dans le vague, se plongeait dans le futur pour prévoir à l'avance quels genres de créatures allaient les attaquer.

_ Préparez-vous ! Les voila ! Annonça Susan au moment même ou Percy se préparait à charger, alors que Bella avait bandé son arc, préparant la flèche qu'elle allait lancée sur le premier qui viendrait à sortir de l'abri des arbres.

Et enfin, ils purent tous discerner les formes étranges de leurs ennemis se dessiner dans les ténèbres des arbres.

Les premiers a en jaillirent de la lisière de la forêt, firent pâlir les Quileutes ou la plupart d'entre eux se mirent à se frotter les yeux comme pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver pendant que Percy et Bella se mirent à souffler d'exaspérations en les voyants apparaitre.

Alors que les autres Jackson en furent plus que surpris de ces premiers qui s'avançaient par de-là la forêt.

_ Je crois que ces deux là vont nous donner encore la vie dure Percy remarqua Bella en désignant de la tête, les deux plus gros du bataillon de monstres qui apparaissaient de plus en plus, tout en mitraillant de leurs regards rageur et haineux les enfants de Poséidon.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous les avez déjà combattus cela ? Demanda surpris Peter des deux monstres qui avaient une dent contre Percy et Bella, qu'ils avaient tués auparavant.

_ Je me suis fais le Taureau crétois après que ce dernier est eu une dent contre moi parce que j'avais tué son précieux fils le Minotaure, qu'il avait eu avec Pasiphaé. Alors que Bella s'est fait un plaisir d'avoir cette chère Chimère expliqua Percy tout en désignant de son glaive l'énorme taureau blanc aux yeux injecter de sang, qui faisait bien la taille d'un énorme 4x4 humer aussi grand que celui de Peter, et qui dardait son regard menaçant sur le fils de Poséidon.

Percy était parvenu à tuer le Taureau crétois quand ces derniers les avaient attaqués quand ils avaient douze ans, juste après leurs arriver à Forks avec leur mère, en parvenant à sauter sur le dos de cet immense taureau alors que Bella veillait à occuper ce dernier.

Jusqu'à ce que le fils de Poséidon parvienne jusqu'au cou de la créature et parvienne à l'étrangler, comme le fit autrefois le héros Thésée avant que dans un mouvement brusque que lui fit faire le Taureau crétois, Percy ne lui brise la nuque et que sa dépouille ne tombe au sol ou le jeune homme passa dix minutes sous la masse de ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que Bella vienne l'aider avant qu'ils ne finissent tous les deux par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient capables que leurs corps prennent la consistance de l'eau.

Alors que la Chimère de la même taille que le Taureau crétois. Tête de lion rouge-or, corps de chèvre blanc et queue de serpent noir-vert cracheuse de feu dardait de ces deux paires de yeux sur Bella qui sentait vraiment qu'elle allait passé en cet instant un mauvais quart d'heure. Ils avaient tous les deux combattus la Chimère quand ils eurent quatorze ans, juste avant leurs entrés en Université et leur rencontre avec Daniel.

Ce dernier était parvenu à assommer Percy, et Bella pour se venger, était parvenue à perforer de ces flèches la gorge du serpent-queue de la Chimère, lui faisant ainsi cesser de cracher ces torrents de feu.

Et ce n'est que dans un rugissement de douleur de sa tête de lion, la fille de Poséidon était parvenue à ficher l'une de ces flèches dans la gueule du lion, par l'intérieur même de sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer ou de reprendre son souffle.

Pour enfin que dans un dernier rugissement de douleur, la Chimère ne s'écrase au sol faisant vibrer le sol de sa masse et mort.

Oh que oui le Taureau crétois et la Chimère voulaient tous les deux reprendre leurs revanches sur les enfants de Poséidon, comme tous ceux que les jumeaux avaient ensuite envoyer droit dans les Enfer après les avoir tués et terrassés.

_ Génial ! Ca veut dire que si Percy et Bella s'occupe de ces deux là, ils ne pourront pas s'occuper de tous les autres fit remarquer Ron content de pouvoir se joindre à la bataille, tout en désignant toutes les créatures qui se dressaient derrière le Taureau crétois et la Chimère.

Derrière eux, se tenaient pour la plupart des harpies et des chiens des Enfers mais aussi de très belles filles, qui ne pouvaient être que des Empousa, méthodes pour elle de séduire et de tuer ensuite, alors qu'elle se révélait être des êtres hybrides avec d'étrange pattes, soit celui d'un bœuf ou d'un âne.

_ On s'occupe de tous les autres, Percy ! Occupez vous de vos plus grands ennemis souria Peter aux jumeaux Jackson, content lui aussi de se joindre à la bataille alors que ces deux derniers se mirent à grogner de colère, car ils détestaient attirer des ennuis sur les autres, lorsque c'était eux les cibles des monstres.

_ Ok ! Que les filles veillent sur les Quileutes et vous, vous vous occupez du reste, nous ont se charges de nos vieux amis de longue date répliqua Percy en désignant le Taureau crétois et la Chimère de son glaive aux autres.

Les deux fils d'Arès et d'Héphaïstos hochèrent tous les quatre de la tête avant de former une ligne, ou le fer de lance en furent Peter et Harry avant que Ron ne suive puis Edmund fermait la marche de leur formation de combat.

Percy et Bella s'observèrent un instant tous les deux avant d'hocher de la tête et que Percy ne rabaisse sa visière, fermant ainsi la gueule du lion que formait son casque et que dans un cri de rage, ne charge le premier, vite suivis par Bella qui le suivit de près.

Dès que les enfants de Poséidon chargèrent tous les deux, ils ne falluent pas longtemps au Taureau crétois et à la Chimère, qui dans un beuglement et un rugissement de colère ne chargent à leurs tours, tête la première droit vers les jumeaux Jackson. Vite coller par le reste de monstres mythologique qui jaillirent à leurs tours dans la forêt, en chargeant à leur suite.

Mais Bella ne fut pas en reste dans sa charge, fisant et lâchant sa flèche, la fille de Poséidon tua un chien de l'enfer, alors que l'une des flèches de Susan frôla son oreille pour aller se ficher dans la poitrine de l'une des premières Empousa. Vite suivis par une flèche d'Hermione qui alla droit en plein dans la tête de l'une des harpies, qui se mirent à voler au dessus du bataillon comme des oiseux malveillants.

Ce n'est seulement quand Percy et Bella furent à moins de dix mètres du Taureau crétois et de la Chimère, que Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund lancèrent la charge en fonçant droit vers l'ennemi alors que Susan et Hermione ne cessèrent de lancer leurs flèches, tuant le plus possible et couvrant les arrières de leurs combattants.

Alors que Ginny veillait à ce que les Quileutes ne s'approchent pas en ayant fais sortir du sol, des racines qui s'étaient enrouler autour de leurs jambes, jusqu'à leurs cuisses, les bloquant sur place.

Et c'est presque au ralentit que le premier combat au corps à corps commença entre Percy et le Taureau crétois.

Comme tout taureau qui se ressemble, ces derniers chargent en se servant de leur tête dure comme du béton et de leurs cornes qui peuvent vous perforez comme si vous n'étiez que de la guimauve. Alors je ne vous dis pas qu'un taureau blanc de plus de cinq tonnes avec des cornes immenses qui se préparent à vous embrochez comme un vulgaire sac, alors que ce dernier n'avait qu'une idée en tête s'était de vous envoyez bouler par terre avec sa grosse tête. Et bien s'était l'idée qu'avait en tête ce cher Taureau crétois.

Mais Percy avait prévus le coup car au moment même ou ce dernier allait le percuter de plein fouet, le fils de Poséidon se servit de l'élan qu'il avait emmagasiné dans sa course avant de se servir de la tête du Taureau crétois comme d'un trampoline.

Et bien évidemment quand Percy eut posé un pied sur le museau du Taureau crétois, ce dernier fit le geste qu'attendait le fils de Poséidon et en redressant sa tête pour ne pas quitter son ennemi des yeux, le Taureau crétois donna l'élan que Percy eut besoin pour se retrouver sur son dos.

Mais n'arrêtant pas dans son élan, Percy continua de courir sur son dos après avoir d'un revers de son glaive, trancher une profonde entaille dans le dos du Taureau crétois qui se mit à beugler de colère et de douleur.

Alors qu'un des chiens des enfers derrière le Taureau crétois sauta droit sur Percy qui le pourfend en le tuant sur le coup, et en l'envoyant boulé sur un autre chien des enfers sur sa droite. Avant de sauter enfin du dos du Taureau crétois et plantant son glaive dans le dos d'un autre chien des enfers, se réceptionnant au sol en une roulade et que dans un mouvement de son glaive du haut vers le bas, tout en se relevant, tua une Empousa qui allait le charger.

Coupa la tête d'une harpie qui lui fonçait dessus d'un revers droit avant d'assommer un autre chien des enfers avec son bouclier, avant de refaire une autre roulade sur la droite, évitant ainsi la nouvelle charge du Taureau crétois qui alla écraser de sa course d'autres harpies avec deux chiens des enfers et une Empousa.

Alors qu'au même moment, en sachant que tout ce que venait d'accomplir Percy conte le taureau et les autres, n'avait même pas duré une minute entière Bella arriva enfin à la hauteur de la Chimère qui s'attendait elle aussi que la fille de Poséidon reface le même coup que son frère, mais cette dernière le surpris grandement.

Créant une toute petite vague d'eau sous la Chimère, surprise quand la fille de Poséidon s'en servit pour se permettre de glisser dessous et en passant juste sous la créature hybride, Bella lâcha l'une de ces flèches droites dans le poitrail de cette dernière, qui se mit à rugir de douleur et de colère.

Mais Bella avait prévus le coup car elle se doutait que si la tête de lion de la Chimère n'avait pus l'avoir par devant, ce n'était pas le cas de la queue de serpent par derrière qui se mit au niveau du sol et se mit à cracher son torrent de flamme, droit entre les jambes de la Chimère là ou se trouvait encore Bella.

Et ayant prévue ça, Bella se recouvrit totalement de sa petite vague d'eau parvenant sans peine à se protéger de la rafale et en arrivant à la hauteur de la queue de serpent, la fille de Poséidon donna un coup de son arc dans la gueule de ce dernier qui en rugit de douleur.

Et continuant de glisser, Bella brisa sa protection aquatique et rechargea une autre flèche qu'elle plaça sur son arc avant de la lâcher droit sur le serpent, qui parvenait à l'éviter de justesse mais se mangea une bonne entaille profonde dans ce qui lui servait de joue gauche.

Alors que sa flèche continua sa route droite sur l'oreille droite de la Chimère en y laissant à jolie trou qui ne fit pas plaisir à son propriétaire.

Tout en se redressant, Bella para de son arc en se servant comme d'un bouclier pour bloquer l'épée d'une Empousa, qu'elle attrapa avec son bras gauche à la hauteur de ces épaules parvenant à attraper la tête de cette dernière et d'une pression du bras, rompit le cou de celle-ci. Avant de se servir de son corps comme d'un bouclier quand la queue de serpent de la Chimère se remit à recracher un torrent de flamme droit sur elle, que le corps sans vie de l'Empousa se reçut avant d'être consumer.

Bella rechargea une autre flèche sur son arc avant de la lâcher dans la gueule grande ouverte d'un chien des enfers, qui avait voulus la mordre alors qu'elle se servit d'une autre flèche comme d'une lame en la plantant dans le poitrail d'une harpie qui avait fais un piquer vers elle.

Avant de réutiliser cette dernière en la relançant droit sur la Chimère qui la chargeait de nouveau, droit vers ces yeux, en l'évitant en se plaquant au sol alors que sa queue de serpent se redressa et se remit à recracher ces flammes, que Bella évita en roulant sur le côté alors que se fut des chiens des enfers et des Empousa derrière elle qui se les reçurent de plein fouet.

Pendant ce temps, Peter arriva enfin le premier dans les lignes ennemis qui leurs fonçaient dessus, pourfendant de son épée le premier chien des enfers qui lui fonça dessus avant d'assommer une harpie avec son bouclier, pour ensuite lui couper la tête.

Avant de s'attaquer à une Empousa qui essaya de lui faire le coup de la séduction pour l'avoir, mais le fils d'Arès ne se laissa pas aller à ce jeu et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il mit fin à toute discutions possible.

De plus cette « fille » n'était pas du tout son genre, il préférait de loin les belles brunes qui ne cachaient pas des formes « bizarres » sous leurs robes ou autres vêtements. Pour enfin se relancer dans le combat, en s'attaquant à un chien des enfers sacrément gros pour l'un de sa race.

Quant à Harry, il n'hésita pas pour foncer droit sur une harpie en lui rentrant dans l'estomac avant de la pourfendre de son arme et mettre fin à sa vie, avant de faire un rouler bouler sur la gauche pour ainsi éviter un chien des enfers qui lui aurait sans nul doute égorger la gorge, ou alors arracher la tête avec ces griffes ou encore sa gueule.

Pour ensuite se redresser et planter son arme dans une Empousa qui allait lui mettre son arme dans la tête, avant de se retourner en donnant un coup au même chien des enfers avec son bouclier et de mettre fin au petit jeu du chat et la souris avec lui, en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne avec son glaive.

Ron fit la même chose qu'Harry mais il se servit de son bouclier comme d'un bélier et mit ainsi K-O plusieurs ennemis en leur chargeant dessus, avant de tourner sur lui-même alors que d'un revers de son marteau dans son mouvement, il écrasa ou donna des coups de marteau à des chiens des enfers et à des harpies autour de lui.

En écrasant leurs poitrailles à ces dernières, tout en les faisant hurler de douleur face à sa charge ou il mit vite fais fin à leurs souffrances, en hésitant pas une seule seconde à leurs taper sur la tête avec son marteau comme avec le jeu des taupes qu'il fallait taper le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'Edmund suivait de près Ron et se débarrassa de tout ceux qu'il avait assommé dans son attaque « bélier » en chargeant sur eux, tout en parant les attaques de ces adversaires avec son bouclier avant d'y mettre fin à ces combats en leurs plantant la lame de sa hache dans la tête de ces ennemis.

Ou encore en le leur enfonçant dans l'estomac ou le poitraille, mettant fin à ces têtes à têtes que ces satanés bestioles faisaient. Avant de charger droit sur une Empousa qui fonçait droit dans le dos de Peter, qui était toujours au prise avec son gros chien des enfers.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux aux prises avec d'autre Empousa, qui essayaient malgré le duel qu'ils livraient de leurs faires du charme par la même occasion.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Susan et Hermione qui veillaient, elles aussi, au grain, et les deux Empousa qui posaient des problèmes à Harry et Ron, se retrouvèrent bien vite avec des flèches en bronze céleste dans la tête.

Alors que Ginny aussi veillait à ce qu'aucun des monstres ne s'approchent d'elle, de Susan, d'Hermione et des Quileutes, en ayant dressé entre eux et le bataillon de créature mythologique, un énorme mur de ronce ou les pics étaient aussi longue qu'un bras et aussi tranchante comme une lame bien tailler. Sur lequel certains chiens des enfers y laissaient certains de leurs poils dessus et même un peu de leur chair quand ils s'y collaient un peu trop.

Mais se que ne savait Ginny et ni même Susan qui était trop concentrée à réduire le plus vite possible le bataillon ennemi, en mettant fin à leurs existences de ces flèches comme celle d'Hermione elles ne virent aucunement les Quileutes derrière elles, commencer à réussir à se défaire de l'emprise des racines de la fille de Déméter.

Alors qu'au même instant, Percy continuait d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au bataillon autour de lui alors que le Taureau crétois tentait par tous les moyens de l'atteindre, en lui chargeant dessus tout en essayant de le perforer de ces cornes.

Mais avez-vous déjà imaginé un taureau aussi haut qu'un gros 4x4 humer et pesant plus de cinq tonnes, vous chargeant dessus ? Sans oublier qu'à chacun des pas de ce monstre, le sol se mettait à trembler comme pas possible ! Et que ce dernier essayait par tous les moyens de l'écraser ou seul la colère et la rage guidaient sa charge !

Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile pour Percy d'éviter cette énorme bœuf lui chargeant dessus, s'amusant quelque peu en jouant avec lui comme avec les toréros dans les corridas avec leurs drapeaux rouge. Dans ce cas s'était Percy le tissu rouge qui l'excitait d'avantage !

Surtout que chaque fois qu'il ratait Percy, s'était des chiens des enfers ou des Empousa, ou encore des harpies quand ces dernières étaient au sol qui se faisaient écraser par sa masse quand ce dernier glissait sur le sable mouillé que le fils de Poséidon ne cessait de tremper quand il se servait de l'eau pour parer les attaques des autres, quand il n'avait pas le temps de les parer avec son glaive et son bouclier.

En clair le Taureau crétois faisait bien plus de dégât que Percy ou Bella, ou encore les autres en faisaient dans le bataillon ennemis.

Mais Percy savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre dans un duel il y avait toujours des hauts et bas, ou chacun des protagonistes avait le dessus sur l'autre avant que l'autre ne reprenne la direction du combat. Qu'il finirait vite par avoir un « bas » à toute ces réussites qu'il venait de faire et sa arriva plus vite que Percy ne l'avait pensé.

A cause d'une Empousa un peu trop collante à son gout, le fils de Poséidon eut tout juste le temps d'éviter que la tête du Taureau crétois ne le percute de plein fouet, mais il se prit la corne droite de ce dernier de plein fouet dans son torse.

Si son armure offert par son père n'avait pas été forgé dans du bronze céleste pouvant résister sans peine à la corne du Taureau crétois, lui évitant ainsi de se faire embrocher par ce dernier.

Mais pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre et que son ennemi est l'occasion de l'écraser sous ces sabots, ce que son armure ne pourrait le protéger si ce dernier venait à mettre toute sa masse sur lui. Percy enroula ces bras autour de sa corne droite et réussissait à s'accrocher dessus, malgré tout les mouvements brusques de la tête que le taureau faisait pour le déloger de sa corne, n'hésitant pas même à percuter de plein fouet des Empousa et des chiens des enfers pour l'en déloger.

Mais s'était compter sur Percy qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise face au Taureau crétois, voulant en mettre fin à ce duel le plus vite possible et arrêter cette confrontation.

Parvenant à contorsionner son corps, Percy parvenu à se mettre sur le dos du taureau avant d'enrouler ces bras autour de son cou pour la lui briser comme la dernière fois, tout en puisant en lui les forces pour parvenir à tordre un tel coup pour mettre fin à la vie de ce dernier.

La Taureau crétois dut sentir sa fin venir à vitesse grand V et avec une intelligence des plus remarquable, ce dernier eut un geste si surprenant que Percy ne s'y attendit nullement, tout comme Susan qui n'avait pas pus le voir dans l'avenir au moment même ou celui-ci se produisit.

Avec une surprenante rapidité pour sa taille et sa masse, le Taureau crétois se laissa violemment tomber sur la droite, bloquant le bras droit et la jambe droite de Percy sous la masse de sa gorge, faisant crier de douleur le garçon sous la charge que la créature exerçait sur ces deux membres.

_ Percy ! Hurla Peter qui avait vus comme tout le monde de leur famille et comme les Quileutes se que le Taureau crétois venait de lui faire à l'instant.

Si Percy crut un instant qu'il avait eu le pire que tout ce que cette créature avait pus lui donner, il ne crut pas un seul instant que ce Taureau crétois aurait l'intelligence de faire se qu'il allait faire encore une fois.

D'une rotation violente, le Taureau crétois se mit à rouler sur le dos tout en veillant à bien écraser sur son passage Percy, qui eut l'impression que tout son torse cédait sous la masse de cette GROSSE bestiole alors que tout son corps semblait être en combustion, vus que son pouvoir aquatique essayait de le maintenir, empêchant qu'il meure d'étouffement.

Puis quand le Taureau crétois fut de nouveau sur le côté près à se redresser ou à encore faire une séance « je me roule dans le sable avec pour seul et unique but d'écraser le fils de Poséidon de tout ma masse », Percy l'empêcha de recommencer en envoyant valdinguer cette espèce de gros « bœuf » en faisant jaillir de sous lui un puissant geyser, alors que ce dernier alla s'écraser sur des chiens des enfers.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Percy envoya de son geyser un mur d'eau sur les autres créatures des enfers autour de lui, les envoyant valdinguer partout mais très loin de lui alors qu'il veillait à ce qu'un mur d'eau reste en barrage autour de lui, pour ainsi empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de lui pendant que Percy se soignait.

Le fils de Poséidon ne se put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand du sang se mit à se répandre dans sa bouche, se doutant que l'une de ces cottes avaient sans nulle doute perforer l'un de ces poumons et qu'il avait sans nulle doute une hémorragie interne.

Mais il s'empêcha de larmoyer et se concentra sur sa guérison, sachant qu'il devait en finir avec le Taureau crétois alors qu'il avait été tout aussi témoin qu'il l'avait ressentis dans son corps, les profondes blessures que la Chimère était parvenue à causer à Bella quand cette dernière avait été surprise et s'était retournée par le cri de Peter.

Bella n'avait cessée de tournoyer entre le devant de la Chimère, affrontant sa tête de lion et son derrière avec la queue de serpent, qui ne cessait de cracher ces flammes qui brulaient aussi ceux dans son propre camp. Obligeant à tout le monde autant que les Jackson que les créatures mythologiques, de se tenir loin de leur duel qui faisait de sacrer ravage, aussi ravageur que celui entre Percy et le Taureau crétois.

La fille de Poséidon n'avait cessée de cribler tout le corps de la Chimère de flèche mais celle-ci était très robuste, et la seule chose qui pouvait la tuer était la flèche plantée dans sa gorge comme avec la dernière fois.

Mais comme le Taureau crétois, la Chimère veillait à ne pas trop ouvrir la gueule devant Bella qui ne cessait de lui lancer des flèches, si bien que ce dernier allait se retrouver comme un porc épic alors que son carquois à elle, ne cessait de se remplir de flèche magiquement avec un stock plus qu'énorme dans sa panoplie.

Sauf qu'au moment ou Bella parvenait enfin à crever l'un des yeux de la Chimère, l'œil gauche pour être précis, la faisant rugir de douleur alors que sa gueule fut asser grande ouverte pour accepter la flèche qui allait mettre enfin fin à ce duel.

Bella eut un instant de hoquet quand son souffle fut coupé pendant un moment, se doutant que cela venait de son frère au moment même ou elle entendit le cri de Peter appeler le nom de son aîné. Alors quand elle se retourna pour constater que le Taureau crétois était parvenu à écraser dans une ruse Percy sous sa masse, Bella ne vit nullement la patte gauche de la Chimère s'abattre sur elle.

Ou dans un cri de douleur quand ces griffes firent de profondes entailles dans son bras droit, aussi profondément que la Chimère parvenu aussi facilement à ces os, en creusant dans ces derniers dans un geste de protection, Bella se retourna vers son adversaire et de son bras gauche qu'elle envoya comme si elle allait mettre une claque à quelqu'un.

Une grande vague d'eau jaillit du sol et percuta de plein fouet la chimère, l'envoyant rouler bouler jusqu'à la mer entrainant par la même occasion des Empousa, des chiens des enfers et des harpies dans son sillage jusqu'à l'eau.

Tenant son bras droit tout en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie dans son bras, Bella disparut en une vague d'eau pour ainsi éviter de se faire pourfendre par deux Empousa qui l'avaient chargés, qui furent tous les deux abattus par Peter et Edmund qui s'en débarrassèrent, et permettaient à la fille de Poséidon de se mettre à l'abri derrière la protection d'eau de son frère.

_ Tout va bien Bella ? Demanda Percy en essayant de se relever alors que ces bras et ces jambes venaient d'être soigner par son don de guérison, malgré qu'ils soient engourdis comme s'il avait courus pendant des dizaines de jours, tout en ayant plaquer son bras droit contre son torse toujours blesser et douloureux, alors que son pouvoir essayait de le guérir.

_ Cette foutue Chimère va me le payer ! Elle l'a littéralement arraché de la chair et des os de mon bras, Percy. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais tous soigner, jusqu'à présent quand on avait une blessure s'était une simple entaille ou un trou, on avait toujours de la chair dans ce cas mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec ça ! Remarqua Bella tout en tentant de se soigner son bras droit, pourtant elle ne parvint pas ressouder les os qu'elle avait perdus, tout comme la chair arracher.

_ Tu dois aller dans la mer ! Il n'y a que la bas ou tu pourras totalement te soigner, peut être pas complètement, il faudra sans doute du temps mais tu auras plus de force pour le faire répliqua Percy parvenant à mettre un terme à son hémorragie, bien que son torse soit encore douloureuse à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour l'instant.

_ Si tu crois que je vais rester de côté et vous laissez vous démerder avec la Chimère ET le Taureau crétois, tu te goures complètement Percy ! Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil dans ce cas ! Rapporta Bella en coupant son frère dans ces répliques pour la convaincre d'aller plonger dans la mer pour se soigner.

Percy allait encore lui faire des remarques pour la faire céder quand les cris des filles les appelèrent :

_ Percy ! Bella ! Crièrent Hermione et Ginny en chœur.

Les jumeaux Jackson se retournèrent vers elle et furent des plus étonnés quand les filles d'Athéna et de Déméter, tout comme les autres autant les Jackson que les êtres mythologiques, ils purent tous voir des gigantesques loups, aussi énorme que des chevaux s'attaquer au Taureau crétois et à la Chimère. Cinq loups pour chacun des deux plus grosses créatures mythologiques qu'ils avaient eux dans ce bataillon.

_ Mais qu'est ce que…

_ Ce sont les Quileutes ! Percy, Bella ! Vous devez faire quelque chose, ils vont se faire massacrer ! S'exclama Susan prévenant les jumeaux tout comme pour les autres de l'identité des énormes loups qui ne cessaient de s'attaquer aux deux ennemis de Percy et Bella.

Percy et Bella n'eurent pas besoin de plus de renseignement quand il vit un des loups, celui au pelage chocolat se recevoir un torrent de flamme dans le dos par la queue-serpent de la Chimère, alors que sa tête de lion mordit dans le flanc de celui couleur sable. Pendant que le gris à taches noires sur le dos, se fit propulser sur le sable par la charge du Taureau crétois.

Devenant tous les deux à leurs tours des cyclones d'eau, ils chargèrent tous les deux comme des véritables bulldozers ambulants sur les deux plus gros de leurs ennemis, avant de les enfermer tous les deux dans leurs tempêtes d'eau. Alors que Susan, Hermione et Ginny éloignèrent les loups de l'affrontement que déclenchait Percy et Bella, pendant que Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund faisaient fuir les derniers ennemis encore présent à la Push alors qu'ils battirent en retraire.

Ayant tous témoins des tornades aquatiques qui se déchèrent sur le Taureau crétois et sur la Chimère, ils ne furent pas très long à attendre d'entendre deux gros craquement avant que les attaques des enfants de Poséidon ne cessent tous les deux en même temps. Et que les carcasses des deux ennemis ne se fassent découvrir avec la tête dans un angle qui prouvait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts et qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas de si tôt.

Percy et Bella n'avaient toujours pas repris forme humaine et sous leurs formes aquatiques, ils se rapprochèrent des loups blesser ou ceux qui étaient encore intacte, tentèrent de les protéger.

_ Laissez les faire ! Ils ne vont que soigner leurs blessures ! S'exclama Harry essayant d'apaiser les loups qui continuèrent de grogner, tout comme les autres.

Alors que le loup noir, puis le gris à taches noir et celui au pelage chocolat, finirent par tous les trois par se redresser sans aucunes blessures alors que les formes aquatique de Percy et Bella rejoignirent directement la mer dès après soigner ces derniers.

Tous en observant ces derniers s'éloigner vers la mer, la bande de loup, tout en gardant à l'œil les Jackson s'éloignèrent en direction de la forêt, sous les regards quelques peu surpris des demi-dieux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ou est ce qu'ils vont ? Demanda Edmund asser étonné de leurs attitudes, tout en se tournant vers Susan qui était la seule pouvant répondre à leurs questions.

_ Ils ont déchirés leurs affaires tout à l'heure en se transformant en loup et ils vont cherchés des vêtements de rechange pour pouvoir s'adresser à nous sous leurs formes humaines expliqua Susan en observant ces derniers disparaître à travers les arbres, avant de tourner son regard vers la mer, là ou se trouvaient Percy et Bella.

_ Comment est ce qu'ils vont tous les deux ? Demanda Ginny inquiète pour ces derniers alors qu'Harry vint à la prendre dans ces bras pour l'apaiser, tout comme Ron pour Hermione.

_ Ils vont avoir des séquelles pendant quelques temps et ça va être douloureux, mais ils iront mieux promit Susan alors que Peter vint l'envelopper dans ces bras.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur en voyant ce taureau écraser Percy sous sa masse et tout ce sang dans le bras de Bella se rappela Ron tout en frissonnant à la vue de ces attaques que les jumeaux avaient subis.

_ Moi je que j'aimerais comprendre c'est ce que sont enfin ces Quileutes ? Se demanda à voix haute Edmund alors qu'il rappelait la question qu'ils se posaient tous sur les amis de Percy et Bella.

_ Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres à avoir des secrets remarqua Peter

_ Oui mais de la à sa trouver en loup quand même ? Demanda étonné Ron et surpris de cette capacité.

_ Dis le garçon dont le père est estropier ajouta Harry

_ Ne recommencer pas à vous disputer vous deux ! Moi je que j'aimerais comprendre c'est pourquoi leurs carcasses n'a pas disparus à ces deux là ? Demanda Hermione en désignant les deux corps sans vie du Taureau crétois et de la Chimère sur le sable, alors que tous les autres cadavres s'étaient très vite retrouver en poussière allant droit aux enfers.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Hermione, Percy et Bella doivent savoir comment faire remarqua Peter à ce sujet.

_ Ou faites, je n'ais pas pus vous le dire tout à l'heure mais Daniel et les autres ont mis Charlie au courant de notre secret déclara Susan à ce propos détournant l'intention de sa famille des deux carcasses de leurs ennemis.

_ Et comment il a réagis ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Plutôt bien et il a compris qu'il avait évité le pire avec Percy et Bella, mais d'ailleurs les Cullen étaient eux aussi au courant dévoila Susan.

_ Comment ça ils étaient au courant ? Demanda Edmund ne comprenant pas la phrase que venait d'annoncer la fille d'Apollon.

_ Que le Docteur Cullen avait déjà rencontré par le passé un demi-dieu alors il n'a eu aucun problème pour savoir ce qu'était Percy et Bella, tout comme nous tous par la même occasion avoua Susan à sa famille.

Et l'instant suivante, tout une flope de jurons jaillirent de la bouche des quatre garçons alors que les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire à toutes les insultes au tant commune que mythologique, qui sortaient de la bouche des garçons.

Et oui, ils étaient sacrément surprenants lorsqu'ils s'emportèrent en juron en tout genre.

_ Remarque, maintenant on pourra les connaitre sans avoir des secrets à leurs cacher puisqu'ils seront eux aussi au courant remarqua Peter à ce propos en se calmant le premier.

_ Je nous vois bien jouer au base ball avec eux rigola Ron.

_ D'ailleurs quelque chose me dis que eu aussi ont un secret, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment humain remarqua Harry à ce sujet après avoir repris son souffle après toute la liste de juron qu'il venait de dire.

_ Moi aussi je suis d'ailleurs avec toi Harry, ils ne sont pas humain mais dis-moi Susan s'était quoi cette prophétie que tu as faites sur Bella et sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'était quoi déjà : « Lui, être de l'ombre et des ténèbres » ? Demanda Hermione rappelant à tous la prophétie que Susan avait fais plus tôt.

Mais la fille d'Apollon ne put répondre à leur question sur ce sujet alors qu'elle les ramena très vite à la réalité et au moment présent.

_ Les Quileutes reviennent ! Déclara Susan en se tournant vers la lisière de la forêt d'où ces derniers en sortaient.

Ils se trouvaient que deux des Quileutes avaient repris forme humaine alors que le reste de la « meute », était resté sous leur forme lupin.

_ Et la c'est quoi leur problème ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers Susan pour savoir ce qu'était le problème comme tous les autres.

_ Ils n'ont pas confiance en nous et nous sommes sur leur territoire par la même occasion, alors ils ne vont pas être des plus faire play déclara Susan tout en se mettant à grogner de l'affrontement qu'ils allaient envers eux dans la vision qu'elle voyait.

_ Très bien dans ce cas on va agir en conséquence ! Harry et Ron avec moi, Edmund tu reste en retrait avec les filles ! Si ça dégénère on les assomme compris, pas besoin de les tuer ! Ordonna Peter en ressortant son épée de son fourreau tout comme Harry à sa droite et Ron à sa gauche, avec son marteau qu'il posa sur son épaule droite.

Ils formèrent tous les trois une ligne en V ou Peter en fut le fer de lance, alors qu'Edmund s'était placé en avant des filles et sur la ligne de Peter, et que Susan et Hermione étaient toutes les deux un peu plus en avant de Ginny se trouvant entre les deux, en formant un V à l'envers.

Leur formation à tous formait une ligne avec deux flèches de chaque côté, qui était prête à charger à toute attaque quel qu'elle soit.

Celui qui semblait être le plus vieux entre les deux Quileutes sur leurs formes humaines, était sans nul doute leur chef de meute quand ce dernier se dressa face à Peter à plusieurs mètres de lui. Alors que le deuxième Quileute qui les regardait tous les sept avec curiosité et étonnement, tout en lançant quelques coup d'œil vers la mer, avait une attitude des plus décontracter comparer à la rudesse du corps du chef et des autres loups, qui avaient formés derrière eux une longue ligne, tout en se préparant à l'attaque à l'ordre de leur chef.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Demanda le chef de la « meute » des Quileute.

_ C'est marrant ! C'est exactement la question qu'on se demandait à votre sujet ? Demanda Ron en souriant avant qu'il ne se taise devant le regard que lui lança Peter.

_ Je suis Peter Jackson et voici ma famille ! Mes frères Harry, Ron et Edmund, ma compagne Susan et mes autres sœurs Hermione et Ginny présenta Peter en les désignant les uns après les autres.

_ Et Hermione est ma gonzesse compris les mecs ou les loups, tout comme Ginny est celle d'Harry alors pas touche ! Rapporta Ron en remontrant Hermione et Ginny alors que Peter se frotta le front, tout en soufflant d'exaspération.

Alors que Ginny et Hermione crièrent son nom alors qu'Harry se tourna vers lui avant de lui donner un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne, pour les bêtises qu'il lançait. Sachant pertinemment, tout comme tous les autres, que dans les moments les plus désagréables, l'humour de Ron comme d'Edmund revenaient aux triples galops.

_ Et vous ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers le chef de la meute, tout en attendant que celui-ci réponde.

_ Vous êtes sur notre territoire et…

_ Vous êtes de la famille de Percy et Bella ? Demanda l'autre Quileute sous forme humaine, alors que le Chef de la meute se mit à grogner sur lui comme le gros loup gris et le brun.

_ Oui nous sommes de leur famille ! Nous nous considérons tous comme frère et sœur mais à vrai dire, si on se rapporte à notre arbre généalogique, Percy et Bella seraient plutôt notre oncle et notre tante expliqua Peter en souriant à ce dernier. Tu es Jacob c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Oui, Percy et Bella vous ont parlé de moi ? Demanda Jacob tout en n'écoutant pas les murmures que lui ordonnait son chef de meute.

_ Percy et Bella te considèrent comme leur meilleur ami avoua Peter en lui souriant.

_ Meilleur ami à qui ils n'ont rien dis sur ce que vous êtes ? Et sur ce qu'ils sont et ça ? Demanda le chef de meute tout en désignant les deux grosses carcasses des adversaires de jumeaux.

_ Vous ne leur avez rien dis non plus sur votre capacité à vous transformez en énorme loup fit remarquer Edmund qui se reçut un coup sur la tête par Hermione pour le faire taire.

_ Si Percy et Bella ne vous ont rien dis sur ce qu'ils sont et sur nous, s'était justement pour éviter ceci expliqua calmement Peter tout en désignant le champ de bataille qui s'était produit juste quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Nous savons parfaitement nous débrouiller tous seul déclara le chef des Quileute.

_ Déclara celui alors que trois des siens ont bien faillis aller droit en enfer pour avoir essayé de les combattre remarqua Ron avant qu'Harry ne le fasse taire en lui donnant un autre coup sur la tête.

Et qua sa remarque fit grogner la plupart des loups alors que le chef semblait être sur le point d'exploser, alors que Jacob essayait de calmer le jeu.

_ Ca suffit Sam, ils ne nous veulent aucun mal et ils nous avaient même ordonné de nous éloigner avant la bataille, alors calme-toi ? Demanda Jacob en se tournant vers le dénommer Sam alors que ce dernier se retourna vers lui, et le fusilla du regard.

_ Il est hors de question que je me calme Jacob, ils ne sont pas humain et…

_ Pas humain ! Alors vous vous êtes quoi des espèces de gros sac à puces ? Demanda d'une voix courroucé Ron qui détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le traite de monstre.

Sa phrase mit le feu au poudre alors que Peter essaya de calmer le jeu alors qu'il se plaça devant ce dernier et que Jacob en fit de même, au moment ou Sam allait charger tout comme les autres loups, qui, eux, détestaient d'être traité de « sac à puce ».

Les choses allaient encore plus s'envenimer quand Susan réussit à détourner l'intention de tout le monde, en sortant son portable et en contactant son père Daniel quand elle vit que ces derniers attendaient leur appel avec impatience.

__ Tout va bien Susan ?_ Demanda la voix Daniel à voix haute à travers le haut parleur que la fille d'Apollon vint de mettre pour que tous le monde puisse les entendre.

_ Tout le monde va bien ! Ca été une grosse baston ! Percy et Bella ont voulus s'en charger tous seuls mais tu connais les garçons, ils ont été incapables de rester en place, quoi qu'ils se soient bien amusés ! Ils en ont eux des blessures mais ils sont vite soignés, sinon je les ais prévenus que Charlie et les Cullens étaient au courant de notre histoire rapporta Susan, tout en évitant pour l'instant de leur dire ce qui s'était véritablement passé avec le Taureau crétois et la Chimère.

Alors qu'elle fit comprendre aux Quileutes que leur secret venait d'être connus par le Chef Swan et que les Cullen, eux aussi était au courant, tous en les faisant quelques peu grogner à l'entende de ce nom de famille.

__ Et comment ont-ils réagis ?_ Demanda Daniel à ce sujet voulant connaître les réactions qu'avaient eux les autres.

_ Tu connais les garçons, ils ont poussés de sacrer jurons avant de se calmer et de faire remarquer que comme ça ils n'auront pas besoin de se cacher et être eux-mêmes répondit Susan à vois haute pour que son portable puisse le capter et l'envoyer aux autres de l'autre coter du contact.

_ _Sinon vous n'avez eux aucuns problèmes ?_ Demanda la voix de Vala de l'autre côté du téléphone, alors qu'ils pouvaient tous nettement comme les Quileutes, entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Vala était la représentation même de la mère protectrice, inquiète pour ces petits.

_ Bah justement, on a une mauvaise nouvelle à ce propos avoua Susan d'une voix d'où la colère régnait en maitre, elle qui était toujours la plus calme de la famille, tout en fusillant Sam des yeux et les autres loups, tout en laissant Jacob de côté puisqu'il les soutenait.

__ Ah oui ! Et laquelle ? _Demanda Daniel inquiet de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'allait leur annoncer la fille d'Apollon.

_ Que les Quileutes veulent nous déclarer la Guerre ! Ils étaient présents ! Cracha d'une voix dangereuse Susan, tout en fusillant ces derniers de ne pas être partis avant l'affrontement.

__ Les Quileutes ! Tu parles de Jacob et des autres ? Comment vont-ils ? Ils ne sont pas blesser ?_ Demanda la voix inquiète de Charlie, qui avait peur de la sécurité des jeunes indiens.

_ _Comment ça vous déclarer la __**guerre **__? Alors que vous leur avez sauvés la vie à cette bande de … ?_ Demanda la voix outrée de Katara à travers le portable de sa sœur.

_ _Katara !_ S'exclamèrent en même temps les voix étonnées de Vala et Lucy, tous comme les autres aussi surpris de la première insulte qu'allait dire la jeune fille.

_ Heureusement que Katara n'est pas là parce qu'elle serait comme Ron en ce moment remarqua Edmund à se propos en désignant son frère qui était une véritable flamme ambulante, faisant reculer les Quileute.

Parce que le corps de Ron s'était littéralement embraser de flamme sous la colère de l'insulte que Sam venait de leur dire, alors que les Quileute se métrèrent encore plus à grogner qu'à l'accoutumer.

_ Ron ! Calmes-toi ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna Peter en se plaçant devant lui, tout en tournant le dos aux Quileute par la même occasion.

_ C'est quand Percy et Bella ne sont pas là que Ron se transforme en torche vivante se mit à grogner Hermione tout en tentant de calmer son compagnon, en se plaçant au côté du fils d'Arès pour l'apaiser et tournant elle aussi le dos aux Quileute, et en jetant un regard vers la mer calme.

_ _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda la voix de Daniel inquiet pour ces enfants.

__ Comment ça Percy et Bella ne sont pas là ? Ils ne sont pas avec vous ?_ Demanda la voix plus que surprise d'Edward à travers le portable, avant que le cri de Sally ne résonne dans le haut parleur du portable de la fille de Poséidon.

__ Mes bébés ! Ou sont mes bébés ?_ Demanda la voix plus qu'inquiète Sally de ne pas savoir que ces deux enfants n'étaient pas avec eux.

_ Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous dire, moi, ce qui c'est passé Sally mais je vais me faire un petit résumer à nos cher Quileutes pour que ces derniers comprennent à quels points ils auront mal s'ils se confrontent à nous déclara Peter à voix haute avant de se mettre à résumer la situation : Si vous croyez que la vie dans le monde était des plus simple, vous vous gourez parce que les anciens dieux olympien qui existaient dans l'Antiquité vivent toujours, tout comme leur demeure, l'Olympe, qui se trouve tout en haut du State Building à New York au 600eme étages. Et ces dieux tous comme tous les autres mineurs ont l'habitude de tomber amoureux de mortels d'où ils ont une descendance, mi-mortel et mi-dieu, que nous appelons demi-dieu ou encore sang-mêlé. Et nous sommes des sang-mêlés, tous ! Moi et Harry sommes les fils d'Arès dieu de la guerre. Ron et Edmund sont les fils d'Héphaïstos dieux du feu et des forges. Susan est la fille d'Apollon dieu du soleil et de la prophétie. Hermione et Katara sont les filles d'Athéna déesse de la sagesse. Et Ginny, Lucy et notre mère adoptive Vala sont les filles de Déméter déesse de la nature. Quant à Percy et Bella, ils sont tous les deux les enfants de l'un des Trois Grands dieux qui sont Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon, et c'est ce dernier qui est leur père en tombant amoureux de Sally il y a plusieurs années. Mais contrairement à nos parents Olympien à cause de l'odeur de notre sang divin, les créatures mythologiques qui ont vécus dans l'antiquité passe leur temps à nous courir après avec pour seule bute de plonger leurs dents dans notre chair et de nous envoyer droit en Enfer dans le monde d'Hadès. Et du fais qu'ils sont les enfants de Poséidon, Percy et Bella sont d'une grande puissance et leurs odeurs très facile à détecter pour eux. Alors quand ils laissent leurs émotions prendre leurs dessus sur leurs contrôles, leur pouvoir se déclenche et renforce leurs odeurs alléchantes pour leurs ennemis. Ils ont tous les deux décidés de s'éloigner de nous pour les attirer ici en ayant espérer de ne pas faire de victime sur la plage, mais vous vous êtes emmêler. Le Taureau crétois et la Chimère auraient pus les tuer quand ils sont venus vous secourir alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux mortellement blesser, et maintenant ils doivent se soigner au cœur même de la mer pour guérir leurs blessures. La prochaine fois que vous voyez ce genre de bestioles, restez en arrière et ne vous y emmêler pas grogna Peter à ces derniers alors qu'il venait de résumer pour les autres à travers le téléphone portable de Susan.

_ _Le Taureau crétois et la Chimère ! Ca dus être un combat des plus violents pour eux ?_ Demanda Daniel de l'autre côté du portable.

__ Le Taureau crétois ! C'est le père du Minotaure, Percy et Bella ont combattus son fils à onze ans, et ils ont dus affronter le Taureau crétois un an plus tard, juste après notre arrivé à Forks_ se rappela Sally à ce propos.

_ _Une minute Sally ! Les arbres qui ont été littéralement déraciner, c'était eux ?_ Demanda Charlie en se souvenant du déboisement qu'il y a eu juste à côté de chez les Jackson.

_ _C'était le Taureau crétois, Percy et Bella ont eux l'idée de lui faire traverser la forêt pour qu'il se fatigue, et ça été difficile pour eux de fatiguer un taureau énorme de plus de cinq tonnes _; avoua Sally. _C'est deux ans plus tard qu'ils ont eux à faire avec la Chimère, juste avant leur entrée en Université, le début d'incendie qui avait été déclaré dans la forêt et bien c'était eux _ajouta-t'elle à ce propos se rappelant des combats comtés par ces enfants.

_ _Tu veux dire que tous les problèmes autour de chez vous, c'est eux qui les causaient en affrontant ces êtres mythologiques ? _Demanda la voix de Charlie qui se souvenait de tous les dégâts naturels qui s'étaient produit autour de l'ancienne demeure des Jackson.

_ _C'était mieux que cela soit en pleine forêt que dans un lieu public, Percy et Bella veillaient toujours à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin et de victimes par la même occasion _; approuva la voix de Sally.

_ D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, Percy et Bella ont dis qu'ils les avaient déjà combattus, alors pourquoi ils étaient encore là ? Demanda Jacob surpris de ce qu'il venait de se souvenir alors qu'il gardait toujours à l'œil les deux carcasses.

_ Parce que les créatures mythologiques sont comme les dieux olympien, on peut les tuer mais ils sont immortels, ils reviennent toujours à un moment ou un autre expliqua Hermione en se tournant vers les Quileute alors que Ron avait enfin finis par se calmer.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Sam qui voulait en savoir plus sur le sujet qu'il trouvait quand même intéressant de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls créatures surnaturels qui existaient dans le monde.

_ Selon la puissance et la magie que dégage une créature mythologique, ce dernier passe moins de temps en Enfer et en ressort avec une seule idée en tête, c'est de tuer ceux qui les ont envoyés en Enfer ! Comme le Taureau crétois avec Percy et la Chimère pour Bella expliqua Harry.

_ C'est deux là se sont des fuser comparer aux chiens des enfers et aux autres qui ne sont rien d'autre que des pétards mouiller en comparaison ajouta Ron en montrant de son pouce les deux carcasses à leur gauche.

_ Et les dieux ne font rien pour vous aidez contre ceux-là ? Demanda Jacob en désignant lui aussi les deux carcasses.

_ Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Les dieux n'ont pas l'autorisation de s'interférer avec les mortels, ce n'est que lorsqu'on donne quelque chose en sacrifice pour eux, qu'ils vont un geste pour nous avoua Ginny répondant à sa question.

_ Et quel genre de geste font-ils ? Demanda Sam curieux de savoir quel genre de présent ils avaient reçus de leurs parents olympiens.

_ Les montres à gousset de Percy et Bella, celles qui renferment leurs armures, est un présent de leur père Poséidon après qu'ils lui ont offert la peau du Lion de Némée avoua Edmund.

__ Le Lion de Némée ! Celui qu'Héraclès a terrassé dans l'un de ces douze travaux ?_ Demanda la voix de Carlisle à travers le téléphone portable de Susan, toujours allumer.

_ Lui-même ! C'était pendant l'été avant leur dernière année en université ! Ils ont tous les deux été confrontés au Lion de Némée, et ils n'arrivaient pas à lui planter leur glaive et leur flèche dans sa peau, qui était aussi résistante que du diamant, même le bronze céleste ne lui faisait rien. Le Lion est même parvenu à briser l'arc qu'avait Bella, mais ils se sont tous les deux rendus vite compte qu'il y avait un endroit ou le Lion de Némée était faible rapporta Harry.

_ Et ou ça ? Demanda Jacob curieux de savoir comment ils avaient pus le vaincre.

_ Sa gorge ! Bella est parvenu à l'occuper suffisamment longtemps avant que Percy ne lui enfonce son glaive dans sa gorge, en plein dans sa gueule grande ouverte. Après l'avoir abattus, son corps à disparus et n'a laisser que sa fourrure qui s'était révélait être une protection contre n'importe quoi. Mais Percy et Bella l'ont refusés, alors ils en ont fais présent à leur père et quelques mois plus tard, à leurs seize ans, ils ont reçus leurs montres à gousset de leur père comme présent ajouta Peter.

_ C'est pour ça que le casque de son armure à Percy est un lion pour le Lion de Némée qu'il est parvenu à vaincre, et Bella son casque est couverte des plumes des ailes des pégases. Bella ne voulait pas avoir le même casque que lui, mais elle a reçus aussi ce magnifique arc en coraille de mer qui est capable de résister à tout et à n'importe quoi termina Susan sur les présent des jumeaux Jackson.

_ D'ailleurs Percy a voulus que nos armoiries soit le Lion de Némée, raison pour laquelle nous avons tous ce Lion rouge ou jaune sur nous, pour montrer que nous sommes tous ensemble aux côtés de Percy et de Bella, comme une famille souder jusqu'à la fin expliqua Edmund tout en désignant le lion jaune sur son poitrail et celui des autres.

_ Percy et Bella reviennent ! S'exclama Susan au même moment ou elle vit tout comme les autres, des remous dans l'eau avant que les enfants de Poséidon ne jaillissent de la mer à leurs tours.

Les enfants de Poséidon émergèrent de l'eau avant de se mettre à nager vers le rivage pendant que tous les Jackson accourraient vers eux, pour les aider à sortir de l'eau alors qu'ils remarquèrent très vite que leurs armures avaient toutes les deux disparus.

Ayant regagnées leurs montres à gousset qui pendaient à la chaine en or autour de leurs cous, gigotant sur leurs poitrines alors que Percy tenait son torse et que Bella maintenait son bras droit contre elle, ou la manche de sa veste en jean était imbibé de sang.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda inquiet Peter en entrant dans l'eau pour se rapprocher d'eux avant d'attraper Percy qui faillit bien tomber la tête la première dans l'eau en perdant l'équilibre, alors qu'Harry entoura ces bras autour de Bella pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

_ Ou est ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda avec dureté Percy tout en essayant de reprendre quelque peu ces esprits.

_ Tu parles de qui Percy ? Des Quileutes ? Ou alors du Taureau crétois et de la Chimère ? Demanda Ron avant de venir aider Peter à sortir ce dernier de l'eau comme Edmund le fit avec Harry pour Bella.

_ Des deux ! Je crois vraiment qu'on a deux mots à dire aux Quileute, mais d'abord on va s'occuper du Taureau crétois et de la Chimère répliqua Percy en fusillant les Quileute, toujours à l'écart avant de sortir son stylo bic de sa poche avant d'en faire jaillir son arme, et de se diriger déterminer vers la carcasse du Taureau crétois.

_ Justement à ce propos, comment on fait pour que leurs corps disparaissent ? Demanda Hermione en observant les deux jumeaux, alors que Bella avait pris son petit poignard en bronze céleste qu'elle rangeait toujours dans sa botte avec sa main gauche, le droit pour l'instant inutilisable.

_ Il faut leur arracher la chose la plus importante pour eux et leurs corps finiront en poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent dans quelques années et recommence à nous pourrir la vie expliqua Bella tout en se mettant à grogner de douleur quand elle remua son bras droit.

_ Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda curieuse Susan à ce propos.

_ Il faut couper la tête du Taureau crétois et arracher le cœur de la Chimère, mais avant je vais me faire un plaisir de lui couper une corne à celui-là comme ça, il ne pourra pas me jouer le même tour qu'aujourd'hui la prochaine fois déclara Percy avant d'attraper la corne droite de ce dernier et avec un coup tranchant de son glaive, coupa celle-ci à sa base ou celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, avant de s'avancer vers sa gorge.

Alors que sa sœur coupa une énorme touffe de la crinière de la Chimère avant d'aller retourner la carcasse de cette dernière, lui découvrant son poitrail tout en ayant écarter sa patte qui la gênait.

L'instant suivant, les Quileute avaient détournés les yeux à cette scène tout comme les filles Jackson qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être témoin de ça. Mais les quatre garçons ne détournèrent pas les yeux et les observèrent égorgé pour Percy, tout en ayant planté la pointe de son glaive aussi profondément possible jusqu'à sa garde, dans la gorge de celui-ci et de se mettre à trancher pour la lui couper totalement.

Alors que Bella alla cherchée le cœur de la Chimère après avoir faites une profonde entaille dans le poitrail de la créature, avant d'enfoncer son bras gauche sans aucun geste de recul ou montrant pas la moindre hésitation, dans la poitrine de ce dernier pour aller le lui arracher sans aucune gêne et regret.

Quand ils eurent tous les deux finis leurs sales besognes, les deux cadavres sans tête et sans cœur se désagrégèrent à une vitesse surprenante avant de finir par devenir des cendres qui se mirent à voler sous le souffle léger du vent.

Alors que Percy tenait toujours la tête du Taureau crétois en le tenant pas sa corne gauche ou le sang de sa tête coupé se répandait sur le sable de la plage pendant que Bella tenait le cœur de la Chimère alors que tout son bras gauche et sa poitrine, étaient couverts du sang de son ennemi.

_ Et qu'est ce que vous en faites maintenant ? Demanda Jacob dégouter alors que les loups derrière lui et Sam se mirent à avoir des haut les cœurs, et a frémir de dégout avec la puanteur que sa dégageait.

Pour réponse, Percy et Bella regagnèrent la mer avec la tête et le cœur de leurs ennemis, jusqu'à s'immerger dans l'eau à mi-cuisse et de les plonger dans l'eau avant de fermer les yeux.

L'instant suivant, une lumière bleue se mit à irradier à l'endroit ou ils étaient et la seconde d'après, la tête du Taureau crétois et le cœur de la Chimère disparurent des mains des jumeaux Jackson, alors qu'une vague d'eau se mit à les recouvrir en entier sous l'étonnement des autres.

Quand celle-ci redescendit en dégageant de nouveau Percy et Bella, ces derniers ne semblaient plus souffrir de leurs blessures alors que le fils de Poséidon ne se tenait plus le torse, et que le sang qui maculait les vêtements de la fille du Dieu des mers avaient disparus et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau remuer son bras droit sans aucune grimace.

_ Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Sam surpris alors que les deux jumeaux ressortirent de l'eau.

_ Ils ont offert la tête du Taureau crétois et le cœur de la Chimère à leur père Poséidon, et je crois qu'il vient de leur accorder leurs vœux proposa Susan comprenant enfin qu'ils avaient offert le Taureau crétois et la Chimère à leur père comme « sacrifice ».

_ Leur vœux ! Et quels vœux ? Demanda Jacob ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait pus demander Percy et Bella à leur père, dieu de la mer.

_ Celui de nous soigné, bien sur ! J'ai bien faillis me retrouver comme une crêpe alors que Bella aurait pus finir à perdre son bras droit remarqua Percy, tout en massant son ventre alors qu'il s'était tourné vers sa sœur.

Cette dernière venait de retirer sa veste en jean et releva la manche de sa chemise droite, découvrant ainsi les cicatrices qui étaient restées sur son bras : de profondes et énormes cicatrices qui zébraient son bras en diagonale, montrant que son bras aurait pus être totalement arracher ou même couper en morceau.

Bella se tourna vers son frère avant que ce dernier ne remonte son maillot pour découvrir, lui aussi sur son torse, de nombreuses balafres qui avaient percé sa peau quand ces cottes avaient cédés sous la masse du Taureau crétois.

_ Il va falloir un bon moment pour que ça disparaisse mais au moins nous sommes tous les deux en vie déclara Percy en remettant son maillot alors que Bella remit sa manche avant de renfiler sa veste en jean.

_ Heureusement vous êtes vivant ! Remarqua sincèrement Jacob en souriant à Percy et à Bella, mais il cessa vite quand ces deux derniers lui foudroyèrent du regard lui et tous les autres Quileute.

_ Alors vous ! On vous retient ! Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour aller affronter des monstres alors que vous n'avez pas les armes qui parviendraient à les tuer ? Vous êtes tous simplement d'une idiotie sans pareille ! Ils allaient vous massacrez sans aucune gêne et aucun remords, espèce de bande de crétin dégénéré imbécile et idiot ! Je suis sur qu'ils n'existent dans le monde pas plus crétin que vous ! Grogna Percy en les foudroyant les un après les autres, tout en se rapprochant d'eux en les menaçant de son doigt dans sa tirade.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » Jake ! Vous avez faillis tous y rester contre eux alors franchement vous vous abstenez de commentaires quand on ne s'y connait rien en monstre et créature de la mythologie ! Fusilla Bella près à lui en décoller une quand Susan vint la stopper dans son geste alors que Peter arrêta Percy avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose.

_ Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Ou vous allez encore attirés des monstres à nous ! Ordonna Peter d'un ton autoritaire en fixant les deux jumeaux avant de se tourner vers Susan, inquiet de savoir si d'autres monstres les avaient reniflés ou pas.

_ C'est bon pour l'instant ! Aucunes créatures ne les ont encore sentis mais ils doivent se calmer avant de recréer d'autre problème de nouveau déclara Susan tout en éloignant Bella des Quileutes comme Peter avec Percy, alors que ces deux derniers avaient fermés les yeux et se laissèrent mener, tout en tentant de reprendre leurs calmes.

_ Ouais ! Ca serait gentil qu'ils nous évitent de nous obliger à refaire un deuxième round rigola Ron mais vus le regard glacial que lui lancèrent Percy et Bella, il déglutit difficilement finissant par se rendre compte avec tous le monde que le « maelstrom » n'était pas passé.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Calmez vous tous les deux maintenant, vous devriez être content, Daniel et les autres ont dis la vérité à Charlie et il l'a très bien pris confia Hermione d'une voix calme au jumeau, alors que ces derniers ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que c'était elle qui avait le portable de Susan dans sa main.

Et même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte, par la même occasion, que la communication était toujours allumer et que les autres de l'autre côté du téléphone les entendait toujours.

_ Et que Charlie a finis par se rendre compte qu'il a évité de justesse de se faire incendier par vous deux appuya Harry à ce propos.

_ Plutôt qu'il aurait finis par se faire noyer oui ! Le feu s'est moi et Ron, je te le rappel rappela Edmund au fils d'Arès, tout en se mettant à rire.

_ Ca suffit ! Moi et Bella avons dis que nous nous mêlerons plus jamais à sa vie et nous tiendrons notre parole ! Que Charlie soit au courant ou non, ne change rien finalement, puisque c'est lui sa famille à présent répliqua Percy d'une voix dure.

_ Percy, …

_ Vous avez renoncés à votre mère ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Sam en observant les deux Jackson sachant à quel point à leurs yeux leur mère avait beaucoup d'importance, alors savoir qu'ils renonçaient tous les deux à elle, ça, ça les déstabilisait.

_ Cela ne vous concerne pas Sam ! Comme ça ne concerne personne d'autre que nous et nous deux seulement ! Prévenait Bella d'une voix dure tout en fixant tous le monde, Quileute comme les autres Jackson.

_ Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, bien qu'il n'en est pas mais, le portable de Susan dans les mains d'Hermione est toujours en fonctionnement et tous les autres vous entendent par la même occasion remarqua Ron en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, tout en désignant le portable de la fille d'Apollon dans les mains de la fille d'Athéna.

_ On s'en fiche complètement qu'ils nous entendent tous ou pas ! Ils seront comme ça, sans que nous ayons besoin de nous redire de nouveau que nous ne voulons plus rien avoir avec eux ! Alors qu'ils nous oublient, de toute façon sa ne sera pas difficile pour eux dans ce cas ! Grogna Percy de plus en plus menaçant alors que ces yeux bleus mer calme se transformèrent très vite en un bleu orageux, des plus dangereux.

Alors que s'était l'exacte réplique dans les prunelles de Bella et qui approuvaient les dire de son frère, les autres Jackson comprirent tous très vite qu'il ya avait un problème. Tout en se jetant des regards interrogateurs et affirmatives, que ce qui tracassaient autant Percy et Bella ne venait pas uniquement du problème de Charlie et de Sally, mais qu'il y avait autre chose à ça.

Mais c'était un sentiment plus ancien et qui rongeait leur cœur comme un serpent qui entourait de plus en plus celui-ci, en le compressant de plus en plus sous leurs douleurs à tous les deux. Et ça depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps et qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de lâcher ce qu'ils avaient.

Ce n'était pas bien qu'ils gardent tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient au fond du cœur, s'ils ne pouvaient les exprimer et ils semblaient que leur famille et les Quileute allaient être leur cible.

_ Ce n'est pas Sally et Charlie qui vous posent problème, pas vrai ? Demanda Peter inquiet en les observant tous les deux.

_ On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles Peter ? Demanda Percy d'une voix dure tout en fusillant ce dernier.

_ Peter a raison ! Vous vous sentez toujours responsable pour ce qui c'est produit il y a près d'un an pour…

_ Ne prononce pas ce nom Susan ! Ne le prononce pas ! Ordonna Bella tout en se bouchant les oreilles de ces mains pour ne pas entendre la fin de la phrase de la fille d'Apollon.

_ Vous n'êtes pas les seuls fautifs dans cette histoire, nous le sommes tous appuya Ginny tristement aux deux jumeaux Jackson, tout en se souvenant comme tous les autres de ce qui s'était produit il y a bientôt un an.

_ Si c'est de notre faute Ginny ! Si nous nous étions charger de cette Furie, jamais elle n'aurait… jamais elle n'aurait… elle ne l'aurait pas emmené remarqua Percy alors que la colère avait de nouveau laissé place à la tristesse, qui tirait les traits de son visage, tout comme ceux de Bella.

_ Non vous n'êtes pour rien tous les deux ! Aang était le petit frère de Susan et même elle n'a pas pus l'en empêcher, comme nous tous ! Nous n'avons pus empêcher ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ! Déclara Harry rappelant à tous qu'ils avaient tous une part dans ce désastre qui était survenu l'été dernier.

_ On lui avait promis ! On lui avait promis depuis le premier jour qu'il serait en sécurité avec nous, et que plus personne ne lui fera de mal ! On n'a pas pus tenir notre promesse et il nous l'on prit ! S'exclama furieuse Bella en choutant dans un caillou qu'elle envoya à l'eau.

_ Vous auriez tué cette foutue Furie si elle n'avait pas reçus des renforts elle et les autres, en la présence du Lion de Némée ! Nous serions tous mort si vous ne vous étiez pas tous les deux occuper de lui rappela Edmund sur la bataille qui s'en était s'en suivis.

_ Mais on aurait dus continuer de surveiller cette Furie et on ne l'a pas fais ! Et c'est de notre faute et de personne d'autre ! Hurla Percy en se prenant la tête avant de hurler en cœur avec sa sœur, alors que les nuages au dessus d'eux se mirent à gronder à l'approche d'un orage.

Mais avant que les autres Jackson ou même les Quileutes n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit, les corps de Percy et Bella disparurent jusqu'à devenir des tornades d'eau qui allèrent droit vers la mer.

Ou l'instant suivante, dès qu'ils furent entrés dedans tous les deux, les vagues d'eau se firent plus dangereuses avant de venir s'échouer avec dureté et fracas sur le rivage, faisant reculer tous le monde pour éviter de s'en prendre une en pleine face, alors que la pluie se mit à tomber en averse les trempant en quelques minutes jusqu'aux os.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers les Jackson comme tous les autres Quileutes pour avoir une réponse clair et net.

_ On va rentrer à la maison et on les emmène ! Autant les mettre tous au courant ! Susan, préviens Daniel et les autres de ce qu'on va faire ! Demanda Peter à son compagne tout en montrant le chemin aux Quileutes alors que la fille d'Apollon reprenait son portable des mains d'Hermione.

_ _Qu'est ce qui se passe Susan ?_ Demanda Vala à l'autre bout du fil.

_ On emmène les Quileutes chez nous, nous serions mieux pour en parler là-bas, ramenez Sally, Charlie et les Cullen, autant qu'ils le savent tous ! Cela nous évitera de nous répéter, on se retrouve tous à la maison prévenu Susan avant de mettre fin à la communication avant de rejoindre les autres au véhicule de Peter.

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des com ;)<p>

a +

Sabrinabella


	10. Chapitre 9 Souvenir Douloureux

**Merci à fifer , à Bellaandedwardamour et à oliveronica cullen massen pour vos com qui m'ont fais plaisir :)**

**j'attend avec impatience vos com pour ce chap ;)**

**Sabrinabella**

**PS: est ce que l'une de vous pourrez me dire comment on fais pour mettre un histoire dans ces story favorite ? merci d'avance**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Souvenir Douloureux<strong>

Il ignorait comment ils en étaient tous arriver à là, mais Edward savait une chose : c'est que lui et sa famille, ainsi que Charlie et Sally avaient été emmené dans la demeure des Jackson, là ou Percy et Bella la considérait comme leur deuxième maison.

Mais Edward savait aussi un autre détail important dans l'équation, c'est qu'il ne pourra jamais lui et les siens, traverser le portail des Jackson avec ce grand lion rugissant sur les grilles.

Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils allaient avoir un affrontement avec la meute des Quileutes en face d'eux, se trouvant toujours sous leurs formes lupines.

Et tous ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils allaient enfin comprendre pour quel raison Percy et Bella s'en voulaient de la mort du petit frère de Susan, Aang, l'été dernier.

Tous au long de la discussion qu'ils avaient tous entendus à travers la communication du portable du Docteur Jackson et de celui de la fille d'Apollon, que Percy et Bella n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas réussie à se pardonner de la mort du plus jeune de leur famille.

Surtout qu'après leur départ dans le monde marin des deux enfants de Poséidon, l'orage dehors ne cessait d'éclater, déversant sa pluie torrentielle sur tous l'Etat de Washington et des environs, alors que la météo avait lancé un avis de tempête dans les régions nord-ouest des Etats Unis.

Alors que la mer sur les cottes ouest se déchainait elle aussi, en contraste à l'orage grondant dans le ciel, comme l'exact réplique, donnant l'impression que le monde s'était recouvert d'une couverture bleu marine orageuse.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Pourquoi aller chez vous ? Demanda Charlie ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait après la coupure de communication avec les jeunes Jackson.

_ Nous vous expliquerons mieux ce qui se passe mais nous devons nous dépêchez d'y aller, avant d'être bloquer par l'orage qu'ils ont déclenchés prévena Daniel à tous le monde, alors qu'il renfilait sa veste tous comme sa femme et ces deux filles.

_ Attendez un instant ! C'est Percy et Bella qui ont fais cette orage ? Demanda surpris Emmett en observant le ciel noir d'orage alors que des éclairs le zébraient de tout côté, qu'on pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitre de la baie du salon ou la pluie se déversait dessus comme des chutes d'eau.

_ C'est pour ça que je préfère les savoirs dans l'océan pour lâcher leur colère sinon, s'ils étaient sur la terre ferme il y aurait eu des victimes expliqua Vala, tout en rabattant la capuche de la veste de Lucy avant d'en faire de même avec Katara.

Alors que les Cullen n'avaient pas attendus une seconde pour aller enfiler leurs vestes menées par Carlisle et Esmé, Charlie aidait Sally à enfiler le sien avant de prendre le sien et rejoignent les autres dehors sur le porche, encore à l'abri de la pluie.

Daniel embarqua Charlie et Sally dans le véhicule d'Harry, le 4x4 humer rouge au lion jaune sur le capot alors que Vala prenait les deux filles avec elle dans la Mercedes de son mari.

Alors que Carlisle prit sa Mercedes avec Esmé, Jasper et Alice, et qu'Edward embarqua Emmett et Rosalie dans sa Volvo C60 grise avec lui.

Suivant les deux véhicules des Jackson, ces derniers guidèrent les Cullen droit jusqu'à chez eux, juste avant la ville de Seattle, dans les bois qui entourait la ville, les emmenant dans une petite allée dans le sous-bois, identique à celui des Cullen. Sauf que celui-ci était un peu plus propre et plus entretenus.

Et c'est là, devant une gigantesque grille d'où avait été forgé dans le fer, un lion rouge feu, blason des Jackson alors qu'un mur gigantesque séparait la demeure de la forêt.

Et c'est devant ces grilles qu'ils retrouvèrent, sous la pluie battante, les autres jeunes Jackson alors que dix énormes loups se tenaient à leurs côté, toutes babines dehors en fusillant les véhicules des Cullens.

_ Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? Demanda Daniel en sortant le premier du véhicule et en observant avec surprise les dix énormes loups.

_ Bah maintenant tu peux mieux comprendre comment ils ont tenus face au Taureau crétois et à la Chimère remarqua Ronald en désignant les loups de la tête.

_ Tu veux dire que c'est les Quileute ? Demanda surprise Katara en fixant les grands canidés avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes.

_ Ouais ce sont eux ! Il faut croire que les êtres de la mythologie ne sont plus les seuls êtres étranges qui foulent le sol de notre bonne vieille Terre approuva Hermione de la tête à sa petite sœur.

_ Ouais mais il faut croire que nos gros canidés ont un problème avec les Cullens remarqua Ginny en ayant remarqué les regards noirs qu'ils se lançaient des deux côtés.

_ Eh ! Pas de combat voulez vous ! On a déjà asser combattus aujourd'hui alors vous vous tenez à carreau ou c'est nous qui vous réglons votre compte, avec un coup de pied au derrière ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris Sam ? Demanda Peter d'un ton autoritaire en ayant attrapé le museau du grand loup noir, tout en plongeant ces prunelles clair dans les yeux sombres du loup.

Celui-ci tout comme les autres se mirent à grogner avec menace envers Peter qui tenait toujours la gueule du chef de meute.

_ Je ne veux plus vous entendre grogner et vous aussi les Cullen ! Nous ne sommes pas si sourd que ça vous savez ? Nous savons que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas humain mais pour nous, ça ne fais pas de différence alors vous avez intérêt à vous calmer tous de suite ou on vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? Compris ? Demanda le fils d'Arès en se tournant vers les Cullen, tout en les menaçant de son index vers eux, alors que comme tous les autres Jackson qui les avaient entendus grogner de menace envers la provocation des Quileutes.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problème de notre côté promit Carlisle pour sa famille.

_ Compris ? Demanda d'un ton autoritaire Peter en se tournant vers Sam et les autres, en tenant toujours le museau du premier dans sa poigne de fer.

L'Alpha de la meute hocha de la tête tout en l'appuyant d'un grognement qui pouvait paraitre affirmatif, avant que le chef des demi-dieux ne le lâche enfin.

_ On pourrait m'expliquer ? Demanda Charlie qui avait encore du mal à comprendre que les grands loups en face de lui, n'était d'autre que les gosses de la Push, tout comme Sally qui n'arrivait pas y croire elle aussi.

Et le fais qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'apprendre que les Cullen n'étaient pas eux aussi si humain qu'ils le prétendaient, il y avait de quoi se mettre en pause pour essayer de tout comprendre.

_ Je crois que vous avez déjà eu asser de problème comme ça à emmagasiner le monde de la mythologie Charlie, sans en devoir en rajouter une couche vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Harry en souriant à ce dernier qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise de la situation qui l'échappait de plus en plus.

_ De toute façon la seule chose que vous devez savoir sur eux Charlie c'est qu'ils ne s'en prendront jamais à des humains, alors vous ne risquez rien à ce propos remarqua Susan à ce propos en désignant les Cullen autant que les Quileutes.

_ Oh lieu de discuter sous la pluie, nous devrions tous rentrer et nous mettre à l'abri avant que l'un de nous ne tombe malade rappela Vala alors que la pluie continuait de tomber en averse et que la terre commençait à devenir boueuse sous leurs pieds et pattes.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient tous remonter en voiture hormis Peter, Harry et Ron, tous les trois rester avec les Quileutes juste au cas où que ces derniers fassent des siennes avec les véhicules des Cullen, avant de les emmener vers le garage. Là ou ces derniers pourraient se retransformer en humain et enfiler les vêtements que les filles étaient parties leurs chercher.

Les Cullen furent admirative devant l'immense manoir qui se dressait devant eux, alors qu'ils s'abritèrent sous le portique de l'entrée, qui était asser grands pour tous les abriter pendant que Vala ouvrit la porte et les firent tous entrer à l'intérieur.

Ouvrant sur le grand couloir de porte manteau, ils déposèrent tous leurs affaires trempées pendant que Susan, Hermione et Ginny partirent chercher des serviettes et des vêtements propres pour que les Quileutes puissent s'habiller sans devoir se balader à poil.

Alors que Daniel et Vala menèrent les autres dans l'immense salon, tout en allumant la grande cheminée pour tous les réchauffer, alors qu'Edmund et Katara allèrent chercher des serviettes pour les autres pendant que Lucy avait accompagnée Vala à aller chercher des gâteaux et des boissons, ou elles furent vite aider par Esmé qui les rejoignit dans la grande cuisine adjacente à la grande salle à manger face au grand salon.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installer Peter, Susan, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione réapparurent avec à leurs suites Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam, Jared, Colin et Brady sous leurs formes humaines, en portant chacun des short en jeans et des maillots alors que des chaussons avaient trouvés place à leurs pieds.

Bien sur ces derniers restèrent dans la partie du salon ou ils étaient face aux Cullen et ne pouvant s'empêcher de les fusiller du regard, et ça aurait pus continuer si Peter n'avait pas sifflé un bon coup, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui alors que ce dernier fusillaient des yeux les deux partis. Ou son regard ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : « si vous faites des conneries, vous allez le sentir passer, je vous le promets ».

_ Ils vaudraient mieux qu'on allume la télé, on va surement être témoin du désastre maritime qu'ils vont encore causés dans cet état ou ils sont remarqua Hermione en allumant l'écran plasma sur le mur, avant de chercher une chaine d'info ou de météo, quand elle tomba sur une chaine d'info sur un flash spécial.

Et ce « flash spécial » montrait tout simplement une image depuis la base spatiale américaine, qui tournait en orbite autour de la Terre, et qui montrait l'océan Pacifique entre le continent Américain et le continent Asiatique, un énorme et même gigantesque tourbillon d'eau qui s'était formés en son centre.

Et vous voyez la taille des Etats-Unis ? Et bien le tourbillon d'eau était de cette envergure en plein centre de l'Océan Pacifique, ou celui-ci fut bientôt vite cacher par la tempête monstrueuse qui était entrain de se former au dessus.

Finissant par tous se calmer, les Cullen au tant que les Quileute que Charlie observèrent avec effroi ce qui était entrain de se produire à la télévision.

_ C'est Percy et Bella qui font ça ? Demanda Jasper en fixant l'écran alors qu'il essayait d'envoyer des ondes de calmes partout autour de lui, pour calmer et détendre toute cette pression qu'il ressentait.

_ Oui ! Se sont eux et encore, leurs pouvoirs ont sacrément augmentés depuis le temps, surtout que la dernière fois leurs maelstrom et leurs tempêtes été moins grandes que ça remarqua Ron à ce propos.

_ Comment ça la dernière fois ils ont fais moins grands que ça ? Demanda Quil ne comprenant pas ce que ce dernier venait de dire.

_ Non ! Attendez une minute ! Vous ne voulez pas dire que le maelstrom qui s'est formé à quelques encablures de la Statue de la Liberté à New York, c'était eux ? Demanda Carlisle en se souvenant de ce « flash spécial » qui s'était produit près d'un an auparavant, l'été dernier.

_ Si justement, c'était eux ! Après la disparition d'Aang avoua tristement Katara.

_ Mais avant qu'on vous raconte ce morceau, il faudra tout vous racontez sur le lien qui liait Aang à Percy et à Bella déclara une voix derrière eux.

Quand ils se tournèrent tous vers Susan qui revenait dans le grand salon avec une boite en carton sous son bras, alors qu'elle tenait dans son autre main un cadre, sur lequel on avait attaché un ruban noir, symbole du deuil.

_ Voici Aang, c'était l'une des premières photos qu'on a pris de lui, il y a deux ans, Percy et Bella l'ont rencontrés à la fin de leur deuxième année à l'Université avoua Susan en faisant passer le cadre à Charlie et à Sally, alors qu'Edward vit la photo à travers leurs pensées.

Celle-ci montrait Percy et Bella âgés de seulement treize ans, bientôt quatorze se tenant tous les deux par les bras, alors que l'aîné avait passé son bras sur les épaules de sa jumelle et que de leurs autres bras, ils tenaient un petit garçon pas même âgée de dix ans.

Ce dernier souriait aux anges entre eux deux, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tenait les bras de Percy et Bella dans ces mains la peau pâle, les yeux d'un bleu gris étonnant alors que son crâne était totalement raser avec aucun cheveu dessus, portant une chemise blanche avec un gilet et un jean. Réplique identique des vêtements de Percy alors que Bella portait une robe bleue d'été à fleurs blanches, assortis à son petit gilet en laine à manche à demi-longue qu'elle avait et ces longs cheveux auburn retenus par un ruban bleu et bleu qui faisait serre tête.

De cette photo, on pouvait sentir un sentiment d'amour et de bonheur qui en émergeait, si bien qu'Edward ne fut nullement étonné de voir les yeux de Sally s'embuer de larme alors que sa mère, Esmé souriait d'affection face à cette photo quand elle l'eut entre ces mains qu'en en lui passa.

_ Ils sont vraiment mignons déclara Esmé. Mais pourquoi ce petit a-t'il la tête raser ? Demanda-t'elle étonnée de ce fait comme les autres.

_ C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé lors de leurs rencontres déclara Daniel mais au lieu que se soit lui ou sa femme qu'ils leurs racontèrent l'histoire, se furent les jeunes Jackson qui s'en chargèrent.

_ Percy et Bella étaient entrain de se balader dans Seattle, quand ils ont entendus les sirènes de pompier et curieux comme ils le sont, ils sont allés voir qu'est ce qui était entrain de brûler commença Peter.

_ Et c'est même à partir de ce jour qu'ils ont fais la connaissance de l'équipe de sapeur pompier qu'ils allaient rejoindre un an plus tard remarqua Ron ne pouvant s'empêcher la remarque.

_ Oui ! C'est ce jour là qu'ils ont rencontrés Jack et les autres, mais avant ça ils ont fais connaissance avec Aang, et c'était une connaissance des plus muscler répliqua Hermione.

_ Percy et Bella se sont vite rendus compte que ce qui était entrain de brûler, c'était une école polyvalente et d'après ce qu'ils ont entendus par certains professeurs, c'est qu'ils y avaient encore des élèves à l'intérieur et qu'ils étaient bloqués continua Harry.

_ Et ils ont donc décidés, après avoir réussi à se débarrasser des pompiers qui ont voulus les retenir pour les empêcher d'y aller, ils y sont entrés ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Edmund.

_ Ils ont fais sortir tous les gosses qui étaient encore restés bloquer quand ils ont entendus du bruit venant du gymnase, là ou l'incendie avait démarré et là ou ils entendaient des personnes se battrent continua Susan.

_ Et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert Aang qui essayaient de protéger deux autres élèves de sa classe, face à six grands Lestrygons reprit Ron coupant la parole de la fille d'Apollon.

_ Les Lestrygons se sont des énormes cannibales géants et ces derniers avaient apportés des gros ballons en bronze, gros comme des boulet de canon, perforés comme des balles de bowling d'où s'en échappait un flot de flamme, qui avait mis le feu à l'école continua Edmund sur la lancée de son frère.

_ D'ailleurs je me souviens qu'après cette histoire, dès que vous l'avez sus vous avez essayés d'en construire et que vous avez mis le feu à votre salle de création rigola Peter à ce souvenir plus qu'hilarant ou les deux fils d'Héphaïstos avait tenté d'éteindre le feu qu'ils avaient causés.

_ Et qu'ils se sont fais punir pendant un mois de ne pas y remettre les pieds dedans se rappela Harry à la sanction que Vala leur avait donné à tous les deux après la catastrophe qu'ils avaient faillis causer dans la maison.

_ En tout cas, Percy et Bella sont allés porter secours à Aang en s'étant vite rendu compte qu'il utilisait le vent pour empêcher à ces ballons-boulet de canon en bronze-feu de le toucher lui et ces deux camarades, alors ils se sont tous les deux occuper des Lestrygons continua Ginny.

_ Avec l'effet de surprise de leurs arrivés, Percy et Bella ont pus faire exploser deux Lestrygons en leurs renvoyant à l'aide de l'eau leurs ballons en bronze et ces derniers ont explosés en flamme, avant de disparaitre en fumer comme tous les monstres que nous tuons reprit Lucy en rappelant aux Quileutes tout comme les Cullens, des monstres partant en fumée, excepter le Taureau crétois et la Chimère, après avoir été tués.

_ Bien sur, ils ont ensuite mis du temps mais ils sont parvenus à terrasser les derniers des Lestrygons et ils sont utilisés la Brume pour innocenter Aang, et ils ont fais accuser les grands baraquer qui étaient entrés en infraction dans l'école et qu'ils ont mis le feu dans le gymnase en plein jeu de volley ball de la classe d'Aang continua Peter.

_ Après ça ils ont découvert de la parenté d'Aang, sa mère qui avait été tué deux ans plus tôt parce qu'elle se trouvait être la fille d'Eole Dieu de vent, et qu'elle était une très belle femme et que mon père en est tombé amoureux ! Percy et Bella ont ensuite découvert qu'Aang se rasait les cheveux en mémoire de sa mère et que la famille d'accueil dans lequel on l'avait déposé, n'était pas des plus aimable avec lui reprit Susan en se souvenant que son petit frère n'avait pas été choyé dans sa famille d'accueil.

_ Percy et Bella sont allés voir celle qui s'était occuper du dossier d'Aang chez l'assistante sociale et ils ont fais entendre leurs droit d'oncle et tante, puisque le père d'Aang est le neveu de leur propre père et grâce à l'aide de Daniel et de Vala, ils ont pus avoir sa garde. Mais Aang n'a pas voulus les lâcher et puisque Percy et Bella vivait dans leurs studio vers l'Université, ils y ont fais une place à Aang et ces derniers sont devenus une vraie famille continua Hermione.

_ Il était même hyper difficile de retirer Aang de Percy et Bella, ils les considérés tous les deux presque comme ces parents, de plus Aang à avouer que Bella ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère alors il ne voulait surtout pas s'en éloigner ajouta Ginny sur la relation entre le petit et les enfants de Poséidon.

_ Ils étaient si proche que ça ? Demanda Sally surprise que ces enfants ne lui est pas parler du petit Aang quand ils rentraient pendant les vacances de leur deuxième année.

_ Comme des parents envers leurs fils ! Ils étaient très paternel envers lui et Aang ne voulaient pas que sa change, surtout après les deux années ou il a passé sans amour parental remarqua Lucy à ce propos, tout en observant Vala à côté d'elle et en serrant son bras contre elle, montrant bien que même si cette dernière était sa sœur aînée, elle l'a considérait plus comme sa mère que comme sa sœur.

Sally allait demandée quelque chose d'autre quand le téléphone du salon se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

_ C'est peut être eux remarqua Daniel en se levant de son fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, dans le coin de la salle.

_ Peut-être pas, puisque la tempête et le maelstrom qu'ils ont créés son toujours actifs remarqua Katara en désignant les gros plans que les journalistes et les personnes de la télé faisaient sur l'ouragan et le maelstrom dans l'Océan Pacifique qui étaient toujours actifs.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Appela Daniel en décrochant et en mettant le téléphone à son oreille après avoir mis le haut parleur en route.

_ _Non ! Ce ne sont pas eux_ répondit une voix grave que tous les occupants de la maison Jackson reconnurent, hormis les invités.

_ Ah ! Salut Jack ! Que nous vaut cet appel ? Demanda Daniel gentiment à ce dernier.

_ Jack ? Demanda Charlie voulant savoir qui c'était pour les Jackson.

_ Jack O'Neill ! C'est le Chef de la Brigade de sapeur pompier de Percy et Bella expliqua Peter répondant ainsi à la curiosité de leurs invités.

_ _Pas besoin Daniel, j'ai eu ma réponse ! C'est eux qui ont déclenchés ce maelstrom et cet ouragan dans l'Océan Pacifique ?_ Demanda la voix de Jack O'Neill à travers le haut parleur du téléphone.

_ Il est au courant pour leur secret ? Demanda surpris Edward à la question que le Chef de la Brigade des sapeurs-pompiers avait posé.

_ Bah avec toutes l'équipe de sapeur pompier qui sont tous capable de voir à travers la Brume, c'est plutôt difficile de leur cacher les monstres mythologiques qu'ils peuvent tous voir remarqua Ron en se grattant le dos de la nuque.

_ Et de plus, comme ça Percy et Bella n'ont pas besoin de mentir lorsqu'ils sont en retard à cause de nos ennemis, quand ils sont au courant de tous ce qu'on vit tous les jours ajouta Edmund.

_ Ils sont au courant pour toute notre famille répondit Hermione à la question que les Quileutes et les Cullen allaient posés.

_ Oui, Jack ! Se sont eux dans l'Océan Pacifique, il faut croire que Percy et Bella sont des retardeurs d'émotions depuis un an, après ce qui c'est passé à Aang l'été dernier répondit Daniel alors que tous les occupants dans le salon, se reconcentrèrent sur la conversation téléphonique.

__ Ils se sentent toujours responsables pas vrai ! Alors qu'ils ne sont pour rien dans sa disparition, combien de fois on va devoir leur mettre ça dans le crâne ?_ Demanda Jack d'une voix dure qui fit sursauter tout le monde alors qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers les Jackson.

_ Jack est très protecteur envers son équipe alors c'est une vrai mère poule pour Percy et Bella, qui sont les plus jeunes de la bande expliqua Harry sur le lien qui unissait Jack O'Neill aux deux enfants du Dieu de la Mer.

_ Il faut croire que non et avec ce sentiment du survivant qu'ils ont développé depuis, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses avoua Daniel tristement de la culpabilité qu'avait Percy et Bella depuis presque maintenant un an.

_ _Laisse moi deviner, c'est contre qui qu'ils ont essayés de lâcher leurs nerfs cette fois-ci ?_ Demanda Jack qui avait appris comment fonctionnait les jumeaux.

_ Il l'est connais bien remarqua Sally.

_ Oh, oui ! Jack est comme une autre figure de paternel pour Percy et Bella, ils n'ont pas de difficulté à se confier à lui comme avec Daniel approuva Ginny à ce propos.

_ Ils ont affrontés le Taureau crétois et la Chimère avoua Daniel.

__ Ils ne les avaient pas déjà réduis en bouillis ceux-là ! Ah, oui j'avais oublié, que ces derniers pouvaient revenir après un moment passer en Enfer_ se rappela Jack en se mettant à souffler devant l'immortalité de ces monstres mythologiques.

_ Malheureusement oui mais ils n'ont pas pus totalement passer ces nerfs sur eux alors ils sont allés dans l'océan pour continuer et vue l'ampleur, ils vont continuer pendant un bon moment on dirait remarqua Daniel en fixant l'écran de télé ou l'ouragan et le maelstrom continuaient de menacer les continents autour d'eux.

_ _Préviens nous s'il y a du changement, ok ! Moi et les autres nous restons à la caserne pendant ce temps ?_ Demanda Jack à Daniel.

_ Pas de problème ! Et si jamais de ton côté, tu avais…

__ Compte sur moi Dan ! S'ils viennent ici après avoir donné tous ce qu'ils avaient je vous préviens dès que possible_ promit Jack à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ? Demanda Jacob ne comprenant pas pourquoi le Docteur Jackson avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient prévenus.

_ Parce que la dernière fois, après avoir crée ce maelstrom à New York, Percy et Bella sont réapparus en mauvaises états dans la caserne de pompier à Seattle avoua Peter en observant Daniel raccrocher le téléphone et rejoindre sa femme dans son fauteuil, alors qu'il jeta un œil à la télé pour voir la colère et la rancune des enfants de Poséidon, toujours en mouvement.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé l'été dernier, lors de la disparition du petit, pour que Percy et Bella en soient si touchés ? Demanda Edward qui voulait bien comprendre, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, les sentiments et les émotions des deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ On ne va pas vous le raconter mais on va vous le montrer expliqua Susan faisant taire les remarques sur le fait qu'ils voulaient tous comprendre, avant de jeter un froid alors qu'elle sortait de la boite en carton un CD alors que tous les Jackson l'observaient « l'objet de malheur » avec des yeux de colère et de tristesse.

_ Vous avez filmés vos combats ? Demanda Paul surpris comme tous les autres qu'ils aient filmés la confrontation.

_ Nous étions entrain de passer un moment en famille quand ils nous ont attaqués, et nos caméras ont continués de filmer puisqu'on ne leur a pas dis de se stopper expliqua Hermione.

_ Et c'est quoi pour vous « qu'on ne leur a pas dis d'arrêter de filmer » ? On dirait quels ont des vies propres vos caméras rigola Jared comme les autres à cette annonce.

_ Je vais les chercher ! S'exclama Ron en se levant de sa place comme un ressort et surprenant tout le monde, hormis sa famille qui levèrent les yeux au ciel et courut vers l'étage en faisant un boucan monstre en haut.

Alors que sa famille se mit à rigoler du boucan infernal qu'il fit dans la pièce en haut, faisant encore une fois lever au ciel les deux adultes Jackson.

Quand le fils d'Héphaïstos déboula de nouveau dans le salon comme un diable sortant de sa boite, en tenant quelque chose dans ces mains bien que celle-ci soient vide, ce dernier ne vit pas le tapis et son pied l'accrocha avant de s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le parquet, sous les rires des autres alors qu'Hermione et Edmund vinrent l'aider à se relever.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prend de courir avec ? Tu aurais pus le casser dans ta course crétin ! Jura Edmund en se baissant pour ramasser quelque chose mais ces mains restaient toujours vide pourtant, malgré le fais qu'il semblait tenir quelque chose entre elles.

_ Ca va Ed ! Je te ferais signaler qu'il est en bronze céleste et à part ça, rien peut le casser hormis nous si on décide de le démonter répliqua Ron en dépoussiérant ces genoux et son pull.

_ Et qu'est qu'il tient au juste ? Parce qu'il n'a rien dans les mains ? Remarqua Sam en désignant Edmund alors que sa meute approuvèrent, tout comme Charlie et Sally alors que les Cullen se retenèrent de justesse d'approuver après tout ils étaient des ennemis héréditaires.

_ Vos avez laissé le sortilège de brume activer les gars répliqua Peter en observant les fils d'Héphaïstos, avant qu'Edmund ne se mette à tripoter ce qu'il avait dans ces mains.

L'instant suivant, une sorte de brume ocre apparut dans les mains du plus jeune fils d'Héphaïstos, avant qu'enfin n'apparaisse le fameux objet que Ron et Edmund parlaient surprenant encore plus tous leurs invités.

Parce que dans les mains d'Edmund, ce dernier tenait un grand aigle en bronze céleste comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai avant que le fils d'Héphaïstos ne se mette a tripoter quelque chose sous l'aile droite de l'oiseau en bronze, pour qu'enfin celui-ci ne bouge pliant et dépliant ces ailes avant de se mettre à pousser son cri puissant.

L'oiseau en bronze déploya ensuite ces ailes et s'envola dans le grand salon, faisant le tour de cette salle tout en observant chacun de ces occupants alors qu'Harry alluma leur home cinéma, pour très vite constater que dans c'était eux tous qui figuraient dans l'écran cinéma.

_ Comment ? Demanda surpris Leah en observant l'aigle en bronze aller se poser sur l'épaule de Ron alors que celui-ci se mit à gratter sous le bec et qu'on pouvait nettement l'entendre ronronner.

_ Nous sommes les fils d'Héphaïstos, ne l'oubliez pas ? Nous sommes capables de créer tous et n'importe quoi avec quelques bout de métal et de technologie déclara Ron.

_ Comme ceci ! Remarqua Edmund en lançant à celui qui était le plus loin de lui, en l'occurrence Emmett, qui rattrapa au vol une montre digital des plus simples.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? Demanda quelque peu surpris Emmett en observant l'objet dans ces mains, alors que tout le monde aussi le détaillait.

_ Met le à ton poignet et surtout lève toi, sinon ta voisine va avoir une mauvaise surprise répliqua Peter tout en lui désignant Rosalie à ces côtés, alors que le grand baraqué se leva de sa place.

Et sur les conseils des enfants d'Héphaïstos, Emmett appuya sur le bouton de droite en haut de la montre digital avant qu'il ne doit reculer son poignet du visage au moment ou celle-ci se mit à grandir, tout en prenant une couleur bronze ocre.

Et devant tout le monde, de la montre digital au poignet d'Emmett, était apparus un grand et puissant bouclier circulaire en bronze céleste, attaché par les deux poigner au poignet d'Emmett et à son bras au niveau de l'humérus, alors que le blason des Jackson, le lion rouge avait été gravé dessus, tout en étant entourer part de petit symbole représentant chacun des enfants Jackson : une tête de sanglier avec une épée pour les fils d'Arès, un marteau et son enclume encercler de feu pour les fils d'Héphaïstos, la chouette et l'olivier pour les filles d'Athéna, un arc et flèche avec le soleil pour la fille d'Apollon, une biche et une rose pour les filles de Déméter. Alors que le pégase au trident et à la vague d'eau représentait les enfants de Poséidon, et qu'une tornade de vent avec un mini soleil devait sans nulle doute représenter le plus jeune disparus de la famille : Aang.

_ Il est vraiment magnifique avoua Emmett véritablement fasciner par l'arme offensive qu'il avait au bras droit.

_ Pour la peine on te l'offre, pour le rétracter le bouclier dans la montre, il te suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge sur la poigner dans ta main remarqua Edmund en désignant le fameux bouton du doigt sur lequel le grand baraquer n'hésita pas à appuyer.

La seconde suivante le bouclier redisparut dans la montre digital à son poignet alors qu'Emmett le regarda, comme s'il avait en main un nouveau jouet avec lequel il pourrait s'amuser, avant de se rasseoir au côté de sa compagne.

Mais ce dernier comme tous les autres se mirent à sursauter quand le son du home cinéma éclata dans la pièce, alors que Susan se mit à grogner sur la personne qui avait oublié d'éteindre le son lorsqu'il avait éteint l'appareil, quand les images du dvd qu'elle venait de mettre apparurent enfin sur l'écran du home cinéma sur le mur.

_ Euh ! Susy, tu ne te serais pas tromper de dvd là ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers sa compagne, alors que tous les Jackson savaient que ce n'était pas la fameuse journée qui était entrain de se dérouler sur l'écran.

Car sur l'écran, le dvd était entrain de remontrer le jour du tournage du travail que devait faire Susan pour sa classe de danse et de chant à l'université, ou le travail était de tourné un clip dans un parc d'attraction avec les personnages de celui-ci.

Tout en chantant et dansant, en utilisant bien évidemment le terrain et tous ce que le parc donnait, et le parc d'attraction qu'avait choisis Susan pour son devoir, c'était bien évidemment le parc de Disneyland dans la ville d'Anaheim en Californie qu'ils avaient passés le clip tous ensemble.

Tous comme le week end de rêve qu'ils avaient eux, car la chanson qu'avait écrite Susan avait été un tel succès que les directeurs du parc les avaient certaine fois rappeler pour qu'ils réinterprètent leur chanson, et ce qu'ils avaient accepté.

Et le dvd montrait l'une de leur réapparition au parc d'attraction lors d'une parade des personnages de Disney.

_ Je sais ce que je fais Peter ! Seulement l'épisode qui nous concerne se trouve derrière celui-là, je vais avancer remarqua Susan en se dirigeant vers la télécommande.

_ C'était quand ? Demanda Sally alors qu'elle pouvait voir les décorations d'halloween dans le parc.

_ C'était bien après, un an après le clip qu'on n'avait interprété et ils nous avaient rappelés pour me demander si je pouvais écrire une chanson pour halloween, et on est allé faire les parades avec eux les week end expliqua Harry à leurs inviter alors que Susan faisait en avance rapide le dvd pour arriver à la journée qui s'était produite l'été dernier.

Malgré ça, ils purent tous les voir, en particulier les huit plus vieux, en l'occurrence : Peter et Susan, Percy et Bella, Harry et Ginny et, Ron et Hermione tous les huit déguiser et portant des costumes à faire peur, bien que les filles étaient diablement sexy alors que les garçons avaient un charme fou. Chanter et danser avec les personnages de Disney, tout en éclatant de rire parmi les danseurs de la troupe.

_ Nous sommes toujours les bienvenus là-bas, et on a même droit à des réductions puisqu'on venait chanter et danser gratuitement pour eux se rappela Ginny.

_ C'est même là-bas aussi que Percy et Bella faisaient des représentations de cascades phénoménales sur les chevaux continua Lucy à ce propos, rappelant à tout le monde du don que possédaient les enfants de Poséidon avec les chevaux.

Mais enfin la scène de la parade disparut vite en laissant bien vite la place à une forêt verdoyante, alors que toute la famille Jackson semblait être en plein dans une grande partie de baseball.

Les caméras qui filmaient la scène semblaient être plusieurs à tourner tout autour de la famille Jackson, et les inviter finirent par se douter qu'ils devaient y avoir plusieurs aigle en bronze céleste avec leurs caméras qui les survolaient.

Et toute la salle se plongea dans le silence alors qu'ils pouvaient tous les voir s'amuser et éclater de rire tout en continuant la partie de base-ball.

_ Ce week-end là, j'avais eu une réunion des professeurs des plus grandes universités à New York et j'avais emmené ma famille pour se voyage, et Aang avait voulus aussi venir mais pas sans Percy et Bella qui ont acceptés de venir eux aussi pendant ce week end expliqua Daniel à tous leurs invités.

_ C'était la veille de notre retour pour Seattle et on était allé dans la forêt qui bordait la ville, mais non plus proche de l'endroit ou se trouvait le Camp des Sang-mêlés pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais les monstres nous ont tous de même sentis continua Vala tristement tout en se serrant dans les bras de son époux.

_ _Eh ! Aang ! Tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs du vent pour courir plus vite !_ Rigola la voix de Percy avant que l'une des caméras ne le prenne en grand plan en surveillant le plus jeune de la famille.

_Percy, tout comme les autres, portait une tenue digne des joueurs de base ball : le maillot blanc a rayure bleu sur les manches alors qu'il avait en dessous un maillot à manche longue bleu, le pantalon de sport assortis à son maillot alors qu'une casquette bleu ornait sa tête._

_Les autres garçons portaient les mêmes affaires que Percy alors que les filles portait le gilet de base ball en plus, mais ils étaient chacun séparer dans les deux équipes : l'équipe bleu avec Percy, Bella, Aang, Peter, Susan et Lucy. Alors que l'équipe des rouges était constitué d'Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Edmund et Katara pendant que Vala jouait les pom-pom girl sous les rires de Daniel qui les regardaient tous jouer._

__ Mais Ron à enflammer sa balle de base ball alors j'en ais bien le droit non ? Demanda Aang tout en continuant de courir pour franchir les quatre base, alors qu'Edmund était partis chercher la balle que son frangin avait lancé sur le plus jeune qui se trouvait à la batte, et n'avait pus s'empêcher de l'enflammer._

__ Ronald a vraiment trop regarder les personnages qui enflamment leurs balles de base ball pour réussir à faire ces coup-là répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel sous sa casquette rouge._

__ Ben quoi ! C'est amusant non ? Demanda Ron en observant Edmund rattraper la balle en feu et essayer d'éteindre les flammes avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un en la relançant._

__ Jusqu'à ce que tu blesses quelqu'un ou que tu mettes le feu à la forêt par la même occasion et tu peux être sur que les filles de Déméter vont te le faire sentir passer mon pote ; remarqua Peter en levant les yeux au ciel tout en remettant sa casquette bleu sur sa tête, alors que les trois filles de la Déesse de la nature approuvèrent de la tête, tous en le fusillant du regard ce dernier ou Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne._

__ Et surtout que tu vas détruire toute nos balles de base ball avec tes bêtises, alors évites ? Demanda Harry en observant ce dernier quand il rattrapa la balle bien après qu'Aang soit parvenu à atteindre la quatrième base et donner ce point à son équipe, alors que le fils d'Arès détailla la balle asser cramé dans sa main._

__ C'est promis je ne recommencerais plus promit Ron en souriant de gêne aux autres alors que son petit frère ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque, pour ralléger l'atmosphère._

__ Et si on n'en faisait des balles de base ball en bronze ? Demanda Edmund à son aîné alors qu'on pouvait très bien voir sur les visages des deux, qu'ils étaient en pleine réflexion et ils faisaient ces têtes là quand ils avaient des nouvelles inventions dans la tête._

__ Je vous préviens les gars ! Si vos balles en bronze de base ball crachent du feu et explosent, je peux vous assurer que je vous les ferais manger ! Moi, Percy et Aang ont à déjà asser donné dans ce jeu-là ! Répliqua Bella en fusillant les deux fils d'Héphaïstos, tout en rappelant de leurs confrontations avec les Lestrygons un auparavant._

__ On pourra en faire comme des pièges remarqua Ron proposant ça au lieu de mettre en colère les enfants de Poséidon, sur ce problème surtout qu'ils avaient horreurs des pièges qui leurs explosaient à la figure._

__ Tant que vous ne les faites pas exploser dans le manoir, je veux bien sinon vous retournerez dormir dans le garage prévena Vala en fusillant les deux garçons qui étaient les plus grands inventeur de la famille._

_ Et ils ont pourtant fais exploser une parcelle du toit avec leurs ballons en bronze et feu d'artifice se rappela Harry en avouant à tout le monde que les expériences des fils du Dieu de la forge avaient tout de même tournés au désastre.

_ Ouais ! Mal calculer notre coup ! On a dus dormir deux semaines dans le garage et refaire nous même les réparations du toit se souvenu Ron à ce propos, comme étant les deux semaines les pires de sa vie, surtout loin de sa Hermione adorer.

_ Mais au moins Hermione et Katara étaient à l'abri de vos bêtises rigola Ginny sur ce fait parce qu'avec le toit, ils avaient faillis faire exploser le bureau là ou se trouvaient Hermione et Katara, entrain de travailler sur un nouvelle aménagement pour leur grange de derrière le manoir.

__ Connaissant Ron et Ed, ils vont encore finir par faire exploser quelque chose comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils inventent des nouvelles inventions rigola Peter dans la vidéo de cette journée sur le home cinéma._

__ Je ne te le fais pas dire à ce propos approuva Susan de la phrase de son compagnon, tout en souriant après que ces yeux soient devenus lumineux avant de revenir des plus normales._

__ Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire exploser cette fois-ci ? Demanda Vala inquiète de savoir ce qu'allait être les dégâts causer qu'ils allaient causés à la prochaine._

__ Ils peuvent tous faire exploser ou rien selon leurs propres choix d'expérience dans leurs domaines remarqua Susan à ce propos, tout en faisant rire les plus jeunes alors que Vala se mit à grogner à cette annonce._

_ Et c'était un vrai carnage rigola Lucy à ce souvenir que les fils d'Héphaïstos avaient tous les deux causés.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Moi et Hermione ont a faillis avoir les cheveux cramés et même plus avec leurs bêtises ; se rappela Katara en fusillant Ron et Edmund qui détournèrent de la tête, pour ne pas observer son regard des plus glacials.

_ Oh moins la prochaine fois que nous aurons des problèmes avec les monstres, on pourra leur faire exploser quelques uns de nos ballons en bronze et en feu d'artifice à la tête répliqua Ron à ce propos.

_ _En clair, ils vont encore devoir faire des réparations dans la maison_ _souria Percy à l'éventuel réaménagement dans le manoir._

__ Très drôle Percy, si tu continus à me taquiner un peu trop à mon gout, je vais te…_

_Mais Ron, dans le film, ne put finir sa phrase que le cri de Susan les fit tous sursauter, aussi bien que ceux dans la salle car les invités ne s'y attendirent pas du tout._

_ Ca va bouger maintenant ! Répliqua Peter alors que son regard se fit sombre comme tous les autres Jackson dans la salle, en regardant l'écran.

_ _Qu'est ce qui se passe Susan ?_ _Demanda inquiet Peter en se tournant vers sa compagne._

_ _Ils nous ont sentis ! Ils vont venir ! Et la Furie les mène !_ _Déclara mal à l'aise Susan tout en observant un point précis de la forêt devant elle, alors qu'elle sortait un briquet doré de sa poche._

_Celui-ci avait un soleil blanc sur ces deux faces, ou Susan n'eut qu'à appuyer sur le bouton pour allumer une flamme, et ce dernier ne devienne son carquois blanc ciselé de veine doré, remplis de ces flèches et de son arc blanc et or._

_Tous les autres avaient suivis son mouvement alors que Peter, Percy, Harry, Ron, Edmund, Hermione, Ginny, Katara et Lucy firent apparaître de leurs montres leurs boucliers en bronze, orner chacun portant leurs emblèmes. Et à l'aide de stylo bic, ces derniers devinrent des glaives et des épées pour Peter, Percy, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Katara, pendant que ceux de Ron et Edmund faisaient apparaître leur marteau ou leur hache de guerre. _

_Alors que Bella, tout comme avec Susan, sortit son briquet qui se transforma en son carquois avec ces flèches et sa fine épée dedans aussi que Lucy fit apparaitre ces deux petites épées de ces deux barrettes chinoises qu'elle avait toujours dans ces cheveux et qu'Aang, de son gros stylo, apparut un bâton de combat qui possédait deux lames de chaque bout de son arme, et qui l'aidait à contrôler et à lancer les vents qu'il lâchait._

_Avant que chacun n'appuis sur le bouton au centre la broche de leur ceinture, alors qu'ils portaient tous la même, avant que leurs armures et leurs casques n'apparaissent sur eux : les armures bleu océan de Percy et Bella, les armures rouge sang à la tête de sanglier pour Peter et Harry, l'armure rouge feu à l'enclume et au marteau pour Ron et Edmund, l'armure bleu et blanc à la chouette d'argent pour Hermione et Katara, l'armure doré au soleil pour Susan, l'armure verte au rose de Ginny, Lucy et Vala alors que celle d'Aang était blanc et or avec le soleil de son père et le vent de son grand père._

_Alors que les trois plus jeunes, en l'occurrence Katara, Lucy et Aang restèrent avec Vala en arrière pour veiller sur Daniel qui avait lui aussi une armure brune avec glaive, bouclier et casque, pour le protéger et pour qu'ils puissent sans aucunes difficulté lui aussi combattre._

_Pendant que tous les autres firent front commun alors que Percy, Peter et Harry étaient à la place des fers de lance, suivis par Bella et Susan qui avaient armés leurs arcs alors que Ron, Edmund, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient de chaque côté d'elles, se tenant près à charger si les trois autres avaient besoin de renfort._

_Et c'est à ce moment que leurs ennemis sortirent enfin des bois !_

_La plupart des monstres qui peuplèrent les rangs de leurs ennemis, s'étaient des chiens des Enfers, des harpies, des Empousa, des Lestrygons et enfin celle qui les menait n'était rien d'autre que l'une des Bienveillantes d'Hadès, encore sous sa forme d'humaine. Et même sous cette forme, celle-ci avait quelque chose de dangereux et de menaçant dans les traits de son visage._

_ C'est ça la Furie ? Demanda Edward en observant comme les autres, celle qui menait tout le bataillon des monstres mythologiques.

_ Ne vous fiez pas à son côté gentil et fragile, c'est la pire de tous les monstres mythologiques qui existent dans tout le monde antique, elle et ces deux autres sœurs ; cracha Peter d'une voix haineuse en fusillant la petite femme dans la vidéo.

__ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Si vous êtes venus ici pour chercher la bagarre, je peux vous assurez que c'est vous qui allez rentrés chez vous mais tous droit avec un aller simple vers les Enfers ! Menaça Peter tout en s'avançant un peu plus de Percy et d'Harry._

__ Je me demande ce que font des demi-dieux en dehors des limites du Camp des Sang-mêlés, en sachant que vus votre nombre vous aurez attiré l'attention surtout que je sens parmi vous des enfants du Dieu de la Mer remarqua la petite femme à l'air revêche alors que sa voix semblait comme casser._

__ Sauf que nous ne sommes pas du Camp et nous n'avons pas besoin de leurs protections pour vous renvoyez là ou est votre vraie place, c'est-à-dire pour les Enfers cracha Percy en fusillant la Furie des yeux alors que ces yeux bleu devinrent encore plus bleu sous la colère qui bouillait en lui._

__ Tu es le fils de Poséidon n'est ce pas petit ? Tu sais que tu ne devrais même pas exister petit ? Demanda la Furie en observant de haut en bas Percy qui se mit à mal réagir à sa remarque, mais il sourit très vite d'un air machiavélique qui surprit quelque peu cette dernière._

__ Me demanda celle qui ne devrait non plus même pas exister que dans les livres de conte et encore je suis gentil, que dans le livre de l'horreur artificielle ? Après tout, vous êtes des créatures créer par Hadès, et il aurait pus mieux faire rigola Percy d'une voix glacial en fusillant celle-ci._

__ Vas-y mollo sur la détente Percy, il ne faudrait pas trop la vexer sinon elle ira voir son maitre en pleure et je me demande comment ce dernier va réagir à ça reprit Bella en se rapprochant un peu plus de son frère et des deux autres garçons, alors qu'elle avait déjà placer une flèche sur son arc et que celle-ci était dirigée droit vers la tête de la Furie._

__ Je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire taire tous les deux pour l'éternité ! Je me charge des enfants de Poséidon, occupez vous des autres ! Ordonna la Furie en se déplaçant lentement sur le côté gauche, entrainant dans son mouvement Percy et Bella qui la suivirent pour être face à elle._

_Alors qu'il ne fallut pas plus longtemps aux autres monstres mythologiques pour donner la charge, ou Peter et Harry chargèrent à leurs tours menant avec eux Ron et Edmund qui les suivit, alors que les flèches de Susan fusèrent entre eux droit sur leurs adversaires, pendant qu'Hermione et Ginny se placèrent devant elle, près à recevoir les premiers de leurs ennemis qui décideraient de trop se rapprocher d'elles._

_Peter fut le premier à les atteindre, pourfendant le premier chien des enfers qui arriva sur lui en lui tranchant la tête, avant de tourner sur lui-même sur la droite pour cogner le deuxième chien des enfers avec son bouclier. Pour ensuite l'utiliser comme un ressort et de sauter droit sur le premier Lestrygons qu'il eut en lui enfonçant la pointe de sa lame dans la base de son cou gauche, le tuant sur le coup avant de foncer droit sur une Empousa._

_Harry donna un puissant coup de pied dans le museau du même chien des Enfers que Peter avait utilisé comme ressort, avant de se servir de son corps, comme l'avait fais son frère aîné, sauf qu'il sauta droit sur un Lestrygon mais au lieu de lui planter son épée dans le corps ou de l'assommer avec son bouclier. Le fils d'Arès sauta asser haut pour jeter ces jambes en avant pour les enfermer autour de sa gorge, mais au lieu de lui laisser la simple possibilité de l'avoir, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière en menant dans sa chute le Lestrygon. Il se releva avant d'abattre ce dernier et de recharger droit sur une Empousa, engageant le combat avec elle._

_Ronald ne fit pas dans la légère en enflammant son marteau de guerre et frappa d'un puissant coup le sol, ouvrant une brèche de feu droit sur les lignes ennemis en faisant tomber certains dedans droit dans les flammes avant de charger droit sur une autre rangée ennemis tout en créant une tornade de feu et s'en servit pour refaire une nouvelle brèche dans les rangs adverses. Pour ensuite cogner de son marteau de guerre, toutes les têtes qui dépassaient un peu trop à son goût des rangs autour de lui._

_Edmund suivit le chemin que son frère avait déjà tracé et tout en tournoyant, en laissant dépasser sa hache de combat, le deuxième fils d'Héphaïstos coupa plus que des têtes et des bras ou jambes sur son passage, faisant hurler de douleur à ceux qu'il coupait quelque chose._

_Et les filles n'étaient pas en reste : Susan, Hermione et Ginny étaient les lignes de défences avant que les monstres n'atteignent Vala, Katara, Lucy, Aang et Daniel, surtout avec la nouvelle ligne de défences qu'avaient érigés les filles de Déméter avec leur mur de ronce aussi grosse que les lames des épées._

_Susan criblait de flèches tous les monstres autour d'elle, ne leur laissant aucune chance à ces derniers de l'atteindre à moins de dix mètres alors qu'Hermione para l'attaque d'une Empousa en se baissant et en tournant sur elle-même, coupant par la même occasion l'une des pattes de cette dernière, la faisant crier de douleur et abrégeant vite ces souffrances en lui coupant ensuite la tête. Avant d'aller le combat avec un Lestrygon asser coriace, alors que Ginny s'attaqua un autre Lestrygon qui allait lui poser des problèmes mais ne faisant pas dans la légèreté, la fille de Déméter fit jaillir du sol des racines qui s'entortillèrent autour de ce dernier et l'entraina droit dans le sol. Pour ensuite charger droit sur une Empousa, tout en tuant au passage deux chiens des Enfers._

_Pendant ce temps là, Percy et Bella jouaient avec la Furie qui s'était enfin révélés sous sa vraie forme ailée, et cette dernière toujours au sol et face aux deux enfants de Poséidon, semblait attendre un signal pour pouvoir charger._

_Et se fut quand une des caméras-aigle passa au dessus d'eux que la Furie décida d'attaquer, en leur chargeant dessus tout en poussant son cri qui vous briserait les tympans et les deux enfants de Poséidon l'attendirent de pieds ferme. _

_Ils la laissèrent se rapprocher d'elle avant de tous les deux s'écarter de son passage au dernier moment se frôlant à peine, alors que Percy lui donna un coup de son glaive entaillant une profonde plaie dans son aile droite, alors que la flèche de Bella se ficha droit dans son flanc gauche, faisant hurler cette dernière de douleur aux deux blessures qu'elle venait de recevoir._

_Mais ne laissant pas cette dernière réagir, Bella se retourna et lui relança une autre flèche dans le dos, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas loyal mais les monstres ne l'étaient jamais quand ces derniers n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, s'était de se nourrir de chair fraiche de demi-dieux._

_Hurlant de douleur et de colère de se faire mener par la cuillère par deux gamins, la Furie repiqua une nouvelle fois sur eux ou ces derniers l'évitèrent encore une fois en se décalant de justesse, mais cette fois ci les deux enfants de Poséidon lui attrapèrent les pattes arrières et comme si elle n'était qu'un jouet, ils la firent tous les deux tournoyer avant de l'abattre une ou deux fois contre le sol comme un vulgaire sac._

_ Ils ont vachement dus s'amuser pour faire ça rigola Seth comme les autres Quileutes du traitement que Percy et Bella faisaient à cette Furie alors que les Cullen comme les deux Swan étaient restés silencieux et attentifs.

_ Tu vas mieux comprendre pourquoi ils se sont sentis vraiment responsable de la disparition d'Aang après ça répliqua Katara d'une voix neutre même si on sentait une pointe de tristesse dans celle-ci.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Leah ne comprenant pas comme tous les autres.

_ Regardez et vous comprendrez mieux déclara Hermione en se remettant plus confortablement possible dans les bras de Ron qui la serra tout contre lui, comme avec les autres couples Jackson alors qu'Edmund serait Katara et Lucy contre lui.

_Après avoir plaqué la Furie au sol une bonne fois pour toute, Percy prit son glaive et allait la lui planter dans sa poitrine pour mettre fin au combat, sauf que celle-ci roula sur la droite, droit sur Bella qui fit un saut périlleux avant pour l'éviter et rejoignait Percy à ces côtés. Pour ensuite se relever et rebrandir son arc avec une flèche et au moment ou elle la lâcha, la Furie lâcha son cri de mille décibels qui faillirent bien briser les tympans de tout le monde et si ces derniers n'avaient pas du sang de dieux coulant dans leurs veines, ils auraient finis sourds. Mais le son fut tel qu'ils furent obligés de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas finir par avoir du mal à attendre._

_La seconde suivante, un autre cri se fit entendre en résonnance à celle de la Furie obligeant tous le monde, aussi bien demi-dieux que monstre à se tourner vers la source de ce bruit ou toute la famille Jackson purent voir Susan blêmir et de devenir aussi livide qu'un mort, alors que le cri se fit une nouvelle fois entendre résonnant à travers les bois de la forêt._

_Mais contrairement au cri glacial et perçant de la Furie, celui-ci était bien plus grave et plus sauvage, bien plus semblable à un rugissement d'un gros animal qu'au cri d'un oiseau comme la Furie._

_Se retournant vers la source de ce son, ils purent tous bientôt sentir le sol trembler sous leurs pieds et pattes alors que Susan continuait de blêmir à vue d'œil, obligeant à tous les Jackson de revenir vers elle hormis Percy et Bella qui observèrent toujours la forêt, pour tenter d'apercevoir se qui venait vers eux._

_Mais ils finirent tous les deux par se rappeler très vite que la Furie se trouvait derrière eux, et se retournant d'un bloc pour éviter toute attaque surprise de cette dernière, ils purent vite constater que la place était vide : la Furie s'était en fuite !_

__ Ou est ce qu'elle est passée à ton avis ? Demanda Bella en cherchant cette dernière parmi les rangs ennemis qui étaient entrain de s'éloigner des demi-dieux et reprenait une place défensive devant la lisière de la forêt._

__ Je ne sais pas ! Mais ne restons pas là ! Allons rejoindre les autres ! Ordonna Percy avant que ces derniers ne vinrent tous les deux à se placer au devant des autres, qui s'étaient tous rassembler autour de la fille d'Apollon qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle avait vus leur futur adversaire approcher._

__ C'est quoi Susan ? Dis nous ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce qui vient vers nous ? Demanda Peter en prenant le visage de sa compagne entre ces mains, inquiet qu'elle ne réagisse pas alors que le rugissement de fauve résonna beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci, les obligeant tous à se tourner vers cette source au moment même ou Susan parvint à retrouver sa voix._

__ C'est le Lion de Némée ! Avoua Susan alors que sa voix vibrait de peur face à l'animal qui sortait de la lisière de la forêt sous les exclamations de ces partisans._

_Vous voyez les lions au zoo et bien ces derniers pouvaient allés se recoucher dans leurs paniers, parce que celui-ci était vraiment grand, gros comme un pick-up, des griffes argentées, une étincelante fourrure dorée. Et plus ce dernier se rapprochait, plus il paraissait énorme, alors que son rugissement féroce vous donnait l'impression que vos cheveux se plaquaient sur vos crânes alors que ces canines étaient aussi blanche que de l'acier inoxydable._

_ La vache ! Il est aussi balaise que ça le Lion de Némée ? Demanda surpris Emmett en observant l'énorme bestiole qui se dirigeait calmement vers les demi-dieux, tout en continuant de gronder avec menace devant les jeunes.

_ Le Lion de Némée ! Comme celui qu'Héraclès a combattu dans l'un de ces douze travaux ? Demanda Embry qui était celui de la meute des Quileute qui aimait le plus lire et qui connaissait pas mal de chose sur l'antiquité.

_ Lui-même ! Cette foutue bestiole nous a donner pas mal de file à retordre avant que Percy et Bella ne pêtent les câbles, et ils sont parvenus à l'avoir que lorsqu'ils se sont énervés après la disparition d'Aang avoua Harry d'une voix dure, tout en continuant de foudroyer le l'image du Lion de Némée que lui renvoyait l'écran sur le home cinéma.

_ _Sa peau est aussi dure que de l'or massif, on ne parviendra pas à la percer même si on si met tous remarqua Susan en observant l'animal se diriger tout doucement vers eux._

__ Indestructible ou pas, Héraclès est pourtant parvenu à l'abattre en lui brisant la nuque si je me souviens bien se rappela Bella en se tournant vers les autres tout en gardant à l'œil le gros monstre qui se dirigeait vers eux._

__ Alors on devra_ _tous y aller_ _ensemble et lui montrez ce que c'est que le travail d'équipe ! Vala et les petits resteront en arrière juste au cas où, que tous les plus vieux viennent et on attaque de front tous ensemble déclara Percy tout en empoignant solidement son bouclier et rabaissant la visière de son casque qu'il avait relevé comme Bella, tout en mettant son épée le long de sa jambe._

_Et avant que les autres n'aient pures approuver de la tête, Percy et Bella chargèrent tous les deux ensembles alors que la cadette lança sa flèche droit dans l'un des yeux du Lion de Némée, pourtant ce dernier parvint à baisser la tête et celle-ci se perdit dans sa crinière, ne lui affligeant aucune blessure par la même occasion._

_Mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux enfants de Poséidon de lui charger dessus alors que le Lion de Némée dressa sa patte droite essayant d'attraper Percy qui arriva en premier à sa hauteur, mais ce dernier grâce à l'élan qu'il avait gagné dans sa course s'aida de l'un des rochers qui sortaient du sol et s'en servit comme trampoline. _

_Et sauta par-dessus la patte du fauve avant de se réceptionner dans un rouler-bouler impeccable avant de se redresser, et que d'un revers de son glaive il ne donne un puissant coup dans la jarret droite arrière du Lion de Némée ne lui laissant aucun marque pourtant, même si le lion rugit au coup qu'il lui avait donné parce que le bras de Percy avait la nette impression d'avoir heurté quelque chose de dur, alors que son bras droit tremblait encore de l'impacte et que son glaive vibrait dans sa main._

_Le lion de Némée aurait attaqué Percy de dos, s'il n'avait pas sentis la flèche qui lui percuta le haut de son crâne arrière alors que Bella lui fonça dessus. Ce dernier voulut donner un coup de patte dans la figure de Bella mais contrairement à Percy, la cadette des enfants de Poséidon au lieu de sauter, elle se laissa glisser au sol et en se redressant derrière lui, Bella relâcha une nouvelle fois une flèche sur lui ou il se la prit droit dans le museau._

_Même s'il n'eut aucune marque et aucune blessure, le Lion de Némée se tourna vers elle et il ne vit pas les fils d'Arès le charger à leurs tours, vite suivis par ceux d'Héphaïstos puis par Susan, Hermione et Ginny. Finissant par encercler ce dernier en formant un cercle autour de celui-ci._

_Et dans un signe de tête, ils attaquèrent tous ensemble et ce qui se passa ensuite ressemblait plus à un ballet, malgré qu'il s'agisse bien d'un combat à mort, pourtant la façon dont les jeunes demi-dieux évitaient les attaques du Lion de Némée paraissaient plus à une danse et à une chorégraphie, comme s'ils oubliaient un bref instant que si les coups de pattes du Lion les touchaient ils pouvaient très bien se faire tuer._

_Pourtant le saut acrobatique que fit Susan en évitant la patte droite du lion qui voulait lui faucher les jambes, avait tout du saut d'une ballerine lors d'un spectacle d'opéra. Tout comme quand dans un saut, en utilisant le museau du lion comme d'un ressort, Peter ne fasse un salto arrière évitant ainsi que la gueule de son ennemi ne lui brise les cottes. _

_Avant que ce dernier ne s'intéresse à Ginny qui l'évita en se laissant glisser sur le sol en passant sous le corps de ce dernier, quand il l'avait chargé comme une locomotive à pleine vitesse alors qu'il se retrouva très vite avec sur le dos Harry, qui essaya de planter son épée dans son cou mais même là sa peau était épaisse. Alors il décida de très vite descendre du dos de ce dernier quand le Lion de Némée s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait un passager sur son dos, en effectuant un saut périlleux sur la droite avant de se réceptionner par une roulade au sol._

_Mais le Lion de Némée s'était ensuite concentré sur les deux fils d'Héphaïstos ou ces deux derniers s'étaient empoignés par les mains, avant de se mettre à tourner comme des toupies formant autour d'eux une gigantesque tornade de feu qui ne fut nullement peur au Lion de Némée, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à foncer dedans._

__ Ron ! Edmund ! Crièrent en chœur Hermione et Katara inquiètes comme tous les autres de se qui se passaient dans les flammes des enfants d'Héphaïstos._

_Mais l'instant suivant, ils entendirent les hurlements de douleur de Ron et d'Edmund avant que ces deux derniers ne se fassent tous les deux projetés de leur tornade de feu, tous les deux portant des profondes entailles en diagonales sur le corps. _

_Comme s'ils s'étaient tous les deux reçus un coup de patte du Lion de Némée dans la figure, alors que sous les rires des autres monstres derrière le lion, Ron et Edmund s'écrasèrent violemment au sol inconscient et en ne se relevant pas alors qu'Hermione et Katara foncèrent sur eux, vite rejoins par Susan et Ginny qui restèrent en couverture. Pendant que Peter, Harry et Percy se chargèrent de ce dernier alors que Bella accourut vers les deux blessés dans l'intention de les soigner._

_ Ca à dus faire mal ? Demanda Esmé inquiète tout de même pour les deux garçons, même s'ils se trouvaient à quelques mètre d'elle et en bonne santé.

_ On a morflé tous les deux ce jour-là et c'est grâce à la vidéo que nous avons sus ce qui s'était passé ensuite ! Répondit Ronald.

_ Nous sommes restés sur le tapis après que Bella nous a soignés et on s'est de nouveau réveillé à l'hôtel avec une véritable migraine dans la tête, en sachant que Percy et Bella étaient encore entrain de faire le maelstrom ajouta Edmund prouvant à tous qu'ils avaient vraiment morflé tous les deux contre le Lion de Némée ce jour là et que Percy et Bella étaient toujours dans l'océan à ce moment là, faisant leur maelstrom dans leurs colères.

_Le ballet mortel opposant Peter, Percy et Harry contre le Lion de Némée avait redoublé de brutalité et de vitesse, malgré la grâce que les trois demi-dieux employaient pour éviter les coups de pattes, les coups de mâchoire et les attaques frontales que le Lion de Némée leur donnait._

_Pourtant malgré tout ça, ils ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre ou même à essayer de se trouver sur son dos pour tenter de lui briser la nuque comme l'avait fais Héraclès des siècles et des siècles auparavant, et même les attaques aquatiques de Percy ne parvenaient pas à percer sa fourrure._

__ Il doit pourtant avoir un moyen de l'abattre, hormis le fait de lui briser la nuque ? Demanda Hermione en fusillant la créature qui avait blessés Ron et Edmund qu'ils avaient transportés jusqu'à Vala et les autres derrière le mur de ronce._

_Alors que Bella venait de finir de guérir les deux fils d'Héphaïstos, malgré que ces deux derniers ne se soient toujours pas réveillés avant de retourner son regard concentré sur le combat entre ces frères et le Lion de Némée._

__ A part lui briser la nuque je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait… mais bien sur ! Qu'est ce que je suis bête ? Il y a un endroit chez lui qui n'est pas protégé par sa fourrure ! S'exclama Bella en se cognant le front avant de ramasser son arc et de prendre une nouvelle flèche de son carquois._

__ Les flèches ne peuvent rien contre sa fourrure, tu te rappels ! De plus même l'eau et le feu ne peuvent rien contre lui ! Rappela Katara sur ce sujet en observant le gros félin._

__ Qui te dit que c'est quelque chose qui a de la fourrure que je vais viser ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers cette dernière avant de rejoindre les garçons dans leur combat mortel._

__ Les gars ! Je connais son point faible ! Cria Bella tout en attirant aussi bien l'attention des concerner que des monstres et du Lion de Némée._

__ Et lequel ? Demanda Peter qui commençait en avoir marre de ne pas parvenir à abattre ce Lion de Némée._

__ Sa gueule ! Elle n'est pas protégée par sa fourrure épaisse ! Si on lui plante une épée ou une flèche à travers sa gueule et à l'intérieur, on devrait parvenir à l'avoir ! S'exclama Bella aux garçons alors qu'ils se traitèrent de tous les noms pour n'avoir pas pensé à ça, tous comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

_Mais se fut la réaction du Lion de Némée comme des autres monstres qui leurs firent vite comprendre que Bella avait visée juste, quand les rangs ennemis derrière le Lion de Némée se précipitèrent vers Bella. Mais ils ne purent allés bien loin quand Susan, Hermione, Ginny et Vala les chargèrent alors qu'elles avaient laissés la sécurité de Daniel, de Ron et d'Edmund à Katara, Lucy et Aang._

_Dans la minute qui suivit, Peter, Percy et Harry essayèrent de faire rugir le Lion de Némée mais celui avait semble-t'il comprit que s'il ouvrait la gueule, il l'aurait bien bonne celui-là. _

_Toujours brandissant la flèche sur son arc et tendant la corde de celle-ci, tenant ce dernier en joute en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux la gueule toujours fermer du Lion de Némée, Bella ne vit nullement comme tous les autres, hormis Susan qui l'aurait vus dans une vision, un boulet de canon lui foncer dessus en un piquet mortel._

_Se fut quand cette dernière la percuta de plein fouet que Bella vit qu'il s'agissait de la Furie qui était de nouveau réapparut, alors que la projetant à dix mètres de l'endroit ou se trouvait la fille de Poséidon la Furie attrapa l'arc que Bella avait lâché et le lança au Lion de Némée qui ne se gêna pas une seule seconde pour l'attraper dans sa gueule et de le réduire en miette._

_Ayant son casque arraché et le souffle coupé par l'impact, Bella essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle s'obligea à se relever avec brutalité tout en dégainant de son carquois dans son dos, son glaive qu'elle fit tourner dans sa main avant de faire face à la Furie qui semblait avoir récupérer toute ces forces. Alors que ces blessures causer par les deux enfants de Poséidon fais plus tôt avait totalement disparus de son corps et qu'elle semblait avoir repris toute son énergie._

__ A ce que je vois t'a pas pus t'empêcher de retourner voir ton maitre et le supplier de te soigner ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'il te soit favorable et qu'il ne te réduise pas en cendre ? Demanda Bella tout en commençant à tourner en un cercle avec la Furie, tout en gardant à l'œil le Lion de Némée dans son champ de vision._

__ Je lui ais promit de ramener un jolie trophée et je crois bien que ça va être toi, fille de Poséidon ! Cracha avec haine la Furie en foudroyant la jeune fille._

__ D'abord, il faudra que tu m'attrape mas vieille ! Mais tu es bien trop lâche pour le faire toute seule et tu vas appeler un autre de tes créatures pour nous diviser ! Provoqua encore plus Bella et c'est ce qu'il fallut pour que la Furie ne la charge de nouveau._

_Mais cette fois-ci Bella ne l'évita pas en se mettant sur le côté, elle chargea elle aussi en l'attaquant de front et leur combat se transforma comme celui des garçons face au Lion de Némée, en un ballet des plus mortels. Ou Bella parvenait à infliger plus de dégâts sur le corps de la Furie que cette dernière sur la jeune fille, ou ces blessures se révélaient être dans les deux bras de Bella._

_Mais comme tous les autres, la fille de Poséidon devait savoir qu'à un moment ou un autre le combat devient inégal quand ces derniers se mettent à tricher. Et la Furie prit en évidence le fais qu'à un moment donner, Bella avait vus une percer vers le Lion de Némée que les garçons n'avaient pus exploiter à cause des coups de pattes incessantes qu'envoyaient le gros félin et la fille de Poséidon l'utilisa._

_Attrapant une flèche de son carquois ou d'un revers du bras gauche bien précis, Bella l'envoya dans la gueule du Lion de Némée mais au lieu que celui-ci ne parvienne à aller droit dedans, sa flèche perfora sa langue et resta dedans en faisant hurler de douleur son propriétaire alors qu'il donnait l'impression que ce dernier n'appréciait nullement son piercing improviser._

___ Ca doit faire vachement mal ! Répliqua Quil en se mettant à se mordre la langue à cette scène alors qu'ils pouvaient tous voir le sang couler de la gueule du Lion de Némée qui n'appréciait vraiment pas.

_ Si le Lion de Némée n'avait pas bougé la tête, Bella l'aurait eu et on n'aurait pus l'avoir mais la Furie lui a empêché de recommencer et ça à dégénérer remarqua Peter d'une voix sombre tout en reportant son regard sur l'écran comme tous les autres.

_Car au moment même où Bella allait retenter l'expérience, la Furie lui attrapa les bras dans ces pattes arrière et tout en s'envolant sans que Bella ne puisse faire quoique se soit, cette dernière d'un geste brusque se mit à lui déboiter les épaules faisant hurler cette dernière de douleur. _

_Avant de s'envoler pour de bon avec la jeune fille dans ces bras et la lâchant à plusieurs mètres du sol droit vers la gueule grande ouverte du Lion de Némée, mais Percy dans une vague d'eau rattrapa sa petite sœur avant qu'elle ne finisse dans sa gueule alors que Peter parvint à lancer l'un de ces poignards dans sa gueule, mais pénétrant dans sa mâchoire supérieur faisant hurler ce dernier de douleur alors qu'il tentait de se débarrasser de cette arme dans sa gueule._

_Posant sa sœur au sol et se concentrant à la guérir, Percy ne vit nullement comme Bella, la Furie leur refonça dessus en un vol en piquet quand quelqu'un d'autre heurter de plein fouet le sbire d'Hadès, en l'envoyant bouler dans le décor avant qu'Aang n'apparaisse devant les jumeaux de Poséidon dans une position de combat._

__ Aang ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la c'est dangereux ! Répliqua Percy inquiet pour ce dernier qui se met en avant du combat contre la Furie alors que Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand ces bras se remboitèrent dans ces épaules._

__ Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette Furie continuer à vous faire du mal déclara Aang qui détestait que l'on s'en prenne à ces protecteurs ainsi sans aucune loyauté._

__ C'est vraiment étrange ! Je sens en toi le sang d'Apollon mais je parviens tout de même à ressentir les efflux du dieu Eole ! Comment cela se peut-il ? Se demanda la Furie tout en observant ce dernier d'un œil à la fois interrogateur et avec curiosité._

__ Mon père est peut-être Apollon mais ma mère était la fille du Dieu Eole ! Répondit Aang tout en foudroyant le sbire d'Hadès de ces yeux bleu-gris._

__ C'est vraiment intéressant ! Tu es aussi une perle rare comme ces chers enfants de Poséidon, mon maitre sera très intéresser par toi remarqua la Furie tout en se mettant à détailler le jeune garçon._

__ Touche à une seule parcelle de peau d'Aang et je peux te jurer Furie que je te renvois à ton Hadès en morceaux promit d'une voix menaçante Bella en fusillant cette dernière._

__ Alors venez donc rigola la Furie en faisant un signe à ces derniers de venir l'affronter et c'est ce que refirent Percy et Bella, tout en replaçant le petit derrière eux à l'abri._

_Seulement voilà, Peter et Harry étaient en difficulté face au Lion de Némée qui n'ouvrait plus du tout la gueule, alors Aang aller les aider quand Harry se retrouva plaquer au sol par la grosse bête. Ou le fils d'Apollon et petit-fils d'Eole envoya une puissante bourrasque de vent droit sur le Lion de Némée après avoir créer une tornade autour de lui, renversant le fauve et allant aider Harry à se relever alors que Peter rechargea une fois de plus le félin._

_Mais au même moment, la Furie parvint à aveugler un bref instant Percy et Bella en leur lançant dans les yeux de la terre qu'elle arracha avec ces pattes arrières, alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon tentèrent d'essuyer leurs yeux pour voir se qui se passait, la Furie utilisa ce précieux temps pour fondre comme un vautour sur sa proie, droit vers Aang._

__ AANG ! Hurlèrent Percy et Bella en voyant ce dernier dans les griffes de la Furie qui l'avait enfermé contre elle, alors que son arme au garçon était tombée au sol quand cette dernière l'avait percutée._

__ Relâche-le ! Maintenant ! Ordonna Percy d'une voix des plus glacials alors que ces prunelles océan étaient devenues aussi glaciales et perçantes que la glace, comme les prunelles de Bella alors qu'on pouvait voir la haine et la colère tirer les traits de son visage comme son frère._

__ Oh non, surement pas ! J'ai promis à mon maitre de lui ramener un merveilleux trophée ! Je lui avais promis que je lui ramènerais un enfant de Poséidon, mais ce petit est aussi d'une grande rareté alors je l'emmène avec moi expliqua la Furie tout en se mettant à caresser avec affection le front d'Aang qui essayait par tous les moyens de se dégager de sa pigne mais s'était sans espoir._

__ Laisse le partir et je viendrais avec toi promit Percy en tendant sa main vers Aang comme pour essayer de l'attraper._

__ Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Supplia Bella à l'encontre de la Furie alors que cette dernière se mit à sourire du supplice qu'elle leur faisait vivre à tous les deux._

_ Ils n'étaient pas sérieux ? Demanda inquiète Sally en observant les images de ces enfants dans le home cinéma, bien qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité malgré leurs crises dans l'océan Pacifique, elle avait du mal à l'idée de penser qu'elle aurait pus en perdre un ce jour-là.

_ Oh oui ils l'étaient tous les deux ! Ils auraient fais n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher remarqua tristement Ron en inclinant la tête comme les autres Jackson.

_ _Oh non, je suis sincèrement désoler mes chéris ! Mais c'est lui que je venais mener aujourd'hui, à la prochaine promit la Furie avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire emmenant avec elle Aang, toujours bloquer dans ces bras._

__ NON ! Hurlèrent Percy et Bella tout en se précipitant sur l'endroit ou ils étaient entrain de disparaître, mais quand leurs mains se refermèrent sur la fumée noir qui se dissipait et disparaissait, ils semblaient qu'on venait à l'instant de leur arracher quelque chose._

_L'instant suivant, leurs corps se mirent dangereusement à luire d'une lueur bleutée alors qu'une espèce de tornade d'air se mit à tournoyer autour de chacun d'entre eux, et qui s'intensifièrent quand ils entendirent les cris de douleur de Peter et Harry quand ces deux derniers se firent balancés par le Lion de Némée._

_Puis quand ils se retournèrent, tout le monde purent noter que leurs joues étaient inonder par le torrent de larme qui coulait de leurs yeux. Alors que la couleur bleu de leurs prunelles étaient devenus des plus sombres ou brillaient la colère, la rage, la haine mais aussi la tristesse et la douleur alors que leurs pupilles noirs avaient, semble-t'il, disparut dans cet orage qui s'était former dans leurs yeux._

_Ils concentrèrent leurs regards vide dans la direction du Lion de Némée et c'est dans deux puissant mur d'eau, qu'ils allèrent chargés ce dernier avant de l'encercler autant dans un mur d'eau que dans la tornade de vent qui se formait autour, terrorisant le reste des monstres qui avaient survécus jusqu'ici et qui battirent en retraire à cet instant._

_Puis Percy réapparut de nouveau en s'éloignant du Lion de Némée que Bella sous sa forme aquatique et avec sa tempête de vent, bloquait ce dernier pendant que le fils de Poséidon ramassa l'arme perdue d'Aang et foudroya des yeux le Lion de Némée. Ou se retransformant en une tempête aquatique, Percy tournoya autour de l'arme d'Aang qu'il plaça de telle sorte que celle-ci, se retrouva parallèle au sol et la pointe de l'une des lames du bâton de combat diriger vers le Lion de Némée._

_La seconde suivante, Bella parvint à refaire ouvrir en grand la gueule du Lion de Némée en entourant deux tentacules d'eau autour de la mâchoire supérieur et inférieur, tirant pour ainsi ouvrir celle-ci par la force et c'est là qu'intervenait Percy. Le fils de Poséidon n'hésita pas une seule seconde et avec l'arme d'Aang, il chargea droit vers la gueule grande ouverte du fauve et ne se gêna pas pour enfoncer la lame du bâton jusqu'à sa garde dans la gorge du Lion de Némée, qui essaya de se dégager de leur prise._

_Mais Percy et Bella ne le lâchèrent pas une seule seconde tant que ce dernier ne donnait pas son dernier souffle de vie, et c'est quand il ne resta plus que sa peau de fourrure que les enfants de Poséidon le lâchèrent, lâchant aussi l'arme d'Aang alors qu'ils reprirent tous les deux formes humaines._

_Mais leurs visages n'avaient plus rien d'humain ! Ils semblaient que tous les deux n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides, remplis de sentiment et d'émotion négatif mais alors très négatif, et c'est dans un hurlement de rage que la tempête au dessus d'eux éclata et que la pluie se mit à tomber avec torrent._

_ Je crois que tu peux arrêter la vidéo Susan ! Je pense qu'ils ont parfaitement compris maintenantdans quel état se trouvaient Percy et Bella après ça ! Déclara Daniel mettant fin au visionnage des mauvais souvenirs alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à leur écran plasma sur la chaîne météo, pour voir que le maelstrom et de l'ouragan dans l'Océan Pacifique était toujours actif.

_ Ils étaient aussi mal que ça ? Demanda mal à l'aise Jasper qui était bien content de ne pas s'être trouver près d'eux à ce moment là, parce qu'avec tous les sentiments que dégageaient tous les Jackson dans la pièce, il était des plus mal à l'aise dans celle-ci.

_ Comme des parents qui viendraient de perdre leurs enfants ! Remarqua Vala.

_ Lorsqu'ils ont cessés leur maelstrom le lendemain matin alors que nous étions près à aller à l'aéroport, Jake O'Neill, le chef de la brigade des sapeurs pompier, nous a prévenu que Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux réapparus dans la caserne et qu'ils étaient dans un sale état. Ils avaient perdus du poids et ils ressemblaient tous les deux plus à des cadavres qu'à des êtres vivants, ça nous a foutus une de ces frousses expliqua Peter tout en frissonnant du souvenir des deux enfants de Poséidon dans cet état, alors qu'Edward le vit très bien dans sa tête.

Ils avaient tous les deux donner toutes leurs énergies et leurs corps ressemblaient à ceux qui se rendait malade quand ils avaient un peu de poids, ressemblant bien plus à des squelettes qu'à des vivants tous en faisant frissonner Edward de les avoir vus dans cet état alors qu'une seule question était entrain de se poser dans sa tête : dans quel état cette fois-ci est ce qu'ils vont leurs revenir ?

_ Nous sommes parvenus à leur faire reprendre du poids pendant la fin de l'été, en utilisant aussi des aliments qu'on leur administrait par intraveineuse parce qu'ils avaient toute la difficulté du monde à manger normalement, ils se laissaient tous les deux mourir de faim. Après ça, Percy et Bella sont restés plusieurs mois dans un état d'amorphe, on aurait dis des zombies ! Ils continuaient tous les deux de vivre et de faire leurs études et leurs années de pompier, pourtant ils n'étaient pas présents. Ils étaient comme des coquilles vides continua Susan tristement en se souvenant dans quel état ils se trouvaient tous les deux après la disparition d'Aang.

_ C'était aussi les pires mois de notre vie ! Percy et Bella ont eux des attitudes des plus suicidaires que cela soit en faisant tous pour combattre des monstres, ou dans les entrainements des sapeurs pompier, ils nous fichaient des peurs bleus comme pas possible reprit Harry repensant à toutes les frousses et moment dure que Percy et Bella leurs avaient fais vivre pendant ces mois.

_ Ils ont tous les deux repris conscience avec la réalité que vers les périodes de noël et quand ils se sont rendu compte de tous ce qui s'était produit, ils ont tous les deux passé toute une nuit à pleurer avant de reprendre leurs vies en main ! Ils ont dus tous recommencer parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de ces mois passer ajouta Ginny tout en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon, sur lequel elle était assise.

_ Et c'était tant mieux qu'ils ne se souvenaient de rien, sinon ils auraient passés le reste de l'année à essayer de se pardonner pour les comportements suicidaires qu'ils avaient eux ; remarqua Ron à ce propos.

_ Et vous savez qui les a ramenés ? Je veux dire, ce qui a été le déclencheur ? Demanda Carlisle curieux de savoir comment ils étaient tous les deux parvenus à sortir de leurs états comateux.

_ Oh oui ils le savaient ! En faites c'est la seule chose dont ils se souvenaient tous les deux avoua Hermione.

_ C'est leur père, Poséidon, qui en leur parlant, les a fais remonter à la surface continua Katara.

_ C'est pour cette raison, que dès qu'ils ont repris un peu connaissance à la fin de l'été avant d'avoir leurs mois de penchant suicidaire, Percy et Bella sont allé offrir la peau du Lion de Némée que nous avions gardé jusqu'à là, comme cadeau de présent à leur père ajouta Lucy.

_ Et a leur seizième anniversaire, ils ont reçus leurs fameuses montres gousset et quand ils ont découvert à quoi ressemblait l'armure de Percy, ils ont littéralement replongé dans la dépression mais leur père a sans nul doute, pas cesser de leur parler mais ils ont vraiment refait surface que pendant noël reprit Peter en se souvenant des moments désagréable pendant ces mois comateux que Percy et Bella ont eux.

_ Alors le fais que le maelstrom cette fois ci soit plus gros et puissant que la dernière fois, on va devoir les ramasser encore à la petite cuillère remarqua Ron à ce propos.

_ Ca y est ! Ils se sont arrêtés ! S'exclama Lucy tout en désignant l'écran ou sur la chaîne météo, on montrait l'océan Pacifique qui était redevenu des plus calme alors que l'ouragan disparut à son tour.

_ Aller regarder dans toutes les pièces ! Ils ont dus réapparaitre quelque part mais ou ? Faudrait savoir ! Ordonna Daniel avant de se lever comme tous ces enfants et se précipitant chacun vers un coin du manoir, alors que Vala resta avec leurs invités dans le grand salon.

Les Cullen comme les Swan et les Quileute purent entendre le boucan comme pas possible qu'ils firent en haut, en ouvrant violement les portes de toutes les salles avant de la fermer brutalement en criant : « Ils ne sont pas là ! ». Et le même manège recommença dans toutes les pièces du manoir à l'étage.

_ Ils peuvent réapparaitre n' importe où ? Demanda surprise Esmé de savoir comme les autres que les deux enfants de Poséidon pouvaient se déplacer aussi vite que ça.

_ On ne sait pas comment ils font et eux aussi l'ont toujours ignoré de la façon dont ils faisaient pour rentrer aussi vite expliqua Vala sur le manque d'information qu'ils avaient eux aussi à ce sujet.

Alors que la mère Jackson allait dire quelque chose, le téléphone cellulaire dans le coin de la pièce se mit à sonner et cette dernière se précipita dessus pour y répondre, espérant comme tous le monde qu'ils s'agissaient de Percy et Bella.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Décrocha Vala tout en mettant le haut parleur du téléphone pour que tout le monde puissent entendre.

_ _Non ce n'est pas eux mais je sais ou ils sont !_ Avoua la voix de Jack O'Neill à travers le combiner.

_ Jack ! Tu sais ou sont Percy et Bella ? Demanda Vala voulant connaitre la réponse comme tout le monde.

_ _Oh que oui, je sais ou ils sont ! Ils sont à la caserne, ils sont réapparus dans notre salle de détente !_ Expliqua la voix de Jack à travers le téléphone.

* * *

><p>j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ;)<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10 Emergence difficile

**Ayant poster un autre chap de mon autre fic =D j'ai decider de vous poster un autre chap :)**

**Merci à vous pour vos com en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Emergence difficile<strong>

_ Daniel ! Percy et Bella sont à la caserne ! Cria Vala pour que son époux comme les gosses puissent l'entendre.

Et se fut le cas car les portes claquèrent avant qu'ils ne débarquent comme un troupeau d'éléphant, descendant sauvagement les escaliers en fayant bien se casser la figure avant d'entrer en courant dans le grand salon, ou Daniel se précipita pour prendre le combiner des mains de sa femme.

_ Jack ! C'est Daniel ! Dans quels états ils sont ? Demanda Daniel d'une voix inquiète.

_ _Si tu veux savoir s'ils ressemblent tous les deux à des squelettes qu'on aurait déterrés de leurs cercueils comme la dernière fois, eh bien non ! Ils ont un peu perdus du poids mais ils sont toujours eux même, bien que techniquement parlant ils ne sont pas totalement présent _; répliqua Jack.

_ Tant mieux ! Sinon leurs blessures ? Demanda Daniel inquiet à ce sujet, tout en soufflant de soulagement qu'ils ne soient pas retombé comme la dernière fois.

_ _Ils ont de sacré entailles sur tout le corps, Carson et Jennifer sont entrain de leurs faire des intraveineuses et ils ont même décidés de leur faire un scanner neuronale_ prévena Jack à ce propos.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda inquiet Daniel n'ayant pas un très bon souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient utilisés cette appareil sur Percy et Bella.

_ _Parce que les yeux de Percy et Bella son totalement vide d'expression ! Il y a une espèce de voile blanc qui recouvre leurs yeux et ils donnent vraiment l'impression de n'être plus présent, comme ça on sera si leurs cerveaux réagiront à quelque chose quand vous serez là_ répliqua Jack à ce propos.

_ D'accord Jack ! On arrive tout de suite ! Prévena Daniel à ce dernier.

_ _Ok Daniel ! Mais tu auras l'obligation de me dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé compris, parce que Mitchell a bien faillis faire une crise cardiaque quand ils sont tous les deux apparus dans la salle de détente _remarqua Jack.

_ A toute de suite dans ce cas promit Daniel avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

_ Les enfants habillez vous tous ! Lucy et Katara vous restez ici avec votre mère et avec nos invités ! Ordonna Daniel en désignant ces derniers alors qu'il y eut pas mal de remue-ménage.

_ Je viens avec vous, se sont mes enfants ! Répliqua Sally en se relevant de son siège.

_ Je peux me charger d'eux si vous les voulez ? Demanda Carlisle.

Mais avant qu'il y ait encore d'autre remarque, un puissant sifflement les fit tous se retourner vers Peter qui retira ces deux doigts de sa bouche, celui qui venait de siffler, avant de tous les foudroyer du regard.

_ D'une, vous ne venez pas avec nous Sally parce que si nous parvenons à les réveiller et avec de grande difficultés, ils vont encore mal réagir à votre présence et pourront encore faire plus de dégâts ! Et de deux, il ya déjà de très bon médecin qui s'occupent d'eux donc vous pouvez rester ici sans problème Docteur Cullen ! Déclara Peter en enfilant sa veste en cuire, comme ces autres frères et sœurs.

_ Nous aurons besoin d'eux Peter ! Au moins de certains d'entre eux, on emmène seulement six avec nous, on prendra le Docteur Cullen, Edward et Alice, ainsi que Jacob, Quil et Embry proposa Susan d'une voix douce en calmant son compagnon alors que ce dernier hocha de la tête, évitant par la même occasion de la contredire.

Les désignés par Susan se levèrent à leurs tours de leurs places et allèrent mettre leurs manteaux, avant de sortir dehors ou la tempête s'était stopper, tout en se dirigeant vers les trois véhicules des Jackson : Peter embarqua dans son véhicule Susan, Edmund, Edward et Alice alors qu'Harry prit avec lui Ginny et les trois Quileutes pendant que Daniel prit le Docteur Cullen avec lui ainsi que Ron et Hermione dans sa Mercedes.

Et c'est le véhicule du Patriarche des Jackson qui mena les autres droits dans Seattle avant de sortir de la ville vers les banlieues, là ou se trouvait la caserne des sapeurs pompiers. Ou ils leurs falluent une demi-heure pour atteindre celle-ci, avant de vite se garer sur son parking.

La caserne des sapeurs pompier possédait un grand mur d'enceinte en brique rouge qui délimitait tous leurs terrains, en un carré de plusieurs hectares, dont les maisons des occupants dans une grande partie du terrain alors que la première bâtisse que l'on découvrait en rentrant dedans, et garant son véhicule sur le parking, était la caserne elle-même.

Celle-ci construite pour la plupart des matériaux en brique rouge et en de grandes baies vitré alors que le fer et le métal décoraient les balcons de la caserne, lui donnant un côté plus moderne alors que les briques délavés lui donnaient un style contemporaine.

Alors que le garage ou étaient entreposés tous les camions de pompier et les autres véhicules de ces derniers, se trouvait à gauche du bâtiment, juste devant l'entrée aux grandes portes de grillades, comme ça les pompiers ne se cassaient pas la tête, à faire de grande manœuvre pour les faire sortir de l'enceinte.

Garant enfin leurs véhicules, les Jackson sortirent en quatrième vitesse de leurs véhicules vite suivis par les trois Cullen et les trois Quileutes, qui veillaient à rester le plus loin possible des uns et des autres. Tout en suivant les Jackson dans le bâtiment de la caserne qui semblait des plus immenses.

L'une des portes d'entrée de la caserne menait dans une grande salle vide ou était entreposer de nombreuses tables, surement là ou ils prenaient tous leurs repas, alors que la pièce à leur gauche devait mener aux cuisines et celle à leur droite à la porte menant aux garages. Alors que des barres de métal aux nombres de trois reliaient le rez-de-chaussée, là ou les pompiers passaient lors d'une intervention au lieu d'emprunter les escaliers pour descendre plus vite.

Suivant les huit Jackson qui empruntèrent en courant les escaliers pour monter à l'étage avant de prendre le couloir de droite vers l'unique porte qui ouvrait sur la fameuse salle de détente, qui avait été aménagé au dessus du garage, donc oui elle était vraiment très grande.

Les deux murs de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée étaient en brique, alors que le mur de façade face à la porte, celle-ci était totalement ouverte en une grande baie vitré sur toute la longueur du mur, alors qu'une barre métallique comme celle dans les classes de dance se dressaient sur tous le long, pour ceux qui avaient envie de s'appuyer dessus.

Alors que les autres comprirent très vite pourquoi la salle était appelés « salle de détente » parce que de chaque côté de la porte se trouvait des étagères remplis de livre, de dvd, de jeux et de cd alors que des fauteuils ou des poufs avaient été placés autour de petite tables de salon. Alors que le mur de droite par rapport à la porte d'entrée était consacré à toutes les technologiques, comme télévisons à écran plasma avec lecteur de dvd, de cassette, de blu-ray ainsi que les nouvelles PlayStation, des chaines hi-fi ainsi qu'un home cinéma avec de nombreux siège et fauteuil devant.

Et que sur le mur opposer, celui de gauche par rapport à l'entrée, se trouvait un piano à queue ainsi que des étagères avec des instruments et des matériaux, ainsi qu'un espace asser grand pour qu'on puisse facilement danser. Et s'était sur ce mur que beaucoup de personne était rassembler, alors qu'on pouvait voir deux personnes avachis dessus et des matériaux médicales autour.

_ Jack ! Comment vont-ils ? Demanda Daniel inquiet en se rapprochant des personnes présentes et qui portaient tous les uniformes bleu et rouge des pompiers, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le plus vieux des cinq hommes présent dans la pièce avec une seule femme présente.

Un grand brun se retourna directement vers la voix avant de souffler de soulagement en voyant les Jackson arriver avec d'autres personnes qu'il en reconnut pas, mais il s'en ficha pour l'instant car tous se qui lui importait s'était que ces deux plus jeunes pompiers se réveillent.

_ Daniel ! Enfin vous voilà, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose ! Carson et Jennifer ont dus leur donner des masques à oxygène parce qu'ils commençaient à ne plus pouvoir respirer tout seul expliqua Jack en serrant la main de Daniel alors que les sept plus jeunes de la famille se précipitèrent sur Percy et Bella.

_ C'est pire alors que la dernière fois dans ce cas ! Jack, je te présente le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et ces enfants Edward et Alice, ainsi que des amis de Percy et Bella, Jacob, Quil et Embry ! Les amis je vous présente Jack O'Neill, Ty Judge, Mitchell Cameron, John Sheppard et, Carson et Jennifer Beckett présenta Daniel en présentant aux amis de la famille Swan.

Alors qu'il désigna Jack ensuite le grand noir baraquer au crane chauve et yeux bleu, puis le grand brun aux yeux clair et le grand aux cheveux noir et aux yeux clair et enfin de l'homme aux cheveux noir court et aux yeux bleu qui était entrain d'occulter avec sa sœur blonde aux cheveux boucler et yeux bleu, Percy et Bella.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils purent tous voir dans quel état se trouvait Percy et Bella.

Les enfants de Poséidon étaient tous les deux recouvert dans des pulls et des pantalons des pompiers, alors que leurs cheveux étaient encore mouillés et qu'un masque à oxygène avait été posé sur chacun de leurs visages, et que leurs yeux semblaient avoir perdus leurs couleurs rayonnantes alors qu'un voile blanc les recouvrait.

Surtout qu'ils semblaient tous les deux être ailleurs alors que leurs deux fronts étaient recouverts de patches pour la radiographie de leurs ondes cérébrales, qui étaient quasi nuls, ils n'y avaient strictement rien, aucunes ondes venant de leurs têtes ainsi qu'un cardiographe qui prenait le battement irrégulier de leurs deux cœurs.

Les deux médecins avaient aussi mis des intraveineuses dans les bras des deux Jackson, leur donnant des calmants pour apaiser les profondes entailles sur la plupart des bras et des jambes qui avaient été bandés.

Carlisle rejoigna les deux médecins pompier auprès de Percy et Bella alors qu'il leur demanda quel diagnostic ils avaient fais à leurs encontres.

_ Ils vont mal ! Même très mal, ils ont eux un…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Jennifer ! Ils sont tous au courant de leurs identités ! Déclara Jack en évitant de trouver une excuse pour couvrir l'identité des jumeaux et des blessures qu'avaient eux Percy et Bella.

_ Ils vont très mal ! J'aurais préférer qu'ils soient revenus comme la dernière fois quand ils ont eux leurs crises ! Ils ont du mal à s'oxygéner tous seul et aucunes paroles que l'on prononce ne les faient réagir, ni l'un ni l'autre déclara Carson pour Carlisle.

Mais à l'instant ou Carlisle allait prononcer quelque chose, toute la caserne vibra sous la sonnerie des problèmes, avant que tous les pompiers présent ne foncent vers leur garage et vers leurs véhicules alors que Carson et Jennifer hésitèrent à les suivre, mais c'est Jack qui leur donna la bonne excuse.

_ Nous y allons ! Le Docteur Cullen prendra soin d'eux en attendant que l'on revienne demanda Jack au médecin de famille qui hocha de la tête, avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce avec les deux médecins-pompiers, laissant ainsi la famille Jackson avec les trois Cullen et les trois Quileute.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait Susan pour les ramener à eux ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers sa compagne alors que certains s'étaient assis en attendant de trouver une solution.

_ Je n'en sais rien Peter ! J'essaye de savoir ce qui pourrait les ramener dans la réalité ? Se demanda Susan tout en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant dans une vision qu'elle pourrait voir, mais aucune idée ne lui vint alors que tous les autres continuaient de chercher des idées.

Alors que les Jackson essayaient de proposer des idées que Susan ne cessa de contredire que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, Edward observa la salle avant d'observer Percy et Bella, et posa la question qui lui taraudait la tête :

_ Ils les ont emmenés ici ou alors Percy et Bella sont apparus dans cette salle ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers les Jackson.

_ S'ils les avaient déplacés, ils les auraient déposés dans les fauteuils mais ne faut pas se risquer à les changer de place quand ils sont comme ça, parce que la dernière fois quand on a essayé de les bouger ils ont répliqués asser violemment ! Alors je crois qu'on va éviter si tu veux mon avis remarqua Harry.

_ Ouais surtout que les autres ne seront pas content quand toute la salle de détente sera immerger dans l'eau répliqua Ron.

_ A ce point là ? Demanda Jacob surpris comme ces deux meilleurs amis.

_ Et encore, ça c'est rien comparer aux autres fois, ils ont bien faillis tuer Carson et Jennifer quand ces derniers avaient tentés de leurs faires un truc médicale ! Alors le fais qu'ils n'ont pas bougé ou rien fais alors qu'on leur posait tous ça sur le corps, c'est qu'ils ne sont conscient de rien mais faudrait éviter de tenter tout de même le diable remarqua Edmund.

_ Ta question avait quelque chose de précis à demander Edward ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers le jeune Cullen.

_ Que cette pièce doit avoir quelque chose d'important pour eux pour qu'ils aient tous les deux décidés de réapparaître ici, non ? Il doit avoir des bons souvenirs dans cette pièce ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il put voir comme tous les autres, tous les Jackson hormis Daniel, se frapper le front avant de se mettre à s'incendier de tous les noms.

Alors quand les sept Jackson s'y mettent, c'est tout une ribambelle de grossièreté et d'insulte qui fusent de tout côté.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alice qui ne voyait pas comme son frère qui lisait dans les pensées de ce qui se passait, puisque ces derniers lui bloquaient ces dons de voyance.

_ Bien sur ! Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est dans cette pièce que Percy et Bella ont passés des bons moments avec Aang déclara Peter en se tournant vers sa famille.

_ Surtout celle ou ils s'amusaient à inventer des chorégraphies sur les musiques préférer d'Aang ajouta Harry.

_ Nous n'avons qu'à refaire ces chorégraphies et essayer, nous n'avons que ça à faire de toute façon remarqua Ron en proposant à tous le monde, dans sa famille de danser.

La seconde suivante, les trois couples Jackson, Peter et Susan, Harry et Ginny et, Ron et Hermione, se placèrent au centre de la pièce, juste devant Percy et Bella, toujours avachis contre le mur et respirant avec difficulté dans leurs masques à oxygène.

Alors qu'Edmund s'était précipité vers les étagères de cd avant d'en prendre un en particulier et de se dépêcher d'aller le mettre dans la chaîne hi-fi, avant de lancer une musique choisis et de mettre le son asser fort pour faire au moins réagir Percy et Bella.

Avant que ne résonne dans toute la salle de détente, une douce musique alors que Peter et Susan furent les premiers a dansé sur des pas classique.

_ C'est quoi comme musique ? Demanda Embry en se tournant vers Edmund qui observait le couple danser.

_ C'est la « Fairy Dance » du film Peter Pan, c'était le film préférer de Aang et c'était l'un de ces passages préférer avoua Edmund alors que le passage des cloches arriva et qu'Harry et Ginny, et Ron et Hermione se joignirent à la danse, en répétant les mêmes pas que faisaient Peter et Susan.

Et les Cullen comme les Quileute furent admiratives devant la grâce que les trois couples Jackson dégageaient dans la dance, au rythme de la musique lente et douce qui sortait des enceintes de la chaîne hi-fi alors que Carlisle tout comme Daniel gardait un œil sur les graphes qui montraient les ondes cérébrales de Percy et Bella, pour vite constater qu'ils réagissaient doucement à ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient.

_ Ils réagissent ! Continuer les enfants, ils sont entrain de réagir ! S'exclama heureux Daniel de voir les réactions de Percy et Bella sur l'appareil médical.

_ Sauf que la musique arrive à la fin et je ne pense pas que s'ils arrêtent, ils vont se replonger dans leurs comas remarqua Edmund à son père.

_ Mets « Flying » Edmund ! Celle-ci devrait totalement les réveillés ! Ordonna Peter tout en continuant de danser avec Susan et les autres, alors que le fils d'Héphaïstos chercha cette dernière avant que la musique que Disney avait pris ne se mette à résonner dans la pièce.

Contrairement à la danse d'avant, celle-ci fut plus rythmique bien que la danse ne cassait d'être des pas classique, avec beaucoup de porter par les garçons pour les filles créant ainsi des figures magnifiques.

Mais à toutes ces chorégraphies, Percy et Bella ne réagirent pas beaucoup avant que leurs ondes cérébrales ne disparaissent sur le graphique, qui ne fit apparaitre qu'une fine et unique ligne sur les deux appareils de chacun.

_ On peut continuer sur celle de « I Do Believe in Fairies » proposa Ron en se tournant vers son petit frère qui mit la musique proposer par son grand frère.

_ Ca ne marchera pas Ron ! On dirait qu'ils ne veulent tous les deux pas réagir remarqua Daniel en observant les constants des jumeaux, alors que les autres Jackson finirent par croire qu'ils devraient attendre que ces deux derniers ne reviennent à eux tous seuls.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un moyen ou même une personne qui saurait les faire sortir de leurs états comateux ? Demanda Edward qui n'aimait que ces derniers abandonnent les bras, alors qu'il n'aimait nullement voir Bella dans cet état.

_ A part Aang, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait…

_ Mais si ! Il y a une personne qui peut les ramener ! S'exclama Susan en coupant la parole à son compagnon avant de se retourner et fixer Edward, qui voyait dans son esprit ou cette dernière voulait en venir.

Les pensées et la vision qu'eut Susan le fit clairement comprendre, cette dernière voulait qu'Edward embrasse Bella et il pouvait clairement voir dans sa vision que la jeune fille émergerait de son coma. Le jeune Cullen observa avec des grands yeux la fille d'Apollon ou cette dernière savait, grâce à ces dons de voyance qu'Edward était capable de lire dans les esprits et qu'il avait vus sa vision, tout comme la vision prophétique sur leur avenir commun à lui et à Bella.

Mais ce dernier avait encore du mal à croire qu'il allait embrasser Bella alors que s'il avait encore été humain, il n'aurait sans doute pas pus empêcher à ces joues de devenir aussi rouge que des tomates.

_ Et qui donc Susan ? Demanda Hermione en observant à la fois la jeune fille et le jeune Cullen commençant elle aussi à saisir de quoi Susan était entrain de parler.

_ Edward ! C'est lui qui est destiné à Bella ! S'il l'embrasse, elle reprendra conscience avec la réalité ! Déclara Susan jetant un de ces froids dans la salle, alors que tout le monde détaillait Edward et que les Quileute étaient quand à eux drôlement perdus.

_ Vous pouvez nous expliquez là ? Parce que je crois bien que nous sommes perdus là ? Demanda Jacob d'une voix dure, tout en foudroyant Edward des yeux qui ne s'en occupait pas, son regard fixer sur Bella.

_ Comme son père Apollon, Susan peut voir l'avenir et ce matin, elle a fais une prophétie sur Bella et celui qui deviendrait son compagnon, et c'est Edward ce compagnon ? Demanda Peter en désignant Edward du doigt tout en continuant de fixer Susan.

_ Sérieux ! Dans ce cas ça va faire mal rigola Ron alors que tout le monde se retournèrent surpris de sa remarque.

_ De quoi tu parles Ron ? Demanda Ginny ne comprenant rien à sa remarque.

_ Bah quand Percy va se réveiller et qu'il va demander comment on les a ramenés, il va vouloir mettre son poing dans la figure à Edward pour avoir embrassé sa sœur répliqua Ron en rigolant mais il cessa vite de rire quand Hermione le fit taire en lui donnant un coup sur son crâne.

_ Donc Cullen ne doit qu'embrasser Bella et elle reviendra à elle ? Demanda Peter pour avoir confirmation des propos de sa compagne.

_ Oui Peter ! Je vois Bella reprendre connaissance, après qu'Edward l'aura embrassé et elle va y réagir avoua Susan en souriant à Peter avant de se tourner vers Edward.

_ Attendez une minute ! Vous n'allez pas demandé à cette…. D'embrasser Bella tout de même ? Demanda Jacob tout en fusillant de dégout Edward, tout en ayant pas trouvé un nom asser approprier pour le jeune Cullen.

_ Edward est destiné à Bella, Jacob ! Il est son âme sœur et il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle sera pleinement heureuse puisque je l'ais vus dans ma vision ! Vas-y Edward ! Déclara la fille d'Apollon en fusillant le Quileute du regard de s'abstenir de tout commentaire, alors qu'elle montra Bella à Edward pour que ce dernier aille faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jeune Cullen observa un instant la fille d'Apollon qui hocha de la tête avant que tout doucement il ne se rapproche de Bella, alors que Carlisle et Daniel se retirèrent pour laisser la place à Edward qui s'agenouilla au côté de la fille de Poséidon.

Observant cette dernière, Edward ne put s'empêcher de remettre ces mèches de cheveux auburn mouillé, qui tombaient devant son visage, derrière ces oreilles avant d'hésiter à retirer son masque à oxygène mais il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour le lire dans les pensées de Susan, qu'il pouvait le lui retirer sans aucun problème.

Après l'avoir retirer dans un geste doucement, Edward se rapprocha d'elle tout doucement tout en posant sa main droite sur sa joue gauche alors que sa main gauche se posa sur sa hanche droite, pour la redresser quelque peu. D'ailleurs son geste surpris les autres parce que Bella n'avait pas réagis ou plutôt elle ne lui avait pas envoyé une attaque en pleine figure, alors que les pensées de Susan étaient en excitation parce qu'elle avait encore raison.

Puis respirant un bon coup, Edward se pencha vers elle et ne fit nullement attention aux grognements émanant des Quileutes, ni des menaces que leur lançait Peter et Harry pour que ces derniers se calment, il avait occulté tout le reste. La seule chose qui intéressait Edward c'était Bella et uniquement Bella.

Alors quand enfin Edward déposa ces lèvres sur celle de Bella, il ressentit cette même sensation de choc électrique à son contact et il sut immédiatement qu'elle réagissait.

Edward pouvait nettement sentir les battements de son cœur, tout à l'heure irrégulier, se mettre à battre avec frénésie alors que la joue sous sa main glaciale se mettait à devenir de plus en plus chaude, et que son corps était entrain de frémir sous sa main poser sur sa hanche. Et tout ça alors qu'il avait à peine déposé ces lèvres sur les siennes sans aucun mouvement.

Le jeune Cullen se trouvait déjà aux Anges mais il se retrouva bien haut quand il sentit Bella répondre à son baiser, alors qu'il la sentit se redresser contre lui et bientôt, la fille de Poséidon referma ces bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle accrochait sans vergogne les cheveux d'Edward et l'attira encore plus à elle, alors que leur échange devint des plus fougueux.

_ Oh c'est chaud dîtes moi ! Vous croyez que Bella va s'en souvenir ? Demanda Ron en souriant à l'échange entre les deux jeunes et en se tournant vers les autres.

_ Bella n'aura surement pas de mémoire de ce qui c'est passé, pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers son compagnon, alors que sa réponse fit souffler de soulagement les Quileutes en particulier Jacob mais Susan les fit taire en éclatant de rire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Susan ? Demanda Peter en observant l'hilarité de sa compagne, surpris qu'elle puisse rire ainsi vus la situation.

_ Ron dis ça parce qu'il a tout filmé ou plutôt il est entrain de tout filmer rigola Susan en désignant ce dernier alors que Ron fit un geste vers son épaule, et la seconde suivante apparus l'un de ces aigles en bronze qui avait sa tête tourner vers Edward et Bella.

_ J'en connais un qui va faire un massacre s'il voit cette vidéo rigola Harry en désignant Percy à leurs côtés qui était toujours dans son état comateux et ne réagissait nullement à ce qui se passait.

_ Vite tout le monde derrière les fauteuils ! Grouillez vous ! Ordonna Susan d'une voix pressante alors qu'elle attrapa les mains de Peter et d'Edmund les plus proches d'elle, en se précipitant derrière des fauteuils alors que les autres comprirent pour qu'elle raison elle faisait cela.

Parce que tout autour d'Edward et Bella, qui n'avait cessé de s'embrasser depuis la discussion, apparaissait une vague d'eau qui continua de tournoyer autour d'eux et continua en particulier de grossir, alors qu'en contraste, le corps de Bella s'était mis à luire de bleu qui se propagea aussi bien sur Edward.

Celle-ci, la tornade d'eau se mit à grandir et à grossir, alors que tous les occupants s'étaient mis à l'abri, ou elle vint à atteindre le plafond de la salle de détente quand elle vint à exploser. Mais au lieu de noyer la pièce sous les flots, l'eau à son état liquide disparut dans son état gazeux alors qu'Edward et Bella reparaissaient, toujours à leurs places initiales.

Ils avaient tous les deux cessé de s'embrasser alors que Bella semblait revenir à elle, se mettant à cligner des yeux avant que le voile blanc qui recouvrait ces prunelles ne vienne à disparaître, relaissant place aux yeux bleu de mer qui croisèrent ceux d'or d'Edward.

_ Edward ! Mais qu'est ce que…

Mais Bella ne put finir sa phrase car elle remarqua dans quel position elle se trouvait face à Edward, ce dernier avait toujours les mains poser sur les hanches de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière avait encore les mains poser sur les épaules du jeune homme, et qu'elle était vraiment mais alors vraiment très près de lui.

Rougissante de gêne, Bella se recula et voulut se relever quand elle se rendit vite compte des appareils médicaux brancher sur elle, et qu'elle se mit à grogner de dégout en se mettant à arracher tous ce qui la reliait aux appareils.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'a branché à ces trucs ? Vous savez bien que j'ai horreur de ces trucs ! Et qu'est ce que je fais dans la salle de détente de la caserne des pompiers ? Demanda Bella en commençant à s'énerver puis à être curieuse de savoir comment elle avait atterris ici, alors qu'Edward l'aida à retirer les patches et l'intraveineuse tout en se bouchant le nez quand il vit une goutte de sang de la jeune fille sur la seringue.

_ On t'expliquera tout si tu pouvais d'abord réveillez Percy si tu veux bien ? Demanda Ginny en lui désignant son frère de sa tête, alors que les piqures sur les bras de Bella disparurent avant que cette dernière ne se retourne surprise vers son frère aîné.

_ Percy ! Mais qu'est ce que … ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour son frère en essayant de se relever mais elle chancela sur ces jambes et Edward la rattrapa de justesse dans ces bras, si bien qu'ils tombèrent encore dans les yeux de l'autre en se figeant.

_ Vous nous le dîtes si on vous dérange n'est ce pas ? Demanda Edmund en répliquant la phrase que Ron allait leur dire à l'instant, alors que Bella piqua un de ces phares et Edward détourna les yeux du regard rieur de ceux d'Alice et de Carlisle.

Bella souria de gêne à Edward avant que ce dernier ne lui sourit franchement et la posa au côté de son frère, alors que cette dernière s'occupa de tout lui retirer : le masque à oxygène comme les patches et les seringues qui le reliaient aux appareils neuronales, cardiographes et aux poches de calmant qu'on lui administrait.

_ Percy ! Appela doucement la jeune fille tout en caressant tendrement le visage de son frère.

Bella caressa les cheveux de son frère d'une façon apaisante et pleine d'affection, pour ensuite prendre le visage de Percy en coupe et d'appuyer son front contre le sien avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. La seconde d'après, une lueur bleue apparut entre leurs deux fronts et se propagea dans tous leurs corps alors que les constantes de Percy redevinrent normales pour tout le monde qui l'entendit sans aucune difficulté, avant que l'aîné ne se mette à cligner des yeux pour enfin les ouvrir.

_ Bella ! Mais qu'est que… que faisons nous en pleine salle de détente à la caserne ? Demanda Percy en reconnaissant le lieu qui les entourait, ainsi que les personnes autour d'eux.

_ Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers les deux Jackson, vraiment étonnés qu'ils n'aient tous les deux aucun souvenir de se qu'il venait de se passer et de se qu'ils avaient causés tous les deux.

_ A part que je l'a très net impression d'avoir un marteau qui me vibre la tête, me prenant pour une enclume, non je ne souviens de rien et toi Bella ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa sœur avant de très vite reporter son regard vers Carlisle en demandant très vite : Ou faites, vous êtes qui vous ?

_ C'est mon père Carlisle Cullen, vous vous rappelez de nous au moins ? Demanda Edward tout en se désignant lui et sa sœur.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre parce que Bella se mit furieusement à rougir sur les rires de Ron et d'Edmund, alors que Percy se mit à grogner quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en ne cessant d'observer sa sœur et le jeune Cullen, d'un regard un peu trop menaçant.

_ Si tu me demandes si j'ai oublié le mec qui fait presque de rentré dedans à ma sœur, alors malheursement non je n'ais pas oublier et ma frangine non plus à ce que je vois remarqua Percy tout en se mettant à grogner dans sa barbe.

_ Est-ce qu'on doit lui dire qu'Edward a dus réveiller Bella comme le Prince réveillant sa Belle au Bois Dormant ? Demanda Ron en souriant à son petit frère qui se mit à rire, avant que ces deux derniers ne se mettent à grognés de douleur quand Hermione et Ginny leur donnèrent des coups de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

Alors que les réactions des jumeaux à cette annonce ne mirent pas longtemps à se faire sentir.

_ PARDON ? Demanda surprise Bella alors qu'elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mure.

_ IL A FAIT QUOI ? Demanda d'une voix menaçante Percy en tentant de se relever et voulant foncer sur Edward pour avoir des explications à la dure.

Mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est de s'emmêler les jambes qui ne tenaient pas encore debout tout seul alors qu'il se prit les pieds dans la couverture qui recouvrait ces jambes, et de se ramasser au sol asser violemment sans qu'Edward n'est pus le rattraper à temps.

_ Ca va Percy ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour son frère, tout en se dirigeant vers lui à quatre patte pour ainsi éviter de se casser elle aussi la figure comme son frangin.

_ Non ca ne va pas ! Tu peux me dires comment ce type a pus t'embrasser ? J'espère que tu lui as mis une sacrée droite pour qu'il a osé faire ça ? Demanda Percy tout en se tournant vers sa sœur après s'être assis, tout en fusillant le Cullen du regard.

_ Percy calmes toi non de dieu ! Pour ta gouverne à toi et à Bella, vous avez recommencé votre cirque sur votre culpabilité dans la disparition d'Aang et vous êtes allés créer un maelstrom dans l'Océan Pacifique, en sachant que celui-ci était bien plus gros et plus immense que la dernière fois sans parler de l'ouragan en plus ! Pour ce qui est du baiser, c'est moi qui est poussé Edward à aller embrasser Bella parce que je savais que si son âme sœur l'embrassait, elle réagirait et se réveillerait ! Et c'est ce qui c'est produit et elle a pus te réveiller alors arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ? Demanda Susan avant de reprendre son souffle à la tirade qu'elle venait de faire, alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux retenus de sa tirade.

_ Attends une minute Susan ! T'ais pas entrain de me dire que c'est Cullen que tu as vus dans ta vision avec ma petite sœur, et que c'est ce type qui lui est destiné ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Demanda Percy d'une voix un peu trop dangereuse au gout des autres.

_ Surtout qu'on vient d'assister à le premier Kiss les plus fougueux de leur histoire d'amour, je sens que je vais en faire un sacré montage de leur histoire à tous les deux souria Ron tout en se mettant à caresser son aigle en bronze sous le rire d'Edmund, alors que tous les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel hormis les Quileute qui avaient une folle envie de vomir.

_ Exact Percy et saches aussi que Bella et Edward perdront tous les deux leurs virginités bien avant que tu es commencer à sortir avec ton âme sœur répliqua Susan d'un air rieur alors que Bella se mit furieusement à rougir et si Edward le pouvait ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité, alors que tous les autres, en particulier les Quileute et Jacob surtout, observaient la fille d'Apollon avec de gros yeux.

_ SUSAN ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Peter, Harry et Hermione vraiment surpris qu'elle est osée dire une chose pareille, alors qu'il semblait que Percy n'attendait qu'une chose et une bonne excuse valable pour sauter au cou d'Edward.

_ CULLEN ! Je te promets que si tu t'approches de ma sœur, je vais te…

_ SA SUFFIT PERSEE ! Hurla Bella aux oreilles de son ainé qui se mit à grimacer tout en se massant les oreilles et sa tête, mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait appelée par son vrai nom ne voulait dire qu'une unique chose : ça allait barder pour son matricule !

Alors qu'il se tourna vers Bella pour constater que cette dernière le fusillait de ces yeux bleu qui étaient devenus aussi bleu que l'orage, alors que tout son visage était vraiment rouge de gêne mais surtout de honte face au comportement de ce dernier.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Percy ! Merde à la fin ! Tu sais parfaitement que les visions de Susan sont toujours véridiques et qu'on ne peut rien contre ! Mais à ce que je sache ce n'est pas encore que je vais perdre ma virginité et tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à le donner aux premiers venus, merde ! Et si Susan dit qu'il est celui qu'il me fallait alors je ferais tout pour le connaitre et tu ne pourras rien contre, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger ton frein de Monsieur-le-frère-bouledogue-qui-ne-pense-qu'à-se-jeter-sur-tous-les-mecs-qui-s'approchent-un-peu-trop-de-sa-sœur et de me laisser me débrouiller, merde j'ai pus dix ans Persée ! S'exclama Bella tout en foudroyant son frère du regard en ne s'étant pas empêcher de frapper sa poitrine de son index à chaque remarque qu'elle venait de faire.

Tout le monde dans la salle regardèrent les deux jumeaux, vraiment étonnés de la tournure des choses alors que Ron et Edmund se mirent à parier sur lequel des deux allaient remportés cette dispute cette fois-ci, sous l'étonnement des Quileutes alors qu'Harry et Ginny se mirent dans la parie en misant sur Bella. Alors qu'Alice et Carlisle observaient tous les deux Edward, avec un sourire aux lèvres alors que ce dernier fixait Bella vraiment très surpris, que même s'ils venaient de faire connaissance, cette dernière prenait sa défense bec et ongle contre son frère.

_ Mais…

_ Je te signale que s'il m'a embrassé c'était pour pouvoir me réveillé et s'il ne l'avait pas fais, nous serions encore je ne sais ou ? Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton ou c'est moi qui vais te faire baisser d'un ton ? Demanda Bella d'une voix des plus menaçantes en fusillant son frère des yeux.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de « Mais » qui tienne Percy ! Si Susan nous dit qu'il m'est destiné comme lui est destiné Peter, ou comme Ron est destiné à Hermione ou Harry à Ginny, tu n'as rien à dire sur mon choix d'homme Percy ! Répliqua Bella en lui coupant encore sa phrase.

_ Mais…

_ Rappels moi la définition que toi et moi avons donnés au destin ou encore aux prophéties ? Demanda Bella coupant encore la phrase de son frère qui voulait répliquer, alors qu'elle continuait de le fusiller du regard commençant à le trouver vraiment idiot avec ces « mais » alors qu'il ne parvenait jamais à dire ce qu'il voulait.

_ « Que malgré que nous faisons tous pour ne pas suivre les règles et que nous faisons tous pour essayer de changer nos routes, nous finirons par toujours arriver là ou le destin ou les prophéties nous ont menés ou nous ont guidés » T'ais contente comme ça ? Demanda Percy tout en se mettant à grogner que sa sœur l'oblige et le force de réciter la définition qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux donnés de ce que s'étaient pour eux ces termes « symbolique ».

_ Très contente et fière de moi pour t'avoir rabattus ton saleté de caractère de bouledogue de chien de garde précisa Bella contente de l'avoir fais taire alors qu'il se mit encore plus à grogner comme un chien, mais il cessa tout grognement quand sa sœur lui embrassa la tempe.

_ Tout de même Bella, je n'aime pas cette idée que ce type va…

_ Qu'il finira comme ton beau-frère pour tous le reste de notre vie et que c'est ça que tu n'apprécies pas ? Je te ferais signaler « grand-frère » que pour l'instant la seule chose que lui et moi feront c'est de s'apprendre à nous connaître, avant de faire quelque chose pour arriver au stade de couple et à ce que je sache ce n'est n'y demain ni le jour d'après que lui et moi on passera au stade suivant, alors range-moi ton côté trop protecteur dans ta poche et toutes tes répliques avec veux-tu ? Demanda sa sœur lui coupant encore toutes ces protestations qu'il allait encore lui faire remarquer sur la future relation qu'allait entretenir Edward et Bella.

_ Et ouais cette fois-ci c'est Bella qui mène, allez par ici la monnaie Ron rigola Harry à ce dernier alors qu'il avait été le seul à avoir parié sur Percy cette fois, alors que celui-ci se mit à grogner d'avoir perdu le pari contre Harry, Ginny et Edmund.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Percy ! Peut-être que si on lui montre le Kiss, il va réagir parce qu'après tout Bella à vraiment réagis et même très bien réagis à ce propos rigola Ron en montrant son aigle de bronze sur son épaule.

_ Fais-ça Ron et je peux te jurer que c'est toi qui n'aura plus de Kiss pendant une semaine prévena Hermione en fusillant ce dernier avant qu'il ne remette encore de l'huile sur la gazinière, Percy et Bella étaient assés fatiguer comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

Surtout que par la baie vitrer, ils pouvaient tous voir la journée commencer à se terminer alors que le crépuscule nimba la salle de sa couleur rose-oranger.

_ Il va falloir que l'on rentre remarqua Hermione en désignant le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus au dehors, alors qu'ils pouvaient nettement entendre que les camions de pompier et leurs propriétaires revenaient à la caserne.

_ Je ne pense pas que Percy et Bella pourront rentrés à la maison dans cet état, surtout que Sally et Charlie y sont toujours, Vala leur a proposer de rester à la maison pour ce soir ajouta Susan.

_ PARDON ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent à la maison tous les deux ? Demanda Percy criant presque et en se mettant à grogner en ravivant son mal de crâne, comme à celui de Bella alors que cette dernière le foudroya du regard.

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pus répliquer quelque chose, ils entendirent du bruit dans les escaliers avant de voir les sept pompiers entrer comme des boulets de canon dans la salle de détente.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Vous êtes enfin réveillés ? Vous nous avez fais une de ces peurs souffla de soulagement Jack en se rapprochant avec les autres, alors qu'on pouvait clairement voir sur leurs visages, les traces noirs causer par la fumée de l'incendie qu'ils étaient partis éteindre.

_ Ouais ! Surtout que vous avez faillis me donner une crise cardiaque en réapparaissant contre le mur dans votre état remarqua Mitchell en souriant à Percy et à Bella.

_ Désolé Mitchell mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé ! S'excusa Percy.

_ Vous avez encore laissés vos émotions vous emportez et vous avez encore pétés une durite déclara John en leur souriant gentiment, bien qu'on pouvait toujours lire de l'inquiétude dans ces yeux comme chez les autres, alors que Jennifer et Carson se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes pour voir comment ils allaient.

_ Ils vont bien, ils ne porteront aucunes traces de leur après-midi répondit Carlisle aux questions qu'ils pouvaient facilement lire dans les yeux des deux derniers.

_ Tant mieux mais comment avez-vous réussis à les refaire immerger de leurs états comateux ? Demanda Jennifer en se tournant vers les autres Jackson pour savoir comment les autres avaient réussis à les réveillés.

_ On a tenté de les réveillés en jouant les chorégraphies préférer d'Aang sur ces musiques préférer mais ça n'a vraiment fonctionné, alors…

_ Vous avez dansés devant nous ? Nos propres danses ? Demanda Bella coupant les explications de Peter, étonnée tout comme Percy qu'ils avaient dansés devant eux leurs « propres danses » et ils n'avaient point réagis.

_ Ouais ! Vos ondes cérébrales ont montrés que vous avez réagis au début mais après vous êtes totalement retombés dans cette espèce de stase, alors Susan a proposée qu'Edward, l'homme destiné à Bella pour la vie et qu'elle a vus dans une vision, l'embrasse et c'est ce qu'il a fais et Bella a réagis continua Harry tout en reprenant les explications de son aîné.

_ Et on a assisté au Kiss le plus fougueux qu'on a vus, surtout pour un premier baiser rigola Ron.

_ RON ! Crièrent en même temps Susan, Hermione, Percy et Bella alors que cette dernière s'était remise à rougir furieusement, vraiment gênée.

_ Le rouge te va bien souria Jack à cette dernière alors que Bella le fusilla du regard alors que tous les autres se mirent à rire de la remarque du chef des pompiers.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Jack ! J'ai peut-être réagis mais j'en ais aucun souvenir répliqua Bella en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que le rouge lui remonta aux joues lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout en évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward qui souriait en la regardant alors qu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : elle était des plus délicieuse le rouge aux joues.

_ Si tu veux ma puce on peut y remédier, puisque nous avons tous filmer souria Edmund en désignant Ron qui alla chercher l'un des files des clé Mp3 pour mettre sur ordinateur, alors que Bella se mit à rougir encore plus et que Percy se mit à grogner.

_ Si tu tiens à la vie de Cullen, Ron ! T'a pas du tout intérêt à mettre cette vidéo parce que j'ai encore du mal à me faire cette idée dans la tête qu'on est embrassé ma frangine sous mon nez et que je n'ai pas réagis à ça répliqua Percy alors que Ron reliait son aigle de bronze au lecteur dvd pour mettre celle-ci sur l'écran plasma.

_ Ah, non Ron ! Mets-le ! On veut voir ça ! Notre Bella embrassant pour la première fois un garçon ça vaut le coup d'œil rigola Jack au fils d'Héphaïstos alors que les autres pompiers approuvèrent et que Jennifer levait les yeux au ciel devant l'enfantillage des garçons.

_ Je vais décidément faire un massacre remarqua Percy tout en continuant de grogner.

_ Et comment ? Je te ferais signaler que tu ne parviens pas à te tenir debout et que quand tu as essayé, tu t'es ramassé la tête la première sur le sol répliqua Bella en observant son frère.

_ En clair, tu vas le protéger contre moi quoi ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa sœur.

_ Tu devines très bien frérot ! Répondit Bella en lui souriant d'une façon que Percy ne pouvait jamais y résister alors qu'il se mit à détourner le regard avant de se mettre à grogner, pour ensuite répliquer :

_ Je déteste les coups de foudre ! En particulier quand c'est sur ma frangine !

Sa réplique fit sourire tout le monde alors que Bella éclata de rire parce qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de faire savoir son point de vue, et que Percy allait lui foutre la paix sur ce sujet.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à grogner quand la vidéo de ce qui s'était passé, se déroula sur l'écran plasma sur le mur montrant aux jumeaux à quel point ils avaient été dans le coma. Parce qu'ils revirent Peter, Susan, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione danse sur les chansons et la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait pour Aang, et ils virent tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment mais alors pas du tout réagis qu'une minute à peine.

Mais la scène du Kiss fit de plus en plus rougir Bella alors que ces amis les pompiers ne purent s'empêcher de faire des remarques, sur comment était Edward et Bella dans cette scène, et quand Jennifer à l'aide d'une simple remarque fut du côté des autres, la fille de Poséidon voulut à tous pris s'enterrer dans un trou et ne plus en ressortir :

_ Franchement Bella comment as-tu pus oublier un tel Kiss ? Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y en aura plein d'autre dans ce cas. Sinon vous faites vraiment un très beau couple ! Ajouta-t'elle à l'encontre des deux alors qu'Edward lui souria vraiment gêné de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Alors que se qu'il s'était passé après le baiser d'Edward et Bella, Jack avait fais un signe de la tête à Daniel et ces deux derniers étaient sortis de la pièce pour pouvoir parler sérieusement, alors que tous les autres pompiers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des remarques sur l'altercation entre Bella et Percy à propos d'Edward.

_ Foutez nous donc la paix ou je vous jure que je vais vraiment faire un massacre cette fois-ci ; répliqua Percy en fusillant ces amis pompiers qui ne s'empêchèrent pas pour éclater de rire à la tête que le jeune Jackson leur faisait, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne leur ferait aucun mal.

A ce moment là, Daniel et Jack rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle de détente avant de se tourner vers les deux Jackson.

_ Vus vos états à tous les deux, c'est mieux que vous restiez ici pour cette nuit et qu'on verra demain ce que vous déciderez, de plus vous pourrez aller au bar de la caserne demain puisque ça fais un petit moment que vous n'y êtes pas allé. Vos chambres sont toujours ouvertes, surtout que vous avez laissés certaines de vos affaires la dernière fois que vous êtes venus dormir proposa Jack à Percy et Bella rappelant à ces derniers leurs derniers déménagement dans la caserne.

Et ils s'en souvenaient tous les deux très bien ! C'était après leur réveille après la disparition d'Aang, Percy et Bella n'avaient pus restés dans leur studio qui gardait encore les traces de tous leurs souvenirs avec Aang, en particulier ces jouets qui trainaient un peu partout dans l'appartement.

Quand au manoir des Jackson, ça avait été la même chose et ils ne pouvaient restés dans des endroits ou ces souvenirs ne cessaient de leurs hanter, surtout à cause des cauchemards incessant qu'ils n'avaient pas cessés de faire les mois suivants.

Alors Jack leurs avait proposés de venir s'installer à la caserne ou deux pièces étaient encore vide de toutes aménagements, et ils en avaient fais les chambres de Percy et Bella. Bien sur les pompiers avaient tous fais pour les aider et ils avaient trouvés de l'aide en Teyla et Ronon.

Teyla était l'épouse de John et est institutrice chez les petits enfants, cette dernière avait aussi fais des études dans la psychologie et était devenue la psychologue de Percy et Bella, ou ces deux derniers avaient appréciés ces séances avec cette dernière. Alors que Ronon Decks, le grand frère de Teyla, est professeur de sport au collège de Seattle et c'était lui qui se chargeait de la classe d'Aang, et aussi professeur de boxe, il avait entrainé les deux Jackson dans la boxe comme un défouloir pour eux pour laisser sortir leurs émotions, leur permettant ainsi d'éviter des attitudes suicidaires pour passer leurs nerfs sur des monstres mythologiques.

Bien évidemment, Teyla et Ronon avaient été mis au courant du secret de Percy et Bella même si ces derniers ne pouvaient voir à travers la Brume tout comme Sam, l'épouse de Jack, de Rodney McKay le mari de Jennifer, d'Ishta la femme de Ty et leur fils Ryan ; ainsi que leurs plus vieux enfants étaient au courant comme Ryan, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas la faculté de voir eux aussi à travers la Brume. Pourtant ils faisaient tous les deux partis de cette grande famille de pompier, comme ces derniers avec les Jackson.

Bien sur Percy et Bella avaient finis par regagner leur studio, un mois avant la fin de l'année et bien évidemment pour ne pas qu'il rechute, il avait été décidés que tous les affaires d'Aang dans leur studio serait entreposer dans leurs chambres à la caserne, et que ça ne serait que lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux asser fort pour y refaire face sans pêter un plomb qu'ils pourront les reprendre.

Et c'est d'ailleurs dans ces chambres qu'ils allaient allés, là ou les affaires d'Aang avait été entreposés depuis maintenant plus de deux mois.

_ A ce propos, il y a les affaires du petit dans les chambres en haut ! On devrait peut-être les…

_ Pas la peine Mitchell ! Il est temps qu'on fasse notre deuil moi et Bella, et on va devoir refaire face à ces affaires un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que cela soit maintenant coupa Percy déterminé d'aller revoir les affaires de son petit frère, alors que Bella hocha de la tête d'accord avec lui.

_ Vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Jennifer tout de même inquiet pour eux.

_ Tout se passera bien pour eux Jennifer, ils vont réussir ! Harry et Ginny, vous devriez partir devant avec les Quileutes, ramenez les à la maison, on vous suivra proposa Susan en se tournant vers ces derniers qui hochèrent de la tête avant qu'Harry et Ginny ne se rapproche des jumeaux, déposant chacun un bisou sur Bella et Percy alors que le fils d'Arès lui donna une sacré accolade.

_ Ne faites pas de bêtise tous les deux en notre absence et aller dormir, on se revoit demain prévena Harry en leur souriant avant d'entrainer les trois Quileutes qui firent leurs adieux à Percy et à Bella avant de le suivre lui et Ginny, alors que Jacob ne put s'empêcher au passage de lancer un regard noir à Edward qui avait toujours son regard porter sur Bella.

Après que ces derniers aient quittés la pièce, Susan se tourna vers les pompiers :

_ Il faudrait que quelqu'un les porte parce qu'ils ne pourront pas marcher tous seule remarqua Susan en montrant Percy et Bella de la tête.

_ On peut le faire tous seul Susan répliqua Peter alors que ce dernier tenta de se relever mais Bella l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras et en le remettant au sol.

_ Pour encore te ramasser la tête comme tout à l'heure, tu arrêtes ton cirque Percy et tu les laisses te porter ou sinon ça va barder pour ton matricule répliqua Bella en le foudroyant des yeux alors que ce dernier se mit à croiser les bras avant de se mettre à bouder comme un enfant.

Souvent on pouvait se demander lequel des deux avaient plus d'autorités sur l'autre : Percy était celui qui donnait des ordres pendant les combats, dans leurs « vies militaires » alors que Bella avait plus d'autorité sur lui dans le domaine priver ou la « vie civile ».

_ Bon, je me charge de porter Percy et c'est qui s'occupe de Bella ? Demanda Jack en se rapprochant du jeune homme, tout en observant qui allait se proposer pour porter la jeune sœur.

_ Pourquoi pas Edward ? Après tout, autant qu'il s'y mette à s'habituer au poids de notre chère Bella rigola John tout en donnant un coup de coude à Mitchell et Ty ou ces deux derniers se mirent à rire à la blague.

_ Eh ! C'est faut ! Je ne suis pas aussi grosse que ça ! Répliqua Bella outrée en fusillant les trois pompiers des yeux pour leurs commentaires.

_ Fais attention à ça Edward ! Bella peut être très ronchonne quand on lui parle de son poids rigola Ty de sa voix grave alors qu'on pouvait entendre l'amusement dans celle-ci, tout en regardant le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle dans l'intention de la porter quand Bella se mit à la fusiller faisant arrêter le jeune homme.

_ Je te promets Edward, t'as pas intérêt à dire que je suis lourde ou alors tu vas manger mon poing dans la figure, et fais gaffe j'ai une sacré droite prévena Bella en le menaçant de son index, se qui fit rire Edward tout comme Alice et Carlisle qui savaient pertinemment que c'est elle qui se casserait quelque chose contre lui.

Tout en continuant de rire, Edward se rapprocha de Bella avant de se baisser pour attraper la jeune fille dans ces bras comme une jeune mariée, alors que la fille de Poséidon entoura ces bras autour du cou du jeune Cullen et qu'elle en devenait rouge de gêne.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela ne vous gênera pas pour qu'Edward reste avec vous ce soir, de toute façon il y a asser de place dans le lit de Bella pour deux personnes remarqua Susan alors que Bella se mit encore plus à rougir dans les bras d'Edward qui se mit à observer la fille d'Apollon se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Et tous ce que vit Edward dans les pensées de celle-ci c'est que Bella allait avoir besoin de son soutien, et qu'ils feraient ainsi tous les deux plus connaissance, gagnant par là de précieux temps l'un sur l'autre.

Mais cet idée n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Percy qui avait bien faillis s'étrangler avec sa salive à cet annonce et voyant rouge, il allait répliquer quelque chose mais se ne fut pas Susan qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour elle Percy, si jamais Edward vient à se conduire mal et je ne crois pas que cela sera le cas, tous les mecs ici présent t'aidera à lui refaire son portrait alors détends toi ? Demanda Jack en souriant au jeune homme tout en l'attrapant dans ces bras, pour que ce dernier ne tente rien contre le jeune Cullen.

Alors que les autres leurs souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en ce lundi qui fut des plus charger, Daniel et les jeunes Jackson avec Carlisle et Alice laissèrent donc les pompiers qui étaient de veille ce soir, alors que leurs maisons étaient dans le terrain de leur caserne, ou la fille Cullen ne put s'empêcher de leur demander s'ils voulaient venir au repas de fiançaille vendredi soir pour le mariage de Sally et Charlie.

Bien sur Alice leur laissa jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à sa proposition, tout en savant que Sally ne serait pas contre de rencontrer les collègues de travail de ces jumeaux avant qu'ils ne quittent la caserne dans les deux véhicules des Jackson alors que Jack, portant toujours Percy dans ces bras, mena Edward dans les chambres des deux jeunes, montrant la porte de celle de Bella avant de disparaitre dans celle de Percy.

En entrant dans la chambre de Bella avec cette dernière, Edward put constater que face à la porte, le mur était aussi une grande baie vitré ouvrant sur le jardin qui se trouvait derrière la caserne ou au loin, on voyait les maisons des pompiers de la caserne ou certaines des fenêtres étaient allumées. Alors que la baie vitrée avait des rideaux bleus pour ainsi cacher la lumière du jour si elle voulait, tout en étant assortis au couleur bleu des trois autres murs.

De chaque côtés de la porte d'entrée, avait été disposé des étagères ou Bella avait rangée des livres, des cd, des dvd et des jeux vidéo alors que son lit se trouvait sur le mur de droite comparer à la porte, et qu'entre le lit qui se trouvait au centre et le mur d'étagère à droite de la porte se trouvaient des placards là ou elle avait posée ces affaires. Ou de chaque côté du grand lit à baldaquin bleu à la couette des dauphins alors que son oreiller et son traversin avaient des chevaux avaient été placés deux tables de chevet avec une lampe bleu chacune.

Et face au lit, sur le mur de gauche à la porte, avaient été mis sa télé avec sa chaine hi-fi et son lecteur dvd, à côté de son bureau avec certains de ces livres de cours dessus de premier et de deuxième année. Et qu'au dessus se trouvaient des posters et que de l'autre côté de la télé jusqu'à la baie vitré avaient été posé un grand aquarium remplis de nombreux poissons, dont la plupart étaient des poissons rouge ou des poissons très colorer.

A la vue de la chambre, Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire détournant le regard de Bella vers lui surpris qu'il rit en voyant sa chambre.

_ Si tu ris par rapport à mon aquarium, saches que j'ai le plus petit parce que Percy en a un plus grand remarqua Bella à ce propos.

_ Non ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est que ta chambre est presque semblable à la mienne c'est pour ça que je rigolais souria Edward en la regardant sourire à son tour.

_ On dirait qu'on a un point commun dans ce cas ? Demanda Bella en lui rendant son sourire avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse quand elle vit les quelques cartons qui recouvrait le sol devant son lit.

_ Tu n'es pas obliger de le faire tu sais ? Demanda Edward inquiet que cette dernière ne soit pas asser forte pour ça.

_ Je dois le faire sinon je ne le ferais jamais remarqua Bella en soufflant un bon coup avant de désigner de sa tête son lit à Edward, ou celui-ci alla déposer dessus pour ensuite lui amener le premier carton qui trônait au pied de son lit au moment ou on frappa la porte.

Après que Bella est autoriser la personne d'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jennifer qui entra avec deux assiettes ou plusieurs sandwichs étaient déposés, ou l'une des deux plus pleine que l'autre et se fut celle-ci qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet à côté de Bella.

_ Je me doute que tu ne vas sans doute pas beaucoup manger mais prends en quelques uns, d'accord ? Sinon je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne nuit souhaita Jennifer tout en ayant embrassé le front de Bella et salua Edward avant de ressortir avec sa deuxième assiette.

Bella prit l'un des sandwiches du plat et en proposa un à Edward mais Edward refusa gentiment sur le fais qu'il avait un régime stricte, alors la jeune fille allait manger le sien lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à son autre table de chevet tout en s'étant figée.

Suivant son regard, Edward put voir que sur celle-ci était posé ce qui devait être un bracelet en cuire qui entourait un tissu bleu qui lui sembla familier, alors que des morceaux de cuire ou avaient été dessinés des coquillages et des corailles, pendant que des petits coquillages étaient accrochés au bout du cuire tombant ainsi des deux côtés autour du poignet, alors que celui-ci possédait des petits bibelots dont des clochettes ou des petites figurines d'animaux.

Sachant que ce bracelet devait être important aux yeux de Bella, Edward le prit et le lui tendit alors que la jeune fille le prit comme si elle tenait dans ces mains un objet inestimable.

_ C'est un joli bracelet, tu l'as trouvé ou ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant gentiment.

_ Je ne l'ais pas achetée, c'est moi qui l'ais fais. Chacun des matériaux que j'ai utilisés possède une histoire, la plupart des bibelots c'est Aang qui me les avaient trouvés pour donner à mon bracelet porte bonheur, une allure de grigri souria Bella en observant son bracelet avec affection tout en faisant sonner les petites clochettes qui « l'habillaient ».

_ Et qu'elle est ton souvenir le plus heureux parmi ces matériaux que tu as choisis ? Demanda Edward curieux de connaître l'histoire de son bracelet.

_ C'est quand je l'ais fais pour la première fois avant que je ne rajoute tous les bibelots, le tissu bleu avoua Bella en désignant le tissu bleu dans son bracelet.

_ Et c'est quoi son histoire ? Demanda Edward curieux de la connaître.

_ Cela remonte à très loin, c'est même lorsque je l'ais trouver que j'ai voulus en faire mon porte bonheur surtout avec la façon dont je l'ais trouver. C'était lors d'un combat contre des harpies, la veille de la première fois ou on aurait dus se rencontré il y a deux ans sauf que vous étiez tombés malades, tu te souviens ? Demanda Bella à Edward alors que ce dernier hocha de la tête en finissant par comprendre d'où venait le tissu bleu, le morceau de sa chemise qui lui avait été arraché lorsque la flèche de Bella lui avait entaillée son épaule.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens même très bien, et alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers elle, tout en lui souriant voulant connaitre la suite.

_ Un harpie était parvenue à me propulser sur un arbre et j'étais vraiment assommer, une autre harpie a tenté de me tuer et j'ai essayé de la tuer avec une de mes flèches mais celle-ci s'est fais presque catapulter contre un autre arbre à ma droite, et elle s'est brisé les os contre. Seulement j'avais lâchée ma flèche et celle-ci a dus blesser celui qui m'a protégé contre cette harpie, parce que j'ai retrouvé ce gros morceau de tissu bleu dessus. Quand Percy l'a su, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose s'était de mettre la main sur mon sauveur et de le remercier comme il se doit, en l'étouffant sous son accolade. Depuis ce jour, j'en ais fais un bracelet et il ne m'a pas quitté, seulement je ne le portais le jour de sa disparition et depuis je ne l'ais plus remis raconta Bella sur l'histoire du bracelet alors qu'Edward lui souria gentiment avant de lui prendre le « bijou » des mains.

_ Je crois que si tu le remets une part d'Aang sera toujours près de toi, ainsi que de ton « sauveur » remarqua Edward en souriant à Bella tout en rattachant le bracelet à son poignet droit, alors que cette dernière lui souria avant de retourner la tête vers les autres cartons.

Tout en lui souriant Edward lui passa un à un les cartons et Bella passa la soirée, tout en mangeant ces sandwiches avec appétit, tout en ayant proposé à Edward qui refusa toujours avec gentillesse et en reposant des questions sur les anecdotes de chacuns des objets que la fille de Poséidon sortait des cartons.

Cette nuit-là, Bella et Edward apprirent à se connaitre sur le passé de la fille de Poséidon et le jeune Cullen lui promit de répondre à toutes ces questions sur son passé à lui, le lendemain et si elle allait se coucher.

Et c'est ce que fit Bella, tout en se couchant sur le côté gauche de son lit en se recouvrant de sa couverture alors qu'Edward prit la partie droite, et c'est se faisant face à face que la fille de Poséidon s'en dormit après plongée son regard bleu dans celui doré de Cullen. Et c'est en se sentant pour la première fois en une totale sécurité que Bella finit par s'endormir et se laissa emporter dans ces rêves, sous le regard attendris d'Edward qui ne cessa de la contempler durant toute la nuit, veillant sur ces rêves.

* * *

><p>A vos commentaire =D<p>

Sabrinabella


	12. Chapitre 11 le cours de danse

**Merci pour vos com les filles =D**

**voici la suite ;) bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Le cours de danse<strong>

Il n'aurait jamais crus être aussi heureux que maintenant, alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux après que l'un des collègues pompiers des jumeaux Jackson n'est ouvert la porte pour voir s'ils dormaient tous les deux, avant de refermer la porte tout en silence.

Il pouvait très bien lire dans l'esprit des sapeurs-pompiers de garde cette nuit, qu'ils les trouvaient tous les deux mignons, endormis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Rouvrant les yeux, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reporter son regard sur Bella, qui dormait tout près de lui dans son lit, dans sa chambre à la caserne des pompiers. Pendant son sommeil, la jeune fille s'était peu à peu rapprocher d'Edward, inconsciemment, faisant sourire le jeune homme qui avait passé toute la nuit à la contempler endormis.

Alors qu'elle remua encore une fois dans son sommeil, Edward l'observa ramener sa main droite juste devant son visage, alors qu'à son poignet était toujours accrocher son fameux bracelet. Bracelet qu'elle avait fais à partir du morceau de sa chemise que sa flèche le lui avait arraché presque un an et demi plus tôt, et Bella ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis.

La remarque de la réaction de Percy le faisait encore rire ! Si ce dernier venait à apprendre que c'était lui qui avait sauvé Bella de cette harpie, Percy allait plutôt le descendre au lieu de lui faire une accolade.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ces pensées pour savoir qu'il allait devoir gratter pour gagner la confiance de Percy, en sachant qu'Edward avait déjà un bon point en sa faveur. Celui de protégeait la vie de Bella.

Remuant encore dans son sommeil, Edward souria encore une fois avant de poser doucement sa main sur la joue gauche de Bella, ou celle-ci cessa immédiatement de bouger dans son sommeil et poussa un peu plus sa tête vers son toucher.

A cet instant, Edward put entendre son cœur battre un peu plus vite annonçant son réveil prochain alors qu'il pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrer, ou il avait tiré les rideaux la veille que l'aurore apparaissait de plus en plus. Refermant les yeux, Edward voulut voir comment Bella réagirait en le voyant « endormit » à son côté, tout en faisant semblant de dormir.

Même les yeux fermé il pouvait tout de même entendre ce qui se passait et cela l'aida à voir en quelque sorte le réveil de Bella. Cette dernière s'étira un instant avant d'enfin d'émerger pour de bon de son sommeil alors qu'après s'être frotté les yeux, Bella tourna la tête vers Edward ou ce dernier put sentir le sang de la jeune fille refluer à ces joues quand cette dernière vit que celui-ci dormait à ces côtés.

S'empêchant de sourire, Edward dut se faire violent pour ne pas faire savoir à Bella qu'il était réveillé, tout en faisant semblant de soulever son thorax faisant ainsi croire qu'il respirait surtout quand cette dernière se redressa dans son lit avant de se retrouver assis juste à côté du jeune homme.

Le jeune Cullen dut vraiment se faire vraiment des plus violents pour ne pas réagir à Bella, quand cette dernière posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward. Se mettant doucement à lui masser son cuir chevelure, Edward trouvait ce geste vraiment des plus délicats et des plus merveilleux, car Bella avait vraiment un toucher délicieux ou il essayait de ne pas se mettre à ronronner sous sa caresse.

Alors quand Bella se mit à déplacer une de ces mèches pour dégager son front avant de suivre la ligne de son front à son menton, Edward crut un instant que son cœur dans sa poitrine se mettait à battre au triple galop et que celle-ci allait s'arracher de sa poitrine pour en jaillir.

Et les minutes passèrent et Bella ne semblait pas se lasser de caresser le visage d'Edward sous toutes les coutures, si bien que le jeune Cullen se sentait au paradis pour la première fois depuis quatre-vingt-dix ans. Et il n'était pas près à y renoncer, Edward aurait même fais un pacte signer de son sang, quoiqu'il n'en avait plus du tout dans les veines, de rester éternellement avec Bella, bien qu'une question ne cessait de taraudait sa tête à ce propos.

Carlisle et même lui, ignorait comment les demi-dieux réagissaient au venin des vampires ? Est-ce qu'ils se transformaient ? Ou est ce que cela les tuaient dans d'atroce souffrance comme le pire poison qui soit ?

Mais Edward ne tenta pas d'obscurcir ces idées alors que la vision qu'avait eu la veille la fille d'Apollon, lui montrait bien que même la difficulté qui les séparait, lui un vampire et elle une demi déesse, cela ne les empêcherait pas d'être heureux tous les deux. Et alors que Bella continuait de caresser son visage, les pensées d'Edward ne purent s'empêchés de se tourner vers les autres personnes qui étaient apparus à la fin de la vision de Susan.

Ce garçon et cette petite fille qu'ils avaient, Susan dans sa vision et lui à travers ces pensées, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point ces deux derniers ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à lui et à Bella, alors que cette dernière semblait être de nouveau enceinte dans la fin de la vision.

Chose impossible parce que les vampires ne pouvaient concevoir mais un doute lui prit tout d'un coup ! Le corps des femmes devaient évoluer pour que ces dernières aient la possibilité de concevoir, mais ce n'était pas le cas des hommes qui pouvaient fécondés une ovule de la naissance jusqu'à leur mort ? Et par là de leur mort « physique » ?

Et si Edward pouvait toujours concevoir, cela voudrais dire que les deux enfants qu'il aurait vus dans les pensées de Susan et le troisième que semblait attendre Bella, ne pouvait être que de lui. Surtout que Susan avait été très claire : ils ne pourraient vivre tous les deux l'un sans l'autre !

Mais le jeune Cullen revenait très vite à lui quand il sentit la main de Bella cesser de lui caresser le visage, avant d'entendre la jeune fille remuer pour se relever de son lit. En ouvrant les yeux, Edward put se rendre compte que de dos à lui, Bella était entrain de remettre ces chaussures alors qu'elle tentait vainement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse quelque peu emmêlé.

_ J'aurais dus me faire une natte hier grogna Bella en tombant sur un nœud qui s'était fais dans ces cheveux, alors qu'elle tentait de le défaire.

_ Moi je te trouve plus mignonne les cheveux lâcher souria Edward en faisant sursauter cette dernière quand elle se retourna pour voir qu'il était réveillé.

_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Bella quelque peu inquiète de sa réponse, alors que le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

_ Dès le moment où tu t'es amusé avec mes cheveux, c'est bien la première fois que mon réveil soit aussi agréable souria Edward alors que Bella détourna les yeux mal à l'aise au moment ou son visage devint encore plus rouge qui ne l'était déjà.

_ A t'entendre cela t'a plus mais évite d'en parler devant Percy ou je crois bien que ce dernier va faire un massacre de ta jolie petite gueule prévena Bella en ramassant l'une des peluches d'Aang, un gros ours blanc avec un cœur rouge avant de le remettre au pied de son lit, pour ensuite se lever de celui-ci alors qu'Edward la regarda continuant de sourire à sa remarque.

_ Alors tu trouve que j'ai une « belle gueule » ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant alors que Bella le fusilla du regard.

_ Dans ce cas je devrais demander à Percy de te la casser un peu remarqua Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte mais Edward l'arrêta bien vite en l'attrapant dans ces bras, avant de la faire tournoyer dans celle-ci pour enfin la reposer au sol.

_ Je plaisantais Bella alors calmes-toi souria Edward en la serrant près de lui, tout en se rendant compte que même si son sang l'attirait ayant passé une nuit près d'elle et tout ce qu'il avait vus dans la vision de Susan, l'aidait vraiment à résister.

La fille de Poséidon allait lui répliquer une réplique sanglante quand cette dernière se rendit compte dans quel position ils étaient tous les deux, Edward la tenait par la taille alors que sa poitrine était contre son torse et que Bella avait les mains poser contre sa poitrine.

Bien que se rapprochement ne la gênait pas vraiment, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir et son regard bleu mer plongea dans ceux doré d'Edward, les deux jeunes ne firent vraiment rien contre leur rapprochement de leurs visages quand ils entendirent un boucan pareil venant de derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Tout en sursautant et en s'éloignant au bon moment l'un de l'autre au moment ou Percy déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre, sans se donner la peine de frapper à la porte faillant même la faire sortir de ces gongs par la même occasion.

Observant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient uniquement Edward et Bella, Percy fusilla du regard le jeune Cullen alors qu'il commençait à se mettre dangereusement à grogner avant que sa sœur ne se mette entre lui et Edward.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Percy ! A ce que je sache, on tape avant d'entrer dans une chambre je te signale répliqua Bella en fusillant son grand frère du regard, tout en croisant les bras.

_ Je voulais voir un truc c'est tout remarqua Percy en observant toujours Edward ainsi que les cartons au sol et le lit même pas défet, alors que plusieurs affaires d'Aang trainaient dessus.

_ On a fais que discuter Percy et dormir alors ravale moi le commentaire et les questions que tu allais nous faire ? Demanda Bella en s'avançant vers son frère avant de poser ces mains sur sa poitrine et de le faire reculer jusqu'à la porte.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne veux rien savoir ! Allons déjeuner avant que Susan et les autres reviennent pour je ne sais pas quoi pour aujourd'hui ? Tu viens Edward ! Appela Bella alors qu'elle entraîna Percy de force pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas se rapprocher du jeune Cullen, et qu'elle les mena en cuisine pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec les pompiers en bas.

Bella mena les deux garçons dans la grande salle vide, au bas des escaliers, là ou les pompiers s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une table dressée pour le petit déjeuner, ou Jack et les autres étaient déjà attablés.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! Bien dormis ? Demanda Jack en se tournant vers les trois arrivants alors que Jennifer se leva pour aller chercher leurs petits déjeuners déjà près dans la cuisine à côté.

_ Aussi bien qu'un bébé cachalot, bien que j'ai des doutes sur ces deux là remarqua Percy en se tournant vers Bella et Edward, alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement du frère et que la sœur allait encore répliqué une remarque à son aîné, mais elle ne fut pas la plus rapide :

_ Arrêtes de te faire des idées Persée ! Ils n'ont fais que dormir tous les deux, à chaque fois que nous venions vous voir après une intervention, vous dormiez tous un point fermer répliqua Jennifer au frère Jackson.

_ Nous voulons voir si les alarmes ne vous réveillez pas à chaque fois ajouta Ty en souriant aux trois jeunes tout en prenant son café et sa brioche.

_ Mais vous dormiez comme des gros bébés que…

_ Qu'on aurait pus faire une fête dans la salle de détente que vous ne l'auriez pas entendus termina Mitchell en finissant la phrase de John, tout en frappant dans la main de ce dernier.

_ Jennifer a dus les calmer ou sinon Mitchell et John seraient venus vous réveillez aves les tambours et les cymbales continua Carson en souriant à sa frangine puis aux trois jeunes, alors que les deux Jackson fusillèrent du regard les deux concernés.

_ Bah quoi ? Nous avons toujours notre revanche à prendre sur vous deux après la douche que vous nous aviez fais remarqua John en levant les mains en l'air, tout comme Mitchell faisant rire les autres à table alors qu'Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'ambiance sereine et plus que bonne enfant qu'il y avait.

Après ce petit déjeuner enfantin où Edward dut boire du café pour paraître humain, en sachant qu'il allait le régurgiter dans quelques heures le jeune Cullen suivit les deux Jackson dans la salle de détente, en attendant le retour des autres partirent pour une nouvelle alerte d'incendie, après leurs avoir demandé d'être prudent.

Bien évidemment, Percy ressortit son côté chien-de-garde-grand-frère-protecteur-et-collant, tout en se mettant à défier Edward à se battre contre lui à la… PlayStation ! Quand Bella ne cesse de dire que son frère peut être encore gamin parfois, elle n'avait pas tort !

Alors qu'Edward ne doutait pas une seule seconde sur la relation que Percy aurait avec Emmett pour ce qui était des jeux vidéo, ils s'entendraient comme coq et âne. Et ne lui demander pas lequel des deux seraient le coq et âne, sinon Percy lui démonterait la tête sans aucun doute.

Pour leur petit affrontement en 3D, Percy avait opté pour un combat de catch et la Edward était sur qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec Emmett, lui qui adorait les bastons. Mais il devait tout de même le reconnaitre, Edward qui avait l'habitude des mannettes avec Emmett, reconnaissait que Percy savait bien se défendre dans son jeu, ce qui le rendait l'amusement encore plus grand alors qu'il pouvait l'entendre grogner chaque fois que le perso d'Edward faisait mettre le sien à terre.

Bien sur ils entendaient tous les deux les éclats de rire de Bella derrière eux quand le perso d'Edward avait le dessus sur le perso de Percy, ce qui énervait ce dernier qui parvenait à répliquer et à envoyer dans le décor celui du jeune Cullen. Le combat continua comme ça, l'un des deux prenait le dessus sur l'autre avant que la manche ne vienne à s'inverser et que l'autre avait le dessus sur le premier.

Bien évidemment, à la fin du jeu cela fut un match nul entre les deux garçons si bien que cela mis de mauvaises humeurs Percy qui se mit à bouder dans son fauteuil alors qu'Edward le regarda amuser.

_ Tout va bien Percy ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Edward, Percy a encore du mal à se faire que tu l'as battus mais en le connaissant, il va rejouer tous le match dans sa tête et va tenter de trouver ton point faible dans ton perso, et va te proposer une revanche alors si j'étais toi je ferais gaffe ! Tant qu'il ne te propose pas un vrai combat « physiquement » parlant, tu es en sécurité remarqua Bella en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil d'Edward tout en fixant son frère qui semblait dans ces pensées et qui continuait de bouder dans son coin.

_ Il serait capable de me proposer un duel physiquement ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers Bella alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, alors qu'elle lui souriait.

_ Tant qu'il ne te demande pas de venir avec lui dans la salle de gym, là ou il y a ring pour te proposer un combat de boxe, tu n'as strictement rien à craindre de lui, il n'est pas si féroce que ça souria Bella au jeune Cullen qui le lui rendit bien.

_ Eh ! Eloignez vous tous de même je vous pris ! Gardez une certaine distance s'il vous plait ? Demanda Percy en fusillant des yeux Edward alors que Bella leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude chien de garde de son frère, puis souria machiavéliquement à ce dernier.

Surprenant aussi bien Percy qu'Edward, Bella se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de ce dernier avant qu'elle ne vienne s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune Cullen, pour ensuite entourer ces bras autour du cou d'Edward alors que le visage de son frère avait viré au cramoisi.

_ Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Edward puisque c'est moi qui m'y suis installé ! remarqua Bella en souriant à son frangin.

_ Peut-être mais en tant que gentleman il aurait très bien pus te faire asseoir à côté de lui, non ? Mais de toute façon c'est décidé, je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, Cullen ! Dans la salle de gymnastique, tout de suite ? Demanda ou plutôt ordonna Percy, tout en se relevant du fauteuil et en prenant la tête du groupe alors que Bella se leva des genoux d'Edward pour suivre son frérot, alors que ce dernier les suivit.

_ Tu ne vas pas lui parler Persée, tu vas plutôt utiliser la méthode « illustrer les propos par les gestes » ! Remarqua Bella en courant après son frère dans le couloir, alors que le gymnase se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle de détente, de l'autre côté de la caserne.

En entrant dans la salle de gymnase en suivant les deux Jackson qui continuait leur dispute, Edward put constater que la pièce possédait tous les matériaux derniers cris en matière d'entrainement physique. Avec sa grande baie vitrée en face de la porte d'entrée, Edward put constater que le mur gauche était composé du mur d'escalade sur toute sa surface, avec les tapis de sécurité à ces pieds alors qu'en face, sur l'autre mur, il y avait tout les appareils : les poids, les alter, les vélos de course et tous le reste ainsi que des sacs de frappe.

Alors qu'au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un grand ring de boxe sur lequel Percy montait alors qu'il avait pris des gants de boxe bleu et que Bella prenait les rouge.

_ Tu veux vraiment finir avec un œil au beurre noir ou quoi Persée ? Demanda Bella en fusillant son frangin, tout en l'ayant appelé par son vrai nom alors qu'il se mit à grogner à cette appellation.

_ C'est contre lui que je veux me battre Hippolyte et non toi ? Alors donne lui ces gants de boxe et laisse le monter sur le ring, ou est ce qu'il aurait peur de moi ? Demanda Percy menaçant alors qu'il fusillait sa sœur des yeux avant de se tourner, provoquant vers Edward.

Le jeune Cullen lui souria alors qu'il vit Bella venir vers lui alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant le ring, et que cette dernière passa sous le file avant de descendre à ces côtés.

_ Tu n'es pas obliger d'aller l'affronter tu sais ? Prévena Bella tout en tentant les gangs rouge à Edward qui lui souria tout en portant son regard sur Percy sur le ring.

_ Si je ne le fais pas il ne nous lâchera pas, pas vrai Bella ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers cette dernière.

_ Non, il ne nous lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas prouvé à Monsieur-mon-frère-le-bouledogue-de-service-et-hyper-chiant-et- protecteur-trop-collant-quand-il-s'y-met que tu es celui qu'il me faut, mais il ne viendra jamais à le dire de lui-même remarqua Bella à Edward qui se mit à rire du nom qu'elle venait de lui affluer.

_ Tu adore lui donner de drôle de nom ou quoi ? Demanda Edward tout en lui prenant les gants de boxe des mains et en les enfilant l'une après l'autre.

_ Ne dis pas le contraire qu'il ne mérite pas les noms que je lui donne ou je me ferais un plaisir de t'en trouver à toi aussi répliqua Bella en lui donnant un coup sur le menton de ce dernier.

_ Comme le-mec-trop-collant-qui-me-pique-ma-frangine-sans-que-je-ne-lui-ais-reffet-le-portrait-avant ? Ou alors le-mec-que-je-vais-casser-la-figure-dans-quelque-minute-par-ce-qu'il-a-dormis-avec-ma-frangine ? Ou encore…

_ Fais lui un jolie œil au beurre noir pour moi Edward ! Je crois qu'après ça il nous foutra la paix ? Demanda Bella à Edward tout en coupant les propositions de surnom qu'il donnait à ce dernier, alors qu'elle lui serrait la ficelle de ces gants tout en le poussant sur le ring sous son rire.

Se faisant face, Percy se mit en position vite suivis par Edward avant que ces deux derniers ne se mettent à former un cercle sur le ring, alors que Bella les observait tous les deux, tout en se disant dans sa tête qu'elle allait assister à un combat opposant deux lions.

Puis, trouvant que la situation avait trop tardé, Percy chargea le premier en levant le poing droit dans l'intention de l'écraser sur le nez d'Edward mais ce dernier parvint à l'éviter de justesse, se rendant vite compte que le fils de Poséidon était sacrément rapide. Pas aussi rapide qu'un vampire mais bien plus rapide qu'un humain normal, se doutant parfaitement que les demi-dieux pouvaient combattre sans mal un vampire quand en tournant sur lui-même, Percy lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Edward le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas, tout en se tenant le ventre douloureux.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à grimacer parce que Percy se mit à se masser le coude douloureux alors que ce dernier finit par se rendre compte, que Cullen était sacrément dure pour un humain, se doutant que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment « humain ».

Raison pour laquelle, il n'appréciait pas que sa sœur fréquentait une personne qui se faisait passer pour un humain, tout en sachant que ce que Susan voyait se révélait toujours vrai. Alors si elle disait qu'Edward était destiné à Bella et qu'ils finiraient tous les deux leurs vies ensemble malgré leurs différences, et il devrait se faire à cet idée mais il avait encore du mal à savoir qu'il finirait par être séparé de sa sœur. Il ne pourrait rien faire contre ça et il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de savoir ce qu'Edward était, lui et sa famille pour connaître leur véritable identité.

Décidant de faire une approche qu'une attaque directe et frontale, Percy décida d'opter pour une tactique plus « ruser » tout en décidant de faire tourner en bourrique Edward, pour ainsi savoir les capacités physique que ce dernier avait dans un combat.

Et sous les yeux de Bella se déroulait un véritable combat ! Mais pas un combat violent à ce qu'elle aurait pus croire que son frère aurait « orchestré », c'était plutôt un combat ou ils semblaient tous les deux éviter les coups de l'autre comme s'ils étaient entrain de répéter une « chorégraphie » apprise par cœur ?

Et Edward parvenait à éviter toutes les attaques, même les plus compliquer de Percy lui faisait avec une vitesse et une grâce qui n'appartenait pas à un humain « normale », et Bella comprit enfin pour qu'elle raison son frère l'avait provoqué ? Il voulait le tester et en connaître plus sur lui dans le combat !

Plus les minutes passaient et plus Bella se rendit vite compte que les attaques de son frère semblait plus précis, savant parfaitement comment son frangin fonctionnait, Bella savait que son frère avait testé Edward et que dans quelques secondes, il allait le surprendre en le foutant par terre !

Et c'est ce qui se produisit, surprenant même Edward lui-même quand Percy lui attrapa le poignet droit dans ces deux mains avec ces gants de boxe, avant de faire passer le Cullen par-dessus son dos et de le plaquer au sol pour ensuite le relâcher, et s'éloigner de lui si jamais il venait à répliquer.

_ Tu te défends pas mal Cullen ! Pour un type qui veux se faire passer pour un humain, t'es sacrément robuste et je sais que tu t'utiliseras ces compétences pour veiller sur ma sœur, mais ne crois pas que je ne t'aurais pas à l'œil ? Je trouverais ce que toi et ta famille êtes ? Promit Percy avant de laisser Edward toujours allongé sur le ring, quelque peu surprit à la promesse que ce dernier lui avait fais.

Avant que Percy ne quitte le ring en laissant les gangs de boxe dessus et ne passa devant sa sœur, sans que cette dernière ne le retienne ou que Percy ne lui dise quoi que se soit, pour ensuite quitter la pièce sous le regard de sa sœur et d'Edward qui avait finis par se relever, et n'aille rejoindre la jeune fille.

_ Tu le savais ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers cette dernière, quelque peu surpris.

_ Que tu n'es pas vraiment humain, oui je l'avais remarqué après tout si tu étais humain il y aurait des battements qui auraient vibrés dans ta poitrine remarqua Bella en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Edward alors qu'elle ne sentait aucun battement sous sa paume.

_ Et tu n'as rien dis ? Ou même tu ne m'as rien demandé ? Demanda Edward en la regardant quelque peu étonné de savoir que jusqu'à présent elle ne lui avait fais rien savoir.

_Je ne t'ais rien dis parce que je ne préfère pas le savoir pour l'instant, je préfère te connaître d'abord avant de savoir quelle genre de créature tu dois être ? Mais je crois que tu ne dois pas être aussi dangereux que ça sinon crois moi, Susan nous l'aurait dis remarqua Bella en lui souriant avant de reprendre tout son sérieux : Mais attend toi à ce que Percy essaye de trouver par tous les moyens ce que vous êtes ? Il ne vous lâchera pas tant qu'il ne saura pas ce que vous êtes ?

_ J'ai de quoi m'inquiétez dans ce cas rigola Edward avant de se figer un instant et de se tourner vers Bella : Ta famille et les autres arrivent !

_ Et en plus tu as une sacré ouïe aussi ! Souria Bella avant de se tourner vers la baie vitrer puis vers la porte : Allons voir ce que Susan et les autres nous ont prévus pour aujourd'hui !

En arrivant, ils purent tous les deux nettement entendre les grognements de menace venant de Percy les faisant froncer les sourcils, parce que le seul pour l'instant qui faisait une telle réaction à fils de Poséidon c'était Edward. Mais ils comprirent très vite quand ils virent le convoi de voiture se garer sur le parking de la caserne, à seulement 11 heures du matin.

Hormis les deux véhicules des Jackson avec ces derniers : Peter, Susan, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Edmund, Katara et Lucy alors que juste derrière suivait la voiture de Rosalie avec cette dernière au volant, Emmett, Alice et Jasper puis vint un pick-up appartenant aux Quileutes avec Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry et Leah et que le dernier véhicule était une vieille Ford appartenant à Tyler Crowley, un élève du Lycée de Forks, ou avec ce dernier se tenait Mike Newtown, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Ben Cheney et Angela Weber.

Alors bien évidemment Edward comme Percy et Bella ne comprenaient vraiment pas pourquoi ces derniers étaient présent, mais cela ne les empêchèrent pas d'aller saluer Ben et Angela quand ces deux derniers accoururent vers eux pour les saluer.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Comme vous nous avez manqués tous les deux ! Souria Angela en serrant Bella dans ces bras alors qu'elle le lui rendit bien.

_ Et vous alors ? Ca va Ben ? Demanda Percy souriant en faisant une accolade à ce dernier qui le lui rendit.

_ Mieux maintenant qu'on sait que vous êtes de retour à Forks, ça va Bella ? Demanda Ben en prenant à son tour Bella dans ces bras alors que Percy fit voltiger Angela dans ces bras, en faisant éclater de rire celle-ci.

_ Bien merci Ben ! Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers ces deux derniers, tout en embrassant et en prenant Lucy dans ces bras qui était venu la rejoindre avec Katara qui alla dans les bras de Percy.

_ Votre mère nous a proposer de venir avec vos cousins pour un cour de danse avoua Angela en se tournant vers cette dernière qui se rapprochait d'eux avec un sac à dos et avec les autres, alors que les Cullen et les Quileute gardèrent leurs distances.

_ Un cour de danse ! Tu les as fais venir ici pour un cour de danse ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Susan les yeux étonnés.

_ Susan ! Les gars sont partis en intervention, tu ne penses tout de même pas à…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bella j'ai prévenus Jack qu'on allait investir les lieux pendant un petit moment prévena Susan en coupant les protestations que Bella lui aurait donnée.

_ Et tu sais de toute façon Bella que personne ne peux dire non à Susan rappela Peter en observant sa compagne.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça Peter ! Toi qui lui dis jamais non le premier, je crois bien qu'après votre mariage se sera Susan qui sera la maitresse de maison et toi le valet rigola Ron en se tournant vers Peter tout en serrant Hermione dans ces bras.

Maintenant qu'il avait tout le monde devant lui, Edward put se rendre compte que toutes les filles Jackson portaient des robes courtes d'été alors que les garçons avaient opté pour un jean et une chemise. Surement les vêtements qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils allaient dansés, quoi qu'il en soit, Edward pouvait lire dans l'esprit de tout le monde que sa famille ainsi que les trois Quileute et les Swan avaient dormis chez les Jackson, qu'ils avaient été rejoins ce matin par les deux autres Quileute et par les six autres élèves pour quelques cours de danse lors du mariage de Charlie et Sally.

D'ailleurs ces deux derniers recevaient des cours de quelque chorégraphie chez les Jackson avec Vala et Daniel, tout comme Esmé d'ailleurs. Susan avait embarqué tout le monde pour les rejoindre tous les trois à la caserne, pour ainsi empêcher Percy et Bella de se défiler parce qu'ils avaient ainsi aucun endroit ou aller pour éviter de venir avec eux pour l'entrainement.

_ Alors Bella ? Percy a réussi à massacrer Edward ? Demanda Emmett qui était au courant comme tous les autres, hormis ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le secret, qu'Edward avait embrassé Bella pour la réveiller et que Percy aurait fais une attaque.

_ Et encore tu ne les as pas vus ce matin ! Percy a lancer un défi à Edward à la Play et ils n'ont pas arrêtés de faire match nul, alors mon frère a ensuite opter pour un combat de boxe dans le ring déclara Bella en fixant les deux boxeurs à ces côtés, alors que Lucy était toujours dans ces bras.

_ Sérieux !

_ Et c'est qui, qui a gagné ? Demanda Jasper posant la question qu'Emmett allait poser.

_ C'est Percy ! Il est parvenus à me faire passer par-dessus son dos avoua Edward en sachant qu'ils allaient se faire charrier pendant un temps par Emmett et Jasper sur ce sujet, alors que ces deux derniers se mettaient déjà à rire comme les Quileute et les trois autres gars du lycée, hormis Ben qui regardait étonné Percy.

_ Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à nous donner des coups dans tous les recoins aussi remarqua Percy à Edward.

_ Je te l'avais dis de lui donner un œil au beurre noir ajouta Bella à Edward tout en désignant son frère de la tête.

_ Tu aurais dus filmer Bella répliqua Edmund qui aurait bien aimé voir ce combat de titan entre les deux jeunes hommes.

_ Désoler mais vous êtes repartis avec la caméra hier soir remarqua Bella en fixant les deux fils d'Héphaïstos, tout en leurs faisant passer un message silencieux alors que tous les autres comprirent facilement.

Bella leur demandait de ne pas parler de ce qui c'était produit entre elle et Edward la veille, pas besoin que les gars du lycée les enquiquine avec ça.

_ Sinon Susan tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué, que bien sur hormis Ben et Angie, qu'est ce qu'ils font là « eux » ? Demanda Percy en accentuant sur le « eux », tout en désignant Newton, Stanley, Mallory, Yorkie et Crowley de la tête.

_ Quand j'ai proposé des cours de danse aux autres, j'ai demandé à Sally s'il y aurait d'autres jeunes pendant le mariage et hormis nous tous c'étaient eux sur la liste répondit Susan en les désignant du pouce.

_ Et ? Demanda Percy tout en croisant les bras et en fixant la fille d'Apollon droit dans les yeux.

_ Et alors Sally nous a demander si cela ne nous gênait pas de leur apprendre quelque pas ajouta Susan en souriant au fils de Poséidon qui se mit à grogner au nom de sa « mère ».

_ Mais pourquoi ici ? A la caserne ? Demanda Percy en fixant toujours Susan dans les yeux.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ou alors tu voulais encore te défouler sur ce pauvre Edward ? Demanda amuser Ron en souriant à ce dernier qui levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Crois moi ça l'aurait occupé comme ça et je l'aurais tenus aussi éloigner de Bella par la même occasion remarqua Percy avant de pousser une exclamation de douleur quand Bella lui donna un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que la bagarre n'éclate fit remarqué Hermione en invitant tout le monde à entrée dans la caserne alors qu'elle les mena tous à l'une des grandes salles qu'ils avaient investis dans une salle de danse, avec ces miroirs et ces barres de danse.

_ Vous pouvez aller enfiler ça tous les deux ? Demanda Susan en confiant le sac à dos à Percy et à Bella qui la regardèrent bizarrement.

_Tu ne penses pas sérieusement Susan que Percy et moi, on va se joindre à vous tous de même ? Demanda Bella en fixant la fille d'Apollon dans les yeux.

_ Bien sur pourquoi ? Demanda Susan en les observant tous les deux comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Parce que nous n'allons pas leur apprendre des chorégraphies alors que nous ne serons pas là au mariage ! Déclara Percy d'un ton catégorique et ferme.

_ Mais vous serez là au diner des fiançailles remarqua Susan en leur souriant à tous les deux, tout en fourrant le sac à dos dans les bras de Percy.

_ Susan, si nous ne voulons pas venir au mariage, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous irons au diner tout de même ? Demanda étonnée Bella en fixant cette dernière incrédule, voulant bien savoir ce que la fille d'Apollon avait derrière la tête.

_ Bien sur que si puisque Jack et les autres sont tous invités, ils vous emmèneront en même temps, puisque vous connaissez l'endroit ou se trouve la villa des Cullen remarqua Susan en leur souriant.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse tout de même Susan ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on leur sert de nounou et qu'on reste ensuite à la fête ? Demanda Bella en fixant la fille d'Apollon.

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Susan ! On ne vient pas point barre ! Si elle voulait qu'on continut à faire partis de sa vie, Sally n'avait qu'à nous dire qu'elle se mariait depuis le début et qu'elle allait avoir des gosses ! On ne l'a sue que la semaine dernière remarqua Percy d'une voix dure et catégorique.

A cette annonce, Mallory et Stanley ne purent s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante et malgré le fais qu'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'elles avaient dis, Percy et Bella se mirent à les fusiller du regard tout comme tous les autres Jackson par la même occasion.

_ Si tu as emmené Mallory et Stanley pour que je les prenne comme punching ball Susan, tu ne vas pas être déçue dans ce cas répliqua d'une voix froide Bella en se dirigeant vers les deux filles, qui reculèrent devant son regard glacial.

Mais avant que Bella n'est pus les atteindre pour leur faire regretter ce qu'elles avaient dis, Edward vint à enfermer ces bras autour de sa taille et la ramena sans aucune difficulté vers Percy qu'il maintenu avec aucune difficulté par l'épaule.

_ Je vais les emmener dans la salle de détente pour qu'ils se détentent vraiment, même que je pourrais reprendre ma revanche sur Percy déclara Edward en se tournant vers les autres Jackson ou sa déclaration fit tourner la tête du fils de Poséidon vers lui.

_ Je vais encore te plaquer au sol Cullen et tu vas encore mordre la poussière dans le ring répliqua Percy en désignant Edward du doigt prés à en mettre une nouvelle pater à ce dernier.

_ Je suis près à relever le défis souria Edward à Percy tout en ayant gardé Bella contre lui, pour ainsi lui éviter d'aller frapper les deux « pestes » alors que ces dernières avec leurs camarades les fixaient tous les deux étrangement.

Remarque c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait Edward aussi proche d'une autre fille hormis ces deux sœurs de sa famille, alors le fais qu'il était aussi proche de Bella les étonnée beaucoup.

_ Mais…

_ Laissez les tranquilles Susan ! Vas-y Edward, occupe toi d'eux, de toute façon je présume qu'ils t'apprendront eux-mêmes quelque pas de danse déclara Peter en coupant les protestations de sa compagne.

_ Si Edward va se faire encore battre par Percy, je veux voir ça déclara Emmett en voulant les suivre mais Susan le retenu.

_ Hors de question mon grand ! Tu restes ici et tu verras leur baston plus tard, aller en scène déclara Susan en poussant le grand baraqué sur la piste alors que résonnait « Supermassive Black Hole » de Muse, et que les Jackson entraient sur la piste pour leur montrer les pas de danse alors qu'Edward faisait sortir Percy et Bella de la pièce.

Bien évidement quand la musique montait dans les aigus les Jackson ne s'empêchait pas de faire des sauts acrobatiques aussi bien classique que des figures, en mettant plein la vue mais c'était une façon pour eux de se défouler au lieu de taper sur quelque chose. Et appelant les autres à les rejoindre sur la piste, ils remarquèrent que les quatre Cullen n'hésitèrent pas comme Ben et Angela d'ailleurs, et ils durent traîner les autres sur la piste pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient.

Alors que pendant ce temps en haut dans la salle de détente, Bella avait réussie à se calmer ou ne plus voir ces deux « garces » dans son champ de vision l'avait ramené à la réalité, bien qu'elle ait mis du temps avant de se retirer des bras qu'Edward entourait autour de sa taille.

Tout en fixant Percy qui alla chercher les gants de boxe qu'il y avait dans l'une des armoires de la salle de détente, et en balança une paire à Edward qui les rattrapa au vol avant que Percy ne mette la sienne, sauf que cette fois ci le fils de Poséidon sortit des protections pour protéger leurs têtes ainsi que deux long bâton en mousse et aux extrémités rectangulaire asser dure, bien qu'il y avait une protection de mousse par-dessus.

Il lança la deuxième à Edward avec son « casque » avant de mettre le sien et de serrer son bâton entre ces gangs de boxe, prévoyant ainsi un long combat alors qu'il allait se placer au centre de la pièce vite rejoins par Edward, qui avait lui aussi enfiler ces protections, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Bella s'asseya par terre et posa ces coudes sur ces genoux avant de pose sa tête sur ces paumes, pour ainsi les observer alors que ces deux derniers se mirent à tourner en rond en formant un cercle parfait, et quand le combat débuta en lui-même, il fut encore des plus spectaculaire.

Le spectacle qu'ils donnaient tous les deux étaient à la fois spectaculaire et grisant, ils se déplaçaient tous les deux avec une telle grace et une telle agilité que Bella ne se douta pas une seule seconde que Percy, allait faire d'Edward son entraineur spécialiser. Puisqu'après tout, même Peter et Harry avaient même des fois du mal à tenir aussi longtemps face au fils de Poséidon.

Mais là elle ignorait depuis combien de temps Bella était entrain de les regarder et ces deux derniers ne savaient depuis combien de temps ils étaient entrain de se battre, quand une grosse voix les fit tous les trois sursauter.

_ Eh ben dis donc ! C'est un combat ça ? Demanda la voix d'Emmett derrière eux alors que ce dernier venait de rentrée dans la pièce avec tous les autres, alors que ceux qui n'avaient pas encore mis un pied dans la salle de détente, furent vraiment étonnés de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_ Jack et les autres sont revenus en étant passé par un traiteur chinois et ils nous ont ramenés de la bouffe, on venait vous dire qu'on allait manger mais vous étiez tous les deux dans votre combat qu'on n'a pas voulus déranger avoua Peter en montrant deux des sacs avec la nourriture du traiteur chinois, alors qu'Harry en portaient lui aussi deux tout comme Ron et Edmund.

_ Sauf qu'Emmett a voulus vous faire remarquer qu'on était là remarqua Ron en donnant un coup de coude à ce dernier qui le lui rendit bien, faillant créer une petite bagarre enfantine qui fut stopper par Harry qui éloigna les deux protagonistes l'un de l'autre.

_ Depuis combien de temps Jack et les autres sont revenus ? Demanda Percy en retirant son casque de protection comme Edward d'ailleurs en se tournant vers les nouveaux venus.

_ Il y a quelques minutes et ça fais deux heures que vous êtes enfermer dans cette salle, alors ca vous dirait de vous ressourcer entre temps ? Demanda Susan en montrant les sacs de nourriture que portaient les garçons de la famille.

_ Après on pourra faire une partie de Play, je me dois toujours une revanche Ron remarqua Edmund en se tournant vers son frère aîné.

_ C'est ça frérot on verra tout à l'heure, parce que pour l'instant je crève la dalle remarqua Ron faisant lever les yeux au ciel des autres, montrant bien que ce dernier n'était rien d'autre qu'un estomac sur patte.

_ Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur patte Ronald ! Répliqua Hermione en riant et éclatant de rire devant l'air goguenard que lui lançait son compagnon, alors que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire à sa réplique.

Après ça, les filles installèrent une grande couverture sur laquelle ils s'asseyaient tous, bien évidemment les Cullen loin des Quileute, alors que les garçons Jackson firent passés les boites de pattes chinoises dans le groupe avant que ces derniers ne commencent la discussion, entrainant tous le monde par la même occasion.

Finissant par même jouer au jeu Action & Vérité !

_ Alors c'est moins qui commence, voyons un peu, Emmett ! Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ce dernier.

_ Va pour Action ! Déclara Emmett partant pour le jeu.

_ Très bien alors tu vas… tourner sur toi-même en faisant la poule pendant une minute souria Ron à ce dernier qui le regardait bizarrement.

_ J'ai droit à un gage ? Demanda Emmett qui ne voulait pas vraiment faire la poule, surtout devant les sourires goguenards de sa famille, des Quileutes et des autres, alors que tous les Jackson avaient levés les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu préfères faire plutôt le gorille que la poule ? Demanda Ron en souriant d'une façon machiavélique envers Emmett, qui le fusilla du regard avant de se lever pour de bon avant de tourner sur lui-même et de faire la poule, sous les éclats de rire des autres pendant la plus longue minute de sa vie.

_ A moi maintenant ! Ron, Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Emmett en fusillant ce dernier du regard, sentant qu'il allait s'amuser.

_ Vérité mec ! Je ne suis pas aussi cingler que toi pour te demander une Action après la remarquable scène de poule que tu viens de nous faire ; rigola Ron devant l'air renfrogné d'Emmett avant que celui-ci ne se remette à sourire, ayant trouvé la question idéale à lui poser.

_ Es-tu toujours puceau ou pas ? Et si non, tu l'as fais combien de fois ? Demanda Emmett alors qu'il pouvait voir ce dernier rougir à vitesse grand V, jusqu'à ces oreilles deviennent rouge.

_ Bien sur que non je ne suis plus puceau, un tel beau gosse que moi et pour le nombre de fois, je ne m'en rappel plus et toi ma chérie ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa belle alors qu'en levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup sur le crâne de son compagnon qui se mit à grogner avant d'observer l'assemblée dans l'intention de trouver une nouvelle cible.

_ Ok, alors va pour… Jacob ! Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ce dernier en ayant sentis une nouvelle proie facile, bien qu'il savait que ce dernier avait la possibilité de se transformer en énorme loup.

_ Vérité ! Répliqua Jake en ne voulant pas se faire avoir par une action par ce dernier.

_ T'es pas drôle mec ! Bon voyons voir pour les questions… ca y est ! As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers lui.

_ Non !

_ Même pas une ! Un grand gaillard comme toi doit avoir la possibilité de …

_ Fiches lui la paix Ron ! S'il n'a pas encore trouvé l'âme sœur il n'y est pour rien, alors tais-toi ou tu finiras la semaine à dormir sur le canapé ! Remarqua Hermione en coupant la parole à son petit ami qui la ferma directement, ne voulant pas passer ces nuits dans le canapé, la sentence la plus drastique pour lui.

_ Bon à mon tour ! Tiens Bella, Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Jake en se tournant vers cette dernière.

_ Va pour vérité Jake, tu peux avoir toi aussi un débordement d'imagination et je ne veux pas en faire les frais remarqua Bella en fixant ce dernier qui le lui rendit son sourire.

_ D'accord Bee alors que dis tu de : qui est ton meilleur ami ? Demanda Jacob voulant connaître la réponse comme les autres.

_ J'en ais beaucoup certes mais les autres font partis de ma famille donc, tu peux toujours te considérer comme mon meilleur ami Jack rigola Bella en fixant ce dernier qui le lui rendit avant que cette dernière, ne se tourne vers son frangin.

_ A ton tour Percy, Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frangin à côté d'elle, tout en lui souriant alors que ce dernier levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Va pour Action ? Demanda Percy en souriant à sa frangine.

_ D'accord Percy ! Alors… embrasse la fille que tu veux proposa Bella en lui souriant.

_ D'accord ! Approuva Percy en faisant le mouvement de se lever puis il se ravisa et mit un bruillant smack sur la joue de Bella avant de se rasseoir alors que sa sœur et Edward était écroulé de rire devant son geste.

_ Elle t'avait dis d'em…

_ Elle n'a pas précisé si je devais embrasser sur la bouche et de quelle façon je devais le faire Mallory, alors c'est ma frangine que j'ai choisis coupa Percy avant de regarder l'assemblé pour sa prochaine victime, et de jeter un regard vers Edward.

_ A ton tour Edward ! Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers le plus jeune des Cullen.

Mais Edward ne put même pas répondre que la porte d'entrée de la salle de détente s'ouvrit sur Jack, alors qu'une grande et belle blonde aux longs cheveux le suivait, tout en lui tenant la main à ce dernier.

_ Eh ! Regardez qui est venus nous rendre visite ? Demanda Jack en désignant la femme derrière lui, alors que Percy et Bella s'étaient relevés tous les deux d'un bloc.

_ SAM ! Crièrent-ils en chœur avant de lui foncer dessus alors qu'elle les attrapa dans ces bras pour une accolade collective.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir les jeunes mais que faîtes vous ici avec votre famille et vos amis ? Demanda Sam en leur souriant tout e saluant de la tête tous les autres derrière les deux Jackson.

_ Va demander ça à Susan c'était son idée, nous on ne lui a rien demandé expliqua Percy en lui désignant de la tête la fille d'Apollon derrière lui, qui se mit à lui tirer la langue.

_ Vous n'avez jamais sus lui dire non n'est ce pas ? Demanda en souriant Sam en regardant les deux jeunes puis en observant Susan derrière eux.

_ Remarque celle qui n'a jamais su répondre par la négatif envers la même jeune fille ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer en chœur Percy et Bella faisant rire le couple et les autres de leur synchronisation.

_ C'est bien vraie ça ! On ne peut vraiment rient refuser à votre sœur souria Sam en observant avec beaucoup d'affection les deux jeunes.

_ Sinon Sam tu décide de le lui dire ou alors je le leur dis à tous les deux ? Demanda Jack en se tournant vers sa femme tout en plaçant son bras sur les épaules de cette dernière.

_ Nous dire quoi ? Demanda Bella tout en fixant Jack puis Sam, curieuse de connaître la raison qui les faisait sourire aussi niaisement tous les deux.

_ Que nous allons être encore pour la quatrième fois parents déclara chaleuresement Sam tout en posant ces deux mains à plat sur son ventre, alors que Jack fit de même en se plaçant juste derrière elle.

Les deux jumeaux comme les autres Jackson d'ailleurs mirent un certains temps avant de pouvoir enfin encaisser la bonne nouvelle, avant que les cris des filles ne résonnent dans la salle de détente alors que ces dernières, tout comme le reste des Jackson allèrent féliciter les deux encore une fois nouveaux parents.

_ Félicitation ! Tu l'es de combien ? Demanda Lucy tout en ne s'empêchant pas de sautiller sur place face à cette bonne nouvelle.

_ De seulement deux mois mais Jack et moi voulons connaître le sexe du bébé quand il viendra au monde prévena Sam pour que personne ne lui posa la question du sexe du bébé.

_ Pour ainsi avoir plus de surprise à l'accouchement, c'est exactement ce que je voudrais faire moi aussi remarqua Hermione avec les yeux rêveurs tout en s'étant tourner vers Ron qui lui souriait d'amour et d'affection.

_ Ca y est vous deux ! Vous leur avez donnés l'idée de nous faire un petit Ronald ou une petite Hermione de plus dans la famille ! Ne put s'empêcher de rire Edmund avant que Ron ne l'emprisonne dans ces bras et ne lui fasse un violent shampoing avec ces cheveux.

_ De toute façon, Ron et Hermione ne seront pas les premiers à nous faire un gosse remarqua Katara en désignant Peter et Susan de la tête alors que cette dernière caressa amoureusement l'anneau d'or très simple à son annulaire gauche, faisant ainsi remarquer tous le monde qu'elle le portait.

_ Alors vous avez prévus un enfant après votre mariage en juillet ? Demanda Jack en se tournant vers les deux aînés des Jackson qui s'étaient tous les deux enlacés amoureusement.

_ Vous connaissez Susie tous les deux, je ne peux rien lui refuser et si elle veut un enfant, je lui en ferais des dizaines s'il le faut après notre mariage et pendant notre lune de miel souria Peter tout en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne.

_ N'oublions pas que c'est Susan qui a voulus préparer votre mariage, enfin en ce qui concerne sa robe de mariée, le reste, elle a dus nous le laisser remarqua Ginny tout en serrant le bras d'Harry à ces côtés qui souriait à la vue du jeune couple.

_ Et je sais parfaitement que sa robe de mariée sera simple, blanche et des plus ravissantes ! Susan n'a pas besoin de me montrer sa robe pour savoir qu'elle genre de tenue elle préférait remarqua Peter devant les regards quelques peu surpris de Jack et de Sam, qui avaient sans doute crus que ce dernier avait vus la robe de marier avant la cérémonie.

_ D'ailleurs, on a décidé tous les deux de faire le banquet du diner des fiançailles dans quatre trois semaines, la semaine d'après, après la remise des diplômes de sapeurs pompier de Percy et Bella, tout en sachant que le mariage se passe la semaine d'après à la maison souria Susan tout en ayant posé sa tête sur le poitrail de Peter qui avait enroulé ces bras dans le dos de sa compagne, tout en ayant posé sa joue sur le haut de sa tête.

_ Vous fêtes vraiment le couple idéal tous les deux ? Tout en sachant ce que l'on traverse, je me demande à quoi ressemblerons votre progéniture ? Se demanda Harry tout en souriant aux jeunes fiancés.

_ Imaginez les caractères de Peter et Susan rassemblez dans le même corps, je ne vous dis pas le massacre que cela va donner à la fin, je plains les futurs parents rigola Ron à ce propos avant de se recevoir un coup sur l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Hermione pour sa remarque.

_ Les progénitures de notre famille qui seront les pires, se seront les tiens Ron, avec les catastrophes que tu ne cesses de produire, j'espère que le côté calme d'Hermione fera pencher la balance souria Edmund en observant son frère aîné avec un air rieur.

_ Tu ne peux parler toi, je te ferais signaler que tu es mon frère et que toi aussi tu es autant casse figure que moi dans ce qui est de casser les choses répliqua Ron tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard avant qu'Harry ne se place entre ces deux derniers pour ainsi éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à se battre de façon asser « enfantin ».

_ Percy ! Bella ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lucy en tirant les chemisiers des deux jumeaux quand elle remarqua très vite que ces deux derniers ne semblaient pas être dans la conversation depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle grossesse de Samantha.

A la Demande de Lucy, tous le monde purent très vite constater que Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux pas bougé et semblaient être tous les deux autre part, et ne semblaient pas être présent avec eux tous dans la salle de détente.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda inquiète Sam en se dégageant des bras de son mari et en posant ces mains sur les joues des deux jeunes pour enfin les faire réagir.

_ Hein ! Oui ! Oui tout va bien ! Nous avons simplement été surpris remarqua Percy en gigotant de la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une idée noire qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, comme pour Bella d'ailleurs.

_ Sam et moi avions aussi tous les deux voulus que vous deveniez le parrain et la marraine du petit ? Demanda Jack en souriant aux deux jeunes, tout en sachant parfaitement à quoi ils venaient tous les deux de penser vus leurs réactions de la grossesse de son épouse.

_ Vous… vous en êtes sur ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir s'ils étaient sur et certains du choix qu'ils faisaient tous les deux.

_ Bien sur que oui ou sinon nous vous poserions pas cette question rigola Sam en souriant aux deux jeunes Jackson.

_ Oui bien sur que nous le voulons avoua Percy en hochant de la tête alors que Bella approuva aussi, d'accord pour accepter leurs nouvelles fonctions dans la famille O'Neill.

_ C'est génial ça ! Il faut fêter ça ! S'exclama Ron tout en ayant donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Percy qui était le plus proche de lui entre les deux jumeaux.

_ Si on continuait de t'écouter tous les jours, nous ferions que des fêtes toute l'année ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Katara tout en levant les yeux au ciel de l'exclamation de ce dernier.

_ Mais il a raison sur ce coup Katara ! Nous devrions fêter les nouveaux statues de parrain et de marraine de Percy et Bella ! Remarqua Peter d'accord avec le fils d'Héphaïstos sur ce point.

_ Qu'est ce que tu nous propose Peter ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers son compagnon voulant comme les autres savoirs qu'elle était son idée.

_ Pourquoi pas aller fêter ça à notre boite de nuit ce soir ? Et les Cullen et les autres pourront venir avec nous, si cela leur dit ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers leurs invitées derrière eux qui étaient restés en dehors de la conversation personnelle, que les Jackson venaient d'avoir avec le couple O'Neill.

_ Pourquoi pas, ça va être génial ! Déclara Alice tout en observant sa famille et en s'accrochant au bras de son compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, comme les autres Cullen sur le mode « pile-électrique » de celle-ci avec les fêtes.

_ On a rien à faire nous ce soir puisque nous sommes en vacances remarqua Angela en acceptant l'invitation comme Ben qui hocha de la tête lui aussi, alors que les autres hochèrent eux aussi de la tête.

_ Il faudra que l'on voit si on avait rien prévus avec Sam et les autres, et on vous le dira remarqua Jacob après s'être tourner vers Seth et Leah.

_ Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant pour être près pour ce soir à la boite remarqua Hermione à ce propos, tout en désignant l'horloge qui indiquait bien quatre heure passer.

_ Tu as raison Hermione ! Vous rentrez avec nous ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers Percy et Bella comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

_ C'est mieux que nous restions ici Susan ! De toute façon nous avons des vêtements et des tenus ici alors ! Remarqua Percy tout en désignant la porte de la tête, rappelant tous qu'ils avaient tous les deux des chambres ici.

_ Très bien ! Nous allons y aller et vous laissez tranquille jusqu' à ce soir ! A toute à l'heure ! Salua Peter avant d'engager leur groupe a quitter la salle de détente avec les Cullen, les Quileute et les autres alors qu'Edward resta un instant en retrait pour pouvoir parler à Bella pendant que Percy les suivit les autres pour les laisser quelques peu en priver.

_ Tu devrais y aller sinon tu vas te faire réprimander par Susan prévena Bella en souriant au jeune « homme » qui le lui rendit, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son annonce.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude avec Alice ! Il faut croire que ces deux dernières s'entendront toutes les deux à merveilles ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Edward.

_ Que les dieux nous préservent dans ce cas ! Susan peut être intenable quand elle s'y met alors si ta sœur est pareille, nous ne sommes pas sortit de l'auberge dans ce cas rigola Bella.

_ Tu es sur que ça va aller pour ce soir ? Demanda Edward inquiet pour cette dernière en sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les fêtes, en particulier dans les boites.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Edward, même si je déteste ça, j'irais tout de même m'amuser ! Je dois bien continuer de vivre remarqua Bella en souriant à ce dernier tout en se frottant le bras droit mal à l'aise, avant de jouer sans s'en rendre compte avec son bracelet porte-bonheur.

_ Dans ce cas, on se revoit ce soir ? Demanda Edward en s'approchant d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue alors que Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas non plus de lui sourire.

_ A ce soir ! Promit Bella tout en remettant une de ces mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille alors qu'Edward lui souria une dernière fois, avant de quitter la pièce et de partir rejoindre les autres en bas alors que Percy rentra de nouveau dans la salle de détente.

_ Je ne te dirais pas que j'ai détourné la tête quand il a incliné la tête vers toi annonça Percy alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir vers l'endroit ou avait disparus le jeune Cullen.

_ Il n'a fais que de déposer un simple baiser sur ma joue Percy ! Rien de plus alors arrête de te faire des films veux-tu ? Demanda Bella en levant les yeux au ciel devant le côté un peu trop protecteur de son frère qui revenait au triple galop, alors qu'elle quitta la pièce pour aller vers sa chambre suivis de près par son aîné.

_ Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié de devoir lui courir après pour lui casser la gueule ! Déclara Percy d'un ton sérieux bien qu'un sourire amuser flottait au bord de ces lèvres.

_ Tu as toujours très mal mentis Percy, tu aurais bien aimé lui casser sa belle gueule d'ange avoue-le ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frère et en lui plantant son index dans la poitrine, obligeant ce dernier a reculé pour ne pas avoir mal ou que sa sœur lui fasse une quelconque « vacherie ».

_ Oui je l'avoue ! Tu m'as démasqué et je plaide coupable ! Rigola Percy en levant les mains au dessus de sa tête comme si on venait de l'arrêter en souriant à sa sœur, avant de reprendre son sérieux : Non Bella, je suis vraiment sérieux ! Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi ! Lui et sa famille ne sont pas humains et tant que nous ne serons pas ce qu'ils sont, je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes de t'approcher de lui ? Demanda-t'il à sa sœur inquiet pour sa sécurité.

_ Y a-t'il eu des morts suspectes à Forks ces deux dernières années ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frère.

_ Justement Bella, il y en a eu ! Tu te souviens de ce que C… enfin de ce que le Chef Swan et Sam nous ont dis ! Des incendies de maison ! Ces dernières ne sont pas accidentels et souviens toi de notre maison et de ces formes étranges qui se sont enfuis près de chez nous avant que cela n'explose ? Demanda Percy en rappelant de ces accidents passer.

_ Mais si c'était vraiment eux les coupables, tu ne crois sans doute pas que Susan l'aurait sue non ? Et s'ils avaient représentés un danger pour nous, tu crois vraiment que Susan m'aurait vue créer une relation sérieuse avec l'un d'eux ! Non Percy, ils ne sont peut être pas humains mais ils sont bien plus humains que les monstres mythologiques qui nous pourrissent la vie, et ils sont bien plus humains que les dieux de l'Olympe et tous les autres ! Déclara Bella au moment même ou le tonnerre résonna au dessus de leurs têtes, alors qu'ils levèrent la tête tous les deux vers le plafond n'ayant nullement peur que ce dernier leur tombe sur leurs têtes.

_ Pour ta dernière déclaration, je suis bien d'accord et tant pis s'ils ne sont pas content « eux » là-haut alors que l'on ne fait que préciser la vérité ! S'exclama à voix haute Percy alors qu'un autre bruit de tonnerre résonna de nouveau au dessus d'eux, avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur : Mais c'est plus fort que moi Bella, je ne peux pas sentir ce type ou quel qu'il soit c'est tout !

_ Ce que tu n'arrives surtout pas à te faire Percy, c'est que toi et moi nous ne serons pas toujours ensemble dans l'avenir, et c'est ça qui t'effraie tant pas vraie ? Demanda Bella en observant avec affection son aîné alors qu'il tentait d'évité son regard, tout en se frottant le dos de sa nuque vraiment mal à l'aise.

_ Depuis que nous sommes venus au monde, toi et moi, Bella, nous n'avons jamais été une seule fois séparés ! Nous avons tous vécus ensemble ! Nos problèmes dans les écoles, le fait que nous ne pouvions jamais nous faire un seul amis qui ne soit effrayer par nous ou qui nous considérait comme des moins que rien ! Nous avons affrontés ensemble la vérité sur nos origines, nous avons combattus notre premier monstres ensembles à New York avec le Minotaure, puis nous en avons eux pleins d'autres : les Harpies ! Les Lestrygons ! Les Empousa ! Ainsi que le Taureau Crétois, la Chimère, la Furie et le Lion de Némée ! Et nous les avons toujours combattus ensemble, sans jamais nous séparer ! Nous avons rencontrés notre famille ensemble comme le monde des pompiers et les autres, mais pourtant nous nous sommes jamais éloigner, notre relation fraternel n'a fais que se renforcer dans le temps et avec toutes les épreuves que nous avons vécus. Alors savoir que nous n'aurons plus tout ça, nos soirées de garde ou nos sorties « gamins » en semaine, que quand tu seras avec lui que tu n'auras plus de temps à me consacrer, c'est ça qui me fait vraiment peur déclara Percy tout en évitant de croiser le regard de sa sœur pendant toute sa déclaration, alors que Bella n'avait pas une seule fois dis un mot pour couper son « monologue de peur ».

_ C'est de ça que tu as peur ! Que je m'éloigne de toi quand j'aurais cette relation avec Edward ? Tu sais parfaitement Percy que nous aurons toujours nos sorties et tu sais à quel point ces sorties sont importantes pour moi, alors ne croit pas que je te délaisserais pour Edward. Toi et moi seront toujours des jumeaux mais je dois vivre ma vie et toi la tienne, c'est ça que tu ne me ferais pas changer d'avis. Tu as besoin de te sortir Percy et de vivre ta vie toi aussi annonça Bella en serrant son frère dans ces bras tout en ayant posé sa tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier, alors que Percy avait renfermé ces bras autour de ces épaules.

_ Tu me le promets que tu me délaisseras jamais pour Edward ? Demanda Percy qui avait vraiment peur de perdre sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait vraiment.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ! Promit Bella en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son frère alors que ce dernier lui embrassa la tempe, avant que sa sœur ne se détache de lui le sourire aux lèvres : Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Si on choisissait chacun les habits de l'autre pour ce soir comme on s'amusait de le faire quand on allait au lycée et l'université ? Demanda-t'elle en souriant à son aîné.

_ Dac o dac ma chère Bella ! On va jouer à ça alors mais je vais dans ce cas éviter de te trouver une robe un peu trop voyante par la même occasion souria Percy tout en se dégageant des bras de sa sœur pour ainsi éviter le poing qu'elle allait lui mettre.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt Percy de me renfiler une robe que je déteste ! Cria Bella en courant après lui alors qu'il fonçait dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Et les heures qui suivirent, la caserne des pompiers fut secouer des éclats de rire et des disputes des plus enfantins entre les deux Jackson, alors qu'ils ne s'empêchaient pas de courir dans les couloirs tout en trainant dans leurs sillages les tenus qu'ils ne cessaient de proposer pour l'autre.

La soirée allait être des plus mouvementée !

* * *

><p>vous voulez la suite je veux des com =D<p>

a+

Sabrinabella


	13. Chapitre 12 Une soirée en boite

**Salut à tous, en espérant avoir des com pour ce chap surtout que vous apprenez le passer de l'un des Jackson**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Une soirée en boite<strong>

S'il fallait bien savoir une chose concernant Peter, c'est qu'il détestait les vêtements qui lui serraient trop le corps. Alors la cravate n'en parlons même pas !

C'était bien l'un des vêtements qu'il détestait le plus ! Devoir mettre ce truc qui vous serrait le cou non merci ! Sans façon !

Il avait déjà asser de problèmes avec sa vie menacé 24h/24, 7jours/7, et ainsi de suite sans devoir finir sa vie étouffé parce que Susan lui aurait trop serré sa cravate ou son nœud papillon ! Et même devant les yeux doux de sa compagne, il ne lâchait pas prise !

Alors là même pas en rêve !

Cela même amusait les autres Jackson de les voirs se disputer tous les deux pour une simple cravate ou un nœud papillon, que Peter refusait catégoriquement de mettre dans ces habits.

Alors cela avait sans nul doute entraîné des paris parmis les autres Jackson ou le premier était si Susan parviendrait à l'obliger de mettre une cravate ou un nœud papillon le jour de leur mariage ? Ou est ce que Peter tiendrait encore une fois tête ?

C'était carrément la question à cent mille dollars que toute la famille se posait ! Et le suspens demeurait entier chaque jour même si ce dernier se raccourcissait à l'approche du diner des fiançailles, qui révélait « encore » d'un autre pari ! Et vous avez deviné facilement lequel ?

Est-ce que Susan parviendra à convaincre Peter de porter quelque chose autour du cou, la cravate ou le nœud papillon ? Ou bien est ce que Susan se baissera à laisser Peter à ne pas porter ces, comme il le dit si bien, ces « objets d'étouffements » ?

En clair, Peter avait encore gagné cette manche mais il allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains ce soir pour faire plaisir à sa Susan, qui continuait de bouder et de lui faire la tête, alors qu'ils attendaient devant leur maison l'arriver des Cullen, des Quileutes et des autres pour les emmener dans la boite de nuit qui appartenait à un ami de la brigade des sapeurs-pompiers.

Pour la soirée, Peter avait opté pour une chemise bleue et le jean assortis avec, alors que ces premiers boutons de sa chemise était ouverte et ne l' « étranglait » pas comme le voulait Susan, une autre « entorse » qu'il allait devoir rattrapé. Alors qu'il portait par-dessus une veste noire en velours qui lui donnait à la fois de la classe et un côté rebelle avec sa chemise quelque peu ouverte et qu'il avait sortis ces baskets blanches, ce que la plupart d'entre eux portaient si jamais ils devaient faire face à une attaque et que les filles avaient chacunes optés pour des ballerines sans talons.

C'est mieux de se battre en étant à l'aise que de porter quelque chose qui vous sert le corps et qui pourrait se trouver être une arme mortels pour eux, utiliser par leurs ennemis !

En attendant l'arrivée des autres, Peter se tourna vers sa famille pour ainsi détailler les vêtements de chacun d'entre eux, en particulier la tenue de Susan.

La fille d'Apollon avait opté pour une robe bustier au décolleter en forme de cœur de couleur bleu royal, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux alors qu'elle avait lâchés ses longs cheveux brun qu'elle avait lissée alors que les pointes se bouclaient aux extrémités. Alors que par-dessus sa robe, elle portait sa veste blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et qui se fermait par une ceinture à sa taille.

Bien évidemment Susan se tenait la plus éloigné de Peter, n'appréciant pas que celui-ci lui résiste autant en ce qui concernait le « code vestimentaire » même si ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'elle faisait cela pour l'aider. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il ne pouvait pas les mettre encore, il n'était pas près à retenter l'expérience de si tôt.

Alors qu'il continuait de détailler Susan, cette dernière était entrain de remettre en place la mèche de cheveux de Lucy derrière son oreille, alors que ces longs cheveux châtains clair avaient été eux aussi lâchés et lissés comme la fille d'Apollon. Et que pour cette soirée, Lucy avait optée pour une robe noire à fine bretelle et à paillette avec un ruban rose flashy avec un nœud papillon sur le coin. Alors qu'elle portait le petit gilet noir qui allait avec à manches demi-longueurs et qu'il lui allait jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine. Tout en ayant opté pour mettre sa veste noire, identique à celle de Susan.

Tout en discutant toutes les deux avec Hermione, Ginny et Katara qui se tenaient auprès de ces deux dernières, Hermione portait elle aussi une robe à une seule bretelle qui tournait autour de son cou en formant un huit, alors que le haut en cuire était noire et que le bas de la robe était blanche lui allant jusqu'aux dessus de ces genoux, avec une ceinture belge qui séparait les deux. Sa veste en cuire noire assortis avec qu'elle portait par-dessus, alors qu'elle avait opté elle aussi à lâcher ces longs cheveux châtains-blond et, les avait par la même occasion lissés et coiffés en frange sur son côté droit.

Alors que la robe de Ginny était noire avec des grosses bretelles et allant jusqu'à ces genoux, tout en étant moulantes et qu'elle portait par-dessus la veste de sport blanc et bleu de l'équipe de base ball d'Harry, avec son nom de famille en grosse lettre dans son dos. Alors que ces longs cheveux roux avaient été bouclés à partir du bas de son visage lui donnant un air charmeur comme les autres filles d'ailleurs.

Et que Katara avait bouclés ces longs cheveux brun qu'elle avait ensuite retenus par un léger chignon sur le haut de sa tête et laissaient tombés ensuite sa longue chevelure dans son dos, alors qu'elle avait choisis pour cette soirée, une robe verte fine bretelle noire et qu'une ceinture noire enserrait sa taille. Alors qu'elle avait choisis de prendre une veste en cuire elle aussi comme Hermione.

Pendant qu'Harry était entrain de jouer les arbitres et les médiateurs entre Ron et Edmund, qui ne cessaient tous les deux de faire les imbéciles dans leurs coins, tout en ne cessant de faire leurs paris plus qu' « idiot » et « gamin ». Et le deuxième fils d'Arès avait décidé de s'en charger pour ainsi laisser tranquille son frère ainé, car ils n'avaient pas besoin des quelques moqueries de Ron et d'Edmund à ce propos parce que sinon s'allait être Peter qui allait faire un vraie massacre, et non les deux fils d'Héphaïstos.

Harry avait choisi de prendre une tenue asser classique avec chemise blanche avec une cravate argenté alors qu'il avait pris une veste bleu clair assortis à son jean délaver, qui lui donner un côté rebelle avec son côté classe.

Ronald avait pris un maillot blanc avec des couleurs flashy dessus avec son jean assortis avec sa veste bleu marine par-dessus alors qu'il se mettait à essayer de convaincre son petit frère de son point de vue, chose qu'Edmund refusait catégoriquement en appuyant son point de vue.

Et croyez moi sur ce coup là vous ne voulez en aucun cas connaitre les débiliter qu'ils venaient encore d'inventer comme bêtises !

Edmund, quand à lui, portait une chemise bleue mer avec un jean délavé et que par-dessus il avait enfilé un pull noire, avec sa veste blanc et bleu de base ball qu'il tenait sous son bras alors qu'il tentait de convaincre son aîné que c'était lui qui avait raison et qu'il avait tort.

Bien évidemment, finissant par perdre patience avec leurs bêtises, Harry les attrapa tous les deux par les épaules et les garda ainsi sous les éclats de rire des filles, avant qu'ils ne finissent par se rendre compte que des véhicules étaient entrain d'arriver dans leur allé menant devant leurs portes grillages au blason de leur famille, qui était ouvert pour ces derniers.

Les premiers qu'ils purent voirs au loin arriver furent bien évidemment celle des Cullen, la Volvo grise d'Edward, alors que derrière suivait un vanne surement celui des lycéens, et que derrière venait des Chevrolet pick-up qui devaient surement appartenir aux Quileutes parce que certains d'entre eux se trouvaient dans les remorques derrières.

Bien évidemment quand ils sortirent de leurs véhicules chacuns d'entre eux, les Cullen et les Quileutes restèrent loin les uns des autres, comme si leurs simples présences les énervaient et les écœuraient chacun d'entre eux.

Pour la soirée, les filles avaient toutes mis des robes, et il fallait croire que Stanley et Mallory s'étaient passés le mot pour avoir les robes les plus courtes, heuresement elles sauvaient la face avec leurs longs manteaux.

Bien sur, si leurs robes avaient quelque chose des plus « provoquant », se n'était pas le cas d'Angela, ou encore des filles Cullen ou de Leah qui avaient optés pour des robes des plus simples et qui faisaient ressortir leurs charmes, et non pas qui leur donnait un aspect poupée gonflable.

Quand aux garçons, ils étaient tous habillés de chemise et de pantalon sombre avec gilet ou veste pour certains, alors que tous les Quileutes avaient optés pour des pantalons en jeans et des baskets.

Tous en les regardant, Peter ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des vieilles légendes sur les loups-garous, puisque c'étaient en quelques sortes se que sont les Quileute, non ? Si c'était le cas, s'il avait bonne mémoire, les ennemis mortels des loups-garous étaient les vampires, non ?

Tout en ayant ces pensées dans sa tête, Peter put remarquer la tête d'Edward le remarquer alors qu'il le regarda quelque peu choquer et il se remit donc à penser à ce qu'il venait de dire, pour très vite constater que le jeune Cullen réagissait encore à ça.

Ainsi donc Peter venait de trouver ce qu'ils étaient lui et sa famille, et vu sa tête, il pouvait lire dans sa tête donc il savait tous ainsi que son propre passé et ces propres peurs. Mais à sa surprise, Edward se mit à hocher la tête de gauche à droite en négation, donc il ne pouvait pas voir son passé tant qu'il ne le pensait pas, très bien ! Donc il ne serait rien sur ça ! Pas besoin que ce dernier se moque de lui pour ça !

Edward l'observa d'une drôle de façon alors qu'il porta ensuite son regard inquiet sur les autres de sa famille et les autre Jackson, ou Peter comprit très vite ou il voulait en venir : Edward voulait qu'il garde ce secret « secret » ! Que personne d'autre ne le sache !

_ _Si j'ai été asser malin pour en faire la déduction, Susan doit déjà le connaitre même si elle ne doit surement pas le penser et les autres ne mettront pas longtemps à comprendre eux aussi_ pensa Peter en observant Edward alors que celui-ci hocha tout de même de la tête, attirant ainsi la curiosité de sa famille qui l'observèrent lui et le fils d'Arès.

_ Je connais votre secret ! Murmura si bas Peter que s'en fut un chuchotis que sa famille ne parvenaient pas à entendre, mais vus la tête des Cullen et des Quileutes, ces derniers l'avaient nettement entendus.

_ Tu as dis quelque chose Peter ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers lui, faisant par la même occasion, tourner tous le monde vers ce dernier.

_ Si c'était le cas Susan tu l'aurais entendus remarqua simplement Peter tout en désignant d'un geste que les simples « mortels » ne virent pas, vers les Cullen avant de regagner son véhicule alors que Susan hocha de la tête, venant de comprendre sans doute par une vision que ce dernier avait enfin saisi le secret des Cullen.

Maintenant, le fils d'Arès se demandait qui serait le prochain de leur famille à le découvrir ? Les connaissant, les prochains seraient les filles d'Athéna sans nuls doutes ou bien les enfants de Poséidon ! Percy cherchera ce qu'est son futur-beau-frère alors que Bella voudra sans nulle doute connaitre la vérité, même si de ce point de vue, Peter se douta que cette dernière préférerait qu'Edward vienne se révéler à elle plutôt de chercher elle-même la réponse.

A voir la tête d'Edward dans son rétro viseur, celui-ci avait écouté sa conversation « mentale » et avait donc compris des choses en plus sur Bella, bien qu'avoir les pensées de cette dernière pendant toute la veille à ces côtés ne les pas tellement surpris ?

Le voyant hocher la tête négativement, Peter se douta qu'il ne voulait pas lire dans ces pensées ? Mais il fut une nouvelle fois contredit par ce dernier alors qu'il le voyait remonté dans son véhicule, après que Susan les est tous prévenus de l'itinéraire à suivre.

Se pourrait-il que les pensées de Bella lui soient interdites ?

Et au vue de sa tête, Peter ne put s'empêcher de crier « mentalement » bingo dans sa tête, faisant grimacer Edward qui devait l'avoir pris de plein fouet ! Ainsi donc il ne pouvait lire dans les esprits de Bella ? Tant mieux pour elle, il devra l'apprendre et la connaître comme tout le monde à la vieille méthode.

Puis une autre question se profila dans la tête de Peter pendant que Susan, vite suivis d'Edmund, Katara et Lucy montèrent dans son véhicule : est ce qu'il pouvait lire oui ou non dans l'esprit de Percy ? Ou bien son esprit, tout comme sa sœur, lui était inacceptable ?

Hochant encore une nouvelle fois la tête de gauche à droite, Peter put comprendre enfin que les jumeaux Jackson étaient imperméables au don d'Edward et tant mieux pour lui, sinon il devrait supporter toutes les injures incessantes que devaient prononcer Percy dans sa tête envers lui.

Le voyant rire à travers son rétroviseur dans sa Volvo, Peter ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire avant de prendre la route et de mener les autres vers le bar-boite de nuit, suivis du véhicule d'Harry avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Avant que les autres véhicules ne les suivent vers la route tout droit vers Seattle, là ou se situait le bar des sapeurs-pompiers.

Traversant la ville et zigzaguant entre les voitures et les rues, Peter les mena droit vers le bâtiment ou les attendaient les autres sapeurs pompiers devant celui-ci. Avec la taille de Ty, il n'était vraiment pas difficile de ne pas repérer leur groupe qui les attendait.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs immense avec quelques baies vitrer à l'étage et des murs de briques rouge et noir, alors que devant les grandes portes de ce dernier se tenait une longue file de jeunes qui attendaient d'y entrer. Et c'est devant ces portes que les autres les attendaient.

Allant se garer dans le parking en bas, les Jackson guidèrent les Cullen, les Quileute et les autres jusqu'aux portes du bar-boite de nuit, là ou les sapeurs-pompiers leurs avaient donnés rendez-vous.

_ Bonsoir les jeunes ! Prêts à vous amusez comme des enfants ? Demanda Jack en observant les jeunes arriver, alors qu'il avait enveloppé Sam dans ces bras portant une chemise blanche avec un gilet bleu par-dessus assortis à son jean et à ces chaussures noires.

Quand à Samantha, elle portait pour l'occasion, une robe de velours rouge, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux, assortis à sa veste noire et ces chaussures noires.

Ty portait une chemise et un pull par-dessus, assortis à son pantalon en toile noir et ces chaussures sombres alors qu'il tenait par la taille une belle blonde à la peau bronzé d'une trentaine d'année comme lui, aux magnifiques yeux bleu. Cette dernière portait un chemisier noir et une jupe en jean avec un collant noir et des bottes à talon haut, avec sa veste en cuire, tout en tenant la main de son compagnon.

A leur côtés se tenaissaient Mitchell portant un maillot à manche longue avec sa veste de sport et son jean noir, assortis à ces baskets, discutant avec John qui portait une chemise à manche courte avec sa veste par-dessus et son pantalon en toile noir, alors qu'il tenait par la taille, une jeune femme à la peau bronzée et aux longs cheveux brun roux et aux yeux clairs, qui souriait des bêtises que son mari et son ami ne cessaient d'inventés. Cette dernière portait un maillot à bretelle moulant assortis à son pantalon en cuire et à sa veste en cuire, alors qu'elle portait des chaussures à talons.

Bien sur, Carson et Jennifer n'étaient tous les deux pas présent, surement qu'ils avaient déjà prévus quelque chose d'autre avec leurs compagnons ou avec leurs enfants, alors que les enfants des autres étaient surement eux aussi sortis autre part ou veillaient sur les plus jeunes de leurs familles.

_ Certaine fois c'est à ce demander lequel de nous sont les plus gamins ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry en observant à la fois Mitchell et John, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron et Edmund derrière lui, tout en ayant enveloppé son bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

_ C'est mieux d'être le plus longtemps possible des gamins que des adultes idiots et capricieux remarqua Ron en foudroyant le fils d'Arès des yeux alors que tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_ Salut Teyla ! Salut Ishta ! Comment vous allez toutes les deux et les enfants ? Demanda Susan en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes avec les autres filles de sa famille, pour venir les saluer alors qu'elles les prirent chacunes dans ces bras.

_ Nous allons bien toutes les deux et vous toutes ? Comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Ishta en leur souriant d'un air maternel aux cinq Jackson avant de se tourner vers les garçons de la famille qui s'étaient rapprochés pour saluer ces deux dernières.

Alors que Susan entreprit de présenter les Cullens, les Quileutes et les autres à Teyla et Ishta Peter observa la surprise d'Edward, se doutant que ce dernier avait du lire dans l'esprit des deux jeunes femmes et qu'il avait très vite compris que ces deux dernières étaient au courante de leur secret.

Voyant le télépathe se tourner vers lui quand ce dernier avait intercepté ces pensées, Edward se tourna vers le fils d'Arès pour constater que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard et qu'il lui fit aussi comprendre que leurs enfants les plus âgées de Jack et des autres, étaient eux aussi dans le secret.

_ Nous allons très bien, nous avons eux quelques petits problèmes dernièrement mais Percy et Bella s'en sont occupés sans aucune difficulté prévena Edmund avant de se recevoir un coup sur l'arrière du crâne par Katara pour avoir inquiété leurs deux autres amis sur leurs petites mésaventures qui n'étaient surement pas au courant, vus la tête que les deux femmes lancèrent à leurs compagnons respectives comme pour Samantha.

_ Rien de très grave ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en reparlerons plus tard, n'entachons pas notre soirée pour ça et nous allons fêter dignement l'arriver du nouveau O'Neill comme il se le doit déclara Harry avant que Ron ne vienne à répliquer quelque chose, mais que le fils d'Arès fit taire en lui posant sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Avant que vos frères ne se mettent à se déclarer la guerre dans la rue et si nous rentrions à l'intérieur ? Proposa Samantha tout en fixant le fils d'Arès et le fils d'Héphaïstos près à se battre, et en désignant la porte d'entrée du bar et boite de nuit de la tête.

_ On n'attend pas Percy et Bella ? Demanda Edward en ayant pas remarqué les deus jeunes enfants de Poséidon parmis eux.

_ Ils vont arriver en retard parce qu'ils avaient encore du mal à se trouver chacun une tenue, surtout qu'ils s'amusaient à choisir celle de l'autre rigola John en s'amusant avec Mitchell du foutoir que ces deux derniers avaient mis dans la caserne pour choisir une tenue pour ce soir.

_ En trotte nous devrions rentrés parce qu'ils risquent de mettre du temps à venir dans ce cas remarqua dans ce cas Peter en se tournant vers Susan qui hocha de la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre que les deux enfants de Poséidon n'arriveraient pas encore.

Suivant ainsi Jack et les pompiers vers la porte d'entrée, les deux types de la sécurité qui faisaient entrés les personnes les uns après les autres, les laissèrent passer sans aucuns problèmes dans le bar-boite de nuit.

Celle-ci avait à la fois côté chic avec les lumières et les projecteurs mais aussi un côté simple et sobre avec les murs en brique rouge sur les coins, lui donnant un côté caserne de pompier par la même occasion mais aussi ce côté abordable pour tout le monde.

Sur la droite de la salle était installer le bar faisant face au siège et au table sur la gauche, formant des petits cercles dans la salle alors que la piste de danse se trouvait au centre et que face à l'entrée, se trouvait l'estrade sur lequel le DJ était placé avec asser de place pour un couple s'il voulait danser ou encore chanter.

Et comme pouvait le constater les Cullen, les Quileutes et les autres que la salle était bondé et que les Jackson avec leurs amis les pompiers se dirigeaient vers une porte à droite, à côté du bar qui menait à un escalier qui descendait en contrebas dans la boite.

Et ces deniers finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils les menaient dans la partis VIP de la boite de nuit, VIP qui n'était destiné uniquement qu'au pompier de la boite et à leurs amis les plus proche, alors les autres avaient une sacrée chance de pouvoir y accéder.

Et contrairement à la salle au dessus, la salle des VIP possédait certes une sacré piste de danse avec un bar sur la droite de la salle alors que sur la gauche des rideaux rouges dévoilaient quatre ouverture dans le mur, là ou se trouvait des grandes tables rondes ou les sièges ne faisaient qu'entourer ces derniers, donnant ainsi un petit coin de tranquillité aux membres du VIP. Alors que sur le font de la salle se trouvait l'emplacement du DJ ainsi que l'estrade avec.

_ Ouah ! C'est super cette salle ! S'exclamèrent Stanley et Mallory en allant découvrir la pièce alors que les garçons les suivirent pendant que les pompiers se rapprochèrent du bar ainsi que du DJ, alors que Ty se mit derrière celui-ci et que Mitchell se mit au bar.

_ Je préviens à l'avance pour tout le monde se sera des boissons sans alcool, alors soyez prévenus ! Prévena Mitchell en observant les jeunes avant de commencer les boissons de tout le monde, alors que les garçons Jackson étaient allés voir Ty pour lui demander des musiques.

Alors quand la musique débuta avec « _Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) »_ des Pussycat Dolls, tout les Jackson se mirent en couple avant d'aller sur la piste de danse : Peter avec Susan, Harry avec Ginny, Ron avec Hermione, Edmund prit Lucy alors que Katara dansa avec John qui l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Et l'instant d'après devant tous les autres, ils se mirent à effectuer une danse sublime que les Cullen reconnurent comme le Tango Argentin [_.com/watch?v=VyphT8jW-ag&feature=related_] et chaque couple dans leurs styles en particulier ceux composer de Peter et Susan, Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione faisaient véritablement flamber la piste de danse sous les yeux des autres surtout avec des portées plus que dures les uns que les autres et électrisant.

Les garçons (Newtown, Yorkie et Crowley) bavaient sur les déhanchements des filles Jackson et les filles (Stanley et Mallory) bavaient sur la sensualité que les garçons Jackson faisaient dans leurs chorégraphies.

_ Ils sont vraiment impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Jack aux Cullen, aux Quileute et aux autres qui suivaient la piste de danse des Jackson, alors qu'Edmund et Lucy, ainsi que John et Katara dansaient aussi très bien sur la piste de danse.

_ Ou est ce qu'ils ont appris à danser comme ça ? Est-ce que Percy et Bella savent aussi danser ainsi ? Demanda Jacob en observant les couples se mouvoir sur la piste de danse au gré de la musique.

_ Oh ils ont appris tout seul en observant des DVD et oui, Percy et Bella savent aussi tous les deux dansé et je sens que leur retard va leur valoir une danse que Susan va leur imposer ; souria Samantha aux jeunes tout en rigolant avec son mari de ce que la fille d'Apollon allait prévoir pour le gage du retard des jumeaux.

_ Cela ne me surprenait nullement pas venant de Susan ! Et la connaissant, elle va leur demander une chorégraphie qu'ils ne vont pas beaucoup apprécier rigola Jack à cette constatation.

Quand la chanson se termina, si Edmund et Lucy décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir comme John qui accompagna Katara sur un siège pour aller lui chercher à boire se ne fut pas le cas des trois autres couples qui furent rejoins par les autres dans « _Raise your Glass_ » de Pink [_.com/watch?v=m8VRhBZIXLA&feature=related_] et interprétant cette fois ci une Cha-cha-cha dans leur chorégraphie, si bien qu'Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que Jasper et Alice n'eurent aucun de mal de se mettre dans la danse en interprétant eux aussi un Cha-cha-cha à leurs façons, si bien qu'ils en mirent plein les yeux à ceux qui étaient restés sur les coins.

Quand à Edward, ce dernier attendait avec impatience que les jumeaux arrivent, tout en restant loin de Stanley et de Mallory qui ne cessaient de lui proposer des danses, qu'Edward parvenait à repousser surtout lorsque Katara et Lucy ne cessaient de changer leurs places pour l'emmener sur la piste pour danser avec lui.

Et il comprit très vite que ces deux dernières lui évitaient ainsi de se faire « agresser » par les deux « pestes » qui ne cessaient de se coller lui pour une danse, alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres couples sur la piste de danse.

Alors que des musiques défilèrent jusqu'à atteindre une autre Cha-cha-cha sur « _My First Kiss_ » de 3OH!3 avec Ke$ha [_.com/watch?v=NWLxHn8T2hg&feature=related_], Edward dansait avec Lucy alors que Katara dansait avec Edmund et tous les autres étaient sur la piste, hormis Ty avec Ishta qui dansaient tous les deux derrière le DJ et Mitchell derrière le bar, et que Yorkie était lui aussi sur le coin.

Quelle ne furent pas la surprise à tous quand un autre couple se joignait à eux en dansant un Cha-cha-cha endiablé, faisant crier d'exaltation les Jackson et les pompier en reconnaissant sans peine les jumeaux Jackson qui venait de se joindre à eux en pleine chorégraphie.

Et en tant que frère et sœur, Percy et Bella n'hésitaient pas et n'avaient aucune gêne l'un envers l'autre d'avoir des mouvements sensuels entre eux dans la danse, comme s'ils dansaient tous les deux avec leur « bien-aimée ».

Si bien qu'Edward, même en continuant de danser, il avait porté son regard sur les enfants de Poséidon qui interprétait sans aucun problème un Cha-cha-cha plus qu'endiablé, surtout que leurs tenus qu'ils portaient tous les deux moulaient leurs corps à chacun.

Percy portait une chemise blanche déboutonné sur les premiers boutons avec un pantalon en jean assortis à sa veste grise, il paraissait à la fois simple et classe alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa sœur contre lui.

Bella portait une robe noir moulante à bustier malgré les bretelles « invisibles » qu'elle avait pour tenir son décolleter bien qu'il n'était pas utile, alors que le bas de sa robe s'arrêtait à mi cuisse avec une bande blanche de losange, assortis à la veste noire à demi-manche longue et à ces ballerines noires. Alors qu'elle avait lâchée ces cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos et n'avait mis un produit dans sa chevelure, qui faisait ressortir la teinte roux-cuivré de ces cheveux brun.

En clair, ils étaient certes habillés de façon sobre, ils étaient tous les deux classes et semblaient faire tous les deux un sur la piste que sans était presque troublant pour ceux qui ne les avaient jamais vus danser, ou encore se battre. Parce qu'ils étaient bien plus synchroniser que tous les autres, grâce surement au lien qui les unissait en tant que jumeaux.

Pour faire simple, ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient tous les deux des professionnels comme tous les autres Jackson par la même occasion.

A la fin de la musique, ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés dans une figure des plus sensass que jamais en faisant applaudir leurs familles et leurs amis : Bella avait littéralement mit sa jambe droite plier sur l'épaule gauche de Percy, faisant un véritable écartés sur son frère qui lui tenait les hanches alors qu'elle s'était littéralement laissé retomber en arrière, ces mains touchant presque le sol.

_ Vous avez dansés pour pas que Susan vous demande de danser en solo tous les deux sur une musique qu'elle aura choisie pour votre retard ? Demanda Peter en souriant à l'encontre de ces deux derniers qui avaient repris une position plus « normale », alors que Bella enlevait sa veste comme son frangin par la même occasion.

_ Nous aurions au moins essayés ! Remarqua Percy en posant son bras gauche sur les épaules de sa sœur alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux le verdict de Susan sur leurs tenus, alors que cette dernière leur tournait autour comme un chasseur qui aurait trouvé sa proie.

_ Bon ! Vos tenus sont parfaits, vous n'avez pas chômés sur le choix ! Mais vous n'allez pas manquer votre gage pour votre retard, donc votre gage sera de danser un autre Cha-cha-cha sur la musique que je vous mettrais par la même occasion ! Déclara Susan avant de se diriger vers le DJ avec Ty et de se mettre à chercher dans les CD, la musique idéal pour le Cha-cha-cha qu'ils allaient faire alors que tous les autres avaient quittés la piste les laissant seules tous les deux sur la pistes.

_[.com/watch?v=oz9R4Bvemy8&feature=related_]

Quand la musique arriva, Percy et Bella ne se gênèrent pas pour mettre en scène leur chorégraphie alors que la sœur alla s'amuser à danser d'une façon séductrice envers les garçons de sa famille et les pompiers, sans se rapprocher des « pots de colle » de son ancien lycée et ne se gênant pas pour faire un shampoing à Edward.

Avant d'aller chercher Percy par la chemise qui fit le timide au début tout en faisant un peu l'idiot, surtout quand Bella le mit à genoux devant elle en l'ayant attrapé par le haut de sa chemise pour ensuite commencer les pas de la Cha-cha-cha, tout en ne cessant de faire les idiots et de donner un côté charmeur dans leurs danses.

Surtout pour les passages des déhancher et des jeux de jambes qu'ils faisaient sur la piste sur tout le long de la musique, et ne cessant de bouger de façon à la fois sensuel et professionnel que s'en était vraiment un spectacle frisant « l'anti-pudeur » comme le disait si bien Lucy dans ces moments là.

Alors quand la chanson se termina, Percy avait attrapé sa sœur par les hanches et l'avait renversé sur le côté, comme s'il allait l'embrasser pendant que tous les autres se mirent à applaudir devant le spectacle qu'ils venaient de leur montrer.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas d'autre dance à nous demander en solo pour nous deux ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon avec son frère.

_ Non, ça va pour le moment mais vous aurez intérêt à être sur la piste de danse ou je vous fais une tête au carré mit en garde Susan avant de retourner sur la piste de danse en entrainant avec elle Peter.

_[.com/watch?v=JrJUiUkP_Bg&feature=related]_

Alors que _« If I Had You_ » d'Adam Lambert se mit à résonner dans la salle et que les jeunes fiancer, Peter et Susan entamèrent un tango endiablé sur la musque vite suivis par Percy et Bella, et les autres couples de leurs familles et les autres qui dansèrent à leurs tours sur la musique, même ceux qui ne savaient pas danser le tango.

Même Edward qui dansait le tango avec Katara qui l'avait repris pour empêcher les deux autres « pestes » de lui demander une danse, surtout ce style de danse très coller à certain moment.

Et la soirée continua ainsi pendant un bon moment avant que Lucy ne vienne pour demander une valse avec Percy, pendant que Bella alla demander un verre à Mitchell toujours derrière son comptoir alors que Jacob vint l'aborder sous le regard d'Edward qui gardait un œil sur eux.

_ Salut Bella ! Salua Jacob tout en lui faisant la bise à ce que cette dernière répondit sans aucune difficulté.

_ Bonsoir Jacob ! Alors tu passes une bonne soirée ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant alors que ce dernier s'asseyait à ces côtés sur l'un des sièges au comptoir du bar, tout en sirotant la limonade que Mitchell venait de lui donner.

_ Oui ! Faut dire qu'on ne peut vraiment rien refuser à Susan ! Mais toi, tu es en beauté ce soir souria Jacob à sa meilleure amie.

_ Remercie Percy pour ça ! Il avait vraiment des difficultés à trouver ma tenue, c'est même ça qui nous a vraiment retardé, il ne parvenait pas à se décider sur ma robe à choisir rigola Bella en se rappelant de l'état de leurs chambres à la caserne à cause de leurs choix fais.

_ Lui qui d'habitude a du mal à te laisser dans ce genre de tenue en présence des hommes, il est très protecteur envers toi de ce côté-là ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Jacob à ce propos.

_ De toute façon Percy est dans le coin alors si j'avais un problème, c'est lui qui voudrait vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et croyez mieux vaut éviter de mettre mon frangin en rogne répliqua Bella à ce propos en observant son frère continuer de faire valser Lucy dans ces bras, sous les rires de cette dernière.

_ Oh oui, je m'en rappels très bien ! Tout comme toi, tu es aussi dévastatrice que ton frère quand tu t'y mets remarqua Jacob en lui souriant.

_ Ne me le fais pas rappeler parce que je pourrais tester mes dons sur ceux qui m'enquiquine un peu trop rigola Bella à l'encontre de Jacob tout en désignant de la tête les trois « pots de colle » et des deux « pestes » de la tête.

_ Ca serait marrant de voir ça ! Mais ils seront totalement dépassés d'ailleurs rigola Jacob à ce propos en observant ceux qui avaient enquiquinés les jumeaux pendant leurs années au lycée.

_ Crois-moi, mieux vaut éviter en présence de Susan et des autres ou alors je peux t'assurer que c'est nous qui allons morfler, si nous fichons en l'air cette soirée remarqua Belle en désignant la fille d'Apollon de la tête.

Jaco allait répliquer quelque chose quand Hermione débarqua entre eux et tira ce dernier avec elle sur la piste, à la grande surprise de ces deux derniers avant que Bella ne se mette à éclater de rire parce que les filles Jackson avaient décidées d'entrainer les autres garçons présent à danser. Et Hermione venait de se charger de Jacob en l'emmenant sur la piste de danse, pour danser un autre tango.

Mais Bella ne fut pas longtemps seul au comptoir puisque Peter vint la rejoindre en s'asseyant à la place qu'avait Jacob à l'instant.

_ Alors tu as encore gagné cette bataille souria Bella en touchant le col de la chemise de Peter qu'il avait déboutonné comme le haut de sa chemise.

_ Oui, Susan n'est pas parvenue à me faire changer d'avis à ce propos et je ne crois pas qu'elle y arrivera de se tôt pour son grand déplaisir avoua Peter en souriant alors qu'il regardait Susan qui dansait avec Newtown par la même occasion.

Et en tant que fille d'Apollon, cette dernière parvenait sans peine à éviter que ce dernier ne la colle trop dans la danse, d'ailleurs vue les regards de mise en garde qu'elle lui lançait, il avait pourtant intérêt de ne rien tenter parce qu'elle pouvait devenir une véritable « peste » quand on la cherchait.

Et bien évidemment, Peter allait ensuite se charger de ce dernier s'il tentait quelque chose de mal attentionner envers sa fiancée et, ce dernier qui allait véritablement le regretter d'avoir mis en colère un fils d'Arès.

_ Moi je m'inquiète plus pour Newtown que pour Susan, mais c'est vrai que je veux bien le voir castrer par elle pour voir comment il va réagir ? Se demanda Belle en jetant un œil à ces deux derniers avant que son regard ne croise celui d'Edward, qui dansait le tango avec Ginny.

_ Et on ne devrait pas non plus s'inquiéter pour Edward, non plus, puisque c'est quand ce dernier te ferait quelque chose de mal que Percy va le faire morfler grave, bien qu'il devra utiliser ces pouvoirs pour pouvoir le faire morfler rigola Peter à ce propos tout en buvant son verre.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Belle en ne comprenant pas ou en voulait en venir le fils d'Arès.

_ Que comme tu le sais les Cullen ne sont pas vraiment humains et j'ai découvert quelque chose concernant Edward avoua Peter tout en continuant de boire son verre de coca, alors que Bella le regarda ne comprenant pas de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Ah, oui et qu'est ce que… non je ne veux pas le savoir ! Si tu as été capable de le découvrir tout seul, je veux moi aussi le découvrir toute seule déclara Bella en refusant que Peter le lui dise quoi que se soit sur Edward qu'elle voulait connaître par elle-même.

_ Tu as raison à ce propos, c'est à toi de le découvrir par toi-même mais tu risque d'être très surprise quand tu vas le savoir promit Peter en lui souriant tout en continuant de siroter sa boisson que Mitchell venait de lui donner une nouvelle fois, après lui en avoir demandé une autre.

_ Oh arrête Peter ! Si tu continus comme ça tu vas vraiment pousser ma curiosité à fond et je crois bien que je vais passer le reste de mes jours à harceler ce pauvre Edward pour qu'il me dise la vérité, alors que je veux y aller mollo annonça Bella en secouant les mains devant son visage pour ne rien savoir à se sujet.

_ Oh crois-moi Bella, Edward ne dira pas non pour que tu puisses lui poser toute sorte de question et que tu passes du temps avec lui, d'ailleurs vous devriez déjà commencer à vous connaître tous les deux remarqua Peter en buvant d'une traite son verre avant de se lever de son siège et de se diriger vers le couple d'Edward et de Ginny, pour ensuite prendre cette dernière et poussez ce dernier vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Bella qui lui souriait.

_ Salut resalua Edward en s'asseyant à ces côtés alors qu'il répondait à son sourire.

_ Re-salut Edward ! Désolé pour ça, il se trouve que Peter peut être aussi entreprenant que Susan quand il s'y met s'excusa Bella à son encontre.

_ Ce n'est rien Bella, cela nous a permis de pouvoir enfin discuter ensemble avoua Edward en ne cessant de lui sourire alors que cela eu pour conséquence de faire rougir la fille de Poséidon.

Avant que ce dernier ne tourne son regard vers le fils aîné d'Arès qui dansait avec la fille aînée de Déméter.

_ Pour quel raison Peter ne veut pas de cravate autour du cou ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Demanda Edward curieux de connaitre la vérité à ce propos.

_ C'est plutôt… personnel Edward ! Je ne sais pas si…

_ Tu peux le lui dire Bella ! De toute façon, il finira par le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Déclara Peter en passant à leur côté en ne cessant de danser avec Ginny sur une nouvelle valse, avant de s'éloigner de ces derniers en continuant de faire valser sa partenaire.

_ Bella ? Demanda Edward surpris en se tournant vers elle alors que plus aucune pensée n'émanait de Peter, alors que tous les autres Jackson se posait la question de savoir qu'est ce que venait d'autoriser exactement le fils d'Arès.

_ Allons prendre l'air ? Demanda Bella en souriant à Edward même si ce dernier pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de cette dernière, alors qu'elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie suivis de près par ce dernier.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous les deux dehors de la boite, Bella emmena Edward dans la parc-jardin en face et alla s'asseoir sur la petite fontaine au centre du parc, avant qu'Edward ne s'asseoit à ces côtés alors que la fille de Poséidon se mit à contempler la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel.

_ La vie n'a jamais été des plus facile pour un demi-dieu et encore moins pour ceux qui sont les enfants des dieux les plus importants de l'Olympe. Comme les trois Grands comme Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès mais les autres enfants d'Athéna ou encore d'Arès et d'Apollon sont très convoité par les monstres, alors imagine ! Toute notre famille réunis dans un même endroit attire sans nulle doute beaucoup de monstres mythologiques jusqu'à nous et cela nous cause pas mal de problème à chaque fois commença Bella tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux le ciel sombre et ces astres.

Alors qu'Edward lui ne la lâchait pas des yeux une seule seconde, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'avec la lueur fantomatique de la lune et des étoiles, cela lui donnait à sa peau déjà pâle, une jolie teinte d'un blanc neige. Et que ces prunelles bleues océan devenaient presque argentées sous l'éclat de la lune et des astres.

En clair, elle était définitivement trop belle pour la santé et les nerfs en pelote d'Edward !

_ Quand tu nous vois tous, tu dois croire que nous n'avons jamais frôlé la mort, n'est ce pas ? Que moi ou Percy, ou Peter et les autres nous n'avons jamais eu à un moment donné frôler tous la mort ? Et bien c'est faux, nous avons tous eux un jour à un instant précis faillis tous y passer comme Aang ! Et c'est pour cette raison que Peter ne veut plus jamais porter quelque chose autour du cou expliqua Bella tout en continuant d'observer les étoiles et en ne regardant pas Edward, même si elle pouvait sentir son regard la fixer.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Demanda Edward qui ne voyait pas comment une cravate ou un collier avait pus faillir tuer Peter auparavant.

_ C'était après le nouvel an de cette année, Percy et moi nous étions ressortis de cette espèce de coma dans lequel nous nous sommes mis après la disparition d'Aang. Peter et Susan venaient tout juste de ce fiancé et nous étions tous ensembles allé fêter ça dans un restaurant chic le soir même, bien évidemment nous avions opté pour une tenue simple bien que Peter avait opté pour une tenue classe avec Susan, avec costard cravate et robe de soirée contrairement à nous. Quand nous sommes ressortis plusieurs plus tard, il se faisait tard même très tard si bien que la lune avait atteint son zénith, et nous avions décidés de passer par le grand parc en face pour regagner nos véhicules. Le parc était vide à part quelques personnes qui se promenaient mais nous avions compris bien trop tard pour qu'on puisse réagir, même Susan n'avait pas pus le prévoir qu'ils nous tomberaient dessus comme ça commença Bella tout en continuant sa contemplation des astres.

_ Des créatures mythologiques ? Demanda Edward pour avoir confirmation même s'ils savaient que la seule chose que redoutaient les demi-dieux était un guet-apens ou encore un piège.

_ Ils nous avaient tendus un piège dans le parc ! Bien sur nous avions tous nos montres à goussette avec nous, nous avons pus revêtir nos armures et nous avons abattus les quelques harpies et les chiens des enfers qui nous attendaient. Mais nous devions savoir que ce n'était pas la pire chose qui nous attendaient ce soir là et dès que nous avions abattus tous les monstres, elle est sortie des arbres et s'est dévoilée reprit Bella avant de baisser son regard sur ces mains qui se mettaient à trembler à ce souvenir.

Se doutant que la créature qu'ils avaient affrontés ce jour là ne devait pas être une des plus faibles et qu'elle avait surement dus leur en faire baver, surtout si d'après ce qu'avait pus comprendre Edward, Peter avait bien faillis y rester ce soir-là.

_ Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Edward tout en prenant les mains de Bella dans les siennes alors qu'elle eut un frisson dut surement à ces mains glacials, avant qu'il ne se mette à les frotter avec douceur pour y insuffler un peu de chaleur.

_ Au début nous avions crus que nous avions à faire à Méduse, celle qui est capable de changer en pierre les personnes qui fixaient directement dans son regard ! Mais notre adversaire n'avait pas la possibilité de nous changer en pierre d'un simple regard mais pourtant cette « être » avait une sacré maitrise sur les serpents, puisqu'elle en était une à moitié expliqua Bella tout en se remettant à frissonner de dégout à l'être qui leur avait fait face ce jour là.

_ A quoi elle ressemblait ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas ou venait le dégout qu'il pouvait sentir venir de la fille de Poséidon.

_ C'était un hybride Edward ! Un peu comme une harpie mais à la place le bas de son corps était constituer d'un corps de serpent, et crois moi elle était gigantesque et vraiment effrayante ! Tu vois la reproduction de Méduse dans le _Choc des Titans_ avec Sam Worthington, crois moi le type qui l'a inventé sur son ordinateur pour la faire vivre en 3D, devait sans nul doute être une personne qui avait dus la croiser ! Elle était exactement la même excepté peut être que son corps ruisselait d'eau surement qu'il devait s'agir d'un être aquatique ou alors elle se cachait dans la mer ou dans l'océan, ou encore dans un fleuve ou une rivière quand elle ne poursuivait pas un demi-dieu ! Quoi qu'il en soit elle nous a donné pas mal de file à retordre avec sa queue de serpent et son arc et flèche, dont elle était armée expliqua Bella tout en serrant les mains d'Edward entre ces mains, si bien que ce dernier se fit la remarque que s'il avait été humain, la fille de Poséidon lui aurait littéralement briser les phalanges avec sa force.

Mais ce qu'ignorait totalement Edward, c'est que Bella revivait totalement ce jour là qui se remettait à défilait devant ces yeux comme si elle avait fais un bon dans le passé.

_**Flash-back**_

_Pour un piège qui avait été soigneusement placer pour eux à leur sortie du restaurant pour fêter les fiançailles de Peter et Susan, cela ressemblait plus à un massacre pour leurs ennemis que pour eux-mêmes ! _

_Car combattre des harpies et des chiens des enfers étaient un combat des plus faciles pour leur famille, et le petit bataillon de demi-dieu qu'ils formaient tous ensembles._

_Daniel et Vala étaient tous les deux rester en retrait avec Lucy et Katara alors qu'Hermione et Ginny veillaient à ce qu'aucun de leurs ennemis ne les approchent, même si toute la famille portait leurs montres à goussette construites par les fils d'Héphaïstos sur le modèle des deux montres à goussette des enfants de Poséidon qu'ils avaient reçus pour leurs seize ans._

_Ces montres à goussette étaient leurs armures et leurs armes en même temps, ce qui étaient très utiles pour des demi-dieux comme eux ou au lieu de porter des tas de petits gadgets pour faire leurs armures, leurs épées, leurs boucliers ou encore arc et flèche. La montre à goussette répondait à tous ces critères, ce qui était bien pratique dans ces cas là !_

_En tout cas même les serres et les canines baveuses des chiens des enfers avaient du mal à perforer les cuirasses de bronze céleste qu'ils portaient tous, même si les tenus des filles étaient plus légers que celle des garçons. _

_Malgré cela ils étaient parvenus sans peine, en un record remarquable, d'abattre sans aucun ennui les harpies et les chiens des enfers en à peine 10 minutes._

__ Génial ! On vient de battre notre record ! S'exclama heureux Ron en avisant le temps sur sa montre pour ensuite frapper dans les mains de son petit frère, qui était lui aussi heureux de leur record accomplis._

__ Même un jour pareil, les monstres ont encore le droit de venir nous enquiquiner comme ils le veulent déclara Peter tout en aidant à relever Susan qui s'était agenouillé pour pouvoir tirer des flèches._

__ Je ne pense pas que les harpies et les chiens des enfers étaient votre seul cadeau de fiançaille remarqua Percy qui avait remarqué quelque chose dans les sous-bois avec Bella contrairement aux autres._

_Parce que les enfants de Poséidon sentaient encore une menace venant de la forêt du parc les entourant, alors que Susan se figea un instant, recevant une vision, avant que réermergeant de sa vision la fille d'Apollon soit aussi blanche qu'un mort._

__ Qu'est ce qui se passe Susan ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Peter en tenant sa fiancée par les bras alors que cette dernière semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir._

__ Elle ! N'eut seulement à prononcer Susan tout en désignant du doigt l'ombre que Percy et Bella avaient aperçus remuer à travers l'ombre des arbres, avant que celle-ci n'en jaillisse pour se dévoiler à la lumière fantomatique de la lune et des astres._

_Et devant cette « apparition » les demi-dieux durent reculer de plusieurs pas, non pas parce qu'ils étaient terrifiés, bien qu'ils devaient l'être surement ! _

_Mais c'était surtout pour garder une certaine distance de protection et pour pouvoir réagir, parce que leur futur adversaire n'avait besoin que de plonger vers eux pour les atteindre sans aucune difficulté._

_Parce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux la reproduction même de la « Méduse » dans le Choc des Titans avec Sam Worthington ! La même crinière de serpent à la place de ces cheveux, cette peau écailleuse de serpent alors que tous le bas de son corps n'était rien de plus qu'une énorme et longue queue de serpent, qui aurait aucune difficulté à tous les balayer d'un simple coup de queue._

_Car sa queue de serpent mesurait bien dans les 10 à 15 mètres de long sans oublier qu'elle faisait un diamètre de plus d'un mètre, alors vous comprenez facilement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas hésités à reculer pendant qu'elle s'était avancée vers eux._

_Parce que tout comme cette reproduction sur grand écran de cette « Méduse », celle-ci aussi était armée d'un arc et de ces flèches noirs alors qu'une armure noire protégeait le haut de son corps de « femme ». Mais ils avaient très vite découvert quelque chose contrairement à la vraie Méduse !_

_C'est que celle-ci n'avait pas le moindre pouvoir dans ces yeux parce qu'ils l'avaient chacun observer dans les yeux, et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés changer en pierre ! Donc il n'avait pas à faire à la vraie « Méduse », ce qui les réconfortait un peu mais c'était déjà ça de gagner !_

_Parce que s'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ces yeux, ils avaient encore plus à craindre de sa queue ou encore de ces flèches alors que sans aucune gêne, leur « Méduse » commença à bander son arc d'une de ces flèches._

_Et se fut le signal !_

_Daniel et Vala avaient tous les deux entrainer Katara et Lucy avec eux pour s'éloigner le plus loin du combat, pour ainsi que leur adversaire ne les prennent pas pour cible et c'est bien eux qui fut les premiers à être pris pour cible !_

_L'espèce de « Méduse » lança sa flèche droit vers la tête de Daniel mais elle fut intercepter de justesse par Ginny, qui avait utilisé son bouclier pour parer le coup avant qu'Hermione n'en fasse d'eux même en tranchant avec son glaive, la deuxième flèche destiner à Vala._

_Mais avant que la créature n'ait eue le temps de lancer une troisième flèche, Percy et Bella lui avaient littéralement envoyé un mur d'eau droit sur elle, la faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètres._

_Cela permit à Hermione et à Ginny de faire évacuer Daniel, Vala, Katara et Lucy du parc laissant ainsi aux enfants de Poséidon, de ceux d'Arès, d'Héphaïstos et de la fille d'Apollon de battrent cette créature._

_Alors que cette dernière essayait de se ressaisir du mur d'eau qu'elle s'était reçus en pleine face, la « Méduse » ne put esquiver les trois lames des glaives de Peter, Harry et Edmund pendant que Ron lui balança en pleine figure une de ces bombes de feu et que Susan lui lança une flèche en pleine poitrine._

_Mais ci la créature se reçut de plein la bombe de feu qui explosa au contact de son ventre, elle parvena malgré les douleurs qu'elle avait à attraper la flèche de Susan dans sa main gauche sans aucune difficulté apparente._

_Mais à la place de la renvoyer sur Susan ou un autre demi-dieu, ils eurent la surprise de voir la flèche argenté de la fille d'Apollon devenir un serpent des plus vivants dans la poigne de cette « être », alors qu'elle vint ensuite à le relâcher sur le sol et qu'il se mit à foncer sur eux._

_Si les 7 demi-dieux avaient eu à faire à un serpent à sonnette là ils auraient été aux anges, mais ce n'était pas le cas ! _

_Parce que dès que cette « bestiole » avait touché le sol, le petit serpent argenté de la flèche de Susan s'était transformé en un véritable python sous leurs yeux. _

_L'énorme python de couleur jaune que vous trouviez au zoo et que vous trouvez amusant, et ben c'est loin d'être amusant quand ce truc vous fonce dessus pour essayer de vous planter ces canines dans votre chair._

_Mais le python n'eut pas le temps de gouter à la chair de Peter qui se trouvait être le plus proche de lui, qu'un cyclone d'eau encercla Peter, Harry, Ron, Edmund et Susan tout en les enveloppant et en les éloignant de plusieurs mètres de leur adversaire. Alors qu'un autre cyclone d'eau chargea droit sur cette espèce de « Méduse » !_

__ Vous allez bien ? Demanda Bella en réapparaissant du cyclone d'eau qu'elle avait créée pour éloigner ces frères et sœurs, alors qu'elle observait l'autre cyclone d'eau qui n'était d'autre que Percy qui s'occupait de leur ennemi._

__ A part que tu viens de nous tremper jusqu'aux os et que tu as bien faillis nous noyer sur place, oui sinon tout va très bien déclara Ron avec innocence avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de poing sur le crâne par Harry, alors qu'ils essayaient tous de secouer leurs vêtements et armure mouiller par le cyclone de la fille de Poséidon._

__ Mais c'est quoi ça comme « créature » ? Demanda Edmund en observant le combat entre Percy et la « bestiole » alors que le premier tentait de la tuer en la noyant sous la charge aquatique qu'il exerçait sur « elle »._

__ C'est sans aucun doute une espèce de sorcière ou une charmeuse de serpent, qui est devenu elle-même un hybride de serpent! Si elle capable de transformer sans aucun problème ma flèche en un gigantesque python, elle peut le faire avec tout et n'importe quoi dans ce cas ! Nous devons restez extrêmement sur nos gardes avec cet « être » ! Déclara Susan avant de bandé son arc et d'envoyer une flèche droit dans la tête du python, avant que celui ne redevienne la flèche qu'il était avant la transformation._

__ Non sans blague Susan ! On devra rester tout de même en garde avec la « bestiole » qu'on a en face de nous ! Remarqua Ron en désignant de son arme la taille et l'envergure que possédait leur ennemi._

__ Reste concentrez Ron, veux-tu ? Demanda Peter en donnant un coup sur l'arrière du crâne de ce dernier pour qu'il arrête encore de faire des bêtises, alors qu'ils étaient en plein moment « critique » on peut le dire._

__ Bah espérons qu'elle ne transformera rien d'autre en serpent dans ce cas espéra Harry tout en empoignant son glaive et son bouclier en ramenant tout le monde à la réalité quand : Couchez-vous ! _

_A son ordre tous les six se couchèrent immédiatement au sol au moment ou Percy passa au dessus d'eux avant de rencontrer avec brutalité le tronc d'un arbre et dans tomber à ces pieds. La bestiole était parvenue par un coup de queue bien placer, à trouver le demi-dieu dans son cyclone aquatique et l'avait littéralement envoyé valdinguer !_

_Cette créature avait la force d'un énorme avion militaire si bien que Percy n'avait rien pus faire à ce moment là ! Même protéger par son cyclone de l'eau, surtout si son adversaire l'avait frappé en plein estomac._

_Se précipitant vers lui alors que le fils de Poséidon avait du mal à se relever, tout en grimaçant de douleur en se touchant le dos là ou il avait heurté le tronc de l'arbre, avant de porter sa main à son estomac, à l'endroit exact ou cette « Méduse » l'avait frappé. _

_Ou l'instant suivant, Percy se mit à cracher du sang tout en essayant de réessayer de respirer alors qu'il tentait de recracher le sang qui était entrain de remplir ces poumons, et qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour utiliser son don de guérison pour se soigner lui-même. _

_Les deux impactes combinés sur son estomac par la « Méduse » et dans son dos au contact du tronc du chêne sur lequel il avait heurté avaient dus casser ces cottes qui avaient sans nul doute perforé ces poumons à plusieurs endroits, vus la quantité de sang qu'il crachait._

_Dans un bon côté, s'il ne portait pas l'armure que lui avait offert son père pour ces seize ans, les deux chocs combiner lui auraient été totalement fatale ! Même pour un demi-dieu !_

_Courant vers son frère pour aller l'aider, Bella ne vit nullement la flèche que lui lança la « Méduse » et que les autres ne purent stopper à temps avant que celle-ci ne s'enfonce profondément dans la colonne vertébrale de la fille de Poséidon, ressortant facilement de son ventre juste en dessous de sa poitrine._

_Et tous les demi-dieux présents furent des plus surpris, parce que la flèche de cette « Méduse » avait traversée sans aucune difficulté l'armure de bronze céleste faite et offert par le Dieu de la Mer ! _

_Avant que Peter et les autres ne comprennent enfin se qui venait de se passer à l'instant même : leur ennemi était armé de flèche faite en bronze céleste, bien qu'elle les avait peint en noir pour qu'on ne voit pas leur teinte bronze._

_Car seul du bronze céleste pouvait briser du bronze céleste !_

_Tombant à genoux alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle en tenant la flèche qui dépassait de sous sa poitrine dans ces mains, Bella savait que de là ou elle était elle allait être une cible facile pour leur ennemi. _

_Mais elle était incapable de se relever ! Elle avait l'impression que cette flèche venait de la clouer au sol sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en défaire ! _

_Et encore, Bella avait la nette impression que cette flèche était bien plus lourde qu'elle ne devrait l'être !_

_Alors que Susan se précipitait vers Bella pour lui venir en aide à elle et à Percy, et que ce dernier semblait toujours être en difficulté à respirer alors qu'il continuait de cracher du sang de l'hémorragie qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine, qu'il tentait d'arrête avec son pouvoir de guérison. Et qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien par la même occasion de se que venait de se recevoir sa petite sœur. _

_Et que pendant ce temps, Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund avaient immédiatement chargé sur cette « Méduse », dans l'instant même ou Susan était allée porter son aide aux enfants de Poséidon ! _

_Pour ainsi s'occuper d'elle en attendant que la fille d'Apollon aide les jumeaux de Poséidon à se guérir de leurs blessures, puisque le Dieu du soleil était aussi le dieu guérisseur, donc Susan s'y connaissait en médecine._

_La fille d'Apollon s'agenouilla au côté de la fille de Poséidon pour ensuite s'occuper de la soigner. Tout d'abord elle cassa l'arrière de la flèche en bronze céleste noire de leur ennemi, dans le dos de Bella avec l'une de ces dagues en bronze céleste qu'elle possédait tout en ayant tenue cette dernière pour ne pas qu'elle chancèle à son geste._

_Pour ensuite attraper la flèche par devant, par sa pointe et d'un geste brusque tout en ayant enveloppé son bras droit autour des épaules de Bella, Susan retira d'un geste vive ce qui restait de la flèche de leur ennemi dans le corps de la fille de Poséidon. _

_Avant de poser ces deux mains sur les deux blessures de Bella pour essayer de faire arrêter le sang qui coulait de l'hémorragie, Susan essayait de l'arrêter pour ensuite reporter son regard vers Percy qui était toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol._

_Se tenant toujours l'estomac, le fils de Poséidon crachait de moins en moins de sang alors que sa respiration redevenait de plus en plus régulière, et plus facile à maitriser sans son envie de vomir du sang. _

_Quand il parvint enfin à se stabiliser, Percy parvint à redresser la tête et put enfin constater de la position de sa sœur et de Susan, alors que la première avait encore du mal à se soigner de sa blessure. Après tout s'était bien la première fois que Bella était autant blesser, en particulier par du bronze céleste, l'arme des dieux que possédait leur ennemi !_

__ Tout va bien Percy ? Demanda Susan inquiète pour ce dernier tout en ne lâchant pas de ces deux mains les pressions qu'elle faisait contre les blessures de Bella._

_Pour toute réponse, Percy leva son pouce de sa main droite, main qui était posé sur son estomac avant que son regard inquiet ne se pose sur sa petite sœur qui avait encore du mal à respirer normalement._

__ Nous venons de découvrir que cette créature possède des flèches en bronze céleste ! Il n'y a que ça qui peut traverser vos armures ! Déclara Susan à Percy avant de reporter son regard sur Peter et les autres qui étaient toujours entrain d'affronter leur ennemi._

_Et pour Susan, tout comme Percy, ces deux derniers comprirent très vite que leurs frères étaient entrain de perdre du terrain de plus en plus face à leur ennemi._

__ Vas-y Susan ! Tu es capable d'anticiper les coups de cette « chose » avec ton pouvoir de vision ! Va aider les garçons, je m'occupe de Bella ! Ordonna Percy tout en se rapprochant des deux filles avant de prendre la place de Susan au côté de sa sœur, pour ensuite apposer ces mains pour compresser les deux point d'entrer et de sortie de la flèche qu'elle s'était reçue._

_La fille d'apollon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dès qu'elle vit que Percy avait la situation en main avec Bella, Susan dégaina de nouveau son arc qu'elle avait rangé dans son carquois dans son dos et n'hésita pas une seule seconde, d'envoyer le plus de flèche en « bronze céleste » vers leur ennemi._

_Ou cette dernière finissa bientôt par ressembler à un porc épic avec toutes les flèches qu'elle se reçut de Susan, alors qu'elle parvenait toujours à éviter celle lui étant destiner en pleine tête et que sa peau semblait être indolore pour elle._

_Parce qu'avec toutes les flèches qu'elle avait, sans oublier toutes les bombes de feu et autre de Ron et d'Edmund, qu'ils lui avaient tous les deux lancés en pleine figure, tout en utilisant le feu qu'ils savaient contrôler. _

_Leur ennemi semblait toujours être capable de livrer un combat, en particulier qu'elle ne cessait de faire apparaître des serpents de plus en plus gros autour des jeunes demi-dieux, passant par les pythons aux boas ou encore à des anacondas gigantesques. _

_Si bien que l'anaconda dans le film __Anaconda__ pouvait littéralement allait se rhabiller, parce qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas la taille de ceux qu'ils étaient entrain de combattre en ce moment même._

_Mais Peter, Susan, Harry, Ron et Edmund parvenaient sans tout de même, malgré les difficultés qu'ils avaient avec les serpents qui ne cessaient d'apparaître du néant partout autour d'eux ils arrivaient tout de même à tenir tête à cette « Méduse »._

_Sauf qu'ils avaient tous les cinq oublier un petit détail que leur ennemi n'avait pas oublié, alors que Susan ne put nullement prévoir ce qui allait se produire dans la seconde qui allait suivre._

_Par le revers de sa longue queue de serpent, la « Méduse » parvint à envoyer valdinguer dans le décor Susan, Harry, Ron et Edmund, les faisant retomber asser lourdement sur la terre ferme alors que Peter avait réussi à l'éviter en se couchant littéralement au sol._

_L'instant suivante, la « Méduse » était entrain de charger droit sur Percy et Bella alors que le frère tenait toujours compresser les deux blessures de sa sœur, pour faire arrêter le saignement pendant que son pouvoir de guérison avait du mal à faire effet du à la proximité avec son cœur, qui ne cessait de battre extrèmement vite dans sa poitrine._

_Trop occuper sur la santé et la survie de sa sœur, Percy avait littéralement occulté tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, en oubliant l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient et ce qui était entrain de se passer ? Alors le fils de Poséidon ne put réagir à temps quand il vit la « Méduse » leur foncer dessus !_

_Mais cette dernière ne parvena jamais à les atteindre parce que Peter venait de se jeter sur son dos ! Et la seconde suivante, le fils d'Arès avait empoigné certains des serpents qui servaient de chevelure à leur ennemi, et se mit à tirer de toutes ces forces vers l'arrière !_

_Son geste eut pour conséquence de freiner brutalement la « Méduse » avant que cette dernière ne se mette à tourner sur elle-même, tout en se mettant à sauter de tous les côtés comme un cheval sauvage qu'on essaierait de dresser. _

_Et Peter ne lâchait pas pris aussi facilement malgré les mouvements plus que violent que faisait son adversaire pour le déloger de son dos. Avant que le fils d'Arès ne dégaine son arme et ne l'enfonce profondément dans le dos de cette dernière, si bien que son arme pénétra l'épaule arrière droite de son ennemi pour ressortir par l'estomac devant._

_Et il faut croire que cette blessure là, cette « Méduse » l'avait sentie bien parce qu'elle se mit à hurler comme pas possible, à un décibel beaucoup plus fort que les cris qu'elle avait fais plutôt aux blessures qu'elle s'était reçue. _

_Sauf que sa blessure la fit devenir plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était et avec une violence sans pareille, la « Méduse » parvint à arracher Peter de son dos avant de l'envoyer rouler-bouler sur le sol un peu plus loin. _

_Et ne s'occupant plus de Percy et Bella, la « Méduse » chargea droit vers Peter !_

__ Peter ! Hurla Susan en essayant de se relever tout en évitant que les serpents autour d'elle n'essaye de la gober ou encore de s'enrouler autour d'elle pour l'étouffer, alors qu'elle avait vue se qui allait se passer dans les secondes à suivre._

_Leur ennemi rebanda une nouvelle fois son arc et le dirigea droit vers Peter qui tentait de se relever, tout en s'aidant de l'arbre derrière lui et en essayant d'émerger de la brume qui commençait à entourer sa tête, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un Boeing._

_Mais son mal de tête allait lui sembler rien comparer à ce qui allait suivre !_

_Car Peter ne put nullement éviter la flèche qui lui était destiné, bien qu'il parvena à se décaler de quelques centimètres ce qui eut comme conséquence, qu'au lieu que la flèche ne perce son cœur et ne le tue. _

_La flèche s'enfonça dans son épaule gauche avec une telle force qu'elle ressortit dans son dos et continua de s'enfoncer dans l'arbre derrière lui, le bloquant sur l'arbre en question._

_Sauf que la flèche n'avait pas seulement perforé son épaule ou encore l'arbre derrière lui, car la flèche était parvenue à entrer en contact avec sa montre à goussette, ou l'endroit exact ou elle avait fusionné dans l'armure se brisant dans l'impact._

_A l'instant même ou sa montre à goussette se brisa, toute la panoplie et les armes de Peter disparurent dans la seconde, et il se retrouva à porter son costard cravate qu'il avait mis pour la soirée alors qu'il tentait tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, de plonger dans sa poche pour aller chercher une autre de ces armes._

_Quand la « Méduse » lui empoigna son bras droit avant de le plaquer contre l'arbre et de l'autre ne lui attrape la gorge !_

_D'un simple mouvement, elle aurait pus lui briser la nuque mais son regard se reporta sur la cravate bleu nuit défait autour du cou de Peter par-dessus sa chemise blanche qui s'imbibait de sang, tout comme la veste noire par-dessus._

_Puis souriant d'un sourire dangereux et machiavélique, la « Méduse » se mit à tortiller son doigt autour de sa cravate en question qui se transforma petit à petit en un serpent bleu nuit, qui prit très vite l'apparence d'un anaconda. _

_Ou ce dernier, l'instant d'après, s'entortilla à son tour autour de Peter et de l'arbre dans lequel il était accrocher avant de commencer à resserrer ces anneaux autour de lui. Commençant à le faire crier de douleur alors qu'il était entrain de pousser ces cottes et ces os, qui finirent par se casser petit à petit sous la pression exercer._

__ Peter ! Crièrent Susan, Harry, Ron et Edmund en chœur tout en fonçant sur la « Méduse » et en tuant tous les serpents qui leurs bloquaient le passage._

_Mais ils vinrent à se stopper au moment même ou un véritable ouragan d'eau chargea droit vers la « Méduse », finissant par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Percy parce que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus au côté de Bella, qui compressait la blessure sous sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de se relever pour aller aider son frère mais elle retomba très vite au sol._

_Harry alla s'occuper de Bella avant que les serpents ne la remarquent pour aller l'attaquer et n'aille l'aider._

_Alors que Susan avec les deux fils d'Héphaïstos se rendirent très vite auprès de Peter, qui était entrain de suffoquer sous la pression qu'exerçait l'anaconda sur lui, avant de se mettre à attaquer ce dernier à coups de flèche et de feu pour le faire lâcher prise sur le corps du fils d'Arès._

_Mais ils finirent par tout se rendre compte que les serpents autour d'eux commençaient à perdre de la consistance et du volume, alors qu'ils finirent très vite par ressembler à des fantômes qui disparurent peu à peu, et que l'anaconda qui refermait Peter dans ces anneaux disparut à son tour en relâchant ce dernier ou les deux fils d'Héphaïstos le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol._

_Et qu'au moment même, l'ouragan d'eau cessa sa pression sur la « Méduse » ou celle-ci retomba morte au sol mais sans sa tête !_

_Tête qu'avait Percy dans ces mains qu'il tenait par les serpents morts qui lui servaient de chevelure, pour ensuite tomber un bref instant à genoux en se tenant l'estomac. Mais il se releva très vite avant d'accourir droit vers Peter alors que Susan était entrain d'appliquer un massage cardiaque pour le maintenait en vie._

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

_ Percy parvena à ramener Peter mais de justesse bien qu'il passa les semaines suivantes à être coincer dans son lit, tout comme moi et mon frère par la même occasion. Ce n'est que lorsque moi et Percy nous nous sommes totalement rétablis que nous avons pus totalement guérir Peter des blessures qui lui restaient termina Bella alors qu'elle replongea son regard dans l'éclat de la lune au dessus d'elle.

_ Et depuis ce moment là, Peter n'a plus jamais voulus porter de cravate ou de collier autour de son cou dans ce cas comprenait Edward tout en hochant de la tête à ce que cette épreuve avait causé chez Peter.

_ Depuis ce jour, Peter a une peur bleu des serpents que cela en est devenu une vraie phobie tout comme le port des cravates ou encore des colliers, chaque fois qu'il en voit un Peter croit qu'il voit apparaitre un serpent et cela le crispe encore plus ! Bien sur, Ron et Edmund lui ont refais sa montre à goussette en rajoutant quelques fortification pour pas qu'elle se brise de nouveau, et c'est bien la seule chose que Peter accepte de porter autour de son cou déclara Bella tout en hochant de la tête alors qu'elle se mit sans le savoir à jouer avec son bracelet porte-bonheur à son poignet droit.

_ Tout comme toi d'ailleurs non ? Demanda Edward en se tournant totalement vers elle alors qu'il pouvait très bien sentir la peur qui émergeait de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir réussie à me relever ce jour là et de ne pas avoir réussie à les aidés ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'ai été autant blessée et surement pas la dernière, mais c'était bien la première fois que je ne suis pas parvenue à me relever à cause d'une blessure, j'étais comme amarrer au sol avec aucune possibilité dans bouger répondit Bella alors qu'Edward lui attrapa la main droite et la serra contre les siennes pour la faire arrêter de triturer son bracelet porte-bonheur avec ces bibelots dessus.

_ Je suis persuadé que Peter ne t'en tiens guère responsable et les autres aussi par la même occasion persuada Edward en souriant à cette dernière, tout en sachant que personne ne lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

_ Je le sais parfaitement Edward, ils n'ont jamais été rancunier et Peter ne m'en a jamais voulus pour ça mais c'est moi qui m'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussie à réagir ce jour-là ! C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait depuis la première fois et j'ai bien crue que… oublis ce que je viens de dire ? demanda Bella alors qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à serrer les mains d'Edward entre les siennes pour essayer de se calmer , tout en faisant le geste avec l'une de ces mains d'effacer quelque chose devant ces yeux.

_ Et toi Bella ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as faillis y passer comme Peter ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir si oui ou non la fille de Poséidon avait faillis y passer un jour ou l'autre par là.

_ Nous devrions y retourner ! Parce que je ne sais pas si les autres arriveront encore à retenir Percy aussi longtemps pour pas qu'il vient savoir ce que nous sommes entrain de fabriquer tous les deux ! Déclara Bella tout en se relevant d'un bond et en lâchant les mains d'Edward par la même occasion et qu'une seule explication apparut dans la tête de ce dernier.

Edward comprit très bien que le sujet était clos et que cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose : Bella avait faillis elle aussi y laisser sa vie et cela semblait la hanté depuis ce temps !

Avant qu'Edward ne se rappel de ce qu'elle venait de dire à l'instant !

_ Pour ma part je ne suis pas pressé de retourner dans la boite pour que Percy me provoque un autre défi, ou encore de me poser des tonnes de questions pour essayer de me cuisiner remarqua Edward pas vraiment presser d'y retourner pour recroiser le fils de Poséidon.

_ Très bien alors nous pourrons rentrés mais si c'est le cas, je peux t'assurer que Percy aura une bonne raison de te cuisiner lorsqu'il te recroisera ! Et crois-moi la rencontre pourrait être bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses rigola Bella à l'éventuel torture que subira Edward si Percy lui tombait dessus dans les deux cas.

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu me propose dans ce cas ? Demanda Edward en souriant aussi à l'éventualité de se faire cuisiner par le grand frère protecteur de sa belle, même s'il savait pertinemment que sa peau de « pierre » ne pourrait pas le protéger si ce dernier se décidait de lui planter son glaive dans le corps.

_ Premièrement nous allons retourner au bar et nous parlerons calmement en ne nous occupant pas des autres, et deuxièmement garde une certaine distance si tu ne veux pas que mon frère te refasse ton portrait si jamais il te voit te coller bien trop près de moi prévena Bella en se tournant vers Edward tout en commençant à marcher vers le bar suivit de ce dernier.

_ Tu n'aurais pas une autre prévention aussi pour ainsi éviter toute surprise venant de ton frère envers ma personne ? Demanda Edward souriant à cette dernière voulant avoir d'autre précision pour ainsi éviter de se faire avoir par Percy.

_ Crois-moi Edward, Percy ne tentera rien sur toi en la présence des autres qui auraient une signification qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, mais avec nos frères et sœurs, tu peux être sur qu'il ne fera rien contre toi non plus promit Bella en lui souriant avant d'attraper la main d'Edward et de se mettre à courir droit vers le bar-boite de nuit, en l'entrainant dans son sillage.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bar-boite de nuit, Edward garda la bonne distance envers Bella avant que cette dernière ne le ramène dans le carré VIP du bar, ou la fête battait à son plein alors que Percy semblait avoir été entrainé par Peter et Harry sur la piste de danse, et qu'ils interprétaient tous les trois _Supermassive Black Holes_ de Muse.

_ Ils vont vraiment le crever le pauvre souria Bella en rigolant à la vue de son frère essayant de suivre la musique et les paroles, alors que Peter et Harry s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique sur la piste de danse.

_ Alors cette petite balade était instructive ? Demanda Susan en s'approchant des deux tourtereaux alors que ces derniers étaient allés s'asseoir sur le comptoir du bar, pendant que Mitchell leurs servait un autre verre.

_ On peut le dire mais dis moi qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ou sont passés les autres ? Demanda Bella en se rendant vite compte qu'il manquait pas mal de personne parmis eux.

_ Il se trouve que Newtown, Crowley et Yorkie ont eux une attitude asser déplacés envers moi, Hermione et Ginny, et j'ai bien crus qu'Harry et Ron ont faillis faire une attaque ! Peter a dus s'en mêler pour les arrêter juste à temps mais il a faillis lui aussi faire un massacre, alors Ty et John s'en sont occupés d'eux en les emmenant en haut avec les autres avoua Susan en montrant ainsi l'absence des deux pompiers avec leurs épouses respectives et des jeunes du lycée, alors que les seules encore présent étaient le reste de l'équipe de pompier ainsi que la famille des Jackson, des Cullen et des Quileutes.

_ En tout cas tout le monde continus de s'amuser tout de même remarqua Edward en regardant ceux de sa famille continuer de danser sur la musique de Muse interpréter par les trois Jackson, alors que les Quileutes étaient eux aussi de la fête bien qu'ils conservaient une certaine distance envers les Cullen.

_ Oui ! Et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant parce que si Percy vous voit sur le bar entrain de discuter, il va bien faire une attaque lui aussi déclara Susan en leur désignant la piste de danse aux deux jeunes.

_ Je croyais que je serais plus en sécurité si je gardais une certaine distance avec toi se rappela Edward en se tournant en souriant vers Bella alors que cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, avant de se lever pour ensuite retirer sa veste noire et de la poser sur sa chaise.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Edward ! Percy ne se risquera pas de faire une nouvelle scène devant les autres avec ce que les trois autres idiots ont fais plus tôt ! Déclara Bella avant d'attraper le jeune homme par la main et de l'emmener sur la piste de danse, faisant sourire Susan qui repartit au côté de son fiancer pour continuer de danser.

Bien évidemment, Percy parvint à ne pas faire d'esclandre ou de scène ce soir là sur la « petite » distance qui liait Bella à Edward lorsque tous les deux se mirent à danser des salsa et des tango endiablé comme des professionnels.

Mais le regard dangereux que Percy lançait à Edward faisait très bien comprendre à ce dernier de ne pas avoir de geste déplacer envers sa frangine, ou sinon il allait très vite le sentir passé !

La soirée se déroula ainsi sans aucun problème et aucune embrouille créer entre les deux camps rivaux, jusqu'à tard et même tôt pour le lendemain matin avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous pour retourner chez eux en se promettant de bientôt se revoir dans les jours à suivre.

* * *

><p>donnez moi vos avis =D<p>

Sabrinabella


	14. Chapitre 13 Le diner des fiancailles

**Je mets tout de meme la suite pour mes fidèles lecteurs (meme si je sais que certaine personne ne laisse pas de com après ;) )**

**bonne lecture et a bientot **

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le diner de fiançaille<strong>

Les jours qui passèrent après la soirée en boite de nuit fut des plus remuants pour les jeunes demi-dieux !

Ces derniers avaient décidés de connaître un peu plus les Cullen et les Quileutes, décidant ainsi de s'amuser avec eux et d'en apprendre plus sur eux par la même occasion.

Le matin, la bande des Jackson avait décidé de rendre visite chez les Quileutes en allant s'amuser à la Push avec eux, montrant ainsi leurs pouvoirs aux loups-garous qui eux leurs faisaient découvrir la force et la rapidité qu'ils possédaient.

Si bien que cela finissait souvent en duel et en défi entre eux, rien de bien grave ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Mais c'était asser impressionnant à voir !

Mais ils faisaient tous un sacré boucan sur la plage qu'à la fin tout le monde finissait à la flotte, et se mettait à jouer comme de véritable gamin à s'asperger d'eau alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon ne se gênèrent pas pour montrer de quoi ils valaient dans leur élément.

Même ces matins étaient précieux pour les deux enfants de Poséidon qui reliaient leurs liens avec les Quileutes, en particulier Percy et Bella avec Jacob qui ne cessaient de faire les abrutis tous les trois avec Quil, Embry et Seth.

Ou les autres ne se génèrent pas pour les appeler la « bande de dégénéré aquatique » !

Pourquoi ce nom ? N'allez pas chercher à comprendre, c'était Ron et Edmund qui le leurs avaient donnés, et en matière de nom ces deux « gugusse » en connaissaient des longs et des larges !

Si bien qu'ils finissaient tous à la flotte à la fin de la matinée avec les jeux enfantins que les garçons ne cessaient d'inventer pour continuer de se défier, et découvrir qui était le plus fort parmi eux faisant bien rire Bella devant l'absurdité de leurs « débilités » de leur « bande de dégénéré aquatique ».

Et ils passaient ensuite leur après midi et leur fin de soirée avec les Cullen !

Les garçons se lançaient des défis et les filles parlaient shopping et maquillages, alors qu'Edward et Bella continuaient de se connaître d'avantage en s'asseyant dans le salon ou quelque part dans la maison des Cullen, et discutaient tout en restant dans la limite des yeux de Percy qui ne cessait de les surveiller.

Ne les lâchant pas tous les deux d'une seule semelle, ce qui avait entrainé des paris entre les autres Jackson et Cullen, sur combien de temps cela allait durée avant le premier « débordement » de cette situation.

Et cela arriva bien plus qu'il ne le pensait ! Pourquoi ?

Parce que bien évidemment, étant connus pour son côté très « protecteur de grand-frère élus des plus collants au monde », Percy ne se gênait pas pour provoquer Edward à l'affronter au moyen des jeux vidéo ou encore d'autre jeu que les Cullen avaient et cela presque tous les jours.

Si bien qu'à la fin cela entrainait une dispute entre lui et Bella qui ne cessait de lui demander de fichez la paix à Edward ou alors c'était elle qui allait s'en mêler, et que ça allait barder « grave » !

Et là, sa pouvait vraiment chauffer pour le matricule de Percy si Bella si mettait elle aussi !

Bien sur, Edward n'était pas le seul des Cullen à se rapprocher beaucoup des Jackson.

Si Ron et Edmund s'entendaient comme « cochon » avec Emmett en s'amusant à se donner des défis les plus hilarants et faire des blagues à tout va, sur tout le monde autour d'eux cela avait la fâcheuse habitude de retomber sur Hermione et Rosalie.

Ou ces deux dernières ne se laissèrent pas faire loin de là et qui s'alliaient pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure aux trois « gugusse », très vite suivis par Katara qui prenait un grand plaisir à aller enquiquiner Edmund et les deux autres.

Bien sur, il n'y avait pas que sur les deux filles d'Athéna que Rosalie avait jeté son dévolue mais sur la plus jeune de la famille Jackson : Lucy !

Il était difficile, lors de leurs après-midi passé avec les Cullen, de ne pas trouver Lucy accroché à Rosalie et cette dernière ne s'en formalisait pas, si bien qu'elle s'amusait avec la plus jeune fille de Déméter et la petite montrait à la belle blonde ces dons sur la nature.

Ayant ainsi sa petite sœur au bon soin de Rosalie, en sachant pertinemment que s'il lui arrivait le moindre problème à cette dernière, Ginny ferait passer un véritable enfer à la Cullen celle-ci passait ces après-midi en compagnie d'Alice et de Susan qui ne s'étaient plus lâchées depuis leurs premières discussions.

Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux omniscientes dans leurs façons ? Ou parce qu'elles étaient les plus folles de leurs familles pour la mode et le shopping ?

Si bien qu'Alice s'était transformer en deuxième conscience de Susan et toutes les deux ne cessaient de parler des deux événements qui allaient arriver : le mariage de Charlie et de Sally dans deux semaines après la semaine de la remise des diplômes de sapeur pompier de Percy et Bella, qui se passait après la semaine du diner des fiançailles qui se produisait vendredi.

Mais elles parlaient toutes les deux aussi du mariage que Peter et Susan avait prévus deux semaines après celui de Charlie et Sally, en juillet, et Alice se permettaient des petits conseils pour arranger des choses que Susan voulait rajouter dans l'organisation de son mariage.

Si bien que leur discussion se finissait dans la chambre d'Alice avec les autres filles et loin des oreilles des garçons qui étaient priés d'aller voir ailleurs pendant ce temps, et bien sur ces derniers étaient accompagnés de Bella qui ne voulait pas entendre parler du mariage de « Sally et Charlie ».

C'était encore un terrain miner pour les deux Jackson si on prononçait ces deux noms en leurs présences, mieux valait être prudent avec leurs changements d'émotions qui pouvaient être asser impressionnant.

Alors que pendant les filles parlaient de robe de mariage et autres, les garçons Cullen et Jackson avec Bella allaient tous s'amuser dehors alors que les trois « gugusse », j'ai nommé Emmett, Ron et Edmund continuaient de faire les idiots alors que les fils d'Héphaïstos s'amusaient beaucoup à montrer leurs inventions au Cullen, qui était des plus curieux face aux petites bombes artisanaux ou autre que Ron et Edmund inventaient chaque jour.

Bien sur la rencontre entre les Cullen et l'un des automates animal de Ron et Edmund, avait été une expérience asser « enrichissante » !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que les deux fils d'Héphaïstos avaient embarqués leurs dernières créations qui se trouvaient être un énorme grizzli, et Emmett s'était amusé toute l'après-midi à essayer de le transformer en pièce détaché, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire !

La seule chose qu'Emmett était parvenus à casser c'était un morceau d'une patte avant droite du grizzli, ce qui avait énervé le Cullen alors qu'il avait fais promettre à Ron et Edmund de ramener leurs « merveilles » le lendemain pour une petite revanche.

Et hormis les gamineries que faisaient les trois « gugusses » si bien qu'à certains moment, Peter avait dus intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment Jasper et Harry avaient tous les deux fais connaissance à leurs manières : en jouant aux échecs !

Etant tous les deux des fins stratèges, Jasper avait trouvé quelqu'un à sa taille dans la stratégie de ces pièces, si bien qu'Harry parvenait sans difficulté à éviter tous les pièges qu'il lui donnait et finissant tous les deux avec des matchs ex quo.

Bien sur, hormis les échecs, Jasper et Harry s'étaient découvert un autre point commun : l'histoire et les idioties !

L'histoire, ils en parlaient tous les jours en donnant leurs points de vue ou leurs négations sur une période ou un évènement important de l'histoire, autant antique que médiévale, contemporaine ou des mouvements qui se passaient à présent.

Et pour les idioties, eh bien ils étaient souvent entrainer dans les débilités que créaient les trois autres « gugusses », si bien que certaine fois la demeure des Cullen avaient du mal à résister à l'assaut de ces CINQ « gugusses » quand ils s'y mettaient tous.

Si bien que Peter, Percy, Bella et Edward devaient jouer les arbitres pour essayer de les arrêter avant que les autres filles ne viennent leurs tirer les oreilles pour le boucan « infernal » qu'ils faisaient, et encore là, cela finissait souvent en bataille d'eau que Ron et Edmund avaient pour sale habitude d'aller chercher les jets d'eau.

En claire, les Jackson ne parvenaient jamais à finir une journée sans jamais finir par être tremper en rentrant ! Mouillé le matin avec leurs batailles d'eau à la plage de la Push avec les Quileutes, puis de la bataille d'eau avec les jets d'eau des Cullen !

On comprenait très vite pourquoi ils finissaient souvent par se faire gronder par leurs mères, Esmé et Vala, lorsqu'elles revenaient toutes les deux de leurs balades en dehors de la maison pour la laisser aux jeunes, lorsqu'elles trouvaient l'entrée du portique plein d'eau et de « boue » alors que toute la maison se retrouvait sale et asser « bordélique » avec les idioties des « gugusses » et des plans shopping et mode des filles.

Et les seules qui arrivaient ensuite de se prendre les corvées, s'étaient bien sur Peter, Percy, Bella et Edward au plus grand damne des autres qui leurs promettaient milles tortures quand ils leurs tomberaient dessus.

Hormis Bella ou Percy, ou encore Susan, Edward avait développé une franche amitié avec Peter et aimait beaucoup les discussions qu'il avait avec le fils d'Arès.

Leurs discussions n'allaient jamais plus loin de ce que Peter savait concernant la réelle identité de la famille Cullen, et acceptait volontairement d'avouer à Edward des petits points personnels sur le fait d'être un demi-dieu.

Ainsi que Peter lui donnait beaucoup plus d'information sur Bella et les autres membres de la famille Jackson, tout en gardant une certaine limite comme celle ou les fois ou chacun d'entre eux avait frôlé la mort de justesse.

_ Mais si chacun de nous avons frôler la mort ce ne fut pas le cas de Bella avoua Peter d'une discussion qu'il avait avec Edward alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un rocher en regardant les autres jouer au base-ball sur le terrain qu'avait les Cullen.

Ce jour-là, un orage grondait non loin d'eux et ils semblaient que les Cullen avaient besoin d'un orage pour pouvoir jouer au base-ball, ce que les demi-dieux avaient très vite compris en entendant le boucan infernal qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils relançaient une simple balle !

Ils étaient eux-mêmes des éclairs en bruit et en rapidité, ce qui avait relancés les paris et les duels avec les cinq « gugusses ».

Découvrant ainsi la force colossale des Cullen comme celles des Quileutes, les demi-dieux n'avaient pas hésités à utiliser leurs capacités à eux puisqu'ils semblaient que les Cullen ne se gênaient pas d'utiliser leurs rapidités ou leurs forces.

Comme le cas avec Emmett qui voulait ainsi savoir de quoi les demi-dieux étaient capables contre lui, si bien qu'il avait facilement trouvé paire à son pied en la présence de Percy et de Peter, qui semblaient être les deux seules Jackson avec Bella, à pourvoir tenir tête à ce « gros ours des cavernes » comme ne cessait de l'appeler Lucy.

Si bien que ce surnom faisait rire tout le monde et le concerner en même temps, qui était tombé sous le charme de la plus jeune de la famille Jackson comme Rosalie d'ailleurs, qui lors de leurs moments de détente entre fille, adorait beaucoup se mettre à rendre Lucy la plus jolie possible.

Et Rosalie n'était pas la seule à avoir développé cette espèce de sens maternel envers les enfants Jackson, c'était aussi le cas d'Esmé !

Pour cette occasion, les deux familles, certes pas totalement aux complets puisque Daniel et Vala se trouvaient avec Jack et Sam à Seattle les Cullen et les Jackson avaient tous optés pour porter des tenus de base-ball pour jouer au base-ball comme on devait.

Si bien que les Cullen avaient enfilés chacuns leurs tenus de base ball blanc aux rayures bleu alors que celle des Jackson, était rouge au rayure jaune couleur du blason de leur famille, même si Susan s'amusait à dire que Bella serait mieux dans une tenue bleu et blanc comme celle des Cullen en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward, ce que tout le monde avait remarqué.

Bella avait rougie et les autres rigoler de sa gêne, alors qu'Edward s'était frotter le dos du cou mal à l'aise pendant que Percy l'avait mitraillé du regard et avait entrainé ce dernier sur le terrain de jeu, pour ainsi commencer les premiers la partie : Edward à la balle et Percy à la batte !

Et la partie avait ainsi débuté en la faveur des Jackson !

Car bien que les Jackson savaient pertinemment que les Cullen n'étaient pas humains, ces derniers n'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais tentés de connaître leurs véritables « origines » on pourrait dire, et hormis Peter et Susan qui connaissaient tous les deux la vérité et qui était les seules de leur famille à le savoir.

Ces deux derniers n'avaient rien dis à leurs familles, si bien qu'en fin d'après-midi, il y a deux jours, Carlisle avait pris un instant à part Peter et Susan pour leur demander si oui ou non, ils allaient annoncer aux autres membres de leurs familles que les Cullen étaient tous des « vampires » !

Sauf que les deux Jackson en question n'avaient simplement déclarés que se sera à eux de découvrir la vérité par eux-mêmes, et de savoir ce qu'ils en feraient de cette nouvelle à leurs tours comme Peter et Susan l'avaient tous les deux acceptés sans problème.

Mais c'était pour cette raison que les Jackson ne voulaient pas encore apprendre de savoir qu'elle était le véritable secret des Cullen, ils préféraient tous de loin se faire une opinion sur leurs personnes avant de savoir si leurs véritables « nature » serait un poids sur la balance de leur confiance qu'ils étaient entrain de leur donner.

Mais Peter et Susan promirent à Carlisle que lorsqu'ils découvriront la vérité les uns après les autres, qu'ils devaient savoir que les Jackson avaient été élevés à se fier à la personne et non pas à la « nature » de l'être qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Ce qui était un plus grand poids dans la balance en faveur des Cullen !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Edward en revenant au moment présent alors qu'il se tournait vers Peter à ces côtés tout en lâchant un instant des yeux le dos de Bella qui se trouvait à la batte, et qui avait envoyer une puissante balle après laquelle Emmett et Percy s'étaient tous les deux mis à courir.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la fille de Poséidon avait été celle qui avait été plus loin dans la mort, comme il pouvait le lire dans l'esprit du fils d'Arès, Edward se retourna d'un bloc vers ce dernier pour plus d'explication à cette annonce.

_ C'est vrai que nous sommes tous passé par là ! J'ai faillis mourir le jour ou nous avons croisé cette espèce de « Méduse » mais Susan m'a maintenu en vie avec le massage cardiaque. Cela nous l'avons tous endurer et nous sommes tous passer par là, même Lucy et Katara ont survécus à des moments pénibles ! Certes moins pénibles que nous autres vus notre âge, mais quand même elles aussi elles en sont passés par là. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas de Bella ! Continua Peter à ce dernier alors qu'il applaudissait le point que sa famille venait de gagner contre les Cullen, grâce à Percy qui était parvenu avant Emmett à rattraper la balle de sa sœur et que cette dernière était parvenue à finir le tour du terrain avec les quatre plots avant.

_ Je ne comprends pas avoua Edward qui ne comprenait pas ce que Peter voulait lui faire comprendre ce dernier.

Alors que le fils d'Arès parvenait sans aucune difficulté à tenir ces pensées loin du don de télépathie du Cullen, pour qu'ainsi ce dernier ne le sache qu'au moment ou il prononcerait ces paroles et non pas parce qu'il l'aura lus dans son esprit.

Alors que le jeune Cullen se rendit très vite compte que sa famille et celle des Jackson, bien qu'ils fussent en pleine partie de base-ball, avaient tous de même une oreille attentive à leur discussion.

_ Bella est morte Edward !

La déclaration de Peter figea un instant Edward alors qu'il ne fut pas le seule parce que leurs deux familles aussi s'étaient un instant stoppé, pendant que les Cullen avaient tous tourner leur regard vers Bella qui se trouvait pourtant parmis eux en ce moment.

Alors pourquoi Peter avait annoncé de but en blanc que « Bella est morte » ?

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda Edward voulant plus d'explication alors que le fais que Peter continuait de garder ces pensés loin de son don, commençait à le frustrer de plus en plus.

_ Tu as très bien compris mes mots Edward : Bella est morte ! Elle est morte une fois ! Percy a eut beaucoup de mal et de difficulté à la ramener à la vie, et il a même cru un instant qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours expliqua Peter en étant enfin plus explicite envers Edward alors que ce dernier comprit enfin le sens même de la « bombe » que le fils d'Arès avait lâché.

_ Sa c'est produit quand ? Demanda Edward ne voulant pas croire un seul instant que sa belle était morte.

Certes, Edward avait finis par comprendre que pendant un bref instant, Bella avait été tué et qu'elle avait eue la vie sauve parce que Percy était parvenu par « miracle » à la ramenée. Et tout en observant cette dernière sur le terrain ou son visage était devenu plus blanc que d'ordinaire, alors qu'Edward tentait de voir ce passage da la vie de cette dernière dans la tête de Peter.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Edward, je n'étais pas présent à ce moment là alors _arrête d'essayer de farfouiller dans mes pensées Edward, tu ne parviendras pas à trouver cette scène ! _Finissa par murmurer Peter à l'intention de ce dernier, asser bas pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait dis au Cullen.

_ Ca c'est passé quand ? Demanda Edward qui voulait tout savoir alors qu'il savait que Bella ne lui en avait jamais parler à présent, des vieilles blessures qu'elle portait aussi profondément.

_ C'était bien avant que Percy et Bella nous rencontre, en faites, c'était après la période ou ils avaient quittés New-York avec leur mère et en apprenant par la même occasion qui ils étaient ! C'est même pendant cet affrontement qu'ils ont tous les deux découverts qu'ils étaient capables de guérir les autres. Et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'est pas parvenue à se relever le jour ou nous avons affronté cette « Méduse » ! Reprit Peter alors qu'il se mit à siffler sa fiancer qui était à la batte et qui venait d'envoyer la balle à une bonne quinzaine de mètre dans les airs, pendant que s'était au tour de Jasper et d'Harry d'y courir après.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Edward qui avait du mal à comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Peter alors qu'il revoyait l'image de cette scène du combat contre cette « Méduse » dans la tête de ce dernier.

Edward voyait parfaitement à travers les souvenirs de Peter pendant ce combat, que Bella s'était immédiatement précipité sur Percy quand ce dernier était entré en contact avec le grand chêne du parc, après que cette « Méduse » l'avait envoyé valdinguer. Avant qu'il ne grimace en apercevant cette flèche « maudite » perforer la fille de Poséidon dans le dos, parvenant sans aucune difficulté à ressortir devant elle.

Et le jeune « homme » se rendit bien compte que c'était bien pire pour lui de voir cette scène « défiler » dans sa tête, que lorsque Bella lui avait « raconté » ce passage quelques jours plutôt pendant la soirée.

_ La flèche qui a percée Bella et que lui a lancé cette « Méduse », était à l'endroit exact ou elle s'était reçus l'arme qui la tuer ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas pus bouger de là ou elle était ! Bella avait peur de le revoir dans cet instant qu'elle s'est bloquer pour se protéger ! Raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas pus venir nous aider face à cette « Méduse » ! Expliqua Peter alors qu'il applaudissait le point que venait de gagner les Cullen cette fois-ci dans la partie de base-ball, grâce à Emmett qui était parvenu à battre Ron à la course.

Alors que ce dernier promit au « gros ours des cavernes » qu'il aurait sa revanche sur lui, ou Emmett ne put s'empêcher de répliquer que s'était pour rembourser les nombreuses défaites qu'il avait eux contre l'ours-automate des deux fils d'Héphaïstos.

_ Voir qui ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas de qui Peter voulait parler alors qu'il s'était vite rendu compte que tout le monde les écoutait plus attentivement.

En particulier Bella qui était entrain de jouer avec ces doigts alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour relancer la balle avec la batte qui était de retour à ce poste après Lucy, et que son visage avait viré à un blanc cadavérique en sachant pertinemment que Peter finirait par le dire.

_ Bella a vus le Passeur !

S'ayait la bombe était lâché et l'orage au dessus d'eux se fit beaucoup plus violent, alors que le corps de Bella s'était mis quelque peu à trembler à l'entente de la déclaration de Peter.

_ Celui qui fait traverser les âmes à bord d'une barque pour passer le Styx et les emmener aux Enfers ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas pus venir me porter secours ce jour-là, parce qu'elle était totalement terroriser de le revoir encore une fois et que cette fois-ci Percy ne parvienne pas à la ramener d'entre les morts ! Reprit Peter pour ainsi pousser Bella à réagir.

Mais Peter ne pensa nullement qu'elle réagirait comme ça avant qu'il ne se mette à grimacer devant le portrait que lui et Edward, et les autres avaient entrevu à l'instant même.

Parce que dès que Peter avait prononcé ces phrases, Bella au poste du renvoyeur avec la batte, était parvenu à relancer la balle qu'Alice lui avait envoyé.

Mais le seul ennui, c'est qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à la relancer droit. Si bien que Percy dut se plaquer au sol avec Harry pour ainsi éviter la balle infernale que Bella avait renvoyée droit sur ces derniers, alors que la balle folle continuait sa course droite vers la lisière de la forêt.

Par la suite, Bella était revenue donner la batte de base ball à Peter qui l'avait regardé un instant comme pour lui dire quelque chose dans les yeux, ou la fille de Poséidon le saisit sans difficulté en hochant de la tête, pour ensuite partir se balader dans la forêt en laissant les autres continuer de jouer au base-ball.

Edward avait voulue la suivre mais Percy l'avait retenu et lui avait fais comprendre d'un simple regard que s'était à lui de s'en charger, pour ensuite courir sans aucune hésitation sur les traces de sa sœur quand il fut sur que le Cullen ne les suivrait pas.

_ Ne t'en veux pas pour ça Edward ou pour moi ! Elle ne m'en voudra pas de te l'avoir dis et tu avais le droit de le savoir puisque de toute façon je ne crois pas que Bella aurait eu la facilité de te le raconter expliqua Peter alors qu'il observait la silhouette de Percy disparaître à travers les arbres de la forêt à la poursuite de sa soeur.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda Edward en suivant ce dernier qui était partis s'installer au poste de la batte.

_ C'est après le combat face à cette « Méduse », lorsque nous avions tous les trois récupérer de notre combat que Percy nous a avouer pour qu'elle raison Bella était restée bloquer, et n'avait pas pus aussi bien réagir que son frère continua Peter en se tenant en position même s'il se doutait que vue la tête des autres Cullen, eux aussi voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Pourquoi c'est Percy qui vous l'a dis et non pas Bella ? Demanda Alice en ne comprenant pas ce qui avait bloqué la jeune fille de dire quelque chose comme « ça ».

_ Est-ce que toi tu arriverais à dire à ta famille que le jour ou tu es morte, que tu as vue le Passeur ! Celui qui allait t'emmener dans les Enfers en t'empêchant de revenir parmis les tiens et que le seul à t'avoir ramené, s'était ton frère de justesse du monde des morts ! C'est sur Alice que vue sous cette angle, on se demande bien pourquoi Bella ne nous a rien dis ironisa Ron devant l'absurdité de la question que venait de poser Alice, avant qu'Hermione ne lui donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il arrête de faire des blagues sur un sujet aussi douloureux à évoquer pour leur sœur.

_ Ce que veut dire Ron, c'est que Bella sans voulait beaucoup de s'être fais tuer par son « adversaire » et que depuis, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle laisse toujours Percy charger le premier alors qu'elle reste en arrière en renfort ! Bella est totalement terroriser de refaire cette expérience et ce jour-là, elle avait bien crue qu'elle allait y repasser mais pour de bon déclara Hermione alors que son regard s'était fais triste et inquiète pour cette dernière.

_ Comme moi qui est développer la phobie des serpents et de tous ce que j'enfile autour du cou, ayant peur que cette fichue « Méduse » apparaisse à chaque coin de rue pour me refaire le même coup que la dernière fois. Bella à déclencher une certaine phobie et une peur envers le Passeur du Styx continua Peter à l'encontre des Cullen, se doutant parfaitement qu'Edward avait mis au courant sa famille sur ce moment vécu pendant ces derniers mois et de ce qui en était ressortis.

_ Cela doit surement amuser nos parents Olympien de savoir que la fille de Poséidon est apeuré par le Passeur vers les Enfers remarqua Edmund tout en fusillant le ciel du regard, alors qu'un éclair foudroya le ciel comme pour répondre à sa remarque.

_ Et comme vous le constatez mes chères amis, si nous nous n'avons jamais rencontrés les « faces » de nos « chères » parents Olympiens, ces derniers ne se gênent pas pour nous observer et nous écouter sans aucun problème : continua d'enfoncer Ron alors qu'il vrillait son regard le plus furibond vers le ciel et que deux autres éclairs repondir à son annonce, alors qu'Hermione le fit taire en lui tirant l'oreille pour que ce dernier ne cesse de provoquer les dieux au dessus d'eux.

Et il faut l'avouer, les deux fils d'Héphaïstos n'était pas les seuls de la famille Jackson à dire tout ce qu'ils pensaient sur leurs parents Olympien, si bien qu'ils avaient finis par perdre le nombre d'éclair qui avait éclater au dessus d'eux quand les « dieux » n'aimaient pas entendre leurs « remontrances ».

_ Par la suite, Bella a été une véritable loque pendant plusieurs semaines après qu'elle se soit rétablie des blessures donné par la « Méduse » ! Elle n'a pas cessée de faire des cauchemards et de se mettre à attirer les monstres vers elle, avec l'ébullition de sentiment et d'émotion terrorisée qu'elle avait refreiner depuis la dernière fois et elle était devenue un vrai aimant à problème après ! Reprit Harry en détournant le sujet sur leurs parents Olympien et se souvenant de tout ce qui s'était produit ces semaines là, pendant qu'Edward visionnait en même temps que lui ces souvenirs dans sa tête.

Si bien que le Cullen dut se retirer des pensées du second fils d'Arès parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à supporter ces images de Bella, terroriser par tout et par rien autour d'elle, si bien que ces dons déclenchait certaine fois des fuites d'eau ou quelques inondations dans le salon, ou encore dans la cuisine chez la caserne des pompiers.

_ On avait à cette époque très peur pour Bella, puisqu'elle et Percy étaient parvenus à réémerger des mois qu'ils ont passés après la disparition d'Aang, et elle nous faisait encore plus peur que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cette espèce de léthargie. Elle avait peur du moindre bruit autour d'elle alors ne parlons pas quand elle se trouvait en pleine rue avec la foule autour d'elle, Bella était devenue à cette époque un véritable danger public se rappela Ginny alors que des scènes de tsunami qu'avait crée la peur de Bella en pleine foule se reformait dans sa tête, alors qu'Edward en était lui aussi témoin.

_ Et c'est encore pire la nuit ! Il fallait que Bella dorme avec quelqu'un et les lumières allumer parce que chaque ombre qu'elle voyait bouger dans le noir, la faisait hurler de peur alors qu'elle ne cessait de croire que s'était le Passeur qui était revenu continua Katara tout en frissonnant à ce souvenirs des hurlements de peur qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'entendre la nuit, quand ils étaient tous à la caserne pour essayer de faire « évacuer » la peur de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Bella a mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre qu'elle ne reverrait pas le Passeur avant un bon moment, mais les semaines après elle les a tout de même passé à surveiller les moindres bruits et personnes autour d'elle ! Bien sur cela n'enlève pas qu'elle était toujours terroriser par ce Passeur et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle va devoir y faire face de nouveau termina Susan tout en ayant jeté un œil à Edward alors que cette dernière lui remontrait quelques images de la vision prophétique qu'elle avait plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Celle d'une Bella rayonnante à ces côtés alors qu'elle était visiblement enceinte et plus qu'heureuse de la famille qu'ils allaient former.

Scène qu'Edward avait encore du mal à croire et qu'il n'avait pas encore dis une telle chose à sa famille, et ne voulant pas leur dire en voulant le garder secret jusqu'à voir si ces images se produiront dans le futur que Susan avait entrevue.

Mais ce que le jeune Cullen vint à comprendre facilement vus le regard et les pensées que lui lançait Susan, c'est que Bella ne reverrait JAMAIS le Passeur si elle restait avec lui !

_ Moi je voudrais bien continuer de jouer un peu avant que cette tempête là-bas nous tombe dessus remarqua Lucy tout en leur désignant les énormes nuages noirs vers l'ouest de leur position, alors qu'elle ramena Edward et les autres à la réalité.

Direction que les jumeaux Jackson avaient pris et en se doutant que cela devait venir de Bella, alors qu'Edward put facilement lire dans les esprits de tous les Jackson que la fille de Poséidon avait créée pas mal de tempête, lors de ces semaines ou elle avait été terrorisé par ce rappel du Passeur.

La partie de base-ball s'était ensuite poursuivis comme si de rien n'était même si Edward pouvait facilement lire l'inquiétude que les Jackson avaient envers Bella et Percy, espérant que cette discussion « mouvementée » qu'ils allaient avoir sur le passé n'allait pas ramener un torrent de monstres mythologiques à eux.

Alors que la tempête de l'ouest ne semblait pas se renforcer, ni s'amoindrir, bien qu'elle ne bougeait pas de sa position, surement que la fille de Poséidon parvenait à la contrôler les deux familles avaient continuer leur partie de base-ball avec la victoire des Jackson sur les Cullen de seulement un point, si bien qu'Emmett demanda une revanche au prochain orage qui arriverait à Forks.

Pour ensuite rentrer chez les Cullen avant de se recevoir la pluie qui avait finalement finis par tomber dans les environs, et sur la petite ville de Forks.

Bien évidemment, les deux jumeaux ne réapparurent pas de la journée et ne refirent surface que le lendemain soir, alors que tous les autres se doutèrent très bien qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés pour éviter tout problème pour les autres, ainsi qu'à la sécurité des civiles et des mortels sur le sujet des « monstres mythologiques ».

Parce quand ils étaient réapparus, la fatigue se faisait clairement voir sur leurs visages tirer et exténuer, ou ils étaient rentrés à la caserne pour aller se reposer mais ils étaient surtout rentrer là-bas, pour ainsi éviter de croiser Charlie et Sally qui trainaient beaucoup au manoir des Jackson.

Depuis leur intercalation avec leur mère, les jumeaux Jackson avaient tous les deux veillés à rester à une très grande distance de la résidence des Swan, bien que ces deux derniers voulaient relier avec Percy et Bella mais ils ne leurs laissaient aucune possibilité de le faire.

Raison aussi pour laquelle les enfants de Poséidon avaient aussi décidés de garder une certaine distance avec la résidence des Jackson, parce que les deux fiancer y passaient beaucoup de temps pour faire connaissance avec la famille Jackson et pour essayer de les croiser tous les deux.

Mais rien à faire ! Percy et Bella étaient de vraie tête de mule, et faisaient tous pour que personne même les autres Jackson, ou bien les Cullen et les Quileutes, ou encore leurs collègues chez les pompiers ne viennent pas à leur parler de Charlie ou de Sally. Sinon certains allaient finir la tête la première dans l'eau avant d'avoir pus prononcer le mot « Ouch ».

Surtout que Charlie et Sally avaient tous les deux inviter la famille Jackson au complet au diner de leur fiançaille, qui aurait lieu ce vendredi tout comme l'équipe des sapeurs pompiers et de leurs familles.

Qui comme l'avait très bien signaler Susan, allait un peu « obliger » et « décoincer » Percy et Bella à y assister, si tous les autres y allaient au diner des fiançailles de leur mère et de leur futur beau-père, ils seraient bien « obliger » d'y venir, non ?

Et bien entendus, le vendredi arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne le pensèrent et le diner des fiançailles de Charlie et Sally avec par la même occasion.

Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux installer dans la salle de jeu à la caserne des pompiers, et s'amusaient tous les deux à jouer à la Play en faisant une course de voiture, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas les autres entrer dans la pièce, bien trop concentrer à se battre mutuellement dans la course.

_ Alors vous deux ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas habiller ? Demanda Peter en attrapant les épaules des jumeaux en se plaçant au dessus du canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux assis, gardant leurs yeux braqués sur l'écran.

_ Pourquoi devrions nous être habillé Peter ? Parce que je te ferais signaler pour ta gouverne que moi et Bella sommes déjà habiller si tu ne l'as pas remarqué remarqua Percy tout en désignant de ces mains en tenant toujours les commandes du jeu, les vêtements que lui et sa sœur portaient.

Les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient tous les deux optés pour quelque chose de léger et de simple, vus le beau temps qui montrait le bout de son nez à Seattle pour une fois.

Portant tous les deux un maillot clair assortis à un short court alors que celui de Bella avait plus des allures de minishort, elle qui préférait les porter pour trainer à l'intérieur que sortir avec dehors et dévoiler ces longues jambes aux hommes dehors.

Parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que tout homme qui viendrait à la dévisager et à la relooker de haut en bas, mangerait très vite le poing de Percy que ce dernier mettrait à tous ceux qui viendrait à observer de haut sa petite sœur.

Quand Bella ne cessait de vous dire que son frère pouvait être un de ces frères trop protecteur et trop collant qui ne vous lâchait jamais seul en liberté, en vous confiant une garde rapprocher quand ce dernier ne pouvait pas être présent à vos côtés au cas ou, que cela en devenait tout simplement infernal à vivre tous les jours !

Si bien que Bella attendait avec impatience que son frère se trouve une petite copine, sur quoi elle pourrait se venger et lui faire passer des mauvais quarts d'heure avec ce sujet « personnel » !

_ Tout simplement parce que nous sortons en famille ce soir et que vous êtes vous aussi de la famille ! Et donc vous êtes tous les deux de la fête déclara Peter en parvenant à atteindre le bouton de pause de Percy, tout en lui prenant la manette des mains alors que ce dernier sursauta en essayant de la reprendre des mains du fils d'Arès.

Ou ce dernier avait été des plus malin parce qu'en faisant pause avec la manette de Percy, il avait ainsi stoppé la partie que Bella de sa manette ne pouvait réenclencher de son côté. Et en prenant des mains la manette de jeu à Percy, Peter l'empêchait ainsi de pouvoir continuer de jouer alors que lui et Susan étaient entrain de leur parler.

Soufflant tous les deux en ne cessant de marmonner à quel point Peter et Susan pouvaient tous les deux se dévoiler comme très collant dans leur genre, Percy et Bella se retournèrent tous les deux dans leur canapé pour très vite constater que leurs deux tourtereaux et « gêneurs » étaient tous les deux habiller des plus classes possibles.

Peter portait une chemise bleu pâle assortis à sa veste bleu sombre et au jean qu'il portait avec ces chaussure noire, alors qu'il avait coiffé réussi à coiffer ces cheveux quelques peu indomptable sur le côté.

Alors que Susan a ces côtés, tenait son petit sac à main et son manteau en laine rouge et blanc, alors qu'elle était soigneusement habiller d'une robe blanche au dessin floraux rouge de fleur et de feuille, et qu'une ceinture de ruban enserrait toute sa taille en formant un jolie nœud à papillon sur son ventre. Ayant lâché ces longs cheveux brun retenus des deux côtés par des barrettes qui lui dévoilait ainsi son beau visage et les boucles d'oreilles de perle qu'elle avait.

En clair, ils étaient tous les deux en beauté pour cette fin d'après-midi !

_ Jolie ! Ou vous allez comme ça tous les deux ? Vous sortez en amoureux ? Demanda Bella qui trouvait tout de même le jeune couple en beauté pour la soirée.

_ Ne me fais pas croire Bella que tu as oublié avec Percy, quel jour nous étions aujourd'hui ? Demanda tout de même incrédule Susan en croisant ces bras sous sa poitrine tout en détaillant ces deux derniers, qui eurent l'audace de lever leurs épaules avec synchronisation pour bien lui montrer qu'ils ne voyaient pas l'événement qu'ils auraient dus retenir pour aujourd'hui.

_ Ne nous faites pas croire que vous avez tous les deux oubliés que c'était le diner des fiançailles de votre mère et de votre beau-père ? Demanda Peter tout en s'installant sur l'accoudoir au côté de Percy qui se renferma comme une huitre à cette annonce, comme sa sœur par la même occasion tout en croisant leurs bras sur leurs poitrines en se mettant à bouder.

_ Oui ! Et alors qu'elle est l'importance de cette nouvelle ? Demanda Percy en essayant de reprendre sa manette des mains de Peter qui les maintenait toujours éloigner de ce dernier, pour que ce dernier ne puisse les récupérer et recommence leur partie pour ne pas les écouter lui et Susan

_ Sally à avouer que sa seule crainte qu'elle avait c'était que vous vous sentiez responsables si jamais Charlie la quittait lorsqu'il apprendrait qui vous étiez ? Ou qu'ils arriveraient malheur aux petits ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas et Charlie à accepter la vérité, et fera tout pour que Sally et les petits soient heureux ! Et avec vous ! Déclara Susan pour les convaincre tous les deux de venir avec eux à la fête.

_ Depuis quand tu te fais passer pour une conseillère de famille, Susan ? Demanda Percy en fusillant cette dernière du regard qui le lui rendit bien par la même occasion.

_ Justement Susan, ils seront bien plus heureux sans nous ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai été un véritable aimant à problème cette semaine ? Je n'ais pas envie de faire ça en plein diner et gâcher leur bonheur ! Alors n'oublions pas quand les petits seront là, se sera bien pire ! Rappela Bella en leur faisant rappeler les petits accidents qu'elle avait déclenchée cette semaine avec ces mauvais souvenirs sur son passé.

_ Sans oublier que nous n'avons pas encore très bien digérer les mensonges qu'elle nous a caché pour cette dernière année, alors pas la peine que nous venons si c'est pour faire un esclandre en plein repas lorsqu'on nous demandera de dire des mots pour les marier. Parce que mes mots à moi n'auront rien à voir avec les félicitations et les remerciements et autres de ces fêtes approuva Percy alors qu'il essayait toujours de reprendre sa manette des mains du fils d'Arès qui le tenait éloigner de lui par les épaules.

_ C'est seulement parce que vous n'acceptez tout simplement pas que votre mère se remarie avec un autre que votre père ? Demanda Susan en voulant savoir si ces deux derniers ne bloquaient pas aussi sur ce point sur le mariage de leur mère avec leur futur beau-père.

_ Poséidon n'à rien avoir avec cette histoire, Susan ! Bien que cela aurait été marrant de le voir à la fête pour voir la tête qu'aurait fais Charlie en le voyant ! Rigola Percy alors qu'il essayait de se faire la scène dans la tête, mais comme il ne savait pas à « quoi » son père ressemblait il préféra laisser ça de côté pour revenir au vrai problème : De toute façon, nous avons été très clair avec eux chez les Cullen ! Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision point barre ! Alors vous pouvez tous les deux y aller parce que vous aurez au moins deux heures pour rejoindre la maison des Cullen, là ou se fait la fête, non ?

A sa question, Percy put très bien constater que Peter et Susan avaient aussi oublier ce détail et qu'ils allaient tous les deux finir par être en retard pour le diner de fiançaille de Charlie et de Sally, s'ils continuaient tous les deux à essayer de convaincre les jumeaux de Poséidon, qui n'allaient pas de si tôt changer d'avis et surtout en si peu de temps.

_ Remarque c'est vrai que nous serons les derniers invités à arriver puisque tous les autres y sont déjà surement arriver, avec Jack et tous les autres de la brigade aussi avec leurs familles remarqua Peter en signalant ainsi aux deux enfants de Poséidon qu'ils seraient tous les deux seules ce soir à la caserne, alors que c'était une autre caserne de Seattle qui serait de garde juste au cas ou s'il venait à avoir des incendies dans la ville.

_ D'accord vous deux ! Nous allions y aller tous les deux mais si vous voulez nous rejoindre pour vous amuser avec votre famille, j'ai…

_ Tu peux déjà renoncer aux fringues Susan, nous ne viendrons pas à la… Aie ! S'exclama Percy avant de se masser le haut du crâne à l'endroit exact ou venait de le frapper la fille d'Apollon, alors que Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que sa compagne faisait en fusillant le fils de Poséidon, tout comme la fille de ce dernière pour l'empêcher de répliquer quoi que se soit.

C'était aussi une chose qu'il fallait savoir sur la fille d'Apollon, elle détestait par-dessus tout être coupée de la sorte en particulier par Percy sur les fringues !

_ Je disais donc avant d'être interrompus aussi grossièrement… j'ai pris vos affaires pour vous deux et ils sont dans le coffre du véhicule de Peter. Comme ça si vous changiez d'avis vous pourrez venir et vous changez chez les Cullen, que je ne pense pas que cela les gênera beaucoup prévena Susan tout en jetant un œil à Bella qui se mit à rougir devant ce que la fille d'Apollon était entrain de sous entendre.

Pendant que Percy se mettait à grogner et à menacer un certain Cullen de tous les noms devant l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa frangine, tout en continuant de se masser le haut du crâne qui était encore douloureux.

Il fallait tout de même le dire mais Percy avait oublié de ne jamais attirer les foudres de Susan, parce que cette dernière avait un sacré punch dans les poings alors ne parlons pas des poings de sa frangine, il en était allergique !

Après les avoir tous les deux saluer et en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée alors que Peter rendit la manette à Percy, ou ce dernier remit leur jeu de course en route et que les deux enfants de Poséidon reprirent leur jeu de voiture là ou ils avaient été arrêtés, tout en continuant de s'amuser comme des gamins tous les deux.

Peter et Susan quittèrent la caserne et montèrent dans le véhicule du premier, alors que la deuxième jetait un coup d'œil aux affaires de soirée entreposés des deux enfants de Poséidon dans leurs housses de protection à l'arrière, pour la leur donner si ces deux derniers changeaient de décision et venait les rejoindre à la fête ce soir.

_ Tu crois sérieusement Susan qu'ils nous rejoindront à la fête ce soir ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers sa fiancée tout en rejoignant l'autoroute vers la sortie de Seattle, et d'aller vers la route qui les mèneraient à Forks.

_ Je sais simplement qu'ils nous rejoindrons en fin de soirée mais la raison qui leur fera changer d'avis, je l'ignore complètement ! Parce que pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, je ne parviens pas à voir ce qui va se passer jusqu'au moment ou ils viendront tous les deux déclara mal à l'aise Susan tout en se tournant vers son fiancé qui comprit très bien ce que voulait sous entendre cette dernière dans sa déclaration.

Alors que la fille d'Apollon commença à se masser les tempes tout en essayant de ne pas grimacer de douleur, face à la migraine qui commençait à montrer le bout de son nez.

_ Les fois ou tu voyais un blanc dans tes visions, était toujours causé par un monstre qui avait décidé à la dernière minute de nous attaquer ! Tu crois qu'un monstre va finir par nous attaquer en pleine fête du diner de Charlie et de Sally ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers cette dernière, inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer dans la soirée.

Tout en ayant tendu l'une de ces mains vers le visage de sa fiancée et en se mettant à lui masser doucement sa tête, alors que Susan se laissa aller à sa caresse.

_ Je n'en sais rien Peter ! Je ne vois toujours rien mais je suis persuadé que se sont Percy et Bella qui y arriveront à bout, puisque je les vois quelques peu épuisés dans ma vision et je crois aussi que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils décideront de rester ensuite ! Pour être là à toute éventualité si d'autres monstres venaient à se dévoiler encore : expliqua Susan tout en fermant ces yeux et en essayant de savoir qu'est ce qui allait être le déclencheur pour qu'il y ait une attaque ce soir en pleine soirée.

_ Alors nous devrons dans ce cas rester constamment sur nos gardes ce soir et évitez toutes formes de « magie » de notre part, pour ainsi évitez d'attirer la créature qui viendra à nous ce soir déclara Peter avec sérieux alors qu'il reporta sa concentration sur la route, en laissant ainsi à Susan de voir si leur futur adversaire allait avoir une faille pour que ce dernier soit dévoilé lors d'une de ces visions, bien qu'il garda un contact physique avec elle en lui tenant la main.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Peter n'avait guère respecté les limitations de vitesse et avait eu de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur les flics ce soir-là, alors qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la demeure des Cullen avec une heure de route depuis Seattle pendant que le soleil était de plus en plus descendus à l'horizon, presque bientôt cacher par les arbres de la forêt.

Et ils découvrirent tous les deux que les Cullen avaient soigneusement décorés leur maison pour cette soirée, tout en ayant posé des lampions sur les arbres sur le petit chemin dans le sous-bois pour ainsi permettre à ceux qui ne connaissait pas le chemin de ne pas se tromper dans leur chemin.

Toutes les voitures avaient été garés devant et autour de la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen, ou Peter gara la sienne à la fin de la file de voiture qui s'était formé, la garant à côté de celle de son frère Harry avant que les deux tourtereaux ne descendent à leur tour de son véhicule et ne se dirigent vers la demeure.

En se tenant tous les deux par la taille alors que le ciel clair avec ces nuages blanc dardait enfin le bout de son nez avec un peu de soleil, que Peter et Susan rejoignirent les autres après que cela soit Edward qui leur est ouvert la porte, pendant que ce dernier leur portait un regard un peu inquiet en les observant tous les deux à tours de rôle.

Ce dernier portait pour l'occasion du diner des fiançailles de Charlie et de Sally, une chemise bleu claire assortis au pantalon en toile bleu qu'il portait et des chaussures noires aussi, alors qu'il portait aussi un petit veston bleu sombre par-dessus sa chemise qui était ouverte sur cette dernière.

Mais c'était plutôt les regards inquiets qu'Edward portait sur les deux Jackson qui les mirent tous les deux sur la voie.

Le jeune Cullen avait ainsi réussi à lire dans leurs esprits de la future attaque qu'ils allaient devoir supporter ce soir, et que cela allait ainsi faire débarquer Percy et Bella pour la fin de soirée.

Mais dans quel état serait la soirée après cette intervention « mythologique » ?

Là était la question à se poser ?

_ Préviens les tiens Edward mais restez tous calme ! De toute façon, nos ennemis ont la salle habitude de faire des entrer asser fracassante mais avec toi qui lis dans les esprits, tu parviendras surement à le repérer très vite avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à nous déclara à voix basse Peter à Edward alors qu'il suspendait le manteau qu'il avait pris avec lui, si jamais sa fiancée avait froid en fin de soirée, pendant que Susan posait elle aussi sa veste en laine.

_ Je vais prévenir Harry et les autres dans ce cas prévena Susan aux deux garçons dans un murmure avant de rejoindre le grand salon, là ou tous les invités étaient réunis autour des tables et de la piste de danse, alors qu'elle abordait un sourire rayonnant en allant d'abord féliciter les deux marier.

Pour ainsi garder la mascarade et éviter de faire peur aux autres invités qui étaient tous des « mortels » et des « civiles ».

_ Quant à moi je vais me charger de Jacob et des autres Quileutes puisque je ne pense pas que tu pourras aller leur dire sans que vous vous ne déclenchiez une bagarre ? Demanda Peter à Edward parce qu'il savait pertinemment comme Susan que les Cullen avaient carrément pris sur eux pour permettre aux Quileutes d'être chez « eux », dans leur maison pour le diner des fiançailles de Charlie et de Sally.

Après tout, mieux valait éviter une confrontation « vampire » contre « loup-garou » si des « monstres mythologiques » débarquaient en plein milieu de la réception.

En entrant dans le grand salon ou se passait la fête, Peter put constater que les Cullen avait décoré celle-ci de drap blanc et bleu comme les fleurs blanches et rouges qui trônaient sur les tables des buffets dans les coins.

Alors que les lumières éclairaient la piste de danse ou évoluaient les couples sur la danse que le lecteur de CD mettait, et que le couple de Charlie et Sally étaient tous les deux près des grandes tables, tout en discutant avec leurs invités, en particulier avec Jack et Samantha, surement pour savoir de la vie qu'avait vécue Percy et Bella pendant cette dernière année, ainsi qu'aux côtés de Daniel et de Vala.

Charlie portait une chemise blanche avec une veste noire assortis à son pantalon sombre et à ces chaussures noires, alors qu'il tenait près de lui Sally, qui portait une ravissante robe bleu marine de femme enceinte, avec des motifs de fleur et de perle plus clair sur le côté de la robe, dessinant une sorte de cascade allant de son épaule de sa manche courte bouffante droite à sa hanche gauche, avant de redescendre sur le bas de sa robe jusqu'à ces genoux.

Et qu'elle portait des sandalettes bleues sans talons pour ainsi lui permettre de mieux marcher avec son ventre rebondis de femme enceinte de jumeaux de presque six mois, pendant que ces longs cheveux brun-roux avaient été soigneusement bouclés et retenus en arrière par deux petites pinces, qui leurs empêchaient ainsi de lui retomber sur le visage et de la gêner.

Quant à Jack et Daniel, ils avaient eux aussi optés pour s'habiller dans la simplicité bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux classes avec leurs chemises claires, assortis à leurs pantalons et vestes sombres alors qu'ils semblaient être tous les deux dans une discussion asser mouvementé, vus les sourires amusés de Samantha et de Vala à leurs encontres, pendant que Charlie et Sally ne savaient pas s'ils devaient les arrêter dans leurs « délires » ou en rire.

Puisqu'après tout, les discussions et les répartis que pouvait entretenir Jack et Daniel pouvaient sacrément être « mouvementée » en rire et en blague, que ces derniers ressemblaient bien plus à de grands enfants qu'à des adultes d'âges mûrs et père de famille.

En résumer, les discussions de Jack et Daniel étaient des plus impressionnantes à voir et à entendre !

Puisque si le début de la conversation pouvait être intéressant, celle-ci finissait souvent par des bêtises ou des idioties, en ignorant à quel moment ils étaient passés de sérieux à des enfants en quelques minutes, voir quelques secondes ?

Pour l'occasion, Vala avait enfilé l'une de ces plus belles robes : en bustier et de couleur noire alors que le bas tombait jusqu'à ces genoux, en plusieurs tissus noire qui lui donnait un air froufroutant et voletant chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à tourner autour de ces jambes rehausser par ces chaussures noires à talons aiguilles.

Alors que sa robe noire possédait aussi une ceinture de ruban d'un bleu cyan entourant tout son ventre de sous sa poitrine au bas de son ventre, alors que des perles blanches dessinaient une fleur sur son côté gauche de sa ceinture de ruban.

Ayant coiffés ces longs cheveux noirs en un chignon compliquer sertis des mêmes perles que sur sa robe, en formant une nouvelle fleur dans ces cheveux.

Quant à Samantha, cette dernière avait opté pour porter pour la soirée une robe clair qui allait du blanc en haut de sa robe à manche courte, se dégradant du rose pâle allant au rose bonbon pour ensuite finir par devenir un rouge feu à un rouge pourpre au bas de la robe, qui se finissait au niveau de ces genoux.

Ces jambes étaient rehaussées par des chaussures rouge pourpre avec un peu de talon, alors que ces longs cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés sur le côté de sa tête droite et cascadaient sur sa poitrine en des boucles anglaises.

Fouillant la salle à la recherche des Quileutes, Peter put très vite que ces derniers se tenaient tout près des tables des buffets avec d'autres personnes, qui étaient sans aucuns doute eux aussi d'origine indienne, sans aucun doute eux aussi des Quileutes.

Remarquant au passage que ces derniers avaient optés pour des tenus décontractés avec chemise clair et veste assortis à des jeans sombres, alors que les filles parmis eux avaient enfilés des robes simples sans manche et tombant jusqu'aux genoux, avec des chaussures sans talons.

Et allant vers le buffet près de ces derniers, Peter avait très bien vus du coin de l'œil Susan parler avec Ron et Edmund, les deux premiers qu'elle avait pus « coincer » pour les prévenir de ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée alors que de l'autre, il put voir qu'Edward était entrain de tenir au courant Alice et Jasper qui allèrent se charger de prévenir les autres membres de leur famille.

_ Que se passe-t'il Peter ? Demanda directement Sam alors que le fils d'Arès se servit calmement un verre de limonade avant de se tourner vers ce dernier, ainsi qu'envers les autres Quileutes et les quelques qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui étaient bien plus vieux que ceux formant la « meute ».

_ Bonsoir à toi aussi Sam, comment vas-tu toi et les autres depuis la dernière fois que nous nous ne sommes pas vus ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers ce dernier pour laisser ainsi l'image aux autres invités qu'il était en pleine discussion avec les Quileutes.

_ Ne te fous pas de moi Jackson ! Qu'est ce qui…

Mais Sam ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à se mordre le poing quand Lucy était apparus de nulle part, et venait d'enfoncer son petit talon à aiguille dans son pied pour le faire taire, et ainsi l'empêcher de créer une esclandre dans la fête.

Pour l'occasion, Lucy portait une petite robe noire aux bretelles dorés assortis à la grosse ceinture qui enserrait sa taille, lui tombant jusqu'à en dessous de ces genoux alors qu'elle portait une veste noir par-dessus. Et qu'elle avait lâché ces cheveux qui n'étaient retenus que par un bandeau noir et doré assortis à sa robe.

_ Peter ! Harry m'a dis de venir te prévenir que nous étions en code orange et que, Ron et Edmund allaient préparer les code 1 de diversion et que s'allait faire asser de boucan pour couvrir nos arrières prévena Lucy dans un murmure à ce dernier alors qu'elle ne lâchait pas des yeux Sam et les autres, en les mettant en garde de ne rien dire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

_ Merci ma puce, sinon va mettre au courant Jack et les autres ! Mais vas-y doucement tout de même, ne va pas leur donner des crises cardiaques à eux tous sinon c'est eux qui vont nous massacrer pour la peur bleu que nous allons leur faire ! Qu'ils se tiennent seulement près à toutes éventualités de nous aider à faire diversion si cela venait à dégénérer ! De toute façon, Vala n'aura pas beaucoup de difficulté à maintenir la brume autour de nous, si cela venait à dégénérer encore plus que d'habitude remercia Peter tout en ayant pris Lucy contre lui en la serrant par les épaules, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la laisser repartir pour aller mettre au courant Jack et les autres pompiers de ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée.

_ Vous pouvez nous mettre au courant de ce qui se passe ? Demanda gentiment l'un des Quileute qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui se relevait être installer dans un fauteuil roulant, alors que Peter n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre les traits de Jacob en cet homme.

_ Et vous êtes ? Demanda Peter tout en tendant sa main vers ce dernier pour le saluer et ainsi continuer la mascarade de la présentation devant les autres inviter, qui ne cessaient d'évoluer sur la piste de danse sur la musique que les Cullen avait mis et de tourner autour des buffet.

_ Je suis Billy Black, le père de Jacob ! Et voici Harry et Sue Clearwater, les parents de Leah et de Seth Emily, la petite amie de Sam et Kim, la petite amie de Jared présenta le dénommé Billy en se présentant lui, ainsi que l'autre couple d'indien et les deux autres femmes qui se trouvaient au côté de leur petit amie.

_ Enchanté de tous vous rencontrez ! Pour la petite histoire, je crois que Sam et les autres vous ont prévenus pour nous, moi et ma famille ? Oui, OK ! Comme ça cela m'évitera de faire un long résumé de notre vie et de notre famille ! Mais en résumer, sachez simplement qu'un de nos ennemis va faire une petite apparition ce soir et que Susan ne parvient pas encore à le discerner, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne viendra pas encore ! Mais quand elle arrivera enfin à le voir, elle viendra à nous prévenir ! Pour ce qui est du code orange, c'est que nous sommes tous près au moindre problème, que nous sommes sur le pied de guerre et pour ce qui est du code 1 de diversion, vous le verrez en même temps que les autres prévena Peter calmement pour que les restes d'invités ne pensent qu'il ne parlait de quelque chose de mondain et de tous les jours.

_ Comment ça se fait que Susan ne peut pas le voir ? Demanda Jacob étonné que la fille d'Apollon ne sache pas cela à l'avance, tout en se tournant vers cette dernière qui discutaient plus loin avec Hermione, Ginny et Katara.

Hermione portait pour la soirée une robe rouge pourpre à bustier incrusté de petite perle blanche donnant l'impression qu'il s'agissait de petit diamant, sur le haut de sa robe alors que le bas donner un air froisser, se relevant légèrement sur le devant pour ainsi dévoiler la robe blanche en dessous qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux.

La fille aînée d'Athéna avait enfilé des chaussures doré à talons aiguilles, assortis au léger collier doré qui entourait son cou comme les boucles d'oreilles en cercle à ces oreilles alors qu'elle avait choisis de coiffer ces cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et que sa frange avait été mise sur le côté droit de son visage.

Ginny quant à elle, avait choisis de porter pour le diner, une robe verte claire en bustier décorer de dessin de fleur avec des petites perles alors que la robe se resserrait au niveau de sa taille avant de s'évaser jusqu'aux dessous de ces genoux, ou en dessous du bas de la robe on trouvait une autre robe dans la même teinte mais sertis de petite perle semblable à des diamants.

Alors qu'elle avait elle aussi des chaussures dorés comme le collier assortis autour de son cou, et que la fille de Déméter avait choisis de relâchés ces cheveux et les ayant retenus en arrière au niveau de ces oreilles, par des petites barrettes en formes de fleur verte et rose.

Et Katara avait enfilé sous la demande de Susan, une robe jaune soleil à bretelle en strasse argenté avec un petit decolté alors que la robe se resserrait à sa taille avant de s'évaser jusqu'en dessous de ces genoux en plusieurs bas de robe froufroutante et volante autour de ces jambes, qui était rehaussée par des chaussures argentés à léger talon.

Et que ces longs cheveux bruns avaient été simplement lâchés et lisser alors que ces sœurs avaient placés sa raie sur le côté droit pour lui donner plus de cheveux sur le côté gauche avec sa frange devant ces yeux.

_ Parce que ce dernier n'était pas prévue à la soirée, voila pour qu'elle raison elle ne l'a pas vue arriver et que sa vision s'est troublé, mais elle sait déjà que ça sera Percy et Bella qui auront le dessus sur lui déclara Peter tout en buvant sa limonade doucement et tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il continuait de fixer sa fiancée et ces sœurs discuter avant que ces dernières ne se séparent pour aller rejoindre les autres dans ce qu'ils allaient prévoir ce soir.

_ Mais Percy et Bella ne sont pas là ! Et comment pouvez tous rester calme comme ça alors que la fête va sans nul doute tourner au massacre ? Demanda Harry Clearwater étonné de voir le calme que dégageait le jeune homme en face de lui de la situation qui allait se produire dans la soirée.

_ Parce que nous sommes habituer à cela Mr Clearwater depuis déjà bien longtemps, et le fait que je sois calme me permet ainsi de ne pas mettre mon sang en ébullition tout comme ma famille, pour ne pas attirer cette chose encore plus vite à nous ! Parce que ces créatures sont de plus en plus attirer par nous lorsque nous venons à perdre le contrôle de nos nerfs la plupart du temps, alors excusez moi si vous ne me voyez pas paniquer ou m'énerver pour cette raison déclara calmement Peter tout en continuant de siroter sa limonade et de la boire.

Pour ensuite reporter son regard sur les autres invités dans la pièce, ainsi que sur les petits préparatifs que sa famille envisageait de faire pour le combat pour occuper les invités « mortels » à se concentrer sur autre chose que le combat qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Les garçons de sa famille Harry, Ron et Edmund avaient chacun optés de porter ce soir une chemise clair ainsi qu'une veste sombre avec leurs pantalons en jean serrer, alors qu'Edmund était le seul des garçons avoir choisi de mettre un pull noir par-dessus sa chemise bleu à la place de la veste assortis comme ces frères.

Alors que comme les filles Jackson, chacun d'entre eux tenaient près et à porter de main leurs montres à goussette pendant que Ron emmena Hermione sur la piste de danse pour ainsi passer le temps en s'amusant tout de même.

Et ils furent tous les deux suivis par Harry et Ginny, ainsi que d'Edmund qui entraina Lucy alors que Susan s'amusa à aller danser en compagnie de Katara pendant que les autres, comme John avec Teyla ou encore Ty avec Ishta les rejoignirent eux aussi sur la piste.

Teyla portait une robe bleu avec une ceinture noire à sa taille aux manches à demi-longue et flottantes autour de ces bras, alors qu'elle lui tombait jusqu'aux bas des genoux pendant qu'Ishta avait décidé de mettre une robe de couleur crème à grosse bretelle avec une ceinture doré à sa taille, et lui tombant jusqu'à ces genoux.

Quant à leurs deux cavaliers et époux, John et Ty portaient tous les deux la même chose que tous les hommes présent dans la pièce, une chemise clair ou en l'occurrence pour tous les deux leurs chemises étaient plutôt foncer et leurs veste un peu clair avec leurs pantalons en toile, et leurs chaussures blanches.

Continuant de discuter de tout et de rien avec les Quileutes en restant au côté de ces derniers juste au cas ou alors que les heures de la fête avait défilé sans aucune annonce de danger ou de problème, et que tout le monde avait continué à s'amuser comme cela était prévue.

Mais il finit par se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du pensée à ça !

Peter finit par se rendre très vite compte du changement d'atmosphère quand il vit au loin Susan se figer un bref instant sur la piste de danse, alors qu'Edward non loin de là, se dirigea vers lui en quittant ainsi la discussion qu'il entretenait avec ces frères et sœurs, pendant que leurs parents se trouvaient avec Charlie, Sally, Jack, Samantha, Daniel et Vala.

La plus jeune des Cullen, Alice portait une robe noire tirant vers le claire à fine bretelle en enserrant sa taille par une toute petite ceinture décoré d'un motif de fleur en perle en son centre, et que la robe tombait jusqu'au dessus de ces pieds rehaussés de chaussure noire à talons aiguille, et qui lui serrait le corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Alors qu'elle était parvenue à coiffé ces cheveux courts et noire en les attachant sur le haut de sa tête en un mini chignon, retenus pas plusieurs barrette en forme de papillon doré et argenté.

Rosalie avait mis pour la soirée une robe noire des plus sexy à bretelle entourant son cou par l'arrière avec un decolté plongeant jusqu'à sa poitrine et fermer par une broche argenté floral, alors que sa robe lui tombait bien avant les genoux et qu'un voile noire par-dessus recouvrait la première robe, et tombait jusqu'à ces genoux.

Portant des chaussures blanches à grands talons aiguilles, Rosalie avait optée pour des boucles d'oreilles en cercle argent assortis à ces chaussures et que ces longs cheveux blonds avaient été retenus en arrière par une pince, avant de cascader dans son dos en boucle souple.

Quant à Emmett et Jasper, ils avaient tous les deux mis des chemises blanches pour la soirée avec jeans sombres assortis à leurs vestes noires et leurs chaussures noires.

Alors que Carlisle était le seul de sa famille pour avoir vraiment opté pour quelque chose de claire, avec une chemise blanche et sa veste bleu clair à son jean clair alors qu'il tenait Esmé contre lui. Pendant que cette dernière portait une robe à bretelle lui allant jusqu'en dessous de ces genoux de couleur chocolat au lait, alors qu'une ceinture plus foncer entourait sa taille sous son léger decolté et qu'elle portait des chaussures jaune, et ayant coiffés en les lissant alors que les extrémités se bouclaient légèrement.

_ Alors ? Demanda Peter alors qu'Edward vint se mettre à côté de ce dernier tout en gardant une certaine distance avec les Quileutes, qui essayaient de ne pas se mettre à grogner face au peu de distance qui les séparait d'eux.

_ Susan est enfin parvenu à voir ce qui va nous tomber dessus, et elle me dit de te dire qu'il s'agit d'un automate d'Héphaïstos déclara Edward calmement et dans un murmure, ou seule Peter l'entendit ainsi que la « meute » des Quileutes.

A cette annonce, Peter en put s'empêcher d'avaler de travers sa limonade et bien faillis s'étrangler si Edward ne lui avait donné un « léger » coup dans le dos, pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec sa boisson avant que ce dernier ne le remerciât pour le « coup » de main.

_ De quelle envergure il est ? Demanda Peter pour plus de précision sachant pertinemment qu'Edward avait tout vue de la vision de sa compagne, alors que le fils d'Arès pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur les visages des Quileutes et des autres.

_ Asser immense pour qu'il puisse dépasser la limite des arbres ! Le plus grands des arbres ne lui arrivent même pas à mi-cuisse ! Nous le verrons de bien plus loin que vous ne le pensez répondit Edward comprenant facilement les inquiétudes qui avaient pris le reste des Jackson.

Alors que Katara et Lucy étaient partis rejoindre leurs parents adoptifs en leur faisant passer par code ce qui allaient se passer, pendant que Ron et Edmund disparaissaient dans la demeure pour préparer leurs petites diversions pour les « mortels » pour les occuper pendant le combat.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Susan disait que seul Percy et Bella en viendraient à bout, ils ont déjà eux à faire à un automate abandonné d'Héphaïstos dans l'une de leur balade dans le Grand Canyon, mais ils étaient tombés dessus par hasard ! Le père de Ron et d'Edmund a lâché des automates qu'il ne se sert plus à rien et il y en a un peu partout sur terre, et quand des demi-dieux les croisent et qu'ils se réenclenchent sa fait un sacré bordel pas possible pour s'en débarrasser ! Expliqua Peter de la mésaventure qu'avaient eux Percy et Bella il y a plusieurs années.

_ Et c'est quoi le vrai problème de cette automate ? Demanda Jacob en se joignant à la conversation, tout en se tenant asser loin d'Edward qui ne s'occupait pas de lui et qui suivait le déroulement des penser du fils d'Arès sur ce que ce dernier savait des automates d'Héphaïstos.

_ Nous sommes des plus prudents en tant que demi-dieux, Jacob ! Nous avons fouillés tous l'Etat de Washington et les environs pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des vieux pièges abandonner par les dieux, comme ceux d'Héphaïstos qui peuvent se retrouver être les plus dangereux et les plus dure à localiser à cause de l'intelligence du dieu forgeron ! Et le fait qu'un automate se diriger vers nous, c'est hyper louche !

_ Et qu'est ce qui est louche dans ça ? Vous combattez ces créatures non ? Demanda Paul ne voyant pas vraiment ce qui « louchait » dans la déclaration du fils d'Arès.

_ Pour ta gouverne, Paul ! Saches qu'un automate n'est rien d'autre qu'une énorme machine sans cerveau qui n'obéit qu'aux ordres qu'on lui a mis dans le crâne ! Si un automate agit c'est parce qu'il a reçut un ordre ou une mission, et pour que cette automate nous fonce dessus ne veut dire qu'une simple et unique chose déclara Peter alors qu'il se tourna vers Edward qui avait tout de suite compris ou ce dernier voulait en venir, pendant que Jacob et le reste des Quileutes n'y comprenaient rien du tout à sa déclaration.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Seth qui posait la question que tout le monde se posait alors qu'il s'était tous tourner vers Peter qui s'était redressé de sa place et avait reposé son verre, et que le sérieux lui était revenu sur le visage.

_ Il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète ou au ciel qui veut nous testez ou alors, quelqu'un à décider qu'ils étaient temps que nous rejoignons les Enfers ! Déclara avec sérieux Peter avant de rejoindre Susan et les autres qui s'étaient rassemblés sur le coin de la piste, alors qu'Edward ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle et fut très vite par être rejoins par Emmett et Jasper à leurs côtés.

_ Dans combien de temps, est ce qu'il sera là ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers Susan alors que cette dernière s'était replongée dans sa vision pour essayer de prédire le temps qui leur restait avant le combat fatidique face à cette automate géant.

_ Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus ! Ron, Edmund ! Vous devriez commencer à enclencher le code 1 de diversion parce qu'on va le sentir arriver de loin celui-là ! Et surtout on va le VOIR de très loin ! Prévena Susan en se tournant vers ces deux derniers qui se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur pour aller chercher de ce dont ils allaient utiliser pour faire diversion pour les invités « mortels » pour les détourner du combat.

_ Très bien ! Dans ce cas, nous allons partir à sa rencontre et essayer de le retarder le plus possible d'arriver jusqu'à la maison ! Est-ce que tu as prévenue Percy et Bella, Susan ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers sa compagne en priant pour qu'elle lui réponde positivement.

_ Non ! Je n'ais pas cessé de leur envoyez des messages et des coups de files même à la caserne, mais aucun des deux ne m'a répondus déclara Susan avec excuses alors qu'elle essayait de voir ou ces deux derniers se trouvaient en ce moment même, même si elle les voyait toujours à la fin du combat, épuisés avec eux à la fête.

_ Espérons qu'au moment ou nous parlons, ils sont déjà en route parce que je ne sais pas si nous tiendrons face à un automate aussi grand que ça remarqua Harry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, tout en essayant de voir qu'elle stratégie ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place pour retarder celui-ci de sa cible.

_ Harry va prévenir les autres qui sont au courant de ne surtout pas s'en mêler, c'est notre combat ! Que les Quileutes restent en arrière comme dernière ligne de défense si cela venait à tourner mal, Carlisle et les autres aussi…

_ Hors de question que l'on reste en arrière ! Vous pourrez avoir besoin de notre force prévena Emmett en coupant les ordres de Peter et tout en se désignant lui, Jasper et Edward qui étaient pour les aider pour le combat.

_ Vous allez devoir affronter un homme gigantesque ressemblant à un hoplite en bronze céleste, ou seul nos armes pourront le percer, sans oublier que s'il venait à vous écraser, vous finiriez en crêpe prévena Harry en se tournant vers les trois Cullen, montrant très bien le danger qu'ils allaient tous encourir ce soir face à cette « chose ».

_ On vous suivra tout de même mais cette automate doit bien posséder une faiblesse ? Demanda Jasper qui était le plus stratégique dans le famille Cullen, tout en observant tous les Jackson qui se préparait pour le combat alors qu'il pouvait très bien sentir comme le reste de sa famille, le faible tremblement qu'ils sentaient en dessous leurs pieds en les faisant vibrer à travers les fondations.

L'automate n'était à présent plus très loin d'eux !

_ Bien sur qu'il a une faille mais essayer de la découvrir sur un corps aussi énorme et gigantesque, en essayant d'éviter de se faire écraser, écrabouiller, perforer ou encore pire que sais-je ? On a une sacrée difficulté à tenter de trouver sa faiblesse quand on essaye de rester en vie tout au long du combat ! Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Hermione, remarque qui était bien le style de Ron dans ces moments de blague pur essayer de détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

_ Ronald à vraiment déteint sur toi, Hermione ! Déclara Ginny en se tournant vers cette dernière en tenant une telle remarque, qui était toujours celle de son compagnon.

Mais avant qu'Hermione n'est pus répliquer à la déclaration de Ginny, Ron et Edmund revenèrent dans le salon faisant sursauter tout le monde avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, avec les deux énormes boites qu'ils portaient tous les deux dans leurs bras.

_ Excusez nous de cette entrée fracassante mais si vous pouviez vous donner la peine d'aller dans le jardin pour ainsi assister à un cadeau de fiançailles que nous et notre famille dédions à Charlie et à Sally ? Demanda Ron en désignant le jardin intérieur de la demeure des Cullen, alors que les invités suivirent Charlie et Sally qui menaient le convoi jusqu'au jardin.

Ce qui permit à Peter, Susan, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, accompagnés d'Edward, d'Emmett, de Jasper, d'Alice et de Rosalie alors que toute la meute des Quileutes les avaient aussi emboité le pas de sortir par la porte d'entrée et de commencer à s'éloigner de la demeure des Cullen.

_ Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici vous ? Retourner à l'intérieur avec les autres, vous êtes notre dernière ligne de défense si tout tournait mal ! Ordonna Peter en montrant la demeure des Cullen à la bande des Quileutes mais ces derniers n'étaient pas pressés de se planquer à l'abri, alors qu'un combat était en vue.

_ Peter ! Appela Susan tout en tirant la manche de son compagnon avant de lui montrer leur futur adversaire au loin, au dessus des arbres qui continuaient sa lente marche vers eux.

Si les autres n'étaient pas apeurés en ce moment même, eh bien ils devaient se dire qu'ils étaient tombés sur quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais à affronter avant de rencontrer les Jackson.

Car les Cullen comme les Quileutes avaient déjà vus à quoi ressemblait les hoplites dans l'antiquité grec par des statues entreposer au musée, eh bien, ces deniers préféraient de loin ces « vieilles » statues à cette énorme « truc » de bronze et d'or qui continuait son avancer vers eux.

Parce que même si ce dernier était toujours à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'eux en contrebas dans la forêt, ils arrivaient tous de même à l'apercevoir de là ou ils étaient.

Recouvert de bronze et or, l'automate-hoplite portait toute la panoplie de ces grands guerriers de l'antiquité grec : la cuirasse recouvrant tout leur corps et son dos avec les protèges épaules et bras, assortis à la jupe en cuire qui protégeait ces cuisses et ces cnémides (les jambières) qu'ils voyaient quand ce dernier levait ces jambes pour écrasait totalement un arbre dans sa marche.

Ainsi que le casque corinthien avec le cache nez et joue, et l'étoffe de crin sur le haut de sa tête allant de son front jusqu'à derrière sa nuque le regard vide et inexpressif que possédait toujours les automates semblait cette fois-ci être animer d'une certaine lueur folle de démence et d'envie de massacre, tout cela ressortie par la position plus que menaçante qu'il abordait dans son avancé vers eux.

Abordant sa lance à deux piques de chaque côtés qu'il avait brandis au dessus de sa tête dans sa main droite, alors que son bouclier circulaire protégeait tout son flanc gauche et qui luisait d'une couleur or dans la faible luminosité de la nuit, si bien que ce dernier devait de loin ressemblait à un énorme phare ambulant qu'à un hoplite qui avait été envoyé pour les massacrer.

Quand ils le virent tous, les cinq demi-dieux ne purent rien faire avant de sursauter en même temps que les autres au moment même ou un puissant et énorme feux d'artifice explosa dans le ciel au dessus de la demeure des Cullen, alors que les feux colorer se mettaient à dessiner des formes gracieuses dans le ciel d'animaux et de fleur.

_ C'est ça le code de diversion 1 ? Demanda Emmett éblouis par le feu d'artifice autour de lui alors qu'il adorait tout ce qui faisait du bruit, et nota dans sa tête qu'il devrait demandé à Ron et Edmund de lui dire comment en faire des pareils.

_ On vous avait bien dis que ça ferait asser de bruit pour faire une sacrée diversion remarqua Harry alors qu'il sortit sa montre à goussette de sous sa chemise, comme les quatre autres demi-dieux qui se retrouvèrent très vite parer de leurs armures rouge et or alors qu'au même moment Ron et Edmund les rejoignirent avec une espèce de charrette à deux roues qui avait apparus d'une simple petite boite à encre, que le premier fils d'Héphaïstos avait inventé.

Et sur cette charrette avait été entreposé de nombreux pièges et autres bombes qui leur serrait d'une grande utilité pour combattre cette automate de leur « père ».

_ Je présume que vous n'êtes pas parvenus à les convaincre de rester en arrière ? Demanda Ron en désignant de la tête les Cullen et les Quileutes tout en se tournant vers ces frères et sœurs.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Il faut croire que nous sommes tombés sur plus butés et tête de mule que nous remarqua Hermione en observant son petit ami se mettre à farfouiller dans les pièges et autres qui ornait la charrette.

_ Katara et Lucy vont se charger de continuer à mettre en marche les feux d'artifice, on en a bien pour une bonne heure avec tout ce qu'on a ramené prévena Edmund en désignant les feux d'artifice qui continuaient d'exploser au dessus d'eux, alors que lui et son frère avaient eux aussi mis leurs armures.

_ Tant mieux ! Au moins elles seront toutes les deux à l'abri avec les autres ! Déclara Ginny heureuse que leurs deux plus jeunes soeurs restent à l'abri à l'intérieur avec les autres, au lieu de les accompagner dans cette opération « suicide ».

_ Tenez les gars ! Attrapez ! S'exclama Ron en lançant plusieurs montres et stylo aux Cullen et aux Quileutes, qui le regardèrent quelques peu stupéfaits avant de leur donner des tailles crayons qui se transformèrent en cuirasse au moment ou il appuya sur le bouton approprier.

_ Au moins vous serez en sécurité là dedans prévena Ron tout en appuyant sur un bouton de la montre de Seth qui se transforma en un bouclier circulaire, avant d'appuyer sur le stylo que se changea en glaive.

Bien évidemment les stylos confier aux filles par le fils d'Héphaïstos se trouvaient être un arc et des flèches, alors qu'elles comprirent très vite toutes les trois, Rosalie, Alice et Léah, qu'elles devraient être en arrière avec les autres filles pour surveiller les arrières des mecs.

_ Et les casques ! Ils auront besoin de casque Ron ! Et non, vous ne vous transformerez pas en loup-garou, parce que cette hoplite vous égorgerez comme des porcs ! Remarqua Susan en se tournant vers ces derniers en les stoppant au moment même ou Sam voulut rappeler leurs facultés à se transformer en énorme loup.

_ De plus lorsque vous reprendrez forme humain, vous serez nus comme des vers, alors mieux vos évitez de vous transformez ajouta Susan en désignant ainsi les vêtements qu'ils portaient et qu'ils risquaient de détruire lors de leurs transformations.

Comprenant le message, les Quileutes se plièrent à sa volonté alors que leurs amis étaient entrain d'enfiler les cuirasses et d'empoigner leurs boucliers et les glaives qu'ils avaient fais apparaitre pendant que Ron aidé d'Edmund étaient à la recherche des fameux casques que les Cullen et Quileutes auraient besoin.

Sortant enfin des espèces de serre tête en métal doré, Ron et Edmund les mirent chacuns sur la tête des Cullen et des Quileutes qui se retrouvèrent très vite avec un casque corinthien recouvrant leurs têtes.

_ Très bien ! Alors maintenant vous allez tous m'écouter et le premier qui me désobéit, je me ferais un plaisir de l'envoyer moi-même droit aux enfers avec un passe gratuit ! Les automates sont peut-être fort et robuste mais celui-là, à cause de sa taille va être lent alors ne vous arrêter jamais de tourner autour de lui et ne vous arrêter pas, sinon vous êtes une cible facile ! Restez loin de ces pieds et de sa lance, sinon n'arrêtez pas de bouger et surtout essayer de voir une faille chez lui, un trou ou quelque chose qui pourra nous aider à le détruire ! Harry, Susan et Hermione avec moi, puis suivra les Cullen avec Ginny, Ron et Edmund avec leurs pièges et les Quileutes ferment la marche ! Les filles vous vous placerez chacunes autour de lui et essayerez chacunes de veiller sur nos arrières, pendant que Ron et Edmund enverront leurs petites bombes artisanaux et tous le reste par la même occasion ! Vous avez des questions ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers eux alors que pendant toute sa déclaration il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'automate, et tout le monde hormis les Cullen et les Quileutes purent constater à quel point ce dernier était des plus sérieux.

Surtout qu'une sorte d'halo de force et de dureté s'était formé autour de Peter comme de tous les autres demi-dieux, surprenant encore plus les autres parce que c'était bien la première fois, même pour les Quileutes qui les avaient déjà vus combattre des monstres mythologiques, qu'ils étaient aussi sérieux et paraissaient « effrayant » même.

Vus les hochements négatifs que lui lancèrent les Cullen et les Quileutes, vus les ordres plus que clair et formel qu'il venait de donner, Peter donna l'ordre de mise en marche alors qu'il les mena vers leur adversaire pendant que les feux d'artifice continuait d'éclater au dessus de la maison des Cullen, en illuminant le ciel étoilé de millier de couleur.

Ils avaient à peine franchis quelque pas calmement avant que Peter ne commence doucement à se mettre à trottiner, vite suivis par Harry et Susan alors qu'Hermione leur collait aux baskets. Les cinq Cullen formant une ligne derrière eux, suivis de Ginny puis de Ron et Edmund qui tiraient leur charrette plein de leurs gadgets, poussés et aider par Paul et Jared, et que le reste des Quileutes finissaient leur convoi.

Puis dans un signal que les Cullen et les Quileutes ne virent et ne comprirent pas, même Edward en fut désarçonné par les pensées plus que militaire et stratégique qui s'était déclenché dans la tête des huit demi-dieux ils s'étonnèrent quelques peu quand Ginny s'asseya dans la charrette avant de se mettre à lancer des énormes lances à Peter et à Harry.

Qui les attrapèrent en vol avant de se mettre tous les deux à accélérer l'allure, si bien qu'ils furent encore plus étonnés quand Susan et Hermione ne leur emboitèrent pas le pas, alors qu'elles attrapèrent la grande corde en bronze céleste et recouverte de plante que leur lança Ginny.

Avec les yeux perçants qu'ils possédaient, les Cullen et les Quileutes purent suivre l'avancer rapide de Peter et Harry qui continuaient de charger sans jamais ralentir droit vers l'automate-hoplite qui continuait sa route droit vers la demeure des Cullen, tout en se demandant ce que ces derniers avaient derrière la tête.

Mais ils eurent rapidement leur réponse quand les deux fils d'Arès arrivèrent enfin à atteindre l'automate géante qui ne les avait pas remarqués, avant qu'ils ne lui lancent avec l'élan qu'ils avaient pris, les grosses lances qui allèrent se ficher droit dans ces cuisses qu'ils avaient atteintes avec la hauteur de plusieurs mètres qui les séparaient.

Et la seconde suivante, ils faillirent tous tomber dans leurs courses, quand les deux lances que les fils d'Arès avaient lancés dans les cuisses de l'automate explosèrent faisant crier ce dernier, alors qu'il se mit à chanceler en arrière en essayant d'éteindre le feu qui se répandait sur sa jupe en cuire, avant de se retourner vers Peter et Harry qui avaient tous les deux continuer leurs courses en le détournant par les deux côtés.

Et c'est là que les Cullen et les Quileutes vinrent à comprendre le plan stratégique que ces derniers avaient mis en place aussi rapidement : Peter et Harry étaient certes tous les deux les fers de lance mais ils étaient aussi les appâts.

L'automate-hoplite se concentrait sur eux que sur le gros de la troupe qui arrivait derrière lui !

Et c'est ce qui se produisit, étendant la chaine de bronze et de plante que Susan et Hermione avaient, ces deux dernières coururent droit vers les pieds de l'hoplite géant alors que Ginny avec Edmund qui avait pris un gros sac dans la charrette, embarquèrent les Cullen dans leurs sillages en les emmenant à droite pour le contourner le géant hoplite pendant que Ron embarqua les Quileutes avec la charrette sur la gauche pour le contourner de l'autre côté, tout en ayant empoigner un autre sac que celui de son petit frère.

Mais la stratégie ne se finissa pas là !

Alors que Hermione et Susan, en évitant toute les deux de se faire écraser alors qu'elle refermait la chaine de bronze et de plante sur les pieds de l'automate Ron et Edmund prirent les deux grosses boules de métal recouvert de piques et fumant comme des bombes à retardement qu'ils sortirent des sacs qu'ils avaient pris, et de les empoigner comme s'ils s'agissaient de lancer un poids à une compétition.

Lâchant leurs énormes boules de feux recouvert de pique droit vers l'hoplite, explosant au niveau de ces mollet en une déflagration de feu alors que de la lave se mit à couler dans les trous qu'ils venaient de créer, faisant encore plus hurler ce dernier qui se retrouva très vite à taire !

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que les plantes sur les chaines en bronze que Susan et Hermione avaient réussies à entourer ces pieds, avaient commencés à grimper comme des plantes vivantes se mettant à bloquer ces jambes entre elle.

Alors quand les deux bombes de Ron et Edmund avaient heurtés ces mollets, il avait tenté de s'en dégager mais les pieds ficeler et retenue par Susan, Hermione, Peter et Harry, très vite retenus par les Cullen on se demande bien comment l'automate-hoplite a pus très vite se retrouver les fesses par terre, s'étalant de tous son long par la même occasion sur une bonne dizaine de grand arbres de la forêt aussi !

_ Vous croyez qu'on l'a eu ? Demanda Seth en observant l'énorme automate alors qu'ils ne parvenaient même pas à faire la taille de son pied.

_ Te recevoir un truc brulant sur les mollets après qu'on t'est fais exploser pas mal de peau des cuisses, sans oublier qu'on vient de te faire tomber de haut, tu réagirais comment ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ce dernier comme si la question ne se posait pas.

_ ATTENTION ! Cria Susan au moment ou ils durent tous se planquer au sol, à cause de la lance qui les auraient littéralement projeté contre les arbres autour de la clairière que l'automate venait de raser avec sa chute et son coup de lance.

_ Je crois que tu as maintenant ta réponse Seth ! Déclara Leah avant d'empoigner son petit frère pour l'éloigner avec elle de l'affrontement, alors que Ron et Edmund ne se génèrent pas de continuer de lancer leurs bombes explosives sur l'automate qui était entrain d'essayer de se relever.

Mais ne faut jamais mettre en colère mère nature, et en l'occurrence sa fille !

Parce que Ginny s'était quelque peu éloigné et avait réussi avec les arbres que l'automate avait écrasé ou déraciner avec sa lance, à l'empêcher de bloquer en enroulant les racines et les branches sur lui alors que les autres filles ne cessèrent pas un seul instant de lui lancer leurs flèches, pendant que les autres essayaient de trouver la faille qui leur permettrait de le détruire ou de le mettre « hors service ».

Mais l'automate ne resta pas longtemps bloquer au sol par les racines de Ginny et les pièges que les fils d'Héphaïstos lui lançaient dessus, ce dernier parvint sans aucune difficulté à se redresser en se mettant à arracher les racines qui essayaient encore de le retenir au sol, avant d'empoigner son glaive et de le planter dans le sol à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait Susan et Hermione.

Mais les deux filles n'eurent aucunes blessures puisqu'Edward et Emmett les avaient rattrapés juste à temps en les éloignant de ce dernier, alors que les autres s'étaient dispersés à l'ordre de Peter quand l'automate s'était mis à taper des mains sur le sol comme s'il essayait d'écraser des fourmis, et que les fourmis en questions étaient les demi-dieux, les Cullen et les Quileutes.

Puis après avoir creusé plusieurs trous dans la terre en ayant enfoncé ces poings pour écraser les jeunes, pour ensuite se relever de rempoigner sa lance et son glaive, pour enfin reprendre sa route droit vers le manoir des Cullen comme si de rien n'était.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Paul ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier les laissa en plan et continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne continue pas à nous massacrer ? Demanda Ron quelque peu surpris que leur adversaire ait repris sa route.

_ Ce n'est pas nous sa cible ! C'est la demeure des Cullen et les invités qui sont sa cible ! S'exclama Susan en se tournant vers les membres de sa famille et les autres.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Comment on va l'arrêter ? Demanda Quil asser apeuré de ce qui va se passer si ce dernier atteignait la demeure des Cullen.

_ Nous devons le retenir le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que Percy et Bella nous rejoigne ! Harry, allons-y ! Ordonna Peter à son frère avant d'empoigner une autre chaine de bronze céleste mais de feu cette fois ci avec son frère, avant de poursuivre leur « grand » adversaire.

Et les autres n'attendirent pas longtemps pour réagir et alors que les trois demi-déesses prirent chacunes une poignée de flèche piéger dans la charrette des fils d'Héphaïstos, avant de poursuivre les deux fils d'Arès Ron et Edmund stoppèrent les Cullen et les Quileutes qui allaient les suivre avant qu'ils ne prennent plusieurs pièce de métal dans leur charrette pour ensuite se mettre à construire quelque chose sous les yeux des autres.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Alice qui ne voyait pas ce que ces derniers étaient entrain de faire comme tous les autres Cullen et les Quileutes qui étaient restés avec ces derniers, mais ils sursautèrent très vite au boucan qui se produisit encore.

Car même s'ils voyaient parfaitement l'automate hoplite à travers la cime des arbres à cause de sa taille colossal, et le voyant parfaitement grace à leur vue perçante avec l'éclairage que donnait le feu d'artifice de diversion au dessus de la demeure des Cullen ils purent facilement apercevoir les cinq autres demi-dieux à travers les troncs des arbres qui continuaient de courir à travers ces derniers, pour suivre leur adversaire.

Alors ils furent témoins de ce qui se passa ensuite, autant par leurs vues que par leurs ouïs !

Parce qu'ils sembleraient que Peter et Harry étaient parvenus à faire une nouvelle fois tomber l'automate-hoplite au sol, alors que le boucan qu'il fit dans sa chute en écrasant par la même occasion plusieurs mètres d'arbre par sa masse, fut totalement couvert par le bruit des feux d'artifice qui continuait d'illuminer le ciel au dessus de la maison des Cullen.

Avant que la seconde suivante, un mur de feu n'explose dans le ciel comme un énorme champignon de flamme qui se redressait parmis les arbres et faisant sursauter tout le monde de surprise et de peur face à la puissance de feu dégager.

Alors que de là ou il se trouvait, ils avaient tous de même sentis la déflagration de chaleur leur parvenir si bien que quelque feuilles des arbres s'étaient mises dangereusement à fumer comme leurs écorces qui commençaient à sentir le cramer.

Mais ils furent très vite éteints par la réaction de Ron et Edmund, avec les énormes boules de métal et d'eau que les fils d'Héphaïstos avaient lancés dans le ciel et qui avaient explosés en une pluie d'eau après avoir explosé en un petit feu d'artifice bleu, qui éteignait les feux qui allaient prendre dans la forêt.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Se sont les flèches qu'on prise Susan, Hermione et Ginny qui font cela ! Déclara Edmund alors qu'il reposait sa concentration sur ce qu'il construisait avec Ron.

_ On a apposé des bombes de feu sur chacunes des flèches qu'elles ont prises et elles ont dus les lancer en même temps pour créer cette explosion de feu ajouta Ron tout en continuant d'ajouter des pièces à ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

_ Et heuresement que nous avions emmené avec nous nos bombes d'eau de pluie parce que cela aurait été eux trois qui auraient mis le feu à la forêt remarqua Edmund en se mettant à gigoter pour enlever les gouttes d'eau qui continuait de ruisseler sur son armure.

_ On doit aller les aider ? Demanda Edward voulant aller rejoindre les cinq demi-dieux alors qu'on entendait de nouveau des bruits de combats au loin, ainsi que le bruit des déflagrations des explosions de feu que les demi-déesses lui lançaient par leurs flèches piéger.

Mais Edward ne put faire un pas qu'Edmund lui attrapa le bras en lui faisant un signe de négation de la tête, la seconde d'après ce dernier prenait un arc et un flèche dans la charrette avec un cylindre colorer à la pointe qu'il banda sur son arc et mit à l'angle de 90° droit vers le ciel, pendant que Ron posait une énorme boule de bronze céleste recouverte de pique et qui fumait comme un nuage noir, et la posa sur leur espèce de machine.

L'instant suivant, Edmund lâcha sa flèche dans les airs ou ce dernier se transforma en une gerbe de feu multicolore, qui fonça dans le ciel comme un feu d'artifice en prenant l'apparence d'un oiseau avant d'exploser en un puissant explosion de couleur, aussi puissant que le feu d'artifice qui continuait d'éclairer la demeure des Cullen.

La seconde d'après, Ron tira sur le levier de la machine que lui et Edmund venait de créer quand les autres comprirent très vite ce que c'était quand ils le virent agir : une catapulte !

Les deux fils d'Héphaïstos venaient de créer une catapulte en à peine cinq minutes et celle-ci envoya avec une puissante époustouflante l'arme que Ron lui avait mis dessus, et ce dernier fut envoyer valdinguer droit vers l'automate qui le prit en plein dans la nuque après que celui-ci venait de se redresser. Et cela explosa en une gerbe de feu et de lave qui se propagèrent sur lui dans son dos.

_ Maintenant vous comprenez mieux pourquoi ils vous ont laissés en arrière déclara Edmund en leur montrant l'automate qui ne cessait de remuer pour tenter de se retirer toutes cette lave et ces flammes du dos qui continuait de s'écouler et de creuser encore plus le trou dans sa peau de bronze céleste.

La seconde suivante, ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles quand Ron se mit à placer sur leur catapulte une énorme boule fumante et qui faisait un bruit monstre, avant d'empoigner le levier qui envoya la bombe droit vers l'automate qui se le prit en plein dans la protège joue de son casque et dans ces yeux, le faisant quelque peu reculer sur le choc.

Alors qu'à ce choc il y eu une sorte d'aspiration d'air, comme si la bombe que Ron venait de lancer se mettait à prendre une grande inspiration et la seconde suivante, celle-ci explosa en une puissante déflagration de souffle et de son qui parvint sans problème à désintégrer proprement le protège joue du casque de l'hoplite, et qu'un énorme trou ornait sa joue jusqu'à son œil droit.

_ Edmund ! Occupes toi de la catapulte ! Lance les bombes et les pièges à un intervalle de 20 secondes ! Moi et les autres ont va aller aider parce que sinon ils vont nous faire une attaque à ne pas aider ! Ordonna Ron à Edmund avant de rempoigner son marteau de guerre et son bouclier, pour ensuite mener les Cullen et les Quileutes vers les demi-dieux au combat.

Et quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ces derniers purent très vite constater que Peter, Harry, Susan, Hermione et Ginny étaient entrain de se disperser autour de l'automate qui essayait de les écraser comme les insectes qu'ils étaient avec ces pieds, alors qu'il ne cessait de planter la pointe de sa lance à l'endroit ou se trouvaient les jeunes et qu'ils n'évitaient que de justesse.

Mais ces derniers s'étaient très bien défendus surtout à cause des énormes trous béants de feu et de lave qui « décoraient » les cuisses, les bras, le dos et le cou de l'automate-hoplite qui tentait de se venger sur les demi-dieux.

Et avec son nouveau handicap, ne voyant plus du tout de l'œil droit, les demi-dieux n'hésitèrent pas à lui envoyer toute leurs attaques vers ce côté pour ainsi continuer de l'handicaper de ce côté.

_ Même si on ne cesse de le trouer la peau, on ne parviendra jamais à le faire tomber pour de bon ! Remarqua Hermione en passant à côté d'eux alors que Ron suivit son sillage, pendant que les Cullen et les Quileutes venaient eux aussi à se disperser pour ainsi donner plus de file à retordre à l'automate dans sa poursuite avec son unique œil gauche.

_ Il faut lui trouver son poing faible ! Là ou le bronze est le moins dure et le plus facile à percer ! Déclara Ron tout en continuant d'observer le corps de l'automate pour y trouver la « faille » qui viendrait à les sauver.

Bien évidemment les Cullen ne se gênèrent pas pour foncer sur l'automate et se mettre à lui tourner comme un essaim d'abeille, tout en ne cessant de donner des coups à ce dernier. Alors que les Quileutes utilisèrent leurs forces et leurs rapidités pour continuer d'envoyer des bombes fumantes ou de lave des fils d'Héphaïstos contre les trous déjà béant dans l'hoplite, pour ainsi continuer de le transformer en un énorme hoplite de gruyer.

Et en prenant au compte des déséquilibres que lui causaient les Cullen, les Quileutes parvenaient à réussir à lui causer de nombreux dégâts.

Sauf qu'ils durent se rendre très vite compte d'une chose !

Les Cullen se faisaient bien plus mal à eux qu'à l'énorme automate hoplite, ne parvenant qu'à lui donner quelque bosse sur les jambes et sur les cuisses alors quand Emmett décida carrément de lui charger dessus contre les jambes, en ayant carrément marre que ces coups bien placer ne faisait presque rien à leur adversaire.

Et Emmett se retrouva littéralement propulser au sol après avoir heurté avec une violence colossale la jambe droite de l'automate, ou le choc fut telle qu'on eut l'impression que ce dernier venait de n'être simplement un marteau heurtant un gigantesque gong, la tête complètement sonner du choc et ayant l'impression que sa tête était encore entrain de résonner comme une cloche d'église, qu'il s'était reçus avant de retomber lourdement contre le sol.

_ EMMETT ! Cria Rosalie inquiète pour ce dernier en se trouvant à l'autre côté du terrain et devant l'automate qui lui barrait le passage jusqu'à son compagnon.

Alors quand l'automate voulut prendre Emmett pour une balle de golf avec sa lance, ce ne fut pas lui qu'il prit le choc et la pointe de l'arme, mais Edward qui s'était placé devant pour tenter de barrer le passage, ou de le bloquer en y mettant toute sa force pour l'arrêter.

Mais le jeune Cullen comme son aîné, se retrouva propulser contre un arbre qu'il déracina sous la force de sa course pour ensuite retomber sur le quatrième arbre qu'il plia après avoir déraciné deux autres arbres sous le choc. Carrément sonné de ces nombreux impacts dans son dos douloureux alors qu'il avait la nette impression que sa tête sonnait tel une cloche de midi, avant de retomber lourdement au sol, comme Emmett plus tôt.

_ EDWARD ! Cria apeuré Alice au moment même ou l'automate se tourna vers lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever du sol, encore sonner du choc qu'il venait se vivre et tentant de se redresser avec les cloches qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

Mais Edward vit comme tout le monde le pied colossal lever de l'automate juste au dessus de sa tête, alors que ce dernier alla l'abattre violemment et sans aucun scrupule sur le jeune Cullen.

_ Edward ! Cria Bella en sursaut alors qu'elle se redressait sur le canapé dans la salle de jeu de la caserne, en même temps que son frère à ces côtés.

Se tournant tous les deux l'un vers l'autre, Percy et Bella se regardèrent apeurés en se rendant très vite compte que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, alors qu'ils essayaient de se convaincre en tentant de reprendre leur souffle et de calmer les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs galopants, que cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un « simple » rêve.

Mais quand ils remarquèrent tous les deux les appels nombreux en absence qu'ils avaient dans leurs portables à côté d'eux dans leur canapé, ainsi que les messages d'SOS que leur avait envoyé Susan et Lucy, ainsi que les appels venant de Daniel, de Vala et de Jack qui leurs avaient laissés des messages et vraiment rien d'encourageant :

_« Percy ! Bella ! Il y a un problème ici ! Susan a vus quelque chose venir interrompre le diner des fiançailles de votre mère et de votre beau-père ! Vous devez venir rapidement ! »_ Daniel.

_« Les autres auront besoin de votre aide pour combattre ce qui nous fonce dessus ! Susan nous a avoué que vous serez les seules à parvenir à le battre ! S'il vous plait ! Vous devez venir aider votre famille dans ce combat ! »_ Vala.

_« D'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre il y a une espèce d'automate gargantuesque qui veut faire mumuse avec nous à la fête et dire ces vœux à Sally et à Charlie ! Mais vus la tête des autres se ne seraient pas préférable ! Je ne pense pas que Daniel et les autres vous le dis alors moi je vous le dis, ils sont tous paniquer et au moment ou je vous parle, vos frères et sœurs sont partis le combattre avec les Cullen et les Quileutes ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez ces messages avant que tout ne soit vraiment finis ! »_ Jack.

Les jumeaux étaient à présent sur et certain que cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple « cauchemard » !

Ils avaient été tous les deux « témoins » d'une façon étrange à un rêve prémonitoire ou alors qui se produisait au moment même, ou ils étaient entrain de le penser vus le message vocal que leur avait laissé Jack il y a peine dix minutes.

Percy et Bella n'eurent tous les deux besoin que de se jeter un regard et la seconde suivante, ils étaient déjà tous les deux dans le couloir de la caserne, se mettant à courir avant d'utiliser les barres verticales qu'utilisaient les pompiers dans les urgences pour descendre de l'étage, et ne s'occupant nullement de leur tenue légère : ils portaient toujours tous les deux leurs maillots léger et leurs shorts, sans oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas de chaussure ou en encore de chaussette à leurs pieds !

Les enfants de Poséidon se fichèrent tous les deux complètements de leurs légères tenus et de se faire mal aux pieds, ils étaient partis dans une course effréné droit vers la forêt de Seattle qui mènerait droit à celle qui bordait Forks et la demeure des Cullen.

Bien évidemment, pour atteindre la forêt, Percy et Bella devaient tous les deux déjà traverser Seattle puisque la caserne se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de Seattle et à l'opposé de la direction de Forks et avez-vous courus dehors dans la nuit noir les rues de Seattle les pieds nus et sans protection ?

Non ! Et bien je vous mets en garde de ne pas faire comme eux ! Et de ne le faire qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

Leurs pieds étaient déjà douloureux et asser sensible vus que courir à une telle vitesse donnant l'impression de voler, même s'ils touchaient toujours le béton dans leur course, était asser douloureux. Alors les morceaux de verre ou de métal qui trainaient dans les chaussés parvenaient pas à les arrêter même à travers leurs courses, malgré les éraflures et les entailles qu'ils se firent tous les deux.

Sachant pertinemment que cela serait pire quand ils se trouveraient à courir en pleine forêt !

Et les petits problèmes qu'ils trouvèrent avec leurs pieds, ne fut encore rien comparer à ceux qu'ils croisèrent !

Parce que je peux vous assurez que les quelques citoyens de Seattle qui étaient encore dehors à cet heure-ci, se posèrent beaucoup de question sur la course de Percy et de Bella, même si bien évidemment quand l'humain mortel voulus dire quelque chose, ces deux derniers avaient déjà disparus de la rue.

Ils ne leur fallurent pas plus de dix minutes pour traverser tous Seattle en zigzaguant très peu dans les rues, en préférant même courir sur la route en elle-même parvenant même à dépasser des véhicules lancer à plus de 70 km/h, attirant encore plus le regard des chauffeurs en question qui faillirent pour beaucoup entrer dans le décor quand leurs regards observèrent un peu trop longtemps les deux jeunes.

Alors quand ils arrivèrent enfin à atteindre la lisière de la forêt, Percy et Bella n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et accélèrent la cadence, si bien que leurs courses furent bien plus rapide qu'ils ne l'avaient fais dans Seattle, aidés par la colère et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient envers leurs familles et leurs amis qui parvenaient sans problème à anesthésier la douleur des muscles qui commençaient à se faire sentir dans leurs jambes.

Et bien évidemment, qui dis émotion en ébullition dis aussi pouvoir en ébullition !

Percy et Bella ne virent nullement, bien trop concentrer sur leurs courses et sur leur but à atteindre le plus vite possible, que tous leurs corps se mettaient à crépiter dangereusement comme si l'eau qui les entourait se mettait à être parcourus de courant « électrique » !

Et croyez moi, même si eux ne le voyait pas et bien ceux qui les verraient, verraient aussi ces crépitements électriques qui jaillissaient de l'aura d'eau qui s'était mis à les recouvrir dans leurs courses, déclencher par les émotions en ébullition qu'ils étaient.

Alors ils leurs fallus pas moins d'une demi-heure d'arriver vers les limites de Forks et se stoppant tous les deux sur une colline, qui étaient en hauteur avec une vue sur les alentours de la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et en reprenant tous leurs deux leurs souffles de leur course et ne s'occupant des muscles douloureux de leurs jambes, et des cris qui émanaient de leurs pieds Percy et Bella n'eurent aucune difficultés à apercevoir au loin, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de leur positions, l'automate hoplite qui avait reporté sa course vers l'endroit ou se trouvait la demeure des Cullen, sous les feux d'artifice multicolore de diversion de Ron et Edmund.

Et quand ils virent tous les deux, l'automate hoplite tombé en écrasant plusieurs arbres dans sa chute alors qu'ils se mirent à sursauter quand une explosion de feu explosa sur lui et qui montait vers le ciel dangereusement comme un énorme champignon de feu.

Percy et Bella se remirent à paniquer parce que le moment qui les avait se réveiller de leur « rêve prémonitoire » n'allait pas tarder à se passer et était beaucoup plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient, ils repartirent dans leurs courses en dévalant la colline à toute vitesse et foncèrent droit vers l'endroit ou se trouvait l'automate et les autres.

Continuant leurs courses tout en ne cessant de sillonner entre les énormes troncs des arbres qui les obligeaient à zigzaguer entre eux, se dirigeant tout droit vers l'automate hoplite qui était pour eux comme une énorme flèche qui leur disait ou aller les enfants de Poséidon ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner quand ils entendirent le cri d'inquiétude de Rosalie :

_ EMMETT !

Redoublant dans leurs courses, Percy et Bella ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs corps qui se continuaient à crépiter dangereusement de courant « électrique », se transforma sans qu'ils ne le virent en eau dans leurs courses et le devinrent totalement au moment même ou le cri de panique d'Alice résonna à travers les arbres sombres de la forêt :

_ EDWARD !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils déboulèrent dans la clairière que l'automate avait créé autour de lui, comme de véritables boulet de canon d'eau alors que des courants « électrique » continuaient toujours à les parcourir !

Alors quand ils virent tous les deux que l'automate hoplite allait abattre son pied sur Edward qui était toujours sonné au sol, Percy et Bella n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde et muer par leurs émotions, les deux boulets de canon bleu aussi grand que les véhicules de Peter et d'Harry, parcourus de courant « électrique » se mirent à se tourner l'un autour de l'autre et percutèrent de plein fouet la jambe qui allait écraser le Cullen.

Leur attaque combiner réussis à obliger celui-ci à reculer son pied et à l'abattre à un mètre d'Edward, et l'instant suivante comme s'ils étaient en faites des énormes gants de boxes, Percy et Bella toujours sous leurs formes aquatique-électrique, se mirent à frapper l'automate hoplite comme s'il s'agissait d'un punching ball.

Et les demi-dieux, les Cullen et les Quileutes se rassemblèrent tous devant ce dernier et aussi devant le chemin menant dans la demeure des Cullen, tout simplement parce que tous les coups administrer par les enfants de Poséidon sur l'automate le faisait reculer et l'éloignait de son objectif premier : le diner des fiançailles de Charlie et Sally !

Alors que les autres s'occupaient de remettre debout Emmett et Edward, Percy et Bella ne cessèrent pas un seul instant de prendre l'automate pour un punching ball, en ne lui laissant pas une chance de pouvoir répliquer une seconde contre eux.

Et encore, il faudrait qu'il essaye de les attraper tous les deux et là, avez-vous déjà essayé d'abattre deux bourdons qui vous tournaient autour en sachant que si vous les touchiez, ils vous piquaient ! Et bien c'était presque la même chose avec eux, sauf que l'hoplite ne parvenait jamais à les attraper dans ces mains, tout simplement parce qu'avez-vous déjà essayé d'attraper de l'eau dans vos mains ?

Non ! Surement pas ! Alors un automate n'avait pas vraiment une seule chose contre eux !

Surtout au moment ou Percy et Bella parvinrent tous les deux à arracher ou plutôt couper les bras de l'automate, qui se mit à crier de rage mais ce dernier ne put strictement rien faire quand les deux énormes boulets de canon d'eau-électrique lui chargèrent dessus, en le heurtant de plein fouet à l'estomac avant de remonter en chandelle et de lui frapper violemment le menton ou plutôt ce qui lui en restait.

Et l'attaque fut tellement puissante, qu'au lieu d'envoyer valdinguer ce dernier dans le décor, ils parvinrent sans aucune difficulté à lui traverser la gorge et lui coupant ainsi proprement la tête qui en tomba devant, alors que le reste du corps dernier en tomba à la renverse avec le choc et la force du coup, l'automate ne se relèvera pas de si tôt !

Pas sans sa tête en tout cas !

Se reposant au sol, tout doucement, les deux boulets de canon-électrique reprirent immédiatement la forme de Percy et de Bella alors que ces deux derniers se laissèrent totalement tomber au sol, avant de se laisser assis tous les deux assis, avant qu'ils ne commencent tous les deux à masser leurs jambes et pieds douloureux, tous comme leurs mains rouges vives d'avoir trop frapper le colosse.

_ Vous allez bien tous les deux ! S'exclama Peter en accourant à eux avec Harry, Susan, Ginny pendant que Ron et Edmund coururent droit vers la tête de l'automate pour commencer à relever les indices sur celui qui l'avait envoyé.

_ Ouais ! Ca va Peter ! Laissez nous seulement reprendre nos souffles ? Demanda Percy en éloignant ces camarades avant de s'allonger au sol et de poser ces mains sur sa tête, en essayant de calmer les battements de cœur frénétique, tout comme sa sœur d'ailleurs.

_ Vous êtes blessés ! Vous saignez ! S'exclama inquiète Ginny en abordant le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs pieds blessés et des phalanges de leurs mains, en s'étant un peu trop amusés avec l'automate comme punching ball.

A cette annonce, tous les demi-dieux purent très vite constater que la fille de Déméter avait raison car des filets de sang s'écoulaient de leurs profondes entailles, et inquiet Peter et Susan s'étaient tous les deux tourner d'un bloc vers les Cullen pour très vite constater que malgré la distance, ces derniers avaient sentis le sang des enfants de Poséidon et leurs yeux dorés avaient immédiatement virer au noir.

Alors que les Quileutes qui l'avaient aussi vus, s'était formé en barrage devant eux et étaient près à les battre, en ayant déjà oublié le combat unis qu'il venait de faire à l'instant contre l'automate.

_ Ca va Ginny ! Ce n'est rien comparer à ce que nous avons eux auparavant ! Déclara Bella en essayant de reprendre son souffle avant de se mettre à grimacer quand Hermione s'occupait de lui retirer les morceaux de verre ou de roche qu'elle avait, pareille pour Ginny avec Percy.

_ Peter ! Susan ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry en ayant lui aussi remarquer leurs inquiétudes à ces derniers alors qu'il avait constaté que les Cullen semblaient sous pression comme les Quileutes par la même occasion.

_ Rien ! Hermione et Ginny, occupez vous de Percy et Bella ! Susan et Harry, venez avec moi tous les deux ! Ordonna Peter à ces quatre derniers alors que Ron et Edmund étaient toujours dans l'automate en essayant de relever des pistes sur ceux qui leur avait envoyé ce « paquet cadeau surprise ».

Emmenant avec lui dans son sillage Harry et Susan, Peter fonça entre les Quileutes et les Cullen avant de séparer Edward et Jacob qui semblait être les deux premiers à vouloir en découdre alors que les autres étaient eux aussi près à en finir, pendant que les Quileutes étaient parcourus de frisson et de tremblements près à se transformer.

_ Calmez-vous ! Je vous ferais remarquer à tous que nous venons tous d'échapper à la mort alors ne nous donnez pas plus de travaille pour ce soir ! Ordonna Peter à voix haute pour essayer de se faire entendre malgré le bruit des feux d'artifice diversion qui continuait de toujours éclater au dessus de la demeure des Cullen.

_ Peter a raison ! Vous voulez vous battre alors que nous venons de finir de combattre cet automate ! Franchement, vous n'êtes pas épuiser avec ce qu'on vient d'endurer ? Demanda Harry incrédule en les détaillant tous en remarquant très bien les traits tirer des Cullen et la fatigue qui émanait des Quileutes.

Mêmes pour eux, créature surnaturel, même si Harry et les autres ignoraient ce dont était les Cullen, ils se doutaient qu'ils ne pouvaient être que des être surnaturels le combat qu'ils avaient eux face à cet automate hoplite les avait littéralement achevé, en particulier Edward et Emmett qui sentaient que les heures à suivre, ils allaient les passer assis dans un siège pour permettre à leurs corps de se remettre totalement de tout ça.

_ Calmez-vous ! Non d'un poisson lion, c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Percy qui s'approchait d'eux avec sa sœur et les autres, tout en se mettant quelque peu à boitiller en marchant.

Ces pieds tout comme ceux de sa jumelle, avaient été soigneusement bandés alors qu'on leur avait enfilé des sandales grec que Ron et Edmund venaient de créer avec des bandes de cuir qu'ils avaient dans leurs affaires.

_ Il n'y a aucun problème Percy ! Comment tu vas toi et Bella ? Demanda Peter en les observant tous les deux alors qu'il voulait changer vraisemblablement de sujet.

_ Ce n'est rien de très grave ce que nous avons mais on devra porter ces bandages pour éviter toute aggravation avec nos chaussures, mais on va devoir rester assis aussi, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher d'un moment à l'autre répondit Percy alors qu'il dut s'appuyer sur Ron pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre avec ces jambes quelques peu chancelantes.

_ Et vous allez bien vous tous ? Emmett ? Edward ? Demanda Bella en observant ces amis en particulier les deux garçons.

_ Nous allons très bien, merci Bella ! Heuresement que vous avez reçus les appels et les messages des autres pour vous prévenir de la situation remercia Edward en souriant à cette dernière alors que ces yeux s'étaient de nouveau éclaircis, tout comme ceux de sa famille.

_ En faite, ce ne sont pas vos appels ou vos messages qui ne nous ont pas prévenus, mais plutôt un rêve ! Remarqua Percy en se mettant à se gratter mal à l'aise le dos de la nuque.

_ Quel rêve ? Demanda surprise Hermione comme tous le monde d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle soutenait Bella pour lui éviter de tomber elle aussi.

_ Un rêve étrange ! Nous avons vus tout le déroulement de cette soirée jusqu'au moment ou Edward a faillis rester sur la touche par le pied de cet automate, et c'est sur ça que nous nous sommes réveillés déclara Bella en expliquant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

_ Vous avez rêvés tous les deux de la même chose ? Demanda Harry quelque peu surpris du don qu'ils venaient tous les deux de développés, se rendant compte comme de tous ceux de sa famille que cela ne pouvait n'être qu'un nouveau don.

_ Vus comment nous nous sommes réveiller en sursaut tous les deux, je dirais que oui Harry, nous avons tous les deux rêver de la même chose ! Ou plus tôt que nous avons cauchemardés ! Remarqua Percy en se tournant vers ce dernier en lui faisant le regard « question idiote, réponse idiote ! ».

_ Cela était sans aucun doute un rêve prémonitoire que vous avez fais et dont vous avez été témoin déclara Susan en se mettant à hocher de la tête, en comprenant maintenant pour qu'elle raison elle ne les avait pas vus pendant toute la soirée, parce que ces deux derniers se trouvaient tous simplement en plein rêve prémonitoire.

_ S'ayait ! Je l'ais ! S'exclama Ron depuis l'automate en les faisant tous sursauter alors que lui et Edmund ressortaient des débris de l'automate.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Jacob ne comprenant pas comme tout le monde de ce que ce dernier venait de trouver pour être aussi exciter.

_ Il a trouvé la mémoire de l'automate et nous serons qui lui a donné son ordre de nous attaquer précisa Hermione pour les autres alors qu'elle se rapprocha de son petit ami avec les autres, qui portait une espèce de boule lumineuse dans ces mains alors qu'Edmund avait une sorte de grand parchemin.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvés ? Demanda Peter en observant les deux preuves que les fils d'Héphaïstos avaient trouvés.

_ Percy et Bella n'ont pas endommagés la « boite noire » de notre ami et Edmund a réussi à trouver le parchemin d'ordre, et ce n'est pas très agréable à « lire » répondit Ron tout en désignant son petit frère qui allait confier le parchemin à Peter mais Percy le lui prit bien avant.

Percy ouvrit le parchemin et il se mit à le déchiffrer avec Bella qui l'avait rejoins, et avant que les autres n'aient pus faire quoi que se soit, le frère se mit à grogner de rage alors qu'il commençait à froisser le parchemin et faillit le déchirer si la sœur ne le lui avait pas retiré des mains.

_ Qu'est ce qui est écris ? Demanda Susan en se rapprochant d'eux ou tout le monde purent constater que le texte sur le parchemin était du grec ancien sans aucun doute, et que les phrases que lurent les Jackson les firent pâlir alors que la colère se lisait dans leurs yeux.

_ Qu'est ce qui est écris ? Demanda Sam en observant les Jackson alors que Percy semblait être près à exploser, pendant que Bella tentait de le calmer et de se calmer elle-même.

_ C'est un ordre de mission ! Cet automate avait pour mission de détruire notre maison et la fête en même temps, avec les personnes qui s'y trouvaient avant d'aller ensuite s'attaquer à Forks et à Seattle ensuite déclara Edward d'une voix grave et sérieux alors qu'il n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer l'alphabet grec.

_ Alors cet automate était là pour détruire la ville ! S'exclamèrent surpris les Quileutes en même temps alors qu'ils étaient encore choquer de ce que ce dernier aurait pus causer comme dégât sur Forks.

_ Cela prouve qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part qui en a après nous et qui n'aurait pas une seule seconde hésiter à tuer des innocents pour nous atteindre déclara Bella en mettant en évidence ce que ce parchemin venait de révéler sur la « personne » qui leur avait envoyé cet automate.

_ Ce qui est sur c'est que si jamais j'attrapais ce s…, je lui ferais regretter amèrement de s'être attaquer à nous ! Je l'enverrais droit en enfer avec un ticket direct pour Hadès ! Cracha furieux Percy avant d'essayer de se calmer pour ne pas attirer de nouveaux ennuis, alors que Bella avait posée sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de l'apaiser.

_ Euh, je sais que je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais je crois que nous devrions retourner au manoir parce que les feux d'artifice sont entrain de s'amenuiser ! Remarqua Ginny tout en désignant les faux d'artifice des fils d'Héphaïstos qui étaient entrain de s'espacer de plus en plus dans le ciel, montrant à tout le monde que la réserve était entrain de s'amenuiser et que la diversion allait prendre fin dans quelques temps.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Edmund en se tournant vers Peter pour attendre les ordres qu'il allait donner.

_ Que tout le monde désenclenche leurs panoplies ! Retournez au manoir et faites croire aux autres invités que vous étiez toujours dans les parages ! Ordonna Peter en se tournant vers les Cullen et les Quileutes.

_ Et nous qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ce dernier pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire et en particulier de la « carcasse » de l'automate.

_ On va s'en charger ! On va le ramener à Seattle et le mettre dans le garage comme ça vous aurez des pièces de rechange, et vous pourrez essayer de trouver d'autre preuve de notre ennemi prévena Percy en se dirigeant avec Bella vers les débris de l'automate.

Mais ils se stoppèrent tous les deux quand Susan leur attrapa tous les deux les bras et les retenu avant qu'ils n'aient pus faire quoi que se soit.

_ Ou est ce que vous allez tous les deux comme ça ? Vous savez que la fête est loin d'être terminé et qu'ils seraient tous les deux très heureux de vous voir à la fin ! Remarqua Susan en leur souriant alors que ces deux derniers se mirent à lever les yeux au ciel devant l'empressement de cette dernière à les emmener à la fête.

_ De plus, Ron et Edmund ont leurs boites de brume ! Donc ils pourront cacher l'automate et personne ne le verra, tous ce qu'ils verront se sont des rochers approuva Peter tout en se tournant vers ces deux derniers pour qu'ils puissent poser les fameuses boites qui enclenchaient la brume pour cacher tout ce qui est incompréhensible pour les mortels et protéger qui que se soit des créatures mythologiques.

_ De plus, dès que la fête sera finie on vous ramènera à la maison ! Dans l'état ou vous êtes, il serait préférable que vous ne faites pas le chemin à pied dans l'autre sens, on s'occupera de l'automate demain… ou devrais-je dire tout à l'heure dès que nous nous serons réveiller ajouta Harry en entrant dans le jeu de Peter et Susan pour ainsi emmener Percy et Bella pour la fin de la fête.

_ J'ai l'impression que nous sommes tombés sur un complot remarqua Percy en regardant Bella dans les yeux, avant de se mettre à grogner quand Susan les tirèrent tous les deux droit vers la demeure des Cullen, alors que ces derniers et les Quileutes leurs emboitèrent le pas.

Peter surveilla que Ron et Edmund plaçaient bien les boites de brume pour cacher les débris de l'automate de la vue de tous, pendant qu'Harry veillait sur Ginny qui s'occupait de redresser les arbres qui étaient penchés et ceux qui avaient été déracinés à leurs places initiaux, et qu'Hermione effaçait les traces des combats qui s'étaient produits alors qu'elle lançait une espèce de poudre verte qui masquerait leurs odeurs et ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure des Cullen après avoir réappuyer sur le bouton qui rétractait leurs panoplies dans leurs montres à goussette, alors que la diversion venait enfin de cesser et que le silence se refit avant qu'ils n'entendent les conversations reprendre à l'intérieur, et que les Cullen et les Quileutes s'étaient remis dans la fête en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'ils n'étaient jamais sortis dehors.

Alors que Susan avait entraînée Percy et Bella à l'étage dans l'une des salles de bain pour que ces derniers puissent se changer, et qu'Alice s'empressa d'aller chercher une paire de chaussure pour eux puisque c'était la seule chose que la fille d'Apollon n'avait pas prévue à l'avance.

_ Vous allez bien les enfants ? Demanda Daniel en s'approchant des jeunes avec Vala tout en essayant de garder un sourire sur leurs visages, même si leurs yeux criaient l'inquiétude et la peur qu'ils avaient eux pendant cette dernière heure.

_ Tout va bien, nous allons tous très bien même si Percy et Bella sont tous les deux sur le point de s'effondrer de fatiguer mais nous sommes tous saint et sauve promit Peter en souriant alors que Lucy et Katara s'étaient rapprocher d'eux et que la première s'était précipité sur son estomac, en le serrant dans ces bras.

Et pendant qu'il reportait à ces parents adoptives et à ces deux plus jeunes sœurs se qui venaient de se produire, et que Jack et Samantha s'étaient joint à eux pour entendre son « rapport » Peter put constater que les Cullen étaient entrain de reporter ce qui venait de se passer à leurs parents ainsi qu'à Sally et Charlie qui se trouvaient auprès de ces deux derniers, et que les Quileutes en faisaient de même avec les adultes qui étaient venus avec eux alors que ces frères et sœurs étaient entrain de reprendre des forces au buffet.

Bien évidemment Peter avait très bien vue que les adultes avaient tous été inquiets pour eux, et avaient pus ensuite lire de l'admiration dans les yeux de ces derniers qu'ils portaient sur les jeunes Jackson, et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, le fils d'Arès se figea un bref instant quand il vit Alice ressortir sur la terrasse là ou se trouvait tous les invités dans le jardin et que Susan suivait en tirant Percy et Bella derrière elle.

Bien sur l'entrée des jumeaux Jackson à la fin de la fête firent tourner tout le monde vers eux, pendant que Sally semblait ne pas croire à l'instant même que ces deux enfants se trouvaient tous les deux, juste derrière Susan, devant elle.

Alors que Peter ne put s'empêcher de reporter son regard sur Edward non loin de lui avant d'essayer de maquer son rire dans son verre, ce que ce dernier entendit en lui lançant un regard incompréhensible avant que la phrase mentale que lui lança le fils d'Arès lui fit comprendre son accès d'hilarité.

_ _Alors Edward ! Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Tu as intérêt à ce que Percy ne le remarque pas ou je peux t'assurer qu'il te fera une tête au carré dans ce cas !_ Rigola Peter avant qu'Edward ne lui lance un regard noir qui ne lui fit aucun effet, pour ensuite reporter son regard sur les jumeaux Jackson.

Comme à chaque fois que Susan habillait les jumeaux, Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux toujours habillés de la même façon, portant tous les deux les mêmes couleurs et pour cette occasion, la fille d'Apollon avait accordée leurs vêtements sur les couleurs blanc et noir.

Percy portait un pantalon noir assortis à sa veste alors qu'en dessous il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate bleu légèrement défaite autour de son cou, et qu'il avait réussi à prendre des baskets blanches à ces pieds qui cassait un peu le côté classe et lui donnait un côté rebelle.

Alors que Bella portait une robe en bustier avec un décolleter en forme de cœur, ou le haut était blanc avec par dessus de la dentelle noire sui dessinait par-dessus le bustier blanc des fleurs et des feuilles, et que le bas se composait en une jupe noire recouverte de plusieurs voiles blanc qui finissaient par lui donner l'impression d'une jupe gris pale presque blanc.

Mais la tenue ne s'arrêtait pas là puisque Susan lui avait donnée un boléro blanc aux motifs floraux bleu, recouvrant ces épaules et le haut de son dos alors qu'elle le fermait devant par des rubans qui entourait la taille sous la poitrine, finit par un nœud derrière son dos et que ces manches lui arrivait jusqu'aux coudes.

Ces longs cheveux lâchés se bouclaient légèrement et qu'ils étaient retenus en arrière par un ruban bleu qui faisait office de serre tête, avec des motifs floraux blanc et noir assortis aux ballerines qu'avaient pus trouver Alice de couleur bleu aux fleurs blanc et noir, et qui contrairement à Percy ne cachait pas totalement les bandages.

Quand Sally vit ces deux petits, elle ne put empêcher ces larmes de couler, hormones de femme enceinte qui jouait sur les émotions, et se dirigea vers ces petits avant de les prendre dans ces bras tous les deux.

Quelques peu surpris, Percy et Bella ne réagirent pas tous les deux à l'embrassade de leur mère, et se ne fut seulement après une minute qu'ils y répondirent tous les deux en la serrant contre eux, en évitant de trop forcer à cause de son ventre de femme enceinte et même si cela n'avait été pas le cas, ils n'auraient pas pus la serrer plus fort à cause des élancements douloureux qu'ils avaient dans les muscles.

Se détachant enfin d'eux, Sally posa sa main sur les joues de chacune de ces deux petits et les regarda avec amour et affection, même si une certaine inquiétude brillait dans ces yeux puisqu'elle avait très bien vus les traits fatiguer de Percy et de Bella, ainsi que les bandages aux pieds de sa fille en se doutant que Percy devait avoir les mêmes aux siens.

Alors que Sally se détacha des bras des ces enfants, Charlie vint les rejoindre et tendit sa main à Percy qui la regarda quelques instant avant de souffler un bon coup pour enfin la serrer, en évitant par la même occasion d'écraser les doigts de son futur beau-père même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Avant que celui-ci ne serre la main que lui tendait Bella, si son frère le faisait, elle aussi le ferait.

Et avant que Sally ou Charlie n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Edmund et Lucy débarquèrent avant d'entrainer Percy et Bella pour aller danser sur une musique que le DJ de la soirée avait remis en route.

La dernière heure qui suivis avant que les premiers invités commencent à partir s'était passé calmement, avec tous les Jackson sur la piste de danse même Percy et Bella qui dansèrent avec leurs frères et leurs sœurs, alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'éviter le plus possible de s'approcher de Sally et de Charlie.

Comme le disait si bien Peter et Susan aux fiancés, ils faillaient laissés du temps aux jumeaux d'assimiler tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, et avec la fatigue qu'ils devaient sentir mieux valait éviter de mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve, puisqu'ils pouvaient exploser à tout moment sur ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la mission qu'avait reçus l'automate plus tôt.

Bien sur, Emmett et Edward étaient venus remercier les deux jumeaux sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et ce dernier avait finis par réussir à demander une danse à Bella, alors qu'Emmett s'était chargé de Percy en l'entrainant sur la piste et en faisant l'idiot avec ce dernier.

Bien évidemment, les minutes qui avaient suivis, toutes les autres danses, il avait été difficile d'éloigner Edward et Bella alors que le premier était parvenu sans problème à la faire danser, et la deuxième n'y avait pas résisté malgré la fatigue.

D'ailleurs, les autres Jackson faisait tout pour occuper Percy et le tenir quelque peu éloigner du « couple », au plus grand damne de ce dernier qui n'aimait pas vraiment le lien qui était entrain de se former entre eux

_ Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ce qui est entrain de se forme entre eux Percy déclara calmement Peter alors qu'il s'asseyait au côté de ce dernier sur un siège alors que Percy ne lâchait pas sa sœur des yeux, qui dansait une valse avec Edward.

_ Je le sais bien Peter ! Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur pour elle ! Annonça Percy avant de boire cul sec son soda, avant de se mettre à jouer avec son verre en regardant le jeune « couple » évoluer sur la piste de danse.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fais autant peur ? Demanda Peter ne comprenant pas la peur que ce dernier avait envers sa sœur, alors qu'il aurait dus être content pour elle.

_ Ce qu'à dis Susan sur la prophétie les concernant tous les deux, « qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre et que le monde allait avoir besoin d'eux », ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut me réconforter sur les années à suivre déclara Percy tout en fixant les lignes de ces mains en se demandant quelle route il allait avoir, et si sa route serait aussi éloigner que celle de sa petite sœur.

_ En faite, ta plus grande peur, c'est que Bella s'éloigne de toi, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, cela a toujours été ta plus grande peur, non ? Vous avez toujours vécus ensemble et cet éloignement qu'elle va avoir avec toi pour être avec Edward, est ce qui t'effraie le plus ! Remarqua Peter en mettant en évidence la véritable peur de Percy.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Peter, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour elle, non ? Après tout, il n'est pas totalement humain et le fait d'ignorer de savoir ce qu'il est, lui et sa famille, me met les nerfs en pelote et cette prophétie sur eux ne m'aide pas beaucoup, non plus ! Déclara Percy avant de se lever pour ainsi montrer que la conversation était terminé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet, en ignorant le regard que lui lança Edward qui avait bien sur entendu toute la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

* * *

><p>+ =D<p> 


	15. Chapitre 14 Une semaine éprouvante

**Merci à elo-didie et fifer pour leur com ;) et lol du retard j'ai été sacrément occuper ces derniers temps lol**

**sinon je vous mets deux chapitre pour vous ;)**

**encore merci et bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Une semaine éprouvante<strong>

_Il nageait en pleine confusion !_

_Il ne savait pas ou il était et où il se trouvait ?_

_Enfin ! Il reconnaissait l'eau ! Il se trouvait dans l'eau, sa il en était sur et persuadé !_

_Mais ou précisément il y avait un problème ? _

_Lui et sa sœur parvenait toujours à savoir ou ils se trouvaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'eau ! _

_Les coordonnées de l'endroit où ils étaient dans l'eau s'imprimaient directement dans leurs têtes, ils avaient un grand sens de l'orientation lorsqu'ils étaient dans un lieu aquatique et sa sœur était d'une maladresse sans pareille quand elle était sur la terre ferme, si bien qu'elle pouvait se perdre lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit ou elle se trouvait._

_Bella avait une véritable maladresse qui apparaissait la plus part du temps lorsqu'elle essayait de se repérer sans boussole dans un endroit inconnu, et il faut dire qu'elle était la jumelle la plus maladroite des deux._

_Mais cela n'enlevait pas le charme qu'elle avait et s'était une des raisons pour laquelle il adorait sa petite sœur !_

_Et alors qu'il repensait à sa sœur, Percy sursauta quand une image apparut devant lui comme un écran plasma et étrangement, il eut l'impression qu'il se trouvait dans un train et des scènes se mirent à défiler autour de lui comme s'il se mettait à avancer dans le temps._

_La première image ou scène qui apparut devant ces yeux, fut sa sœur en maillot de bain bleu assis sur son lit avec sa serviette alors qu'Edward se tenait à la porte de sa chambre et les regardait tous les deux, et qu'il portait lui aussi un short de bain avec son maillot blanc._

_La seconde suivante une autre scène apparut devant ces yeux, celle d'Edward et de Bella allongé dans une forêt ou plutôt dans ce qui ressemblait à une clairière, puis les autres images se mirent à défiler à une telle vitesse qu'il eut du mal à tous les voirs._

_Mais ce qu'il parvint à retenir fut les images qui le choquèrent le plus : la première était sans nul doute le premier baiser qu'échangea Bella et Edward, ensuite il vit ce qui ressemblait à un éclair et il se vit lui, Bella, Edward, Alice et deux autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sembler voyager dans tous les états des Etats-Unis._

_Pour ensuite atterrir sur un immeuble après une image d'un immense bâtiment étrange pris dans les flammes, avec le visage d'Aang qui apparut à cet instant précis sans qu'il n'y comprit quelque chose alors que l'immeuble en question ressemblait à l'Empire State Building à New York ; et que Bella se prenait un éclair dans le ventre après avoir pousser Edward qui semblait être la cible d'une troisième personne qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner dans le noir._

_Puis se qui ressemblait à une salle de danse qui lui semblait des plus familière apparut devant lui, alors que sa sœur semblait être inconsciente au sol, baignant dans son sang et qu'Edward semblait se battre avec quelqu'un dans le noir._

_Les autres images dont il fut témoin, Percy comprit très vite que la relation de Bella et Edward allait évoluer à une vitesse vertigineuse, après ces scènes qui semblaient se dérouler dans l'année à suivre._

_Il fut témoin d'une danse entre Edward et Bella alors que cette dernière portait une ravissante robe bleu assortis à la prothèse à sa jambe droite, avant de voir un grand arbre qui semblait entrain de mourir, avant de se voir sur un navire avec Bella et Edward, ainsi que la même fille brune qu'il avait déjà vus et une autre blonde à l'air dure, et d'une espèce de grand type à l'air gamin qu'il lui semblait quelque peu familier._

_A cette scène, Percy sursauta quand il vit Bella disparaitre dans les sous-sols du bateau avec le grand baraquer alors qu'ils semblaient être attaquer par quelque chose qui venait d'en haut, avant que tout n'explose en venant droit de l'endroit ou sa sœur avait disparue avec l'autre._

_Puis une scène ou il se vit lui tenant quelque chose de doré dans les mains Edward, la fille brune, le type qui semblait être un satyre, et la fille blonde à l'air dure, semblèrent fuir quelque chose de gigantesque et d'énorme qui les poursuivait alors qu'ils tentèrent de rejoindre un bateau devant eux avant qu'une puissante vague ne s'échouât sur leur poursuivant._

_Vague qui semblait être envoyé par Bella qui apparut de nulle part à l'horizon, vite suivis par le grand baraqué qui chargea leur poursuivant._

_Ensuite, ils se virent de retour chez eux sains et saufs alors qu'il lui sembla qu'Edward et Bella avaient entrepris une espèce de voyage ensembles et les voyants visiter les vieux monuments de temple grec : ils avaient tous les deux entrepris de faire un voyage en Grèce !_

_Pour ensuite se mettre à grogner quand il vit Edward faire sa « demande » à Bella juste devant le Mont Olympe, et qu'elle s'était jeté dans ces bras en semblant lui avoir répondu « oui ! »._

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dis non ! Non d'un poisson chat !_

_Ensuite, il les vit tous les deux à ce qui ressemblait à un chalet dans les montagnes que Percy ne reconnut pas et ne put s'empêcher de grogner encore aux scènes qui suivirent, tout en ayant tourner la tête à ce qu'il voyait même s'il se promit de faire une tête au carré à Cullen ! _

_Car il semblait bien que les jeunes « fiancer » et Percy eut du mal à y penser, n'avait pas envie de garder le mot « vierge » jusqu'aux mariages ! Bien que Percy savait pertinemment comme le lui avait si bien dit Bella, lors d'une de leur rare discussion sur le sujet des garçons, que si cette dernière trouvait le bon homme pour partager sa vie jusqu'à ce que la mort la prenne, elle allait gouter la vie à pleine dent !_

_Ce qui voulait dire que le moment venu, elle passerait le capte sans aucune difficulté même s'ils n'étaient pas encore marier tous les deux, ou pas encore fiancer !_

_Au moins, là, Percy fut un peu moins coléreux en sachant qu'ils avaient passés à l' « acte » après être devenus « fiancer » ! Même si ce dernier se promit d'aller lui faire une tête au carré quand il le croiserait !_

_La scène qui suivit lui fut semble-t'il, le jour de leur anniversaire et Percy n'eut aucun mal à savoir quand c'était, quand il vit le grand gâteau d'anniversaire avec le chiffre 17 dessus ! _

_Edward et Bella allait se fiancer alors que sa sœur n'avait pas encore 17 ans !_

_C'est sur, maintenant Percy savait qu'il allait faire un massacre sur ce Cullen s'il lui tombait dessus !_

_Puis il fut témoin d'un grand paquet cadeau pour Bella avant que celle-ci ne cri terroriser parce qu'il y avait un l'intérieur. Mais Percy ne put apercevoir ce qui avait autant terroriser sa petite sœur, que les images suivantes se mirent à défiler encore plus vite, si bien qu'il eut toutes les difficultés à comprendre les scènes qui suivaient._

_Tout ce qu'il put retenir fut ce qui ressemblait à des dangers qui menaçaient Bella et Edward : une femme rousse semblait en avoir après Bella alors qu'un jeune homme blond à cicatrice, qui était le même qui avait lancé cet éclair sur Bella en haut de l'Empire State Building avait pour cible Edward. Et tous les deux essayaient de leurs côtés de combattre celui ou celle qui en avaient après leur autre moitié, mais c'était l'image qui suivit qui fut un choc pour Percy !_

_Percy fut bien plus choquer encore que la demande en mariage ou le fais qu'ils étaient passé au stade supérieur dans leur relation « sérieuse », c'était qu'il voyait une Bella caresser un ventre proéminent de femme ENCEINTE !_

_Oui, enceinte ! Sa sœur semblait être belle et bien ENCEINTE ! Et cela avait semble-t'il encore plus renforcer le couple, en particulier Edward qui s'était lancé à la « traque » de cette rousse, aidé de Peter et Harry alors que lui et Ron s'occupaient du jeune blond avec Edmund et Hermione, pendant que Susan, elle aussi ENCEINTE, se chargeait de garder un œil sur Bella._

_Mais cela ne sembla pas marcher car l'avant dernière scène dont fut témoin Percy dans les méandres de « l'océan », fut l'image de sa sœur lui étant arracher juste sous ces yeux par une gigantesque créature qu'il ne parvenait pas à discerner dans la nuit noire pour ensuite voir l'image de sa sœur inconsciente sur le sol de pierre, aussi livide que la mort alors que sa chevelure brune s'était mise à blanchir._

_Alors que sa main était accrocher à son ventre enceinte de déjà plusieurs mois, comme en essayant de le protéger et que Percy vit très bien que sa sœur ne semblait plus respirer dans son image, en lui faisant peur comme pas possible, en ne voulant pas une seule seconde croire que Bella était morte !_

__ Bella ! Appela Percy en essayant de la réveiller tout en essayant de la secouer._

__ Percy ! Percy, réveilles-toi ! Percy ! Appela la voix de Bella dans l'ombre de l'océan qui l'entourait._

_En redressant sa tête, vers la voix de sa sœur en s'arrachant à la vue de cette Bella morte enceinte, pour très vite constater qu'une lumière blanche brillait au dessus de lui, illuminant l'océan de bleu._

_Et n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Percy nagea droit vers cette source de lumière avant de sursauter quand il recommença à sentir quelqu'un le secouer, pour enfin immerger de ce monde aquatique dans lequel il se trouvait._

_ Percy ! Percy, réveilles-toi ! Appela la voix de Bella qui semblait être cette fois-ci beaucoup plus proche de lui que tout à l'heure.

Ouvrant ces yeux d'un coup, Percy sursauta en se redressant faisant sursauter aussi Bella qui s'éloigna un peu de son frère avant que celui-ci ne lui donne un coup de tête, quand il venait de se redresser.

Essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière, Percy regarda autour de lui en essayant de savoir ou il se trouvait en constatant très vite qu'il se trouvait dans son grand lit, au manoir des Jackson dans sa chambre bleu océan et que la grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière du jour dans celle-ci.

Sa chambre était vaste mais aussi remplis d'une bibliothèque avec livre, film et musique alors qu'un bureau se trouvait en face de son lit en coupant la bibliothèque en deux, et que juste au dessus se trouvait son écran plasma alors que sa radio et chaine hi fi se trouvait sur l'une de ces tables de chevet au côté de sa tête de lit.

Se retournant vers sa sœur, Percy sursauta quand il eut devant lui la première image qu'il avait vu dans son rêve : sa sœur portant un maillot de bain bleu océan à une pièce alors que sa serviette entourait ces hanches et ces jambes, ces cheveux coiffés en un chignon lâche alors qu'elle l'observait inquiète du « cauchemard » qu'il venait de faire.

Et essayant de se convaincre que tout ce qu'il avait vus n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemard et pas un rêve prémonitoire, Percy se tourna lentement vers la porte de sa chambre en espérant de ne pas y trouver Edward, mais il vit ce dernier sur le pas de sa porte avec son short de bain et son maillot blanc, le regardant lui aussi avec inquiétude.

_ Tout va bien Percy ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour son frère tout en ayant posé sa main sur la joue de Percy pour que ce dernier retourne son regard vers elle.

Et ce dernier la surprenait elle et Edward en tirant le bras de sa sœur à lui avant de la serrer contre lui, tout en posant son nez dans son cou et en se mettant à aspirer une bonne respiration de son parfum vanille et de freesia, tout en essayant de se calmer et en tentant d'effacer les images qu'il avait vus.

_ Est-ce que ça va Percy ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour son frère alors qu'elle le serait dans ces bras pour l'aider à ce calmé.

_ Oui ça va, tout va bien mais… qu'est ce qu'il fait ici lui ? Et pourquoi tu as ton maillot de bain ? Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Percy en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit récemment.

_ Lorsque tu es sortis de la fête hier ou devrais-je dire tôt ce matin, tu t'es installé sur le perron de la maison des Cullen et tu t'es endormis. Se sont Peter et Harry qui t'ont mis dans la voiture, et nous sommes samedi et il est plus de 15 heures de l'après-midi. Susan les a invité lui et sa famille, ainsi que les Quileutes pour qu'on puisse s'amuser dans la piscine en bas expliqua Bella en relâchant enfin son frère pour que ce dernier puisse reprendre un peu ces esprits.

Alors que Percy constata très vite qu'il avait toujours sa chemise et son pantalon de la fête d'hier ou plutôt de la matinée sur lui, avant de se redresser pour ensuite se lever de son lit et de se retourner vers Bella qui rejoigna Edward à la porte de sa chambre.

_ Donc je vous rejoins en bas dans la piscine c'est ça ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers ces deux derniers alors que Bella lui fit un signe de la main, avant d'entrainer Edward avec elle droit vers la véranda là ou se trouvait leur grande piscine.

Les regardant partir tous les deux de sa chambre, Percy se tourna vers sa grande baie vitré et se rapprocha de celle-ci pour regarder à travers, et celle-ci menant vers le jardin intérieur du manoir des Jackson, observa la grande véranda en dessous de lui d'où il pouvait voir à travers les vitres sa famille s'amuser dans la piscine, pendant que les adultes : Daniel et Vala discutaient avec Carlisle et Esmé qui étaient présent, ainsi que Sally et Charlie, et Jack et Samantha qui étaient aussi présent tous les deux.

Pendant que les autres Jackson jouaient tous dans la piscine avec certains Quileutes alors que le reste restait à une certaine distance des Cullen, à croire qu'ils ne parvenaient pas encore à s'entendre, ce qui d'un côté donnait de nombreux doute à Percy sur la véritable identité des Cullen.

Puis trouvant Peter et Susan discutant sur le bord de la piscine, il se rappela que cette dernière avait été témoin de l'avenir qu'allait entretenir Bella et Edward, et voyant ces deux derniers s'approcher des jeunes fiancer Percy prit une décision : il allait en parler à Susan de son « rêve prémonitoire » si s'en était bien un !

Prenant son short de bain dans l'un de ces placards ainsi qu'un maillot blanc et une serviette bleu dans sa salle de bain, Percy se dépêcha de se changer avant d'observer son reflet dans le grand miroir à pied dans sa bibliothèque, et de regarder une marque qu'il devra sans nul doute dévoiler quand il ira se baigner dans la piscine.

Contrairement à sa sœur qui avait mise un maillot de bain à une pièce cachant ainsi sa cicatrice, Percy, lui ne pouvait pas cacher la sienne et il savait comme Bella que celle-ci ne pourrait jamais disparaître.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils allaient tous les deux devoir porter pour le restant de leurs jours !

S'observant dans le miroir, Percy posa sa main sur la marque rouge qui marquait sa poitrine à l'endroit exact de son cœur, bien que la cicatrice était fermer depuis longtemps, on voyait toujours celle-ci qui ressortait beaucoup de sa peau et que tout le contour était toujours rouge et légèrement bleui.

Ne lui poser pas la question pourquoi il l'avait toujours mais contrairement à lui, la marque que possédait Bella était des deux côtés, aussi bien de devant que dans son dos et leurs dons de guérison semblaient ne rien pouvoir faire pour effacer les blessures qu'ils avaient eux, le jour ou ils avaient chacun faillis y rester pour de bon.

Respirant un bon coup, Percy détourna sa tête du miroir et enfila son maillot blanc avant de prendre sa serviette, et d'aller rejoindre les autres en bas.

Quand il entra dans la véranda ou les autres ne cessaient de faire les idiots dans la piscine, Percy vit du coin de l'œil que Sally et Charlie s'étaient tous les deux redresser sur leurs sièges à sa vue, mais ce dernier ne s'en occupa pas et au lieu d'aller saluer les adultes, il se dirigea droit vers Susan.

Il avait besoin de réponse et il allait les chercher tout de suite et maintenant !

Alors que Susan discutait tout en rigolant avec Bella pendant que Peter parlait avec Edward, il fut le premier à le voir arriver vers eux et d'un signe de tête, le Cullen se tourna vers lui en remarquant tout comme le fils d'Arès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais Percy ne s'en formalisa pas et s'agenouilla auprès des deux filles, et se tourna vers Susan alors qu'elle et Bella s'étaient retourné vers lui.

_ Salut Percy ! Tu as bien dormie ? Demanda Susan en lui souriant alors que Bella le regardait avec inquiétude, vus le regard qu'il avait envers la fille d'Apollon.

_ Μπορώ να σας θέσω μια ερώτηση σε ιδιώτες παρακαλούμε να Σούζαν; _(je peux te poser une question en privé s'il te plait Susan?) _Demanda Percy en fixant cette dernière alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux quand il s'était mis à parler grec ancien.

Si les Jackson avaient tous très bien compris tout comme les Cullen qui avaient appris à parler grec ancien et à l'écrire, ce n'était pas le cas de Jack, de Samantha, de Sally, de Charlie et des Quileutes qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se Percy avait demandé mais les trois premiers avaient sans mal compris que quelque chose de mal allait sans nulle doute se passer pour que le fils de Poséidon parle avec ce langage.

_ Τι συμβαίνει Περσέας; Μήπως αυτό έχει να κάνει με τον εφιάλτη σου; (Qu'est ce qui se passe Persée? Est ce que cela a avoir avec ton cauchemar ?) Demanda Bella en observant ce dernier en sentant que le problème venait de là.

_ Σούζαν παρακαλώ να το κάνετε; _(S'il te plait Susan?)_ Supplia Percy tout en observant avec une peur grandissante Susan, qui fut vraiment inquiéter par se regard comme de tout le monde d'ailleurs même de ceux qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

_ Καλά (D'accord) ; répondit Susan en se relevant du bord de la piscine et en s'éloignant avec ce dernier, qui l'emmena loin de la véranda en sachant très bien que vus les regards que les Cullen leur lançaient, ces derniers devaient sans nulle doute parvenir à les entendre.

Décidant de s'éloigner encore plus, Percy emmena Susan jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait le domaine du manoir avant de s'appuyer sur l'un des arbres, et de se tourner ensuite vers Susan qui avait enroulé sa serviette autour de son corps pour ainsi lui éviter d'attraper froid.

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander de si important pour recourir aux langages anciens, même si je dois t'avouer que les Cullen ont tous compris à ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Susan en revenant à la langue commune tout en croisant les bras devant Percy et en attendant que ce dernier lui réponde à sa question.

_ Τι έχετε δει ακριβώς το όραμα για τη σχέση που Edward και τον Ιππόλυτο θα διατηρήσει στο μέλλον; (Qu'est ce que tu as exactement vue dans la vision qui concernait la relation qu'Edward et Hippolyte allait entretenir dans le futur?) Demanda Percy tout en plongeant son regard bleu océan dans les yeux bleu clair de Susan, pour voir si cette dernière allait lui dire la vérité ou alors lui cacher quelque chose.

Tout en soufflant face à la détermination de Percy sur le sujet, Susan frotta le dos de son cou avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Peter m'a dit que tu étais jaloux de la relation que Bella allait entretenir avec Edward ? Tu as si peur qu'elle s'éloigne de toi pour vivre avec lui ? Demanda Susan en préférant parler en langue commune plutôt que par grec, tout en ne voyant pas ce que ce dernier ne voulait pas que les autres comprennent.

_ Susan Γαμώτο! Αυτό δεν έχει να κάνει μαζί μου! Έχει να κάνει με τη σχέση είναι απασχολημένοι δημιουργώντας έτσι ώστε να μου πείτε την αλήθεια; (_Bon sang Susan ! Cela n'à rien avoir avec moi! Cela à avoir avec la relation qu'ils sont entrain de créer alors dis-moi la vérité?)_ S'énerva Percy avant de mettre sa colère sur l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait, en enfonçant son poing dedans parvenant sans peine à l'enfoncer dans son écorce en faisant sursauter Susan et les autres qui les observaient depuis la véranda, alors que Peter s'était relevé et se tenait près à agir si ce dernier pétait les pédales.

_ Susan πες μου, είναι ότι η Μπέλλα και ο Έντουαρντ θα λάβει ένα ταξίδι στην Ελλάδα το ερχόμενο καλοκαίρι; (_Dis moi Susan, est ce que Bella et Edward vont entreprendre un voyage en Grèce l'été prochain?)_ Demanda Percy tout en continuant de fixer l'arbre dans lequel son poing était toujours enfoncer dans son tronc, alors qu'il avait facilement entendu le souffle couper de Susan.

_ Πώς το ξέρεις Περσέα; Δεν καθορίζεται ακόμη και τους δύο; _(Comment est ce que tu le sais Persée ? Ils ne l'ont même pas encore prévus tous les deux?) _Demanda Susan en parlant à son tour grec même si elle savait que cela n'empêcherait pas aux Cullen de les entendre et de comprendre aussi.

_ Και αυτός θα ζητήσει το χέρι της στο πόδι του δικαιώματος Ολύμπου; Αυτό ήταν πάντα το όνειρο της Μπέλλα έχει ζητηθεί, όπου το χέρι του ή η όλη ιστορία έχει αρχίσει _(Et il va lui demander sa main au pied du Mont Olympe pas vrai? Cela a été toujours le rêve de Bella qu'on lui demande sa main là ou toute l'histoire a commencée?__) _Demanda Percy en fermant les yeux tout en priant pour que Susan le contredise sur ce point de se qu'il avait vu en sachant que c'était le rêve de Bella, qu'on lui demande sa main ainsi.

_ Ο Περσέας, πώς το ήξερες αυτό; Ais κάνω μιλήσω σε κανέναν και δεν γνωρίζει ότι η ιστορία τους θα πάει εκεί πάνω! (_Persée, comment es-tu au courant de ça? Je n'en ais parler à personne et personne n'est au courant que leur histoire ira jusqu'à là!)_ Demanda Susan surprise que Percy sache cela sur l'avenir que Bella et Edward allait avoir, en sachant qu'elle lui avait mentie en disant que personne ne le savait : Edward était au courant ainsi que Peter a qui elle en avait parlé.

_ Απαντήσει στο ερώτημα αυτό ακόμα και θα έλεγα ότι η αλήθεια είναι ότι και οι δύο να έχουν ένα παιδί ; _(Répond encore à cette question et je dirais la vérité: est ce qu'ils auront tous les deux un enfant?_) Demanda Percy en essayant de prier qu'elle ne lui dise le contraire même si à présent il en doutait beaucoup.

_ Ναι, ένα αγοράκι, αλλά ο ίδιος δεν θα είναι μόνοι τους, μπορούν να έχουν τίποτε άλλο μετά. _(Oui, un petit garçon mais il ne sera pas le seul, ils en auront d'autre après le petit.) _; déclara Susan calmement tout en sachant que derrière elle les Cullen avaient tous entendus, en entendant leurs exclamations incrédules alors qu'elle se doutait qu'ils s'étaient tous tourner vers Edward, qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux Percy et Susan en attendant que ce dernier lâche son sac.

_ Quelque chose me dit que cela sera le dernier déclara Percy en revenant à un langage commun en abandonnant le langage grec, se fichant complètement que tous les autres comprennent ce qu'il allait lâcher.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ? Demanda Susan ne comprenant plus rien, alors qu'elle jeta un œil derrière elle en voyant les autres écouter et que Vala rapportait tout ce qu'ils se disaient à ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à les entendre.

_ J'ai fais un rêve prémonitoire ! J'ai vue l'avenir qu'aurait Edward et Bella, et je les ais aussi vus se faire menacer par deux personnes qui en auraient après eux avoua Percy en retirant enfin son poing endoloris du tronc de l'arbre, pour ensuite se retourner vers Susan.

_ A quoi ressemblaient ces personnes ? Demanda Susan voulant en savoir plus et en essayant de voir elle aussi dans la vision qu'elle a eue, de retrouver ces fameuses personnes.

_ Je ne les ais qu'aperçus Susan ! Je ne les ais pas très bien vus, je sais simplement que celui qui va poursuivre Edward était un grand blond et que celle qui va poursuivre Bella est une rousse aux… aux yeux rouge ! S'exclama Percy en se souvenant de cette teinte rouge qu'il avait réussi à se rappeler à cet instant.

_ Tu en es certains de ça Percy ? Demanda Susan inquiet de ce que Percy avait vus alors qu'elle-même avait eue du mal à voir cette femme rousse aux yeux rouge.

_ Oui Susan ! Je l'ais vus s'en prendre à Bella et au bébé qu'elle aura d'Edward, et ils étaient tous les deux en danger ! Je peux même te dire que j'ai vus Bella mourir avec son enfant dans mon rêve ! Prévena Percy avant que l'instant suivante ils entendirent un bruit de verre briser venant de la véranda, très vite suivis par des éclats de voix.

Se précipitant vers la véranda, Percy et Susan purent très vite constater que les éclats de voix venaient des autres Jackson avec les adultes qui tentaient de stopper la bagarre qui allait se passer entre les cinq Cullen et les Quileutes, qui s'étaient tous les huit transformer en grand loup.

Alors que Sally, Charlie, Jake et Samantha restaient à l'écart avec Daniel et Vala pour veiller sur eux juste au cas où pendant que Carlisle et Esmé essayaient de retenir leurs enfants, et que les jeunes Jackson s'occupaient de rester devant les Quileutes et de leur barrer le chemin.

Pendant que Bella essayait d'empêcher, en s'étant placer entre eux ayant posé sa main contre la poitrine d'Edward qui était près de la dégager à tout moment alors que Jacob sous sa forme de loup brun-roux tentait de se jeter sur lui, mais la fille de Poséidon le bloquait avec un petit mur d'eau qui lui empêchait d'avancer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bella n'avait qu'à tendre le bras gauche pour l'atteindre dans l'encolure mais elle essayait non seulement d'avancer, et d'empêcher à Edward de la mettre derrière lui pour la protéger tout en le fusillant du regard que s'il faisait le moindre geste, elle lui ferait une tête au carré avec plaisir.

_ Maintenant que la conversation est finie, vas-tu m'expliquer Percy de quoi tu as parlé avec Susan pour les mettre aussi en pétard, et qu'ils ne souhaitent une chose s'est de s'entretuer sur le champ ? Demanda Bella en fusillant son frère des yeux alors qu'elle dégagea ces cheveux mouiller qui lui tombait sur le visage d'un hochement de tête.

_ Tu n'as rien entendus ? Demanda surprise Susan en la regardant en se demandant comment elle n'avait pus rien entendre, alors que les autres avaient tous entendus et observaient quelque peu inquiet Bella et Edward, hormis Peter qui avait des doutes.

_ Je me suis émerger totalement dans la piscine alors je n'ai rien entendu mais quand je les ais vu près à se battre, je suis remonté et j'ai eu le temps d'arrêter ces deux-là, alors tu me le dis ou pas ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frère.

_ C'est que Percy a eu un rêve prémonitoire sur ton avenir avec Edward, et il t'a vu toi et votre fils en danger expliqua Susan calmement en sachant que son explication allait mettre un sacré blanc sur Bella.

Et se fut le cas !

Bella fut tellement choquer d'apprendre une telle chose qu'elle lâcha la pression qu'elle était entrain d'exercer sur Edward et Jacob, et ce dernier prit le fais que l'eau ne lui bloquait plus le passage pour sauter droit vers Edward.

Mais ce dernier parvint à éviter le coup en attrapant Bella entre ces bras et en la plaçant derrière lui en sécurité, près à en découdre avec Jacob et alors que ce dernier allait une nouvelle fois sauter sur Edward une vague d'eau jaillit de la piscine et s'enroula autour de lui pour ensuite le plaquer contre la véranda, et il fut très vite suivis par les autres Quileutes que Percy avait envoyé contre les vitres de la véranda.

Et surprenant tout le monde alors que les Quileutes se mettaient à grogner en essayant de se libérer des tentacules d'eau qui les bloquaient, Percy se plaça devant eux et leur lança un de ces regards les plus réfrigérants.

_ Le prochain qui essaye de s'en prendre à ma sœur ou à Edward aura à faire à moi, est ce que c'est bien compris ! Mit en garde Percy alors qu'il les regarda l'un après l'autre pour attendre qu'ils les approuvent, et ces derniers ne pouvant pas parler sous cette forme, hochèrent simplement de la tête avant que le fils de Poséidon ne les relâche et ne les repose sur le sol tout doucement.

_ Bien ! Maintenant, vous allez suivre Ron et Hermione qui vous donnerons des affaires pour vous rhabillez, et si vous recommencez, je peux vous assurez que je vous envois à la flotte humain ou loup ! Mit en garde Percy tout en avisant leurs vêtements et maillot de bain déchiré sous leurs transformations, tout en montrant de la tête Ron et Hermione qui hochèrent tous les deux de la tête et montrèrent l'intérieur du manoir avant de les emmener dans les chambres pour qu'ils puissent se rhabiller.

Tout en gardant à l'œil les Quileutes jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se soient éloignés, Percy sursauta quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule et se tourna pour faire face à Carlisle.

_ Merci jeune homme remercia Carlisle en serrant chaleuresement l'épaule de Percy, bien que sa poigne était froide.

Le fils de Poséidon hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Bella qui était assise et semblait toujours être en état de choc, alors qu'Edward ne cessait de lui parler comme de Susan mais cette dernière ne réagissait à rien autour d'elle.

Soufflant un bon coup, Percy alla se placer auprès de sa sœur et en fermant les yeux, le fils de Poséidon plaça sa main gauche sous la poitrine de Bella et l'autre dans son dos au même endroit, avant de se mettre à appuyer en même temps la faisant crier de douleur tout en émergeant enfin de sa surprise, et en fusillant son frère de son regard glacial.

_ Aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Percy ? Demanda Bella tout en éloignant les mains de son frère de son corps avant de masser les endroits ou ce dernier avait appuyé.

_ Désoler Bella ! C'était la seule façon de te faire réagir, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Percy en posant sa main sur la joue de sa sœur alors que celle-ci tentait de se faire une idée de se qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_ D'accord mais laisse moi juste reprendre mes esprits ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Et pourquoi est ce que les garçons et Leah ont réagis comme ça ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas la réaction que ces derniers avaient eux que de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son avenir.

_ C'est parce que sa race ne peuvent tous simplement pas concevoir voila pourquoi nous avons réagis comme ça Bella ? Et tu vas mourir tous simplement parce que tu vas porter son monstre ! Cracha Jacob qui était revenus comme un taureau en charge avec un short de bain et un maillot blanc, vite suivis par les autres Quileutes et de Ron et Hermione qui essayaient de les retenir.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment eux qu'ils auraient dus retenir mais plutôt Bella qui s'était levé à la vue de Jacob, et ce dernier n'avait point vue cette dernière venir vers lui alors qu'il continuait de cracher son venin sur l'enfant qu'elle aurait avec Edward, avant de lui fracasser son poing droit sur le nez de Jacob, le faisant tomber au sol de surprise alors que Bella se mit à grogner en se tenant la main droite avec lequel elle venait de le frapper.

_ Redis encore ce genre de chose Black et je vais me faire un plaisir de te castrer comme ça ta descendance n'aura pas la chance de voir le jour ! Mit en garde Bella en le foudroyant du regard avant d'observer sa main droite pour ensuite grogner en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était pêter trois phalanges, en lui mettant son poing dans la figure.

Et alors que la fille de Poséidon était entrain de remettre ces phalanges comme ils étaient, elle sentit sans aucune difficulté la présence d'Edward à ces côtés qui lui prit sa main blesser dans les siennes et le contact glacial de ces mains, fit souffler Bella de calme pendant qu'elle sentait la douleur disparaitre avec son contact.

_ Le clébard a raison ! Nous sommes stériles alors comment Edward pourra-t'il faire un enfant à Hippolyte ? Demanda Rosalie vraiment incrédule et n'y croyant pas une seule seconde à ce fait, alors que Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner face à l'emploi de son premier nom.

_ Est-ce que tu ne serais pas entrain de traiter ma sœur d'infidélité par hasard ? Demanda Lucy d'une voix réfrigérante faisant sursauter les Cullens et les Quileutes, vraiment surpris d'entendre un tel ton venant de cette petite alors qu'elle ne s'empêcha pas de foudroyer d'un regard des plus glacials Rosalie de son accusation caché.

_ Ce que je suis entrain de dire c'est que…

_ Seules les femelles de votre espèce sont stériles mais pas les mâles puisque les hommes peuvent concevoir de la naissance jusqu'à la mort, et là on parle du corps remarqua Peter faisant par là comprendre à tous que les hommes Cullen avaient la possibilité de concevoir avec une femme « fertile », en appuyant très bien sur le fait qu'Edward pouvait donner la vie avec Bella.

_ Mais cela ne change pas que c'est trop dangereux pour Bella de concevoir un enfant avec lui ! Rappela Sam en observant les deux concerner alors qu'il avait aidé Jacob à se relever et que ce dernier essuyait les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlait de son nez, qui était entrain de se soigner du poing que lui avait mis Bella.

D'ailleurs cette dernière eut une de ces envies folles d'aller aussi mettre son poing dans la figure de Sam, mais Edward ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité en la bloquant dans ces bras, son dos contre son torse.

_ Bella ne risque rien dans les grossesses qu'elle aura avec Edward ! Ils auront un fils magnifique et une petite fille vraiment sublime, et ils auront aussi un troisième enfant mais je ne connais pas le sexe de celui-là avoua Susan en racontant ainsi la fin de sa vision.

_ Attend ! Attend ! Attend une minute Susan ! Comment ça ils auront trois gosses ? Demanda Emmett vraiment surpris du nombre d'enfant qu'aura son frère.

_ J'ai vue l'avenir d'Edward et de Bella de seulement quelques années mais je les ais vus heureux et combler avec un fils et une fille, qui sont les portraits exacts de leurs parents et Bella enceinte de leur troisième expliqua Susan tout en ayant observé le jeune couple alors que l'image des deux enfants réapparus dans sa tête, et qu'Edward les revit tous les deux à travers son esprit ainsi qu'une Bella enceinte pour la troisième.

_ Sauf que Percy vient de dire à l'instant même qu'il avait vus Bella mourir enceint du premier ! Donc tu t'es trompé dans ta vision puisqu'elle mourra avec le premier ! Cracha Jacob en s'attirant les foudres de Bella et d'Edward par la même occasion qui allaient lui foncer dessus, mais Percy se plaça devant les deux en posant ces mains sur leurs épaules en les calmant d'un regard.

Pour ensuite tourner son regard vers les Quileutes en les foudroyant du regard les faisant quelque peu sursauter, parce que ces derniers auraient crus que Percy serait de leur côté avec ce qu'il avait dis.

_ Pour votre gouverne les gars, si vous m'aviez laissé terminer au lieu de sauter aux conclusions, vous auriez compris que ce n'est pas le bébé comme vous le dites qui tuera Bella mais une des créatures de notre monde déclara froidement Percy en continuant de leur lancer son regard des plus glacial qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Percy ? Demanda Edward quelque peu inquiet de l'avenir de Bella et de leur « premier » enfant, alors que ce dernier se tourna vers lui et Bella.

_ J'ai vu une bestiole ailé capturer Bella dans ces serres et l'image ensuite me dévoilait ma sœur aussi livide qu'un cadavre, alors qu'étrangement ces cheveux avaient blanchis comme si tu avais vieillis expliqua Percy asser vague sur le dernier point qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre sur ce point.

_ Mes cheveux étaient blancs ! Comment ça ils étaient blancs ? Tu veux dire blanc comme les cheveux blancs d'une vieille femme ? Demanda Bella qui voulait que ce dernier lui précise un peu plus l'image qu'il avait vus d'elle.

_ Blanc comme le blanc neige ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Bella, cela ne se passera pas avant plus d'un an déclara Percy qui voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet, bien qu'il se promit d'en parler avec les autres plus tard.

_ Mais bien sur Percy, tu me vois mourir moi et mon fils dans plus d'un an, c'est vrai que je vais essayer d'oublier ce que vient de me dire ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bella tout en foudroyant ce dernier de lui faire ce genre de déclaration à la noix.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Bella, cela ne sera surement qu'une mauvaise passe puisque je vous vois toujours tous les deux élever vos enfants dans l'avenir, et vous serez sains et sauves promit Susan en souriant aux deux jeunes « futurs parents » de leur avenir heureux.

_ _Leur destin unis pour le meilleur, _

_Mais c'est le pire qui les unira._

_Et avec eux, le monde gagnera _

_Ou alors il sombrera_. Ce sont les dernières phrases de ta prophétie sur Edward et Bella, Susan ! Dans mon rêve prémonitoire, je n'ais pas cesser de les voirs tous les deux en danger mais ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre mutuellement tous au long de ce que je voyais ! Donc si tu les vois toujours vivants, heureux et en bonne santé, cela veut dire que nous arriverons à passer cette mauvaise passe reprit Percy en se rappelant des dernières phrases de la prophétie dite par Susan il y a plusieurs jours.

_ Percy et Susan ont tous les deux raisons ! La prophétie mettait en évidence que quoi qu'il se produira dans votre avenir, vous ne pourrez combattre qu'ensemble vos ennemis et non séparer, et que se sont les épreuves que vous surmonterez ensembles qui vous rendrons beaucoup plus fort, et qui fortifiera vos liens continua Peter sur ce que Percy et Susan essayaient de faire comprendre à Edward et Bella.

_ Je sens que cette année va être une longue année souffla Bella avant de se mettre à se masser les tempes comme pour essayer de calmer la migraine qui à sans nul doute apparus avec tout ce remue-ménage.

_ Avant de t'occuper du mariage et des enfants, Bella, rappel-toi que vendredi, toi et Percy avaient votre remise de diplôme de sapeur-pompier déclara Jack pour changer de sujet et ainsi détourner la conversation vers quelque chose de plus calme et de plus près dans l'avenir.

_ Oh je t'en conjure Jack ne commence pas avec ça ! S'exclama Bella en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce que ce dernier allait dire ensuite alors que son épouse et les adultes se mirent à rire de sa réaction.

_ Oh pitié Jack ! Je me suis retenu de ne pas regarder leur première fois dans mon rêve prémonitoire, alors je t'en supplie ne prononce pas le nom de ma sœur avec mariage et enfant pour l'instant ? Demanda Percy en se bouchant à son tour ces oreilles mais sa sœur avait parfaitement entendus ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Comment ça mariage ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par mariage ? Et par première fois ? Demanda Bella en ne comprenant pas ce que son frère parlait et voulant vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve prémonitoire.

_ Quand tu disais que tu passerais le capte avec le garçon quand tu seras que c'est lui que lorsque tu seras fiancer ou encore marier expliqua Percy alors que ces joues se mirent à rougir de gêne, tout comme sa sœur par la même occasion.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu t'es rincer l'œil ! Supplia Bella bien qu'elle le foudroya du regard en comprenant ce qu'il sous entendait, alors qu'elle était aussi rouge que lui et que les autres garçons ne s'étaient pas empêcher de rire hormis Edward bien sur, tout aussi gêner.

Mais les autres garçons ne rirent pas très longtemps vus les coups de coude et coups de poing que leurs donnaient leurs compagnes et leurs sœurs, et ceux qui ne rigolaient pas de cette « dispute » étaient aussi les Quileutes ainsi que Charlie et Sally qui étaient vraiment gêner pour les deux enfants de Poséidon, et le jeune Cullen par la même occasion.

_ Quoi ? Bien sur que non Bella ! Je ne suis pas un voyeur moi ! S'exclama Percy tout en fusillant du regard Ron et Edmund qui étaient entrain d'éclater de rire, parce que dans leurs familles s'étaient bien les fils d'Héphaïstos les deux voyeurs. Et de toute façon quand j'ai commencé à voir ce que vous aviez prévus sans le savoir vous-même j'ai détourné la tête, et je n'ais pas regarder jusqu'à le passage de notre anniversaire ! Et cela parce que je ne voulais pas avoir une bonne raison de tuer Cullen pour ça, parce que je savais aussi que tu me ferais une tête au carré ! Reprit-il tout en jetant un œil à Edward avant d'observer sa sœur et de détourner le regard, tout en se frottant mal à l'aise le dos de la nuque.

_ En tout cas évitez de vous faire des têtes au carré alors que vous devrez être tous les deux présentables, pour la remise des diplômes ce vendredi là rappela Jack qui voulait encore détourner le sujet sur le rêve prémonitoire de Percy, et comme d'habitude, les rappels d'O'Neill faisait mouche à chaque fois sur les deux jeunes.

_ Jack ! Tu veux vraiment nous faire pêter une durite ou tu veux nous foutre les foins pour vendredi ? Demanda Percy en fusillant du regard ce dernier alors qu'il avait vraiment peur de rater son diplôme comme sa frangine, faisant rire les autres.

_ Les enfants de Poséidon n'ont aucun problème de se dresser face aux Furies, Lion de Némée, Minotaure, Taureau Crétois, Chimère et à tous les autres ! Mais ils sont terrorisés par un diplôme de sapeur-pompier qu'ils ont peur de rater ! Se marra Ron avec Edmund alors qu'ils recommençaient tous les deux à rire comme des hyènes, quand Percy et Bella vinrent à tous les surprendre.

Le fils de Poséidon attrapa Ron par le cou alors que la fille de Poséidon enveloppa son bras autour des hanches d'Edmund, et tous les deux entrainèrent les fils d'Héphaïstos à la flotte dans la piscine sous le rire des autres, avant de commencer une bataille contre eux.

La semaine promettait d'être longue et éprouvante !

Il ne cessa de se triturer sa casquette bleu marine sur sa tête tout en remettant en place de l'autre le col de sa chemise assortis à sa casquette, ainsi qu'à son pantalon pour la soirée de la remise de son diplôme de sapeur-pompier.

Et oui, c'était le grand soir !

Percy avait l'impression que ces six derniers jours étaient passés à une telle vitesse, qu'il avait cru qu'après s'être réveiller le lendemain de leur moment passer avec sa famille, les Cullen et les Quileutes à la piscine au manoir, en d'autre terme dimanche qu'il avait été projeté directement à ce vendredi soir suivant alors qu'il était dans sa chambre à la caserne et se préparait à enfiler la veste assortis à l'uniforme des nouvelles recrus, allant recevoir leur diplôme.

Et pendant le reste de la semaine, Bella était resté loin de lui ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas le voir !

Pourquoi ? Parce que Percy avait décidé de se taire et de parler avec Susan au lieu de parler avec elle de ce qui le tracassait, en l'occurrence le rêve prémonitoire qu'il avait eu sur l'avenir de Bella et d'Edward.

Et il n'était pas le seul que Bella avait évité toute la semaine, les Quileutes avaient pâtis de l'insulte qui lui avait fais, en particulier Jacob qui devaient eux aussi se tenir loin de Percy qui n'avaient pas beaucoup apprécié l'allusion qu'ils avaient osés lui faire.

Remarque, le seul qu'elle laissait approcher c'était Edward et Percy avait été mis au courant par Susan que ces deux derniers continuaient de faire connaissance, tout en se baladant en pleine forêt en ne restant jamais cloitrer dans une des maisons en préférant parler dans le grand air.

Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas vraiment aidé Percy en sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la nature, pour ces pauvres nerfs et les autres avaient aussi raison, il devait lâché un peu de laisse à sa sœur ou elle finirait par lui donner des crises cardiaques.

Revenant à la réalité, Percy se regarda une nouvelle fois dans sa glace en réajustant une nouvelle fois sa tenue avant de voir le reflet de sa montre à gousset briller sur sa table à chevet, derrière lui.

En se retournant vers celle-ci, Percy ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son père en se demandant si ce dernier était fier que ces enfants aillaient recevoir leur diplôme de sapeur pompier, tout en se disant que pour ce dernier cela ne devait être pas grand-chose comme pour leur diplôme d'université.

La seule chose qu'ils avaient reçus de lui était ces montres à goussette pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se défendre face aux horreurs que ne cessaient de leur envoyer leur oncle, Hadès ou quiconque d'autre chez les Dieux.

La prenant dans sa main, Percy regarda les dessins en reliefs sur sa montre quand il se rappela de la seule fois ou il avait entendu la voix de son père.

Celle-ci avait résonné dans sa tête comme un gong et Percy avait réémerger de l'état d'amorphe dans lequel il avait été, lui et Bella après la disparition d'Aang, et ils ne s'étaient tous les deux pas rappeler une seule fois de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, hormis la voix de Poséidon.

Et c'était l'unique et dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient entendu tous les deux !

Ils ne l'avaient plus jamais entendu après ce moment désastreux !

C'est en se posant toutes ces questions que Percy ne vit pas quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et y entrer :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Percy ? Demanda Bella en posant sa main sur son épaule tout en l'ayant fait sursauter, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers sa sœur.

Cette dernière portait la même tenue que la sienne alors qu'elle s'était fait une queue de cheval haute, qui sortait de sa casquette en de grande boucle brune et rousse.

_ Rien du tout Bella ! Je pensais ce que cela aurait donné si notre père se trouvait ici pour notre remise de diplôme avoua Percy en regardant sa montre dans sa main avant que sa sœur ne le lui prenne dans ces mains.

_ Qu'est ce qui te dit que nous allons finir diplômer ? Demanda Bella en souriant tout en mettant la montre à goussette à son frère à sa vraie place autour de son cou, avant de la lui mettre sous sa chemise.

_ Très drôle Bella ! Vraiment très drôle ! Rigola Percy tout en enveloppant ces épaules de son bras droit avant de la serrer contre lui, tout en lui embrassant la joue avant de s'observer tous les deux dans le miroir.

_ Tu ne m'en veux plus pour ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier ? Demanda Percy en revenant au moment présent avant de s'exclamer de douleur quand sa sœur lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, pour ensuite masser l'endroit douloureux que sa sœur venait de frapper.

_ Question idiote, réponse idiote mon cher frangin ! Tu aurais dus me parler en premier avant de te renseigner avec Susan sur mon avenir, alors la prochaine fois que tu as ce genre de rêve prémonitoire sur moi tu m'avertis et j'en ferais de même avec toi déclara Bella tout en se remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille alors que celle-ci était bien trop courte pour être retenu par son chouchou.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par des rêves prémonitoires sur moi ? Demanda Percy en ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir sa sœur, surtout quand cette dernière se mit à fuir son regard. Tu as vus des choses me concernant dans tes rêves ? Redemanda-t'il avant de la placer devant lui en lui tenant les épaules avec ces mains.

_ Il faut croire qu'aucun de nous ne peut avoir des rêves prémonitoires pour nous mais nous en faisons pour notre jumeau expliqua Bella tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en se dégageant de la poigne de son frère, pour se retourner vers le miroir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as vus exactement de moi dans tes rêves ? Demanda Percy quelque peu inquiet que sa sœur lui avouât que lui aussi dans un avenir futur, il risquerait de mourir.

_ Tu disais que tu avais vus plusieurs images de moi dans l'avenir ? Sauf que moi je n'ai été témoin que d'une seule scène et elle était asser incompréhensible, puisque j'étais aussi dedans donc va savoir ce que cela veut dire ! Déclara Bella tout en jouant avec les bibelots et autres qu'elle avait sur son bracelet-porte-bonheur autour de son poignet droit.

_ En te connaissant tu as du en parler à Edward je présume ? Demanda Percy en se doutant que sa sœur avait du en parler à ce dernier pour avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Oui que je lui en ais parler puisque j'en voulais toujours à mon idiot de frangin de m'avoir caché un truc pareille, mais cela ne se produira que lorsqu'on les aura ces deux-là continua Bella même si elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle parlait à voix haute.

_ Tu entends qui en parlant de ces « deux-là » ? Demanda Percy qui voulait que sa sœur soit bien plus précise qu'elle ne le voulait.

_ Je nous ais vus tous les deux combattre sur le dos de pégase, le tien était noir et le mien était blanc, et nous affrontions tous les quatre ces foutus furies expliqua Bella en se mettant à cracher le nom de ces dernières.

_ Bella ! Tu ne penses tout de même que cet affrontement va avoir lieux aujourd'hui ? Après tout, cela va faire un an aujourd'hui que...

_ Je le sais parfaitement Percy, mais j'en ais discuter avec Susan et elle m'a avouée ne pas voir une attaque venant de ces garces, et rien du tout en ce qui concerne ces pégases alors je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai vus va vraiment se produire ! Alors maintenant tu comprends pourquoi j'avais besoin d'avoir l'avis d'une autre personne que des demi-dieux expliqua Bella en se tournant vers son frère tout en continuant de jouer frénétiquement avec son bracelet-porte-bonheur, qui était toujours chez elle un signe de nervosité.

_ Ce n'était sans doute qu'un simple rêve essaya de se convaincre Percy comme pour sa sœur mais il savait pertinemment que cela sonnait faux.

_ Tu es sérieux en essayant de me convaincre de ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frère pour que ce dernier lui redise le contraire.

Mais Percy ne put strictement rien dire que quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant qu'il ne pousse cette dernière à rentrer, pour très vite voir la tête blonde de Jennifer passer le seuil de la chambre du fils de Poséidon.

_ Alors les jeunes prêts pour votre remise de diplôme ? Demanda Jennifer tout en les prenant dans ces bras chacun, alors qu'elle était tout a fais charmante dans sa tenue officiel de cérémonie de pompier.

Avec sa chemise blanche assortis a sa jupe cintré bleu marine et à sa veste d'officier de pompier médecin, avec le chapeau assortis sur ces cheveux blonds coiffés en un chignon, ressemblant à ceux des armées de la marine monter sur ces chaussures à talons noires.

_ Prêts oui ! Bien sur ! Mais est ce qu'on va les avoir nos diplômes aussi ? Demanda Percy en souriant à Jennifer alors que cette dernière le relâchait après leur accolade, avant que cette dernière ne lui sourit pour ensuite lui mettre une claque derrière la tête, faisant ainsi tomber sa casquette par la même occasion.

Faisant grogner Percy qui se baissa pour ramasser sa casquette et ensuite se la remettre sur la tête, sous le rire de sa sœur et de l'un des médecins des pompiers, avant que cette dernière ne leur montre le chemin pour leur remise des diplômes en ouvrant le passage à ces deux derniers.

Puisqu'ils avaient été enfermés toute l'après midi dans leurs chambres, Percy et Bella n'avaient pas vus les décorations que cette remise de diplôme prévoyait, et ils furent quelques peu surpris en voyant la rambarde des escaliers entourer de ruban bleu et rouge, les couleurs de la brigade.

Puisque l'emblème de la brigade sud des sapeurs-pompiers de Seattle avait opté pour une flamme rouge dans un cercle d'eau, qui donnait bien l'impression de vouloir éteindre cette flamme à tout moment.

C'était même cette emblème que Percy et Bella avaient sur leurs tenus : sur leur poitrine droite de leur chemise et sur le haut de leurs casquettes.

Atteignant enfin la cour après être passé devant un rideau qui cachait toute la salle du rez de chaussé, se doutant que la table avait été placé derrière avec le buffet pour la fête qui se déroulerait après la remise de leur diplôme.

Puis se reportant sur Jennifer qu'ils suivaient tous les deux, Percy et Bella se mirent tous les deux à sursauter quand Jennifer ouvrit enfin les portes de la caserne, en les menant dehors et qu'ils furent assiéger par des tonnerres d'applaudissement.

Et ces applaudissements venaient de toutes leurs familles réunis, qui étaient tous placer sur les sièges face à la tribune, là ou se trouvait toute la bande de sapeur pompier avec Jack en avant des autres, portant tous leurs uniformes de cérémonies alors que c'était le Colonel Jack O'Neill qui avait le plus de médaille sur son uniforme.

**[]**

Sur ces épaules, Jack abordait les deux barres blanches puis les trois barres blanches qui suivaient qui montraient son grade de colonel chez les pompiers. Alors que Ty était le suivant avec le grade de lieutenant colonel avec deux barres, la première blanche et l'autre jaune suivis de trois autres barres, deux blanches et celle du milieu jaune. Puis il y avait John avec son statut de commandant avec une barre blanche et trois autres barres blanches qui suivaient alors que Mitchell était capitaine, montrer par les trois barres blanches sur chacunes des ces épaules.

Quant à Beckett, il était médecin lieutenant-colonel avec le tissu rouge et deux barres, la première jaune et l'autre blanche suivis par trois autres barres dont deux jaunes et celle du milieu était blanche. Et Jennifer se trouvait être une infirmière d'encadrement, bientôt elle pourra passer son test pour devenir médecin capitaine, mais en attendant elle abordait fièrement le tissu violet sur ces épaules avec les trois barres blanches dessus.

Et saluant leur famille assise sur les sièges ou les autres Jackson n'avaient pas pus s'empêcher de se lever de leurs sièges pour applaudir leurs entrées, Percy et Bella ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand Ron et Edmund voulurent faire les guignols en montant sur leurs fauteuils pour continuer d'applaudir.

Avant qu'Hermione et Katara ne mette fin à leurs cirques en les faisant descendre de leurs sièges, pour ensuite les réprimander en leurs tirant les oreilles, les obligeant ainsi à se rasseoir pour pas que ces dernières ne les arraches.

Mais il n'y avait que les Jackson qui étaient présents pour leur remise de diplôme, puisque les Cullens, les Quileutes ainsi que Charlie, Sally, Billy, Harry et Sue Clearwater étaient là avec Emily, la fiancer de Sam alors que certains membres de la brigade avaient emmenés leurs familles, comme Samantha qui se retrouvaient assises aux côtés d'Ishtar, de Teyla, de Ronon, le grand frère de la troisième, qui était professeur de sport à l'université de Seattle et qui avait aussi été l'enseignant des enfants de Poséidon.

Il y avait aussi Rodney, un très grand scientifique, marier avec Jennifer ainsi que leurs enfants à ces derniers et aux autres que Percy et Bella vinrent à saluer en s'amusant à faire des shampoings au plus petits.

Jack et Samantha avaient tous les deux eux deux garçons et une fille, en attendant l'arrivé du quatrième dans la famille : l'aîné des deux garçons était âgé de 13 ans, Dean avait hérité des yeux bleu de sa mère mais sinon il était le portrait de son père, avec son fichu caractère d'ailleurs. Quand à Samuel, le deuxième garçon O'Neill, ce dernier avait 10 ans et ressemblait plus à sa mère avec les yeux de son père, étant aussi plus responsable que son frère ainé. Et que la petite dernière, Marie, âgée d'à peine 6 ans, avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère avec les cheveux brun de son père et ces yeux bleu.

Ty et Ishtar avaient tous les deux trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille : Ryan, l'ainé, avait 18 ans, ayant plus le physique de son père avec les yeux de sa mère alors que la deuxième, Vanessa, âgé de 15 ans, tenait plus de sa mère avec les yeux de son père et que le petit dernier, Lucas, âgé de seulement 5 ans, avait hérité du physique de sa mère bien qu'il tenait plus de son père en caractère.

John et Teyla en avaient tous les deux, deux enfants, deux fillettes qui avaient hérités de la beauté de leur mère et du physique de leur père, Natalia âgée de 10 ans et Ignés âgée de 7 ans.

Et Rodney et Jennifer avaient quant eux une petite fille de 5 ans du nom d'Elizabeth, qui tenait de sa mère avec les yeux de son père alors que Nathan n'était simplement âgé de 2 ans et ce dernier tenant de son père, avait hérité de l'amusement de sa mère parce que ce dernier ne tenait pas en place sur les genoux de son père, qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête avec ce petit sacripant si bien que Lucy vint lui donner un petit coup de main, sous les yeux rieur des autres Jackson pendant que Daniel reprit sa conversation avec lui.

En clair, tous leurs plus proches amis et connaissances étaient présent avec leur famille pour en ce jour, l'un des plus importants pour leur avenir dans la société aussi.

Et Percy et Bella ne purent s'empêcher de sourire face aux uniformes de police que Peter et Harry portaient tous les deux pour leur remise des diplômes, montrant ainsi aux autres qui ne le savaient pas que les fils d'Arès étaient tous les deux entrés dans la brigade de police de Seattle.

Dans leurs tenus marines avec leurs insignes de police sur leurs blousons, Peter et Harry étaient tous les deux simplement classes dans leurs uniformes de police, et cela avait permis à Charlie de discuter avec ces deux derniers de leurs avenirs dans la police, avec trois ans de carrière pour Peter et un an pour Harry, qui venait quant à lui, depuis deux mois, finir l'école d'académie pour devenir policier.

Car dans la famille Jackson, chacun des jeunes savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient faire :

Peter et Harry étaient tous les deux entrés dans la police, eux qui détestent restés sur place avaient choisis ce métier, au lieu de s'engager dans l'armée comme avait faillis le faire Peter, trois ans plu tôt, ce qui avait créé un sacré froid entre lui et Susan pendant plus de trois mois, avant que le fils d'Arès ne se range à s'engager dans la brigade de police de Seattle pour ne pas chercher des combats au loin et de manquer de se faire tuer, en restant avec Susan.

Quant à cette dernière, Susan suivait toujours des cours à l'Université en musicologie, elle qui était une grande pianiste et violoniste, et chanteuse don remarquable qu'elle tenait de son père Apollon, dieu de la musique, Susan voulait faire de la musique ou devenir professeur de musique bien que contrairement aux garçons de la famille, le rêve de Susan qu'elle en avait parlé aux filles de la famille, était de devenir mère et de choyer ces petits.

Ronald avait choisis de faire des études dans la mécanique et avait même ouvert un garage, tout près de la caserne de pompier en s'occupant particulièrement des problèmes avec les camions de la brigade de pompier, tout comme ceux de la brigade de police, en travaillant même avec Ryan qui adorait s'amuser avec les pièces d'automobiles et qui avait aussi un bon prof en la présence de Ron.

Alors qu'Hermione faisait à la fois des études d'ingénieur et d'architecture à l'université de Seattle, pour ainsi choisir le métier d'ingénieur ou d'architecteur comme elle en rêvait depuis qu'elle était petite pendant que Ginny, elle, était employée dans une boutique de fleuriste et grâce à elle, le fleuriste en question avait fais beaucoup de recette depuis son arrivée.

Quant aux plus jeunes, ils continuaient tous les trois encore leurs études alors qu'Edmund avait prévus d'entré à son tour dans l'académie de police comme Peter et Harry, préférant l'action qu'à être toujours dans la mécanique. Katara avait elle aussi choisis de faire comme sa sœur aîné, en entrant dans l'université et en suivant les cours d'ingénieur et d'architecture alors que Lucy voulait soit devenir professeur d'histoire ou de langue, ou bien devenir fleuriste comme sa sœur aînée, ou bien devenir pompier comme Percy et Bella.

En clair, toute la famille Jackson savait déjà ce que les jeunes feraient et il fallait dire que Daniel et Vala étaient vraiment très fiers de leurs petits.

Percy et Bella saluèrent leur famille alors que l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le signe de main que sa jumelle fit à Edward, et que ce dernier lui répondit par un signe de tête et un sourire qui fit quelque peu rougir Bella alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de grogner en voyant ça.

Grognement qui fit rire Jennifer qui avait remarqué comme les autres la réaction de Percy face aux petits gestes que s'étaient lancés Edward et Bella, alors que cette dernière lui refila un coup de coude dans les cottes pour qu'il cesse de se mettre à grogner chaque fois qu'ils auront tous les deux des gestes affectueux l'un envers l'autre.

Puisque comme Percy l'ignorait, la relation entre Edward et Bella avaient beaucoup avancé pendant cette semaine, et ça Susan, s'était abstenue de le lui dire, que lors de leur promenade dans la forêt, ils ne cessaient tous les deux de se connaitre de plus en plus mais ils avaient aussi commencé par se tenir la main, et avoir des gestes d'affection l'un pour l'autre.

Edward qui ne cessait de remettre une mèche de cheveux de Bella derrière les oreilles ou encore de jouer avec ces derniers quand ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une racine ou bien en ce qui concernait Bella, remettre le col de sa chemise ou bien poser sa tête sur son épaule quand ils étaient assis, ou encore d'enrouler son bras autour du sien pendant leur longue promenade.

Mais bien sur, comme le savait Susan, Bella n'avait jamais obligé Edward à parler de son secret à lui et à sa famille, bien que la fille de Poséidon attende que cela soit ce dernier qui fasse le premier pas mais Susan savait parfaitement, comme Peter qu'elle tenait au courant à ce propos qu'Edward avait bien trop peur que Bella la considère comme un monstre quand elle sera la vérité à son sujet.

Bien évidemment, Peter et Susan en avaient aussi discuté plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec Edward à ce sujet, mais ce dernier restait planté sur sa décision de ne rien lui dire à ce propos. Que Bella continut à le voir comme un être surnaturel capable de rapidité, de force et de longévité sans qu'elle ne vienne à connaitre le côté sombre de sa personne.

Suivant Jennifer sur l'estrade en rejoignant son frère Carson, Percy et Bella se placèrent aux côtés de Jack au garde à vous comme des petits soldats, alors que ce dernier commença à faire son discours sur les deux jeunes et de leurs futurs carrières dans la brigade.

_ La première fois que moi et ma brigade avons rencontrés Percy et Bella, s'était lors d'un feu il y a deux ans et qui avait pris dans le gymnase d'une école polyvalente que nous les avons croisés. Mitchell et John avaient été incapables de les empêcher de rentrer dans l'école alors que cette dernière était sur le point de s'effondrer, mais ils sont tous de même parvenus à faire sortir les enfants et à secourir Aang et ces camarades bloquer par les Lestrygons dans le gymnase. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien crus faire une crise cardiaque lorsque j'ai vue ces machins et croyez-moi j'ai bien crus que je devenais fou commença Jack dans son discours.

_ Oh mais tu es fou dans plusieurs choses aussi ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute Daniel créant l'hilarité des autres alors que Jack le fusilla du regard.

_ Et c'est celui qui est trouve amusant de se passionner pour ces montres qui me fait cette remarque ! C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité Daniel ! Mais bon comme je le disais avant d'avoir été si grossièrement coupé, je disais donc que cela à été choc pour nous tous quand nous avons découvert le monde de Percy et de Bella, et que nous étions nous même capable de voir à travers la brume qui cache ces créatures des yeux des mortels tels que nous. Alors cela nous a été d'une simplicité d'accueillir les petits parmi nous car à cette époque, ils cherchaient tous les deux un métier qui pourrait les stabiliser et avec la charge qu'ils avaient avec Aang, ils étaient tous a fais normal de les prendre sous nos ailes reprit Jack en souriant à Percy et Bella qui le remercièrent d'un hochement de tête.

_ Oui mais combien de fois Percy et Bella ont faillis te causer une crise cardiaque, et des cheveux blanc par la même occasion ? Demanda Daniel dans un toussement alors qu'il fit de nouveau rire tout le monde alors que Jack ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'interrompes Jackson ! A la troisième je sévirais prévena Jack en le foudroyant du regard avant d'inspirer un bon coup pour reprendre son discours sur Percy et Bella, quand Daniel le coupa une nouvelle fois.

_ Sauf que tu ne pourras jamais me rattraper si tu veux sévir souria Daniel à ce dernier alors que Jack retira calmement sa casquette de colonel sur la tête et le posant doucement sur le pupitre sur lequel il était placé derrière, il se tourna vers Ty.

_ Reprend le flambeau Ty, j'ai un compte à régler avec Jackson demanda Jack avant de foncer droit sur Daniel qui s'était déjà lever et qui s'éloignait de ce dernier en courant, et en riant par la même occasion sous le rire des présent pendant qu'ils entamèrent tous les deux une course poursuite.

_ Comme le dirait si bien Daniel, jamais deux sans trois ! Mais laissons les s'amuser un peu et revenons un peu à nos moutons, et bien sur nos petits moutons sont Percy et Bella dois-je le rappeler répliqua Ty en lançant un sourire à ces deux derniers qui ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que les autres redoublèrent d'hilarité.

_ Quand y a pas Jack ou Daniel pour faire les idiots, on peut toujours s'attendre à ce que Ty les remplace remarqua Ishtar à voix haute tout en souriant à son époux qui tentait de garder son rire, avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux.

_ Bon ! Comme le disait plus tôt Jack, Percy et Bella se sont tous les deux plier aux règles de cette caserne, et ils n'ont jamais baissé les bras un seul instant et nous leurs devons même la vie à plusieurs reprises ! Ils font tous les deux partis de cette brigade et de notre famille, et je suis heureux de vous annoncer et de leur annoncer, qu'ils ont réussis les tests d'entrer haut la main et qu'ils ont gagnés par la même occasion le grade de sapeur 1er classe déclara fièrement Ty en prenant du pupitre deux boites dans lequel reposait les broches que Percy et Bella porteraient tous les deux sur leurs épaules, pour ainsi montrer leur grade.

Mais c'était surtout une chose que les enfants de Poséidon ne s'attendirent pas du tout, et alors que Jennifer et Carson revinrent leurs remettre leurs diplômes certifier de sapeur-pompier, Ty et John s'approchèrent ensuite d'eux pour leurs accrocher leur grade qui étaient une barre rouge en diagonal, montrant ainsi que ces derniers étaient dans les sapeurs-pompiers après 1 an de service.

Et c'est pendant que Percy et Bella passèrent de bras en bras dans l'équipe qui les félicitèrent alors que les autres applaudissaient, que Jack et Daniel revinrent tous les deux bras dessus-dessous riant à une blague que le pompier venait de dire quand ils vinrent ensuite féliciter à leurs tours les deux nouvelles recrus, après avoir été réprimandés par leurs épouses respectives.

Puis vint au tour des autres Jackson de venir féliciter Percy et Bella de la promotion qu'ils avaient eux, puisque ces deux derniers ne pensaient pas qu'ils deviendraient aussi vite des sapeurs 1er classe, et ou ils leurs faillaient 3 ans de plus avec le bon test pour devenir caporal dans la brigade.

Bien sur, Percy et Bella avaient annoncé à tous que l'année qui arrivait, serait une année de vacances pour eux, voulant à tout pris prendre une année de repos avec les trois dernières années de folies qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Et après les félicitations donner par tous le monde par les poignets de main ou les accolades, et Percy n'avait pus s'empêcher de grogner quand Edward avait déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de la serrer un instant contre lui, avant bien évidemment que la sœur fasse taire le frère en lui écrasant le pied pour qu'il arrête de se mettre à grogner ils se rendirent tous à l'intérieur pour pouvoir diner du buffet qui les attendaient, et que la fête ne commence aussi.

Bien évidemment, il était inimaginable pour Susan que Percy et Bella face la fête dans leurs tenus officiels de pompier et avec leurs grades, donc s'en les ménager, la fille d'Apollon tira ces deux derniers à l'étage sous les rires des autres alors qu'Alice les suivait de près avec deux housses, là ou se trouvaient les tenus des deux concernés.

Car bien sur, tout le monde était vêtu avec classe et chic pour cette soirée : toutes les filles portaient des robes et les garçons leur pantalon en toile ou en jean, avec leurs chemises et leurs vestes assortis.

Susan avait opté pour une robe rouge en velours en bustier et allant jusqu'à ces genoux alors qu'une ceinture noire enserrait sa taille, assortis à sa petite veste noire qu'elle avait par-dessus et ces chaussures à talons rouge, et qu'elle avait lissé ces cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos. Alice avait mise une robe couleur nuit à grosses bretelles assortis à sa veste blanche et ces chaussures à talons noirs, et avait mis un serre tête bleu nuit sur sa tête alors que ces cheveux court donnaient encore plus l'impression d'être ébouriffer.

Alors que les autres en bas, portaient tous des robes et des tenus colorer différentes, ou hormis Peter et Harry qui avaient leurs tenus de police et la brigade de pompier qui portaient les leur les autres avaient aussi optés pour des tenus certes sobre mais classe : Ron avait un maillot blanc avec sa veste noir et un jean avec ces baskets blanches Hermione portait une robe rose pale à fine bretelle avec décolleter en cœur qui moulait sa poitrine avant de s'évaser jusqu'à ces genoux, alors qu'elle portait une veste blanche par-dessus assortis à ces chaussures à talons blancs et ces cheveux avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval juste derrière son oreille gauche, et que celle-ci cascadait sur son épaule.

Ginny portait une robe verte à bretelle avec un décolleter carré qui moulait le haut de son cœur avant de s'évaser au niveau des cuisses, et de tomber jusqu'en dessous de ces genoux alors qu'elle avait choisis de mettre des bottes vertes à talons carrés, et que ces cheveux avaient été coiffés en un chignon compliquer. Edmund avait mis pour la soirée une chemise blanche avec une cravate jaune alors qu'un pull rouge était par-dessus, et que son jean faisait moins strict sur sa tenue avec ces baskets blanches.

Katara portait quant à elle une robe à manche courte avec un petit décolleter en V et qui moulait son corps jusqu'à ces hanches, avant de s'évaser jusqu'à ces genoux et que comme Ginny elle avait optée pour des bottes violets à petits talons, ces cheveux coiffés en deux nattes alors que Lucy avait choisis une robe rose pâle avec des manches longues et bouffantes à ces poignets alors qu'elle lui serrait le haut du corps, et qu'elle lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux avec des bottes roses montant jusqu'à ces mollets à talons en carré et que ces cheveux avaient été lâchés et lisser elle aussi.

Alors que Daniel avait opté pour une chemise blanche et une veste grise avec son jean et ces chaussures noires et que Vala avait choisis une robe belge à décolleter en cœur avec des fines bretelles et une ceinture blanche lui enserrant la taille, lui allant jusqu'aux bas de ces genoux avec des chaussures noirs à talons et ces cheveux avaient été coiffés en un chignon elle aussi.

Sally avait choisis de prendre une robe pour femme enceinte, d'un bleu pâle à grosse bretelle avec un décolleter en forme de cœur et la ceinture enserrant sous sa poitrine, alors que le reste de sa robe moulait son corps et s'évasait jusqu'à ces genoux et qu'elle avait décidé de prendre des sandalettes blanches à perles bleu, alors qu'elle portait un gilet blanc par-dessus et que ces cheveux avaient été lâchés et bouclés. Et que Charlie avait mis pour la soirée une chemise blanche avec son jean et ces chaussures noirs, alors qu'il avait pris sa veste belge par-dessus.

Alors que pour les Cullens, ces derniers avaient aussi optés pour des couleurs vifs : Edward avait choisis de mettre une chemise bleue avec une veste blanche avec son jean et ces baskets blanches, que Carlisle avait aussi opté pour des couleurs clairs avec le blanc et le gris, étant assortis avec Esmé avec sa robe blanche et grise pour la ceinture. Et que Jasper était lui aussi assortis à la tenue d' Alice, en ayant opté pour une tenue semblable à celle d'Edmund, et qu'Emmett avait une chemise blanche et une veste noire assortis à son jean et ces baskets blanches, assortis à la robe blanc et noir de Rosalie en buste en allant jusqu'à ces genoux.

Et que les Quileutes avaient tous opter pour des maillots, des jeans et des vestes ainsi que Leah qui avait un jean et un chemisier contrairement à Emily ou Sue qui portaient toutes les deux des robes belges et marron, et que Billy et Harry Clearwater avaient optés pour une tenue identique à celle de Charlie.

Ou pendant que les deux « folles » du shopping avaient emmenés en haut les enfants de Poséidon se changer pour la fête en leur honneur, alors que les autres suivirent la brigade de pompier à l'intérieur dans la grande salle qui menait aux escaliers, à la cuisine, au salon et au garage ou on retira le paravent qu'on avait placé pour pas que Percy et Bella y voit la décoration juste derrière.

Car c'était bien évidemment Susan avec Alice qui s'étaient occupées de la décoration du buffet et de la salle en elle-même, et elles avaient toutes les deux fais un bon boulot !

Celle-ci resplendissait sous les bouquets de fleur rouge et bleu, et sous les banderoles rouge et bleu avec l'emblème de la brigade alors que les nappes blanches des tables avaient été associées aux petits morceaux de tissus bleu et rouge placer sur les tables, et que les coupes avaient été soigneusement placés à une place précise sur ces dernières.

Et les objets qui surprenaient beaucoup les autres hormis les Jackson, était le grand piano noir dans le coin de la pièce poser sur une estrade de bois, avec une batterie et deux guitares électriques, qui semblaient être là pour une raison précise bien que seul les Jackson, hormis les enfants de Poséidon, savait pour quoi il était présent.

Alors que juste derrière l'estrade et l'instrument, poser contre le mur dans le coin avait été placé des écrans de cinéma qui allaient sans nul doute servir à projeter des vidéo et des images que Ron et Edmund avaient sans nul doute film avec leurs aigles-caméra, et qu'ils en avaient fais des montages vidéo pour la soirée qui allait arriver.

Bien évidemment, les premiers à se précipiter sur la nourriture furent Ron et Edmund qui furent bien sur réprimander par Hermione et Katara, qui vinrent les attraper par les oreilles pour les éloigner du buffet pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux en laissés pour les autres, alors que ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant les mésaventures des fils d'Héphaïstos.

Bien sur les seuls qui restèrent quelques peu en retrait du buffet étaient les Cullen, parce que l'équipe de pompier s'était elle rapprocher du buffet en se servant tout comme les Quileutes, alors que les Jackson discutaient calmement entre eux en attendant le retour des quatre absents.

Alors qu'Edward se tenait tout près des escaliers en attendant le retour de ces quatre derniers, bien que tout le monde savait que la personne qu'il attendait n'était d'autre que Bella, car tous les Jackson avaient été témoin du « grand » rapprochement qui s'était établie entre eux cette semaine, et les « premiers baisers » comme ils les appelaient, n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à venir aussi.

Et tous les Jackson savaient pertinemment qu'à ce moment là, Percy pèterait un câble et voudrait en mettre une à Edward mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, hormis Susan et Peter, c'est que le fils de Poséidon avait déjà, ou plutôt commençait à accepter cette relation entre sa sœur et le jeune Cullen, bien qu'il avait encore peur sur ce qu'il avait vus dans son rêve prémonitoire.

Tout ce que Percy voulait c'est que Bella soit heureuse et trouve celui qui la rendra heureuse, alors si son bonheur se trouvait en la personne d'Edward, le fils de Poséidon ne pourrait rien faire contre mais ferait tout pour essayer de continuer d'avoir ces rêves prémonitoire sur l'avenir de sa sœur, et tenter de découvrir qui lui en voudrait à elle et à Edward pour essayer de mettre fin à ces jours à elle et au bébé.

Car oui, de ce côté aussi Percy s'était habituer car après tout, c'est se que font un couple dans une relation sérieuse, ils ont des enfants et s'il avait finis par accepter ses futurs petits frères ou petites sœurs dans le ventre de sa mère, il devrait faire de même avec ceux qu'aurait Bella dans le futur avec Edward.

D'ailleurs, Edward redressa la tête quand il entendit comme les autres les portes des chambres en haut claquer, alors qu'on entendait les voix de Percy et de Susan résonner à l'étage.

_ J'aurais pus me changer tout seul Susan sans que tu es besoin de rester dans ma chambre pour m'attendre ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ! Que je descende pour aller faire un massacre ou quoi ? Demanda Percy en arrivant enfin au tournant du couloir pour descendre les escaliers alors que Susan le collait aux basques.

Pour l'occasion, Percy portait une chemise blanche assortis à son jean alors qu'une cravate rouge entourait le col de sa chemise, recouvert par sa veste bleu marine alors qu'il tentait d'enlever les mains de Susan de ces cheveux pendant que cette dernière tentait en vain de les coiffer avec son peigne.

_ Non Percy ! Je sais parfaitement que tu es un grand garçon et que tu n'es plus en âge de te faire changer les couches, je voulais être seul avec toi pour savoir ce que Bella avait vus dans son rêve prémonitoire ? Demanda Susan inquiète de ce que la sœur avait pus voir en se demandant si c'était les mêmes choses que le fils de Poséidon avait vus il y a presqu'une semaine.

_ Pour ta gouverne Susan, pose-lui la question toi-même ? Et sache aussi que Bella en a plus parler avec Edward qu'avec moi, donc ce n'est pas moi qui te donnerait des réponses prévena Percy en arrivant enfin en bas des escaliers, tout en évitant le coup de peigne que la fille d'Apollon voulait une nouvelle fois lui donner dans les cheveux, avant de donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Edward en poussant ce dernier vers celle-ci pour qu'elle réponde à ces questions.

_ Quelle rêve prémonitoire ? Bella a elle aussi eux des rêves prémonitoires ? Rien de grave au moins ? Je croyais que seul les enfants d'Apollon pouvaient voirs l'avenir ? Demanda Jack en se rapprochant des trois jeunes alors que tous les autres écoutaient leurs discussions, pendant que Lucy et Katara s'occupaient de jouer avec les plus jeunes pour les distraire de la conversation.

_ Il faut croire que les enfants de Poséidon possèdent aussi ce don, sinon Percy n'aura jamais vus certaine chose que j'ai moi-même vus dans ma vision précisa Susan pour approuver la dernière question de Jack en ce qui concernait le fais que les enfants de Poséidon étaient capable eux aussi de voyance.

_ Sauf qu'il faut croire que nos rêves prémonitoires sont différents entre nous deux ! Moi je vois que des images flous et très rapidement de l'avenir, alors que Bella m'a avouée qu'elle n'a été témoin que d'une scène précise déclara Percy tout en se dirigeant prendre un verre de limonade alors qu'il porta son regard vers Edward, qui pouvait être le seul à lui dire s'il avait tort ou raison.

_ C'est bien ce que Bella m'a fais comprendre mais qu'elle ignorait quand cela se produirait ! Elle pense seulement que cela se produira dans un avenir plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait ! Avoua simplement Edward avant de relever la tête vers les escaliers quand un autre bruit de porte qu'on claque se fit entendre, avec le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient des escaliers.

L'instant d'après, Alice apparut en haut des escaliers en tenant par la main celle de Bella, alors que cette dernière la suivait tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux les lattes de l'escalier, le rouge aux joues.

Car la robe que Susan et Alice lui avaient donnée, était des plus moulantes : un décolleter en V plongeant formant un cœur alors que ces manches courtes vaporeuses flottaient autour des épaules de Bella, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait alors que la robe moulait tout son corps jusqu'à s'évaser à mi cuisse en des léger voile bleu jusqu'à ces genoux.

La couleur bleu marine de la robe faisait ressortir ces yeux bleus océan, tout comme le crayon noir qui accentuait son regard alors que ces longs cheveux avaient remontés en un chignon d'où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches qui retombait dans sa nuque, et que son regard ne lâchait pas ces pieds remonter sur des chaussures d'un rouge pétant à talon qui étaient assortis au rouge à lèvres mis sur ces lèvres, comme du léger fond teint sur ces joues en faisant ressortir ces rougeurs.

Mais c'était surtout que le dos de la robe découvrait son dos au plus grand déplaisir de Bella jusqu'à ces hanches en formant un V, en découvrant en particulier la cicatrice qui mesurait bien trois centimètres de diamètres, qui était situé vers sa colonne vertébrale au niveau de sous sa poitrine, et que celle-ci était encore rouge et violacer sur les contours qui fit frémir tout le monde alors que cela donnait encore plus un instinct de meurtre à Edward envers ceux qui lui avait fais cette cicatrice.

En clair, malgré la cicatrice qui vrillait son dos, Bella était à tombée et Percy dut même donner un coup de coude dans les cottes d'Edward, en se faisant mal par la même occasion, pour que ce dernier sorte de la béatitude dans lequel il se trouvait en détaillant la fille de Poséidon de la tête aux pieds.

Mais Bella redressa enfin la tête quand elle fut arrivé en bas des marches et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à entrelacer ces doigts avec ceux de la main d'Edward, qui l'approcha de lui avant de l'embrasser à la tempe sous les sifflements des fils d'Héphaïstos, qui se reçurent des claques des filles d'Athéna alors que les fils d'Arès avaient fusillés d'un regard les grognements et les écœurements qui émanaient des Quileutes, les faisant taire directement comme s'ils avaient reçus l'ordre de leur alpha.

Fallait pas trop énervé un enfant d'Arès car ces derniers sont très susceptible quand on les contredit un peu trop longtemps à leurs gouts !

Alors deux en même temps c'était du suicide pur et simple, mieux valait être prévenu et baisser les yeux avant l'inéluctable !

_ De quoi étiez-vous entrain de parlez avant que nous arrivons ? Demanda Bella en se collant un peu plus à Edward qui avait entouré sa taille de son bras, au plus grand damne des Quileutes qui durent détourner le regard avant que Peter et Harry ne les fassent taire eux-mêmes.

_ De notre année sabbatique que nous allions tous les deux passés ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller tous les deux programmer un voyage dans un autre pays pour nous ressourcer, mais je crois que cela te serais trop dur de t'éloigner d'Edward, pas vrai ? Demanda Percy alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au propre sourire de sa sœur et d'Edward.

Parce que ce n'était plus Cullen qui l'appelait mais Edward ! C'était une très grande avancer qu'il venait de faire en cet instant !

_ Tu as tout a fais raison mon cher Percy ! Et comme tu le sais pertinemment hormis la Grèce, le seul pays que je souhaite visiter c'est la Nouvelle-Zélande rappela Bella à ce propos en lui souriant et en lui rappelant ce détail, alors que les yeux d'Edward ne purent s'empêcher pendant un bref instant de s'accrocher sur Susan.

Alors que le fameux voyage qu'allait entreprendre Bella et lui dans l'avenir venait enfin de s'expliquer, et qu'il revoyait dans sa tête les excursions qu'ils feront tous les deux dans les deux pays que la fille de Poséidon rêvait de visiter : la Grèce et la Nouvelle-Zélande !

_ Je pourrais vous trouver une occupation pour cette année, d'ailleurs, je connais un moyen Bella pour que tu ne sois pas très loin d'Edward quand tu voudras le voir répliqua Daniel à ce propos en continuant sur la lancer de ce sujet pour ainsi éviter de revenir sur le sujet des « rêves prémonitoires » qui étaient un sujet des plus difficiles à entreprendre avec les deux enfants de Poséidon.

Puisque ces deux derniers avaient encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils avaient cette capacité, et même si le premier rêve leur avait permis de sauver des vies, les suivants n'étaient pas des plus glorieux à discuter en pleine fête de remise de diplôme.

_ Tant que tu nous mets pas de bâton dans les roues Daniel, sa nous ira mais pas de conneries ? Demanda Percy tout en fusillant son ancien professeur d'histoire des yeux au cas où si ce dernier avait prévus quelque chose qu'ils n'allaient pas aimés.

_ Ca ne devrait pas vous poser de problème dans ce cas, en tout cas moins que se que Susan vous a prévus pour la soirée rigola Daniel tout en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon et en jetant un coup d'œil aux instruments de musique dans le coin de la pièce placer sur l'estrade.

_ Qu'est ce que tu nous as encore prévus pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon et en jetant aussi un œil à tout le monde quand il remarqua les regards que les autres Jackson se lancèrent.

_ Je crains le pire Percy s'ils se sont tous ligués contre nous aujourd'hui déclara Bella en se cachant la tête dans l'épaule d'Edward qui lova cette dernière contre lui, en enveloppant son bras sur ces épaules et en la tirant contre lui.

_ Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Bella, Edward va aussi trinquer à ce que Susan vous a préparée prévena Peter tout en rigolant alors que le Cullen essaya de lire dans l'esprit de ce dernier et des autres Jackson, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour eux mais ces derniers faisaient tous pour ne pas y penser.

Sans doute que Peter et Susan les avaient mis en garde d'y penser à ce qu'ils allaient avoir ce soir.

_ Comme vous le savez tous les deux cela fait…

_ S'il te plait Susan ! Pas de ça ! Pas maintenant ! Supplia Percy en se bouchant les oreilles alors que Bella s'était encore plus coller à Edward tout en fermant les yeux et en plaquant ces mains sur ces oreilles, pour ne pas entendre un mot de plus alors que son compagnon caressa son dos pour essayer de la calmer tout en n'allant pas plus bas que ces hanches.

Rappelons que sa robe était un dos nus jusqu'à ces hanches et que caresser cette parcelle de sa peau en sachant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, avait de quoi mettre ces hormones en folie et il sentait que lorsqu'ils seront rentrés chez eux, Alice allait trinquer à des représailles de sa part.

Mais vus les penser de sa frangine qui avait déjà prévus ce qu'il allait lui faire le soir même, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer à toute l'avancer qu'il avait fais en une semaine avec Bella, alors il pouvait très bien tenir avec elle serrer dans ces bras en sachant que son dos était à moitié nu sous sa main, tout en sentant aussi la cicatrice sous ces doigts.

_ Et quand ? Vous refusez tous les deux d'en parler à chaque fois que nous voulons en parler avec vous, vous évitez le sujet ! Vous vous mettez même en colère et en pétard pour éviter la conversation, mais aujourd'hui vous n'y échapperait pas ! Pas cette fois les gars ! Prévena Peter tout en regardant tristement Percy et Bella avant de jeter un regard déterminer à Susan pour qu'elle puisse continuer, alors que les enfants de Poséidon avaient enfin compris ou ces derniers voulaient en venir tout en foudroyant du regard les instruments de musique dans le coin de la salle sur l'estrade.

_ Comme je le disais, cela fait maintenant un an qu'Aang nous a été arrachés et si nous n'avions pas convaincus Jack et les autres, ils auraient placés votre remise de diplôme plus tôt et pas pour aujourd'hui mais nous les avons convaincus de le laisser à cette date reprit Susan tout en continuant d'observer Percy et Bella qui évitaient constamment de la regarder ou même de regarder quelqu'un, alors que tous attendaient de savoir ou voulait en venir les Jackson.

_ Et après la disparition d'Aang, il y avait beaucoup de chose qui avait changé dans vos habitudes, comme toi Bella, tu ne voulais plus porter ton bracelet-porte-bonheur parce que tu ne voulais plus avoir de la chance, tu voulais plutôt que le danger vienne à toi plutôt que de l'éviter reprit Hermione tout en désignant de la main le bracelet autour du poignet droit de la main de Bella, qu'Edward caressait d'un geste de son autre main sans s'en rendre compte lui-même.

_ Et toi Percy, tu as remis la chevalière qu'Aang et Bella avaient choisis ensemble pour tes quatorze ans alors que tu avais refusé de la remettre après sa disparition fit aussi remarquer Ron tout en désignant la chevalière, représentant un trident sur un blason avec une vague d'eau et un mini pégase, à l'index gauche de Percy alors que ce dernier y jeta un œil surpris.

_ Si je vous dis que je n'ais pas mémoire de l'avoir mis vous me croyez ? Demanda Percy surpris que celle-ci fut-elle à son doigt alors qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir mis

_ Tu l'as mis tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain Percy, je te l'avais déposé sur le lavabo et tu l'as mise sans t'en rendre compte, après que tu avais enfilé ta veste avoua Susan sur le fait que ce dernier venait simplement de la mettre.

_ Et vous avez aussi délaissé vos crayons et vos peintures, vous qui adoriez peindre et dessiner, tout comme la musique aussi reprit Harry sur les passions qu'avaient eux les deux enfants de Poséidon auparavant.

_ Tout comme vos compositions que vous faisiez tous les deux au piano ou encore à la guitare ! Cela fait un an que vous n'avez pas touché à un instrument de musique, ou même que vous n'aviez chanté ou danser, je crois qu'il est temps que vous vous y remettiez non ? Demanda Ginny en rappelant à tous les Jackson les chants et les compositions que les jumeaux écrivaient et composaient pour Aang comme berceuse, ou pour sa propre liste de musique.

_ Surtout qu'à cette époque Bella, tu écrivais des magnifiques chansons de duo sur des histoires d'amour et qui à présent, correspondrait au couple que tu fais avec Edward, alors tu voudras nous la chanter avec lui ? Demanda Lucy tout en se rapprochant de ces derniers alors qu'eux et Percy comprirent enfin ou les Jackson voulaient en venir.

Ils voulaient tous que Percy et Bella continuent de vivre tout en reprenant leurs passions et leurs vies passer avant la disparition d'Aang.

_ C'est bien trop dure et je n'ais pas les partitions avec moi remarqua Bella pour essayer d'échapper à ce que ces derniers avaient prévus pour elle, Percy et Edward aussi.

_ Tu sais parfaitement Bella que nous pouvons nous même jouer cette mélodie et j'ai la partition pour qu'Edward ne soit pas dépayser par la chanson prévena Susan tout en sortant un morceau de partition d'un sac qu'elle avait dissimulé sous l'une des tables pour que personne ne puisse la voir, faisant grogner Percy et Bella ou le premier savait parfaitement qu'il n'y échappera pas non plus.

Tendant la fameuse partition à Edward, Susan tira ces deux derniers vers l'estrade pendant que Peter, Harry et Ron s'étaient tous les trois diriger vers les instruments, les deux premiers prirent les deux guitares électriques alors que le troisième s'asseya derrière la batterie près à mettre le feu à la salle, avec les chansons que la fille d'Apollon avaient choisis dans les partitions des jumeaux avant qu'elle n'aille s'installer derrière le piano après avoir donner les micro à Edward et à Bella.

Détaillant la partition que Susan lui avait donnée, Edward avait facilement reconnu l'écriture de Bella alors que les notes de musique et les paroles s'étalaient sur ces pages jaunis par le temps, et quelques peu corné sur les coins comme si on les avait utilisés à plusieurs reprises.

Mais se fut le titre qui attira bien vite Edward, _« Start of Something New »_ qui voulait tout simplement dire le _« Début d'une nouvelle histoire »_ et vus ce que venait de dire Susan plus tôt, ce dernier comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait dis que cette chanson pouvait littéralement les correspondre tous les deux dans tous les sens du terme.

Etant prêt et parvenant sans peine à retenir les paroles et l'intonation qu'il devra avoir, Edward reposa la partition sur le piano et fit un signe de tête à Susan qui commença à jouer la première, puisque les premiers couplets étaient jouer en solo par le piano avant que la batterie et les guitares ne suivent.

_ _Living in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance <em>; commença Edward d'une voix douce comme celle d'un ténor, tout en faisant face à Bella et en ayant enlacé sa main pour qu'elle puisse chanter avec lui, et faire face à son passé en reprenant à vivre comme auparavant.

_« Je vivais dans un monde à part  
>Incapable de voir<br>Que rien n'est impossible  
>Si on prend des risques »<em>

Alors que Bella prit une grande inspiration en sentant que le moment qu'elle redoutait allait arriver, et fermant les yeux, elle essaya de reprendre sa propre chanson et alors que la batterie jouer par Ron et les guitares jouer par Peter et Harry résonnèrent avec les notes du piano jouer par Susan, la fille de Poséidon chanta les paroles qu'elle devait chanter :

__ __I never believed in  
>What I couldn't see<br>I never opened my heart (oh)  
>To all the possibilities (oh) <em>; commença Bella alors que sa douce voix résonna comme celle d'une cloche et qu'elle semblait résonner comme une voix chantante, et envoutante comme la voix d'une sirène; pendant qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux et les avait plonger dans ceux d'Edward.

_« Jamais je n'ai pu croire  
>En ce que je ne pouvais voir<br>Jamais je n'avais ouvert mon coeur  
>A toutes ces possibilités »<em>

Alors que tout le monde dans la salle était enfin heureux de réécouter la voix chantante de Bella, et que Percy se laissa bercer par celle-ci et que Lucy le rejoigna avant que ce dernier n'enroule ces bras autour de ces épaules en la serrant contre lui, pendant que tous les autres commencèrent à frapper dans leurs mains en rythmes avec la musique.

Et qu'au même moment, Ron avait enclenché les vidéos derrière qui se projetèrent sur les grands écrans de cinéma placer derrière l'estrade contre le mur, alors que celle-ci montrait Edward et Bella discutant tous les deux et marchant dans une forêt.

Quand on vous disait que Ron et Edmund adorait filmer le quotidien de tous le monde et ces derniers avaient fais de même avec Edward et Bella, pendant la semaine alors que ces deux derniers discutaient et continuait de se connaitre pendant leurs balades en forêt.

Et si Edward et Bella pensèrent au début qu'ils allèrent faire leur tête au carré avant la fin de la soirée, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire quand ils virent tout de même l'effet que le montage vidéo avait avec les paroles qu'ils chantaient tous les deux.

__ I know_ reprirent-ils tous les deux ensembles_. __That something has changed_; continua Bella seule ensuite.

_ _Never felt this way_; continuèrent-ils ensembles avant que Bella ne chante la phrase suivante seule: _And right here tonight_.

_« Je sais  
>Que quelque chose a changé<br>Qu'un sentiment est né  
>Et ici ce soir »<em>

Avant qu'ils ne se continuèrent tous les deux de se mouvoir sur la musique à leurs tours sans se lâcher de la main, et de reprendre ensemble pour le refrain alors que le montage vidéo les montrèrent tous les deux à un moment, en pleine clairière, et qu'Edward proposait à Bella en souriant de danser avec lui et qu'elle se mettait à rire qu'elle était vraiment nul pour ça :

« _This could be the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you (oh)<br>And now looking in your eyes"_

_« C'est peut-être le début  
>D'une belle histoire<br>C'est si bien  
>D'être ici avec toi<br>Quand nos regards se croisent »_

_ _I feel in my heart_ continua Bella alors que leurs mains entrelacer étaient venus se placer entre leurs deux corps qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher de plus en plus sous la musique, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux la double image de celle que le montage vidéo montrait en ce moment même.

Alors qu'ils se tournaient tous les deux en pleine forêt après leurs petites dances improvisé et que leurs visages étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne devraient l'être, pendant que tout le monde dans la salle continuait d'applaudir en rythme alors que Percy dansait avec Lucy contre lui qui ne cessait d'applaudir elle aussi.

_ _Feel in my heart_ reprit Edward tout en l'attirant un peu plus à lui alors qu'il adorait vraisemblablement la petite lueur de joie et de bonheur qui s'était allumer dans son regard océan, même regard qui avait brillé dans ces yeux lorsqu'il l'avait fais danser dans cette clairière fleuris.

_« Mon cœur sait voir »_

_ _The start of something new_; reprirent-ils ensembles avant qu'Edward n'enchaine avec les phrases suivantes: _Oh, yeah, Now who'd of ever thought that_.

_« Que c'est peut-être le début  
>D'une belle histoire<br>Qui aurait pu prévoir »_

_ _We'd both be here tonight (oh);_ chantèrent Edward et Bella ensembles avant que la fille de Poséidon ne continut seul: _Yeah, and the world looks so much brighter_.

_« Qu'on serait ici ce soir ?  
>Mon monde s'est soudain illuminé »<em>

Pendant que la vidéo les montrait tous les deux entrains de marcher parmis les arbres avant que Bella ne pousse Edward, joueuse pour ensuite se mettre à courir à travers les arbres en se mettant à éclater de rire et qu'Edward la poursuivait en riant à son tour, avant de l'attraper dans ces bras et la faire tourner dans celle-ci.

__ __Oh, with you by my side  
>I know that something has changed<br>Never felt this way _; chantèrent Edward et Bella ensemble alors que le premier n'avait pus s'empêcher de la faire tourner un bref instant, avant qu'il ne se refasse face et que cette dernière enchaina la phrase suivantes_: I know it for real_.

_« Depuis que tu es à mes côtés  
>Je sais que quelque chose a changé<br>Qu'un sentiment est né  
>Je suis persuadé »<em>

Pendant qu'ils se sourirent tous les deux alors que les images que l'aigle-caméra de Ron et Edmund avait aussi filmé le moment ou après avoir rattraper Bella dans ces bras, Edward avait perdu l'équilibre avec cette dernière dans ces bras et s'était très vite retrouver allonger par terre sur le dos, avec Bella sur lui qui éclatait de rire devant sa maladresse avant que son rire ne s'arrête devant la position dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Et à cet instant, si Percy s'était trouvé avec eux dans ces forêt, il aurait fais vraisemblablement un massacre, parce que Bella avait les mains poser sur la poitrine d'Edward alors que ce dernier tenait les hanches de le fille de Poséidon contre lui, faisant rougir cette dernière de gêne avant qu'Edward ne lui face un sourire chaleureux pour ensuite se redresser en position assise en la tenant toujours contre lui.

__ __This could be the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right  
>To be here with you (oh)<br>And now looking in your eyes  
>I feel in my heart (feel it in my heart); <em>reprit Edward avec Bella avant que cette dernière ne continut encore seul la phrase suivantes: _The start of something new_.

_« Que c'est peut-être le début  
>D'une belle histoire<br>C'est si bien  
>D'être ici avec toi<br>Quand nos regards se croisent  
>Mon coeur sait voir<br>Que c'est le début  
>D'une belle histoire »<em>

Et la se dut carrément Edmund et Hermione qui durent faire taire les Quileutes qui s'étaient tous mis à grogner, alors que le reste des Jackson et des Cullen, tout comme les pompiers n'avaient pus s'empêcher de se mettre à siffler !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tout simplement que le passage retransmit sur le projo d'écran de cinéma contre les murs, avait montré toute la séquence après qu'Edward et Bella étaient tombé l'un sur l'autre, et que le Cullen en s'étant redresser en position assise, la fille de Poséidon n'avait pas un seul instant quitter les bras de ce dernier et en s'étant retrouver dans une position assise sur ces cuisses.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cette scène qui avait fais grogner les Quileutes et détourner le regard de Percy, pour que ce dernier ne perde pas son contrôle en voulant aller en mettre une à Edward alors que Lucy contre lui se moquait de sa réaction possessif. Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que les visages de Bella et d'Edward étaient bien entrain de se rapprocher doucement et dangereusement l'un de l'autre, mais avant même que leur premier « kiss » échanger ne survienne, ils furent tous les deux arrêté pour le plus grand soulagement des Quileutes alors qu'Edmund leur promit mille morts s'ils ne se taisaient pas par la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattirent sur eux.

L'instant suivante, ils riaient tous les deux pour essayer d'échapper à la pluie en se dépêchant d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

_ _I never knew that it could happen  
>Till it happened to me (whoaaaooh yeah);<em> continua Edward avant que Bella ne reprenne avec lui la phrase suivantes: _I didn't know it before_

_ _But now it' easy to _; continua Bella avant qu'Edward ne prononce avec elle le dernier mot de la phase : _See (ohh)_

_« J'ignorais que ça existait  
>Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontrée<br>J'étais aveugle auparavant  
>Mais j'y vois clair à présent »<em>

Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux éviter de regarder les écrans de projo qui renvoyait leur semaine passer ensemble, car ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux se qui c'était passé et se qui avait faillis se passer aussi et qu'ils n'avaient cessés de se rapprocher alors que Bella avait finis pas poser sa main sur sa poitrine et qu'Edward l'avait posé sur sa hanche.

Faisant encore plus grogner plus les Quileutes qui durent cessés devant les regards furieux que Peter et Harry leurs lançaient depuis l'estrade, en continuant de jouer de la guitare alors qu'Edmund ne s'était pas gêné d'aller écraser les pieds des deux plus près de lui, en l'occurrence Jacob et Sam qui durent se retenir de le fusiller du regard pour pas que ce dernier est une bonne raison de leur faire une tête au carré.

Avant qu'Edward et Bella, qui ne s'occupaient pas de ce qui se passait dans la salle, ne reprennent ensemble le dernier couplet :

« _It's the start of something new  
>It feels so right<br>To be here with you (oh)"_

"And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)  
>I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)"<p>

"That it's the start  
>Of something new<br>It feels so right"

_ _To be here with you (oh_); continua Bella avant de reprendre avec Edward pour: _And now looking in your eyes._

__ I feel in my heart_; reprit la fille de Poséidon alors qu'Edward répétait les mêmes paroles qu'elle, avant qu'elle ne continut avec : _The start of something new_.

_ _The start of something new_ chanta doucement Edward avant de terminer tous les deux ensembles les dernières paroles droit dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, front contre front: _Start of something new_.

_« C'est le début  
>D'une belle histoire<br>C'est si bien  
>D'être ici avec toi<br>Quand nos regards se croisent  
>Mon coeur sait voir<br>Que c'est le début  
>D'une belle histoire »<em>

«C'est si bien  
>D'être ici avec toi<br>Quand nos regards se croisent  
>Mon coeur sait voir<br>Que c'est le début d'une belle histoire »

« Le début d'une belle histoire »

« Le début d'une belle histoire »

Alors que les applaudissements résonnèrent dans tous la salle, sous le sourire des deux chanteurs avant que Bella ne se jette dans les bras d'Edward qui la serra contre lui pour ensuite la faire tourner dans les airs, et de la reposer au sol tout en ne lâchant pas sa taille et que Bella avait toujours ces mains poser sur ces épaules pendant que le montage vidéo des fils d'Héphaïstos se termina sur une image ou on les voyait tous les deux allonger au sol dans la clairière, à admirer le ciel étoilé au dessus d'eux et de nommer un à un les constellations qu'ils voyaient.

_ Alors Edward, qu'est ce que tu en dis de cette chanson ? Demanda Susan en quittant le piano et en venant se placer entre ces derniers qui venaient de se reculer l'un l'autre, sans pour autant briser le contact de leurs mains unis.

_ Sublime ! Comme sa compositrice ! Déclara Edward doucement tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux Bella qui n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de sourire face au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire.

_ Tant mieux ! Parce que les suivantes sont pareilles mais chacun son tour, c'est à toi Percy ! S'exclama Susan heureuse avant de faire descendre les deux tourtereaux de l'estrade, pour ensuite partir chercher le fils de Poséidon qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner face à l'entrain que la fille d'Apollon mettait pour que ces derniers puissent se remettre à chanter après un an de non-chant.

_ Et c'est quoi que tu as prévus de me faire chanter aussi ? Demanda Percy tout en suivant cette dernière qui lui tenait le bras vers l'estrade alors que Peter, Harry et Ron étaient restés derrière leurs instruments en attendant de savoir qu'elle serait la musique choisis.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en dis de « Remembering You » « Je me souviens de toi », celle que tu as chantée et écrite pour Aang ? Demanda Susan tout en tirant le garçon sur l'estrade alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et comment oublier ça Susan, puisque cela à été ma première composition ? Mais pour ta gouverne, pour cette chanson, il manque la guitare normale, la flute et le violon hors tu n'as pas ces instruments avec toi remarqua Percy en désignant les instruments présent et ceux qui manquait à l'appel pour cette chanson, en se disant qu'il pourrait y réchapper.

_ Tu aurais mieux fais de te taire Percy rigola Bella tout en désignant Hermione et Ginny qui étaient toutes les deux monter à l'étage chercher les instrument manquant, alors que la fille d'Athéna tenait son violon dans une main et la guitare de Percy dans l'autre, et que Ginny était allé chercher sa flute qu'elles avaient cachés dans la salle de détente pour pas que les enfants de Poséidon ne les voient et ne se doute de se qu'ils avaient prévus pour ce soir.

_ Tu sais très bien Percy que rien ne m'échappe rappela Susan en lui souriant alors qu'elle prenait la guitare de ce dernier des mains d'Hermione avant de la lui tendre, pour que ce dernier puisse enfin recommencer à y jouer comme avant.

Regardant sa guitare qu'il avait lui-même fais dans du bois de chêne et qu'il avait gravé des dessins aquatique sur celle-ci, en les ayant peint en bleu Percy souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant de la prendre des mains de la fille d'Apollon et de se placer derrière le micro qu'on avait placé sur son socle, pendant que cette dernière se remettait derrière son piano et qu'Hermione et Ginny se placèrent à leurs tours sur l'estrade avec eux.

Avant que Ginny ne se lance dans les première notes à la flute pour qu'ensuite Percy n'ouvre la marche aux autres avec sa guitare, suivis par Susan au piano et Hermione au violon avant que les trois garçons ne se mettent à leurs tours à jouer quand le fils de Poséidon commença à chanter les premiers couplets.

_ _I found You in the most unlikely way  
>But really it was You who found me<br>And I found myself in the gifts that You gave  
>You gave me so much and I<em>

I wish You could stay  
>but I'll, I'll wait for the day;<p>

commença à chanter doucement Percy d'une voix semblable à celle d'un ténor, tout en prenant un peu plus de force dans la voix, alors que les paroles lui revenèrent comme la signification que celle-ci avait pour lui et Bella.

_« Je vous ai trouvé__dans__la__façon la plus improbable__  
><em>_Mais en réalité__c'est vous qui__m'avez trouvé__  
><em>_Et__je__me suis retrouvé__dans__les dons__que vous avez donné__  
><em>_Vous__m'avez donné__tellement et__je »_

_« Je__voudrais que vous puissiez__rester__  
><em>_mais je__vais__, je __vais__attendre le__jour »_

Car ces paroles et cette chanson avait été écrite pour Aang, et ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de demander à Percy de la lui chanter avant qu'il n'aille dormir alors que les autres qui ne connaissaient pas cette musique, comprirent très vite l'importance de celle-ci pour les enfants de Poséidon, pendant que les autres Jackson avaient commencés à applaudir en rythme avec la chanson, et que Bella dans les bras d'Edward se laissait porter par la musique tout en se mettant à murmurer les paroles avec son frère.

Et que juste derrière eux, sur le projo écran de cinéma, était entrain de se défiler des images et des photos avec Aang en principal personnages, alors que des moments de jeu et de détente étaient entrain de se dérouler devant eux.

Alors que Percy chanta avec plus de force la suite, tout en gardant un œil sur les projos qu'il pouvait voir sur les côtés, en continuant avec le refrain :

__ And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering You<br>Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You<em>

_« Et__je regarde__comme__le__froid hivernal__se fond dans__le printemps__  
><em>_Et__je__me souviendrais de vous__  
><em>_Oh, et__je__vais__sentir les fleurs__et__entendre les oiseaux chanter__  
><em>_et__je__me souviendrais de vous__, __je me souviendrais de vous»_

Pendant que les images qui défilaient autour de lui étaient une partie de base ball qu'ils avaient tous assistés au stade de Seattle, puis celle se passant dans la piscine sur la terrasse ou une compétition de course de relai quand l'équipe d'Aang l'avait remporté haut la main dans son école, et de Percy et Bella à la fête foraine avec le petit à Seattle.

Toutes ces images n'avaient pus empêcher aux deux enfants de Poséidon d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Percy de continuer de chanter avec le couplet suivant :

__ From__ the first moment when I heard Your name  
>Something in my heart came alive<br>You showed me love and no words could explain  
>A love with the power to<br>Open the door  
>To a world I was made for; <em>reprit Percy alors qu'il tentait d'arrêter ces larmes de pleurer tout en gardant un oeil au écran de projo pour les images de son passé avec sa soeur et Aang, continuant de defiler.

_« Dès le premier moment__où__j'ai entendu votre nom__  
><em>_Quelque chose__dans__mon__cœur__s'est animé__  
><em>_Vous m'avez montré__l'amour__et__rien ne saurait__expliquer__  
><em>_Un__amour__avec__le pouvoir__de__  
><em>_Ouvrez la__porte__  
><em>_Pour__un monde__que j'étais__faite pour »_

Pendant que la scène qui se déroulait derrière Percy et les autres sur l'estrade était celle pendant Halloween, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous amusés à se déguiser en sorcière, fantôme, vampire, squelette, ou encore loup-garou et mort-vivant tout en marchant dans les rues de Seattle en allant à la chasse aux bonbons avant que le passage suivant pendant que Percy reprenait le refrain, était celui de Noël avec les cadeaux, le sapin et les batailles de neiges, et les bonhommes de neige.

_ _And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering You<br>Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You<em>

_« Et__je regarde__comme__le__froid hivernal__se fond dans__le printemps__  
><em>_Et__je__me souviendrais de vous__  
><em>_Oh, et__je__vais__sentir les fleurs__et__entendre les oiseaux chanter__  
><em>_et__je__me souviendrais de vous__, __je me souviendrais de vous»_

Avant de laisser à personne le temps de reprendre leurs respirations, Percy reprit avec le couplet suivant alors que les images qui défilèrent autour de lui, fut des scènes de combat ou on voyait Aang combattre les bataillons mythologiques qui ne cessaient de les attaquer, au côté de Percy et de Bella.

__ __The dark night, the hard fight  
>The long climb up the hill knowing the cost<br>The brave death, the last breathe  
>The silence whispering all hope was lost<br>The thunder, the wonder  
>A power that brings the dead back to life<em>; reprit-il avec plus de force avant de lâcher sa guitare qui reposait sur son torse.

_« La__nuit__sombre__, __le__dur combat__  
><em>_La longue montée sur__la__colline__connaître le__coût__  
><em>_La__mort__courageux,__le__dernier souffle__  
><em>_Le__silence__chuchotant__tout espoir__était perdu__  
><em>_Le__tonnerre__, __la merveille__  
><em>_Une puissance__qui__ramène le__mort__à__la vie »_

Pendant que les autres continuèrent de jouer les notes suivantes avant qu'il ne poursuit avec le couplet suivant, alors que les images montraient toujours des combats dans son dos entre sa famille et leurs ennemis.

_ I wish You could stay  
>But I'll wait for the day<br>And though You've gone away  
>You come back and; continua-t'il doucement avant de reprendre en main sa guitare et de se remettre à y jouer sous le roulement de batterie de Ron, pour enfin finir avec le refrain une dernière fois.<p>

_« Je__voudrais que vous puissiez__rester__  
><em>_Mais je__vais__attendre le__jour__  
><em>_Et__si__vous__avez__disparu__  
><em>_Vous__revenez__et »_

_ _And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
>And I'll be remembering You<br>Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
>and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You<em>

And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
>And I'll be remembering You<br>And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart  
>And I'll be remembering You<p>

I'll be remembering You  
>I'll be remembering You<br>I'll be remembering You

I'll be remembering You

; termina Percy enfin alors que les dernières notes étaient jouer par Ginny à la flute, Hermione au violon, Susan au piano et Ron à la batterie.

_« Et__je regarde__comme__le__froid hivernal__se fond dans__le printemps__  
><em>_Et__je__me souviendrais de vous__  
><em>_Oh, et__je__vais__sentir les fleurs__et__entendre les oiseaux chanter__  
><em>_et__je__me souviendrais de vous__, __je me souviendrais de vous»_

_« Et__je__vais__regarder__le__soleil remplir__un ciel__qui__était__sombre__  
><em>_Et__je__me souviendrais de vous__  
><em>_Et__je__vais__penser à__la__façon dont__vous__remplissez__mon__cœur__  
><em>_Et__je__me souviendrais de vous »_

_« Je me souviendrais de vous  
>Je me souviendrais de vous<br>Je me souviendrais de vous »_

_« Je me souviendrais de vous »_

Alors quand toute la musique s'arrêta pour de bon et que tout le monde applaudit, Percy essuya les larmes qui avaient couler sur ses joues et que son regard regardait mélancoliquement la photo qui était apparus sur le projo, représentant lui et sa sœur habiller dans leurs tenues de noël avec Aang dans leurs bras entre eux d'eux, alors que la neige autour d'eux donnait un fond blanc à perte de vue.

_ Maintenant Susan, tu n'as pas intérêt à me demander autre chose parce que j'ai asser eux de moment d'émotion en une soirée prévena Percy tout en fusillant du regard la fille d'Apollon, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas une autre chanson de ce genre alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade avec sa guitare qu'il posa dans un coin, avant que Bella ne se jette dans ces bras pour ainsi essayer de passer ce moment ensemble.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Percy, maintenant c'est nous qui allons ouvrir le bal rigola Peter et l'instant d'après, alors que Susan, Ginny et Hermione avaient à leurs tours quittés l'estrade, avant que les deux fils d'Arès et le fils aîné d'Héphaïstos n'enchaine avec _« Supermassive Black Hole »_ de Muse, sous les rires des autres.

Alors que Percy et Bella allèrent tous les deux sur la piste de danse avec les autres Jackson, et pendant que le fils de Poséidon faisait danser Lucy avec amusement, la fille de Poséidon dansait avec Edward. Et très vite rejoins par les autres Cullen sur la piste, ainsi que les pompiers et leurs gosses qui s'amusèrent beaucoup avec les filles Jackson, alors que les Quileutes restaient aussi dans un coin en s'amusant eux aussi.

Et cela continua ainsi pendant toute la soirée !

Peter, Harry et Ron s'amusaient tous les trois à faire un mini concert en interprétant des musiques Pop-rock, comme celle avec Muse ou d'autres alors que lorsque c'était au tour de Susan, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient pour des solo et des plus classiques.

Bien sur, l'ambiance bonne enfance et joueur qui avait évolué au cours de la soirée avait toujours une fin et cela se représenta par le tapotement à la porte de la caserne, alors que les plus proches, en l'occurrence Percy et Bella qui dansaient ensembles sur la chanson se retournaient quelque peu surpris, en ne voyant pas le regard figer de Susan, d'Alice ou encore les yeux quelques peu étonné d'Edward qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers cette porte pour ouvrir sur une personne qu'ils ne penseraient jamais croiser.

Ouvrant la porte, Percy et Bella tombèrent sur un coursier de la poste avec un calepin dans les mains, près à livrer un colis.

_ Mr et Melle Jackson je présume ? Demanda le fameux coursier tout en leur souriant à tous les deux, alors que son visage leur disait vaguement quelqu'un.

Les cheveux boucler d'une couleur poivre et sel avec un sourire malicieux, et des yeux bleu rieur, mince et élancer le coursier leur souriait d'une façon amical et quelque peu relaxer, tout en se mettant à les détailler comme s'il les connaissait tous les deux.

Alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon ne pensaient pas le connaitre d'Adam et d'Eve, mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans ces traits qui leurs semblaient familiers, et s'ils s'étaient tous les deux retourner vers les autres, ils auraient vus le regard quelque peu figer de Susan et que tout le monde semblait quelque peu surpris de cette « invité » surprise.

_ Oui ! C'est bien nous et vous êtes ? Demanda Percy tout en vrillant son regard dans ce dernier et en sentant la puissance qui se dégageait de celui-ci, sans pour autant se dégager de son sourire malicieux qui continuait de fixer les deux jeunes.

_ J'ai un colis pour vous et j'aurais besoin de vos signature pour vous les remettre déclara le coursier d'un ton séducteur tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella, faisant grogner par la même occasion Percy et Edward derrière alors que Peter et Harry tenaient tous les deux ce dernier par un bras, pour l'empêcher d'y aller et de mettre son point dans la figure de ce « coursier ».

_ Et de qui nous vient ces colis ? Demanda Percy tout en prenant le stylo et la feuille qu'il devait signer, avant que Bella ne l'interrompe dans sa signature et ne lui montre le logo de la feuille en haut, et que tous les deus se figèrent à sa vue alors qu'ils sursautèrent à la réponse du coursier devant eux.

_ Ces colis viennent de votre père avoua calmement ce dernier faisant sursauter tous les autres cette fois-ci, alors que Percy et Bella avaient très vite compris le rapprochement entre tous les éléments qu'ils avaient.

Le logo sur la fiche de réception des colis était une baguette surmonté d'une paire d'aile alors que deux serpents s'enroulaient autour en s'entrelaçant entre eux : un caducée ! Et pas n'importe qu'elle caducée, le caducée d'Hermès !

Dieu des voleurs, des voyageurs et des messagers !

Et c'est là qu'ils comprirent tous les deux très vite qui se trouvaient en face d'eux : le coursier n'était personne d'autre qu'Hermès lui-même !

_ Vous êtes Hermès ? Demanda Bella encore choquer de se retrouver face à un dieu alors que ces derniers ne s'étaient jamais mêler aux mortels, sauf dans les moments ou ils tombaient amoureux de l'un d'entre eux.

_ Exact ! Je suis enfin ravi de rencontrer mon jeune cousin et ma chère petite cousine déclara Hermès en s'inclinant devant eux tout en faisant un baise main à Bella, sans que cette dernière n'est pus éviter le mouvement qu'il lui prenne la main, faisant encore plus grogner Edward et les autres derrières, se doutant parfaitement du manège de ce dernier.

_ San vouloir vous féxer Hermès, mais si vous pouviez tenir vos mains éloigner de ma sœur cela me rassurerait beaucoup ! Et pour votre gouverne et pour les autres dieux mâles de votre famille, ma petite sœur est déjà prise déclara Percy d'une voix quelque peu menaçante en frappant sur le poignet de ce dernier pour qu'il lâche la main de sa frangine.

_ J'ai tout de même l'autorisation de dire que ma cousine est jolie avoua Hermès en souriant malicieusement à Percy, tout en ayant jeté un œil à Bella par la même occasion.

Percy allait répliquer tout comme Bella et les autres derrières, quand quelqu'un d'autre les coupèrent.

__ Souviens toi de la mise en garde de Poséidon, Hermès ! On ne touche pas à sa fille !_

__ Remarque, qu'est ce qu'il risque s'il le fait ! Bon c'est vrai qu'on va encore retrouver l'entreprise sous les eaux et les colis et paquets vont tous être bons à jeter ! Alors autant qu'il s'amuse, non ?_

__ Quel manque de tact tu peux faire George !_

__ Et toi tu es bien trop attentionner Martha !_

Alors que les deux voix, l'une féminin et la deuxième plus masculine continuèrent de se disputer sans que personne n'est pus trouver d'où venaient ces deux personnes, ils furent quelques peu incrédules quand ils virent tous Hermès se mettre à souffler d'exaspération pour ensuite plonger sa main dans l'une de ces poches, et d'en sortir un portable d'où émanait un halo bleuté et en tirant sur l'antenne de celle-ci, deux serpents vert se mirent à s'entortiller autour, tous les deux de la taille de verre de terre.

Et tout le monde n'eurent aucune difficultés à comprendre d'où émanait les deux voix de Martha et de George !

_ _Bah quoi ! Il lui fait son coup de charme et hop, c'est bon et après il s'en va ! Point à la ligne !_ George.

_ _Qu'est ce que tu peux être insensible George ? Parce que je te ferais remarquer que cette petite est bien plus puissante que lui et je peux te jurer qu'Hermès va le sentir passer ! De plus son frère sera là et je ne parle même pas de celui à qui elle est destinée ! Et tu as aussi oublié Poséidon dans l'équation !_ Martha.

_ Vous allez vous calmez tous les deux ou je vous mets au régime stricte ! Sans oublier que vous allez encore vous emmêler et souvenez vous de la dernière fois ou j'ai du vous démêler, vous en avez laissés des écailles derrières par la même occasion ! Rappela Hermès tout en essayant de démêler les quelques nœuds que ces deux serpents étaient entrain de former autour de son antenne de portable.

_ Votre portable c'est votre caducée ? Demanda Bella tout en se doutant que les deux serpents ne devaient pas être là par hasards.

_ Tout a fais ma belle ! Souria Hermès avant que son portable se mette à brillé d'un bleu électrique vif.

L'instant d'après, ce dernier se mit à s'allonger en une baguette de bois d'un mètre surmontée de deux ailes, ou George et Martha, à présent deux serpents verts de taille réelle, l'entouraient en s'entrelaçant : le caducée d'Hermès !

_ Ou sont les colis ? Demanda Percy tout en ramenant ce dernier à on objectif initial et pour l'empêcher aussi de se remettre à draguer ouvertement sa sœur devant lui.

Percy avait commencé à accepter Edward comme son futur beau-frère, pas besoin qu'un autre type, même un dieu, ne se met à faire la cour à sa frangine devant son nez !

_ Pressez n'est ce pas ? Ils vous attendent dehors, ils étaient bien trop gros tous les deux pour que je les fasse entrer à travers la porte rigola Hermès tout en mesurant la hauteur et la largeur de la porte, et en regardant derrière lui en se mettant à hocher la tête de gauche à droite, tout en se poussant de la porte pour ainsi permettre aux enfants de Poséidon de voir qu'elles étaient les fameux colis de leur père.

Et en sortant tous les deux sur le pas de la porte de la caserne, Percy et Bella en se figeant devant les fameux présents de leur père, alors qu'Hermès patientait calmement auprès d'eux et que les autres étaient à leur tours sortis de la caserne, et s'étaient à leurs tours figer devant les deux présents.

Parce que devant eux, se dressaient deux énormes et majestueux pégases qui se mirent à racler le sol granuleux de la cour de la caserne de leurs sabots, tout en observant chacun un des enfants de Poséidon.

Le plus grands des deux, celui au pelage noir de jais, lui donnant presque une teinte d'un bleu nuit sous les quelques lumières qui éclairaient la cour extérieur de la caserne, semblait être le plus imposant non pas en poids mais plutôt en envergure avec les muscles qu'il avait inclina de la tête vers Percy tout en ayant plié une de ces pattes avant pour faire la révérence devant le fils de Poséidon.

Alors qu'au même instant, le deuxième pégase, d'une couleur d'un blanc neige qui semblait devenir d'un blanc lunaire dans la nuit avec les quelques néons qui l'éclairaient, était plus petite que le premier mais légèrement plus petite. Parce que si le pégase noir semblait avoir à son avantage la force de sa musculature, se n'était pas le cas de ce dernier qui avait une musculature plus fine et élancé qui montraient que celui-ci n'était d'autre qu'une femelle comparer au mâle noir.

Et comme son conjoint, la jument blanche ailé inclina à son tour sa tête devant la fille de Poséidon tout en ayant plié l'une de ces pattes avant, pour lui faire la révérence elle aussi.

Et c'est quand ces deux derniers s'étaient inclinés que Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux aperçus sur leurs dos, deux selles d cuire qui avaient été attachés à leurs poitrails comme s'ils avaient un sac sur le dos, laissant ainsi libre recourt à leurs majestueuses ailes qui étaient repliés contre leurs flancs, et se tenaient prêtes à s'ouvrir à chaque instant.

Décidant à leurs tours d'être polis devant de telles créatures, après tout c'était bien la première fois qu'ils croisaient la route de pégase Percy et Bella s'inclinèrent à leurs tours face au pégase qui les saluaient, avant que ces derniers ne se redressent et tout en inclinant la tête, les deux pégases se rapprochèrent tout doucement de leurs maîtres.

_ Le pégase noir s'appel Blackjack et la jument blanche s'appel Moonacre, et ils ont tous les deux été choisis par votre père pour devenir vos montures ou tous ce que vous voudrez qu'ils deviennent pour vous déclara calmement Hermès tout en les observant tous les deux caresser les deux pégases alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'émerger de ce fabuleux cadeau.

Mais si les autres pensèrent que ces deux derniers étaient en état de choc, c'était parce que Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux entrains de converser avec leurs pégases respectives alors qu'ils entendaient chacun les pensés de ces derniers dans leurs têtes découvrant ainsi que Blackjack était le mariole et le guignol alors que Moonacre était la douceur et la bonté.

_ Est-ce que se sont les fameux pégases que tu as vus Bella dans ton rêve prémonitoire ? Demanda Edward en ramenant ces deux derniers à la réalité alors que tout le monde sursautèrent à sa question, pendant qu'Hermès observait la scène avec calme comme ces deux serpents sur son caducée.

La fille de Poséidon se retourna vers ce dernier avant de reporter son regard sur Percy et d'observer les deux pégases, pour ensuite regarder dans les yeux Edward et de souffler de lassitude.

_ Oui ! Se sont bien les pégases que chez vous et quelque chose me dit que ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve va se produire bien plus vite que je ne le pensais ! Déclara calmement Bella avant de se mettre à observer la forêt aux alentours, comme si elle s'attendait à les voirs débarquer.

_ Je présume qu'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle notre père nous a offert ces pégases ? Demanda Percy tout en se tournant vers Hermès en attendant une réponse de sa part.

_ Officiellement ces pégases vous ont été offerts par votre père comme cadeau pour vos diplômes de fin d'université et pour celle en tant que sapeur pompier expliqua calmement Hermès en se tournant vers les deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Et officieusement ? Demanda Bella.

_ Martha ? Demanda Hermès en se tournant vers le serpent en question qui lui souria avant de se mettre à agrandir sa gueule, pour enfin lâcher un rouleau de parchemin dans la main tendu de son propriétaire.

Pour toute réponse, Hermès tendit le morceau de rouleau à Percy qui s'en empara avant de dérouler celui-ci au côté de sa sœur, qui s'était rapproché de lui avant de se mettre tout les deux à lire le message.

Et plus ces derniers lisaient et plus leurs yeux se mirent à s'obscurcir sous la colère qui étaient entrain de monter en eux, alors que Jasper mal à l'aise, tentait de calmer leurs émotions et il finit par s'éloigner de ces derniers avec Alice, qui ne voyait toujours pas ce qui allait se passer.

_ Du fais que c'est une idée d'Hadès lui-même, sa femme Perséphone a pus prévenir Poséidon dès qu'elle a pus sortir des enfers ce lundi 21 juin 2010, date du solstice d'été, et elle l'a tenue au courante du plan qu'Hadès avait à votre attention, et votre père à choisis lui-même vos pégases depuis un an pour vous les offrir pour vos seize ans, mais vous les donner maintenant pour vous permettre de combattre ces envoyer à Hadès ; expliqua Hermès calmement avant de se mettre à son tour à observer la forêt aux alentours.

_ Les furies ? Demanda Edward en se souvenant de ce que Bella lui avait dis dans son rêve prémonitoire, tout en s'étant tournée vers elle.

_ Cette garce de furie qui a enlevé Aang à l'intention de finir le boulot aujourd'hui même et de nous ramener en enfer pour son maitre ! Et elle va aussi ramener ces copines les autres par la même occasion ! Se mit à expliquer Percy tout en repliant calmement le rouleau de parchemin avant de l'enfoncer dans sa poche, et la seconde suivante, son armure apparut à l'instant ou il avait enclenché sa montre à gousset sous sa chemise.

Car au moment même ou son armure représentant le lion de Némée était apparut sur lui, une armure identique était apparu sur Blackjack, ciselant tout le corps du pégase comme une seconde peau composer de bronze céleste peint dans la couleur bleu écume, pareille à celle de Percy alors que le casque qui protégeait sa tête formait elle aussi la tête d'un lion, ou on avait plus l'impression que le pégase était un grand lion.

Observant avec incrédulité le pégase noir de Percy, tout le monde se tourna vers Hermès en attendant que ce dernier leur explique ce que cela voulait dire.

_ La selle de cuire sur chacun de vos pégases a été fais de telle sorte que lorsque vous enclenchez vos armures, celles de vos montures apparaissent à leurs tours ainsi ils seront aussi bien protégés que vous deux prévena Hermès en regardant ces deux derniers avant de reposer son regard sur la forêt d'où les furies devaient arrivés.

_ Allons-y Bella ! Déclara Percy en montant sur Blackjack qui ne cilla pas un seul instant au poids sur son dos en se tenant près à s'envoler.

La fille de Poséidon allait à son tour enclencher sa montre à gousset pour ainsi enfiler son armure et celle de sa pégase, quand une poigne de fer la rattrapa par le bras la stoppant dans son avancer.

_ Non Bella supplia Edward alors que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment envie de la lâcher alors que Peter, Harry, Ron et les autres Jackson se précipitèrent vers eux et Percy.

_ Nous venons avec vous ! Nous allons faire bouffer la poussière à ces foutues furies déclara Peter en enclenchant à son tour son armure de sa montre autour de son cou comme les autres, qui voulurent à leurs tours donner leurs avis mais le fils de Poséidon les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_ Hors de question que vous venez ! C'est un combat entre nous et ces furies ! La dernière fois, elle s'est attaquée à l'un de nos proches pour nous atteindre et elles pourront recommencer si vous nous accompagniez ! Déclara Peter.

_ De toute façon, ils ne pourront pas nous suivre puisque notre combat se déroulera dans le ciel et non sur terre prévena Bella tout en observant les pégases et son frère, et en ne regardant pas Edward qui n'avait pas une seule fois lâché son bras et en désignant les autres Jackson de la tête.

_ De toute manière vous ne venez pas ! Un point à la ligne, si ces saletés de furies veulent emmener quelqu'un aux enfers, se sera nous et personnes d'autre ! Bella ! Appela Percy tout en attendant que sa sœur le suive alors que ce dernier avait ordonné à Blackjack de s'éloigner des autres avant qu'ils ne tentent de les retenir, alors que les adultes avaient rentrés les plus jeunes pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se produire.

_ Bella s'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il la laissa se dégager de sa poigne alors qu'elle se mettait à s'avancer vers Moonacre, quand elle s'arrêta au moment même ou elle allait monter sur son dos.

Pensant que le plus jeune des Cullen était parvenu à la dissuader d'entreprendre ce duel suicidaire contre les Furies, Bella leva un bref instant la tête vers le ciel avant de se retourner d'un bloc vers Edward et de foncer vers lui avec un air des plus déterminer que ce dernier n'avait jamais vus dans ces yeux.

Et avant même qu'il n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, ou que les Jackson et les autres n'aient pus intervenir, et même Percy qui ne savait ce que sa sœur avait derrière la tête Bella attrapa le visage d'Edward et l'attira à lui avant que la seconde suivante, la fille de Poséidon était entrain de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Si au début Edward fut bien trop surpris, il ne lui fallut que seulement deux secondes pour se rendre compte que Bella était entrain de l'embrasser quand enfin il répondit à ce baiser, qui au début se voulait doux se transforma en un échange fougueux.

Et c'est bien ce qui effrayait Edward !

Car il se souvenait encore du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Bella pour la réveiller de l'état amorphe dans lequel elle s'était plongée, elle et son frère, après leurs affrontements contre la Chimère et le Taureau crétois.

Si cette échange s'était trouvé fougueux dans le sens qu'il était avide et presser, celui-là était des plus alarmant et Edward avait l'impression que dans ce baiser, Bella lui disant en quelque sorte adieu.

Mais un adieu définitif !

Une main la tenant par la nuque et l'autre dans la hanche, Edward essayait de la retenir contre son torse et que Bella le tirait vers lui en le tenant par le coup, pendant que ces doigts s'accrochaient à ces cheveux tout en continuant cet échange alors qu'une pensée d'Edward sur sa condition lui revint en mémoire : le feu dans sa gorge n'apparaissait pas ! Il n'avait pas soif de son sang mais soif d'elle !

Mais avant même qu'il n'est pu essayer de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter dans son idée d'aller combattre les Furies avec son frère, Edward sentit sous ces mains que le tissu léger de la robe de Bella disparut pour laisser place à un autre tenu qu'il reconnut sans peine, quand il sentit sous ces doigts sur la hanche de la fille de Poséidon, le heaume en bronze céleste qui protégeait le haut de son corps.

Elle venait d'enclencher sa montre à gousset et sa robe avait laissé place à toute sa panoplie pour le combat, et avant qu'Edward n'est pu l'arrêter, Bella lui avait tourné le dos en mettant fin ç leur baiser et d'un pas déterminer se dirigea droit vers sa monture.

Qui comme Blackjack, Moonacre avait à son tour revêtis l'armure identique à celle de sa cavalière : draper dans un tissu bleu qui lui faisait comme une robe qui s'étendait autour d'elle en tombant jusqu'à ces sabots, fendu sur le devant pour lui permettre de courir sans lui entraver les membres. Alors que son corps était recouvert d'un heaume de protection bleu écume comme celui de Bella, et qu'un collier de bronze céleste peint de bleu ornait son cou avec des dessins aquatiques et des animaux aquatiques, les mêmes protections qui protégeaient les chevilles de la femelle pégase. Et que le casque réplique de celle de Bella protégeait sa tête.

La seconde d'après, la fille de Poséidon était montée sur le dos de Moonacre et l'instant suivante cette dernière déploya ces ailes et s'envola à la suite de Blackjack, qui avait encore dus s'éloigner pour pouvoir ouvrir entièrement ces ailes qui mesuraient dans les 10 mètres de longueurs, et ils foncèrent tous les deux avec leurs cavaliers droit vers la forêt sans que personne n'est pus les stopper.

Le moment d'après, tous les Jackson se mirent à courir droit vers la caserne, surprenant tout le monde alors qu'Hermès salua les adultes, les Cullen et les Quileutes qui étaient restés sur place, avant de s'en aller à son tour pour qu'enfin ceux qui étaient restés dehors ne retournent à l'intérieur, pour comprendre ce qui se passait avec les jeunes Jackson.

Et ils les trouvèrent très vite dans la salle de détente alors que ces derniers étaient entrain de régler quelque chose sur l'écran plasma, pendant que Ron et Edmund avaient ouvert la fenêtre de la baie vitré en laissant s'envoler dans la nuit plusieurs de leurs aigles-caméras, qui se mirent à foncer droit vers la forêt et c'est la que tous les autres comprirent se qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas les accompagner dans ce combat, ils allaient les surveiller pour voir s'ils allaient avoir à tout moment besoin de leurs aides !

_ Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Charlie qui était resté muet comme Sally du choix que venait de faire Percy et Bella, celui d'aller combattre ce qui leur fonçait dessus, seuls.

_ Percy et Bella vont tous les deux se battrent face aux trois Furies d'Hadès ! Ils ont dus se mettre à deux contre une la dernière fois pour la tourner en bourrique, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant qu'ils sont seuls face aux trois ensembles ? Demanda Lucy tout en se tournant vers Susan qui avait les yeux dans le vague en observant la baie vitrer et la forêt au loin derrière.

_ Je n'en sais rien Lucy ! Les Furies ne sont pas des créatures que je ne parviens à voir dans mes visions, elles ne cessent de changer d'avis et ne savent pas encore comment faire pour emmener l'un des jumeaux avec elle, et elles ont en tête d'essayer de les prendre tous les deux si elles le peuvent ! Quant à Percy et Bella, ils sont tous les deux déterminer à les abattre alors mes visions ne sont pas aussi net que lorsqu'un choix est vraiment choisis prévena Susan tout en se mettant à triturer ces doigts et que Peter vint la calmer en la serrant contre lui, son dos contre son torse tout en lui caressant le ventre.

Seul Edward comprenait vraiment ce qui lui arrivait avec sa possibilité de lire dans les esprits des autres, sauf Percy et Bella se qui l'énervait un peu il avait très bien lus dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle le peu de vision qu'elle avait, voyant Percy et Bella chevauchant leurs pégases alors qu'ils faisaient des looping vertigineux dans les airs pour essayer d'éviter les attaques des Furies, tout en tentant de les touchers avec leur glaive et leurs flèches.

_ S'ayait ! Ils les ont trouvés ! Déclara la voix d'Harry alors qu'il était parvenu à régler les ondes et images transmises par les aigles-caméras des fils d'Héphaïstos, qui s'afficha en plusieurs et différents plan de vue pour chacune des caméras de la situation alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à rattraper les deux pégases et leurs cavaliers.

_ C'est maintenant que les choses vont se corser ! Regardez ! Montra Ron en montrant dans l'une des images renvoyer par l'une de ces aigles-caméras, trois formes ailés qui se mettaient à pousser leurs cris perçants, chargeant droit sur Percy, Bella et leurs pégases.

L'instant suivant, les Jackson, les Cullen, les Quileutes, les Swan et les pompiers restèrent scotchés à l'écran plasma et furent témoins du combat qui se déroulait dans les cieux à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres d'eux en pleine forêt.

Et ils retinrent tous leurs souffles alors qu'Edward avait empoigné une batte de base ball qui trainait dans la salle, et se mettait à la casser pour passer ces nerfs sur quelque chose et non pas sur quelqu'un, jusqu'au moment même de la collision débutant le combat.

Blackjack et Moonacre avaient tous les deux charger droit sur les deux premiers Furies qui leurs fonçaient dessus, et les avaient percutés de plein fouet si bien que les aigles-caméras enregistraient aussi les sons que cela faisait, et ils sursautèrent au bruit de gong que les deux collisions venaient de faire, celle des Furies se cognant contre le bronze céleste des armures des pégases.

Et au lieu qu'ils se séparèrent de leurs collisions, les pégases empoignèrent les Furies avec leurs sabots alors que ces dernières tentèrent d'atteindre leurs cavaliers, avant qu'ils ne tombent en chute libre tous les six pendant que la dernière Furie piquait à son tour du nez et se lançait à leurs poursuites.

Percy frappa de son glaive le bras-aile de la Furie qui tenait l'aile de Blackjack, se qui empêchait à ce dernier de se détacher d'elle pour ainsi éviter d'heurter la cime des arbres et quand la Furie se mit à hurler de douleur quand il parvint à entailler son aile, avant de donner un grand coup de pied à la tête de cette dernière l'obligeant à lâcher prise sur son pégase.

Mais la seconde d'après, le fils de Poséidon n'eut pas le temps de souffler que la troisième Furie lui fonça dessus, ses serres à deux doigts d'atteindre sa tête mais une flèche vint à perforer l'une de ces pattes, l'obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner de Percy quand ce dernier faillit bien lui couper la tête et de se tourner vers celle qui venait de lui lancer cette flèche.

Le pégase blanc avait réussi sans difficulté à s'arracher à la prise que la Furie exerçait sur elle, en lui donnant sur un conseil de sa cavalière, un coup de sabot bien placer sur la gorge, avant que Bella ne lui envoit droit une flèche qu'elle ne se reçut dans l'abdomen, en ayant réussi à l'éviter que la flèche n'aille dans sa poitrine.

Et ayant perçus du coin de l'œil la troisième Furie fonçant sur Percy qui venait de se débarrasser de celle qui la tenait lui et Blackjack, Bella empoigna une autre flèche et la lança droit sur cette dernière, qui se la reçut en pleine patte, faisant hurler la Furie de douleur.

Mais Bella ne put lancer une autre flèche contre cette Furie, que celle qui lui avait foncé dessus elle et Moonacre revena à la charge, obligeant le pégase blanc de piquer du nez vers la cime des arbres en commençant à entreprendre une chasse poursuite.

Alors qu'au même moment, Percy et Blackjack étaient entrain de réengager le combat contre la Furie avec laquelle ils étaient entrés en collision, tout en gardant à l'œil la troisième Furie qui s'occupait pour l'instant de retirer la flèche de sa patte.

D'un ordre mental, Percy fit une nouvelle fois charger Blackjack contre cette Furie et cette fois ci, le fils de Poséidon savait comment il allait mener la danse avec celle-là.

L'instant d'après avant même que la Furie n'est pus comprendre ce qui se passait, cette dernière fut entrainer dans un tourbillon de vent, ou plutôt d'eau à l'état gazeux qui émana de Percy et de Blackjack, et avant même qu'elle n'est pus comprendre quoi que se soit le pégase noir fonça droit sur elle et le moment suivant, sa tête hideuse ne se retrouva plus du tout sur ses épaules.

Le reste du corps se mit à se dissoudre et à disparaître dans une fumée noire sous les hurlements des deux autres Furies qui avaient vus leurs sœurs partir en fumée, mais elles se remirent très vite du choc, surtout quand deux autres flèches vinrent à se ficher dans une aile à l'une et dans le dos à l'autre, les faisant crier de douleur pour ensuite se mettre à charger en cœur Bella et Moonacre.

Filant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Moonacre se mit à faire des loopings incroyables et démentiels pour ainsi éviter toutes les attaques lancer par les deux Furies alors que Bella ne cessa jamais de leur envoyer des flèches, et cela était vraiment de la chance quand elle parvena deux fois de suite à lancer ces flèches dans la poitrine de ces dernières s'en parvenir à réussir à le abattre.

Et derrière les deux Furies, Blackjack et Percy les poursuivaient à leurs tours, tout en essayant de les rattraper pour en abattre une autre encore comme il l'avait fais pour la première, avec son cyclone d'eau, mais il avait peur en même temps de blesser Bella et Moonacre par la même occasion.

Sauf qu'un geste d'une des Furies envers la fille de Poséidon, fit réagir l'un des spectateurs qui les surveillaient par les aigles-caméra des fils d'Héphaïstos, car lorsque l'une des deux Furies qui restaient encore passa l'une de ces serres bien trop près de la nuque de Bella, qui l'évita de justesse grâce à Moonacre qui avait plonger droit vers la cime des arbres en dessous.

Mais pas asser vite, car si le pégase blanc avait évité à Bella de se faire décapiter, elle ne put éviter le fait que la Furie parvena à planter ces serres dans la cuirasse de la fille de Poséidon, et l'instant d'après, elles étaient tous les deux entrains de tomber droit vers le sol alors que Moonacre s'attaque à la deuxième Furie, très vite rejoins par Blackjack et Percy.

Alors que c'est quand Bella et la Furie disparurent toutes les deux à travers la cime des arbres qu'Edward réagissait enfin.

Lâchant la batte de base ball qu'il avait cassé à plusieurs endroits avec ces mains, Edward ne laissa personne l'arrêter avant qu'Alice ou encore Susan n'aient pures prévoir son coup, ce dernier avait déjà ouverte en grand la fenêtre de la baie vitrer de la salle de détente et était déjà entrain de courir à travers les arbres, droit vers le combat dans l'intention d'aller aider celle qu'il aimait et son frère.

Alors que la panique avait laissé place dans la salle de détente : panique pour les enfants de Poséidon et inquiétude pour Edward qui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre, et espérant que sa présence n'allait pas encore plus envenimée les choses avec les Furies.

_ Si Edward y va, nous devons aussi y aller ! Fit remarqué Emmett qui voulait aussi se joindre au combat alors qu'il était près avec Jasper à courir après leurs frères.

Mais Peter, Harry et Ron leurs barrèrent le chemin, les empêchant ainsi de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

_ Non ! Vous restez tous les deux ici ! Pas besoin que nous y allons tous pour préoccupez et inquiétez encore plus Percy et Bella, en sachant que dès que cette histoire sera finis, ils vont sans doute faire la tête au carré à Edward ! Prévena Peter tout en posant ces deux mains devant Emmett et Jasper pour leurs empêcher de suivre leur frère.

_ Mais…

_ Tout se passera bien ! Ils vont réussir et ils reviendront tous les cinq vivant, et en un seul morceau ! Promit Susan en souriant à tout le monde avant de reporter son regard vers l'écran alors que les aigles-caméras étaient entrains de se faufiler à travers les branches des arbres pour savoir ce qui se passait en bas, alors que Percy avec Blackjack et Moonacre étaient entrain de malmener l'une des Furies dans les airs.

_ Tu en es sur et certaine ? Demanda Daniel tout de même inquiet comme les autres pour la sécurité des trois jeunes et de leurs pégases, bien que les Quileutes s'inquiétaient plus pour les enfants de Poséidon que pour les trois autres.

_ Oui Daniel ! Edward tuera la Furie qui a fais tomber Bella de Moonacre et se sera Bella qui en finira avec la dernière déclara sérieusement Susan avant que tout comme elle, les autres reportèrent leurs yeux sur l'écran alors qu'ils virent les traces que Bella et la Furie avaient laissés dans leur chute.

Car les branches qu'elles avaient percutés dans leur chute étaient littéralement casser ou encore certains des buissons ou des mousses qui recouvraient le sol et les broussailles, avaient été totalement écrasés dans leurs sillages alors qu'à une dizaine de mètres ou devait être le point d'impact de la chute la Furie étaient toujours entrain d'affronter la fille de Poséidon.

Bien que salit par la chute et ayant par la même occasion rouler dans la boue avec la Furie, Bella avait rangé son arc dans son carquois et avait empoigné ses deux glaives, et était entrain de tournoyer sur elle-même comme si elle interprétait une chorégraphie sans jamais laisser aucune chance à son adversaire de répliquer, obligeant cette dernière à se défendre continuellement.

Sauf que ce qu'ils ignorèrent c'est que Bella finit par être déconcentrer quand lui parvint à ces oreilles le bruit d'une course non loin d'elle, qui se rapprochaient d'eux à grande vitesse et elle aurait reconnue n' importe où la course rapide d'Edward pour avoir courut avec lui toute la semaine.

Alors se retournant vers l'endroit ou Edward arrivait, Bella le vit à travers les arbres, se dirigeant droit vers elle et qu'un air horrifier se peigna sur son visage, ou la fille de Poséidon le comprit très vite ou cet aire lui venait quand elle sentit quelque chose lui griffer le cou avant de se sentir propulser derrière, et ne heurte violemment dans le dos l'un des rochers de la forêt pour ensuite retomber sur le ventre, inconsciente contre le sol.

Quand Edward avait enfin réussit à repérer Bella affrontant la Furie avec ces armes aux mains, il n'avait pus s'empêcher de sourire à la grace qu'elle avait en se battant mais il cessa très vite de sourire, quand il la vit se tourner vers lui les yeux grand ouvert de surprise à travers sa visière, l'observant choquer qu'il soit venu.

Se doutant que la fille de Poséidon allait lui faire une de ces têtes au carré pour avoir désobéi à son ordre à elle et à son frère, Edward se demanda s'il n'aurait mieux fais de rester à la caserne surtout qu'il venait de donner une possibilité à la Furie de reprendre le dessus sur Bella.

Alors quant il vit la Furie se dresser pour ensuite donner un coup de serre dans le cou de Bella, là ou elle était le moins protéger par son armure, Edward ne put s'empêcher de voir rouge quand il vit le sang de la fille de Poséidon gicler à la blessure.

Mais la Furie ne s'arrêta pas là parce qu'elle se servit de sa tête comme d'un bélier, pour envoyer Bella valdinguer droit sur un rocher sur lequel son dos heurta violemment avant de retomber face contre terre en ne se relevant pas à l'impacte.

Et la colère s'emparant de chacun de ces membres, Edward fonça droit vers la Furie dans l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à ceux qu'il aimait, sans en subir les conséquences.

Et ne laissant pas à cette dernière de comprendre se qui ce passait, Edward utilisa tout son corps comme un boulet de canon et même comme un bélier, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand en percutant la Furie, il entendit les os de cette dernière craquer sur la pression qu'il venait d'exercer sur elle, en l'envoyant à son tour bouler contre les arbres.

Et Edward aurait ainsi continué avant d'abréger ces souffrances, quand il sentit une odeur qui transforma sa gorge en un volcan en éruption et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sentait le doux sang de Bella qui s'échappait de sa blessure au cou, inquiétant de plus en plus Edward qui ne s'occupa pas du feu ravageur qui avait desséché sa gorge en une seconde, et il se précipita sur elle.

Tout en ayant cesser de respirer, Edward se concentra sur le pouls irrégulier de Bella alors que tout doucement, il la retourna sur le dos avant d'appuyer doucement sur l'entaille à son cou, essayant par la même occasion de faire cesser l'hémorragie quand il se rendit vite compte que sa blessure était entrain de se renfermer tout seul, et à son plus grand soulagement, le sang disparait aussi par la même occasion.

Sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail dans l'équation !

C'est quand s'occupant de Bella et par la même occasion de ne pas écouter le monstre en lui qui voulait gouter à son sang divin, Edward avait oublié ou il se trouvait et contre qui il était entrain de se battre.

Comme il y a quelques minutes, la Furie prit le fais qu'Edward était occupé à autre chose pour pouvoir de l'attaquer par derrière et c'est quand il entendit son cri strident, que Cullen se rappela ou il se trouva et se retourna d'un bloc vers cette dernière dans l'intention d'essayer de parer l'attaque que la Furie allait lui lancer.

Sauf qu'une gigantesque forme bleu et blanc ailée arriva par la droite d'Edward, donc à la gauche de la Furie et percuta de plein fouet cette dernière, tout en la repoussant sur le côté pour ainsi l'éloigner d'Edward et de Bella.

Moonacre, le pégase blanc de Bella venait en renfort !

Et cette dernière fit très bien comprendre qu'elle ne laisserait pas à la Furie de pouvoir continuer ce qu'elle faisait contre les deux jeunes, surtout quand Moonacre lui donna des coups de sabots dans la tête avant de se retourner brusquement et de lui mettre, avec ces sabots arrière, un coup dans l'estomac en l'envoyant droit heurter un chêne derrière, l'assommant presque.

Puis le pégase blanc se mit à gratter le sol de son sabot et tourna la tête vers Edward, tout en plongeant son regard bleu brillant d'intelligence dans les prunelles dorés du Cullen, alors qu'il vit très nettement le hochement de tête que Moonacre lui fit tout en lui désignant la Furie de la tête.

Et Edward n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explication ou de parole pour comprendre ce que lui disait Moonacre, qu'il était déjà au dessus de la Furie et ne lui laissant aucune chance de se redresser ou de se défendre, Edward en finit très vite en lui brisant la nuque aussi facilement qu'il avait réduit en morceau la batte de base ball plus tôt.

Et comme sa sœur, la deuxième Furie disparut à son tour en fumée noire et épaisse, pour ensuite se dissoudre dans le sol avant qu'Edward ne soit rappelé à l'ordre, par le raclement de sabot et le hennissement de Moonacre qui s'était replacée au côté de sa cavalière, pour ensuite observer vers le ciel, là ou Percy et Blackjack continuaient toujours de se battre face à la troisième Furie, qui semblait être la plus grosse des trois ou Edward comprit très vite.

Il s'agissait de cette Furie qui avait emmené avec elle Aang ! Et Percy essayait par tous les moyens de l'abattre par toutes les manières possibles, sauf qu'il fallait croire que celle-ci était aussi plus maligne que ces deux autres sœurs.

Mais si elle était maligne, elle n'était pas plus fort qu'un enfant de Poséidon parce que ce dernier parvint à la faire valser, l'envoyant droit dans les arbres, s'écrasant au sol en brisant plusieurs branches à son passage et heurtant le sol aussi violemment que possible, et surtout non loin de la ou se trouvait Edward avec le corps toujours inconsciente de Bella et Moonacre qui veillait sur elle à ces côtés.

Se redressant au son de fracas de la collision de la Furie avec les arbres et le sol, Edward se retourna vers cette dernière en se tenant près à défendre Bella tout en s'étant quelque peu avancer près au combat, pendant que Moonacre s'était placer de telle sorte qu'elle faisait l'ombre d'Edward comme un deuxième mur de défense pour la fille de Poséidon.

Mais alors que la Furie se redressa enfin et aperçut ainsi non loin d'elle, la fille de Poséidon toujours inconsciente sur le sol protéger par le pégase blanc et le Cullen cette dernière se prépara donc à charger ces derniers dans l'intention même de s'emparer de Bella, qui n'opposerait aucune résistance mais cette dernière avait oublié un point fondamental dans son équation.

Et ce point fondamental s'appelait Percy et Blackjack !

Car ces deux derniers comme l'avait fais plutôt Moonacre avec l'autre Furie, percutèrent de plein fouet la dernière Furie en la renvoyant bouler contre les arbres, avant que le fils de Poséidon ne descende de Blackjack et ne se place devant Edward, près au combat en serrant son bouclier et son glaive dans ces mains alors que son pégase noir se plaça au côté de sa jumelle blanche, en mur de défense devant la fille de Poséidon.

Mais alors que la Furie était prête une nouvelle fois à charger sur eux avec Percy en tête, un sifflement siffla près de l'oreille droite d'Edward et près de l'oreille gauche du fils de Poséidon, quand ils virent tous les deux passer sous leurs nez une flèche bleu qui alla se plonger dans la poitrine de la sbire d'Hadès.

Celle-ci choquer, observa avec incrédulité la flèche dans sa poitrine avant de relever la tête vers la personne qui venait de la lui lance, obligeant aussi à Percy et à Edward de se retourner pour très vite constater que Bella était debout, son arc bander avec une autre flèche qu'elle lâcha et qui alla droit se planter dans la tête de la Furie, entre ces deux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

Et c'est dans une un cri qui resta étrangler dans sa gorge, que comme ces deux autres sœurs, la troisième et dernière Furie disparut à son tour en une épaisse fumée noire qui fut bien évidemment absorber dans la terre, retournant droit aux Enfers comme ces sœurs.

Ils avaient réussis !

Percy et Bella se laissèrent tous les deux tombés au sol, tout en reprenant leurs tenus de soirées qui réapparaissaient à la place de leurs armures, comme les armures de leurs pégases qui disparaissaient eux aussi alors qu'ils laissèrent enfin l'air quitter leurs poumons, avant de baisser la tête et que les larmes leurs venaient aux yeux : ils avaient réussis à venger la mort d'Aang !

Inquiet pour eux, Edward se précipita d'abord sur Bella pour se rendre très vite compte que la blessure que lui avait infligé la Furie plus tôt avait totalement disparus de son cou, ne laissant qu'une petite cicatrice qui commençait à disparaitre petit à petit.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? Demanda Edward inquiet tout en posant ces doigts sur la cicatrice qui disparaissait à son cou alors qu'il vit très bien que la fille de Poséidon frémissait sous son toucher.

_ Ca va remercia Bella tout en lui souriant alors que Moonacre lui donna un petit coup de museau sur sa tempe, en demandant une caresse que le lui donna la fille de Poséidon.

_ Et moi alors ! On ne me demande pas si je vais bien ? C'est gentil pour moi et mon ego ! Déclara Percy en se tournant vers eux en leur jetant un regard de chien battu les faisant rire tous les deux, avant que le fils de Poséidon ne flatte l'encolure de Blackjack pour le féliciter de se qu'ils avaient accomplis tous les deux contre les Furies.

_ Très drôle Percy rigola Bella en se relevant avec l'aide d'Edward avant d'aller s'agenouille au côté de son frère et de le prendre dans ces bras, câlin que le fils de Poséidon ne refusa pas.

_ Vous allez bien ? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant d'eux avec Moonacre qui se plaça au côté de Blackjack.

_ A part le fait que je vais te faire une tête au carré pour nous avoir désobéi Cullen…

_ Tu peux le laisser pour cette fois Percy, parce que sinon cette Furie m'aurait prise et je n'aurais pas pus l'en empêcher remarqua Bella en coupant la sanction que son frère voulait donner à Edward.

_ Ok ! Aujourd'hui il passe au dessus mais la prochaine fois je te promets qu'il y passera, sinon comment savais tu que Bella allait avoir besoin de toi ? Demanda Percy tout de même surpris qu'Edward était arrivé au bon moment pour sa frangine, même si ces deux derniers avaient tais sous silence que la fille de Poséidon aurait pus s'en sortir sans ce dernier.

_ Pour ça qu'il savait que j'avais besoin d'aide déclara Bella en montrant les aigles-caméras des fils d'Héphaïstos qui les survolaient tous en les filmant de leurs yeux perçants.

_ Ouais, bah maintenant qu'ils ont vus que nous allons tous très bien, le premier qui nous rejoins et qui ne reste pas à l'intérieur de la caserne, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui faire une tête au carré ! Promit à voix haute Percy tout en fusillant les aigles-caméras des yeux avant que ces dernières ne se mettent à batte en retraite, surement que Ron et Edmund les avaient tous les deux rappeler pour les laisser tranquille.

_ Sinon vous allez bien tous les deux ? Pas fatiguer ou encore pas…

_ On va très bien Edward ! Nous allons tous très bien et pour te dire la vérité, depuis un an j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau…

_ Entier ? Demanda Percy en coupant la parole à sa sœur avant de se retourner vers elle en souriant. D'enfin revivre après cette année de culpabilité ? Demanda-t'il une nouvelle fois en se tournant vers sa frangine.

_ Oui ! Pour la première fois j'ai envie de regarder devant moi et non pas derrière avoua Bella tout en serrant l'une des mains d'Edward dans la sienne, tout en lui souriant.

Sourire que lui rendit Edward avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la serrer contre lui pour ensuite déposer un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, faisant grogner quelque peu Percy qui ne pouvait s'y empêcher.

_ Bon ! On y va vous deux parce que sinon les autres vont nous envoyer la cavalerie et ça je ne veux pas répliqua Percy en se tournant vers les deux concernés avant de commencer le chemin pour rentrer à la caserne, en marchant au côté de Blackjack qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, tout comme Moonacre avec Bella.

_ Cette semaine a vraiment été chargé en émotion, pas vrai ? Demanda la fille de Poséidon tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward qui lui sourit alors que se question faisait encore grogner Percy devant eux avec Blackjack.

_ Chargé en émotion ! Je dirais que c'était une semaine éprouvante, oui ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Percy à la semaine qu'ils avaient eux.

_ Alors le fait que la semaine prochaine nous avons le diner des fiançailles de Peter et Susan lundi, et le mariage de Sally et de Charlie vendredi, ca va être quoi pour toi comme semaine ? Demanda Edward en souriant à Bella tout en observant Percy réagir à l'évocation des événements de la semaine qui allait arriver.

_ Ca va être infernal ! Déclara avec lassitude Percy tout en soufflant un bon coup, faisant rire les deux tourtereaux derrière lui.

Et se mettant à grogner, Percy leur promit mille morts s'ils ne cessaient pas de rire à ces dépends pendant qu'ils regagnaient tous les cinq, en comptant les deux pégases bien évidemment, la caserne ou tous les autres les attendaient avec impatience pour ainsi continuer le peu de la fête qui leur restait, tout en évitant de mentionner le combat qui s'était déroulé plus tôt.


	16. Chapitre 15 Diner et mariage

et le 2e chapitre comme promit ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15: le diner de fiançaille de Peter &amp; Susan, et le mariage de Charlie &amp; Sally<p>

Le week-end après la remise des diplômes des enfants de Poséidon était passé à vitesse grand V, si bien qu'ils n'eurent vraiment aucun mal à se retrouver en ce matin du lundi 28 juin 2010, alors que le soir même se déroulerait le diner des fiançailles de Peter et Susan, et que le vendredi suivant se produirait le mariage de Charlie et de Sally.

En clair, cela allait être encore une semaine chargé en émotion et éprouvante pour tout le monde !

En particulier pour Peter et Susan, qui avait terminé les derniers préparatifs de leur diner de fiançailles, qui allait se passer ici, au manoir des Jackson, alors que la grande salle de bal qui donnait plus l'impression d'être sortis d'un compte de fée, semblable à la grande salle de bal dans la « Belle et la Bête » les deux jeunes amoureux n'avaient tous les deux pas chômés pour que la fête soit réussite.

Et avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ginny, la fête allait être une véritable « explosion de saveur » comme elle le disait si bien, tout en ayant évitera d'entrainer les fils d'Héphaïstos dans la préparation.

Parce que ces derniers pouvaient facilement mettre le feu aux préparatifs et tout casser comme des bouts en train qu'ils sont.

Bien évidemment, Ron et Edmund avaient été choisis tous les deux pour construire le grand enclos, la maison pour Blackjack et Moonacre, les pégases de Percy et de Bella, pour que ces derniers se sentent ainsi chez eux et les deux fils d'Héphaïstos avaient vus ca comme un nouveau défis qu'on leur donnait si bien qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux à faire des aménagements pour ces deux derniers et ainsi que le terrain qui allait être délimiter pour eux.

De plus, hormis l'enclos et les préparatifs de la fête ils avaient dus aussi faire plus de travail, puisqu'hormis tous les Jackson qui serait présent ainsi que certains amis de Susan de l'Université en Musicologie, ou encore des collègues de Peter dans la brigade de police, et des sapeurs pompiers et de leurs familles Peter et Susan avaient aussi invités les Cullen, Charlie et Sally, ainsi que les Quileutes à venir célébrer ce diner pour leurs fiançailles.

Alors que leur mariage était prévu pour la semaine d'après, le vendredi d'après.

Et pour l'occasion, Susan avait optée pour que leur robe à toutes les Jackson soit accordée.

En clair par quelles allaient toutes porter les mêmes robes, mais plutôt qu'elles allaient toutes porter le même style de robe, en l'occurrence, des robes spéciales pour des danseuses ! La future mariée avait l'intention de tous les faires dansés ce soir, dans les plus belle robe qu'elle avait trouvé pour elle !

Ce qui avait obligé à toutes les femmes Jackson de rester au manoir tout le week-end pour trouver à chacune la robe idéal pour la soirée, ce qui veut dire pour Percy que Bella n'avait pus passer ces deux jours avec Edward, au plus grand bonheur de l'aîné qui voulait un peu de distance entre ces derniers.

Oui, il savait que cela ne changerait rien parce qu'ils finiraient tous les deux ensembles, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de jouer avec les nerfs de sa petite sœur, surtout que contrairement à elle, il ne cessait de faire ces rêves prémonitoire chaque fois qu'il dormait toutes les nuits.

Mais il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour essayer de passer le temps, sans à être obliger de refouler ce qu'il voyait la nuit, en ayant trouvé un autre punching-ball qu'Edward et cela se résumait en un seul nom : Seth !

Pourquoi me demanderiez-vous Seth ?

Oh parce que Monsieur, le plus jeune des Quileutes, s'était tout simplement imprégnés, oui IMPREGNES de Lucy ! Oui de Lucy ! La plus jeune des Jackson !

Et vous vous demandez comment ce fameux « coup de foudre » s'était produit alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient tous les deux déjà depuis une semaine, sans jamais avoir été tous les deux face à face, ou seuls à seuls ?

Eh bien cela s'était produit pendant la fête célébrer pour le diplôme de sapeur-pompier de Percy et Bella !

Cela s'était fais sans que personne ne vienne à le remarquer, ou ils avaient tous les deux danser ensembles pendant la fête, sauf les moments ou Lucy dansait avec Percy ou Peter, ou encore avec Edmund mais ils avaient tous finis par s'en rendre compte de ça le lendemain, samedi matin, au manoir des Jackson.

Comment est ce que les hommes Jackson avait réagis quand ils avaient vus Seth se diriger tranquillement, sous les regards des autres Quileutes qui semblaient quelques peu sur leurs gardes de ce qui allaient se produire alors qu'Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher de jeter des regards entre les deux jeunes asser incrédule, attirant ainsi l'intention de tout le monde sur Seth et Lucy.

Et c'est le regard que les deux jeunes se lançaient, avaient mis la puce à l'oreille de Percy et des autres, et si bien que cela avait faillis finir en éclats de voix, si les femmes Jackson ne s'en étaient pas emmêler en essayant de calmer leurs frères et leurs conjoints de vouloir faire une tête au carré à Seth, pendant que les autres Quileutes l'avaient entouré pour ainsi faire barrière si les choses dégénérait.

Ils avaient ensuite passés le reste de la matinée du samedi à convaincre les Jackson que Seth ne ferait rien contre Lucy, tant que cette dernière ne serait pas prête pour une relation sérieuse, et qu'en attendant, Seth allait agir comme un frère ou un confident pour la plus jeune fille de Déméter.

Et il avait intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtise ou sinon, il aurait à faire aux cinq grands frères Jackson qui allait lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans ce cas !

D'ailleurs, ces derniers n'avaient rien pus dire puisque Lucy ne reverrait Seth que lors du diner des fiançailles de Peter et Susan, lundi en fin d'après-midi, et que dans seulement quelques heures Percy et les garçons pourront constater de l'attitude de Seth envers Lucy, alors que le premier allait aussi devoir avoir à l'œil Edward avec sa sœur.

D'ailleurs Peter et Susan avait pris cette occasion pour trouver leur dernier garçon d'honneur : Peter avait choisi Harry et Hermione comme témoins, et Percy et Bella pour Susan alors que Ron et Ginny, Edmund et Katara, et Lucy et Seth seraient leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneur.

Ce qui avait tout de même flatté Seth d'être l'un de leur garçon d'honneur en sachant qu'il serait en grande partie avec Lucy, pendant toute la soirée et au mariage.

Mais en attendant, Percy était dans sa chambre entrain de brosser, comme le lui avait demandé Susan, sa tenue qu'il allait porter le soir même, accrocher dans son cintre dans sa house ouvert dessus et sur le coin de son miroir à pied, alors qu'il regardait son reflet dedans.

Lui et les autres garçons de la famille avec Daniel avaient finis d'installer les derniers trucs et les dernières décorations dans la grande salle de bal, tout en ayant tous opter pour une tenue léger pour pas qu'ils aient trop chaud, en ayant un short en jean ainsi qu'un maillot blanc à manche courte et maintenant il finissait de nettoyer sa tenue déjà propre mais Susan lui avait ordonné d'y retourner, elle qui voulait que son diner de fiançaille soit une réussite dans son intégralité.

Pour cette soirée, Susan avait choisie pour Percy une chemise blanche assortis à sa veste bleue et à son pantalon en toile bleu océan, alors que la cravate était d'un bleu plus sombre, bleu marin tout en ayant décidé de porter ces baskets blanches qu'il avait nettoyés à fond pour les décrasser de la saleté préférant être ainsi à l'aise dedans, si jamais il venait à se passer quelque chose le soir même.

Pour une raison ou une autre, tout le monde dans la famille craignait une nouvelle attaque lancer par Hadès pour sans nul doute se venger de ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux causés avec Edward et leurs pégases contre ces trois sbires grande raison pour laquelle Peter et Susan avaient préférés faire leur diner de fiançaille au manoir, qui était l'endroit le plus sur pour eux, là ou aucunes de ces créatures ne pourraient passés pour les atteindre.

D'ailleurs, c'était aussi au manoir qu'allait se marier Peter et Susan, la semaine suivante.

Mais pour l'instant, Percy observait toujours son reflet dans son miroir quand il avisa son carnet de croquis sur son lit à baldaquin bleu, derrière lui et se souvenait pourquoi il avait ressortis ce dernier de ces cartons, dans laquelle il avait entreposé toutes ces affaires qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop Aang.

Le fils de Poséidon se souvenait très bien d'avoir sortis son vieux carnet de croquis de l'un de ces cartons qu'il avait ramené en même temps de la caserne, quand ils étaient rentrés de la fête samedi matin très tôt et en s'étant réveiller plusieurs fois pendant le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait eux, à cause des rêves prémonitoires qu'il avait continuer à avoir, Percy avait donc commencer à fouiller dans ces cartons pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps avec Aang, quand il était tomber sur ces carnets de croquis.

Et c'était quand il avait vus ces derniers, que Percy s'était empresser de prendre un crayon sur son bureau et en se réinstallant sur son lit, le fils de Poséidon avait commencé à dessiner tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler de ces rêves sur l'avenir de sa sœur qu'elle aurait avec Edward, et il n'avait pas cessé de dessiner jusqu'à se qu'on vienne le chercher vers midi, lors de l'arriver des Cullen et des Quileutes.

Avec aussi la scène de Seth et de Lucy qui avaient suivis, lui avait ainsi permis d'esquiver les questions que lui aurait poser sa frangine, qui avait ensuite passer quelques instants avec Edward avant que les Cullen et les Quileutes ne les quittent, pour les laisser travailler tranquillement pour la préparation de la fête lundi.

Et dès qu'il se réveillait le week-end de son sommeil, Percy se plongeait dans son carnet de croquis et se mettait à dessiner tout ce dont il se souvenait, avant de reteindre la lumière et de se recoucher, pour ensuite se réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard pour recommencer une fois de plus le même manège.

Revenant à lui-même, Percy se retourna en quittant ainsi des yeux son miroir et alla s'asseoir sur son lit avant de prendre son carnet à croquis, et se remit à refeuilleter celui-ci comme il ne cessait de le faire dès qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui en regagnant sa chambre.

Alors qu'il se mit à tourner les pages de croquis qu'il avait fais, Percy ne put empêcher à ces pensées de revoir ces images dans sa tête, même si tous les croquis avaient un point en commun, c'est que tous ces derniers n'avaient pas de scène de décor ou de paysage.

Parce que pour une raison ou une autre, pour certaine scène et séquence qu'il avait vus, Percy n'avait pas pus distinguer l'image derrière, comme si hormis l'image de sa sœur seule ou avec Edward, il ne voyait pas ce qui les entourait et cela l'énervait un peu sur certains moment.

Ainsi, Percy ne pourrait donc pas savoir, tant que le paysage n'apparaitrait pas, ne pas savoir ou ces images de l'avenir de sa scène se passerait, surtout celle ou Bella semblait être en danger ou encore inconsciente et que quelqu'un la menaçait, et cela le mettait dans un tel état qu'il était près à déchirer ces croquis en particulier.

Mais il y avait surtout un croquis qu'il garderait pour lui et ne montrerait à personne, parce que Percy, inconsciemment, avait dessiné quelque chose de très intime et ne se souvenait pas vraiment à quel moment il l'avait mis sur papier.

Parce que dessiner sa frangine nue dans les bras d'un Edward aussi nu, étant seulement recouvert tous les deux d'un drap et faisant quelque chose d'intime, il y avait de quoi faire une crise et aussi être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, raison pour laquelle il avait essayé d'éviter sa sœur par tous les moyens ce week-end.

Parce que si Percy se mettait à rougir comme un idiot devant cette dernière, Bella viendrait à comprendre quelque chose et elle irait le « cuisiner » jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à avouer pourquoi il se trouvait dans un tel état et par la même occasion, le fils de Poséidon avait aussi évité Edward quand ce dernier était de passage au manoir, pour ainsi éviter un meurtre ou même pire en l'occurrence.

Le fils de Poséidon savait parfaitement que cela ne passerait pas avant un bon moment, comme le montrait la fameuse bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa sœur sur ce croquis « intime » ils passeraient tous les deux à l'acte quand ils seront marier ou encore fiancer.

Et alors que Percy referma son carnet de croquis tout en essayant d'éviter à repenser à ces images, quand on vint à frapper à sa porte en le faisant sursauter avant qu'il ne cache son carnet de croquis sous ses oreillers, pour enfin accepter la personne derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Ouvrant la porte, la tête de Katara passa celle-ci avant que la jeune fille ne rentre dans sa chambre, ne portant simplement qu'un short en jean et un maillot à bretelle rose :

_ Les commandes qu'on a passées sont déjà arriver Percy, tu viens manger ?

_ J'arrive Katara ! Souria Percy avant de redescendre de son lit et de suivre cette dernière à l'étage pour ensuite redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, et de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle à manger, là ou ils avaient posés toutes les commandes qui venaient d'être livrés.

_ Alors Percy ! Tu descends enfin de ta chambre ! Je me demande bien ce que renferme ta chambre pour que tu t'y enferme à chaque fois que tu as quelques minutes… Aie Hermy ! Grogna Ron quand sa compagne lui frappa l'arrière du crâne pour qu'il arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que lui, pendant que Katara s'asseya à côté de sa sœur.

Et que Percy en fit de même avec la sienne, tout en ayant évité de croiser son regard alors que Bella regardait les deux autres tourtereaux se remettre à se chamailler, avant de tendre le repas à son frangin.

_ Chinois sa te dit ? Demanda la fille de Poséidon tout en tendant les deux baguettes à ce dernier tout en lui souriant, alors que Percy lui rendit son sourire tout en évitant son regard attirant ainsi la curiosité de cette dernière pourquoi il l'évitait.

_ Alors vous avez finis pour ce qui est des robes de ce soir ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers les autres filles, tout en évitant le regard de sa sœur qui commençait de plus en plus à avoir des doutes à ce propos.

_ Oh oui, nous sommes toutes prêtes et parer ! Vous devrez vous occupez des premiers arrivés qui arriveront tout à l'heure parce que nous on sera occupez dans les coiffures qu'on choisira prévena Susan en se tournant vers tous les garçons, tout en ayant remarqué le froid entre les enfants de Poséidon.

_ De toute façon, les premiers à arriver seront là vers quatre heures, donc dans moins de trois heures mais d'ici là, je pense qu'on sera comment s'occupez d'ici là promit Peter tout en souriant à Susan avant de lui embrasser le cou, avant de replonger dans son déjeuner de nouille chinoise.

_ Je suis vraiment presser de revoir Seth avoua Lucy tout en buvant un bon coup son verre de limonade, alors que les garçons de la famille faillirent bien recracher tout ce qu'ils venaient de mettre dans leurs bouches.

_ Franchement Susan, nous aurions pus choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme garçon d'honneur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Peter tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fiancer.

_ Si ce n'est pas Percy qui me fait une crise du grand-frère-trop-protecteur-sur-les-bords avec Edward, c'est toi Peter qui le fait avec Lucy et Seth ne put s'empêcher de rire Bella tout en voulant faire réagir Percy et c'est se qu'il fit.

Ce dernier qui était entrain de boire son verre en essayant d'éviter de rire devant la tête que Peter faisait à Susan, aval de travers à l'annonce de sa frangine ou cette dernière dut se mettre à lui frapper le dos pour qu'il ne s'étrangle pas avec l'eau.

Avant que Percy n'essaye de cacher les rougeurs aux autres en le faisant passer pour le verre qui était mal passer, quand son esprit ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette scène « intime » de sa sœur avec Edward, pour ensuite se mettre à grogner et de reprendre un autre verre pour faire passer l'irritation dans sa gorge.

Le repas continua ainsi avec les plaisanteries des uns et des autres alors que Bella gardait un œil son frangin, et que Percy faisait tout pour les éviter par tous les moyens en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir à chaque regard de sa frangine qu'il apercevait, attirant ainsi plus le regard de la fille de Poséidon sur l'aîné des enfants du Dieu des océans et des tremblements de terre.

Quand ils eurent enfin finis leur déjeuner, les garçons s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table pendant que les filles remontèrent toutes en haut pour aller se préparer, alors qu'Hermione dut tirer Bella pour qu'elle les suive parce que cette dernière voulait vraiment aller tirer les verres du nez de Percy, ou ce dernier avait réussi à filer avant que sa sœur n'est pus faire quoi que se soit pour l'en empêcher.

Sauf que si Percy put éviter Bella, il ne put esquiver les autres garçons de la famille qui comptèrent bien lui tirer les verres du nez eux-mêmes.

_ Alors Percy ! Pour quelle raison te mets-tu toujours à rougir chaque fois que Bella te regardait ou essayer de te parler ? Ou même que tu n'as pas cessé de l'éviter tout ce week-end ? Demanda Peter tout en mettant les boites du déjeuner chinois dans le sac poubelle que venait de ramener Daniel de la cuisine.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Peter ! Déclara Percy en prenant les verres pour aller les laver dans la cuisine, quand Daniel l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par les épaules avant de le tourner vers tous les autres garçons de la famille qui attendaient une réponse.

_ Dis nous ce qui se passe Percy ? Parce que si tu continus comme ça, Bella aura une belle raison pour te refaire ton portrait demanda Daniel tout en ayant fait remarquer que la fille de Poséidon pouvait être très susceptible quand on poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin avec elle, et elle pouvait vous « refaire le portrait » sans aucune difficulté.

_ C'est seulement que j'ai… j'ai encore eu des rêves prémonitoires tout le week-end et que j'ai été témoin de quelque chose d'intime entre Bella et Edward dans l'avenir, et à chaque fois que je revois ces images, je me sens…

_ Tu es gêné parce que tu n'aurais jamais dus voir ça et que tu as aussi une envie de meurtre envers Edward pas vrai ? Demanda Peter qui se doutait parfaitement qu'elle était ce moment « intime » dont il avait été témoin pour être à ce point mal à l'aise envers sa frangine.

_ Sérieux ! Et dans quelle position ils étaient ? Demanda Ron en souriant d'un air malicieux à Percy alors que ce dernier se remit une nouvelle fois à rougir, tout en tentant de ne surtout pas y repenser.

_ RON ! S'exclamèrent outrer Peter et Harry en le fusillant du regard, alors que le deuxième se permit de lui donner un coup sur la tête pour qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ça.

_ Bah, quoi les mecs ! Je voulais savoir parce que moi et Hermione on adore la…

_ Si tu dis un mot de plus sur ta vie sexuelle frangin, je ferais en sorte qu'Hermione te fasse passer un mauvais quart d'heure et crois moi en la connaissant, tu auras préférer que sa soit Peter et Harry qui s'occupent de toi promit Edmund tout en bâillonnant la bouche de son aîné pour lui éviter de se faire massacrer par les deux fils d'Arès, et lui aussi par la même occasion parce qu'il détestait ce genre de « sujet », bien trop intime à son gout.

_ En tout cas, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne regardes pas Bella dans les yeux, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Percy ! Tu ne contrôles pas les rêves prémonitoires et Bella comprendra, si bien sur, tu n'irais pas faire la peau à Edward ? Demanda Daniel tout en réconfortant le fils de Poséidon sur le choix à faire.

_ Non ! Non, je n'ai pas de raison de faire la tête à Edward puisqu'ils ne passeront à l'acte qu'au moment ou ils seront fiancer ou encore marier, mais il doit tout de même rester loin de moi ou je vais encore voir rouge prévena Percy tout en se grattant les cheveux avant la nuque comme quand il était mal à l'aise, et là c'était bien le cas.

_ Donc tu n'as pas en te faire de ce point de vue Percy puisque cela ne se passera que dans plus d'un an et encore, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté, leur relation aura le temps de murir et de s'épanouir jusqu'à là prévena Peter puisque Susan lui avait tout dis sur la vision qu'elle avait eue sur l'avenir de Bella et d'Edward.

_ Rappels-moi Peter quant est-ce que toi et Susan avaient eux votre premier rapport après votre premier rendez-vous ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Moi et Susan ont se connaient depuis 6 ans et nous avons commencés à sortir ensembles depuis trois ans, et notre relation est devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse cette année, surtout lorsque j'ai demandé la main de Susan et que nous avons commencés à vouloir créer notre famille avoua Peter tout en souriant à l'initiative de créer une nouvelle génération avec Susan.

_ Sérieux ! Et vous avez commencés quand ? Demanda Daniel heureux que ces deux petits commencent déjà à créer leur avenir ensembles.

_ Susan va vouloir me tuer mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps de vous le dire, sa a déjà commencer déclara Peter fier alors que des étoiles brillaient dans ces yeux, et qu'il avait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Susan est enceinte ? Demanda Harry comprenant comme tous les autres ce qu'avait voulus dire Peter avant qu'ils ne viennent tous féliciter le futur-papa.

_ Oui ! On va avoir un bébé ! On va le dire ce soir pendant le diner puisque tout le monde savait que nous sommes fiancer depuis Noël, et que le bébé était en projet mais faites comme si vous seriez surpris ce soir, comme ca Susan ne me tuera pas même si je sais qu'elle doit déjà le savoir en haut souria Peter tout en observant le plafond de la salle à manger alors qu'Harry l'avait attraper par les épaules pour lui faire un shampoing, vite rejoins par Ron et Edmund.

_ Et de combien ? Demanda Edmund curieux de savoir quand le nouveau membre de la famille arriverait dans leurs vies.

_ Elle l'est de trois mois, nous avons même fais l'échographie jeudi dernier et le bébé se porte à merveille ! Il est prévu qu'il naisse pour décembre avoua Peter tout sourire alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment intense lors du rendez-vous pour l'échographie sans que personne de la famille ne se doute de quelque chose, comme tous les autres amis.

_ Maintenant je comprends mieux d'où venait le petit bidon de Susan, et vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Harry tout en se tournant vers son frangin.

_ Moi et Susan avons tous les deux décidés de ne pas connaitre le sexe du bébé jusqu'à l'accouchement, et Susie veillera aussi à ne pas voir dans l'avenir pour savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon déclara Peter qui était fixer sur le sujet et ne voulait connaitre le sexe de son enfant lors de l'accouchement, tout en veillant aussi à ce que sa fiancer ne le voit pas dans l'avenir pour découvrir la réponse.

_ En tout cas, je suis fier de toi Peter ! Quelque soit le sexe du bébé, cet enfant sera exactement comme ces parents félicita Daniel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Peter fier de lui tout en lui souriant, alors que Peter posa sa main sur son bras en signe de reconnaissance.

_ Merci Daniel ! Merci les gars ! Remercia Peter en souriant à ces derniers alors que les autres continuèrent de le féliciter en lui donnant des frappes amicales sur les épaules ou dans le dos.

Et tout en continuant de féliciter le futur-papa alors qu'ils proposèrent déjà de commencer la futur chambre du futur membre de la famille, les garçons suivirent Daniel dans la salle de bal qu'il avaient dans leur manoir, tout en regardant s'ils devaient oui ou non réajuster les tables ou l'estrade sur lequel avait été placé la chaine Hi-Fi avec l'ordinateur portable pour régler les musiques qu'ils allaient mettre, ainsi que les instruments de musique comme les violons, le piano ou encore les guitares et autres, entreposer sur l'estrade.

Alors que tout le centre de la salle était libre pour la piste de danse et que tout autour juste avant les deux galeries de chaque côté de la pièce séparé par des colonnes de marbre, qui soutenait au dessus une autre galerie ouverte car la salle de bal était composer de deux étages. On entrait par deux grandes portes aux deux coins, et on descendait les deux escaliers qui se rejoignaient au centre en ne faisant qu'un pour entrer dans la salle en elle-même.

Un peu comme la salle de bal dans le dessin animé « la Belle et la Bête ».

L'estrade se trouvait au fond de la pièce alors que juste devant celle-ci avait été dressée la table des mariés avec leurs témoins, garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs et les deux autres longues tables avaient été placés de chaque côté de la piste de danse, juste à côté des colonnes de marbres, formant ainsi un U à l'envers si on le prenait depuis les escaliers.

Car cette pièce était belle et bien la plus riche de tout le manoir Jackson, faite de marbre et d'or, avec des peintures argentés au plafond et un très grand lustre de cristal tout en haut, placer au niveau du centre de la pièce.

Et comme le disait si bien les autres, cette salle était vraiment parfaite pour le diner des fiançailles de Peter et Susan, comme elle serait aussi celle ou se passerait leur mariage la semaine d'après.

Alors que les décorations se représentait sous forme de ruban et de guirlande blanc, rouge et violette avec des fleurs, entourant chacune des colonnes de la pièce et que des banderoles dans les mêmes teintes avaient été suspendus au murs au dessus des colonnes, et en dessous des deux galeries placer aux dessus des deux galeries de colonnes en marbres.

Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappe blanche alors que des nappes plus courtes sur la largeur de couleur rouge et violet, colorait chacune alors que des vases rouge et violet avaient été placés dessus avec des bouquets de rose blanche, rouge et rose enrouler dans des rubans blanc, rouge et violet.

Les roses étaient les fleurs préférés de Peter et de Susan.

Et si le blanc était la couleur du mariage, le rouge était la couleur de Peter et le violet celle de Susan des couleurs qui les correspondaient.

Quand ils virent tous les six que la salle de réception était nickel pour recevoir leurs invités pour le diner des fiançailles, il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi passer et les premiers invités arriveraient dans une demi-heure tout au plus, et allèrent vite se préparer pour la soirée avant que leurs invités n'arrivent.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte sonna enfin en résonnant dans tout le manoir Jackson, se fut Daniel, qui portant pour l'occasion une chemise blanche avec un costume cravate gris anthracite et des chaussures noires, descendit en vitesse les escaliers pour aller ouvrir aux premiers invités arriver.

Qui se trouvait être les Cullen quand le Docteur Jackson leur ouvrit enfin la porte.

Carlisle et Esmé ouvraient tous les deux la marche de leur famille, le père de famille portant une chemise blanche avec un costume noir, assortis à la robe blanc et noir d'Esmé ou celle-ci était composé d'un bustier avec un décolleter en V blanc avec des motifs de fleur en noir, avec les bretelles qui entourait le haut de son dos, et que le bas de la robe était noire en tombant jusqu'aux dessus de ces pieds chausser de sandales blanc à talons haut. Alors qu'elle avait lisser ces cheveux longs et qu'elle les avait attachées sous son oreille droite.

Saluant Daniel qui les laissa tous les deux entrer tout en leurs montrant le porte manteau pour déposer leurs vestes, le Docteur Jackson salua ensuite Jasper et Alice le premier portait une chemise blanche avec un costume vert foncer presque noir, alors qu'Alice portait une robe moulante verte forêt à fine bretelle avec un léger décolleter en V avec des papillons en perle entourant son décolleter, ainsi qu'au niveau des genoux ou la robe s'ouvrait sur des robes en voiles vertes qui s'éclaircissait jusqu'à devenir blanche au dessus de ces pieds, chausser de sandales blanches à perles verte. Alors qu'elle avait coiffé ces cheveux en de petites boucles noirs qui encadraient son visage et qu'un serre tête verte ornait sa coiffe, avec des petits papillons blancs dessus.

Puis suivirent Emmett et Rosalie, ou le colosse portait une chemise blanche avec un costume et cravate noir alors que sa compagne avait optée pour une robe or en décolleter en V plongeant avec des perles blanches autour de son décolleter lui tombant en moulant son corps jusqu'aux genoux alors que dessous tombait une multitude de voile vaporeux jaune qui lui allaient jusqu'aux dessus de ces pieds, chausser elle aussi de sandales jaune à haut talons. Alors que ces longs cheveux avaient soigneusement coiffés en un chignon des plus compliquer, ou des petites perles blanches et jaune la parsemaient.

Et Edward fermait la marche, en portant une chemise bleue avec son costume bleu marin et ces chaussures noires, avant de venir serrer la main que Daniel lui tendit pour qu'ensuite ce dernier ne referme la porte derrière le dernier Cullen.

_ Alors ! Quoi de beau aujourd'hui mes amis ? Demanda Daniel tout en prenant les vestes qu'Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas encore accroché pour les mettre sur les portes manteaux installer dans les vestibules pour les invités.

_ A part les fiançailles de Peter et de Susan, nous n'avons pas eux grands choses à faire pour aujourd'hui et vous ? Demanda Carlisle tout en souriant à Daniel.

_ Franchement Carlisle on peut se tutoyer tout de même, et hormis avoir préparé la fête de ce soir et tous le reste, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais je ne vous cacherais pas que les petits craignent par-dessus tout une attaque ce soir avoua Daniel tout t'en étant inquiet à ce sujet d'une éventuel attaque pendant le diner.

_ Et Susan a vus quelque chose se produire ? Demanda Esmé en mentionnant le don que la fille d'Apollon avait hérité de son père.

_ Non ! Mais il faut dire que l'attaque des Furies ce vendredi dernier, elle n'avait pas pus le prévoir et c'est seulement parce que Bella l'avait vus que Percy et elle, n'ont pas été vraiment surpris en sachant qu'elles arrivaient quand Hermès est venu leur donner le message de leur père avoua Daniel.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y aura une attaque ce soir pendant la fête ? Demanda Jasper tout en serrant contre lui Alice.

_ Tant que nous resterons dans les limites de notre demeure, nos ennemis ne pourront franchir les grilles mais jusqu'à présent chaque fois qu'il y avait un événement important dans notre famille, il y avait toujours nos ennemis qui venaient nous rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours dans les parages, comme une piqure de rappel en faite avoua Daniel malheuresement tout en jetant un œil dehors par la fenêtre du hall d'entrée, vers le grand portail ouvert pour laisser à leurs invités d'entrer même si ce détail ne permettrait pas aux êtres mythologiques d'entrés dans l'enceinte de leur demeure.

_ Donc il n'y a rien à craindre dans ce cas ? Demanda Esmé tout de même inquiète que leurs ennemis viennent encore troubler les fêtes de leurs présences.

_ Ici nous ne risquons rien mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'attaque ce soir déclara Daniel avant qu'il ne se retourne au moment même ou la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna une nouvelle fois.

_ Ce sont les clébards ! Déclara en rigolant Emmett alors que Rosalie lui donna un coup sur la tête pendant que Daniel alla une fois encore ouvrir la porte.

Ouvrant la porte, Daniel l'ouvrit sur les Quileutes et les Swan mener par Billy Black en costard noir et chemise blanche avec son chapeau de cowboy, et ces longs cheveux noir attacher en une queue de cheval alors que Charlie s'occupait de pousser son fauteuil roulant, habiller d'une veste marron assortis à son pantalon noir et à sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire.

Alors qu'à leurs côtés se tenait Sally, portant une robe à manche courte er décolleter carré de couleur crème, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux et ceinturer au niveau de sa poitrine et sous son ventre pour ainsi maintenir sa grossesse, et qu'elle avait choisis de mettre des chaussures plates pour ainsi lui faciliter la marche et que ces cheveux avaient été coiffés en un chignon lâche.

Et derrière eux, se tenaient Sam portant une chemise clair avec jean et veste sombre, avec Emily à ces côtés, habiller d'un robe à grosse bretelle lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux ceinturer à la taille d'une ceinture noire, et de couleur fauve.

Suivis d'Harry et Sue Clearwater dans leurs ensembles couleur sauvage, alors que leurs deux enfants, Leah portait une robe noire ceinturer à la taille par une ceinture blanche avec une fleur dessus, alors que Seth avait opté pour une chemise blanche et son veston noir assortis à son jean sombre, et tenant dans ces mains un petit bouquet de fleur rose et jaune qui était surement pour Lucy.

Puis venait Paul et Jared, eux aussi dans leurs costumes sombres alors que Quil et Embry avaient tous les deux optés pour une tenue plus claire, faisant ainsi ressortir leurs peaux mates avant que Jacob ne finisse la marche, avec un jean foncer, une chemise blanche et une veste bleu foncer, tout en tenant dans ces mains un petit bouquet de fleur bleu qui était destinée à Bella.

Ou le bouquet en question fit grogner Edward de ne pas y avoir penser à ça alors que Jacob lui lança un sourire goguenard, d'avoir penser à quelque chose que ce dernier n'avait pas eux en tête, obligeant Carlisle à poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pendant que Jasper envoya des ondes de calmes pour l'apaiser, et l'empêcher de créer une esclandre.

_ Bonjour les amis ! Mais entrez, entrez donc ! Salua Daniel tout en faisant signe à ces derniers d'entré dans leur demeure, alors que les Cullen durent se reculer en se dirigeant vers le grand salon, pour ainsi éviter de se retrouver trop près des Quileutes et que ces derniers ne se mettent à exploser à cause de leurs proximités.

_ Bonjour Daniel ! Ou sont les jeunes ? Demanda Charlie en serrant la main que Daniel venait de lui tendre à l'instant.

_ Les filles sont encore entrain de se préparer et les garçons ne devraient plus être très longs à…

_ Arriver ou à se préparer ! Tout de même Daniel, j'espère que tu ne serais pas entrain de nous confondre avec les filles qui ont toujours besoins de plusieurs heures pour se préparer rigola Ron derrière eux qui descendait les escaliers, suivis d'Harry et d'Edmund.

Ron avait un smoking couleur vert forêt avec une chemise blanche et la cravate rose pâle et ces chaussures noires, et qu'une rose rouge était accrochée à sa poitrine droite ; alors qu'Harry portait un costume rouge pourpre avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rose pâle lui aussi, et qu'une rose rouge était aussi accrocher à sa poitrine droite et qu'Edmund portait une tenue violette avec chemise blanche et rose rouge sur sa poitrine droite, et la cravate rose pâle.

_ Tu dis ça alors que la vue d'une Hermione des plus éblouissante et ravissante va te faire baver comme pas possible remarqua Harry en donnant un coup sur l'arrière de la tête de Ron pour lui faire cesser de dire de tel bêtise.

_ Tu peux aussi parler Harry, parce que toi tu vas littéralement baver devant Ginny rigola Edmund en se tournant vers le deuxième fils d'Arès.

_Et alors Edmund ! Moi au moins je suis patient et je sais que ma chérie sera des plus resplendissante ce soir souria Harry tout en imaginant sa belle en robe de soirée, alors qu'il donna à son tour un cou sur la tête du deuxième fils d'Héphaïstos pour sa réplique, avant de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus et d'aller les saluer.

_ Alors Seth ! C'est un bouquet pour Lucy ? T'as plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas devant notre petite sœur ou tu auras à faire à mon…

_ A ton quoi Ronald Bilius Jackson ? Demanda la voix d'Hermione émanant du haut des escaliers avant que tout le monde ne se retourne vers cette dernière, qui se trouvait avec Ginny, Katara et Lucy sur les marches du palier en haut.

Hermione portait une magnifique robe couleur rouge pourpre à fine bretelle en décolleter rond alors que le bas de la robe s'évasait en dessous des hanches en plusieurs voile rouge qui tombait jusqu'à ces pieds chausser de chaussures blanches à talons haut, alors que le haut de la robe avait été décoré de perle et de ligne blanche qui formait un mouvement fluide jusqu'à se rejoindre dans le bas de son ventre. Alors que son dos était découvert jusqu'au bas de ces reins et qu'un ruban enserrait son dos au niveau de sa poitrine, pour la compresser et que des voiles tombait de ces bretelles dans son dos en lui faisant deux petites capes dans le dos, ou les mêmes voiles de tissus rouge pendaient à ces deux poignets.

Quant à ces cheveux, ces derniers étaient coiffés sur le haut de sa tête en un chignon discret alors que quelques mèches tombaient derrières son oreille gauche, en des boucles qui cascadaient sur son épaule.

Ginny, elle portait le même style de robe, de couleur rose et vert pâle, la robe était composé de bretelle avec un décolleter en cœur, toute rose alors que la bretelle gauche faisait cascader un tissu vert pâle qui descendait jusqu'à atteindre la hanche droite en une diagonal, avec des petites perles rouge. Moulant son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse, la ou la robe s'évasait en une cascade de voile rose et vert comme des fanfreluches qui bougeaient au moindre mouvement de jambes de la fille de Déméter. Ayant elle aussi des chaussures a talons haut qui chaussaient ces pieds alors que tout comme Hermione, elle avait des voiles roses et verts accrocher à ces deux poignets qui cascadaient comme de longues manches, et que son dos était nu jusqu'à ces hanches.

Et portant un collier rose perler de perle formant des roses rouge qui enserrait la base de son cou, Ginny avait opté pour un chignon compliqué sur le haut de sa tête alors qu'une mèche cascadait derrière son oreille droite en une boucle qui tombait sur son épaule.

Katara, elle, avait une robe aussi longue que ces sœurs, de couleur violet clair ou le dessous était blanc et que le bustier était composer de rose blanche qui formait un cœur sur son buste alors que celle-ci à manche courte possédait aussi des manches qui dévoilait ces épaules et allait jusqu'à ces poignets et que les voiles violet étaient eux aussi accrocher au tissu lui-même, et que sa manche droite était elle-même accrocher au tissu violet de sa robe de derrière et que son dos était aussi nus que les autres jusqu'à ces reins.

Portant elle aussi les mêmes chaussures à talons haut que ces sœurs, la deuxième fille d'Athéna avait choisis de mettre ces longs cheveux en arrière avec une broche sertis de fleur rose et violette.

Alors que Lucy, elle avait une robe violet-rose composer de manche couleur chaire avec des manches vaporeuses colorer de rouge et de violet, avec des fleurs dessiner sur ces manches couleur chair et ainsi que sur le haut de sa poitrine et de son bustier jusqu'à la base de son cou. Et que le bas de sa robe, à mi-cuisse s'échappait en plusieurs volants de tissu rose pâle jusqu'à ces pieds en une cascades de voile de tissu.

Elle aussi chausser sur des chaussures à talons haut, Lucy avait lâchés ces cheveux et les avait lissés, si bien qu'ils étaient seulement retenus par deux barrettes sertis de rose, de chaque côtés de sa tête juste derrière ses oreilles.

En clair, elles étaient toutes les quatre magnifiques et sublimes !

_ Hermione, ma chérie ! Tu es…

_ Ne dis pas un mot de plus mon cher Ronald ou tu auras à faire à moi, est ce bien clair ? Pour ce qui est de Seth, laissez donc ce jeune garçon tranquille ou vous aurez à faire à nous prévena Hermione en fusillant Ron et les autres garçons qui savèrent pertinemment que la fille d'Athéna était capable de leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

_ Mais ma Hermy ? Demanda Ron en essayant de plaider sa cause.

_ Si tu continus Ronald je te promets que le seul lit que tu verras ce soir sera le canapé du salon ou encore de ton garage menaça Hermione pout lui empêcher de dire quoi que se soit de plus ou il en lui couterait.

_ Dis Lucy, tu n'as pas quelque chose à donner à Seth ? Demanda Ginny en posant ces mains sur les épaules de sa sœur et en lui souriant avant de regarder le jeune homme, tout en lui tendant une rose rouge accrocher à une épingle.

Cette dernière lui sourit en lui prenant la fleur des mains avant de se diriger en souriant vers Seth et de lui accrocher cette dernière sur sa poitrine droite, comme les autres garçons d'honneur ou témoin, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue droite de ce dernier tout en lui souriant.

_ C'est pour toi déclara Seth tout en évitant de rougir sur les rires de ces autres amis, tout en tendant à la fille de Déméter le bouquet qu'il avait cueillis pour elle.

_ Merci ! Ils sont magnifiques ! Remercia Lucy avant de sentir le bouquet et de sourire à ce dernier, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine dans l'intention de les mettre dans un vase avec de l'eau et de s'en occuper, comme toute bonne fille de la déesse de la nature.

_ Ou sont Bella et Percy ? Demanda Jacob en se rendant compte que ces deux derniers n'étaient pas présents, tout comme Peter et Susan mais ce fut Vala qui le lui répondit en descendant des escaliers à son tour.

_ Ils sont avec Peter et Susan, pour régler les derniers trucs pour ce soir comme les discours ou encore les petits détails qui tiennent autant à cœur Susan souria Vala aux invités avant d'aller embrasser chaqu'un de ces enfants et de prendre ensuite la main à Daniel.

Pour la soirée, Vala avait optée pour une robe bleu nuit sombre à grosse bretelle et moulant tout le haut de son corps, avant de s'évaser a mi-cuisse jusqu'à ces genoux alors qu'elle avait elle aussi choisie de prendre des chaussures à talons haut comme ces filles. Et que ces longs cheveux noirs avaient été soigneusement lissé et retenus dans une queue de cheval haute, ou des boucles à l'extrémité de ces mèches cascadaient sur ces épaules et dans son dos.

Avant qu'elle n'aille ensuite saluer les invités présents au moment même ou la sonnerie de l'entrée résonna une troisième fois.

Cette fois ci en ouvrant la porte, c'était les collègues de Peter et Harry qui se trouvaient derrière : trois agents de police ainsi que le chef de l'unité dans laquelle travaillaient les fils d'Arès, tous habiller dans leurs plus belles tenus il y avait Evans grand brun aux yeux vert, Martin petit blond aux yeux bleu et Roland moyen brun aux yeux gris, comme coéquipier et le chef était Bryan, un grand noir qui pouvait être froid mais qui donnait bien plus l'air d'un ours en peluche.

Alors que ces derniers saluèrent Daniel et Vala Harry alla à leur rencontre avant de les saluer tous les deux pour ensuite leur présenter les autres invités, pendant que la brigade des pompiers arrivèrent à leurs tours avec leurs familles et leurs bambins, qui furent pris en charge par Katara et Lucy.

Les derniers convives à arriver étaient les amis de Susan à l'université en étude de Musicologie : Nathan, un jeune brun aux yeux bleu, l'air gamin mais une voix semblable à un grand ténor, dans une tenue sombre et chemise clair ; et il sortait avec Rubis, une belle blonde aux yeux vert aux corps de rêve et à la voix velouter, portant une robe rouge velours moulant son corps ; et Taylor, grand noir aux yeux gris, qu'on pouvait comparer à un boxer mais qui était beaucoup plus douer dans la guitare et la batterie, avec la voix grave qui pouvait paraitre effrayante quand il le désirait en passant par celle d'un gamin, portant un costume clair faisant ainsi ressortir sa peau.

Tous les invités étaient enfin présents, sauf Peter et Susan, ainsi que Percy et Bella qui manquaient toujours à l'appel, étant toujours en haut dans les chambres.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon entrain de discuter de chose et d'autre, les groupes s'étaient quelques peu formé autour des canapés et de la cheminée : Daniel et Vala discutaient avec Jack et Samantha, Charlie et Sally, Carlisle et Esmé, Billy, Harry et Sue Clearwater et avec Sam et Emily pendant que le reste de la brigade des sapeurs pompiers et de leurs épouses ou conjoint respective, faisaient la connaissance de l'unité de police, tout en s'empêchant pas de parier sur des choses et d'autres avec les blagueurs de la bande.

Harry veillait continuellement a ce que Ron et Edmund ne fassent pas tous les deux de bêtises, en particulier depuis qu'Emmett et Jasper les avaient rejoins dans leur délire pendant que Rosalie et Alice discutaient calmement avec Ginny, tout en regardant leurs conjoints respectives en se demandant bien qu'elle autre bêtise ils allaient créés avec les deux fils d'Héphaïstos, et que le fils d'Arès essayait en vain de les réfréner dans leurs « délires ».

Pendant qu'Hermione discutait avec Nathan, Rubis et Taylor de musique et autres, tout en gardant à l'œil Ron et se tenant prête au cas ou si elle devait entrer en scène pour le stopper dans ses bêtises, alors qu'Harry semblait pour l'instant contrôler la situation, bien que la fille d'Athéna savait que celle-ci pouvait très vite dégénérer quand cela venait des deux fils d'Héphaïstos.

Alors que Katara discutait de tout et de rien avec Lucy qui était toujours au bras de Seth, ainsi qu'avec le reste des Quileutes qui étaient avec les deux plus jeunes Jackson, après bien sur, que Lucy était partis chercher un petit vase remplis d'eau pour le bouquet de fleur bleu que tenait Jacob dans les mains pour pas que ces dernières se fanent en attendant l'arrivée de Bella .

Pendant qu'Edward lui attendait patiemment à côté des escaliers tout en essayant de percevoir les pensées de Peter et Susan à l'étage, pour savoir ou ils en étaient mais étrangement, leurs pensées lui parvenaient à être cacher, sans nul doute que ces deux derniers avaient commencés à apprendre à cacher leurs esprits pour qu'il ne puisse pas les entendre ou encore voir ce que ces derniers voyaient.

Et alors qu'Edward allait perdre le contrôle de ces nerfs, tout en évitant de regarder Jacob continuer de se moquer de lui tout en reniflant les fleurs qu'il avait pris pour Bella Edward se retourna vers le haut des escaliers au moment même ou il entendit des bruits de pas un claquement de porte, pour ensuite finir par voir Percy émerger du couloir de l'étage et descendre à son tour les escaliers.

Percy portait un costume bleu clair assortis à sa chemise blanche et sa cravate bleue nuit, assortis à ces chaussures sombres alors qu'il avait une rose rouge accroché aussi à sa poitrine droite , tout en évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward en bas des escaliers ne lui faisant qu'un bref signe de la tête quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Percy ! Enfin tu descends ! J'ai bien crus que vous faisiez les conneries là-haut, toi et…

_ Ronald Bilius Jackson ! Si tu as tellement envie de finir ta nuit dans le canapé de ton garage, finis-donc cette phrase et je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer prévena Hermione en coupant la réplique de ce dernier tout lui ayant donné un coup sur l'arrière du crâne pour le faire stopper toute « connerie » qu'il allait encore sortir de son vocabulaire.

_ Mais Hermy…

_ Il n'y a pas d'Hermy qui tienne Ronald, soit tu te tiens à carreau et tu fiches la paix à tout le monde, soit je me fais un plaisir de te faire dormir toute la semaine dans le canapé, Capiche ? Demanda Hermione tout en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant en lui promettant mille mort s'il continuait son cirque devant tout le monde.

_ Quand je vous disais qu'on avait beaucoup de scène de ménage à la maison sans en avoir besoin tous les jours en démonstration avec ces deux là rigola Harry en se tournant vers ces coéquipiers d'unité de police qui se mirent eux aussi à rire, de la façon comment Hermione contrôlait facilement Ron quand elle le désirait.

_ Alors Percy ! Peter, Susan et Bella vont en avoir pour longtemps de rester en haut ? Demanda Daniel en se tournant vers ce dernier alors que tous le regardait, et que ce dernier essayait d'éviter par tous les moyens de croiser le regard d'Edward derrière lui.

_ Non, je suis seulement descendus pour vous dire qu'on pouvait déjà descendre en salle, ils descendront juste après nous prévena Percy tout en désignant le couloir de la tête, là ou était les deux grandes portes battantes de la salle de bal et ou se passerait le diner des fiançailles.

_ Très bien Percy ! Dans ce cas, que tout le monde me suit ? Demanda Daniel en se tournant vers tous les convives avant de les conduire tous à la fameuse salle de bal, ou tous ces derniers restèrent sans voix devant celle-ci quand le Docteur Jackson ouvrit les deux grandes portes y menant.

Contrairement à toute à l'heure, la salle baignait sous la luminosité jaune et orangé du grand lustre de cristal qui avait été allumé au dessus de la salle, mais aussi par les trentaines de bougies qui avaient été installés un peu partout dans la salle, sur les tables ou encore sur les colonnes avec leurs lustres.

Les invités commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans la salle pour pouvoir mieux la contempler ou l'observer, alors que Katara et Lucy avaient emmenés les plus jeunes et les enfants se restaurer au buffet, et que tous les autres observaient les cartes d'invitation avec les noms de chacun inscrits dessus : ils avaient tous des places prédéfinis.

Comme l'avait si bien pensé Edward et il put facilement le lire dans la tête des autres, Peter et Susan avaient particulièrement fait attention de placer sa famille et les Quileutes, chacun dans un coin des deux tables opposer pour qu'il n'y est aucun contact entre eux, pour simple sécurité et pour éviter tout désagrément mais surtout, pour empêcher tout débordement de situation.

Déjà qui semblait compliquer pour les Quileutes à rester tranquille avec les Cullen beaucoup trop proche d'eux, dans une même pièce, alors que certains avait du mal à calmer les petits tremblements qui leurs prenaient aux mains, et Sam, leur Alpha ne devait pas cesser de leur ordonner de rester calme et de ne rien faire d'irréfléchis.

Les Cullens avaient été placé à la grande table à droite des escaliers lorsqu'on rentrait dans la salle, avec les parents Jackson, Charlie et Sally ainsi que Jack, Sam, leurs enfants Ty et Ishtar avec leurs enfants, et John et Teyla avec leurs enfants et que le reste des invités se trouvaient dans la grande table à gauche avec les Quileutes, avec le reste des sapeurs-pompiers et de leur famille, les brigadiers de police et les amis d'université de Susan.

Alors que tous les Jackson étaient installés à la troisième grande table qui formait un U a l'envers avec les deux autres, avec Seth qui était placé au côté de Lucy table réservé au fiancer, à leurs témoins et, à leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs.

Et que juste à côté de cette dernière à droite, avait été placé une petite table sur laquelle reposait des tonnes de paquets cadeaux que les Jackson allaient offrir à Peter et à Susan et pendant que le reste des invités allaient chacuns poser le présent qu'ils avaient apporté pour les deux fiancer.

Les discussions étaient entrain de reprendre quand la grande porte de la salle, en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser entrer Peter et Susan, cette dernière au bras de son conjoint, alors qu'il semblait tous les deux rire d'une blague que le fils d'Arès venait de dire à l'instant pour ensuite se retourner vers leurs familles, leurs amis et leurs invités en bas dans la salle, souriant à ces derniers, tout en continuant de descendre les escaliers en allant vers eux.

Et ils étaient tous les deux à couper le souffle ! Aussi beau tous les deux comme un dieu et une déesse entrain de descendre les escaliers !

Susan portait une robe dans le même style que celles de ces sœurs : de couleur blanche allant vers le rose pâle au violet en dessous de ces genoux, avec un décolleter en V léger à bretelle et que les manches blanches dévoilaient ces épaules en allant jusqu'à ces mains, ou un voile tombait de ces deux poignets pour rejoindre l'arrière de sa robe juste en dessous de ces fesses, et que son dos était dévoilé jusqu'à ces reins ou seule des rubans blancs serraient son dos pour mouler toute la robe sur ces formes.

Alors que son décolleter possédait des illustrations de feuille en perle violette et que d'autre perle violette, ornait tout son buste jusqu'à son ventre en donnant plus de couleur à sa robe, tout comme son dos avec les mêmes dessins de perle violette, identique à celle sur le bas de ces manches à ces poignets.

Ces longs cheveux bruns avaient été soigneusement bouclés et mise sur son côté droit, tout en les ayant emmêlé dans des petites roses blanches et rose pâle, alors qu'un collier de perle violette formait les mêmes illustrations à la base de son cou, les mêmes que ceux de sa robe et chausser sur des chaussures blancs à talons haut.

Susan était tout simplement des plus éblouissantes et ne parlons même pas de Peter !

Ce dernier avait la tenue assortis à sa fiancer : Peter portait une chemise blanche assortis à sa veste et à son pantalon ainsi qu'à ces chaussures, alors que son veston sous sa veste et par-dessus sa chemise, était d'un violet éclatant comme la couleur que portait Susan avec la rose rouge accrocher sur sa poitrine droite.

Mais que contrairement aux autres dans la famille Jackson, Peter n'avait pas de cravate ou de nœud papillon autour du cou, chose qui attira bien entendu le regard de tout le monde et les fils d'Héphaïstos ne purent s'empêcher de faire une remarque à ce sujet.

_ Dis moi Peter, dans le costume du parfait fiancer il y a la cravate ou encore le nœud papillon, tu l'as fourré ou le tien ? Demanda Ron en souriant à Peter tout en se dirigeant vers lui et Susan, tout en montrant le cou vide du fils d'Arès de toute cravate et de tout nœud papillon.

_ Et toi, je vais te faire manger ta cravate si tu ne te tais pas répliqua Peter en le fusillant de son regard le plus sombre avant de s'apaiser sous la caresse de Susan, sur son bras qui s'occupa de dissiper le malentendu pour ainsi éviter à Ron de finir en morceaux.

_ Disons que je n'ais pas encore réussi à le convaincre d'en porter une mais je compte bien un jour réussir ce défi souria Susan tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son conjoint alors que ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

_ Sur ce coup là Susan, je ne suis pas sur que tu parviendras à gagner avec moi sur ce terrain rigola Peter en enveloppant son bras sur ces épaules avant d'embrasser sa tempe, tout en la serrant contre lui sous les sourires d'affection de leur famille et de leurs proches.

_ Encore 1 point pour Peter ! Qui veut parier que la prochaine fois Peter gagnera encore contre Susan sur ce coup ? Demanda Edmund en se tournant vers les autres pour parier ou il fut très vite rejoins par Ron, Emmett, Jasper, les coéquipiers de Peter et quelques uns des Quileutes comme Paul et Jared.

_ Ou est Bella, Susan ? Normalement elle aurait dus descendre avant vous non ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers cette dernière, tout en regardant les escaliers en attendant de voir sa frangine y descendre comme elle le devait.

_ Oui mais j'ai oublié mon cadeau de fiançaille pour Peter et Bella s'est proposé pour aller le chercher dans ma chambre avoua Susan en souriant à Percy tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil, qui fut facilement compréhensible pour ce dernier.

La fille d'Apollon était au courant de la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec les autres hommes Jackson sur les rêves prémonitoires, sur l'avenir de sa sœur et sur le passage des plus intimes dont il avait été témoin, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire.

Mais au moins Percy savait que Susan tout comme Peter et Harry tiendraient leurs langues à ce propos. Connaissant Daniel, il tiendrait au courant Vala de ce qui se passait mais il avait des doutes concernant Ron et Edmund, si Ron pouvait le dire en blaguant comme à son accoutumer, Edmund lui pouvait dire l'info à Bella sans s'en rendre compte avec ces deux là, Percy pouvait vraiment s'attendre au pire.

Le fils de Poséidon ne put continuer à penser au pire ou au bon, qu'il entendit comme tous les autres du bruit venant d'en haut et tous se retournèrent pour voir la grande porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, laissant cette fois ci place à Bella qui tenait sa robe d'une main, et de l'autre le fameux paquet cadeau de Susan pour Peter.

_ Tu devrais éviter de courir dans les escaliers Bella, ou tu risques de te casser la figure avec ta robe rigola Ron alors que cette dernière s'était arrêté devant les marches des escaliers avant de les descendre calmement, tout en fusillant du regard le fils d'Héphaïstos.

Bella portait une ravissante robe bleu clair à fine bretelle avec un décolleter en forme de cœur, avec des voiles bleu foncer sur le bas de sa robe alors que ces manches découvrait tout le haut de ces bras, recouvrant juste au dessus de ces coudes jusqu'à ces poignets avec des voiles qui lui tombait des poignets et qui s'accrochaient derrière son dos sous ces fesses, alors que la robe dévoilait le haut de son dos jusqu'à ces hanches.

Alors que des perles bleu foncer formant des feuilles et des fleurs lui faisaient comme un collier accrocher à son décolleter, avant de former un losange sous sa poitrine jusqu'à son bas ventre et dans son dos.

Rehausser sur ces chaussures bleues à talons haut alors que ces longs cheveux brun auburn avaient été coiffés en un chignon haut, avant que ces derniers ne cascadent sur son épaule gauche en des boucles épaisses.

_ Et toi tu devrais tourner cinq fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de dire quoi que se soit Ronald Bilius Jackson, parce que tu vas finir par la perdre cette langue un de ces jours prévena Bella en foudroyant du regard ce dernier avec un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers Susan et de lui remettre le paquet cadeau que la fille d'Apollon lui avait demandée d'aller chercher.

_ Salut Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Jacob en s'avançant vers elle avant de la prendre dans ces bras faisant rire cette dernière alors qu'au loin, Edward ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

_ Très bien Jacob ! Mais dis moi c'est bien la première fois que je te vois en costume mon cher Black rigola Bella avant de s'éloigner de lui et de le regarder tout en lui remettant le col de sa chemise en place, avant de lui frapper la poitrine en rigolant avec ce dernier.

_ C'est pour toi, Ginny m'a passer le vase pour les rafraichir un peu souria Jacob tout en lui confiant le bouquet de fleur bleu dans le petit vase d'eau que lui avait donné la fille de Déméter.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dus Jacob, elles sont magnifiques, merci remercia Bella tout en embrassant le Quileute sur la joue avant de se mettre à sentir le parfum du bouquet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ Il faudrait ou faites que tu reviennes à la Push quelques fois, parce que sinon nos vieilles bécanes vont se mettre à rouiller à force de rester au fond de notre garage rigola Jacob en souriant à cette dernière qui lui répondit à son sourire.

_ Ne me dit pas que ces vieilles motos sont encore dans ton garage Jacob ! La dernière fois, Bella a bien faillis se faire ouvrir le crâne se rappela Percy tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard de vouloir remettre sa frangine sur ces vieilles machines.

_ Arrête d'exagérer Percy ! Se n'était qu'une simple égratignure que Bella avait se rappela Jacob alors qu'Edward pouvait nettement lire les souvenirs de ce dernier défiler une fois de plus dans sa tête.

S'était sur l'une des terrains vague et granuleux de la Push, sur lequel la moto bleu foncer de Bella avait dérapé sur le sol mouiller et elle avait heurté assée violemment une pierre après avoir fait un rouler bouler sur le sol, sa tête avait asser violemment heurté la pierre en question et la fille de Poséidon s'était ensuite redresser la tempe droite recouverte de sang, qui avait bien entendu disparus très vite grace à son don de guérison instantané.

_ Moi j'exagère Black ! Je te ferais signaler Monsieur l'intrépide que si ma sœur ne possédait pas le don de se guérir, je peux t'assurer que sa blessure à la tête aurait bien pus être beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne l'a été répliqua Percy en fusillant Jacob du regard ou si un regard pouvait tuer, ce dernier le serait, raison pour laquelle il avait détourné le regard pour ne pas le voir.

Mais Edward avait nettement compris la peur qui émanait de Percy pour sa sœur qu'il pouvait ressentir depuis Jasper, mais il ne comprenait pas le sentiment de malaise que son frère ressentait venant du fils de Poséidon, sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers sa sœur et encore plus surprenant envers Edward lui-même.

Edward voulut en demander plus à son frère quand ce dernier ressentit les émotions émanant de Bella, qui semblait prête à exploser comme un ballon d'émotion négatif envers son frère.

_ Tiens c'est marrant ça ! Monsieur Jackson daigne enfin m'adresser la parole après je ne sais combien de jour de silence à mon égard ! Et maintenant vas-tu me dire pour quelle raison Monsieur avait décidé de m'éviter et de me faire la tête pour x ou y raison ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frangin en le fusillant à son tour du regard, en attendant sa réponse mais ce n'est pas lui qui tenta de la lui donner.

_ Bah Percy a toutes les raisons de ne rien te dire parce que sinon je crois bien que tu risques de le massacrer et… Aie ! Cria Ron en se mettant à sautiller sur son pied gauche parce que son pied droit avait été écrasé asser violemment par Harry, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser finir cette phrase et de causer une esclandre entre les enfants de Poséidon.

Et c'est en lisant dans l'esprit de ces derniers qu'Edward comprit pour qu'elle raison Percy avait évité Bella pendant tout le week-end, car ce dernier avait encore eu des rêves prémonitoires sur l'avenir de sa sœur et c'est une scène des plus « intimes » qui avait obligée le fils de Poséidon à rester loin de Bella, et surtout de ne pas s'approcher d'Edward pour pas lui en décoller une pour ce qu'il avait vu.

_ Et pour quelle raison je vais le massacrer ? Moi je sais que si je n'ais pas ma réponse à la question que je viens de lui poser, il va belle et bien avoir un massacre promit Bella en fusillant Ron et Harry du regard, avant d'observer son frère qui détourna un instant le regard pour ensuite prendre une grande inspiration et de refaire face à sa frangine.

_ Il n'y aura pas de massacre Hippolyte parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire déclara Percy avant de se détourner de sa sœur et de se diriger vers les invités dans l'intention de discuter mais sa sœur en avait décidée autrement.

Cette dernière qui comme son aîné détestait autant l'appellation de son vrai nom, allait belle et bien faire un massacre sur son frère, mais Susan prévoyait le coup juste avant que Bella n'est eu le temps de jeter le vase de fleur à la tête de son frangin que la fille d'Apollon le lui arracha des mains, pour ensuite le redonner à Jacob en souriant à ce dernier.

_ Si j'étais toi Jacob, j'irais poser le vase devant la place de Bella avant qu'elle ne fasse vraiment le massacre qu'elle voulait, évitons toute effusion de sang pendant mon diner de fiançaille souria Susan à ce dernier avant de prendre Bella par le bras et en la tirant dans un coin reculer pour lui parler, pendant que Peter faisait de même que sa fiancée avec Percy pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Hermione alla enclencher une musique douce en fond de sonore pour alléger la pièce pendant que Daniel et Vala conviaient les invités à rejoindre leurs places approprier, avant que la mère Jackson avec Hermione, Ginny, Katara et Lucy n'aillent installer les plats sur les tables avec l'aide de Ron, Harry et Edmund alors que Percy partit très vite les rejoindre pour les aider après avoir entendu le serment de remontrance de Peter, qui ce dernier avait rejoins Susan pour essayer de calmer Bella.

Mais cette dernière commençait véritablement sur les nerfs et Susan, tout comme Peter savèrent pertinemment que la seule personne à réussir à calmer Bella n'était rien d'autre qu'Edward et c'est à l'aide d'appel mentale, que ce dernier entendit les demandes du jeune couple pour qu'il vienne détendre de sa présence la fille de Poséidon.

Et Edward ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, laissant un bref instant sa famille entrain de s'installer à table tout en discutant avec ceux qui s'étaient joins à la table, le jeune Cullen s'approcha du jeune couple qui tentait de calmer les envies meurtriers qu'elle avait à l'intention de son frère.

_ Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir tous les deux, je m'occupe de Bella déclara calmement Edward tout en souriant à ces deux derniers avant de faire face à Bella qui avait croiser ces bras sur sa poitrine, alors que la colère brillait dans ces yeux et avait coloré ces prunelles d'un bleu plus foncer presque aussi bleu qu'un bleu nuit.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec cette lueur dans les yeux, Bella était toujours aussi belle et alors que Peter et Susan laissèrent ces deux derniers seul à seul, tout en rejoignant la grande table qui leurs étaient destinés, tout en parlant avec les autres convives sur leurs passages le jeune vampire se plaça devant elle, en étant ainsi de dos aux autres invités même s'il pouvait toujours se voir à travers les pensés de ces derniers, en particulier venant des Quileutes qui ne cessaient de les regarder alors que les autres laissaient leurs intimités tranquille.

_ Je vais me tenir à carreau ce soir mais à la première occasion ou Percy quitte ces lieux, je vais me faire un vrai plaisir de lui faire comprendre moi le véritable sens du mot confiance grogna Bella en remettant l'une de ces mèches derrière son oreille, tout en fusillant le dos de son frère qui continuait d'aller chercher les plats dans une petite salle annexe à côté de la grande salle de bal, avec leurs autres frères et sœurs.

_ Bella, calmes-toi ! Sinon tu vas littéralement créer un tsunami dans cette pièce et devant tout le monde aussi, d'ailleurs à ce propos, est ce que les collègues de Peter et d'Harry, ou encore les amis d'université de Susan sont au courant pour le secret ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers ces derniers qui continuaient de discuter entre eux, tout en parlant des éventuels cadeaux de mariages qu'ils allaient offrir la semaine prochaine aux jeunes couples.

_ Non ! Ils ne sont pas au courant, les garçons ont essayés de voir s'ils pouvaient voirs à travers la Brume mais ils en sont incapables déclara Bella avant de se mettre à sourire, se qui effaça quelque peu le regard de colère qu'elle avait encore dans les yeux.

_ Laisse-moi deviner se sont Ron et Edmund qui ont fais les essais ? Demanda Edward en prenant le sujet qui semblait la faire rire.

_ Oh que oui ! Ron et Edmund n'ont pas eux d'autre idée que de les obliger à être face à trois de leurs lions automate qu'ils ont, et crois-moi ils n'ont strictement rien vus ! Pour eux, ils avaient à faire à trois gros dobermans qui semblaient des plus menaçants et des plus dangereux, que sa leur faisaient une sacré peu bleu mais Evans, Roland et Martin avaient dans l'intention de les dresser si on en avait besoin ! Mais Ron et Edmund ont montrés qu'ils avaient la situation en main en leurs faisant à ces derniers pas mal de figure acrobatique, et crois-moi, ils ont fais fort ce jour-là, les gars leurs avaient même proposé que nos chères fils d'Héphaïstos monte un cirque avec leurs dobermans-lions raconta Bella tout en souriant à ce souvenir alors que la colère avait disparus dans ces prunelles, avant qu'elle ne plonge son regard dans celui d'Edward.

_ J'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Souria Edward à son tour, heureux d'avoir réussi à dévier la discussion de Bella de son frère.

_ Oh crois-moi Edward, tu risques d'en voir pas mal de bêtise venant de Ron et d'Edmund ! Ils ont la sale habitude d'en faire toute les semaines à chaque fois et je sens que la semaine prochaine sera encore une longue semaine remarqua Bella en souriant à Edward qui le lui rendit tout en lui prenant la main de cette dernière dans la sienne.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne serais pas très loin souria Edward à l'encontre de Bella qui le lui rendit avant de se lever sur la pointe de ces pieds, pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, juste à l'embrasure de sa bouche.

_ Et les amoureux vous venez nous rejoindre ou vous voulez qu'on vous joue des violons ? Demanda Ron qui s'était installé à sa place en tant que garçon d'honneur avant de se mettre à crier quand Ginny et Katara, se trouvant toutes les deux de chaque côté de lui, lui donnèrent un coup sur la tête pour le faire taire, sous le rire de tous le monde.

Edward et Bella se regardèrent encore un instant en se souriant avant que la fille de Poséidon ne prenne l'initiative de se diriger vers le place, tirant ce dernier à sa place déposant un autre baiser sur la joue d'Edward en le laissant à sa place pour enfin rejoindre la sienne à la grande table centrale, entre son frère et Edmund.

La disposition dans lequel ils étaient placés dans la grande table était : au centre Peter et Susan, à la droite de Peter était placé Hermione, puis Harry, Ginny, Ron et Katara. Alors qu'à la gauche de Susan était placé Percy puis Bella, Edmund, Lucy et Seth.

Comme le voulait la tradition, les jeunes fiancer prirent enfin leurs places à l'instant même ou tous les invités furent installer, et Susan s'occupa de discuter avec Percy car Bella était prête à s'abstenir de lui parler tant que ce dernier ne lui explique la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas lui parler discutant ainsi avec Edmund, Lucy et Seth de choses et d'autres alors que le repas commença.

Faisant ainsi débuter le diner des fiançailles.

Bien évidemment, le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur des deux jeunes fiancés et de leurs invités, excepter Percy et Bella, assis côte à côte qui s'ignoraient tous les deux mutuellement, sous les rires de Ron qui se faisait toujours réprimander par Ginny et Katara, chacunes placer de par et d'autre de lui.

Si le diner se passa sans aucun incident, la remise des cadeaux aux jeunes couples fut pareil bien que les jumeaux s'étaient tous les deux éclipser pour aller chercher leurs paquets cadeaux, en se tenant tout de même à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre alors que Ron avait relancer les paris : lequel des deux allaient craquer le premier ?

Et connaissant Emmett, Jasper, Edmund et Harry, ces derniers pariaient aussi mais seuls les deux derniers étaient de l'avis que ça aille être Bella qui allait pêter un câble la première, avec la pression que Percy exerçait sur elle.

Et pendant que les enfants de Poséidon étaient partis à l'étage, Peter et Susan ouvrirent les autres paquets cadeaux de leurs familles et invités : bien évidemment, toute la famille Jackson, Percy et Bella aussi, avaient tous cotiser avec les sapeurs pompiers et la brigade de police pour payer le voyage que Peter et Susan allaient faire pour leur lune de miel après leur mariage.

Comprenant les tickets pour les voyages en avion, ainsi que les réservations dans les Hôtels et la liste des monuments et restaurants que le jeune couple iront découvrir pendant ces deux mois de lune de miel.

Ou les fameuses destinations étaient Londres, Paris, Venise et enfin Athènes, finissant par la Grèce avant que les deux concerner ne rentreront à la maison à la fin de leur lune de miel, qui allaient durer pendant toutes les grandes vacances bien évidemment.

Ne revenant que lors de la nouvelle rentrée scolaire !

Bien sur, c'était la lune de miel que Peter et Susan avaient tous les deux rêvé et ils le firent savoir en allant remercier grandement ceux qui leur offraient ce voyage.

Quant aux amis d'université de Susan, ces derniers avaient mis leurs argents en commun pour acheter aux jeunes marié un violon blanc magnifique à Susan, et une guitare fabrique dans un chêne soyeux pour Peter.

Eux qui aimaient souvent jouer du violon et de la guitare ensemble, ils venaient encore une fois d'être combler pour le fiançaille !

Des Quileutes, ils avaient reçus des présents de chez ces derniers, comme des colliers fait Quileute, ou des petites statuettes souvenirs en forme de loup fait aussi par la meute, ce que les deux jeunes fiancer appréciaient beaucoup comme cadeau.

Des Swan, de Charlie et Sally, ils avaient reçus des ordinateurs portables car ils avaient appris que ceux de Peter et Susan avaient péris à cause d'une des expériences foireuses des enfants d'Héphaïstos et que les deux Swan avaient sautés sur l'occasion pour leur en offrir de nouveaux.

Quant aux Cullen : Carlisle et Esmé leurs avaient offert un aller retour pour une petit voyage d'une semaine à New York, que Peter et Susan acceptèrent en prévoyant ainsi de le faire pendant leur lune de miel. De Rosalie et d'Alice, ces dernières avaient choisies de s'occuper de la garde robe de Susan pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper s'étaient amusés à acheter des jeux vidéo à Peter, sentant que ce dernier allait faire des matchs avec eux. Et Edward leur avait offert un CD de compilation des musiques favorites des jeunes fiancer, en les ayant bien évidemment jouer au piano, chose qui plut aux amis de Susan, qui s'empressèrent de parler musique avec lui.

Et c'est seulement quand Peter et Susan eurent ouvert leurs derniers cadeaux, les dessins faient par les plus jeunes invités que les grandes portes en haut se rouvrirent de nouveau.

Percy et Bella redescendirent tous les deux enfin dans la salle, en se tenant toujours à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, les jumeaux tenaient chacun un paquet différent dans les bras, le frère portant un paquet rouge bien plus gros que sa sœur, et que cette dernière portait un paquet violet beaucoup plus petit que son frangin sauf un petit détail que comportait les deux paquets cadeaux : ils avaient tous les deux un ruban doré qui fermait ainsi les paquets qui s'ouvraient grace à un couvercle, et que des trous avaient été fait dans les boites comme pour laisser passer l'air.

Et là, tout le monde sut que leurs cadeaux devaient être quelque chose de vivant !

Percy s'était approché de Peter et Bella de Susan, en tendant chacun leurs paquets cadeaux à leurs destinataires, qui s'empressèrent tous les deux de les ouvrir pour voir quelle genre de créatures ils avaient achetés ?

Alors qu'elles ne furent pas la surprise des deux concerner lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs paquets cadeaux : un jeune husky blanc et noire, avec un nœud bleu autour du cou pour Peter et un petit chaton blanc avec les pattes et la queue noire, avec un nœud papillon rose autour du cou pour Susan.

Cela avait été toujours le rêve des deux fiancer d'avoir des animaux de compagnies pour pouvoir aborder le rêve de famille qu'ils s'étaient fais : « la maison, les enfants, le chien et le chat ! » et là, Percy et Bella venaient de répondre à l'un de leurs souhaits de compléter leur propre famille.

_ Merci Bella ! Ce chaton est adorable ! Remercia Susan en allant embrasser Bella pour son cadeau alors que ce dernier s'était déjà pelotonner dans ces bras, contre sa poitrine alors que ce dernier se mettait à ronronner comme une locomotive.

_ Tu veux dire Susan qu'_elle_ est adorable souria Bella en se mettant à caresser le menton du chaton qui continuait de ronronner dans les bras de sa nouvelle propriétaire.

_ Une femelle ! Tant mieux, j'adore les femelles souria Susan en continuant de caresser son chaton qui continuait de se frotter à elle.

_ Elle ne dira pas ça quand son chaton va avoir des dizaines et des dizaines de chaton rigola Ron avant de s'exclamer de douleur quand Hermione et Ginny lui écrasèrent les pieds, pour sa remarque.

_ Et alors Ron, plus on est de fou plus on rit non ? Demanda Susan tout en lui tirant la langue avant de se replonger dans ces « mamours » avec son chaton.

_ Et en se qui concerne mon husky, Percy ! C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers ce dernier, tout en ayant pris le concerner dans ces bras et el lui caressant derrière les oreilles.

_ Un mâle bien évidemment Peter ! On avait décidé avec Bella que le chien serait un mal et le chat une femelle, comme leurs futurs propriétaires remarqua Percy en se mettant à son tour à caresser le jeune chiot à son tour en souriant au fils d'Arès.

_ Remarque, c'était la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec lui avant qu'il ne se mette à m'éviter comme la peste ne put s'empêcher de remarquez Bella en fusillant son frangin du regard et sa réaction lui fut bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait fais.

Parce que Percy avait littéralement tourner le dos à Bella pour ainsi éviter la conversation et cela fut la goute de trop qui fait déborder le vase pour cette dernière, et elle l'aurait sans nul doute étriper devant tout le monde si Edward ne l'avait pas attraper dans ces bras pour l'empêcher de faire un vrai massacre.

Le massacre qu'elle aurait fait que Susan venait de voir à l'instant en vision si Edward ne l'avait pas stopper dans sa manœuvre !

S'excusant, Edward quitta la pièce en emmenant avec lui Bella dans l'intention d'aller lui faire prendre l'air, et de la calmer avant de revenir parmis les autres.

_ Je peux savoir ou tu m'emmènes Edward ? Demanda Bella tout en fusillant des yeux ce dernier, étant toujours en colère de n'avoir pas réussi à tirer les verres du nez de son frangin.

Et il semblait qu'elle allait passer son mauvais quart d'heure sur lui !

_ Je t'emmène dehors Bella ! Tu as besoin de te calmer et prendre un bol d'aire ne te ferais pas de mal déclara simplement Edward tout en continuant de l'emmener droit dans le vestibule vers la porte d'entré.

Dès qu'ils furent enfin dehors sur le perron, Bella s'éloigna des bras d'Edward et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de la petite véranda de pierre, qui était placer devant l'entrée et ou Edward vint la rejoindre en se plaçant dans un autre fauteuil face à elle et de lui prendre ces mains dans les siennes.

_ Tu sais que pour ta propre sécurité Edward, tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur de nouveau et me laisser seule pour me calmer, parce que quand c'est le cas je suis très susceptible et mes dons ont la salle habitude de s'attaquer aux personnes qui m'entourent dans ces moments là déclara doucement Bella envers Edward même si ce dernier pouvait y lire encore la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère aîné.

_ Tu es sur Bella ? Tu sais je peux rester tout de même et…

_ Crois-moi Edward, je me connais parfaitement et j'ai besoin de rester seule ! Retournes donc à la fête et dis-leur simplement que je rentrerais dans un quart d'heure, ça me sera suffisant, tant que je ne pense pas à mon idiot de frangin, alors retourne a la fête ? Demanda Bella en désignant de la tête à Edward la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Jackson.

Le Cullen comprit qu'il lui fallut la laisser seule ici mais avant de se décider à lui obéir en rentrant de nouveau à l'intérieur, et de retourner à la fête Edward retira sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de Bella qui s'était quelque peu mise à frissonner sous la fraicheur de cette soirée de juin.

Le remerciant, Edward et Bella ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le premier redisparaisse à l'intérieur de la demeure pendant que cette dernière, enfilait la veste qu'il venait de lui passer avant de se mettre à sentir l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, tout en se mettant à sourire et à penser à cet avenir qu'elle aurait avec lui.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait par-dessus tout, c'est que Bella n'aurait jamais dus congédier Edward à retourner à la fête, car son aide lui aurait été alors d'une aide précieuse !

Quant Edward était rentré de nouveau dans la grande salle de la fête et que celle-ci continuait de battre à son plein essor, tout le monde avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et avait tous constaté qu'il ne portait plus sa veste, et que Bella n'était point avec lui.

Alors il fut facile à tout le monde de comprendre ou elle était : dehors avec la veste d'Edward sur les épaules !

A cette remarque, Percy n'avait pus s'empêcher de grogner avant de se mettre à gigoter sa tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il tentait de se défaire d'une image ou d'un souvenir avant de reprendre la danse qu'il donnait à Lucy, qui avait enfin quitté les bras de Seth, à la plus grande joie des frères de cette dernière.

Tout le monde continuèrent de danser et de s'amuser avec les jeunes fiancer, excepter Edward qui s'était assis sur les dernières marches des escaliers et continuait d'observer sa montre, en attendant les fameuses quinze minutes avant que Bella ne redescende parmis eux.

Seulement voila, quand les quinze minutes furent écoulés, Bella n'était pas encore là !

Se doutant, comme elle lui avait dis qu'elle aurait ensuite besoin d'un peu plus de temps, Edward se fit donc patient et regarda les autres continuer de s'amuser pendant la fête, mais voila plus les minutes passèrent plus il commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Vingt minutes, vingt-cinq minutes passèrent sans que Bella ne redescende dans la salle, inquiétant de plus en plus Edward !

Se ne fut quand sa montre lui montra que trente minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait laissé Bella dehors, qu'Edward décida enfin de se lever et de repartir rejoindre Bella quand il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait au moment même, ou une alarme de sécurité se mit à vibrer dans toutes l'enceinte de la demeure.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette alarme ? Demanda Edward inquiet en se tournant vers les autres avant que des bruits de métal ne résonnent dans toute la demeure.

_ C'est une des alarmes de sécurité lié aux caméras de surveillance de dehors ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! La demeure s'est mise en mode défensive ! Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe, nous sommes barricadés à l'intérieur ! S'exclama Ron en s'arrêtant de danser comme tout le monde au moment même ou l'alarme s'était mise à vibrer dans la demeure.

_ Nous peut être ! Mais Bella est toujours dehors ! S'exclama Edward de plus en plus inquiet pour cette dernière avant de se précipiter hors de la salle, suivis par les autres Jackson, les Cullen et les Quileutes alors que tous les autres étaient restés dans la pièce avec Daniel et Vala qui les empêchaient de les suivre, bien qu'ils étaient eux aussi inquiets pour la fille de Poséidon.

Alors qu'Edward fonça vers la porte d'entrée, il finit par très vite se rendre compte en ouvrant cette dernière que la voie était bloquer par un épais mur de bronze céleste de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, forger par les fils d'Héphaïstos alors qu'on pouvait entendre de nombreuses choses se mettre à se cogner derrière.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Demanda Lucy inquiète pour sa sœur alors que tous se tournait vers ce dernier, pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient arrêtés Edward qui voulait lui-même ouvrir le mur de bronze pour rejoindre Bella qui était toujours dehors parce qu'il ne l'entendait pas à l'intérieur.

_ On va le savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Tous dans la salle de contrôle ! Ordonna Peter en désignant les escaliers de la main et la seconde suivante, ils étaient tous entrain de grimper les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Mais si les Cullen et les Quileutes crurent que les Jackson allaient les emmener dans l'une des pièces de l'étage, ils se trompèrent parce que Peter ouvrit une des portes au fond du couloir qui menait droit dans un escalier en vis, qu'ils empruntèrent avant que ce dernier ne pousse une trappe au dessus de sa tête pour atterrir dans un espèce de grenier.

Sauf que si les autres crurent qu'ils s'agissaient d'un grenier ou les Jackson entreposaient leurs vieux trucs, ou des cartons, ils furent vraiment étonnés de se retrouver dans une immense pièce qui donnait plus l'impression d'être une salle de contrôle qui faisait bien toute la largeur et la longueur de la demeure.

Avec toutes les dernières technologies sorties qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce : des écrans plasma sur les murs avec un grand écran de contrôle au bout de la pièce avec son siège et qu'en face se tenait une grande table en chêne, avec des dizaines de chaises alors que de nombreux plans et libres trainaient dessus, et que les deux murs de chaque côté de l'entrée étaient constituer d'étagères remplis de livre et autres manuscrits.

En clair, ce fameux grenier était le quartier général des demi-dieux !

Accourant en vitesse, Ron alla se placer derrière le tableau de contrôle qui ressemblait à un tableau de bord, avant de se mettre à taper sur des boutons et les dizaines d'écrans plasma de la pièce se mirent tous à s'allumer, et ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il n'y avait aucune image, seulement des grisailles, comme si la communication avait été coupée.

_ Ils ont détruites toutes les caméras ! Déclara Katara surprise d'un tel fait comme les autres.

_ Mais comment aurait-il pus détruire les caméras en parvenant à passer la protection ! Si se sont des créatures mythologiques ils n'auraient jamais pus traverser, surtout pas les protections de Ron et d'Edmund ! Remarqua Ginny à ce propos en se tournant vers ces frères et sœurs.

_ Ron ! Quel est la caméra qui a été détruite en première ? Celle qui a sonné l'alarme de sécurité en première ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers lui, alors que Ron se mit à triturer sur plusieurs boutons du tableau de bord.

_ C'est la caméra 13 qui a donné l'alerte la première ! Je vais rembobiner sa base de donner pour savoir qui la détruite et à qui nous avons à faire ! Déclara Ron en se mettant à se concentrer sur l'enregistrement de cette dernière, et se mettant à la rembobiner avant que tout le monde ne se fige de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Bella, portant son armure de demi-déesse, venait d'apparaitre devant la caméra 13 en pleine forêt qui bordait la propriété !

Mais elle n'était pas seule !

Des dizaines d'énormes scorpions noires la poursuivaient avant de se mettre à l'encercler et à la bloquer juste devant la caméra 13.

_ Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas des scorpions de l'abime ! Supplia Hermione en se tournant vers les autres apeuré de savoir que Bella avait peut-être succombé à l'une de ces bestioles.

_ Et c'est quoi au juste ces bestioles ? Demanda Sam qui comme les autres Quileutes ainsi que les Cullen, avait vus Edward se mettre de plus en plus à pâlir alors qu'il regardait l'image de Bella sur les écrans plasma, se mettant à position de défense avec ces deux épées alors qu'elle était encerclée par ces ennemis.

_ Se sont des scorpions qui viennent tous droits des Enfers ! Leurs poisons peut tuer n'importe qui en à peine soixante secondes et cela dans d'atroce souffrance ! Expliqua Harry alors que les autres avaient peur de ce qui était advenue de Bella, en particulier Percy et Edward.

Et c'est tous concentrer sur les écrans qu'ils finirent par constater que Bella avait remarquée la caméra au dessus de son épaule droite, et elle semblait mettre quelque chose en place vus le regard calculateur qu'elle faisait à ceux qui l'entourait.

_ Elle a prévue quelque chose ! Je suis persuadé que c'est Bella qui a détruite la caméra pour nous prévenir de ce qui nous attendait ! Déclara convaincu Percy sur ce qui s'était produit devant la caméra 13.

_ Mais pourquoi a-t'elle fait ça ! En sachant pertinemment que cela la condamnerait à rester dehors avec les scorpions de l'abime ? Demanda plus excité Edward en voulant connaitre la véritable raison pour laquelle la fille de Poséidon avait décidée de se sacrifier pour eux.

_ Parce que ce n'était pas des scorpions de l'abîme que Bella voulait nous protéger, mais d'elle ! Déclara Ron en triturant quelque chose sur le tableau de bord et de faire un zoom sur l'image, dévoilant à tous une silhouette qui apparaissait à travers les arbres de la forêt et que tous les Jackson reconnurent sans peine, pendant que Peter avait pâlis à une vitesse monstrueuse.

_ La Méduse-hybride ! S'exclamèrent Edmund, Katara et Lucy alors que les plus âgés étaient restés sans voix devant l'apparition de cette dernière, qui sortait de l'abri des arbres et faisait face à la fille de Poséidon, qui s'était elle aussi figer à la vue de cette dernière, tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil vers la caméra derrière elle.

Et c'est là que les Cullen et les Quileutes purent la voir : mesurant plus de trois mètre de haut avec un corps d'hybride, le haut étant celui d'une femme jusqu'au ventre en portant une armure noire, et que le bas de son corps était constituer d'une queue de serpent ou le bout de sa queue possédait un long pique noire qui ressemblait à une énorme pointe de flèche.

_ _Je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu es parvenue à détruire les protections des fils d'Héphaïstos, seul le bronze céleste peut briser du bronze céleste ! Mais il y a une chose que je sais et que toi et ta bande de copain ignorer comme de l'an mille !_ Prévena la Bella de la vidéo en fusillant la Méduse-hybride de son regard le plus glacial qu'elle avait, tout en avisant l'arc et les flèches en bronze céleste que cette dernière avait.

_ _Ah oui ! Et qu'est ce que j'ignore qui a autant d'importance ?_ Demanda la Méduse-hybride avec une voix envoutante pour une créature de son espèce.

__ Peut être que Ron et Edmund n'ont pas eux la décente d'esprit de placer une alarme de sécurité sur leurs protections, mais ils en ont placés sur toute les caméras de la demeure si on en détruit une _; déclara simplement Bella avant de mettre son plan a exécution.

La seconde d'après, la fille de Poséidon lançait l'une de ces épées droit sur la Méduse-hybride avant de dresser un mur d'eau entre elle et les scorpions de l'abime qui la chargeaient, tout en les balançant le plus loin possible d'elle et de se retourner droit vers la caméra en question, pour lancer de toute ces forces sa dernière épée droit vers celle-ci.

Et tous le monde eurent l'impression que la scène se passa au ralentit en voyant l'arme de la fille de Poséidon charger vers eux, et qu'au même moment la queue de la Méduse-hybride perça la protection aquatique de Bella, et que la pointe de sa queue ne s'enfonça dans le dos de celle-ci les faisant tous sursauter.

Et se fut sur l'image d'une Bella projeter contre un mur par la queue de la Méduse-hybride qui était toujours enfoncer dans son corps, que la vidéo cessa avec l'arme de la fille de Poséidon détruisant la caméra 13.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut sortir et aller chercher Bella ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers les autres Jackson en attendant que ces derniers se mettent à proposer une solution pour aller la secourir, alors que Percy avait fermé les yeux et se masser les tempes de ces mains.

_ Je suis désolé Edward ! Mais une telle blessure même pour elle avec des scorpions de l'abime qui l'entourent, Bella n'aurait pas pus s'en sortir avec de tels ennemis déclara Hermione en s'excusant pour ce dernier alors qu'elle était comme les autres réaliste, du sort qui avait pris la fille de Poséidon.

_ Non Hermione ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Ma petite sœur n'est pas morte car je le saurais ! S'exclama Percy de gauche à droite, tout en continuant de se concentrer.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca Percy ? Demanda Jacob qui voulait savoir pourquoi le frangin la croyait encore vivante et que tous les autres disaient le contraire.

_ Parce que je le sais ! La dernière fois que Bella a été tuée, je l'ai sentis partir et c'est parce qu'elle était sur le point de se faire emmener par le Passeur pour aller aux Enfers, et que lorsque je l'ais ramené j'ai ressentis sa conscience revenir dans ma tête ! Et ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ! Bella est toujours vivant et je la sens toujours en moi ! Déclara simplement Percy avant de se tourner vers Edward en sachant que ce dernier le suivrait pour aller secourir sa sœur, malgré le danger qu'ils aillent devoir encourir.

_ Percy a raison ! Je vois toujours Bella ! C'est peut-être flou mais elle est toujours en vie ! Déclara Susan alors qu'elle s'était concentrée pendant un bref instant sur l'avenir de la fille de Poséidon, et elle la voyait toujours, des images flous mais elle était encore là.

_ Très bien ! Nous allons donc nous séparer en deux groupes ! Un groupe qui ira se charger de nos ennemis et l'autre ira s'occuper de chercher Bella ! Ordonna Peter aux autres alors que tous les autres Jackson étaient d'accord sur ce sujet.

_ Mais comment faisons nous pour sortir avec vos protections ? Vous avez dis que la demeure était en mode défensive ? Demanda Seth en se rappelant de ce détail tout en serrant la main de Lucy dans la sienne.

_ Ron ! Edmund ! Vos aigles-caméra sont toujours dehors en mode silencieux tout comme le reste de vos automates ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers ces deux derniers.

_ J'ai compris Peter ! Je vais les lancés en éclairage déclara Ron en se mettant à appuyer sur plusieurs boutons alors que les écrans plasma se remirent à émettre des images, mais cette fois ci mouvantes.

Les aigles-caméra se mirent à survoler toute la demeure et tous le monde purent très vite constater, que les scorpions de l'abime se comptait en une bonne cinquantaine qui encerclaient toute la demeure, et tentaient par tous les moyens de percer les épais mur de bronze céleste qui recouvrait les portes et les fenêtres de la demeure, les empêchant d'entré à l'intérieur.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux que les aigles filmaient, mais aussi les deux pégases des enfants de Poséidon survolaient la demeure et quand un des scorpions de l'abime tentaient de les atteindre en sautant sur plus de cinq mètres de hauteur les deux pégases ne leur laissaient aucune chance de les atteindre et s'occupaient de les balancer de toutes leurs forces le plus loin possible.

_ Blackjack et Moonacre peuvent peut-être localiser Bella remarqua Edward en désignant les deux pégases sur les écrans.

_ Oui ! Mais ou est la Méduse-hybride ? Demanda Percy en ne voyant pas leur grande ennemie sur les écrans, en donnant un peu plus peur aux autres sur ce que devaient faire celle-ci.

_ Susan ! Est-ce que tu peux voir ou se trouve exactement cette dernière dans la propriété ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers sa fiancée.

_ Elle est dans la forêt ! Et elle… elle pourchasse Bella ! C'est Bella qu'elle essaye d'attraper ! S'exclama Susan en voyant se qui était entrain de se passer, et ce qu'Edward voyait en même temps qu'elle.

La fille de Poséidon se tenait le ventre, pour essayer de compresser sa blessure de devant car elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de celle dans son dos, tout en tenant de son autre main, son arc avec une flèche prête à être tirer au cas où alors qu'elle ne cessait de courir pour essayer d'échapper à cette dernière qui semblait en vouloir en finir pour de bon avec cette dernière.

_ Et tu peux savoir ou exactement elles se trouvent, Susan ? Dans un secteur de la forêt précisément ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon

_ On peut aussi lancer nos lions-automates, ils parviendront à en faire plusieurs victimes parmis les scorpions de l'abîme remarqua Edmund en se plaçant à côté de son frère aîné et en tapant sur plusieurs boutons.

Avant que les fameux lions en bronze céleste au nombre de douze, jaillirent de la grange là ou ils étaient entreposés et chargèrent droit sur les scorpions de l'abîme, traçant des lignes dans leurs rangs en les tuant avec leurs crocs et griffes tranchantes.

_ Et comment faisons nous pour sortir d'ici si vous devez laissés les protections pour ainsi éviter que ces créatures viennent ici pour s'attaquer aux autres dans la salle de bal ? Demanda Paul en rappelant ce petit détail à tous le monde.

_ Nous allons passer par les tunnels ! Déclara simplement Peter.

Pour toute réponse, Ron fit apparaitre sur l'un des écrans plasma le plan de la demeure, ainsi que les dizaines de tunnel qui serpentaient dans tous les recoins sous les fondations du manoir.

_ Très bien ! Susan, tu vas rester ici au contrôle des caméras ! Ron et Edmund allé chercher des armures pour les Cullens et les Quileutes, quelque chose d'asser résistante pour résister au dard des scorpions de l'abime ! Et ramenez aussi vos micros pour qu'on puisse communiquer entre nous dehors et avec Susan pout qu'elle puisse nous guider contre eux ! Harry, tu vas prendre la tête du deuxième groupe, tu prendras avec toi Hermione, Ginny, Edmund, Katara, Lucy, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et les Quileutes ! Ginny et Lucy, vous dresserez des plantes entre les scorpions et le manoir, une protection de plus de sera sans doute pas de trop ! Quant à Percy, Edward, Jacob, Ron et Emmett ils viendront avec moi et nous irons nous occuper de cette Méduse-hybride, et nous irons aussi secourir Bella par la même occasion ! Ordonna Peter avant que tous ces frères et sœurs hochèrent de la tête avant que chacun n'aillent faire ce qu'il venait de leur ordonner pour le combat qu'ils allaient devoir entreprendre.

_ Est-ce que tu es sur de ton choix de groupe Peter ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers son frère, qui comme tout le monde avait saisi qu'il ferait partis de ceux qui allait devoir faire face à la Méduse-hybride.

_ Oui Harry ! J'en suis sur, il est à présent temps que je fasse face à ma plus grande peur ! Déclara simplement Peter avant de se diriger auprès de Susan qui avait pris la place de Ron, qui était partis chercher avec Edmund ce que le fils d'Arès leur avait demandé derrière le tableau de bord, et commencèrent tous les deux à mettre en place un plan d'attaque et de défense, très vite rejoins par Percy et Harry.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Demanda Quil aux autres pour savoir les véritables sens des paroles du fils d'Arès.

_ Peter a faillis presque y laisser la vie la dernière fois que nous avons combattus la Méduse-hybride si Percy ne l'avait pas ramené à temps déclara simplement Lucy tout en observant ces deux derniers discuter ensemble avec Susan et Harry de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les minutes à suivre.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Seth en se tournant vers sa copine.

_ Cette Méduse n'est pas comme la vraie Méduse, elle ne vous tue pas d'un simple regard mais elle a la capacité de créer des serpents de n'importe quoi ! Elle en a fait apparaitre un sur Peter en utilisant sa cravate comme base et il a faillit mourir étouffer par ce dernier expliqua Lucy à voix basse aux Quileute et Cullen.

_ Voila pour qu'elle raison Peter fasse un tel cirque pour ne pas mettre de truc autour du cou ? Demanda Jasper comprenant enfin la peur viscéral qui prenait le fils d'Arès lorsqu'il y repensait.

_ Et en ce qui concerne Bella ? Demanda Jacob voulant connaitre la façon dont Bella avait faillis y rester elle aussi contre cette dernière.

_ De la même façon que ce qu'elle lui a fait ! Bella s'est pris une flèche dans le dos en voulant nous venir en aide et elle est restée bloquer à cause de cette blessure, puisque c'est le point faible de Bella déclara simplement Lucy aux autres.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Alice, qui tout comme les autres ne voyaient pas ou voulait en venir la dernière fille de Déméter, alors qu'Edward lit parfaitement dans sa tête de quoi elle parlait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de blanchir à vue d'œil.

_ Parce que Bella a faillis mourir à l'âge de 11 ans face au Minotaure qui lui avait planté l'une de ces cornes dans le dos, juste au niveau de sous sa poitrine ! C'est pour cette raison que Bella porte toujours sa cicatrice dans le dos et cette Méduse a due le savoir, parce qu'elle lui a lancé cette flèche au même endroit précisément ! C'est le seul endroit ou Bella est la plus vénérable ! Avoua tout simplement Lucy.

_ Lucy ! Appela Hermione en se tournant vers cette dernière alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de leur groupe, et qu'elle faisait des gros yeux à la plus jeune de la famille.

_ J'ai fais une bêtise c'est ça ? Demanda Lucy en la regardant avec un regard d'excuse.

_ Oui et tu le sais Lucy ! C'était à Bella de leur en parler et comme tu le sais parfaitement, ils nous ont tous les deux parler de leur combat avec le Minotaure qu'après ce qui s'était produit avec la Méduse-hybride, et encore Bella en avait du mal à en parler et c'est Percy qui nous a avouer ce qui s'était passé rappela Hermione à cette dernière.

_ Le Minotaure a été l'un de leur premier adversaire après l'une des Furies se rappela Edward a se sujet sur la liste que Bella lui avait fais lors de l'une de leur longue discussion sur le passé des enfants de Poséidon.

_ Bella t'avait mis au courant par rapport à ça ? Demanda Hermione surprise en se tournant vers ce dernier, comme Lucy, le reste des Cullen et des Quileutes.

_ Elle m'avait racontée ce qui s'était passé avec la Méduse-hybride avec l'accord de Peter et m'avait avoué qu'elle avait un jour, lors d'un combat, été face au Passeur qui emmenait les âmes en Enfer mais je ne savais pas que cela avait été face au Minotaure ! Elle m'en avait parlé comme un combat dure et difficile, et que c'était Percy qui en avait mis fin déclara Edward sur ce qu'il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dis sa copine à ce propos.

_ Oui, ca été un combat difficile mais c'est du passé tout ça ! Nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui va se passer à présent ! Déclara à voix haute Percy en coupant ainsi la conversation de ces derniers, et en les ramenant tous au moment présent : avec la Méduse-hybride dehors et les scorpions de l'abime.

_ Alors qu'elle est le plan ? Demanda Ron en revenant dans la pièce suivis de près par Edmund, en portant tous les deux des énormes cartons qu'ils posèrent dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers les Quileute : On a fait des armures qui seront à la taille de vos formes lupines si vous choisissez de vous battre sous ces formes remarqua-t'il à ces derniers.

_ Sérieux ? Demanda Jared en s'approchant avec le reste de la meute droit vers les deux fils d'Héphaïstos qui s'amusèrent à sortir de grand bracelet en bronze céleste avec l'emblème même des Quileutes graver dessus.

_ Il faut dire que ces bracelets nous ont donnés quelque file à retordre parce que vos armures prendront la forme que vous aurez prises ! Déclara Ron en mettant le premier bracelet au Quileute le plus proche de lui, en l'occurrence Jacob.

_ Si vous activer l'armure sous forme humaine elle prendra une forme humaine, mais si vous êtes sous forme lupines, elle prendra la forme de vos loups ! Continua tout simplement Edmund en mettant un autre bracelet autour du poignet de Seth.

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Paul en se demandant si un tel truc était possible.

_ Bien sur ! Et il y aussi autre chose comme… si tu nous faisais une petite démonstration Jake ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ce dernier.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu entends par démonstration ? Demanda Jacob qui ne comprenait pas ce que le fils d'Héphaïstos lui demandait de faire.

_ Ceci tout simplement ! Répondit simplement Ron en activant le bracelet du Quileute.

L'instant suivante, une armure grec apparut à la place des vêtements de soirée de Jacob, celle-ci de couleur brun-roux comme le pelage même de son loup mais en plus éclatant.

_ Dac o dac Ron ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas ou tu veux en venir ? Demanda Jacob ne comprenant pas encore ce que ce dernier sous entendait, tout en contemplant l'armure qu'il portait.

_ Tu n'as que te transformer et tu comprendras mieux annonça Edmund.

_ Mais si je le fais je vais…

_ Fait ce qu'on te dit Jacob et tu verras ! Ordonna Ron en faisant reculer tout le monde autour de ce dernier, pour qu'il ait la place de se transformer en loup sans blesser personne dans sa transformation.

Comprenant que les deux fils d'Héphaïstos n'allaient pas le lâcher et se disant qu'il leur donnerait la note de ces vêtements qu'il aurait mis en pièce, Jacob se transforma en loup et au lieu que l'armure grec auburn qu'il avait le compresse, celle-ci changea de corpulence avec lui et s'adapta à sa nouvelle forme.

Devant tous, l'armure grec avait fait place à une armure qui recouvrait tous le corps du loup brun-roux, comme une seconde peau, un peu comme l'armure de Percy et Jacob sous cette forme semblait plus à ressembler à un grand loup de bronze céleste auburn.

_ Et maintenant Jacob reprend forme humaine et ré-appui sur le bouton pour rétracter ton armure dans ton bracelet déclara Ron alors que sous les yeux de tous Jacob avait repris forme humaine, tout comme son armure s'était de nouveau réadapter à lui mais il hésitait à faire retourner celle-ci dans le bracelet.

_ Fais ce qu'on te dit Jacob et tu verras ! Ordonna Edmund en lui faisant le regard pour qu'il le fasse et c'est en soufflant que le Quileute appuya enfin sur le bouton qui allait réabsorber son armure dans le bracelet.

Mais à la surprise de tous, Jacob n'était pas nus comme un verre mais il portait toujours sa tenue de soirée !

_ Mais comment ? Demanda surpris Sam alors que Jacob s'observait de tous côté vraiment surpris que sa tenue était totalement intacte, sans aucune déchirure.

_ C'est tout simple ! Quand Jacob a revêtu l'armure, ces vêtements ont disparus dans le bracelet comme avec les nôtres, et comme le fait que tu t'es métamorphosé en loup avec l'armure, tes vêtements n'ont pas été touchés par la transformation ! Raison pour laquelle que lorsque tu as repris forme humaine avec ton armure, tes vêtements te sont revenus ! Expliqua Ron tout en montrant les bracelets de chacun et les vêtements de Jacob qui n'avait pas souffert du changement de forme.

_ En claire, si vous ne voulez pas à chaque fois détruire vos vêtements à chaque transformation, mettez l'armure et c'est en redevenant humain, et en remettant l'armure dans le bracelet que vos vêtements vous reviendrons sans aucun problème continua Edmund dans l'explication de son frère.

_ Bien évidemment, on ne vous a pas donné d'arme en plus puisque vous êtes habituer à vous battre en loup, et que je présume que vous ne voulez pas changer à ce propos continua Ron en leur faisant remarquer l'absence d'arme offensive ou défensive sur eux.

_ Ca c'est génial ! Trop sensass ! Merci les gars ! Remercia Embry tout en se mettant à admirer son propre bracelet gris à taches noires comme son propre pelage de loup, tout comme tous ceux de la meute.

Bien évidemment, les Quileutes ne se battaient qu'avec leurs formes lupines et se n'étaient pas près de changer !

_ Comme ça, ça vous évitera de devoir toujours trimballer vos affaires avec vous quand vous êtes en loup pour vous habillez en redevenant humain remarqua Edmund sur ce propos faisant rire les autres sur ce détail.

Alors que Ron s'empressa de sortir cinq autres bracelets de couleurs doré et argentés de son carton, avant de s'approcher des cinq Cullen avant de le leur remettre ces derniers et qu'ils constatèrent très vite que chacun de ces bracelets comportaient aussi leur propre emblème familial.

_ Voici les vôtres ! Peter m'avait aussi demander de vous faire des gantelets approprier puisqu'il m'a fait signaler que vous aimiez plus donner des coups que de pourfendre ou tranchez, raison aussi pour laquelle vous n'avez pas d'arme comme les Quileute ! Alors vos gants vous permettront de vous protégez si vous deviez encore frapper dans quelque chose qui a du bronze céleste, et cette fichu Méduse-hybride en a sur elle expliqua Ron en confiant les cinq bracelets dorés et argentés à ces derniers qui hochèrent de la tête, et d'accord avec ce fait : leurs mains leurs servaient amplement pour se battre contre n'importe qui.

_ Les armures des garçons sont dans le même style que celui des Quileute mais en or et argent, alors que les filles ont plus des tenus proches de Susan et des autres déclara Edmund à ce propos pour décrire l'armure de chacun à quoi elle ressemblait.

_ Et voici les micros que tu nous as demandé Peter ! Répliqua Ron en sortant plusieurs oreillettes relié à des petits boitiers protéger par du bronze céleste, qui s'attacherait au ceinture de leurs armures.

_ Très bien Ron, donnes leur à chacun et avec leurs armures, nous serons tous d'attaque pour le combat qui va arriver ! Parce que nous allons attaquer et nous devons faire pas mal de bouquant dans ce cas déclara Peter en rappelant tout le monde à l'ordre dans la salle.

_ Pour ce qui est du bouquant, nous sommes les rois des rois ! Quel genre de bouquant tu veux ? Demanda Edmund en se désignant lui et Ron.

_ Du bouquant qui va faire mal ! Déclara simplement Peter avec un regard qui en disait long sur le combat qu'ils allaient devoir tous livrer contre leurs ennemis.

Les scorpions de l'abîme avaient pour ordre d'encercler la demeure et de ne laisser aucune chance à tout être vivant qui viendrait à en sortir indemne !

Mais remarque, avec le blindage de bronze céleste qui bloquaient toutes les entrés de la demeure devant eux, c'était quasi impossible pour eux d'y pénétrer !

Même avec leurs forces !

Même avec leurs dards, ils ne parvenaient pas à pourfendre les tonnes de bronze, et certains avaient même réussi à se casser leurs queues dessus, aux plus grand damne de ces derniers !

Mais ils n'y avaient pas que ceux qui se cassaient la figure contre les murs de bronze, ils y avaient aussi ceux qui se faisaient déchiqueter par les douze lions automates qui étaient sortis de nulle part, et qui massacraient tous sur leurs passages et qui continuaient encore de courir dans leurs rangs en déchiquetant avec leurs griffes et leurs canines.

Et ils y avaient aussi ceux qui avaient péris contre la fille de Poséidon, qui courrait toujours quelque part dans la propriété, poursuivit par celle qui les avait emmené jusqu'ici et qui semblait en vouloir en finir elle-même personnellement avec cette dernière.

En claire, il fallait mieux éviter de se dresser contre la patronne ou c'était elle qui vous réduisez au néant sans aucune possibilité de répliquer contre cette dernière !

Seulement il y a une chose qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était que le vent allait très vite tourné en leur défaveur !

Parce que l'instant suivant, ils virent des immenses gerbes de feu colorer voler haut dans le ciel d'une nuit noire d'encre au dessus d'eux, avant de se mettre dangereusement à piquer du nez droit sur eux et la seconde suivante fut la pagaille et la panique !

Car au moment même ou ces espèces de feux d'artifice colorer touchèrent le sol ou encore un scorpion de l'abîme, ces derniers se mirent à exploser en des puissances bombes de feu qui déversèrent leurs torrent de flamme sur tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de l'endroit d'impact.

Et cela faisait un tel bouquant monstre et créa une telle panique, que les scorpions de l'abîme ne les virent pas arriver derrière eux et leurs foncer dessus avant même qu'ils n'attaquèrent !

Les premiers à leurs foncer dessus furent les plus rapide, en l'occurrence Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et les Quileutes recouvert tous de leurs nouvelles armures de bronze, parvenant sans peine à se frayer un chemin de force parmis les scorpions de l'abime, en faisant le plus de dégât possible dans les lignes ennemies.

Puis suivirent de très près Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Edmund, Katara et Lucy alors que les deux garçons lancèrent en l'aire deux pièges chacun en bronze céleste, qui au moment ou ils entrèrent en contact avec le sol ou encore avec un scorpion explosèrent en des gerbes de feu, et projetèrent ce qui semblait être des flèche enflammer dans toute les directions, formant ainsi de nombreuses lignes de feu qui divisèrent sur plusieurs mètres tout le bataillon de scorpion.

Ainsi les scorpions de l'abîme étaient divisés en petit nombre un peu partout autour des lignes en flamme qui les séparaient les uns des autres, alors que cela ne gênait pas aux Jackson, aux Cullen et aux Quileute de les traverser sans aucune difficulté, protéger par leurs armures.

Alors que Ginny et Lucy s'éloignèrent de leur frère et sœur, et fendirent le bataillon de scorpions des abîmes en évitant de se faire piquer, pour atteindre l'enceinte du manoir et la seconde d'après firent apparaitre tout autour, des immenses arbres qui vinrent bloquer le passage à leurs ennemis, tout en mouvant leurs branches pour balancer de tout côté leurs adversaires, et de les écraser avec leurs énormes racines.

Se servant des flammes qui l'entouraient, Edmund recouvrit son marteau et son bouclier de feu, et se mit à faire un véritable carnage autour de lui en utilisant son élément, et il semblait bien que même si les scorpions venaient tous droits des Enfers, là ou la chaleur était à son comble ils ne supportaient pas les flammes d'un enfant d'Héphaïstos.

Hermione et Katara avaient toutes les deux rejoins Ginny et Lucy derrière les protections végétales qu'elles avaient placés autour de la demeure, et les deux filles d'Athéna utilisaient leurs arcs et flèches, et abattaient tous les scorpions qui étaient dans leurs sillages, ne leur laissant aucune chance de pouvoir s'approcher des autres membres de l'équipe Bêta qui était resté sur le terrain.

Alors que les trois Cullen : Jasper, Alice et Rosalie ne faisaient de la chair à pater des scorpions de l'abîme utilisant leurs rapidités et leurs forces, ils ne laissaient aucune chance à leurs adversaires de les atteindre, alors que leur dard était dans l'incapacité de percer leurs armures autant que leurs peaux dures comme du marbre.

Et les Quileutes pouvaient eux aussi prétendre faire un carnage autour d'eux, aussi efficace que les trois Cullen !

Tels des grands canons colorer, sautant parmis les lignes enflammer et attrapant les scorpions dans leurs gueules, les énormes loups les tuaient sur le coup tout en évitant de mordre dans leurs queues pour ne pas avaler le poison qui s'écoulait de celle-ci, de s'empoisonner et de se tuer par la même occasion.

Observant autour de lui, Harry put très vite constater qu'avec l'aide des trois Cullen et des Quileutes, sans oublier les douze lions-automates qui courraient dans tous les recoins, massacrant les scorpions de l'abîme sur leurs passages le fils d'Arès embrocha deux autres scorpions de son épée avant d'en fracasser une à la tête avec son pied, avant d'analyser la situation du combat.

Et d'envoyer le message qu'il avait mis en place pour prévenir les autres de leur avancer dans les rangs ennemis !

_ S'ayait Flèche d'Or ! Tu peux leur dire d'y aller ! Les scorpions vont être occupés pendant un bon moment avec nous ! Terminer ! Déclara Harry dans le micro qu'il avait à l'oreille et en utilisant les noms de code qu'ils avaient mis en place entre eux.

Alors que le fils d'Arès pourfendit un scorpion qui l'avait choisi pour cible avec son arme, avant d'en assommer un autre avec son bouclier en le projetant à terre pour ensuite en finir avec lui.

_ _Très bien Epée Pourpre ! Faite attention à vous tous !_ _Terminer !_ Prévena la voix de Susan, alias Flèche d'Or dans les micros de toute l'équipe Bêta qu'ils composaient, avant que le chef de l'équipe, Harry alias Epée Pourpre, ne rejoigne les autres en chargeant droits vers le combat contre les scorpions de l'abîme.

Alors que dans la salle de contrôle en haut du manoir, assise derrière le siège du tableau de bord, la fille d'Apollon veillait au grain à ce que l'équipe Bêta dirigé par Harry/Epée Pourpre, ne vienne pas à être menacer de mort si elle le voyait dans l'une de ces visions pour ensuite concentrer son intention sur la progression du groupe Alpha diriger par Peter dans les tunnels sous la propriété.

_ Cœur de Lion ! Ici Flèche d'Or ! L'équipe Bêta est en position ! Tous les scorpions de l'abîme sont concentrés sur eux et ils se sont éloignés de l'endroit ou vous aller sortir ! Alors bonne chance à vous et faites attention à vous tous là-bas ! Terminer ! Prévena Susan/Flèche d'Or au chef de l'équipe Alpha tout en observant leur progression dans le tunnel.

_ _Très bien Flèche d'Or ! Nous allons sortir ! Tiens-nous au courant de la progression de la Vipère et de Sirena dans la forêt pour qu'on puisse aller s'occuper d'elles en vitesse ! Terminer !_ Déclara Cœur de Lion dans le micro de Susan, qui avait pour seule voix celle de Peter, le chef de l'équipe Alpha.

_ D'après les images des caméras aigles que je visionne, les pégases de Triton et Sirena survolent la partie nord du terrain, ils sont vers le Lac dans la forêt ! C'est le seule endroit ou Sirena peut se battre dans l'état ou elle se trouve ! Prévena Susan à son compagnon et aux autres à travers leur micro.

_ _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Flèche d'Or, nous serons tous rentrés ce soir pour finir le gâteau de nos fiançailles ! Terminer !_ Déclara Peter alias Cœur de Lion dans le micro de sa compagne avant que celle-ci ne sourit à son image à l'écran, alors que toute l'équipe Alpha attendait de pouvoir sortir du tunnel pour charger à l'attaque.

_ Bonne chance à vous tous et soyez prudents ! Vous avez à faire à pire que de simple scorpion des abîmes ! Ramener Sirena en entière et vous tous par la même occasion ! Terminer ! Rappela Susan avant de couper la communication avec eux pour les laisser sortir du tunnel et d'aller sauver Bella, et détruire la Méduse-hybride.

Après avoir mis fin à la conversation avec sa fiancer, Peter se tourna vers le reste du groupe Alpha et regarda tout leurs regards déterminer qu'ils avaient en ce moment même : Percy qui était à deux doigt de faire une attaque alors que ces yeux ne cessait de se révulser, essayant de continuer à sentir la présence de sa sœur en lui.

Edward qui essayait lui aussi de se retenir pour ne pas foncer tête baisser dans le tunnel et charger droit vers la menace que représentait cette espèce de Méduse-Hybride, qui s'attaquait à celle qu'il aimait alors que Emmett, à ces côtés, faisait claquer ces doigts entre ces mains près au combat, tout en posant souvent une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frangin.

Ronald qui préparait ces pièges dans le sac à dos qu'il avait, tout en en posant sur Jacob sous sa forme de loup à ces côtés, comme ca ce dernier pourrait en lancer de là ou il sera surtout que Peter avait diviser leur groupe en trois : le fils d'Arès avec Emmett, Percy avec Edward et Ron avec Jacob !

Alors qu'ils continuaient leurs avancer rapide dans le tunnel Edward, Emmett et Jacob avaient très vite constaté que les tunnels semblaient des plus solides, avec des colonnes de pierre et de métal qui soutenait la toiture des tunnels pour les empêcher de s'effondrer sur eux, et quelques néons lumineux illuminaient le long tube qui les mèneraient vers la sortie.

Avant de tomber droit sur une porte ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un coffre fort en bronze céleste, avec toute l'artillerie qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que par les personnes qui avaient apposés leurs empreintes digital, ainsi que le scanner des yeux par la même occasion que Peter se dépêcha d'apposer sa main droite sur l'appareil tout comme son œil droit devant le scanner.

_ Eh ben vous ne faites pas dans la simplicité question sécurité ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Emmett en soufflant d'admiration devant l'épaisseur de la porte qui fermait le tunnel, et le cachait de la vue extérieur.

_ Avec les ennemis que nous avons ce n'était pas quelque chose de futile à faire en fin de compte ! Et avec ce qui se passe, moi et Edmund nous avions bien fait de mettre cette sécurité en plus pour protégé la demeure ! Déclara Ron en se tournant vers Emmett, tout en continuant de distribuer des pièges aux autres pour qu'ils soient eux aussi paré contre leur futur adversaire.

_ Les balles de bronze rouge explosent lorsqu'elle touche le sol en des boules de feu, et celle en bleu de glace retienne de l'eau juste au cas où si Percy et Bella avaient besoin de ça contre elle continua de prévenir Ron en désignant les deux espèces de pièges coloré qui leur donnait aux autres.

_ On doit vite se coordonner Peter ! Je sens que Bella faiblit de plus en plus contre cette vipère ! Nous devons agir, tout de suite ! Déclara Percy en se tournant vers le chef de l'équipe Alpha qui hocha de la tête.

_ Très bien ! N'oubliez pas, restez éloigner d'elle le plus loin possible, au tant de sa queue que du reste de son corps, cette vipère est une vrai arme de destruction quand elle le veut ! Et quand elle a une cible en tête à éliminer, elle ne la lâche pas tant que sa cible n'est pas en morceau ! Prévena Peter avant de se mettre à pousser la porte couvrant le tunnel.

Qui s'ouvrait sur un petit tunnel qui montait en pente douce vers la sortie qui était elle-même cacher par de la végétation, et refermant à double tour la porte du tunnel derrière lui Peter les mena jusqu'en haut avant de s'arrêter juste devant le mur de végétation qui les cachait encore de l'extérieur.

_ Très bien ! Emmett, tu restes dans mon sillage compris ! Percy et Edward vous nous couvrez sur le flanc droit, et Ron et Jacob sur le flanc gauche ! Nous devons être rapides et efficaces ! Nous devons l'avoir par surprise sinon nous sommes fichus ! Vous avez des questions ? Demanda Peter en prenant une grande bouffer d'aire tout en se tournant vers ces cinq autres camarades.

_ Allons-y ! Déclara simplement Edward qui comme Percy était pressé de pouvoir faire sortir Bella de ce piège, et d'en découdre avec la « vipère ».

Et pour toute réponse, Peter fendit sur le mur de végétation comme une flèche très vite suivis par Emmett, pour pas que le fils d'Arès le distance avant que Percy ne se précipite à leurs tours sur le flanc droit des deux premiers, avec Edward dans son sillage alors que Ron finit la marche avec Jacob derrière lui en couvrant le flanc gauche des deux premiers coureurs de l'équipe Alpha.

Et c'est dans le silence de cette nuit noire alors qu'ils parvenaient à entendre les bruits des combats un peu plus au sud de leurs positions, faisant vibrer les arbres comme des énormes gongs parvenaient sans aucune difficulté à masquer les bruits de leurs courses alors qu'ils parvenaient tous sans aucune exception à entendre le bruit du combat vers lequel ils étaient entrain de se diriger.

Les obligeant ainsi à augmenter leurs vitesses de courses, se dirigeant de plus en plus vers le lac et quittant ainsi l'abri de la lisière des arbres leur donnait pour se cacher.

Mais ils faillirent bien tous se figer sur place sur ce qu'ils découvraient devant eux !

Si Bella semblait être en mauvaise posture en ce moment même, le ventre continuant de saigner à cause de la blessure causer par la Méduse-hybride son casque avait été arracher pendant son combat alors qu'une profonde coupure saignait à sa tempe gauche et qu'elle possédait aussi l'une des flèches de son ennemi enfoncer dans sa cuisse droite la fille de Poséidon était entrain de lutter face à la main droite de la Méduse qui était entrain de l'étouffer dans sa poigne, et que l'autre tentait de lui enfoncer l'une des armes de la demi-déesse dans le corps que la jeune fille essayait de bloquer avec son autre main.

Sauf que la Méduse semblait elle aussi en mauvaise état que la fille de Poséidon !

Car il semblait que Bella était parvenue à lui couper l'extrémité de sa queue, là ou elle avait son espèce de gros pique en bronze céleste qu'elle avait utiliser pour « poignarder » la fille de Poséidon dans le dos mais aussi plusieurs stalagmites et stalactites de glace qui pourfendaient à plusieurs endroits sa queue, et qui l'avait bloquer sur place.

L'empêchant de faire tout mouvement avec sa queue et le reste de son corps par la même occasion, tant que la fille de Poséidon gardait sa concentration dessus par la même opportunité qu'elle essayait d'éviter de mourir étouffer, ou encore poignarder par l'une de ces propres armes.

Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à l'équipe Alpha d'agir dans ce genre de circonstance, et ils foncèrent tous sur la Méduse-hybride en même temps excepter Ron qui arrêta Jacob avant de se mettre à lancer de toutes ces forces des canons de feu et d'eau sur le corps de serpent de leur adversaire.

Qui se mit à hurler de douleur face à cette attaque surprise qu'elle n'avait pas vus arriver et ce changement d'attitude, permit à Bella de détourner sa propre arme qui était sur le point de l'embrocher, droit dans l'estomac de la vipère qui parvint sans aucune difficulté à pourfendre sa cuirasse de bronze céleste.

Et prenant cette nouvelle opportunité, Percy s'était transformé en une véritable tornade d'eau qu'il s'utilisa comme une énorme batte de base ball, frappant de plein fouet la Méduse-hybride, l'arrachant ainsi au piège de glace que Bella l'avait coincé au sol.

Et avec la force qu'avait mis le fils de Poséidon, la Méduse-hybride fut éloigner le plus loin possible de la fille de Poséidon, sur laquelle se penchait Edward avant de la prendre dans ces bras et de l'emmener loin du combat qui allait de nouveau débuter, tout en ayant arrêté de respirer à la vue du sang qui nimbait l'armure et les vêtements de Bella.

Alors que Peter et Emmett avaient eux aussi continuer leur charge contre leur adversaire, l'envoyant à leurs tours encore quelque peu bouler droit vers le lac avant que Percy ne reprenne le relais, en sautant à même dans le lac et en n'entrainant avec lui cette dernière pendant que les autres restaient à la surface en attendant qu'il réémerge de l'eau, et que Ron et Jacob avaient accourus à l'endroit ou Edward avait déposé Bella.

Appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre, Edward tentait d'arrêter les hémorragies de Bella alors qu'elle tentait par tout les moyens d'essayer de respirer avec les blessures qu'elle avait dans le corps avant que Ron ne sorte une gourde de cuire de son sac pour ensuite en faire verser dans la bouche de la fille de Poséidon, qui toussa quelque peu avant de parvenir à mieux respirer.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ? Demanda Edward qui sauta sur cette occasion pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'odeur du sang de Bella, qui ruisselait sur ces mains tout en évitant de lire les penser de Jacob à ces côtés.

Alors que le Quileute venait de reprendre forme humaine avec l'armure adéquate pour sa nouvelle apparence, qui veillait au grain et allait agir si le Cullen venait à chanceler face au sang de la demi-déesse.

_ Du nectar d'Ambroise ! Ce truc peut requinquer un demi-dieu au bord de la fatigue mais il faut éviter de trop en abuser tout de même, alors ne parlons pas des mortels sa les tuerait à petit feu ! Grace à ça Bella aura plus de force pour se soigner ! Déclara Ron avant de commencer à appliquer des soins sur le corps blessé de la fille de Poséidon, avant de faire couler de l'eau sur ces blessures pour l'aider.

_ Bella ! Bella, est ce que tu m'entends ? Comment est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Edward inquiet pour cette dernière qui avait sans nul doute du mal à soigner les blessures, qu'elle avait mis trop longtemps à soigner à cause de son affrontement contre la Méduse-hybride.

_ Jacob ! Aides-moi ! On doit arracher cette flèche de sa cuisse et compresser la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie ! Edward, maintiens la pendant qu'on s'en charge ! Elle ne doit pas bouger ! Ordonna Ron à ces deux derniers, tout en jetant un œil vers le lac ou l'eau semblait être des plus « remuante » avec le combat que devait faire Percy contre leur adversaire.

Pendant que Peter et Emmett étaient restés devant le lac en attendant que Percy réémerge avec leur ennemis, près au cas où si le combat devait durer.

Alors que la fille de Poséidon essayait par tous les moyens à communiquer avec les trois garçons autour d'elle, pendant qu'Edward l'avait bloqué dans ces bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et que Ron se préparait à arracher la flèche qui entravait sa cuisse, que Jacob avait solidement bloqué pour lui facilité l'extraction de l'arme.

La jeune demi-déesse ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur quand la flèche lui fut enfin extraite de la cuisse, avant que Ron ne se mette à verser de l'eau dessus avant de compresser la plaie avec un bandage qu'il se mit à faire autour de son membre blesser.

_ Pourquoi tu as fais ça Bella ? Tu aurais pus te faire tuer ? Demanda Edward presque suppliant envers la jeune demi-déesse qu'il serrait dans ces bras, tout en évitant de la briser par la même opportunité.

_ Pour vous… pour vous protéger… tous ! Je… je n'avais pas… le choix ! C'était… nous tous ou… moi ! Déclara avec difficulté Bella tout en essayant de rester concentrés sur la guérison progressive de son corps meurtri.

_ Nous aurions tous agis comme elle, Edward ! Si Bella n'avait pas brisé l'une de nos caméras pour nous prévenir, ces scorpions seraient entrés dans la demeure et en auraient tués plusieurs d'entre nous avant que nous puissions tous réagir ! Prévena Ron sur la façon dont comment fonctionnait une famille de demi-dieu : ils étaient tous souder mais quand le choix venait à s'opérer entre la vie d'un et celle de toute la famille, survenait toujours le sacrifice de la personne seule.

_ Dans ce cas ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille quand je suis dans les parages ou même quand je ne suis pas là, Bella ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! Alors promets le moi ? Demanda simplement Edward tout en appuyant son front contre le sien alors que la fille de Poséidon, venait d'apposer sa main sur sa joue comme pour sceller cette promesse.

_ C'est trop long ! S'exclama Ron tout en continuant de compresser la plaie de la jambe de Bella alors qu'Edward continuait avec la blessure du ventre.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Jacob inquiet en regardant le fils d'Héphaïstos.

_ Elle ne guérit pas asser vite, ce n'est pas normal ! D'habitude, les blessures de Bella guérissent beaucoup plus vite que ça ! Remarqua Ron tout en continuant de faire couler de l'eau sur les blessures pour aider la fille de Poséidon.

_ Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Jacob de plus en plus inquiet alors qu'Edward palissait de plus en plus, en lisant les déductions que faisait le fils d'Héphaïstos.

_ Bella ! Bella, restes avec nous ? Demanda Edward tout en essayant de la garder éveiller alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus du mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

_ Qu'on a besoin de Percy de toute urgence ! S'exclama Ron en se redressant de toute urgence avant de sursauter de nouveau, quand une énorme gerbe d'eau jaillit du lac et vint s'échouer sur l'autre extrémité de la rive.

Ou ils se rendirent vite compte que la Méduse-hybride venait d'être propulser hors de l'eau, et que Percy émergeait juste en face de Peter et d'Emmett qui se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à sortir du lac.

_ Tu l'as eu ? Demanda Peter tout en l'aidant à se relever et à se remettre debout.

_ Non ! Elle est encore vivante ! Amocher mais vivante ! Déclara simplement Percy tout en se dirigeant vers sa sœur.

_ Alors pourquoi…

_ Bella a besoin de moi maintenant ! Les blessures sont beaucoup trop grave pour qu'elle les soigne toutes seules ! Et je la sens de plus en plus partir ! Expliqua Percy en coupant les exclamations qu'Emmett était entrain de lui faire.

_ Mais est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Edward de plus en plus inquiet pour la jeune fille alors que le frère la reprenait dans ces bras, pendant que de l'eau se mettait à jaillir du corps du fils de Poséidon pour aller dans celui de la sœur.

_ Je te le dirais quand j'aurais guéris toutes ces blessures ! Déclara simplement Percy avant de se relever avec sa sœur dans ces bras, pour ensuite courir droit vers le lac et plonger avec elle, et de disparaitre aux yeux des autres vers le fond.

_ C'est le seul moyen à Percy de pouvoir guérir totalement Bella expliqua Ron aux trois autres alors qu'ils virent tous une faible lumière bleu émerger du fond du lac, là ou le fils de Poséidon était entrain de soigner sa jumelle.

_ Dans ce cas on n'a pas vraiment le choix ! Percy se chargera de Bella pendant que nous allons nous occuper de cette Méduse ! Vous venez avec moi les gars ! Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce combat et maintenant ! Ordonna Peter en se tournant vers Ron, Edward, Emmett et Jacob.

Avant de charger droit vers la Méduse-hybride en contournant la rive du lac pour l'atteindre plus rapidement vite suivis par Ron, Emmett et Jacob alors qu'Edward jeta un dernier regard au lac, pour ensuite les rejoindre tous les quatre et d'aller combattre leur ennemi.

Et en haut de la demeure, Susan veillait sur tout le monde à travers les caméras aigles de surveillance qui volaient dans toute la propriété, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour l'équipe Alpha qui chargeait sur la Méduse-hybride alors que Percy s'occupait de soigner Bella au fond du lac.

Le seul endroit où il sera tranquille pour la soigner, et la réveiller !

Se reconcentrant sur la réalité, la fille d'Apollon observa les derniers combats qu'étaient entrain de mener l'équipe Bêta, qui arrivait presque à la fin du nombre de scorpions de l'abîme à tuer autour de la demeure protéger par les plantes des filles de Déméter.

Les lions automates étaient partis en éclairage autour de la propriété pour voir s'ils y avaient encore des scorpions dans les parages, tout comme les deux pégases des enfants de Poséidon alors que les trois Cullen et les Quileutes finissaient avec le peu d'ennemi qui restait sur place, avec les deux filles de Déméter qui continuaient d'en écraser certains sous des branches ou des racines.

Enfonçant son arme dans un autre scorpion de l'abîme qui l'avait choisi pour cible, Harry ne lui laissa aucune chance de l'atteindre en le tuant avant d'observer l'état du terrain autour de lui.

Si les pièges-lignes en feu des enfants d'Héphaïstos continuaient toujours à bruler, ces dernières ne retenaient plus aucun ennemis dans leurs filets car leurs cadavres à tous disparaissaient les uns après les autres, dans la terre et que l'équipe Bêta reprenait enfin leur souffle après ce combat.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Harry à voix haute tout en se mettant à scanner tout les membres de son équipe, pour voir si tout le monde allait bien et si aucun n'avait reçus du poison de scorpion.

_ Oui ca va ! Les filles ! Appela Edmund en rejoignant le fils d'Arès avant de se tourner vers les quatre demi-déesses qui sortaient des protections végétales des deux filles de Déméter.

_ Nous allons toutes très bien ! Et vous ? Demanda Hermione tout en aidant Katara a ne pas se casser la figure sur une racine des plus récalcitrante.

_ Nous aussi ca va ! Les gars ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers les Quileutes qui étaient entrain de reprendre forme humaine sous leurs armures, et se rapprochaient d'eux.

_ Nous allons tous très bien ! Mais Jacob est toujours entrain de se battre avec les autres, nous devrions aller les rejoindre ! Remarqua Sam en s'apprêtant à rejoindre l'équipe Alpha avec le reste de sa meute.

Mais ils furent stoppés dans leurs élans par Harry et Edmund qui leur bloquèrent le passage.

_ Vous n'irez nulle part tant qu'on ne sera pas si la situation est sous contrôle ! Pas besoin d'aller donner d'autre chair a pater à cette vipère pour qu'elle vous transforme tous en morceau ! Ordonna Harry en fusillant Sam du regard, tout en lui ordonnant de rester là ou il était lui et sa meute.

_ Mais nous devons aller les aider et…

_ Arrête Jasper ! C'est justement pour cette raison que Peter à pris une équipe si petite ! Déclara Edmund en arrêtant ce dernier avec les deux autres Cullen.

_ Pour qu'ils puissent tous se faire massacrer par cette vipère ? Demanda inquiète Rosalie à l'encontre de son compagnon qui risquait peut être sa vie en ce moment même.

_ Non ! Pour qu'ils aient plus de chance à lui faire face ! Expliqua simplement Hermione en essayant de les tranquilliser sur la situation.

_ La dernière fois que nous nous sommes mis à plusieurs pour l'avoir, elle est parvenue à en blesser plusieurs d'entre nous, c'est pour cette raison que c'est bien plus facile de l'avoir à un nombre réduit qu'à un nombre supérieur ! Continua Katara en appuyant les dire de sa sœur aînée.

_ Raison pour laquelle Peter a prit les plus fort dans son groupe pour pouvoir se charger de cette vipère reprit Ginny en continuant l'explication.

_ Susan ! Tu peux nous indiquer s'il y a encore des ennemis dans nos secteurs ? Demanda Harry en remettant la liaison avec la tour de contrôle grâce à son micro oreillette.

_ _Je suis entrain d'analyser toute la propriété au millimètre près et les lions automates ne cessent de faire des rondes dans les secteurs ! Mais hormis cette vipère, il n'y a plus aucune autre créature mythologique dans les parages !_ Déclara simplement la voix de Susan à travers les oreillettes-micro de toute l'équipe.

_ Et comment ils vont ? Et Bella ? Demanda inquiète Lucy pour ces derniers.

_ _Percy a du plonger dans le lac avec Bella pour la soigner de ces blessures et les autres sont entrain de se charger de cette vipère ! Tout va bien pour l'instant même si je sens que les choses vont changer dans pas longtemps !_ Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la voix de Susan dans les micros.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu entends dans genre pas longtemps ? Demanda Edmund quelque peu inquiet en voulant faire tout de même de l'humour, humour qui lui fit prendre une claque derrière la tête par la deuxième fille d'Athéna.

_ _Tu sais parfaitement à quel point les combats peuvent tourner des deux côtés Edmund ! Et je sens que le vent va tourner, qu'il va rapidement tourner !_ Déclara simplement Susan ne sachant comment elle pouvait leur expliquer ça.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ? Demanda Hermione.

_ _Il faut attendre ! Rester ou vous êtes au cas ou si jamais il y avait d'autre ennemi dans les parages, vous devez les contenir ! On ne sait pas si cette vipère est venue simplement avec des scorpions de l'abime !_ Remarqua Susan.

_ Très bien Susan ! Préviens nous quand ils auront besoin nous et on viendra les aider ? Demanda Harry à cette dernière.

_ _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je vous préviendrais au moment venu !_ Promit Susan à ces derniers avant que l'équipe Bêta n'aille chacun se mettre en place, juste au cas où si d'autres créatures mythologiques venaient à apparaitre.

Et ils ne savaient pas à quel point l'équipe Alpha allait se débrouiller sans eux !

Parce qu'au même moment, le combat que menait l'équipe Alpha contre la Méduse-hybride était des plus violents !

Peter venait d'utiliser l'un des rochers de la rive comme appuie et élan, pour pouvoir sauter au dessus de la Méduse-hybride et dans un salto arrière, entailla profondément le dos de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur avant de tenter d'attraper le jeune homme.

Mais elle ne le put car Ron venait de lui lancer un autre piège sur les bras qui explosèrent en des torrents de lave, qui se mirent à couler sur son corps en la brulant profondément dans sa chair avant que le fils d'Héphaïstos ne passe près d'elle et ne lui donne un coup de hache dans son estomac.

La seconde d'après, la Méduse-hybride voulut prendre pour cible le fils d'Héphaïstos sauf qu'Edward et Emmett en avaient décidés autrement parce qu'ils attrapèrent tous les deux par ce qui ent restait de sa queue, avant de la tirer loin des deux demi-dieux et de la fracasser contre les arbres de la lisière à vingt mètres d'eux.

Et elle n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser que Jacob, sous sa forme de loup, lui sauta sur le dos avant de broyer son épaule gauche sous ces canines, la faisant crier de douleur et de rage, pour ensuite qu'elle ne parvienne à l'attraper par la gorge et ne l'envoye basculer contre un arbre pour le retirer de son dos.

Mais Peter et Ron ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de charger Jacob qui tentait de se redresser de l'arbre qu'il avait déraciné dans sa chute lui enfonçant tous les deux leurs armes dans ces hanches et d'attraper son bras de chaque côté, pour la maintenir immobile sauf qu'elle utilisa ce qui lui restait de queue pour les faire renverser tous les deux au sol, avant de les balancer tous les deux droit vers les arbres.

Sauf qu'ils n'atteignirent jamais les arbres car Edward et Jacob parvinrent à les rattraper juste à temps, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous les deux se fracasser contre les troncs pendant qu'Emmett chargea tel un bélier droit sur l'estomac de la Méduse-hybride, la faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètres, lui faisant racler le sol sur leurs passages avant d'attraper le Cullen par la taille et d'enserrer ces bras autour de lui, en tentant de le briser en deux.

Riant de plaisir face à la douleur qu'elle voyait dans le regard de sa victime, la Méduse-hybride aurait pus continuer de tenter de le casser en deux, si Peter et Ron ne lui avaient pas envoyé des pièges explosif de feu dans le dos avant qu'Edward et Jacob ne lui foncent dessus par derrière, en l'emmenant droit vers le lac.

Seulement voila, la Méduse-hybride si attendait et elle parvena à les surprendre tous les deux en plongeant droit sur le sol, avant de se mettre à faire un rouler-bouler emmenant avec elle Edward et Jacob jusqu'à parvenir à leur faire lâcher prise, pour ensuite parvenir à avoir le dessus sur eux.

Enroulant sa queue autour du torse du loup auburn, la Méduse-hybride parvint sans aucune difficulté à bloquer Jacob alors qu'elle bloqua Edward contre son torse, en entourant son bras autour de la gorge de ce dernier, qui ne cessa de donner des coups de coude dans le ventre de son adversaire pour la faire lâcher prise mais il semblait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher aucun des deux garçons.

Peter, Ron et Emmett n'eurent le temps d'agir pour aller les secourir qu'ils se retournèrent tous droit vers le lac, qui s'était mis à s'agiter de plus en plus sous leurs yeux, leur faisant comprendre une seule et unique chose : les enfants de Poséidon étaient de retour !

La Méduse-hybride lâcha Edward et Jacob avant de faire face à ce qui sans nul doute allait lui foncer dessus depuis le lac, alors qu'Emmett et Ron aidèrent les deux autres membres de leur équipe à s'éloigner de la rive du lac sous les ordres de Peter.

Et ils eurent bien raison de s'éloigner de la rive du lac car l'instant suivant, sous leurs yeux à tous, l'eau du lac se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même avant de se mettre à se redresser et à former un gigantesque tube d'eau, qui continua de monter et monter haut dans le ciel.

Et devant leurs yeux se mit à apparaitre un gigantesque serpent d'eau qui se dressait au cœur du lac même, faisant face à la Méduse-hybride qui semblait se rendre très vite compte qu'elle était prise au piège entre les deux partis.

Le serpent d'eau se dressait de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa masse au dessus de la Méduse-hybride, alors que certaine partie de son corps se transformait en une herse de pique de glace près à fondre comme une dard nuée droit sur leur ennemi, attendant le signal pour attaquer.

Et la Méduse-hybride le lui donna en voulant armer son arc !

Le gigantesque serpent d'eau fendit l'air de sa masse en piquant du nez droit vers la Méduse-hybride qui lâcha sa flèche dans l'œil de ce dernier, mais cela ne fit que la traverser sauf quand elle s'abattit sur elle entièrement avant que le serpent ne disparaisse en laissant sa place à une bulle d'eau qui se mit à l'englober tout entière, alors qu'ils purent tous voir à travers, les nombreux stalactites de glace se mirent à zébrer l'intérieur, pourfendant ainsi la captive de tous les côtés.

Et cela ne mit pas très longtemps avant que le globe d'eau ne cesse sa pression sur la Méduse-hybride, en regagnant le cœur du lac alors que le corps de cette dernière retombait inerte sur la rive sans sa tête, tête qui se trouvait à plus de cinq mètres du reste du cadavre.

Soufflant de soulagement, l'équipe Alpha ne put s'empêcher pour certains, comme Ron et Jacob, de s'asseoir sur la rive juste en face du corps sans vie de leur ennemi pendant que Peter se rapprochait de sa tête, et qu'Edward et Emmett surveillaient la surface du lac qui était redevenue plus calme et sans heurte.

_ Il faut qu'on brule son corps sinon elle restera toujours ici ! Déclara Peter tout en attrapant la tête par les serpents qui lui servaient de cheveux, tout en désignant le reste du corps face aux autres.

_ Je m'en occupe ! Dans combien de temps crois-tu que…

Mais Ron ne put finir de poser sa question que l'eau du lac se mit une nouvelle fois à bouger, alors que Percy en sortait en portant dans ces bras le corps inconscient de Bella.

_ Comment est ce qu'elle…

_ Elle va bien Edward ! Fatiguer mais rien de bien grave, elle va sans nul doute dormir pendant quelques temps ! Répondit Percy tout en s'agenouillant au sol et en posant sa sœur à terre, bien qu'il la garde toujours contre lui.

_ En tout cas bien jouer Percy pour la vipère ! J'ai bien crus un instant qu'elle allait mettre en poussière Eddie et le clébard rigola Emmett tout en désignant les deux concerner, alors qu'Edward levai les yeux au ciel face à son surnom et que l'appellation de Jacob ne plut pas vraiment à ce dernier qui faillit bien rétorquer s'il ne s'était pas figer à la réponse du fils de Poséidon.

_ Ce n'était pas moi ! Rétorqua Percy en observant les autres face à lui.

_ Comment ça ce n'était pas toi ? Demanda Peter ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire ce dernier.

_ J'étais bien trop occuper à ramener et soigner Bella, que je ne savais pas ce qui se passait à la surface qu'au moment même ou l'eau s'est mis à réagir autour de moi, j'ai compris que quelque chose était entrain de se produire de votre côté expliqua Percy en les observant chacun.

_ Edward et Jacob ont bien faillis se faire broyer par cette vipère quand l'eau a réagis, mais si ce n'était pas toi alors ça ne peut pas être Bella puisqu'elle était toujours inconsciente remarqua Ron en rappelant ce détail.

_ Je crois que c'était elle Ron ! Hormis Percy, seule Bella pouvait avoir le contrôle sur le lac répliqua Peter sur ce fait, tout en observant le corps inconscient de la fille de Poséidon dans les bras de son frère, alors qu'Edward s'était agenouillé à ces côtés.

_ Ah quoi tu penses au juste Peter ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers lui tout en se mettant à analyser les pensées que le fils d'Arès était entrain d'émettre.

_ Si ce n'est pas Percy, ça ne peut être que Bella ! Mais du fais qu'elle était inconsciente alors dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une seule réponse possible répondit Peter.

_ Son subconscient à réagis ! Déclara simplement Percy qui voyait ou le fils d'Arès voulait en venir, alors que tous les autres les regardaient en ne comprenant rien, excepter Edward bien sur.

_ Attendez ! Attendez une seconde les mecs ! Vous êtes entrain de dire que Bella aurait agis pour nous aider dans son subconscient…

_ Bella a sentis qu'Edward était en danger ! Susan m'avait déclarée qu'au file de leur relation, ils sentiraient tous les deux se genre de chose, l'instinct fusionnel et je crois que c'est ce qui vient de se produire ! Edward était en danger et dus fais qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de l'aider physiquement, Bella l'a fais depuis son subconscient expliqua Peter à la question que le fils d'Héphaïstos était entrain de poser.

_ Nous devrions rentrer maintenant avant que les autres ne s'inquiète vraiment, sans oublier les invités dans la grande salle et des protections qu'on va devoir remettre autour de la propriété remarqua Ron après quelques instants de réflexion de la part de tous sur ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir sur les facultés de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Brule le corps et nous y allons ! Déclara Peter en désignant le cadavre, tout en posant la tête décapité à côté pour qu'elle brule avec.

Le fils d'Héphaïstos ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alors que la fumée se levait dans les aires, ils regagnèrent la demeure, là ou leurs familles les attendaient pendant que la nuit noire au dessus d'eux, commençait à disparaitre pour laisser place au lever de l'aurore oranger.

_La nuit noire ! _

_Un ciel d'encre sans étoiles, sans constellations qui pourraient la guider dans ce monde d'obscurité !_

_Elle ne savait pas ou elle était ? _

_Ni ce qui se passait ? _

_Ni qui elle était ? _

_Elle avait oublié !_

_Et pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus ?_

_Pour quel raison se trouvait-elle ici, était aussi une question qui garderait ces mystères tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouver quelqu'un pour la guider dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient !_

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'être inonder par des tas d'idées qui pourraient la faire sortir de ce « pétrin » dans lequel elle était, qu'elle entendit plusieurs voix autour d'elle._

_Des voix qui chantaient !_

__ Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire maman ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire maman !_

__ Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !_

_En rouvrant les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec trois paires yeux bleu océan et une autre paire doré, qui la regardaient tous les quatre avec affection et amour._

__ Joyeux anniversaire maman ! Souhaita la plus jeune du groupe, tout en se mettant à grimper sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée._

_Une petite fille de 7 ans pas plus, aux longs cheveux bouclés cuivrés, aux yeux bleu océan et à la peau de porcelaine, se mit à lui sourire avec amour tout en en lui demandant un câlin qu'elle le lui donna avec amour, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte aussi de quelque chose d'autre._

_Elle ne pouvait pas serrer la petite fille totalement contre elle car quelque chose l'en empêchait et c'était son ventre, qui était plutôt proéminent pour ensuite se rendre très vite compte que c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte !_

_De combien ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée !_

_Mais avant de se trouver la question, elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle et pour ça elle regarda les trois autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle et la petite fille, qu'elle serait toujours dans ces bras sur son lit, dans la chambre._

_Les deux premiers qu'elle vit, étaient deux petits garçons qui semblaient tous les deux avoir pas plus de 10 ans alors qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, excepter le fait que l'un était brun et l'autre aussi cuivré que la petite, ainsi que leurs yeux bleu océan identique même si certains traits étaient différents._

_Et le troisième, était beaucoup plus âgé, pas plus de 18 ans, yeux dorés, cheveux ébouriffés cuivrés, peau pâle un vrai apollon ! _

_Et ce dernier en particulier la regardait avec un tel regard amoureux qu'elle ne put empêcher ces joues de rougir au regard intense qu'il lui donnait, avant de se mettre à sourire face à son air gêné et de contempler les trois petits._

__ Nos petits ont voulus te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire, « un anniversaire au petit-déjeuner pour leur maman » comme le dis si bien nos deux garçons déclara le père tout en déposant le plateau remplis de biscuit, toast, bacon et œufs sur le lit pendant que les deux garçons s'asseyaient à côté de leur « mère » et de leur « petite sœur »._

__ Oui ! On sait dis que même si tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux et les surprises, tu allais aimer le notre ! Déclara le garçon au cheveu cuivré qui semblait être l'aîné des jumeaux._

__ Bien sur que maman va aimer ! Elle aime tous ce qu'on fait pour elle ! Déclara l'autre petit garçon brun._

__ Sauf quand vous vous battez pour des broutilles ! Rigola la plus jeune en regardant ces deux frères ainés._

__ Ce n'est pas vrai ça Ness ! C'est lui qui commence !_

__ Même pas vrai c'est toi !_

__ Non c'est toi !_

__ Wyatt ! William ! Qu'est ce que nous avons déjà dis pour ça les garçons ? Demanda le père en regardant l'aîné et le cadet._

__ Qu'on ne devait pas se disputer à l'intérieur de la maison et que si on avait un différent on devait le régler tranquillement ! Récitèrent les deux garçons tout en évitant le regard de leur père qui souriait à la façon dont les jumeaux récitaient leurs leçons, pendant que la benjamine riait et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ces « enfants »._

__ Manger maintenant ! Vos oncles, vos tantes et vos cousins ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour fêter l'anniversaire de votre mère et de votre oncle déclara le père tout en souriant à son épouse qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner au fait qu'une fête allait être célébrer pour son anniversaire._

__ Oui papa ! S'exclamèrent les petits avant de se mettre à s'empiffrer de gâteau et de toast, sous les yeux de leurs parents alors que le père avait entouré ces bras autour de la taille de son épouse, tout en caressant d'une main distraite son ventre rebondis._

_ Allez Bella ! Ouvre les yeux ma grande ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! _Appela une voix qui se mit à résonner autour d'elle et qui ne venait pas de son « mari » et de ces « enfants »._

_Essayant de se tourner vers la voix, les images autour d'elle se mirent à devenir flou jusqu'à disparaitre et laisser place à l'obscurité, avant qu'une petite lumière ne se mette à percer dans la noirceur du décor._

__ _Vas-y Bella ! Tu y es presque ! Ouvre les yeux !_ Continua cette voix près d'elle alors qu'elle parvint enfin à atteindre la fameuse lumière qui brillait au bout de ce sombre couloir._

Battant des paupières, en essayant de s'habituer à l'intensité de la lumière, elle parvena enfin à rouvrir les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec ces mêmes yeux bleu océan qu'elle avait vus dans le regard de ces trois enfants, mais ce n'étaient pas eux leur propriétaire était bien plus âgé, dans la quinzaine et lui semblait des plus familier.

_ Tu m'as fais une de ces frousses Bella ! Ne recommence jamais ça compris ou je te jure que je te…

_ Et vous êtes ? Demanda Bella, puisqu'il semblait que c'était son nom.

_ Comment ça qui je suis ? Je suis Percy ! Ton frère aîné ! Ne me dis pas que ce coup à la tête t'a rendu amnésique tout de même ? Demanda le dénommé Percy, quelque peu inquiet de ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur.

Mais avant même que Bella n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, elle dut se tenir la tête de douleur car tous ses souvenirs étaient entrain de lui revenir comme un bloc de pierre, et il y avait de quoi avoir une migraine.

Et elle se rappela aussi pour quel raison elle se trouvait dans ce lit, dans sa chambre, enfin si elle ne se trompait pas ?

_ Ca va Percy, je viens de me souvenir de tout alors laisse moi une minute pour tout ré-emmagasiner ? Qu'est ce que… ? Se demanda Bella en constatant que son front avait été enroulé dans un bandage avant de se mettre à grimacer quand elle tenta de se redresser dans son lit.

Sentant à travers la chemise blanche qu'on lui avait passé, le bandage qui enserrait tout son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, bandage qu'elle avait aussi à sa main gauche, son avant-bras droit, sa cuisse droite et sa cheville gauche.

_ J'ai fais de mon mieux pour te ramener et de tous te soigner mais ceux qui ne sont pas dans le secret ont vus tes blessures, donc tu vas devoir simuler que tu en as pour le mariage tout à l'heure déclara Percy à sa sœur.

_ Oui, je me doute que sa m'apprendra à… attend une minute ! Tu as bien dis le mariage de tout à l'heure ? Nous sommes quel jour et il est quelle heure ? Demanda Bella en regardant la luminosité du jour dehors à travers la baie vitrer de sa chambre.

_ Nous sommes vendredi, le jour du mariage de Charlie et Sally, et il est exactement 11 heures du matin, et la cérémonie est dans trois heures compta Percy à l'encontre de sa sœur.

_ Je suis resté aussi longtemps endormis ? Demanda Bella pour confirmation comme si elle avait des doutes sur le fait qu'elle était restée aussi longtemps inconsciente.

_ Dis carrément que tu étais dans le coma ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai commencé à ne plus te sentir dans ma tête, et crois moi je n'étais pas le seul que tu as faillis rendre dingue par la même occasion répliqua Percy tout en se massant la poitrine.

_ Edward ! Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et les autres ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour lui et les autres, alors que son esprit ne put s'empêcher de retourner à ce qu'elle avait vus pendant son coma.

Un avenir qu'elle aura créé avec Edward ! Un avenir ou elle était une épouse et une mère !

_ Eh ! Bella ! Tu es encore avec moi ? Demanda Percy tout en se mettant à gigoter sa main devant les yeux de sa sœur pour la faire revenir à elle.

_ Oui ! Oui ! Je suis la ! Tu disais ? Demanda Bella en reconcentrant son attention sur son frère en attendant qu'il réponde à sa question, et de savoir ce qui s'était passé lundi soir.

_ Je disais qu'Edward et les autres vont tous très bien ! Nous nous étions divisés en deux groupes après que tu es détruis la caméra pour nous avertir de la présence de nos ennemis chez nous, d'ailleurs sache que Ron et Edmund ont refais la sécurité dans son intégralité et cette fois-ci aucun de ces êtres ne pourront être aussi proche de nous, qu'ils l'ont été lundi ! En tout cas, un des groupes s'aient occupés des scorpions et les autres, dont moi et Edward, nous sommes revenus te rejoindre contre cette vipère après être sortis des tunnels sous la propriété; expliqua Percy.

_ Avec Peter, Ron, Jacob et Emmett se souvenait Bella en revoyant les visages de ces derniers face à la Méduse-hybride, avant qu'elle ne soit tombé dans l'inconscience.

_ Oui ! Ils se sont occupés de toi pendant que j'essayais d'abattre cette vipère, mais tu étais entrain de partir que j'ai du la laisser aux autres et m'occuper de toi continua Percy. Je me suis donc charger de toi jusqu'au moment ou le lac dans lequel j'avais plongé avec toi, ne se mette à agir contre la Méduse-hybride et ne la tue en mettant fin au combat reprit-il.

_ Tu l'as une nouvelle fois tué ? Demanda Bella en ayant pas bien compris la dernière explication de son frère.

_ Non Bella ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué ! C'est toi ! Déclara tout simplement Percy avant de regarder la réaction qu'elle allait avoir, et il ne fut pas déçut.

La fille de Poséidon ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire, alors elle la referma très vite avant d'être traité de poisson mit hors de l'eau.

_ Comment ça moi ? Je n'ais jamais fais ça ! Et tu l'as dis Percy, j'étais inconsciente à ce moment là donc je n'ai pas agir ! Remarqua Bella tout en se massant le crane en essayant de se souvenir si oui ou non elle avait fais une chose pareille.

_ Crois moi Bella ! C'était toi ! Edward et Jacob étaient tous les deux en danger, cette vipère était parvenue à les avoir et elle était sur le point d'en faire de la chair à pater, et tu l'as sentie Bella ! Malgré ton inconscience, ton subconscient à sentit la menace qui pesait sur Edward et tu as réagis ! C'est la conclusion que les autres ont fait à ce propos ! Avoua Percy à sa sœur.

_ Tu veux dire, qu'alors que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai moi-même sauvé Edward et Jacob de cette Méduse-hybride ? Demanda Bella quelque peu étonné d'une telle chose.

_ Yes ! C'était belle et bien toi Bella ! Déclara simplement Percy en hochant de la tête.

La fille de Poséidon allait posée une question à son aîné quand elle se mit furieusement à rougir au moment même ou son estomac se mit à crier famine, faisant éclater de rire le fils de Poséidon.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Percy ! S'exclama Bella en lui donnant un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main gauche avant de se mettre à grimacer de douleur, puisque sa main était encore douloureuse de sa blessure.

_ Désolé petite sœur ! Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais aller chercher nos repas ! Déclara Percy en s'excusant avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher leur déjeuner à tous les deux.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir avec des plats déjà fais sur un grand plateau et de l'installer sur le grand lit de sa sœur, avant de la rejoindre dessus en s'installant en face d'elle au pied du lit.

_ Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Bella tout en prenant le plat de frites que son frère lui avait emmené pour elle.

_ Ils sont déjà à Forks pour aider les derniers détails pour la cérémonie de tout à l'heure et je suis resté aussi ici pour veiller sur toi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'y réveilles aujourd'hui et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi Susan m'avait laissé ces dizaines d'attelle et ce paquet, je présumes qu'elle savait que tu allais te réveiller aujourd'hui expliqua Percy en se relevant tout en allant chercher la fameuse boite et les attelles qui allaient à chacunes de ces blessures.

_ Il faut croire que rien ne peut échapper à Susan et je présume qu'elle nous a vus aussi à la cérémonie ? Demanda Bella à son frère.

_ C'est ce que je ne cesse aussi de me dire à ce propos, moi qui pensait qu'on allait l'éviter grace à toi ! Remarqua Percy.

_ Et maintenant que nous sommes seules tous les deux, est ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de me dire pour qu'elle raison tu m'avais évité tout le week end dernier ? Demanda Bella en se posant toujours la question à ce sujet.

_ Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose et oublier ça ? Demanda Percy en voulant détourner la conversation.

_ Du fait que c'est indirectement à cause de ton attitude ce qui m'est arrivé lundi, alors non je ne crois pas que je souhaite oublier ce passage ! Dis-moi la vérité Percy, s'il te plait ? Demanda Bella en observant son frère en attendant qu'il lui réponde avec sincère.

_ C'est seulement que ta présence me gênait beaucoup et je voulais aussi éviter de casser la figure à quelqu'un d'autre remarqua Percy tout en se mettant à se frotter le dos de sa nuque mal à l'aise.

_ Ma présence te gênait ! Comment ça je te gênais ? Et tu voulais casser la figure à quelqu'un ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais casser la figure à Edward parce que nous sommes ensembles ? Enfin nous ne le sommes pas vraiment officiellement, ou il ne m'a pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui ou …. Réponds à ma question Percy ? Demanda Bella en revenant au véritable problème.

_ A laquelle ? Tu viens de m'en poser plusieurs ? Demanda Percy qui voulait échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa frangine.

_ Percy ! S'exclama Bella en le fusillant du regard qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule et unique chose : « t'a intérêt à parler ou je peux t'assurer que ca va chauffer pour ton matricule ! ».

En clair, sa sœur n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à éviter le sujet, elle voulait des réponses claires et nettes.

_ D'accord Bella ! Il se trouve que depuis ce week end, je n'ais pas cessé de faire des rêves, des rêves prémonitoires qui ne concernent que ton avenir ! Et disons que j'ai été témoin de certaine scènes intimes qui m'ont gênés et que j'avais un instinct de meurtre envers Edward, et que j'étais dans l'incapacité de te regarder en face en sachant que j'avais vus ces choses là ! Déclara Percy à toute vitesse alors qu'il savait pertinemment que sa sœur n'avait rien loupé de sa déclaration.

_ C'est tout ? Demanda Bella en regardant son frère surpris même si ces joues s'étaient joliment teintes de rouge face à sa déclaration.

_ Bah oui c'est tout ! Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Demanda Percy ne voyant pas pourquoi sa sœur était si peu en colère contre lui.

_ Parce que je pensais que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose de plus grave, de ce que j'avais fais ou dis, et non pas pour… Percy ! Dis moi que tu n'as pas dessiné tout ce que tu as rêvé j'espère ? Demanda Bella qui connaissait bien les attitudes de son frère dans ce genre de situation.

_ Bah si et…

_ Je veux ces dessins et tout de suite ! Ordonna Bella en le fusillant du regard alors que Percy y refusa catégoriquement.

_ Non Bella c'est hors de question que je te l'ais montre ! Si je fais ça c'est seulement pour essayer de conserver un minimum d'information sur le danger qui te guettes, et j'ai l'impression que plus j'avance dans le temps et plus les réponses seront nombreuses et bien plus nette ! Déclara Percy en s'excusant de garder ces choses là secrètes de sa sœur.

_ De quoi est ce que tu parles ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas ce qu'il prévoyait de faire au juste avec tous ce qu'il verrait.

_ Je veux savoir à cause de qui tu vas te faire avoir et tout, et…

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien Percy ! Coupa Bella en lui évitant de prévoir le pire pour son futur.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Percy tout de même inquiet pour l'avenir de sa sœur.

_ Parce que je l'ais vus Percy ! Déclara simplement Bella.

_ Quoi ! Et qu'est ce que tu as vus ? Demanda Percy surpris parce que sa sœur venait de lui déclarer.

_ Je me suis vus moi et Edward, fonder une famille dans l'avenir, je me suis vus dans mon lit un matin de notre anniversaire ! Edward m'avait emmené notre petit déjeuner au lit et c'était une surprise de nos enfants comme surprise d'anniversaire, il y avait deux petits garçons et une petite fille, et j'étais une nouvelle fois enceinte ! Si tu les avais vus Percy, ils étaient tellement si mignon et nous ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau expliqua Bella en souriant aux images qui ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête, sur ce qu'elle avait vus avant son réveil.

_ Et tu sais quel âge tu allais fêter à ce moment là ? Demanda Percy pour en savoir plus.

_ Je ne sais pas mais j'avais plus de vingt ans puisque les garçons devaient avoir moins de dix ans, mais je suis sur Percy, il ne m'arrivera rien dans l'avenir ! Il y aura des hauts et des bas mais je m'entirrais toujours avec toi et Edward déclara Bella en souriant à son frère.

_ C'est vrai que vus comme ca remarqua Percy tout en continuant de s'empiffrer de frite et poulet.

_ Tu pourrais au moins manger plus proprement Percy rigola Bella tout en lui donnant des serviettes pour qu'il s'essuie la figure.

_ Désolé mais j'ai sauté le petit dej ce matin pour rester avec toi s'excusa Percy en se nettoyant le visage avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

_ Tu veux l'excuse de ma convalescence pour ne pas y aller pas vraie ? Tu lui en veux toujours pas vraie ? Demanda Bella à ce propos tout en lui souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai enterré la hache de guerre avec Charlie que sa m'enchante qu'elle l'épouse, en sachant que nous avons été les derniers à avoir été informé alors que nous aurions dus être les premiers à ce propos déclara Percy qui avait toujours du mal à se faire à cette idée, elle était toujours resté en travers de son gosier.

_ Je sais cela Percy ! Mais je crois que nous devrions tous de même être là pour elle remarqua Bella tout en regardant son frère dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de la situation.

_ Oui je sais Bella, seulement… très bien ! Finissons de manger, nous irons ensuite nous préparer et je nous conduirais à la cérémonie, nous serons sans aucun doute en retard mais puisque tout le monde sait que tu étais dans le coma, ils fermeront tous leurs clapets ! Rétorqua Percy en se reconcentrant sur son plat alors que Bella l'observait avec affection avant qu'elle aussi ne continut de manger son repas.

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la cérémonie en elle-même ne commence !

Susan regardait autour d'elle le jardin derrière la demeure des Cullen qui avait choisis pour célébrer le mariage de Charlie et Sally, alors qu'elle observait s'il y avait des dernières choses à être placer ou pas.

Mais la famille Cullen était tout de même des experts en ce qui concernait les cérémonies de mariage, car rien ne manquait !

L'autel avait été placé au fond du jardin, sur une estrade entouré d'arc de fleur blanche et rose, et de ruban bleu et blanc qui l'encadraient, alors qu'un tapis blanc d'où des pétales de rose avaient été éparpillés dessus avait été déroulé devant jusqu'à l'allé centrale entre les nombreuses rangées de sièges blanc et bleu pour les invités, avant de mener jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure par une arc de fleur colorer devant les deux portes que franchiraient la future marier.

Observant les invités qui étaient déjà présent, Susan reconnut plusieurs Quileutes dont la meute avec leurs familles, ainsi que les anciens camarades de Percy et Bella dont Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Lauren et Tyler avec leurs parents et les autres devaient être des collègues de travail de Charlie et Sally, avec quelques membres de familles.

Se regardant à travers les baies vitrer de la maison des Cullen, la fille d'Apollon observa la robe rose pâle qu'elle avait enfilé pour le mariage, mouler son corps avec des grosses bretelles sur ces épaules et serrer sous sa poitrine avant de cascader jusqu'aux mollets, alors que des petites sandalettes roses accompagnaient sa tenue.

Quant à ces cheveux, elle les avait coiffés en un chignon compliquer sur le haut de sa tête avec une rose emmêler dessus alors qu'elle s'était très peu maquiller avec un léger rouge à lèvres, du fares à paupières rose et du crayon noir aux yeux.

Caressant d'un air distrait son petit ventre rebondis de femme enceinte, Susan observait les invités être installer sur leurs sièges destinés par les Cullen ainsi que par certains de sa famille avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire quand elle sentit les bras fort de Peter lui entourer sa taille par derrière, et caresser son ventre de ces mains tout en déposant des baiser dans sa nuque.

_ Tout se passe pour le mieux ? Demanda Peter tout en continuant de déposer des petits baiser dans la nuque de sa fiancer.

_ Oui, Peter, tout va bien ! Le mariage va être une merveille ! Déclara Susan tout en souriant à ce dernier avant de se tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Portant un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche, Peter était parvenu à vaincre sa peur et avait de nouveau remis une cravate autour de son cou, celle-ci du même rose que la robe de sa fiancée alors qu'une rose blanche était accroché à sa poitrine gauche.

_ Eh les amoureux ! Y a des chambres pour ça ! Rigola une voix derrière eux avant que les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent vers lui, avant d'éclater de rire quand ils virent qu'Hermione avait réglé son compte à Ron, le bavard en lui écrasant le pied avec ces chaussures à talon pointus.

_ Fait encore ce genre de remarque Ronald, et c'est toi qui ne reverras plus de quoi à l'air une chambre ! Menaça Hermione avant de lui confier des collègues à Charlie pour qu'il aille les installer à leurs sièges dédiés.

La fille d'Athéna portait une robe d'un rouge presque rose à fine bretelle en perle, et un petit décolleter en V alors que d'autre perle formait une petite ceinture sous sa poitrine, avant que le bas de la robe ne moule entièrement tout son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de s'évaser jusqu'aux dessus de ces pieds, chausser d'escarpins à talon haut blanc.

Ces longs cheveux avaient été coiffés de telle sorte en un chignon compliquer sur sa tête alors que certaine mèches folles tombaient en des boucles anglaises sur son épaule droite alors qu'elle avait elle aussi un léger maquillage avec un fares à paupière rose, un crayon noir autour des yeux et un rouge à lèvres rose.

Quant à Ron, il était lui aussi assortis à sa compagne : portant un smoking foncé avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge, il avait aussi une rose rouge accroché à sa poitrine gauche pendant qu'il se massait le pied là ou sa fiancée le lui avait écrasé avec ces escarpins.

_ Encore entrain de te faire réprimander par Hermione, Ron ! Quand apprendras-tu enfin que nous les hommes nous sommes mener par le bout du nez par nos compagnes ? Demanda Harry en passant à côté de lui tout en lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule, en riant de la situation.

Le deuxième fils d'Arès portait lui aussi un costume sombre assortis à sa chemise blanche et à sa cravate rouge pourpre, et à la même rose rouge accrocher à sa poitrine gauche alors qu'il tenait la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Alors que cette dernière portait une robe rouge elle aussi, à décolleter en V et que ces fines bretelles entourait son cou, une médaille au milieu de son décolleter alors que le haut de sa robe moulait son corps, avant de s'évaser à mi-cuisse jusqu'à ces pieds chausser par des escarpins rouge à talons.

Ces cheveux avaient quant à elle été coiffés en une queue de cheval sur le côté gauche, juste derrière son oreille alors que des boucles anglaise cascadaient sur sa poitrine, et qu'une rose rouge se trouvait sur sa barrette et son maquillage était composée de fares à paupière rose, de crayon noir autour des yeux et d'un rouge à lèvres rouge.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça Harry ? Demanda Ginny en se tournant vers ce dernier surpris d'une telle demande.

_ Tu sais Ginny, c'est un compliment que je viens de faire pour la gente féminine ! Déclara Harry en se tournant vers elle, espérant ne pas l'avoir vexé.

Mais pour toute réponse, la fille de Déméter déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres faisant sourire ce dernier alors que les fils d'Héphaïstos s'amusait à faire semblant de vomir, avant que chacun ne se prenne encore une claque à l'arrière du crâne par les deux filles d'Athéna.

Edmund portait aussi un costume bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche assortis à une cravate claire, avec une rose claire sur sa poitrine gauche alors qu'il se massait l'arrière du crâne tout en s'éloignant de Katara, en la fusillant du regard de remettre ça et que cette dernière riait aux éclats de sa réaction.

La deuxième fille d'Athéna portait quant à elle une robe argenté foncé à fine bretelle avec un décolleter carré, moulant le haut de son corps avant de s'évaser légèrement jusqu'aux dessus de ces pieds, chausser de ces escarpins argenté à léger talon.

Quant à ces cheveux, Katara les avait bouclés et en avait fais retenir certaine derrière sa tête par une barrette floral argentée avec un léger fares à paupière argenté avec un crayon noir autour des yeux et un rouge à lèvres rose.

_ Ou est Lucy ? Demanda Peter en ne voyant pas la dernière de leur famille dans son champ de vision.

_ Pourquoi poses-tu la question Peter, si tu sais déjà ou elle est ? Demanda Susan en tournant la tête vers son fiancer qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa taille de ces bras.

_ Sans commentaire les mecs ! Prévena Peter en fusillant Harry, Ron et Edmund qui avaient commencés à rire de la question quelque peu « idiote » qu'il venait de posé.

_ Elle a rejoins Seth dans les sièges désigna Katara en désignant sa petite sœur assisse dans les premiers rangs auprès de son « petit copain ».

La plus jeune fille de Déméter était habillée d'une robe bleu claire à grosse bretelle avec un léger décolleter en V, alors qu'une ceinture claire enserrait sa taille sous sa poitrine avant de s'évaser jusqu'à sous ces genoux en des cascades, et qu'elle avait chaussé des petits escarpins bleu clair.

Lucy avait simplement lâché ces cheveux et les avaient lissés, hormis les extrémités qui se bouclaient en de toutes petites bouclettes sur ces épaules.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de rire à une blague que Seth lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, faisant grogner les frères de la jeune fille alors que le jeune Quileute portait un costume clair avec sa chemise blanche.

Et que les autres Quileutes étaient auprès d'eux, la meute comme leurs parents et familles, tous ceux que Charlie et Sally connaissaient, et avaient invités à leur mariage dans la communauté indienne tous les hommes avaient des costumes foncer ou claire, alors que les femmes avaient toutes des robes courtes et avec des couleurs un peu plus vifs et représentant la nature.

_ Vous avez encore du mal à vous faire au couple que forment Lucy et Seth ? Demanda une voix qui venait de derrière le groupe que formait la fratrie des Jackson.

En se retournant vers ces derniers, les jeunes Jackson se rendirent vite compte qu'ils s'agissaient tous simplement de Daniel et Vala qui venaient de les rejoindre.

Daniel portait un costume noir assortis à sa chemise blanche et à la cravate violette qu'il avait, et qui était assortis à la robe que portait Vala, qui lui tenait le bras.

Portant une robe violette en bustier avec une petite médaille au centre de son décolleter, là ou des fines bretelles allaient jusqu'à son dos pour retenir le bustier en place, et que le bas de la robe s'évasait au niveau de ces hanches, jusqu'à ces pieds, chausser de chaussures à talons haut alors qu'une grande écharpe de la même couleur de sa robe, entourait ces bras.

Quant à ces cheveux, Vala les avait simplement coiffés en un chignon compliqué sur le haut de son crâne, avec une rose violette autour de sa barrette.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Vala répliqua Peter avant qu'il ne fusille du regard les trois autres garçons qui continuaient de se foutre de sa tronche, alors que leurs deux compagnes et la deuxième fille d'Athéna veillaient à ce qu'ils ne rigolent pas très longtemps.

_ Vous devriez aller vous asseoir les enfants, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer déclara Daniel en désignant leurs sièges au premier rang sur la gauche, là ou les Cullen seraient installés, alors que les Quileutes avaient été placés sur les sièges à droite de l'allé avec Lucy.

En faite, il avait été décidé que les proches de Sally serait placé à gauche et ceux de Charlie à droite.

_ Oui, allons nous placer ! Déclara Susan tout en voyant les plus jeunes Cullen passer devant eux pour rejoindre leurs places, alors que Charlie arrivait avec ces témoins et ceux de sa fiancée, ainsi qu'avec le prêtre de la cérémonie.

Charlie avait choisis comme témoin Billy, qui portait un costume foncer avec son chapeau de cow-boys qu'il ne quittait jamais alors que Sue Clearwater, portant une robe de couleur fauve à fine bretelle et lui allant jusqu'aux genoux avec ces sandalettes « la » témoin du marier poussait le fauteuil de ce dernier vers l'estrade, là ou une planche avait été placé pour pouvoir lui permettre de monter dessus.

Alors que Sally avait choisis Carlisle et Esmé comme témoins lui, portait un costume foncer avec sa chemise claire, alors qu'elle, était habillée d'une robe bleu-grise presque semblable à celle de Vala, sauf que son bustier était bien retenu par un collier de perle sui tenait le cercle de perle qui était au centre de con décolleter en forme de cœur, qui moulait son corps avant de s'évaser au niveau de ces hanches et qui tombait jusqu'à ces pieds, chausser d'escarpin bleu.

Quant à sa coiffure, Esmé avait elle aussi opté pour un brushing, en ayant lâché ces cheveux et les avait lissés alors qu'elle avait opté pour un léger maquillage avec un fares à paupière bleu pâle, un crayon noire autour des yeux, et un léger rouge à lèvres rouge.

Et que les cinq plus jeune de la famille Cullen : Emmett portait lui aussi un costume noire avec une chemise blanche et cravate noire, assortis à la robe que Rosalie avait enfilée pour la cérémonie, à fine bretelle avec un décolleter en forme de cœur avec une petite médaille argenté au centre de son décolleter, la robe moulant le haut de son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de s'évaser en plusieurs voile noire jusqu'à ces pieds, chausser de ces chaussures noires à talons haut.

Ces cheveux blonds avaient été soigneusement bouclés et cascadaient dans son dos, alors que son maquillage se composait d'un fares à paupière claire, un crayon noir autour des yeux et un rouge à lèvres claire.

Jasper portait un costume bleu claire avec chemise blanche et cravate bleu, assortis à la robe d'Alice, qui était habillée d'une robe à bustier bleu pâle à décolleter en cœur avec les deux bretelles qui allaient s'attacher autour de son cou moulant son corps jusqu'à ces mi-cuisses, alors que le bleu s'éclaircissait jusqu'à devenir d'un jaune pâle en bas au niveau de ces pieds.

Quant à ces cheveux, Alice les avaient tout simplement lissés autour de son visage et n'avait simplement pas mis beaucoup de maquillage, seulement du crayon noir et un léger rouge à lèvres rose.

Et Edward portait un costume bleu marin avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu claire, ce dernier n'avait pas lâché les Jackson du regard avant de s'asseoir à sa place, sur les sièges des premiers rangs des ranger de gauche.

_ Est-ce que Percy viendra-t'il quand même ? Demanda Vala en se tournant vers Susan, tout comme tout les autres Jackson.

Alors qu'à plusieurs mètres d'eux, Edward, les autres Cullens et les Quileutes s'étaient tournés vers eux, à l'entente de la question.

_ Non ! Il ne viendra pas ! La seule personne qui l'aurait convaincue de venir est plonger dans le coma et ce n'est pas maintenant que Bella refera surface, désolé s'excusa Susan de ne pas pouvoir leur donner une meilleure réponse alors qu'elle veillait à ne rien penser pour ne pas qu'Edward lise ce qui allait se passer lors de la cérémonie.

_ Regagnez tous vos places ! Je vais rejoindre Sally ! Déclara Daniel en embrassant son épouse, tout en poussant ces enfants à rejoindre leur place, alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur de la demeure des Cullen pour aller chercher Sally.

Car avec l'absence de ces garçons et demoiselle d'honneur, Sally avait demandée à Daniel si cela ne le gênerait pas de l'emmener à l'hôtel alors qu'elle aurait souhaité que cela soit Percy qui le fasse, mais dus à son absence, ils avaient dus improviser et donc, la marier s'était tournée vers son cousin éloigné pour ça.

Regagnant tous leurs places, les Jackson attendirent que la music de la marche nuptiale ne commence et que tout le monde dans le jardin ne se lève alors qu'on pouvait voir Charlie commencer à trembler sous le fou rire de Billy, avant que Sue ne lui donne un coup de coude pour l'arrêter, avant d'essayer de calmer le futur marier de son stresse.

Avant que les portes que Daniel avait refermées derrière lui ne s'ouvrent de nouveau, laissant ainsi place à la mariée et à son « accompagnateur ».

Et enfin, tous purent contempler la mariée !

Sally était tout simplement à couper le souffle !

Malgré son ventre de femme enceinte de jumeau, la mariée était des plus sublimes !

Sa robe blanche de mariée était longue faite de dentelle et de voile blanc, est dans un style empire, avec la ceinture serrant sous sa poitrine alors qu'une ceinture de femme enceinte blanche avait été mise par-dessus pour l'aider à soutenir son ventre alors que la robe s'évasait en dessous de son ventre en une multitude de voile blanc, lui créant une traine de deux mètres de long derrière elle.

Quand à ces manches, ces dernières étaient constituées de voile blanc et qui s'ouvrait au niveau de ces coudes avant de cascader jusqu'au bas de sa robe comme une légère trainer.

Alors qu'elle avait enfilé des escarpins blanc tout simple, Sally avait coiffés ces longs cheveux brun en des boucles anglaises et les avaient lâchés, en les laissant cascader autour de ces épaules et dans son dos alors que son voile blanc était accroché à la couronne de fleur blanc qu'elle avait au dessus de sa tête.

Tout comme les autres femmes présentes, hormis les jeunes comme Mallory et Stanley Sally avait elle aussi opté pour un léger maquillage : un fares à paupière blanc, un crayon noire autour des yeux et un léger rouge à lèvres rose.

Et son bouquet de marier composer de rose blanche et de rose rouge avec des rubans bleu et blanc.

Et au rythme de la marche nuptiale, Daniel et Sally se rapprochait de l'autel, marchant entre les ranger des invités qui souriaient à la jeune mariée, alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux Charlie qui avait un sourire quelque peu idiot sur le visage, en la voyant.

Alors quand Daniel donna enfin la main de Sally à Charlie, ce dernier n'était pas le seul à avoir un air idiot sur le visage et pendant que le Dr Jackson s'asseya à sa place auprès de sa femme, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs les deux marier se tournèrent vers le prêtre comme leurs témoins à chacun pour enfin être unis pour la vie.

_ Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme, par les liens sacrer du mariage ! Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ? Demanda le prêtre en observant l'assistance pour voir si quelqu'un voulait s'opposer à ce mariage.

Tout comme lui, Charlie et Sally s'étaient tournés vers leurs invités pour voir si l'un d'eux allait être contre, quand au moment ou le prêtre allait reprendre le cours de la cérémonie, fut stopper dans son élan par l'ouverture des deux grandes portes qui menaient à l'intérieur de la demeure des Cullen, dévoilant deux personnes alors que l'une ouvrit la bouche :

_ Oui ! Moi je m'y oppose ! Déclara-t'il devant toute l'assistance et les marier.

Tout le monde se tourna et certains même s'étaient levés de leurs sièges, quelques peu choquer en découvrant les enfants de Sally sur le pas de la grande porte, alors que celui qui était contre cette union n'était rien d'autre que Percy.

Ce dernier portait un costume bleu océan assortis à sa cravate avec sa chemise blanche, et la rose blanche qu'il avait accroché à sa veste sur sa poitrine gauche.

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit à la déclaration du fils de Sally, ce dernier poussa une exclamation de douleur quand la deuxième personne derrière lui, venait de lui donner un coup de poing sur le haut de son crâne, obligeant Percy à se masser le haut de la tête avant de se tourner vers la personne en question, la dévoilant ainsi à l'assistance et que d'autre n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de lâcher des exclamations de surprise.

Bella avait poser ces mains sur les hanches tout en fusillant son frangin du regard et en commençant à lui faire une sacré remontrance, que personne n'entendit, même les Cullen et Quileute, tellement elle le disait si bas.

La fille de Poséidon, bien qu'elle semblait quelque peu fatiguer, était de toute beauté malgré les nombreuses attelles qui parcouraient son corps, montrant à tous à quel point elle était en mauvais « états ».

Portant une robe bleu fluide à décolleter en V plongeant qui se finissait par un bijou formant une fleur avec des pierres précieuses bleu, et que ces deux bretelles se fermait en une dans le dos de sa nuque lui tombant jusqu'en dessous du genou et ne chaussant qu'un seul escarpin au pied droit, car son pied gauche avait été solidement confiné dans une attelle qui lui servait sans problème de chaussure.

Les autres attelles qui recouvraient son corps se trouvaient sur tous le long de sa jambe droite, pour ainsi bloquer sa cuisse et son genou à son poignet gauche en bloquant ainsi sa main, une autre attelle bloquant son avant bras droit, et la dernière qui était l'autre plus grande attelle qui entourait sa taille par-dessus sa robe, s'occupant ainsi de son dos.

Alors que sur sa tempe droite, on voyait un pansement qui recouvrait l'entaille qu'elle avait encore, qui était soit dis en passant, bien plus petite qu'il y a plusieurs jours, et que le bleu qu'elle avait sous son œil droit commençait à disparaitre mais cela ne cachait en rien à la beauté qu'elle avait fais ressortir grace au léger maquillage qu'elle s'était mise.

Un léger fares à paupière bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir ces yeux avec le crayon noir autour, et un léger rouge à lèvres rose qui parvenait à masquer l'entaille qu'elle avait sur la lèvre inférieur du côté gauche.

Ces longs cheveux auburn avaient été soigneusement lâchés et boucler qui tombait en cascade sur son corps, alors qu'ils étaient doucement retenus en arrière par un serre tête bleu avec des fleurs blanches accroché dessus, presque identique à la couronne de fleur que portait Sally sur sa tête.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé frangine ? Demanda Percy tout en fusillant sa sœur du regard et en continuant de se masser le haut de la tête, alors qu'elle le lui rendit bien.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi espèce d'idiot ? Réfléchis à la déclaration que tu viens de prononcer à l'instant même ? Demanda Bella tout en lui lançant son regard des plus glacials.

_ Bah quoi ! J'ai dis que je m'y oppose parce qu'il est hors de question que la cérémonie commence sans nous tout de même répliqua Percy en désignant des mains les marier et le prêtre, alors que sa réplique avait obligé Bella à poser sa main sur son front, vraiment consterner de l'attitude de son frère.

_ Mais de la façon dont tu l'as dis c'est comme si tu voulais vraiment t'y opposer ! Expliqua Bella sur la façon dont son aîné avait fais sa déclaration.

_ Remarque, on a été les derniers à être mis au courant de leur union alors crois moi si je voulais faire annuler ce mariage, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus personne ici remarqua Percy en désignant tous les invités et les mariés.

A cette remarque, les autres Jackson n'avaient pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers les premiers rangs, là ou restait les deux places qui leurs étaient destinés, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de boiter des blessures qu'elle avait dans ces jambes.

Se mettant à grogner contre le caractère de sa sœur, Percy la rattrapa en vitesse avant de l'attraper et de la prendre dans ces bras comme une jeune mariée, la faisant souffler d'exaspération jusqu'à ce qu'elle donne un coup sur le bras de Percy au moment ou il l'installa à côté de Daniel au premier rang, avant qu'il ne s'installe lui-même sur le premier siège de la ranger à ces côtés.

_ Vous pouvez reprendre Monsieur le Pasteur ! Déclara Percy en souriant à ce dernier qui hocha la tête, alors que Bella avait redonné un coup de coude à son frère pour enfin le faire taire et que la cérémonie recommençait.

_ Euh… oui ! Charlie Thomas Swan, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Sally Hélène Jackson, ici présente? Demanda le prêtre en se tournant vers ce dernier, qui refaisait face à Sally devant le Mr Weber.

_ Oui ! Répondit Charlie tout en souriant à sa future femme qui le lui rendit alors que ces yeux brillaient des larmes qu'elle était entrain de retenir.

_ Et vous, Sally Hélène Jackson, voulez vous prendre pour époux Charlie Thomas Swan, ici présent ? Demanda le prêtre de la cérémonie en se tournant vers cette dernière qui souriait comme pas possible, et dont les yeux étaient près à lâcher un torrent de larme.

_ Oui ! Répondit doucement Sally en souriant à Charlie en ne l'ayant pas quitté des yeux un seul instant pendant la demande du pasteur.

_ C'est par les liens du mariage que je vous unies, vous pouvez embrasser la marier déclara le pasteur en se tournant vers Charlie qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il attrapa doucement Sally par la taille avant de déposer doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes alors que la mariée avait entouré ces bras autour de son cou, bouquet avec sous les applaudissements de la famille et des invités.

Quant les marier se séparèrent enfin, se souriant avec amour, ils se retournèrent tous les deux enfin, toujours enlacés vers leurs invités qui vinrent à leurs présenter leurs félicitations et tous leurs vœux de bonheur.

Bien évidemment, Percy avait entrainé Bella à l'écart de la foule, sous les remontrances murmurer de cette dernière, qui avait l'intention d'aller féliciter les marier mais elle comprit très vite pourquoi son frère l'avait quelque peu éloigné de la foule, quant elle sentit les bras de Peter la serrer contre lui.

_ Franchement Bella ! Dis moi que tu ne voulais pas notre mort tout de même, parce que tu as bien faillis nous donner des crises cardiaques grogna le fils d'Arès avant de la relâcher doucement, se doutant qu'elle devait encore avoir des élancements douloureux dans le dos.

_ Désolé de vous avoir tous inquiéter mais je ne pensais pas que nos ennemis avaient pus s'aventurer aussi loin dans la propriété, alors j'ai agis instinctivement pour essayer de vous prévenir et pour vous protéger tous s'expliqua Bella alors que Susan l'avait à son tour serrer dans ces bras avant qu'Harry ne la serre contre elle.

_ Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es réveillé ? Demanda le deuxième fils d'Arès en la relâchant alors que sa compagne avait déposé un bisou sur la joue de la fille de Poséidon, avant de la serrer contre elle.

_ Sa va faire trois heures que Bella s'est réveillée ! On a discuté en déjeunant puis on s'est préparé et on a rappliqué le plus vite possible, remarque on aurait pus être en avance si je n'avais pas dus aider Bella à enfiler sa robe et son attelle pour son dos répliqua Percy tout en désignant du pouce la robe et l'attelle qui serrait la taille de sa frangine.

Pour toute réponse, la fille de Poséidon écrasa avec son pied valide, faisant grogner ce dernier alors qu'il la fusilla du regard tout en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite pour l'énerver encore plus.

_ Et vous n'allez pas remettre ç à tous les deux ! La dernière fois sa faillit t'être fatale Bella alors zen pour aujourd'hui rigola Ron tout en la serrant contre lui avant qu'Hermione ne fasse pareille.

_ En tout cas Bella tu as assurée ! Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hermione en la relâchant pendant qu'Edmund la prit à son tour dans ces bras puis vint Katara et Lucy.

_ Ca peut aller ! J'ai toujours un peu mal mais sa devrait très vite s'arranger, en tout cas ne compté pas sur moi pour des danses rythmés aujourd'hui ! J'ai vraiment du mal à rester debout déclara Bella en souriant aux deux plus jeunes de la famille tout en ayant embrassé leurs tempes à toutes les deux.

_ Dans ce cas tu devrais t'asseoir remarqua Susan avant d'aider cette dernière à se rasseoir et que tous les autres se rasseyaient autour d'elle en attendant que la foule d'invité ait finis de féliciter le jeune couple, avant que ces derniers ne s'empêchent de rire quand ils virent Edward se diriger vers la fille de Poséidon.

_ Bella ! Appela Edward en se dirigeant droit vers elle alors que cette dernière vint à le voir tout de suite.

_ Edward ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bella en essayant de se relever avant de se faire enfermer dans l'étau des bras d'Edward.

_ Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Demanda Edward, tout en la suppliant du regard.

_ Je ne peux te promettre ça Edward ! Mais je te promets de faire très attention pour les prochaines fois promit Bella en lui souriant alors que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, tout en se doutant que ça sera la seule et unique chose qu'il tirera comme promesse de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Remarque Edward, on ne peut jamais promettre ce genre de chose quand on sait ce qu'on doit accomplir pour rester en vie jour après jour, surtout quand on est l'un des enfants des plus puissants dieux de l'Olympe remarqua Percy à ce dernier alors que les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel devant sa remarque.

_ De vrai aimant à problème si tu veux savoir ! Rigola Ron avant de se mettre à grogner quand Hermione lui avait encore frappé le haut du crane avec son point.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Appela leur mère en se rapprochant de ces derniers après que tous leurs invités les avaient félicités, elle et Charlie.

_ Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu nous as fais une de ces peurs ! Déclara Sally en serrant doucement sa fille dans ces bras avant de la regarder tout en posant l'une de ces mains sur sa joue, tout en lui souriant.

_ Je vais bien ! Plus peur que de mal, ça va aller t'inquiète pas ! Pas besoin de t'en donner une crise cardiaque dans l'état ou tu es ! Souria Bella à sa mère avant d'hocher de la tête vers Charlie, pendant que Sally serrait son fils contre elle.

_ Et toi franchement Percy, tu aurais pus éviter ce genre de déclaration en entrant, parce que j'ai bien crue que tu allais t'y opposer déclara Sally en observant son fils qui jetait un œil vers Charlie.

_ Remarque, sa m'aurait pas gêné de le faire pour de vraie puisque nous avons été les derniers à être mis au courant, alors oui j'aurais été en droit de faire un scandale à ce mariage remarqua Percy tout en les fusillant du regard tous les deux, en l'occurrence Sally et Charlie.

_ Vous allez encore nous en vouloir beaucoup pour ça ? Demanda Charlie en observant les deux premiers enfants de sa femme.

_ Pourquoi poses tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse Swan ! Grogna Percy à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Percy ! S'exclama Sally en le regardant outrée de ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant à son époux.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Percy en la fusillant cette fois ci du regard.

_ Percy ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui et en lui faisant un de ces regards, qui voulait clairement dire : « soit tu te calmes ou alors je te calmes ? ».

_ Tu as raison Bells ! Je vais rester loin d'eux, il vaut mieux ou je compte bien faire un véritable scandale et ils l'auront mérité pleinement ! Remarqua Percy avant de s'éloigner des mariés, très vite suivis par Bella alors que les autres Jackson saluèrent Sally et Charlie avant de les suivre aussi.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas vrai Percy ! Tu ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose ? Demanda Bella tout en attrapant le bras de son frère et en l'obligeant à lui faire face, alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

_ Ne me dis pas que toi tu y adhères ? Demanda Percy en la regardant choquer qu'elle ne soit pas de son avis elle aussi.

_ Non ! Mais moi au moins je veux qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et pas toi on dirait remarqua Bella en pointant son doigt contre sa poitrine.

_ Bien sur que si mais la moindre des choses seraient quelle nous en parle et pas qu'elle le garde secrètement pour elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on se dresserait contre elle pour cette union ! Qu'on ne soit pas les derniers à être mis au courant dans cette histoire ! Remarque sa les aurait fais des pieds si je m'y étais opposé ! Remarqua Percy tout en continuant de fusiller les deux marier qui discutaient avec les Cullen et, le Dr Jackson et sa femme, très loin d'eux.

_ Et tu vas te mettre à tous fracasser parce que ca ne te plait pas, et après ? Tu vas vouloir faire quoi ? Déclencher un séisme ou un ouragan, ou encore un tsunami ? Et qu'est ce qui va en résulter ? Une armada de créatures mythologiques qui vont encore vouloir faire un carnage parce qu'ils t'auront sentis ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Non seulement foutre en l'air le mariage mais aussi risquer la vie d'innocent parce que tu n'es pas capable de te calmer ? Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine, Percy ? Demanda Bella en lui faisant la leçon de moral que son frère détestait par-dessus tout.

_ Très bien je me calme ! Mais j'ai le droit de leur faire la tronche si je veux ? Demanda Percy tout en se tournant vers sa frangine.

_ Tu peux leur tirer la langue, faire des grimaces autant que tu veux, tant que tu gardes ton self-control, c'est tout ce dont je te demande ? Demanda Bella à son aîné qui hocha la tête d'accord avec ce que sa sœur venait de dire.

_ Parfois on se demande lequel de vous deux est le plus mature ? Se demanda Hermione en les regardant tous les deux.

_ Pour ce qui est des combat et truc physique c'est Percy l'ainé, mais pour ce qui est du mentale et de la moral c'est Bella qui mène la danse ! Remarqua Peter à ce propos alors que les autres hochaient de la tête, d'accord avec lui de sa remarque.

Et avant même que les autres n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit, une musique fut mise en route alors que les marier étaient emmenés par Alice sur la piste de danse placer non loin des sièges et de l'autel, entourer par des tables rondes au draper blanc et rouge et qu'ils ouvrirent tous les deux le bal avec la première danse.

Puis les autres couples vinrent à les rejoindre sur la piste de danse, comme les couples Cullen, les Jackson, certains Quileutes et le reste des invités.

Percy avait rejoins sa sœur qui s'était assise sur l'un des sièges, tout en étendant ces jambes douloureuses et se mit à sourire en voyant Seth danser avec Lucy, alors que son frère s'était mis à grogner à cette vue.

_ Même pour eux tu en fais toute une histoire rigola Bella en souriant au grognement de son frère à l'encontre des deux jeunes qui dansaient.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis autant protecteur que ça envers mes sœurs répliqua Percy en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine tout en se mettant à bouder dans son coin.

_ Ah non Percy ! Pas protecteur, tu es super-protecteur ! C'est même à la limite du pot-colle et du voyeur, alors oui ! Tu es sacrément chiant quand tu es en mode protecteur ! Déclara Bella tout en le fusillant du regard.

_ Merci Bella ! Sympa de savoir que je suis « chiant quand je suis en mode protecteur » ! Merci du compliment ! Ca me va droit au cœur sérieusement, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de me dire là ! Grogna Percy tout en fusillant sa sœur qui se moqua de lui en rigolant avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant encore plus râler malgré le petit sourire qui était apparus sur le coin de ces lèvres.

_ Bella ! Est-ce que tu m'accorderais cette danse ? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant des deux enfants de Poséidon assis à l'écart de la piste de danse.

_ Cela aurait été avec plaisir Edward mais avec mes jambes, je suis bien dans l'incapacité de faire des pas de danse, désolé s'excusa Bella en désignant les attelles qu'elle portait à ces jambes.

_ Tout est dans le cavalier Bella, et je connais une méthode qui te permettra de danser expliqua Edward en tendant ces deux mains à la jeune fille qui le regarda quelque peu étonné.

Mais la fille de Poséidon lui faisait confiance alors elle accepta avec plaisir, en attrapant ces deux mains dans les siennes et que ce dernier l'aida à se lever pour ensuite l'emmener sur la piste de danse mais Bella avait aussi accepté pour commencer à obliger son frangin à accepter de lâcher prise sur son mode « trop protecteur » envers elle.

Et vus les regards qu'il jetait aux autres couples, tout en évitant de les regarder tous les deux, fit quelques peu grogner Bella sur le caractère têtu de son frangin.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux peut être allé te rasseoir ? Demanda Edward inquiet pour cette dernière.

_ Je vais bien Edward ! C'est seulement que la façon qu'à mon frère de réagir quand on est ensemble qui m'énerve ! Il porte son regard ailleurs ! Il ne veut pas nous regarder ce qui prouve qu'il ne si fait pas encore à cette idée, alors que si cela avait été le cas, il serait entrain de nous observer et non pas les autres ! Déclara simplement Bella tout en se mettant à souffler d'exaspération en jetant un regard en biais à son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qui observait Peter et Susan danser non loin d'eux.

_ Il lui faut sans doute du temps pour se faire à cette idée Bella, laisse lui du temps de s'y habituer et sinon qu'est ce que tu en dis si on essayait de danser ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant en prenant sa main gauche dans sa main droite avant d'attraper sa taille avec son bras gauche, et de la soulever pour ensuite déposer les pieds de la fille de Poséidon sur les siens à l'étonnement de cette dernière.

Et Bella ne fut pas la seule à être étonnée parce que tous les autres couples qui dansaient autour d'eux, les regardaient quelque peu surpris avant qu'Edward n'entame les pas de danse, emmenant cette dernière dans la danse sous la musique qui s'élevait des grandes enceintes autour de la piste de danse.

Et cela dura pendant un bon moment, toutes les musiques qui se mirent en route après la première danse étaient des slows et quelques unes qui remuaient un peu plus, mais sinon les toutes premières étaient des musiques lentes et douces danses qui purent facilement être dansé par Edward et Bella, malgré que ce dernier la portait sans aucune difficulté sur ces pieds.

Quand les musiques plus rythmiques commencèrent à apparaitre dans les enceintes, d'un commun accord, Edward reposa Bella au sol avant d'aider cette dernière à marcher droit vers les sièges, alors que Percy avait quitté sa place pour accorder des danses à ces autres sœurs.

_ Merci ! Souria Bella en remerciant Edward quand ce dernier l'aida à s'asseoir sur son siège et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose n'importe quoi ? Demanda Edward en la regardant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas je peux aller chercher moi-même à boire et quelque chose à grignoter souria Bella en voulant se relever mais Edward en vait décidé autrement.

_ Non, non et non ! Tu restes assise Bella, je vais moi-même te chercher ce qu'il te faut, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Edward en se relevant pour aller lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait.

_ Un soda et des petits fours, merci Edward ! Remercia Bella tout en l'observant contourner la piste de danse pour se diriger vers le buffet qui avaient été placé face à la grande table des marier, de chaque côté de la piste de danse avec les autres petites tables rondes.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le dos d'Edward, Bella ne vit pas la personne s'installer sur l'autre siège à côté d'elle que quand ce dernier toucha le bras de la fille de Poséidon pour lui montrer sa présence.

_ Hey Bella !

_ Ah, salut Jake ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bella en souriant à ce dernier qui le lui répondit.

_ Ca va très bien mais c'est à toi qui faudrait demander ça ? Sinon je sais que je te dois la vie ! Déclara Jake en lui souriant.

_ Tu ne me dois rien du tout Jake, tu aurais fais la même chose si cela avait été toi ! Disons que tu me dois simplement une dette, c'est tout rigola Bella en lui souriant.

_ Bella, tu ne devrais pas être avec lui déclara Jacob en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en redevenant tout d'un coup sérieux.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas ou il venait en venir.

_ Je te parle de la sang... de Cullen ! Tu ne devrais pas le fréquenter toi et ta famille, tous comme tous les autres Cullen par la même occasion répondit Jacob.

_ Je t'en pris Jake ne me fais pas ta leçon de moral, d'accord ! Parce que sérieusement si tu penses que je vais t'écouter toi, alors que je ne suis même capable d'écouter les ordres de mon frangin quand il s'y met, tu peux rêver et toujours courir répliqua Bella en levant les yeux au ciel face à ce qu'il lui avait dis.

_ Bella je suis sérieux, vous ne devriez même pas les fréquentez et...

_ Et c'est un loup-garou qui me dit ça ! Franchement Jake ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas humain que je vais cesser de te fréquenter toi et les autres, alors si je le fais avec vous je le ferais avec eux et crois moi, si je veux voir Edward, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher déclara Bella en faisant un rappel sur ce qu'était le jeune Quileute, lui et sa « meute ».

_ Je suis humain Bella ! J'ai simplement un gêne en plus remarqua Jake sur ce propos.

_ Et moi aussi avec un gêne de dieu en plus, pourtant ça ne fait pas de moi une menace pour le monde extérieur répliqua Bella à ce propos.

_ Bella ! Ils sont une menace pour tous les humains présents ici murmura d'une voix autoritaire Jacob à la fille de Poséidon.

_ Mais bien sur ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas claire dans ton jeu Jake ! Je sais parfaitement que vous ne pouvez pas vous flairez toi et ta meute avec les Cullen, parce que vous êtes ennemis ! Mais laisse moi te dire ceci, s'ils étaient tellement aussi « dangereux » que tu le prétends pour qu'elle raison est ce qu'ils nous auraient aidés, tout en risquant leurs vies, contre nos propres ennemis ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui tout en ayant croisé ces bras sur sa poitrine, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment contente de cette discussion.

_ Pour pouvoir mieux vous approchez répondit directement Jacob.

_ Donc c'est la même chose pour toi et ta meute avec notre famille ? Demanda Bella du tac au tac à ce dernier.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Nous on vous connait toi et Percy ! Répliqua Jacob.

_ Excuses tout à fait bidon Jake ! Et saches ceci, j'ai trainé les dernières semaines avec Edward, et crois moi, il n'est pas dangereux ! Et si jamais tu tentais de t'immiscer entre moi et lui, je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Promit Bella en le fusillant du regard.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse tout de même ? Demanda Jake espérant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sérieuse.

_ Crois-moi Black quand je te promets quelque chose, je ne suis pas du genre à revenir en arrière ! Alors va le répéter à toute ta meute que quoi qu'il se passe, je suis et resterais avec Edward quoi qu'il arrive ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser pour qu'Edward revienne à mon côté je te serais reconnaissant ? Demanda Bella même si son ton sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose, tout en désignant de la tête Edward qui attendait que ce dernier quitte la fille de Poséidon pour revenir vers elle.

_ Et si je ne voulais pas ? Demanda Jacob tout en fusillant le Cullen du regard qui allait lui foncer dessus mais la réaction de Bella fit stopper Edward qui la regarda faire surprise.

Car Bella avec sa main gauche atteler, avait attrapé l'oreille droite de Jake et était entrain de la lui tordre en obligeant ce dernier à se baisser vers elle, alors qu'il tentait de se retenir de crier de douleur.

_ C'est à toi de choisir Black ! Soit tu décides de partir sans problème, soit je peux t'assurer que tu va passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec moi et crois moi je suis tout à fait prête à faire un scandale à ce mariage devant tout le monde ? Mais est ce que toi tu es près à te faire humilier devant tout le monde, et ta meute par la même occasion, sans oublier les Cullen ! A toi de choisir ? Demanda Bella d'une voix extrèmement dangereuse alors que ces prunelles bleues devenaient de plus en plus océan, sous l'effet de la colère qu'il pouvait nettement lire.

_ Très bien ! Très bien Bella ! Je m'en vais sans faire d'histoire ! Déclara douloureusement Jake tout en lui promettant de partir sans faire de problème.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Ordonna Bella avant de lui lâcher l'oreille tout en évitant de grimacer à la douleur que cela avait engendré dans sa main gauche atteler.

_ Fais tout de même attention Bella, se ne sont pas des gens fréquentables ! Remarqua Jacob tout en s'étant relever et faisant face à cette dernière.

_ Je sais qui il est Jake ! Jamais il ne me fera de mal ! Déclara solennellement Bella avant de lui désigner de la tête le reste de sa meute, ou certains avait voulus s'en mêler lorsqu'il avait vus dans quelle situation s'était trouvé ce dernier.

N'obligeant pas la fille de Poséidon à faire un scandale devant tout le monde, Jacob rejoigna les siens alors qu'Edward put enfin s'approcher de Bella avec son soda et les petits fours qu'il avait mis dans une petite assiette en plastique pour elle.

_ Tout va bien Bella ? Demanda Edward en s'installant à sa droite tout en fusillant du regard le Quileute qui avait rejoins le reste de son groupe et qui les observaient à présent.

_ Comme si tu allais me faire croire que de l'endroit ou tu étais, tu ne nous écoutais pas ? Demanda Bella en lui faisant les yeux « je ne suis pas non plus idiote mon cher».

_ Tu t'es ensortis comme une grande dis-moi souria Edward en lui remettant se dont il était partis chercher au buffet.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais avec un frère comme Percy, crois moi on apprend très vite à se sortir de toutes les autres personnes qui agissent pareil envers toi, merci remercia Bella en acceptant avec joie le soda et la petite assiette de petit four.

_ Tout ce que tu as dis sur moi Bella, ça m'a beaucoup touché mais il faut aussi que tu saches que...

_ Si tu me sors le discours que tu es dangereux, je te promets que c'est à toi que je vais tordre les oreilles ! Et les deux par la même occasion, alors fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! En faite, ne dis rien du tout ou tu vas sincèrement le regretter ! Prévena Bella après avoir bus une gorgée de soda, tout en lui montrant bien dans son regard que ça allait barder s'il continuait sa lancer sur son discours.

_ Avec toi, faut pas faire le moindre faux pas ou alors on est griller rigola Edward sur l'attitude qu'avait Bella à ce propos.

_ A ce que je vois on ne peut rien te cacher et tu as raison à ce propos, ne fais pas de connerie avec moi et crois moi que tu n'auras jamais à subir que je te tire par les oreilles rigola Bella après avoir enfourné dans sa bouche un petit four qu'elle mangea très vite, tout en évitant le regard de braise qu'Edward lui lançait.

Alors qu'ils continuèrent tous les deux de parler de tout et de rien, sous les regards des Quileutes Edward et Bella restèrent sur leurs sièges tout en observant les autres continuer de danser sur la piste de danse, au son des musiques qui défilaient dans les grandes enceintes autour de la piste.

Jusqu'au moment ou se fut l'heure de passer au gâteau des marier, qu'ils coupèrent avant la fameuse coutume de la première part échanger entre les deux époux, puis le passage du lancer de bouquet de fleur et de la jarretière.

La fille qui attrapa le bouquet fut Bella après que Susan l'est étrangement pousser à l'endroit exacte ou Sally avait envoyée le bouquet de la marier alors que pour la jarretière, se fut Edward qui se la reçut tout en ayant fusillé ces deux frères mort de rire, ainsi que Peter du regard, qui avait été mis au courant par sa compagne de l'endroit exact ou le marier l'envoyerait.

Bien évidemment, cela fit quelques peu grogner Percy qui avait levé les yeux au ciel tout en ayant jeté un œil peu amène envers Peter et Susan, qui avaient tout manigancé depuis le début mais il finit très vite par lever les épaules au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien contre leur union, tout comme celui de Charlie et Sally.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Percy qui avait du mal à se faire à cette idée, même si le frère avait finis par l'accepter les Quileutes semblaient avoir du mal à avaler leurs salives et passaient leurs temps à fusiller Edward, ce qui avait valu que ces deux frères, Emmett et Jasper, avaient voulus aller dire deux mots aux Quileutes mais ils furent stopper dans leurs élans par Susan.

Pendant que Peter allait dire deux mots aux Quileutes, et vue les regards quelques peu étonner et choquer de ces derniers ces paroles ne devaient pas être du bluffe pour inquiéter autant ces derniers de représailles.

Et les évitant pendant toute la soirée, Edward et Bella continuèrent de danser tous les deux ensembles alors qu'ils acceptèrent les autres danses avec les autres Jackson mais ils passèrent tous les deux toute la fin de la fête ensemble.

Quand il fut l'heure pour les jeunes mariés de quitter la « réception » pour enfin rejoindre leur vol pour partir faire leur lune de miel, tout le monde s'étaient réunis devant les portes d'entrés de la demeure des Cullen pour saluer le départ de ces derniers, alors qu'on était allé chercher la berline qui les emmènerait jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Les proches des deux mariés étaient restés à l'intérieur alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis ce changé pour leur lune de miel, dans deux des chambres de la maison alors que Percy s'était installé sur le perron de l'entrée, s'appuyant contre la baie vitrer tout en observant les invités former une allée centrale droit vers la fameuse berline que Jasper venait de ramener, avant de regagner l'entrée de la maison et de rejoindre le reste de sa famille.

Face à face avec les Quileutes, les Jackson faisaient en sorte que ces derniers restaient assés éloigner des Cullen pour pas en « venir aux mains » comme le disait si bien Peter aux autres, avant que Bella ne laisse Edward et n'aille rejoindre Percy dehors.

_ Ca va Percy ? Demanda Bella en s'appuyant à son tour contre la baie vitrer à côté de la porte d'entrée, alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers son frère.

_ Oui Bella ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais très bien ! Je réfléchissais c'est tout ! Déclara simplement Percy tout en lui souriant.

_ Ah oui ! Et a quoi ? Demanda Bell vraiment curieuse de connaître la réponse.

_ A notre futur ! Ce qui nous attend demain et le fait que je ne vais plus être le seul homme de ta vie par la même occasion, et que je vais devoir m'y faire très vite à cette réalité, tout comme celle que nous ne serons plus les bébés de Sally aussi ! Remarqua Percy à ce propos.

_ Tu as toujours voulus d'autre frère et sœur Percy, tu t'en souviens ? Nous serons seulement des aînés tous les deux maintenant et nous aurons aussi à veiller sur eux ! Déclara simplement Bella à son frère aîné.

_ Et si jamais leurs vies étaient en danger par notre faute ? Demanda incertain Percy sur la sécurité de leurs futurs cadets.

_ Tout se passera bien Percy ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous veillerons au grain ! Promit Bella en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de son frère et en effectuant une pression dessus pour le rassurer.

_ Percy ! Bella ! Appela une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant, les deux enfants de Poséidon virent que cette voix appartenait à leur mère, Sally, qui avait retiré sa robe de marier pour passer à la place, une légère robe blanche de femme enceinte, à grosse bretelle et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, chaussant ces mêmes petits escarpins blanc alors qu'elle avait de nouveau relâché ces cheveux et que Charlie se trouvait tout juste derrière elle, bien qu'à une certaine distance de Percy.

_ Moi et Charlie, nous souhaiterons que vous gardez notre maison le temps de notre lune de miel, et même que vous pourriez vous y réinstaller de nouveau ? Demanda Sally tout en leur montrant les deux clés qui ouvraient leur chez eux, et les deux clés doubles qui étaient destinés à ces deux derniers.

_ Si tu fais ça pour nous racheter Sally, tu sais très bien ou tu peux... Aie ! S'exclama Percy au moment ou Bella venait de lui écraser les doigts de pied avec son talon.

_ Non Percy ! Je ne fais pas ça pour vous rachetez mais pour essayer de sauver ce qui peut encore être sauver entre nous, alors ? Demanda Sally tout en continuant de leur montrer les deux clés qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ Oui, en claire c'est pour nous... d'accord ! On les prend et on verra de ce qu'on fera avec ! Déclara simplement Percy après avoir croisé le regard furibond que lui lançait sa sœur pour qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot, et qu'il commence à mettre en pratique se qu'il avait dis plus tôt.

_ Je vous aime les enfants ! Déclara Sally en les embrassant tous les deux sur les tempes après leurs avoirs remis les deux clés double de leur maison, avant de leur sourire à tous les deux et d'aller rejoindre Charlie, tout en lui prenant la main et en lui souriant.

L'instant suivante, ils coururent tous les deux vers la berline qui les attendait, en passant par la petite allée entre leurs invités, qui leurs lancèrent des grains de riz sur leurs passages, tout en leur souhaitant une bonne lune de miel et tout le bonheur qui allait avec.

Alors que sur le perron, Percy avait entourer les épaules de sa sœur par son bras gauche alors que Bella tenait la main d'Edward, qui s'était rapprocher après le départ des marier avec les autres, de sa main droite et que tous les autres Jackson vinrent se placer à leurs côtés avec les Cullen et les Quileutes, afin de souhaiter un « bon vent » au marier quand la berline démarra sur les chapeaux de roues , et que les deux marier saluèrent une dernière fois leurs proches avant de disparaitre dans la petite allée qui menait à la demeure des Cullens.

_ Ca risque d'être encore une longue semaine remarqua Percy tout en soufflant de l'assitude alors que Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à son attitude, en sachant pertinemment que les prochains jours allaient être longue et dure à supporter jusqu'au mariage de Peter et Susan.

* * *

><p>a la prochaine ;)<p>

Sabrinabella


	17. Chapitre 16 Le Mariage de Peter & Susan

**Chapitre 16 : le Mariage de Peter & Susan**

Le week end qui suivit le mariage de Charlie et Sally, se passa beaucoup plus calmement que le précédent pour les Jackson, qui attendaient à présent la cérémonie de mariage de Peter et Susan pour le vendredi de la semaine suivante, qui se dérouleraient chez eux, au manoir des Jackson.

Depuis l'attaque lors de la fête des fiançailles de Peter et Susan les fils d'Héphaïstos : Ron et Edmund avaient renforcés la sécurité de la propriété et tout autour de leur domaine, pour ainsi éviter de nouveau désagrément.

Maintenant, plus aucun ennemi ne parviendrait à détruire les appareils qui les empêcheraient de passer et d'entrer dans la demeure, parce que ces derniers avaient été renforcés à leurs maximums de la possibilité des enfants du dieu Forgeron.

Avec l'aide des filles d'Athéna : Hermione et Katara les avaient aidés à poser de toutes nouvelles caméras cacher dans les arbres ou dans les buissons, un peu partout dans la propriété, avec des pièges à déclencheur à distance depuis leur poste de contrôle au grenier du manoir, juste au cas ou alors que les filles de Déméter : Ginny et Lucy s'étaient attaquées à la végétation, en la faisant encore plus grandir autour de la demeure sur les murs d'enceinte qui protégeaient le domaine, devenant infranchissable pour qui que se soit, mortel comme immortelle.

Et c'était la mission de Peter et d'Harry, les plus endurants de la famille, de tester tout le nouveau système mis en place, pour voir s'il fallait oui ou non rajouter une caméra qui ne montrerait pas un angle de vue, ou alors un autre piège déclencher depuis le poste de contrôle.

Quant aux autres membres de la famille : Susan s'occupait avec ces parents adoptifs des derniers préparatifs pour le mariage de vendredi pendant que Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux partis s'entrainer dans le parc ou plutôt la forêt du domaine, avec Blackjack et Moonacre, leurs pégases.

Depuis le départ de Charlie et Sally pour leur lune de miel vendredi soir, ou plutôt samedi matin très tôt Percy et Bella n'avaient pas encore tous les deux mis les pieds dans la maison des Swan, malgré les deux trousseaux de clés qu'ils avaient de la maison et les autres Jackson qui tentaient de les pousser à y aller les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient refusés catégoriquement d'y mettre un pied à l'intérieur.

Car comme ils le disaient si bien, la trahison de leur mère sur ce sujet était encore rester coincer à travers leurs gorges, même s'ils voulaient tous les deux qu'elle vive des plus heureuses alors ils n'avaient pas tentés le diable d'y aller et de tout casser, surtout Percy qui ne s'en saurait pas gêner.

Et ils étaient restés tous les deux tranquilles au manoir des Jackson pendant tout le samedi, laissant sa sœur se reposer avant de l'obliger, le dimanche, à s'entrainer pour pas qu'elle ne perde la main, malgré les quelques douleurs qui lui restaient de son face à face avec la Méduse-hybride.

Mais s'était surtout un moyen pour Bella de réessayer de nouveau l'exploit qu'elle avait fais plusieurs jours avant : celui ou inconsciente et dans le coma, elle avait finis par abattre la Méduse-hybride qui s'en était prise à Edward et à Jacob.

Comme le disait Susan, elle avait sentis la menace qui planait sur Edward, son âme sœur et avait réagis en conséquence, le sauvant lui et Jacob par la même occasion.

Mais Bella se doutait qu'il y avait aussi autre chose qui expliquait se qui s'était produit bien que cette explication était des plus crédible à ces yeux, la fille de Poséidon ne put s'empêcher à son esprit de vagabonder de nouveau vers se dont elle avait été témoin pendant son coma.

Revoyant les visages souriants des futurs enfants qu'elle aurait avec Edward dans un avenir proche, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se remémorer tous leurs traits de visage, qui étaient autant les siens qu'Edward que la fille de Poséidon revint radicalement à la réalité quand quelqu'un vint à la secouer.

_ Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Bella en observant Percy qui était face à elle, alors qu'il lui jetait des coups d'œil puis observait le lac à leur droite, et que leurs pégases se trouvaient derrière lui.

A la vue des deux pégases, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise parce qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le dos de Moonacre, il n'y a même pas une minute.

_ Comment est ce que…

_ Comment tu as fais ? A quoi tu pensais exactement ? Demanda Percy tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le lac.

_ Comment quoi ? Le fait que je sois descendue de Moonacre ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas de quoi son frère voulait lui parler.

_ Je ne te parle pas de ça Bella ! Le lac s'est mis à remuer et tu étais plonger dans une espèce de transe, ou que sais-je encore ? Alors je te le redemande à quoi tu pensais ? Redemanda Percy en ne la lâchant pas des épaules, pour qu'elle reste face à lui.

_ Remuer le lac ! Je n'ais pas remuer le lac et je ne pensais pas à remuer le lac ! Déclara étonner Bella en observant son frère et détaillant le lac.

_ A quoi tu pensais exactement ? Demanda de nouveau Percy voulant connaitre le vecteur qui faisait, qu'inconsciemment, Bella puisse contrôler l'eau sans s'en rendre compte.

Quant ils faisaient tous les deux se genre de chose s'était quand ils étaient pris d'une forte émotion, et fallait éviter ce genre de chose dans un endroit plus public, parce que s'était très voyant et asser remarquable en soit, surtout devant des mortelles qui faisaient des crises cardiaques en voyant des mouvements d'eau se dresser dans les airs comme par magie.

Raison pour laquelle Percy voulait savoir puisque cela faisait longtemps que sa sœur ne l'avait pas fais inconsciemment.

_ Je pensais à… à quelque chose d'intime ! Pourquoi ? J'ai recommencée ? Demanda Bella en observant à son tour le lac.

_ Se sont tes émotions qui ont pris le dessus sur tes pouvoirs et j'ai été surpris ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eux une telle réaction, sans compter quand tu étais dans le coma remarqua Percy en se frottant le dos de la nuque.

_ La dernière fois que cela c'est produit Percy, c'était il y avait plusieurs jours quand nous avons pêter un câble avec…

_ Oui ! Oui ! Je sais ! Je sais ! C'était pour savoir si tu n'étais pas entrain de reprendre le contrôle, mais bon s'était une fausse alerte tant mieux déclara Percy qui avait crus un instant au pire.

_ Dis plutôt que tu avais envie de…

Mais la fille de Poséidon ne put finir sa phrase car une explosion résonna dans la propriété, alors que le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et sabots, et qu'ils voyaient une épaisse nuée noire se lever là ou se trouvait les autres Jackson pour leurs expériences sur la sécurité du domaine.

Inquiets, Percy et Bella remontèrent en quatrième vitesse sur leurs pégases respectifs, et la seconde suivante, ces deux derniers s'élevèrent dans le ciel en déployant leurs ailes droit vers la nuée noire.

Et ils ne fallurent pas longtemps aux pégases pour arriver sur l'endroit d'où s'élevait la fumée noire, avant que ces derniers ne se posent en catastrophe juste devant Peter, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Katara et Lucy, qui étaient tous entrain de rire après que les deux filles de Déméter aient éteints le feu grace à des racines qui s'étaient enrouler autour de l'endroit en question, alors qu'Edmund était entrain de sauter partout pour essayer d'éteindre le feu qui prenait dans ces chaussures.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Nous avons entendus une explosion ? Demanda Percy en regardant Edmund se mettre à sauter par tout en tentant d'éteindre les flammes de ces chaussures.

_ C'est Edmund qui a accidentellement déclenché l'un de ces pièges qui allaient être placé, et qui à tout « accidentellement » fais bruler ces chaussures expliqua Peter en ayant accentué sur le mot accidentellement, en appuyant bien les guimmets avec ces doigts tout en essayant de ne pas rire de la situation, en sachant pertinemment comme tout le monde qu'il pouvait être blessé uniquement sous une forte densité de flamme.

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer aussi facilement un fils d'Héphaïstos par le feu, de la même manière avec les enfants de Poséidon avec l'eau.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Peter, je me marre comme pas possible ! Sérieusement ! Grogna Edmund en fusillant ce dernier alors qu'il venait enfin d'éteindre le feu qui avait pris sur ces chaussures, alors que le plus jeune fils d'Héphaïstos savait qu'il devra aller les jeter dès qu'ils rentreront au manoir.

_ C'est vraiment risquer tout de même, j'espère que vos pièges ne vont pas se déclencher quand quelqu'un viendra à poser les pieds dessus ? Demanda Bella en observant les sacs encore plein de pièges à poser des deux fils d'Héphaïstos.

_ Bien sur que non Bella ! Ils sont tous à déclencheur à distance sauf quand on voudra qu'il soit à déclencheur après qu'on est posé son pied dessus, mais là encore tout ca se fera dans la salle de contrôle ! C'est seulement qu'Edmund à oublier de laisser la goupille en place, raison pour laquelle le piège lui à exploser au pied déclara simplement Ron tout en jetant un regard à son frangin qui vint à le fusiller du regard pour sa déclaration.

_ Bon mais ce n'est pas tout, mais je crois que nous avons finis pour la journée ! Je pense qu'on peut rentrer tranquillement à la maison et nous faire une soirée famille comme nous le faisions tout le temps les dimanche soir proposa Harry en désignant la direction de la maison à travers les cimes des arbres de la forêt qui les entourait.

_ Tout a fais d'accord avec toi Harry, qui est partant ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers ces frères et sœurs.

Répondant tous présent pour cette soirée en famille, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le manoir prévenant ainsi Susan, Daniel et Vala de ce qu'ils avaient prévus et se fut comme ça qu'ils s'installèrent tous devant l'écran plasma dans le grand salon, tout en commandant des pizzas pour la soirée et autres nourritures pour s'amuser tout ensemble devant les films qu'ils se mirent pour la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, les Jackson se levèrent tard dans la matinée après la soirée en famille qu'ils avaient fais la veille.

Tous, non ! Susan, elle s'était levée bien plus tôt malgré qu'elle se soit elle aussi coucher tard parce qu'elle voulait faire des derniers « trucs » avant de passer des journées tranquille jusqu'à son mariage vendredi avec Peter, ainsi que la dernière journée de sa vie de célibat qu'elle passerait avec les filles avant le mariage, comme Peter avec les garçons.

Percy était entrain de descendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, après avoir encore passer une nuit à rêver de l'avenir de sa sœur, comme genre voyeurisme il aura la 1er place alors que plus il essayait de ne pas s'en souvenir et plus les images du futur étaient entrain de refaire surface avec une telle précision, qu'il avait l'impression de les voirs défiler devant lui comme dans un film.

Et se fut dans ces pensées, qu'il passa devant les grandes portes du salon pour aller déjeuner dans la cuisine, sans remarquer quelque chose qui se passait jusqu'à :

_ Bonjour Percy ! Saluèrent plusieurs voix à la fois venant du salon.

_ Bonjour ! Rendit Percy sans observer le salon et continuant son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, et commença à se servir une tasse quand il se figea avant de revenir à fond sur ces pas, droit vers le grand salon.

_ Eh ba Percy, tu en as mis du temps à réagir ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Alice en souriant à ce dernier alors qu'elle regardait quelque chose avec Susan assise à ces côtés, et qu'Edward était assis en face d'elles avec Lucy à ces côtés qui était entrain de nettoyer une grande rose de verre magnifique, dont le centre était assée grand pour contenir une bougie parfumée.

_ Rien ! Ca va aller ! Je suis le dernier à être debout ou les autres dorment encore ? Demanda Percy tout en allant dans la cuisine et d'aller chercher son petit déjeuner, pour ensuite les rejoindre de nouveau dans le salon.

_ Non ! Bella dort encore ! Les autres sont dehors, les garçons font une partie de baskets alors que les filles sont dans la piscine, et toi qu'est ce que tu vas conter faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Susan en relevant sa tête de ces feuilles et en se tournant vers le fils de Poséidon.

_ Je n'en sais trop rien encore ! Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire, peut être me détendre un peu parce qu'on a eu des journées vraiment crevante ces derniers temps avoua Percy tout en piquant l'un des gâteaux sur la petite table basse entre les deux fauteuils, dans lesquels ils étaient assis.

_ Et pourquoi pas dessiner au grand air par exemple ? J'ai remarqué depuis quelque temps que tu ne cessais de dessiner dans tes vieux cahiers à croquis ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle se trouvait assise entre lui et Edward à sa gauche.

_ C'est vrai ça Percy ! Et qu'est ce que tu dessines ? Demanda Susan en souriant à ce dernier, tout comme Alice et Edward qui s'étaient tournés vers lui curieux de savoir eux aussi.

_ Comme si tu ne savais ce que je dessine Susan remarqua Percy en levant les yeux au ciel à ce constat alors qu'il vit la fille d'Apollon lui sourire malicieusement : oh que oui, elle savait ce qu'il ne cessait de dessiner dans ces croquis.

_ Peut être que Susan sait mais pas moi ! Je peux savoir Percy, hein tu me diras ce que tu dessines pas vrai ? Est-ce que tu peux me les montrer aussi ? Demanda Lucy vraiment curieuse de les voir, car elle savait aussi comme Susan, que le fils de Poséidon ne s'était pas remis à dessiner depuis la disparition d'Aang.

_ Non Lucy, je ne peux pas te les montrer parce que je ne les ais même pas montrer à Bella, alors si je te les montre avant c'est elle qui va me faire la peau répliqua Percy en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, refusant catégoriquement de les lui montrer et de lui dire ce qu'il dessinait.

_ C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ces croquis Percy, que tu t'es éloigné pendant quelques temps de Bella et qu'elle t'en voulait à cause de ça pendant notre cérémonie de fiançaille remarqua Susan comme si de rien n'était alors que tous l'observait elle et Percy, qui la fusillait du regard pour ne pas avoir retenu sa langue.

_ Ah oui ! C'est pour ça alors que tu faisais la tête à Bella mais pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy qui ne voyait pas ce que des dessins avaient de si important pour que le frère s'éloigne de sa jumelle, comme il l'a fait les jours plus tôt.

_ C'est parce que ces dessins sont tous simplement les rêves prémonitoires qu'il a fait sur l'avenir de Bella, et qu'il avait vus des moments intimes de sa vie ! Voila pourquoi il s'était quelque peu éloigné d'elle pour pas que ces images reparaissent dans son esprit chaque fois qu'il la verrait ! Expliqua Susan qui évita habillement un coussin que Percy lui envoya pour qu'elle arrête de parler, alors que tous le regardait avec curiosité.

_ Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas fermer ton clapet Susan ? Ou est ce que je dois appeler Peter pour qu'il s'en charge ? Demanda menaçant Percy à cette dernière en la fusillant du regard pour qu'elle la boucle et ne dise pas un mot de plus.

_ Mais dis moi la vérité Percy ! Ce n'est pas le fait que j'en parle qui te tracasse tant que ça, tu as encore rêvé cette nuit de l'avenir de Bella pas vrai, tu veux en parler ? Demanda Susan en l'observant avec affection et surtout avec ce regard qu'elle pourrait comprendre des choses que les autres non, du à son pouvoir de voir elle aussi l'avenir des gens qui l'entouraient.

_ Son avenir a changé ! Avoua simplement Percy après quelque minute de silence alors qu'il observait sans la voir l'antre de la cheminé, là ou il ne brûlait aucun feu.

_ Commença ? Demanda Edward qui voulait lui aussi connaitre ce que l'avenir de Bella réservait, mais surtout connaître la véritable raison de l'inquiétude de Percy sur ce qu'il avait vus.

_ Jusqu'à présent je voyais Bella mourir enceinte mais là tout à changer répliqua Percy tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait encore vus cette nuit.

_ Commença mourir enceinte ? Tu veux dire enceinte d'Edward ? Demanda Alice alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers son frère inquiet, alors que ce dernier n'avait pas lâché des yeux Percy tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Susan.

_ Bella ne meurt pas Percy ! Je l'ais vus ! Elle vivra une vie et fondra une famille avec Edward ! Déclara Susan ne comprenant pas ou en voulait en venir le fils de Poséidon, alors qu'elle revoyait les enfants d'Edward et de Bella dans sa vision prophétique sur leur avenir commun.

_ Et il n'y a pas que ça aussi Susan ! Il y a des menaces qui tournent autour de Bella que je n'avais pas vus depuis le début, ou si que j'avais entraperçus récemment mais maintenant je les sens beaucoup plus qu'avant ! Et ces menaces sont en rapport avec Edward ou plutôt avec l'entourage d'Edward ! Expliqua Percy tout en se tournant vers ce dernier et sa sœur, alors qu'il ressentait encore cette espèce de malaise qui semblait identique à celui qu'il avait éprouvé la première fois qu'il avait rencontré la famille Cullen.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Percy ? Les Cullen ne feront jamais de mal à Bella ou encore à l'un de notre famille, alors pourquoi crois tu qu'ils seraient une menace pour nous ? Demanda Susan en l'observant lui et les deux Cullen ne comprenant pas pourquoi Percy se sentirait menacer par eux.

_ Je sais parfaitement que les Cullen ne sont pas humains Susan, même si je sais parfaitement qu'ils ne nous feront jamais du mal consciemment, raison pour laquelle les Quileutes les détestent autant ! Mais je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils sont pour l'instant, tout ce que je sais c'est que les Cullen ne sont pas les seules de leurs espèces sur cette planète et qu'il y en a d'autre, et c'est de la que vient la menace ! J'ai vus que cela commençait lors d'une partie de base ball en plein orage, après j'ai vus ma frangine baignant dans son sang dans une pièce remplis de miroir, alors qu'Edward semblait se battre contre quelque chose dans l'ombre que je n'ai pas encore pus discerner raconta Percy frissonnant à ce souvenir alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'antre de la cheminer, et qu'il n'avait pas vus Susan et Edward se regarder.

Parce que Percy venait de rapporter l'un des passages de la vision prophétique que Susan avait eu sur l'avenir d'Edward et Bella, ce que le premier se rappelait parfaitement ou Edward n'avait pus discerner dans la vision, Bella allongée au sol couverte de sang, entrain de se convulser alors qu'il se voyait entrain de combattre quelque chose dans une salle pleine de miroir.

_ C'est une des choses que j'ai vues dans ma vision Percy ! Mais j'ai vus que Bella s'en sortait et Edward aussi rappela Susan sur ce qu'elle avait vus sur ce jour là, lors de cette prophétie qu'elle avait annoncé sur le futur d'Edward et de Bella.

_ Et dans cette vision, est ce que Bella était enceinte ? Demanda Percy en se retournant vers Susan alors qu'il savait parfaitement que les autres le regardaient, ne comprenant plus rien.

_ Non ! Non, Bella ne l'était pas, pouquoi ? Demanda Susan ne comprenant ce que le fils de Poséidon avait pus vraiment voir dans ces rêves.

_ C'est pour ça que je te dis que tout à changer ! Je ne sais pas ce qui en a été le vecteur ou le déclencheur, mais dans ce passage, Bella était enceinte ! Je ne sais pas comment cela a pus se produire et je l'ignore pourquoi, j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser pour ne pas aller lui casser la gueule à l'avance ! Mais je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai vus et crois moi ça ne me plait pas vraiment ! Déclara Percy tout en pointant du doigt Edward et en faisant attention de ne pas le regarder pour pas avoir l'envie de le frapper pour ça.

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire d'autre sur ce que tu as vus ? Demanda Alice en se joignant à la conversation pour la première fois, alors qu'elle tentait de voir ce que Susan et Percy avait vus mais comme le fait que cela ne s'était pas encore passé, elle ne voyait pas encore la menace qui planait au dessus de Bella comme le pressentait le fils de Poséidon.

_ Rien de plus Alice ! Ce que je sais seulement c'est que cette menace émanera de la forêt et pour une raison ou une autre, je l'ignore complètement, j'ai l'impression que celui ou l'être qui en veut à Bella est dans les parages ! Déclara simplement Percy tout en se mettant à se frotter le bras droit alors que son regard s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, et observait la forêt qui entourait la demeure après le jardin.

Alors Edward ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans la tête de sa sœur quand cette dernière, localisa sans nul doute la fameuse menace que pressentait Percy les trois nomades qui tournaient depuis quelques temps dans l'Etat de Washington et qui était ceux qui avait fais exploser la maison de la mère des enfants de Poséidon, tout comme les autres maisons dans les environs en ayant bien avant tué leurs occupants, ou plutôt nourrit et faire passer ça en simple accident de fuite de gaz.

Mais comme le voyait Alice, ces derniers étaient pour l'instant asser loin de Seattle ou même de Forks, opérant dans le Nord Est tout près de la frontière avec l'autre Etat à côté, et près de la frontière Canadienne.

Comme le voyait Alice, ils allaient rester un temps vers ce coin avant de revenir vers Forks pour essayer d'avoir une nouvelle chance d'atteindre d'autre habitant de Forks et de la Push, malgré leur rencontre plus que mouvementé avec les Quileutes.

Et si comme le pensait Percy, la menace qui se trouvait sur la tête de Bella était ces nomades, Edward n'en ferait que des confettis de ces trois là s'ils venaient à s'approcher de trop près de celle qu'il aimait, alors qu'une autre information atteignait le cerveau du jeune Cullen sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant.

Que d'après ce qu'avait vus Percy, Bella viendrait à tomber enceinte bien plus rapidement de ce qu'il avait vus et Edward se demanda à quel moment leur destin sur ce point, avait-il changé ?

_ Surtout ne dite rien à Bella ! C'est à moi de lui en parler parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je recommence comme la dernière fois à lui cacher ce genre de chose déclara Percy en se tournant vers les autres, leur demandant ainsi le silence sur ce sujet envers sa sœur.

_ Promit Percy ! Se sera à toi de le lui dire à Bella ! Promit Susan à ce dernier comme tous les autres aussi, quand le fils de Poséidon remarqua le sourire malicieux de la fille d'Apollon, se doutant que cette dernière lui cachait quelque chose.

Et il eut bien raison !

_ Me dire quoi ? Demanda une voix encore endormis derrière eux alors que sa propriétaire apparaissait sous le perron de l'entrée du grand salon, les faisant tous sursauter, hormis Susan et Alice qui l'avaient toutes les deux vus, en ayant bien évidemment réussis à le cacher du don d'Edward.

En se retournant vers elle, Percy put très vite constater que Bella portait encore son pyjama, tout comme lui d'ailleurs mais le sien était bien plus léger que le sien !

Portant simplement un maillot à bretelle blanc et un petit short moulant bleu, Bella n'avait pas au moins quitté sa chambre ainsi mais avait eu l'intelligence, de se recouvrir d'une grande chemise bleu, ouvert sur son « pyjama » alors que ces longs cheveux étaient quelques peu emmêler pour certains et qu'elle se frottait les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller.

Et alors que Bella essayait par tous les moyens d'émerger de son sommeil, Percy lança un regard vers Edward avant de se mettre à grogner sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, quand il remarqua que ce dernier ne s'était pas empêcher de la reluquer de haut en bas.

_ Pourquoi tu grognes de si beau matin Percy, ne me dis pas que… Oh ! Je vois ! Déclara simplement Bella en se rendant compte enfin de la présence d'Edward et Alice, qui l'observaient avant de se rendre compte que le premier la reluquait et qu'elle constatât très vite dans quelle tenue elle était.

Et bien évidemment, rouge de honte, Bella referma très vite sa chemise avant de se tourner vers Susan et Lucy, tout en évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward et d'Alice, comme celui de Percy par la même occasion.

_ Ils sont arrivé depuis longtemps ? Et je suis la dernière à mettre réveiller je suppose ? Demanda Bella en observant la fille d'Apollon et en essayant de résister à se tourner vers Edward.

_ Oui Bella, tu es la dernière à être début, Percy s'est réveillé il y a plusieurs minutes déjà, et les autres sont dehors entrain de jouer au basket pour les garçons, et la piscine pour les filles alors que les parents discutent dans la véranda sans doute prévena Susan à cette dernière alors que Bella hocha de la tête avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, alors que la pendule de grand-mère indiquait onze heures de la matinée.

Alors que Susan et Alice continuèrent de se plonger dans leur discussion pour le mariage de la première avec Lucy Percy se leva avec sa tasse avant de rejoindre sa sœur dans la cuisine alors qu'Edward ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, le fils de Poséidon observa sa jumelle se servir un bol de céréales et de lait avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le comptoir, sur l'un des tabourets qui le composait.

_ Ca va Bella ? Demanda Percy en venant la rejoindre à son tour au comptoir.

_ Oui ça peut aller mais j'ai fais un étrange rêve cette nuit, mais ca ne doit être rien comparé à toi puisqu'il semblerait que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui après avoir mâcher sa première boucher de céréales.

_ Toi d'abord ? Qu'est ce que tu as vus ? Demanda Percy en piquant des gâteaux dans la boite poser sur le comptoir entre lui et sa sœur.

_ Moi d'abord ! Tu rigoles Percy, c'est à toi de commencer mon vieux ! Qu'est ce que tu as vus pour demander aux autres de ne pas m'en parler ? Demanda Bella en rigolant de l'attitude de son frère avant de reprendre son sérieux quand elle constata le regard sérieux et inquiet de son aîné sur elle.

_C'est si terrible ce que tu as vus sur mon avis ? Demanda Bella inquiète en voyant le regard fuyant de son frère, qui évitait de croiser son regard.

_ Les choses ont changés dans ton futur et je ne sais pas qui en a été l'élément déclencheur ? Déclara Percy, tout en se posant toujours la même question sur ce sujet.

_ Que veux-tu dire par « les choses ont changés dans mon futur » ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas de quoi parler son frère.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite, Percy les passa à raconter à Bella ce qu'il avait déclaré aux autres plus tôt sur ce qui la menaçait, et que celui qui allait lui en vouloir du mal était de la même espèce que les Cullen sans oublier le fait qu'il l'avait vus tomber enceinte beaucoup plus tôt que se qu'il avait vus les jours plus tôt.

_ Alors c'est de ça dont elle voulait me prévenir dans ce cas et que je les ais vus disparaitre tous les deux remarqua Bella alors qu'elle avait plongé son regard vers l'extérieur sans rien voire.

_ Qui ça elle ? Et qui disparaissaient ? Demanda Percy ne comprenant pas de quoi lui parlait sa sœur, même si elle semblait plutôt se parler à elle-même.

_ Mes enfants ! Je les ais encore revus cette nuit et cette fois ci j'ai entendus leurs noms ! Au début c'était quelque chose de simple, on jouait tous ensemble avec leur père dans le jardin d'une maison, et tout d'un coup tout est devenu plus sombre ! Will et Chris ont tous les deux disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais exister ! Edward à foncer tête baissé droit vers la forêt qui nous entourait alors que Nessie m'a tirer vers la main vers la maison, en me disant que je devais m'éloigner qu'il ne devait pas m'attraper ! Et en me redressant j'ai vus Edward se battre sauvagement avec quelqu'un et Nessie n'était plus à côté de moi, alors que je me voyais enceinte, recouverte de sang avec une étrange marque à l'avant bras droit, comme si quelqu'un m'avait mordu jusqu'à m'en faire saigner raconta Bella alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher son avant bras droit sous son bracelet porte bonheur, pour ensuite poser ces mains sur son ventre.

_ Et tu ne l'as pas vus ? Celui qui se battait avec Edward ? Demanda Percy voulant savoir si oui ou non Bella avait pus apercevoir celui qui allait la menacer dans un avenir proche.

_ Non ! Non, je ne l'ais pas vus ! Il restait caché dans l'ombre des arbres et je ne voyais qu'Edward, mais il bougeait comme lui avec une telle rapidité et une telle force, que s'était à peine si je pouvais les apercevoir tellement ils me semblaient tous les deux flous avoua Bella tout en frissonnant à cette scène avant de secouer la tête comme pour effacer ces images de sa mémoire.

_ Je pense que nous allons tous avoir une sacrée discussion avec les Cullen ! Avoua Percy tout en se relevant de son siège avant d'aller déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et de prévenir les autres, de la réunion qu'ils allaient tous avoir.

Laissant Bella terminer son petit déjeuner et d'aller se changer dans sa chambre, quant la fille de Poséidon redescendit dans le grand salon, elle put très vite constater que toute la famille Jackson et Cullen étaient réunis autour des sièges et fauteuils, alors qu'ils semblaient tous l'attendre et qu'une place restait à côté de son aîné.

_ Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe les gars ! Parce qu'interrompre notre partie de basket alors qu'on est tous ex quo ce n'est pas du jeu râla Emmett avant de grogner de douleur quand Rosalie lui donna un coup sur la tête, alors qu'elle était enroulé dans une serviette comme les autres filles qui sortaient de la piscine.

_ Si on vous a fait appeler, c'est parce que moi et Bella avons tous les deux rêver de quelque chose des plus inquiétant, et que nous voulions vous en faire part tout simplement parce qu'il semblerait que Susan l'est aussi vus dans la vision qu'elle a eue concernant l'avenir d'Edward et de Bella ! Déclara Percy commençant ainsi à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

_ Dans une partie de ma vision, j'ai vus qu'il allait se passer quelque chose lorsque nous viendrons à faire une partie de base-ball, après ça tout est devenu flou comme imprécis avant que je découvre Bella recouverte de sang entrain de se convulser dans une pièce recouverte de miroir, alors qu'Edward serait entrain de se battre contre quelqu'un plus loin raconta Susan en se rappelant dans les moindres détails de ce qu'elle avait vus dans sa vision, alors qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Peter assis dans un des fauteuils.

_ Et vous avez-vous aussi rêvé de ce passage ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers les deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Sauf que nos visions étaient beaucoup plus différentes et que j'avais pas mal de détail dans ma vision, Peter ! Prévena Percy tout en jetant un œil à sa sœur qui était entrain de jouer avec ces doigts mal à l'aise, avant qu'il ne lui prenne sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire arrêter son manège.

_ Et comme quoi ? Demanda Daniel curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier avait vus de plus que Susan sur ce passage.

_ Que Bella se trouvait être enceinte et qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang aussi au niveau du ventre avoua Percy tout en ayant observé Bella et Edward alors que tous les regardèrent surpris et étonné.

_ Et de mon côté, c'était bien plus différent ! Je me voyais entrain de jouer avec mes enfants et avec leur père, Edward avant que mes deux premiers garçons, Will et Chris ont commencé à disparaitre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, alors qu'Edward à charger droit sur la forêt ou il y avait quelqu'un à l'abri des arbres, et Nessie notre fille a tenté de m'éloigner de là en me demandant de m'enfuir mais j'en étais incapable ! Après ça elle a disparut à son tour, alors que je me suis retrouver avec un ventre de femme enceinte et pleine de sang, alors qu'on m'avait mordu à mon avant bras droit, et que pendant ce temps Edward continuait toujours de se battre contre quelqu'un que je ne parviens pas à distinguer ! Rapporta dans les moindres détails Bella de ce qu'elle se souvenait de son rêve.

_ Voir tous les trois la même chose à quelque détail près, ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence remarqua Hermione alors que son cerveau chauffait à fond pour essayer de trouver une solution à ces rêves, qui montrait tous la même chose : le danger qu'allait encourir Bella dans un avenir proche.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Demanda Katara en observant chacun des Cullen en ayant parfaitement noté leur façon de réagir, quant Percy et Bella avaient parlés d'un être tenant tête à Edward dans son combat, avant que la plus jeune ne mentionne cette morsure sur son avant-bras droit.

_ Ils ont réagis Katara, parce qu'il se trouve que la personne qui va menacer Bella dans un avenir proche se trouve être l'un de ceux qui appartient à la même race qu'appartiennent les Cullens ! Donc le fait de la force, de la rapidité et de la morsure doivent être un trait de leurs espèces ? Demanda Percy en observant un à un les sept Cullen alors qu'il pouvait nettement sentir la tension qui émanaient d'eux.

_ Sa suffit Percy ! Les Cullen ne sont pas responsable de ce qui va m'arriver à moi et aux garçons, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils ne nous ferons jamais de mal, ni à moi, ni toi, ni quiconque que nous soyons humains ou autres ! Et le fait qu'ils ne sont pas humains n'est pas important pour moi parce que je sais qu'ils le sont ! S'exclama Bella en fusillant son frère de ce qu'il était entrain de sous entendre.

_ Je n'ais jamais dis ça Bella ! Je te fais simplement remarquer que…

_ Tu as dis _deux_ garçons ? Demanda Susan en coupant l'explication de Percy à sa sœur, tout en observant la fille de Poséidon, en trouvant enfin ce qui l'avait gêné dans l'explication qu'elle avait donné sur son rêve.

_ Oui ! Deux garçons, des jumeaux, Will et Chris, mais tu les sais déjà, alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Demanda Bella surprise en observant cette dernière qui semblait de plus en plus livide à sa demande.

_ C'est parce que dans sa vision, Susan n'a été témoin que d'un seul garçon pas de deux avoua Edward en trouvant lui aussi ce qui l'avait autant déboussolé dans la description du rêve de Bella, et le souvenir qu'il avait de son avenir avec elle et du _nombre_ d'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir.

_ Comment est ce possible ? Attends ! C'est lequel que tu as vus dans tes visions ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers Susan pour savoir lequel des deux garçons qu'elle avait vus de celui qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas.

_ Un petit brun aux yeux bleu ! Annonça Susan alors qu'elle tentait de voir le deuxième comme le voyait Bella elle dans ces rêves.

_ Alors c'est Chris que tu as vus, c'est le jumeau de Will ! Alors pourquoi tu le vois lui et pas le premier ? Se demanda Bella en ne comprenant pas pourquoi la fille d'Apollon ne voyait que le plus jeune et pas l'aîné.

_ Parce qu'il n'existera jamais ! C'est ça que je ressens lorsque je te voyais la première fois quant je te voyais mourir enceinte ! En faite se n'est pas toi qui meurt Bella mais l'un des jumeaux, tu vas en perdre un dans toute cette histoire ! Déclara avec fatalité Percy en comprenant enfin le sentiment de mort qui pesait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il avait vus sa sœur mourir en quelque sorte.

Parce que ce n'était pas elle qui mourrait mais l'un de ces fils qu'elle voyait en rêve !

_ Attendez une seconde là ! Vous êtes entrain de me dire que l'un de mes jumeaux, en l'occurrence Will, n'existera jamais parce que je vais le perdre quant on tentera de me tuer ! C'est ce que vous essayez de me faire avaler là ? Demanda Bella en fusillant Percy et Susan du regard alors qu'elle sentait la colère monter de plus en plus en elle, et qu'elle sentait quelque chose l'apaiser mais il en était hors de question qu'elle se calme, parce qu'on lui disait qu'elle allait sans doute perdre un de ces futurs fils.

_ Bella…

_ Non ! Je refuse d'écouter une parole de plus pour dire des trucs pareille ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! S'exclama en colère Bella en coupant l'explication qu'allait lui donner Susan.

Et empêchant quiconque de lui dire quoi que se soit, Bella se leva de son siège et fonça droit vers le corridor qui menait à la porte d'entrée, d'attraper sa veste en jean et de quitter la demeure en courant droit vers la forêt.

Percy voulut la suivre et la rattraper mais Hermione l'arrêta en chemin en lui faisant un signe de négation avec sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de la suivre et lui faisait clairement comprendre dans son regard que ce n'était pas de lui dont sa sœur avait besoin.

_ Vas-y Edward ! Je crois que parmis nous tous, tu es le plus amène à la calmer dans l'était dans lequel elle se trouve ! Annonça Ron qui avait vus ce qu'avait en tête Hermione, alors que Peter et Susan acquiescèrent d'accord avec eux.

Se n'était pas de Percy dont elle avait besoin mais d'Edward ! Et de lui uniquement !

Edward hocha de la tête avant de se lever à son tour avant de suivre la trace que Bella avait laissé dans son sillage, de prendre sa veste et de partir en courant à sa suite.

_ Les prochains jours vont être intenables pour Bella ! Alors ne parlons pas du mariage remarqua Susan en voyant dans l'avenir que les prochains jours allaient être vraiment difficile pour elle, avec cette nouvelle des plus atroces sur le sort de l'un de ces fils.

_ Tu veux qu'on repousse le mariage pour la soutenir ? Demanda Peter qui lui aussi n'aimait pas voir souffrir l'une de ces sœurs, sur ce que l'avenir pouvait leurs réserver de terrible.

_ Non Peter ! Vous ne l'aiderez pas en faisant ça, crois-moi ? Bella se sentira encore plus coupable de ne pas vous laissez vivre votre vie ! Coupa Harry sur ce que ces derniers allaient faire pour aider la fille de Poséidon.

_ Harry a raison ! Ce n'est pas en faisant ça que vous l'aiderez, elle se sentira encore plus coupable dans ce cas ! Approuva Ginny sur ce point, tout à fait d'accord avec son compagnon alors que Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent eux aussi, de leur côté.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ? Demanda Edmund observant ces aînés et les Cullen, attendant que l'un d'eux trouve une réponse, mais ce n'est pas d'eux qu'elle vena.

_ On a qu'à se débarrasser de celui qui s'attaquera à Bella dans ce cas ! Ainsi, ils ne perdront pas Will dans l'avenir ! Proposa Lucy en se tournant vers ces frères et sœurs, sachant pertinemment que ces derniers viendraient à l'approuver.

_ Tu as tout à fais raison Lucy ! Occupons-nous de lui avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque ! Approuva Katara d'accord avec sa petite sœur.

_ Si nous pouvions agir sans violence cela serait mieux non ? Demanda Vala qui n'était pas pour la violence, tout comme Daniel aussi mais qui ne venait à l'utiliser que lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

_ Mieux vaudrait éviter Vala de vous retrouver devant eux ! Parce que ces êtres ne sont pas comme nous et avec notre mode de vie aussi déclara négativement Carlisle pas d'accord pour que les Jackson s'approchent de ces derniers.

_ Donc vous savez de qui il s'agit n'est ce pas ? Demanda Percy en se redressant tout en observant chacun des Cullen, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à sace que sa sœur et son futur beau frère étaient entrain de faire en ce moment.

_ Nous les appelons Nomades ! Ils vivent comme reclus et contrairement à nous s'en prend aux humains, lorsqu'ils ont faim ! Annonça Jasper sur ces derniers, se doutant que ces paroles pourraient choquer les Jackson, même s'ils leur faisaient pleinement confiance.

_ Ils sont trois : deux hommes et une femme ! Et depuis quelques temps ils se cantonnent sur l'Etat de Washington en se nourrissant des humains qui y habitent, mais pour que cela ne pose pas de question pour les forces de police, ils masquent leurs massacres en accident de maison ! La plupart du temps en faisant exploser les lieux en faisant croire à une fuite de gaz ! Continua Emmett.

_ Fuite de gaz ! Attendez une seconde ! Ne me dîtes pas que vos « Nomades » avaient choisis leur nouvelle proie chez ma mère tout de même ? Demanda Percy en se souvenant de l'explosion qui avait détruit leur chez lui à la Push.

_ Si se sont eux mais les Quileutes les ont empêchés d'attendre le retour de Sally, si elle aurait dus revenir puisque ce jour là elle était avec Charlie et quant ils se sont rendus compte de la présence des Quileutes, ils ont fais exploser la maison avant de s'enfuir pour occuper les clebs et les empêcher de les suivre ! Reprit Rosalie en regardant désoler Percy de la façon dont il venait à apprendre ce qui était arrivé en vérité.

_ Et ils sont ou pour l'instant ? Demanda Peter voulant savoir les coordonnées de l'endroit ou se trouvaient ces derniers, se doutant de la future chasse qu'allait lancer Percy pour les coincer.

_ Ils ne sont pas dans le coin ! Ils son beaucoup plus loin dans le Nord Est de l'Etat près de la frontière Canadienne, et je ne crois pas que d'aller les provoquer soit une bonne chose ! Prévena Alice qui n'aimait pas cette idée que les Jackson partent à la chasse aux trois nomades.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Alice ! Avec aucun plan bien construit vous partez vous faire littéralement massacrer par ces types, et je ne crois pas que Bella aimerait savoir que vous êtes partis droit vous faire tuez pour stopper celui qui va lui en vouloir du mal répliqua Susan à ce propos, d'accord avec Alice sur ce point.

_ Si c'était la vie de ton enfant qui était en jeu Susan, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Demanda Percy en la fusillant du regard, tout en lançant un regard à son petit ventre de femme enceinte.

_ J'aurais souhaité qu'on agisse avec intelligence et non pas qu'on soit tous aveugler par la colère et la tristesse Percy ! De plus, ce n'est pas maintenant que Bella tombera enceinte ! Alors calmons nous, essayons d'en apprendre le plus sur eux et renforçons nous mentalement et physiquement, et quand le jour viendra alors crois-moi Percy, je serais partante pour aller leur faire la peau à ces Nomades ! Mais ce n'est pas le jour aujourd'hui, nous ne leur donnerons l'avantage dans ce cas sur nous ! Avoua Susan sur le sujet, montrant à tous qu'elle était prête à se battre mais que ce n'était pas le moment choisis pour le faire.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Susan ! Restons sagement tranquille pendant les prochaines semaines et quand vous serez prêts, vous le ferez mais pa avant est ce que c'est clair ? Demanda Daniel en observant tous ces enfants qui hochèrent tous de la tête, d'accord avec ce compromis.

_ On vous aidera à les réduire en bouillie ! On ne laissera pas Edward seul dans ce coup là ! Promit Emmett alors que Jasper hocha de la tête, d'accord avec lui comme tous les autres Cullen à ce propos.

Alors que tous changèrent de conversation pour alléger l'atmosphère, en choisissant le mariage de Peter et de Susan, dans moins de cinq jours alors que cela leur permit d'attendre le retour d'Edward et de Bella.

Edward avait suivis l'odeur de Bella et après avoir courus une dizaine de minutes dans la forêt qui bordait la demeure des Jackson, il retrouva la fille de Poséidon devant le lac de la propriété, à lancée des galets en tentant de faire des ricochets dans l'eau.

Mais vus la colère et l'énervement qui l'habitaient, elle n'arrivait à rien du tout, ce qui la faisait encore plus rager à un point pas possible.

_ Tu sais Bella ! C'est en état calme et posé que tu arriveras à faire des ricochets ! Déclara Edward en s'approchant de cette dernière, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas retourner vers lui en sachant pertinemment qu'il était là.

Ce dernier ramassa un des nombreux galets qui recouvraient le sol avant le lac, pour ensuite le lancer et faire de nombreux ricochets avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'eau.

Voyant que ce dernier avait réussi sans problème ces ricochets, Bella essaya de se calmer et de recommencer, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est lancer le galet dans l'eau qui créa un mini-geyser qui s'éleva dans le ciel, l'énervant encore plus alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment d'elle.

Mais cela ne lui plus guère car Bella le fusilla du regard pour qu'il cesse de se moquer d'elle, mais au lieu de ça, Edward ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle avec ces joues rouge de honte.

_ Tu t'y prends mal Bella ! Au lieu de rester de face au lac, tu dois te positionner de côté pour pouvoir le réussir, comme ça montra Edward tout en se plaçant derrière elle et en la faisant pivoter de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouve à droite du lac.

Le Cullen savait pertinemment que Bella savait faire des ricochets mais vus dans l'état ou elle se trouvait, et le fait qu'elle se laissait faire sans la moindre opposition Edward se dit que c'était un bon moyen pour essayer de la calmer avant de pouvoir discuter avec elle.

Ramassant un autre galet sur le sol, Edward le donna à Bella en le posant dans sa main droite, sachant qu'elle était droitière et se trouvant dans son dos, Edward ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il vint à poser sa main gauche sur sa hanche alors que la droite s'empara de son poignet droit, là ou se trouvait son bracelet porte-bonheur.

_ Tu calcules bien ton angle de lancer, tu laisses ton bras prendre de l'élan et ensuite tu lance le galet bien droit, pour que sa surface fasse des ricochets sur la surface du lac expliqua Edward avant d'envelopper la main droite de Bella dans la sienne et ensemble, ils le lancèrent alors que le galet parvint sans aucune difficulté à faire les ricochets sur l'eau.

_ Tu vois Bella ! Ce n'est pas si difficile mais bien sur il ne faut pas s'énerver quand on n'y arrive pas non plus remarqua Edward tout en souriant à cette dernière qui observait le galet disparaitre sous la surface du lac.

_ Je présume que tu n'es pas venu pour m'apprendre à faire des ricochets, ou encore pour me dire la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Bella tout en ayant posé sa main droite sur la main gauche d'Edward, toujours poser sur sa hanche gauche.

_ La vérité sur quoi ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler.

_ Sur ce que tu es véritablement ? Toi et ta famille ? Demanda Bella tout en tournant sa tête vers lui pour voir comment il allait réagir.

_ Pas vraiment ! Je préfère que tu le découvres par toi-même, cela serait plus préférable pour nous deux que tu le saches toute seule ! Déclara simplement Edward tout en lâchant la hanche de Bella et en s'éloignant d'elle, avant de ramasser un autre galet et de le lancer, lui faisant faire des ricochets sur la surface du lac avant de couler.

_ J'ai relevée pas mal de différence sur toi et ta famille, mais je n'en ais pas encore chercher la signification réel ! Remarque, je n'en ais pas vraiment envie en faite, parce que pour dire la vérité, avec ce que je connais de toi et de ta famille, je sais que nous sommes en sécurité avec vous avoua Bella avant de lancer enfin son galet qui fit quatre ricochets pour ensuite disparaitre au fond du lac.

_ Pourtant ! Ca va être à cause de moi et de mon espèce qu'on va en perdre un ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edward en revenant sur la vraie raison de sa présence, tout en lançant un autre galet sur le lac.

_ On ne le perdra pas ! Tu m'entends Edward ? J'ai déjà perdue Aang, je n'accepterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas l'un de mes fils ! Surtout pas ! Je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais ! Promit Bella en relançant de toutes ces forces un galet qui provoqua un sacré geyser sous la force de ces sentiments, sous le regard d'Edward.

_ A quoi ressemblait-il ? Demanda-t'il ensuite quand Bella se fut quelque peu calmer tout en se remettant à jouer avec un autre galet, après s'être laisser tomber au sol pour s'y asseoir.

Observant un instant Edward dans les yeux, Bella reporta son attention sur le lac et la seconde d'après, le Cullen vit des formes aquatiques sortirent de l'eau et commencer à se mouvoir sur la surface du lac : trois enfants qui courraient en jouant avec un chien et des cerfs volants.

Avec la vision dont il a été le témoin dans l'esprit de Susan, Edward n'eut aucun de mal à reconnaitre sa fille qui tirait un cerf volant dans son sillage, suivis par un jeune golden retriever juste derrière ces deux frères alors qu'il reconnut le petit brun juste devant elle avec son cerf volant, avant de tourner son regard vers le troisième, l'aîné de leurs enfants d'après Bella.

Il avait les traits identiques à son jumeau, sauf que si ce dernier portait plus les caractéristiques de sa mère, l'aîné s'était le contraire, ayant plus les traits de son paternel. Edward avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir dans son enfance, avec quelques traits de Bella en plus.

Will, tel était le nom qu'Edward avait entendu Bella l'appeler semblait rire aux éclats avec son jumeau Chris, et leur petite sœur Nessie et en prononçant les noms dans sa tête, Edward ne put s'empêcher de les apprécier et de les aimer encore plus, alors qu'ils devenaient encore plus réels ainsi.

Quand l'apparition des enfants sous formes aquatiques, disparut sous la surface du lac Edward vint s'asseoir à la droite de Bella après plusieurs minute de silence, quand une question qu'il se posait lui vint à l'esprit.

_ A ton avis Bella, est ce qu'il y a une raison bien précise qui nous a poussé à leur donné ces noms ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers elle pour voir si elle avait déjà entendus ces noms, parce que celui de Will lui disait vaguement quelque chose dans sa mémoire, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'où il l'avait entendu.

_ Pour ce qui est de Will je ne sais pas mais je sais pour celui de Chris ! Le père de ma mère s'appelait Christopher et c'est le deuxième prénom de Percy aussi avoua Bella en se rappelant de ce détail alors que son annonce fit tilt dans celle d'Edward.

_ William était le nom du père de mon père biologique, qui avait aussi William en second nom se rappela Edward sur ce détail de son passé « humain ».

_ Et toi ? C'est quoi ton deuxième prénom ? Demanda Bella curieuse de le savoir.

_ Anthony ! C'était le nom du père de ma mère biologique, et toi ? En ce qui concerne Isabella ? C'était le nom de ta grand-mère je présume ? Demanda Edward voulant aussi connaitre l'origine du deuxième prénom de sa bien aimée.

_ Oui ! Maman voulait que nous ayons quelque chose de nos grands-parents, comme de notre père d'ailleurs ! Pour ce qui est de Persée, d'accord c'est tenable, mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé Hippolyte ? Se demanda Bella tout en posant sa tête sur sa main gauche qui était appuyer sur sa jambe, alors qu'elle n'avait pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Parce qu'Hippolyte était la Reine des Amazones se rappela Edward des recherches qu'il avait sur l'origine de ce prénom grec.

_ Oui mais qu'elle s'est fais battre par Héraclès et qu'elle en tomba amoureuse, ça c'est la version la plus gentille qui ce qui c'est vraiment passé pour elle, alors je ne te raconte pas les autres ! Raconta Bella à ce propos en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner à l'idiotie qu'avait fais sa mère pour lui avoir donné un nom pareil à la naissance.

_ Et serais-je ton Héraclès ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant chaleuresement.

_ Bat moi en combat singulier et après je verrais si je fais de toi mon Roi ! Provoqua Bella sérieusement avant de regarder Edward et d'éclater de rire, vus la situation. Mais j'espère que Charlie l'empêchera d'appeler leur jumeau avec des noms grecs parce qu'ils auront encore plus du mal à se faire à la vie, surtout vus les générations idiotes qui apparaissent de plus en plus dans le monde ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la fille de Poséidon sur les futurs noms qu'ils allaient appelés les futurs jumeaux.

_ En tout cas je me demande bien pourquoi on va surnommer notre future fille Nessie ? Se demanda Edward en repensant au nom de leur future fille.

_ J'ai dus être complètement dans les vapes pour nommer ma fille comme le Monstre du Locke Ness grogna Bella en se demandant bien ce qui allait lui prendre pour nommer sa fille ainsi.

_ Ce n'est qu'un surnom Bella pas son vrai nom ! Rigola Edward à la réaction que Bella avait à ce nom.

_ Quand le moment sera venu, le premier à lui donner ce surnom ridicule, je jure que « il » ou « elle » je le castre promit Bella tout en jurant dans sa barbe avant de se mettre à rire, ce qui étonna beaucoup Edward.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle après la promesse de « menace » que la fille de Poséidon venait de faire à l'instant.

_ Qu'on n'est pas un couple comme les autres ! Normalement, on devrait parler des premiers rendez-vous en amoureux et des premiers baisers, et tout ce qui va avec alors que nous on parle des noms de nos futurs enfants, ce n'est pas de ce qui à de plus normal dans le début d'une relation amoureuse expliqua Bella en riant à ce sujet.

_ Mais nous n'avons rien de normal comme les autres couples non plus, raison pour laquelle notre couple est si idéal avoua Edward en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant qu'il ne revoit cette tristesse réapparaitre dans ces yeux, le même lors de l'annonce de la non-existence de William dans un avenir proche : Je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi Bella ! Il ne t'arrivera rien, ni à toi, ni à eux ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Promit-il tout en lui prenant la main droite avec sa main gauche.

_ Je sais que pour me protéger je peux te faire pleinement confiance pour ça, et ça sera pareil de mon côté tu m'as toujours protégé depuis qu'on se connait d'ailleurs, comme je l'ais fais avec l'automate géant ou avec la Méduse-hybride souria Bella tout en enlaçant ces doigts contre ceux d'Edward dans sa main, en ne frissonnant pas une seule seconde contre sa peau glacer.

_ Pas depuis qu'on se connait en faite avoua Edward en la regardant, près à lui dire la véritée sur ce sujet.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bella en le fixant ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, quant elle le regarda relever la manche de sa veste pour dévoiler son bracelet porte bonheur.

_ Jai juré de te protéger le premier jour ou je t'ais vus, et tu l'as même gardé depuis tout ce temps sans en connaître la véritée souria Edward tout en caressant le tissu bleu nuit dans le bracelet en cuire que Bella avait confectionné.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Bella ne parvenant toujours pas à comprendre ou il en voulait en venir.

_ Ce jour là, il y a plus d'un an, toi et Percy, vous vous trouviez dans la forêt de Forks entrain de vous battre contre un groupe d'harpie ! J'étais littéralement hypnotiser en te voyant te battre, tu me donnais cette impression que tu volais et que tu dansais, comme si rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Et à ce moment là, une harpie est parvenue à te pousser contre un arbre et j'ai bien cru que j'allais hurler quand j'ai entendus les craquements de tes os, et la perte de sang que tu as perdue me rendait dingue ! Pourtant tu voulais encore aider Percy et continuer de te battre contre ces harpies, quant l'une d'elle à charger sur toi seulement ton arc était encore trop loin de toi, pour que tu parviennes à l'abattre avant qu'elle ne t'est ! Je n'ais pas pus le supporter plus longtemps, je me suis débarrasser de mes frères qui me retenaient et j'ai chargé cette harpie en l'envoyant bouler contre un autre arbre, avant qu'elle ne t'atteigne mais tu avais eu le temps de lâcher ta flèche, et elle m'a percé le bras en m'arrachant un morceau de ma chemise ! Morceau que tu as gardé depuis tout ce temps ! Raconta Edward tout en caressant le bracelet porte bonheur de Bella, tout comme son poignet.

_ Alors s'était toi ce jour là ? C'est toi qui m'as sauvée de cette harpie ? Demanda Bella comme si elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire que c'était lui depuis le début.

Pour toute réponse, Edward retira sa veste avant de lever la manche de son T-shirt et de lui dévoiler l'entaille cicatrisé, qui ornait le haut de son bras sous son épaule droite.

Stupéfaite, Bella toucha la cicatrice sur son bras et avant même qu'elle n'est pus penser à le soigner, Edward stoppa son geste, tout en lui souriant.

_ Je préfère la garder Bella ! Parce qu'elle montre à quel point tu comptes pour moi et que je recommencerais sans hésiter une seule seconde ! Que je continuerais de te protéger jusqu'au bout promit Edward tout en continuant de lui sourire.

_ Merci ! Remercia Bella avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Edward, juste à l'embrassure de ces lèvres pour ensuite lui rendre son sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'estomac de Bella ne se mette à gronder, les faisant sursauter et qu'Edward ne vienne à se moquer gentiment d'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Edward ! S'exclama outrée Bella qu'il se moque d'elle tout en lui donnant des coups pour qu'il arrête de rire, malgré le fait qu'elle se doutait qu'elle finirait par avoir des bleu à cogner ces mains contre son torse de pierre.

Toujours en riant, Edward lui attrapa les mains pour qu'elle cesse de le frapper et de se blesser encore plus, sauf que Bella en avait décidée autrement.

La fille de Poséidon voulut se relever et mettre une bonne dérouiller à Edward avec le lac, le seul ennui, c'est que son pied vint à déraper sur l'un des galets avant de tomber mais son compagnon parvint à la retenir pour lui éviter de se faire mal.

Seulement voila, Bella l'entraina dans sa chute en s'accrochant à son maillot ou Edward finit par se retrouver sur elle, alors qu'elle était totalement allongée sur les galets du lac.

La position les mit tous les deux mal à l'aise, faisant rougir de gêne Bella alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand la remonter de sang de la fille de Poséidon dans ces joues, lui donna « l'eau à la bouche », en terme « vampirique » elle était de plus en plus « délicieuse » et « succulente ».

Ils allaient tous les deux par finir de dire quelque chose quand le téléphone portable de Bella se mit à résonner dans la clairière autour du lac, alors que la music « This is home » se mit à résonner.

_ Ca c'est mon crétin de frangin ! On dirait que Monsieur a eu une bonne intuition sur ce coup là ! Grogna Bella en se redressant, alors qu'Edward s'était déjà redresser en quatrième vitesse dès le moment ou le portable l'avait sorti de sa « transe ».

_ Excuses-moi Bella ! On devrait rejoindre les autres avant que Percy n'envoit la cavalerie pour venir nous chercher ! Rigola Edward en se relevant avant d'aider Bella à se relever à son tour, alors qu'elle était enfin parvenu à extirper son portable de la poche de son jean.

Bella lui souria avant de décrocher enfin son téléphone et de répondre à son frère.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Bella vraiment énervé contre son frangin alors qu'Edward n'eut aucune difficulté à entendre ce dernier répondre à travers le portable.

_ _Tu es toujours furieuse ?_ Demanda la voix inquiète de son frère.

_ Non ! Mais je le suis parce que t'es obliger de venir m'emmerder quand moi et Edward ont fais quelque chose ! S'exclama Bella courroucée contre son frère alors qu'elle se remettait en route vers le manoir suivis d'Edward, qui souriait derrière elle.

_ _Pourquoi ? Vous faisiez quoi au juste ?_ Demanda Percy inquiet pour sa frangine et près à aller casser la figure du Cullen.

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas pardi ! Bon tu veux quoi au juste hormis nous interrompre en plein moment intime à moi et à Edward ? Demanda Bella en grognant à l'encontre de son frangin.

__ Pour te dire que nous allons protéger la maison de Charlie contre n'importe quoi qui voudrait trop s'approcher d'eux dans l'avenir _ expliqua enfin Percy sur la raison de son appel.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Puisque tu sais parfaitement que nos montres ne s'attaquent jamais aux êtres mortels, se sont des proies beaucoup trop facile pour eux et ils n'en tireraient aucun plaisir par la même occasion remarqua Bella vraiment intriguer qu'ils veulent faire cela, tout comme Edward qui l'était aussi.

_ _Tu comprendras mieux quand tu seras rentrée ! Alors grouillez vous tous les deux pour qu'on puisse vous expliquez !_ Ordonna Percy à sa frangine.

_ Ouais c'est ça Percy ! Et quand j'arrive à la maison je te jure de te refaire le portrait parce que tu sais parfaitement que je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, et surtout venant de toi ! Grogna Bella à son encontre et avant qu'il n'est pus répliquer quoi que se soit, elle avait mis fin à la conversation en coupant de son côté.

Avant de se tourner vers Edward qui riait aux éclats :

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à rire toi ? Demanda Bella en l'observant avant que ce dernier parvint à se calmer.

_ Rappel moi à l'avenir de ne jamais te donner un ordre si tu dois réagir comme ça souria Edward en la regardant avec un regard si attendrissant que cela calma l'humeur exécrable que la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son frère avait réveillé.

_ Et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna se moqua Bella tout en lui tirant la langue alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle eut le dos tourner et qu'Edward ne la vit pas.

_ Allez viens ! On ferait bien de se dépêcher pour savoir ce que Percy veut vraiment faire avec les autre de la maison de Charlie annonça Edward qui avait remis sa veste, tout en tendant la main vers Bella qui la fixa en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

_ Et tu veux faire quoi au juste ? Demanda Bella en le regardant avant d'observer sa main tendu et de recroiser son regard.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Edward en souriant alors que Bella posa sa main dans la sienne, et qu'elle l'observait l'attirer à lui.

_ Fais gaffe Héraclès que je ne te refasse pas le portrait prévena Bella tout en prenant le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné de leur petite discussion de toute à l'heure.

_ Et fais attention que je te prenne pas au mot Hippolyte souria Edward alors que Bella ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'entente de son vrai prénom.

Et alors qu'elle se mettait à grogner tout en se mettant à jurer sur l'idiotie de la jeunesse de sa mère, Bella ne vit pas venir ce qu'Edward avait prévu.

Avant même qu'elle n'est pus réagir, Bella se retrouva sur le dos d'Edward, les jambes croiser sur son torse et ces bras accrocher à son cou alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Bella étonnée en l'observant alors qu'il souriait tout en lui bloquant les jambes, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

_ J'accélère le mouvement ! Accroche-toi mon petit poisson ! Souria Edward à cette dernière.

_ Si moi je suis un petit poisson, tu es quoi ...

Bella ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle dut s'accrocher au cou d'Edward, surprise quand ce dernier s'était élancé à une vitesse fulgurante à travers les arbres de la forêt, alors que la fille de Poséidon n'avait même pas le temps de les discerner qu'ils furent de nouveau sortis de la forêt et qu'ils fonçaient droit vers la demeure des Jackson.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward porta Bella jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le couloir d'entrée de la maison, alors qu'il reposa doucement la fille de Poséidon sur le sol et qu'elle semblait encore en état de choc.

_ Ca va Bella ? Demanda Edward inquiet en la tenant par la taille pour être sur qu'elle ne s'évanouit pas avec ce qu'il venait de lui montrer.

_ Je savais que tu courrais vite mais à cette allure, je n'y aurais jamais crus si je ne l'avais pas vus, c'est quand tu veux pour faire une course mon cher Héraclès ! Déclara Bella tout en lui souriant avant de rejoindre tous les autres qui se trouvaient toujours dans le salon, et qui les avaient aussi entendus.

_ C'est quoi le rapport avec Héraclès ? Demanda Ron en répétant la question que tout le monde venait de se poser en observant Edward et Bella entrer dans le salon.

_ Un truc qui ne concerne que moi et Edward, Ron ! Bon, maintenant que nous sommes là, tu vas m'expliquer cette idée de protéger la maison de Charlie et de maman, Percy ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son frangin et en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine, en attendant qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre !

Percy rapporta toute la discussion qu'ils avaient eux avec les Cullen et du danger qu'avait faillis encourir Sally, et de la véritable signification de l'explosion qui avait vus détruit leur maison sur la plage de la Push, à Percy, Bella et à leur mère.

Quand elle eut vent des trois « nomades », auteur de toutes ces maisons exploser et du meurtre de tout leurs propriétaires et habitants qui se trouvaient plus loin dans le nord est de l'Etat de Washington, près de la frontière Canadienne Bella comprit pourquoi il fallait protéger la maison de Charlie et Sally.

_ Parce que vous croyez que si notre mère était leur future cible et que les Quileutes les en ont empêchés, ils vont essayer de se la faire lorsqu'ils reviendront dans le coin ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir si c'était la conclusion qu'ils avaient tirés de cette discussion.

_ D'après les Cullen, c'est une supposition des plus envisageable, vous devriez tous les deux y aller et protéger la maison remarqua Vala vraiment inquiète pour la sécurité en péril de Charlie et Sally, quand ces derniers reviendront de leur lune de miel.

_ Surtout qu'ils pourront s'en prendre à vos frères et sœurs s'ils reviennent après que Sally est mis bas continua Daniel sur ce sujet.

_ De toute façon je comptais bien utiliser les doubles des clés que nous avait données maman pour la maison de Charlie, il est grand temps d'y aller non ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa frangine.

_ Allons prendre des affaires, on y dormira se soir et après on verra quoi faire plus tard approuva Bella en hochant de la tête avant de sourire à Edward et de se diriger avec son frère dans sa chambre, pour aller chercher des affaires pour dormir là-bas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux enfants de Poséidon de rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, avant de redescendre en bas ou les attendait près Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund qui comptaient venir avec eux pour aller installer les protections sur la maison des Swan.

_ On vient avec vous pour poser les protections ! Déclara Peter tout en désignant les sacs que portaient les fils d'Héphaïstos alors que les deux fils d'Arès en portaient aussi.

_ Ginny et Lucy nous ont mises des rosiers dans les véhicules pour qu'on puisse creuser devant la propriété sans problème et les mettre dessous, comme ça si les voisins nous voient ils croiront que nous faisons seulement du jardinage continua Harry tout en désignant les deux 4x4 humer des garçons dehors, alors que les filles étaient entrain de charger les derniers rosiers dans les coffres.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas ! Annonça seulement Percy tout en prenant la tête de leur petit groupe quand :

_ Je viens avec vous aussi ! Prévena Edward tout en suivant Bella qui lui souria avant de lui prendre la main, empêchant ainsi à son frère de répliquer quoi que se soit contre le fait que Cullen puisse les suivre.

D'ailleurs, Percy ne put rien dire non plus puisque Peter et Harry l'attrapèrent tous les deux par un bras avant de le faire monter dans le premier véhicule du premier, alors qu'Harry monta dans son propre véhicule avec Ron et Edmund pendant que Bella monta avec Edward dans sa volvo grise.

Et les trois véhicules prirent la route alors que les autres Jackson et Cullen saluèrent leurs départs, avant qu'ils ne perçoivent encore la voix Emmett derrière eux, demander une partie de Playstation avec les autres pour passer le temps.

Pendant les deux heures ralliant la maison des Jackson à Seattle à celle des Swan à Forks, ils ne leur fallurent pas moins de deux heures pour y arriver alors qu'Edward et Bella continuaient de s'apprendre tous les deux, sur le gout autant musical que l'écriture et la lecture, alors que le Cullen voulut aussi connaître les gouts alimentaires de Bella tout comme ces couleurs préférer, et ainsi que son code vestimentaires.

En claire, Edward passa tout au crible sur la vie de Bella sur ce qu'elle aimait et de ce qu'elle détestait, ainsi que les interminables appels de Percy qui voulait savoir si tout allait dans la Volvo grise, ce que la fille de Poséidon lui répondit en lui disant et je cite : « mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! ».

Et ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répliquer, Bella mettait toujours fin à la conversation alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça, se doutant que dès l'instant ou ils seraient arrivé chez les Swan, la fille de Poséidon allait faire vivre un dure moment à son frangin sur sa façon de lui foutre la paix sur la vie intime de sa jumelle.

Et c'est ce qui se passa au moment même ou Edward gara sa Volvo derrière le véhicule d'Harry, qui était lui-même garé derrière celui de Peter sur l'allée, juste devant la maison des Swan et il n'eut même pas le temps de couper le contact que la fille de Poséidon était déjà sortit du véhicule et fonçait droit vers la première du convoi, sous les rires des fils d'Héphaïstos et que le deuxième fils d'Arès la suivait de près pour éviter tout débordement public devant le voisinage.

Percy n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte côté passager que Bella le fit avant de le tirer hors du véhicule, et de le plaquer asser violemment sur la portière arrière droite du 4x4 humer de Peter.

_ Eh, doucement Bella ? Demanda Harry en lui attrapant les bras pour la stopper mais elle parvint sans aucune difficulté à se libérer de sa prise, et posa son poing droit sur la poitrine de son frère.

_ Je te préviens Percy ! Tu as intérêt à me foutre la paix avec Edward, est ce que c'est clair ? Parce que si jamais tu me refais le coup du téléphone pendant ces dernières heures, je te jures que ce n'est pas un de nos ennemis qui aura ta peau, mais ça sera moi, piger ? Demanda Bella d'une voix menaçante et glaciale à l'encontre de son aîné.

_ Du calme Bella ! Je crois qu'il a compris mais tu devrais te calmer maintenant ? Demanda gentiment Edward tout en ayant posé une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et c'est ce qui se passa.

Dès que la fille de Poséidon avait sentis son contact, sa colère qui n'avait cessé de monter dans la Volvo grise après les incontestables appels sans fin du fils de Poséidon à son encontre avait littéralement disparus bien qu'elle ne cessait de lui fusiller du regard, genre « tu recommence ça va barder pour ton matricule ! ».

Se détournant de son frère, Bella attrapa la main d'Edward et retourna à la Volvo pour aller chercher son sac de voyage pour la nuit qu'elle allait passé chez les Swan avec Percy pendant que les fils d'Arès et d'Héphaïstos étaient entrain de sortir les sacs de protections et les rosiers des deux 4x4 humer, pour commencer à les installer pour la mise en place du travail qui allait leur prendre toute l'après midi.

Et après que les deux enfants de Poséidon aient allés déposer leurs sacs de voyages dans leurs chambres respectives, qui n'avaient pas été changés depuis le déménagement qu'ils avaient fais après leur crise de colère envers leur mère Percy et Bella redescendirent en bas aider les autres dans le travail, alors que Ron et Edmund étaient entrain de placer les boites qui permettaient à la barrière anti-monstre de se créer tout autour de la propriété, pendant que Peter et Harry aider d'Edward étaient entrain d'installer des barrières en boites qui délimitaient le terrain appartenant à la propriété, et que les rosiers allaient être placer derrière, juste par-dessus des boites de protection.

Percy rejoigna Ron et Edmund et les aida à poser les boite en bronze céleste sur les quatre angles de la propriété, ainsi qu'aux quatres directions cardinaux faisant en sorte qu'aucuns de leurs ennemis ou créatures nuisibles puissent s'y faufiler alors que Bella rejoigna Edward et se mit à la tache de planter les grands rosiers, après avoir mis des gants de jardinage, et que Peter et Harry continuaient d'installer les barrières en bois longeant le chemin des piétons bétonner.

Et pendant leur travail, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Bella entrain de placer les rosiers, tout en touchant les petits boutons de rose rouge et rose, et que quelques unes étaient déjà entrain de s'ouvrir, libérant leur senteur floral qui se mettait à embaumer le parfum déjà floral et marin que dégageait la fille de Poséidon, la rendant encore plus exquise que possible.

Et tout en continuant de l'aider à placer les grands rosiers tout autour de la propriété, Edward ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leurs discussions plus tôt, dans la clairière du lac, et se rappelant aussi d'une chose qu'elle avait dite _: « Qu'on n'est pas un couple comme les autres ! Normalement, on devrait parler des premiers rendez-vous en amoureux et des premiers baisers, et tout ce qui va avec »_.

C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, ils avaient beaucoup discuté l'un et l'autre, autant à la caserne que chez les Jackson ou dans la forêt mais jusqu'à présent, Edward ne l'avait jamais vraiment invité à un rendez-vous pour officialiser vraiment leur relation.

Et alors que l'après-midi s'écoulait et que la soirée commençait de tomber, Edward réfléchissait à quel genre de rendez-vous il pouvait donner à Bella, en sachant pertinemment que le Premier rendez-vous était toujours le plus importants dans le début d'une relation amoureuse !

Tout en se mettant à réfléchir à l'endroit ou il pourrait l'emmener, Edward se rappela d'une séance à l'un des cinémas de Seattle qui avait attiré son attention les jours précédent et qu'il s'était posé la question, s'il pouvait y emmener Bella et si sa lui plairait.

Et vus les gouts qu'il avait finis par connaitre de la fille de Poséidon, il était sur que cela lui plairait alors il peaufina dans sa tête tout un emploi du temps pour ce premier rendez-vous avec Bella, quand il se demanda si elle ne dirait pas non pour ce soir ?

Alors qu'ils venaient enfin de finir l'installation de la barrière de protection anti-monstre, tout comme la barrière de bois et des rosiers et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder de tomber, Percy et Bella firent rentrés les autres à l'intérieur et de leur proposer un rafraichissement avant leur départ pour la maison comme s'était prévus, quand Edward sauta sur l'occasion pour parler seul à seul avec Bella alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine entrain de s'occuper de la limonade pour les cinq autres garçons, installer dans les canapés du salon.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide Bella ? Demanda Edward en s'installant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle sortait les citrons et les glaçons du frigo pour la limonade.

_ Si tu veux bien sur, tu peux te charger de couper les citrons je m'occuper du restes, comme cela Percy ne pourra rien dire déclara Bella tout en fusillant son frangin qui les observait assis sur le canapé du salon, puisque la cuisine et le salon n'étaient pas séparé comme un mur comme chez les Jackson.

Percy reporta ainsi son attention sur la discussion qu'entretenait les fils d'Héphaïstos sur de nouveaux automates qu'ils avaient l'intention de crées pour protéger les environs, aux cas ou si ces trois « nomades » venaient à trainer un peu trop près de chez eux. Alors que les fils d'Arès prévoyaient des heures d'entrainements après le retour de Peter et de Susan de leur lune de miel, vers fin aout avant la rentrée des classes.

_ Oui ! Je crois que dès que les garçons reviendront demain matin, ils vont trouvés la baraque en mauvais état après qu'on aura tous les deux réglés nos comptes annonça dans un murmure Bella à Edward tout en lançant un regard à son frangin en biais.

_ Je présume que tu ne veux que j'assiste à ce massacre ? Demanda Edward tout en continuant de couper les citrons sous les ordres de Bella alors qu'il essayait de voir comment arriver au sujet du rendez vous pour ce soir.

_ Oh que non ! Et crois moi si j'avais le choix d'être quelques part pendant quelques heures avant de vouloir le massacrer, ça serait bienvenu ! Mais on a dis qu'on dormirait ici, alors on dormira ici ! Déclara simplement Bella tout en continuant la préparation de la limonade.

_ Et si je te proposais un autre emploi du temps ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que son cœur s'était remis à battre dans sa poitrine, et qu'il était près à en jaillir à tout moment en attendant de voir comment elle allait réagir à ça.

_ Ah oui ! Un qui me permettrait de sortir d'ici sans qu'on vienne à me laisser seul avec lui pour que je lui fasse une tête au carré ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers Edward alors qu'elle était entrain de finir la limonade et la mettait dans le pichet, près à la ramener aux garçons avec le plateau de verre.

_ J'avais pensé à une soirée tous les deux, on pourrait aller voir un film et ensuite aller se promener dans Seattle, il parait qu'il ya des endroits sympa à voir la nuit ? Proposa Edward alors que Bella s'était tourné vers lui tout en lui souriant.

_ On dirait que tu es entrain de me prévoir un rendez-vous galant s'amusa Bella en se préparant à apporter le plateau de limonade et de verre aux garçons dans le salon, quand Edward la stoppa en posant sa main sur la sienne.

_ Et si j'étais belle et bien entrain de te proposer un rendez-vous galant ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant alors que Bella s'était figé à sa demande.

_ T'es sérieux ? Demanda choquer Bella en le regardant avec des yeux éberlués de ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

_ Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tout les couples normales apprenaient à se connaitre en rendez-vous, alors je te propose un rendez-vous, si tu le veux bien ? Demanda Edward qui était inquiet qu'elle refuse son avance.

_ Si tu crois que ma réponse va être négatif pour que tu puisses faire machine arrière, c'est mal me connaitre mais j'espère sincèrement avoir quelque chose de potable dans mes affaires pour ce soir dans ce cas remarqua Bella tout en se grattant la tête en n'essayant de voir si ce qu'elle avait emmené dans son sac de voyage, pouvait être considéré comme des affaires pour un premier rendez-vous.

_ Alors tu acceptes ? Demanda Edward qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourir niais à la réponse de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Non ! Bien sur que oui, crétin et…

Mais Bella ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un crissement de pneu venant de dehors alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel, pendant que les cinq garçons dans le salon allèrent voir qui venait de se garer devant la propriété des Swan.

Quand Peter ouvrit la porte de la maison, il découvrit sur le pas de la porte une Alice Cullen portant deux housses de vêtements, ainsi qu'un sac dans son autre bras alors qu'elle souriait à celui qui venait de l'ouvrir.

_ Salut Peter ! Excusez-moi de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste mais je suis venus préparer Edward et Bella déclara Alice en entrant dans la maison alors que les cinq garçons la regardèrent avant de reporter leur regard sur les deux concernés.

_ Comment ça les aider à se préparer ? Et à se préparer à quoi ? Demanda Percy tout en observant ces deux derniers ne voyant pas de quoi parlait la jeune Cullen.

_ De notre rendez-vous ! J'ai essayé de t'en parler mais à chaque fois tu trouvais un autre sujet de discussion alors après j'ai oublié de te prévenir, de toute façon ça ne va te gêner, pas vraie frangin ? Demanda Bella tout en souriant à son frère et en lui lançant un regard, genre « t'as pas intérêt à répliquer ! », alors qu'elle donnait l'excuse à Alice et autres qu'ils étaient au courant depuis un moment de ce rendez-vous.

_ Oui ! Et j'ai très peu de temps de préparer Bella parce que j'ai dus aller chercher chez nous la tenue qu'Edward avait oublier de prendre, alors je te laisse te préparer frangin et je vais m'occuper de ta copine rigola Alice coupant ainsi les répliques que Percy allait lancé et attrapant le bras de la fille de Poséidon, l'emmena en haut dans sa chambre pour la préparer.

_ Comment as-tu sus que…

_ Susan n'est pas la seule à avoir le don de voyance Bella ! Et nous avons toutes les deux vus ce qui allait se produire alors que Susan m'a confiée la robe qui allait t'aller pour ce soir, et j'ai dus aller chercher celle d'Edward dans son dressing souria Alice tout en posant la house sur le lit et le sac avec.

_ Et Edward aussi à le don de voyance ? Demanda Bella curieuse tout en observant cette dernière sortir des boites de maquillages et de crèmes de son sac.

_ Non ! Seulement moi, quelques uns d'entre nous possèdent un don et cela est rare souvent, bon asser discuté miss ! Va prendre une douche, tu sens la transpiration avec ce que vous avez fais toute l'après-midi ordonna Alice tout en poussant Bella vers la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se laver.

Lui obéissant, Bella retira ces vêtements et alla sous la douche pour se laver, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin sec et au chaud dans sa serviette la fille de Poséidon faillit sortir de la salle de bain quand elle trouva une petite pille de vêtement poser sur le bac à linge.

Les prenant, Bella vit qu'il s'agissait enfaite d'une pile de lingerie qui la fit rougir en les voyants : un soutien gorge blanc sans bretelle à bustier et le shorty blanc assortis.

_ Alice ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Demanda Bella en ouvrant légèrement la porte en observant Alice qui se trouvait juste derrière.

_ Vas-y Bella ! Dépêche-toi ou alors je viens moi-même te les enfiler de force prévena Alice en lui faisant clairement le sourire qui disait sans nul doute qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Refermant la porte, Bella souffla un bon coup avant d'enfiler ce que la sœur de son compagnon lui avait passé, et dès que cela fut fait, elle renfila le peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers sa chambre ou l'attendait Alice.

La minute suivante, la Cullen fit asseoir Bella sur son lit et commença à s'affairer autour d'elle en la maquillant et en la coiffant, alors que la fille de Poséidon fut interdite de se regarder dans le grand miroir à pied dans la chambre, tant qu'Alice n'avait pas totalement finis de la préparer.

Alors quand Alice prit la house et qu'elle en retira la robe, Bella se dit qu'elles avaient fais simple elle et Susan dans le choix de la robe, car de couleur bleu foncer et argent sur le col et le bas, des manches courtes d'où était dessiner des papillons sur les épaules, la robe tombait jusqu'au dessus des genoux et semblait moulante alors que le col du haut semblait arriver jusqu'aux épaules, les cachant de justesse.

L'enfilant, aider par Alice pour pas être décoiffé Bella enfila les ballerines bleu et argent assortis que la Cullen lui remit avant de lui tendre un boléro argent à longue manche si jamais elle avait froid et ne voulait pas remettre sa veste avant qu'Alice ne la pousse enfin vers le miroir pour qu'elle se voit.

Et les seuls mots que Bella eut en se regardant furent : simple et jolie à la fois !

Alice avait bouclé ces cheveux tout en les faisant tomber sur son épaule droite et retenus par une broche argentée, en ayant laissé quelque bouche cascader juste devant son oreille gauche alors qu'elle n'avait mis qu'un léger fares à paupière argenté ainsi que du crayon noir autour de ces yeux, avec un léger gloss sur les lèvres pour accentuer la couleur rose.

Mais elle ne put finir par rire ce qui étonna Alice et le lui avoua pourquoi :

_ Quand Percy va me voir il va vite déchanter et va vouloir s'y opposer à cette soirée, parce qu'on ne voit presque que mes jambes rigola Bella alors que sur elle la robe ne lui arrivait qu'à la moitié des cuisses, d'où la raison pour laquelle Alice et Susan avaient optés pour un shorty blanc en dessous.

_ Et Edward alors ? Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ? Demanda Alice en souriant à cette dernière à travers le miroir.

_ Merci Alice ! Faudra aussi que je remercie Susan demain ! Remercia Bella en serrant un instant Alice dans ces bras alors qu'elle lui rendit son embrassade, avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Tu auras le temps d'ici là mais sinon amuses-toi bien avec Edward ce soir souria Alice tout en poussant Bella vers la sortie de sa chambre en lui donnant le sac à main, d'où elle avait mis son portable, ces clés, enfin se dont elle aurait besoin pour un premier rendez-vous.

Mais avant que Bella n'est pus emprunter les escaliers, Alice passa avant elle en lui souriant et alla à la rencontre des garçons alors qu'Edward était déjà là, portant sa chemise clair avec sa veste sombre assortis à son jean sombre et ces chaussures, alors qu'ils se retournèrent tous quand ils virent Alice entrer dans la pièce et qu'ils pouvaient facilement entendre Bella descendre les escaliers.

A l'entrée de sa sœur, Edward s'était immédiatement lever en entendant les pas de Bella derrière elle alors qu'il tentait toujours de lire dans l'esprit de sa sœur, mais cette dernière faisait tout pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la voir de ces propres yeux, en se mettant à chanter l'hymne national en plusieurs langue dans sa tête.

Alors quand Bella apparut enfin derrière Alice et que cette dernière se décala pour qu'ils puissent tous la voir, Edward crut bien que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher en la découvrant alors que les enfants d'Héphaïstos n'avaient pus s'empêcher de se mettre à la siffler, et que ceux d'Arès levèrent les pouces pour la tenue.

Seul Percy ne semblait pas vraiment content surtout quand il mesura la longueur de la robe, et que celle-ci ne dévoilait plus les jambes de sa sœur qu'autre chose.

_ Y avait pas plus long comme tenue ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Alice alors que cette dernière lui souria, tout en décidant de ne pas lui mentir.

_ Il y avait une autre robe qu'on avait en tête mais crois-moi Percy, c'est celle là, la plus longue avoua Alice tout en montrant de la tête la robe que portait Bella.

_ Allez vous deux ! Sortez prendre l'air, on reste là pour tenir compagnie à Percy promit Peter tout en poussant Edward vers Bella alors qu'elle enfilait son boléro et alla jusqu'à chercher sa veste, qui en tout gentleman, son « cavalier » l'aida à enfiler avant de prendre son manteau.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous les deux installer dans la Volvo d'Edward après qu'il est ouvert la portière de Bella, et la laissant s'asseoir avant de la refermer et d'aller derrière le volant pendant qu'Alice et les garçons les saluèrent depuis le perron de l'entrée, et que Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait promis de la laisser le fréquenter, même si c'était plus difficile de dire qu'à faire.

Tout en continuant de discuter dans le véhicule de tout et de rien, vint tout de même le moment ou Bella vint à poser la question qui lui taraudait la tête :

_ Et ou as-tu l'intention de m'emmener pour notre premier rendez-vous en amoureux ? Demanda Bella en se tournant tout sourire vers Edward.

_ Et si je te disais que c'était une surprise Bella tu me diras quoi ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers elle alors qu'il avait attrapé sa main gauche de sa propre main droite valide, entremêlant leurs doigts avant de porter sa main à ces lèvres et d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

En portant sa main à ces lèvres, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'insuffler le parfum de Bella et de sentir ces lèvres glacer se réchauffer sur sa peau, alors qu'il pouvait facilement la sentir frémir sous son toucher.

Mais pas un frémissement de dégout, plutôt un frémissement de plaisir vus ces rougeurs et son cœur qui venait de courir à cent à l'heure de nouveau.

_ Je te dirais que je déteste les surprises mais avec toi je vais devoir m'y faire, puisque j'ai bien l'impression que je ne cesserais d'avoir des surprises tous les jours souria Bella alors que le rouge lui était venu au joue après son baisemain.

_ En tout cas je devrais remercier Alice et Susan, parce que tu es vraiment éblouissante dans cette robe souria Edward tout en continuant de l'admirer ce que remarqua vivement Bella qui recommença à rougir de nouveau.

_ Et si j'étais toi, je regardais la route et non moi, même si c'est pour m'admirer sinon toi aussi tu es très élégant ce soir souria Bella à ce dernier et pour pouvoir se venger, elle approcha la main d'Edward de sa bouche, toujours emmêler dans la sienne et l'embrassa à son tour.

Son baisemain fit réagir à son tour Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit la chaleur de son souffle et de ces lèvres se déposer sur le dos de sa main, et ne put se contenir de lui lancer un regard de braise par-dessus ses sourcils, qui parvint encore à la faire rougir comme pas possible.

_ Tu veux continuer à ce petit jeu Bella ? Demanda Edward rieur près à gagner cette partie mais il déchanta très vite quand Bella lui fit un sourire, qui pouvait être « machiavélique » alors que ces yeux lui lançaient un regard de braise.

_ Dans ce cas Edward, nous pouvons être deux à jouer à « celui qui ne résistera pas le plus longtemps à l'autre » souria Bella tout en lui lançant son regard de braise.

La seconde suivante, Bella s'était tournée totalement vers lui alors que de son autre main valide, elle se mit du dos de ces doigts à caresser le visage d'Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir à son toucher, qui laissa dans son sillage réchauffer sa peau de glace.

Et avant même qu'Edward n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, la main de Bella avait quitté son visage et s'attardait à présent sur son cou puis sur son col, avant de jouer à défaire deux des premiers boutons.

_ Bella ? Demanda Edward tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur mort était repartis dans sa poitrine au triple galop.

Tout en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur, Bella continua son manège en faisant tourner la cravate entre ces doigts comme si elle était entrain d'entortiller une de ces mèches. Avant que sa main ne se mette à partir plus bas, plus entreprenante alors qu'elle s'amusait à bien appuyer sa main dans sa caresse de sa poitrine et de son abdomen, tout en jouant à faire des cercles dessus faisant trembler Edward qui commençaient sérieusement à craquer.

Alors quand la main de Bella vint à s'attarder sur sa ceinture à son pantalon, s'en fut trop pour Edward qui parvint à garer la Volvo sur le bas côté avant de la mettre à l'abri des arbres de la forêt qui les entourait, alors qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps quitté Forks et qu'ils étaient sur la route de Seattle.

Bien évidemment à ce revirement, Bella avait enlevé sa main d'Edward, bien que leurs deux mains entrelacé ne se fussent pas lâchés depuis avant de se tourner d'un bloc vers la fille de Poséidon, lui lançant son regard le plus braise qui l'avait et même si cette dernière devint encore plus rouge que possible, elle ne le lâcha pas du visuel.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es entrain de me faire éprouver en ce moment même ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il tentait de conserver une voix sérieuse, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de gémir aux souvenirs des contacts qu'elle avait eus sur lui.

_ C'est toi qui a commencé le jeu n'oublis pas Edward ? Et saches que je suis très joueuse à ce propos ! Déclara Bella en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

_ Je sais et ca m'apprendra à vouloir jouer avec toi, la prochaine fois je vais sans nul doute me bruler souria Edward tout en lui caressant la joue de sa main valide.

_ Nous verrons bien qu'elles en seront les conséquences dans ce cas lui répondit Bella en souriant avant de lui reprendre sa main, alors que de son autre main valide, Edward redémarra son véhicule et reprit la route en direction de Seattle.

Après le petit jeu de séduction qu'ils venaient tous les deux de se faire, Edward et Bella restèrent sagement assis sur leurs sièges, bien que leurs deux mains étaient restés toujours entrelacer et qu'ils n'avaient pas désir de se lâcher une seule seconde et que c'était dans le silence qu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant les premières maisons de Seattle.

Empruntant les routes de la ville, Bella finit par reconnaitre les rues vers lesquelles Edward empruntaient pour très vite se rendre compte de l'endroit exact où ils se rendaient.

_ Tu m'emmènes voir un film au cinéma ? Demanda Bella surprise en le regardant se garer sur le parking du cinéma, avant d'y sortir de son véhicule et de venir lui ouvrir la portière.

_ Et pas n'importe lequel Bella, tu m'as dis que vous aviez l'habitude toi et ta mère de regarder des vieux classique quand tu étais petite, et dans ce cinéma il repasse des vieux films dont l'un devrait t'intéresser souria Edward en l'aidant à enfiler sa veste et de lui prendre la main en souriant, avant de l'emmener droit vers le cinéma.

_ Ah oui ! Et quel est le vieux classique que tu souhaites m'emmener voir ? Demanda en souriant Bella, tout en enroulant son autre bras à son bras d'où la main d'Edward était toujours enlacer à la sienne, en les rapprochant tous les deux.

_ Celui là ! Souria victorieux Edward tout en désignant l'une des nombreuses affiches postées sur les murs du cinéma, et en le voyant Bella crut bien qu'elle allait défaillir.

_ Tu m'emmènes voir _Roméo & Juliette_ ? Demanda Bella, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Edward le sourire aux lèvres : J'adore cette histoire ! S'extasia-t'elle alors que Cullen souriait à son tour content de pouvoir la combler de ce côté la.

Se souriant mutuellement, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la file d'accueil alors que Bella ne pouvait s'extasier sur cette histoire et qu'Edward ne cessa de la « boire » des yeux.

_ L'histoire de _Roméo et Juliette_ est si magnifique et tragique qu'à chaque fois que je lis mon vieux roman de Shakespeare, j'ai envie de chialer comme pas possible même qu'une fois mon idiot de frère me l'avait arraché des mains et confisquer jusqu'à ce que je lui promette de ne plus pleurer en le lisant ! Le seul ennui s'est que ça recommence à chaque fois que je le relis cette histoire et que j'y repense par la même occasion, ça me fait pleurer à chaque fois et là j'essaye d'éviter de pleurer en y repensant, et je voudrais ne pas pleurer avant de voir le film prévena Bella en inspirant un bon coup pour ne pas se faire avoir sur ce coup là, alors qu'Edward riait de sa « prévention » et qu'elle préparait des mouchoirs juste au cas où.

_ Quel est ta scène favorite dans l'histoire ? Demanda Edward curieux de connaitre la réponse.

_ Le balcon sans aucune hésitation ! J'adore cette scène, c'est ma scène préférée dans le livre ! J'ai toujours voulus que mon Roméo monte a ma fenêtre en me disant des mots d'amour et tout le reste, c'est vraiment le moment que j'ai le plus adorer dans cette histoire, et toi ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui curieuse alors qu'il venait tout juste de payer leurs deux places pour le film.

_ Le balcon aussi déclara simplement Edward en lui prenant la main et se dirigeant vers la salle, avant de revenir sur ces pas et prendre la direction des stands avec Bella.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la fille de Poséidon en le suivant devant les confiseries et autres qui étaient à vendre.

_ Tu ne veux pas prendre quelque chose pour manger pendant le film ? Quand nous sortirons il sera déjà tard remarqua Edward à ce propos alors que Bella se tourna vers les confiseries.

_ Prends mois simplement un sachet de bon churros et de bonbons, sa me suffira pour ce soir, bien que je vais devoir passer par la case salle de bain en rentrant pour me laver les dents, sinon je finirais par avoir des carries rigola Bella en désignant les bon churros et les bonbons avant de se tourner vers lui : Et toi tu ne prends rien ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Bella, je n'ai pas très faim et je suis un régime spécial souria Edward en allant à la caisse pour demander ces achats.

_ C'est aussi une des choses que je rajouterais aussi à la liste remarqua dans un murmure Bella alors qu'Edward l'entendit parfaitement et sans aucune difficulté, qui le fit grimacer quelques instants avant de se remettre à sourire.

Portant son petit chargement, Edward emmena Bella dans la salle qui essaya de lui prendre le paquet de churros des mains mais le fils Cullen, l'en empêcha en lui souriant alors que la fille de Poséidon se mit à le bouder, jusqu'à qu'ils se soient installer dans les rangs du milieu et au centre même de la salle avant qu'Edward ne lui confit son petit chargement.

_ Tu sais que je mourrais de faim en sentant la bonne odeur de churros que tu trimballais devant moi Edward grogna Bella en prenant le dis paquet en croquant directement dans un churros bien chaud.

_ Désoler Bella ! Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Souria Edward en déposant un baiser sur sa joue la faisant rougir alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

_ Es-tu vraiment sur Edward de remettre notre petit jeu de tout à l'heure maintenant ? Demanda Bella en lui relançant encore une fois son regard de braise, faisant réagir ce dernier.

_ Pas vraiment et…

_ Et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'amuser avec moi pendant le film Edward parce que je peux t'assurer qu'il ne faut jamais, mais au grand jamais se mettre entre moi et ce film en particulier prévena Bella tout en lui lançant son regard de prévention alors qu'elle mangeait un autre churros, sous le regard d'Edward qui sentait qu'il était près à relever ce petit défi.

Alors que d'autres personnes vinrent à entrer dans la salle de cinéma, les lumières de la salle vinrent bientôt à s'abaisser petit à petit avant de la plonger dans le noir complet, et que le silence se fit dans la salle pour ensuite que le projo en haut ne projette enfin le film sur l'écran.

Pendant tout le film, Bella jetait des fois quelques coups d'œil à Edward pour voir si ce dernier n'allait pas tenter de continuer son petit jeu sur elle, mais Edward avait ces yeux river sur l'écran et ne le quittait pas des yeux même s'il sentait le regard de Bella sur lui.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure du film, Bella cessa de jeter des coups d'œil à Edward et se concentra sur le film, tout en continuant de manger ces churros alors que ce dernier souriant niaisement content qu'elle est abandonner son observation, parce qu'il comptait belle et bien de se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fais subir dans la voiture en début de soirée.

Sauf que contrairement à Bella qui s'était amusée à le « taquiner » en le touchant de sa main, Edward avait envie d'essayer quelque chose qui lui permettrait surtout de renforcer son envie de se nourrir du sang de la fille de Poséidon.

Alors tout doucement sans que Bella ne le remarque, trop occuper à regarder la scène du bal, Edward se pencha vers elle d'un point de vue extérieur, dans le noir, on pourrait penser qu'il était entrain de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille mais en vérité, le jeune Cullen venait de déposer ces lèvres glacés contre la nuque de la jeune Jackson, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir à son contact.

_ Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Murmura Bella à ce dernier en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire et de frissonner au tendre baiser qu'il continuait de déposer dans sa nuque.

Tout en souriant à son tour des sensations qu'ils faisaient vivre à la fille de Poséidon, Edward continuait ainsi son petit « manège » en se rendant très vite compte que sa douce odeur qui lui faisait avant perdre les moyens, et transformer sa gorge en un gouffre de feu avait diminuer jusqu'à un tel point qu'il pouvait pleinement l'embrasser dans la nuque sans que le monstre en lui ne prenne le dessus.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure alors que ces joues étaient devenues rouge et que sa nuque lui donnait l'impression d'être devenu une terre aride, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chacun de ces baisers dans son cou, hésitant encore à le repousser ou pas alors qu'elle tentait pleinement de ne pas perdre le contrôle, et de garder sa concentration sur le film.

_ Edward ! Fais attention mon cher, nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ça murmura Bella asser bas pour qu'il ne soit le seul à l'entendre, alors que de sa main valide, celle qui ne tenait pas le paquet de churros et de bonbon, était agripper au poignet du bras de son siège pour tenter de ne pas craquer à « ça ».

_ Avec ce dont tu m'as fais subir tout à l'heure j'ai bien le droit à une petite vengeance n'est ce pas Hippolyte ? Sussura Edward d'une voix mélodieux à l'oreille de Bella, qui ne put tout de même grimacer à son vrai nom alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir.

Car venant de la bouche d'Edward, son nom ressemblait tout droit à une mélodie.

_ Mais ne me cherche pas trop longtemps non plus mon cher Héraclès, ou ma vengeance sera bien pire que se que tu es entrain de me faire vivre prévena Bella prête à répliquer au moment venu alors qu'elle avait donné à Edward son surnom grec qui le fit rire.

Mais son rire fut étouffé dans la nuque de Bella, bien trop concentré à continuer d'y déposer des baiser sur sa peau, alors que la fille de Poséidon n'avait pus s'empêcher de se tortiller en évitant de rire à son tour, car l'excès d'hilarité d'Edward avait réussi à la chatouiller et il faut dire qu'elle était très chatouilleuse à la base du cou.

_ Est-ce que tu es chatouilleuse ? Demanda Edward en souriant alors qu'il avait très bien remarquer son attitude, alors que même dans le noir il arrivait facilement à la voir rougir, ce qui le plaisait énormément.

_ Je te préviens Edward, fais moi rire pendant le film surtout que la scène du bal va commencer et je te promets de te jeter dans le fleuve dès qu'on sort d'ici, et crois moi ce n'est pas une menace en l'air ! Prévena Bella d'une voix sérieuse bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à frémir avec le souffle de son compagnon sur sa nuque, alors que sa scène préférer était sur le point de débuter.

Souriant, Edward resta calme et cessa son petit jeu sur Bella bien qu'il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant d'elle, et posa sa tête doucement contre son épaule alors qu'ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'écran, pour regarder leur scène préféré de l'histoire alors que la fille de Poséidon avait attrapée de nouveau sa main, et ils l'avaient enlacés leurs doigts ensembles.

Et ils restèrent ainsi tout du long du film, même que Bella finit par poser sa tête sur la sienne en continuant de regarder le film avec lui.

Quand le générique de fin se déroula enfin en défilant sur l'écran alors que les lumières dans la pièce se rallumèrent petit à petit, Edward et Bella se relevèrent tous les deux en même temps, main dans la main et quittèrent le cinéma.

_ C'était génial Edward, bien que je me demande si la soirée est vraiment finis ou pas ? Demanda Bella en enroulant son bras à celui d'Edward alors qu'elle jeta dans une poubelle les paquets vides de ces churros et bonbons.

_ Oh non Bella, crois-moi la soirée n'est pas encore finis souria Edward avant d'emmener Bella droit vers le parc : Une petite balade romantique dans le parc de Seattle sa te dit ? Lui demanda-t'il en souriant alors que la fille de Poséidon hocha de la tête, d'accord avec cette petite balade romantique dans le parc.

Alors qu'ils avaient pris les petits sentiers, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et que la lune éclairait de sa lueur fantomatique le parc, leur permettant facilement de voir dans l'obscurité des alentours et c'est sur un petit banc devant le lac qu'ils s'installèrent tous les deux.

_ Alors ? Comment je m'en sors pour notre premier rendez-vous en amoureux ? Demanda Edward en souriant alors qu'il embrassait la tempe de Bella, ou il avait enveloppé son bras autour de ces épaules alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule à lui.

_ Plutôt bien, je dirais même excellent pour notre premier rendre vous mais je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose déclara Bella en souriant avant de lui lancer un regard, genre toi tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure dans l'instant.

Et avant même qu'Edward n'est pus faire quoi que se soit pour l'éviter, Bella se retrouva assise sur lui à califourchon, ces mains entourant son cou et les massant.

_ Bella ? Demanda Edward alors que ces yeux la regardèrent étonnés et que ces mains restaient figés sur le banc.

_ Tu as commencé à jouer avec mes petits nerfs mon chéri et je t'ai prévenue que j'allais me venger coûte que coûte, alors tant que tu n'auras pas avoué que j'ai gagné la première manche de notre petit affrontement, je ne te lâcherais pas d'un pouce souria Bella avec provocation alors qu'elle défaisait lentement la fermeture éclair de son manteau, et le retira ensuite en ne portant que son boléro qui recouvrait ces bras et qu'elle montait ces jambes, à faire que de telle sorte ces chaussures soient à plat de chaque côté d'Edward et que ces genoux étaient repliés vers sa poitrine.

_ Bella ! Déglutit Edward qui avait l'impression de ne plus d'avoir d'air quand il l'observa retirer sa barrette qui retenait ces cheveux sur le côté, et se mettre à les secouer pour qu'ils puissent cascader devant elle.

_ Tu vas apprendre à tes dépends mon cher Edward que l'on ne me provoque pas impunément ! Déclara Bella en lui lançant son regard de braise avant de lui prendre ces deux mains qui étaient restés figés sur le banc, et de les poser lentement et surement sur ces jambes découvertes.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Edward avait ces mains sur ces jambes mais il ne parvenait pas à les bouger de là, alors quand les mains de Bella attrapèrent son cou avant de pencher sa tête vers le côté du visage à Edward, ce dernier se mit à déglutir avec gravité quand Bella déposa des baisers sur ces joues avant de se mettre à jouer avec son oreille, ce qui fit bien faillir être le coup fatal du jeune Cullen.

_ Bella, s'il te plait, arrête supplia Edward qui crut bien qu'il allait défaillir alors qu'elle continuait son manège avec son oreille.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ou à dire plutôt sussura Bella à son oreille, tout en rapprochant son corps du sien alors que ces mains s'amusaient avec ces cheveux.

Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Edward ne parvienne à se ressaisir, et à stopper aussi c'est ma bain baladeuse sur les jambes de Bella, et de parvenir à enfin dire ce qu'il fallait pour que cela ne cesse avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle.

_ D'accord Bella ! C'est toi qui as gagné mais il faut que tu arrêtes avant que je ne perde le contrôle ? Demanda Edward même si étrangement cela sonnait comme une supplique aux oreilles de Bella.

Et la réaction de la fille de Poséidon fut spectaculaire alors que cela permit à Edward de reprendre son souffle, avant de faire l'inéparable : Bella s'était redressé de toute sa taille sur les cuisses du jeune Cullen levant ces bras en l'air en signe de victoire, et le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Eh oui ! Hippolyte 1, Héraclès 0 ! C'est Hippolyte qui mène la danse ! S'exclama heureuse Bella avant de remettre ces cheveux derrière ces oreilles et de lancer son sourire victorieux à Edward, alors qu'elle était entrain de renfiler sa veste.

_ Tu sais que tu es diabolique Miss Jackson ! Mais c'es tu aussi que je compte bien me venger ? Prévena Edward en lui souriant alors qu'il la regardait se remettre debout devant elle tout en remettant ces mains sagement dans ces poches de son manteau.

_ Oh oui je le sais mon cher ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant tout en lui prenant les mains et en le tirant, pour le lever du banc alors qu'ils étaient mains dans les mains et seulement quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Edward après quelques minutes à avoir plonger son regard dans les yeux de Bella, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de quitter le parc.

_ Je pense que oui puisque les garçons sont entrain de supporter Percy qui doit attendre notre retour avec impatience, pour vouloir nous faire passer son coup du l'heure de rentrer est passé ! De plus c'est la dernière nuit que Peter va passer ensemble avec Susan avant les derniers jours de célibat ou ils vont être éloignés jusqu'à se revoir le jour du mariage remarqua Bella à ce propos.

_ Alors au temps y aller maintenant souria Edward en tirant Bella vers le parking du cinéma pour récupérer sa voiture.

_ Edward ! J'ai adorée cette soirée et j'attends avec impatience la prochaine ! Avoua Bella en stoppant un instant Edward pour le lui dire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Et moi de même souria Edward en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de lui sourire encore une fois, pour ensuite lui ouvrir « gentlemanement » la portière passager de sa voiture et d'attendre qu'elle y soit installer avant de venir s'asseoir du côté conducteur.

L'instant suivant, la Volvo grise était déjà sur la route et quittait Seattle en direction de Forks.

_ Je crois que s'ils ne sont pas là dans exactement 10 minutes, je vais moi-même aller les chercher par la peau des fesses ! Et je jure qu'Edward pourra faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir s'approcher aussi facilement de Bella ! Prévena Percy tout en observant sa montre à son poignet, alors qu'il était entrain de « creuser » une tranchée dans la cuisine, à tourner en rond sous les yeux rieur de Peter, Harry, Ron, Edmund et Alice, installer sur les fauteuils et canapé du salon.

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Alice en souriant aux autres garçons tout en désignant le fils de Poséidon de la tête.

_ Non ! Là, je le trouve extrèmement calme, si Percy était vraiment en colère je peux t'assurer que la cuisine ne serait pas aussi intact qu'elle ne l'est souria Peter en réponse à la fille Cullen.

_ Sur l'échelle de 1 à 10 dans la colère de Percy, le moment ou il se met à grogner et à vouloir faire une trancher dans une pièce de la maison, c'est qu'il a atteint le niveau 3 de l'anxiété expliqua Harry à cette dernière.

_ Et c'est quoi les deux premiers ? Demanda curieuse Alice en se tournant vers eux et lâchant ainsi des yeux le fils de Poséidon.

_ Le premier niveau c'est quand Percy ne cesse d'appeler Bella pour savoir ou elle est, et ensuite le deuxième niveau, c'est quand il ne cesse de grogner dans sa barbe avant de commencer à creuser une tranchée dans la maison à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ça c'est le niveau trois continua d'expliquer Ron sur les différents niveaux de stade de la colère de Percy qu'il pouvait avoir.

_ Et crois nous Alice, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que Percy ne dépasse pas le niveau 3 de son échelle, ou alors sa risque de barder pour Edward et Bella ! Et sa risque aussi de barder pour le matricule de Percy, quand Bella s'énervera à son tour répliqua Edmund sur ce sujet de ce qu'il peut risquer d'arriver.

Alors quand Percy reprit son portable dans sa poche pour rappeler une nouvelle fois Bella, ce fut carrément le signal pour Peter qui se leva de son siège avec vitesse, et alla carrément lui arracher son téléphone portable des mains.

_ Ca suffit Persée ! Tu vas tous nous rendre dingue à tourner comme ça alors tu vas aller gentiment t'asseoir, avant que je ne décide d'aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain matin ! Prévena Peter tout en le tirant par le bras avant de le pousser sur le fauteuil et de lui donné un coussin qu'il s'amusa à cogner avec ces poings, pour passer ces nerfs.

Alice fut vraiment impressionnée de voir Peter parvenir sans peine à contenir Percy, alors que des deux s'étaient le fils de Poséidon le plus fort chose que remarqua très vite Harry.

_ C'est une chose innée chez Peter ! Comme Percy ils sont nés pour être des leaders, mais même si Percy est plus fort que Peter, mon frère peut paraitre plus féroce que lui quand il veut l'obliger à faire quelque chose ! Peter arrive plus à calmer Percy et moi c'est Bella que je parviens à calmer, même si maintenant, c'est Edward qui y arrivera expliqua Harry à cette dernière.

Alors quand ils entendirent la Volvo grise d'Edward arriver dans la rue, Percy se releva immédiatement mais Peter le repoussa illico presto dans le fauteuil en lui faisant le regard, « t'as pas intérêt de bouger ou je te fais ta fête », alors que les autres se rasseyaient à leurs places en attendant que les deux amoureux rentrent.

Entendant les portes claquer de la Volvo grise l'une après l'autre, les cinq demi-dieux et la Cullen les entendirent tous les deux discuter et rigoler alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la maison des Swan, pendant que Peter dut maintenir Percy par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever de son siège et de courir droit vers eux.

Alors quand vint le moment où ils distinguèrent dans le silence de la maison, la clé s'introduire dans la serrure avant que le verrou ne soit ouvert et que la porte ne bascule sur la pousser de la fille de Poséidon, qui entra dans la maison en ne lâchant pas la main d'Edward de son autre main valide, et qu'ils étaient entrain de rire tous les deux.

Et quand ils virent les autres les attendre dans le salon, ils allèrent vers eux et Percy faillit encore une fois se lever, avant que Peter ne l'oblige à se rasseoir et à rester assis avec son coussin dans les mains, alors que le fils de Poséidon se mit à les fusiller tous les deux du regard.

_ Pourquoi tu as les cheveux détachés Bella ? Tu les avais attachés en partant d'ici ? Demanda Percy en commençant à craindre le pire et en voulant se relever mais Peter était parvenu à le bloquer dans l'étau de ces bras, et il était incapable de s'en arracher.

_ Oh je t'en pris Percy, pas de ça avec moi veux-tu ? C'est moi qui est voulus détacher mes cheveux alors ne va t'imaginez je ne sais qu'elle autre idiotie veux-tu ? Ordonna Bella le rouge aux joues en le fusillant du regard alors qu'Edward l'aidait à retirer son manteau avec galanterie.

_ D'accord ! Vous n'avez riens fais alors pourquoi tu es rouge dans ce cas ? Demanda Percy qui savait parfaitement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_ Je suis rouge parce que tu viens tout juste d'insinuer que j'aurais perdu ma virginité avant le mariage, crétin ! S'exclama courroucé Bella en continuant de le fusiller du regard alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de se tasser dans le fauteuil, car ne valait pas énerver encore plus sa sœur quand elle était déjà énervée.

_ Je n'ais jamais dis ça répliqua Percy outré qu'elle pense cela.

_ Oui mais tu le pensais ! Ca se voit facilement sur ton visage et tu sais très bien que le jour ou je perdrais ma virginité, se sera lors de ma lune de miel alors t'a pas intérêt à faire se genre d'insinuation dans les prochains mois parce que je me fais un plaisir de te castrer Persée Jackson prévena Bella tout en retirant son boléro et en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, alors qu'Edward s'installa sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

_ Très bien ! Très bien ! Je n'en parlerais plus et je ne ferais plus de ce genre d'insinuation c'est promis, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi, c'est tout ! Déclara simplement Percy en jouant avec le coussin alors qu'il avait baissée le regard vers le sol, ne voulant croiser le regard de personne.

Alors que son inquiétude rappela à tous se qui risquait de se passer dans un avenir proche pour Bella, et leurs futurs enfants à elle et Edward.

En souriant, Bella se leva de sa place et alla rejoindre son frère avant de s'asseoir sur ces genoux et d'entourer son cou de ces bras, avant de lui sourire plein d'amour et d'affection.

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien Percy, tu m'entends ! Ni à moi, ni à mes bébés parce que je sais une chose : avec toi comme grand-frère protecteur, avec Edward comme compagnon et nos familles au grand complet, je ne risque absolument rien du tout déclara Bella en lui souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, alors qu'il le lui rendit très vite sur la joue avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bella a raison Percy ! On ne laissera jamais ce que vous avez vus se produire promit à son tour Alice en tenant la main de son frère qui la remercia d'un sourire, et que tous les autres approuvèrent par la même occasion.

_ Maintenant que nos deux amoureux sont rentrés, nous devrions nous aussi rentrés chez nous et tous allez nous coucher par la même occasion remarqua Peter en faisant ces frères pour ainsi laisser les jumeaux aller dormir.

_ C'est bien vrai surtout que c'est ta dernière nuit avec Susan, avant les trois derniers jours de célibat ou vous allez restés loin l'un de l'autre pour ensuite vous revoir le jour de votre mariage remarqua par la même occasion Harry à ce dernier alors que Peter serrait la main de Percy et embrassait la tempe de Bella, avant de se tourner vers son frangin.

_ Je rigolerais moi aussi quand ça sera à toi d'y être à ce moment là et crois-moi tu riras moins prévena Peter tout en observant son frère, alors que ce dernier avait à son tour serrer la main de Percy et embrasser la tempe de Bella en leur souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de suivre Peter et de continuer la discussion dehors.

_ On se verra dans trois jours Bella, puisque nous soutiendrons Peter dans ce moment là souria Edmund tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la fille de Poséidon et saluant ensuite Percy en lui disant à demain, alors que Ron se mit à se plaindre à son tour.

_ Et dire que moi aussi je ne pourrais pas voir ma tendre et belle Hermione se plaigna Ron en se rendant compte de la situation avant qu'Edmund ne le pousse vers la porte en saluant les deux Cullen, pour ensuite rejoindre les deux fils d'Arès dans leurs véhicules.

_ C'est quoi au juste ces trois derniers jours de célibat ? Demanda Edward voulant plus en savoir sur ce qu'ils feront dans les trois prochains jours avant le mariage.

_ En faite il est de tradition dans la famille Jackson qu'avant le mariage, les marier vivent à pleins temps les trois derniers jours de célibats avec leurs amis masculins pour le marier, et les amies féminins pour la marier pour ainsi être dans l'émotion au moment ou ils vont se recroiser le jour de leur mariage expliqua Percy sur ce sujet en saluant leur frère rentrer chez eux, alors que les deux Cullen se préparaient à leurs tours à les laisser tous les deux.

_ Et Peter et Susan vont faire cette vieille tradition, raison pour laquelle Peter était si pressé de rejoindre Susan ajouta Bella en leur souriant à tous les deux.

_ Bon ! Nous allons y aller nous aussi, bonne nuit tous les deux salua Alice en serrant Percy dans ces bras avant de faire la même chose avec Bella tout en déposant un bisou sur sa joue, avant de se précipiter sur sa voiture à elle pour ensuite attendre son frère.

Edward serra la main tendu de Percy avant que ce dernier ne retourne à l'intérieur pour ainsi laisser un peu d'intimité à lui et à sa sœur.

_ J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie déclara amoureusement Edward en lui souriant tout en entrelaçant les doigts de ces deux mains aux siennes.

_ Moi aussi, vraiment hâte d'en recommencer quand tu voudras, bien sur après le mariage puisque les trois prochains jours vont être chargé comme pas possible avoua Bella en lui souriant.

_ J'attendrais ! Répondit simplement Edward.

_ C'est vrai ça ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant.

_ Je t'ais attendus pendant presque un an, je peux attendre encore trois jours avant de te revoir souria Edward avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front faisant sourire Bella qui avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir mieux le ressentir.

La minute suivante, les deux véhicules des Cullen s'éloignaient de la maison des Swan alors que Bella referma la porte à clé derrière elle, et en saluant son frère qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, les deux enfants de Poséidon se séparèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, pour aller enfin se coucher.

_ Non les filles ! C'est non, non et non ! Je ne vous dirais rien point barre et à la ligne ! S'exclama Bella en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ces chipies de sœurs et les sœurs de son copain se moquer d'elle.

_ Vous avez vus Bella nous donne des cours d'orthographe rigola Hermione alors qu'elle évita de justesse l'oreiller que venait de lui envoyer la fille de Poséidon sur la tête.

_ Allez Bella ! Ce n'est pas bien compliquer soit tu réponds à la question ou alors tu auras un gage ! Remarqua Rosalie alors que Susan et Alice approuvèrent toutes les deux de la tête, pendant que les autres filles essayaient de s'éviter de s'étouffer de rire.

Alors que la fille de Poséidon se maudissait d'avoir accepté de jouer à « Action et Vérité » avec ces dernières, tout comme d'avoir accepté toutes que ces dernières ont voulus faire pendant les trois derniers jours de célibat de Susan.

Mardi, le lendemain de son premier rendez vous en amoureux avec Edward Bella avait rejoins les autres avec Percy à la demeure des Jackson, là ou les attendaient tous réunis ces derniers, très vite rejoins par les Cullen et les Quileutes alors que tous les autres n'avaient pas pus venir puisqu'ils étaient en vacances de famille, avant de revenir pour le jour du mariage.

Et sous la direction de Daniel et Vala, les garçons s'étaient donc charger de Peter pour lui faire vivre ces trois derniers jours de célibat, en décidant de partir en randonnée et quitter Seattle pour ces trois jours, sous la direction de Daniel et de Carlisle alors que les filles étaient restés avec Susan et qu'elles s'étaient donc amuser avec la futur mariée, sous l'autorité de Vala et Esmé.

Et pendant toute la journée du mardi, les filles : Susan, Bella, Hermione, Ginny, Katara, Lucy, Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Vala et Esmé, avaient « dévalisés » tous les magasins de vêtements et de fringue dans toute la ville de Seattle, si bien que le soir même en rentrant au manoir, elles étaient toutes mortes de fatigue, excepter pour certaines, en l'occurrence Esmé, Alice et Rosalie qui continuèrent de discuter dans le salon pendant que les autres étaient partis se coucher, et que Vala avait proposer la chambre d'ami à Leah.

Le lendemain, le mercredi, elles l'avaient toutes les onze passer à se balader dans le parc puis l'après midi, elles s'étaient amusés à faire un défiler dans le salon qui avait très vite finis en karaoké pour la soirée.

Alors que jeudi, le dernier jour de célibat des marier avant leur mariage le vendredi, elles l'avaient passé dans un centre de soin avec toute la panoplie pour un mariage : le spa, la sauna, la piscine, la manucure, le coiffeur et tout ce qui allait avec. Pour être plus clair, elles avaient passés la journée à se faire belle alors qu'elles étaient entrain de clôturer la soirée par un pyjama party, pendant que Vala et Esmé discutaient toutes les deux tranquillement dans le salon en observant des films.

Et bien évidemment, qui dit pyjama party dis aussi jeu, raison pour laquelle elles étaient, toutes les neuf, entrain de jouer à « Action & Vérité », ce qui avait finis par tomber sur Bella après plusieurs questions Vérité et quelques Action, ou Alice lui avait posé la question suivante : « qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fais tous les deux, elle et Edward, lors de leur premier rendez-vous en amoureux ? ».

Alors bien sur Bella avait directement piqué un fard avant de se mettre à foudroyer la Cullen du regard, sous les éclats de rire des autres filles excepté de Leah qui essayait de se retenir mais avec difficulté.

_ Allez Bella ! Nous savons parfaitement que vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassés hier, même si sa risque de bientôt être le cas, mais ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est quelle genre de geste vous avez eux l'un envers l'autre souria Susan à cette dernière alors que Bella la fusilla ensuite du regard.

_ Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne le sais pas Susan, je suis persuader que tu l'as parfaitement vus dans notre futur grogna Bella à l'encontre de la fille d'Apollon et de son don de lire l'avenir.

_ C'est vrai j'ai vus votre petit jeu de séduction et que tu as remporté haut la main la première manche souria Susan ce qui attisa encore plus la curiosité des autres filles, alors que Bella continuait de rougir comme pas possible.

_ Sérieux ! S'il te plait Bella dis nous ce qui sait passer, Edward n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire aussi facilement ? Demanda Alice suppliante alors qu'elle était tout aussi curieuse que sa sœur qui voulait tout savoir dans le moindre détail.

Et devant les deux regards suppliants des deux sœurs Cullen, qui firent rires les autres filles Jackson alors que la Quileute levait les yeux au ciel devant ça Bella finit par craquer et de leur raconter dans les grandes lignes tout ce qui s'était déroulé pendant leur soirée.

Le jeu de séduction qui avait commencé dans la voiture avant qu'Edward ne se stoppe sur le bas côté pour reprendre ces esprits de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, avant qu'il ne décide de se venger pendant le film pour ensuite que la fille de Poséidon gagne la partie en « jouant » avec lui sur le banc du parc.

Et pendant tout son récit, les filles continuèrent de rire aux éclats alors que certaines auraient souhaitées être là pour voir la tête qu'avait Edward, après avoir perdu le premier round contre Bella.

_ Oh, qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé être là pour voir la tête qu'avait Edward à ce moment là ! Souria Rosalie en essayant de contenir son rire alors qu'elle s'imaginait la tête que ce dernier avait dus avoir après ça.

_ Bon à moi maintenant : Alice ! Action ou Vérité ? Demanda Bella en reprenant le jeu pour que ces sœurs et ces amis arrêtent de se ficher d'elle alors qu'elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Et la soirée continua ainsi sur d'autre révélation et des actions les plus folles les unes que les autres, avant que Vala et Esmé ne viennent les prévenir du couvre feu, parce qu'elle devait être en forme pour le mariage demain et que les garçons allaient rentrés tôt pour pouvoir commencer l'installation de la cérémonie qui se déroulerait dans le jardin derrière la maison.

Sauf que durant la nuit, tard dans la nuit ou plutôt, tôt dans la matinée du vendredi les hommes de la famille étaient revenus avec les Cullen et les Quileutes, dans la demeure bien que Peter n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de Susan jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Alors ils se contentèrent de se mettre à jouer dans le salon avant de pouvoir commencer à installer les matériels et tous le reste pour le mariage, pour ainsi éviter de réveiller les femmes qui dormaient toujours dans leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie étaient très vite revenus les rejoindre, pour discuter avec eux de se qu'ils avaient fais pendant ces trois derniers jours de célibat pour le futur marié.

Ils avaient campés et faient de la randonnée tout le premier jour, puis le deuxième jour ils étaient partis faire de l'escalade et de l'accrobranche, et le dernier jour, ils l'avaient passé à faire des matchs de base ball avant d'aller en boite de nuit le soir, et d'aller dormir à l'hôtel avant de rentré au manoir.

Bien évidemment, il avait été difficile pour les Jackson de faire des choses ensembles puisque les Cullen et les Quileutes, avaient du mal à réussir à s'entendre, alors ils avaient dus se diviser eux-mêmes en deux groupes pour rester avec les deux « clans » pour éviter tout débordement.

Mais bien sur, ces derniers avaient évités tout conflit quel qu'il soit puisqu'ils étaient invités par les Jackson, à vivre les derniers jours de célibat de Peter et aucun d'eux ne voulaient lui gâcher ce moment.

Alors quand ils furent tous installé dans le salon et que certains des Jackson somnolaient dans leurs fauteuils, et que les Cullen et les Quileutes étaient chacun installé aux deux coins opposés de la pièce Edward put découvrir au moment ou elles le rapportèrent, comment s'était déroulé les trois derniers jours de célibat de Susan, et quand il vit dans l'esprit de ses deux sœurs la soirée lors de leur pyjama party, avec le jeu « Action & Vérité », il faillit bien fusiller ses sœurs quand ces dernières s'étaient mises à éclater de rire à ce que Bella lui avait fais.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'hilarité mentale de ces deux sœurs, Edward ne put empêcher son regard de se porter vers les escaliers dans le couloir et ne put s'empêcher qu'il aimerait encore voir Bella endormis, alors quand il entendit un appel mentale venant de Peter, il se tourna vers lui.

_ _Vas y Edward ! Tu ne cesses de penser à Bella, alors vas-y ! Percy ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur et si c'était le cas, je me chargerais de le calmer !_ Promit Peter dans sa tête avant de reconcentrer son regard sur la course de voiture qu'était entrain de se jouer entre Emmett et Quil sur l'écran.

Hochant de la tête, Edward se leva en silence et se rendit à l'étage alors que d'un regard noir bien placer, Peter empêcha quiconque de l'en empêcher ou encore de le suivre, surtout que Percy s'était déjà endormis sur son fauteuil depuis déjà un bon moment.

Parcourant le couloir de l'étage, Edward se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Bella d'où il pouvait entendre son léger battement de cœur, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle était encore profondément endormis et plongé dans ces rêves.

Ouvrant doucement le battant de sa porte, Edward entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce tout en se rendant compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Bella dans le manoir des Jackson, et put constater que cette dernière avait plutôt bon gout et refusait aussi obstinément de dormir dans l'obscurité.

Car des petits lampions colorer, comme des guirlandes de noël avaient été placées autour de la grande baie vitrée, face à la porte de la chambre, dont un grand rideau bleu cachait la chambre de la vue extérieure. Sur le côté droit de la chambre avait été placée la bibliothèque en deux partis, séparés par le bureau avec son ordinateur portable et au dessus, fixer au mur, était son écran plasma.

Alors que face à la bibliothèque et au bureau, sur le coin gauche de la pièce, était installé le grand lit bleu de Bella, ou les rideaux bleu au dessus, encadraient uniquement la tête du lit jusqu'aux milieux du lit lui même, et que les mêmes petites guirlandes colorer étaient enroulés autour des quatres pieds du lit. Et que la tête du lit s'élevait légèrement tout en dessinant dans le bois, un splendide pégase qui déployait ces ailes, entouré d'un cercle d'eau alors qu'un trident se dressait derrière.

Et de chaque côté du lit, avait été placé des tables de chevet avec des petites lampes et des cadres photos.

Et ainsi de chaque côté se trouvait aussi des placards et des armoires pour les vêtements de la fille de Poséidon, alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il se rendit compte de ce qui entourait la porte de la chambre, face à la grande baie vitrer.

Deux grands aquariums faisaient toutes les longueurs du mur des deux côtés de la porte, offrant ainsi une multitude et une variété de différent poisson colorer, petit et grand, qui nageaient dans l'eau calme et dans une faune des plus magnifique si bien qu'Edward avait l'impression d'avoir plonger dans les profondeurs des océans, la ou toute les richesses du monde marin habitaient.

Et cela prouvait à Edward à quel point Bella tenait au monde marin, pour s'en être créée un ici même dans sa chambre et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'aucun de ces aquariums pourraient rentrés dans la chambre qu'elle avait chez la maison des Swan.

Emerveillé, Edward reporta très vite son regard sur Bella dans son lit avant qu'il ne se rende très vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement les guirlandes colorer qui luisaient doucement, il y avait aussi le plafond qui scintillait et il comprit très vite que par une magie qui devait sans nulle doute appartenir aux fils d'Héphaïstos, le plafond donnait l'impression d'être un ciel étoilé d'où scintillait chacune des étoiles comme des petites lucioles.

Et en se rapprochant doucement vers la fille de Poséidon, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il constata très vite que Bella s'était endormi avec une peluche dans les bras, un gros nounours blanc avec une petite blouse et un bonnet bleu, assortis à son écharpe blanche.

Observant cette scène, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé face à cette image et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était considérablement réchauffer à sa vue, et continuant de sourire chaleuresement, il se rapprocha de la fille de Poséidon avant de s'asseoir délicatement auprès d'elle.

Sous le léger drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux hanches, Edward se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait uniquement une espèce de chemise légère à manche bouffante et asser décolleter, par-dessus un petit maillot bleu à bretelle assortis au minishort bleu.

La regardant dormir, les cheveux de Bella étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et sur son oreiller, lui donnant ainsi un halo brun-roux autour de son visage, alors qu'elle s'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres Edward fixa un instant l'ours en peluche et le reconnut sans difficulté pour être celui que Percy et elle avaient gagné à la fête foraine pour le petit Aang.

Sa disparition la hantait toujours à ce point depuis tout ce temps, qu'elle avait besoin de dormir avec un objet qui lui avait appartenu pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Souriant à cette mélancolie, Edward se pencha vers elle avant de poser tout doucement sa main dans sa chevelure, et tout doucement sans la réveiller commença à les lisser de ces doigts alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher très vite de jouer avec l'une de ces boucles.

Mais si Edward avait crus un instant que son geste ne réveillerait pas Bella, il eut bien tort car la fille de Poséidon commençait drôlement à remuer, surtout que son cœur battait comme une personne qui était entrain de se réveiller.

N'ayant pas souhaiter qu'elle se réveille, Edward allait quitter la pièce pour la laisser dormir quand il se figea devant la porte, alors que sa main était posé sur la poignet, la voix de Bella s'élever derrière lui d'une voix ensommeiller.

_ Si tu es seulement venu dans ma chambre pour me réveiller et ensuite te barrer comme si tu avais le feu aux fesses, sache que je t'en voudrais beaucoup pour ça Cullen ! Déclara Bella alors qu'elle était entrain de se redresser dans son lit, tout en écartant les voiles de rideaux qui lui cachaient la vue de la porte, dont Edward.

_ Excuses-moi Bella ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller ! Je vais te laisser te rendormir ! S'excusa Edward en voulant tourner la poignet de la porte et en voulant la laisser se rendormir, quand il eut une sacré surprise.

L'eau des aquariums autour de lui se mit à se dresser au dessus des deux « grands bocales », entrainant les poissons par la même occasion, avant de se mettre à s'enrouler autour du torse d'Edward, de le soulever pour ensuite le reposer gentiment à côté du lit de Bella, pour qu'enfin l'eau ne regagne les aquariums avec les poissons.

_ Je présume que tu ne me laisseras pas sortir de cette chambre sans ta permission ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers elle.

Alors que Bella avait enroulée ces bras autour de son gros nounours blanc et qu'elle avait croisée ces jambes devant elle sous ces draps, tout en lui souriant chaleuresement et qu'elle se frottait les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller.

_ Exactement ! Rigola la fille de Poséidon avant de taper d'une de ces mains son lit en face d'elle, invitant ainsi Edward à s'asseoir devant elle.

Répondant à son sourire, Edward s'installa en face d'elle sur son lit tout en observant la pièce autour de lui.

_ C'est vraiment très lumineux ! Souria Edward en observant toutes les petites guirlandes dans la chambre, tout comme la douce lueur qui filtrait des deux aquariums.

_ J'ai une peur bleu de rester dans le noir, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de plusieurs lumières autour de moi, pour pas que j'ai l'impression de…

_ L'impression de quoi ? Demanda curieux Edward en voyant que Bella hésitait à finir sa phrase.

_ L'impression de me retrouver devant la mort, et devant le Passeur ! Il faisait sombre autour de lui et chaque fois que je suis dans le noir j'ai l'impression de le voir, ou j'ai même peur qu'il apparaisse dans l'obscurité expliqua Bella alors qu'elle évitait d'observer Edward dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour attraper l'une des mains de Bella, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là alors qu'il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi elle dormait avec une peluche avant de jeter un petit regard à l'ourson dans ces bras et se mettant à l'envier, car il aimerait bien se trouver dans ces bras à sa place pour la réconforter.

Suivant son regard, Bella se mit à rougir en voyant qu'elle serrait toujours l'ours blanc dans ces bras avant de le lâcher et de le poser derrière elle, sur son traversin à côté de son oreiller contre la tête de lit pour ensuite se retourner vers Edward et de croiser les bras, toujours rouge de gêne.

_ Tu sais que cela ne me gênait pas que tu avais cette ourson dans les bras lui souria Edward tout en jetant un regard à la peluche derrière elle.

_ Ah oui ! Parce qu'une adolescente comme moi dormir avec un ourson et prit en plein flagrant délit, crois-moi y en a de quoi en avoir honte, parce que vus comment tu le regardais j'avais l'impression que ça te gênait s'expliqua Bella tout en se frottant le haut du crâne avant de se mettre à jouer avec ces cheveux, pour bientôt finir par s'en faire quelques tresses pour occuper ces mains.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bella, je trouvais ça mignon ! Mais pour te dire la vérité, si je regardais l'ours comme cela c'est parce que j'aurais aimé me trouver à sa place ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Edward, sachant que cette dernière le préférait quand il était franc avec elle.

_ Sérieux ? Demanda Bella en le regardant étonné d'une telle franchise envers elle.

_ Sérieux ! Répondit Edward tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser partir un petit rire de ces lèvres.

_ Mais ça peut se faire ! Souria Bella à son encontre alors que toute fatigue avait disparus de son regard, et qu'elle était entrain de se redresser pour finir à genoux sur son lit.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Edward surpris et ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, tout en continuant de l'observer.

_ Bah que je te prenne dans mes bras comme avec mon ours, crétin ! Souria Bella tout en tendant les bras vers lui, et en ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à sa réaction.

_ Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Edward plus que surpris que la fille de Poséidon lui fasse une telle proposition.

_ Non je parlais à mon père ! Bien sur que je suis sérieuse, voyons Edward ! C'est ce que font tout les jeunes couples dans les débuts d'une relation, Peter et Susan le faisait beaucoup ça, à se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de rester des heures, et des heures ainsi expliqua Bella alors qu'elle avait toujours les mains tendus vers Edward, en l'invitant à venir.

_ Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ? Demanda Edward qui avait tout de même peur de faire quelque chose de travers avec elle.

_ Franchement Edward si c'est moi qui te le propose je ne vois pas ou il y a anguille sous roche, ou alors tu aurais peur de le faire Héraclès ? Demanda Bella en le provoquant tout en lui lançant le regard « t'as les foins ou pas ? ».

Respirant un bon coup, Edward se rapprocha de Bella jusqu'à ce que ces épaules arrivent à toucher les mains de la fille de Poséidon, avant que cette dernière ne se mette à exercer une pression tout en essayant de le faire pivoter vers le côté droit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux faire au juste ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas pour qu'elle raison il voulait qu'il se tourne.

_ Fais moi un peu confiance, pardi ? Demanda Bella tout en continuant son mouvement, si bien qu'Edward finit par se laisser faire.

Et il se retrouva bien vite dos à Bella, assis sur son lit quand il faillit bien sursauter quand la fille de Poséidon entoura ces bras autour de ces épaules, le collant contre sa poitrine pour ensuite finir par tout doucement s'allonger sur son oreiller, entrainant Edward avec elle, qui se retrouva bientôt allonger contre elle et que sa tête reposait tout juste en dessous de la sienne.

Alors que Bella avait posé sa joue gauche contre la tempe d'Edward, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de porter ces deux mains sur les deux bras de la fille de Poséidon qui le lovait contre elle, avant de se mettre à les caresser tout doucement faisant frémir cette dernière.

_ Alors ? Es-tu toujours aussi jaloux de mon ours ou pas ? Demanda en souriant Bella contre la tête d'Edward avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans ces cheveux pour ensuite respirer un bon coup, alors que ce dernier faillit bien croire que son cœur était reparti à cette embrassade.

_ Oh oui, je suis toujours jaloux ! Je serais toujours jaloux de tous ceux que tu auras dans tes bras, n'importe qui et n'importe quoi ! Déclara Edward avec sérieux bien que le coin de ces lèvres était étendu en un sourire.

_ Cela veut dire que tu serais jaloux parce que Percy ou mes autres frères, ou parce que j'aurais serrée des amis dans mes bras, tu vas tous leur faire une tête au carré rigola Bella à ce dernier.

_ Je ne leur casserais peut être pas la tête mais je souhaiterais que ça soit moi et pas eux ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edward à ce propos.

_ Dis donc tu es un vrai jaloux Edward, je ne te savais pas aussi possessif que ça rigola Bella tout en s'amusant à jouer avec les mains de ce dernier, toujours allonger contre elle.

_ Non pas possessif, je dirais amoureux de l'être la plus magnifique qui existe au monde souria chaleureusement Edward tout en se redressant avant de se retourner vers elle, alors que Bella avait toujours ces bras sur ces épaules.

_ « L'être le plus magnifique qui existe au monde » ! Tu ne diras plus cela lorsque tu rencontreras une fille d'Aphrodite, ou encore Rosalie est plus belle que moi remarqua Bella tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors que ces joues étaient redevenus rouge de gêne.

_ Oh si Bella, tu l'es pour moi souria Edward amoureusement avant qu'une aide ne vienne à germer dans sa tête, sur une chose qu'il voulait faire.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ? Demanda Bella en voyant son air pensif et interrogateur.

_ Il y a une chose que j'aimerais essayer ? Demanda le jeune Cullen tout en se rapprochant tout doucement de la jeune Jackson, alors que cette dernière avait pertinemment compris ce qu'il voulait essayer.

_ Ne bouge surtout pas ? Demanda Edward dans un murmure en ne cessant d'observer les prunelles de Bella avant de bifurquer sur ces lèvres, pour ensuite reporter de nouveau son regard sur elle. Ne bouge pas ? Murmura-t'il si bas que la fille de Poséidon crut bien qu'elle avait rêvée ces paroles.

Alors qu'Edward finit par poser tout doucement son front sur celui de Bella, tout en essayant de se calmer parce que même si ce n'était pas leur tout premier baiser, puisqu'ils s'étaient embrassés à la caserne quand Edward essayait de la refaire émerger de sa transe après sa crise de nerf avec Percy ou encore quand la fille de Poséidon était partis affronter les Furies avec son frère, c'était elle qui était venu l'embrasser craignant que cela soit la dernière chose qu'elle aurait faite.

Mais ne comptant pas les deux autres, s'était à proprement parler de leur premier baiser puisque cette fois ci ils étaient deux à le prévoir et à l'attendre.

Et alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux fermer les yeux, Edward fut le premier à faire le geste si attendus, en déposant doucement ces lèvres sur celle de Bella qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre sous sa demande murmurer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir à son tendre baiser.

Parce que comme les deux autres « premiers qui n'en étaient pas vraiment », la fille de Poséidon avait l'impression qu'une floper de papillon était entrain de tournoyer dans son estomac, et qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Comme si à son baiser, Bella avait trouvé cette partie qui lui manquait depuis longtemps : qu'elle se sentait bien à présent parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé pour de bon son éternel âme-sœur.

Alors quand Edward mit fin un instant au baiser, pour ainsi permettre à Bella de reprendre son souffle, la fille de Poséidon prit ensuite les choses en main en se redressant quelque peu, tout en entourant de ces mains la nuque du Cullen pour ensuite s'accrocher à ces cheveux alors qu'elle déposa à son tour ces lèvres contre les siennes.

Emporter par leur baiser, Edward et Bella ne se rendirent pas compte de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles, surtout la fille de Poséidon qui en avait le plus besoin et qu'ils découvrent dans quel position ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

Allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, Bella avait enroulé son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Edward et que sa main droite était accrocher à ces cheveux alors que ce dernier se trouvait à moitié allongé sur elle, le bras droit sur sa hanche pendant que sa main gauche se retrouvait sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui l'avait replié sur le lit, juste à côté de la hanche de ce dernier.

Quelque peu gêner de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et craignant lui avoir fait peur, Edward voulut se redresser mais Bella ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité car elle voulait continuer à partager ce moment avec lui, et pour une fois que personne ne viendrait à les déranger surtout en la personne de son frangin bien trop collant à son gout elle allait en profiter à fond.

Rassemblant ces deux mains derrières la nuque d'Edward en continuant de jouer avec ces cheveux, la fille de Poséidon rapprocha ce dernier un peu plus près de son corps avant de déposer tout doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser qui s'en suivit fus bien plus doux que le premier avant de devenir un peu plus fougueux qu'il ne l'était, les faisant tous les deux sourires surtout Edward qui pouvait parfaitement contrôler le mauvais côté de sa personne, et qui allait lui aussi pouvoir en profiter pendant un bon moment.

Et pendant les heures qui leurs restèrent à partager ensemble avant que Bella ne prenne son petit déjeuner, et qu'Edward aille aider les autres à tout installer avant la cérémonie ils la passèrent à continuer de s'embrasser sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou sans même que quelqu'un vienne les arrêter.

Ce n'est que lorsque le portable de Bella sur sa table de chevet droite, se mit à sonner son alarme de réveil, qu'en lui promettant de la revoir plus tard, Edward quitta la chambre de la fille de Poséidon après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front, laissant cette dernière s'habiller pour ensuite aller rejoindre les filles pour leur préparation à préparer Susan pour son mariage.

Rejoignant les autres en bas, Edward suivit les garçons dehors, dans la cour intérieur derrière la maison, juste après la véranda, là ou ils allaient installés l'autel et tous le reste pour la cérémonie nuptiale.

Les demi-dieux se séparèrent en deux groupes pour ainsi occuper les Cullen et les Quileutes séparément : Peter, Harry et Daniel prirent les Quileutes pour commencer à installer la piste de danse un peu plus loin, avec les tables pour la réception et l'estrade là ou serait placer les instruments et la musique, pour un petit karaoké pour ceux qui le désireraient.

Pendant que Percy, Ron et Edmund s'occupèrent avec les Cullen d'installer les sièges pour la cérémonie avec les décorations qui allaient allés dessus, comme les roses blanches de ruban sur les côtés haut des sièges ainsi que de s'occuper de l'autel poser sur une estrade surélever, avec l'arcade de rosier blanche et rouge par-dessus, enrouler dans les flots de ruban blanc et bleu et que les deux ranger de sièges entre l'allé centrale, était entouré de colonne retenant des rideaux blanc et violet ou des centaines de pétales de roses reposaient dessus, se trouvant au dessus des sièges et de l'allé.

Et que les colonnes étaient entourées de fleur, de ruban mais aussi de petite lumière brillante colorer, contrastant avec les bougies lumineuses dans les roses de verres que les filles de Déméter avaient faites, et qui s'instillaient dans la piscine ainsi que dans les énormes cuves de marbre blanc avec des rubans et des roses guirlander sur les contours, qui étaient déposés un peu partout dans le jardin et surtout dans l'allé centrale, autour ou les roses de verre avaient été déposer tout au long de l'allée pour l'illuminer de couleur.

Tous ce travail méticuleux leur prit bien entendu toute la matinée jusqu'au midi, alors que les filles de Déméter finirent par descendre enfin avec la plus jeune fille d'Athéna, des trois Cullen et de la Quileutes, toutes les huit étaient habillés et coiffés pour la cérémonie pour ainsi approuver les placements des garçons et faire quelques changements infimes dans le décor de rêve, pour ensuite pousser les garçons à l'intérieur pour que ces derniers aillent mettre leurs tenues avant l'arriver des premiers invités.

Vala portait une longue robe bleu à plusieurs bas qui cascadaient jusqu'au dessus de ces pieds chausser de sandales à talons : la robe comportait des bretelles et lui faisait un décolleter en V masquer par un tissu bleu plus claire avec des motifs floraux qui lui donnait un décolleter arrondis, alors que le même tissu composait la ceinture juste sous sa poitrine avant de laisser cascader la robe qui lui moulait le corps, jusqu'à s'évaser légèrement à mi-cuisse jusqu'en bas.

Coiffés en un chignon strict alors qu'elle avait mis sa frange sur le côté droit, la mère Jackson avait légèrement maquillé son visage en faisant accentuer ces yeux avec le léger far à paupière bleu et le crayon noir autour des yeux, et avec un léger gloss sur les lèvres.

Ginny avait une robe noire et grise à fine bretelle : le haut de la robe comportait un décolleter en forme de cœur alors qu'il était composé de paillette grise, et que son décolleter comportait des petits froufrous noir sur le dessus. Et que le bas de la robe était noire, possédant de nombreux plis qui lui donnait une robe plutôt flottante alors qu'elle avait par-dessus un autre voile noire plus léger par-dessus, maintenus par la ceinture noire qui entourait sa taille avec le nœud papillon sur sa hanche gauche.

Portant une grande écharpe noire et blanche pour recouvrir ces épaules s'il faisait froid, Ginny avait elle aussi coiffé ces cheveux en un chignon simple et stricte, alors qu'elle avait des fleurs de paillette dessus un far à paupière argenté, du crayon noir et un léger gloss, elle avait enfilée, elle aussi, des chaussures à talons hauts et ouvert.

Katara portait elle aussi une robe noire à bretelle avec un léger décolleter en V, alors qu'une grande ceinture noire serrait sa taille, composer de perles blanche qui formait des lignes de roses et de fleur, et que sa robe lui tombait jusqu'en dessous de ces genoux en plusieurs voiles noires, montant des chaussures blanches à léger talon.

Alors qu'elle avait opté pour une queue de cheval haute et que ces cheveux cascadaient dans son dos en boucles anglaises, et qu'elle avait laissé quelque boucle tomber devant ces oreilles n'ayant qu'un léger far à paupière blanc et du crayon noir avec du gloss sur les lèvres.

Lucy portait une robe brun et qui s'éclaircissait sur certains endroit allons du jaune clair or au presque blanc, n'ayant que de fine brettelle et un décolleter carré, le haut moulant avec une ceinture à la taille et son nœud papillon sur sa hanche droite, alors que la jupe allait jusqu'à ces genoux, montant de petite sandalette blanc et or.

Ayant coiffé ces cheveux en une natte compliquer ou s'emmêlait des rubans colorer dedans, elle avait mis du far à paupière d'un orange claire avec du crayon noir, et du gloss sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle tenait dans ces mains le petit boléro marron clair avec des fleurs blanches tisser dessus, à manche demi longue.

Et elles avaient toutes les quatre autour du poignet, un bracelet de ruban avec trois roses emmêlé ensemble : une blanche, une rouge et une violette semblable à leurs bouquets de fleur.

Alors qu'Esmé avait opté pour une robe pour une robe blanche et noire, le haut était blanc avec des motifs noir de rosier, comportant un décolleter en léger V avec de légère manche courte qui ne lui recouvrait à peine les épaules et que le bas de sa robe noire velours cascadaient jusqu'au dessus de ces pieds, chausser elle aussi de chaussures ouvertes et à talons pointus.

Et ayant lissé ces cheveux avant d'en retenir quelques une au dessus de sa tête avec une barrette blanche aux motifs floraux noirs.

Alice avait quant à elle une robe rouge bordeaux longue à plusieurs voiles pour le bas de robe, lui allant juste au dessus des pieds, avec des grosses bretelles alors qu'elle avait par-dessus un haut léger d'un bordeaux transparent qui lui donnait des manches mi-longue, avec des motif plus clair de fleur, avant de se finir par tomber en diagonale sur le bas de la cuisse droite de sa robe tout en chaussant des chaussures à haut talon et ouverte, pour lui redonner une certaine hauteur comparer aux autres.

Et qu'elle avait lissé ces courts cheveux noirs avec un petit serre tête bordeaux avec deux fleurs de chaque côté au niveau de ces oreilles en n'ayant uniquement mis du fares à paupière clair et du crayon noir avec elle aussi du gloss.

Rosalie, elle aussi, portait une robe rouge sang cette fois, à légère bretelle en décolleter en V, moulant le haut de son corps, avec une frise de petite perle blanche qui allait de son décolleter jusqu'à rapetisser et finir au niveau de son ventre avant que la robe ne s'évase légèrement à mi-cuisse jusqu'à arriver au dessus de ces pieds, chausser de chaussures à talons rouges.

Et avait coiffés ces cheveux en une natte qui entourait sa tête comme une couronne alors qu'elle avait mis un léger fares à paupière rose avec du crayon noir et du rouge à lèvres assortis à sa robe.

Quant à Leah, elle avait choisi une robe grise avec une unique bretelle droite, une ceinture noire lui entourant la taille et que sa robe tombait jusqu'au dessous de ces genoux, chaussant des chaussures noires alors qu'elle avait coiffés ces cheveux noirs en un léger chignon, maquiller que d'un léger fares à paupière gris, d'un crayon noir et d'un léger gloss.

Les garçons n'avaient pas encore pus découvrir les robes d'Hermione et de Bella, tout comme Susan d'ailleurs qui serait la dernière à se dévoiler, puisque la coutume de la marier souhaitait qu'elle se dévoile au moment de la cérémonie alors que concernant la fille de Poséidon et celle d'Athéna, elles étaient toutes les deux les témoins, et ne viendraient elle aussi à se dévoiler lorsqu'elles viendraient à défiler jusqu'à l'autel avec les deux autres témoins, donc Harry et Percy.

Ces deux derniers d'ailleurs, avaient suivis Peter dans la chambre de Percy pour s'habiller alors que les autres étaient répartis dans les autres chambres pour se changer, pendant que les trois dernières filles se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre appartenant aux futurs mariés.

Si bien que lorsque les garçons redescendirent en bas, hormis Peter, Percy et Harry les huit premières filles étaient déjà entrain d'accueillir les premiers invités, en l'occurrence les pompiers et leurs familles, ainsi que les autres Quileutes.

La plupart des garçons portaient tous des chemises claires et des vestes et pantalons noirs, hormis Ron qui avait enfilés une tenue d'un rouge sombre, une chemise noire avec la cravate blanche, et qu'Edmund avait opté pour une chemise rouge avec sa veste et pantalon noire, assortis elle aussi à sa cravate blanche alors qu'Alice avait donné une tenue d'un bleu marine à Edward avec la chemise blanche et une cravate d'un bleu océan, aussi semblable que les prunelles de la fille de Poséidon.

Et tous les garçons, comme Daniel ou Carlisle, ou encore les Quileutes, possédaient tous une rose rouge ou violette épingler sur leurs poitrines, avec un ruban colorer et le nœud papillon.

Tout comme sa famille, Edward allèrent saluer les membres de la brigade pompier avec leurs familles et enfants alors que les Quileutes rejoignirent les leurs pendant que les quelques Jackson commençaient à tous les placer.

Ces derniers étaient placés parmis les deux côtés de ranger à partir de la troisième ligne de siège avec les autres Quileutes, alors que les deux premiers ranger étaient pour la famille et les plus proches amis, dont les Cullen, les plus proches amis de Susan : Nathan, Rubis et Taylor et les brigadiers de police de Peter : Evans, Martin et Roland ou les premiers rang étaient à la famille.

Ils avaient même invités les Weber au pariage puisque sa serait le Pasteur Weber qui les unirait tous les deux, alors qu'Angela avait ramené avec elle Ben Cheney, son petit copain qui portaient tous les deux des tenus assortis : des tenus d'un jaune clair presque blanc.

Alors que tout le monde finirent par bientôt être tous installer, Edward qui n'avait pas quitté la véranda des yeux, là ou devait sortir les derniers personnes pas encore présentes il remarqua très vite que sur un signe de tête de Daniel, les garçons et demoiselles d'honneur allèrent prendre place autour de l'estrade alors que Nathan, Rubis et Taylor se levèrent tous les trois de leurs places.

Les trois amis de Susan allèrent s'installer à côté de l'estrade, la ou reposait un piano sur une petite estrade roulante confectionner par les fils d'Héphaïstos, qu'ils avaient bien évidemment bloqué pour que personne ne vienne à se casser la figure alors que Nathan s'installa au piano que Taylor prit le violon placer dessus, et que Rubis s'installa entre les deux, face aux convives

_**[.com/watch?v=prDETo3ofRo]**_

Avant que ces derniers ne se mettent à commencer par jouer des notes douces et reposantes, alors que Rubis commença tout doucement à se mettre à chanter une chanson qu'Edward n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

C'était The _Blue Beyond_dePerry Rejane du film _l'Odyssée Bleue_, un film apprécier par Bella sur le monde marin, tout comme les jeunes marier qui avaient demandés si Nathan, Taylor et Rubis pouvaient l'interpréter le jour de leur mariage au lieu de l'éternel marche nuptial de Wagner.

Ils avaient tous les deux voulus faire dans le moderne et cette chanson était idéale pour un mariage.

Et alors que Rubis se mit à chanter le premier couplet et ne commence le refrain, qu'Edward entendit un bruit venant de dernier, tout comme tout le monde avant que Peter apparut dans la véranda, avec à son bras Hermione.

Si Hermione portait une robe rouge en bustier avec le haut à paillette avant qu'une ceinture noire ne dévoile une jupe rouge comportant plusieurs voiles rouge les unes sur les autres, allant jusqu'à ces genoux chaussant des chaussures blanches maquiller avec un léger fares à paupière rose, du crayon noire et du gloss.

La fille d'Athéna était coiffée de tel sorte qu'elle portait que ces cheveux qui s'enroulaient en un chignon compliquer, était emmêler dans une petite couronne de fleur et de ruban blanc, rouge et violette.

Semblable à son bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait dans ces mains, elle souriait à une remarque que lui avait dis Peter à l'oreille alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, avant de parvenir enfin sur l'allée menant à l'autel.

Et Peter était des plus classe !

Portant un smoking blanc, mais alors totalement blanc avec la veste, la chemise et le pantalon blanc alors qu'il portait une cravate rouge alors qu'une rose violette était épinglé sur sa poitrine, avec son ruban bleu.

Et ce n'est qu'arriver à la moitié de l'allée menant à l'autel concernant Peter et Hermione, qu'Harry et Bella sortirent à leurs tours de la véranda, et prirent le chemin de l'allée menant à l'autel sur la piste du marié et de sa témoin.

En voyant Bella, Edward faillit bien faire un malaise, tellement elle était magnifique dans sa robe couleur jaune ocre : un bustier carré avec des fines bretelles la robe de Bella semblait être faite dans de la dentelle, moulant le haut de son corps avec un ruban jaune plus foncer ornant sa taille avec un nœud papillon à la hanche droite alors que le bas de sa robe partait elle aussi en plusieurs voile recouvrant sa jupe jaune avec des petits motifs argent recouvrant la totalité de sa robe.

Montant des chaussures ouvertes jaunes à léger talon, la fille de Poséidon avait mis un léger fares à paupière jaune avec du crayon noire accentuant son regard, et du gloss sur les lèvres alors que comme Hermione, elle portait elle aussi une couronne de fleur avec des rubans multicolore, par-dessus ces cheveux lâchés et bouclés, quelques unes retenus en arrière par un petit chouchou bleu avec une fleur et que sa chevelure s'emmêler avec les rubans.

Eux aussi discutaient entre eux deux tout en saluant de la tête leurs amis parmis les convives, avant d'atteindre le milieu de l'allé au même moment que Peter arrivait à l'autel avec Hermione, salua le Pasteur pour ensuite rester face à lui, tournant ainsi le dos à l'allé d'où viendrait la marier pendant qu'Hermione placer à ces côté s'était retournée vers l'assemblé.

Car Peter ne pourrait contempler sa femme que lorsqu'elle sera arrivée à ces côtés, règle du mariage !

Et alors qu'un petit-long moment avait duré avant que Rubis ne se remette à chanter, Harry et Bella étaient arrivés auprès de Peter et Hermione, et tout le monde vinrent à se lever quand d'un signe de la main, la chanteuse leur fit un signe de la main et qu'ils se retournèrent tous vers Percy qui était entrain d'accompagner Susan à l'autel.

Si Percy portait lui aussi une chemise blanche avec une veste et un pantalon bleu assortis à sa cravate, avec sa rose blanche épinglé sur sa poitrine gauche Susan, elle, était des plus magnifiques !

Cette dernière portait une longue robe blanche plisser qui lui laissait une traine d'au moins un mètre dans son dos, ne comportant qu'une seule et unique blanche sur son épaule droite avec une broche en argent, avec une ceinture de perle violette lui serrant la taille en dessous de la poitrine, dévoilant légèrement en dessous son ventre de femme enceinte de trois mois.

Tenant le bras droit de Percy et son bouquet de rose blanche et de ruban rouge, violette et bleu personne ne purent distinguer son visage, car ce dernier se retrouvait cacher par une partie de son voile qui cascadait aussi dans son dos jusqu'à ces reins, avec sur les contours des motifs de rose avec des perles violettes. Alors que le voile qui la cachait devant lui tombait jusqu'à la poitrine, et qui était retenus sur sa tête par une tiare d'argent et d'or aux motifs floraux, qu'elle portait sur sa tête et qui le retenais sans avoir l'obligation de l'accrocher à ces cheveux.

Et ce n'est que sur les dernières paroles de la chanson interpréter par Rubis, que Percy et Susan arrivèrent à l'autel avant que le fils de Poséidon ne la confit à Peter qui s'était tourné vers elle à ce moment là et alors que Percy rejoignit sa place au côté de la marier et de sa sœur, Peter leva enfin le voile qui cachait le visage de Susan à tous.

Et très délicatement, le fils d'Arès rabattit le voile derrière elle et derrière la tiare en même temps, avant de se mettre à sourire de béatitude lorsqu'il la vit enfin.

Susan souriait elle aussi aux anges, n'ayant simplement lissé ces cheveux dont le bout se mettait à boucler en des boucles anglaises, alors que ces mèches de devant avait été rassemblé derrière pour y faire un léger chignon, retenus par ces rubans colorer avec un très léger maquillage, du fares à paupière blanc, du crayon noir et un léger gloss la fille d'Apollon était tout simplement sublime !

_ Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres, si quelqu'un parmis l'assistance souhaite s'opposé à ce mariage qu'il se lève maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ? Demanda le Pasteur Weber en se tournant vers l'assemblée pour voir si l'un d'eux allait ou non réagir.

Alors quand tous virent Ron et Edmund se lever avant d'être brutalement rassise à leurs places par Hermione et Katara, tout le monde ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand les deux fils d'Héphaïstos s'excusèrent auprès d'elles en ne voulant seulement faire qu'une blague, qui leurs gagnèrent une jolie claque sur l'arrière de la tête par les deux filles d'Athéna.

_ Bien ! Peter Perceval Pevensie Jackson, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Susan Annabelle Duncan Jackson ici présente, de votre vie et jusqu'au delà de la mort ? Demanda le Pasteur en reprenant la cérémonie après le petit moment de rire venant des deux blagueurs de la famille, tout en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Bien évidemment, hormis les demi-dieux et leurs plus proches amis qui connaissaient leurs secrets, personnes ne savaient que dans la mort, dans les Enfers d'Hadès, on pouvait retrouver des membres de sa famille, et continuer à vivre une autre vie dans la mort.

Car telle était le cas pour Peter et Susan, qui savaient parfaitement que si la mort prenait l'un d'entre eux, ce dernier attendrait l'autre pour rejoindre ensemble le monde de l'Au-delà.

_ Oui, je le veux ! Avoua sincèrement et amoureusement Peter en souriant à sa fiancer, qui le lui rendit alors qu'elle essayait de ne surtout pas pleurer.

_ Et vous, Susan Annabelle Duncan Jackson, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Peter Perceval Pevensie Jackson ici présent, de votre vie jusqu'au-delà de la mort ? Demanda ensuite le Pasteur en se tournant vers la marier.

_ Oui, je le veux ! Avoua Susan en souriant alors que ces yeux brillaient de ces larmes émus qu'elle essayait de retenir, alors que cela fit rire Peter qui ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa main valide et de la serrer dans la sienne.

_ Les alliances ? Demanda le Pasteur en se tournant vers les témoins alors que Percy et Harry sortirent tous les deux des petits écrin de velours, rouge pour le fils d'Arès et violet pour le fils de Poséidon.

Avant qu'Harry n'ouvre son écrin de velours rouge et ne tende l'alliance à Peter qui la prit, pour ensuite se retourner vers Susan de lui prendre sa main gauche et de dire ces vœux de mariage avant de lui passer la bague au doigt.

_ Susan ! La première fois que je t'ais rencontré, c'est lorsque nos parents t'avaient adoptée et la première chose que j'ai pensée en te voyant c'est : est-ce un ange tomber du ciel ? Depuis ce jour de notre rencontre, je ne cessais de penser à toi et je ne cessais de rêver qu'un jour, toi et moi, nous créerons notre propre famille. Que nous ayons des enfants, un chien et un chat que nous avons déjà et un bébé qui va bientôt agrandir notre famille, et pour tout l'or du monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs que de faire à ma vie avec toi. Je te donne mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme, et cela pour toujours jusqu'à la mort et dans l'Au-delà. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Susan déclara Peter amoureusement tout en lui glissant l'alliance à son annulaire gauche, alors que Susan le laissa faire le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour ensuite se tourner vers Percy et de prendre l'alliance de Peter dans le petit écrin violet, avant de se tourner vers lui pour ces vœux :

_ Peter ! Toute ma vie a toujours été prévu parce que je savais pertinemment ce qui allait m'arriver, ce que j'allais devenir mais tu es bien le seul dont je n'avais jamais prévus sur la longue route de ma vie. Tu es exactement tout ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi, tu es doux, attentionné, gentil, loyaux et jaloux lorsque des garçons s'approchent trop de moi d'après toi rigola Susan faisant rire l'assistance alors que Peter ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, face à cette déclaration. Mais tu es amoureux et jamais cet amour que tu me portes n'a jamais faiblis, et ne faiblira jamais, elle ne fera que s'accroitre dans nos futurs années et j'ai hâte de voir notre enfant naître, pour te voir agir comme un super-papa-bien-trop-protecteur-à-mon-gout continua-t'elle faisant encore une fois rire les convives, tout comme son époux d'ailleurs. Mais c'est exactement ce que j'aime chez toi ! Tu es mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme sœur, et je te veux pour toujours dans la vie et dans la mort. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours Peter finissa-t'elle alors qu'elle lui passait l'alliance au doigt, sous les yeux de leur famille et convives alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas un instant quitter des yeux.

_ Eh bien ! Par les liens sacrés du mariage qui m'a été conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la marier termina le Pasteur Weber tout en souriant à Peter qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Posant ces mains sur les hanches de Susan, tout en caressant son petit ventre de maman de 3 mois au passage Peter la tira vers lui doucement avant de poser tout aussi tendrement ces lèvres sur celle de Susan, alors qu'elle avait renfermée ces bras, bouquet y compris, autour de son cou, en finissant par jouer avec ces cheveux de sa main valide sous les applaudissements de tous, alors que les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant le kiss qui s'éternisait un peu trop à leur gout.

_ Eh Peter ! Tu peux lâcher Susan, tu sais ? Tu vas l'avoir pendant deux mois alors tu peux un peu la partager ? Demanda en riant Ron avant que ce dernier ne se ressoit un coup, bouquet y compris, de la part d'Hermione, sur le haut du crane.

_ Oh que non je ne la lâcherais plus jamais maintenant déclara Peter en souriant en mettant fin au baiser avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme, pour ensuite se tourner tous les deux vers leur famille et amis, qui vinrent les uns après les autres les féliciter et leur donner leur vœux de bonheur.

Après ça, les deux jeunes marier furent conviés à faire les fameuses photos de mariage avec la famille et les proches, ce qui leurs prirent une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se diriger ensuite sur la piste de danse à côté, et d'ouvrir le bal avant que leurs témoins et, garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs ne viennent les rejoindre sur la piste sur _Everything_ de Lifehouse.

Et les chansons défilèrent ainsi avec les marier qui vinrent ensuite à danser avec leurs témoins, leurs garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs, leurs amis et leurs invités tout en défilant sur des musiques de Muse ou de Within Temptation, ou encore sur Lifehouse ou sur Bryan Adams et d'autres.

Les marier vinrent ensuite à couper la première part du gros gâteau de mariage à plusieurs étages, que les filles Jackson avaient fais pour ces derniers, avec les anecdotes que cela avait eu pour le faire, surtout que les deux fils d'Héphaïstos n'avaient pas arrêtés de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Si bien que ces derniers s'étaient retrouvés virer de la cuisine un coup de pied aux fesses, sans oublier qu'ils avaient été recouvert de farine et d'œuf et pour faire bonne mesure, Vala les avait enguirlandé comme pas possible et ils avaient finis par nettoyer toutes les traces qu'ils avaient laissés dans leurs sillages jusqu'à arriver dans leurs salles de bains.

Faisant rire tout le monde des idioties qu'engendraient les deux énergumènes de la famille Jackson !

Après le gâteau de mariage, cela fut le karaoké qui fut ouvert avec le fait que les deux marier durent bien évidement l'ouvrir, et chanter une chanson choisie dans celle dans l'ordinateur portable qui s'occupait de lancer les music sans avoir besoin que quelqu'un fasse le Dj.

Et cela commença avec Peter qui choisissait _Everything I Do_ de Bryan Adams, sans oublier de dire pourquoi il l'avait choisi en particulier :

_ Cette chanson est pour toi Susan souria Peter avant de lancer la lecture tout en prenant le micro et de se placer sur l'estrade, pendant que Susan était installée à sa place pour l'écouter et que certains couples s'étaient levés pour aller danser, dont Edward et Bella.

_« __Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more"<em>

Alors qu'Edward avait enlace Bella contre lui et qu'elle avait enveloppé ces bras autour de son cou, la fille de Poséidon finit par se rendre compte que le jeune Cullen était lui aussi entrain de chanter en même temps que Peter.

Certes, cela ressemblait à bien plus que des murmures, mais Bella l'entendait parfaitement et elle avait ensuite plonger son regard azur dans celui doré d'Edward, sans le lâcher une seule seconde.

_"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you"<em>

_ Tu viens danser avec moi Percy? Demanda Katara en venant à la rencontre de ce dernier qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux sa soeur et le Cullen, qui continuait de danser enlace sur le chant de ténor de Peter, qui pouvait être envoutant quand on l'entendait pour la première fois.

Bien que ce n'était pas le cas de certains dans l'assistance, malgré le fait que Susan avait finis par se lever de son siège et avait rejoins Peter sur l'estrade, tout en se mettant doucement à danser contre lui alors qu'il continuait de chanter sur la chanson.

Acceptant l'invitation de sa petite sœur, Percy se leva de son siège pour ensuite prendre la main que lui tendait la fille d'Athéna et d'aller la faire danser sur la piste, alors que tous les autres Jackson étaient entrain de danser, tout comme les Cullen et les autres pendant que la plupart des Quileutes étaient assis à leurs places et que certains se mettaient à fixer le couple que formait sa sœur et le Cullen.

_"Look into your heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice"<em>

_ Alors tu parviens à t'y faire? Demanda Katara en regardant Percy alors que ce dernier se reconcentra sur elle et non sur sa sœur et Edward, non loin d'eux, qui dansait front contre front à présent.

_ A quoi? Demanda Percy ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait tout en la regardant alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'oeil à Seth et Lucy qui dansaient à côté d'eux, et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner à cette vue.

_ Au fait que Bella est avec Edward maintenant, tout comme l'est Lucy avec Seth! Souria Katara tout en ayant remarqué le regard qu'il avait lancé à ces deux derniers.

_ Faut bien que je finisse par m'y faire parce que ma frangine ne me laissera pas trop le choix, tout comme Lucy d'ailleurs ! Et sa sera sans nulle doute la même chose avec toi aussi Katara quand tu auras un petit copain, mon côté super-protecteur va revenir en force et vous gâchez la vie; souria Percy à cette dernière la faisant rire.

_"Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you"<em>

_ Je trouve qu'ils forment tous les deux un jolie couple; ajouta Katara en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler quand elle vit Edward déposer un tender baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, faisant grogner quelque peu Percy qui ne put s'en empêcher.

_ Je veux seulement qu'ils évitent ce genre de chose devant moi, même si d'un côté je dois me préparer à ça et fermer ma grande gueule par la même occasion; remarqua Percy en levant les yeux au ciel alors que quelque chose du coin de l'oeil attire son attention, comme celle de la fille d'Athéna par la même occasion.

_"There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way"<em>

_ Faut croire que tu n'es pas le seul à qui cela dérange que Edward et Bella soit ensemble; remarqua Katara tout en observant Jacob qui s'était levé et tentait de s'arracher à la poigne de Sam et de son père, tout en continuant de lancer des regards noirs à Edward qui était bien trop concentrer sur Bella pour le remarquer.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas se regard ! J'espère seulement que Jake va se contenir et ne pas exploser en tu-vois-de-quoi-je-parles ! Murmura inquiet Percy à la fille d'Athéna, tout en espérant que le Quileute ne prenne pas sa forme lupine devant les yeux de tout le monde.

Et il fallait croire que se n'était pas la seule inquiétude de Percy, mais aussi de ceux qui avait finis par le remarquer.

_"Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you"<em>

"_You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you"<em>

Alors que tout le monde cessèrent de danser et applaudir la chanson que venait d'interpréter Peter, pendant que ce dernier se faisait remercier par Susan, par un baiser des plus torrides qui attiraient l'attention de tous avant que Katara ne murmure quelque chose au fils de Poséidon:

_ Je vais me charger d'occuper les autres, tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre les choses aux clairs avec Jacob, avant qu'il ne se mette à déclencher une bagarre avec Edward lui murmura-t'elle avant de se diriger vers l'estrade dans l'intention même de chanter à son tour.

Ecoutant cette dernière, Percy se dirigea vers les Quileutes en silence, bien qu'il vit du coin de l'œil Edward tenir la taille de Bella et l'observer lui et les Quileutes, donnant l'intention de venir l'aider mais avec un simple regard qu'il comprit facilement, le fils de Poséidon lui fit bien comprendre de rester ou il était et qu'il viendrait à s'en charger tout seul.

_ Maintenant c'est à moi de chanter comme cela nos deux amoureux pour continuer de danser pendant un bon moment, avant que cela soit autour de notre chère Susan de chanter déclara Katara tout en prenant le micro des mains de Peter et poussant les deux tourtereaux vers la piste de danse, sous les rires et les applaudissement de tous.

_ La chanson que je vais vous interprétez est _Somewhere _de Within Temptation annonça Katara à toute l'assemblée avant d'enclencher la musique et de retourner se placer sur l'estrade devant tous, avec le micro.

Alors que tous les autres Jackson connaissaient la représentation même de la chanson à l'encontre de Katara, c'était pour la fille d'Athéna se qu'elle ressentait depuis la disparition d'Aang.

"_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
>Instead there is only silence,<br>Can't you hear my screams...?  
>Never stop hoping,<br>Need to know where you are  
>But one thing 's for sure,<br>You're always in my heart."  
><em> 

Pendant que tous les autres étaient repartis danser, Percy se plaça face à Jacob qui essayait toujours de se dégager des poignes de Sam et de son père, quand le fils de Poséidon l'attrapa par les épaules et le força tout bonnement, sous les yeux surprise des autres Quileutes, sauf de Seth, de Leah et d'Embry qui dansaient tous les deux ensemble concernant les derniers.

_ Tu peux me dire c'est quoi le problem Jake ? Demanda Percy en prenant une chaise qu'il retourna pour s'y asseoir de telles sortes qu'il puisse poser ces bras sur le dos de la chaise, alors qu'il fit un signe de tête aux autres Quileutes de les laisser tous les deux.

Et ils obtempérèrent très vite, surtout devant le regard des plus glacial que le fils de Poséidon leur avait lancé, en valait pas mieux le chercher quand ce dernier lançait un tel regard !

Alors que les Quileutes s'éloignèrent quelques peu de ces deux derniers, Percy savait pertinemment qu'ils entendraient tous se qu'il viendrait à dire malgré la distance, comme il était persuadé que s'était la même chose pour les autres Jackson et les Cullen.

_"I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day<br>I just need to know whatever has happened,  
>The Truth will free my soul."<em>

_ C'est quoi ton problem Jake? Demanda Percy en essayant d'attirer son attention alors qu'il avait toujours le regard porté sur sa sœur et Edward derrière son épaule.

Si bien que Percy dut claquer des doigts devant lui pour lui faire valoir sa présence devant lui, alors que Jacob se mit à sursauter avant de reporter son regard vers celui qui l'avait fais réagir, et d'observer le fils de Poséidon qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_ Alors ? Demanda Percy en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

_ Alors quoi ? Demanda Jacob ne voyant pas de quoi voulait lui parler Percy avant de reporter son regard vers Bella et Edward qui continuait de danser parmis les autres.

_"Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
>I want to embrace you and never let you go...<br>Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
>Living in agony 'cause I just do not know<br>Where you are"  
><em> 

En ayant plus que mare que Monsieur l'évite et ne se concentre sur sa frangine et son copain, Percy décida d'employer les grands moyens, bien qu'il préféra pas utiliser au vrais sens du terme ces « grands moyens » à lui il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à donner une claque à Jacob qui ne l'évita même pas et se la reçut en pleine poire.

Bien sur, Percy ne lui en avait mis qu'une pichenette mais c'était asser pour faire sortir ce dernier de son « voyeurisme » dirons-nous.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Jackson ? Demanda Jacob courroucer en se massant l'endroit où il l'avait frappé, alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avec l'utilisation de son nom de famille.

_ Je te ferais remarquer Black, que cela fait deux fois que je te pose la même question, et tu es entrain de me faire genre « je n'ais pas entendus » expliqua Percy alors qu'il avait réussi à avoir l'intention de ce dernier qui ne voulait surtout pas se prendre une autre claque de celui-ci.

_ Et c'était quoi la question ? Demanda Jacob.

_"I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day<br>I just need to know whatever has happened,  
>The truth will free my soul."<em>

_ C'est quoi ton problème avec ma soeur et son copain? Redemanda une nouvelle fois Percy calmement, même s'il sentait la vapeur monter doucement en lui.

_ Tu la laisses le fréquenter alors qu'il est dangereux ! Il pourrait lui faire du mal rien qu'en l'embrassant ! Grogna Jacob en foudroyant ces derniers alors que Percy jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, pour constater qu'ils s'embrassaient encore une fois avant qu'Edward ne la fasse tournoyer dans ces bras.

_ Moi je ne la vois pas souffrir ma frangine ! Si cela avait été le cas elle lui aurait mise une sacré droite qu'il s'en saurait souvenu mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je le répète encore une fois : c'est quoi ton problème à toi et à ta meute, Black ? Reposa encore une fois Percy en se détournant de sa sœur et en se reconcentrant sur le Quileute en face de lui.

_ Mais qu'il soit ensemble tous simplement ! Bella serait bien plus heureux avec une personne beaucoup moins dangereuse et qui soit plus « humain » ! Déclara dans un murmure Jacob alors qu'il continuait toujours d'observer ces derniers.

_"Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
>Whatever it takes, I need to know."<em>

_"I'll find you somewhere  
>I'll keep on trying until my dying day<br>I just need to know whatever has happened,  
>The truth will free my soul."<em>

Lorsque Katara finissa de chanter sa chanson, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en essuyant ces larmes alors que tous l'applaudissaient face à sa représentation, avant de confier le micro à Ron qui décida de prendre le relai dans le karaoké pour ensuite se mettre la chanson approprier qu'il allait chanter.

_ Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire là-dessus, Jake ! C'est que tu es jaloux et pour ça je te mets en garde, fais quelque chose toi ou ta meute contre leur relation, ou de tout faire pour les séparer Jacob, et je te promets que vous aurez à faire à moi ! Et crois-moi, toi et les autres, vous aurez appris à vos dépens qu'il ne faut jamais énerver un fils de Poséidon, ma sœur a choisi et c'est son choix, et personne ne pourra le changer. Alors faites gaffe parce que vous me retrouverez sur votre chemin si vous faites les abrutis ! Prévena Percy tout en observant Jacob avec sérieux et de jeter un regard vers les autres Quileutes pour bien leur montrer qu'il n'hésiterait pas, et qu'il ne blaguait pas que c'était belle et bien une menace.

Sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire de plus, Percy se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre les autres alors qu'il semblait que Ron avait réussi à mettre le doigt sur une chanson, pour ensuite enclencher celle-ci et se dépêcher d'aller à sa place avant de se mettre à faire le pitre tout en regardant Hermione, pendant que _If I Had You_ d'Adam Lambert résonnait dans le jardin.

"_So I got my boots on,  
>got the right amount of leather<br>And I'm doing me up  
>with a black coloured liner<br>And I'm working my strut  
>but I know it don't matter<br>All we need in this world is some love"_

Alors que tous remuaient au son de la chanson, Ron ne cessait de faire le pitre devant les autres en jouant avec ses chaussures et sa veste, et faisant des petits sourires en coin à Hermione, qui rigolait face aux idioties qu'il faisait sur « scène ».

Pendant que Percy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'entrainer Lucy qui se dirigeait vers lui pour danser alors qu'il vit du coin de l'œil Seth rejoindre le reste de sa meute, sous la demande de Sam et des autres qui devaient surement le mettre au courant lui et les Quileutes adultes de la menace que le fils de Poséidon avait fais à leur encontre, s'ils testaient de faire quoi que se soit à sa sœur et à son copain.

D'ailleurs, Percy remarqua le signe de tête d'Edward vers lui et il comprit très vite que ce dernier le remerciait pour avoir pris sa défense face aux Quileutes, et le fils de Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lever ces épaules, genre « s'était rien du tout ».

Continuant de sourire, Edward reporta son attention sur Bella qu'il continuait de faire danser avant que le fils de Poséidon ne se concentre à faire danser Lucy à son tour, alors que Ron continuait de chanter.

_"There's a thin line between the dark side  
>and the light side baby tonight<br>It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it"_

_"But if I had you,  
>that would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah if I had you,  
>then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you,  
>life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy<br>Yeah if I had you  
>You y-y-y-y do<br>y-y-y-y-y do  
>y-y-y-y-y do<br>If I had you"_

Peter s'amusait à faire tournoyer Susan sur elle-même et de la faire lever dans le ciel, sous ces éclats de rire alors qu'Harry et Ginny ne cessaient de faire à eux deux des figures acrobatiques, pendant qu'Edmund s'amusait à faire lui aussi le pitre avec Katara qui riait elle aussi de ces pitreries, tout en dansant en rythme sur la music.

Alors qu'Hermione avait finis par rejoindre Ron sur l'estrade et, elle aussi, s'amusait à se déhancher devant Ron qui s'amusa à son tour, à faire le pitre en essayant de s'éventer avec sa main avec la chaleur qui était entrain de monter entre eux pendant qu'Emmett et Rose étaient eux aussi entrain de danser un rock endiabler sur la music, tout comme Jasper et Alice.

Pendant que Percy faisait lui aussi voltiger Lucy sous ces éclats de rire, tout en s'amusant à la faire tournoyer sur elle-même alors qu'ils finirent tous les deux par rire en dansant avec Edward et Bella les deux filles dansaient un instant ensemble pendant que les garçons faisaient les pitres entre eux, avant que les filles de Poséidon et de Déméter ne reviennent à reprendre leurs cavaliers.

_"From New York to LA  
>getting high rock and rolling<br>Get a room trash it up  
>'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels,  
>boys rolling in Maserati's<br>What they need in this world is some love"_

_"There's a thin line between the wild time  
>and a flat-line baby tonight<br>It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it"_

Alors quand Edmund murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Katara et que cette dernière accepta en souriant à son tour, avant que le fils d'Héphaistos ne l'emmêne derrière l'estrade ou se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, et tous les materiaux pour la music et autres, disparaissant à la vue de tous.

Avant de revenir tirant une espèce de grosse machine semblable à un gros aspirateur, sauf que lorsque Katara appuya sur le bouton "allumer", ce dernier ne se mit pas à aspirer mais à cracher ce qu'il avait en réserve.

Et ce qu'il avait en réserve, c'était des pétales de rose qui se mit à se propulser dans les airs avant de mettre à tomber sur la piste de danse comme de la neige, à la joie des autres Jackson qui trouvait cela amusant de pouvoir danser sous des pétales de roses blanches qui leur tombait dessus.

_"But if I had you,  
>that would be the only thing I'd ever need<br>Yeah if I had you,  
>then money fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you,  
>life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy<br>Yeah if I had you  
>You y-y-y-y do<br>y-y-y-y-y do  
>y-y-y-y-y do<br>If I had"_

_"The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
>The flashing and the stage<br>it might get me high  
>But it don't mean a thing tonight"<em>

Et ils continuèrent tous à s'amuser comme des gamins alors que les pétales de roses blanches continuaient de tomber au dessus d'eux, continuant de recouvrir la piste de danse de leurs petit éclat blanc ; jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund cesse de lancer des pétales de fleur quand son frère termina sur les dernières notes de music.

_« That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>then money fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you,<br>life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah if I had you<br>You y-y-y-y do  
>y-y-y-y-y do<br>y-y-y-y-y do  
>If I had you"<em>

_"That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>then money fame and fortune never could compete  
>(never could compete with you)<br>If I had you,  
>life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)<br>Yeah if I had you  
>You y-y-y-y do<br>y-y-y-y-y do  
>y-y-y-y-y do<br>If I had you "_

Alors quand Ron termina sur la dernière phrase, il surprit tout le monde en particulier Hermione quand il l'attrapa dans ces bras, la renversa avant de se mettre à l'embrasser avec fougue et amour sous les sifflements et les exclamations de tous dans le jardin qui se mettaient à les applaudir.

_ Est-ce que je peux demander le silence à tous s'il vous plait ? Demanda Ron en mettant fin au baiser et relevant Hermione, avant de parler à tous à travers le micro et de se tourner vers eux pour demander le silence.

_ Voila ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai hésité à te le demander, surtout que les dernières semaines ont été les plus chargés sur ces derniers années, mais je suis entrain de m'éloigner du sujet parce que je voulais te poser une question que je voulais aussi te demander devant toute notre famille et nos amis, et je me dis que maintenant c'est le bon moment reprit Ron en observant sa famille et ces amis avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui le regardait intriguer, et ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait lui demander.

_ De quoi est ce que tu p… Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Hermione en comprenant enfin, tout en masquant sa bouche de ces deux mains comme de la plupart des femmes dans l'assemblée quand Ron mit un genou à terre.

Oui ! Le fils d'Héphaistos était belle et bien entrain de s'agenouiller devant la fille d'Athéna, avant de sortir un petit écrin rose de la poche de sa veste et de la tendre vers Hermione et de l'ouvrir, tout en lui faisant sa « grande » déclaration.

_ Comme Peter et Susan, je sais reconnaitre mon âme sœur quand je la vois et tu es cette âme sœur Hermione, avec qui je veux vivre jusqu'au restant de mes jours et même après la mort, si tu souhaites continuer de me supporter au-delà mais je souhaite vivre dans le moment présent ! Alors Hermione Jean Granger Jackson, souhaites-tu devenir ma femme ? Demanda Ron tout en lui présentant sa bague de fiançaille devant une Hermione aux bords des larmes, alors qu'elle avait posé ces deux mains sur sa poitrine à l'endroit exact ou battait son corps, avant de se mettre à contempler celle-ci.

Poser dans son petit écrin de velours rose, bague de fiançaille à l'anneau d'or était incrusté d'un unique diamant rose, qui avait été taillé à représenter une fleur, une fleur de lys, fleur préférer d'Hermione ou son cœur était inséré une petite topaze qui formait un petit cœur.

La bague de fiançaille qui avait pris des centaines d'heures à Ron pour arriver à une telle perfection pour le bijou, car c'était lui-même qui l'avait forgé et créé, espérait de tout cœur de ne pas s'être tromper de choix.

Alors quand Hermione se jeta dans ces bras, tout en l'embrassant fougueusement, le fils d'Héphaistos sut à cet instant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et répondit à son baiser, sous les applaudissements des témoins.

Tout en se relevant tous les deux, Ron passa enfin la bague de fiançaille au doigt d'Hermione avant que cette dernière ne reparte dans ces bras, et que le fils d'Héphaistos ne se mette à la faire tournoyer dans ces bras sous la continuation des applaudissements des autres, pour qu'ensuite ces derniers ne viennent à féliciter les deux fiancer qui venaient de descendre de l'estrade pour les rejoindre.

_ Alors s'ayait Ron ? On va enfin pouvoir de passer la corde à ton cou maintenant rigola Harry en l'attrapant par les épaules avant de se mettre à appliquer un shampoing à ces cheveux avec son poing, faisant grogner le fils d'Héphaistos qui tentait de se dégager de sa poigne.

Et quand il y parvint, se fut autour de Peter de lui faire le même cirque pendant que toutes les autres filles félicitaient à leurs tours Hermione, avant de venir admirer la bague qu'il lui avait offert et certaines ne purent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires.

_ Tu devrais travailler comme orfèvre Ron ! Je peux t'assurer que tu gagnerais pas mal de clientèles dans ce domaine souria Lucy à son frère aîné.

_ C'est bien vrai Ron, tu gagnerais pas mal de truc là-dedans approuva Susan d'accord avec ça en souriant à ce dernier qui levait les yeux au ciel un instant, avant que le fils d'Héphaistos ne remercia son cadet en lui serrant la main pour ces vœux de bonheur.

_ Cette annonce doit être célébrer par une chanson déclara Katara en se tournant vers ces sœurs aînées : N'est ce pas les filles ? Demanda-t'elle en les observant chacunes.

_ C'est à qui le tour de chanter ? Demanda Susan en observant ces sœurs.

_ C'est au tour d'une fille de chanter souria Edmund en s'approchant d'elles pour voir qui serait la prochaine à chanter.

_ Pourquoi pas Hermione ? Ou toi Susan ? Pour enfin répondre à vos amoureux ? Demanda Bella en observant les deux concernées qui se sourirent, avant de se tourner toutes les deux vers elle.

_ Pourquoi tu ne nous chanterais pas quelque chose Bella ? Demanda en souriant Hermione alors qu'elle lui faisait des yeux de biche qu'on ne pouvait y résister quand on la regardait trop longtemps.

_ C'est à vous de chanter les filles et pas à moi remarqua Bella tout en observant les deux concerner qui devaient bien toutes les deux chanter, pour répondre à celles qu'avaient chantés leurs deux compagnons.

_ Allez Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Se mit à scander Susan en frappant dans ces mains avant qu'elle ne fut très vite suivis par les autres filles Jackson, qui s'empressèrent de pousser la fille de Poséidon sur l'estrade alors que Ron lui passa le micro au passage.

Finissant par accepter de chanter, la fille de Poséidon alla chercher une musique dans les pistes sur l'ordinateur portable, quand elle en trouva une adéquate pour elle, surtout qu'elle résumait bien sa situation avant de tomber sur Edward.

Souriant à tous, Bella enclencha la musique avant de placer le micro sur son pied et de se mettre derrière, juste au centre de l'estrade alors que _You Found Me_ de Kelly Clarkson se mit à résonner dans les grandes enceintes placer de chaque côté de l'estrade, et de la piste de danse par la même occasion.

"_Is this a dream  
>If it is<br>Please don't wake me from this high"_

_"I'd become  
>Comfortably numb<br>Until you opened up my eyes"_

_"To what it's like  
>When everything's right<br>Oh I can't believe"_

Commença doucement Bella alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance à chaque phrase chanter, pendant qu'elle n'avait pas un instant quitter des yeux Edward, plongeant son regard dans le sien; alors qu'il s'était installé en retrait de la piste de danse, pendant que tous les autres Cullen et Jackson dansaient avec les autres sur la musique.

_"You found me  
>When no one else was looking<br>How did you know just where I would be  
>Yeah you broke through all of my confusion<br>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me"  
><em> 

Peter s'était amuse à prendre Susan dans ces bras, la portant comme la marier qu'elle était tout en se mettant à tournoyer sur la chanson alors que Ron fit de même avec Hermione faisant éclater de rire les deux filles Jackson, pendant qu'Edmund faisait virevolter Lucy et que Daniel en faisait de même avec Katara, tout comme Percy avec Vala.

Alors que tout au long de la chanson, les Jackson ne cessèrent de changer de cavalier et de cavalière, jusqu'à se mettre à danser avec les pompiers ou des membres de leur familles, les trois brigadiers de police ou les amis de Susan incluant bien évidemment les Cullen et les quelques Quileutes qui dansaient avec eux aussi.

Pendant que la fille de Poséidon n'avait pas une seule seconde lâcher les yeux du jeune Cullen, qui s'était lentement mais surement rapprocher doucement de l'estrade ou elle se trouvait.

_"So here we are  
>And that's pretty far<br>When you think of where we've been"_

_"No going back  
>I'm fading out<br>All that has faded me within"_

_"You're by my side  
>Now everything's fine<br>I can believe"_

_"I was hiding  
>Till you came along<br>And showed me where I belong"  
><em> 

Et pendant tout le deuxième couplet, tout le monde avait très bien vus qu'Edward avait continuer de s'approcher de l'estrade, avant de finir par l'atteindre alors que la fille de Poséidon lui tendit la main que le Cullen prit sous le rire des autres, pour ensuite rejoindre Bella sur l'estrade pendant qu'elle avait repris le micro dans sa main et de l'autre ne lâchait pas celle de son petit copain.

Tout en dansant tous les deux, comme les autres sur la piste de danse au rythme de la music.

_"You found me  
>When no one else was looking<br>How did you know just where I would be  
>Yeah you broke through all of my confusion<br>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>The good and the bad and the things (everything) in between  
>You found me"<em>

Quand la music et le chant envoutant de Bella se termina par la même occasion, Edward attrapa son visage en coupe avant de déposer tendrement un baiser sur ces lèvres, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des proches et des amis alors que le Cullen avait bien évidemment entendus les grognements venant des Quileutes.

Mais avec un regard glacial et un sifflement plus dure, ces derniers cessèrent de grogner en particulier Black après l'intervention de Percy qui gardait un œil sur eux, alors cela permit à Edward de faire ce qu'il voulait faire là à l'instant.

Surprenant Bella en lui prenant le micro des mains, Edward se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et sous ces yeux comme ceux des autres, il choisit une music sur la play liste avant de la mettre en route et de revenir faire face à la fille de Poséidon, tout en lui prenant une de ces mains avec lequel il entremêla ces doigts aux siens.

Et que pendant ce temps, la chanson _Because You Live_ de Jesse McCartney commença à résonner à travers les grandes enceintes, tout le monde sourir alors que le Cullen commença à la chanter sans en lâcher la main de la Jackson.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
>I've been looking for the answer<br>Somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know"_

_"Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky"<br>_

Alors qu'il avait commence à chanter doucement sur le premier couplet, comme la chantant à Bella à qui, il lui faisait face; Edward finit par prendre un peu plus de soufflé et de force dans le refrain, alors qu'il s'était mis à faire danser la fille de Poséidon sur l'estrade avec lui; pendant que tous les autres membres de leurs familles et autres, s'étaient eux aussi remis à danser entre eux, tout en continuant de se mélanger entre eux.

_"It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
>Cuz of you, made it through every storm<br>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
>I'm so glad I found an angel<br>Someone  
>Who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly, looking in your eyes"_

_"Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<br>Because you live, I live"  
><em> 

Alors qu'Edward et Bella avaient tous les deux finis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en se mettant à se tourner l'un autour de l'autre; les autres Jackson s'étaient amuses à faire de même en se mettant à tourner autour de leur cavalier et cavalière, jusqu'à changer en attrapant le bras de celui qui se trouvait à sa droite mais ne cessant jamais de danser et de rire, un peu comme une grande danse médiévale.

_"Because you live there's a reason why  
>I carry on when I lose the fight<br>I want to give what you've given me always"_

_"Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky"<em>

_"Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has everything I need to survive"<em>

_"Because you live, I live, I live"_

Et c'est front contre front, qu'Edward termina la chanson tout en souriant à Bella qui le lui rendait alors que tous les applaudissait, avant que les deux tourtereaux ne descendent de l'estrade et que le jeune Cullen ne donne le micro à l'aînée des filles d'Athéna qui le remercia, pour ensuite monter sur « scène » à son tour.

Et pendant qu'Hermione cherchait la chanson qu'elle allait chanter, Bella tira Edward par la main avant de les éloigner de la piste de danse pour entrer littéralement dans le « jardin » du manoir.

Car contrairement au jardin qui se trouvait devant la véranda, et que les Jackson nommait la cour intérieur, le vrai « jardin » se trouvait à gauche en sortant de la véranda, terrain appartenant à proprement parler aux filles de Déméter qui avaient fais pousser diverses plantes et fleur, transformant celui-ci plus en un petit labyrinthe de fleur quand un simple jardin colorer.

Et alors qu'ils entendirent Hermione chanter _Everytime We Touch_ de Cascada de loin, la version rythmique et non pas celle du slow, ils ne purent tous les deux pas s'empêcher de rire car comme le lui avait raconter Bella, le fils d'Héphaistos et la fille d'Athéna s'étaient tous les deux embrasser sur cette même musique pour leur premier baiser.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
>Without you it's hard to survive."<em>

_ Je n'ai pas pus te le dire tout à l'heure Bella, mais tu es époustouflante dans cette robe! Le jaune ocre te va à ravir, même si je te préfère de loin te voir porter du bleu! Déclara Edward tout en la suivant alors qu'elle l'emmenait s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui faisait face à un petit lac, qui avait été creusé dans le cœur du mini-labyrinthe de fleur.

Et que sur ce petit lac, bougeait au rythme de l'eau, les roses de verres colorer faires par les filles de Déméter, soutenant les petites bougies parfumer.

Edward savait aussi que c'était aussi dans ce labyrinthe de fleur que les Jackson s'amusaient à se donner des défis, et des mini quêtes : ils devaient par exemple aller chercher quelque chose, un objet important au cœur du labyrinthe et pour l'atteindre, ils devront affronter tous les défis et créatures construites par les fils d'Héphaistos, pour l'atteindre.

Un jeu très physique et mentale !

_ Toi aussi tu sais que t'es mignon avec cette couleur souria Bella tout en jouant avec sa cravate et sa veste bleu azur et bleu foncer, faisant sourire Edward qui attrapa sa main avant de déposer un baisemain dessus. 

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life."  
><em> 

_ Est ce que tu as remarqué que nous portons tous les deux une tenue portant la couleur des yeux de l'autre ? Demanda Bella en essayant de ne pas rougir alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec sa main dans les siennes.

_ Oui ! J'avais finis par m'en rendre compte quand j'ai vus la couleur de ta robe et celle de ma tenue, nos sœurs sont très fortiche là-dedans rigola Edward en repensant aux idées semblables qu'avaient Alice et Susan, sur tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était aussi semblable que la même face d'une pièce.

_ Je présume que tu sais que Percy a pris notre défense tout à l'heure ? Demanda Bella en se rappelant de ce détail de ce qui s'était passé beaucoup plus tôt.

_ Tu les as entendus ? Demanda surpris Edward avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot en sachant que les demi-dieux avaient des sens bien plus développer que de simple humain, en particulier les enfants de Poséidon qui avaient passés des années à se forger et à se fier à leurs autres sens que leurs vues.

_« Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall."<em>

_"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
>And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life."_

_ Bien sur que je les ais entendus, comme la plupart de mes frères et soeurs de ma famille, comme ta famille aussi je présume vus les regards peu aimable qu'ils lançaient aux Quileutes; remarqua Bella à ce propos, tout en se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers ou continuait de faire la fête les autres.

_ Certaines fois j'oublis que tu n'es pas qu'une simple humaine souria Edward tout en s'excusant d'avoir oublié ce détail.

_ En tout cas je suis contente que Percy ait agis parce que si cela avait été moi, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas agis avec autant de diplomatie moi envers lui répliqua Bella en souriant à ce propos, tout en se mettant à hocher de la tête de gauche à droite à une bêtise qu'elle venait de penser.

_ Ah oui ! Et de quelle façon aurais-tu réagis ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant curieux de savoir ce que cette dernière aurait fais au Quileute et aux autres.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
><em>_Need you by my side »_

_ Oh crois-moi Edward ! Je n'aurais pas réagis avec autant de diplomatie, je l'aurais totalement fais virer du mariage un coup de pied aux fesses et cela pour tous les Quileutes, qu'ils se mêlent de leurs fesses et ils n'auront rien à craindre de ma fureur rigola Bella faisant rire Edward, et ils rirent tous les deux pendant un bon moment.

Et alors que la chanson interpréter par Hermione se finissa, ils purent entendre les applaudissements des autres pour ensuite entendre une autre musique s'élever qu'ils reconnurent tous les deux sans aucunes difficultés, alors que c'était au tour d'Harry de chanter.

"_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time"<em>

Et surprenant Edward, Bella se leva avant d'attraper les mains de son petit copain dans les seines pour ensuite le tirer, l'obligeant à se lever alors qu'elle se dirigeait à reculons vers le mini-lac, qui faisait bien un hectare, contrairement au grand lac dans la fôret qui frôlait les dix hectares ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le Cullen des yeux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Bella ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"<em>

_ Fais moi confiance; murmura tout simplement Bella dans un soupir alors qu'elle le tirait toujours, jusqu'à arriver dans le lac, alors que le fils d'Arès continuait de chanter _You and Me_ de Lifehouse.

Mais au lieu que ces pieds ne viennent à s'enfoncer, ces derniers vinrent à marcher sur la surface de l'eau surprenant Edward jusqu'à ce que ce dernier constate qu'il pouvait lui aussi marcher à son tour sur le lac, sans s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Et quand Bella prit sa main droite qu'elle posa sur sa hanche gauche, de lever leur deux autres mains unis alors que la fille de Poséidon plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite d'Edward, ce dernier comprit enfin ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

La fille de Poséidon désirait danser sur l'eau avec lui, parmis les roses de verres allumés de leurs bougies parfumer !

_"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here"<em>

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"<br>_

Et alors que le crépuscule venait à tomber en nappant de sa couleur rouge et oranger le lac, colorant aussi les bougies et les roses de verres qui flottaient à la surface; Edward et Bella évoluaient tous les deux sur le lac miroitant, en ne cessant tous les deux de valser au son répercuter de la chanson autour d'eux, les nappant eux aussi des dernières lueurs rougeoyantes du soleil.

_"There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right"<em>

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"<em>

_"What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive"_

N'ayant cessé de danser l'un contre l'autre, Edward et Bella finirent par tourner l'un contre l'autre au dernier couplet tout en ayant posé leur front l'un contre l'autre, pour finir ensuite par être enlacer sur la dernière note et de s'embrasser tendrement alors que la nuit vint à les recouvrir tous les deux.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à danser sur le lac aux autres chansons qui vinrent à être chanter par chacun des convives qui voulaient se prêter au jeu : Emmett chanta sur _Supermassive Black Holes_ de Muse ou Alice sur _I Kissed a Girl_ de Katy Perry, ou Percy qui avait choisi _Here I Am_ de Bryan Adams alors qu'Edmund et Seth s'étaient tous les deux amusés à interpréter _The boys are back_ de High School Musical 3, mais celle qui les surprirent tous c'était Lucy avec _Hot n Cold_ de Katy Perry elle aussi, les faisant tous rires et nos deux danseurs du lac aussi.

Mais Edward et Bella finirent tous les deux par sursauter avant de se mettre à éclater de rire quand ils virent les feux d'artifice, prévus par les fils d'Héphaistos pour les deux marier juste avant que ces derniers ne viennent à partir pour leur lune de miel.

Se souriant mutuellement, ils décidèrent tous les deux de rejoindre les autres pour le feu d'artifice qui se mettait à éclairer le ciel noir d'encre de na nuit, en plusieurs gerbes de feu colorer qui explosaient de tous côtés pour l'honneur des deux marier qui se trouvaient en premières loges du spectacle.

Le spectacle durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, colorant le ciel d'une multitude de couleurs tout en créant une multitude de forme, jusqu'à même former des animaux de le ciel comme des chiens ou chats, ou encore des cerfs et des biches surprenant tout le monde sur les facultés qu'avaient les fils d'Héphaistos dans ce domaine.

Alors quand le feu d'artifice cessa, il était temps aux jeunes couples mariés de s'envoler pour leur lune de miel, ou ils allaient effectuer plusieurs voyage dans les plus grandes villes des Etats Unis avec en file de tête : Las Vegas !

Peter et Susan avaient tous les deux l'attention d'aller là-bas pour faire le début de leur lune de miel, pour ensuite quitter la ville après une semaine et de choisir une nouvelle destination raison pour laquelle ils allaient tous les deux voyager à bord du véhicule du fils d'Arès.

Et ce n'est qu'après de long adieu des parents inquiets qui allaient laissés les deux tourteraux partir, que les plus jeunes leurs demandèrent de bien profiter de leur lune de miel et que tous les autres leurs dires au revoir que Peter et Susan embarquèrent dans le véhicule du premier, et après un dernier au revoir, ils s'en allèrent pour enfin vivre leur lune de miel sachant que les autres seraient en sécurité avec les Cullen et les Quileutes à présent.


	18. Chapitre 17 La nouvelle année scolaire

**Merci pour vos com et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira tout autant =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : La nouvelle année scolaire<strong>

Les semaines qui s'étaient écoulés après le mariage, et le départ en lune de miel de Peter et Susan avaient été des semaines de calme et de tranquillité pour les jeunes demi-dieux, qui les avaient passés comme tous jeunes adolescents, pour les dernières semaines de vacances d'été avant la rentrée des classes en septembre.

Les plus jeunes de la famille Jackson, se repréparaient pour cette nouvelle année scolaire alors qu'exceptionnellement, Edmund, Katara et Lucy allaient tous les trois rentrés en première année de lycée malgré les jeunes âges des deux filles, elles se trouvaient être les plus intelligentes de la famille, malgré leurs dyslexies.

Mais surtout, ils n'allaient pas poursuivre leurs études au lycée de Seattle, mais à celui de Forks, là ou se trouvait les Cullen et cela pour une raison bien précises de ce changement d'établissements.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu nous as fais ce coup là Daniel ? Demanda Percy à son père adoptif en ne voulant pas croire ces yeux, près à faire une connerie, tout en le fusillant du regard d'avoir osé faire cela.

Toute la famille Jackson se trouvaient dans le grand salon de leur manoir, et le chef de famille venait de donner deux dossiers aux enfants de Poséidon, sur ce qu'ils pourraient tous les deux faires pendant cette nouvelle année scolaire.

_ Je me suis dis que cela pourrait être pour vous une activité extrascolaire pour cette année expliqua Daniel en enveloppant son bras sur les épaules de Vala, assise à ces côtés sur le fauteuil, alors que tous les autres Jackson étaient eux aussi assis sur les autres fauteuils et canapés, tout en les regardant en ne comprenant pas ce qui était entrain de se passer.

_ Une « activité extrascolaire » ? Dis-moi Daniel, tu ne t'es pas remis à la boisson alcoolisé par hasard ? C'est carrément un travail que tu nous donnes Daniel ! Surtout que tu savais que moi et Percy, nous avions prévus de prendre une année sabbatique, en particulier avec nos trois dernières années charger rappela Bella à ce propos.

_ Tout comme le fait que nous allions sans nul doute rejoindre les autres quelques fois en intervention, quand ils auront besoin de nous continua Percy sur leur métier de sapeur-pompier.

_ C'est quoi au juste ce travail que tu leurs as donnés Daniel ? Demanda Harry curieux comme tous les autres, alors qu'il abordait son uniforme de policiers de Seattle après être rentrés tôt dans la matinée de sa garde de nuit avec ces collègues.

Le fils d'Arès avait repris ses horaires dans la brigade de police, tout comme Ginny, assise à ces côtés, avait elle aussi repris ces heures de travail chez le fleuriste alors que Ron avait de nouveau rouvert son garage et qu'Hermione allait quant à elle, reprendre ces études d'architectures à l'université de Seattle en octobre mais que pendant ce temps elle aidait sa mère adoptive pour l'entretien de la maison.

Et que Vala ne redevienne institutrice des enfants à l'école maternelle de Seattle en septembre, et que Daniel reprendrait ces cours d'histoires à l'université en octobre à celle de Seattle.

_ Daniel nous a conseillé au Directeur comme professeur de langue morte et de sport au lycée de Forks déclara simplement Percy en se tournant vers les autres jeunes de la famille, tout en se mettant à jouer avec le dossier dans ces mains.

_ Génial ! On va vous avoir comme professeur cette année ! Souria Lucy contente de les avoir tous les deux comme professeur, alors qu'elle se mettait à sautiller dans son fauteuil.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant tu nous as inscrit au lycée de Forks, c'était pour avoir l'enseignement de Percy et Bella comprit Katara en hochant de la tête comprenant enfin l'idée qu'avait eu en tête son père adoptif.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi pire que nos autres profs ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edmund en souriant avant de se recevoir un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne par Katara à ces côtés, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que les autres Jackson ne purent s'empêcher de rire de sa remarque.

_ Sympa Edmund ! Tu nous aides beaucoup là ! Déclara Percy. Si tu veux, je pourrais faire exprès de te mettre des heures de colle pour la peine ajouta-t'il en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ah ! Vous voyez ! Il y prend gout à son nouveau job et… Aie, Hermione ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Demanda Ron en se massant le haut du crâne, tout en observant sa fiancée.

_ Tu ne les aides pas avec ta remarque, toi et ton frangin ! Alors retenez votre langue ou sinon on vous bâillonne ! Ordonna Hermione en observant les deux fils d'Héphaistos, les prévenant de sa menace qu'elle était bien capable de le faire pour les faire taire.

_ Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on a dit de si mal ? Demanda Edmund ne comprenant pas ou en était le mal.

_ Dois-je vous rappelez que dans vos têtes vides de forgeron que l'un des étudiants se trouvent être le petit copain de ma sœur, et que si elle accepte, elle ne pourra pas être avec lui ! Ca c'est l'une des raisons principales ! Déclara Percy en faisant comprendre à ces derniers l'un des premiers problèmes liés à cette fonction.

_ C'est vrai que ça ce n'est pas cool du tout ! Déclarèrent en chœur Ron et Edmund, tout en s'éloignant tous les deux des deux filles d'Athéna pour ainsi esquiver le coup qu'elles auraient pus leurs donner pour les faire taire, mais elles n'en firent rien.

_ C'est pour cette raison que j'ai déclaré au Directeur du lycée de vous prendre comme stagiaire, et j'ai aussi bien fais comprendre que Bella sort avec Edward depuis un mois et que le protocole s'appliquait pour des professeurs bien plus âgés ! Et non ceux qui vont avoir leur seize ans, surtout avec vos diplômes exemplaires, le Directeur veut bien vous laissez tranquille ! Prévena Daniel sur le fait qu'il avait bien évidemment préparer le terrain pour les deux jeunes futur professeurs, en particulier pour que Bella puisse continuer sa relation avec le jeune Cullen.

_ D'accord Daniel ! Tu as peut être été prévoyant sur ce coup là, sauf que je crois que je dois te rappeler que nous allons aussi enseigner à des jeunes qui nous énervent et qui nous méprisent, hormis Angie, Ben et les Cullen, bien sur ! Rappela Percy à ce propos.

_ Et nous aussi par la même occasion ajouta Edmund tout en s'éloignant de Katara avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Lucy, sachant que cette dernière ne viendrait pas à la frapper pour ce qu'il dirait.

_ C'est vrai que s'afficher devant eux en temps que professeur ne va pas être une année facile pour nous, loin de là Daniel répliqua Bella sur ce sujet.

_ Sauf que contrairement à eux, vous êtes tous les deux bien plus adultes pour ne pas entrée dans leur bêtise, ou autres blagues qu'ils vous diront là-dessus remarqua Daniel à ce propos.

_ Moi ça ne me plait pas c'est tout ! Déclara simplement Percy sur ce sujet.

_ Oh allez ! Je voudrais bien vous avoir comme professeur moi cette année, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Lucy en les suppliant tous les deux d'accepter, tout en leur faisant ces yeux larmoyants que personne n'était parvenus à y résister.

_ Et vous êtes prêts surtout à vous levez plus tôt pour aller à Forks, qui se trouve tout de même à deux heures de route de Seattle ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers Edmund, Katara et Lucy sur le fait qu'ils auront très peu d'heure de sommeil dans l'année à suivre.

_ Pour ça aussi nous avons tous prévus ! Ils se trouvent que nous avons demandé l'autorisation de Charlie et Sally pour que vous les preniez tous les deux chez les Swan, le temps que nous installons une maison dans un terrain pour eux et certains d'autres de vos frères et sœurs qui voudraient venir vous voirs à Forks expliqua Vala à ce propos.

_ Surtout qu'à présent avec notre prochaine maison à Forks, Lucy se retrouva à moins de vingt minutes de Seth par la même occasion remarqua Ginny en souriant à sa petite sœur qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant aux jeunes garçons, alors que les garçons de la famille ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ A ce que je sache nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir ou est ce qu'on doit donner une réponse maintenant ? Demanda Bella en refermant le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains, tout en se tournant vers les deux adultes de la famille.

_ Vous avez le temps de vous décidez ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça ! Mais vous devrez donner une réponse avant la rentrée des cours aussi ! Remarqua Daniel à ce propos.

_ Tout en sachant que la rentrée est dans une semaine répliqua Percy à ce propos et en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Allons Daniel ! Laissons-les tous les deux réfléchir tranquillement, surtout qu'ils vont passer leur fin d'après-midi et de soirée chez les Cullen ! Annonça Vala en mettant fin à leur discussions, tout en tirant son époux pour quitter les lieux et de reprendre leurs petites activités.

_ Surtout qu'Edward sera un point positif dans la balance ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ron à ce propos en regardant la fille de Poséidon qui lui lança l'un des coussins dans la figure, pour le faire taire.

_ Bon on va vous laissez entre mec les garçons et nous, nous allons nous occuper de préparer Bella pour Edward ! Prévena Ginny alors qu'elle attrapait Bella par un bras comme Hermione, et que ces deux dernières emmenèrent la fille de Poséidon en haut, vite suivis par les deux plus jeunes.

_ C'est quand même marrant de ne pas te voir réagir à ça Percy ! Rigola Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son frère alors que Ron et Edmund étaient entrain d'allumer la télé et la Play pour y jouer.

_ Je sais qu'Edward est le bon pour Bella, je n'ais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça ! Répondit simplement Percy tout en observant le ciel par la fenêtre du salon.

_ Je ne te sens pas très convaincus parce que tu dis ! Tu as encore fais des rêves prémonitoires ? Demanda Harry en se tournant totalement vers lui, inquiet et en jetant un regard en biais aux deux autres Jackson qui étaient bien trop plonger dans leur jeu de course, pour les écouter.

A cette question, Percy ne put s'empêcher de frémir en se souvenant de quoi ces derniers rêves prémonitoires lui avaient fais voir, une vision des moins plaisantes.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai rêvé ces derniers temps ? Demanda Percy en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, qu'Harry pouvait facilement percevoir s'il se concentrait sur son ouïe.

_ Parce que tu as eu ces derniers temps, plus de moment ou tu étais dans les étoiles que parmis nous ? Peut être que Bella n'a rien remarquer dus fais qu'elle est souvent avec Edward et que tu as ces espèces de « transes » dans ces moments là, mais moi je les ais très bien remarquer se souvenait simplement Harry sur tout ces moments ou Percy semblait être ailleurs, et pas un ailleurs des plus chaleureux. Qu'est ce que tu as vus exactement ? Redemanda-t'il.

_ Rien que je ne puisse empêché ! Tout se passera bien Harry ! Promit Percy avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, effectuant une légère pression avant de se lever de sa place et de se diriger vers sa chambre à l'étage.

Tout en passant devant la chambre de sa sœur, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire affectueux quand il entendit les cinq filles éclater de rire à une blague qu'elles se remémorèrent, pour ensuite continuer sa route vers sa chambre et de s'y enfermer à l'intérieur.

S'appuyant pendant quelques instants contre sa porte fermée, Percy expira à fond avant d'inspirer de nouveau pour essayer de se calmer en essayant de reprendre une respiration lente, et tenter d'apaiser les battements de son cœur pour ensuite se diriger doucement vers son lit au centre de la pièce.

Levant son oreiller, Percy prit le cahier de croquis qu'il avait placé en dessous avant de se mettre à feuilleter les derniers dessins qu'il y avait dessiné, sur les dernières images dont il avait été témoin dans ces derniers rêves prémonitoires de ces dernières nuits.

La vision devait sans aucun doute être des plus violentes pour qu'il ne se rappel que de bride souvenir, mais des petites images qui lui faisaient déjà frémir de peur !

La seule chose qu'il discernait parmis toutes les images floues et d'ombre, s'était une jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'or s'observant dans un miroir cachant derrière elle une autre personne, alors qu'elle se trouvait pourtant seule dans la pièce.

Avant que cette dernière ne s'efface, dévoilant Edward et Bella qui semblaient tous les deux sortir d'une grosse dispute, qui disparut ensuite pour laisser place à sa sœur qui se dirigeait dans un parking et qu'une voiture ne vienne à lui foncer dessus.

Et la vision se finissait ainsi !

Sur l'image de sa sœur figer sur place, observant le véhicule lui foncer droit dessus sans pourtant réagir pour s'en éloigner de sa trajectoire !

Et après ça, c'était le trou noir et Percy se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant et la respiration saccader de ce dont il se souvenait de ces rêves prémonitoires.

Réobservant le croquis de la femme dans son cahier de dessin qu'il voyait dans sa vision, Percy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de haine et de colère envers cet être alors qu'une pensée inquiétante vint encore noircir ces idées.

Cette fille ressemblait étrangement aux Cullens !

Peau pâle, yeux d'une étrange couleur or, des longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond vénitien et un sourire angélique sur le visage, qui ne cessait de faire monter la haine dans l'esprit de Percy car sa vision était asser claire et précise pour savoir que cette « être » serait celle qui sera la cause de la dispute entre Edward et Bella, et de l'accident de sa sœur par la suite.

Raison pour laquelle, Percy se promit que dès qu'il verrait cette « fille », il n'attendra pas que cette dernière menace sa sœur pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette vision, en détruisant le principal facteur de cette vision !

Eliminant le problème à sa source !

Mettant fin aux jours de cette « fille » !

Et pour la première fois, Percy n'eut aucun scrupule à penser qu'il prévoyait de tuer un « être vivant », pour ainsi empêcher la mort de sa sœur, ce dont il était près à le faire pour sa survie.

Le fils de Poséidon était tellement plonger dans ces penser et dans ces futurs plans, lorsqu'il croiserait cette dernière avant de se mettre à sursauter quand des coups frapper à la porte le firent sortir de ces pensées.

_ Entrée ? Cria Percy pour se faire entendre de son interlocuteur derrière la porte alors qu'il refermait son cahier de croquis, et le rangeait de nouveau en dessous de son oreiller avant de se tourner totalement vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, laissant apparaitre sa sœur derrière.

Portant un long pull bleu à manche à demi-longue et à décolleter en V, ou sa montre à gousset était ainsi dévoiler en dessous lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux en lui donnant cette aspect de tunique, moulant son corps alors qu'elle portait un slim blanc en dessous avec des bottes noires montant jusqu'à mi-mollet à léger talons.

Ayant une grosse ceinture entourant sa taille par-dessus son pull, de couleur blanche à fleur bleu Bella avait par-dessus sa petite veste en jean alors que ces longs cheveux avaient été lâchés, et lisser par la même occasion en ayant bouclé seulement les pointes.

Etant resté au naturelle, en ne portant aucun maquillage Bella souria à son frère avant de se rendre vite compte de quelque chose, faisant froncer les sourcils de Percy par la même occasion.

_ Et bien Percy ? Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Demanda Bella surprise.

_ Prêt pour quoi ? Demanda Percy ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait sa sœur.

_ Bah pour notre soirée chez les Cullen, idiot ! Edward nous attends en bas ! Déclara Bella à ce dernier tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à l'oubli de son frère.

Alors que Percy se tourna vers son réveil pour voir qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir chez ces derniers, et qu'il était prévus qu'Edward vienne tous les deux les chercher faisant ainsi sursauter le fils de Poséidon qui se rendit compte qu'il était resté ainsi dans ces pensées pendant trois heures non stop.

_ Je vais me changer et j'arrive ! Prévena Percy à Bella avant de prendre ces affaires et d'aller changer dans sa salle de bain, pendant que sa sœur quitta sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Souriant de la tête en l'air que pouvait être son frère, Bella redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre Edward qui les attendait devant le salon en observant les trois autres garçons de la famille Jackson, faire une partie de course sur la Play pour ensuite se retourner vers la fille de Poséidon à son arriver.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, de l'admirer et de penser que le bleu sombre lui allait bien : il portait une chemise bleu foncé assortis à son jean et à ces baskets, alors qu'il avait remis sa veste grise. La fille de Poséidon ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'elle était tomber sur la perle des perles comme petit ami.

Mais voyant que Percy n'était pas avec elle, Edward se laissa emmener par Bella dans le salon en rejoignant les garçons en attendant l'arrivé du retardataire, pour ensuite s'empêcher de sourire quand sa copine vint à le pousser contre un canapé et qu'elle ne finisse par s'asseoir sur lui.

_ Et les gars il y a des chambres pour ça rigola Ron en se tournant vers les deux tourtereaux en faisant rire son petit frère et qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face aux deux pitres qui lui servaient de frangin.

_ Et qui t'a dis de nous regarder aussi ! Concentre toi sur ta course et t'occupe pas de nous ! Fais comme si nous n'étions pas là ! Souria Bella avant de se mettre à embrasser Edward, surprenant ce dernier qui y répondit bien évidemment.

Alors que dans leur baiser, ils pouvaient tous les deux entendre Harry éclater de rire pendant que les deux fils d'Héphaistos se mirent à faire un bruit de bouche, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux entrains de vomir à cette scène.

Cessant un instant d'embrasser Edward, faisant légèrement grogner ce dernier de ne pouvoir continuer d'embrasser les lèvres si tentatrices de sa bien aimée il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand sa copine prit deux oreillers et qu'elle les lança tous les deux sur les têtes de Ron et d'Edmund, qui sursautèrent en envoyant par la même occasion leurs voitures de courses dans le décor faisant bien plus éclater de rire Harry, qui en profita pour terminer premier du jeu.

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas du jeu elle nous à décon… Et s'ayait, ils recommencent tous les deux ! S'exclama Ron en fusillant les deux tourtereaux, alors que Bella avait de nouveau replongé sur la bouche d'Edward, qui ne disait pas non à cette embrassade.

_ C'est de la triche ! Harry, on recommence la course ! Continua Edmund voulant qu'ils recommencent la course.

_ Hors de question les mecs ! Bella a raison ! Occupez vous de la course et laissez les tranquille, a ce que je sache Ron, Bella n'a jamais rien dis quand c'était nous qui embrassions Ginny et Hermione, alors fichez leur la paix ! Sinon vous êtes prêts pour une autre course ! Proposa Harry à ces deux derniers qui se mirent à grogner pour la forme avant de se replonger dans une autre course, faisant sourire Bella et Edward avant qu'ils ne décident tous les deux de les regarder jouer.

_ Eh Edward ! Tu es au courant de la nouvelle ? Demanda Ron à ce dernier en lui jetant un coup d'œil, tout en gardant ses yeux braquer sur le jeu pour ainsi éviter de recommencer à repartir dans le décor, et de perdre la course par la même occasion.

_ Ron ! Prévena Bella d'une voix menaçante en fusillant ce dernier du regard pour qu'il garde sa langue dans sa bouche, et qu'il la ferme par la même occasion.

_ Daniel a proposé Percy et Bella comme professeur de sport et de langue morte au lycée de Forks ! Et que moi qu'ainsi que Katara et Lucy, on rentre tous les trois en première année de lycée et on va suivre leur cour continua Edmund sur la lancée de son frangin, faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'Harry alors que Bella le fusilla du regard.

_ C'est vrai ça ? Demanda Edward curieux d'une telle chose venant de Bella.

_ C'est l'idée de Daniel pour nous occuper cette année et il nous a seulement prévenus aujourd'hui prévena Bella qui détestait par-dessus tout mentir à Edward, en ne voulant pas que ce dernier croit qu'elle le savait depuis un moment.

_ Pourtant la rentrée est dans une semaine ! Qu'est ce que vous avez décidés tous les deux ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir ce que sa copine et son frère avaient prévus de répondre à cette annonce.

_ Qu'on est strictement rien ! Même si Daniel a eu l'amabilité de prévenir le Directeur sur le fait que je sors déjà avec toi, et que je serais un professeur et toi un élève, il a décidé de ne pas nous en tenir rigueur, ce que j'en remercie ! Mais devoir supporter la clique de Newtown , Stanley , Mallory et les autres n'aient pas un avantage malgré le fait que nous enseignerons à Angie, Ben, Edmund, Katara, Lucy, ainsi qu'à toi et à ta famille, est en quelque sorte un baume comparer aux autres expliqua Bella sur les bons et mauvais points qu'engendraient ce choix de travail.

_ Et le fait que nous soyons tous les jours ensembles ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir si cela pèserait pour ou contre son choix de devenir professeur.

_ Séparer par des tables de cours et quelques salles par la même occasion, sa peut être à la fois pour et contre expliqua Bella sur ce sujet.

_ Le rêve de tout couple d'avoir une relation en pleine salle de cour, c'est mon rêve de le faire avec Hermione avoua Ron en souriant à cette image faisant grogner son petit frère, alors qu'Harry et Bella se mirent tous les deux à rire à son annonce.

_ Devons nous te rappeler mon cher Ron, que toi et Hermione vous vous êtes fais prendre dans une salle de classe par un surveillant, dans une position qui frôlait la tenue réglementaire du lycée rigola Harry à cette anecdote, faisant encore plus rire Bella et faisant grogner le principal concerner.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Edward surpris.

_ Oh que oui ! C'était il y a deux ans, Ron et Hermione se sont fais prendre juste avant l'acte, en faite ils ont été surpris en plein préliminaire pour dire vrai et crois-moi, Hermione n'a plus voulus retourner à l'université pendant un mois, tellement elle avait eue honte qu'ils avaient été pris en pleine flag souria Bella en se souvenant de la gêne que la fille d'Athéna avait ressentis pendant ce mois-là, faisant rire Edward qui s'imaginait la situation au manoir.

_ Je me souviens qu'Hermione avait tellement eue honte qu'elle avait ordonnée à Ron de se tenir loin d'elle pendant deux mois continua Harry en rigolant à ce souvenir, faisant rire cette fois-ci Edmund alors que Ron grognait de plus en plus.

_ C'est bon les mecs, ça va aller maintenant ! Ne me rappelez pas les deux pires mois de ma relation amoureuse avec Hermione, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Ron en essayant de se reconcentrer sur la course, au lieu de repenser à ces deux mois de calvaire qu'il avait passé devant rester loin de sa copine.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Percy en entrant enfin dans le salon, tout en enfilant sa veste en jean par-dessus sa chemise claire et son jean foncer, avec ces baskets blanches alors qu'il regardait les occupants du salon, attendant que l'un d'eux daigne à lui répondre.

_ Qu'on venait d'évoquer les deux mois de calvaire que Ron avait vécus, en devant rester loin d'Hermione après…

_ C'est bon Cullen ! Je crois que Percy a compris ! Grogna Ron à l'encontre d'Edward alors que Percy s'était mis à rire en se souvenant sans problème de ces deux mois dont il était entrain de mentionner.

_ Oh oui, je m'en souviens ! C'était deux mois mémorables ! Rigola Percy à ce souvenir faisant encore plus grogner le concerné, pendant que les autres se mirent à rigoler encore plus à son grognement.

_ Bon ! Maintenant que Monsieur à daigner être enfin prêt pour la soirée, nous pouvons y aller ! Ne nous attendait pas pour ce soir, on dormira chez les Swan ce soir ! Prévena Bella en se relevant des cuisses d'Edward avant de lui prendre la main, après qu'il se soit à son tour lever et suivant les deux enfants de Poséidon quittèrent le manoir en saluant les autres.

Pour ensuite monter dans la Volvo grise d'Edward, qui les mena chez lui en moins de deux heures avec sa vitesse plus qu'excessif mais cela ne gêna guère Percy et Bella, qui aimaient bien la vitesse.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la maison des Cullen, Esmé vint les accueillir en serrant chaleureusement Percy et Bella dans ces bras maternel, tout en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ce soir ? Demanda Esmé tout en posant ces mains sur chacunes des joues des deux enfants de Poséidon, et en leur souriant affectueusement.

_ Nous allons très bien Esmé, merci ! Et vous ? Demanda gentiment Bella à cette dernière alors qu'elle reprit la main d'Edward quand il vint se placer à côté d'elle.

_ Je vais très bien merci ma chérie ! Remercia Esmé en lui souriant avant de se tourner vers le frère : Et toi Percy ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Bien moi aussi ! Les garçons sont là après tout, moi, Emmett et Jasper avions prévus de sacré jeu de course pour la soirée confia Percy à cette dernière en lui souriant avant de voir les deux concerner émerger devant l'entrée de la maison, avec le reste des Cullens.

_ Ah ! Vous voila enfin, on croyait que tu voulais te défiler Persée ! Rigola Emmett à ce dernier faisant rire tout le monde, alors que Percy levait les yeux au ciel.

_ Pour rien au monde Emmett, je n'aurais voulus manquer le moment ou je vous aurez battus avec une fracassante victoire souria Percy à ces deux derniers.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais oublier pendant un instant que nous allions chez les Cullen ce soir répliqua Bella à ce propos en se tournant vers son frangin, en faisant rire tous les autres et levant les yeux de son frère.

_ Très drôle Bella ! Bon j'ai une écrasant victoire à mener alors ne me faisons pas patienter d'avantage ! Déclara Percy en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, tout en saluant les deux filles au passage avant Carlisle qui lui souria en serrant chaleuresement la poigne que le fils de Poséidon lui proposa.

Quand ils furent de nouveau tous à l'intérieur, et que les arrivants retirèrent leurs manteaux Emmett, Jasper et Percy se dirigèrent vers le salon avec Rosalie et Alice, avant de se mettre tous les trois à jouer aux voitures de courses sur la Play, sous les regards attentifs de Carlisle et d'Esmé pendant qu'Edward et Bella montèrent tous les deux à l'étage, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du premier.

Tout en s'allongeant l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans la chambre d'Edward, au doux son de _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy qui résonnait dans la pièce Bella ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nouvelle annonce de Daniel plus tôt, et voulait connaître l'avis de son petit copain sur ce sujet.

_ Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Bella en se lovant encore plus contre Edward et laissant sa tête reposer sur sa poitrine, alors que les bras de ce dernier entouraient sa taille tout en la gardant serrer contre lui.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

_ De cette promotion de devenir professeur au lycée ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Redemanda Bella tout en continuant de se mettre à jouer avec la chemise de ce dernier sous ces doigts.

_ Ce que j'en dis c'est que cela devrait être une expérience formidable pour toi, tu m'as toujours dis que tu rêvais de devenir professeur d'histoire alors devenir professeur de langue morte ne devrait pas être un problème, non ? Demanda Edward en se rappelant de ce que lui avait avoué Bella à ce sujet dans les semaines passées.

_ Sauf que je vais enseigner à des étudiants avec qui j'ai passée des années d'études, alors le fais de devenir professeur et de leur enseigner ce que je sais ne m'aide pas vraiment avoua Bella en se redressant légèrement de sa place et par finir de placer sa tête à côté de celle d'Edward.

_ Alors imagines que tu n'enseignes qu'à moi seul et je pense que tu y arriveras sans aucunes difficultés souria Edward tout en caressant le visage de sa petite amie qui souriait à son annonce.

_ Ca ne devrait être pas bien difficile dans ce cas répondit Bella en lui souriant avant d'incliner la tête vers lui et de poser ces lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Tu ne sais pas à quel point, je pourrais passer ma vie rien qu'à t'embrasser déclara Edward sur son désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la faisant sourire avant de reprendre ces lèvres pour un nouveau baiser tendre qui se transforma bien vite en un fougueux.

Si bien que lorsqu'Edward dut se séparer de Bella pour lui permettre de respirer, ils s'étonnèrent tous les deux encore de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quand ils se laissaient emportés par leur baiser : la fille de Poséidon était allongée sur le sofa, sa main droite jouant avec les cheveux d'Edward qui était allongé sur elle alors que ces jambes l'encadraient, tout en étant replier sur le canapé alors qu'Edward avait entouré sa taille de son bras gauche, la tirant contre lui.

Et que leurs deux mains valides se trouvaient à côté de leurs têtes, jointes et leurs doigts s'entremêlant entre eux : le premier geste qu'ils effectuaient tous les deux ensembles pour la première fois si bien qu'ils l'observèrent pendant un moment avant de serrer leurs doigts un peu plus, et replongeant leurs regards dans celui de l'autre.

Et lisant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre dans leurs yeux, gardant le contact de leurs mains, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau en essayant de faire passer tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre dans ce baiser, et cela dura un bon moment avant qu'Edward la lâcha pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration mais il continua pendant plusieurs minutes à embrasser son visage et son cou, la faisant rire.

Alors quand Edward s'arrêta et baissa la tête sur le côté tout en portant son regard dans le vide, Bella se demanda se qui se passait.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Nos cousins vont venir ! Déclara en souriant Edward alors qu'il portait son regard vers la porte de sa chambre.

_ Vos cousins ? Demanda surprise Bella avant de se rappeler d'un détail qu'Edward lui avait déjà parler de sa famille : Tu veux dire tes cousines de Dénali ?

_ Oui ! Elles sont en routes pour nous voir et passer peut-être l'année avec nous qui sait ? Se demanda Edward à ce propos.

_ Hâte de les rencontrer dans ce cas ! Avoua en souriant Bella en se souvenant qu'Edward n'avait dis que du bien de ces cousines, ainsi que de son oncle et tante.

_ Tu vas les adorer promit Edward en l'attrapant par la taille et en la relevant en même temps que lui, pour ensuite descendre en bas dans le salon pour aller accueillir l'arriver les cousins des Cullen.

En bas, dans le salon Percy s'amusait comme un gamin avec Emmett et Jasper, pouvant pleinement oublier pendant quelques temps cette vision qui le hantait, déjà depuis plusieurs jours avant de voir Alice se figer à ces côtés et de regarder dans le vide, pour ensuite se mettre à sourire et à sautiller sur place, heureuse de quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Alice ? Demanda Rosalie en se tournant vers sa frangine, alors qu'elle était assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, qui n'était nullement gêner de sa présence pour jouer avec les autres à la Play.

_ Les Dénali arrivent ! Souria Alice tout en se tournant vers ces parents et sa famille, faisant lever les sourcils de Percy de curiosité.

_ Les Dénali ? Vos cousins d'Alaska, non ? Demanda le fils de Poséidon pour avoir confirmation de ces dires.

_ Nos cousines plutôt ! Tu vas les adorer, Percy ! Se sont des filles géniales et des membres importants de notre famille ! Avoua Alice à ce dernier qui avait bien hâte de les rencontrer en se souvenant de tout le bien que les Cullen disait des Dénali.

Tout en entendant les bruits de véhicules s'approchant de la maison des Cullens par la petite allée qui serpentait dans la forêt les garçons mirent le jeu en pause alors qu'ils rejoignirent leurs parents dans l'entrée, pendant que Rosalie et Alice restaient auprès de Percy, ignorant complètement comment les Dénali allaient réagir à sa présence alors qu'Edward et Bella descendirent à leurs tours de l'étage, et vinrent tous les deux les rejoindre dans le salon.

Et que depuis le salon, ils entendirent les quatre autres Cullen accueillir les cinq Dénali.

_ Mais ne serait ce pas mes cousins préférer ! S'exclama une voix chantante.

_ Salut Kate ! Salua la grosse voix d'Emmett alors qu'on pouvait nettement entendre des accolades se faire entre les deux concerner.

_ Bonjour à vous ! Et bienvenu chez nous ! Salua Carlisle en tant que chef de famille.

_ Nous aussi nous sommes contents de tous vous revoir Carlisle ! Mais ou sont donc Edward, Alice et Rosalie souria une autre voix chantante à l'entrée de la maison.

_ Qu'elle est donc cette odeur si enivrante ? Demanda une autre voix féminine alors qu'on pouvait entendre de longue inspiration se faire devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Des amis chères à nous, alors nous aimerions bien que vous ne...

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Carlisle, nous n'aurons aucune attitude menaçante ou déplaisante envers eux, surtout s'il s'agit des deux personnes dont vous nous avez tant parlé demanda cette fois ci une voix plus masculine.

_ Alors est ce que notre cher Edward se serait enfin caser ? Demanda la fille qui avait saluée Carlisle en première.

_ Oh que oui Tanya ! Edward est enfin casé et crois-moi, nous vivons mieux maintenant que nous savons qu'il a trouvé son autre moitié ! Souria Jasper.

_ Moi qui avait peur qu'il soit gay éclata de rire Emmett faisant rire les autres et grogner Edward dans le salon, alors qu'il fut très vite réprimander par sa mère de sa blague.

_ Comme j'ai hâte de la rencontrer dans ce cas ! Avoua une autre voix féminine qui semblait plus maternel, comme celle d'Esmé.

_ Suivez-nous ! Eux aussi, on hâte de faire votre connaissance invita Carlisle en les menant dans le salon en ouvrant la marche avec le reste de la famille, avant que les cinq Dénali ne ferment la marche.

_ Les enfants ! Laissez moi vous présentez Eleazar et Carmen présenta Carlisle en désignant le couple brun, à la peau aussi pâle que les Cullen et aux yeux d'or. Et les trois sœurs : Tanya, Kate et Irina présenta-t'il en finissant par désigner les trois autres filles de famille qui étaient toutes les trois blondes, la peau pâle et les yeux or.

Sauf que Tanya avait des cheveux blond vénitien bouclés, Kate des cheveux blond or lissé et Irina, des cheveux blonds blé légèrement frisé et toutes les trois comme leurs parents souriaient chaleuresement aux deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Et je vous présente, les jumeaux Percy et Bella Jackson finit de présenter Carlisle en désignant les deux concerner, tout en ayant employés leurs deuxièmes noms plutôt que les premiers, aux vues qu'ils ne les aimaient guère.

_ Enchanter de faire votre connaissance salua Carmen en souriant à ces derniers, tout en s'étant approcher de Bella pour la serrer contre elle, de façon aussi maternel qu'Esmé.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour…

_ PERCY ! Cria Alice faisant sursauter tout le monde alors que Jasper et Edward se précipitèrent sur ce dernier.

Pour quelle raison ?

Parce que le fils de Poséidon avait fais jaillir son armure de son médaillon-montre à gousset, et empoignant son épée et son bouclier il chargea droit vers Tanya, qui choquait n'eut guère le temps de réagir quand il fut sur elle.

_ PERCY ! Cria Bella.

La fille de Poséidon resta un instant figé sur place en voyant son frère brandir son épée au dessus de la tête de la Dénali, avant que ces deux sœurs ne s'interposent et se retrouvèrent toutes les deux propulser contre le mur, qu'elles détruisirent en le traversant après qu'un mur de vent marin s'était emparé du fils de Poséidon

Mais Bella revint très vite à elle quand elle vit Percy s'attaquer à Edward et à Jasper, qui avaient tous les deux attraper ces bras pour l'éloigner des Dénali pendant qu'Eléazar et Carmen empoignèrent Tanya, et l'en écartèrent avant que le fils de Poséidon ne parvienne à se libérer de l'emprise qu'avait les deux Cullen sur lui.

Et avant que Carlisle et Emmett n'aient pus réagir, en allant porter secours à Edward et à Jasper, ces deux derniers se retrouvèrent aux sols blesser après que Percy leur est causé de profonde blessure : à l'estomac pour Edward et à l'épaule pour Jasper.

Et en voulant s'en prendre à Carlisle et à Emmett qui se trouvaient devant sa cible, Bella intercepta son épée avec l'une de ces fines lames, alors qu'elle avait fais apparaitre son armure de son médaillon et d'engager le combat contre Percy.

Les Cullen avaient déjà assistés par le passé aux combats et aux entrainements mener par les deux enfants de Poséidon, mais les voir, là, dans leur salon, livrer un combat l'un contre l'autre être témoins d'un duel bien plus violent de tous ce dont ils avaient été témoins, les inquiétèrent beaucoup.

Quant aux Dénali, ces derniers s'étaient regroupés dans le couloir autour de Tanya, après que Kate et Irina se soient toutes les deux relever de leurs entrées fracassantes contre le mur utilisant leurs corps comme barrière et pour masquer aussi leur chef de clan à la vue de leur adversaire.

Car aux vues des blessures que le demi-dieu avait infligé à Edward et à Jasper, que les autres Cullen étaient entrain de s'en occuper les Dénali ne pouvaient que constatés de la violence du combat et qu'ils n'auraient pas fais longtemps long feu, si la sœur ne l'avait pas stoppé à temps parce qu'il avait bien en tête de les tuer !

Surtout que Percy ne cessait d'attaquer sans cesse, laissant sa hargne et sa colère l'aveugler, ne se rendant même pas compte contre qui il était entraine de se battre alors que Bella continuait de parer sans cesse les coups qu'il lui donnait, tout en tentant par tout les moyens de le ramener à la raison.

_ Percy ! Je t'en conjure, tu dois t'arrêter tout de suite ? Sinon, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ! Supplia Bella qui continuait de parée toutes ces attaques, tout en espérant qu'il reviendrait à la raison sans qu'elle n'est besoin de le blesser gravement.

_ Pousses-toi Hippolyte ! Cette fille doit mourir ! Elle doit mourir ! Je dois la tuer ! Il le faut ! S'exclama avec colère Percy mais aussi avec résignation tout en ayant utilisé le vrai nom de sa sœur, et continuant de l'affronter pour atteindre la Dénali.

Alors que le combat reprenait avec plus de violence et de brutalité, Bella dut arrêter de penser de trouver quelque chose pour le calmer, en décidant de se concentrer sur le « duel » parce que Percy ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter les coups sur elle, comme si la blesser ne lui ferait rien tellement il était obnubiler à abattre la Dénali.

Et alors qu'Edward était entrain de compresser la plaie qu'il avait à l'estomac, qui n'était pas bien grave comparer à ce que cela aurait été s'il avait été encore humain il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Bella en essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait Percy ?

Pourquoi ce dernier avait en tête de tuer Tanya alors qu'elle ne lui avait strictement rien fais pour recevoir une telle haine à son égard ?

Ou alors, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Tanya faisait mais aller faire !

Sa réaction devait surement venir d'une chose qu'il avait vus dans l'avenir, d'une vision bien précise pour qu'il réagisse à cela !

Et vus les émotions négatif qu'il sentait émerger de lui et qu'il ressentait par les pensées de Jasper, qui tentait tant bien que mal à le calmer Percy devait être aveuglé par ces émotions négatives qui l'habitait pour ne pas constater qu'il était entrain d'affronter avec violence sa propre sœur jumelle !

Et cela, Edward connaissait bien Percy pour savoir que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à sa sœur intentionnellement, ou même le faire accident et là, il ne retenait aucun de ces coups sur elle et le Cullen pouvait vraiment voir que sa copine avait du mal à les parer.

_ Donne moi une bonne raison Percy pour te laisser faire ce que tu as en tête ? Ordonna Bella en bloquant son épée par les siennes, en une prise de ciseau au dessus de sa tête alors que Percy avait voulus abattre son épée sur elle, par l'attaque de l'aigle.

_ Si elle ne meurt pas ! C'est toi qui meurs ! Tu préfères défendre ta meurtrière ! Cracha avec haine et rage Percy en fusillant sa sœur du regard, alors que ces yeux bleus azur avaient virés à un bleu presque noire qu'on pouvait apercevoir derrière la fente de son casque, en forme de tête de lion.

L'annonce qu'avait déclarée Percy à tous dans un crachement de pure haine, surprire tout le monde et pas seulement Bella qui le regarda choquer et incrédule, alors que tous les Cullen portèrent leurs regards sur Tanya, choquer d'apprendre une chose pareille pendant que cette dernière observait le fils de Poséidon n'en croyant pas ces oreilles de quoi il l'accusait, tous comme les autres Dénali d'ailleurs.

Et c'est sur cet effet de surprise que Percy prit cette occasion et d'un coup de bouclier, fit lâcher les armes de Bella avant de lui faire une profonde entaille, en parvenant à entailler sa cuirasse juste sous sa poitrine pour ensuite la pousser de son chemin contre la petite table basse en verre qu'elle brisa dans sa chute, ou des morceaux de verres vinrent à s'enchâsser dans ces bras et jambes découvertes.

Tout en sentant le sang de Bella couler de ces blessures et voyant rouge, alors que le venin afflua dans sa bouche Edward se détacha de la prise de Carlisle et d'Emmett, ces derniers craignant le pire en croyant qu'il allait s'attaquer à la fille de Poséidon, mais il les surprit tous quand il chargea droit sur Percy, qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers les Dénali, ayant Tanya pour cible.

Et que malgré la rapidité qui le caractérisait, Percy parvint à éviter le coup de point qu'Edward voulut lui infliger pour l'assommer et l'arrêter et avant qu'il n'ait pus trouver un autre moyen pour le stopper, le fils de Poséidon lui lança d'un revers d'épée droit vers la tête qu'Edward évita de justesse, avant de finir la tête décapiter, mais il ne put répliquer à l'autre coup qu'il se reçut en plein visage.

Percy avait carrément utilisé ces gantelets, ressemblant à des pattes de lion avec ces griffes lui lacérant le visage du côté droit de cinq profondes entailles, de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton en passant par son nez et sa bouche de sa main gauche, celle qui tenait son bouclier avec lequel il se servit pour le mettre à terre d'un coup.

Tombant à la renverse, tout en se tenant le côté droit du visage douloureux Edward vit Percy lever son épée au dessus de sa tête dans l'intention même de la lui planter dans le torse.

_ NON ! Hurla une voix pleine de haine et de rage.

Se retournant vers la source de la voix et en stoppant son geste, Percy ne put empêcher les éclairs de les foudroyer en plein estomac, l'envoyant voltiger droit sur la baie vitrer et tombant dans les marres de boues dans le jardine derrière, qui s'était formé avec l'orage qui avait éclaté au dessus d'eux causer par l'état du fils de Poséidon, faisant déverser des trombes d'eau sur les environs de Forks.

Et c'est avec difficulté que Percy se releva, tout en se tenant l'estomac ou son armure avait brûlé sur l'attaque alors qu'un filet de sang en coulait, et toujours aveugler par ces pensées négatifs fit face à sa sœur, d'où les éclairs avaient émergés et émergeait toujours.

_ Je t'interdis ne serais-ce que de toucher un seul cheveu d'Edward ! Menaça Bella vrillant un regard noir de haine sur son frère.

Une tempête d'eau et d'air s'était formée autour d'elle sous sa colère de voir Percy s'attaquer à son petit copain, faisant comme son frère changer son regard bleu azur en un regard bleu noir de colère créant des éclairs dans sa tempête, et ne laissant à quiconque le temps de répliquer, Bella quitta la pièce malgré les gouttes de sang qui perlaient de ces blessures et tachaient sa robe elle sortit sous la pluie et attaqua cette fois ci son frère.

Comme tout le monde le sait, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ?

Et c'était se que Bella était entrain d'appliquer à proprement parler !

Alors que Carlisle avait demandé aux Dénali de s'éloigner de la villa en attendant que la fille de Poséidon est le dessus sur son aîné, tout en ordonnant aux autres Cullen de quitter les lieux à cause de l'effort grandissant que Jasper mettait pour ne pas loucher sur les quelques petites gouttes de sang que Bella avait laissé derrière elle, et dans son sillage Alice, Emmett et Rosalie le firent tous les trois sortir.

Edward avait catégoriquement refusé de quitter les lieux sans Bella, et Esmé décida de nettoyer la pièce, en voulant se rendre utile le temps que les enfants de Poséidon se calment pendant que Carlisle s'occupait des blessures aux visages de son fils, juste devant la baie vitrée briser, gardant un œil sur le combat des petits.

Contrairement à l'intérieur de la villa, ils s'étaient battus en utilisant leurs armes là, ils utilisaient tous les deux leurs dons venant de leur père alors que Bella veillait à ce que Percy ne s'attaque plus au Cullen, en se plaçant entre eux et lui, et en le tenant à une bonne distance de sécurité.

Des vagues d'eau déferlantes, des tornades rugissantes et des éclairs grondants se déployaient entre les deux enfants de Poséidon qui se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient, jusqu'à se battre aux corps à corps l'un contre l'autre mais la fille de Poséidon ne le laissa jamais gagner du terrain sur la villa.

_ J'ai prévenue les autres ! Harry, Ron, Hermione et Edmund vont arrivés nous prêtés mains fortes ! Annonça Alice en revenant dans la pièce inquiète pour Bella, tout comme pour Percy d'ailleurs.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas vus la réaction de Percy ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers sa sœur, lui en voulant de ne pas l'avoir prévus et de devoir assister au duel entre sa petite amie et son frère ainsi, sans pouvoir intervenir sans y laisser sa vie dans le combat.

_ Calmes-toi Edward ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre problème que nous avons déjà ! Ordonna calmement Carlisle mais fermement à son fils, tout en essayant de crypter la phrase que Percy leur avait déclaré plus tôt.

_« Si elle ne meurt pas ! C'est toi qui meurs ! Tu préfères défendre ta meurtrière ! ». « Si elle ne meurt pas ! C'est toi qui meurs ! Tu préfères défendre ta meurtrière ! ». « Si elle ne meurt pas ! C'est toi qui meurs ! Tu préfères défendre ta meurtrière ! »…_

La phrase de Percy ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Carlisle, comme de tous les autres Cullen encore présent à la villa, inquiétant encore plus Edward du véritable sens qu'avait cette déclaration.

_ Parce que dois-je te rappeler que je ne les vois pas, Edward ! Ou du moins légèrement maintenant que je me suis habituer à eux, mais la réaction qu Percy a eu, m'a aussi surprise autant que les émotions qui s'en est dégagé et qu'a ressentis Jasper ? Un instant, il était impatient de rencontré les Dénali et la seconde suivante, quand il a aperçus Tanya, une haine l'a habité d'un seul coup avec cette envie de tuer Tanya ! Expliqua Alice sur ce qu'elle avait vus de ce que Percy allait faire à la Dénali, s'ils n'avaient pas réagis à temps.

_ Comment vas Jasper ? Demanda Esmé inquiète aussi pour son autre fils, et de comment il avait réagis au sang perdu de la fille de Poséidon.

_ La pluie lui a fais reprendre ces esprits mais il préfère rester dehors avec les autres, le temps qu'ils se calment tous les deux et qu'ils se soignent par la même occasion ! Répondit Alice à sa mère.

_ Pourquoi Percy a-t'il réagit comme ça ? Et pourquoi a-t'il dit que Tanya tuerait Bella ? Se demanda Carlisle en observant le garçon qui affrontait toujours sa sœur, qui lui tenait toujours tête.

_ Parce que dans un avenir proche, Percy a vus Tanya tuer Bella ! Déclara simplement Edward alors qu'à présent qu'il les disait à voix haute, ces phrases prenaient bien plus d'impact sur lui que lorsque le fils de Poséidon les avait annoncés.

_ Tanya ne ferait jamais cela Edward ! Rappela Esmé sur qui était la Dénali et que jamais elle ne viendrait à tuer quelqu'un, même avec de bonne raison ou non.

_ Je connais aussi Percy, Esmé ! Et je sais comment il réagit, si dans une vision qu'il a eu, il a vus Tanya tuer Bella même par accident, ca sera suffisant pour lui pour vouloir la tuer pour préserver sa sœur ! Répliqua Edward à se sujet connaissant bien les pensées et les réactions excessif de Percy pour sa sœur, bien qu'il était incapable de lire dans sa tête, il avait finis par comprendre comment ce dernier fonctionnait.

_ Et tu crois que Tanya tuera Bella par… enfin tu m'as compris ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers son fils, ne voulant pas imaginer que c'était ainsi qu'elle mettrait fin à la vie de la fille de Poséidon.

Et Edward pouvait très bien lire dans sa tête à quoi il pensait : que Tanya « boive » la vie de Bella !

_ Non ! Ce n'est qu'une vision et les choses peuvent changer ! Déclara fermement Edward ne voulant pas croire que se serait un « vampire » qui mettrait fin au jour de sa belle.

Sa question, comme celles des autres restaient sans réponses tant que Percy ne les répondrait pas ? Mais il fallait qu'avant ce dernier reprenne le dessus sur ces émotions négatives et ne pas laisser la haine, l'aveugler et occulter tous ce qui l'entourait.

Sauf que les quatre Cullen, encore présent dans la villa et qui n'avaient pas quittés les deux enfants de Poséidon des yeux avaient tout de même noté quelque chose de flagrant dans le combat : Bella était entrain de perdre du terrain !

Elle était surtout entrain de perdre tout court !

Car Percy parvenait à la faire reculer de plus en plus près de la villa et droit vers les Cullen, ou Edward ayant peur pour la sécurité de Bella, voulut aller l'aider mais il resta sur place tout comme sa famille en devant se boucher les oreilles par la même occasion, tout comme Percy.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Bella s'était mis à crier !

Mais pas un cri, genre crier mais un son comme si sa voix s'était transformé en une onde sonique, qui vous donnait cette impression de vouloir vous brisez vos tympans si vous ne vous bouchiez pas vos oreilles !

Et avec l'ouïe plus que développer des Cullen, Denali, même de loin l'entendaient et même des demi-dieux ils parvenaient tout de même à l'entendre et ils étaient tous simplement assourdissant, si bien que Percy s'évanouit au sol inconscient.

Cessant directement de crier, Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers son frère et de s'agenouiller à son côté, et de le remettre sur le dos alors qu'au dessus d'eux la pluie et l'orage avaient disparus pour laisser place aux nuages gris de Forks.

Alors que les Cullen et Dénali essayaient de savoir s'ils n'étaient pas devenus sourds avec ce cri, les quatre Cullen présent dans la villa fixèrent Bella de dos qui faisait disparaitre son armure à son frère, tout en lui prenant sa montre à gousset-médaillon avant de le faire asseoir et de l'appuyer contre l'un des troncs de la forêt avoisinante.

Pour ensuite fouiller dans ce que sa montre à gousset renfermait d'autre que son armure, et d'y sortir de longues chaines en bronze céleste pour s'en servir à attacher Percy contre le tronc, en attendant que ce dernier vienne à se réveiller de son évanouissement alors que la fille de Poséidon se laissa tomber à terre à la renverse, tout en faisant disparaitre sa propre armure à son tour.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à courir, Edward se précipita sur Bella avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle pour constater les dégâts qu'elle avait.

La blessure qu'elle avait au ventre sous la poitrine était déjà entrain de disparaitre, puisque plus aucun sang ne suintait sur son pull-tunique bleu l'entaille qu'elle avait à la cuisse droite disparait elle aussi à son tour, faisant disparaitre le sang qui avait commencé à tacher son slim.

Mais les entailles de griffures que Percy lui avait causées avec ces gants, à l'épaule et sur sa joue gauche, étaient encore visibles et quelques filets de sang en coulaient toujours, obligeant la jeune demi-déesse de s'essuyer avec ces manches en attendant que son don de guérison s'en occupe.

_ Tout va bien Bella ? Demanda inquiet Edward en posant sa main gauche sur la joue droite intacte de Bella qui se pencha dessus, alors que ces yeux bleu azur le regardaient fatiguer.

_ Oui, je vais bien Edward ! Seulement utiliser ma voix sonique pour arrêter Percy, c'est fatiguant ! Et toi ? Demanda Bella inquiète en apercevant les cinq griffures sur le visage d'Edward, d'où elle s'empressa de poser ces deux mains pour très vite les soigner et pour qu'il n'en garde aucune marque.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quelque chose, qu'il sentit les entailles sur son visage disparaitre sous l'eau qui les recouvrait et qui sortait des mains de la fille de Poséidon, avant de lui sourire une nouvelle fois pour ensuite fondre dans ces bras, réclamant un câlin qu'Edward lui rendit sans hésitation.

Alors qu'il fit taire le feu qu'il sentait dans sa gorge puisque les blessures qu'elle avait à la joue et à l'épaule gauche, étaient toujours présentes et continuaient de saigner et inquiet pour cela, Edward appela son père pour qu'il vienne voir si elle allait bien.

_ Je vais bien ! Tout va bien, Edward ! C'est seulement qu'à cause de ma fatigue, ca va guérir plus lentement c'est tout souria Bella à ce dernier et à son père qui était déjà entrain de désinfecter les plaies qu'elle avait à la joue, avant de poser des pansements dessus.

Et pendant que Carlisle était entrain d'ensuite de désinfecter celles se trouvant sur son épaule gauche, après avoir relevé la manche de son pull-tunique les autres Cullen revenèrent avec les Dénali, en allant les rejoindre dehors dans le jardin, là ou Percy était toujours attaché à son tronc et toujours inconscient.

_ Dis donc Bella, t'as de sacrer corde vocale ! Rappel moi de ne jamais te faire crier souria Emmett avant de se mettre à grogner quand Rosalie lui donna un violent coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne, pour le faire taire.

_ Comment est ce que tu te sens Bella ? Demanda Alice inquiète pour elle après avoir fusillé des yeux Emmett pour sa remarque, tout en gardant un œil sur Jasper pour voir s'il parvenait à se contrôler à présent.

_ Ca peut aller Alice ! Sauf que j'ai mal au crâne et à la gorge, mais c'est normal vus ce que viens de faire ! Souria Bella à cette dernière alors que Carlisle finissait enfin le bandage à son épaule et bras gauche.

Et avant même que quelqu'un d'autre n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, ils purent tous entendre un véhicule se garer sur les chapeaux de roues devant la villa, pour ensuite entendre des portes claquer et de voir enfin débarquer les quatres autres demi-dieux qui étaient venus en renfort.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Edmund se figèrent un instant en apercevant les Dénali et de tous observer Tanya comme s'ils la connaissaient déjà, pour ensuite l'observer avec désolation et de tourner ensuite leur regard sur Bella et Percy inconscient alors qu'Edward pouvait entendre dans ces pensées que Tanya allait avoir des problèmes dans les mois à venir.

_ Tout va bien Bella ? Qu'est ce qui c'est vraiment passé ici ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de la fille de Poséidon, tout en voyant les pansements à son visage et le bandage à son épaule et bras gauche.

_ Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda Bella en se doutant de quelque chose, tout en observant ces frères et sa sœur.

_ Susan nous a appelés ! En nous disant que nous devrions nous dépêcher de venir à la villa des Cullen, qu'il y avait un problème, en nous disant de prendre ces vieux croquis et celui de Percy ! Annonça Hermione à sa question.

_ Pourquoi ces vieux croquis ? Et les croquis de Percy ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas les liens entre les croquis.

_ Pour que tu puisses mieux comprendre pour qu'elle raison Percy a voulus tuer Tanya, bien sur ! Déclara Ron tout en observant son petit frère sortir un ancien dessin de Susan de son vieux cahier de croquis.

_ Tu sais que depuis quelque temps, Percy ne cesse de dessiner ces visions pour pouvoir s'en souvenir et de parvenir à comprendre ce qu'il dessine ? Demanda Harry à Bella qui hochait de la tête, en se rappelant de la fois ou elle avait découvert que son frère retranscrivait sur feuille, tout ce qu'il voyait dans ces visions.

_ Tu te souviens de ce dessin ? Demanda Edmund en montrant le croquis en question à Bella, tout comme à tous les autres, Cullen et Dénali.

Le dessin qu'il montrait, consistait en une salle vide ou se tenait Percy et Bella, en tenue de combat faisant face à une Furie en face d'eux, alors qu'une gigantesque ombre se cachait derrière elle, sans qu'on ne parvienne à parfaitement à la discerner si c'était un être humain ou une autre créature.

_ Oui, je me souviens de ce dessin ! C'était ce que Susan ne cessait de voir concernant le fait que la Furie voulait nous attraper, bien avant que cette dernière ne vienne nous prendre Aang, et alors ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

_ Et tu te souviens que ce n'est bien que plus tard, que Susan et nous par la même occasion, avons sus que cette ombre derrière la Furie était Hadès, le véritable commanditaire de cette attaque et que la Furie n'était la main qui l'accomplissait continua Edmund en réexpliquant les choses, pour que les Cullen et Dénali comprennent aussi ou ils allaient en venir.

_ Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec aujourd'hui et cette histoire ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas toujours le lien entre les deux visions.

_ Tu ne vois pas de ressemblance avec ce croquis ? Demanda Harry en sortant cette fois ci le dessin du cahier de croquis de Percy avant de le dévoiler à tous.

Et tous purent voir une Tanya dessiner de dos, s'observant dans un miroir en face d'elle alors qu'elle semblait pourtant être seule dans la pièce, le reflet du miroir pourtant montrait une silhouette noire derrière elle, qu'on ne pouvait pas reconnaitre, vu que ce n'était qu'une simple ombre sans forme précise.

_ Susan a vus dans sa vision que si Percy réussissait à tuer Tanya, tu aurais eux tout de même cette accident déclara Hermione alors qu'Harry sortait une autre feuille de dessin du cahier de Percy, qui cette fois ci montrait une Bella dans la ligne de mire d'une voiture qui lui fonçait dessus.

_ Tanya n'est d'autre qu'une victime dans l'histoire ! C'est la main et cette ombre est la tête, le commanditaire de cet accident ! Expliqua Harry pour que tous comprenne enfin le sens même de la vision qu'avait eu Percy et que Susan avait, elle-même confirmer.

_ Une manipulation ! Tanya va se faire manipuler ? Demanda Edward pour avoir confirmation, bien qu'il lisait facilement la réponse dans la tête des demi-dieux présents alors que Tanya n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_ Il faut le croire ! Mais par qui ? Susan ne le voit pas encore et ils ont décidés, elle et Peter, d'écourter leur lune de miel pour rentrer et nous aidés ! Déjà qu'on craint des problèmes avec ces trois nomades dans les parages, pas besoin d'avoir un Percy sur les nerfs et qu'il détruit tout pour protéger Bella répliqua Harry.

_ Je présume qu'ils ne sont pas totalement au courant pour nous ou pas ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers les Cullen, tout en désignant les Dénali de la tête.

_ Nous allons leur expliquer avec votre permission aussi ? Demanda Carlisle en observant les demi-dieux présents pour avoir leurs consentements de tout leur dire.

_ Susan nous a rien dis contre donc ca veut dire que c'est bon, enfin je crois ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il disait.

_ Oui, vous pouvez d'ailleurs…

_ Ah, la vache ! Ma tête va exploser ! Grogna une voix encore ensommeiller derrière eux.

En se retournant, ils purent tous constater que Percy venait de réémerger de son inconscience et qu'il constata très vite, qu'il était attachés et que tout le monde l'observait, attendant pour la plupart qu'il explose de nouveau.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que je fais attachés ? Et pourquoi j'ai si mal au crâne et aux oreilles ? Ne me dit pas que… Bella t'a pas utilisé ta voix sonique par hasard ? Et que… qu'est ce que tu as au visage ? Demanda inquiet Percy en observant la joue bander de sa sœur, vraiment inquiet pour ça.

_ Oh ben, disons que tu as pêter un câble en voyant Tanya et que tu as mis une pater monstre autour de toi, ainsi qu'à Bella pour essayer de la tuer et qu'elle a dus te stopper avec sa voix sonique ! A part ça, rien de mal ne sait passer ! Déclara Ron en souriant à Percy avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par Hermione à ces côtés.

Alors que Percy observa un instant sa sœur, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire une seule seconde il recroisa le regard ambré inquiet de la dénommé Tanya et tout lui revint facilement en mémoire : la vision de la mort de sa sœur et que c'était elle la responsable !

_ Espèce de salle g…

Mais avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que se soit pour se défaire des liens qui le retenait, il se reçut une belle gifle de Bella qui surprirent tout le monde alors que les demi-dieux se retenaient de rire, pour se préparer à l'affrontement verbale qu'ils allaient avoir pour bien faire comprendre à Percy le sens cacher de sa vision.

_ Maintenant tu vas te calmer et, tu vas laisser nos frères et sœurs t'expliquer parce que même Susan a été témoin de cette vision ! Menaça Bella en le faisant taire d'un regard noire avant de se tourner vers les autres Jackson pour qu'ils lui expliquent.

Alors quand Harry mit en évidence les deux dessins, Percy piqua un fares et fusilla le fils d'Arès des yeux.

_ C'est mon croquis ! Ta fouiller dans mes affaires sans me demander ma…

_ Sa suffit Percy ! Tu te tais et tu l'écoutes ! Ordonna Bella en le coupant tout en lui désignant Harry et les autres, alors qu'elle s'essuyait le front de sueur commençant sérieusement à avoir chaud, son frangin avait surement dut lui faire attraper la crève avec ces « conneries ».

_ Certes j'ai fouillé dans tes croquis parce que tu m'avais mentis tout à l'heure en me disant que ta vision n'était rein de grave alors que si, et maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Tu as exactement dessiné la même chose que Susan avait vus autrefois avec la Furie, qu'elle obéissait à quelqu'un et que c'est le cas pour Tanya ! Déclara Harry en lui faisant comprendre la situation mais le fils de Poséidon était têtu, et ça il le savait.

_ Ne me fais pas croire ça Harry, j'ai très bien vus que…

_ Si tu avais tué Tanya, Percy, la vision de l'accident de Bella serait toujours présente ! Susan l'a vue ! L'accident aurait toujours lieu même si Tanya n'était plus de ce monde ! Tanya est la main qui portera le coup, pas la tête, Percy ! La tête c'est celui qui se cache derrière elle dans le miroir ! C'est lui qui veut la mort de Bella, pas Tanya ! Reprit Hermione en arrachant le dessin de Percy des mains d'Harry, et la mettant devant le visage du fils de Poséidon pour qu'il comprenne enfin les paroles qu'ils étaient entrain de lui dire.

_ Vous êtes surs de ça ? Demanda tout de même Percy, après plusieurs minutes de silence avant de reporter son regard sur les autres Jackson et de jeter un regard en coin à Tanya.

_ C'est Susan qui nous a prévenues de ce qui était entrain de se passer Percy ! Bien avant qu'Alice nous appel et nous demande de venir en urgence chez eux ! Approuva Edmund voyant comme tous les autres que la mer agité à l'intérieur de Percy se calmait peu à peu à ces annonces.

_ Peter et Susan ont même décidés de rentrer plutôt de leur lune de miel pour nous aider à comprendre, qui est derrière tout ça ! Surtout qu'avec les nomades dans les parages, je me sentirais mieux s'ils étaient à la maison ! Expliqua Harry sur le choix des jeunes mariés de rentrer plus tôt et d'être auprès d'eux.

Voyant que Percy n'avait plus aucune raison valable de s'attaquer à Tanya, les autres décidèrent de le délivrer de ces chaines avant qu'Harry et Ron ne l'aident à se relever, pendant qu'Edward aida Bella à se lever alors qu'elle lui semblait de plus en plus livide.

_ Ca va Bella ? Demanda Edward inquiet en reposant sa main sur sa joue en constatant qu'elle était fiévreuse. Carlisle ! Bella est brulant ! Appela-t'il inquiet son père.

_ C'est vrai que tu es bien fiévreuse, Bella ! Tu as mal quelque part d'autre ? Demanda Carlisle à côté de Bella tout en lui prenant son pouls et sa tension, qu'il trouvait vraiment basse.

_ Je vais bien ! Je vous assure mais je crois que je vais devoir rentrée, je vais aller dormir et on se revoit demain, d'accord ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers Edward tout en lui souriant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres, qu'il répondit en lui souriant.

Avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui en lui souriant pour ensuite se tourner vers son frangin.

_ Toi, faut vraiment qu'on est une discussion de comment on doit comprendre une vision et autre prévena Bella à son frangin tout en lui attrapant la main et en le tirant, suivis des autres qui saluèrent les Cullen et les Dénali, en leurs disant qu'ils reviendraient demain pour répondre aux questions des nouveaux, s'ils en avaient pour eux.

Alors que les six Jackson quittèrent les lieux en remontant dans le véhicule d'Harry, qui pouvait prendre six personnes sans problèmes les Cullen passèrent ensuite les minutes à tout raconter sur les dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passés auprès des Jackson, tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un an dans la forêt.

Et aussi en insistant bien sur le lien qui unissait Edward et Bella, alors qu'Eleazar approuva à ce propos.

_ Cela ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre ! Il y avait cette espèce de lumière qui ne cessait de vous entourer, surtout quand vous étiez en contact l'un envers l'autre, la lumière doré qui vous entourait, devenait plus forte même quand vous vous embrassiez déclara Eleazar à ce propos alors qu'Edward plongea dans sa tête, chose qu'il n'avait pas fais plus tôt parce qu'il était trop concentrer sur Bella pour aller dans les pensées des autres autour de lui.

_ Une lumière de quel genre ? Demanda Carlisle curieux.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Je ne suis pas parvenu à discerner les présences des deux enfants, comme si un bouclier les protégeait et que quelque chose d'autre se formait aux contact de la petite à Edward ! Quant aux autres, j'ai sentis aussi des choses venant d'autre mais ce n'était pas aussi précis que Percy et Bella avoua Eleazar à ce propos.

_ Des boucliers ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Edward et Alice ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs dons sur eux, tout comme Jasper même s'il semble qu'il les ressent quand ils sont pris dans une forte émotion et… quoi ? Demanda Emmett en regardant les autres qui l'observaient choquer.

_ Faut dire que ce n'est pas souvent que tu fais des déclarations qui ont du sens remarqua Jasper en souriant faisant grogner son frère à son encontre.

_ Et que…

Mais Eleazar ne put finir sa phrase que le portable d'Edward sonna dans la poche de ce dernier, et qu'en le sortant, il vit que c'était Percy qui l'appelait.

_ Allo Percy ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward curieux de savoir pourquoi Percy l'appelait maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient partis il n'y a même pas une heure.

_ Peut être qu'il veut s'excuser envers Tanya même si son attaque était fondée proposa Kate à ces sœurs, alors que cette dernière n'en voulait nullement à Percy de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

_ _Edward ! Edward faut que tu rappliques en vitesse avec Carlisle !_ Appela la voix reconnaissable d'Edmund alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Edmund ? Percy a des problèmes ? Demanda inquiet Edward alors que tous les autres l'observèrent pendant que Carlisle était parti chercher sa mallette de médecin.

_ _Bordel ! Dis leur de répliquer ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a !_ Cria la voix de Percy derrière le combiner.

_ _Tu ne peux pas la guérir ?_ Demanda la voix inquiète d'Hermione.

_ _Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a Hermione ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi des simples griffures que je lui ais causés lui font autant de dégâts !_ Cria la voix de Percy à bout de nerf.

_ _Tu baisses d'un ton à ma fiancée Persée !_ Prévena la voix de Ron menaçante.

_ _Sa suffit tous les deux ! On n'a pas besoin d'un autre problème sur les bras ! Edmund passe moi se foutus téléphone !_ Ordonna la voix d'Harry alors qu'Edward s'était déjà retrouvé dans sa Volvo, vite suivis de son père et d'Alice, alors qu'il venait de comprendre un truc.

Ce n'était pas Percy qui était blessé mais Bella !

Et aux vus de l'énervement de Percy qui ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa sœur, sa devait être grave !

_ _Edward ! Edward, tu es toujours là ?_ Demanda la voix d'Harry appelant ce dernier dans le portable.

_ C'est Carlisle, Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce qu'à Bella ? Demanda Carlisle en ayant pris le portable des mains de son fils qui conduisait, et qui semblait être près à casser quelque chose si on ne lui disait pas ce qu'avait Bella.

__ On s'est arrêtés trois sorties avant d'arriver à Seattle ! Bella s'est plaint d'avoir des douleurs au bras et à la joue ! Elle a voulus sortir et là, elle est entrain de se convulser par terre en se plaignant d'un feu qui est entrain de la bruler de l'intérieur ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Percy ne parvient pas à l'apaiser ?_ Demanda Harry en essayant de se calmer alors qu'on pouvait tout de même entendre l'inquiétude et la peur dans sa voix.

Et à son annonce, les trois Cullen s'observèrent statufier !

Sentir un feu brûler de l'intérieure en nous consumant ? C'est qu'on ressent quand on passe de la phase d'humain à vampire !

Mais Bella n'avait pas été mordu par un vampire et encore moins en contact avec le venin d'un vampire ?

_ Comment est ce possible ? Bella n'a pas été mordu ? Demanda étonnée Alice à son père et à son frère alors qu'une inquiétude régnait.

Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait comment un demi-dieu réagissait au venin d'un vampire !

__Qu'est ce qu'on fait Carlisle ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit…_

__ Elle ne se convulse plus !_ Prévena la voix d'Edmund à voix haute, coupant la question d'Harry alors qu'il régnait dans sa voix un soulagement.

_ _Elle va sans doute reprendre connaissance dans ce cas ! Le mal est passé ?_ Demanda Ron soulagé lui aussi et confiant.

__ Non_ _! Elle ne respire plus ! Il n'y a plus de battement ! Elle est entrain de faire un arrêt cardiaque !_ Cria Percy la voix apeuré alors qu'il commençait les massages cardiaque.

__ Merde !_

__ C'est pas vrai !_

__ Pas ça !_

__ Pourquoi ?_

_ Harry ! Les garçons ! Appela Carlisle inquiet avant de se rendre compte que la communication était coupée.

Alors que le père tentait de convaincre son fils que tous se passerait bien, Edward avait appuyé sur le champignon et roulait à plus de 260km/h, priant pour arriver à temps, là ou les Jackson s'étaient arrêtés.

Il ne leur fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure pour qu'ils arrivent sur les lieux quand ils virent sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, le véhicule d'Harry stopper avec ces warnings enclenchés alors que ce dernier portait son gilet jaune de sécurité, tout en leur faisant des signes des bras et qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir Edmund derrière la barre de sécurité.

Ce qui veut dire que les autres étaient plus bas sur la pente menant à la forêt entourant l'autoroute qui menait à Seattle, alors quand Edward gara la Volvo dans un crissement de pneu derrière le 4x4 humer du fils d'Arès, et n'attendit même pas de stopper son véhicule qu'il était déjà dehors avec Carlisle et Alice.

_ Ou est-elle ? Demanda Carlisle à Harry et Edmund, alors qu'il put facilement la voire en bas en contrebas, devant la lisière de la forêt.

Percy et Ron continuaient les massages cardiaques et les bouches à bouches sur Bella, alors qu'elle était inerte sur le sol, allongée sur une couverture pendant qu'Hermione pleurait silencieusement devant la tête de cette dernière, tout en murmurant des paroles de prières qu'elle revienne vers eux et que le Passeur d'Ames la laisse tranquille.

_ BELLA ! Cria apeuré Edward en accourant vers elle, avant de s'agenouiller à la place qu'occupait Hermione qui s'était retirait, tout en continuant ces prières pour la survie de sa sœur.

_ Pousses-toi Ron ! Ordonna Carlisle à ce dernier qui se retira en vitesse avant de rejoindre sa fiancée en essayant de la calmer.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il put constater les dégâts !

Les pansements sur la joue gauche de Bella avaient été enlevés en dévoilant les cinq griffures qui avaient virés au blanc, alors que les veines autour s'étaient infectées en lui donnant des veines blanches visibles.

Et que ces yeux grand ouvert semblait vide toute expression alors qu'ils étaient voilés sous un voile blanc qui recouvrait ces prunelles bleu, inquiétant encore plus Edward alors quand Percy lui jeta un regard alarmant puis observa sa bouche, il comprit ce qu'il voulait.

Edward n'hésita pas à reprendre les bouches à bouches que Ron avait commencé à faire à Bella, alors que Carlisle essayait de prendre son pouls et sa tension mais tous ce qu'il sentait s'était la froideur de ces membres, avant de jeter un regard triste à son fils et au fils de Poséidon.

_ Depuis combien de temps dure les massages cardiaques ? Demanda Carlisle tout de même en se tournant vers les autres, sachant que les autres avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire indirectement.

_ Une demi-heure, Carlisle avoua tristement Harry en comprenant parfaitement que c'était déjà trop tard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Percy pour qu'il cesse.

_ Non ! Ma sœur est vivante ! Je la sens encore ! Elle est là ! Elle doit revenir ! Elle n'est pas morte, Harry ! Elle n'est pas morte ! Cria Percy en essayant de se dégager des bras du fils d'Arès qui l'attrapa par les épaules et l'éloignait du corps inerte de Bella, les larmes tombant à flot sur ces joues, comme de celle de tout le monde.

_ Edward ! Appela gentiment mais tristement Carlisle en s'approchant de son fils qui avait repris les massages cardiaques, ne voulant pas croire un instant à la mort de Bella.

_ Je ne la lâcherais pas Carlisle ! Je ne la lâcherais pas ! Hurla Edward en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de Carlisle mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas un seul instant, et le prit dans ces bras pour essayer de le calmer.

Alors ce qui se passa ensuite, personne ne s'y attendit vraiment !

Un battement de cœur puis un autre de plus en plus fort, avant une profonde respiration entrechoquer d'une toux saccader les faisant tous sursauter avant de très vite constater que Bella était de nouveau entrain de respirer et de bouger.

Lâchant Percy et Edward, ces deux derniers reprirent place autour de Bella, très vite rejoins par Carlisle qui n'y croyait pas ces yeux, tout en reprenant ces constances.

_ Bella ! Bella ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille souria heureux Percy de voir Bella en vie tout en serrant sa tête dans ces mains et en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose de pas nette : Carlisle ! Son œil gauche ? Demanda-t'il en se tournant vers le médecin, attirant ainsi ce dernier et Edward par la même occasion, qui lui avait pris la main droite en la serrant dans les siennes, heureux de la revoir vivante mais inquiet aussi de ce qu'il voyait.

Si l'œil droit de Bella était redevenu lumineux et vivant, celui de gauche semblait toujours recouvert de ce voile blanche, cachant sa prunelle bleu qui ne brillait à présent que d'un puits sans fond.

_ Carlisle ? Demanda Edward inquiet, tout en se tournant vers son père qui ne comprenait pas ce que c'était que ça.

_ Bella ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu vois de l'œil gauche ? Demanda Carlisle, tout en sortant sa petite lampe de poche qu'il lui braqua dans l'œil.

Mais la pupille ne réagissait pas comme celle de droite et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'œil gauche de Bella était aveugle ?

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou est Edward ? Je l'ais entendus ? Demanda la voix de Bella en cherchant Edward alors qu'il était juste à sa gauche, confirmant ainsi les pensées de Carlisle, elle était belle et bien devenue aveugle d'un œil gauche.

_ Je suis là Bella ! Souria Edward en lui caressant le front d'une main, tout en gardant sa main gauche dans la sienne et contre sa poitrine, tout en déposant un baiser dessus.

_ Je ne sens pas ta main ! Déclara surprise Bella avant de regarder inquiète son bras gauche en entier.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

_ Je ne sens rien ! Je ne sens plus mon bras ! Je ne peux plus rien bouger ! Déclara Bella en commençant à paniquer avant qu'Edward ne la calme en l'embrassant, surprenant Percy qui allait réagir.

Quant il cessa de l'embrasser, Edward plongea son regard dans le sien, même si l'un ne pouvait le voir et lui fit une promesse :

_ Tout va aller pour le mieux Bella ! Je te promets qu'on va sortir de ça et tu retrouveras ta faculté ! C'est promit mais tu dois rester calmes ? Demanda calmement Edward tout en lui souriant et en continuant de caresser son front et ces cheveux.

_ D'accord ! Promit Bella en hochant de la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de calmer les battements de son cœur.

_ On va t'emmener à l'hopital et je vais faire des tests là-bas, ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Tout se passera bien ! Promit Carlisle à son tour, tout en rangeant ces instruments médicales avant de leur montrer de la tête les voitures en haut sur la chausser.

Hochant de la tête, ils se relevèrent tous alors qu'Edward lovait Bella dans ces bras et ils finirent tous par remonter, et alors que le premier confia ces clés à sa sœur, il monta derrière sa voiture en tenant toujours la fille de Poséidon dans ces bras et en ouvrant la marche, la Volvo grise démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, vite suivis par le 4x4 humer d'Harry qui les suivit derrière.

Et ils firent demi-tours en quatrième vitesse, en retournant à Forks, à l'hopital de Forks pour être plus précis !

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'hôpital, Carlisle se chargea de prendre Bella des bras de son fils avant de l'emmener, faire lui-même les tests sur elle tout en ayant demandé aux autres de rester en salle d'attente, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait ?

S'asseyant tous dans la salle d'attente, Edward n'avait pas un seul instant quitté les pensées de Carlisle qui avait déposé Bella dans une pièce ou se trouvait plusieurs équipements médical, et commença les tests.

Le médecin lui fit d'abord passer des radios et des scanners, avant de lui prendre une prise de sang et de tester la motricité de son bras, pour finir par lui relever encore une fois son pouls et sa tension.

Et le diagnostic qu'il avait depuis le début, était belle et bien entrain de se confirmer peut à peut qu'il voyait les résultats qu'on lui ramenait, alors qu'il veillait à ce qu'aucune personne ne les regarde car tout bon médecin qui se respecte aurait décelé le problème sans aucune difficulté.

Alors qu'il évita de penser au problème pour qu'Edward ne le lise pas de loin, Carlisle les appela de loin, et Edward et Alice l'entendirent sans problème avant de relever les autres qui s'étaient quelques peu endormis sur leurs sièges, et les emmenèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier.

_ Alors ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Percy inquiet en se rapprochant de sa sœur, avant de s'asseoir à ces côtés tout en se tournant vers Carlisle qui s'était rassis derrière son bureau.

_ Tous les tests que j'ai fais passé à Bella montre que ces facultés motrices de son bras gauche dès son épaule, sont bloqués tout comme les nerfs optiques de son œil gauche ne peuvent fonctionner déclara Carlisle aux autres, tout en observant Bella tenir son bras inerte contre elle.

_ Comment cela a-t'il put se passer ? Demanda Harry d'une telle situation alors que Percy n'avait jamais attaqué les systèmes nerveux de sa sœur pour avoir un tel résultat.

_ Je ne sais pas encore comment expliquer cela les enfants ! Mais vous devriez rentrés et je vais faire un plâtre à Bella pour éviter tout problème de ce côté jusqu'à tout soit résolus, et lui donner une chambre pour cette nuit ! Nous veillerons de ce qu'il en sera demain ! Prévena Carlisle tout en observant les plus jeunes, en l'occurrence Bella et Edmund commencer à s'endormir sur leur place.

Percy voulut émettre une objection mais quand la tête fatiguer de Bella reposa sur son épaule, il ne put rien dire et laissa donc Carlisle lui faire son plâtre pendant que tous les autres Jackson décidèrent de rester à Forks, en choisissant d'aller dormir chez la maison des Swan, Percy décida de rester à l'hopital avec sa sœur.

Attendant eux aussi leur père alors qu'ils virent Harry, Hermione, Ron et Edmund les quitter pendant qu'il prenait les clés des Swan que leur donnait Percy, et que ces premiers promirent de revenir demain avec des affaires de rechange pour les deux enfants de Poséidon Carlisle finit de revenir les voirs, une bonne heure après, en donnant le numéro de la chambre à Percy, Bella s'y trouvait déjà avec son nouveau plâtre entrain de se préparer à dormir.

Saluant les trois Cullen, le fils de Poséidon alla rejoindre sa sœur pour le reste de nuit qui leur restait jusqu'au matin alors qu'Edward et Alice demandèrent des explications à leur père, après être sur que Percy ne les entendrait plus.

_ Alors Carlisle ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a vraiment Bella ? Demanda Alice à son père alors qu'Edward se contentait de plonger dans ces pensées.

_ Ce que j'ai dis qu'elle a ! Certains de ces systèmes nerveux sont bloquer à cause du venin dans son organisme, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre les résultats de la prise de sang que j'ai sentis le venin quand je la lui ais faite déclara Carlisle.

_ Mais comment a-t'elle eu du venin dans son organisme ? Demanda Alice ne comprenant toujours pas comment cela c'était produit.

_ Le venin est entré dans son organisme par les griffures que lui a causé Percy au visage et à l'épaule ! C'est même la que les traces de venin se concentre surtout, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se propager plus loin ! Comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait d'avancer ! Rappela Carlisle alors qu'Edward lisait en lui l'idée du comment le venin était entré en elle.

_ C'est mon venin ! Percy m'a griffé le visage avant qu'il ne griffe Bella ! Se souvenait Edward tout en massant le côté du visage ou le fils de Poséidon l'avait attaqué, et qu'à présent il n'en portait aucune marque grâce à la fille de Poséidon pour ensuite poser ces doigts sur ces lèvres. Tu crois quand me griffant le visage, Percy serait parvenu à me prélever du venin et l'a fais passer à Bella en la griffant ? Demanda-t'il pour avoir confirmation à son père.

_ Je ne vois que de cette façon pour que du venin des nôtres, se soit retrouver dans son organisme avoua Carlisle en observant son fils.

_ Alors c'est à cause de moi si…

_ Ne dit pas de sottise Edward ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et personne non plus, quand te plaçant devant Percy il te prendrait un peu de ton venin et qu'il le renfilerait à Bella ensuite ! Personne ne pouvait s'y attendre, mais c'est aussi la façon dont comment Bella a réagis qui m'a surprise ? Faire un arrêt cardiaque avant que son cœur rebatte sans problème, alors qu'elle est toujours humaine aussi ? Demanda Alice sur la surprise et les questions de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

_ Je pense que cela est dus au fait qu'elle est à moitié-déesse et qu'il y avait peu de venin dans son organisme, cela n'était pas suffisant pour la transformer ou la tuer ! J'ignore encore comment un demi-dieu réagis face à une grand dose de venin, et vus comment Bella a réagis à une faible dose, je préfère faire le test sur une prise de sang que sur l'un d'entre eux expliqua Carlisle sur la possible raison de ces propos.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Edward inquiet alors qu'il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait Bella quand elle saurait d'où venait ce qui lui avait causé une aussi grande douleur.

_ Laissons les dormir et nous verrons ce que nous ferons tout à l'heure ! En attendant, rentrez à la maison, je vais rester ici pour le reste de la nuit, juste au cas où ! Les autres doivent être inquiets de ce qui s'est passé ! Déclara simplement Carlisle à ces enfants, tout en leur montrant la porte d'entrée principale de l'hôpital.

Alice hocha de la tête avant de tirer Edward pour le faire sortir de l'hôpital alors que ce dernier souhaitait rester, pour attendre le réveil de Bella et pouvoir tout lui expliquer mais il finit par suivre avec réticence sa sœur.

Et en montant dans sa Volvo, en laissant à Alice de conduire Edward se rendit compte qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin passer et que le soleil ne se lèverait que dans moins de quatre heures, même s'il savait que les enfants de Poséidon allaient dormir pendant un bon moment.

Quant ils arrivèrent chez eux, Edward ne laissa pas le temps à sa famille ou au Dénali de lui dire quoi que se soit, qu'il s'était déjà enfermer dans sa chambre et assis dans son sofa, en se rappelant ce qu'il était entrain de faire avec Bella plusieurs heures avant alors qu'il entendait pleinement Alice expliquer aux autres ce qui s'était produit et ce que il avait l'intention de faire dans les prochaines heures.

Oh oui ! Edward y avait réfléchis sur tout le long chemin de retour, et il était bel et bien prêt !

Dans quelques heures, il allait dévoiler à Bella ce qu'il était vraiment lui et sa famille !

Même si en faisant cela, il était persuadé que la fille de Poséidon rejetterait ce côté de lui puisqu'après tout, qui pouvait aimer un vampire ? Et que son venin avait faillis la tuer sans aucune difficulté !

Non ! Bella ne lui pardonnerait pas cela !

Alors que les heures passaient, Edward les passait à jouer avec son portable ! Il était plutôt entrain de regarder le nombre de photo qu'il avait prise, lui et Bella ensemble, pendant toutes les sorties qu'ils avaient fais ces derniers semaines.

Même que sa chambre comportait la plupart de ces photos dans ces cadres photos.

Même si les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'une piqure de rappel, puisqu'ils avaient une mémoire photogénique et ils se rappelaient de tout dans les moindres détails, des photos n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Mais c'était une pratique humaine que Bella appréciait, d'immortaliser ces bons moments et des les mettre dans des albums photos Edward avait pris cette occasion pour en faire des doubles qu'il avait ramené chez lui.

Alors quand il reçut à 11heures passé, un message de son père à l'hôpital lui disant que les enfants de Poséidon étaient déjà tous les deux réveillés, et du retour de Peter et Susan dans la ville tout en lui annonçant qu'il y avait eu de l'amélioration dans l'état de sa petite amie, Edward se changea en quatrième vitesse et ne laissant à personne le temps de l'accompagner, il était déjà dans sa Volvo, droit vers l'hôpital.

En se garant sur le parking, le jeune Cullen put très vite constater que le véhicule de Peter était déjà là, comme celui de son frère cadet, donc si Harry était là, les trois autres Jackson devaient l'être aussi.

Se précipitant dans l'hopital, Edward croisa dans la salle Harry, Ron, Hermione et Edmund, assis dans des sièges, tout en semblant prendre leurs petits-déjeuners de chocolat chaud et de petit pain acheter à la boulangerie du coin puisqu'il l'avait lu plusieurs heures plus tôt que le café de l'hopital était infecte dans les pensées de Ron et d'Edmund.

Les saluant au passage, Edward continua son chemin en finissant par croiser Peter et Susan, tous les deux assis dans des sièges, devant le bureau de Carlisle, là ou se trouvaient les deux enfants de Poséidon avec ce dernier.

Ces deux derniers semblaient avoir bronzé pendant ce mois d'aout alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux tournés à l'entente de son approche, ils vinrent à se relever de leur place pour aller le saluer.

Et en la voyant, Edward put constater qu'on voyait à présent le ventre enceinte de Susan qui était arrivé déjà au quatre mois de grossesse, presque cinq.

_ Salut Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Peter tout en serrant la main qu'il était entrain de lui tendre pour le saluer, alors que Susan lui fit une bise.

_ Sa pourrait aller mieux ! Vous êtes arrivé quand ? Demanda Edward en reportant sa concentration sur eux et ne voulant pas penser à la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Bella bientôt.

_ Nous sommes arrivés ce matin à 8 heures ! Nous avons discuté avec Carlisle qu'il ne doit pas trop s'inquiéter, tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! Ils comprendront tous les deux comme tous les autres, les véritables raisons de ce « blocage » ! Expliqua Peter tout en pensant aux véritables origines des Cullen et des Dénali.

_ Comment pourrait elle aimée un être comme moi ? Et quand Percy comprendra d'où viendra le vrai problème, il sera…

_ Je serais quoi ? Demanda Percy coupant la question d'Edward alors que ce dernier sursauta en se tournant vers le bureau de son père, pour très vite constater que les deux enfants de Poséidon se tenaient juste devant lui, et Carlisle derrière eux.

Portant une chemise bleu avec son jean et sa veste en cuire bleu, Percy tenait la main valide de sa sœur dans la sienne, alors que Bella portait un maillot bleu à manche longue avec un gilet par-dessus et sa veste en jean, assortit à son jean.

Et que le plâtre que Carlisle lui avait fais quelque heures plus tôt, avait laissé place à des attelles alors que son bras gauche était contre son ventre, retenus par les écharpes modernes bleu de l'hopital qui la maintenait contre son corps pendant que Bella souriait à Edward, faisant briller son unique œil voyant alors que l'autre était toujours plongé dans le noir.

Edward répondit à son sourire asser crispé quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'autre qui le fit sourire :

_ Tu peux bouger des doigts ? Demanda Edward en s'approchant d'elle tout en constatant la petite balle en mousse qu'elle avait dans ces doigts de sa main gauche, qui se mettait à serrer et à desserrer les doigts sur l'objet.

_ Oui ! C'est revenu pendant que je dormais ! Au début c'était des crampes au bout des doigts et sa c'est répandus dans toute ma main, avant que je parvienne à les rebouger avoua Bella alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner quand il toucha ces doigts et se mit à les masser pour lui permettre de les bouger encore plus.

_ Si Bella a retrouvé aussi vite la faculté de bouger ces doigts, le reste de son bras ne devrait plus tarder à refonctionner comme son nerf optique d'ailleurs ! Tu devras tout de même te ménager dans les prochains jours Bella mais sa devrait aller ! Déclara Carlisle en observant la jeune fille, tout en souriant au fait qu'elle était bien trop concentré sur les doigts d'Edward pour entendre ce qu'il avait dis.

_ Vous pensez que de faire cours à des classes seraient trop fatiguant pour elle ? Demanda Susan pour cette dernière à Carlisle.

_ C'est une activité simple ou elle ne doit pas trop utiliser son bras, donc elle peut faire cours sans problème répondit Carlisle en souriant à Susan.

_ Une minute Susan ! Qui te dit que moi et Bella allons acceptés ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon, voulant savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à croire qu'ils allaient acceptés.

_ Parce que je l'ais tout simplement vus bien sur ! Déclara simplement Susan en lui souriant faisant grogner Percy de sa réponse, alors qu'Edward avait plongé sa tête dans les pensées de cette dernière pour constater qu'elle disait vrai.

Dans ces visions, Edward pouvait voir Bella derrière un bureau de classe entrain de faire cours à plusieurs élèves en face d'elle, malgré son bras en écharpe alors que Percy faisait cours à d'autres élèves dans le gymnase du lycée.

_ Crois-moi Percy ! Ne vaut pas discuter avec les visions verdicts de Susan dans cet état parce que je peux t'assurer, que tu vas en prendre pour ton grade si tu la cherche trop ! Prévena Peter en se plaçant derrière sa femme, tout en entourant sa taille de ces bras pour ensuite poser ces mains sur son ventre pour toucher le « bébé ».

_ Je présume qu'elle a dus pas mal te faire tourner en bourrique dans ce cas pendant ce mois ? Demanda en souriant Percy alors qu'il se reçut un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Susan qui le fusilla du regard, le faisant rire.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'a mené à la baguette pendant ce mois ! Mais je suis vraiment partant pour un deuxième round ! Souria Peter tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Susan qui se mit à rougir de gêne alors qu'Edward put facilement comprendre de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux.

Une femme enceinte se trouvait déjà très exigeante à cause des hormones en folie !

Mais une femme enceinte qui se trouvait être une demi-déesse avait toute une « éruption » d'hormones en folie ! Et quand elle désirait quelque chose, mieux valait répondre favorablement ou elle vous faisait la tête au carré !

Préférant ne pas plus plonger sa tête dans des choses bien trop intimes entre eux, Edward leur souria avant de reporter son regard vers Percy qui ramena le vrai problème à la surface.

_ Ou faites ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondus ! Qu'est ce je serais quoi quand je serais quoi ? Demanda Percy en observant Edward, Peter et Susan en attendant que l'un des trois daigne à lui expliquer de quoi ils parlaient avant qu'ils ne viennent les interrompre.

_ D'une chose qu'Edward doit dire à Bella en privée ! Et toi Peter, tu viens avec nous, on te le dira en chemin avec Carlisle ! Vous nous accompagnez bien sur ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers le médecin voulant avoir son avis.

_ Bien évidemment ! Répondit Carlisle hochant de la tête.

Et avant que Percy n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, il fut entrainer par Peter et Susan, suivit de Carlisle qui essaya de masquer son sourire parce qu'il était toujours impressionner de la façon dont les autres Jackson, arrivaient à tenir tête à leur frère et sœur qui se trouvaient tout de même bien plus fort qu'eux.

Et pendant qu'ils les observèrent rejoindre Harry, Ron, Hermione et Edmund qui les s'empressèrent de les suivre Edward se tourna vers Bella qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux.

_ Tu souhaitais me dire quelque chose Edward ? Demanda Bella en attendant que ce dernier daigne à parler, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point il était inquiet et intimider.

_ Allons dehors pour parler ! Proposa Edward tout en lui prenant sa main valide dans la sienne et la fit sortir de l'hôpital.

Alors quand ils virent les deux véhicules des Jackson disparaitre sur le coin de la route, pour retourner au manoir à Seattle pour ainsi aller parler avec le reste de la famille Edward fit monter Bella dans sa Volvo et l'emmena dans un coin de la forêt.

Après avoir garé la voiture, Edward préféra emmener Bella marcher dans la forêt, non loin de la maison des Swan, à seulement 15 kilomètres si elle souhaitait rentrée toute seule même s'il ne la laisserait jamais rentrés toute seule dans la forêt.

_ Qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire de si précis pour avoir besoin de nous faire marcher aussi longtemps ? Demanda Bella en s'arrêtant, obligeant donc à Edward de s'arrêter par la même occasion puisqu'il lui tenait toujours la main, que la fille de Poséidon ne lâchait pas non plus.

_ C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Et pourquoi tu as eu cet arrêt cardiaque ? Déclara enfin Edward sur le véritable sujet de leur future discussion.

_ Et alors ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas de quoi il lui parlait.

_ C'est à cause de moi Bella ! Ce que tu as eue et ce que tu as, était à cause de moi ! Déclara simplement Edward en caressant son bras avant de poser sa main sur sa joue gauche, là ou les cinq cicatrices commençaient tout doucement à disparaitre.

_ Edward, tu n'y es pour rien ! C'était rien de plus qu'un accident, tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir ! Remarqua Bella à son encontre alors qu'Edward s'énerva avant de se détacher d'elle et de s'en éloigner.

_ Si Bella ! Tout est de ma faute, tu ne comprends donc rien ! Quand j'ai voulus arrêter Percy et qu'il m'a griffé au visage, il a prélevé de mon venin qu'il y avait dans ma bouche ! Ces griffes en étaient remplies et elles se sont répandues dans tes veines quand Percy t'a à ton tour griffé ! Peut être que cela était un accident, mais c'est mon venin qui a bien faillis te tuer et qui te rend incapable de voir de l'œil gauche et de bouger ton bras ! Cria Edward tout en évitant de se rapprocher d'elle pour ne pas la prendre et se mettre à la secouer pour le lui faire comprendre.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas encore pour quelle raison il se sentait responsable, pour elle, il s'agissait d'un simple et pure accident.

_ Que ce que je suis est une menace pour toi Bella ! Comme pour tous ceux qui sont des demi-dieux ! Je peux te tuer d'une simple pression de la main ! Je peux porter un poids mille fois supérieur à mois ! Je cours plus vite qu'un guépard ou d'une autre créature sur cette planète ! Je suis le prédateur le plus dangereux qui existe au monde ! Et par-dessus tout, tu ne sais pas à quel point ton sang m'ensorcèle littéralement ! S'exclama Edward tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il était alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à le dire pleinement, ce qu'il était vraiment.

_ Tu as finis ? Demanda Bella en le regardant avec un sérieux qui le lui cloua le bec, ne lui permettant de ne pouvoir rien dire en retour.

Voyant qu'Edward se calmait, la fille de Poséidon décida de reprendre la conversation :

_ Je n'aurais pas crus que c'est dans cet instant que tu te serais jeter à l'eau, mais crois-moi Edward, je n'ais nullement peur de toi ou de ce que tu es déclara solennellement Bella tout en lui souriant chaleuresement.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Edward ne croyant pas un seul instant ce qu'elle était entrain de lui déclarer.

_ Que tu sois ce que tu es ne veut strictement rien dire et crois-moi je n'ai pas l'intention de courir en criant à l'horreur, comme tu t'attends à ce que je le fasse ! Rigola Bella en remarquant le regard choquer qu'il lui faisait.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Demanda Edward qui était vraiment perdu et il était totalement.

_ Que tu croyais vraiment qu'il n'y avait que Peter et Susan qui avait découvert ce que toi et ta famille êtes ? Et je présume qu'il en est de même pour les Dénali ! Remarqua Bella sur les véritables « origines » de ces derniers.

_ Tu le savais ? Mais…

_ Tout le monde le sait dans ma famille, Edward ! Coupa Bella pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle était au courant de leur secret.

_ Depuis quand ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir depuis combien de temps exactement elle savait sur le fait qu'il était ce qu'il était.

_ Tu te souviens du jour ou notre famille vous a fais venir au manoir avec les Quileutes, les autres nous ont racontés se qui avait faillis se produire devant le portail, que vous aviez risqués en venir aux mains ! C'est quand j'ai sus pour ce jour là que j'ai compris et avec tout ce que j'ai relevé par la suite sur toi et ta famille, se n'était pas bien difficile ! Déclara Bella sur la façon dont elle avait compris qui il était vraiment.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda Edward n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pus deviner, alors que Peter et Susan l'avaient tous les deux sus par la vision de cette dernière.

_ Tout le monde dans notre famille saviez que vous n'étiez pas humain ! Votre peau aussi pâle et, glacial et dure comme le marbre, vos yeux étranges qui changeaient souvent de couleur en passant du topaze en allant du noisette doré au noir d'encre, et cette beauté surhumaine qui faisait penser que vous aviez été tous taillés dans le marbre comme dans la grecque antique quand on tentait de montrer la perfection ! Vous étiez tous tellement beau que cela relevait du surnaturel que du naturel ! San oublier que vous ne manger jamais en notre présence et que vous ne sembliez jamais être fatiguer, ou avoir besoin de dormir, tu ne dormais jamais quand tu étais avec moi chaque nuit ! Et tu semblais aussi parler comme si tu venais d'une autre époque, tu avais des méthodes et une attitude très ancienne, très gentleman, certaine des choses que tu faisais quand on sortait ensemble ne s'était plus fais depuis déjà des décennies ! Et la tension qu'il y a toujours entre toi, ta famille et les Quileutes, c'est se qui m'a fais vraiment savoir ce que tu étais, ce qui m'a mené à ma conclusion ! Expliqua Bella sur tout le fondement de se qu'elle avait sans cesse relevé d'étrange chez Edward et sa famille.

_ Et qu'elle était cette conclusion ? Demanda Edward voulant pleinement entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de Bella.

_ Les loup-garou ne possèdent qu'un unique ennemi mortel ! Les vampires ! C'est bien connu que tout le monde, et entre autre ma famille, connait ces vieilles légendes sur les Pires Ennemis Mortels que racontent les vieux comtes et histoires de cette planète ! Rapporta Bella tout en continuant de lui sourire alors qu'Edward ne parvenait pas encore à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était au courante de tout depuis un moment, mais qu'elle était toujours restés avec lui malgré le risque de danger qu'elle encourait.

_ Tu le savais depuis le début et tu as pourtant continué de…

_ De partager des moments avec toi ? D'avoir accepter de sortir avec toi ? Oui ! Parce que tu n'étais pas une menace pour moi ! Que tu sois un vampire ou quoi que se soit d'autre, sa n'aurait rien changé pour moi, je t'aime comme tu es et avec tes capacités de vampire en plus ! Répondit tout simplement Bella en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de son petit ami.

Mais se fut son geste des yeux qui énerva Edward sur le fait qu'il était toujours une menace pour elle et sa famille.

_ Tu ne comprends donc rien à rien Bella ! Je reste toujours une menace pour toi et ta famille ! Regardes ce qui s'est passé hier, quand tu étais blesser et que tu as laissé du sang dans notre salon, Jasper a dus sortir en vitesse avant que l'odeur ne lui soit trop alléchante, pour qu'il évite de te foncer dessus et ne s'abreuve de ton sang, les autres ont dus l'obliger à quitter les lieux ! Et j'ai peur moi-même de le faire ! Tout chez moi a été créé pour attirer mes victimes, je suis un tueur Bella ! S'exclama Edward en s'éloignant à nouveau d'elle alors que la fille de Poséidon était choquer parce qu'il venait de s'accuser, et s'empressa de le suivre.

_ Je ne te crois pas Edward ! Tu n'es pas un tueur ! Si cela avait été le cas, je ne serais pas vivante aujourd'hui ! Répliqua Bella en le suivant alors que ce dernier marchait sur les racines d'un arbre tordu, sur lequel elle faillit bien tomber mais elle se rattrapa juste à temps avec sa main valide, en se rattrapant à une branche de cet arbre.

_ Parce que tu crois au mensonge ! Je suis un tueur Bella ! Tout chez moi est fais pour t'attirer ! Ma voix, mon visage, jusqu'à mon odeur ! Comme si j'avais besoin de tout ça ! Déclara Edward avec énervement avant de disparaître de devant les yeux de Bella.

Et avant qu'elle n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, elle retrouva Edward su un rocher en hauteur à plusieurs mètres derrière elle, en se rendant très vite compte que ce dernier avait utiliser sa rapidité de vampire et qu'il était entrain de lui démontrer le danger qu'il représentait pour elle.

_ Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper ! Cria Edward avant de sauter à nouveau pour ensuite se remettre à courir autour de Bella, à sa vitesse vampirique.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur Edward ! Murmura Bella sachant que ce dernier parviendrait sans peine à l'entendre sans aucune difficulté, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour essayer de se fier à son ouïe et savoir ou il se trouvait.

_ Comme si tu pouvais me vaincre ! Cria de nouveau Edward alors qu'elle entendit pleinement une grosse branche d'un arbre, à plusieurs mètres d'elle se briser avant de l'entendre le lancer près d'elle, se brisant sur le flanc d'un rocher pour qu'elle puisse mieux comprendre la situation.

Mais Bella voulait aussi lui rappeler un autre détail important dans l'équation !

Appelant l'une de ces épées à elle, l'arme eut le temps d'apparaitre dans sa paume avant qu'elle ne se retourne, là ou elle avait localisé Edward pour ensuite la lancé de toute ces forces à l'endroit ou elle le voulait.

Si bien qu'Edward s'arrêta brusquement quand l'épée passa juste devant sa tête, le ratant d'un bon centimètre en s'étant planté dans le tronc de l'arbre à côté de lui et alors qu'il louchait sur la lame qui lui renvoyait son reflet, il parvint à entendre la voix de la fille de Poséidon briser ce silence qu'il avait imposé dans cette clairière.

_ Si je l'avais voulue, ma lame se serait retrouvée dans ta tête Edward ! Alors crois-moi, il n'y aura aucune raison pour que tu es un jour le dessus sur moi ! Sauf que je crois que tu as oublié aussi une petite chose dans ton équation Edward ! Se sont les humains que tu parviens à éblouir et crois-moi, il en faut bien plus pour nous éblouir nous, les demi-dieux ! Et que je ne suis pas aussi inoffensif non plus ? Répliqua Bella en souriant à ce dernier alors qu'Edward la regardait avant de reporter son regard sur la lame devant lui.

Souriant mélancoliquement à la fille de Poséidon, Edward arracha la lame de l'écorce de l'arbre avant de rejoindre cette dernière pour la lui rendre, et d'essayer de lui expliquer encore son point de vue.

_ J'ai été créée pour tuer Bella ! Déclara gravement Edward à cette dernière.

_ Ca m'es égal Edward ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Répliqua Bella à cette déclaration ne voulant pas plus en entendre parler.

_ J'ai aussi voulus te tuer ! C'est la première fois que l'envie de boire du sang humain m'obsède à ce point ! Reprit Edward tout en se rapprochant d'elle avant de poser doucement sa main dans son cou.

_ Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Edward ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Annonça Bella dans un murmure.

_ Tu fais erreur ! Prévena le jeune Cullen sur le risque que la fille de Poséidon encourait toujours.

_ J'ais confiance en toi, je suis là ! Promit Bella en se rapprochant de lui mais Edward se déroba en s'éloignant une nouvelle fois d'elle, en courant de nouveau pour s'éloigner d'elle et il ne trouva pas mieux que de se retrouver en hauteur, sur les branches de l'arbre tordu.

_ Ma famille et moi, tout comme les Dénali, nous ne sommes pas comme nos semblables, nous nous nourrissons qu'exclusivement d'animaux, nous avons réussis à contrôler notre soif ! Mais toi et ton odeur sont comme une drogue pour moi, tu es comme ma dose d'héroïne ! Expliqua Edward sur le fonctionnement de sa famille, alors qu'en se retenant aux branches de l'arbre sur lequel il était, il s'était penché vers elle qui se trouvait juste en dessous de lui.

_ Pourtant, hormis le premier jour, tu n'as jamais montré que tu avais des difficultés à gérer ma présence ? C'était la première fois pour toi ou tu avais déjà éprouvé cela dans le passé ? Demanda Bella surprise d'apprendre que son sang donnait envie à Edward.

_ C'est la première fois depuis que je suis revenu à la vie entant que vampire, mais c'est normal ! Cela nous arrive qu'une seule fois dans note vie ! Mais j'ai eu aussi un an à résister depuis notre première rencontre à notre véritable rencontre ! Expliqua Edward.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Bella en ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait entendre par « cela nous arrive qu'une seule fois dans notre vie ! ».

_ On appel cela notre « Tua Cantate » ! Cela veut dire que le sang d'une personne chante pour nous et que cette personne est notre âme-sœur en quelque sorte ! Il n'existe qu'une seule personne au monde pour un vampire et nous n'aimons qu'une seul personne dans notre vie, et tu es ma Tu Cantate, Bella ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi ! Expliqua Edward mais il finit aussi par révéler ces craintes : Mais j'ai peur de faillir pendant un moment, et j'ignore si je parviendrais à arrêter le monstre en moi ! Je ne sais toujours pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler ! Lui prévient-il pour continuer à la mettre en garde.

_ Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Déclara Bella en s'approchant de lui, tout en grimpant sur l'une des branches basses de l'arbre pour le rejoindre mais Edward s'éloigna encore une fois, et descendit de son perchoir avant de s'arrêter plus loin.

Ou il fut très vite rejoins par Bella avant qu'Edward ne la bloque entre lui et un rocher derrière elle, en posant ces mains de chaque côté de ces épaules.

_ Mais je dois savoir ! Je dois savoir quand tu as peur de moi ? Demanda Edward tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, en essayant de lire une quelconque peur ou crainte émanant d'elle.

_ Maintenant j'ai peur murmura Bella craintif alors qu'Edward crut bien que son cœur mort venait de mourir une deuxième fois.

_ Très bien ! Répondit-il tout simplement tout en s'éloignant d'elle avant de finir par s'appuyer sur l'autre rocher derrière lui, alors que cette dernière ne fit que se rapprocher de lui regagnant la distance qui les séparait tout à l'heure.

_ Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur ! J'ai peur que tu t'éloignes ou que tu disparaisses à tout moment, j'ai peur de te perdre, c'est de ça que j'ai peur et non de toi ! Expliqua Bella tout en le regardant comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe de nouveau.

_ Je n'ais pas l'intention d'aller ou que se soit d'autre sans toi, je compte bien rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu décides à me concilier promit Edward en lui souriant.

_ Alors crois moi, jamais je ne te concilierais d'aller voir ailleurs promit Bella tout en riant légèrement à ce qu'ils venaient tous les deux de se promettre.

Edward plongea un instant son regard dans le sien avant de poser sa main une nouvelle fois au creux de la gorge de Bella, alors qu'il pouvait nettement la sentir frissonner sous son contact le faisant sourire.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends… C'est ainsi que le lion tomba amoureux de l'agneau cita Edward tout en lui souriant alors que Bella le lui répondit, tout en reprenant ce qu'il venait de dire :

_ Un agneau vraiment stupide…

_ Avec un lion maso et fou à lier termina Edward tout en lui souriant chaleuresement alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas une seule seconde quitter des yeux, et que sa main reposait toujours sur la gorge de la fille de Poséidon.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'Edward ne parvienne sans peine à lire dans ces yeux, même dans celui aveugle que Bella était entrain de se poser une question mentalement, et il était toujours difficile pour lui de savoir qu'il était incapable de lire dans sa tête, que ce « bouclier » comme le disait Eleazar la rendait imperméable contre tous les dons vampiriques, qu'ils soient mentale ou physique puisque Jasper connaissait les émotions d'une personne en le voyant qu'en le ressentant pour les demi-dieux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Bella ? Demanda Edward voulant comprendre qu'elle était la question qui se tramait dans l'esprit de sa petite amie.

_ Eh, bien, je me demandais ? Même si je savais que tu étais un vampire et que je trouvais des réponses en te regardant évoluer parmis les autres, il y en a une qui est resté toujours sans réponse puisque je n'ais jamais pus te voir dans ce genre de situation ? Demanda Bella alors que la curiosité commençait à apparaitre dans son regard.

_ Et quelle est cette situation ? Demanda Edward curieux de savoir qu'elle était la situation dans laquelle elle ne l'avait pas encore vue.

_ Le soleil ! Ne prononça uniquement Bella en le regardant.

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, Edward lui sourit avant de l'emmener un peu plus dans la clairière, là ou se trouvait quelque rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les arbres.

_ Tu voulais savoir à quoi je ressemblais sous le soleil ? Demanda en souriant Edward en la tirant par la main à la suivre, alors qu'il s'était retourné ne lui laissant que son dos visible avant d'entrer totalement avec elle sous les rayons du soleil.

Inspirant à fond pour se donner du courage, Edward se tourna enfin vers elle alors qu'elle ne le quitta pas un seul instant du regard.

_ On dirait des diamants remarqua Bella tout en posant sa main valide sur la joue d'Edward et en lui souriant, répliqua d'autre mot : Tu es magnifique !

_ C'est la peau d'un tueur que tu as devant les yeux Bella ne put s'empêcher de redire Edward faisant lever les yeux au ciel à cette dernière une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu dis cela parce que tu considères tous les vampires comme des tueurs ? Ou parce que tu es un tueur ? Demanda Bella même si elle n'y croyait pas en l'un ni en l'autre, même si elle savait que des vampires étaient des tueurs d'humains.

_ Je dirais les deux ! Déclara Edward alors que Bella le regarda bizarrement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Bella en essayant de ne pas vraiment croire à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_ Que j'ai déjà tué des êtres humains par le passé ! C'était quelques années après que Carlisle m'est transformé, je n'arrivais pas à me faire au régime alimentaire qu'il m'avait proscris et j'ai eu une violente dispute avec lui, avant de m'en éloigner ! S'était ma période rebelle je dois le dire ! Je me suis nourris de sang humain pendant cette période mais ce n'était pas… enfin, je ne me suis jamais attaquer à… à des innocents ! Je choisissais toujours de m'en prendre à des …

_ Méchants ! Tu as tué des personnes qui s'en sauraient pris à d'autre pour leur plaisir ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir la vérité à ce propos.

_ Je ne m'attaquais seulement à des agresseurs ou à des malfaiteurs ! Des personnes qui s'en sauraient pris à des innocents, je sais que tu trouves que…

_ J'aurais fais la même chose ! Je fais moi-même la même chose ! Murmura Bella alors qu'Edward avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

_ … Que je n'aurais jamais dus les tuer mais… Quoi ? Tu aurais fais pareil ? Demanda Edward n'en croyant pas ces oreilles de ce qu'elle venait de lui murmurer.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne m'attaque jamais à une créature qui aurait la chance de vivre, même celles que nous envoit Hadès chaque jour, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des monstres que je dois tous les tuer ! Je ne m'attaque qu'à ceux qui m'attaque ou qui s'en prenne à mon entourage, et j'aurais fais la même chose si cela avait été un être humain ! Pour moi, une personne qui aime faire souffrir les autres n'est pas un être humain et je n'aurais aucun état d'âme à le tuer, si ce dernier en a après l'un des miens ! Expliqua Bella à ce sujet alors que son explication en fit comprendre beaucoup plus à Edward sur l'étique qu'avait les demi-dieux.

_ C'est pour cette raison que Percy n'avait pas hésité de tuer Tanya pour te protéger ? Demanda Edward comprenant bien mieux qu'hier ce qui s'était produit avec le fils de Poséidon.

_ Quand on peut éviter le meurtre de l'un d'ente nous, on ne fait pas attention à la personne ou la créature qu'on tuera, on ne ferait que ça que pour protéger les nôtres ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très humain et charitable, mais nous avons perdus beaucoup de chose au cours de nos vies que nous ne souhaitons pas perdre encore plus, si nous pouvons l'en empêcher continua Bella sur les possibles raisons qui pourraient les poussés à commettre de tel crime.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Bella ! Je veillerais à ce que personne ne te touche, comme ça Percy n'aura pas besoin de tuer quiconque pour te préserver ! Promit Edward en lui souriant alors que Bella le lui rendit, avant d'observer la clairière derrière lui.

La seconde suivante, la fille de Poséidon le contourna tout en lui prenant la main et le tirant, elle l'emmena jusqu'au centre de la clairière avant qu'elle ne commence à s'agenouiller, très vite suivis par Edward qui par la même occasion déposa un baiser sur son oreille droite, la faisant frissonner.

Et tout en continuant de lui sourire, Bella attrapa sa veste de sa main droite avant de l'entrainer à sa suite à s'allonger, alors qu'Edward se retrouvait à moitié sur elle tout en veillant de ne pas trop peser sur elle, pendant qu'elle avait enveloppé son bras autour de son cou et que sa main finissa à jouer avec ces cheveux.

L'instant suivante, Edward n'avait pus retenir son désir de l'embrasser et il avait fondus sur sa bouche, tout en caressant sa taille de sa main droite alors que son autre bras l'aidait à se maintenir pour ne pas trop peser sur elle.

Après de longues minutes à les passer à s'embrasser, Edward posa un dernier et tendre baiser sur ces lèvres et sur son front avant de s'allonger à ces côtés, alors que le rouge aux joues, Bella tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ Dis moi Edward ? Demanda Bella après avoir repris son souffle et en tournant sa tête vers Edward.

_ Oui ! Lui répondit Edward en attendant qu'elle lui pose sa question.

_ Les vampires sont immortelles, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Bella voulant confirmation sur ce point des mythes sur les vampires.

_ Oui ! Nous sommes immortelles, pourquoi ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui demandé que quand elle lui posa enfin la question.

_ Tu as quel âge ?

_ Dix-sept ! Déclara simplement Edward.

_ Et tu as dix-sept ans depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Depuis un moment ! Répondit simplement Edward alors que Bella essaya de se faire à cette idée en sachant qu'il avait peut être dix-sept ans physiquement, mais pas en âge.

_ Mes questions t'indisposent ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir si cela le gênait de répondre à ces questions.

_ Non ! Pas vraiment, il faut dire que cela me fait du bien de ne plus me sentir seul comme avant ! Et je ne voudrais plus jamais ête seul désormais ! Déclara Edward faisant sourire Bella.

Le moment d'après, Edward leva les yeux au dessus de la tête de Bella et en suivant son regard, en tournant la tête vers la gauche la fille de Poséidon put voir un rayon de soleil filtrer à travers les nuages et les arbres, avant qu'elle ne les baigne tous les deux, faisant de nouveau briller la peau du jeune Cullen tel des centaines de diamant incruster dans sa peau.

Et c'est en continuant de se regarder alors que le soleil continuait de les éclairer qu'ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de la fille de Bella ne vienne à résonner dans ce silence faisant éclater de rire le jeune Cullen, alors que cette dernière virait au rouge cramoisi avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule de sa main droite pour le faire taire.

Mais elle se fit mal au contraire !

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Edward ! Grogna Bella en le fusillant du regard tout en se rasseyant et en se frottant la main de ces doigts valides de sa main gauche.

_ Excuses moi Bella ! Montre-moi ça ? Demanda Edward en s'excusant tout en prenant la main droite de la jeune fille de Poséidon dans les siennes, et de se mettre à la caresser pour faire passer la douleur de ces mains glacer.

_ On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que Percy ne s'inquiète trop gémit Bella alors qu'elle évitait de regarder Edward dans les yeux, bien qu'elle pouvait sentir le rouge lui venir au joue.

_ Tu devrais essayer de stopper tes rougissements Bella, parce que tu deviens un peu plus délicieuse comme cela remarqua Edward en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

_ Désoler ! Il faut que je m'éloigne c'est cela ? Demanda Bella craignant être devenue trop délicieuse pour que ce dernier le supporte.

_ Ce n'était pas dans un terme vampirique que je te disais cela Bella déclara Edward en la retenant par la taille, pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner encore plus de lui alors qu'il la rapprochait encore plus au contraire.

Et ne finissant par être séparer par quelques centimètres, Bella finit par restreindre cette séparation en se retrouvant très vite sur les genoux d'Edward, en repartant une nouvelle fois à l'embrasser alors que ce dernier entoura ces bras de sa taille et la serrant contre lui, en ne voulant point la lâcher de nouveau.

Alors quand il cessa de l'embrasser pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, Edward déposa ces lèvres dans le creux de sa gorge en continuant ces baisers pendant que Bella avait enroulée son bras droit autour de ces épaules, pour le garder près d'elle tout en jouant avec ces cheveux de sa main et ayant posé sa tête contre la sienne.

Il fallut un nouveau baiser du jeune couple avant qu'ils ne finissent tous les deux à déposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi bouleverser l'un que l'autre de ce qu'ils avaient encore partager.

_ On devrait y aller maintenant ! Déclara Edward sachant que s'ils ne rentraient, il ne pourrait pas contrôler ces autres pulsions soudaines, qui étaient encore nouvelle pour lui.

_ D'accord ! Accepta Bella en inspirant un bon coup pour reprendre contenance avant de se relever, très vite par Edward qui finit par la placer sur son dos à sa plus grande surprise : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Nous irons plus vite comme cela qu'à pied ! Répondit Edward comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire, et la seconde suivante, il se lança dans sa course tout en tenant solidement contre lui alors qu'elle avait entourée son bras droit autour de ces épaules pour se tenir à lui.

Ils ne leurs fallurent pas moins d'une dizaine de minute pour retourner à la Volvo, et Edward mit moins de deux heures pour ramener Bella au manoir des Jackson, là ou juste devant la porte d'entrée, dans la cour extérieur, se trouvaient garer certains véhicules des Cullen et des Dénali : ces derniers se trouvaient dans le manoir avec la famille Jackson au complet.

Entrant main dans la main à l'intérieur, ils pouvaient tous les deux entendres des éclats de rire venant du grand salon et en se dirigeant vers celle-ci, ils purent constater que les Jackson riaient d'une blague que les Dénali venaient de raconter sur un moment ou ils avaient rendus visite au Cullen, par le passé.

_ A ce que je vois, on s'amuse bien sans nous remarqua Bella en regardant son frère se tenir les cottes, tellement il était mort de rire et qu'il était prêt à tomber du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis tout comme la plupart des garçons.

A l'entente de sa voix, Percy se redressa comme un ressort avant de reprendre une attitude sérieuse et inquiète et fonça droit vers sa sœur, avant de se mettre à serrer Bella dans ces bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

_ Eh, Percy ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda surprise et inquiète Bella de l'attitude de son frère.

_ Je suis sincèrement désoler Bella ! Tout ce qui t'arrive c'est ma faute ! Si je m'étais contenu tu ne serais jamais dans cet état s'excusa Percy tout en continuant de la serrer dans ces bras.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas pour quelle raison il s'excusait.

_ Parce que c'est moi qui t'es mis du venin d'Edward sur toi ! Répondit simplement Percy en se reculant légèrement de sa sœur.

_ Vous leur avais aussi expliqué cela ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers sa famille et ces cousins.

_ Bien sur qu'ils nous ont tous expliqués même si on savait déjà les grandes lignes, bien que je ne savais pas que les vampires avaient du venin ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Carlisle et les autres « vampires », tout en se grattant le haut du crâne.

_ Nous leurs avons tous expliquer Edward, même les dons que toi, Alice, Jasper, Kate et Eleazar avez ! Répliqua Carlisle sur ce qu'ils avaient discutés.

_ Un don ! Quel genre de don ? Demanda curieuse et surprise Bella en se tournant vers Edward qui la regardait gêner.

_ Alice possède le don de voir l'avenir ou les chemins que nous avons décidés de prendre, mais elle a quelques difficultés à nous discerner, nous, les demi-dieux expliqua Susan sur le don de la jeune Cullen.

_ Jasper possède le don d'empathie ! Il est capable de discerner toutes les émotions dans cette pièce et d'agir à sa guise dessus ! Il peut calmer toute une foule en colère ou alors transformer tout le monde en véritable volcan continua Peter sur les capacités de l'autre Cullen.

_ Quant à Kate, elle est capable d'envoyer des décharges électriques par contact de la main, alors évitez de la toucher si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouvez avec les cheveux friser souria Harry tout en restant à une distance raisonnable de cette dernière.

_ Sans oublier que c'est asser douloureux ! Répliqua Ginny tout en continuant de masser sa main droite, celle qui avait été en contact avec celle de Kate.

_ Mais c'était une toute petite dose s'excusa Kate alors que pour la forme, Irina lui donna un coup de poing sur le haut de son crâne pour la bêtise qu'elle avait faite plus tôt.

_ Eleazar peut voir des dons cacher chez les humains qui peuvent se développer lorsqu'on devient vampire reprit Ron tout en désignant ce dernier de la tête.

_ Et il nous a avoué pas mal de chose à ce propos ! Répliqua Edmund tout en hochant de la tête.

_ Il faut croire que les demi-dieux ont tous développer un autre don, parce que je peux vous assurez que si vous devenez vampire vous développez un nouveau don déclara simplement Eleazar alors qu'Edward vit pleinement ce que ce dernier voyait à travers ces yeux, en observant tous les demi-dieux.

Hormis les auras colorés qu'ils dégageaient tous, appartenant à leurs moitiés divines : Peter et Harry dégageaient tous les deux une faible lumière rouge Susan une doré Ron et Edmund des lueurs plus oranger Hermione et Katara un violet pâle Vala, Ginny et Lucy, d'un vert fôret alors que celle de Percy et Bella semblait être plus flamboyante que les autres, comme des flammes bleu, bien qu'on percevait l'eau qui dansaient autour d'eux.

Mais parmis ces auras de couleur, Eleazar pouvait nettement discerner les fameux dons « cacher » que chacun d'eux possédaient : chez Peter, il sentait un don presque similaire à celui de Jasper sauf que venant du fils d'Arès, c'était plus une force, comme si son côté leader allait bien plus se développer s'il devenait vampire ?

D'Harry, on avait l'impression de voir des trucs lui tourner autour et Eleazar l'identifia facilement comme un don qui lui permettrait à quiconque de venir se confier à lui sur tout et n'importe quoi, que tout le monde lui dise la vérité et non des mensonges puisqu'Edward avait déjà facilement remarqué qu'il était très difficile pour les autres Jackson de lui mentir parce qu'il finissait toujours par vous faire dire la vérité.

De Ron, Edward pouvait voir à travers les yeux d'Eleazar que de ce côté-là, il semblait qu'avec son aura orangé, une autre aura faîte de flamme l'entourait et il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que si ce dernier devenait vampire son contrôle du feu se développerait à grande échelle.

D'Hermione, Eleazar pouvait voir une aura de combat qui l'entourait, la fille d'Athéna deviendrait plus forte au combat et dans ces stratégies, si elle devenait vampire.

De Ginny, comme Ron, son pouvoir sur la végétation allait se décupler.

D'Edmund, Eleazar était persuader que ce dernier serait douer dans la télékinésie parce qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir discerner les objets autour du deuxième fils d'Héphaïstos, prêt à s'envoler à tout instant.

De Katara, le Dénali avait la nette impression de voir cette dernière disparaitre sur certains endroits de son corps donc s'il ne se trompait pas, la deuxième fille d'Athéna sera capable de devenir invisible à la vue des autres.

Don aussi semblable qu'Eléazar remarquait chez Lucy, sauf que ce qui concernait cette dernière, il ne la voyait pas disparaitre mais plutôt prendre la même consistance de ce qui se trouvait derrière elle : un camouflage !

Et Vala, la matriarche de la famille, Eleazar voyait un don qui était identique de ce qu'il voyait d'Esmé : un amour inconditionnel d'une jeune maman envers ces enfants.

Mais c'était ce qui se dégageait de Percy et Bella qui subjuguait Eleazar !

Car il percevait nettement leurs boucliers !

Ces derniers ressemblaient à des bulles bleu qui recouvraient totalement leurs corps, et qui semblaient flamboyés autant que leurs auras mais ils avaient tous les deux un autre don qui devaient appartenir qu'à leurs personnes.

Percy avait, ce qui ressemblait à des petits tourbillons d'air qui se mettait à tournoyer autour de lui, comme s'il était constamment au cœur d'une tempête alors qu'en ce qui concernait Bella, ce n'était pas des tourbillons qui lui tournait autour, mais des petits éclairs, comme si elle allait être sur le point de devenir une véritable pile électrique.

C'est d'ailleurs dans les moments où ils se battaient que leurs dons « cacher » prenaient de l'ampleur !

C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait remarqué Eléazar quand il avait vus l'affrontement entre Percy et Bella la veille hormis leurs auras qui avaient triplés de volume, ils en avaient été de même pour leurs dons « cacher » se transformant en une véritable tornade pour le fils de Poséidon, alors qu'un champ électrique était apparus autour de la fille de Poséidon.

Eleazar ne voudrait pas être auprès d'eux s'ils développent ces donc « cacher » en devenant vampire !

Mais ce qui m'était tout ces sens en alerte, c'était l'aura qui se dégageait d'Edward et Bella quand ils étaient en contact physique ?

Tout comme Susan, ils semblaient qu'une autre auras apparaissait sur eux à leurs contacts, une aura de lumière, bien plus lumineuse que celle qui émergeait de la fille d'Apollon.

D'après les pensées qui pouvaient lire chez Eléazar, ce dernier avait vraiment hâte de voir quel genre de don combiner cela donnerait, même si pour cela Bella devait devenir vampire !

Mais de ce point de vue, Edward savait que cela serait impossible, surtout au vue de comment la fille de Poséidon avait réagis à quelques gouttes de son venin.

_ Et Edward est télépathe ! Il peut lire dans les esprits de tout le monde sauf les miennes et les tiennes Bella ! Finissa d'expliquer Percy sur les dons que possédait les Cullen et les Denali, faisant revenir à la réalité Edward qui se reconcentra sur le moment présent.

_ Sérieux ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui, curieuse de savoir pour quelle raison il ne lui avait pas dis ce détail.

_ Eh bien je pensais que comme je ne pouvais pas lire en toi, que dans l'immédiat se n'était pas des plus importants ! Pourquoi, tu m'en veux ? Demanda Edward qui s'en excusait et qui ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle lui en veuille pour avoir tenu sa langue à se sujet.

_ Non ! Mais j'aurais bien aimé le savoir c'est tout ! Répondit simplement Bella tout en lui souriant avant de reporter son attention sur les autres, en l'occurrence Percy en face d'elle.

_ Donc ! Je tenais tout de même à m'excuser envers toi et Edward, Bella ! Tout en promettant de ne plus recommencer un truc pareil ! Promit Percy tout en recommençant à s'excuser, avant que sa sœur ne le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

_ C'est bon Percy ! C'est oublier mais j'espère que tu as présenté tes excuses à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Bella tout en l'observant et en jetant un œil vers Tanya, alors que tous se mirent à rire à sa question : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_ Rien ! N'écoutes pas ces imbéciles, c'est seulement que je suis difficile a faire des excuses alors ils se moquent de moi en disant que j'ai dus en prendre pour mon honneur, un truc du genre ! Répliqua Percy pour pas que sa sœur ou Edward ne développent plus la question.

_ Il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un fils de Poséidon s'excuser de ces taures se moqua Ron en rigolant avant de se mettre à détaler comme un lapin parce que Percy venait de le prendre en chasse.

Et c'est ainsi, dans le manoir des Jackson, que se déroula le reste de la journée et de la semaine aussi, jusqu'à ce que Percy et Bella ne reçoivent une nouvelle qui les enchanta, comme les horripila.

_ T'es pas sérieux tout de même Daniel ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Percy, se doutant que cette phrase il allait la répéter pendant encore un long moment.

Ils étaient samedi, deux jours avant les premières rentrés scolaire et ils avaient reçus deux lettres pour lui et Bella pour leurs cours de professeurs, qu'ils avaient acceptés mais les lettres ils ne les acceptaient pas, ou plutôt ce qu'elles contenaient comme contenus.

_ C'est la même chose pour toutes les années, les jeunes ! Et cette année vous y êtes conviés entant que nouveaux professeurs ! Déclara simplement Daniel en leur rendant leurs lettres qu'ils étaient prêt à déchirer en mille morceaux.

_ Se retrouver lors d'une réunion de début d'année avec les proviseurs, nos profs qui nous aidaient et ceux qui nous répugner, je ne crois pas que tu souhaites vraiment que Percy fasse un massacre, Daniel ? Demanda Bella à ce dernier.

Parce que c'était cela le « truc » !

Ils allaient devoir assister à la réunion des professeurs de début d'année sur le fonctionnement de l'école et qui ils allaient avoir comme élèves, tout comme de commencer à faire « connaissance » avec leurs « collègues ».

_ Bien sur que non Percy ne fera aucun massacre ! N'est ce pas Percy ? Demanda Vala d'une façon maternelle en les rejoignant tous les trois, installer dans les canapés du grand salon avec son plateau de boisson et de cookie, puisqu'il était encore tôt et que les plus jeunes n'avaient pas encore pris leurs petits déjeuner du matin.

_ Tu sais aussi Vala que Percy ne pourra non plus rien te promettre, puisqu'il risque de désobéir à sa promesse souria Bella avant de s'éloigner de son frère qui avait une envie « morbide » de la frapper pour son sourire.

_ Comme te l'a si bien dis ma chère sœur Vala, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas promettre ! Tu connais aussi bien que moi nos comportements « fougueux » sur la question ! Répliqua Percy à se sujet tout en évitant de fusiller sa sœur du regard, qui se moquait à côté de lui en buvant son lait.

_ Je préfère cela que savoir que tu vas y aller délibérément mettre la pagaille à cette réunion avoua Vala en souriant au tempérament incontrôlable de ces deux derniers.

_ Moi ! Jamais !

_ Lui ! Toujours !

Répliquèrent les deux enfants de Poséidon en même temps alors que Percy avait vraiment une de ces envies folles de frapper sa frangine, qui lui souriait d'une façon narquoise, tout en se moquant délibérément de lui.

_ Quant est le rendez-vous ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Daniel, après avoir reposé sa lettre sur la table basse entre eux comme sa sœur, pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

_ Pour cette après-midi à 14 heures ! Vous serez près à temps ? Demanda Daniel tout en regardant l'horloge de grand-mère de la pièce qui indiquait plus de dix heures passer.

_ Ca peut le faire souria Percy en faisant un clin d'œil à Daniel avant de continuer de prendre son verre de lait, alors que Bella levait les yeux aux ciel sachant pertinemment que son frère avait prévus quelque chose.

Et elle n'avait pas tort sur le sujet !

_ Percy ! Descend tout de suite ! Ou je jure que je viens de te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Cria Bella depuis le bas des marches de l'escalier en attendant que son frangin daigne enfin à descendre, alors qu'il était déjà midi passer et qu'ils allaient finir par être en retard.

Les autres Jackson étaient rassemblés dans le grand salon et riaient de la situation, sauf Daniel et Vala qui n'avaient pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel pendant que les garçons pariaient sur le temps qu'allait encore mettre le fils de Poséidon à descendre.

Pour l'occasion, les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient décidés de bien s'habiller, donc tenue et tailler exiger Susan s'était chargé de leur trouver leurs tenues et avait veillée à ce qu'ils s'accordent.

La fille de Poséidon portait une chemise blanche avec un petit veston bleu clair assortis à sa jupe en tailleur bleu marine et à ces collants couleurs chair avec des chaussures à talons noires, elle portait une veste bleu marine par-dessus alors qu'elle avait renfilé son écharpe bleu qui maintenait son bras gauche invalide contre son ventre, ou seul sa main se trouvait être de nouveau réactif.

La fille d'Apollon lui avait confié un sac pour cette petite affaire et aussi des lunettes noires, pour pouvoir cacher son œil gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de le dévoiler aux autres alors que la première lui avait fais un chignon lâche sur le haut de sa tête, faisant cascader quelques unes de ces boucles sur sa nuque.

Et Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit enfin son frère arriver, et descendre les escaliers sous le regard noir de sa cadette qui le fit quelque peu déglutir avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

_ C'est bon je suis prêt ! Et arrête de crier nous arriverons à l'heure ! Répliqua Percy tout en réajustant sa chemise blanche et sa veste par-dessus, tout en nettoyant son pantalon foncer avec ces chaussures noires alors que son sac se trouvait sur son dos.

_ Nous arriverons à l'heure si tu fonces comme un dératé ! Remarqua Bella à ce propos, faisant rire tous les autres dans le salon, alors que ceux qui avait perdu leur paris passer l'argent à ceux qui avait gagné.

_ Ba alors de quoi tu te plains ? Ou faite, jolie les lunettes ! Répliqua Percy tout en désignant les lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avant d'être très vite rattraper par sa sœur qui lui donna un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, et en saluant tous les autres ils quittèrent le manoir pour Forks.

En route pour le lycée de Forks !

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, après que Percy est garer son véhicule Bella se mit à grogner à l'encontre de son frère et de son idiotie, bien qu'ils étaient encore à l'heure avec seulement dix minutes d'avance, mais ils les perdirent très vite quand ils remarquèrent très vite qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur le parking.

A plusieurs mètres d'eux, se trouvant adosser à une Mercedes noire au vitre teinté, trois adolescent : deux garçons et une fille !

Le plus grand des garçons avait la peau claire, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond foncé couper court il portait un maillot clair avec un gilet foncé et un jean clair assortis à ces baskets blanches.

Le deuxième garçon était un afro-américains, il portait un maillot avec un gilet jaune, dont la capuche recouvrait sa tête, avec une veste noire par-dessus un jean foncer et des chaussures noires alors qu'il s'appuyait sur une paire de béquille à ces bras.

Quant à la troisième, la fille du groupe blanche de peau, elle avait de long cheveux brun qui cascadaient dans son dos alors qu'elle avait vrillé, comme les deux autres, son regard bleu acier sur eux portant un maillot violet avec sa veste en jean assortis à son jean et ces baskets blanches, elle était assise sur le capot de la voiture comme l'autre garçon en béquille, alors que le premier s'appuyait contre la portière côté passager.

Et c'est en les observant un par un que Percy ressentit quelque chose !

Alors que Bella continuait d'avancer vers le lycée, ne faisant pas garde au regard qui était porté sur elle Percy, lui, s'était arrêté et observait un à un, les trois jeunes qui ne devaient sans nul doute, avoir le même âge qu'eux mais quelque chose chez eux clochaient et donnait cette impression au fils de Poséidon, qu'il les connaissait.

Mais plus Percy les fixait et plus il avait cette impression que quelque chose de malsain émanait d'eux ? Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce malaise mais il en eut bientôt la réponse, en voyant une sorte de brume noire malsaine apparaitre autour des trois et leur tourner autour, pour ensuite devenir de plus en plus dense avant de former une forme humaine mais colossal derrière eux.

Et à cet instant précis, Percy crut bien que tous ce qui l'entourait se mettaient à ralentir comme si le temps s'était arrêté, mis en pause ! Mais pourtant, cette forme noire qui se dressait semblait être toujours libre de ces mouvements et vrillant son regard doré de braise, droit sur le fils de Poséidon ce dernier crut bien qu'il venait de plonger dans l'un de ces pires cauchemards.

Et avant de perdre connaissance, il revu ces mêmes images de sa sœur se retournant alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la ligne de mire du véhicule qu'il lui fonçait dessus.

_ _Percy ! Percy !_

Cette voix qui l'appelait ?

_ _Percy ! Réveilles-toi, bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Venez m'aider ?_ Appela cette même voix à l'aide.

Il reconnaissait cette voix ! Pourtant avec le regard de cette brume qui était entrain de l'entourer, de l'encercler même il ne parvenait plus à avoir les idées claires et à penser correctement, Percy n'arrivait plus à bouger parmis cette brume et à dire quoi que se soit ?

Cette « chose » l'avait complètement paralysé des pieds à la tête, tout aussi physiquement que mentalement !

_ _Bon dieu Percy ! Réveilles-toi ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, je te jure que j'ordonne à l'infirmière de te faire une prise de sang, ou sinon tu préfère peut être que je lui dise de te faire transféré à l'hopital dans ce cas ?_ Demanda une nouvelle fois cette voix, qui lui paraissait de plus en plus claire.

Et plus il entendait cette voix, plus il recommençait à être de plus en plus libre de ces mouvements alors que cette brume aux étranges yeux dorés terrifiants disparaissait et le libérait enfin de tous ces gestes, pour ensuite se mettre à sursauter quand il se rendit vite compte ou il se trouvait.

Reconnaissant sans peine l'infirmerie du lycée et Bella qui se trouvait au dessus, de lui qui avait retiré ces lunettes de soleil et sa veste par la même occasion Percy sursauta de nouveau en se redressant du lit blanc sur lequel on l'avait déposé, avant de se stopper quand il fut pris d'un vertige et qu'il dut se rallonger, inquiétant encore plus sa sœur cadette sur sa santé.

_ Tu es sur que tu vas bien Percy ? Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs, si tu ne voulais pas venir assister à cette réunion, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire et on aurait trouvé une excuse ? Demanda Bella en observant son frangin, inquiète pour lui.

_ Quoi ! Bien sur que non que je ne… Attends une minute ! Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? Qui m'a porté puisque tu ne peux pas me porter à cause de ton bras et que… il est quelle heure au juste ? Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Percy en se redressant calmement pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle fois un autre vertige.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Nous étions entrain de nous diriger vers le lycée pour la réunion quand tu t'es stoppé et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pousse, tout en continuant de regarder les trois autres qui se trouvaient sur le parking ! Et puis tu t'es mis à pâlir et à reculer vers la voiture, et tu t'es effondrer avant de perdre connaissance ! Je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait parce que je ne parvenais plus à te ressentir en moi comme avant, et j'ignorais ce que tu avais ! J'ai du les appeler les trois autres à l'aide pour pouvoir te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Et tu es resté inconscient pendant plus de deux heures, Percy ! J'ai appelé les autres et ils sont en route ! Avoua Bella à son encontre. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je ne sais pas Bella, mais est ce que tu as assisté à la réunion ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers elle.

_ Non ! Mais j'ai eu de la lecture à faire pendant ton inconscience avoua Bella en lui montrant le petit bloc de feuille poser sur la chaise à côté du lit : Le proviseur m'a remit les emplois du temps que nous allons avoir, ainsi que les classes avec les élèves et les thèmes des cours que nous devrons leur donner pour leurs examens de fin d'année, il ya aussi les numéros des casiers qui nous appartiendrons dans la salle des profs et tous le reste en clair, j'au eu de quoi lire !

_ Tant mieux dans ce cas, j'aurais de la lecture pour ce soir ! Sinon tu as vus qui comme prof ? Demanda Percy à cette dernière tout en se massant le dos de la nuque endoloris.

_ Oh ! Et bien il ya eu les profs qui nous apprécient et qui était sincèrement inquiets pour toi ! Il ya eu aussi les hypocrites et les pétasses de service qui sont venus mettre leurs grains de sel sur notre façon de vivre ! Et il y a eu aussi les grincheux qui disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur réputation soit gâché par toi qui t'évanouissait, en clair, toute la panoplie des profs quoi ! Expliqua Bella sur ce point.

_ Ouais ! En clair, rien de bien important à se sujet ! Tu vas toujours aller à ton rendez-vous après avec Edward ? Demanda Percy en cherchant à changer de sujet, alors qu'il prenait les fameuses copies pour voir quelle classe et quels horaires, il allait avoir cette année.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? Demanda Bella en observant son frangin.

_ Non ! De toute façon je compte rentrer au manoir ce soir, comme ça vous aurez la maison des Swan pour vous deux ce soir et je reviendrais demain avec Edmund, Katara et Lucy pour qu'ils se préparent pour la rentrée de lundi prévena simplement Percy sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

Puisqu'ils avaient aussi passer ces derniers semaines, avec l'accord des Swan, à créée d'autre pièce et étage avec, en plus de la maison pour les trois nouveaux arrivants, étant aidés par les Cullens et les Quileutes ils s'étaient occupés de tout mettre en place, en passant par l'électricité, la plomberie et tous le reste pour aménager les deux autres chambres et la deuxième salle de bain dans la maison.

_ Et tu ne dis rien ! Cela ne te ressemble pas de savoir que ta sœur sera seul avec son petit copain dans une maison pour toute une soirée et une nuit par la même occasion répliqua Bella curieuse de voir que ce dernier ne réagissait plus à cela et qu'il laissait enfin sa sœur avoir une relation, sans qu'il ne sans mêle.

_ Je sais que vous ne ferez rien tant que vous ne serez pas marier ! Et cela je le sais parfaitement alors je n'ai rien à craindre, même si je me doute qu'avant de faire quoi que se soit vous aurez enfin… tu m'as compris sœurette ! Et je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous faite quand vous êtes seul alors évites moi les détails s'il te plait ? Demanda Percy ne voulant rien connaître de leur relation, faisant rire sa sœur heureuse qu'il ne s'emmêle pas de son histoire avec Edward.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et Bella se leva pour aller ouvrir, pour découvrir juste derrière qu'Edward était là, ainsi que Peter avec Harry, Ron et Edmund qui étaient enfin arriver au lycée.

_ Comment ça va Percy ? On était vraiment mort d'inquiétude quand Bella nous a appelés ! Prévena Peter en se rapprochant de ces derniers avec les autres, pendant que la fille de Poséidon s'était lovée dans les bras d'Edward.

_ Ca va ! J'ai seulement eu un moment de fatigue et j'ai perdu connaissance, rien de bien grave sinon… qu'est ce qui se passe les gars ? Demanda Percy en remarquant les regards plus que sombre de ces frères, alors qu'Edward semblait lui aussi inquiet et suspicieux, ce que remarqua très vite Bella aussi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Edward ? Et vous les garçons ? On dirait que vous avez fais rencontré un fantôme ? Demanda la fille de Poséidon en les regardant tous les cinq, tour à tour.

_ Vous savez qui est le type dehors en fauteuil roulant ? Demanda Peter furibond en observant tour à tour les deux enfants de Poséidon, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_ De qui tu parles Peter ? Et quel type en fauteuil roulant ? Demanda Percy ne voyant vraiment pas de qui il parlait.

_ Tu parles de Mr Brunner ? Demanda Bella alors qu'elle vit très bien le regard incompréhensible de son frère, et finit par très vite lui répondre : C'est le nouveau professeur de latin que le Proviseur à engagé cette année, pourquoi Peter ? Tu le connais ? Demanda-t'elle en se tournant vers le fils d'Arès.

_ Si je le connais ! Bien sur que je le connais ! Mr Brunner n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, on le connait plus tôt sous le nom de Chiron, là d'ou il vient ! Répliqua plein de colère et de haine Peter alors qu'il essayait de contrôler ces mains qui s'agitaient, mieux valait qu'il se contrôle parce que dans cet état, il était bel et bien capable de dégainer son arme, et d'aller le tuer.

_ Chiron ! _Le_ Chiron ! Celui de la Colonie des Sang-mêlés ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Demanda Percy aussi étonné que sa sœur de la présence du centaure ici, et en connaissant parfaitement pour qu'elle raison précise le fils d'Arès ne pouvait accepter que ce dernier se trouve dans les parages.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique ici, lui, son satyre et ces deux demi-dieux ? Mais s'ils essayent de faire quoi que se soit envers notre famille pour les emmener à la colonie, je jure sur ma vie que je le désosse sur place ! Prévena Peter alors qu'il essayait en vain de se contenir et de retenir sa rage, si bien qu'Harry dut lui poser la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

_ Ils vont nous attirer des problèmes ! Déclara simplement Percy voulant enfin avouer ce qu'il avait caché à Bella plus tôt.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Parce que c'est à cause d'eux que je me suis évanouis ! J'ai ressentis comme un malaise, comme une aura malsaine venant d'eux que cela a été telle que j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bougé, et que tout autour de moi continuait d'avancer sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit ? Et avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, je l'ai revu ! Déclara Percy mal à l'aise, bien qu'il préférait taire se qu'il avait vus apparaitre au dessus de ces « étrangers », voulant d'abord savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu as vus ? Demanda Bella voulant belle et bien savoir à présent ce que son frère avait vus, sans qu'il ne lui cache quoi que se soit de plus.

_ C'est toi que j'ai vus Bella ! Je t'ai revus Bella avec l'accident et le véhicule te percuter, si cela continut je vais vraiment commettre moi aussi un meurtre, parce que l'un d'eux est impliquer dans cette histoire ! Peut être même les trois par la même occasion qui sait ? Se demanda Percy à ce propos, bien qu'il savait que la menace viendrait d'eux mais de tous ou de seulement un d'entre eux.

_ Si c'est le bute de Chiron, je jure que je vais le désosser moi-même ! Menaça de nouveau Peter qui avait du mal à oublier le vieux centaure de la tête.

_ Pourquoi détestes-tu autant ce centaure Peter ? Demanda Edward qui ressentait sans peine toute la colère qui émergeait de ce dernier, se demandant bien pour quelle raison il en éprouvait autant envers le centaure.

_ Nous ferions mieux de rentré avant que je ne décide de mettre mon plan à exécution ! Ordonna Peter aux autres, tout en jetant un œil à Edward qui hocha de la tête avant de recouvrir son bras sur les épaules de Bella.

Le fils d'Arès s'était ensuite approcher de Percy qui était encore faible de son « étrange » perte de connaissance, devant être aider par Peter et Harry qui vinrent tous les deux à prendre ces bras et à les poser par-dessus leurs épaules, pour pouvoir mieux le soutenir pendant que Ron rangeait les photocopies des emplois du temps et autres, dans le sac du fils de Poséidon alors qu'Edmund ouvrit la marche avec son frère jusqu'au parking, vite suivis des fils d'Arès soutenant Percy.

_ Attend Edward ! Je dois aller dire au proviseur que nous allons rentrer ! La réunion a dus être finis depuis un bon moment si vous aviez croisés Mr Bru… enfin Chi… enfin tu m'as comprises ? Demanda Bella ne sachant pas par quelle nom, elle devait nommer ce dernier alors qu'elle s'était arrêté arrêtant ainsi son petit copain par la même occasion.

_ D'accord Bella ! Je te suis dans ce cas ! Déclara Edward en la suivant après qu'ils aient prévenus les autres de ce qu'ils allaient faire, pendant que ces derniers continuèrent leurs routes jusqu'aux voitures.

Bien évidemment, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce que lui avait dis Peter mentalement, Edward n'allait pas lâcher un seul instant Bella en sachant qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans le lycée, alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas aimer le fait que Percy leur avait avouer que c'était l'un d'entre eux qui allait lui faire du mal.

Et cela, Edward veillerait à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui touche un seul de ces cheveux, élèves comme professeur !

La laissant frapper à la porte de chez le Proviseur, Edward la laissa aussi entrer seule à l'intérieur alors que Bella saluait ce dernier et lui prévenait de son départ à elle et son frère, et qu'ils se reverraient lundi pour la rentrée des classes.

En le rejoignant, Edward souria à Bella avant de replacer son bras sur ces épaules et de se rediriger vers le parking, là ou se trouvait les autres, et là aussi ou il allait y avoir un meurtre !

Harry, Ron et Edmund tentaient en vain de faire reculer Peter jusqu'aux voitures alors qu'il était entrain de hurler contre un homme, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, au cheveux brun boucler qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules et à barbe, et que son regard désoler observant le fils d'Arès tout en essayant de le convaincre de quelque chose placer juste derrière le mur de protection qu'avait dresser les deux autres demi-dieux et le satyre.

Et que pendant ce temps, Percy se trouvait à l'opposée d'eux, se tenant à sa voiture alors qu'il fusillait quelque chose qui se trouvait près des « étrangers », et semblait lui aussi lutter contre quelque chose pour ne pas faire un massacre, lui aussi !

Sauf qu'avant qu'Edward n'est pus réagir à quoi que se soit, ou même prévoir le coup Bella s'était dérober de ces bras et courait droit vers Peter avant de se placer devant lui, et de lui administrer la plus belle claque qu'on pouvait lui donner.

Sursautant à cette « attaque », tout le monde observèrent Bella alors que celle-ci avait posé son bras valide sur sa hanche, et vrillant son regard noir sur Peter pendant qu'Edward les avait rejoins et c'était placé à côté d'elle.

_ Dis moi Peter, qu'est ce que tu étais exactement entrain de faire ? Demanda Bella d'une voix glacial en continuant de le fusiller du regard, sauf que cela ne lui plaisait pas que ce dernier regarde par-dessus son épaule pour surveiller les autres derrière elle.

_ Eh ! Quand je te parle Peter, tu me regardes «moi », compris ! Ordonna Bella d'une voix autoritaire en lui attrapant son menton de sa main valide pour l'obliger à la regarder : Donc je répète ma question Peter, à quoi tu joues ?

_ Tu me poses vraiment la question Bella ? Je vais le …

_ Le tuer ? Et devenir un tueur pour lui, pour « ça » ! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il voulait que tu deviennes ? Tu crois sincèrement que tes frères sont morts pour que tu finisses par devenir un tueur ? Qu'est ce qui se passera si tu le tues Peter ? Il reviendra tout simplement ! Il revienne toujours ! Et tu as pensé à nous ? Qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait sans toi ? Tu as pensé à Susan ? Tu as pensé à votre enfant ? Qu'est ce dernier pensera de son père après ça ? Tu veux vraiment commencer par l'élever ainsi ? Hein ! Répond bon sang ? Ordonna Bella en fusillant son frère alors que ce dernier avait baissé de la tête à chacune des questions qu'elle avait posé, finissant par le calmer, si bien qu'Harry et Ron avaient tous les deux finis par le relâcher à présent et fusillaient du regard les quatre autres.

_ Bien sur que non ! Je… ils sont…

_ Je sais cela Peter ! Mais tu ne ferais rien de bien en faisant cela et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient souhaité que tu fasses pour eux ! Ni Susan, ni votre enfant ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te retourner et de rentrer sans une seule fois te retourner, est ce que tu m'as comprises ? Demanda Bella en ordonnant à ce dernier de rentrer, tout en lui faisant pleinement comprendre qu'elle lui botterait les fesses s'il tentait quoi que se soit.

Peter hocha de la tête avant de se détourner et de faire trois pas, avant de se retourner et d'observer son regard vers Chiron :

_ Si jamais vous êtes venus ici, vous et vos chiens de gardes, vous mêlez de nos vies, je peux vous assurer que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à tous vous éliminer, parce qu'attaquez vous à l'un d'entre eux et je vous tues, est ce claire ! Prévena Peter menaçant en fusillant à la fois le centaure et les trois autres, avant de se détourner une bonne fois pour toute et de se diriger pour de bon vers la voiture avec ces frères, pendant que Bella n'avait pas encore bougé, avec Edward.

Veillant tout de même à ce que Peter ne suive pas ces instincts de guerrier et ne revienne finir le travail, juste au cas où ?

_ Merci ! Remercia une voix derrière la jeune fille de Poséidon.

En se retournant, Bella put constater qu'il s'agissait de Chiron qui s'était quelque peu avancer et semblait près à lui dire quelque chose, mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire et répliqua avant qu'il n'est pus en placer une.

_ La menace que vient de faire Peter est valable pour nous tous aussi ! Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous êtes là mais si c'est là est parce que vous voulez vous emmenez avec vous dans votre colonie, vous avez intérêt de quitter Forks le plus rapidement possible ! Parce que si vous tentez quoi que se soit envers notre famille, je peux vous assurez que personne ne tentera quoi que se soit, si Peter tient tant à vous envoyez six pieds sous terre, est ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Demanda Bella menaçante, fusillant ces quatres derniers qui durent quelques peu reculé devant la menace qu'elle représentait.

Et avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Bella avait déjà attrapé la main d'Edward et l'entrainait vers sa Volvo grise, pendant que les voitures de Percy et de Peter quittaient déjà le parking pour le manoir des Jackson et qu'ils en firent tous les deux bientôt tout autant, se dirigeant vers la maison des Swan.

Dans le véhicule, Edward s'était tourné vers Bella qui avait posé son coude sur la portière et la main droite soutenant sa tête, alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose dans le vide.

_ Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers sa petite copine, en attendant qu'elle vienne à lui éclairer sa lanterne avant qu'ils n'arrivent chez les Swan.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Bella tout en se tournant vers lui et en se redressant sur son siège.

_ Tout à l'heure, tu as dis à Peter qu'il ne devait pas « devenir un meurtrier parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'auraient souhaités ces frères » ! Tu peux me dire de qui tu parlais ? Demanda Edward qui n'avait pas compris la situation malgré son don de télépathe, la seule chose qu'il avait pus discerner dans les têtes des autres, c'était les visages de deux ados dans la tête de Peter alors que les trois autres avaient veillés à ne penser à rien à ce sujet.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux…

_ Peter m'a dis que tu allais tout m'expliquer répliqua Edward étant sure que cela devait être trop personnel pour que Bella ne voulait pas lui en parler, sans l'accord du fils d'Arès.

_ Comment… Ah, oui ! Suis-je bête ? C'est quand il t'a regardé et que tu as hoché de la tête ? Demanda Bella en se tournant complètement vers Edward alors qu'il la regardait, ne comprenant pas comment elle le savait : Tu croyais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Je sais tout remarquer quand tu as ce genre de mouvement !

_ Et donc ? Demanda Edward en reprenant la conversation là ou elle en était.

_ Peter n'a pas toujours été l'aîné dans une famille ! Déclara simplement Bella en le regardant.

_ Je ne comprends pas répondit Edward ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_ Certaines fois, les dieux vont revoir les mêmes mortels plusieurs fois dans les années et c'était le cas pour la mère de Peter ! Lisa avait déjà eue deux garçons avec Arès avant Peter, ils s'appelaient tous les deux Dean et Sam, ils avaient seize et quinze ans de plus que Peter, et ils étaient ces modèles ! Quand leur maison a pris feu par des sbires d'Hadès, Lisa est morte dans l'incendie et, Dean et Sam se sont occupés de Peter qui avait deux ans à l'époque, et ils l'ont emmenés à la colonie commença à raconter Bella sur le passé de Peter.

« Ils y ont vécus pendant deux ans dans la colonie, Dean et Sam l'ont élevés eux-mêmes, ils ont même trouvés des petites amis là-bas ! Mais ce qui devait arriver, est arrivé ! Peter avait cinq ans à cette époque, Grover, un satyre dont il s'était lié malgré son jeune âge, avait découvert la présence d'une fille de Zeus dans un état et Chiron lui a donné la mission de la retrouver avec Dean et Sam, comme escorte. »

« Ce qui au début aurait dus être simplement une escorte c'est transformé en une véritable course poursuite ! Dean et Sam ont dus escorter deux autres demi-dieux avec la fille de Zeus et Grover, il paraissait que cette dernière refusait de les suivre sans les deux plus jeunes alors ils ont fais avec ! Seulement, ils étaient poursuivis et menacés ! Dean et Sam ont voulus tentés le coup d'éloigner les monstres des jeunes en les confiants à Grover qui devait les ramener à la colonie ! Mais ils n'ont pas réussis, ils sont tous les deux morts, tués par des cyclopes ! Grover a ramené les trois demi-dieux au camp mais ils étaient toujours poursuivis, alors la fille de Zeus qui était bien plus âgé, qui avait quinze, seize ans a tenté à son tour de retenir les monstres pour permettre au satyre d'emmener les plus jeunes qui n'avaient que trois à quatre ans au camp, seulement Chiron et les renforts ne sont pas arrivé à temps et cette fille est morte. »

« C'est pour cette raison que Peter en veut à Chiron ! Il lui en veut de ne pas leur avoir donné plus d'effectif pour aller la chercher, parce qu'enfin de compte leur sacrifice n'avait servis à rien ! Même si les deux plus jeunes étaient toujours en vie, la fille de Zeus avait été tuée et c'était leur mission. Après leurs funérailles, Peter s'est enfouis du camp et il a été retrouvé par des personnes de l'enfance qui l'ont placés en famille d'accueil, après tu connais l'histoire. Pendant un an, il est passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, avant que Daniel et Vala ne le recueille dans un orphelinat ou il avait été placé. »

_ Il lui en veut à ce point ! Comprit enfin Edward à ce propos, alors qu'il garait sa Volvo devant la maison des Swan avant d'ouvrir la porte de Bella et de l'aider à en y sortir.

_ Oui ! Il lui en a toujours voulus, tout comme il en veut à Grover et aux deux autres par la même occasion, parce que comme il ne cesse de le répéter, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, ils auraient été vivants tous les trois ! Finissa d'expliquer Bella en lui souriant tout en sortant les clés de son sac et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Pour ensuite, à l'intérieur, poser son sac et sa veste par la même occasion sur les portes manteaux, avant de se tourner vers Edward, et après l'avoir laisser se dévêtir de son manteau, le poussa contre le mur avant d'attirer sa tête à elle pour l'embrasser.

Souriant contre ces lèvres, Edward répondit à son baiser en l'attrapant par la taille avant que la seconde d'après, il ne vienne à l'allonger sur son lit dans sa chambre à l'étage, faisant rire cette dernière de n'avoir pas un seul instant ressentis le changement de pièce à sa vitesse « vampirique ».

_ Juste une dernière chose à laquelle je viens de penser ? Demanda Edward en se redressant quelque peu de sur Bella, pour lui poser cette question.

_ Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda Bella en le regardant alors qu'elle s'amusait à desserrer sa cravate, avant de la retirer totalement et de la jeter par terre, à côté de son lit faisant quelque peu déglutir Edward.

_ Le satyre qui était avec Chiron et les deux autres, s'était _le_ Grover ? Demanda Edward en se souvenant du nom de ce dernier dans la tête des autres.

_ Oui Edward ! C'étaient EUX trois ! Répliqua Bella en hochant de la tête.

_ Eux trois ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait insisté sur le « eux ».

_ C'étaient eux, les deux demi-dieux que la fille de Zeus ne voulait pas lâcher, ceux pour qui Dean et Sam se sont sacrifiés ! Peter n'a pas eu trop de mal à les reconnaitre, malgré le fait qu'ils aient changés en quatorze ans de différence remarqua Bella à ce propos.

_ Et comment elle s'appelait ? La fille de Zeus ? Et elle a été inhumé elle aussi, je présume ? Demanda Edward en voulant connaitre ce qu'était devenue la jeune demi-déesse.

_ Elle n'a pas été inhumé ! Dans son dernier souffle, Peter nous a raconté que pris de pitié son père, Zeus, l'aurait transformé en arbre et depuis elle se trouve toujours dans la colonie raconta Bella à ce propos.

_ Il ne l'a pas sauvé ! Il l'a transformé mais c'est…

_ Comme l'histoire de Daphné et Apollon ! Et oui, je sais c'est une des raisons qui a poussé aussi Peter a quitté le camp, tout en sachant que son père, Arès, n'avait strictement rien fait pour leur faire honneur ou ce que tu veux d'autre reprit Bella sur ce sujet.

_ On dirait que les dieux n'ont strictement rien à faire de leurs enfants ! Répliqua outré Edward de ce fait.

_ C'est pour cette raison que moi et Percy, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, avions refusés de rejoindre les autres dans le camp ! Nous ne voulions pas suivre les autres dans tous ces honneurs et ordres qu'ils recevaient des dieux ! Expliqua Bella sur la raison pour laquelle, elle et les autres, n'avaient jamais souhaités si rendre.

_ Tant mieux ! Dans le cas présent, je ne t'aurais sans nul doute jamais rencontré répliqua Edward heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

_ Et je pourrais en dire tout autant rigola Bella avant de sourire quand Edward reprit enfin leur baiser qu'ils avaient arrêtés plus tôt, se consacrant uniquement à leur soirée qu'à ce qui s'était passé.

Et ils avaient bien raison de ne pas se préoccuper du monde extérieur, parce que cette nouvelle année allait être le début de longues et périlleuses aventures !

* * *

><p><strong>Les prochains chapitres ne seront pas de tout repos ;)<strong>

**J'attends vos com avec impatience**

**Merci d'avance et bientôt**

**Sabrinabella**


	19. Chapitre 18 La rentrée scolaire et les a

**Merci pour vos commentaires et voici la suite =D**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : La Rentrée Scolaire et les Anniversaires.<strong>

Le dimanche avant la rentrée scolaire avait été difficile pour les Jackson chez eux.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Peter avait de nouveau cauchemardé le samedi soir et que personne n'avait pus se rendormir après cela, au vus des inquiétudes qu'ils avaient tous sur l'arrivée soudaine de Chiron, du satyre et des deux autres demi-dieux à Forks.

Susan n'avait pus le prévoir parce que ce n'était pas une décision prise bien avant et réfléchis, mais c'était sur un coup de tête que le centaure avait décidé de se rendre dans la péninsule d'Olympic, pour savoir qu'elles étaient les véritables raisons pour que des créatures des Enfers ne cessent de se réunir dans cette partie des Etats-Unis ?

Attirant sa curiosité, il était partis avec trois de ces occupants de la colonie pour y voir ce qui se passait et avait finis par découvrir que deux jeunes stagiaires souffrant de dyslexies et de hyperréactivités, allaient devenir professeur de grec ancien et de sport, malgré leurs jeunes âges.

S'inscrivant comme professeur de latin et faisant entrer ces trois « accompagnateurs », Chiron pensait qu'il réussirait à découvrir de qui les enfants étaient les enfants, mais il ne s'était pas attendus à croiser Peter et d'autre demi-dieux avec lui.

La fille d'Apollon avait très bien été témoin de la réaction, en vision, de Chiron qui souhaitait se rattraper sur Peter mais ce dernier ne voulait aucunement qu'ils viennent, tous les quatre, à s'approcher de lui par une quelconque façon.

Et cette rencontre avait ramené de mauvais souvenir au fils d'Arès !

Peter n'avait cessé une seconde de rêver de la mort de ses frères toute la nuit et il n'avait pas pus une seule minute se rendormir, en sachant que lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux il recommencerait à re

vivre ce jour funeste encore une fois.

C'était la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait bien dormis cette nuit et autre raison pour laquelle Percy avait préféré rester au manoir avec les autres, pour aider Peter à s'en remettre quelque peu et a l'obliger à penser à quelque chose d'autre, que « ça ».

Quittant le manoir pour aller dans la cour intérieur, dans le jardin, Percy rejoigna Peter qui était assis sur le petit muret de pierre du jardin de Vala, et s'installa à ces côtés pendant que ce dernier observait les fleurs continuer de grandir.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Percy en observant lui aussi l'horizon.

_ Comme quelqu'un qui vient de revoir ces pires cauchemards et ces pires craintes d'un coup ? Je crois que si je revois encore ces quatre là, je vais faire un massacre ! Et toi ? Demanda le fils d'Arès en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ca va moi ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ! Et les Cullen et Dénali d'ailleurs ! Déclara Percy à ce propos, en se rappelant de l'inquiétude que ces derniers, la veille, lors de l'annonce qu'ils leurs avaient fais sur l'arrivée de Chiron et des autres, avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux.

_ Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour Bella ? Après tout elle est seule à seule avec Edward chez les Swan ? Demanda Peter en rigolant et en essayant de parler d'autre chose que de ce qui le tracassait vraiment.

_ J'ai confiance en eux ! Je sais qu'ils ne feront rien tant que… tant qu'ils ne seront pas marier alors de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter ! Mais je m'inquiète pour toi ! Répliqua Percy à ce propos.

_ Je vais bien Percy ! Se sera dure mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je dois m'y faire ! Je ne peux pas débarquer chez eux et leur demander de foutre le camp comme ça, même si j'en rêve de le faire, je ne peux pas débarquer là-bas parce que je peux me faire arrêter pour être entrée dans une demeure privé et…

_ Mais si tu as une bonne raison de le faire en tant que policiers non ? Demanda Percy en le coupant dans ces investigations.

_ Oui ! Mais il faudrait un manda et je me vois mal demander un manda pour eux répliqua Peter à ce propos, même si l'idée l'enchantait vraiment.

_ Tu devrais ne plus y penser à cette histoire ! De toute façon, s'ils tentent quoi que se soit contre nous, ils auront toute la famille contre eux et crois-moi, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il veut ! Prévena Percy sur ce qu'ils pouvaient déchainer si tout dérapait et qu'ils passaient à l'action.

_ Oh, oui ! Ils regretteraient complètement de nous avoir rencontrés et d'être venus ici par la même occasion répliqua Peter sur ce qui pourrait se passer dans ce cas là.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux de discuter de tous et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund vienne rappeler à Percy qu'il fallait y aller et c'est ce qu'ils firent avec Katara et Lucy, mais avant le fils de Poséidon voulut tout de même être sur que l'ainé des fils d'Arès ne tenterait rien du tout contre les nouveaux arrivants.

_ C'est juré Percy ! Je ne tenterais rien avant quoi que se soit, c'est promis ! Jura Peter à ce sujet.

_ Promet seulement que tu ne ferais rien de rien Peter ! Jures-moi que tu ne feras rien, au moins pour Susan et votre bébé ? Demanda Percy pour être vraiment sure qu'il ne fera rien de rien.

_ Je te le jure ! Promit une nouvelle fois Peter avec sérieux avant de retourner à l'intérieur du manoir, et que Percy décida enfin de monter dans son véhicule, là ou l'attendait Edmund, Katara et Lucy à l'intérieur.

Pendant tout le chemin, les demi-dieux discutèrent à toutes les soirées qu'ils allaient avoir à eux quatre avec la fille de Poséidon dans la maison des Swan, avant que ces deux derniers ne reviennent à la maison de leur lune de miel.

Et alors que ces derniers s'amusaient, ils finirent tous les quatre par se rendre de quelque chose en arrivant dans la rue de la maison des Swan, en voyant Edward et Bella juste à côté de la Volvo de ce premier, garer devant et que ces deux derniers observaient la maison en face d'une façon des plus dangereuses.

Inquiet, Percy sentit un malaise le prendre en se souvenant que la maison en face de celle de son beau-père et de sa mère, était vide de tout occupant alors pourquoi ils l'observaient ainsi, à moins que… ?

Se garant à vive allure derrière le véhicule du Cullen, il ne laissa pas le temps au plus jeune de lui demander ce qui se passait qu'il était descendu du véhicule en quatrième vitesse.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percy inquiet alors qu'il ressentait toujours cette espèce de malaise malsain, qu'il avait ressentis la veille au lycée.

_ Ils sont là ces espèces de… ! Ils logent dans cette maison ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi je ne crois pas que cela soit une simple coïncidence ! Prévena Bella sur l'identité de leur nouveau voisin, alors qu'elle continuait de fusiller du regard les fenêtres dont les rideaux avaient été de nouveau rabattus, signe que quelqu'un les surveillait de l'intérieur.

_ Cette bande de p… ! Bella, mets les petits à l'intérieur et qu'ils y restent ! Ordonna Percy à sa sœur tout en désignant Edmund, Katara et Lucy du regard.

La fille de Poséidon ne se fit pas dire deux fois et entraina les trois jeunes demi-dieux à l'intérieur en quatrième vitesse, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle sachant que Percy pourrait gérer la situation avec Edward.

S'adossant à la voiture d'Edward, tout en tournant le dos à la maison ou ces derniers se trouvaient, Percy sortit son portable et se tourna vers le Cullen :

_ A quoi est ce qu'il pense depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Ils essayent de savoir qui est votre parent olympien à toi et à Bella ! Ils ne pensaient pas que leur maison louer serait en face de la votre mais d'un côté sa les arrange, Chiron pense qu'il pourra plus facilement vous approcher comme cela ! Prévena Edward à ce propos.

_ C'est énervant ! Je vais devoir prévenir les autres de ce qui se passe et quand Peter sera au courant, je peux te jurer qu'il va pêter une durite ! Jura Percy en frappant dans son poing pour éviter de s'en prendre à la Volvo d'Edward et de casser quelque chose, alors qu'il tentait de se calmer pour ne pas faire exploser son téléphone et de prévenir les autres aussi. Qui sont les deux demi-dieux ? Je veux dire qu'elles sont leurs noms et l'identité de leurs parents ? Demanda-t'il à Edward.

_ Le garçon est un fils d'Hermès, il s'appel Luke Castellan ! Quant à la fille c'est une fille d'Athéna et s'appel Annabeth Chase ! Et le satyre, Grover, les accompagne parce qu'il est celui qui a retrouver votre piste ! Expliqua Edward en lisant dans la tête de ces derniers, tout en gardant un œil sur Percy voulant voir s'il parvenait à réussir à se calmer.

_ Foutus dons de ces satanés satyre ambulant ! Cracha le fils de Poséidon en tentant de ne pas casser son portable dans ces mains.

Mais Percy n'eut aucune possibilité de se calmer avec ce qui se produisait ensuite !

_ Oh ! Oh ! Déclara Edward en se redressant comme un i et observait la maison avec des yeux intrigués, et surtout inquiet et énervé.

_ Quoi « Oh ! Oh ! » ? Demanda Percy en se redressant lui aussi tout en l'observant en se demandant ce qu'il avait, quand il comprit très vite en voyant la porte de la maison d'en face s'ouvrir et ces occupants en sortir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il veut au juste ? Demanda Percy comprenant mieux le « Oh ! Oh ! » d'Edward, tout en voulant connaitre les pensées de ces quatre « étrangers ».

_ Chiron veut faire connaissance avec Edmund, Katara et Lucy ! Il veut découvrir de qui ils sont les enfants et il est très curieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Prévena Edward à son camarade en sachant que le centaure était toujours curieux de la rencontre avec un demi-dieu.

_ Ouais ! Curieux d'en faire ces nouveaux pantins ! Comme s'il n'en avait pas asser ! Cracha Percy avec véhémence en fusillant les quatre « étrangers » du regard, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la chausser de leur côté. Edward ! Va te placer sur le perron de la maison, si ces abrutis veulent vraiment voir à qui ils ont à faire, je vais leur montrer une de mes qualités et ca va sacrément remuer ! Prévena-t'il en se tournant vers le Cullen, lui faisant bien comprendre que sa allait vraiment « remuer ».

Faisant ce qu'il lui disait de faire, Edward se dirigea vers le perron de la maison des Swan alors que Percy se plaça sur la chaussé du trottoir, face aux quatre autres qui étaient entrain de traverser la route quand cela se produisit !

Alors qu'il était fermement cramponner sur ces pieds, Percy créa un puissant tremblement de terre en dessous de lui qui secoua le sol, et fit tomber au sol ces « opposants » alors qu'une faille se fit juste devant eux, coupant la route en deux créant ainsi une limite que ces « adversaires » ne devaient en aucun cas dépasser pour question de survie.

Observant avec surprise et inquiétude la faille devant eux Chiron, son satyre et ces deux demi-dieux reportèrent leurs regards sur Percy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un chouilla de sa position et qui vrillait toujours un regard noir dans leur direction.

_ Alors Chiron ? Vous avez asser ou vous voulez que je vous en montre plus, mais si je le fais, je crains forts que dans ce cas, vous finissiez tous les quatres dans cette fosse ! Prévena avec dangerosité Percy, tout en s'accroupissant pour être sur de répliquer sans ennui alors qu'il n'eut besoin que de frôler de ces doigts le sol, pour que la faille qui s'était formé se referme avant que les autres voisins ne le voient.

_ Un tremblement de terre ! Tu es un fils de Poséidon ? Demanda Chiron pour avoir confirmation.

_ Bien ! Je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous le paressez ! Donc vous savez que ce que je viens de faire ne se trouve encore plus bas du niveau 1 sur mon échelle de 10 qui est une véritable catastrophe ambulante, alors ne m'obligez pas de vous faire ramener à New-York dans un mauvais état ! Menaça Percy d'une voix dangereuse, tout en se relevant.

_ Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles Cervelle d'Algues ? Demanda presque sauvage la dénommée Annabeth, faisant rire d'un rire glaciale le fils de Poséidon qui se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu récites le CV de ton chouchou, Puits de Sagesse ! Et fermes ton clapet Pieds Ailés ou vous souhaitez tous les deux que je vous fasse vraiment vivre un vrai enfer, si vous continuez à me chercher ainsi ! Prévena menaçant Percy en fusillant les deux demi-dieux, alors que le fils d'Hermès avait voulus dire quelque chose pour défendre sa camarade, tout en ayant utilisé leurs surnoms qu'on donnait à chaque enfant pour un dieu.

Puits de sagesse pour les enfants d'Athéna !

Et Pieds ailés pour les enfants d'Hermès !

Donc, ainsi, Percy leur faisait comprendre qu'il savait qui ils étaient réellement ?

_ Et je sais aussi que c'est à cause de vous que Dean et Sam, tout comme cette fille de Zeus, sont morts ! Et je sais aussi que cela relève de votre responsabilité, Chiron ! Alors je me fiche complètement que vous soyez mon oncle ou mes neveux et nièces, jamais je ne vous laisserais vous approchez de ma famille sans que vous en payez les conséquences ! Alors maintenant vous allez rentrés chez vous et nous foutre la paix, et quand à moi je vais prévenir Peter de la situation et je peux vous assurez que vous aurez mieux fais de rester chez nous, parce qu'il va vraiment vouloir vous descendre ! Prévena une nouvelle fois Percy tout en leur ordonnant de rentré chez eux, sans faire de scène ou il se chargerait dans faire pour eux.

Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, Percy attendit que ces derniers rentrent de nouveau chez eux avant qu'il ne détourne son attention vers son véhicule, et n'aille chercher les valises dans sa voiture alors qu'Edward revint l'aider pour les porter et les porta dans la maison.

_ Alors ? Demanda Bella en les attendant dans le couloir et en prenant l'une des valises das bras d'Edward pour l'aider, mais ce dernier ne voulut pas vraiment la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'Edmund vienne la lui prendre pour éviter toute embrouille pour une « valise ».

_ Ils sont prévenus ! Je vais devoir prévenir les autres maintenant ! Prévena Percy en ressortant une nouvelle fois son portable pour appeler les autres membres de la famille, tout en essayant de prévoir la réaction qu'aura Peter et les autres à cette annonce avant qu'il ne se tourne vers sa sœur pour avoir des réponses : Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelé pour nous dire ce qui se passait ?

_ Parce que nous ne l'avons tous les deux sus après être revenus d'une promenade cette après-midi et que Susan m'avait dis que vous étiez déjà partis, que vous étiez en route ! Je n'avais pas besoin de t'appeler en sachant que tu ne serrais pas long à rappliquer expliqua Bella sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenus sur cette raison.

_ Tu aurais quand même dus me prévenir ? Demanda Percy voulant tout de même que sa sœur l'ait prévenu pour cette raison.

Alors que Bella ordonna à Edmund, à Katara et à Lucy d'aller ranger leurs valises et leurs affaires dans leurs chambres pendant que Percy, elle et Edward allèrent dans le salon et s'asseoir dans les fauteuils, et que le fils de Poséidon mit son portable en haut parleurs avant d'enclencher la communication avec la famille, quant les trois plus jeunes furent de nouveau parmis eux.

_ _Vous êtes bien chez les Jackson, bonjour !_ Salua la voix de Daniel à travers les hauts parleurs du portable du fils de Poséidon.

_ Daniel ! C'est Percy, met le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse nous entendre ? Demanda Percy à ce dernier.

_ _Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Daniel inquiet.

_ Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait ? Demanda Percy d'une voix suppliante pour que ce dernier le fasse.

_ _Voila c'est fais ! Tout le monde vous écoute, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda une nouvelle fois la voix de Daniel, de plus en plus inquiet qu'il ne dise rien.

_ _Ils_ ont emménagés dans la maison en face de chez celle de notre beau-père et de notre mère prévena simplement Percy en sachant qu'ils comprendraient sans difficulté de l'identité des « ils » mentionnés.

__ QUOI !_ S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix ensembles, alors qu'il semblait bien pour Percy de n'avoir pas entendus celle de Peter dans les exclamations.

_ Ils ont emménagés cette après-midi en face de chez nous, pendant que j'étais entrain de me promener avec Edward dehors ! On n'a pas eux le temps de vous prévenir puisqu'on savait que Percy et les autres arrivaient ! Prévena Bella alors qu'Edward passa un bras autour de ces épaules, pendant que ces pensées vagabondaient dans la maison d'en face pour savoir ce que ces derniers trafiquaient.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Edmund voulant savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant que leurs « visiteurs » se trouvaient à moins de vingt-mètres d'eux.

_ _La plus possible des choses à faire c'est que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un pur hasard ? Maintenant faut savoir si Chiron voulait cette maison pour une raison bien précise ou, s'il y avait belle et bien que cette maison était la seule disponible dans le coin de Forks ? Je ferais des recherches pour répondre à cela !_ Prévena Daniel de ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Je peux demander à mon frère Jasper si tu le souhaites Daniel ! Il n'aura aucun problème de trouver les informations que vous cherchez ! Déclara Edward avant de se lever et de s'éloigner quelque peu, de prendre son portable pour demander ce service à Jasper.

_ Et Peter ! Comment tu-vas ? Demanda Lucy inquiète comme les autres pour l'aîné des fils d'Arès.

_ _Il a quitté la pièce au moment même ou vous les avez mentionnés ! Susan est partis le rejoindre sinon…_

_ _Peter, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en conjure !_ S'exclama la voix de Susan faisant sursauter tout le monde, avant qu'ils n'entendent un bruit d'explosion dans le haut parleur du portable de Percy, vite suivis d'autre bruit étrange comme des personnes qui montaient les escaliers et des bruits de verres brisés.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Daniel ! Harry ! Y a toujours quelqu'un à l'appareil ! S'exclama inquiet Percy en reprenant son portable dans ces mains, tout en s'étant relevés comme les autres qui attendaient d'avoir une réponse alors qu'Edward avait coupé court la communication avec son frère.

_ _Percy ! Percy, c'est Ron ! Écoutez-moi bien ! Peter va aller attaquer Chiron et les autres avec lui de nos inventions à moi et à Edmund !_ Prévena Ron alors qu'ils pouvaient nettement entendre des portes claquer derrière lui et des véhicules démarrer aux quart de tours. _Harry, Hermione, Susan et Ginny sont déjà partis à sa poursuite en voiture ! Papa et maman vont prévenir les Cullen et les Dénali au cas où si vous aviez besoin de renfort !_

_ Laquelle de nos inventions Ron ? Demanda Edmund tout d'un coup inquiet parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que leurs inventions pouvaient être dangereuses, si elles étaient utilisés de façon « catastrophique ».

_ _L'une de nos nouveaux prototypes d'automate-armure ! Il a pris le minotaure avec lui et a fais pas mal de dégât pour sortir de notre laboratoire !_ Expliqua Ron malheuresement.

_ T'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Edmund comme s'il n'y croyait pas alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, comprenant que la situation était bien pire qu'il n'y croyait.

_ Comment ça un « automate-armure » ? Et un minotaure, genre le minotaure que Percy et Bella ont combattus ? Demanda Katara en se tournant vers son frère attendant qu'il leu explique la situation.

_ _Je vais vous laisser ! Je vais devoir aller enfiler une des nos autres automate-armure pour pouvoir tenir tête à Peter !_ Prévena Ron à tous avant de raccrocher et que tous s'était tourné vers Edmund.

_ Explique nous Edmund ! Ordonna Percy qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter de la pâleur de son petit frère.

_ Eh bien ! Un automate-armure, c'est un peu notre version grecque du « Iron Man » vous voyez ! Et nous avons voulus faire en sorte que nos « Iron Man » puissent être utilisé contre nos plus grands ennemis, comme le Minotaure ou la chimère ! Mais contrairement à nos autres automates, ces derniers peuvent résister au feu et à l'eau, et c'est très difficile de les mettre en pièce ! Autant à main nue que par des attaques élémentaires ! Expliqua Edmund.

_ Donc ! On a un gros minotaure fait de bronze avec Peter à l'intérieur qui fonce sur eux comme un taureau qui charge ! Alors on fait quoi ? Je veux dire, combien de minute il va mettre pour atteindre la maison ? Demanda Percy en essayant de réfléchir à un plan tout en se tournant vers Edmund, en attendant que ce dernier réponde à leur question.

_ Il peut mettre une dizaine de minute s'il court à sa vitesse maximum de la maison jusqu'ici ! Et il va être difficile à ne pas remarquer, tout le monde le verra et avec le carnage qui va s'en suivre tout le monde va rappliquer en quatrième vitesse dans le quartier ! Répliqua Edmund sur l'inquiétude de la sécurité des mortels autour de nous.

_ Il faut se charger du quartier ! Edmund, est ce que tu as emmené avec toi tes somnolus mortels ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour ces voisins autours d'eux, les mortels surtout.

_ Oui ! Oui, j'en ais dans mon sac ! Mais pour que cela fonctionne, il va falloir les projeter dans les airs grace à des flèches pour les faires explosé, pour que tout mortel à au moins 1 kilomètre de la zone, puissent s'endormir et qu'ils ne puissent pas être témoin de ce qui va se produire ! Prévena Edmund sur la façon dont ils allaient devoir procéder.

_ Compris ! Edmund et Katara, vous vous occuper de faire endormir tout le monde ! Bella, tu restes avec Lucy à la maison ! Edward, est ce que tu as tes armes et ton armure avec toi, parfait ! Déclara Percy en voyant que ce dernier avec ces effets : Tu viens avec moi ! On va devoir retarder Peter le plus longtemps possible pour que Ron puisse venir le stopper totalement ! Il faut qu'on soit tous sur nos gardes, avec cela !

Avant que quiconque n'est pus obéir à son ordre, bien que Bella détestait à rester derrière mais pour surveiller Lucy, elle ne dit rien Percy avait déjà enclenché sa montre gousset et son armure du Lion de Némée était apparus à la place de ces vêtements, et il était sortis dehors très vite suivis par Edward qui avait enclenché sa propre armure, avec son épée et son bouclier, et suivait de près le fils de Poséidon.

L'instant d'après, il tapait à la porte de la maison en face de chez les Swan alors qu'Edmund et Katara étaient tous les deux sortis de la maison, avec leurs arcs et leurs flèches, ainsi que des petites boites de verre colorer ou Edward pouvait y apercevoir de la poudre à l'intérieur et alors qu'ils tiraient tous les deux dans les directions différentes de la rue, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en laissant apparaitre Chiron dans son fauteuil roulant.

_ Qu'est ce que… que se passe-t'il ? Demanda-t'il en les observant tous les deux pendant que les trois autres occupants de la maison, venaient de le rejoindre.

_ Ce qui se passe c'est que Peter vient de découvrir que vous étiez nos voisins, et qu'il a une de ces envies de venir vous massacrez tout de suite, là, maintenant ! Surtout qu'il porte l'une des automates-armures de Ron et Edmund, et croyez vus la tête d'Edmund se n'est pas joyeux pour vous qu'il vous attrape en premier ! Prévena Percy à ces derniers d'une voix qu'ils ne pouvaient pas répliquer.

Et avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, un boucan monstre venant du coin de la rue les firent sursauter et tout le monde se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, et Percy réagit à la vitesse de la lumière.

_ Edward ! Rentre avec eux dans la maison ! Edmund va avec lui à l'intérieur ! Katara ! Rejoint Bella et Lucy à la maison, et restez-y ! Je vais tenter de le retenir et le repousser le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne dérégler son automate-armure ! Ordonna Percy d'une voix dure aux autres, tout en se plaçant au centre de la rue entre les deux maisons, alors que les autres obéirent à son ordre bien qu'avec réticence.

Mais s'ils étaient dans les deux maisons, ils s'étaient tous mis devant les fenêtres pour observer le combat qui allait se dérouler, alors que Percy se plaçait en position de combat : son bouclier sur son bras gauche placer en avant devant lui, son bras droit lever et plier vers le bas, faisant ainsi que son épée se trouvait de telle sorte que la poigné était au niveau de ces yeux, et la pointe de la lame arriver tout près de son bouclier.

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon de la rue alors que la visière de son casque de lion était rabaissé sur son visage, le fils de Poséidon était prêt au combat et à stopper Peter par tout les moyens avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Et c'est alors, que dans un grondement, telle une locomotive en surchauffe, que Peter apparut au coin de la rue, dans l'automate-armure de Ron et Edmund représentant sans conteste le Minotaure.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le Minotaure !

Enfin si, sauf que c'était totalement une armure de la tête au pied recouverte d'une autre armure, genre soldat grec et l'automate était bien plus grand que le Minotaure lui-même, il faisait bien un mètre de plus que lui et semblait bien plus épais en masse quand poids.

Mais connaissant les fils d'Héphaistos, ces points là étaient mauvais signe !

Mais alors très mauvais signe pour eux !

L'automate-armure qui était asser grand pour que Peter soit placer dans le poitrail de ce dernier, Percy savait grâce au conseil d'Edmund, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas ni viser la tête et le torse de l' « animal » car c'était l'endroit ou se trouvait ce dernier si Percy parvenait malgré les protections mises en place par les fils d'Héphaistos, a passé les barrières.

Etant resté toujours en position, Percy attendit calmement avant de le voir se stopper et évaluer la situation, tout en observant les deux maisons en question : celle des Swan et celle de Chiron !

Il garda son regard rouge de minotaure droit vers cette dernière et sans se préoccuper de Percy sur son chemin, se remit en course et chargea la maison.

Mais le fils de Poséidon en avait décidé autrement !

Et il le chargea à son tour !

Peter dans l'automate-armure-minotaure n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la maison en question, que Percy le chargea littéralement, mais au lieu de percuter de plein fouet ce qui « enveloppait » le fils d'Arès le fils de Poséidon se transforma totalement en vague déferlante qui l'attrapa en le saisissant comme une poupée, pour ensuite s'élever de plusieurs mètres dans le ciel et de relâcher Peter et son Minotaure à l'autre bout de la rue.

Et avec le boucan que la chute et la collision firent, Percy eut de la chance d'avoir pensé à demander à Edmund de lancer ces somnolus mortels dans le quartier, pour endormir tous les mortels parce qu'avec tout ce bruit, ils auraient attirés des curieux de tout les recoins.

Redevenant humain totalement avec son armure, Percy se remit en position d'attaque entre lui et la maison, pendant qu'il observait le Peter-Minotaure se redresser de sa chute, tout en se mettant à secouer de la tête avant de vriller son regard rouge laser droit vers le fils de Poséidon.

Et là, Percy savait pertinemment qu'il allait morfler grave !

Vous avez vus les espèces de canon à ion que Bumblebee de _Transformers_ faisait apparaitre dans ces mains, et bien c'était la même chose avec le minotaure ! Faisant disparaître ces pattes avant, ces derniers firent place à des canons qui se mirent à vrombir de dangerosité, pour enfin finir par se mettre à déverser un torrent de flamme droit vers le fils de Poséidon.

L'instant suivant, on assistait au combat feu contre eau entre Peter et Percy, comme si le premier avait une réserve de feu dans « l'organisme » et le fils de Poséidon ne put s'empêcher d'insulter mentalement et maudissant les deux fils d'Héphaistos pour ce qu'ils avaient donnés, comme capacité à ce dernier.

Mais même si Peter avait des litres et des litres de feu emmagasiner dans l'automate-armure-minotaure Percy, lui, avait l'habitude d'affronter des êtres qui l'avaient déjà attaqué avec le feu, et donc il avait l'habitude de ces combats et pas Peter !

Donc, le fils de Poséidon parvint sans peine à gagner du terrain sur les flammes avec les vagues d'eau qu'il lui envoyait, avant de finir par l'encercler de ces vagues d'eau et de le bloquer totalement pour l'empêcher de bouger, et de faire du mal.

Mais pas asser longtemps malheuresement !

Parce qu'il semblerait que Ron et Edmund aient pensés à cette option là aussi, parce que Peter parvint à faire sortir son minotaure automate-armure de sa cage d'eau, avec une grande hache enflammer dans ces mains et chargea droit sur le fils de Poséidon qui dut se baisser à la dernière minute, quant la hache s'abattit là ou il se trouvait à l'instant même.

Parvenant sans peine à se frayer un chemin entre ces deux pattes arrière, Percy donna un violent coup de bouclier dans son arrière train pour le faire tomber en avant, et la tête la première !

Ce qui ne plut guère à ce dernier, qui parvint à donner un coup de patte à Percy qui se le prit en plein estomac, le propulsant à plus de dix mètres pour ensuite retomber au sol lourdement, le souffle couper sous le choc de la collision alors qu'il avait la nette impression que sa tête venait de se faire écraser par des tonnes de pierre, et que sa vision devenait de plus en plus flous sous le coup.

Voyant qu son adversaire était « hors-jeu », Peter dans son automate-armure se redressa pour charger une nouvelle fois vers la maison, au moment même ou tous les autres sortirent des deux maisons.

Etant le plus rapide, Edward chargea droit sur lui et le percuta de plein fouet dans les jambes, parvenant sans peine à le faire reculer de deux ou trois mètres avant que le minotaure ne l'attrape dans ces bras, pour ensuite le faire valser dans l'autre coin de la rue avec une violence et une rapidité dangereuse.

Mais avant même qu'Edward ne touche le sol, une vague d'eau déferlante l'attrapa avant qu'il ne percute le sol, le faisant rouler sur la terre ferme pour ensuite se retrouver allongé au sol sur le dos avec Bella sur lui.

_ Tu n'as rien ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour lui alors qu'elle le regardait sous toutes les coutures, alors qu'elle avait revêtue son armure.

_ Je vais bien Bella, merci ! Remercia Edward avant que Bella ne se relève en souriant pour ensuite l'aider à se relever, et c'est là que le jeune Cullen remarqua quelque chose sur elle.

_ Ton bras gauche ? Tu es capable de le bouger de nouveau ? Demanda avec surprise Edward en voyant cette dernière bouger son bras, sans aucune difficulté alors qu'elle avait reportée son regard sur le minotaure qui était arrivé devant la maison de Chiron, mais qu'Edmund avait repris la relève.

Ce dernier ne faisait pas dans la dentelle car Edmund avait mis en fonctionnement son pouvoir de feu, faisant étonner Chiron et les autres qui le regardaient surpris et subjugués, alors que le fils d'Héphaistos avait enflammé ces mains et lançait un puissant jet de flammes droit sur le minotaure en bronze.

Mais Peter avait paré le coup en faisant apparaitre un bouclier en bronze, qui était sortis du bras gauche du minotaure et se mettait à observer la charge, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en approcher trop car Edmund pouvait facilement mettre le feu partout.

_ Oui ! Il faut croire que l'adrénaline m'a permis de retrouver la capacité de mon bras, sauf de mon œil gauche malheuresement ! Mais il faut que l'on s'occupe de Peter ! Katara, Lucy ! Occupez vous de Percy ! Il faut qu'on aille aider Edmund, Edward ! Prévena Bella en désignant son œil gauche toujours « invalide », tout en ayant crié aux deux autres demi-déesse plus jeune de se charger du fils de Poséidon, avant d'aller porter secours au fils d'Héphaistos contre le fils d'Arès.

Alors que Katara et Lucy étaient allées rejoindre Percy qui titubait pour tenter de se relever Edward et Bella allaient rejoindre les deux opposants, tout en restant à une distance sécuritaire pour ne pas se faire brûler et que la fille de Poséidon se chargeait d'éteindre les feu qui tentaient de se propager du combat qu'ils étaient entrain de causer autour d'eux.

Mais au bout d'un certain moment de ce manège, Peter en eut asser et décida de passer à la charge !

Continuant d'avancer dans la charge de feu qu'Edmund ne cessait de déverser sur lui, Peter le minotaure en bronze parvint à arriver jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa ces mains de l'une de ces pattes avant, les lui broyant sur le coup et alors que le fils d'Héphaistos hurlait de douleur sous la souffrance, le minotaure l'envoya bouler hors de son chemin et Edward parvint à la rattraper sans lui faire plus mal que d'habitude, alors que Bella engagea le combat contre lui.

Dégainant ces deux lames, Bella chargea droit vers lui et se mit à frapper les deux jarrets des pattes arrière de l'automate-armure qui se mit à gronder de fureur, qu'on l'arrête encore dans son avancée, avant de se tourner violemment vers la fille de Poséidon mais elle était rapide et avait eu le temps de passer derrière lui avant qu'il ne se retourne.

_ Ca va Edmund ? Demanda Edward inquiet pour ce dernier alors qu'il le reposait doucement sur le sol, et observa ces poignets et ces mains qui étaient dans un mauvais état tous les deux alors qu'il tentait de ne pas hurler de douleur encore une fois.

_ Oui ! Mais il faut stopper Peter à tout prix avant qu'il n'arrive à faire ce qu'il a en tête ! Cette automate-armure n'est pas uniquement faite pour cracher des flammes ou avoir toutes les armes à mains qu'il veut, ou encore repousser n'importe quoi avec son bouclier ! C'est une véritable arme de destruction massive si elle est mal diriger ! Prévena Edmund douloureux tout en observant la fille de Poséidon se battre contre l'automate-armure de Peter.

Mais avant qu'Edward n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, il vit très bien arriver sa famille et ces cousins du coin de la rue, avant qu'Emmett et Jasper ne chargent tous les deux en premier Peter pour l'arrêter et parvinrent à le mettre à terre, pour qu'il stoppe de s'en prendre à Bella.

Seulement, être projeter au sol et bloquer à terre par les deux Cullen ne plut guère à Peter, qui le fit bien savoir et d'une façon des plus brutales envers eux !

Et devant tout le monde, ces derniers virent les protections épaulières du minotaure coulisser en arrière, s'ouvrant sur du vide qui fit bien vite remplit par des grosses mitraillettes qui en jaillirent de chaque côté et qui visaient les deux Cullen et les autres, sous leurs airs surpris et inquiets.

_ Oh, non ! Vite ! Tous à couvert ! Cria Edmund avant de se précipiter derrière quelque chose qu'il pourrait le protéger, alors que son exclamation fit sortir tout le monde de leur transe.

L'instant suivante, tous avait déserté la rue en se mettant couvert, alors que les balles des deux mitraillettes se mettaient à pleuvoir sur eux.

Et certaines de ces balles parvinrent sans peine à atteindre les Cullen et les Dénali aux jambes ou aux bras, les faisant crier de douleur.

_ Mais c'est fais en quoi ces balles ! Grogna Kate en tentant de retirer celle qui venait de pénétrer dans son épaule droite et qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

_ Se sont des balles en bronze céleste ! Ce matériau est capable de nous traverser sans aucune difficulté ! Déclara douloureux Emmett en laissant Rosalie extirper les balles en bronze dans le dos de son compagnon.

_ Carlisle ! Edmund a les poignets brisés ! Tu devrais venir l'ausculter ? Demanda Edward tout en se poussant quelque peu de l'angle du muret qui finissait par ressembler à du gruyère, avec les tires incessants du minotaure automate-armure de Peter.

_ Je m'en charge ! Mais il faut que quelqu'un parvient à stopper …

Mais Carlisle ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'il s'occupait déjà des mains d'Edmund, quand ils sentirent le sol se mettre à vibrer sous leurs pieds avant qu'il ne vienne à constater que Percy était de retour dans le combat, pour qu'ensuite ce dernier ne fonce droit sur Peter avant de former à partir de son épée une hache d'eau, qu'il abattit avec sauvagerie sur la tête de celui-ci.

Ne parvenant pas à pourfendre la tête du minotaure, le coup était assée fort pour que le minotaure en bronze se mette à chanceler en arrière pour le faire reculer, et Percy en profita avec l'aide d'une vague à catapulter ce dernier droit dans la forêt pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible des habitations, pour l'empêcher ainsi de faire plus de dégâts dans les habitations avoisinantes.

Alors que les blessés parmis les Cullen et les Dénali restèrent en arrière, comme Emmett qui grognait de ne pas se joindre au combat que tous les autres rejoignirent le fils de Poséidon qui avait rejoins Peter pour tenter de le stopper et de le maintenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron, qui était le seul capable de le stopper maintenant puisqu'Edmund était dans l'incapacité de le faire, et qu'il connaissait parfaitement tous les nerfs de l'automate-armure minotaure.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, le fils de Poséidon continua de charger sans cesse le minotaure pour que ce dernier ne puisse pas atteindre Chiron et les trois autres qui se trouvaient tout juste derrière lui.

Les autres qui pouvaient se battre, en l'occurrence : Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Eleazar et Irina les avaient rejoins alors que Katara et Lucy veillaient sur les autres pour éviter toutes nouvelles blessures pour eux.

Le combat que menait Percy contre Peter était des plus violents, si bien que les autres, Chiron et ces trois « apprentis » voulurent si emmêler.

_ Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! Stoppa Bella quand elle vit le premier sortir de son fauteuil roulant, dévoilant à tous sa forme de centaure avant de s'arrêter devant la fille de Poséidon.

_ C'est à moi de l'affronter ! C'est pour moi que Peter est venus jusqu'ici et …

_ Et QUOI ? Vous allez l'affrontés et il vous tuera ! Et s'a avancera à quoi, que vous vous fassiez tués à quoi sa vous avancerez hein ? Je ne vous aime pas certes mais malgré votre passé je n'ai aucune rancœur envers vous, hormis le fait que vous êtes responsables de la mort des frères de Peter, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème de la situation ? Il y a dans votre « colonie » des personnes qui tiennent à vous, alors si vous voulez vous suicidés, aller vous suicider ailleurs ? Demanda Bella tout en l'obligeant à reculer du combat, pour éviter qu'il soit dans les parages du « duel ».

_ Mais…

Mais Chiron n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une ombre les survola tous avant de piquer du nez droit vers le minotaure, et l'arracha du combat contre Percy en l'envoyant valdinguer contre des arbres plus loin.

Se posant sur la terre ferme, tous purent constater que la créature était rien d'autre qu'un énorme et gigantesque, aussi grand que le minotaure griffon de bronze céleste s'était placé entre les autres et Peter dans le minotaure.

Repliant ces immenses ailes de quinze mètres de longueur chacunes, pour se laisser de la place le griffon se tourna vers eux et les fixa de ces yeux rouge laser, avant qu'ils n'entendent s'élever la voix de Ron à l'intérieur.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda le griffon avec la voix de Ron.

_ C'est toi Ron ? Ou sont les autres ? Et vous avez fais un griffon comme automate-armure, toi et Edmund ? Demanda Bella surprise et étonnée en admirant l'armure dans laquelle il s'était réfugier pour combattre contre son frère aîné.

_ Bien sur ! On voulait quelque chose d'asser grand et puissant pour affronter les Furies ! J'ai dépassé la voiture des autres et ils ne devraient plus tarder, ou est Edmund et les autres ? Demanda inquiet Ron en ne voyant pas son frère ainsi que ceux qui manquaient parmis les Cullen et les Dénali.

_ Peter a broyé les mains d'Edmund dans l'étau de ces pattes avant ! Et les autres ont été blessés avec les balles en bronze des deux mitraillettes ! Expliqua Edward à ce dernier en observant le minotaure de Peter entrain de se relever de tous les amas de tronc qu'il avait percuté, et qui s'était effondrer sur lui.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Là Peter va trop loin ! Il faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il ne tue vraiment quelqu'un pour de bon ! S'exclama furieux Ron alors que le griffon poussa un cri puissant en chœur avec lui, avant de charger droit vers le minotaure en déployant ces ailes pour se donner plus d'élan dans la charge.

Et le combat opposant le minotaure automate-armure de Peter à celui du griffon automate-armure de Ron, était un combat à voir certes mais fallait tenir des distances de sécurité pour cause de perdre très vite un membre dans leur duel !

Et si vous voulez une description du combat, il fallait savoir qu'ils étaient entrain de se battre en pleine forêt remplis d'arbre vigoureux et touffus, mais le terrain autour d'eux s'était très vite transformer en un terrain vague ou les arbres couper et déraciner, avait dessiné autour d'eux un mu d'arbre infranchissable pour les autres, qui auraient souhaités aidés Ron à stopper Peter.

Les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir des combats, s'étaient les jets de flammes, ainsi que les bruits de pluies des mitraillettes et des autres armes utiliser, alors que la violence du combat entre les deux automates-armures qui mesuraient tous les deux plus de cinq mètres de haut (deux mètres pour le griffon quand il marchait sur ces quatre pattes), faisait trembler à eux deux le sol dans les alentours.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Ou sont Peter et Ron ? Tout va bien Edmund ? Demanda inquiet Harry en arrivant avec Hermione, Susan et Ginny, tous en arme et armurer les ayant enfin rejoins pour l'affrontement.

Alors que Chiron et les trois autres regardèrent surpris et étonné l'arrivés des quatre autres demi-dieux qui venaient de les rejoindre, sans compter le cinquième dans l'automate-armure griffon qui s'opposait au minotaure de bronze.

_ Je vais bien Harry ! Sauf mes mains, mais je m'inquiète pour Ron ! Il aurait déjà dus réussir à bloquer le minotaure de Peter depuis le temps ! Nous connaissons son fonctionnement et il aurait dus le stopper ! Remarqua Edmund en se rapprochant de sa famille alors que Carlisle avait veillé à envelopper ces mains dans un bandage et à les bloquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse des radios et lui donne des attelles ou lui fasses des plâtres.

Susan s'était approché de ce dernier et examiner ces mains, tout en lançant des regards inquiets vers le combat opposant son fiancé et son frère derrière le mur d'arbre déraciner et couper, devant eux à plusieurs mètres.

_ Et combien de temps cela va encore durée Susan ? Demanda Hermione inquiète elle aussi pour son fiancé.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Je ne parviens pas à discerner ce qui se passe ? Je ne sais pas…

_ Calmes toi Susan ! Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé le stresse ! Prévena Hermione inquiète pour sa sœur, avant de la faire reculer du combat par simple précaution et qu'elle essaye de calmer son stresse.

_ Vite ! Que tout le monde se disperse ! Cria Susan étant témoin d'une vision qu'elle venait d'avoir et qu'Edward avait été témoin en même temps qu'elle.

La seconde suivante, il attrapa la main de Bella pour l'éloigner du cercle qu'ils avaient formés et que pendant que tous se dispersaient comme la fille d'Apollon leur avait dis, une explosion fit exploser une partie du mur d'arbre déraciner et arracher, laissant passer le dos du griffon de bronze alors que le minotaure semblait l'avoir chargé comme un bélier avec sa tête.

Et continuant sa charge, en entrainant toujours le griffon sur sa tête le minotaure finit par incliner la tête de telle sorte que son élan plaqua ce dernier contre le sol, malgré la course que continuait le minotaure, créant une tranché dans le sol avec le griffon qui tentait de se redresser en se retenant au corne de ce dernier.

Mais le griffon n'avait pas dis son dernier mot, parce que comme le minotaure en bronze plus tôt, ces protections à ces épaulières disparurent pour laisser sortir des canons, qui se mirent à lâcher des espèces de feu d'artifice qui vinrent à retomber très vite sur son adversaire, que lorsqu'ils le touchèrent explosèrent à son contact.

Sauf qu'il y en avait plusieurs et cela créa un véritable boucan et d'explosion autour des deux combattants, que tous durent s'éloigner le plus loin possible et se coucher à terre pour ne pas être blesser dans les explosions, et avec le fumée que cela dégagea autour d'eux personnes ne purent voirs si cela avait fonctionné à mettre le minotaure hors-service.

Alors quand la fumée de poussière des explosions disparurent enfin, ils purent très vite que tout cela avait creusé un énorme cratère dans le sol et que les deux combattants se trouvaient enfoncer à l'intérieur, et que l'un des deux étaient à terre et l'autre debout.

Mais ce n'était pas Ron et le griffon de bronze qui était debout !

Ce dernier était presque totalement enfoncer dans le sol, comme si malgré les explosions et le cratère qui s'était formé autour d'eux, que le minotaure de Peter avait continué de pousser le griffon de Ron dans la terre, si bien qu'il était à peine visible les seules membres qui dépassaient étaient sa tête, ces quatre pattes, ces ailes et sa queue, sinon le reste de son corps était totalement clouer sous terre.

Mais se qui leur indiquait que Peter avait totalement gagné sur lui, s'était que les yeux rouge laser du griffon étaient totalement éteintes et ne réagissaient plus du tout alors que le minotaure s'était totalement redressé en faisant de nouveau réapparaitre sa hache dans l'une de ces pattes, et son bouclier dans l'autre avant de commencer à monter la pente.

Sauf que les autres n'avaient guère l'intention de le laisser remonter !

Et alors que Percy et Bella déversèrent des torrents d'eau sur lui pour le plaquer au fond du trou, Ginny et Lucy se chargèrent de faire sortir Ron et son griffon de bronze de là, en faisant jaillir du sol des racines qui le ramenaient à la surface avant de le poser doucement contre la terre ferme, avec le bouclier qu'il avait dus prendre pour tenter de faire quelque chose et qu'Hermione avec Edmund et Carlisle l'avaient très vite rejoins pour tenter de le faire sortir de l'automate-armure pour voir s'il allait bien.

_ Comment va Ron ? Demanda Percy inquiet pour ce dernier en se tournant vers eux, tout en continuant de déverser des vagues sur Peter et le minotaure avec sa sœur alors qu'Harry derrière lui s'était placé avec Ginny ainsi qu'Edward, Jasper et Alice en mode défensive juste derrière eux, formant une autre barrière de protection au cas ou.

_ On n'en sait rien ! Le bouton qui permet de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur à été enfoncé et il ne fonctionne pas ! On ne peut que l'ouvrir de l'intérieur maintenant ! Prévena Edmund en désignant le bouton enfoncer du griffon, qui se trouvait sous la médaille du lion sur le poitrail avec ces mains bandés ne pouvant guère y toucher à cause de ces blessures.

_ Et si Percy ou Bella venaient à tentés de le soigner malgré l'armure c'est possible ? Demanda Hermione inquiète pour son fiancé sous l'armure du griffon.

_ Ils peuvent essayer ! Mais il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de stopper pour de bon Peter ! Déclara Harry qui voulait vraiment en finir avec cette histoire, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de fusiller les quatre fautifs du regard derrière eux tous.

_ Je m'en charge ! Déclara Bella en se tournant vers son frère qui hocha de la tête avant qu'il ne renforce la dose pour remplacer celle de sa sœur, pendant que cette dernière les avait rejoins pour s'occuper de Ron.

Plaçant ces mains sur le dos du griffon, la fille de Poséidon laissa son pouvoir de guérison agir sur la carapace que le griffon de bronze en espérant que cela allait le traverser pour aller jusqu'au fils d'Héphaistos, et agirait sur lui.

Sauf que Bella avait fais une erreur !

Elle avait tournée le dos à la menace qui se trouvait dans son dos et ne pourrait pas réagir s'il se passait quelque chose, bien trop concentré sur sa « mission » !

Parce que Peter était parvenu à refaire sortir les deux mitraillettes sur les épaules de son minotaure sous l'assaut aquatique incessante de Percy, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à tirer à l'aveuglette dans la direction de l'eau, droit vers le fils de Poséidon qui se reçut des balles dans son estomac perforant sans aucune difficulté apparente son plastron de bronze le faisant chanceler sur la surprise et la douleur, le faisant nette cesser son attaque.

La seconde d'après, le fils de Poséidon dut se mettre à terre pour éviter les autres balles qui lui frôlèrent le haut de son casque, alors que tous les autres durent se planquer sous leurs boucliers en espérant que ces derniers tiendraient face au tir incessant du fils d'Arès dans le minotaure qui remontait la pente et qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte sur qui il était entrain de tirer !

Tous étaient partis se mettre à l'abri au moment ou les tires avaient fusés, excepté Bella qui était toujours concentré à ramener Ron pour que ce dernier ouvre enfin l'automate-armure griffon dans lequel il se trouvait.

_ BELLA ! Cria apeuré Percy qui était roulé sur le sol en se tenant l'estomac, tout en tentant de faire cesser l'hémorragie alors que les balles passaient au dessus de lui et allaient droit sur elle.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti pour Edward, il s'était retourné après qu'il avait rattrapé Lucy et qu'il l'avait mise à l'abri derrière une bonne protection, pour constater que Bella était toujours sur le griffon de bronze de Ron et continuait de le soigner pour tenter de le réveiller alors que tous les autres s'étaient mis à l'abri, Carlisle ayant entrainer contre leur plein gré Hermione et Edmund qui n'avaient cessés de prévenir la fille de Poséidon, mais cette dernière n'avait point réagis.

Mais pourtant les balles de bronze que tirait les deux mitraillettes de Peter, fonçaient belle et bien sur elle ce qui ne fit pas longtemps réagir Edward qui fonça droit sur elle, parvenant sans peine à l'atteindre avant les balles en question mais c'est lui qui se les reçut en utilisant son corps pour la protéger.

Essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur que cela lui infligea, Edward attrapa Bella par la taille avant de se remettre à courir et d'aller la mettre à l'abri dans un coin, avant de s'allonger sur le sol la douleur de son dos le plaquant au sol.

_ Edward ! Oh mon dieu ! Laisse-moi voir ! Supplia Bella inquiète pour lui en l'obligeant à se mettre sur le ventre pour voir les dégâts de son dos, tout en ayant rétracté son armure dans bijou donner par les fils d'Héphaistos, avant de prendre l'une de ces lames pour retirer les cinq balles qu'il avait dans le dos.

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ça Edward ? Tu voulais te tuer ? Demanda Bella inquiète et apeuré pour lui, alors qu'elle parvint à retirer l'une des cinq balles.

Le plastron en bronze d'Edward était parvenu à ralentir la course des balles, mais ces dernières avaient tous de même pénétrer dans sa « chair » alors que son sang froid coulait des cinq blessures.

_ Si tu te les étais prises Bella, tu serais morte en ce moment même ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Déclara simplement Edward en se redressant quelque peu pour se tourner vers elle, pour lui faire comprendre d'un simple regard la peine qu'il aurait eu si c'était elle qui s'était reçus ces balles.

Pour toute réponse, Bella posa sa main gauche sur sa joue avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser furtif, mais pourtant doux et plein d'amour avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, pour ensuite reporter son regard sur le combat à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

N'ayant plus personne pour faire barrage entre lui et sa colère, Peter dans le minotaure était entrain de poursuivre Chiron qui s'était littéralement mis dans son champ de vision, qui allait avoir plus de chance contre lui puisqu'il semblerait qu'il avait donné toutes ces réserves de balle en bronze et que les mitraillettes avaient maintenant laissés place à deux arbalètes qui lançaient flèches en bronze sur flèches en bronze.

Si bien que le centaure ne devait en aucun cas ralentir pour ne pas se faire empaler sur des arbres, tout comme ces trois protégés qui tentaient de le faire tourner en bourrique alors que Ginny et Lucy essayaient de le stopper dans des racines en voulant en faire un arbre, mais avec ces deux mains valides d'épées enflammées, leurs tentatives ne cessaient d'être réduit en « cendre » totalement, lançant à chaque fois la « chasse ».

Alors que Carlisle avait de nouveau rejoins Ron dans le griffon avec Hermione et Edmund pour trouver un moyen de le faire sortir pendant qu'Harry était partis chercher Percy avec Emmett, en évitant de se faire embrocher, mais Peter était bien trop concentrer sur le centaure pour s'occuper des autres et que Bella continuait de retirer les balles qu'il y avait dans le dos d'Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé et Carmen viennent les rejoindre toutes les deux inquiètes pour les deux jeunes.

_ Tout va bien les enfants ? Demanda inquiète Esmé en observant dans les moindres détails son fils et sa « belle-fille », alors que la fille de Poséidon venait enfin d'extraire la dernière balle et de faire disparaitre les cicatrices en les guérissant.

_ Tout va bien maman ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Edward remarquant enfin que le soleil était bientôt sur le point de se coucher, et de la longue durée qui s'était passé depuis que le combat avait débuté.

_ Kate va tenter d'utiliser son don pour réveiller Peter et Irina ira avec elle juste au cas où s'il venait à répliquer ! Jasper ne cesse d'influencer sur les émotions de Peter mais il n'y parvient ! Il ne ressent que des émotions négatives venant de lui que c'est impossible pour lui d'essayer de le calmer ! Prévena Carmen sur ce qu'allait faire sa « fille » et son « neveu ».

_ Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour le stopper ? De stopper le minotaure en bronze ? Demanda Esmé espérant qu'il y avait une solution à ce problème plus « qu'épineux ».

_ C'est justement ça le problème Esmé ! Ron et Edmund ont tous les deux veillés à ce que ces automates-armure soient d'aucune façon arrêter par qui que se soit ! Ils ne voulaient pas qu'un ennemi puisse les battre et les tuer par la même occasion ! Prévena Edward sur ce le véritable but qu'avaient eu les fils d'Héphaistos pour créer ces « êtres ».

_ Mais il y a un moyen et je crois savoir lequel ! Réfléchissait Bella en observant les blessures qu'avaient eux Edward puis celle que Percy était entrain de se soigner après qu'Harry s'était chargé de les retirer, le bouclier en bronze du griffon de Ron et la tête du minotaure de Peter qui fixait sans cesse la course de Chiron dans le bois.

L'instant d'après, la fille de Poséidon se dirigea droit vers le deuxième fils d'Héphaistos, tout en veillant à avoir le minotaure de bronze dans son champ de vision pour éviter de se prendre une nouvelle pluie de balle ou de flèche alors qu'Esmé et Carmen avaient toutes les deux veillés à ce qu'Edward reste avec elles, et ne bouge pas avec son dos encore douloureux de ce qu'il s'était pris.

_ Edmund ! Est-ce que la tête de Peter se trouve dans la tête du minotaure ? Demanda Bella alors qu'elle avait prise le gros bouclier que le griffon de Ron avait perdu, et se mettait à limer le contour.

_ Non ! Peter se trouve en position assise dans le torse du minotaure, la tête ne sert qu'à voir ce qui se passe dehors ! C'est pour ça qu'on disait d'attaquer uniquement les membres externes, pourquoi ? Demanda Edmund ne voyant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

_ Je sais exactement comment faire en sorte de l'aveugler asser pour que Ron en finisse avec cette histoire ! Ron ! Réveilles-toi crétin, je sais parfaitement que tu es conscient idiot ! Ordonna la fille de Poséidon en frappant violemment le haut du crane du griffon en bronze, avant que le courant ne revienne et que les yeux rouge laser ne se rallument et que sa tête ne se redresse faisant sursauter les trois autres.

_ Désoler pour ça ! Peter est parvenu à endommager pas mal de mes systèmes en faisant mumuse avec moi comme si j'étais une crêpe qu'on pouvait aplatir ! S'excusa la voix de Ron alors qu'il tentait de faire remettre sur ces pattes son griffon en bronze.

_ Je te jure Ronald que je vais te…

_ Ron ! Si on arrache la tête du minotaure, est ce que tu parviendras à faire cesser ce carnage ? Demanda Bella en frappant une nouvelle fois sur la tête du griffon pour attirer son attention, et remettant à plus tard la dispute entre ce dernier et Hermione qui était entrain de le gronder.

_ Et comment veux-tu faire cela ? Les autres ne sont même pas parvenus à lui faire une cicatrice et moi aussi par la même occasion ! Remarqua Ron à ce propos.

_ Tient toi près c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Ordonna Bella d'une voix autoritaire, en rangeant ces armes avant d'empoigner la seconde suivante le bouclier du griffon et de courir droit vers le minotaure à une cinquantaine de mètre d'eux.

Et alors que tous les Jackson, Cullen et Dénali avaient le regard fixer sur la fille de Poséidon le minotaure en bronze s'était fais encercler par le centaure, le satyre et les deux demi-dieux qui tentaient tous les quatre de le faire tourner en bourrique, l'obligeant à faire tirer ces flèches de tous les côtés alors qu'ils ne cessaient de zigzaguer pour pouvoir les éviter tous.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva !

L'une des flèches parvint à toucher l'un d'entre eux, le fils d'Hermès, Luke se reçut l'une des flèches en bronze en pleine cuisse le faisant perdre l'équilibre, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se redresser mais sa perte d'équilibre fut remarqué par Peter qui se tourna totalement vers lui, et tira une nouvelle volée de double-flèche droit sur lui.

Tétanisé de peur de voir la mort arriver, Luke ne bougea pas d'un pouce en les voyant arriver alors que Chiron, Annabeth et Grover étaient tous les trois bien trop loin pour pouvoir réagir ou même le sauver mais le fils d'Hermès n'eut jamais le temps de voir sa vie défiler qu'il fut violemment pousser sur le côté.

En tombant, Luke put voir la fille de Poséidon continuer sa course droite sur les deux flèches qui fonçaient vers elle, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en eau avec ces dernières alors que le bouclier en bronze du griffon était toujours resté aussi solide et se mettait à tournoyer comme un énorme frisbee de bronze que la forme aquatique de Bella poussait en donnant de l'élan droit sur le minotaure qui continuait de lancer ces flèches.

Mais ces flèches heurtèrent le bouclier et l'eau, déviant leurs trajectoires en allant s'enfoncer dans le sol sur son passage jusqu'à devant le regard de tous, la tactique parvint à fonctionner, réussissant à couper proprement la tête du minotaure avec le bouclier en bronze, faisant chanceler ce dernier alors que sa tête vola dans les airs et que Grover attrapa dans les airs avant de se le recevoir sur la tête.

Et c'était là que Ron vit l'opportunité de mettre fin au combat pour de bon !

_ Vas-y Ron ! Crièrent à la fois Percy, Harry et Hermione observant comme tous le griffon de bronze, foncer droit sur le minotaure et de lui sauter dessus.

Plongeant sa tête droit vers le trou que la « décapitation » de la tête du minotaure avait laissé, le bec du griffon sur ordre de Ron, empoigna les files colorer qui si trouvaient et les arracher aussi proprement qu'il le pouvait avant que la seconde suivante, des courts circuits se firent sur tout l'automate-armure de bronze qui entraina ainsi la chute en arrière du « prototype-minotaure » alors que le griffon se trouvait toujours sur lui victorieux.

_ Ron 1, Peter 0 ! S'exclama content Ron en faisant sauter de joie son griffon sur le minotaure, faisant crier d'exclamation outrée les autres Jackson, sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot Ron et fait sortir Peter de là ! Ordonna Susan qui souhaitait récupérer son mari en entier et non pas « écrabouiller ».

_ Je pense Susan qu'il serait plus préférable qu'on le ramène comme ça au manoir ! Il pourrait sauter sur eux si on le fait sortir de là, mon frère va devoir apprendre à contrôler ces nerfs s'il ne veut finir toute sa nuit dans la cage ! Déclara avec sérieux et autorité Harry envers Susan, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait aucunement courir le moindre risque d'un nouveau combat alors que la fille d'Apollon comprit parfaitement que son époux allait devoir en passer par là.

_ C'est quoi la « cage » ? Demanda Emmett curieux comme tous les autres Cullen et Dénali.

_ C'est la ou on enferme les nôtres qui ne parviennent pas à contrôler leurs émotions ou leurs pouvoirs ! En faite ce n'est pas vraiment une « cage » à proprement parler, c'est une grande pièce qui nous permet de nous défiler, une sorte de salle d'entrainement pour les cas d'extrême urgence ! Expliqua Edmund sur la véritable description de cette « cage ».

_ Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Percy inquiet en se rendant compte que sa sœur se tenait à cinquante mètre d'eux, à une dizaine de mètre du groupe que Chiron et les siens avaient fais autour de Luke ou Annabeth lui faisait un garrot après avoir retiré la flèche.

Cette dernière ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce hormis qu'elle avait lâché le bouclier, avec lequel elle s'était servis pour couper la tête du minotaure et elle semblait observer quelque chose qui se trouvait à ces pieds.

_ Bella ! Appela inquiet Edward en avançant doucement vers elle, bien qu'il se trouvait tout de même à une cinquantaine de mètre d'elle et c'est à son appel que la fille de Poséidon commença, tout doucement à se retourner vers eux.

Et c'est quand elle était sur le côté qu'ils commençaient tous à comprendre la situation, alors qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Percy et Edward accourent tous les deux vers elle, très vite suivis par Carlisle et les autres inquiets.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que les deux fameuses flèches qui étaient destinés à Luke ? Celles qui auraient dus le tuer et que Bella avait poussées à temps, se trouvaient en ce moment même dans la poitrine de la jeune fille !

En sauvant le fils d'Hermès, son geste ne lui avait pas permis à la fille de Poséidon de se diluer en eau à temps, que les deux flèches avaient eux le temps de l'atteindre avant sa transformation, les faisant « diluer » en même temps qu'elle.

Mais la fille de Poséidon ne s'en était pas rendu compte parce que sous forme « aquatique », elle ne ressentait aucune douleur et elle n'avait pas eue le temps non plus de détruire les deux flèches sous forme liquide, qu'elle était redevenue humaine.

En redevenant « solide » une nouvelle fois, les flèches s'étaient enfoncées dans sa poitrine, comme si elles venaient tous juste d'être lancés et avait continué leur « charge » jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune fille; ils avaient poursuivis leur course dans son corps.

Edward arriva le premier jusqu'à Bella et l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, et l'allongea sur le sol tout doucement en pressant de sa main sur les deux blessures côte à côté alors que Percy arriva enfin auprès d'eux.

_ Bella ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tiens bon petite sœur ! Promit Percy en essayant de trouver un moyen de retirer les flèches sans la tuer, tout en lui caressant les cheveux alors que cette dernière hochait de la tête, en ne pouvant pas contenir le sang qui coulait de ces lèvres alors qu'elle tentait elle-même de se soigner malgré les flèches toujours présentes dans sa poitrine.

_ Ca fait un mal de chien murmura douloureusement Bella en voulant tenter de les arracher mais Edward attrapa ces mains et les serra dans les siennes, pour lui montrer son soutien alors que Percy compressait les plaies à son tour, tout en se mettant à réfléchir à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution.

_ Carlisle ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda inquiet Edward en se tournant vers son père qui s'était placé à ces côté, et regardait les dégâts.

_ Les flèches se trouvent tous les deux de par et d'autre de son cœur ! Si on les retire ont peu la tuer ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la guérir sans la tuer ! Répliqua Carlisle impuissant alors que ces pensées affolèrent encore plus son fils.

Si elle avait été humaine, Bella serait déjà mort !

Personne ne pouvait survivre à des blessures causé aussi près du coeur sans être mort sur le coup !

_ L'eau ! Murmura difficilement Bella alors que son sang commençait de plus en plus à envahir sa bouche.

_ Quoi ? Bella, je ne peux pas te guérir tant que les flèches seront sur toi ! Répliqua Percy ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse avec l'eau, alors que son cerveau essayait de trouver un moyen pour la sauver.

_ Non ! Moi en eau… pour les extraire ! Essaya de s'exclamer Bella alors que tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de tousser du sang, inquiétant encore plus Edward et Carlisle alors que Percy se frappa le front de sa main en se traitant de tous les noms.

_ Mais quel idiot je suis ! Poussez-vous tous les deux maintenant ! Ordonna Percy aux deux Cullen et à tous les autres autour d'eux, avant de poser ces mains sur la tête et la poitrine de Bella pour toujours compresser la plaie.

La seconde suivante, le corps de Percy se transforma en eau alors que cela se propagea jusqu'à Bella par ces mains, avant que son corps devienne totalement de l'eau, excepter les deux flèches qui restaient toujours au même endroit sur son corps.

Le moment après, avant que quelqu'un ne tente de retirer les deux flèches en question ces derniers furent parcourus de courant électrique émergeant des deux corps aquatique, avant de se fissurer et de partir en morceau, pour ensuite tomber sur le sol, détruites.

Les corps de Percy et Bella réapparurent ensuite, intacte, alors que la fille de Poséidon se releva en sursaut, posant ces mains sur sa poitrine ou plus aucune blessure s'y trouvait et le sang disparut, et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement avec le gout du sang dans sa bouche n'était plus.

Cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de remercier son frère qu'Edward l'avait pris dans ces bras, la serrant contre elle alors qu'il ne pouvait de prendre une grande bouffée de son parfum, rien que pour la sentir pleinement vivante à ces côtés.

_ Ca va Edward ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour ce dernier qui était à la limite de l'étouffer, dans l'étai de ces bras.

_ Tu me demandes si moi ça va ! Bon sang Bella, j'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester ! Grogna Edward en levant les yeux au ciel face à sa demande : Promet-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer un truc pareil ? Lui demanda-t'il, priant pour qu'elle accepte.

_ Je suis désolé Edward ! Je ne pensais pas que les flèches allaient être aussi rapides, je croyais que j'aurais le temps de me transformer avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne ! Et je ne peux pas te promettre un truc pareil mais je peux te promettre que je serais mille fois plus prudente ! Promit Bella tout en lui souriant alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, tout en levant les yeux au ciel mais sa bonne humeur revena très vite quand la fille de Poséidon l'embrassa.

_ Bon pendant que nos amoureux parviennent à redescendre sur Terre, que les blessés approchent je vais vous soigner ! Appela Percy en se tournant vers les autres et en désignant les blessés de la main, tout en leur faisant signe d'approcher pour ce charger d'eux.

Bien évidemment, le fils de Poséidon s'occupa des plus atteints, en particulier Edmund avec ces mains brisés qu'il remit à neuf sans aucune difficulté, bien que ces mains restèrent encore sensibles et allaient le tirailler pendant plusieurs jours avant de revenir à la « normal ».

Il se chargea ensuite de faire disparaitre les blessures des membres de sa famille, et les impactes de balles sur les corps des Cullen et des Dénali blessés, avant de se tourner de mauvaises grâces vers le centaure et ces « sbires ».

Le fils de Poséidon put constater que ces derniers le regardaient admiratifs et quelques peu incrédules, ils fallaient croire qu'ils ne connaissaient pas leurs capacités de guérison à lui et sa sœur.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux et en faisant bien attention de ne pas être trop près d'eux non plus, Percy s'agenouilla auprès du fils d'Hermès, desserrant le garrot que la fille d'Athéna lui avait fais à la cuisse, et plaçant sa main juste au dessus, guérit la blessure de ce dernier sans problème.

_ Et Peter ? Demanda Susan inquiète pour son compagnon, toujours dans l'automate-armure-minotaure.

_ Il ne doit être simplement assommé Susan ! Il ne risque rien en attendant ! Et tant qu'il reste à l'intérieur il ne fera de mal à personne ! Déclara Harry en tapant du pied contre l'une des pattes arrière du minotaure, sachant que son frère devait soit les entendre ou avait perdu connaissance à l'intérieur alors que tous était d'accord avec ces dires, tout comme Edward et Bella, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ Et comment allons-nous le ramener à la maison ? Avec ton 4x4 sa va être difficile de le transporter remarqua Ginny en se tournant vers son compagnon.

_ Je vais m'en charger ! En tant que griffon je vais le transporter jusqu'à la maison, après j'aurais besoin d'aide pour le faire sortir et qu'on se charge de lui prévena Ron dans le griffon de bronze avant de faire jaillir un grand filet en bronze des pattes de son automate.

Aider par Harry et Hermione, ils enveloppèrent le minotaure de bronze dans le filet et Ron dans le griffon attrapa l'extrémité du filet, et se préparait à décoller quand il fut interrompus par Chiron et les trois autres.

_ Attendez une…

_ Vous voulez encore nous crées des problèmes ? Parce que je ne sais pas pour vous mais nous ne voulons avoir aucun lien avec vous ! Notre famille et nos amis ont mis leurs vies en danger pour pouvoir stopper Peter, Bella a même failli y rester ! Et vous voulez encore nous demandez des trucs, mais aller bruler en Enfer et que si jamais je vous vois tourner autour de nos frères et sœurs, ou leurs poser des problèmes, je jure sur le Styx, qu'il n'y aura pas que Peter qui vous massacrera ! Promit Harry d'une voix dure et menaçante alors que le tonnerre gronda au dessus de lui, répondant ainsi à la promesse qu'il venait de faire en jurant sur le fleuve des Enfers.

Tous les Jackson hochant de la tête, d'accord avec lui, reprirent le chemin de leur maison alors que Ron s'envola dans le griffon en emportant avec lui le minotaure et Peter à l'intérieur, pendant qu'Hermione se chargea de ramener la tête du minotaure et le bouclier du griffon au véhicule.

Suivant la même démarche qu'Harry, les autres Jackson ainsi que les Cullen et les Dénali quittèrent le sous-bois derrière la maison louer ou acheter par Chiron et ces trois « protégés » et alors que Percy et Bella ramenèrent les trois plus jeunes de leur famille chez les Swan, que les Cullen et les Dénali décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, en sachant que ces derniers n'auraient aucun problème avec leurs voisins indésireux, Edward souhaita tout de même rester avec les jeunes et avec sa copine précisément.

_ Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec nous Edward, je vais cuisiner le repas de ce soir pendant que les autres se préparent pour aller se coucher et demain c'est la rentrée prévena Bella à son petit copain, tout en lui gardant la porte ouverte de la maison, le laissant entré pendant que les autres étaient déjà partis faire leurs toilettes et préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain.

_ Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir si sa présence l'indisposait, faisant rire cette dernière.

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles mais le dire à haute voix, serait comme si je souhaitais t'enchainer à mon lit souria Bella à ce dernier, qui sourit à sa déclaration.

_ Eh ! Vous arrêtez tous les deux avec vos sous-entendus ! Je vous entends même dans haut ! S'exclama la voix de Percy depuis l'étage, faisant rire les trois autres alors que Bella rougissait et qu'Edward souriait.

_ Eh ben tu n'as qu'à le faire le sourd d'oreille Persée ! Cria Bella pour se faire entendre de son frère et des autres occupants de la maison, faisant encore plus sourire Edward avant que la fille de Poséidon ne se tourne vers lui : Donc je disais, que non, ta présence ne me gêne pas et que j'apprécie ! Bien, faut que j'aille faire notre repas, tu m'accompagnes ?

_ Je te suis ! Souria Edward en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine alors que la fille de Poséidon commença à sortir des ustensiles et des aliments, pour commencer à préparer son fameux plats de lasagne que les autres Jackson adoraient.

Et c'est en la regardant cuisiner qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette année, il essaierait de passer toutes les soirées avec Bella, en sachant que certaine fois elle voudrait peut être, être seule avec sa famille. Et pendant ce temps, il se chargerait de ces trois nomades qui se nourrissaient dans les parages !

Parce que si Percy et Susan voyaient tous les deux que ces derniers étaient une menace pour l'avenir de Bella, il agirait à la première occasion ou ils seraient dans les parages et en finirait le plus vite possible, avant que les visions du fils de Poséidon et de la fille d'Apollon ne se réalisent.

_ Edward ! Ca va ? Demanda Bella en secouant la main devant le visage de ce dernier, qui réagissait enfin en revenant à la réalité.

_ Oui, Bella ! Tout va bien ! Tu me demandais quelque chose ? Redemanda Edward en lui souriant, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait demandée qu'il n'avait point entendu, plongé dans ces pensées.

_ Est-ce que tu peux surveiller la cuisson ? Ca va être fini mais je voudrais aller me changer moi aussi pour être tranquille après ? Demanda Bella à ce dernier, tout en désignant la casserole de lasagne sur la plaque chauffante.

Mais Edward n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix se fit entendre :

_ C'est bon Bella ! Je m'en charge, va te changer ! Accepta Percy en entrant dans la cuisine en maillot clair et short, alors qu'une serviette était posée sur ces épaules avec laquelle il séchait ces cheveux mouillé.

Hochant de la tête, Bella quitta la cuisine après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward, pour ensuite laisser ce dernier seul dans la pièce avec son frère.

Pendant que le fils de Poséidon continuait de s'occuper de la cuisson, Edward s'était installer quelque peu en retrait, en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, attendant que sa bien-aimée redescende.

_ Je t'ai pas encore remercié pour tout à l'heure déclara Percy sortant ainsi Edward de sa transe, qui se tourna vers lui ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

_ Me remercié de quoi ? Demanda Edward en l'observant tourner la cuillère en bois dans la casserole, en un geste des plus lent comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

_ Pour avoir sauvé Bella tout à l'heure ? Lui avoir évité de se prendre les balles en bronze dans le dos ! Ces trucs font un de ces males de chien ! Grogna Percy tout en se massant l'estomac avant de relever son maillot pour voir les dégâts.

De la ou il était, Edward pouvait constater que ces blessures « guérites » sur son torse, semblaient toujours visibles, n'ayant laissé que des cicatrices : les traces des balles alors que tout autour de chaque impacte, sa peau était devenu violet montrant ainsi la violence des impactes.

_ J'ai survécu parce qu'il n'a pas visé des endroits vitaux, mais le dos de Bella est son point faible ! S'il était parvenus à la toucher à cet endroit précis, il aurait pus sans difficulté la tuer, raison pour laquelle je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé expliqua Percy avant de remercier Edward, tout en se tournant vers lui pour montrer sa gratitude.

Dans son explication, Edward avait pertinemment saisi de quel point faible Percy parlait sur sa sœur ? Et il savait aussi que ce dernier se sentait un peu responsable de n'avoir pas pus réagir à temps pour aider sa sœur.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça ! Je le referais si cela est nécessaire pour protéger Bella, mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé, tu ne peux pas toujours veiller sur elle ! Tu n'es pas un surhomme non plus ! Remarqua Edward à ce sujet.

_ J'ai toujours veillé sur Bella, depuis que nous sommes tous petits ! Les seules fois ou je n'ai pas réussi, c'est les fois ou j'ai bien faillis la perdre pour de bon ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliqué Percy en se rappelant sans conteste de ces deux fois, face au Minotaure et la Méduse-hybride

_ Mais elle ne t'en veut pas se rappela Edward.

_ Parce que ma sœur n'a jamais été rancunière, pas comme moi ! Avec sa maladresse, ma frangine est d'une fragilité à faire peur, alors oui je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ! Elle en est bien incapable, même quand je l'énerve au point qu'elle souhaite me massacrer et me réduire en pièce, elle ne gardera jamais rancune contre moi. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme sœur et elle a de la chance de t'avoir aussi répliqua Percy en se tournant vers Edward totalement, après avoir éteint la plaque et déposer la casserole de lasagne sur la table déjà installé.

_ Ces mots ont dus te coûter pour que tu parviennes à me les dire ? Demanda Edward en sachant pertinemment que vus son caractère, il était extrêmement difficile pour le fils de Poséidon de lui avouer qu'il était content qu'il soit là pour sa sœur.

_ Et tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'est difficile de me faire à l'idée de te la laisser pour de bon ! Répliqua Percy en souriant tout en levant les yeux au ciel, face à sa réplique qui fit quelque peu rire Edward.

_ Tu n'as jamais laissé aucun garçon l'approcher pas vrai ? Demanda Edward voulant connaitre la réponse, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà.

_ Jamais ! Même au lycée ou à l'université, je n'ai jamais laissé un seul garçon s'approcher de ma sœur ! Même quand il y en avait un trop collant, je leur montrais quel homme j'étais et crois-moi il détalait tous comme des lapins ! Ca faisait beaucoup rire Bella, mais je ne crois pas que ça lui plairait si jamais je faisais la même chose avec toi rigola Percy en imaginant parfaitement la réaction qu'aurait sa sœur s'il faisait un truc pareil.

Bien évidemment Edward ne put s'empêcher lui aussi d'en rire, imaginant sans peine la réaction qu'aurait Bella à l'encontre de Percy.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ? Demanda Katara en descendant les escaliers, suivit de Lucy et en les rejoignant toutes les deux dans la cuisine, doucher et changer.

La fille d'Athéna portait une longue chemise de nuit violette avec un pantalon de la même couleur en dessous, alors que la fille de Déméter était vêtue d'un maillot vert à longue manche assortis à son pantalon elles s'étaient toutes les deux coiffés les cheveux en des nattes compliquées, placé sur leurs épaules.

_ Pas grand-chose, on fait juste causette en attendant que vous daigniez nous rejoindre répliqua Percy tout en leur désignant leur place, avant de se mettre à leur servir des lasagnes dans leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger, quand Edmund les rejoignit enfin.

_ Ca va Edmund ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers lui et en avisant les bandages autour des mains de ce dernier.

_ Ca va oui, merci ! Carlisle m'a tout de même conseiller de les envelopper dans des bandages expliqua Edmund en remarquant le regard de son frère, pour ensuite s'installer à sa place et remercier le fils de Poséidon de le servir son plat.

Alors qu'il s'était lui aussi, assis à sa place Percy poussa une chaise pour Edward qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de retourner ce dernier, et de s'y asseoir à cheval dessus, tout en posant ces bras sur le dos de la chaise attendant comme le fils de Poséidon sa cadette.

Et cette dernière ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, quand elle descendit les escaliers avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine pour ensuite se mettre à souffler de soulagement, en finissant par se rendre compte qu'Edward était toujours là, assis avec les autres.

_ Bah alors Bella ? Tu croyais que ton prince charmant était déjà partis ? Demanda Edmund en rigolant, tout comme les autres alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, et qu'Edward souriait amoureusement à Bella qui le lui rendit, en rougissant.

Les rejoignant à s'installant enfin à sa place alors que Percy les servit enfin tous les deux, les cinq Jackson se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien avec Edward, en évitant de parler de la rentrée demain, riant et faisant les idiots avant qu'ils ne terminent et ne débarrassent la table.

Alors que les trois plus jeunes allèrent se coucher, en souhaitant bonne nuit aux plus grands Percy et Edward aidèrent Bella à faire la vaisselle et à la rangée, avant d'aller se coucher à leurs tours, bien qu'Edward accompagna Bella dans sa chambre.

Et alors que la fille de Poséidon s'installait dans son lit, une question revint dans la tête d'Edward en se souvenant d'une pensée émanant de Chiron et de ces protégés.

_ Bella ! Pour quelle raison Chiron et les autres ont pensés qu'Edmund était un risque ? Demanda Edward n'ayant pas compris la peur que ces derniers avaient éprouvés avec leur s surprises, quand ils avaient découvert le don du feu du fils d'Héphaistos.

_ Parce qu'Edmund, tout comme Ron sont des faiseurs de feu ! Déclara Bella tout simplement, en faisant mention de leur capacité à maitriser les flammes.

_ Et alors ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant toujours pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_Ce n'est pas tous les enfants d'Héphaistos qui possèdent ce don, Edward ! La maitrise du feu est un don rare est extrèmement dangereux, qui entraine souvent de nombreuses pertes autant matériels, que des victimes ! Pour que tu comprennes, le dernier fils d'Héphaistos a avoir posséder cette capacité vivait en 1666 ! Rapporta Bella sur ce sujet.

_ Alors le fait que Ron et Edmund le possèdent…

_ C'est extrèmement rare comme nous l'ont dis Daniel et Vala que deux fils d'Héphaistos d'une même génération le possède ! Héphaïstos ne donne cette faculté à ces enfants que lorsque ces derniers sont voués à un grand avenir dans un chaos ! Raconta Bella sur l'origine du pouvoir de ces deux derniers.

_ Donc ils possèdent ce pouvoir parce que…

_ Dans un avenir proche, leurs dons seront utiliser contre des ennemis puissant qui souhaiteront le chaos le plus total déclara Bella avec fatalité sur le fait que dans un proche avenir, le monde pourrait très vite sombrer dans le chaos.

_ Et cela ne t'effraie pas d'une telle situation ? Demanda inquiet Edward face à une telle confidence.

_ J'ai ma famille avec moi ! Et je t'ai toi alors je sais que je ne risque rien comme la si bien dis Susan remarqua Bella en lui souriant alors qu'un souvenir fit « tilt » dans la mémoire d'Edward.

_ Sa vision ! Tu crois que ce fameux chaos qui a fait que Ron et Edmund ont hérités du don du feu, et ce même avenir dans lequel Susan nous as vus comme étant des piliers de notre futur ? Demanda Edward en se rappelant sans aucune difficulté des paroles exactes de la prophétie de la fille d'Apollon.

_« Se sont des êtres que tous opposent, _

_Lui, être de l'ombre et des ténèbres,_

_Elle, héritière du dieu des mers._

_Jamais ils n'auraient dus se connaître,_

_Pourtant leurs choix ne s'imposent pas, _

_Car leur Destin est déjà fais, _

_Leur route déjà tout tracé._

_Ils sont la lumière et les ténèbres, _

_Ils sont le feu et l'eau, _

_Ils sont l'Alpha et l'Oméga, _

_Leur destin unis pour le meilleur, _

_Mais c'est le pire qui les unira._

_Et avec eux, le monde gagnera _

_Ou alors il sombrera. »_

_ Il faut croire que notre histoire à toi et moi, fait partis de la réussite de notre victoire ! Bien que j'ignores encore comment notre amour pourra nous sauver de ce monde de chaos qu'à dus apercevoir Susan dans sa vision ? Se demanda Bella à ce propos, se posant ainsi la même question muette qu'Edward avait à ce sujet.

Ils passèrent tous les deux la nuit à discuter avant que la fille de Poséidon ne s'endorme dans les bras du jeune Cullen, qui passa les dernières heures de la nuit à sentir le parfum que dégageait celle qu'il aimait ou quand l'heure fut venu aux Jackson de se lever pour aller en cours Edward réveilla Bella avant de la laisser se changer et qu'il partit chez lui pour se changer à son tour.

L'emploi du temps des deux enfants de Poséidon consistait que le lundi, Bella attaquait avec une heure de grec ancien de 8h à 9h avec sa classe de première année, avant celle des terminales de 9h à 10h. Puis elle n'avait plus court jusqu'à l'après midi de 14h à 15h avec les secondes, alors que Percy avait cours de sport de 10h à 12h, qui réunissaient toutes les trois années pour une raison « inconnus » puis il avait un autre cours de 15h à 17h.

En ce qui concernait le reste de la semaine, le mardi était un jour sans cours pour tous les deux, tout comme le vendredi d'ailleurs alors que le mercredi, Bella avait cours de 9h à 10h avec les secondes pendant que Percy avait ces deux heures de cours de sport de 10h à 12h. Et que le jeudi, la fille de Poséidon avait cours de 10h à 11h avec les premières années, et de 11h à 12h avec les dernières années et que l'après-midi, Percy faisait cours de sport de 14h à 16h mais il n'avait pas d'indication sur la classe qu'il allait avoir.

Et exceptionnellement, Percy décida d'accompagner Bella et les autres au lycée pour 8h, car il devait aller chercher chez le proviseur ce qu'il allait « enseigner » à ces élèves en cours de sport, et connaître la véritable raison qui avait poussé ce dernier à mettre les trois années de sport dans un même cours de deux heures le lundi matin.

Alors que pour leurs premiers cours donner, Percy et Bella décidèrent tous les deux de mettre des tenus « classe » pour l'occasion : Percy avait mis une chemise blanche avec un jean foncer et une veste bleu et ces baskets blanches tout comme Bella qui avait assortis sa tenue à la sienne avec une jupe en jean fourreau qui allait jusqu'à ces genoux, et avait enfilée ces chaussures noires à talons.

Et pendant que Percy faisait monter les trois plus jeunes dans sa grosse Ford pick-up qui pouvait pleinement prendre cinq personnes dans l'habitacle, avec trois sièges à l'arrière Bella ferma la porte de la maison à clé avant de les rejoindre dans l'habitacle, et le fils de Poséidon les mena au lycée.

Alors que les plus jeunes se demandaient si les « nouveaux » seraient présents dans le cours de grec ancien, Percy gara son véhicule sur le parking du lycée avant de laisser ces derniers aller dans la salle du cours de sa sœur, pendant qu'il allait voir le proviseur.

_ A votre avis, qu'elles seront les trois sport que l'on fera cette année, pendant les trois trimestres ? Demanda Edmund curieux de savoir ce que Percy allait leur enseigner pendant ces quatre heures de sport.

_ Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on aura un cours de sport en même temps que les autres années ? Se demanda Lucy sur cette question que ne cessait de se demander Percy depuis la veille.

_ Vous le serez cette après-midi surement, alors dépêchons nous d'aller dans …

Mais Bella ne put finir sa phrase que quelqu'un les héla derrière eux, enfin, quelqu'un héla une personne en particulier :

_ Lucy !

_ Seth ! Mais qu'est ce que tu… qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous là ? Demanda curieuse Lucy en se tournant pour découvrir son « petit copain » qui courrait vers elle, très vite rejoint par Jacob, Leah, Quil et Embry.

_ C'est sympa Lucy ! On dirait que ma présence t'indispose ? Demanda Seth en faisant le mariol, faisant rire ces camarades alors que Lucy lui sourit en retour.

_ Ce n'est pas cela Seth ! Je suis surprise de te voir toi et les autres, et…

_ Elle veut simplement savoir ce que vous faites tous ici, et nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi vous avez changés de lycée ? Demanda Bella surprise de les voirs dans cet établissement et non pas dans le leur à la Push.

_ C'est à cause de Seth que nous sommes là ! Monsieur mon petit frère ne pouvait pas supporter de se trouver loin de sa chérie alors il a demandé de changer d'établissement, en sachant que Lucy y serait ! Tu vois, pour placer plus de temps ensemble ! Déclara Leah pour ces derniers alors qu'Edmund ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

_ Vous êtes ces baby-sitters en faîtes ! Répliqua simplement le fils d'Héphaistos faisant grogner Seth, rire le reste des Quileutes alors que Lucy le fusilla du regard, pendant que Katara lui donna un coup sur la tête et que Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, je vais vous laissez, je dois aller préparer ma salle ! On se revoit dans quelque minute prévena Bella en leur désignant son sac et en saluant les autres, avant de les laisser et de se diriger vers sa salle, et par finir par être rejoins par Jacob.

_ Nous on se revoit en cour cette aprèm ? Demanda Jacob à cette dernière en marchant à son rythme.

_ Tu as pris le cours de grec ancien ? Demanda Bella surprise en le regardant hocher de la tête en souriant, faisant rire la jeune fille : Tu as intérêt à savoir bosser mon vieux parce qu'avec moi comme prof ça ne sera pas du gâteau ! Répliqua-t'elle en rigolant, en remarquant sa tête désappointer avant qu'il ne se remette à rire lui aussi.

_ Je te dis à cette aprèm Jake ! Tu devrais te dépêchez d'aller en cours avant d'être en retard ! Prévena Bella alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de sa salle, ou des élèves se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur.

_ Dans ce cas, à plus tard Bella ! Salua Jake en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant que cette dernière ne réplique en jouant, en lui donnant un coup de poing contre son épaule le faisant rire et elle avec.

Entrant enfin dans sa salle de classe, Bella salua les quelques élèves déjà présent et posa ces affaires sur son bureau avant de retirer son blouson et de sortir la carte géographique de son sac et son cahier de cours et notes, pour ensuite finir par accrocher sa carte sur une partie du tableau en attendant que les autres élèves soient tous présents.

Bien vite, Edmund, Katara, Lucy et Seth arrivèrent dans la salle de classe alors que la sonnerie du début des cours vint à sonner, commençant ainsi l'heure du cours.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Avant de commencer le cours, j'ai plusieurs points à mettre en place avec vous ! Le premier point est que le premier d'entre vous qui m'apelle Madame Jackson, je le fous à la porte avec un rapport, c'est clair ! Le deuxième point, est que je ne veux pas non plus d'entendre de Melle Jackson, appelez moi simplement Bella et tutoyez moi sa sera plus facile, j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me vouvoie et que tout le monde se tutoie par la même occasion aussi ! Troisièmement, vous n'aurez pas de devoir que je vous donnerais… MAIS déclara Bella en levant les mains pour se faire entendre dans la salle, ou les élèves avaient explosés de joie sur ce point. Si je ne donne pas de devoir à faire pour le cours suivant, il est sur que les leçons devront être appris pour le cours suivant, parce que je peux décider de vous faire des interros surprises si j'en ais envie prévena la fille de Poséidon sur ce point alors que certains élèves hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec ce compromis.

_ Ensuite pour ce qui est des contrôles, vous en aurez au moins deux grands par trimestre, en sachant que vous en aurez des plus petits chaque mois, pour faire quelques bilans de tous ce que vous aurez appris ! Il y aura aussi chaque mois, un devoir maison noter qui sera une punition si je vois que certains ne travaille pas asser, et quand vous connaîtrez bien la langue, ceux qu'ils le veulent, pourront faire des exposer oral pour grappiller des points je ne suis pas contre, sinon je…

Mais Bella ne put finir ces précisions que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre laissant ainsi passer la tête de Percy qui se mit à lui sourire, d'une façon idiote et quelque peu sournoise.

_ Salut Bee ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda Percy en entrant un peu plus dans la salle, tout en saluant les étudiants de la tête et faisant un clin d'œil à son frère et à ses sœurs, quand il regarda d'une drôle de tête Seth, pour ensuite se retourner vers sa jumelle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là Percy ? Tu ne devais pas être avec le P…

_ Je viens de finir, il m'a expliqué ce que nous allons faire cette année et le premier semestre va être chargé, je lui ais même proposer un truc et il m'a dis qu'il n'était pas contre ! J'ai prévenus les autres, on aura tout de même besoin d'un coup de main pour cela ! Souria Percy connaissant enfin la véritable raison que son premier cour de sport réunissait toutes les trois années du lycée.

_ Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que…

_ Tu comprendras à 10 heures comme tous les autres, sinon tu vas devoir me supporter pendant ces deux heures avant l'heure J rigola Percy content de pouvoir posséder un secret que sa sœur ne pouvait pas encore connaître.

Le fusillant du regard sous le rire des trois membres de sa famille et de ces autres élèves, Bella se retourna vers eux et décida de reprendre le file de son discours du premier cours.

_ Je disais donc que je veux que tout le monde participe à ce cours, car plus vous participerez et plus vous gagnerez de point de participation qui comptera pour vos points de fin de trimestre ! Sinon nos premiers cours seront consacrés à des cours de rappel pour ceux qui on déjà fait du grec ancien, ou pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore eux connaissance de cette langue Prévena Bella tout en sortant une nouvelle fiche de son sac avant de la placer sur le tableau, dévoilant ainsi l'alphabet grec avec leurs sons et leurs traductions pendant que Percy avait pris un siège et s'était assis au côté du bureau de sa sœur, à cheval dessus.

_ Nous passerons ainsi notre premier mois sur les bases du grec ancien et nous ferons aussi dans ce cours, de l'histoire et de la géographie en grec ancien si vous apprenez cette langue, autant que vous puissiez vous familiarisez avec ceux qui le parlaient déclara Bella sur le programme des prochains cours.

Et la minute suivante, les élèves sortirent leurs cahiers de cours avant que Bella ne commence par leur apprendre l'alphabet grec avec quelques mots de vocabulaire, sur lesquelles ils entrainèrent leurs prononciation avant que la fille de Poséidon ne leur fait passer un texte de grec ancien alors que la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna.

_ Pour le prochain cours je ne vous demanderez uniquement de lire ce texte parfaitement, et je vous interrogerais dessus au prochain cours pour vous testez sur votre prononciation prévena Bella à ces élèves qui hochèrent de la tête avant qu'il ne quitte le cours, alors qu'Edmund, Katara, Lucy et Seth vinrent la rejoindre.

_ Alors ? Leurs demanda-t'elle en les observant tous les quatre.

_ Pour un premier cours tu as été excellente ! Déclara simplement Edmund en lui souriant chaleuresement, et en ne se moquant pas d'elle pour une fois.

_ C'est bien vrai Bella, hâte d'être au prochain souria à son tour Katara alors que Lucy hocha à son tour de la tête d'accord avec elle.

_ Moi faut pas que je perde le file et que je travaille dure prévena Seth à ces derniers alors que cela fit rire Edmund qui se reçut un coup de Katara pour le faire taire, pendant que Lucy lui souriait.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Seth, je te ferais moi-même réviser promit Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil faisant sourire ce dernier, alors qu'Edmund s'amusa à faire le geste de vomir, se prenant ainsi un autre coup de la part de Katara faisant belle et bien rire les deux enfant de Poséidon.

_ Allez vous tous ! Allez en cours au lieu de faire les idiots ! Rigola Bella en leur montrant de la tête la porte alors que les terminales attendaient derrière, avec Emmett, Rosalie, Kate et Irina en tête.

Hochant de la tête, Edmund fit sortir les trois autres et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à leurs prochains cours, alors que les terminales entrèrent enfin en cours et qu'une personne bien précises firent grogner Percy et Bella, quand ils virent Luke, le fils d'Hermès entrer dans la pièce tout en se mettant à discuter avec Leah qui semblait rire d'une de ces blagues.

Refaisant le même discours avec les premières années, Bella passa sa deuxième heure de cours et la première avec les terminales, à faire un cours de rappel sur l'alphabet, les conjugaisons, déclinaisons et autres avant la fin de l'heure alors qu'elle leur demanda seulement de revoir ce qu'ils avaient revus en cours chez eux.

Et alors que toutes les années qui avaient pris sport se dirigèrent vers le gymnase, Percy et Bella les précédèrent, et qu'ils finirent par constater que si les Cullen et Dénali se trouvaient avec Edmund, Katara et Lucy les Quileutes, eux, se trouvaient avec les trois nouveaux, Luke, Annabeth et Grover, alors qu'ils passaient leurs temps à fusiller du regard les trois Dénali du regard.

Les deux enfants de Poséidon se doutaient sans aucun problème que la présence des trois vampires en plus, énervait énormément les Quileutes, raison pour laquelle ces derniers avaient refusés que Seth rejoigne Lucy, si cette dernière se trouvait en leur présence.

Entrant dans la salle en derniers quand la cloche sonna de nouveau, tous les élèves firent silence et allèrent tous s'asseoir sur les gradins, en ne quittant pas des yeux Percy et Bella en attendant de connaître la véritable raison de leurs rassemblements à tous mais avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent de nouveau en laissant place à quatre personnes qui entrèrent.

Et l'identité de ces quatre personnes n'était d'autre qu'Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione !

Mais ils ne semblaient pas être venus les mains vides, parce que les deux garçons portaient deux gros sac de voyage et en allant saluer Percy et Bella, ainsi que leurs petits frère et sœurs le fils de Poséidon demanda le silence dans la salle pour expliquer enfin la présence de ces quatre derniers, et la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous réunis.

_ Je présume que vous vous posez tous la question : pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici dans le même cours ? Et qui sont ces quatres personnes ? Eh bien, en ce qui concerne la deuxième question, sachez qu'il s'agit de nos frères et sœurs, enfin nous les considérons ainsi parce que pour dire vrai, ils sont plutôt nos neveux et nièces ! Mais je vous présente Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui seront avec nous, vos professeurs de danses pour ce trimestre ! Déclara Percy annonçant enfin le sport qu'ils allaient faire et faisant pas mal de murmure dans le gymnase.

_ Si vous voulez que je vous explique en quoi consisteront ces cours, je souhaiterais avoir le SILENCE ! S'exclama Percy sur le dernier mot pour ramener tout le monde au silence, et montrant à tous qu'il pouvait crier sans aucune difficulté.

_ Bien ! Aux cours de ces séances, vous apprendrez plusieurs pas de danse que vous serez obliger de réutiliser lors des bals qui se dérouleront tout le long de l'année, et qui seront noter lors de ces bals bien évidemment ! Et cela consistera à tous vous réunir à cette heure, pour vous apprendre plusieurs pas comme la valse ou la valse de vienne, le cha-cha-cha, le jive, la samba, le tango ou le tango argentin ! Tout ça se passera pendant ces deux heures de cours du lundi matin, et vous devez vous demandez à présent à quoi serviront les trois autres cours n'est ce pas ? Demanda Percy à ces derniers en ayant piqué leurs curiosités.

_ Si les pas de danse que nous vous apprendront seront pour la partie « danse libre » de votre notation, vous aurez des « danses obligatoires » qui comme leurs noms indiquent sont obligatoires ! Les chorégraphies que vous aurez choisis d'interpréter devront être apprises par cœur et interpréter avec tout le dynamiste et en rythme avec la musique, qui lui soit attribuer ! Mais je vous rassure, les chorégraphies ne durent qu'1 minute et 30 secondes, mais vous devrez les connaître par cœur et sur le bout des doigts ! Expliqua Percy à tous les élèves qui se demandèrent qu'elle pouvait être ces fameuses chorégraphies.

_ Bien entendus, puisque le premier bal se passera lors d'Halloween, il a été décidés que vous devrez interpréter trois danses obligatoires, et que les trois prochains cours se feront en fonction de vos choix des trois danses que vous interpréterez lors du bal ! Bien sur, vous devrez choisir votre cavalier et votre cavalière maintenant pour ne pas être dépaysé lors du bal, et vous pouvez choisir entre les différentes années aussi ! Prévena Percy à ce sujet avant de se tourner vers sa famille, alors qu'Harry avait sortis un poste radio de l'un des sacs avec des CD et des fiches, et que de l'autre sac, Hermione en sortit deux tenus distincts pour lui et sa sœur.

_ Et c'est pendant ces deux heures que moi et ma sœur allons vous présentez les fameuses danses obligatoires, mais nous devons aller nous changer pour pouvoir les faire avec faciliter ! C'est pour ça que pendant ce temps, commencer à choisir votre cavalier et cavalière dans la foule avant qu'on ne vous donne les fiches avec les titres des danses et leurs musiques, que vous choisissiez entre vous ! Déclara Percy à tous avant de prendre sa tenue des mains d'Hermione et d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires des garçons, pendant que Bella en faisait de même avec celle des filles.

Et que pendant qu'ils étaient entrain de se changer dans les vestiaires, les autres Jackson surveillaient les élèves entrain de choisir des cavaliers et des cavalières parmis les trois années alors qu'Edmund et Katara avaient tous les deux décidés qu'ils se mettraient ensembles, tout comme Lucy et Seth, Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, alors qu'Edward accepta de se mettre avec Tanya que Leah s'était mise avec Luke, qu'Annabeth avec Grover pendant que les autres Quileutes se demandaient quelles cavalières ils allaient choisir, tout comme Kate et Irina.

Mais le fils de Poséidon répondit à cette question que tout le monde se posait quand il ressortit des vestiaires changer, faisant baver les filles devant lui les tenus avaient été sans conteste choisis par Susan, parce qu'il abordait une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes avec un pantalon bleu en toile, asser flexible pour n'importe quelle mouvement.

_ Ils ont déjà choisis des cavaliers et des cavalières ? Demanda Percy aux membres de sa famille, tout en jetant un œil aux feuilles pour voir les chorées qu'il allait interpréter avec sa sœur devant tous.

_ Bah justement je crois que certains ne se sont pas vraiment décidés remarqua Harry à ce propos en désignant plusieurs personnes de la tête qui n'avait pas bougé dont certains des Quileutes.

_ Très bien ! Donc les personnes qui n'auront pas choisis de cavalier ou de cavalière, sera mis avec une personne qui aura choisi les mêmes chorégraphies que lui, ou dans le cas ou cette personne n'aura pas de cavalier, se sera l'un de nous qui fera le cavalier ou la cavalière… Mais je vous préviens tous, le premier type qui se met à ploter l'une de mes sœurs, ou encore la première fille qui nous fais du rentré dedans à moi ou l'un de mes frères, je promets que cette personne aura un zéro tout cours, est ce que c'est clair ! Prévena Percy d'une voix dure et des plus sérieuse, en ayant sans peine remarquer que certains garçons avaient déjà flashé sur ses sœurs, ou que certaines filles étaient du genre « croqueuse de jolie garçon » sa répartie les refroidis et leur firent bien comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Et alors que Percy allait continuer de leur dire comment le choix allait se passer, il fut couper par les sifflements des garçons qui observaient quelque chose derrière lui, alors qu'il put très bien apercevoir le regard noir d'Edward fusiller ces derniers du regard, bien qu'il avait lui-même des yeux éberluer, fixant quelque chose dans le dos du fils de Poséidon.

Se doutant de qui cela pouvait être, Percy se retourna pour très vite se mettre à maudire mentalement de tous les noms la fille d'Apollon pour la tenue qu'elle avait renfilé à Bella, parce que cette dernière était tout simplement éblouissante et « très découverte ».

La fille d'Apollon avait renfilé à Bella une longue robe bleu à fine bretelle avec un décolleter carré, qui moulait son corps et tombait jusqu'à ces mollets, alors que le bas se trouvait être fendus à mi-cuisse des deux côtés, dévoilant ainsi ces jambes chausser de ces chaussures noires à talons à chacun de ces pas.

En sachant que les danses allaient être des plus remuantes, Bella s'était vite fais un chignon quelque peu lâche avec un chouchou et rejoignait son frère, tout en ne faisant pas attention aux regards et sifflements des garçons mais son regard ne put s'empêcher de se porter jusqu'à Edward.

Lui souriant chaleuresement et amoureusement, la fille de Poséidon reporta son regard sur son frère et lui prit l'une des feuilles de ces polycopier, pour pouvoir quelle chorégraphie ils allaient tous les deux interpréter avant de lever les yeux au ciel en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que c'était des danses des plus remuantes, qu'il avait choisis.

Ou plutôt que Susan avait vus le choix de Percy sur les chorégraphies et qu'elle avait agis en conséquence, en préparant les feuilles et en prévenant Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione de leurs futurs rôles.

_ Comme je le disais, nous allons vous faire passer des polycopier et avec votre partenaire, vous écrirez vos noms dessus en choisissant les trois chorégraphies que vous prendrez, tout en sachant que vous ne pouvez pas choisir deux chorégraphies sur le même style de danse, vous devez être varié ! Quant à ceux qui n'ont pas de partenaire l'écrive, et nous improviserons pour les cours de la semaine prochaine qui commenceront vraiment ! Sinon voici votre choix se portant sur 5 styles de danses, avec deux chorégraphies chacunes excepter la dernière on vous montrera ainsi 9 chorégraphies mais avant cela nous allons vous faire passer les polycopier déclara Percy avant de se diriger avec Harry et Ron dans les gradins pour distribuer les polycopier, pendant que les filles se chargeaient de préparer le poste radio et la musique.

Laissant ainsi à tous les élèves de prendre compte des polycopier et d'écrire le nom de leur partenaire et de leurs classes et années, Percy retourna auprès de sa sœur avant de prévenir les élèves du début de la démonstration.

_ Les danses que nous allons vous apprendre et que vous allez ensuite refaire lors du bal sont le Tango, le Tango Argentin, le Cha-cha-cha, le Jive et le Free Style déclara Percy avant de faire un signe de tête aux deux autres filles de lancer la musique, alors qu'il s'était mis en place avec Bella pour interpréter la première chorégraphie.

[.com/watch?v=COeXmBZpLSE ]

Alors que la musique « _La Cumparsita_ » de Gerardo Matos Rodríguez résonnait à travers le gymnase, les élèves restèrent figés et stoïques en observant Percy et Bella évoluer sur le terrain, dans un Tango Argentin endiablé pendant que certains se demandaient comment réussir à faire une chorégraphie d'une façon aussi « professionnellement » qu'eux.

Et pendant que les élèves se posaient ces questions Edward, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il adorerait être le cavalier de Bella à la place de Percy en ce moment même, surtout avec les portés qu'il lui faisait faire.

Quand enfin la music cessa après plus d'1 min et 40 secondes de supplice pour Edward, qui lisait parfaitement toutes les pensées salaces des garçons sur Bella ainsi que celles des filles sur Percy le jeune Cullen faillit bien faire un massacre tandis que sa bien aimé se relevait, aider par son frère qui la souleva sans aucune difficulté avant qu'ils ne repartent tous les deux se mettre en position pour la danse suivante.

Et Edward comprit que les prochaines minutes allaient être un véritable calvaire pour lui, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter d'observer sa belle danser, certes pas dans ces bras mais dans ceux de son frère, mais danser tout de même !

[.com/watch?v=VyphT8jW-ag&feature=related]

La musique suivante qui sortit des enceintes du poste radio à travers le gymnase fut "_Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)" _des Pussycat Dolls, alors que ce Tango Argentin semblait bien plus dynamique que la chorégraphie précédente, surtout avec tous les jeux de jambes et les grands écartés que faisait la fille de Poséidon faisant encore plus siffler d'engouement les garçons dans la salle.

Et grognant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de fusiller de son regard le plus noir, les types qui avaient osés la siffler et qui se trouvaient dans son dos leur réaction face à son regard ne se fit pas très longtemps à venir, ils reculèrent de peur à sa vue et cessèrent ainsi de siffler SA petite amie.

Alors quand à la fin de la chorégraphie, Percy se retrouva à genoux avec la jambe droite de Bella sur son épaule, Edward aurait fais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place en cet instant et en n'essayant de ne pas écouter les pensées des garçons autour de lui, il se concentra sur celle des enfants de Poséidon. Et dut au fait qu'il n'entendait rien venant d'eux, il se plongeait dans se silence, si bien qu'il n'écoutait plus celles des autres.

Et en lisant dans les pensées d'Harry et des autres, Edward avait finis par comprendre qu'avec les quatre style de danse, ils avaient une chorégraphie plus simple et une autre beaucoup plus complexe, raison pour laquelle il avait noter plus de pas difficile pour un humain que dans une autre.

Enfin quand les deux enfants de Poséidon eurent interpréter les danses sur le Tango Argentin, Edward put lire dans l'esprit des autres et sur la fiche qu'il avait avec Tanya, que les deux suivantes étaient des Tango.

[.com/watch?v=7JOSZpWrNQA&feature=related]

Sur la musique des Black Eyed Pease de « _Shut up_ », le premier tango de Percy et Bella débuta de nouveau, et ne se concentrant que sur leur chorégraphie, les deux enfants de Poséidon ne faisaient pas attention aux regards qu'on leur portait, surtout des plus concentrés, qui observaient les pas de danse pour essayer de se décider sur leurs futurs choix.

Si dans cette chorégraphie, ils restaient tous les deux coller l'un à l'autre dans cette chorégraphie, alors que quand à la fin de celle-ci, ils enchainèrent sur la suivante, les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de pensées qu'ils devaient avoir une très bonne endurance, pour ne pas être fatiguer.

[.com/watch?v=JrJUiUkP_Bg&feature=related]

Alors que « _If I Had You_ » d'Adam Lambert résonna dans le gymnase, ce tango était bien plus rythmique que le précédent et certains élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'applaudir en rythme avec la musique, et applaudissait en même temps les deux danseurs qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse.

Ainsi quand la musique cessa enfin, les élèves commençaient déjà entre eux, de choisir quelle danse ils allaient prendre entre les deux tango et les tango argentin, avant que leurs deux professeurs stagiaires ne passent aux deux chorégraphies sur les Cha-cha-cha.

[.com/watch?v=NWLxHn8T2hg&feature=related]

[.com/watch?v=oz9R4Bvemy8&feature=related ]

En les regardant évoluer sur les deux chorégraphies l'une après l'autre, Edward savait déjà que la deuxième danse lui plaisait, car il reconnaissait sans peine celle que Percy et Bella avaient déjà tous les deux danser en gage de leur retard dans la boite de nuit, plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Tanya avait aussi accepté de choisir déjà cette chorégraphie, et elle souhaitait choisir un tango, mais ignorait encore laquelle choisir entre les quatre déjà proposer.

Et quand vint à la démonstration des deux danses sur le Jive, le jeune Cullen sut aussi qu'il allait prendre l'une de ces dernières, en particulier la deuxième que Tanya accepta, d'accord avec lui que s'ils choisissaient l'une du tango argentin.

[.com/watch?v=St68eTCn_sI&feature=related]

[.com/watch?v=4D6yJxobmjo&feature=related]

Mais à la dernière minute, quand Harry allait enclencher la musique pour la danse du Free Style Percy le fit stopper sous l'étonnement de Bella et des autres, ainsi que des élèves alors qu'il venait d'avoir une super idée, tout d'un coup.

_ Oubliez le Free Style pour le premier bal, j'ai une meilleure idée à vous proposez en ce qui concerne la dernière danse ! Comme vous le savez à tous vos bals, il y a l'élection d'un Roi et d'une Reine ? Eh, bien cette année, le Roi et la Reine devront danser une chorégraphie en particulière, et j'ai la chorégraphie idéal pour les deux qui gagneront ! Ca sera même cette danse que nous vous apprendront aussi le lundi matin ! Déclara Percy attirant ainsi la curiosité de tous quand il se dirigea sur le poste radio et chercha la musique qu'il désirait.

Et quand les premières notes de la musique retentirent dans le gymnase, tout le monde crièrent leurs joies, surtout les filles qui reconnurent sans conteste _« __(I've Had) The Time of My Life »_ du film _Dirty Dancing_ que tous comprirent de quelle chorégraphie Percy leur parlait.

[.com/watch?v=l9BbUqHrWFI]

Souriant à sa sœur qui ne put s'empêcher de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel à son idée, tout en prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait pour rejouer le passage de la danse du film, et sous les applaudissements des élèves et des membres de leur famille ils refirent tous les deux la danse dans ces moindres pas, infimes soient-ils.

Même quand Percy rejoua le passage ou Patrick Swayze dansait seul, il le refaisait la même chose, tout en se dirigeant vers les gradins ou se trouvaient les élèves, alors que derrière lui, Bella avait continué à se mouvoir sur la danse pour ne pas rester entre temps inactif et quand le fils de Poséidon fit signe à sa famille de venir, ces derniers ne se firent pas attendre longtemps.

Et sous les applaudissements des élèves, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny le rejoignirent tout comme Edmund, Katara et Lucy qui descendirent des gradins pour les suivre et ils faisaient les mêmes pas que Percy qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers Bella qui lui souriait, et savait ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête à ce moment.

Alors que les autres Jackson allèrent chercher les élèves pour les faire tous danser, Percy claqua dans ces mains tout en faisant signe à sa sœur de venir et cette dernière ne se fit pas longtemps attendre.

Courant vers lui, elle et son frère, effectuèrent sans aucune difficulté le portée sous les ébahissements des élèves ou les filles, étaient toutes pressés d'apprendre ce porter, et les garçons l'étaient bien moins.

Et c'est ainsi que le cours de sport se termina, alors que Percy demanda une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous ces élèves, qui se rapprochaient pour venir déposer les fiches avec leurs choix de « danse obligatoire ».

_ Les cours commenceront la semaine prochaine et nous vous dirons les groupes qui seront affectés à chaque professeur pour apprendre ces chorégraphies ! Sinon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec vos premiers cours ! Salua Percy avant de prendre les polycopier et de les saluer tous, alors qu'ils allaient tous à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner.

_ Alors ! C'était comment mon premier cours ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa famille alors que les Cullen et Dénali les rejoignirent, et que les Quileutes paraissaient vouloir se rapprocher mais restaient à une bonne distance des « vampires », tout en continuant de fusiller du regard les trois nouvelles.

_ Vraiment génial ! Hâte de pouvoir m'amuser à danser ! S'exclama heureuse Lucy en sautillant sur place, trop heureuse de pouvoir danser que faire un autre sport, bien qu'elle était très forte dans cette matière.

_ Pareil pour nous ! Sourirent Edmund et Katara aussi près à mettre le feu sur scène.

_ Et nous aussi ! C'était génial ton cours Percy, surtout que je ne vais pas lâcher d'une seconde ma Rose ! Déclara Emmett en regardant amoureusement sa compagne qui le lui rendit, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à leurs frères et sœur alors que leurs cousines ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de sa déclaration.

_ Content que cela vous a plus dans ce cas souria Percy au Cullen et Dénali, avant de se tourner vers les Quileutes qui restaient toujours à bonne distance des « vampires » : Et vous les gars ? C'était comment ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ C'était génial Percy ! Mais quand est ce qu'on comptait nous prévenir pour elles ? Demanda Jacob d'une voix dure en désignant de la tête les trois Dénali, avec dédain alors que ces trois dernières les fusillèrent du regard.

_ Stop Jake ! Pas un mot de plus, parce que ce n'est pas le moment et l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça ! Répliqua Bella en coupant ce dernier et les autres qui allaient répliquer, tout en observant des personnes derrière les Quileutes.

La fille de Poséidon désignait de la tête les trois autres nouveaux du lycée, en d'autre terme, Annabeth, Grover et Luke qui se trouvaient toujours dans le gymnase et qui semblaient attendre les Quileutes.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez tous les trois sortir ? Demanda d'une voix autoritaire Percy en les fusillant du regard, leurs faisant pleinement comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt d'obtempérer ou sa allait mal tourner pour eux.

_ Et pourquoi est ce qu'ils doivent partir ? Parce que d'après se qu'on a pus voir ils sont comme vous, surtout qu'Annabeth dégage la même odeur qu'Hermione et Katara remarqua Leah sur le fait qu'elle et les autres Quileutes avaient découvert leurs véritables identités.

_ Ne nous rapporte pas à cette… _fille_ Leah ! Moi et Katara n'avons rien en commun avec elle ! Cracha Hermione hargneuse en fusillant la Quileute du regard avant de fusiller les trois autres, surprenant la meute présente.

_ Mais se sont…

_ Ils sont peut être comme nous mais vous n'avez pas intérêts à nous rapporter à eux ou Peter vous massacrera sans aucun regret ! Prévena Ron à se sujet en coupant les protestations de Seth sur ce sujet.

_ Pourquoi Peter voudrait nous massacrer dans ce cas ? Demanda Embry ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison ce dernier agirait ainsi contre eux.

_ Parce qu'il nous accuse d'être la cause de la mort de ces deux frères aînés ! Déclara une voix derrière eux et qui se trouvait être celle de Luke, qui fit tourner la tête de tous vers lui.

_ Et c'est vrai ? Demanda surpris Quil en se tournant vers ce dernier, alors qu'il était vraiment étonné d'apprendre, comme le reste de la meute, que Peter avait eu des frères aînés.

_ Dean et Sam nous ont sauvés la vie quand nous étions plus jeunes, et nous ne serons plus là sans leurs sacrifices ! Expliqua simplement Annabeth mais son explication en énerva plus d'un parmi les Jackson.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que leur mission était de ramené Thalia vivante à la colonie, ce qui n'a pas été le cas, puisqu'elle AUSSI s'est fais tuer pour vous protéger ! Alors tu ferais mieux de la boucler Puits de Sagesse, parce qu'on peut bien se passer de tes explications philosophique ! Prévena Harry d'une voix des plus menaçante alors que sous sa colère ces yeux viraient presqu'au rouge.

Quand un fils d'Arès était pris dans une telle colère que leurs yeux viraient aux rouge, mieux valait ne pas les énerver encore plus ou cela risquait de se finir en bain de sang.

_ Harry ! Calmes-toi ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bain de sang ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix suppliante en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon pour le calmer, alors que les Cullen avaient réagis en conséquence.

Emmett et Jasper s'étaient placés en face de lui en lui cachant la vus des demi-dieux et du satyre, pour lui éviter tout « débordement » et d'attaquer à proprement parler.

Et alors que les Quileutes allaient répliqués quelque chose, une autre voix les coupèrent dans leurs tentatives les obligeant à tous se boucher les oreilles.

_ SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Cria la voix énervée de Bella qui alla se placer entre sa famille, ces amis et les Quileutes, alors que sa voix était assée forte pour avoir réussi à faire trembler le sol.

_ Tu vas te calmer maintenant Harry ou je te jure que je t'envois dans la piscine pour te rafraichir les idées, c'est clair ? Ils ne sont tous les trois pas coupables de ce qui est arrivé à Dean et Sam, le seul fautif c'est Chiron ! C'est lui qui n'a pas envoyer asser d'effectif avec Dean et Sam, EUX, ils ne sont fautifs de rien, ils n'avaient même pas cinq ans à l'époque, alors tu arrêtes ! J'ai pas pus hier m'énerver sur Peter pour ce qu'il a causé comme dégât sur nous tous, mais je ne me générais pas avec toi ! Alors tu t'arrêtes MAINTENANT ! Ordonna Bella d'une voix énervé en fusillant de ces yeux océan le fils d'Arès qui parvint à se calmer, avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus.

Mais il fallait croire que la crise de Bella n'était pas finis, parce qu'elle se tourna totalement vers Luke, Annabeth et Grover :

_ Vous trois ! J'ai peut-être dis que vous n'étiez pas fautif dans l'histoire, mais c'est pour vous protéger qu'ils ont perdus la vie alors ne venez pas nous chercher des noises, parce que je peux vous assurez que Peter cela prendre comme un affront en leur mémoire, et il vous tuera sans la moindre difficulté ! Alors foutez nous la paix parce que nous savons tous parfaitement que c'est pour nous que vous et Chiron êtes venus à Forks ! Prévena Bella en les désignant tous les trois du doigt, et en les fusillant du regard leur faisant pleinement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêts à pousser le bouchon trop loin.

_ Et vous cinq ! Appela Bella en se tournant vers les Quileutes qui la regardèrent quelques peu inquiet, avec les tremblements qui continuaient toujours de faire bouger le sol. Si je vous vois encore venir importuner les Cullen et les Dénali, vous allez comprendre pourquoi mon frère s'amuse à me nommer la Furie quand je m'y mets ! Si vous êtes venus au lycée comme excuse Seth alors que c'était pour eux, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne excuse à me fournir quand je voudrais vous flanquez à la porte ! Est-ce que vous m'avez bien comprise ?

Voyant que personne n'avait rien à dire sur ce qu'elle venait de déclarer, Bella souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration qui fit cesser le tremblement de terre que sa colère avait créée, pour ensuite parvenir à se calmer mais continua de fusiller du regard les Quileutes et les autres.

_ Alors maintenant, vous allez sortir et aller déjeuner avant que l'envie ne me prenne de vous foutre en heure de colle ! Prévena Bella en leur montrant les portes du gymnase de la tête.

Et ces derniers ne se le firent par dire deux fois, et ils s'empressèrent de sortir avant de nouveau dégât alors que les garçons se mirent à rire quand ils furent dehors, pour ensuite se stopper en une toux discrète tandis que la fille de Poséidon les fusillait du regard pour leur réaction.

_ Bon ! Maintenant que ça c'est fais, puis-je aller me changer sans qu'aucun de vous ne provoque une guerre mondiale ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers sa famille, sachant que ces derniers pourraient sans problème recommencer si l'envie leur prenait.

Voyant que tous n'avaient point répliqué à sa répartis, Bella reprit son sac dans lequel elle avait mis ces affaires d'aujourd'hui et comptait aller se changer quand une main lui attrapa le bras, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la porte des vestiaires des filles.

En se retournant, Bella put constater qu'il s'agissait d'Edward qui lui souriait avant qu'il ne la ramène vers lui, la faisant rire et qu'il ne l'embrasse amoureusement entourant sa taille de ces bras, et en l'enfermant dans l'étau de ces bras alors que la fille de Poséidon enroula ces bras dans son cou et ces mains finirent par s'emmêler dans ces cheveux.

Quand Edward se sépara enfin de Bella en posant son front contre le sien, pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau, le rouge aux joues et en le regardant avec tendresse quand elle finit par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans le gymnase.

_ Ou sont les autres ? Demanda surprise Bella en essayant de trouver ces derniers dans la pièce et faisant rire Edward par la même occasion.

_ Ils sont déjà partis Bella ! Percy se change dans le vestiaire des garçons et tu devrais en faire autant ! Déclara Edward à cette dernière en lui désignant le fameux vestiaire.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner dans le vestiaire ? Demanda Bella en lui lançant un de ces regards amoureux et fougueux qui firent déglutir Edward qui ferma un instant les yeux, pour essayer de reprendre ces moyens.

_ Bella, s'il te plait ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela a été très difficile pour moi de te voir dans cette tenue, danser dans les bras de ton frère alors que tous les garçons du lycée te dévoraient des yeux ? J'ai bien crus un instant que j'allais tous leurs crever les yeux pour qu'ils cessent tous de dévêtir ainsi, et crois-moi tu ne m'aides pas vraiment dans cette robe ! Murmura Edward contre les lèvres de Bella et ne pouvant s'empêcher de contempler les formes de son corps, que la robe moulait à perfection.

_ Eh bien j'ai des idées à proposer, tu veux les écouter ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant alors qu'elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ces lèvres.

_ Je suis toute ouïe ! Souria Edward en reposant un nouveau baiser sur ces lèvres.

Mais avant que Bella n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, la porte du vestiaire des garçons s'ouvrit pour laisser Percy passer, changer dans son « uniforme » et prenant son sac en sortit, et se dirigea vers la porte du gymnase.

_ Attends que je sois sortis du gymnase Bella pour lui proposer tes idées comme ça je ne ferais rien contre ! Prévena Percy à cette dernière faisant rire celle-ci alors qu'Edward se cacha en plongeant sa tête dans la nuque de Bella, pour ne pas observer son frère.

_ C'est bon Edward ! Mon méchant frère est parti maintenant ! Souligna dans un rire Bella alors que les portes battantes du gymnase se refermèrent sur ce dernier : Est-ce que tu veux écouter mes propositions ou pas ? Lui demanda-t'elle ensuite en attendant que son petit ami réagisse de nouveau.

_ Je suis toute ouïe ! Lui murmura Edward au coin de l'oreille tout en commençant à s'amuser avec sa bouche, faisant quelque peu déglutir Bella alors qu'elle continuait de jouer avec ces cheveux.

_ Premièrement, si tu souhaites tant me faire danser alors après les cours, on pourra aller en boite et tu me feras danser jusqu'à en perdre la tête ? Demanda Bella en souriant à son compagnon qui avait reposé son front contre le sien et la dévorait des yeux.

_ D'accord mais à deux conditions ! La première, c'est que c'est moi qui choisis l'endroit ou on ira danser, et deuxièmement, vient avec cette robe ! Tu es vraiment sublime à l'intérieur ! Souria Edward tout en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de plonger son nez dans ces cheveux, la faisant sourire.

_ Je suis d'accord pour répondit simplement Bella attendant avec impatience de pouvoir danser avec lui tout à l'heure.

_ Et quelle était ton deuxièmement ? Demanda Edward curieux de savoir ce que voulait Bella.

_ Que dirais-tu que pour une fois on ne s'occupe pas du monde qui nous entoure mais que de seulement nous, et qu'on se laissait aller pendant un moment ? Je ne te demande pas… enfin, tu vois de quoi je parle Edward ? Mais qu'on pouvait continuer de progresser dans notre relation, comme nous l'avons fais depuis que nous sommes ensembles ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant, tout en se mettant à rougir de gêne sur ce qu'elle proposait.

Edward avait parfaitement saisis de quoi elle parlait, bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à passer le capte, comme lui d'ailleurs le jeune vampire comprit sans difficulté de ce qu'elle voulait parlée.

_ Pour ça aussi je suis d'accord ! Mais que dis-tu que nous le faisons tout à l'heure, dans l'endroit que je veux te montrer et crois-moi, tout ça sera magnifique ! Lui promit Edward en lui souriant, tout en ne refusant pas son offre mais en le reportant dans la journée.

_ Comme j'ai hâte d'y être ! Répondit simplement Bella pressée d'être à ce « plus tard ».

_ Vas te changer Bella ! Je ne pourrais supporter qu'un autre garçon puisse encore une fois te dévisager comme tout à l'heure ! Prévena Edward sur ce qui pourrait se passer si quelqu'un recommençait à la « déshabiller » des yeux.

Souriant à ce fait que son petit copain était des plus jaloux, Bella lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de reprendre son sac de change à ces pieds et de partir se changer dans les vestiaires des filles.

Quand elle en ressortit parfaitement habiller, Bella suivit Edward qui lui avait avoué que Percy avait rejoins les autres à la cafète et qu'il était entrain de déjeuner avec eux, comme un simple jeune avec sa famille.

_ Dis-moi Edward ? Tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensembles ? Demanda Bella en regardant ce dernier alors qu'elle lui tenait la main dans la sienne.

_ Les rumeurs n'ont pas mises longtemps pour atteindre le lycée, tu sais ? Tout Forks sait que nous sommes ensembles depuis cette été avec les ragots et autres bêtises qu'ont divulguer Newtown et sa clique prévena Edward à ce sujet en maudissant ces derniers de tout les noms, sur le fait que dans cette petite ville, tout devait absolument se savoir et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun secret à cacher.

Enfin ! Personne ne savait le véritable secret des Cullen, des Dénali, tout comme des Jackson comme des Quileutes et de nouveaux !

_ Eh bien montrons-leurs à tous que nous sommes belles et bien ensembles, comme ça les garçons ne m'approcheront pas et les filles seront que c'est chaise garder souria Bella à son encontre faisant rire Edward qui la prit par les épaules avant de la serrer contre lui, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Et c'est ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils entrèrent dans la cafète.

A leurs entrés dans la pièce, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux et les fixèrent vraiment surpris alors que ne s'occupant pas de leurs présences, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les deux tables réunis par leurs deux familles et qui s'étaient tous installés autour, en leurs faisant de grand geste pour les inciter à venir les rejoindre.

Ce qu'ils firent sans aucune difficulté après qu'ils furent allés chercher un plateau et de la nourriture, en prenant les deux sièges vides entre Percy et Alice, et s'asseyaient enfin à la table.

_ Alors vous deux ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Vous avez fais des choses cochonnes ? Demanda ironiquement Emmett qui se prit une claque sur la tête de Rosalie faisant rire les autres, alors que Percy s'était empressé de plaquer ces mains sur ces oreilles.

_ Je ne veux strictement rien entendre ! Prévena Percy en commençant à faire des bruits de bouche pour ne pas entendre ce que sa sœur et son petit copain allaient révéler.

Alors qu'Edward allait prévenir son frère et tous les autres par la même occasion, qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans le gymnase Bella décida de jouer le jeu voulant piéger Emmett à son « propre jeu ».

_ Ton frère est sacrément douer ! Remarque un homme telle que lui a du t'en apprendre pas mal puisque tu veux encore des modèles ! Déclara simplement Bella en s'accrochant au bras d'Edward, tout en posant sa tête sur ces épaules et observant Emmett d'une façon des plus convaincante.

A sa déclaration, un silence religieux se fit à leur table alors que tous les regardaient figer et les yeux incrédules, alors que Percy avait fermé les yeux tout en continuant de psalmodier une musique dans sa tête pour ne rien entendre, et qu'Emmett observait tour à tour Edward et Bella, la bouche grande ouverte.

Un ange passa avant que cela en fut trop pour Bella qui éclata de rire, très vite suivis par Edward qui adorait la tête de son frère alors qu'Alice tentait elle aussi en vain de retenir son rire parce qu'elle savait parfaitement, que ces deux derniers n'avaient strictement rien fais, enfin « pour l'instant ! ».

_ Ta tête est vraiment à mourir de rire Emmett ! Rigola Edward vraiment écrouler de rire devant l'expression de son frère.

_ Tu crois sérieusement Emmett que notre première fois se ferait dans un vestiaire de gymnase ? Eh ben dis-moi, tu n'es guère romantique ! Rigola Bella tout en prenant les mains de son frère pour les retirer de ces oreilles, et pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien fais.

_ S'ayait ! Vous avez arrêtez de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma frangine ? Demanda Percy en fusillant tous les autres autour des tables, avant de regarder Edward d'une façon dangereuse faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Bella avant qu'elle ne claque des doigts devant ces yeux, pour le reconcentrer sur elle.

_ Arrêtes de croire tout et n'importe quoi Percy, nous n'avons strictement rien fais ! Alors relaxe et détends toi veux tu ? Demanda Bella en calmant son frère avant de se mettre à fusiller Alice du regard pour sa répartis.

_ Pour l'instant ils n'ont rien fais mais ils ont envis de rattraper le coup tout à l'heure ! Répliqua-t'elle avant de se mettre à rire sous les regards noirs que le couple lui lançait alors que les autres repartaient dans des éclats de rire, pendant que Percy venait d'avaler de travers sa boisson et faillit s'étouffer avec.

_ Alice ! Grogna Edward en fusillant sa sœur qui lui fit son regard innocent de chien battus, sous le rire des autres.

_ Ah ! Tu vois Rose, je te l'avais bien dis que depuis qu'ils sont ensembles ils en meurent d'envie tous les deux de…

_ C'est bon Emmett nous t'avons asser entendus pour tout le déjeuner répliqua Kate à ce dernier alors que Rosalie s'était chargé de le bâillonner sous les rires des autres alors que Percy semblait vouloir faire une attaque.

_ Dîtes moi que vous n'allez rien tentés tous les deux tant que vous ne serez pas fiancés ou mariés ? Demanda Percy en observant ces deux derniers d'une façon pas plus qu'aimable.

_ Arrêtes de jouer ton protecteur Percy, tu veux ! Je préfère d'une certaine façon perdre « tu-sais-quoi » que mourir sans avoir vécu ce que s'était répliqua Bella en le fusillant du regard alors qu'elle lui faisait pleinement comprendre son point de vue sur la situation.

_ Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir Bella ! Promit Edward quelque peu paniquer devant ce qu'elle venait de répliquer.

_ Je le sais parfaitement Edward ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec ce qui va nous tomber dessus, crois-moi, nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de temps pour nous ! Répliqua Bella à ce sujet en se tournant vers lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Tanya qui se posait la question comme tous les Dénali et Cullen.

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard que Chiron soit venu ici avec ces trois jeunes, tout comme se n'est pas non plus un hasard si Daniel et Vala nous ont tous pris sous leurs ailes ! Déclara Harry qui parfaitement comprirent de quoi mentionnait la fille de Poséidon.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Répliqua Jasper qui ne parvenait pas à saisir la situation, tout en sentant parfaitement la crainte et le sérieux chez les Jackson.

Et même Edward qui lisait dans les pensées des jeunes Jackson, n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer le véritable sens de leurs paroles si bien que Bella remarqua facilement son air d'incompréhension totale.

_ Tu te souviens sur ce que je t'ai dis sur les faiseurs de feu hier soir ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui, alors qu'il parvena sans difficulté à se souvenir de leur discussion.

_ C'est quoi un faiseur de feu ? Demanda Irina interloquer par ce terme.

_ Moi et Edmund sommes des faiseurs de feu ! C'est le nom qu'on donne à ceux qui parmis les fils d'Héphaistos possèdent le don du feu définissa Ron pour les Cullen et Dénali qui n'étaient pas au courant.

_ C'est un don extrèmement rare et dévastateur ! Le dernier enfant d'Héphaistos à avoir possédé ce don a vécu vers les années 1666 ! Expliqua Edmund en leur montrant bien que ce don « exceptionnel » était extrèmement rare parmis les demi-dieux.

Et alors qu'Edmund avait continué l'explication, Edward put voir dans l'esprit de ce dernier un incendie se propager dans une maison alors que le jeune garçon s'y trouvait encore et que des personnes criaient, et c'est là qu'il se souvenait d'une phrase que lui avait dis Bella : « _La maitrise du feu est un don rare est extrèmement dangereux, qui entraine souvent de nombreuses pertes autant matériels, que des victimes !_ ».

Puis s'est là que comprit le véritable sens des paroles de Bella et les souvenirs « terrifiants » d'Edmund !

Il était extrèmement difficile pour une jeune enfant de contrôler un don qu'il ne comprend et qu'il ne saisit pas, et Edmund avait perdu la maitrise de ses flammes ce qui avait eu pour conséquence qu'il mette le feu dans la maison, ou il habitait avec sa mère.

Si le feu ne pouvait pas le tuer, cela avait tué sa mère et depuis ce temps, Edmund vivait avec la mort de sa mère sur la conscience, et se sentait toujours fautifs raison pour laquelle Edward comprit à présent, que contrairement à Ron, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais utilisé le potentiel de son don hormis lors de son affrontement face à Peter et au minotaure de bronze.

Sentant le regard d'Edward se poser sur lui alors qu'il fixait sans les voirs ces mains bander, Edmund releva la tête vers lui et lui souria mélancoliquement, finissant par comprendre qu'il était parvenu à déchiffrer ces pensées et à comprendre son terrifiant passer.

_ _Nous avons tous nos propres blessures du passé Edward ! Peter est celle d'avoir perdu ces deux derniers frères, moi, c'est d'avoir tué ma mère sans parvenir à la sauver ! Et tu verras que nous ne sommes pas les seules à posséder de vieilles blessures ! Harry a raison sur le fait que ce n'est pas un hasard pour laquelle Daniel et Vala nous ont recueillis ! Nous avons tous une mission à accomplir et je crois que celle-ci a déjà belle et bien commencer !_ Déclara mentalement Edmund en n'ayant pas lâché des yeux le Cullen avant de se tourner vers les autres et de se plonger dans la conversation.

_ Le fait que dans une même génération et avec quelques années d'écart, qu'il existe deux fils d'Héphaistos possédant ce pouvoir, n'est pas un simple hasard continua Ginny.

_ Le fait que dans notre famille nous avons deux faiseurs de feu, comme une fille d'Apollon pouvant prédise l'avenir, ce qui est aussi un don extrèmement rare chez eux, ou la dernière remonte dans les années 1342, je crois ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers ces aînés pour avoir confirmation.

_ C'était dans les années 1346 ! Data Hermione : C'est aussi un don rare que de voir l'avenir, sans oublier ce fameux Arthur qui a vécut dans les années 1900, ce n'était pas une chose courante à cette époque se rappella-t'elle sur l'ancien ami demi-dieu de Carlisle

_ Et sans oublier que nos chères Percy et Bella n'auraient jamais dus exister, est un autre point incontestable que notre famille n'est pas non plus un pur hasard ! Reprenait Ron.

_ Comment ça Percy et Bella ne devaient pas existés ? Demanda aussi surpris Edward que les autres en se tournant vers le fils d'Héphaistos, pour ensuite observer les deux enfants de Poséidon ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était entrain d'insinuer.

_ Vous ne le savez pas ? On pensait qu'ils vous l'auraient dis ? Demanda Katara en se tournant vers sa famille aussi surprise que les Cullen ne soient pas au courant, et en se tournant vers les deux concerner qui avaient tous les deux croiser les bras, prouvant à tous qu'ils ne voulaient pas en discuter.

_ Nous dire quoi ? Demanda Alice à la place des autres alors qu'Edward observait Bella en attendant qu'elle le lui dise, mais cette dernière s'était fermé comme une huitre et n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que se soit.

_ C'était l'un des points que je te disais Edward ! Nous avons tous des blessures profondes venant de nos passés difficiles et, celle de Percy et Bella, c'est qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'ils n'auraient jamais dus exister et que leurs oncles vont passés leurs plus claires de leurs temps à tenter de les tuer ! Expliqua Edmund en observant ce dernier, tout en lui faisant rappeler des paroles mentales qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Parce que nous nous nageons en plein brouillard nous ? Demanda Kate voulant elle aussi comprendre la situation comme les autres.

_ Peter a perdu ces deux frères avant d'être adopter par Daniel et Vala ! J'ai passé mes premières années sans aucun amour maternel et battus par elle ! Ron a été abandonné par sa mère ! Edmund a accidentellement tuée sa mère dans un incendie qu'il n'avait pus contrôler ! Hermione a été violenté par sa belle-mère avant de s'enfuir ! Susan a bien faillis se faire tuer pour de l'argent ! Ginny était utilisé comme une bonne par sa belle-famille ! Katara a été quant à elle abandonner à la naissance ! Lucy a vécue dans la rue et pauvrement avant qu'on ne la trouve ! Et Aang est passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, sans jamais recevoir le moindre sentiment d'amour ou d'affection depuis sa naissance ! Quant à Percy et Bella, ils ont dus fuir New York avec leurs mères qu'ils ont faillis à plusieurs reprises perdre, parce que Zeus et Hadès essayaient à plusieurs reprises de les tuer tous les deux ! Rapporta Harry sombrement à tous les Cullen et Dénali en réalisant un résumer simple et vite de ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus, et leurs faisant comprendre le lien qui les unissaient tous, tout comme l'étrange coïncidence qui les avaient réunis.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Ce que veut dire Harry ! C'est à cause d'un serment qu'on fait les Trois Grands, moi et Bella nous ne devrions pas exister, tout comme Thalia ne devait pas non plus exister ! Répliqua Percy coupant la question qu'allait poser Jasper.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Edward voulant qu'on lui explique enfin ce que Bella n'a jamais voulus lui dire.

_ Parce qu'après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, les Trois Grands : Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès ont juré sur le Styx de ne plus jamais concevoir d'enfant ! Ce qui n'a pas été le cas, puisque Zeus a eu Thalia et que Poséidon a eu Percy et Bella ! Expliqua Hermione.

_ Pourquoi après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? Demanda Rosalie sachant pertinemment qu'il mentionnait la guerre de 39-48 en Europe.

_ Parce que se sont les fils de Trois Grands qui sont responsable de cette guerre ! Les nazis étaient des fils d'Hadès, et les alliés pour la plupart étaient des enfants de Zeus et de Poséidon après les terribles pertes que la guerre a causées, les dieux ne voulaient plus être la conséquence d'un tel carnage ! Reprit Ron sur ce fait.

_ En clair, nous sommes tous les deux des erreurs de la nature ! Nous ne pouvons être dans les airs parce qu'on risque de se faire foudroyer par Zeus, et Hadès nous envoit sans cesse ces Furies à notre poursuite ! Mais ils ont raison sur un point, que la menace qu'a vus Susan et Percy ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus ! Répliqua Bella sur son passé à elle et à Percy, tout en reprenant le cours de la conversation sur les dangers qui allaient s'abattre sur leurs familles.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? Demanda Edward en se tournant totalement vers elle, voulant connaitre la raison sur son silence à ce sujet.

_ Pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à ne pas me révéler ta capacité à lire dans les esprits ! Répliqua la fille de Poséidon en ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet, mais Edward voulait qu'elle lui explique vraiment quand il fut couper par la deuxième fille d'Athéna.

_ Arrêtez tous les deux de vous disputez pour ça ! Cela ne vous mènera à rien, surtout que souvenez-vous des paroles de Susan ? C'est avec vous que nous gagnerons ou sans vous nous plongerons ! Rappela la plus jeune fille d'Athéna ne voulant pas voir débuter une dispute entre eux.

_ Katara a raison ! Nous avons tous des secrets qui peuvent être difficile à dévoiler même à notre moitié avoua Ginny puisqu'elle avait elle-même mise du temps à parler de son passé à Harry, qui ne connaissait que les grandes lignes sans aller dans les détails.

_ Moi je me demandes ce que Susan voulait dire par ces phrases, du fait que c'est ensemble qu'Edward et Bella, comme « amoureux » qu'ils nous feront gagnés et que dans le cas contraire, on n'aura tous notre ticket pour les enfers ! Répliqua Edmund en se posant la question avant de se recevoir un coup venant de Katara pour sa réplique « fataliste ».

_ En tout cas l'arrivé de Chiron et des autres ne peut être qu'un signe ! Parce que cela fais trois ans que nous sommes ici et ils ne se sont jamais intéressés à cette partie des Etats-Unis, et avec la menace qu'il dégage, je sens que notre plus grande menace ne va tarder à apparaitre bientôt ! Prévena Percy sur le futur danger qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Mais avant que quelqu'un n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, la cloche de la fin du déjeuner sonna coupant ainsi leurs discussions et les obligeant à devoir la remettre à plus tard, et retourner en cours alors que Percy et Bella restèrent tous les deux assis, puisqu'ils faisaient tous les deux cours à partir de 14heure et qu'il n'était seulement que 13heure.

Alors qu'Harry, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de patienter avec eux jusqu'à leur prochain cour Ron courut après Edward qui s'était levé comme les autres et avait déposé un baiser sur la tempe de sa copine, avant de quitter la cafétéria.

_ Eh ! Edward ! Attends une minute ! Faut que je te parle ? Appela Ron en courant après ce dernier qui se stoppa et l'attendit, alors que les autres les laissèrent discuter tranquillement.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward en attendant qu'il lui dise de quoi il voulait lui parler, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à le savoir en plongeant dans sa tête.

_ N'en veux pas à Bella pour cela Edward ! Elle ne te l'a pas dis pas parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en toi, mais parce qu'elle a peur de recommencer la même erreur qu'avec Aang ! Ils se sentent tous les deux responsable de sa disparition parce que Zeus et Hadès passent leurs temps à tenter de les tuer, Bella a bien trop peur de te perdre de cette façon ou encore elle a peur que si elle te disait la vérité à se sujet, tu partirais en courant ! Expliqua Ron sur la véritable raison qui avait poussé Bella à le lui cacher.

_ Tu en es sur ? Demanda Edward voulant vraiment avoir la confirmation de ces propos.

_ Il n'y a pas que Peter et Harry qui parviennent facilement à les discerner Edward ! Au bout de ces trois années nous avons finis par comprendre comment ils fonctionnent tous les deux, au début ils ne voulaient pas s'attacher à nous parce qu'ils avaient peur qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose, comme Bella avec toi au début aussi ! Mais quand elle apprend à aimer quelqu'un de façon maternel, fraternel ou avec toi, cela lui est impossible de se séparer de nous. C'est la même chose pour Percy ! Raison pour laquelle, ils se sentent tous les deux responsables de la disparition d'Aang ! Rappela Ron en le convainquant de la peur qu'avait éprouvée Bella s'il venait à apprendre cette partie de sa vie.

_ Jamais je n'abandonnerais Bella pour cette raison, Ron ! Alors comment je peux le lui prouver qu'avec moi je ne la laisserais jamais toute seule ? Que je veux vivre avec elle pour l'éternité ou ce qui nous reste de vie ? Demanda Edward en sollicitant conseil auprès du fils d'Héphaistos.

_ Epouse-là ! Répliqua simplement Ron à ce propos.

_ Mais ce n'est pas enfin… Percy va nous tuer dans ce cas, si je lui faisais ma demande ? Demanda Edward sachant pertinemment de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il faisait cela.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne vois que les bagues de promesse si tu souhaites attendre avant de la demander en mariage et de l'épouser par la même occasion répliqua Ron.

_ Les « bagues de promesse » ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas.

_ Oui ! C'est ainsi qu'on a décidé de nommer nous-mêmes les bagues, enfin, les alliances que l'on se donnait qui scellait la promesse que l'on se faisait, que dans un avenir proche on se fiancerait et on se marierait. Daniel et Vala se sont offert des bagues de promesse comme Peter et Susan d'ailleurs, ils les gardent tous les quatre dans une chaine autour de leurs cous ! Rapporta Ron à ce sujet.

_ Et ces bagues, ces alliances, vous les acheter ou vous les faites ? Demanda Edward vraiment curieux.

_ Et bien Daniel et Vala ont achetés de simple alliance en argent ou ils avaient gravés leurs noms à l'intérieur, pour sceller leurs promesses comme Peter et Susan d'ailleurs, moi j'aurais opté pour du bronze mais bon l'argent est bien mieux ! Expliqua Ron sur le choix que les deux couples avaient choisis.

_ C'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais prendre des bagues de promesse pour montrer à Bella que j'avais je ne l'abandonnerais, quoi qu'il se passe jura Edward alors que Ron hocha de la tête d'accord avec la promesse qu'il venait de faire.

_ Tu sais aussi ce dont tu pourras faire avec ces bagues ? Demanda Ron en accaparant la curiosité d'Edward alors que la sonnerie retentait dans le couloir vide, faisant ainsi débuter les cours de 13 heures.

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Ces bagues de promesse sont comme, disons, des pré-fiançaille ! En clair, si toi et Bella voulez vivre pleinement votre amour au jour le jour, Percy ne pourra rien vous dire contre ça expliqua Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif ou Edward comprit parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

_ Merci Ron ! Je vais y aller dans ce cas ! Prévena Edward tout en lui serrant « chaleuresement » la main, avant de prévoir tout ce qu'il allait faire dans l'heure suivante.

_ Tu vas en cours ou…

_ Non ! Je vais aller chercher ces bagues de promesse et je ferais ma demande, tout à l'heure à Bella après les cours ! On avait prévus d'aller tous les deux danser ! Prévoyait Edward alors qu'il commença déjà à tout prévoir pour que tout soit parfait tout à l'heure.

_ Que tu es d'un romantique Edward ! Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi d'y aller avant qu'un surveillant ne fasse sa ronde et te voit trainer dans les couloirs, et non dans ta classe ! Cela salirait ta réputation de meilleur élève du lycée ! Souria Ron en poussant ce dernier vers la sortie du couloir pour qu'il se dépêche.

Et c'est sur le rire du fils d'Héphaistos qu'Edward quitta le lycée et monta dans sa Volvo grise, avant de se mettre à rouler droit vers Seattle, fonçant dans la première bijouterie de la ville et chez un orfèvre.

Ou quand son achat fut terminer, il appela son père pour qu'il puisse lui faire une dispense pour son absence en cours de biologie, et quand il revena au lycée, le cours de Bella de grec ancien avait déjà débuté depuis dix minutes mais il avait une bonne excuse et un mot de son père en plus.

_ Entrez ! Cria la voix de Bella pour se faire entendre depuis derrière la porte de la salle, après qu'Edward avait frappé à cette dernière.

En entrant dans la pièce, Edward put voir sur toute les têtes des élèves, la surprise sur le fait qu'il était en retard alors que sa famille le regardait curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait raté le cours précédent en s'avançant vers Bella alors que Percy était assis à ces côtés et qu'elle se trouvait debout devant le tableau.

Et tout en ne s'occupant pas du regard des autres sur lui, Edward lui confia dans un sourire son mot d'excuse de son père pour son retard ou lisant le papier, Bella hocha de la tête avant de lui montrer une place de libre au premier rang, à côté d'Alice alors que Jasper et Tanya se trouvaient derrière elle.

Et que les autres Quileutes, hormis Seth et Leah, se trouvaient dans le cours, assis aux côté d'Annabeth et de Grover mais de l'autre côté de la pièce, se tenant loin de ces derniers, bien que les regards noirs fusaient de leurs parts vers les Cullen et Dénali.

Excepter, étrangement Tanya qui semblait jauger l'un des Quileutes, Embry qui avait vrillé son regard sur elle aussi et ne semblait pas vouloir baisser le premier les yeux.

_ Bien ! Comme je le disais, je vais passer cette première heure de cours et les suivantes pendant ce premier mois à évaluer vos capacités dans cette matière, autant vos points forts que vos faiblesses ! Si vous avez des difficultés nous feront en sorte que dans les mois à venir, cela ne vous pénalisera pas pour les épreuves, et si vous avez des doutes, vous pouvez nous demander de l'aide à moi et à Percy, puisque nous sommes là pour vous faire apprendre cette langue, des questions ? Demanda Bella en observant ces élèves alors que certains levèrent la main, dont les personnes qu'elle ne supportait pas, elle et son frère.

_ Oui Angela ? Demanda-t'elle tout en désignant sa camarade assise au premier rang au côté de Ben, alors que la fille de Poséidon s'appuya sur son bureau pour l'écouter.

_ Quelle genre de cours tu nous feras ? Demanda Angie.

_ Tout d'abord je vous familiariserais avec la langue qu'est le grec ancien et dès que vous aurez les bases, nous attaquerons à l'histoire de la Grèce Antique, tout comme à sa culture, aux guerres et aux religions, comme à sa géographie ! Nous parlerons peut être même des mythes et légendes grec si nous en avons le temps, comme nous nous familiariserons avec les textes d'Homère et d'Hérodote expliqua Bella sur le planning des cours de cette année. Oui Jessica ? Demanda-t'elle en confiant la parole à cette dernière, qui semblait trépigner dans son siège d'impatience de pouvoir poser sa question.

_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendus ?

_ Et qu'est ce que tu aurais entendus ? Demanda Bella ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, tout en l'observant continuer de sauter dans son siège avec frénésie et attente.

_ Que nous allons partir pendant un mois en Grèce ? Demanda Jessica, attisant la curiosité de tous alors que Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Percy qu'elle foudroyait du regard, alors qu'il s'était relevé de son siège et s'avançait parmis les élèves.

_ A ce que je vois Jessica les mauvaises habitudes ne change pas, tu adores continuer à écouter les conversations téléphoniques des autres ! Répliqua Percy en lui faisant un regard qu'elle ne put contenir et dut baisser les yeux, alors que ce dernier se tournait ensuite vers la salle pour expliquer la situation.

_ Comme l'a dis votre chère camarade Jessica, il y a un voyage en Grèce qui va être organisé en novembre, mais c'est notre Oncle Daniel à l'université qui l'a prévu pour sa dernière classe de grec ancien ET… qui nous a proposé à moi et à Bella d'emmener nos trois classes de grec avec nous pour ce voyage, MAIS pour cela il faut que le Proviseur soit d'accord, tout comme l'Administration de l'école pour donner les fonds pour vous aider à prévoir les billets d'avions, et l'accord des parents d'élèves par la même occasion ! Alors tant que personne n'aura donné son accord, pas besoin de vous faire de faut espoir, compris ! Prévena Percy à ces derniers leurs faisant bien comprendre qu'avant de tout prévoir ils allaient avoir besoin de l'accord de tous pour ce voyage.

_ En attendant, on passera le reste de l'heure à voir votre prononciation dans la lecture d'un texte grec, et tout le reste par la même occasion ramena Bella à tous en allant distribué les polycopier pour la lecture à tous, pendant que Percy réinstallait l'alphabet grec sur le tableau pour aider ceux qui aurait des difficultés à lire.

Alors quand elle dona les polycopier à Edward pour lui et Alice, ce dernier ne put, pendant un bref instant, prendre sa main dans la sienne, attirant son regard sur lui et en lui souriant, Edward la relâcha doucement alors qu'elle lui rendait son sourire, avant de retourner vers son bureau et de reprendre le cours.

Et c'est calmement et sans autre problème, que Bella fit son cours avec Percy qui veillait à ce que les deux côtés de la pièce ne fassent pas de complication, bien que si les trois Cullen et la Dénali restèrent tranquilles, ils étaient bien plus difficile pour ce qui concernait les Quileutes, qui ne parvenait plus à rester en place.

Alors quand la fin des cours arriva, se fut la délivrance pour certains, surtout que c'était à tous leurs dernières heures et qu'ils avaient tous envis de rentrer chez eux et pendant que Bella rangeait ces affaires dans son sac et Percy lui prévena qu'il allait parler au Proviseur, pour l'idée du voyage en Grèce.

Et c'est ainsi que Bella se retrouva seule dans la pièce avec Edward qui l'attendait, pendant que Percy avait veillé personnellement à ce que tout le monde sorte, en particulier les Quileutes qui avaient vraiment besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et que les autres Cullen étaient eux aussi sortis avec la Dénali pour les laisser seuls à seuls.

_ Alors ! Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers lui et en attendant qu'il lui réponde, le regard fuyant comme si elle craignait quelque chose.

_ Tu es toujours partante pour aller danser ? Demanda simplement Edward en lui souriant amoureusement.

_ Je croyais que…

_ Il m'en faut bien plus Bella pour que je renonce à toi, et crois-moi avec moi, c'est pour l'éternité ! Souria Edward tout en lui prenant sa main avant de déposer un baisemain sur le dos de sa main, pour ensuite venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue la faisant sourire.

_ Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu rentres aussi chez toi pour te changer ! Si tu veux que je porte cette robe, je ne serais pas la seule à porter autre chose ! Prévena Bella en lui souriant, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle acceptait que si lui-même se « changeait ».

_ D'accord ! Dans ce cas, je viens te chercher chez toi, disons pour 16 heures ? Demanda Edward en lui donnant rendre-vous.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je mettrais presqu'une heure pour me changer ? Lui demanda surprise Bella à ce sujet.

_ Je souhaite que tu sois belle à en tomber à la renverse Bella, car je veux que cette soirée pour toi et moi soient sans précédentes ! Déclara simplement Edward voulant avoir une superbe soirée avec elle.

_ Très bien ! Je serais prête pour 16 heures ! Promit Bella en lui souriant, tout en prenant son sac avant de lui prendre la main et qu'ils quittèrent la salle, et le lycée ainsi jusqu'au parking.

Sur ce dernier, il semblait qu'une embrouille avait éclaté et que les élèves s'amusaient à parier sur les gagnants et Edward et Bella n'eurent aucune difficulté à savoir d'où venait le problème encore une fois.

Traversant la foule, Edward et Bella purent constater que le problème venait bien d'un affrontement entre les Cullen/Dénali, contre les Quileutes, ou Sam, Paul et Jared les avaient tous les trois rejoins étrangement alors qu'Edmund, Katara et Lucy tentaient en vain de faire reculer les « vampires », pendant que les deux autres demi-dieux avec le satyre, en faisait de même avec les Quileutes.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Et si tout les autres, vous n'avez pas quittés le parking ou retournés en cours, je vous jure que je vous fous en colle pendant un mois tout le samedi ! Menaça Bella d'une voix dure envers le public qui s'était formé, et qui détalèrent comme des lapins dans leurs trous pour éviter de se recevoir la sentence.

Et dès qu'ils ne restaient plus que leurs bandes sur le parking, Bella fusilla l'un après l'autre les « combattants » avant de se tourner de tout son corps vers les Quileutes et les trois plus âgés de la bande :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend bande de chien idiot et immature ? Vous vouliez faire quoi à l'instant, avec tous ces élèves autour de vous ? Ne me dit pas que tu avais l'intention de faire un combat en plein territoire neutre, Uley ? Demanda Bella d'une voix menaçante en foudroyant Sam de son regard le plus sombre possible, en se plaçant devant les Cullen et les autres faisant face aux Quileutes et aux trois nouveaux alors qu'en sentant ces émotions, le temps grisâtre avait littéralement tourné à l'orage au dessus d'eux.

_ Jacob et les autres nous ont déclarés qu'il y avait de nouvelles sangsues en ville, et nous sommes venus voir pour…

_ Pour faire quoi au juste ! Foutre le bordel je suppose ! Alors t'a intérêt à faire ce que je vais te dire Uley, tu ramènes ta « meute » à la Push et vous y restez si c'est pour venir ici et foutre le bordel ! Par la même occasion, tu feras en sorte que Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil et Embry réintègrent leur lycée à la Réserve, parce que si c'est pour avoir une tension pareille dans mes cours ou dans els autres, vous restez chez vous ! Est-ce que c'est clair ! Ordonna Bella d'une voix menaçante en les foudroyant tous du regard.

_ Tu n'as aucun droit de…

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda d'une voix des plus menaçante Percy coupant la phrase de Sam, tout en les rejoignant enfin alors qu'ils purent tous très vite constater, que des éclairs se mettaient à crépiter dans ces poings serrer, montrant bien la menace qu'il pouvait venir très vite si on le tentait trop.

_ Non Percy ! Il n'y a rien ! Déclara Sam préférant battre en retraite que d'affronter le fils de Poséidon.

_ Bien ! Dans ce cas, tu devrais apprendre aux plus jeune de ta meute à rester en place, parce qu'ils ont à plusieurs reprises faillis craquer en classe avec les Cullen qui je dois l'avouer, ne faisait strictement rien hormis de travailler ! S'ils ne peuvent se contenir qu'ils restent dans le lycée de la Push ou sinon ils auront à faire à moi, c'est clair ? Ensuite, foutez la paix au Dénali parce qu'elles et leurs « parents » ont des centaines d'années d'abstinence en ce qui concerne le sang humain, donc ce n'est pas une menace, compris ? Et si je vous revois près à leur mettre une dérouillée pour une raison aussi stupide parce qu'ils sont ce qu'ils sont, je vous jure que vous auriez mille fois préférer ne jamais me connaitre, parce que c'est moi qui vous en foutrez une que vous n'oublierais pas, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Demanda Percy d'une voix de plus en plus dangereuse alors que le tonnerre grondait au dessus d'eux, en réponse à sa menace. Et vous, disparaissez de ma vue avant qu'il ne me vienne l'envie de créée un déluge ! Ordonna-t'il à Annabeth, Grover et Luke qui ne se le firent pas deux fois, et s'éloignèrent d'eux jusqu'à leurs Mercedes, garer plus loin dans le parking.

_ Aussi clair que de l'eau de roche ! Précisa Sam hochant de la tête, avant de faire un signe aux autres de repartir alors que les plus jeunes, en d'autre terme, Jacob, Seth et Embry avaient tous les trois du mal à faire demi-tour quand la plus jeune fille de Déméter réagisse enfin.

Détestant par-dessus se prendre la tête avec une personne qu'elle aimait, Lucy s'était littéralement jeter dans les bras de Seth qui l'avait réceptionné sans aucune difficulté, en la serrant contre lui presque à sans casser les bras.

Alors que Leah était restée derrière son frère, Quil était parvenus à tirer Embry vers les véhicules pendant qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard Tanya, qui ne l'avait pas lâché elle non plus avant de détourner le regard en même temps que lui et que Jacob n'avait pas aussi bougé d'un centimètre, le regard toujours fixé sur Bella qui ne l'avait pas lâché, elle aussi.

Mais avant qu'Edward n'est pus l'attraper pour l'en empêcher, Bella s'était déjà avancer vers Jacob et avait posé sa main droite sur sa joue, pour l'obliger à relever la tête qu'il avait incliné pour ne pas la regarder.

_ Tu sais parfaitement Jacob que je déteste être énervé avec toi, mais si tu m'y forces mon choix est déjà fait ! Si tu tiens tant à notre amitié, reste loin de ce lycée ou alors essaye de t'y faire, parce que je veux vraiment t'apprendre le grec ancien souria Bella à ce dernier, faisant quelque peu rire Jacob à se propos.

_ J'essayerai de m'améliorer pour toi dans ce cas souria Jacob à son tour, voulant vraiment faire un effort pour ne plus jamais se mettre à dos la fille de Poséidon.

_ Tu as intérêt dans ce cas parce que quand je reviendrais mercredi, tu as plutôt intérêt à t'être calmer toi et les tiens, ou sinon tu auras de mes nouvelles prévena Bella, voulant vraiment que ces derniers s'entendent avec les Cullen et les Dénali.

_ Promit ! Promit Jacob en lui souriant et pour toute réponse, Bella attrapa son visage et l'inclina vers le sien pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son front, avant de lui donner un coup sur la tête, le faisant quelque peu grogner de douleur.

_ Je te tiens au mot Jake ! Allez maintenant dégages de ma vue avant que je ne changes de sentence rigola Bella en lui redonnant un coup sur l'épaule sous son rire, pour ensuite le pousser vers les véhicules de ces frères de meute.

Alors que Lucy avait réussi enfin à lâcher Seth de ces bras, et ce dernier les rejoignit avec sa sœur avant que toute la meute ne quitte le parking du lycée dans leurs deux véhicules, pendant que Bella et Lucy rejoignaient les siens.

_ Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais nous, nous devons foncer ! Susan nous a demandé de venir les voirs avec les Dénali, pour essayer un peu de distraire Peter, qui semble toujours sur les nerfs ! Expliqua Alice sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, tous les Cullen et Dénali de leurs soirées. _Comme ça tu auras le manoir pour vous deux si vous voulez aller plus loin_ prévena-t'elle mentalement à son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, face à sa remarque.

Les pensées d'Edward ne purent s'empêcher de rêvasser sur ce qui pourrait bien se passer, mais pour l'instant, il préféra s'occuper de l'instant présent comme de reprendre la main de Bella, comme pour essayer d'effacer l'odeur du loup sur elle alors qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'au véhicule de son frère.

_ Je vais emmener Edmund, Katara et Lucy à la maison pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs, et ensuite on vous rejoindra au manoir prévena Percy en se tournant vers Alice pour qu'elle prévienne Susan et les autres, bien que cette dernière avait dus voir son choix d'emmener les trois plus jeune chez eux.

_ On se voit plus tard dans ce cas, sinon on se revoit mercredi salua Alice vers la fille de Poséidon qui les salua à son tour avant de monter dans le véhicule de Percy, qui démarra après qu'elle y soit monté alors qu'Edward rejoigna les siens.

L'heure suivante, Bella la passa à se préparer dans sa chambre alors que Percy veillait à ce que les trois plus jeunes faces leurs devoirs avant de rejoindre les autres au manoir Jackson, jusqu'à l'horloge de grand-mère ne sonne 16 heures tapantes et qu'on frappa à la porte au même moment.

Se levant de sa place, Percy alla ouvrir alors que Katara et Lucy montèrent en haut pour aller prévenir Bella de l'arrivée d'Edward, et que ce dernier entra chez eux, portant un « costume ».

Le jeune Cullen avait revêtus un smoking pour l'occasion, chemise blanche avec veste et pantalon noir, assortis à ces chaussures alors qu'il avait évité de mettre une cravate ou un nœud papillon, n'ayant simplement défait ces premiers boutons de sa chemise, pour être plus décontracte que formel.

Même que pour l'occasion, Edward avait apportés un bouquet de rose blanches pour Bella dans ces mains.

_ Salut Edward ! J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop de connerie avec ma sœur ? Demanda Percy en lui serrant la main et en le faisant entrer dans la maison, avant de refermer derrière lui.

_ Je ne ferais rien sans l'aval de Bella, Percy promit Edward à ce sujet.

_ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur remarqua Percy à se propos en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edmund arriva, pour venir saluer Edward.

_ Alors Edward ! Ou comptes-tu l'emmener ? Percy ne te la poses pas même s'il en meurt d'envie ! Répliqua Edmund souriant à ce dernier qui l'attrapa par les épaules avant de se mettre à lui faire un shampoing sur sa tête, faisant grogner ce dernier qui tentait par tous les moyens de se soustraire de sa poigne.

_ Encore entrain de vous chamaillez les garçons ? Salut Edward, Bella arrive mais ne regarde pas dans notre tête pour la voir avant qu'elle ne descende ! Prévena Katara envers ce dernier tout en se mettant à penser à autre chose, comme Lucy derrière elle qui descendait aussi les escaliers.

Edward leur souriait à toutes les deux, tout en déposant un baiser sur leurs joues à chacunes, après qu'elles lui avaient fais une bise sur la joue pour le saluer pour ensuite se tourner vers les deux autres, et commencer à parier sur celui qui allait réussir à gagner sur l'autre, sous le rire d'Edward quand du mouvement en haut de l'escalier attira son attention.

Levant la tête vers la source du bruit, les yeux or d'Edward accrocha immédiatement ceux océan de Bella, malgré le fait que son œil gauche n'était toujours pas valide et il crut bien défaillir en la contemplant de haut en bas alors qu'elle continuait sa descente dans l'escalier.

S'arrêtant tous les deux de faire les abrutis, Edmund ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à siffler d'admiration devant Bella alors qu'il se reçut un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, venant de Percy qui le foudroyait pour une telle façon alors qu'Edward ne faisait attention à plus rien autour de lui, bien trop concentré sur la fille de Poséidon.

Ayant remise la robe bleu moulante à fine bretelle, qui lui tombait jusqu'au mollet et fendus des deux côté du bas à mi-cuisse Bella était bien plus époustouflante avec le grand châle bleu qui enveloppait ces épaules, ainsi que ces chaussures bleu a ruban qui s'enroulait autour de ces mollets et de la coiffure qu'elle s'était coiffée.

Ces longs cheveux avaient été tressés de telle sorte à lui faire une couronne autour de la tête, avec un chignon juste en dessous derrière alors que certaine de ces lèches cascadaient autour de son visage pour l'encadrer et que ces yeux de biches étaient cerclés de crayon noir et de couleur argent, avec un léger gloss sur les lèvres.

La fille de Poséidon était à couper le souffle et à en tomber à la renverse, surtout quand elle se plaça enfin juste devant Edward en lui souriant avant d'émettre un léger rire.

_ Et moi qui pensait être un peu trop formel, je vois qu'on a eu la même idée pour du décontracté rigola Bella en posant sa main sur son cou, absent de cravate et en s'amusant avec le colle de sa chemise, ou se simple geste fit quelque peu déglutir Edward.

Alors qu'il fut ramener à la réalité par la quinte de toux de Percy, pour rappeler à ces deux derniers sa présence et celles des trois plus jeunes qui semblaient tous faire pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire avant qu'Edward ne se souvienne d'un truc.

_ Pour toi ! J'ai pensée que ces fleurs feraient jolie dans ta chambre si sa dit à Lucy d'en faire un petit rosier dans un pot proposa Edward tout en donnant le bouquet de rose blanche à Bella qui le prit en souriant, avant de se mettre à respirer l'odeur des fleurs.

_ C'est gentil, merci Edward ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Remercia Bella en déposant un baiser sur le coin de ces lèvres pour le remercier, avant de se tourner vers la fille de Déméter en lui souriant : Tu crois que tu pourras t'en charger Lucy ? Lui demanda-t'elle en lui tendant le bouquet.

_ Bien évidemment ! Déclara Lucy en souriant tout en lui prenant le bouquet avant d'aller chercher un pot de fleur, pour aller les planter.

_ Tu es prête ? Demanda ensuite Edward en se tournant vers Bella attendant de savoir si elle était prête pour leur après-midi-soirée en tête à tête.

_ Bien sur ! Je prends ma veste et mon sac, et j'arrive ! Prévena Bella en allant chercher son sac et sa veste, qu'Edward l'aida à enfiler tout en s'étant avant recouverte de son châle bleu.

Quand cela fut fais, les autres Jackson les saluèrent avant qu'Edward n'ouvrit la porte et ne l'accompagna jusqu'à la Volvo, pour ensuite ouvrir la portière avec galanterie et de l'aider à s'asseoir à l'intérieur, et d'aller s'asseoir côté chauffeur.

Et sous les signes d'adieux que leurs faisaient les quatre autres Jackson depuis le perron de l'entrée, Edward démarra sa voiture, avant de rouler jusqu'à quitter la ville de Forks.

_ Ou est ce que tu m'emmènes au juste Edward ? Demanda Bella curieuse de savoir ou ils allaient tous les deux.

_ Dans un endroit qu'on affectionne tous les deux bien sur souria Edward à cette dernière avant de s'arrêter sur le bas côté dans le sous-bois de la forêt, avant d'en descendre et d'aller aider la fille de Poséidon à en faire de même.

Tout en lui souriant et en lui tenant la main, Edward se dirigea vers son coffre avant d'en sortir un panier et une couverture avec.

_ Tu veux manger avec moi ? Demanda surprise Bella en constatant qu'il y avait de la nourriture dans son panier.

_ C'est pour toi Bella ! Allez viens ! Rigola Edward avant de l'attraper dans ces bras, tout en tenant le panier et la couverture sans aucune difficulté, et faisant rire Bella qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la prenne dans ces bras comme une mariée.

Et continuant de rire aux éclats, Edward s'élança dans la forêt ou il ne mit pas longtemps pour parvenir à atteindre leur clairière, là ou il lu avait avoué ce qu'il était et qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le savait.

Bien que le temps était gris, il faisait asser bon dans la clairière avec quelque rayon de soleil qui arrivait à filtrer à travers, nappant la clairière de ces lumières chaudes et dorés.

Installant déjà la couture sur le sol et posant le panier par-dessus, Edward put constater que Bella avait déjà retirer sa veste et s'amusait à danser en se mouvant avec son châle, tout en restant dans l'ombre de la clairière, évitant les rayons du soleil comme si elle ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler.

La regardant avec amour, la main d'Edward ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans la poche de sa veste, pour se convaincre de ce qu'il allait bientôt faire quand il tenta de se ramener au calme, tout en sentant l'écrin entre ces doigts dans sa poche.

Préférant y aller en douceur, Edward se releva et alla rejoindre Bella dans la clairière, et alors qu'elle continuait de tournoyer comme une ballerine il parvint à attraper sa main et à la ramener vers lui dans son rire, alors qu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Alors Edward ! Tu me fais danser oui ou non ? Demanda Bella en le regardant de façon provocatrice, lui lançant le défi de la faire danser.

_ Accroches-toi bien dans ce cas mon agneau souria Edward répondant à sa provocation et l'instant suivante, ils étaient tous les deux entrains de danser dans la clairière.

Et ils passèrent toutes l'après-midi et le début de soirée à danser sur toutes les chorégraphies que les enfants de Poséidon leurs avaient montrés dans la matinée, et ils ne cessèrent de les faire et de les refaire en ajoutant eux même des pas de danse jusqu'à finir par se mouvoir en une valse dans la clairière.

Quand il fut l'heure pour Bella de manger, Edward lui servit ce qu'il y avait dans le panier, tous les deux assis sur la couverture alors que le jour avait laissé place à la nuit et que le ciel s'était éclaircis en dévoilant une nuit étoilée au clair de lune.

Et même bien après, ils reprirent tous les deux leurs valses dans la clairière, finissant très vite par rester coller l'un à l'autre dans un slow lent, au rythme du vent et des bruits de la nuit.

_ Bella ! Appela Edward dans un murmure alors que son menton était posé contre le haut de la tête de Bella, alors que celle-ci reposait sur la poitrine du vampire.

La main droite posée juste à côté avec celle d'Edward par-dessus alors que son bras gauche était accroché à l'épaule droite de ce dernier, et que le jeune Cullen avait passé son bras droit dans son dos, la lovant ainsi encore plus contre lui.

_ Oui Edward ? Demanda Bella dans un murmure elle aussi, ne voulant pas briser le silence qui s'était fais entre eux n'entendant que le bruit de la nuit autour d'eux.

_ J'aimerais te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il avait sans conteste attiré son attention, parce qu'elle releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu souhaites me demander ? Lui demanda Bella alors qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité.

Pour toute réponse, Edward s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir son petit écrin de velours bleu et or, alors qu'il l'ouvrit sous les yeux surpris et larmoyants de Bella qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, quand elle découvrit les deux alliances d'argent nacré à l'intérieur l'une plus petite que l'autre.

_ C'est Ron qui m'en a donné l'idée ! Ce sont des bagues de promesse et c'est une promesse sur l'avenir que je souhaite créée avec toi Bella ! Murmura Edward tout en l'observant contenir ces larmes, qu'il vint à essuyer de sa main libre et finissant par laisser sa main sur sa joue.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elles représentent aussi ? Demanda Bella voulant être sur qu'Edward savait dans quoi il se lançait.

_ Sur le fait que comme ça tout le monde saura que toi et moi c'est pour la vie ? Que je te demanderais en mariage quand nous aurons réussis à faire passer la « pilule » à Percy ? Ou encore que je me suis engagé à t'aimer et à te chérir pour le restant de nos jours ? Oh que oui Bella, je suis prêt à tout cela ! Promit Edward sur son engagement envers elle et son amour pour elle.

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu attends Edward ? Passe la moi ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant amoureusement alors qu'Edward n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Retirant la bague de promesse destiné à Bella de l'écrin, Edward la lui passa à son annulaire gauche alors que la fille de Poséidon prit l'autre bague pour la passer à son doigt sans aucune difficulté.

Et c'est main gauche dans la main gauche, qu'ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux pour sceller leur promesse avant qu'Edward ne l'attrape dans ces bras, et ne la fasse virevolter dans les airs sous son rire, pour ensuite la reposer au sol et reprendre une nouvelle fois ces lèvres dans un baiser avec lequel il essayait d'y mettre tout son amour, dans laquelle Bella y répondit avec toute la fougue qu'elle avait.

C'est dans cet état de béatitude et plus amoureux que jamais qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez Edward, alors que la maison était vide de ces occupants puisque sa famille se trouvait dans le manoir des Jackson et ils vécurent tous les deux leurs premiers nuits en tant que « pré-fiancés ».

Le mardi se passa aussi tranquillement que possible, puisque ce jour là de la semaine, les enfants de Poséidon n'enseignaient pas au lycée, et Edward avait redéposé Bella le matin chez elle avant d'aller en cours avec sa famille alors que Percy s'était fais le chauffeur d'Edmund, Katara et Lucy en allant les déposer au lycée.

Ils avaient passés ensuite tous les deux leurs journées à discuter de tout et de rien, même si Percy avait désiré passer sous silence la bague de promesse qu'il avait vus au doigt de sa sœur préférant ne pas se mêler du choix de sa sœur dans cette « matière », et préférant de loin passer du temps avec elle que trouver un moyen de l'énerver encore plus.

Ils avaient donc choisis de passer leur mardi de libre à la plage de la Push, tout en piquant des têtes dans l'océan et en s'amusant à nager avec des dauphins dans le fond, et avec les autres créatures marines qui les reconnaissaient sans aucune difficulté comme les enfants du dieu de la mer.

Bien évidemment quand il fut l'heure pour eux de rentrer à Forks pour aller chercher Edmund, Katara et Lucy au lycée qui quittaient tous les trois à 16 heures, ils furent tous les deux surpris de constater que la voiture de Daniel et Vala se trouvaient garer sur le parking, comme le pick-up de Billy Black, le père de Jacob.

Mais ce qui les inquiéta encore plus, s'était les camions de pompiers qui étaient parvenus à éteindre un incendie, qui était survenus dans l'une des salles du gymnase et celle des ambulanciers.

Tous d'un coup inquiet que quelque chose s'était encore produit, voir que cela avait encore dégénéré avec les Quileutes, jusqu'à créée un incendie ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans le lycée, droit cher le Proviseur, pour constater que c'est là qu'attendaient les autres.

Katara et Lucy attendaient devant la porte, patiemment, tout en restant pourtant éloigner des Quileutes s'étant inscrit au lycée, ou il manquait Jacob à l'appel et ils comprirent très vite qui était les deux personnes dans le bureau du Proviseur, bien avant de tomber sur les Cullen et Dénali, qui étaient eux aussi dans le couloir, mais à une grande distance des Quileutes, avec cet air tendus qu'on pouvait sentir de loin.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda inquiète Bella en rejoignant Edward et en le prenant dans ces bras, un instant avant de se tourner vers les autres, pendant que Percy avait continué le chemin pour aller voir Katara et Lucy.

_ Edmund sait battu contre Black ! Expliqua simplement Edward, bien que son air dise à Bella qu'il se sentait responsable de ce débordement.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se seraient battus ? Demanda Bella surprise d'une telle situation.

_ Pour ma bague de promesse ! Les Quileutes ont sautés aux conclusions que toi et moi, on s'était marié, ce que pense la plupart du lycée par la même occasion ! Black a pêter littéralement un câble et il a tenté de venir me frapper alors que l'on se trouvait à côté du gymnase à discuter, mais Edmund a réagis beaucoup plus vite que moi, il s'ait jeté sur lui pour le stopper mais sa a tourné à l'affrontement ! Rapporta Edward malheureux d'avoir été la raison de cet affrontement.

_ A ce moment là, Edmund a perdu ces moyens et c'est transformé en une véritable torche humaine, la force du choc à été telle qu'il a fait exploser le mur du gymnase ou se trouvait une des bombonnes de gaz pour le chauffage, et tout à exploser en éclats ! Continua Alice.

_ Nous sommes parvenus à faire éloigner tout le monde mais Edmund et Black ont tous les deux été blessés dans l'explosion, les parents se trouvent dans le bureau parce que le Proviseur leur promets qu'un accident pareil ne se reproduira plus ! Reprit Jasper.

_ Ou sont Edmund et Jacob ? Demanda inquiète Bella pour ces deux derniers.

_ Ils ont été tous les deux transportés à l'hopital et Carlisle s'occupe d'eux, même si les Quileutes ont été assée contre, il a fallut que Billy Black donne son accord pour qu'il s'en charge répondit Emmett sur l'endroit ou se trouvait les deux blessés.

_ On ne parvenait pas à vous joindre alors Susan nous adis que vous alliez arriver de toute façon expliqua Rosalie aussi sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pus être prévenus plus tôt, puisqu'ils étaient injoignables dans l'océan.

_ Je suis désolé Bella s'excusa Edward se sentant responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

_ Je n'ai pas à tant vouloir Edward ! Si Jacob ne peut pas se faire à cette idée, c'est qu'il n'est pas mon ami, surtout que tout ce qui vient de se passer et de sa responsabilité et non de la tienne, ou d'Edmund ! Promit Bella en attrapant son visage dans ces mains et en lui redressant la tête pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

Tout en se souriant mutuellement, ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la porte du bureau du Proviseur s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Daniel et Vala, qui serrèrent la main du Proviseur avant de saluer Billy qui fit rouler son fauteuil pour sortir à son tour.

Allant à leur rencontre, la fille de Poséidon se rapprocha de sa famille pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

_ Alors ?

_ Tout va bien ! La sécurité de notre famille n'est pas compromise, Chiron a réagis en vitesse avec la brume pour faire croire à tous ceux, qui avaient été témoins de la scène, qu'Edmund et Black se bagarraient avant que la pompe de gaz du gymnase n'explose derrière eux ! Tout le monde à oublier que cela venait d'Edmund ! Promit Daniel à ces quatre « enfants » alors que non loin d'eux les Quileutes avaient tous entendus.

_ Sauf nous ! Répliqua Billy pour se faire entendre d'eux alors que Daniel et Vala le fusillèrent du regard, mais Percy et Bella tentèrent de détourner le sujet.

_ Et ou sont les autres ? Et Chiron et les siens ? Demanda Percy en observant son « oncle » et sa « tante ».

_ Ils sont tous à l'hopital ! Chiron a pensé qu'il devrait utiliser la brume une nouvelle fois si vous vous décidiez à aller les soigner tous les deux, pour faire croire à tous qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi amochés que ça prévena Vala à ce propos.

_ Et Peter ne l'a pas encore désossé ? Demanda surprise Bella en sachant que ce dernier se trouvait en présence du centaure et des jeunes.

_ Il faut croire que Chiron est remonté dans son estime en faisant ce qu'il a fait, sinon Edmund aurait eu de sacré problème ! Je ne crois plus que Peter essayera d'attenter à sa vie ! Déclara Daniel sur le fait que le fils d'Arès parvenait à avancer et à ne plus regarder en arrière.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, cette enfant est une menace pour la sécurité des lycéens ! Répliqua de nouveau Billy non loin d'eux, faisant cette fois-ci réagir tous les Jackson qui le fusillèrent du regard pour sa réplique, alors que tous les Quileutes présents c'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

_ Et c'est vous qui osait dire cela ? Alors qu'il ne faut pas grande chose à vos clébards pour se transformer et attaquer quiconque qui ne soit pas humain sur leurs chemins ! Grogna Percy à son encontre alors que les quatre Quileutes ne purent s'empêcher de grogner à leurs tours face à son insulte.

Mais ils cessèrent très rapidement quand ils virent le regard bleu océan de Percy tourner à l'orage, alors qu'ils pouvaient tous nettement sentir le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, sous la colère qui montait en lui.

_ Mon fils a peut être réagis de façons brusque et accidentel mais il y avait bien une raison expliqua Billy Black tout en faisant un geste à la meute pour qu'elle cesse de donner une opportunité aux Jackson de réagir, ce qui fit grogner Edward quand il le lut dans sa tête alors qu'il se rapprocha de Bella par la même occasion.

Parce que le chef du conseil des Quileutes avait jeté un regard en biais à Bella avant de jauger la bague à son annulaire gauche, chose qu'elle remarqua sans peine pour ensuite le foudroyer du regard.

_ A ce que je sache Black, je ne suis pas une Quileute et encore moins un membre de votre famille, alors mes choix ne regardent que moi et personne d'autre ! Si vous avez quelques choses à dire contre ça, dite le à haute voix pour que j'ai une véritable raison ensuite, de vous refaire le portrait à vous et à votre crétin de fils ! Prévena Bella d'une voix bien trop calme pour ne pas être prise au sérieux, alors qu'elle était prête à s'avancer vers lui pour le frapper mais Edward entoura son bras droit autour de sa taille, pour la garder contre son torse et l'empêcher de faire un pas vers eux.

_ De toute façon la question n'est pas là Black ! J'ai donné mon accord et ma bénédiction pour eux, et s'ils veulent vivre leur amour au jour le jour, vous n'avez rien à dire, point barre ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Menaça Percy en s'avançant vers les Quileutes d'une façon des plus dangereuses que possible.

A cette annonce, Edward et Bella s'étaient tournés vers Percy quelque peu surpris, parce que ce dernier n'avait jamais, en tout cas à voix « haute », donner sa bénédiction et le fait qu'il le dise maintenant, leur montrait à quel point le fils de Poséidon s'était fais à cette idée.

Et qu'à présent, il allait tout faire pour que sa sœur et son beau-frère vivent leurs amours sans avoir besoin de demander leurs restes à quiconque il jouerait les boucliers pour eux.

_ Avec ce qui va nous tomber dessus c'est leurs choix pas le votre ! Comme le fait que ma famille me laisse vivre mon amour avec Seth sans poser aucune question ! Répliqua Lucy tout en observant Seth qui se sentait tout d'un coup mal de se faire remonter les bretelles par « elle ».

_ Tout comme Lucy est l'imprégnée de Seth, Bella l'est pour Edward ! Et vous n'avez aucun droit sur eux pour leur interdire leur histoire ! Continua Katara envers ces derniers.

_ De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils retenteront quelque chose si c'est pour se terminer ainsi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Daniel à ces derniers, tout en sachant que la prochaine fois pourrait se terminer avec plus de dégât et des victimes par la même occasion.

_ Attendez une seconde ! De quelle chose vous parlez qui va vous tombez dessus ? Est-ce que c'est lier à l'arrivée de Chiron et des autres ? Demanda Seth en se souvenant d'une phrase qu'avait prononcée Lucy à l'instant, tout en rappelant à tout le monde qu'ils savaient qui était Chiron et les trois autres nouveaux.

_ Il y a ça et aussi les trois nomades qui sévissent dans les parages ! Prévena simplement Bella à se sujet, tout en restant vague sur l'implication qu'elle avait avec les visions de Percy.

_ Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres à l'hopital ! Répliqua Percy en s'approchant de sa sœur, avant de la pousser, elle et Edward vers la sortie du lycée, vite suivis par le reste des Jackson, des Cullen et des Dénali.

Ils ne leurs fallurent pas longtemps pour arriver à l'hopital ou ils retrouvèrent les trois autres Quileutes de la meute présent, veillant sur les soins de Jacob alors que les Jackson restaient tous devant la porte de la chambre d'Edmund, pendant que Peter semblait discuter de quelque chose à Chiron à l'écart, et que Susan, Hermione et Ginny étaient en pleine conversation avec Annabeth, comme Harry et Ron avec Luke.

_ Comment va-t'il ? Demanda Daniel en se rapprochant de ces « enfants ».

_ Rien de brûler hormis quelque marques, mais se sont plutôt les briques du mur qui lui sont tombés dessus ! Il à plusieurs cottes endommagées avec une petite commotion cérébrale, ils viennent de le ramener du bloc et un genou cassé sinon il va bien ! Rapporta Peter en se tournant vers eux à leur arrivé.

_ Je vais me charger de sa commotion cérébrale et de ces cottes, je vais laisser la jambe parce que s'il sort d'ici intacte, sa serait un peu trop exagéré remarqua Percy à ce propos sur ce qu'il allait soigner chez le fils d'Héphaistos.

_ Ou est Carlisle ? Demanda Bella alors qu'elle ne voyait personne dans la chambre de son petit frère.

_ Il est entrain de s'occuper de Black ! C'est lui qui a le plus morflé avec les brulures ! Rapporta Edward en lisant sans peine l'esprit de son père dans la chambre de ce dernier, alors qu'il lui donnait de la morphine pour calmer ces douleurs de brûlures.

_ Et comment il va « lui » ? Demanda Bella voulant connaitre l'état de santé de son « ancien » camarade.

_ Brulure aux deuxièmes degrés sur une bonne petite partie de son corps ! Edmund ne l'a pas raté ! Expliqua Ron en se rappelant sans difficulté de l'état du Quileute, alors qu'Edward pouvait nettement le voir dans la tête de son père dans sa chambre.

_ Chiron ! Vous pouvez vous occuper de la brume, en faisant croire à tout le monde que les blessures de Jacob étaient superficielles, autant que Monsieur l'énergumène soit entier quand j'irai lui faire sa fête ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers le centaure, masquer dans son fauteuil roulant.

_ Je vais m'en charger ! Promit Chiron alors que la fille de Poséidon se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier, alors qu'Edward lui colla au basque.

Ils furent tous les deux très vite suivis par Peter et Harry qui allaient se charger des Quileutes pendant que Percy était entré dans la chambre d'Edmund pour s'occuper des blessures de ce dernier.

Quand ils les virent arrivés, Sam, Jared et Paul s'étaient tous les trois redressés pour leurs faire barrages de leurs corps, devant la porte de la chambre de Jacob alors que Peter et Harry avaient tous les deux dépasser le couple et s'étaient mis devant eux, face à face avec les trois Quileutes.

_ Vous ne passerez pas ! Prévena Sam en fusillant du regard Edward et Bella, comme leurs mains enlacé avec les deux bagues à leurs doigts.

_ Bella va soigner Jacob si vous voulez qui reste marquer à vie, les flammes d'Edmund sont bien plus coriace que les simples flammes d'un incendie remarqua Harry à ce sujet.

_ Je vais être très clair Sam ! Sois-tu te pousses de notre chemin, toi et tes deux « sbires » ? Soit je peux t'assurer qu'on fera entrer Bella par la force ? Demanda Peter d'une voix dure alors qu'il tenait son stylo à bic dans sa main, celle qui dégainait son épée et que les Quileutes savaient.

_ Tu n'oserais pas ! Prévena Sam même s'il savait que ce dernier ne se gênerait pas.

_ Tu veux parier ? Demanda Peter à ce propos.

_ Sa suffit les garçons ! Je vous avez prévenus que s'ils se passaient quelque chose au lycée vous auriez de mes nouvelles, et à ce que je vois c'est le cas ! Alors Sam, tu te décides ? Soit tu me laisse passer ou sinon je me lâche mes nerfs sur toi, et crois-moi dans ce cas là, toute la plomberie de cette hopital sera à refaire ! Prévena Bella en foudroyant le chef de la meute alors qu'à cet instant Carlisle sortit de la chambre de ce dernier, en se tournant vers la fille de Poséidon.

_ Il t'attend ! Déclara simplement Carlisle en lui souriant avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Edmund, tranquillement sans que les Quileutes ne l'en empêchent.

Lançant des regards « victorieux » aux trois Quileutes, Bella les poussa de son chemin et entra enfin dans la chambre en tirant Edward avec elle, que Peter et Harry poussèrent pour qu'il la suive alors qu'ils se chargeaient de surveiller la meute présente.

En entrant enfin dans la chambre, Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand Jacob se mit à grogner en voyant Edward entrer dans sa chambre d'hopital alors qu'il se mit à détourner la tête pour ne pas les regarder et fixa le paysage dehors, à travers la fenêtre.

Observant son visage, Bella put constater que des brulures zébraient son visage, recouverte de patte verte pour l'apaiser alors que le reste de son corps semblait être lover dans un bandage, pour cacher le reste de ces brulures ou les plus graves se trouvaient sur ces bras et mains.

_ Franchement Jake, tu es sacrément amocher et vraiment des plus stupide, et idiot que je connaisse ! Déclara Bella en s'avançant vers lui alors qu'Edward resta loin pour éviter tout problème, bien qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux sa bien-aimée.

_ Si tu es venu pour célébrer ta victoire Hippolyte, tu peux repartir ! Répliqua Jacob tout en employant son vrai nom au plus grand énervement de cette dernière, qui s'approcha de son lit avant d'attraper son oreille et de la lui tordre pour se calmer.

_ Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire ? Demanda Bella d'une voix dangereusement calme en le foudroyant du regard, alors qu'il tentait de garder dans sa bouche ses grognements de douleur qu'elle lui faisait avec son oreille.

_ Désolé ! Je suis désolé Bella, est ce que tu peux lâcher mon oreille maintenant ? Demanda Jacob suppliant alors qu'il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui tire les oreilles de cette façon.

Sa faisait un peu trop méchant garçon qui se faisait gronder par sa mère !

_ Bien ! Maintenant que tu as toute mon intention, nous allons parler à présent ! Déclara Bella en lâchant son oreille et en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son lit, tout en se mettant à examiner son visage et son corps, pour constater les dégâts.

_ Et parler de quoi ? Demanda Jacob tout en croisant ces bras et continuant d'observer par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Mais cela n'était pas au gout de Bella qui lui attrapa son menton dans sa main droite, avant de l'obliger à la tourner vers elle et de la regarder pleinement dans les yeux.

_ Déjà petit un ! Ce qui se passe entre Edward et moi ne te regarde en rien, alors je te serais gré de ne point l'attaquer, parce que si tu l'attaques tu m'attaque et…

_ Mais c'est un…

Jacob n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bella le bâillonna avec sa main droite, l'empêchant de parler librement alors qu'il lui faisait des yeux énerver.

_ Je disais donc, c'est mon choix d'avoir choisis Edward et pour rien au monde je me désisterais de ma promesse, alors tes opinions tu te les gardes sur toi et avec un mouchoir par-dessus ! Petit deux, en agissant de la sorte, tu as obligé Edmund à intervenir et si vous vous trouviez dans une zone plus fréquentable, il y aurait eu des morts et Edmund s'en serait ressentis tellement responsable que je t'aurais massacrer sans jeux de mot ! Petit trois, puisque je ne suis pas rancunière, bien qu'un peut je te donne ta dernière chance de pouvoir rester au lycée de Forks, toi et les autres. Si jamais sa redégénèrent encore une fois Jake, je peux te promettre que toi et le reste de la meute ferez un sacré vol plané jusqu'à la Push, est ce que c'est clair ? Demanda Bella d'une voix menaçante pour lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait guère et qu'elle le ferait s'ils recommençaient.

Hochant de la tête parce qu'elle le bâillonnait toujours, Bella lâcha enfin Jake et attendit que ce dernier parle puisqu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, au vus de sa tête.

_ Alors tu vas l'épouser ? Demanda Jake tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter une œil sur la bague, et de foudroyer Edward derrière elle qui le lui rendit bien avant que Bella ne reclaque devant ces yeux pour attirer son regard sur elle.

_ Encore une fois Jake, ce ne sont pas tes affaires à toi, tout comme à ton père et aux restes de la meute, compris ! Moi je ne te demande pas ce que tu feras quand tu tomberas sur ton imprégné, d'accord alors laisse mes choix tranquilles ! Répliqua Bella à se sujet, tout en frottant ces mains pour se préparer à le soigner.

_ Oui mais… merde ! Enfin Bella, il n'est pas humain répliqua Jacob en observant le Cullen d'un œil noire alors que Bella leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que ces mains se transformaient en eau.

_ Tout comme tu n'es pas totalement humain comme moi d'ailleurs, remarque Edward agit de façon bien plus humaine que toi et aussi de façon plus civiliser que les tiens, alors maintenant tu restes calmes que je soignes la plupart de tes blessures ! Ordonna Bella en posant l'une de ces mains sur son torse et sa main gauche sur son front.

La seconde suivante, l'eau des mains de Bella s'écoula sur tout le corps de Jacob faisant disparaitre les plus graves brûlures, tout en laissant certaine pour pas que sa fasse trop guérit laissant quelques petites traces de brûlures sur son visage, sur son torse et d'autre sur ces mains bander.

_ Voila ! J'ai soigné les plus graves et laisser les moins graves pour faire un peu plus vrai, comme quoi tu as survécu à un incendie ! Chiron se chargera de faire en sorte que tous ne se souvienne de t'avoir vus dans cet état, et non pas comme dans le précédent Répliqua Bella en se relevant de son siège quand Jacob lui attrapa la main pour la retenir quelques instants, faisant grogner Edward derrière elle.

_ Je suis désolée Bella ! S'excusa Jacob envers cette dernière, tout en ne lui lâchant pas la main.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire des excuses Jake, mais à Edward et à Edmund ! Sinon évite de faire une autre bêtise, je ne pense pas que j'accepterais une autre excuse déclara simplement Bella lui montrant bien qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir faire des « bêtises » auprès de sa famille.

_ Tout ce que je veux Bella, c'est que tu sois heureuse et…

_ Mais je suis heureuse Jake ! C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, je suis heureuse ainsi pas besoin d'aller plus loin alors promets-moi qu'on restera amis toi et moi, malgré les choix que je ferais ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir si son ami Quileute pourra se faire à cette idée.

_ Promit ! Jura Jacob après plusieurs minutes de réflexion faisant sourire Bella qui vint redéposer un baiser sur son front.

_ Merci Jake ! Reposes toi en attendant sinon on se retrouvera demain en cours de grec ancien prévena Bella avant d'attraper la main d'Edward et en saluant le « malade », ils quittèrent la chambre d'hopital alors que Carlisle rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur pour faire le bilan.

Dehors, devant la porte avec les trois « plus âgés » Quileutes de la meute, et Peter et Harry les avaient rejoins les plus jeunes de la bande avec Billy Black, qui observa un instant la fille de Poséidon et le jeune Cullen.

_ Il va pouvoir sortir mais veillé aussi à ce que sa soit la dernière fois que je suis obliger de le soigner dans une telle situation prévena Bella à ce dernier.

_ J'y veillerais ! Merci Bella ! Remercia le Chef du Grand Conseil Quileute alors que la fille de Poséidon hocha de la tête, acceptant son merci.

S'éloignant enfin d'eux, Peter et Harry retournèrent auprès de leurs compagnes respectives alors qu'Edward et Bella les suivaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de voir Edmund sortir de sa chambre avec Percy qui lui tenait la porte, s'avançant en s'aidant de béquille avec sa jambe droite plâtrer jusqu'au genou.

_ Ca va Edmund ? Demanda Edward inquiet pour ce dernier en l'observant de haut en bas, alors qu'un simple pansement cachait l'entaille sur sa tempe gauche.

_ Mais oui ça va Edward ! Je suis bien plus coriace que j'en ais l'air ! Souria Edmund faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ces frères alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

_ « Plus coriace que tu en as l'air ! » mais bien sur ! Avec les cottes que tu avais de fêler, t'as bien de la chance que l'une d'elle n'ait pas perforé tes poumons, et ne parlons pas de ta commotion cérébrale ! Carlisle disait qu'elle était petite parce qu'il savait que je viendrais derrière pour la soigner, mais crois moi avec sa tu serais resté dans le coma si tu avais été humain !

_ Oui mais je ne le suis pas totalement ! Sinon comment va Jacob ? Je ne l'ais pas trop brûler j'espère ? Demanda Edmund inquiet pour les dégâts qu'il avait causé sur le Quileute.

_ Ce n'était pas si grave, Bella s'en ait chargée en laissant quelque brulure pour les autres, pour que personne ne se pose de question sur sa guérison accélérer ! Prévena Edward sur les blessures que le jeune Black avait eu.

_ Connaissant les dons de guérisons des Quileutes, ces blessures mettront pas bien longtemps à cicatriser totalement et à disparaitre pour de bon, ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Edmund ! Promit Peter à son petit frère.

_ En tout cas merci Chiron ! Carlisle et Percy m'ont dis ce que vous aviez fais pour nous ! Remercia Edmund en se tournant vers ce dernier, toujours installé dans son fauteuil roulant auprès d'Annabeth, Grover et Luke.

_ Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ? On va à la maison à Seattle ? Ou tu veux aller te reposer à la maison de ma mère ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Edmund, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait choisir.

_ J'ai envis de m'amuser un peu chez nous et continuer quelques truc avec Ron avec qu'on revienne à la maison ? Demanda Edmund à ces derniers, tout en tournant vers son frère aîné en question.

_ Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Vous nous accompagniez ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers Chiron et ces trois protégés, les surprenants tous les quatre de sa proposition.

_ Eh bien, volontiers ! Si cela ne vous gênes pas ? Demanda Chiron en se tournant surtout vers Peter pour avoir son aval sur cette question.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas, connaissant Ron et Edmund, ils vont vouloir montrer tous leurs talents ! Annonça Peter tout en prenant la main de Susan et en s'avançant vers la sortie de l'hopital.

La seconde suivante, tous leurs groupes : Jackson, Cullen, Dénali et Chiron et sa bande, allèrent chez le manoir des Jackson, et connaissant Ron, Edmund avec Emmett, Jasper et Kate ne cessèrent de faire les abrutis et les idiots pendant toute l'après-midi faisant rire tout le monde par la même occasion.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans aucun ennui !

Le mercredi matin, lors du cours de grec ancien avec les secondes de 9h à10h s'était passé sans encombres, les Quileutes avaient respectés leurs promesses de ne plus créées de problème alors que le lycée avait déjà relancé les reconstructions de la façade du gymnase, pendant que toutes filles venaient voirs Edmund et Jacob pour leur demander s'ils allaient bien, et s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main.

Les autres garçons adoraient se moquer d'eux pour ça pendant la cafétéria !

Bien évidemment, il y avait aussi les ragots et autres rumeurs autour des « bagues de promesse » d'Edward et Bella qui faisaient le tour du lycée, si bien que Percy avait finis par piquer sa crise pendant le cours du mercredi matin avec les secondes, alors que sa sœur ne parvenait pas à ramener le silence dans sa classe.

_ SILENCE ! Si j'entends encore la moindre rumeur, le moindre ragot sur la vie privée de ma sœur et d'Edward, je promets que la personne que j'attraperais subira la pire heure de colle de toute sa vie, ET cette personne sera privée de voyage en Grèce en novembre ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Demanda Percy en fusillant les groupies et les abrutis dans la classe, qui tentaient tous de se cacher de son regard noir qu'ils vrillaient sur eux.

Après ce moment de colère, plus aucune rumeur ne circula dans le lycée hormis le fait que Persée Jackson ferait passer l'envie aux radoteurs de recommencer !

Le jeudi matin avait été aussi calme que possible avec les heures de cours avec les terminales et les premières années de grec ancien, les élèves s'étaient tous tenus à carreau et avait fichu la paix à Bella, surtout à cause des regards noir que Percy leur lançait pour les plus radoteurs parmis eux.

Et le vendredi, qui était aussi un jour sans cours Percy et Bella la passèrent tous les deux ensembles, après avoir déposé les trois plus jeunes au lycée, ils étaient repartis à la mer pour replonger une nouvelle fois dans l'océan pour se détendre de cette semaine des plus compliquer tout en sachant que les prochaines allaient être de plus en plus longues avec les cours de sport.

Les groupes avaient déjà été faits, bien que les trois années de sport aillent avoir les quatre double cours de sport ils allaient tous être séparés pour les trois autres cours hormis le lundi, entre les trois « couples » de professeur de danses qu'ils auraient.

Bien évidemment, ils expliqueraient tout cela pendant les deux heures de cours du lundi prochain !

En ce qui concernait Edward et Bella, ils étaient tous les deux aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre jour après jour !

Ils avaient passés toutes les soirées de libre ensembles dès qu'Edward quittait le lycée, il rejoignait Bella et ils sortaient tous les deux, en allant se rendre à leur clairière ou sortait encore en boite, ou partaient rendre visite la brigade de sapeurs pompiers à la caserne, qui était content de les voirs et qui pouvaient constater qu'ils étaient de plus en plus difficile de les séparer.

Comme le répétait sans cesse Bella, il vivait leur amour au jour le jour, tout en ne s'occupant pas du lendemain et des évènements qui pourraient se produire surtout que depuis quelques semaines, aucuns monstres mythologiques ne les avaient attaqués une seule fois, les rendant suspicieux et mal à l'aise pour la prochaine attaque.

Qu'est ce que ces monstres avaient manigancés ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus ils avançaient dans la semaine et plus ils s'approchaient d'une date en particulier ?

Celle du 13 septembre qui se trouvait être le jour des 16 ans de Percy et Bella !

_ Tant que tu ne fais pas une fête trop… je dirais trop qui ne fait pas une simple fête d'anniv, tu peux oublier Susan prévena Percy à l'encontre de cette dernière qui voulait, avec Alice faire une « fête grandiose » comme elles le disaient si bien toutes les deux.

_ Allez Percy ! Peter a accepté qu'on invite Chiron, Annabeth, Grover et Luke à la fête ! Sans oublier qu'on a aussi invité Angela et Ben, ainsi que les pompiers et leurs familles, les Quileutes, nos familles à tous et les Dénali on souhaite faire une grande fête pour vos 16 ans, après tout nous n'avons pas 16 ans tous les jours souria Alice à Percy en se mettant à faire ces yeux de chien battus avec Susan, alors que le fils de Poséidon détourna le regard pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau cette fois.

Et tout en se mettant à maudire sa sœur et son copain de tous les noms : _« c'est quand ils ne sont pas là que ces deux folles du shopping me prennent à part pour faire leur organisation pour la fête! »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Percy alors que sa sœur se trouvait avec Edward en sortit, avant qu'ils ne retournent dormir dans la maison des Cullen pendant que lui et les trois plus jeunes Jackson étaient retournés au manoir avec les Cullen, Dénali ainsi que Chiron et les trois autres la veille de leurs seize ans.

_ Non ! Non ! Et non les filles ! Je ne veux pas que vous transformiez notre anniversaire en… en je ne sais quoi de pas normal ! Si vous voulez tant vous amusez, vous n'aurez qu'à le faire quand Edmund aura ces 16 ans répliqua Percy tentant par tout les moyens de se défaire de ces deux « dingues de la mode ».

_ Merci Percy ! Ne leur donne pas non plus des idées sur mon compte tu veux ? Demanda Edmund en relevant la tête des réparations d'une montre qu'il était entrain de faire, assis sur l'un des fauteuils du grand salon avec sa jambe droite plâtré surélevé sur un banc avec un coussin.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Edmund ! On se chargera de toi aussi, après tout, ton anniv tombe pendant le voyage en Grèce et on fera ta fête là-bas prévena Susan à ce dernier qui se mit à se renfrogner pensant qu'il pouvait y échapper pendant le voyage, mais c'était raté. Allez Percy ! Dis oui ! Suplia-t'elle de nouveau le fils de Poséidon.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non Susan ! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ci, pour nos quinze ans à moi et à Bella t'avaient carrément invités toute l'université, cette fois ci même pas en rêve que je te donne mon accord ! Et ne me regardes pas avec ces airs Alice, je suis déjà vacciné contre ça avec Susan ! Prévena Percy en se tournant vers la Cullen qui recommençait à lui faire des yeux de merle en frit, quand le fils de Poséidon se détourna d'elle complètement en entrant ans le salon comme un taureau enragé.

_ Peter ! Jasper ! Contrôlez vos deux moitiés, elles vont finir par me rendre complètement dingue ! Déclara Percy en foudroyant leurs deux compagnons, qui se fichaient tous les deux de sa tête comme pas possible.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Percy, si nos compagnes en font trop on les arrêtera ! Promit Peter alors que Jasper hochait à son tour de la tête, d'accord avec sa déclaration.

_ Ne me fais pas marcher Peter, tu es incapable de dire non à Susan ! Et sa va aussi pour toi Jasper, t'es incapable de dire non à Alice quand elle te fait son regard de cocker ! Répliqua Percy en foudroyant ce dernier qui était entrain de se moquer des dires sur la « non-résistance » que Peter avait envers Susan, ce qui était pareil pour Jasper avec Alice.

_ Qu'est ce que je peux y faire je suis amoureux ! S'excusa Jasper tout en enveloppant un bras autour de cette dernière, qui lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres comme Susan avec Peter.

_ Et elle est passé ou la solidarité masculine ? Demanda Percy en fusillant les deux mecs du regard qui se faisaient mener par le bout du nez par leurs compagnes respectives.

_ Il est partis comme les feuilles au vent ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Alice et Susan, trop contente que leurs compagnons étaient de leurs côtés.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Percy ! Nous veillerons à ce que nos filles ne fassent rien de trop pour la soirée promit Vala en arrivant dans le salon avec des assiettes de cookie, vite suivis d'Esmé avec elle allant les installer sur les tables basses au centre de la pièce, pour ensuite se tourner vers les deux « enquiquineuses » du fils de Poséidon.

_ Laissez donc la paix à ce pauvre Percy les filles ? Demanda Esmé en observant les deux filles qui ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à bouder pour cela, dans les bras respectives de leurs compagnons.

_ Mais maman…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais les filles et Esmé a raison, si Percy et Bella veulent quelque chose de simple sa sera le cas, alors n'en faite pas trop non plus ? Demanda Vala en observant les deux filles et en souriant à Esmé avant de se tourner vers Percy, qui les remercièrent avant de se retourner vers les trois plus jeunes de la famille.

_ Bon, vous trois ! Vous rentrez avec moi ou vous voulez restés ici avec ces deux folles pour organisez la fête de demain ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Edmund, Katara et Lucy.

_ On va dormir ici cette nuit, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici ce soir ? Demanda Katara en se tournant vers ce dernier, curieuse de connaitre la réponse.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Moi resté ici avec ces deux folles dans les parages, même pas en rêve ! Et puisque les Cullen et Dénali sont avec vous ce soir, et qu'Edward et Bella auront la baraque pour eux, je pourrais être enfin seul chez ma mère et pour me reposer ! J'en ais vraiment besoin ! Déclara Percy en se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

_ Tu as encore Rêvé ces derniers temps Percy ? Demanda Harry en se redressant inquiet dans son fauteuil comme les autres d'ailleurs, parce que toutes les dernières visions du fils de Poséidon n'avaient été pas toutes des plus réjouissantes pour lui.

_ Non… enfin si mais… je n'y comprends rien, vraiment rien à ce que j'ai vus ! C'est vraiment incompréhensible ! Déclara Percy en se remémorant cette image dans sa tête alors qu'il se triturait les mains nerveusement, tic qui inquiétèrent encore plus tous ceux présent dans le salon alors que tous les autres dans le manoir s'était rassemblé pour écouter ce qu'il avait vus.

_ Dis nous ce que tu as vus Percy, nous pourrons peut être mieux t'aider dans ce cas ? Demanda Chiron à ce dernier alors que tous les Jackson, Cullen et Dénali étaient présent dans la pièce, avec Annabeth, Grover et Luke hormis Edward et Bella chez les Cullen.

_ Je pense que… je crois que… j'ai vus mon père ! J'ai vus Poséidon dans mon rêve ! Se rappela simplement Percy.

_ Tu as vus ton père ? Demanda surprise Annabeth qui avait pensée à voix haute ce que tout le monde dans la pièce pensaient tout bas.

_ Oui ! Enfin je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait vraiment de Poséidon, je sais seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un dieu parce qu'il était aussi luminescent que le soleil et il possédait un trident bleu dans les mains, alors j'ai pensé au début que c'était lui mais je ne crois pas vraiment que ça soit lui ! Répliqua Percy vraiment pas convaincu de ce qu'il avait dis sur ce qu'il avait vus dans son rêve.

_ Racontes nous tous depuis le début ? Demanda simplement Carlisle à ce dernier qui hocha de la tête, avant que le fils de Poséidon ne ferme les yeux et ne se remette à revoir la scène sous ses yeux.

« Je vois d'abord une grande forêt, on dirait celle de Forks alors que le temps semble être à l'orage ! Tout semble être calme et tranquille, quand la terre se met à trembler avec autant de violence que même les arbres et les chênes les plus anciens sont déracinés sous la force. Et à cet instant, un cyclone de catégorie 1 se forme en plein cœur de la forêt en se mettant à détruire les arbres autour de lui, mais ce n'est pas un cyclone comme les autres. ».

« Même de loin, il semblerait que son souffle ne soit pas asser puissant pour attirer tout à lui à plusieurs kilomètre à la ronde, quand je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un cyclone de « vent », c'est un cyclone fait « d'eau » ! C'est comme une gigantesque vague déferlante qui aurait pris la forme d'un cyclone, et qui ne cesse de tournoyer sur lui-même, comme s'il était prêt à se répandre sur tous les côtés et d'engloutir la forêt comme l'Atlantide. ».

« Et c'est là aussi que je me rends compte d'un autre fais plus étrange ! Le cyclone d'eau est totalement formé de chevaux qui ne cessent de tourner, comme si leurs courses faisant intensifier la puissance du courant du cyclone ? Et alors que le tonnerre et la foudre zèbre le ciel de tout côté, je vois apparaitre une espèce de bulle translucide bleu, qui ressemble étrangement à un bouclier et qui essaye de protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un à l'intérieur du cyclone ? ».

« Puis je me sens monter dans les airs comme si le vent était entrain de me porter quand je me retrouve tout en haut du cyclone, et que j'aperçois en son cœur, tout en bas sur la terre ferme, celui qui est entrain de le contrôler. Je dois même fermer les yeux pour ne pas me brûler la rétine, parce que la lumière autour de son corps semble comme une auréole de lumière bleue, comme un soleil coloré ! ».

« Et plus je m'en rapproche, mieux j'arrive à le discerner et je suis certains qu'il ne peut se s'agir que d'un dieu ! Il dégageait une espèce d'aura si puissante et si forte que j'avais l'impression de griller sur place, avec se qu'il dégage et c'est là que j'ai aperçus le trident ! ».

« Il le levait au dessus de sa tête comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui émanait même de cette arme ! Alors que lui, il était recouvert d'une armure en bronze par-dessus une autre armure d'un bleu océan, comme si son armure ressemblait à une cuirasse de coquillage qui le rendaient encore plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était. Je ne discernais rien de son visage puisqu'il avait des protège joues et un protège nez, mais il était très pâle de peau et avec des yeux bien plus azur que les miens, ou encore ceux de Bella. ».

« Alors ces cheveux ! Ils étaient aussi longs que ceux de Bella mais ils semblaient étrangement clairs, comme si sa couleur se marinait à l'eau autour de lui il avait littéralement des cheveux aussi bleus que ces yeux ! Et il était beau, je dois bien l'avouer, il était sacrément impressionnant ! ».

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment tout ça qui m'a posé problème à comprendre cette vision ? ».

_ Qu'est ce qui t'a posé problème dans ce cas ? Demanda Susan, elle aussi, était aussi perplexe que les autres face à cette « étrange » vision qu'avait rêvé le fils de Poséidon, qu'il venait de leur rapporter.

_ C'est ce qui sait produit ensuite qui me bouleverse ? Je n'arrêtais pas de m'avancer vers cet… « Être » et plus je m'avançais vers lui, plus il me semblait le voir disparaitre. Il devenait de plus en plus flou alors que je voyais d'autre personne derrière lui qui le remplaçait ! Expliqua Percy dans ce qu'il se souvenait de son Rêve.

_ Et tu es parvenus à discerner ces personnes ? Demanda Emmett aussi curieux que les autres dans le grand salon.

_ Même si elles étaient flous ou en noir et blanc, j'aurais reconnus sans peine moi et Bella, Emmett ! Répliqua Percy sur ce fait, tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à cette question.

_ Tu t'es vus toi et Bella remplacer cet être qui ressemblait à Poséidon ? C'est cela Percy ? Demanda Chiron pour essayer de résumer la vision qu'avait eue le fils de Poséidon, sachant que ces visions pouvaient sans conteste se réaliser.

_ Oui, mais…

_ Mais il y a un « mais » ? Qu'est ce que tu as Percy ? Demanda Peter en voyant que le fils de Poséidon ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase et la laissait en suspend.

_ Bella n'était pas comme d'habitude ! Si j'étais armurer dans mon armure du lion de Némée, Bella, elle, semblait bien plus «femme » avoua Percy ne savant pas comment qualifier la vision qu'il avait eu de sa sœur.

_ Pouquoi d'habitude Bella ne fait pas femme ? Demanda Ginny souriante alors que les autres vinrent à rire de ça.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Elle était vêtue comme les princesses grecques de l'époque, une robe moulante à grosse bretelle avec des sceaux dessus, avant qu'elle ne s'évase au niveau des genoux jusqu'à ces pieds. Et elle avait aussi un drapé accroché à son côté droit et qui s'étendait jusqu'à ces pieds. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en un haut chignon compliqué alors qu'une couronne était sur sa tête, elle avait même des grosses boucles d'oreilles avec des perles qui tombaient, assortis au bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet gauche. En d'autre terme, Bella était bien plus…

_ Majestueuse ! Proposa Susan.

_ Magnifique ! Continua Hermione.

_ Ravissante ! Reprit Ginny.

_ Sublime ! Poursuivit Katara.

_ Indéchiffrable ? Demanda Lucy faisant lever les yeux au ciel de ces autres sœurs, sur le mot qu'elle avait demandé alors que les garçons se mettaient à rire.

_ Seulement qu'elle ne semblait pas être faite de chair et de sang comme moi, elle semblait bien plus lumineuse et plus… translucide murmura Percy pour le dernier mot alors que tous l'avaient tous de même entendus.

_ Translucide ! Tu veux dire comme… un esprit ou un fantôme ? Demanda inquiète Alice, comme tous les autres.

_ Je n'en sais strictement rien du tout Alice, je vous dis ce que j'ai vus ! Bon je vais y aller, on se voit demain ! Salua Percy s'emparant de sa veste et quittant le manoir avant même que quiconque n'est pus le stopper, il était déjà dehors, démarrant son véhicule et laissa la propriété derrière lui.

Alors qu'il rentrait à Forks, Percy ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qu'il avait vus n'allait jamais se réaliser, ou encore que dans ces prochains Rêves, il pourrait plus nettement voir ce qui se passait, qui pourrait lui expliquer le véritable sens de cette vision.

Elle était entrain de faire un très beau rêve quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de doux, lui caresser le dos de la nuque, dégageant ces cheveux dans son dos pour ensuite sentir un souffle contre sa peau, la faisant frissonner de plaisir, la faisant sourire en sentant enfin ces lèvres se poser sur ces omoplates.

Allongé sur le ventre, tourner vers l'extérieur du lit Bella n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui prodiguait de telle caresse le matin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de replonger sa tête dans son oreiller ne voulant aucunement se réveiller, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'Edward savait qu'elle était réveillée.

La sentant enfin réveillé, il se pencha près de son oreille pour lui murmurer les mots qu'il attendait de lui dire de « nouveau », depuis maintenant 9 heures :

_ Bon anniversaire Bella !

_ Tu me l'as déjà dis tout à l'heure Edward ! Mais je rêve te l'entendre redire encore une fois ! Souria Bella, alors qu'elle tentait de ma gémir quand il vint à déposer ces lèvres tout près de son oreille, qui se trouvait être un endroit plutôt sensible pour la fille de Poséidon.

_ Bon anniversaire mon amour ! Répéta-t'il tout de même dans un murmure contre son oreille la faisant sourire, quand il colla son torse contre son dos tout en posant sa main gauche sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Rouvrant les yeux, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant leurs doigts enlacer alors que leurs bagues de promesses, se retrouvaient toutes les deux côtes à côtes avant qu'elle ne se retourne enfin vers son compagnon, bien que ne quittant pas la position qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

La surplombant, Edward la regarda amoureusement avant de sourire en regardant sa tenue, pour qu'ensuite Bella ne lui remonte le visage vers ces yeux avec ces doigts de sa main droite, lui souriant.

_ Ne t'égare pas trop Edward s'amusa Bella en lui souriant amoureusement.

_ Tu sais que je pourrais me faire à l'idée de toujours te voir dans de telle tenue avoua Edward en caressant l'une des bretelles de sa chemise de nuit, tout en continuant sur celle-ci en survolant de ces doigt sa poitrine pour descendre jusqu'à sa hanche et sa cuisse, dévoiler par le bas de sa tenue.

Parce que Bella portait comme chemise de nuit pour dormir, une robe blanche d'un style grecque ancien : des grosses bretelles en toile lui faisant un décolleter en V, autant devant elle que derrière elle, avant de mouler son ventre en la lui serrant, pour ensuite de nouveau s'évaser jusqu'à ces pieds et c'était belle et bien son décolleter plongeant qui plaisait beaucoup à Edward dans cette tenue.

_ Le style grecque ancien me va si bien que ça ? Demanda Bella enroulant ces bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus à elle alors qu'Edward se soutenait de son bras droit pour éviter de trop peser sur elle, tout en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main et que la gauche s'amusait à lui caresser sa jambe replier.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point cela te rends encore plus belle murmura simplement Edward en posant son front contre le sien et en fermant ces yeux, pour inspirer « goulument » l'odeur que dégageait sa bien-aimée dès le matin.

_ Et moi, je pourrais m'y faire à ta tenue souria Bella alors que ces deux mains partir dans son dos « nu », tout comme son torse puisqu'Edward ne portait aucun vêtement pour le haut de son corps, ne portant uniquement qu'un short.

Comme l'avait si bien dis Bella la veille avant de s'endormir, elle aimait voir « son » dieu grec torse nu, que vêtu d'un maillot pour les autres gentes dames et Edward n'avait pas une seule seconde refusait, surtout que la tenue de la fille de Poséidon l'avait « aguiché » comme pas possible puisque comme elle l'avait dis, c'était une « surprise » pour lui.

Alors que la fille de Poséidon s'amusait à presser ces doigts dans son dos jusqu'à lui planter ces ongles, bien qu'il n'en garderait aucune marque ces gestes firent grogner Edward avant qu'il ne plonge sur ces lèvres, affamer d'elle.

Répondant à son baiser des plus fougueux, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ces lèvres et quand Edward dut se séparer d'elle pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau, il continua son exploration sur son visage, puis son cou, sa gorge jusqu'à descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'il exerçait une pression contre le corps de cette dernière, tout en ayant ramener la jambe de cette dernière avec sa main.

Faisant gémir la fille de Poséidon qui avait de nouveau remis ces mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon, en fourrageant dedans pour l'attirer encore plus contre elle Bella ne put tenir très longtemps quand elle ramena son visage vers le sien, pour un nouveau baiser qui cette fois-ci se fit doux et tendre, voulant par ce baiser lui montrer tout son amour pour lui.

Leur moment intime ne s'arrêta que plusieurs heures après quand le ventre de Bella vint leur rappeler, que l'un d'entre eux était humaine et avait besoin de se nourrir.

_ Ne te moques pas Edward ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais ! Remarqua Bella en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule pour le refaire tomber sur le lit sur le dos, alors qu'elle se redressait tout en le fusillant du regard, avant de lui tourner le dos pas contente et en s'enroulant dans la couverture pour se cacher de sa vue.

Eclatant de rire, Edward se redressa à son tour et alors que Bella lui tournait toujours le dos, refusant de le regarder et en ayant croisé les bras sur la couverture, pour garder celle-ci contre son corps la fille de Poséidon voulait lui montrer qu'elle le « boudait », mais ce dernier parvint sans aucune difficulté à briser ces défenses, encore une fois.

Retirant une nouvelle fois ces cheveux, recouvrant ces épaules et en les plaçant sur son épaule droite, Edward commença son supplice sur elle en déposant de tendre baiser sur son épaule nue, faisant frémir Bella mais elle ne bougea pas un seul doigt, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ces « avances ».

Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward d'accepter une défaite et pas venant d'elle, souriant à ce qu'il allait faire, sachant qu'elle n'y résisterait pas le jeune vampire se rapprocha de sa compagne et collant son torse contre son dos, bien que la couverture faisait barrage entre eux il enroula son bras droit autour de sa taille, tout en le posant contre son ventre avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou pendant que son autre main, caressait lentement son bras gauche avec ces doigts.

Frémissant à ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire, Edward put la voir serrer encore plus ces bras en les croisant plus contre sa poitrine, et en se plantant les doigts dans ces bras pour ne pas les desserrer, le faisant sourire. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille !

Poursuivant son manège, Edward continua d'embrasser sa nuque jusqu'à finir dans sa gorge ou Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de facilité à l'atteindre, alors que ces mains avaient commencés à défaire leurs prises sur ces bras et la fille de Poséidon finissa par poser l'une de ces mains sur la sienne poser sur son ventre.

La deuxième finissa très vite dans celle valide d'Edward qui emmêla de nouveau ces doigts aux siens, rassemblant ainsi leurs deux bagues de promesses, l'une à côté de l'autre alors que la fille de Poséidon était entrain de perdre la main parce que le vampire réussi sans aucune résistance de sa part, de la rallonger sur les oreillers et se replaçant sur elle, l'embrassa en pleine bouche, à perdre haleine.

Ils allaient encore une fois perdre leurs moyens quand un klaxon les fit tous les deux sursauter, alors qu'Edward se redressa aux aguets et ouvrit son don à fond pour essayer de savoir qui s'était, quand il n'entendit rien et comprit sans aucune difficulté qui venait de rappliquer.

_ Percy est là ! Déclara simplement Edward à sa compagne qui le regarda surprise avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux au ciel, et ne regarde la porte de la chambre d'Edward pendant que la sonnerie du manoir résonnait à travers les murs.

_ Oui ! Ca c'est Percy ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir et de te rhabiller un peu ! Percy sans doute pas besoin de lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque ! Remarqua Bella en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser une dernière, pour qu'enfin Edward ne se relève.

Et avec sa vitesse vampirique, se rhabilla en réenfilant un maillot et un short, en à peine quelques secondes avant de quitter sa chambre, non sans avoir sourit à Bella qui ramassa sa tenue pour ensuite aller à la salle de bain, pour se prendre une petite douche faisant grogner le jeune Cullen qui aurait aimer être avec elle en se moment.

Mais il ferait mieux de se charger de Percy avant que ce dernier ne défonce carrément la porte pour entrer !

Ouvrant la porte à ce dernier qui avait laissé son doigt appuyer sur la sonnette qui ne cessait de carillonner dans toute la maison, Percy cessa enfin son manège pour entrer dans la maison avec un sac à son épaulière et salua Edward.

Le fils de Poséidon portait un maillot blanc avec un gilet bleu, assortis à son jean et basket blanche.

_ Bonjour Edward ! Comment ça va ? Ou est Bella ? Demanda Percy en cherchant sa sœur des yeux mais il laissa très vite tomber en avisant les cheveux d'Edward, levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Observant son reflet dans le miroir, Edward comprit très vite pour qu'elle raison il avait abandonné aussi rapidement, quand il avait avisé ces cheveux décoiffés dans tous les sens alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le fils de Poséidon, même le matin, l'avait toujours vus présentable en ce qui concernait ces cheveux.

Et le frère de sa compagne avait très vite compris et avait préféré détourner le sujet, au lieu d'y entrer dedans à saute-pieds après tout Percy avait toujours eu du mal dans la vie « plus » qu'intime de sa sœur avec Edward, et il ne voulait en aucunement, surtout aucun détail là-dessus.

Posant son sac sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, Percy se dirigea vers les fourneaux et le frigo dans l'intention de faire quelque chose à manger, surprenant quelque peu Edward en l'observant s'approprier la cuisine.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Edward intrigué par le comportement de ce dernier.

_ Vous connaissant, je présume que vous avez passé votre matinée à « roucouler » dans votre bon lit douillet, alors je prépare le cas dalle de Bella et le mien par la même occasion, parce que je n'ai strictement rien mangé ce matin et, que j'ai reçus les messages d'Alice et de Susan pour notre heure « d'entrée en scène » comme elles le disent si bien pour notre fête d'anniversaire ! On doit être là-bas pour 16 heures et comme il est déjà 13 heures passé, je suis venu ! Déclara Percy en se mettant à triturer une fourchette dans ces mains pendant qu'il était entrain de faire cuire des œufs, dans une poêle qu'il venait de placer sur la « gazinière » moderne des Cullen.

Bien évidemment, Edward n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le don de Jasper pour sentir l'anxiété se dégager de ce dernier, alors qu'il ne cessait de triturer la fourchette dans ces mains, faillant bien faire cramer les œufs si le jeune vampire n'avait pas toussé pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

Percy était anxieux et le fait qu'il était incapable de lire dans sa tête, devait obliger Edward à poser la question à voix haute.

_ Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant que ça Percy ? Tu crains qu'Alice et Susan aient toutes les deux exagérés dans l'organisation de la fête ? Demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur la table du comptoir, tout en attendant la réponse de ce dernier.

_ Non ! Ca n'a rien avoir avec elles, c'est juste que…

_ Tu as encore Rêvé, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la voix de Bella qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain.

Portant un maillot bleu à manche courte avec un mini-short en jean assortis, et qu'une serviette était posé sur ces épaules pour essuyer ces cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche et en s'asseyant à côté d'Edward sur le plan de travail, tout en observant son frère qui avait détourné le regard comme son dos, pour se reconcentrer sur les œufs qu'il faisait cuir.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Bella ! Déclara simplement Percy tout en recommençant à triturer la fourchette qu'il avait dans les mains, parvenant sans problème à la casser en deux avec son manège.

_ Oui c'est vrai ! Pour que tu te mettes à jouer avec une fourchette jusqu'à la briser, c'est sur que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle répliqua Bella en l'observant grogner tout en jetant l'ustensile casser dans la poubelle, et en prenant un autre dans le tiroir promit à Edward d'en racheter une autre.

Faisant lever les yeux au ciel au jeune couple, sur la stupidité des propos du fils de Poséidon !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine Percy remarqua Edward à ce propos ne voulant pas que ce dernier se sente vraiment obliger de leur rembourser une « fourchette » casser.

_ Soit sérieux deux secondes Percy et dis moi la vérité ! Qu'est ce que tu as vus ? Redemanda Bella ne voulant aucunement que son frère puisse se désister de cette façon, en changeant de sujet.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Percy souffla un bon coup avant de continuer sa manœuvre de cuisiner, tout en leur rapportant la vision qu'il ne cessait d'avoir et qu'il avait rapporté aux autres la veille, au manoir des Jackson.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment étrange cette vision ! Remarqua à la fin Bella tout en mangeant ces toasts que son frère avait finis de cuisiner, après s'être enfin installer à sa place, en face du jeune couple.

_ Ca peut être sérieux Bella répliqua Edward inquiet pour cette dernière de ce que lui réservait le futur dans un avenir proche.

_ Je sais cela Edward ! Je serais plus prudente à l'avenir c'est tout, parce que sinon je devrais rester à la maison enfermer derrière quatre mur, et crois-moi à la fin je vais finir par devenir dingue expliqua Bella en lui souriant tout en ayant posé sa main gauche sur sa joue pour apaiser ces craintes, ce qu'il fit pour ensuite déposer un tendre baiser dans sa paume.

_ Ca me fait penser que, tiens Bella ! A l'avenir, peut être que ça vous sera utile ! Répliqua Percy en sortant un sac en plastique de son sac à dos, à côté de lui avant de le tendre à sa sœur qui le prit, curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.

Plongeant son regard à l'intérieur du sac en plastique, Bella le ressortit immédiatement tout en fusillant son frère du regard, en le refermant au passage :

_ Percy !

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Edward curieux en voulant prendre le sac, mais Bella le prit de nouveau en le posant sur ces jambes tout en continuant de fusiller son frère du regard.

_ Bah quoi ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes arrivé à ce point, mais vus ta tête et tes rougeurs j'ai bien fais de passer par la pharmacie dans ce cas ! Se défenda Percy en levant les mains en l'air comme pour se justifier.

_ La pharmacie ?... Ah d'accord ! Comprit très vite Edward tout en jetant un œil inquiet à Bella sur ce point.

_ Au vus de la tête d'Edward, je dirais que non ! Bordel Bella, vous l'avez fais combien de fois ? J'aurais dus en même temps ramener un test de grossesse sa m'aurait…

_ Percy STOP ! Non mais tu me prends pour une immature ou quoi ! Bien sur qu'on se protégeait crétin ! Foudroya Bella en l'arrêtant dans son monologue de sourd.

_ On ne sait jamais…

_ Non, c'est vrai Edward ! MAIS… j'ai les pilules de Susan, alors fous moi la grappe Percy ! S'exclama Bella en foudroyant son frère du regard qui était près à répliquer quelque chose, quand il se détendit enfin.

_ Ah ! Dans ce cas j'ai rien à dire remarqua Percy en recommençant à manger son déjeuner.

_ Et tu as de toute façon rien à dire sur notre vie privée répliqua Bella en continuant de le fusiller du regard alors que ces joues n'avaient pas cessés une seule seconde d'être cramoisis.

_ Les pilules de Susan ? Demanda Edward qui se trouvait vraiment largué dans cette discussion, bien qu'il était l'un des principales concerné.

_ Celle qu'elle a prit quand sa relation avec Peter était devenue sérieuse et elle n'est jamais tombé enceinte quand elle les prenait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous les deux d'avoir un enfant ! Et c'est ce qui sait passer remarqua Percy.

_ Parce que monsieur n'est pas presser de voir sa sœur enceinte ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant d'une façon hypocrite, tout en levant les yeux au ciel sur ce fait.

_ Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois enceinte qui me pose problème, c'est plutôt ce qui se passera quand tu seras enceinte remarqua Percy en leur rappelant les visions qu'il avait eu à ce propos.

_ Y a rien à craindre de ce côté ! Déclara simplement Bella.

_ C'est tout de même risquer remarqua Edward craignant par-dessus tout que la vision que Percy avait vus sur la mort de sa « fiancée » et de leurs enfants, ne se réalise.

_ Parce que je les vois toujours Edward ! Je sais que tout se passera bien et… je rêve ou on est entrain de parler d'enfant et bébé ? Demanda Bella qui ne parvenait pas à croire que depuis tout à l'heure, il parlait de ce « sujet ».

_ Il faut croire que oui ! Bon on a intérêt de se grouiller parce que sinon on n'arrivera pas à l'heure pour la fête ! Répliqua Percy en observant l'horloge qui indiquait bientôt 14 heures.

_ Dis non plus que sa t'enchanterait d'arriver en retard, seulement pour énerver Alice et Susan, comme elles t'ont énervés hier rigola Edward sur le fait que cela ne le gênerait pas d'arriver en retard à sa propre fête.

_ Oh oui ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point sa m'enchanterais de les énerver un peu, avec l'heure infernale qu'elles m'ont fais vivre toutes les deux hier ! Je te jure que s'il n'y avait pas Peter et Jasper, et que Susan n'était pas enceinte je les aurais toutes les deux envoyés dans le lac un bon coup de pied aux fesses ; rigola Percy de se qu'il aurait fais à ces deux dernières s'il leurs avaient mis la main dessus, tout en mettant les ustensiles sales dans l'évier comme Bella qui riait avec lui, alors qu'Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant à ce qu'il aurait fais à ces deux dernières.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient tous enfermer dans des pièces pour se changer : Percy se changeait dans la chambre d'ami pendant qu'Edward s'habillait dans sa chambre et que Bella s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain de son compagnon.

Plus rapide, Edward fut le premier à redescendre dans le salon en attendant les autres, alors qu'il abordait une chemise bleu assortis à une veste, cravate et un pantalon d'un blanc cassé, avec des chaussures noires tenue qu'Alice lui avait confié disant « qu'ils seraient assortis ».

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à savoir que c'était de lui et de Bella que sa sœur mentionnait dans les assortis ?

Et alors qu'il essayait un peu de savoir à quoi ressemblerait sa douce, il entendit du son venant de l'étage, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas dans les escaliers pour voir Percy le rejoindre, pendant qu'il tentait de remettre en place sa cravate autour de son cou.

Contrairement à lui, Percy portait une chemise blanche avec veste, cravate et pantalon d'un bleu clair, avec ces chaussures blanches alors qu'accrocher sur sa poitrine gauche, se trouvait une broche de bronze qu'Edward reconnut comme portant leur emblème : le pégase avec un trident entourer d'une vague d'eau.

_ J'espère que mes questions de tout à l'heure ne t'ont pas indisposés Edward ? Demanda Percy en s'occupant de plisser ces manches de sa veste alors qu'Edward se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas de quoi il lui parlait.

_ Quelles questions ?

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Edward ! Je veux dire… enfin… sur la relation que toi et ma sœur vous entretenez ? Sur le fait que vous…

_ Tu étais simplement curieux et inquiet, je peux comprendre ! Si cela avait été la même chose pour ma propre sœur, j'aurais agis de la même façon ! Déclara simplement Edward comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

_Et tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Demanda Percy curieux en s'asseyant sur le bras de l'un des fauteuils du salon, tout en observant ce dernier.

_ Pensé à quoi ?

_ A devenir père pardi ! Répliqua le fils de Poséidon ne voyant vraiment pas à quoi d'autre il pouvait bien lui demander.

_ Ah ! Père ? Non, je n'y ais jamais pensé ! Il faut dire que lorsque j'étais humain, à l'époque, on était à l'aube de la Première Guerre Mondiale et je ne pensais qu'à entré dans l'armée. Avec toute la gloire que la propagande de l'époque faisait, c'était bien trop tentant pour moi de vouloir enfin quitter le cocon familial ! Mais c'est vrai que si j'avais rencontré Bella dans ce temps-là, j'aurais désiré être père mais avec ma condition c'est impossible, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous fasses passer quelques tests ! Expliqua Edward sur le fait qu'il ne s'était vraiment jamais posé cette question, tout au court de sa vie, autant celle humaine que celle vampire.

_ Ah, oui ! Et pourquoi ? Demanda Percy curieux de savoir pour quelle raison, même dans sa vie de vampire, cela n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit.

_ Parce que nous pensions tous qu'en devenant vampire, nous devenions stérile ! Tout dans notre corps ou dans notre organisme, est mort au moment ou nous devenons vampire. Nos femelles vampires ne peuvent procrées parce qu'elles restent à jamais figé dans l'état ou elles étaient lors de leurs transformations. Elles n'ont plus aucun cycle et ne peuvent plus concevoir ! On pensait tous que puisque les femelles sont stériles nous aussi, les hommes, c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne sait jamais poser la question. Et le fait que c'est belle et bien la première fois qu'un vampire tombe amoureux d'une humaine, certes demi-déesse, mais d'une humaine fertile et qu'ils peuvent concevoir ensembles, ça à intéresser mon père qui a fais des tests sur nous pour découvrir ce « miracle » comme il le nomme si bien ! Continua Edward en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, face à la description que lui faisait son père sur cet « évènement ».

_ Et ?

_ Que nous étions capable de concevoir, nous autres vampires mâles si nous étions avec une personne fertile ! Sans doute la raison pour laquelle Susan nous a vus avec des enfants, parce que dans un avenir proche nous allions devenir parents reprit Edward.

_ Et ça t'effraie ? De devenir père ? Demanda Percy en précisant le fond de sa question.

_ Oui ! Enfin… Non ! Je veux dire que…

_ Ca t'effraie oui ! Ca va être nouveau pour toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui t'effraie aussi ? Demanda Percy souriant tout en sentant bien qu'il y avait autre chose dans l'équation qui le faisait autant hésité sur sa décision.

_ C'est à cause de Rosalie ! Confia Edward pas très sur dans vouloir parler de cela maintenant.

_ Pourquoi Rosalie ? C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda Percy ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son choix sur la question, dépendait de sa sœur.

_ Parce que Rosalie a toujours voulus devenir mère, même quand elle était humaine s'était son rêve et ne plus pouvoir en avoir la blesse énormément ! Alors le fait que je le deviendrais, moi un père, Rosalie est très susceptible et très jalouse quand elle le désir ! Déclara Edward sur le « terrible » désir qui succombait toujours sa sœur quand elle voyait des personnes devenir parents, et elle, non.

_ Alors pourquoi elle ne le devient pas ? Demanda une voix derrière Edward les faisant sursauter, lui et Percy qui se redressa, pour très vite constater qui se tenait derrière eux.

Bella se tenait à côté de l'entrée du salon, portant une robe d'un blanc cassé aux bretelles avec un décolleter en V, d'un style grecque, la ceinture ornant sur son ventre et que le bas composait des motifs de fleur blanche, lui tombant jusqu'au dessus de ces pieds chausser de sandales blanches.

Alors que sa bretelle gauche possédait la même broche que Percy, qui lui retenait un drapé bleu aux mêmes dessins floraux que sur sa robe, enveloppant son bras gauche et allant jusqu'à sa hanche droite pour ensuite cascader sur son côté gauche et que son bracelet porte-bonheur ornait son poignet droit.

Pour ce qui concernait sa coiffure, la fille de Poséidon s'était fais un chignon compliquer au dessus de sa tête ou des mèches boucler en cascadait dans son dos, alors que certaines de ces mèches boucler encadraient son visage et qu'elle n'avait mis que du crayon noir pour rehausser son regard avec du gloss sur les lèvres.

Et s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon, Bella attendit que ces derniers daignent lui répondre à sa question posé.

_ Tu nous écoutes depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Edward espérant qu'elle n'avait pas entendus ce qu'il avait dis sur son recentis à devenir père.

_ Depuis un bon moment ! Alors ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas devenue Mère si elle était aussi jalouse que ce que les humaines avaient et pas elle ? Redemanda Bella en observant Edward et son frère.

_ Si tu as entendus toute notre discussion Bella, tu sais que Rosalie ne peut pas enfanter puisqu'elle est stérile à cause de sa condition de vampire rappela Percy faisant lever les yeux au ciel de sa sœur, ce qui le surprit beaucoup lui et Edward.

_ Je ne te parlais pas d'enfanter de façon biologique, crétin ! Je parlais qu'elle adopte un enfant si elle désire autant devenir mère ! Répliqua Bella en leur rappelant qu'il y avait plusieurs façons de devenir mère et l'adoption était l'un de ces critères.

_ Rosalie refusera ! Déclara Edward sur ce fait.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Si elle veut devenir mère et adopter ne sera pas difficile pour elle ! Remarqua Bella sur ce fat en fusillant Edward du regard, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

_ Ce que veut dire Edward, Bella ! C'est que Rosalie ne veut surement pas condamner un enfant, ou mettre la vie de ce dernier en danger avec sa condition de vampire ! Remarqua Percy.

_ Tu crois que son instinct de vampire va gagner sur son instinct maternelle, à ce que je sache c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait avec Katara et Lucy ! Rappela Bella sur le fait que Rosalie se comportait d'une façon très maternelle avec les deux plus jeunes Jackson de la famille.

_ C'est bien different Bella et…

_ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne souhaite pas devenir père qu'il en ait ainsi pour tous les autres vampires, comme Esmé par exemple ! Elle aussi pourra adopter un nouveau bébé ! Répliqua Bella en coupant Edward et en le foudroyant du regard.

Ok ! Edward savait à présent que Bella était énervé contre lui à cause de ce qu'il avait dis plutôt !

_ Bella ! C'est dangereux que…

_ Je ne parlais pas d'un enfant « humain » Percy ! Je te parlais d'une autre catégorie d'enfant qui se trouve sur une «certaine » liste au manoir dans le bureau de Daniel ! Rappela Bella à ce propos en lui lançant un regard clair et franc, alors que Percy comprit enfin de quoi elle était entrain de parler.

_ Mais oui ! Je les avais complètement oublié cela ! Jura Percy en se frappant le front de sa main en se traitant d'idiot, de n'avoir pas compris plu tôt ce que mentionnait sa sœur.

_ De quelle liste elle parle ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers Percy, sachant que Bella ne lui répondrait pas d'elle-même, vus le regard blessé qu'elle lui lançait.

_ Celle que Susan a fait chaque fois qu'elle voyait un demi-dieu apparaitre dans les Etats-Unis, surtout ceux dans l'Etat de Washington et ces alentours, les plus récents sont des jeunes nouveau-nés ! C'est de cela que Bella parlait et elle a raison, ta sœur et ta mère peuvent adoptées des demi-dieux, puisqu'à part nous, aucun demi-dieu n'a le sang aussi alléchant ! Répliqua Percy à ce dernier, tout en étant d'accord sur ce que Bella venait de leur confier.

_ Et votre famille ! Pourquoi est ce que Daniel et Vala n'ont pas continuer d'adopté ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas ce détail, parce qu'il avait très bien lus dans l'esprit de ces deux derniers, à quel point cela leur manquait de voir des jeunes enfants courir partout dans la maison.

La seconde suivante après qu'il est posé sa question, Edward put voir que les regards des deux enfants de Poséidon se durcirent et devinrent noirs sous la colère, mais surtout sous la souffrance que les traits de leurs visages tirèrent.

_ J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda Edward inquiet.

_ Non ! C'est seulement que Daniel et Vala voulaient tous les deux adoptés d'autres demi-dieux mais c'était juste avant la disparition d'Aang, et c'était le plus jeune de la famille ! Plus personne n'a voulus être responsable de la mort d'un autre de la famille, qu'il soit aussi jeune surtout ! Prévena Percy sur la véritable raison.

_ Dans ce cas, nous devrions donner la liste à Chiron pour qu'il envoit des satyres et des demi-dieux les chercher, s'ils sont toujours chez eux ou qu'il soit aussi, et les ramener à la colonie ! Remarqua Bella à ce propos, sur la sécurité des jeunes demi-dieux que Susan avait repérés avec son don de voyance.

_ C'est une bonne idée ! Susa doit surement avoir vus ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire et à dus préparer tout pour notre arrivée, mais on devrait aussi y aller ou on va être en retard et j'en connais deux qui va nous massacrer ! Prévena Percy en jetant un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait déjà 14 heures passé.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas ! Déclara Bella en allant chercher sa veste avant qu'Edward n'ait eu le temps de venir l'aider, faisant tout pour l'éviter alors que Percy sut comment faire pour les « rabibocher ».

_ On prend la voiture d'Edward ! Prévena Percy en se dirigeant vers la Volvo grise de ce dernier, sous la surprise de sa sœur et d'Edward, qui comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ T'es sérieux ? Demanda étonnée Bella en le regardant déposer ces clés de voiture sur la table à côté de la porte d'entrée, tout en enfilant sa propre veste avant d'attraper sa sœur par les épaules et la diriger vers le véhicule en question.

Et avant même que la fille de Poséidon n'est pus dire quoi que se soit contre, Percy avait déjà ouverte la porte avant côté passager pour ensuite pousser Bella à s'y asseoir, et referma la porte dès qu'elle fut installer en essayant de ne pas coincer la robe ou une main de sa sœur par la même occasion.

Pour ensuite ouvrir la porte arrière pour s'y installer sans avoir au passage fait un clin d'œil à Edward, qui le remercia silencieusement par-dessus la Volvo et de s'installer à la place du conducteur et attendit que le fils de Poséidon se soit enfin installer à sa place et attacher, pour enfin démarrer la Volvo et de se diriger vers Seattle, droit vers le manoir des Jackson.

Si au début du voyage, il régnait dans l'habitacle un silence froid, Edward n'en pouvait plus de ce silence entre lui et Bella, et avisant Percy dans le rétroviseur qui avait mis son lecteur mp3 en route à fond pour ne pas les écouter, tout en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre le jeune Cullen savait qu'il avait le champ libre pour parler avec la fille de Poséidon sans problème.

_ Est-ce que tu m'en veux Bella ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers elle, n'ayant pas besoin de ces yeux pour conduire jusqu'à Seattle.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Répliqua cette dernière en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde le paysage à travers la vitre, refusant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Je t'en pris Bella ! Se silence m'est insupportable, parles moi je t'en conjure ! Supplia Edward en la regardant à travers son reflet par la vitre passager, ce que Bella remarqua sans difficulté avant de baisser les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis par rapport à tes craintes de devenir père ? Demanda simplement Bella en se mettant à entortiller son bracelet porte bonheur dans sa main gauche, tout en refusant toujours de se tourner vers lui.

_ Parce que jusqu'à présent je n'y ais jamais vraiment réfléchis Bella ! C'est vrai que je l'ais vus dans l'esprit de Susan quand elle eut cette vision, mais c'est bien plus différent de le voir dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre que de penser soit même qu'on deviendrait bientôt père, dans un futur proche ! Expliqua Edward tout en continuant de fixer le regard que Bella ne voulait toujours pas lui accorder, quand elle redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien à travers leurs reflets.

_ Alors c'était un non par crainte de ne pas être un bon père ? Ou un non parce que devenir père n'est pas une chose que tu souhaites ? Demanda Bella sérieuse, voulant connaître le « non » qu'il avait prononcé tout à l'heure.

_ Un non parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Bella ! Et crois-moi d'un autre côté, je ne me sens pas vraiment près à le devenir avec tout ce qui nous arrive en ce moment ! Remarqua Edward sur ce fait.

_ Crois-moi Edward ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas pressé de connaitre les biens fais de la grossesse et les inconvénients d'un accouchement ! Répliqua en souriant Bella en se tournant totalement vers lui, pour croiser directement son regard sans intermédiaire avant de revenir quelque peu sérieuse : On reparlera d'enfant quand j'aurais atteint 17 ans comme toi !

_ Pour ça, sa sera difficile puisque j'ai 109 ans souria Edward à ce sujet, tout en se rendant compte de la « différence » d'âge qui les séparait, ce que remarqua aussi la fille de Poséidon.

_ Bah ! J'ai peut-être tords de fréquenter un vieillard ! C'est dégoutant ! Ca devrait littéralement me révulser ! Souria Bella bien que son ton était sérieux, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher de sourire alors qu'Edward le lui rendit.

La seconde suivante, Edward surprit Bella en se penchant vers elle avant de se mettre à l'embrasser alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux fermés les yeux, et finirent par oublier ou ils étaient tous les deux ? Et qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls non plus ?

_ EH ! EDWARD ! Lâche la bouche de ma frangine et reconcentres-toi sur ta conduite ! Tu veux vraiment que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ? S'exclama apeuré et outré Percy d'une telle attitude alors qu'il avait retirer ces écouteurs et semblait pâlir à vus d'œil quand il s'était rendus compte de ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, alors qu'Edward continuait toujours de conduire sa Volvo.

_ Désolé Percy ! S'excusa Edward en reculant et en reprenant sa place derrière le volant, alors que Bella n'avait pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la réaction de son frère, pendant que le jeune vampire n'avait pas un seul moment quitter la main gauche de la fille de Poséidon dans sa main droite.

_ Ouais, c'est ça ! La prochaine fois que tu fais cela je te jure que je te castre sur place pour pouvoir faire tenir tes « hormones » d'adolescent ! Le seul contact que t'a droit avec ma frangine c'est sa main, Capiche ? Demanda Percy voulant être sur qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduirait pas.

_ Promit ! Jura Edward alors qu'il tentait de retenir son fou rire que Bella, elle, n'avait aucunement masqué, ne craignant pas les vengeances de son frère.

_ Si tu te payes autant de ma tête sœurette, c'est que tu t'es réconcilié avec Edward ? Je me trompe ? Demanda Percy en se rapprochant de ces deux derniers en plaçant sa tête entre leurs deux fauteuils pour observer sa sœur.

_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne nous as pas écouté avec tes écouteurs sur les oreilles ? Demanda Bella ne croyant pas une seule seconde que son frère n'avait pas écouter la conversation, mais s'était amusé à les « espionner » des sièges passagers derrière eux.

_ Contrairement à certaines de nos sœurs et frères qui adorent jacasser comme des pies, et qui aiment écoutés au porte, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et cela tu le sais ! Et donc ? Demanda Percy attendant que sa frangine lui réponde enfin, faisant sourire cette dernière et son compagnon.

_ Merci frangin ! Je t'adore ! Remercia Bella avant de se tourner totalement vers lui et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

_ Pas de quoi frangine ! Certaines fois je me demande ce que tu serais sans ton grand frère protecteur ? Demanda malicieusement Percy à cette dernière alors qu'elle lui donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne pour sa bêtise.

_ N'exagérons rien veux-tu ? Demanda Bella en lui souriant alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les épaules d'une façon nonchalante, tout en levant les yeux au ciel faisant rire ce dernier comme Edward d'ailleurs qui ne put s'empêcher de blaguer.

_ Tu souhaites aussi que je t'embrasse Percy pour montrer ma gratitude ? Demanda Edward à ce dernier, faisant éclater de rire Bella alors que le fils de Poséidon leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Toi ! Tu traines trop avec Ron et Edmund, remarque, Emmett et Jasper sont exactement pareil ! Et non merci ! Une poignée de main me suffit et laisse ton regard sur la route, même si tu es un vampire, j'ai encore un cœur qui bat et je n'ai pas envie de me taper des frayeurs pas possible ! Prévena Percy en lui désignant la route du doigt pour qu'il garde ces yeux braqué dessus.

Faisant rire le jeune couple avant que Percy ne s'y joigne de bonne grâce, ils continuèrent de rire et de s'amuser tous les trois, jusqu'à arriver à Seattle et au manoir des Jackson, là ou tous les autres les attendaient pour fêtés l'anniversaire des enfants de Poséidon.

Mais ils déchantèrent très vite quand ils virent ce qu'Alice et Susan avaient toutes les deux préparées dans l'organisation de la fête !

Sur le grand portail avec l'emblème du lion des Jackson, avaient été accrochés des tonnes de ballons bleu et blanc, qui avaient tous été accrochés les uns aux autres d'une façon qu'on avait l'impression qu'il dessinait des bulles qui s'élevaient dans les airs, comme se qu'on voyait dans l'océan quand des bulles d'air se formaient pour remonter à la surface.

Et il n'y en avait pas uniquement sur le portail !

Il y en avait presque sur tout le chemin allant jusqu'à l'entré du manoir !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vala et Esmé m'avaient jurées qu'elles parviendraient à les contenir toutes les deux ! Si elles ont fais cela dehors ça doit être bien pire à l'intérieur ! Grogna Percy sur la folie des grandeurs des deux « folles du shopping », alors qu'Edward et Bella ne purent s'empêchés d'en rire, bien que la fille de Poséidon était bien plus de l'avis de son frère sur la question.

_ Peut-être qu'elles se sont un peu plus contrôlés à l'intérieur promit Edward à ces deux derniers, bien qu'il se doutait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, connaissant par cœur le comportement de sa sœur et de la fille d'Apollon.

_ Ne nous fais pas croire le contraire Edward ! A l'intérieur, ça doit être sans nul doute une profusion de ballon et de guirlande, avec tout le reste qui va aussi avec ! Je vais leur faire leur fête quand je vais entrer la dedans ! Jura Percy leur promettant de faire un véritable « massacre » sur leurs têtes à ces dernières.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire alors que les enfants de Poséidon se mirent à grogner à ça, Edward gara son véhicule auprès de ceux de sa famille et de ces cousins, alors que les autres véhicules étaient ceux de tous les autres invités pour la fête.

Sortant tous enfin du véhicule d'Edward, ce dernier dut prendre la main des deux enfants de Poséidon parce que ces deux derniers refusaient catégoriquement d'entrés dans le manoir, l'obligeant à les tirer sous son rire pour qu'ils viennent tous les deux à la fête.

Venant les ouvrir, Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire parce que l'image qu'ils donnaient tous les trois était celle d'un père trainant ces deux enfants récalcitrant, qui refusaient de se joindre à une fête qu'ils ne voulaient pas.

Et cette comparaison mentale émanant du fils d'Arès, fit sourire à la fois Edward et ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler de la discussion qu'il avait eux plus tôt dans la voiture avec Bella, et son esprit ne put s'empêcher de superposer une autre scène à celle qu'il voyait à travers les yeux de Peter.

Parce que dans sa tête, ce n'était plus Percy et Bella qu'il emmenait derrière lui, mais plutôt les deux enfants qu'il avait vus dans la tête de Susan, ces futurs enfants, ou au moins deux d'entre eux. Le petit Chris remplaça l'image de Percy et que celle de Bella fut transformer par celle de Nessie.

Le petit brun aux yeux océan et à la peau pâle comme son père, lui souriait chaleuresement alors que la petite cuivré aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux aussi bleus que son frère, riait aux éclats telle un petit ange, tout en observant son père.

Et avec ce tableau qu'il voyait, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur mort regonfler de vie alors qu'il sentait un sentiment chaleureux plein d'affection et d'amour naître en lui, pour ces « futurs » petits pendant qu'un autre sentiment, inconnus pour lui, faisait son apparition et il eut du mal à le comprendre au début.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne enfin à le comprendre totalement et qu'il en saisisse toute son implication : c'était l'acceptation !

D'accepter que dans un futur proche il deviendrait père et qu'il devait l'admettre, il était content de pouvoir enfin s'être fais à l'idée et qu'il allait en parler en fin de soirée à Bella même s'ils étaient tous les deux promis qu'ils n'en parleraient que lorsque la fille de Poséidon aurait atteins 17 ans, comme lui « physiquement » parlant.

_ Edward ! Tout va bien ? Demanda Bella inquiète en gigotant sa main libre devant ce dernier, le ramenant à la réalité alors qu'il n'avait pas toujours lâché la main des deux enfants de Poséidon, pendant que Percy tentait de le faire lâcher prise.

_ Oui ! Oui, tout va bien ! Excuses-moi Percy ! S'excusa Edward en le relâchant enfin alors que ce dernier se retenait de grimacer et s'occupa de la marque bleue qui commençait à apparaitre, la faisant disparaitre avec son don de guérison.

_ Tu l'as autant serré pour pas qu'il t'échappe que tu lui as laissé un bleu ! Rigola Peter tout en les observant tous les deux alors que Percy le fusilla du regard, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil derrière ce dernier en constatant très vite que le manoir était plongé dans le noir totale, hormis le hall éclairer par les lumières.

_ C'est quoi cette mise en scène ? Demanda Percy comme s'il venait de dire un gros mot, n'aimant vraiment pas ce que ces deux autres « pestes » avaient en tête pou la fête.

_ Soit polie Percy ! Nous nous sommes tous démener pour vous faire une fête digne d'un anniversaire de 16 ans, alors soit gentil et avance ? Demanda Peter en poussant ce dernier vers le grand salon.

Edward allait les suivre quand Bella le retint un instant par la main et l'observa, semblant chercher quelque chose sur son visage.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Bella.

_ Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour ce dernier.

_ Je t'assure que je vais très bien Bella ! Je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour cela parce que tout va bien ! Promit Edward en prenant son visage en coupe dans ces mains, tout en lui souriant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres qu'elle le lui répondit avec affection.

_ Et les deux amoureux, vous venez nous rejoindre maintenant ou doit-on venir vous chercher aussi ? Demanda Peter devant eux, qui tenait de telle sorte Percy par les épaules pou l'empêcher de se détourner de son chemin, qui était le grand salon.

_ On arrive Peter! Souria Edward tout en enveloppant les épaules de Bella et déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, et se dirigèrent tous les deux vers eux.

_ Je te préviens Peter, si Susan et Alice ont eux toutes les deux l'idée génial que le salon est plongé dans le noir parce qu'ils y sont tous, attendant de nous crier « Joyeux Anniversaire » je te promets que cela n'aura rien à voir avec une surprise ! Répliqua Percy alors que Bella et Edward venaient de les rejoindre, en se tournant vers Peter, tout en essayant de voir dans la noirceur qui plongeait le salon dans les ténèbres totales, alors qu'il espérait en foudroyer plusieurs par la même occasion.

_ Crois-moi cette année, elles ont eux une idée géniale toutes les deux ! Regarde ! Déclara Peter en lui montrant quelque chose auquel ni Percy, ni Bella, ni même Edward qui ne parvenait pas à lire dans la tête du fils d'Arès qui lui masquait ces pensées n'auraient pus imaginer.

Car à l'instant même ou Peter avait parlé, la lumière se fit dans le grand salon !

Mais au lieu que cela venait des lampes, la lumière bleu et or qui se répandaient dans la pièce émanait de deux animaux placer côte à côte, au centre de la pièce et qui vrillaient leurs regards topaze et saphir sur les deux enfants de Poséidon.

Le lion doré dardait son regard droit sur Percy et le loup blanc sur Bella, si bien que ces derniers avaient dus mal à ne pas détourner le regard avant qu'ils ne sentent tous les deux le malaise venant d'Edward, les faisant tous les deux tourner la tête vers lui, comme les deux animaux au centre de la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Edward ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour lui, tout en posant sa main sur sa joue alors qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux « créatures ».

_ Se ne sont pas des automates ! Se sont de vrais lion et loup ! Répliqua étonné et choqué Edward en observant les deux animaux, faisant sursauter les deux enfants de Poséidon d'apprendre cela.

Parce qu'ils avaient crus au début qu'ils avaient à faire à des automates de Ron et Edmund, mais pas à des vrais animaux de chair et de sang parce qu'Edward lui le sentait bien !

Il sentait leurs odeurs, tout comme les cœurs qui battaient sous leurs fourrures et leurs chairs, les observant tous les deux alors que ces deux derniers avaient retournés leurs regards sur Percy et Bella, qui constataient à présent des dire d'Edward.

Si à première, ils avaient tous les deux crus que c'était leurs corps qui luisaient de lumière, ils se rendaient à présent compte que la lumière doré et bleu émergeait en réalité des colliers qu'ils avaient autour du cou, ou plutôt des cristaux qui se trouvaient accrochés à leurs colliers.

De chaque côtés, portant trois cristaux topaze pour le lion et saphir pour le loup, de forme pyramidale plus longue et à l'envers alors qu'au centre, pendait au bout de leurs colliers, un autre cristal topaze ou saphir, ressemblant tous les deux à une étoile à huit branches.

_ Euh… tu peux nous expliquer Peter ? Demanda Percy incrédule face à ces deux créatures qui se trouvaient présent dans le salon du manoir des Jackson.

_ Bien sur ! Voici vos cadeaux de la part de votre Père Poséidon, pour vos seize ans ! Déclara simplement Peter tout en désignant les deux animaux face à eux.

_ Tu plaisantes ! Je croyais que Blackjack et Moonacre se trouvaient être nos cadeaux pour nos seize ans ? Demanda surprise Bella en se souvenant des dires d'Hermès, dieu messagers de la part de leur père.

_ Non ! Vos pégases étaient vos présents pour votre réussite dans le métier de sapeur-pompier, se sont eux deux vos cadeaux d'anniversaire ! Expliqua Peter en leur désignant du doigt le lion doré et le loup blanc, toujours assis dans le salon et semblaient les attendre.

_ Et c'est Hermès qui est venus les déposer ? Demanda Percy quelque peu inquiet pour une raison précise, alors que Bella tout comme Peter avait compris son sous entendus, mais pas Edward.

_ Oui ! C'est lui qui est venus les déposer ! Comme la dernière fois, il s'est passé pour le livreur de courrier et nous les a confiés en disant que cela vous fera une sacrée surprise quand vous les verrez, mais il a dus s'en aller ensuite parce que je ne pense pas que cela lui aurait fais plaisir très longtemps qu'il reste ! Prévena Peter de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tard.

_ De qui vous parlez ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas de quoi ils discutaient.

_ De Luke ! Comment a-t'il réagit ? Demanda Bella après avoir prononcer le nom du demi-dieu à son compagnon avant de se tourner vers Peter.

_ Bah… Si au début il était bien trop stupéfait de le voir, comme Annabeth, Grover et aussi Chiron de sa présence lui et Luke se sont un peu écartés pour pouvoir discuter en priver, et le son est très vite monté entre eux ! Enfin, c'était Luke qui criait et Hermès tentait de le calmer mais en vain, il a dus quitter les lieux avant que l'envie ne prenne à Luke de lui coupé la tête ! Les filles sont parvenu à le calmer et maintenant il est tranquille, mais fallait pas être à côté de lui tout à l'heure ! Expliqua Peter sur l'évènement survenus plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'Edward pouvait nettement le voir dans sa tête.

D'après ces souvenirs, Luke avait accusé son père Hermès qu'il était le seul et unique coupable ! Coupable de quoi ? Ca, tous les autres Jackson l'ignoraient complètement, comme tous les autres, hormis les regards que s'étaient lancés Chiron, Annabeth et Grover que le fils d'Arès avait très vite noter, et qu'Edward voyait à travers ces pensées.

_ En tout cas Hermès nous a dis qu'il fallait que vous leurs trouviez un nom et que vous les touchiez aussi par la même occasion ! Répliqua Peter en remontrant de la tête les deux animaux, toujours assis sagement dans le salon.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda surpris Percy d'une telle chose, bien qu'il ait bien envie de toucher à ce lion, qui était un présent.

_ Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, dès que vous les toucherez, il y a une espèce de « lien » qui va se faire entre vous, qui fera que lorsque vous serez en danger ou que vous aurez le moindre problème, ils arriveraient à le ressentir et viendraient vous aider dans la seconde même ! En faites, ils vont agir comme compagnon de voyage mais aussi comme gardien ! Et Hermès, nous a annoncés qu'ils vivraient tous les deux aussi longtemps que vous vivrez ! Qu'on ne pouvait les tuer que si vous mourriez tous les deux ! Ajouta Peter en se souvenant de tous ce qu'Hermès leur avait dis à ce sujet.

_ « Gardien » ! Tu veux dire des gardes du corps, oui ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cette nette impression que Poséidon s'ait pertinemment ce qui va nous tomber dessus ! Répliqua Percy en se frottant le haut du crâne, vraiment curieux de savoir ce que son « père divin » avait découvert.

_ D'après ce qu'Hermès nous a dis aussi, il a avoué que Poséidon était allé voir Apollon pour lui demander de lui donner un indice sur ce que vous allez avoir, pour pouvoir vous donnez un cadeau qui vous aiderez ! Le seul mot qu'il a prononcé c'est « danger » ! Alors Poséidon aurait rendus une certaines vies à deux étoiles des constellations et vous les avez devant vous ! Continua Peter à ce propos.

_ Attend une seconde ! Tu parles des constellations du Lion et du Loup là ? Demanda Bella se doutant belle et bien que ces deux « créatures » descendaient de ces deux constellations précises.

_ Oui !

_ Lion = Lion de Némée ! Voila pourquoi j'ai crus au début que j'avais le lion de Némée en face de moi, il est simplement l'une des parties de ce dernier ! Comprenait enfin Percy saisissant pourquoi ce lion lui faisait autant pensé à son vieil adversaire.

Parce que le lion était tout de même énorme, comparer à un simple lion ce dernier, assis, parvenait sans peine à la taille de Percy, alors debout n'en parlons pas.

Quant au loup blanc, il était bien plus petit que le lion mais il ne restait pas moins qu'il était d'une sacrée taille bien qu'il n'était pas aussi grand que les Quileutes sous leurs formes lupines.

Si on voulait une échelle, le lion de Percy dépassait bien de plusieurs centimètres le plus grand loup de la meute alors que le loup de Bella se trouvait dans la moyenne des loups.

_ Il faut qu'on les touche et qu'on leur donne un nom, c'est cela ? Demanda Bella pour avoir confirmation auprès de Peter.

_ C'est exactement cela ! Cela créera le lien entre vous et quand vous aborderez vos armures, les leurs apparaitront ! Elles se trouvent rétractés dans leurs colliers ! Expliqua le fils d'Arès, voyant que les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient quelques peu « bugées » face à l'annonce de leurs armures.

Hochant tous les deux de la tête, alors qu'ils s'étaient retournés vers les deux animaux « célestes » qui ne les avaient pas une seule fois lâchés du regard, Percy et Bella s'avancèrent vers eux et tendirent au même moment les mains vers leurs fronts, alors que le lion et le loup s'étaient tous les deux relevés pour leurs faires face, tout en s'étant rapprochés de ces derniers.

La seconde suivante ou leurs mains touchèrent les fronts des deux animaux, la lumière qui émergeait des cristaux sur leurs colliers, inondèrent leurs corps tout entier se dirigeant droit vers les deux enfants de Poséidon et les enveloppèrent totalement, d'or et de bleu éclairant tout le grand salon.

Avant que le noir ne revienne n'étant éclairé que par les cristaux autour des colliers du lion et du loup, qui avait étrangement repris une plus petite taille, arrivant aux hanches de Percy et Bella pendant qu'Edward et Peter s'était avancés vers les deux enfants de Poséidon, attendant que ces deux derniers réagissent.

_ Bella ! Ca va ? Demanda Edward inquiet en se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore bouger de position, la main toujours tendus et poser sur le front du loup comme Percy avec le lion.

_ Tout va bien Percy ? Demanda Peter à l'encontre de ce dernier en s'approchant de lui, quand les deux réagir enfin.

Comme s'ils avaient occultés ces deux derniers, ils s'agenouillèrent face aux deux animaux et se mirent à les caresser sous le menton, et derrière les oreilles si bien que le loup se coucha pour recevoir encore plus de caresse, alors que le lion, lui, s'était totalement rouler au sol comme un énorme chat qui demandait des caresses.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edward en s'agenouillant au côté de Bella, tout en finissant par remarquer que ces pupilles ressemblaient à des fentes de loup, et la couleur bleu océan de ces pupilles étaient devenus aussi bleu argent que ceux de l'animal en question.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Edward ! Tout va bien, c'est seulement que le lien entre nous s'est fais et c'est assée étrange de voir comme un loup ! Mon œil gauche est même revenu, c'est incroyable ! Souria Bella alors qu'elle continuait de caresser le loup derrière les oreilles, pendant que ce dernier avait installé sa tête contre ces genoux, tout en plongeant son regard « loup », les deux car elle semblait revoir de ces deux yeux de nouveaux, dans les yeux de son compagnon.

_ Ou de voir comme un lion ! La vache, c'est vraiment étrange ! J'ai l'air de quoi ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers eux alors qu'il continuait de caresser le lion, allongé contre ces jambes.

Et là aussi, Edward constata qu'il avait lui aussi, le même regard doré que son lion avec les pupilles fendus et qu'il semblait observer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui d'une façon presque étrange, et étonné.

_ Vous avez tous les deux l'air d'animal sauvage ! Bon, on devrait y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre pour la fête ! Rappela Peter à ce propos, tout en se relevant et attendant que les autres en face tout autant.

_ Mais ca ne va pas poser problème nos yeux ? Demanda Bella inquiète parce qu'elle voyait elle aussi le regard de son frère, bien plus animal que la normale.

_ Vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! La brume le cachera comme vos deux animaux, ceux qui ne voient pas à travers la brume, ne voit que deux énormes chiens ! C'est le cas d'Angela et Ben, donc ca sera le cas avec vos yeux ! Prévena Peter sachant que la brume masquerait sans difficulté leurs yeux « sauvages » comme leurs camarades « à fourrure ».

_ A votre avis combien de temps sa va durer ? Demanda Percy tout en continuant à voir comme un lion, en se tournant vers les autres.

_ Hermès a aussi dis quelque chose par rapport à ça ! Il a dis que lorsque « le lien se ferait entre eux, le rapprochement entre eux serait visible pendant un bon moment, le temps que Percy et Bella auraient à assimilés les capacités physique de leurs nouveaux camarades », c'est ce qu'il nous a dis ! Donc vous allez devoir supporter ce regard pendant un moment, mais au moins, Bella à retrouver la vue de son œil inactif ! Remarqua Peter à ce propos, tout en désignant l'œil en question de la tête.

_ Quel nom vous leur avait donnés ? Demanda Edward curieux de connaitre les noms de ces deux animaux.

_ Je l'ai appelé Luna ! Souria Bella tout en déposant un baiser sur la tête de sa louve qui se mit à remuer de la queue avec frénésie, toujours allonger sur ces jambes.

_ Moi, je lui ais choisis Aslan ! Ca lui va bien hein ? C'est bien mieux que Regulus franchement ! S'amusa Percy faisant rire le fils d'Arès et le Cullen.

_ Très original ! Les deux ! Déclara Peter quand jalouse, Luna avait grogné de son intérêt pour Aslan, faisant rire Bella et Edward.

_ Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Bella de nouveau en se tournant vers eux.

_ Eh bien ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre Aslan et Luna, c'est eux qui vous guiderons jusqu'à vote cible ! Déclara simplement Peter en leur souriant alors que les deux concernés se redressèrent, près à montrer le chemin à leurs « camarades ».

Observant leurs deux « protecteurs », Percy et Bella se réobservèrent une fois avant de lever les épaules et les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que les deux autres filles « folles de shopping » avaient de ces idées certaines fois.

Et se pliant à leur « délire », les deux enfants de Poséidon se mirent à suivre le fauve et le canidé quand ils finirent par se rendre compte que ces deux derniers à se séparer, Aslan se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pendant que Luna se dirigea vers l'étage.

Se fixant d'une façon incrédule, les deux enfants de Poséidon se séparèrent suivant tous les deux leurs « protecteurs », alors que le fils d'Arès accompagna Percy dehors pendant que le jeune vampire suivit Bella à l'étage.

Et suivant les deux lumières qu'ils étaient, les guidant dans l'obscurité du manoir Percy et Bella ne les quittèrent pas d'un seul mètre, alors qu'Aslan balada Percy et Peter dans le jardin et la lisière de la forêt autour, pendant que Luna se chargeait de mener Bella et Edward à travers les chambres et les salles de bain.

_ Je sens vraiment que si on n'est pas arrivé dans la pièce, je peux t'assurer que je pettes un câble ! Déclara Bella à Edward alors qu'elle pouvait clairement entendre le rire de sa louve dans la tête, car cette situation semblait l'amuser beaucoup.

_ J'ai le pressentiment que si Percy tombe sur Alice et Susan, il va leur faire leur fête souria Edward près d'elle alors qu'il entrelacer sa main dans la sienne, tout en la suivant derrière les traces de Luna qui marchait devant eux, en les faisant descendre de nouveau de l'étage et les dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Alors quand ils prirent tous les trois la porte qui menait de la cuisine à la grande salle de bal, Bella crut bien qu'ils allaient encore se balader quand elle constata très vite qu'Aslan arrivait d'en face, avec Percy et Peter qui le suivaient derrière eux pendant que toute la salle était elle aussi plonger dans l'obscurité.

_ Je jure solennellement que si je n'arrive pas bientôt dans la pièce ou ces dévergondés sont, que je vais massacrer Alice et Susan pour les...

_ SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Souhaitèrent tout le monde alors que la lumière se fit dans la grande salle de bal coupant ainsi la menace de Percy, pendant que les deux enfants de Poséidon s'exclamèrent de surprise pour ensuite se mettre à fusiller ces derniers, et d'observer la déco.

Et comme ils s'y attendaient tous les deux, la décoration était très… mais alors très chargé !

La grande salle de bal donnaient l'impression de s'être retrouver sous la mer, avec tout les ballons accrocher les uns aux autres, formant des bulles d'air un peu partout autour de la salle alors qu'elles avaient aménagés les tables comme au mariage, sauf que le U que formait les tables se trouvait dans le bon sens quand on descendait des escaliers.

L'estrade avec les instruments de musique était placé tout au fond de la pièce, entourer de colonne ionique avec des banderoles bleu et blanche, qui les entourait autour avec des fleurs un peu partout et des ballons, et que derrière on voyait une espèce d'hologramme créant un temple et une cité en ruine.

Toutes les colonnes de la salle étaient décorées de la même façon, avec les filets de ballon partout alors que Percy et Bella avaient la seconde suivante, compris que Susan et Alice avaient ornés la pièce à l'image de l'Atlantide, la cité perdu sous l'océan.

_ Franchement les filles ! Pourquoi pas un bateau pirate pendant que vous y êtes ? Non mais franchement pourquoi la cité perdue de l'Atlantide je me le demande ? Demanda Percy en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à les foudroyer du regard.

_ Percy…

_ Il a raison les filles ! Vous avez un peu trop dosé la déco là ! Vous avez poussés sur la bouteille ou quoi ? Demanda Bella levant les yeux au ciel face à ce que les filles avaient encore inventés pour leurs anniversaires.

_ Les enfants ! Calmez-vous voulez vous ! Nous sommes tous là pour fêter votre anniversaire, alors s'il vous plait, venez nous rejoindre et fêtons votre anniversaire dignement ? Demanda Vala aux deux enfants de Poséidon, tout en coupant les protestations de la fille d'Apollon et la fille Cullen, et en leurs faisant signe de descendre dans la pièce.

Levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel, Percy et Bella descendirent dans la salle avec Aslan et Luna pendant qu'Edward et Peter les suivirent, mort de rire tout en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux enfants de Poséidon, qui semblaient ne pas être de bonne humeur.

_ Joyeux Anniversaire les grincheux ! Souhaita Susan en serrant dans ces bras Percy qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Alice en faisait de même avec Bella.

Susan était habillée pour l'occasion d'une robe blanc couleur chair, dévoilant ces épaules avec un décolleter en V avec des longues manches vaporeuses qui lui serraient les poignets, alors qu'une ceinture noire enserrait sa taille, lui dévoilant son ventre rebondis d'une femme enceinte de cinq mois.

Le bas de sa robe moulait ces jambes avant de s'arrêter avant les genoux, alors que des motifs de fleurs séjournaient sur le côté gauche du bas de la jupe et qu'elle était chaussé sur des chaussures noires, sans talons pour lui faciliter de marcher.

Ces longs cheveux bruns ondulaient en boucle anglaise dans son dos alors qu'une broche retenait quelques unes des mèches en arrière, alors qu'elle avait mis du crayon noir et du fares à paupière couleur belge, et du gloss.

Alors qu'Alice portait une robe blanche moulante, à fine bretelle à décolleter en V et lui tombant jusqu'au dessus des genoux, chausser sur des chaussures blanches à talons lissant ces cheveux courts avec une petite broche accrocher dans ces cheveux.

N'ayant seulement mis du mascara, du crayon noir et du léger fares à paupière avec du gloss, alors qu'elle souriait à cette dernière.

Peter, derrière sa compagne, s'approcha d'eux avant de serrer Percy dans ces bras, tout en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire avant de se tourner vers Bella pour la prendre à son tour dans ces bras.

Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, alors qu'il avait assortis sa cravate à la robe de sa femme, avec ces baskets blanches puis reprenant sa compagne dans ces bras, il la serra contre lui tout en observant les autres souhaiter bonne anniversaire aux deux enfants de Poséidon.

Jasper, aussi, était assortis aux vêtements de sa compagne une chemise blanche avec pantalon noire et veste blanche, alors qu'il tenait la main de sa moitié, tout en ayant souhaité bonne anniversaire à Percy et à Bella, mais en n'ayant seulement serré leurs mains pour éviter tout problème, juste au cas où.

Hermione était habillée d'une robe rose à bustier moulante allant jusqu'à ces cuisses, qui donnait ces impressions que le bas de la robe ressemblait à des pétales de fleur. Son décolleter en forme de cœur avec une pierre blanche au centre avec des perles faisant le contour de sa poitrine, alors qu'elle était chaussée sur des chaussures à talons haut rose aussi.

Elle avait coiffée ces cheveux en un chignon des plus compliquer d'où s'échappait quelques mèches bouclés qui tombaient dans son dos, alors que son maquillage se composait du crayon noir, du fare à paupières rose et du gloss rose aussi.

Ron avait enfilé une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noire et un petit veston rose assortis à la robe de sa fiancée, alors qu'il souriait comme un idiot en serrant Percy dans ces bras.

_ C'est vrai que les filles ont un peu encore exagérés je dois le dire ! Mais vous n'avez pas vus ce qu'elles ont fais du gâteau ! Rigola Ron à ce propos, tout en serrant Bella dans ces bras alors que Percy levait les yeux au ciel face aux sales habitudes des filles.

_ Ron ! Menacèrent Susan et Alice, alors qu'Hermione prit l'oreille de Ron avant de le tirer dessus, le faisant crier de douleur alors qu'elle l'emmenait à sa suite.

Riant à cela, Percy et Bella remercièrent les souhaits d'Harry et Ginny qui vinrent à leurs tours les prendre dans leurs bras.

Ginny portait elle aussi une robe rose avec un décolleter plongeant avec une seule bretelle entourant son cou, avec une ceinture entourant sa robe en dessous sa poitrine, et que la robe moulait son corps avant de commencer à s'évaser à partir des cuisses jusqu'à sous ces genoux chaussant des sandales à talons avec des rubans rose entourant ces mollets.

S'étant coiffée en une natte compliquer qui tombait sur son épaule, elle s'était maquillée avec du crayon noir, du mascara, du fare à paupière rose avec un léger gloss sur les lèvres.

Quant à Harry, il avait une chemise blanche avec pantalon noir assortis à sa veste noire et ces chaussures noires, et avec une cravate rose assortis à la robe de sa compagne.

_ Désolé les gars ! On n'a pas pus retenir ces deux folles dingues du shopping ! S'excusa Harry à ces deux derniers alors que les deux concernées en question, le fusillèrent du regard pour sa remarque.

_ Arrêtez donc de vous disputez les enfants ! Susan et Alice ont fais du beau travail ! Bonne anniversaire les enfants ! Souhaita Vala tout en poussant Harry et Ginny, avant de serrer Bella dans ces bras puis Percy suivit par Daniel.

Vala portait une robe dont le haut était rose et le bas noire, avec un décolleter plongeant avec une unique bretelle, avec une ceinture rose avec une broche au centre alors que le bas de la robe noire constituer de plusieurs voiles les uns sur les autres, lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds chausser de chaussures noires à talons.

Ces cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par une broche en argent alors qu'elle s'était maquillée d'un crayon noir, fare à paupière violet avec mascara et gloss rose.

_ Bon anniversaire les enfants ! Souhaita à son tour Daniel en leur souriant alors qu'il portait lui aussi un smoking noir avec chemise blanche et cravate rose, assortis à la robe de sa femme.

_ C'est bien vrai ! Elles ont fais un très beau décor ! Alors qu'est ce qui vous gêne tant ? Vous n'êtes pas content ? Demanda Lucy en s'approchant d'eux pour leur souhaitez bonne anniversaire, avec Seth, Katara et Edmund.

La plus jeune de la famille portait une robe à bretelle d'un violet pourpre, moulant le haut de son corps avec un décolleter carré avec le bas de la jupe jusqu'en dessous des genoux alors qu'elle avait chaussé des sandales violettes avec des rubans entourant ces mollets.

Elle avait lissé ces longs cheveux, tout en se faisant un rabat de ces cheveux sur le côté gauche avec un léger maquillage, crayon noire, fare à paupière violet et gloss rose aussi.

Seth s'était lui aussi assortis à la tenue de Lucy, en enfilant une chemise violette avec sa veste et son pantalon noire, avec ces baskets blanches.

Edmund avait enfilé lui aussi un costard bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche et une cravate d'un rouge violet, assortis à la robe que portait Katara.

Elle portait une robe avec une bretelle entourant son cou, léger décolleter, moulant le haut de son corps avec qu'un ruban n'entoure sa taille, avec un nœud papillon alors que la jupe était composé de plusieurs voiles qui flottaient autour de ces genoux, chausser sur ces chaussures à talons.

Ayant coiffés ces cheveux en chignon compliquer, elle avait maquillée ces yeux avec du crayon noir, du mascara et du fare à paupière violet, avec du gloss rose sur les lèvres.

_ Content ! Si on est content …

_ Ah ! Vous voyez ? Ils adorent ! S'exclama Alice aux autres tout en les prenant à témoin de ce que venait de dire Percy.

_ Mais… Vous en faites trop les filles ! Franchement, une simple décoration aurait suffis pour notre anniv, on ne vous a pas demandé non plus de faire tout cela ! Répliqua Percy à ces dernières, tout en serrant la main de Seth avant de prendre Edmund dans ces bras, qui se soutenait toujours sur ces béquilles avec son plâtre sur la jambe droite.

_ Ne te plains pas Percy ! Elles auraient pus faire pire que de décorer que la salle de bal, comme elles auraient très bien pus le faire pour tout le manoir répliqua Bella à ce propos, tout en serrant à son tour Edmund contre elle.

_ Ca c'est une excellente idée Bella ! Nous n'y avons pas pensé à ça ! On pourra s'en charger pour vos dix-sept ans, ou encore pour vos dix-huit ans ! Souria Susan qui avait des idées pleins la tête, comme Alice d'ailleurs.

_ Tu aurais mieux fais de te taire Bella ! S'amusa Edward tout en lisant parfaitement les pensées de ces dernières qui étaient déjà entrain de peaufiner, se dont elles avaient envie de faire pour leurs prochains anniversaires.

_ Bravo Bella ! Félicita Emmett mort de rire alors qu'il vint à son tour la prendre dans ces bras, pour lui souhaiter bonne anniversaire, alors que Rosalie en faisait de même avec Percy.

Rosalie portait une robe noire courte moulante à bretelle en perle avec un décolleter en V, qui arrivait à ces cuisses avec des morceaux de dos dévoilant son dos, alors qu'elle avait chaussée des chaussures blanches à talons.

Elle avait aussi coiffée ces cheveux en un chignon compliquer avec quelques unes de ces mèches folles qui tombaient devant son visage, alors qu'elle s'était maquillée par du mascara, du crayon noir avec du fare à paupière léger et du gloss sur les lèvres.

Emmett était assortis à elle avec sa chemise grise, un veston noir assortis à son pantalon et à ces chaussures, alors que Rosalie l'avait « obliger » à porter une rose rouge accrocher sur sa poitrine.

_ Si c'est le cas, je peux vous assurer que si vous faites ça les filles, j'irais à Las Vegas pour fêter mes anniversaire suivants pour vous évitez le plus possible dans la vie ! Répliqua Percy prévenant les deux filles en question de ce qu'il allait commettre dans ce cas.

_ Connaissant le tempérament d'Alice elle sera capable de vous attachez jusqu'à votre prochain anniversaire ! Remarqua Tanya aux deux jeunes enfants de Poséidon alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux pour leur souhaiter un bonne anniversaire, très vite suivis « étrangement » par Embry.

La chef des Dénali portait une robe rouge avec un décolleter plongeant terminer par un ruban argenté sous la poitrine, lui tombant jusqu'au dessus ces pieds alors qu'elle avait une petite traine derrière, chaussant des chaussures noires à talons haut.

N'ayant simplement pas opté pour une coiffure sophistiquer, elle avait choisi de se faire une queue de cheval sur le côté droit, juste derrière son oreille avec un crayon noir et du mascara autour des yeux avec du rouge à lèvre rouge.

Alors qu'Embry derrière elle, avait une veste noire assortis à son jean sombre et ces baskets noires, et sa chemise blanche, avec une rose rouge accroché sur la poitrine gauche de sa veste.

_ Joyeux Anniversaire ! Souhaita Embry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Bella et en serrant la main de Percy, en leur souriant.

_ Bon anniversaire les enfants ! Souhaita à son tour Esmé en s'approchant à son tour des jeunes, tout en les serrant tous les deux dans ces bras.

Esmé portait une robe marron à paillette à fine bretelle avec un léger décolleter en V, qui tombait jusqu'au dessus de ces pieds chausser de chaussures marron alors que le bas de sa robe était constituer de plusieurs voiles marron qui était dévoilé de sa partie mi-cuisse à droite jusqu'à son mollet du côté gauche.

Ces cheveux avaient été coiffés comme les coupes à la mode dans les années 1900, dans son époque quoi, et elle était vraiment sublime.

Carlisle à ces côtés avait une chemise blanche avec pantalon et veste bleu sombre, alors qu'il portait une écharpe autour du cou comme à ces vieilles habitudes.

Puis vint ensuite Eleazar et Carmen qui allèrent souhaités un bon anniversaire à Percy et Bella, avec Kate et Irina.

Eleazar portait lui aussi un costume d'un violet sombre avec une chemise blanche et cravate assortis, alors que Carmen portait une longue robe vaporeuse d'un violet clair, avec un décolleter en V avec une ceinture plus foncer à la taille alors que le bas se constituait en des dizaines de voiles violet les uns sur les autres, et qu'il tombait jusqu'à ces pieds chausser de sandalette.

Ces cheveux étaient elle aussi, coiffés en une natte compliquer sur son épaule avec un léger mascara et du crayon noir sur les yeux, et du rouge à lèvre rose.

Kate avait une robe blanche ivoire courte à fine bretelle en décolleter carré, lui tombant au dessus des genoux, possédant des motifs floraux sur un voile recouvrant la robe blanche, sur son bustier descendant jusqu'en dessous de son ventre alors qu'elle était chaussée de sandale blanche à talon haut.

Elle avait elle aussi lissé ces cheveux alors que les extrémités étaient bouclés, avec du crayon noir, du mascara et du fare à paupière sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvre rose sur les lèvres.

Quant à Irina, elle avait une robe bleu nuit à bretelle en paillette, avec un décolleter en V plongeant et la même ceinture paillette enserrant sa taille, sous sa poitrine alors qu'un autre voile bleu nuit passait par-dessus sa robe alors qu'elle avait le même châle bleu nuit recouvrant ces épaules et ces bras.

Chausser sur des escarpins bleus nuit à talons, elle avait mis du crayon noir et du mascara autour de ces yeux avec du fare à paupière bleu et du rouge à lèvre rose alors qu'elle avait coiffée ces cheveux un léger chignon avec le reste qui cascadait dans son dos.

Après que les Jackson, les Cullen et les Dénali eurent souhaités un joyeux anniversaire à Percy et Bella, les Quileutes présents purent enfin se rapprocher d'eux puisque les « vampires » n'étaient plus dans les « parages ».

_ Joyeux Anniversaire Bella ! Je t'ai préparé une sacrée surprise ! Promit Jacob en prenant la fille de Poséidon dans ces bras, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue faisant quelque peu grogner Edward, juste derrière elle à quelques mètres.

Jacob portait une chemise blanche avec un jean et une veste en cuire par-dessus, alors qu'il ne cessait de sourire à Bella, malgré les petites cicatrices qu'il avait toujours sur le visage et les bandages qu'il avait toujours dans ces mains, et poignets.

_ Merci Jake ! Tant que ton cadeau n'a pas couché trop chère ou même que tu n'as pas dépensé trop d'argent non plus pour mon cadeau, serait génial ! Remercia Bella à ce dernier faisant encore plus grincer des dents son compagnon derrière elle, alors que Luna à ces pieds, semblait se marrer de la situation.

Mais quand Jacob relâcha Bella, cette dernière vit très bien le froncement de sourcil et le plissement de nez qu'il faisait à son encontre, comme si son odeur le dérangeait à présent alors qu'auparavant cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

Elle devait à présent sentir l'odeur d'Edward et Jacob devait le sentir en ce moment même, comme tous les autres Quileutes sans aucun doute, mais vus la tête que faisait Edward derrière elle que lui était entrain de lui transmettre Luna de ces yeux, par leur lien « télépathique » que les pensées de Jake ne devait pas beaucoup lui plaire, avec son regard qui se noircissait de plus en plus.

Mais sentant que cela allait très vite dégénérer, Bella demanda à Luna de s'interposer pour ainsi éviter que son compagnon ne réplique et ce que sa louve fit, faisait rire la jeune fille de Poséidon.

La louve blanche se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers Edward et à la surprise de tous, et du concerné surtout, virent la louve de la fille de Poséidon ou le chien loup pour ceux qui ne voyait pas à travers la brume, qu'elle s'allongea littéralement sur les pieds du jeune Cullen tout en installant sa tête sur ces pattes avant.

Et elle fut très vite rejoins par Aslan, qui par un signal de Percy qui avait remarqué sans aucune difficulté la rivalité entre Edward et Jacob, avait demandé à son lion ou son berger allemand pour les autres, d'aller s'installer au côté de Luna pour veiller au grain et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Venant s'asseoir au côté de Luna, il fusilla de son regard les Quileutes qui étaient entrain de l'observer, les faisant détourner leurs regards, impossible de garder le contact avec ce dernier si bien qu'au vus des regards des deux animaux et de Bella, Jacob comprit très vite qu'il avait pas intérêt à pousser le bouchon trop loin.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bella ! Sa m'a pas couter un rond ! Promit Jacob à cette dernière avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à tousser à leurs côtés.

_ Et moi alors dans toute cette histoire ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers eux, tout en ayant serré Leah dans ces bras après qu'elle lui est souhaitée un bon anniversaire.

Leah portait une robe noire courte moulante avec décolleter carré avec des bretelles lui enserrant le dos, lui allant jusqu'aux genoux alors qu'elle portait une veste en cuire par-dessus, chausser sur ces chaussures noires à talons les cheveux natter, elle avait seulement accentué son regard avec du crayon noir et du mascara, alors qu'elle avait un léger gloss sur les lèvres.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Percy, toi aussi tu vas adorer ! Joyeux Anniversaire sinon ! Souhaita Jacob en faisant une accolade à ce dernier pendant que Leah en faisait de même avec Bella.

Puis vint au tour de Sam avec Emily qui portait une robe courte noire, avec une petit décolleter plongeant avec un collier de perle noir et argenté, qui retenait la robe, alors qu'elle tombait jusqu'à ces cuisses les moulant. Suivit Paul, Jared et Quil de venir souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire alors qu'ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon que Jacob, chemise, jean avec une veste en jean ou une veste en cuire.

Alors que les adultes qui les accompagnaient, étaient Billy Black, portant son costume noir avec chemise blanche, jean sombre et sa veste noire, alors qu'il avait toujours son chapeau de cow-boys sur la tête Harry Clearwater, un costume bleu argent sombre avec chemise blanche et cravate, assortis à la tenue de sa femme, Sue portait un bustier carré à fine bretelle avec une rose sur le côté gauche, alors que le bas de la robe s'évasait jusqu'à ces pieds, chausser sur des sandalettes à talon bleu.

_ Seize ans et toutes leurs dents ! Et ils trouvent encore le moyen de grogner, vous n'êtes jamais content les enfants ! Remarqua Jack en se rapprochant des jeunes avec Samantha à ces côtés.

Portant une chemise blanche avec une veste et pantalon noire, assortis à ces chaussures sombre alors qu'il avait enlacé la main de Sam, qui était habillé d'une ravissante longue robe bleu sombre moulante, ne portant qu'une seule manche, celle de droite avec une longue manche en dégrader.

Alors que la robe moulait tout son corps, dévoilant ainsi son ventre enceinte de quatre mois, qui s'évasait à partir de ces genoux avec une petite traine derrière elle, chausser sur des escarpins noirs et qu'elle avait coiffée ces cheveux blonds en une natte pour ensuite en faire un chignon compliqué. Et que son maquillage se composait du crayon noir, du mascara et du fare à paupière bleu nuit sur ces yeux, avec le gloss rose sur ces lèvres.

_ Venant de toi Jack, c'est un compliment ! Rigola Percy en acceptant son accolade alors que Samantha prenait Bella dans ces bras, tout en leur souhaitant un « bon anniversaire ».

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! Souhaita enfin Jack à Percy avant de s'approcher de Bella pour lui souhaiter « joyeux anniversaire », alors que le fils de Poséidon accepta l'embrassade de Samantha.

_ Alors ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers le couple, tout en désignant le ventre rebondis de Sam, alors qu'il salua leurs enfants, Dean, Sam et Marie, lui et sa sœur.

Dean et Sam étaient tous les deux habillés comme leur père alors que Marie portait une petite robe blanche à manche courte, avec un petit décolleter carré et ces petits escarpins blancs.

_ Marie va être contente de jouer avec elle ! C'est une petite fille ! Avoua Samantha tout en caressant les petites boucles brunes de sa fille retenus par son serre tête blanc à fleur.

_ Vraiment trop hâte de la voir dans ce cas ! Souria Bella contente de cette nouvelle alors que cela, fit lever la tête de son frère.

_ Bien évidemment, ça sera ma filleule mais Bella va jouer à la poupée ! Répliqua Percy en souriant à sa sœur.

_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah, Percy ! Je suis mort de rire ! Et pour ce qui est de « jouer à la poupée », je ne m'appel pas Susan ou Alice, moi ! Remarqua Bella à ce propos faisant rire son frère, alors que les deux concernés levèrent les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque, faisant éclater de rire les autres.

_ Ca c'est bien lancé ma grande ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Souhaita Ty en s'avançant vers Bella avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et la serrer dans ces bras, pendant qu'Ishtar embrassait Percy tout en lui souhaitant « bon anniversaire ».

_ Eh bien Ishtar, tu es resplendissante, mais pas autant que ma sœur bien évidemment ! Déclara Percy subjugué face à la robe de cette dernière.

Elle portait une robe grise et argenté à une unique bretelle gauche, elle avait un juste corps gris à une bretelle avec par-dessus un voile transparant avec des motifs floraux argentés sur tout le corps, avec une ceinture de ruban argentée à la taille alors que le bas de la robe se divisait en deux partis, dévoilant ces jambes à mi-cuisse. L'un des côtés était constitué du voile avec les motifs floraux argentés et l'autre parti, le bas d'une robe argentée.

Elle était chausser sur des chaussures à talons argentés, alors qu'elle s'était coiffée simple en s'étant fais un brushing, en mettant ces cheveux sur le côté droit avec du fare à paupière argenté, du crayon noir et du mascara sur les yeux, avec du gloss rose sur les lèvres.

_ Je sais cela Percy ! Ta sœur restera la plus belle femme pour toi tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé de promise souria Ishtar à ce dernier le faisant rougir par sa déclaration faisant rire tous les autres, avant d'aller embrasser Bella pour lui souhaiter à son tour un bon anniversaire.

Levant les yeux au ciel face aux idioties des autres, Percy se tourna vers les enfants de Ty et d'Ishtar, Ryan, Vanessa et Lucas les fils étaient habillés comme leur père, alors que Vanessa, était vêtue d'une robe argentée à bretelle et allant jusqu'à ces genoux, coiffé en un chignon compliquer sur le haut de sa tête.

_ Sinon Percy, tu nous diras qui sera l'élu de ton cœur lorsque tu la trouveras ? Demanda John en lui souriant en s'approchant à son tour avec sa femme, son beau-frère et leurs enfants pour leurs souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

John portait une chemise bleu avec une veste et un pantalon d'un blanc-bleu, assortis à ces chaussures et à la tenue de sa femme Teyla, portait quant à elle, une robe courte blanc-bleu, à bretelle avec une décolleter en V ou la ceinture en dessous sa poitrine, était composé de strasse, comme le contour de son décolleter lui tombant jusqu'au dessus des genoux.

Elle était chaussée sur des chaussures noires à gros talons, alors qu'elle s'était elle aussi lisser ces cheveux tout en mettant sa frange sur le côté gauche de son visage, et qu'elle n'avait mis que du mascara, du fare à paupière blanc et du crayon noir autour des yeux, avec du gloss sur les lèvres.

Ronon, son frère aîné, portait une veste bleu sombre avec un jean noire et une chemise blanche alors qu'il gardait un regard sur ces deux nièces à ces côtés, Natalia et Ignes portaient toutes les deux des tenus style écolière : des chemises blanches avec un pull par-dessus, rouge pour Natalia et bleu pour Ignes avec une jupe plisser rose pour Natalia et violette pour Ignes, assortis à leurs cravates.

Ayant toutes les deux chausser des petites chaussures noires, alors qu'elle avaient optés pour Natalia, de lisser ces cheveux retenus par un serre tête rose, alors qu'Ignes avait bouclée ces cheveux et tenus par un serre tête violet.

_ Promit John ! Promit Percy en hochant de la tête avant de se tourner vers Rodney et Jennifer qui arrivaient pour leur souhaiter un bon anniversaire, quand le premier retomba dans ces discussions « ennuyantes » quand il commençait.

_ Surtout qu'à 16 ans c'est l'âge ou les premiers amours se font et que la première petite amie pour un garçon, reste toujours sa première expérience se…

Mais Rodney ne put finir sa phrase parce que Jennifer s'était très vite charger de le bâillonner avec sa main, pour l'empêcher de dire encore plus d'ânerie possible alors que tous le regardait avec des yeux écarquiller, et que le visage de Percy avait viré au rouge devant les insinuations de ce dernier pendant que Bella semblait se retenir de rire.

Rodney portait une chemise blanche avec sa veste, son pantalon et chaussure noire alors que sa cravate d'un rouge-violet assortis à la robe de Jennifer elle portait une robe courte et moulante, aux manches courtes et au décolleter en V plongeant, lui tombant jusqu'à ces genoux.

Chausser sur des chaussures à talons de la même couleur que sa robe, Jennifer avait lissé ces cheveux dont les extrémités étaient bouclés et quelques unes étaient retenus en arrière par une petite pince alors qu'elle n'avait mis qu'en maquillage, du mascara, crayon noir et léger fare à paupière rose sur les yeux, ainsi que du gloss rose sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'Elizabeth ressemblait à une petite princesse dans sa petite robe blanche et rose, avec des dizaines de voiles autour de sa jupe, et que Nathan, aussi classe que son père, ne semblait pas du même avis, en tentant de retirer la petite cravate rose qu'il avait autour du cou.

Mais Beckett, le frère de Jennifer veillait au grain pour pas qu'il ne s'étrangle avec, portant qu'en a lui, une chemise clair avec un pull foncer et un jean sombre, assortis à ces chaussures et une cravate plus clair alors qu'en tenant son neveu dans ces bras, il discutait calmement avec Mitchell à ces côtés, qui lui avait revêtu une chemise blanche avec veste et pantalon bleu sombre, avec ces chaussures noires.

_ Rodney ! Tu sais que tu es entrain de gêner Percy là, alors s'il te plait ne commence pas à parler de vie privée, ou ça va barder ? Demanda Jennifer d'une voix sérieuse que ce dernier ne devrait sans doute pas remettre en doute, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sanctionne de façon « brutale ».

_ Attention Rodney ! La dernière fois que tu t'es fais réprimander par Jennifer, tu en as payé le prix fort, tu t'en rappels ? Demanda Beckett à son beau-frère, se rappelant sans peine de la sentence que sa sœur avait donné à son époux.

_ Si je m'en rappels bien ! Jennifer avait interdis à Rodney de reprendre ces sucreries préférer et ces gâteaux favoris pendant un mois souria Mitchell en se rappelant de la punition qu'il avait « purgé ».

_ Tout le monde s'en souvient parfaitement Mitchell, puisque Rodney à cette époque avait demandé de notre aide pour pouvoir en manger sans que Jennifer n'en sache quoi que se soit se rappela John enfonçant encore plus le « couteau » dans la plaie, alors que les autres se mettaient à rire en se souvenant parfaitement de ce mois de « galère » pour ce dernier.

_ Oui ! Bon ça va les mecs ! Pas besoin aussi d'en faire toute une histoire ? Demanda Rodney en se tournant vers les gars de la brigade pompier qui se fichait de sa gueule, pour ensuite se tourner vers Jennifer : C'est promit Jenny ! Je n'embêterais plus Percy sur cette affaire ! Lui promit-il, lui faisant son petit sourire qui la faisait toujours craquer.

_ Jennifer 1, Rodney 1 ! Match Nul ! Compta Ronon tout discutant avec Ty, faisant encore plus rire les autres sur le fait que Rodney était parvenus sans peine à se faire pardonner, de la bêtise qu'il allait répliquer.

_ De vrais gamins ! Remarqua Jack en observant ces coéquipiers, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant les gamineries qu'ils faisaient avec les autres.

_ On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Répliqua Percy en souriant à Jack, qui le lui rendit avant qu'il ne lance un regard menaçant vers Jacob, vus la tournure de sa phrase.

_ Bah de toute façon sur ce coup là, c'est plutôt la sœur qui va dépasser son frère parce qu…

Mais Jacob dut se mordre le poing parce qu'Hermione qui se trouvait la plus proche, venait de lui enfoncer littéralement la pointe de son talon dans son pied et vus comment elle appuyait, il devait nettement morfler vus sa tête.

_ Parce que quoi Black ? Demanda Bella d'une voix étrangement glaciale en l'observant d'une façon des plus menaçantes, et que Luna se mit à grogner derrière elle, toujours sur les pieds d'Edward, en réponse à sa menace.

Alors qu'ayant remarqué qu'elle allait sans peine perdre patience avec ce que ce dernier avait faillis dire, Percy se plaça légèrement devant sa sœur pour un peu lui masquer la vue de Jacob, tout comme Aslan avec Luna pour qu'ensuite, le fils de Poséidon observe sa frangine et de se tourner par la suite vers Black, attendant qu'il daigne finir sa phrase maintenant qu'il avait toute leur attention.

_ Je voulais dire que… Bella a déjà un copain, elle est bien plus « casé » que son frère déclara simplement Jacob à ce propos, se sauvant ainsi la face parce que Bella avait vraiment l'intention de la lui bousiller sa face.

D'accord avec sa déclaration de « secours », tous les autres étaient d'accord avec lui alors que Percy et Bella allèrent ensuite vers le groupe que constituait Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Ben et Angela, qui étaient les derniers de leurs invités.

_ Joyeux anniversaire les enfants ! Souhaita Chiron ou le professeur Brunner pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas à travers la brume, alors qu'il serra leurs mains avant que les trois autres de la colonie ne les prennent dans leurs bras à leurs tours, leurs souhaitant à bonne anniversaire.

Chiron portait un costume noire avec chemise blanche et cravate noire, installer convenablement dans son fauteuil roulant, qui masquait son arrière-train de cheval alors qu'Annabeth semblait subjuguer Percy quand elle vint lui serrer la main pour lui souhaiter bonne anniversaire.

Elle portait une robe bustier noire, moulant le haut de son corps avec une ceinture noire et un nœud papillon sur sa hanche gauche, alors que le bas de la jupe semblait s'envoler autour de ces jambes au moindre pas qu'elle faisait, tout en dépassant ce genoux, et qu'elle chaussait des sandalettes noires à talons, dont les rubans entourait ces mollets.

Elle avait à son tour coiffé ces cheveux en un chignon compliqué derrière sa tête, alors qu'elle n'avait simplement mis du crayon noir autour de ces yeux et du gloss rose sur les lèvres semblant mal à l'aise en serrant la main du jeune fils de Poséidon.

_ Il semblerait que Percy ait un béguin pour Annabeth ! Remarqua Rodney avant qu'il ne se mette à crier de douleur quand Jennifer lui écrasa le pied avec son talon aiguille, alors que John lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et que Ronon lui donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

_ Franchement McKay, question discrétion tu repasseras ! Répliqua Jack levant les yeux au ciel face à la remarque de ce dernier et les coups que cela lui avait valus.

_ Se serait pourtant marrant ! Rigola Grover en regardant les deux derniers qui l'observèrent incrédule alors que Luke se chargea de donner un coup sur l'arrière du crâne du satyre, pendant que Chiron les observait amuser.

Grover portait un jean avec sa chemise blanche et sa veste marron avec des chaussures noires, alors que Luke avait opté pour une chemise bleu clair avec veste bleu marine, assortis à son jean délavé et ces baskets blanches.

_ Faut franchement qu'on te case avec quelqu'un Grover pour que tu arrêtes de t'occuper des amourettes des autres ! Rigola Luke en l'observant avant de s'approcher de Bella : Bonne anniversaire Hippolyte ! Souhaita-t'il tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en la serrant contre lui.

Avant d'aller serrer la main de Percy, pendant que Grover serra Bella dans ces bras après qu'Annabeth lui avait faite une accolade en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les trois auprès de Chiron, laissant la place aux deux derniers invités de la fête.

_ Bon anniversaire Bella ! Félicita ensuite Angela en serrant cette dernière dans ces bras, alors que Ben en faisait de même par Percy.

Angela portait une robe blanche courte à bustier carré, avec un ruban de satin noire autour de la taille avec une ceinture blanche avec un noeu papillon, alors que sous la jupe blanche tombait des petits voiles noires qui recouvraient ces genoux.

Chausser sur des chaussures noires et blanches, Angela avait coiffé ces cheveux en un chignon avec un ruban blanc alors qu'elle s'était maquillé avec un mascara, du crayon noir et du fare à paupière gris sur les yeux, et un gloss rose sur les lèvres.

Quant à Ben, il s'était lui aussi accordé à la tenue de sa copine avec une chemise noire assortis à ces chaussures, alors qu'il avait opté pour une veste et un pantalon blanc accordés à sa cravate.

_ Bon anniversaire tous les deux ! En tout cas, votre « père » a bien choisis comme chien pour vous deux ? Ils vous ressemblent en tout cas ! Déclara Ben en observant les deux chiens après avoir embrassé Bella sur la joue, se tenant tous les deux derrières leurs maitres.

_ Merci du compliment Ben ! Remarque, c'est bien mieux de ressembler à un chien qu'à un humain rigola Percy en observant les deux « chiens » que voyaient leurs deux amis, alors que la brume semblait masquer sans difficulté leurs véritables apparences à leurs yeux.

_ Euh… je ne voulais pas dire que vous étiez… que vous ressembliez à…

_ Laisse tomber Ben ! Tu ne vois pas que Percy est entrain de te faire marcher ? Demanda amusée Bella en faisant rire les autres, alors que son frère ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire parce qu'il était belle et bien entrain de se payer de la tête de ce dernier.

_ Allez les amis ! Maintenant on passe à la fête ! S'exclama joyeuse Alice en se mettant à sautiller comme une puce, alors que Susan alla enclencha la music sur l'ordinateur portable sur la table, à côté des enceintes sur l'estrade avec les instruments de musique.

_ Mais avant cela, nous avons une surprise à vous montrer ! Déclara Susan en rappelant aux autres qu'ils avaient une surprise pour les deux concernés.

_ Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda Bella curieuse en les observant tous et que pour réponse, elle et son frère virent tous leurs invités s'écarter d'une partie de la salle de bal qu'ils avaient cachés, en le masquant de leurs corps.

Et que juste derrière des colonnes de la salle de bal, apparut deux personnes auxquels ils ne s'attendirent pas ?

_ MAMAN ! S'exclama surpris Percy alors que sa sœur n'avait pas eut le temps de répliquer que son frère l'avait déjà dis.

Parce que s'était belle et bien Sally et Charlie qui se trouvaient tous les deux là, alors que le Chef Swan soutenait quelque peu son épouse dans ces bras, abordant fièrement son ventre rebondis de femme enceinte de huit mois déjà, des jumeaux.

Alors son ventre était déjà assée proéminent malgré la ceinture bleue par-dessus sa robe bleu courte qu'elle avait enfilée, pour l'aider à maintenir son ventre. La robe bleu marine à décolleter en V avec des manches à demi-courte lui allant jusqu'à ces coudes, pendant qu'une petite ceinture serrait ces hanches sous sa poitrine, et que le bas cascadait jusqu'à ces genoux.

Ayant pris des escarpins bleu nuit pour ne pas se fatiguer plus avec des talons, Sally avait coiffée ces cheveux en un chignon lâche retenus par deux bâtons chinois n'ayant seulement mis du crayon noir et du fare à paupière bleu nuit sur ces yeux, et un léger gloss rose sur les lèvres alors qu'elle souriait chaleuresement à ces deux premiers jumeaux, tout en caressant son ventre avec ces deux autres jumeaux.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! Joyeux Anniversaire mes chéris ! Souhaita Sally en se rapprochant d'eux, tout en étant très vite coller par Charlie.

Ce dernier avait lui aussi accordé sa tenue à son épouse, avec veste et pantalon bleu nuit et chemise blanche avec cravate bleu clair, alors qu'il chaussait ces chaussures noire à ces pieds.

_ Merci maman ! Depuis quand vous êtes revenus ? On vous croyait encore en lune de miel ? Demanda surprise Bella en ne refusant pas l'embrassade de sa mère, la prenant dans ces bras en même temps que Percy.

_ Il était prévus depuis le début de revenir pour votre anniversaire ! Sally ne voulait pas rater votre seizième anniversaire expliqua chaleuresement Charlie en admirant sa femme, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes : Joyeux Anniversaire !

_ Merci ! Mais tu l'es de huit mois de grossesse ? Tu n'aurais pas dus déjà accoucher ? Demanda Percy étonné en observant le ventre proéminent de sa mère, alors qu'il se rappelait que lui et sa sœur n'avaient jamais atteints les huit mois de grossesse, parce qu'ils étaient nés lors des sept mois, sans pour autant être des prématurés.

_ Si c'était le cas Percy, toi et ta sœur auraient été avertis remarqua Sally en leur souriant, tout en se tournant vers Charlie ensuite, mais il s'effaça très vite avec la réplique de son fils qu'il lui donna.

_ Bah ! T'a mis plusieurs mois pour nous prévenir de ton mariage et de ta grossesse ? La naissance n'aura pas fais de différence si tu ne nous l'avais pas dis aussi !

_ PERCY ! S'exclamèrent Vala, Esmé et Susan choquer par les dires de ce dernier, alors que les brigadiers des sapeurs-pompiers n'avaient pas pus s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il fallait croire que ce passage allait resté au travers de la gorge du fils de Poséidon encore pour un bon moment, tenant sa mère et son « beau-père » comme responsable !

_ Et si on passait à la fête maintenant ? Demanda Bella voulant à tout prix alléger l'atmosphère que son frangin venait de créer avec sa réplique.

_ Une minute ! Je crois que Bella avait _quelque chose_ à dire à _certaines personnes_, si tu vois _ce que je veux dire _! Répliqua Percy en se tournant vers sa sœur, tout en se mettant bien à accentuer sur « certains » des morts de sa phrase, alors que la music de Muse se mit à résonner dans la pièce.

_ Oui ! C'est exact Percy ! Je vais…

_ Je vais la chercher Bella ! J'ai oubliée que je devais la descendre avec ce que tu as prévus, mais sinon en attendant si toi et Percy faisiez votre première danse ? Ron s'occupera de filmer l'anniv ! Prévena Susan en coupant la déclaration de Bella, tout en désignant de la tête Ron avec sa caméra qu'il avait posé sur l'une des tables et qu'il réenclencha, commençant à tous les filmer.

Et alors que la fille d'Apollon quitta la pièce, Percy et Bella furent tous les deux poussés sur la piste de danse pour lancer la première danse sur _Apologize_ de Timbaland et de One Republic, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Percy et faisant rire Bella.

_ Tu ne trouves pas la chanson idéale Percy ? Demanda Bella en observant son frère puis en jetant un regard vers sa mère derrière eux, assise à une chaise au côté de Charlie.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Percy se concentra sur la musique comprenant parfaitement ce que sa sœur était entrain de lui dire, bien que cette chanson était aussi l'une de leur préférer malgré les paroles et il fit valser sa sœur sur la piste de danse sur la chanson, alors que les autres les observèrent se mouvoir tous les deux sur le terrain.

Se ne fut à partir du deuxième refrain qu'ils furent rejoins sur la piste par d'autre couple, alors que leurs deux compagnons « animales » s'étaient tous les deux installés à côté des escaliers, s'asseyant et observant le spectacle.

Et alors qu'une autre musique de One Republic allaient commencés après _Apologize_, les deux enfants de Poséidon purent voir que Susan venait de revenir dans la pièce en portant dans sa main, une grosse pochette plastique noire, que tous les autres Jackson reconnurent facilement, en se posant bien des questions sur ce que la fille de Poséidon voulait en faire ?

Pendant que la fille d'Apollon avait semble-t'il retirés trois dossiers de la fameuse pochette qu'elle alla confiée à Chiron, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille ce qu'elle contenait à ce dernier, qui hocha de la tête comprenant et plaça l'élément derrière son dos dans le fauteuil roulant ; alors que Susan reprit son chemin vers Bella qui s'était écartée de la piste de danse, et que Percy avait invité Annabeth à danser.

_ Tiens Bella ! Je me suis permis de les choisir parce que je sais que c'est ces derniers qui leurs plairont ! La petite dernière, tu sais parfaitement à qui la confier, comme les deux autres d'ailleurs ! Les croquis sont dans les dossiers et le bureau d'à côté est ouvert, si tu veux les emmener dans un endroit, disons, plus privée ! Il y aussi les rendez-vous pour les rencontrer, j'ai appelée et je les ais prévenus, de toute façon, tout est dans les dossiers ! Prévena Susan à cette dernière tout en lui confiant les dossiers en question, alors que la fille de Poséidon les regardait avant de sourire à cette dernière.

_ Pas besoin d'aller s'enfermer dans un bureau, autant que les autres sachent de quoi on parle puisqu'ainsi, « certaines personnes » ne tenteront rien de délibérés devant autant de monde ! Répliqua Bella sur la réaction que son « intervention » allait causée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bella ! Ils ne tenteront rien, enfin, pas pour l'instant mais ils garderont leurs problèmes dans leurs têtes et ne diront rien ! Promit Susan à cette dernière, lui faisant pleinement comprendre que s'il y avait du grabuge, les concernés allaient gravement « morfler ».

_ Merci Susan ! Remercia Bella en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de la laisser repartir danser avec son époux, pendant qu'elle, se dirigeait vers les deux couples en question à qui elle désirait s'adresser.

_ Rose ! Est-ce que je peux te parler à toi et à Emmett ? Demanda Bella en accostant le couple de vampire entrain de danser sur la musique que Ty était entrain de mettre.

_ Bien sur ! Approuva Rosalie en se tournant vers son compagnon, qui lui aussi ignorait complètement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Et ils la suivirent tous les deux, très curieux de savoir de quoi elle voulait leur parler quand ils la virent l'emmener chercher Carlisle et Esmé, qui étaient tous les deux entrains de discuter avec Daniel et Vala, ainsi que Jack et Samantha, et Charlie et Sally.

_ Esmé ! Est-ce que tu peux venir un instant avec Carlisle ? Demanda Bella en observant les deux concernés, tout en observant les autres adultes en serrant un peu plus les dossiers contre elle, alors que ces deux parents « adoptifs » avaient une petite idée derrière la tête, de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

_ Bien sur ! Accepta Esmé en attrapant la main de Carlisle, et s'excusant auprès des autres, suivirent la fille de Poséidon avec leurs deux enfants.

Allant tous les cinq s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart des autres, tout en prenant des sièges Bella fit en sorte de garder les autres invités dans son champ de vision, pour ainsi observer les réactions qu'allaient avoir les autres, en particulier les Quileutes, quand ils apprendront ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête pour les deux couples.

_ Euh… désolé ! Je ne sais pas par ou commencer ! S'excusa Bella aux autres, tout en se frottant le dos de la nuque mal à l'aise, ignorant complètement comment aborder le sujet en question.

_ Et bien, commence par le début Bella ? Demanda Carlisle, attendant patiemment comme les autres qu'elle leurs dise pour quelle raison, elle les avait rassemblés.

_ Je sais ce qu'on perd lorsqu'on devient… enfin comme vous ! Ce que perdent surtout les femmes en se transformant ? Contrairement aux hommes, elles restent figées sans moyen de changer ou de vieillir d'une certaine façon ! Elles perdent ce pour quoi on s'est faire le mieux ? Enfin je veux dire que sans nous, les femmes, les hommes seraient bien dépayser et… je me perds dans mon monologue moi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on perd la possibilité d'enfanter ! Commença Bella, attirant ainsi leurs attentions à ces quatre interlocuteurs ainsi que ceux qui pouvaient les entendre discuter.

En claire, les autres Cullen, les Jackson, les Dénali et les Quileutes.

_ Je sais Esmé que tu as perdus ton bébé et que tu as tentée de te suicider après ça, raison pour laquelle Carlisle t'a transformé quand il t'a trouvé et que tu as toujours cet instinct maternelle en toi, et que tu veux le donner à quelqu'un ! Tout comme le fait que tu jalouses les humaines Rosalie, parce que tu ne peux pas avoir toi-même d'enfant ? On te voit comment tu réagis avec Katara et Lucy, tu es presque maternel avec eux au lieu de te conduire comme une sœur aîné continua Bella en observant les deux concernés.

_ Bella, je…

_ Laisses moi finir s'il te plait Rosalie ! Je ne suis pas entrain de te dire que tu as tort puisque même moi j'agissais de cette façon avec Aang, mais tu vas finir par les jalouser comme tu jalouses déjà Susan, ou encore ma mère et Samantha, qui accoucheront toutes les trois. Et je sais aussi que tu me jalouses moi et Edward, parce que nous aurons tous les deux des enfants dans un avenir proche ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal ou te rappeler ce que tu ne peux pas faire, mais je suis la pour te faire comprendre ce que tu _peux_ faire ! Reprit Bella ne voulant pas que Rosalie l'interrompe dans son discours maintenant qu'elle était lancée.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Emmett ne comprenant pas comme les autres d'ailleurs, alors que Rosalie et Esmé tentaient de comprendre ce qu'elle était entrain d'essayer de leur faire saisir.

_ C'est qu'il existe au monde plusieurs moyens pour devenir mère ! Et je parle précisément de la méthode qui fait qu'Esmé est votre mère devant la loi ! Expliqua Bella en les observant tous les quatre, leurs faisant enfin appréhender de quoi elle parlait.

_ L'adoption ? Demanda Carlisle prononçant le mot qui était entrain de courir dans la tête des autres, alors que cela semblait choquer encore plus les deux concernés.

_ Adopter un enfant mais c'est…

_ C'est risqué pour le bébé ! Et si on lui faisait du mal ? Et si…

_ Je ne te parlais d'adopter un enfant humain, dans le bon sens du terme rappela Bella en coupant la réplique inquiète de Rosalie, qui semblait bien plus terroriser de faire du mal à un bébé, qu'à Esmé qui souhaitait ardemment avoir un bébé.

_ Et tu entends quoi au juste par quoi au juste en disant « pas un enfant humain » ? Demanda Emmett ayant très bien compris la négation de sa phrase.

_ Je mentionnais un enfant qui serait protégé par vous en sachant que dehors, des monstres assoiffé de sang et de chair voudrons les atteindre ! Je parlais de petit demi-dieu ! Déclara enfin Bella tout en leur remettant les fameux dossiers.

Le premier pour Rosalie et Emmett, et les deux autres pour Carlisle et Esmé alors que tous ceux dans la salle de bal qui avaient pus les entendre, malgré le son monter de la musique, venaient eux aussi de comprendre l'idée qu'avait eue Bella.

_ Depuis que Vala sait quelle est stérile, elle et Daniel ont toujours désirés adopter des enfants mais pas n'importe quels enfants aussi ! Ils veillaient tous les deux à prendre des enfants souffrant de dyslexie, d'hyper réactivité… enfin des enfants qui se trouvaient être des demi-dieux, alors ils ont commencés à en chercher dans les orphelinats. C'est comme ça qu'ils on trouvés Peter, Harry et tous les autres, et quand Susan est arrivée, c'est elle qui indiquait ou se trouvait des demi-dieux dans les parages ! Si bien que Daniel a finis par faire une liste de tous ceux que Susan voyait dans ces visions, c'est comme cela qu'ils on trouvés Aang, et moi et Percy par la même occasion expliqua Bella en leur racontant la véritable raison de cette fameuse « liste ».

« Daniel et Vala avaient tous les deux décidés d'en adopter d'autre maintenant que nous étions tous déjà asser grands, ils désiraient adopter des petits enfants qui se mettraient à courir partout dans le manoir. Mais ils ont très vite stoppé leurs décisions, parce que cela survenait après la disparition d'Aang ! Personne ne désirait qu'une même chose ne se reproduise en sachant qu'un plus jeune enfant y serrait mêler, alors nous en avons plus en parler et la liste fut mise de côté, bien que Susan continuait d'inscrire les demi-dieux qu'elle trouvait, et ces trois là sont les derniers qu'elle a trouvée ! ».

« Les deux que vous avez Esmé se trouvent à l'orphelinat de Port Angeles, ils ont grandis ensembles et sont devenus inséparables aussi. Le plus vieux, Adrian qui a 2 ans se trouve être un fils d'Apollon, alors que le deuxième qui a plus d'un an, s'appel Hans et est un fils d'Héphaistos. Susan vous a donné un rendez-vous pour demain pour faire leurs rencontres, et avec les croquis qu'elle vous a fais, vous n'aurez pas trop de mal de les reconnaitre. ».

_ Ils sont trop mignons ! Roucoula Esmé tout en observant les deux croquis qu'avaient fais Susan, avec Carlisle.

Adrian avait des cheveux châtains clair lui tombant devant les yeux, avec des yeux bleus ciel, portant un maillot, un petit short en jean et des baskets alors qu'il jouait avec une petite voiture, tout en gardant un œil sur le petit Hans, cheveux noires bouclés et yeux noisettes, portant un pull et un pantalon qui lui était entrain de démonter une petite voiture, tout en se mettant à la remonter de ces petites mains expertes.

_ Elle est tellement belle avoua Rosalie en admirant le croquis qu'y avait dans son dossier avec Emmett.

_ Elle s'appelle Anna et elle est la fille d'Aphrodite, elle n'a que quelques mois et se trouve à l'orphelinat de Seattle, vous avez-vous aussi un rendez-vous demain pour la voir ! J'ai pensée que se serait un bon choix pour toi puisqu'elle semble te ressembler beaucoup ! Avoua Bella en observant le dossier que tenait Rosalie dans ces mains.

Car c'était bien vrai, il se trouvait que la petite ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie avec ces longs cheveux blonds, ainsi que son étrange regard violet qu'elle avait alors qu'elle portait une petite robe rose avec un petit gilet blanc, assortis à ces petites ballerines blanches.

_ Je sais que vous avez peur de leur faire du mal, mais avec vous ces petits seront bien plus en sécurité contre ceux qui veulent les tuer que dans un orphelinat, ou personne ne comprend se qu'il représente vraiment ! Vous serez de bon parent, vous avez ça dans les gênes ! Promit Bella en souriant à ces derniers, alors qu'ils étaient toujours le nez plongés dans les dossiers de leurs futurs, peut-être, enfants.

_ Merci Bella ! Remercia Esmé en se levant pour serrer la petite dans ces bras.

_ Pas de quoi ! Souria Bella avant de saluer les autres et de repartir sur la piste de danse avec sa famille, mais elle fut accoster d'abord par Billy avec Sam.

_ Est-ce que tu…

_ Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect Billy mais je vais le faire, en quoi cette affaire vous concerne-t'elle ? A ce que je sache, la dernière fois que l'un des vôtres à voulus siniser dans nos affaires, il sait retrouver bruler et à ma connaissance, Jacob, votre fils porte encore ces marques ! Vous voulez vraiment vous et le reste des vôtres connaitront un second round, parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas des brulures que vous devrez allés vous faire soigner mais des entailles ? De profondes entailles faites par de l'eau qui peut se trouver aussi coupant que du rasoir ! Menaça Bella d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse et à la fois dangereuse envers ces deux derniers, alors que Luna sa louve l'avait très vite rejoins, pour appuyer ces dires par ces grognements.

Qui firent bien évidemment reculer les deux concerner, mais cela n'étaient pas assés pour les faire déguerpir.

_ Est-ce que c'est une menace ? Demanda Sam répondant lui aussi d'une voix menaçante envers Bella, mais cela ne l'effraya guère parce qu'elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour bien lui montrer qu'elle restait fermement sur ces idées.

_ Crois moi Sam, tu ne me veux guère m'avoir comme ennemis ! Parce que crois-moi mes ennemis ont la sale habitude de se retrouver très vite devant la porte des Enfers ! Prévena Bella d'une voix des plus glaciale alors qu'elle l'avait murmurée si bas, que seules les deux concerner et les quelques qui avaient l'ouïe fine dans la salle, l'avaient entendus.

_ Il y a un problème ? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant d'eux avec Percy qui le suivait de très près avec Aslan à ces côtés.

Alors que le Cullen enlaça la taille de la fille de Poséidon, l'attirant à lui en faisant en sorte que son dos soit contre son torse pendant que le fils de Poséidon se plaça à être entre sa sœur et le chef de la meute, et celui du grand conseil, vite suivis par son lion qui montrait les dents aux deux autres concerner.

_ Ce qu'il y a c'est que…

Néanmoins Sam ne put finir sa phrase parce que Percy s'était avancer vers lui et avait attrapé la main qu'il avait pointé vers sa sœur, et qu'il parvint à le lui tordre. Certes pas asser pour qu'il cri de douleur mais asser suffisant pour que sa phrase de menace reste en suspend dans sa bouche.

Mais le geste de Percy était aussi passé inaperçus pour les autres invités parce qu'il le cachait avec une partie de son corps, pour que personne ne doute de ce qui était entrain de se produire entre eux et pour éviter une esclandre.

_ Saches ceci Uley ! Personne, je dis bien personne ne s'en prend à ma petite sœur, surtout pour une raison qui ne vous concerne en rien ! Alors la prochaine fois que tu veux avoir des emmerdes, viens donc me voir et on en reparlera, d'homme à homme ! Menaça Percy avant de lâcher la main du Quileute et de le pousser un peu.

Ce dernier qui n'avait pas aimé d'être pousser, allé répliquer mais si abstint quand il entendit Aslan grogner d'une façon des plus menaçant à quelques centimètres de ces jambes, comprenant parfaitement le message pendant que Percy se dirigea pour être totalement face au chef du grand conseil Quileute.

_ Si vous êtes venus ici, vous et votre clique, nous foutre des emmerdes sur les choix que nous faisons, vous pouvez tous de suite déguerpir avant que je ne décide de mettre ma menace à exécution ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous mêlez de vos propres affaires, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Prévena Percy à Billy tout en observant les escaliers de la pièce, lui faisant bien comprendre que s'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir en place, qu'ils avaient qu'à « déguerpir ».

Voyant que ces « menaces » furent très bien saisis par ces deux derniers, Percy jeta un œil au reste de la meute, leurs faisant très bien comprendre par son regard, que ces « menaces » s'appliquaient aussi à eux et ce n'est que quand ils hochèrent la tête l'un après l'autre la tête, comprenant le message que le fils de Poséidon les lâcha du regard, pour ensuite se tourner vers sa sœur.

_ On nous demande ! Les autres nous ont préparés une « surprise » d'après ce que j'ai compris des intonations plus qu'excités que me disait Alice prévena Percy à sa sœur tout en jetant un œil derrière elle.

Alors qu'en se retournant, Bella put constater que tous les autres avaient placés un énorme écran contre les illustrations mis derrière l'estrade alors que le rétroprojecteur avait été placé sur des rames installé sur les deux balcons au dessus, à l'étage, que Ron finissait d'installer avant de faire glisser ce dernier sur un petit train pour être face à l'écran.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elles nous ont encore préparés ces deux là ? Se demanda Bella en suivant son frère, tout en emmenant avec elle Edward, en lui tenant la main pendant qu'Aslan et Luna semblaient fermés la marche de leur petit groupe.

_ Ceci ! S'exclama toute contente Alice en leur montrant ce que les garçons, Emmett et Ron étaient entrain de pousser pour amener jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse, qui étonnèrent et énervèrent à la fois les deux enfants de Poséidon.

Parce que ce qu'ils étaient entrain de tirer s'était une espèce de petite estrade roulante, sur lequel était placé deux trônes avec des coussins bleus pour ne pas avoir mal au fesse à la fin de la journée.

_ C'est quoi encore ce délire les mecs ? Demanda Percy en observant les membres de sa famille et les autres, avant que Susan et Alice ne viennent l'attraper lui et sa sœur, les tirant vers les deux « trônes ».

_ Ce n'est pas un délire ! Alors vous allez nous faire le plaisir de vous asseoir et de nous laissez faire, d'accord ? Demanda Susan à ces deux derniers tout en poussant Percy sur son siège, alors qu'Alice en faisait de même avec Bella pendant que Ron et Emmett veillaient tous les deux à bloquer leur estrade pour pas qu'elle puisse glisser partout dans la pièce.

_ Nous demanderons à tous de bien vouloir s'asseoir ou alors restez tranquille, merci ? Demanda Harry en étant monté sur l'estrade au fond de la salle, juste derrière le micro alors qu'il avait passé l'une des guitares autour de son cou, tout en attendant que tout le monde se soit installé.

_ Bien comme vous le savez tous et puisque nous sommes aussi tous là, aujourd'hui, Percy et Bella fêtent leurs seize ans et toutes leurs dents par la même occasion ! Non j'rigole ! Rigola Harry avant de se mettre à tousser pour reprendre contenance derrière le micro, alors qu'il observait Ron prendre une autre guitare pendant qu'Edmund s'installait à la batterie avec sa jambe blesser. Mais aussi parce que cela fait près de deux ans que nous les connaissons et croyez moi, je n'aurais jamais changé cela pour rien au monde ! Percy et Bella nous ont beaucoup tous les deux apportés, comme tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce aussi mais aujourd'hui, nous avons décidés de leur rendre hommage, puisque je dois l'avouer, certains d'entre nous ne seraient plus là s'ils n'avaient pas été là ! Déclara-t'il à tous en observant toute sa famille et les invités, avant de se tourner vers les deux concernés.

_ Cette chanson vous est dédiée ! Annonça Harry en observant Percy et Bella alors que toute la salle fut plonger dans le noir, sous l'étonnement de tous pendant que le rétroprojecteur s'alluma au dessus d'eux.

Avant qu'Harry ne commence à jouer de la guitare, avec un air qui semblait familier aux deux enfants de Poséidon, qui finirent très vite par le reconnaitre quand Ron à la deuxième guitare, et Edmund à la batterie, le rejoignirent jouant ainsi la musique de Bryan Adams, _Je suis là, me voilà_, l'une de leur chanson favorite.

Alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon ne purent s'empêchés de se cacher derrière leurs mains, quand ils finirent très vite par constater que le rétroprojecteur était entrain de faire visionner un montage, mais pas n'importe quel montage ?

Un montage montrant les quelques photos que leur mère, Sally, avait prise lors de leurs naissances et pendant l'enfance de Percy et de Bella.

_« Je suis là  
>me voilà<br>jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi  
>me voilà<br>a tes côtés  
>ce soir<br>j'ai le droit de rêver »_

Les images qui défilaient sur l'écran montraient Percy et Bella alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des bébés, lui dans ces petits habits bleu et elle, dans ces petits habits rose avant de voir les deux petits grandir au fur et à mesure, passant de bébé à enfant.

Les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quoi les deux enfants de Poséidon ressemblaient, étant tous jeunes, surtout pour Edward qui restait béat d'admiration sur les anciennes images de Bella étant plus petite.

_« Un nouveau monde  
>une nouvelle vie<br>nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la prairie  
>un nouveau jour<br>de nouvelles joies  
>je n'attendais que toi<br>me voilà »_

Les images de l'enfance de Percy et Bella qui défilaient, montraient le frère entrain de jouer dans un club de base-ball, pendant que les filles se mettaient à roucouler qu'il était trop chou dans sa petite tenue de joueur de base ball, alors qu'il venait de relancer la balle avec sa batte, avant de se mettre à courir pour faire un home-run.

Pendant que les garçons, surtout Edward, admiraient la petite ballerine qu'était Bella avec sa petite robe rose à tutu, avec ces petits chaussons alors qu'elle décrivait des arcs de cercle si bien que son petit copain ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était un petit cygne qui en grandissant, deviendrait un magnifique cygne gracieux.

_« Nous voilà et tout commence  
>j'attends depuis longtemps ce jour de chance<br>oui ! Nous voilà toujours ensemble  
>ici sur la terre qui nous ressemble »<em>

Les images suivantes étaient cette fois-ci des vidéos montrant les deux enfants de Poséidon avec les autres Jackson, jouant avec eux ou faisant encore les idiots entre eux, alors qu'on les voyait surtout avec des chevaux en pleine nature.

_« Un nouveau monde  
>une nouvelle vie<br>nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la prairie  
>un nouveau jour<br>de nouvelles joies  
>je n'attendais que toi »<em>

_« Me voila ! »_

Ensuite, Percy et Bella revoyèrent tous les deux leurs moments passé à l'université, ou bien les quelques séjours qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux à Disney Word avec tous les Jackson.

_« Je n'attendais que toi »_

_« Je suis là  
>me voilà<br>jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi  
>me voilà<br>a tes côtés  
>ce soir<br>j'ai le droit de rêver »_

_« Un nouveau monde  
>une nouvelle vie<br>nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la prairie  
>un nouveau jour<br>de nouvelles joies  
>je n'attendais que toi »<em>

Cette fois-ci, les autres Jackson avaient mis dans le montage vidéo, les dernières images du précédent anniversaire de Percy et Bella, lors de leurs 15 ans dévoilant aussi l'amaigrissement qu'ils avaient tous les deux subis avec la disparition d'Aang, mais ils faisaient tous pour sourir aux autres malgré la situation, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

_« Un nouveau monde  
>une nouvelle vie<br>nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la prairie  
>un nouveau jour<br>de nouvelles joies  
>je n'attendais que toi<br>me voilà »_

Et alors qu'Harry chanta les dernières paroles de la chanson, les dernières images du montage furent celles de Percy et Bella en maillot de bain, fonçant droit sur la piscine et près à sauter dedans en faisant une « bombe » tous les deux, sous les rires des autres.

Percy et Bella n'eurent tous les deux pas le temps d'applaudir Harry pour ce cadeau, comme tous les autres, que ce dernier recommençait à jouer de la guitare avant de laisser sa place devant le micro à Lucy qui commença à chanter « _Ever ever after_ » de Carrie Underwood alors qu'un autre montage vidéo était entrain de se révéler à tous, faisant baisser la tête des deux enfants de Poséidon qui se cachèrent leurs visages de leurs mains.

Parce qu'il semblait bien que leurs familles ne voulaient nullement les rater aujourd'hui, parce que le montage semblait les montrer tous les deux lors de leurs passages à Disney Word, ou ils avaient en famille, porter des costumes de Disney, lors des parades comme participants.

"_Ever ever after!  
>Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true<br>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
>And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story<br>Let's just admit we all want to make it too"_

Pendant cette fameuse parade, tous les Jackson participants avaient revêtus les costumes de prince et de princesse de disney, tout en formant chacun un couple.

Et parmis cette parade précisément, Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux revêtus les costumes de la Bête et de la Belle, personnages qu'ils aimaient tous les deux mais à l'époque, les costumes les avaient vraiment gênés de les porter pendant la parade.

"_Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away"<em>

L'instant suivant, on voyait les deux concernés sortir des cabines d'essayage, portant les fameux costumes de la Bête et de la Belle lors de la scène du bal ; et alors que le fils de Poséidon avait des difficultés à voir avec l'énorme masque qui faisait la tête de la Bête, la fille de Poséidon avait elle, des incommodités à marcher avec la robe qui la gênait pour marcher.

Et ces images faisaient bien rire les invités, surtout la brigade de pompier qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les maladresses des deux plus jeunes de la caserne, faisant grogner ces derniers de gêne.

_"Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you"_

Alors que les images suivantes allèrent encore nourrir les moqueries des collègues de Percy et Bella, parce que si le fils de Poséidon avait du mal à voir son environnement avec son costume, tout en se cognant partout; la fille de Poséidon avait elle, bien plus de mal à faire un pas sans marcher sur la robe, ou encore avoir des difficultés avec les escarpins à talons qu'on lui avait renfilé de force.

Et sur la vidéo s'était plutôt hilarant de les voir ainsi, alors que Percy et Bella promettaient et juraient que leurs vengeances ne sauraient pas longues à venir.

Mais ils cessèrent bientôt tous de se moquer d'eux, hormis Edward qui avait veillé à ne pas sourire une seule seconde, même si cela avait été difficile pour lui; quand ils virent ensuite les images suivantes du montage.

_"Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart "<em>

"Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after"

_"No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through "<em>

Parce que cette fois ci, après mainte et mainte reprise, Percy et Bella avaient réussis à "apprivoiser" leurs costumes, et valsaient tous les deux avec les autres couples de prince et princesse que les autres Jackson interprétaient.

Peter et Susan portaient tous les deux les costumes de Philip et Aurore ; pendant qu'Harry et Ginny avaient revêtus les costumes d'Eric et Ariel ; Ron et Hermione avaient les habits du Prince et de Cendrillon ; et Edmund et Katara ceux du Prince charmant et de Blanche Neige.

Et ils étaient tous les deux, comme tous le reste des Jackson vraiment magnifiques dans la valse qu'ils effectuaient sur le podium, comme quand ils posaient avec des enfants pour prendre des photos dans le parc d'attraction.

_"To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after  
>Yeah"<em>

"Ever ever ever after  
>(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)<br>Oh, for ever ever after"

Et sur les dernières paroles de la chanson, chantée par Lucy, les dernières images du montage vidéo montraient Percy et Bella posé en tant que la Bête et Belle, après une dernière valse alors que le frère avait fais tourner sa sœur autour de lui et autour d'elle-même.

Alors que la salle se replongea une nouvelle fois dans le noir, tous les invités applaudir alors que Percy et Bella allaient tous les deux se lever de leurs « trônes » pour enfin se « venger » des énergumènes qui avaient fais se montage dévoilant ainsi les bourdes qu'ils avaient fais avec leurs costumes qu'ils portaient dans le parc.

Mais Peter leur fit signe de la tête de ne pas bouger de leurs places alors qu'il montait à sont tour sur l'estrade avec une guitare dans les mains.

_ Restez assis tous les deux ! Si vous pensez qu'on était sage pour l'instant vous allez vous trompez très vite ! Souria Peter en s'installant derrière le micro.

La seconde suivante, il commença à jouer des notes de music des plus rock'n roll, alors qu'Harry et Ron derrière lui le suivirent avec leurs propres guitares, avec Edmund toujours à la batterie une musique qu'il connaissait tous, aussi bien les Jackson que les plus jeunes invités dans la salle.

Le fils d'Arès avait décidé d'interpréter _Real Gone_ à la façon des Honor Society, en faisant l'abruti derrière le micro tout en ne cessant de montrer l'écran derrière lui, qui projetait le mini-film, résumant les 16 ans de vies des enfants de Poséidon.

"_I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet  
>My momma taught me wrong from right<br>I was born in the south  
>Sometimes I have a big mouth<br>When I see something that I don't like  
>I gotta say it "<br>_

Et le mot qu'avait dis Peter fut enfin compris par les enfants de Poséidon, car les images qui se déroulaient à présent devant tous, se trouvaient être les plus dangereux qu'ils avaient fais dans leurs vies, surtout dans leurs carrières de jeunes « cascadeurs » dans les parcs d'attractions et autres ou on avait besoin de leurs compétences.

Parce que devant tous, les deux enfants de Poséidon étaient entrain de monter soit des chevaux, des motos ou encore des bolides de courses, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas froids aux yeux.

_"We been driving this road  
>For a mightly long time<br>Payin' no mind to the signs  
>Well this neighborhood's changed<br>It's all been rearranged  
>We left that change somewhere behind"<em>

Et ils n'allaient pas par quatre chemins!

Les cascades qu'ils faisaient étaient celles de professionnels, autant sur les chevaux que dans les voitures et dans les motos, et il y avait beaucoup de poussière et de nuage de fumer qu'ils laissaient sur leurs passages.

_"Slow down, you're gonna crash  
>Baby you were screamin'<br>It's a blast, blast, blast  
>Look out babe you got your blinders on<br>Everybody's lookin' for a way  
>To get real gone, real gone<br>Real Gone"  
><em>

Courant ou fonçant sur des terres battus en plein soleil ou en pleine orage, ils étaient parfaits mais "suicidaires" pour les plus vieux de l'assemblée, surtout que leur mère ne connaissait pas ce passage de leurs vies et comptait bien leur dire deux mots par rapports à ça.

Surtout qu'elle faillit friser la crise cardiaque quand il faisait des loopings dans les airs avec les motos, ou encore avoir la tête à quelques centimètres du sol alors que leurs montures galopaient à toutes vitesses.

Même Edward pensait qu'il allait devoir éloigné Bella de son pégase ou de tout autre bolide quel qu'il soit, pour pas qu'elle retente ce genre de cascade maintenant.

_« There's a new cat in town  
>He's got high paid friends<br>Thinks he's gonna change history  
>You think you know him so well<br>Yeah you think he's so swell  
>But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy"<em>

"Come on now"

Même quand ils réussissaient des sauts comme le saut de la mort en moto ou toutes les autres figures acrobatiques des plus sophistiquer, ils s'arrêtaient toujours pour pouvoir se mettre à danser à côté des autres cascadeurs.

Se mettant à danser du country ou encore faisant les idiots pour faire leurs "danses de la victoire" qui faisaient rire les plus jeunes dans la sale, alors que les plus vieux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel ; pendant que Percy et Bella se cachaient tous les deux derrière leurs mains, ne voulant nullement voir ce qu'ils avaient mis dans les montages ensuite.

_"Slow down, you're gonna crash  
>Baby you were screamin'<br>It's a blast, blast, blast  
>Look out, you got your blinders on<br>Everybody's lookin' for a way  
>To get real gone<br>Real gone  
>Real gone<br>Real gone"  
><em>

Et quand la musique remontait dans le rock'n roll, la vidéo repartait elle aussi dans les séquences phénoménales, illustrer par les deux enfants de Poséidon; surtout que tous avaient du mal à se faire au moment ou ils conduisaient tous les deux des voitures en feu, pour effectuer des cascades, qui étaient tous de même des plus risquer.

Et qu'il s'en sortait sans une blessure, hormis des petites brulures qui avaient très vite cicatrisé sans problème, alors que tous se souvenaient parfaitement, sauf ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le secret, qu'ils étaient résistants à une certaine dose des flammes.

"_Well, you can say what you want  
>But you can't say it 'round here<br>'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'  
>Well I believe I was right<br>When I said you were wrong  
>You didn't like the sound of that<br>Now did ya?"_

Les cascades suivantes se trouvaient être des sauts de distances, devant pour certains sauts, sauter au dessus d'autre véhicule ou encore un mur de feu, qui fit peur aux invités mais comme les deux concernés se trouvaient parmis eux, ils en étaient heuresement sortis indemne de cette "séquence".

_"Slow down, you're gonna crash  
>Baby you were screamin'<br>It's a blast, blast, blast  
>Look out, you got your blinders on<br>Everybody's lookin' for a way  
>To get real gone"<em>

_"Well here I come, And I'm so not scared  
>Got my pedal to the metal<br>Got my hands in the air  
>Well look out, you take your blinders off<br>Everybody's lookin' for a way  
>To get real gone, real gone"<em>

"Real Gone  
>Real Gone<br>Real Gone"

C'est sur les dernières paroles que tous purent voirs les deux enfants de Poséidon interpréter les dernières cascades, avant de se mettre à danser leurs « danses de la victoire » sous les rires et applaudissements des autres Jackson qui avaient été présents lors de ces « interprétations ».

Alors que dans la pièce, ces derniers veillaient à ne strictement rien faire surtout au vus des regards que les adultes avaient sur les deux enfants de Poséidon, faisant lever les yeux au ciel des deux concernés par la même occasion.

_ Quand est ce que vous aviez l'intention de me dire ceci vous deux ? Demanda Sally en croisant ces bras pour montrer à quel point elle était contrariée.

_ Attention ! Les gosses vont s'énerver ! Déclara Jack en se frottant le dos de la nuque, mal à l'aise parce qu'il savait que ces derniers allaient mal prendre cette question.

_ Excuses-moi mais à ce que je sache nous ne sommes pas les seules à cacher des choses aux autres ! Répliqua Percy d'une voix des plus menaçante, tout en s'étant relevés de son siège et foudroyant sa mère du regard, qui avait fais quelques pas en arrière comme pour s'arracher à sa vue.

_ Calmes-toi Percy ? Demanda Vala en s'approchant du garçon tout en le calmant avec sa voix apaisante, avant de se tourner vers sa mère et les autres adultes dans la pièce : De toute façon, Percy et Bella ont déjà fais bien pire pour se mettre en danger, et je crois que ceci va vous le faire comprendre ! Expliqua-t'elle tout en désignant Ginny qui montait à son tour sur l'estrade alors que Peter en redescendait pour rejoindre son épouse et les autres.

_ La chanson que je vais interprétée est une chanson que Bella a écrite en l'honneur de ceux qui ont donnés, et donnent encore leurs vies, pour la cause de nous défendre contre des criminelles ou encore nous sauver des flammes, ou d'un écroulement ! Et je crois que cette chanson est aussi idéale pour illustrer ceux que sont Percy et Bella ! Déclara Ginny en souriant aux deux concernés alors qu'ils avaient pleinement compris de quelle chanson elle mentionnait.

Et alors qu'Harry, Ron et Edmund continuaient tous les trois à jouer les images qui apparaissaient sur l'écran, étaient celles montrant Percy et Bella à la caserne avec les autres sapeurs-pompiers dans leurs uniformes, alors qu'ils étaient en plein entrainement dans la salle approprier à la caserne.

C'était la chanson que la fille de Poséidon avait nommée _« le héros d'un autre »._

_« Rendre le monde un peu moins noir  
>Sans attendre la gloire<br>Changer le court d'une autre vie  
>Sans espérer le moindre prix »<em>

Ils étaient en plein entrainements, tout en faisant les abrutis entre eux quand la sirène d'urgence se met à retentir, annonçant une alerte à incendie les obligeant tous à quitter leurs postes et à foncer sur les camions de pompier avec leurs matériels, pour arriver le plus vite possible sur les lieux.

_« Devenir quelqu'un  
>Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain<br>Se découvrir humain  
>Le héros d'un autre »<em>

La suite du montage, ils voyaient Percy et Bella comme tous les autres, ayant renfilé toute la panoplie des pompiers avec le casque, le blouson, et le masque à oxygènes avec la bombonne dans le dos ils étaient parer à toutes situations.

Alors que tout le monde purent les voirs éteindre les flammes avec les jets d'eau, ou encore monter sur les échelles pour aller faire sortir les personnes piégés aux étages, qui appelaient à l'aide.

Mais ce qui faillit bien faire donner une crise cardiaque à tous, hormis ceux qui savaient de quoi était capable les deux enfants de Poséidon, c'est quand ils les virent à plusieurs reprises foncer dans une maison ou un immeuble en flamme, sur le point de s'effondrer pour aller faire sortir les rescapés, toujours à l'intérieur.

_« Sauver une âme et son histoire  
>Sans même le savoir »<em>

« Devenir quelqu'un  
>Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain<br>Se découvrir humain  
>Le héros d'un autre, d'un autre destin »<p>

Parce que pour secourir des vies, ils n'y allaient pas par quatre chemins !

Ils fonçaient tous les deux têtes baissées dans les flammes, en donnant des coups de pieds dans les portes enflammés pour les ouvrir, trouvant les personnes qui avaient été bloqués par les flammes ou la plupart du temps cela se trouvait être des enfants ou des personnes âgés, que Percy et Bella prenaient dans leurs bras, tout en leurs donnant les masques à oxygènes pour leur permettre de respirer.

Mais quand c'était une personne âgée, Percy la plaçait sur son dos en la recouvrant d'une couverture alors que Bella se plaçait derrière pour veiller à ce qu'il soit bien protéger.

Sauf que lors d'un incendie, ce n'était pas des enfants ou des personnes âgés qu'ils étaient partis sauver, mais des bébés chiots et chatons qu'un enfant avait laissé cher lui alors que l'immeuble en flamme était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Et qu'ils en étaient tous les deux sortis au moment même ou l'habitat s'était effondré en une bombe de feu qui les avaient un instant envelopper, quand ils étaient sortis mais ils étaient indemnes tout en portant des paquets de couverture dans leurs bras, là ou ils avaient mis les bébés animaux qu'ils reconfièrent à leurs propriétaires.

_« Devenir quelqu'un  
>Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain<br>Se découvrir humain  
>Le héros d'un autre, d'un autre destin »<em>

Les images suivantes, les montraient tous les deux dans une position délicate, se trouvant sur le toit d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages en flamme et surtout instable, près à s'effondré à tout moment alors que les étages inférieurs étaient inaccessible pour leurs permettre de descendre par les escaliers avec leurs rescapés.

Qui dans cette situation se trouvait être deux jeunes enfants de quelques années, qu'ils avaient solidement attachés sur leurs torses par des couvertures et des cordes, qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'habitude d'emmener lors de chaque intervention.

Et leurs seules possibilités étaient de sautés dans le vide avec leurs précieux chargements, pour atterrir sur l'énorme « ballon » de secours gonfler en bas, comme l'appelait si bien Percy mais au vus du poids qu'ils avaient, soit ils cassaient les os des enfants dans la chute, ou se brisaient le dos en tombant sur la bombonne d'air dans leurs dos.

_« Devenir quelqu'un  
>Le héros d'un autre »<em>

« Se découvrir humain  
>le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain »<p>

« Devenir quelqu'un  
>Le héros d'un autre »<p>

Mais il y avait aussi un autre moyen pour Percy et Bella de sauver les deux petits et cette possibilité se trouvait être les deux échelles, que leurs collègues avaient fais monter jusqu'à eux sans pour autant pouvoir sans rapprocher à cause des nuages de flammes et de fumée qui se dégageaient.

Et les deux enfants de Poséidon n'avaient ainsi pas d'autre choix que de sauter pour atteindre les deux échelles, ou dans le cas contraire ils tomberaient tous les deux dans le « ballon » de sécurité en bas.

Sauf que Percy et Bella n'avaient pas d'autre choix, surtout au vus des tremblements que l'immeuble mettait, bientôt sur le point de s'effondrer alors ils s'étaient tous les deux éloignés du bord pour prendre de l'élan, et c'est se qu'ils firent.

Ils avaient littéralement sautés dans le vide alors que l'immeuble s'écroula dans les flammes qui s'étaient nourris de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, pendant que Percy et Bella avaient prodigieusement calculer leurs coups en se retrouvant bientôt dans le vide accrocher au barre de chacunes des échelles, tenant les enfants contre eux alors que leurs collègues installer sur le haut des échelles tenaient leurs bras pour pas qu'ils ne lâchent sous le poids.

Les autres pompiers les avaient fais très vite redescendre sur la terre ferme, les deux enfants de Poséidon et ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés les rendant à leurs parents, qui les remercièrent alors que Percy et Bella se frappaient leurs deux mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre content de s'en être sortis indemne.

Quand Ginny finissa enfin la chanson et les garçons de terminer les dernières notes de la musiques, tous dans la salle les applaudir alors que certains étaient admiratifs devant ce qu'avaient déjà accomplis Percy et Bella dans leur métier de sapeur-pompier, sans compter les risques qu'ils avaient aussi pris pour tout faire.

_ Ce n'est pas croyable ! Vous avez vraiment fais tout ça ? Demanda Angela subjugué et étonné de ce que Percy et Bella avaient déjà accomplis dans ce métier.

_ Oh que oui ! Ils ont même gardés ces traces de déchirures que le saut et le rattrapage à l'échelle leurs ont causés sur leurs épaules, à ce que je sais ils ont toujours du mal à lever les bras bien plus haut que leurs épaules ! Déclara John à ce propos tout en fixant les épaules des deux concernés, alors que ces deux derniers ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ On peut les lever, c'est seulement que c'est asser désagréable puisqu'on sent encore les douleurs mais rien de bien méchant ! On a vus pire ! Avoua Bella tout en massant ces épaules après qu'elle est levée ces bras au dessus de ces épaules, tout comme son frère l'avait aussi fais pour ensuite masser les endroits douloureux.

_ Bon maintenant est ce que la petite séance de rappel de nos souvenirs est finis ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Susan et Alice en particuliers, sachant pertinemment que c'étaient elles les investigatrices de ce « cadeau surprise », près à se relever de ces espèces de trônes que Ron et Edmund avaient fais.

_ Oh que non Percy ! Nous avions prévus cinq chansons au début, trois racontant vos vies dans les grandes lignes, votre enfance puis vos expériences dans la vie avec la danse et les cascades ! En prenant après l'une des chansons de Bella pour raconter vos exploits dans le métier de sapeur-pompier, mais il manque encore une chanson bien particulière et l'une de tes chansons Percy ! Rapporta Alice.

_ Et cette chanson ne sera pas chanter par nous ! Annonça par la suite Susan en préparant ces deux derniers qui ne comprenait plus rien alors que les spots colorer qui avaient été placer dans la salle, envoyait leurs couleurs partout, donnant cette impression d'être illuminer par des étoiles.

_ Voyez cela comme un cadeau de tout le monde ! Ajouta Alice en leur souriant dans la nuit étoilée alors que la musique en question se mettait en route par un clic que fit Peter sur l'ordinateur portable sur l'estrade.

Et la musique que Percy avait créée s'intitulant « Tant qu'on rêve encore », résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux enfants de Poséidon qui n'avaient pas encore compris la signification de l'annonce de la fille d'Apollon, sur le fait que ça ne serait pas « eux qui chanteraient ».

Ou ils vinrent à comprendre sa signification quand ils virent approcher Luke en premier, qui s'attaqua au premier couplet de la chanson, alors que sur l'écran se déroulait un autre montage, montrant toutes les semaines que les Jackson avaient passés avec les Cullens et Dénali, et celle avec les nouveaux arrivants dans la ville.

__ « Il était une fois  
>c'est comme ça qu'une histoire commence. »<em>

_ _« On a tous en mémoire  
>un reste au fond de soit, d'enfance. »<em> Continua Leah en s'avançant à son tour vers Luke et en se plaçant à ces côtés, à quelques mètres de distance des deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ _« On part pour la vie  
>sans la choisir vraiment »<em> Reprit Grover en se plaçant à son tour à côté de Leah, tout en souriant à ces deux derniers.

_ _« Tant qu'on rêve encore  
>que nos yeux s'étonnent encore<br>rien n'est perdu.  
>Tant qu'on rêve encore<br>que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus.  
>Jamais plus »<em> Chanta Edward souriant amoureusement à Bella en marchant pour se placer auprès de Grover, et les deux enfants de Poséidon comprirent qu'ils étaient entrain de faire un cercle autour d'eux.

_ _« On va de l'avant  
>dans la cours des plus grands, faire face. »<em> Continua Annabeth en se positionnant à côté d'Edward dans le cercle.

_ _« Sans défier les géants  
>trouvé au premier rang, une place. »<em> Reprit Tanya en souriant aux deux enfants de Poséidon, tout en leurs envoyant deux bisous « magiques » comme les nommait les plus jeunes Jackson.

_ _« On remplit sa vie  
>parce qu'on oublie qu'elle passe »<em> Termina Jacob qui n'avait pas une seule fois quitter des yeux Bella du regard, en lui souriant chaleuresement.

_ _« Tant qu'on rêve encore  
>que nos yeux s'étonnent encore<br>rien n'est perdu.  
>Tant qu'on rêve encore<br>que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus.  
>Jamais plus »<em> Chantèrent Edward et Annabeth en chœur avant qu'ils ne furent rejoins par Angela et Ben, ainsi que par Kate et Irina, avec Embry et Quil.

_ _« Il était une fois  
>tout commence comme ça.<br>On prend son histoire  
>la vie comme elle va »<em> Poursuivit Rosalie en se joignant à la ronde que les autres avaient déjà formée autour des deux demi-dieux.

_ « Avec ses erreurs  
>ses manques et ses lois » Reprirent Alice et Jasper en chœur, en se joignant aux autres.<p>

_ _« Pour croire le bonheur  
>souvent loin de soit »<em> continuèrent Sam et Emily en rejoignant les autres dans le chant.

_ « Alors qu'elle bat  
>qu'il est toujours là, en soit. » Chantèrent de nouveau Edward et Annabeth en chœur, avant que tous cette fois-ci, tous les invités dans la salle ne chante ensemble le dernier refrain de cette chanson :<p>

_« Tant qu'on rêve encore  
>que nos yeux s'étonnent encore<br>rien n'est perdu.  
>Tant qu'on rêve encore<br>que jamais personne s'endorme et ne rêve plus.  
>Jamais plus »<em>

_« Jamais plus »_

Quand la chanson fut totalement finis, Percy et Bella ne purent s'empêcher de rester un instant inerte avant de réagir et d'applaudir les chanteurs, pour ensuite se lever et aller embrasser, une accolade entre les garçons tout le monde pour ce « cadeau »

_ Vous voyez les filles ? Ca c'est quelque chose contre lequel on n'est pas contre ! Mais alors tout le reste, vous devrez revoir vos connaissances en matière de décoration ! Répliqua Percy en montrant la décoration un peu trop excessif dans la salle de bal.

_ Ah, non Percy ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ? Demanda Alice boudeuse tout en se mettant à croiser ces bras, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente.

_ Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu ais saisis l'idée que moi je me fais d'une fête d'anniversaire répliqua Percy en lui souriant d'une façon goguenard, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

_ Et maintenant ? C'est quoi la suite du programme ? Demanda Bella en se retournant vers les deux « chefs » de l'organisation de la fête, faisant grogner son frère de mécontentement alors qu'il eut pour réponse le pied écrasé par celui de sa frangine.

_ La suite ? Karaoké et délire en tout genre ! S'excita Susan contente comme Alice, que l'un des deux concernés accepte de s'amuser sous leurs directions.

_ Je vois déjà leur gamin à elle et à Peter, il va être pourri gâter ! Remarqua Percy levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel tout en s'éloignant de sa sœur, pour qu'elle n'ait aucune possibilité de lui écraser les pieds.

_ Alors je me demande comment va être ton gosse à toi dans ce cas ! Répliqua Peter à ce sujet en observant Percy qui le fusilla du regard pour sa réplique gênante.

_ Et si nous continuons à nous amuser au lieu de parler de bébé ? Demanda Bella en ramenant tout le monde à la réalité, sous les éclats de rire de certains qui se moquaient des rougeurs qui ne cessaient d'apparaitre sur les joues de Percy.

Alors que ce dernier continuait toujours de fusiller du regard Peter et Susan, avant de se mettre à grogner dans sa barbe pour ensuite rejoindre la piste de danse avec les autres, pour continuer la fête d'anniversaire.

Et le reste de la fête d'anniversaire continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, surtout avec les pitreries de certains invités!

Comme la représentation hilarantes de _Hakuna Matata_ de Jack et Daniel sur l'estrade, ou encore les autres pitreries faites par Ron et Edmund avec l'association d'Emmett et de Jasper sur d'autre musique.

Mais le moment le plus "touchant" fut celui ou Susan était parvenue à mettre sur scène Percy, Bella et Grover pour un karaoké pour amuser les plus jeunes invités de la pièce, sur l'une des musiques du dessin animé Rio, _Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)_.

_ Alors Grover! Prêt pour ta nouvelle raclée? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers ce dernier tout en prenant l'un des micros que lui donnait Ty, de nouveau derrière l'ordinateur pour faire le Dj.

_ Qu'est ce que tu...

_ Tu n'as pas oublié tout de même que tu devais une partie à Percy? Demanda Bella en les rejoignant avec le petit Nathan dans les bras, alors que tous les autres plus jeunes enfants se tenaient près devant eux à s'amuser.

_ Alors vous vous en souvenez vraiment? Demanda surpris Grover en regardant les deux demi-dieux, étonnés qu'ils s'en souviennent vraiment.

_ Se souvenir de quoi? Demanda Lucy aussi curieuse que les autres de savoir ce que les deux enfants de Poséidon leur cachaient.

_ Que nous étions dans la même classe que Grover quand nous étions encore à New York, et que Mr Brunner était notre professeur de latin; avoua Percy en levant les épaules comme si ce fait n'était pas si important en réalité.

_ Et vous contiez nous le dire quand que vous les connaissiez tous les deux depuis plus de cinq ans? Demanda Peter encore étonné tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Si on te l'avait dis tu aurais piqué ta crise comme la dernière fois parce qu'il y a encore quelques jours, tu voulais leur démonter la tête à tous; remarqua Bella sur ce sujet.

_ Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis à moi ou encore à...

_ Parce qu'on voulait encore vous faire ramer pendant quelques temps! Et parce que sans vouloir te vexer Grover, vous n'étiez pas si protecteur envers nous là-bas, surtout avec ce qui c'est produit lors de ce fameux jour de sortie au Muséum Nationale! Rappela Percy en leur rappelant à lui et à Chiron "l'accident" qui s'était produit au musée, et qui les avaient obligés à quitter la ville le plus rapidement possible avec leur mère.

_ Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au musée? Demanda curieuse Angela ne connaissant pas avec Ben, la vraie raison qui avait poussée les Jackson à quitter leur ville natale, et à "fuir" jusqu'à l'autre bout du continent.

_ Crois-moi Angie, tu ne veux nullement le savoir? Prévena Bella alors que son regard s'était un instant durcis avant de revenir à la normale pour ne pas effrayer le petit Nathan dans ces bras, même si les autres Jackson, les Cullen et les Quileutes l'avaient sans peine remarquer, se posant tous des questions sur la "question".

Qu'est ce qui leur était arrivée dans ce musée de si menaçant pour les faire fuir de New York, sans prévenir personne?

Et quelque chose disait à Edward que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la Furie qu'ils avaient tous les deux rencontrés pour la première fois? Il y avait autre chose!

Et il pouvait aussi lire l'inquiétude dans les pensées des autres Jackson qui savaient dans les grandes lignes, qu'ils avaient été tous les deux confrontés à la Furie mais aussi au Minotaure qui les avaient pourchassés! Mais il y avait autre chose! Ces derniers sentaient que les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient fais une rencontre sur laquelle ils ne voulaient sans doute pas s'étendre le plus possible, parce que cela leur semblait être un mauvais moment passé, et qu'ils voulaient à tous prix l'oublier.

_ Alors Grover! Tu relèves mon défi ou pas? Comme au bon vieux temps? Demanda Percy en rappelant tout le monde à la réalité, en observant le satyre attendant que ce dernier accepte son "défi".

_ Je vais te ratatiner comme autre fois! Répliqua Grover acceptant le défi avec joie, content de pouvoir retrouver son vieil ami d'il y a cinq ans.

_ Sa j'en doute fort mon vieux! Promit Percy avant de faire signe à Ty de lancer la musique, et au lieu de rester sur l'estrade, il descendit pour rejoindre les enfants avec Grover et Bella pour danser à côté d'eux. Alors vous êtes tous prêts à vous prendre pour des oiseaux ? Demanda le fils de Poséidon à l'attention des plus jeunes invités, qui lui répondirent en chœur un grand « OUI ».

Et alors qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux d'accord, Percy se contenta des paroles chanté par le personnage de Nico pendant que Grover se chargerait de ceux de Pedro, et sur un signe du fils de Poséidon, Ty envoya la musique et ils chantèrent ensemble le refrain de la chanson pendant que Percy s'amusait à improviser une petite chorégraphie pour les enfants autour de lui.

"_I want to party  
>I want to samba<br>I want to party  
>I want to samba"<em>

_"I want to party  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly"<em>

Sur les mots "I want to party", Percy fit tourner ces poings l'un contre l'autre au niveau de son torse tout en le faisant sur le côté gauche alors que sur « I want to samba », il faisait un pas sur la droite tout en faisant la moitié d'un huit avant de frapper des mains.

Alors que pour « And live my life », il plaça ces deux mains sur sa poitrine tout en faisant le mouvement ou il donnait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et que pour « And fly », il se contenta de lever ces bras de telle sorte de faire une diagonal, tout en tournant sur lui-même comme un oiseau.

Et a chacun de ces pas, Grover les refit en le suivant très vite interpréter par les plus jeunes enfants dans la pièce, très vite suivis par Bella qui avait toujours le petit Nathan dans ces bras alors que tous les autres vinrent bientôt à les rejoindre sur la piste, un « adulte » se chargeant d'un enfant, un garçon avec une fille pour la plupart.

_« Imma fly, fly just like a bird  
>(But you are a bird!)<br>Oh yeah, you're right,  
>So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)<br>Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then"<em>

"Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
>All I want is to be free, and rock my body<br>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
>In Rio<br>Cause in Rio  
>In Rio, I realize"<p>

Percy et Grover semblaient tous les deux s'amuser parmis les enfants qui suivaient leurs moindres danses improviser sur la piste, même quand ils tournaient sur eux même les petits et les autres les reproduisaient sous les rires des plus jeunes.

Alors que les couples s'étaient formés, les Jackson s'occupaient des plus jeunes avec les Cullen, leurs faisant danser des petits pas de tango, de salsa ou de cha-cha allant en rythme sur la musique.

Susan se chargeait de Dean et Hermione de Sam alors qu'Edward faisait danser la petite Marie, pendant que Peter se chargeait de Natalia et Harry d'Ignes, Ryan et Vanessa dansaient ensemble, et que Ginny faisait danser Lucas pendant que Ron se chargeait d'Elizabeth.

"_I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly"<em>

Et sur le refrain, tout le monde suivit les pas que Percy avait improvisé sur la piste de danse et les enfants parvinrent sans problème à suivre les pas en rythme avec la musique, avant que Grover ne continut la chanson en s'amusant à jouer les Dj.

"_I'm that samba, samba  
>Master, master, master<br>Master, master"_

"Who shouts out?  
>Imma get your blaster, blaster,<br>Blaster, blaster, blaster  
>You dance fast,<br>But I dance faster, faster, faster  
>Faster, faster"<p>

"You're too slow  
>You need to catch up"<p>

"You can dance, and dance, but I..."

Alors qu'Edward avait pris la petite Marie dans ces bras après que celle-ci voulait comme sa copine Elizabeth dans les bras de Ron, danser dans ceux de son cavalier; le jeune Cullen lui sourit avant de la porter dans ces bras sans aucune difficulté, puisqu'elle était pour lui, aussi légère qu'une plume et dansa en rythme sur la musique, avant que ces yeux ne se porte sur les autres danseurs autour de lui.

Peter et Susan s'étaient tous les deux rassemblés avec les deux petits qu'ils avaient en charge, Dean et Natalie; les faisant tous les deux danser en cercle, les faisant tous les deux éclater de rire, suivant tous les mouvements de danse que les deux jeunes mariés improvisaient sur la piste.

Harry et Ginny avaient fais de même avec Ignes et Lucas, comme avec Hermione et Ron pour Sam et Elizabeth, attirant dans leurs chorégraphies en cercle Ryan et Vanessa.

Percy et Grover sur les paroles n'avaient pas cessés de faire les idiots l'un envers l'autre, faisant rire les autres autour d'eux alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie comme Jasper et Alice étaient tous les quatre plongé dans un tango endiablé au rythme de la musique, pendant que Carlisle et Esmé, ainsi qu'Eléazar et Carmen étaient quand à eux coller l'un contre l'autre, en dansant les rudiments de pas de la Cha-cha.

Kate et Irina s'amusaient toutes les deux à danser avec Mitchell et Ronon, alors que Tanya semblait sans aucune difficulté apparente à s'amuser avec Embry, sous la surprise de tous les autres pendant que Jake et Sam, John et Teyla, Ty et Ishtar, Rodney et Jennifer se mouvaient eux aussi sur des pas de cha-cha au gré de la musique.

Pendant que Carson étaient en pleine discutions avec Chiron sur son fauteuil roulant et Billy Black, bien qu'ils tapaient tous les trois des pieds et des mains en rythmes avec la musique, et aussi pour encourager les danseurs sur la piste; alors que Luke et Annabeth dansaient eux aussi non loin d'eux en rigolant avec Angela et Ben, comme Charlie et Sally qui essayait de ménager la futur maman.

Quant à Harry et Sue Clearwater, ils dansaient tous les deux non loin de Seth qui s'amusait avec Lucy, ainsi que Katara et Edmund à leurs côtés; alors que Sam et Emily se mouvaient eux aussi sur la piste de danse et que Jacob avait bien voulus danser avec Leah, pendant que le reste des Quileutes s'amusaient à faire les pitres entre eux sur la musique.

Avant que son regard se reporte sur Bella avec Nathan dans le centre de la piste, qui se mouvait en rythme sur la musique avec le petit Nathan dans les bras, tout en lui tenant la main avec sa main valide, faisant rire ce dernier qui s'amusait à gigoter son autre bras en rythme.

Et en la regardant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bella ferait une mère sublime, surtout le sourire qui étirait son visage quand elle portait son regard sur le petit garçon dans ces bras.

"_I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)<br>I want to party (party)  
>I want to samba (party)"<em>

"I want to party (party)  
>And live my life (live my life)<br>I want to party (party)  
>And fly"<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"

Et Percy et Grover refirent en chœur la chorégraphie sur le refrain et tout le monde les suivirent sans problem, alors que les autres Jackson s'amusaient à chanter avec eux sur le refrain; avant que d'un regard qu'ils se lancèrent tous les deux, sur leurs derniers chants ils pointèrent Bella du doigt, la montrant ainsi car s'était son passage pour elle.

"_Laya, layaaa"_

"_Laya, layaaa"  
>"Laya, layaaa, laya, layaaa"<em>

"_Laya, layaaa, laya, layaaa"_

A son chant, Edward crut bien qu'il allait défaillir et faillit bien lâcher Marie d'une demi-seconde, mais cela n'était pas asser pour que la petite s'en rendre compte et si cela avait été le cas, elle l'aurait simplement sentis desserrer son étreinte avant de la resserrer pour ne pas la faire tomber.

Parce que la fille de Poséidon avait une nouvelle fois laissé court à sa voix, et celle-ci ressemblait bien plus au chant d'une sirène qu'à celle d'une simple humaine à la voix d'or et vus la tête de tout le monde, ils pensaient tous à la même chose sur la voie « surnaturel » qu'avait cette dernière.

Alors que Bella ne semblait pas s'occuper de son entourage et continuant de regarder Nathan tout au long de son chant, elle n'avait cessée de se mouvez sur la musique, tout en tournoyant sur elle-même faisant rire le petit qui adorait le tour de « manège ».

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"<em>

"Hey, hey, hey, hey"

Et sur les derniers "Hey", pour continuer de jouer la comédie à fond, Percy et Grover s'écroulèrent au sol et furent bientôt recouvert, sous les éclats de rire des autres, par les enfants qui s'amusèrent à les recouvrir totalement.

Sous les rires des autres, les parents allèrent chercher leurs enfants pour les retirer et permettre à Percy et à Grover de reprendre leur souffle, avant que la fête ne continut de plus belle.

Et la fête continua ainsi jusqu'au moment ou ils durent souffler le gâteau, Percy et Bella crurent un instant qu'ils allaient encore pêter un câble parce que Susan et Alice avaient réussis à faire un gâteau ressemblant à la cité perdu de l'Atlantide, alors que les seize bougies avaient été placés tour autour comme de grande torche qui éclairait la demeure.

Seize bougies pour les deux, Percy et Bella les soufflèrent ensemble avant de couper le gâteau pour tout le monde, même s'ils savaient que les Cullen et les Dénali ne pourraient pas les manger, ils devaient gardés les apparences trompeuses pour les autres humains qui n'étaient pas au courant de leurs secrets.

Et en dégustant leur part de gâteau, on leur fit passer leur cadeau d'anniversaire, et les uns après les autres, ils les ouvrirent tout en allant remercier les destinataires.

De leur famille, ils reçurent de Daniel et Vala l'argent pour aller faire le voyage en Grèce en novembre, les empêchant ainsi de prendre dans leurs argents de poche de Peter et Susan, un week-end à Disney Word d'Hermione, de Katara et de Lucy des poissons exotiques qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux d'Harry et Ginny, ils reçurent un week end dans un parc aquatique pour aller voir les animaux marins qu'ils avaient alors que Ron et Edmund leurs offrirent tous les deux des bracelets en bronze céleste, finement ciseler dessinant des pégases et des dauphins dessus, tout en les ayant colorer de bleu azur et de doré.

_ Merci les gars ! Remercia Percy alors que Bella était déjà entrain de les remercier par des accolades, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer le travail des fils d'Héphaistos pour son bracelet.

De la part des Cullen, ils eurent de Carlisle et d'Esmé une semaine pour aller à New York d'Emmett des énormes nounours qui firent les deux enfants de Poséidon alors que Rosalie et Alice s'étaient chargés de leur « refaire » leurs gardes robes, les faisant grogner tous les deux et que Jasper s'étaient contentés de leur trouver des anciens livres sur le grecque et l'histoire de la Grèce extrèmement rare alors qu'Edward avait trouvé pour Percy des livres sut tous les races d'animaux marins, et pour Bella un magnifique collier de saphir et de diamant en fleur assortis à ces yeux, qui fit rougir la jeune fille de gêne.

_ Edward ! Mais t'es dingue ? Demanda Bella vraiment surprise du cadeau que venait de lui donner son « fiancé ».

_ Vraiment dingue de toi pour t'offrir un truc qui doit valoir la peau des fesses ! Rigola Percy en se mettant à siffler devant le présent qu'il l'avait fais à sa sœur.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Bella ! Il ne m'a rien couté je l'ai fais moi-même ! Avoua Edward en prenant le collier de sa boite pour ensuite montrer le derrière du collier qui était en… bronze céleste.

_ Il nous a demandés si on pouvait lui dire comment on faisait les bijoux et on lui a montré les ficelles du métier, pour le modèle, c'est lui qui l'avait dessiné ! Prévena Ron en se désignant lui et Edmund pour l'aide qu'ils avaient portés à Edward pour qu'il fasse le collier.

_ Et les pierres ? Demanda Bella curieuse de savoir d'où les saphirs et les diamants venaient.

_ Ca c'est un secret ! Mais t'inquiète, elles sont légales ! Répondit Edmund ne voulant nullement, lui et Ron, dirent comment ils avaient ces pierres précieuses.

_ En tout cas, le collier t'ira à merveille avec ta tenue ! Remarqua Alice en admirant le collier et la robe de Bella par la même occasion.

_ En effet ! Avoua Edward en détachant l'attache avant de s'approcher de Bella pour lui mettre son collier.

Et sous un regard et un signe de Percy, tout le monde détournèrent la tête pour laisser cet instant aux jeunes couples alors que les Quileutes très résistants durent dévier le regard quand le fils de Poséidon les fusilla du regard.

La fille de Poséidon lui souria quand il arriva enfin à attaché l'attache dans le dos de sa nuque, avant de poser ces mains dans sa gorge pour ensuite la rapprocher de lui et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, répondant très vite à son « embrassade ».

_ Vous nous le dîtes si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul à seul ? Demanda la voix de Jack faisant rire les autres et grogner certains, les obligeant tout les deux à stopper leur baiser et à rester front contre front, se souriant l'un à l'autre.

_ Si cela te gêne autant Jack, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Demanda Bella à l'encontre de son chef d'unité, faisant encore plus rire les autres de sa répartis.

_ Bella 1, Jack 0 ! C'est elle qui mène patron ! Rigola Mitchell

_ En effet ! Répliqua Ty d'accord avec les dire de son camarade.

_ La ferme vous deux ! Ordonna Jack bien qu'il souriait de la répartie de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Le chef 1, l'équipe 0 ! Compta John en se tournant vers les autres en souriant alors qu'ils repartaient tous dans leur délire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire lever les yeux au ciel aux autres jeunes.

_ Et après on sort que c'est nous les plus gamins ! Remarqua Ron à ce propos en se tournant vers son frangin qui était bien d'accord avec sa remarque.

_ C'est sur que c'est vous les plus gamins en conneries ! Répliqua Harry à ce propos alors qu'il avait enlacé la taille de Ginny, faisant rire les autres pendant que les deux fils d'Héphaistos le fusillèrent du regard.

_ Harry 1, Ron et Edmund 0 ! Compta Ginny, faisant rire les filles de la famille alors que les parents Jackson ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas bientôt finis les enfants ? Percy et Bella ont encore des cadeaux à ouvrir ! Rappela à l'ordre Daniel, tout en observant ces enfants et jetant un œil à l'équipe de pompier pour être sur que ces derniers allaient arrêter, eux aussi leurs bêtises.

Et faisant lever les yeux au ciel, Percy et Bella continuèrent d'ouvrir le reste de leurs cadeaux qui les attendaient toujours sagement sur la table de cadeau.

De la part des Dénali, ils reçurent de Carmen et Eleazar une propriété près de l'océan, à quelques kilomètres de Forks à la limite de la frontière entre les Etats Unis et le Canada, qui surprenait beaucoup ces deux derniers.

_ Nous savons que vous aimez beaucoup la vue des montagnes et de l'océan, et le chalet qui devient le votre est exactement entre les deux ! Expliqua Carmen sur les gouts qu'avaient les deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ De plus, c'est à l'écart dans une forêt et si jamais vous avez vos « problèmes » vous serez tranquilles pour les régler ! Et c'est aussi asser grand pour faire un élevage de « chevaux » ! Continua Eleazar en expliquant en sous-entendus de ce que cette maison pouvait leur offrir, en faisant en sorte que les deux concernés dans la salle qui n'était pas au courant du secret, Angela et Ben, ne comprennent pas la véritable raison d'une maison à l'écart des autres.

_ Merci à vous ! Remercia Bella en serrant ces deux derniers dans ces bras pour les remercier de ce cadeau, alors qu'ils leurs remettaient le double de clés ainsi qu'un papier pour l'adresse et le lieu ou il se trouvait.

Alors que les trois sœurs Dénali leurs avaient offert tous le mobilier du chalet, pour ainsi qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de déménager des affaires à eux d'un endroit à un autre.

_ Eh ben ! Vous ne vous ménagez pas vous quand vous offrez quelque chose en cadeau ! Souria Percy devant la quantité de chose que les filles leurs offraient et qui étaient déjà dans le chalet.

_ De rien, vous pouvez aussi amenez de nombreuses personnes et il y a asser de chambre pour vos futur enfant ! Remarqua Kate en s'amusant des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues des deux enfants de Poséidon, alors que les autres étaient repartis dans leurs éclats de rire.

_ Kate ? Demanda Edward en souriant à sa cousine, bien qu'il était entrain de la fusiller du regard pour sa réplique alors qu'avec tout ce qu'ils voyaient dans la tête des Dénali sur le chalet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ses futurs enfants courir à travers tous le chalet pour jouer.

_ Ca va Edward ? Demanda inquiète Bella en le regardant alors qu'elle était toujours bloquer dans l'étau de ces bras autour de sa taille.

_ Oui ! Ne t'en fais pas pour cela Bella, je vais bien ? Demanda Edward lu souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe pour ensuite la lâcher et la laisser aller ouvrir ce qui lui restait de cadeau d'anniversaire.

De la part des pompiers et de leurs familles, ces derniers s'étaient cotisés pour leur donner un voyage offert avec les billets d'avion et d'hôtel pour deux semaines, à passer à Hawaï quand ils le voulaient dans l'année.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda plus que surprise Bella en observant les fameux billets pour le voyage alors que Percy louchait sur les adresses des hôtels réserver sur l'île.

_ Vous nous avez toujours dis qu'hormis la Grèce ou encore la Nouvelle Zélande, Hawaï serait un voyage idéale surtout pour voguer sur les vagues déferlantes ! Expliqua Jack en se souvenant comme tous les autres de son équipe, les idées de voyage que les deux enfants de Poséidon rêvaient tous les deux de faire.

_ Merci les gars ! C'est vraiment trop cool tout ça ! Remercia Percy en allant les serrer les uns et les autres dans ces bras, tout comme sa sœur d'ailleurs.

De Ben et Angela, ils obtinrent une chevalière bleue avec un cheval pour Percy et un bracelet de dauphin bleu pour Bella ils étaient tous les deux très jolies.

_ Merci vous deux ! Remercia Percy en donnant une accolade à Ben pendant que Bella en faisait de même avec Angela.

_ Pas de quoi ! Répliqua Angela contente que leur cadeau leur plaise, surtout que Bella mit son nouveau bracelet à côté de son bracelet porte bonheur sur son poignet droit, alors que celui donné par les fils d'Héphaistos était sur son poignet gauche.

Puis vint au tour de Chiron et des siens de leur donner leurs cadeaux : du centaure, ils reçurent une panoplie de stylos à plume chacun, tout en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient qu'à débouchonner le capuchon pour que leurs futurs « armes » apparaissent, s'ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de prendre les leurs.

Luke et Annabeth leurs avaient tous les deux fais des chevalières aussi, celle de Percy était un lion et celle de Bella était un loup, comme si ces derniers avaient prévus le cadeau de leur père à leur encontre, en tout cas ils étaient contents de leurs présents.

Et de Grover, ce dernier leur avait offert deux cadres photos pour l'un et l'autre alors que ces deux photos représentaient la même image, celle de Percy et Bella enlaçant de chaque côté Grover qui était entre eux sauf qu'ils étaient tous les trois seulement âgés de onze ans seulement.

C'était une photo qui avait été prises alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois au collège à New York !

_ Je me souviens de cette photo ? C'était lors de notre sortie au cinéma ! Rigola Bella en se souvenant de ce jour lors de leur sortie.

_ Oh que oui ! Tu t'étais même casser la figure sur les escaliers avec tes béquilles à cause de la plaque de verglas ! Se rappela Percy de cette sortie et de la « cascade » de Grover.

_ Ne te marre pas Percy, ça m'avait fais un mal de chien ! Et si je me souviens bien, toi tu as fais pire en glissant sur une peau de banane en pleine cour du collège ! Se vengea Grover en se rappelant sans peine de ce moment.

_ Et s'ayait c'est repartis pour un tour ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Bella en posant sa main sur son front alors que Percy et Grover recommençaient tous les deus leurs vieilles embrouilles qu'ils s'amusaient à faire au collège.

_ Ils étaient comme ça au collège ? Demanda curieux Emmett à Bella tout en observant les deux « adversaires » se lancer des anciens moments de « cascades », tout en faisant rire les autres à se disputer comme de vieux gamins.

_ Et encore t'a rien vus Emmett ! Leur « dispute » est, disons mature en l'occurrence, mais à l'époque ils pouvaient s'affronter pour des choses pires que ça ! Par exemple, ces deux idiots s'amusaient à savoir lequel des deux arriveraient à avoir le plus de nom de fille du collège ! Se rappela Bella sur l'une des « conneries » que ces deux derniers avaient déjà inventés par le passé.

_ Sérieux ! Et c'est qui, qui avait gagné ? Demanda Jasper vraiment curieux de savoir qui avait gagné entre ces deux derniers.

_ Aucun des deux ! Je leur ais fermement dis que s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à moi, ils avaient intérêt à arrêtés leurs « bêtises » ou ils allaient très vite le sentir passés ! Expliqua Bella en souriant de ce qu'elle avait fais contre ces derniers pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs bêtises.

_ Et ? Demanda Jacob curieux de connaitre comment la fille de Poséidon avait arrêté son frangin et le satyre.

_ Leur liste a finis dans une cheminé et ils se sont tous les deux retrouvés avec de sacré cocards avoua Bella souriante vers Percy et Grover qui grognèrent tous les deux à ce souvenir, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher tous les deux de masser leur œil droit et gauche pour l'autre, sans doute là ou elle les avait cognée.

_ Bon ! Si on revenait au reste de nos cadeaux ? Demanda Percy en se dirigeant vers le reste des cadeaux d'anniversaire qui leur restaient, pas encore ouvert.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que Bella en a encore d'autre comme ça ? Demanda Annabeth elle aussi curieuse de connaître les années que Grover avaient passées auprès des deux demi-dieux.

_ Percy a raison ! Occupes toi donc de tes derniers cadeaux Bella ? Demanda Grover en attrapant la fille de Poséidon et en l'attirant vers ces cadeaux, sous les éclats de rire de cette dernière, rigolant de ce que le satyre faisait pour pas qu'elle dise quoi que se soit sur les bêtises qu'il avait fais avec le fils de Poséidon.

Les derniers cadeaux qui leur restaient à ouvrir étaient ceux des Quileutes et, de leur mère et beau-père.

De la part des Quileutes, ils durent les emmener dans le parking parce que s'était là que résidait leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire, et cela se révélait être les deux motos avec lesquelles Percy et Bella allaient se balader avec celle de Jacob pendant leurs moments passer à la Push.

Et ils avaient dus les retaper parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux rutilante d'éclat !

Les carrosseries sur le pot d'échappement était bleu marine pour celle de Percy et bleu azur pour celle de Bella, et cela se voyait beaucoup qu'ils avaient passés pas mal de temps dessus.

Mais s'il semblait que celle de Percy avait aussi un sit-car en plus juste à côté de sa moto, les Quileutes avaient offert un autre présent pour Bella, qui se trouvait être un vieux pick-up Chevrolet rouge mais qui avait été elle aussi retaper, lui donnant ainsi une seconde « vie ».

_ C'est aussi pour moi la Chevrolet ? Demanda Bella surprise en s'approchant aussi du véhicule et en admirant la carrosserie refaite.

_ Oui ! On sait tous dis qu'indépendante comme tu es, tu aimerais avoir un véhicule pour toi au lieu de toujours prendre celle de Percy pour te déplacer ! Expliqua Seth sur la raison de ce cadeau.

_ Je l'adore ! Souria Bella en admirant sa nouvelle voiture et sa moto juste à côté.

_ Ouais ben ! Pour la moto Bella, tu as intérêt à avoir l'équipement complet ! Rappela à l'ordre Percy à cette dernière.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Edward ressentant bien l'inquiétude qui émergeait de Percy par l'empathie de Jasper, diriger vers sa sœur.

_ La dernière fois que Bella a faite de la moto avec Jacob, elle est revenue la tête en sang parce que Miss avait oublié de mettre son casque, parce que Monsieur n'en mettait pas ! Et qu'elle s'est cassé la figure sur un rocher ! Répliqua Percy à ce propos en croisant les bras, montrant bien qu'il n'allait pas laissé sa sœur faire de la moto sans les équipements de sécurité sur elle.

_ Nous y avons aussi pensé Percy ! Vos affaires sont dans la Chevrolet ! Répliqua Emily pour couper ainsi court à la protestation de la fille de Poséidon, et aux autres qui allaient répliquer sur la dangerosité de la « situation ».

Appliquant la réplique d'Emily, ils allèrent tous les deux regarder dans le pick-up pour très vite constater que leurs équipements à tous les deux étaient belles et bien là, les vestes en cuir noir avec les deux casques de moto, bleu marine pour Percy et bleu azur pour Bella, assortis à leurs motos respectives ainsi que le pantalon en cuire et les bottes noires pour finir la combinaison d'un motard.

_ Ok ! Là elle pourra faire de la moto, si elle les met tous ! Répliqua Percy en montrant sa « combinaison » à lui, tout en désignant de la tête celle de sa sœur dans les mains de cette dernière.

_ Et s'ayait il recommence ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire ton cirque Persée ? Demanda Bella en fusillant son frangin du regard pour qu'il arrête ces bêtises.

_ Je ne m'arrêterais Hippolyte, quand tu auras cessé de mettre ta vie en danger avec la « foutue » maladresse que tu as ! Renvoya Percy à son encontre, en reprenant lui aussi, le vrai prénom de sa sœur.

_ Arrêtez tous les deux ! Retournons à l'intérieur, vous avez encore deux cadeaux à ouvrir ! Rappela Susan tout en redésignant le salon derrière elle de son pouce.

Levant les yeux au ciel tous les deux, Percy et Bella retournèrent dans la salle de bal avec tous les autres, pour enfin ouvrir les deux derniers paquets qui leurs restaient à ouvrir, de la part de Charlie et de leur mère.

Du chef Swan, ils reçurent un appareil de sonar pour la pêche, lui qui aimait beaucoup d'aller pêcher, Charlie pensait que sa passion pourrait les rapprocher.

_ Merci Charlie ! Même si on n'aime pas vraiment pêcher c'est l'attention qui compte ! Déclara Percy en essayant de sourire à ce dernier qui hochait de la tête devant sa déclaration.

_ Je me demande en tout cas de ce que tu nous as offert maman ? Se demanda Bella en prenant le paquet cadeau de sa mère, qui ressemblait à un livre sans nul doute alors qu'il semblait léger dans les mains de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir ! Souria Sally même si ces enfants pouvaient lire une once d'inquiétude dans ces yeux.

Ouvrant le paquet alors que Percy s'était placé derrière elle pour voir le cadeau et constatèrent très vite, qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo et que s'en était un que les deux enfants de Poséidon reconnurent sans peine, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu vraiment en réalité.

_ Ce n'est… ce n'est pas… ce que je crois que c'est ? Demanda Percy plus que surpris de l'objet que portait sa sœur dans ces mains.

_ Si ! Je pensais qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui lors de son départ, mais en faite, il l'avait bien caché dans un de mes vieux cartons d'affaire d'école et c'est en le fouillant que je l'ai retrouvé ! Avoua Sally en souriant à ces deux enfants.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Annabeth posant la question que tout le monde se posait sur cet album photo.

_ C'est l'album photo des sept premiers mois de Percy et Bella avec leur père avant qu'il ne parte ! Avoua simplement Sally à tous alors que choquer de ce qu'elle tenait dans ces mains, la fille de Poséidon lâcha l'album qui tomba à ces pieds.

Alors que tous continuèrent d'observer l'album aux pieds de la jeune fille de Poséidon.

_ Comment ? Demanda Percy plus que surpris en continuant d'observer l'objet en question au pied de sa frangine.

_ Je crois que votre père en s'en allant, n'a pas eu la force de l'emmener avec lui ou encore de le détruire ! Sans doute qu'ils vous donnaient la possibilité de le voir même si lui garderait toujours un œil sur vous ! Proposa Sally comme réponse, se doutant que c'est cette idée qui avait poussé Poséidon à le cacher dans ces vieilles affaires. Vous ne voulez pas le regardez ? Demanda-t'elle en observant ces deux jumeaux.

_ Je… je ne sais pas ! Je ne crois pas vraiment que je… enfin, j'ai toujours voulus savoir comment il était mais…

_ Moi non plus ! Je ne suis pas prête à l'ouvrir ! Avoua Bella coupant les hésitations de son frère pour l'album photo.

_ C'est votre choix les enfants et je le respecte ! Je le garderais jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à l'ouvrir ! Promit Sally en s'abaissant pour reprendre l'album photo et le serrer contre elle, alors qu'elle souriait à ces enfants.

_ Et si on continuait de s'amuser dans ce cas ? Demanda Ron en levant les bras en l'air près à continuer à faire la fête.

_ T'es pas un peu fatiguer Ron, parce que moi sérieusement je fatigue ! Souria Harry en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'exubérance de son frère.

_ Pour clôturer cet anniversaire, nous allons porter un toast ! Proposa Daniel à tout le monde alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Vala vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les verres et la boisson pour le toast.

_ Très bonne idée ! Accepta Jack en les accompagnants pour les aider avec Ty et John à apporter les verres et la boisson.

Quand ils revinrent tous les cinq avec les verres et la boisson, ils les distribuèrent à tous avant de tous se rassembler autour de Percy et Bella pour leur porter un toast pour leurs seizièmes anniversaires, sans oublier que ce n'était pas alcooliser pour les plus jeunes et les femmes enceintes aussi.

_ Allez ! Portons un toast pour le seizième anniversaire de Percy et Bella ! Déclara Daniel en levant son verre pour les deux enfants de Poséidon, alors que tous levèrent leurs verres à leurs tours quand un bruit de verre brisé se répandit dans toute la pièce.

Se retournant vers la source du bruit, ils purent très vite constater que cela venait de Susan, son verre de jus briser à ces pieds alors qu'elle avait encore la main ouverte, celui qui avait lâché le verre pendant que ces yeux semblaient vide de toute expression, signe évident pour tous ceux qui connaissaient leur secret, qu'elle avait une vision !

Et sans doute pas une vision agréable au vus de sa tête et de celle d'Edward, qui « voyait » en même temps qu'elle la vision qui se déroulait dans sa tête.

_ Susan ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Demanda Peter inquiet en lâchant à son tour son verre avant de prendre sa compagne par les bras, pour la tourner vers lui et attendant qu'elle reprenne ces esprits.

_ «_Les malheurs du passé reviendront,_

_Les problèmes recommenceront, _

_Le sort est scellé._

_Le dieu de la Mort est de retour,_

_Le combat commencera,_

_La promesse est tenue._

_Ils viendront de l'Est,_

_Pour maudire l'Ouest._

_Du sceau maudit,_

_La malédiction débutera. _» Scanda la voix de Susan comme si elle était possédée par la vision, alors qu'Edward semblait blanchir de plus en plus au file des images qui apparaissaient dans sa tête, pendant que tous les autres s'inquiétaient de plus en plus.

Et il y avait de quoi parce que les images qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans la tête de Susan, effrayaient de plus en plus Edward !

_« Une forêt verdoyante s'étendait à perte de vue alors que le bruit d'une course folle brisait la paix du lieu silencieux. »_

_« Deux personnes courraient à travers ces arbres sans jamais s'arrêter, alors que quatre autres formes semblaient les suivre de près, bien qu'ils n'avaient aucunes attitude menaçante envers eux mais s'avéraient les suivre comme leurs ombres, des tours de gardes mouvantes. »_

_« Les deux enfants de Poséidon semblaient poursuivre ou plutôt fuir la forêt, avec leurs pégases et leurs animaux de compagnies car une énorme ombre de feu les suivait de loin, enflammant les arbres de sa sombre présence, créant un dangereux incendie qui était près à les encercler de toute part. »_

_« Mais pourtant des visages étrangers apparaissaient dans les flammes vivantes de l'incendie, qui s'employaient à les poursuivre. Un homme dépravé au crâne raser, une femme dans une tenue de professeur avec son chignon stricte alors que le fils d'Apollon, Aang, semblait se mouvoir à la suite de ces amis, comme pour tenter de leur dire quelque chose ! Et que juste derrière son sillage, d'autre forme semblait se former, laissant apparaitre un minotaure, un camp, une femme avec des serpents en guise de chevelure, une immense créature à cinq tête, un casino, une demeure en flamme avant ce qui pouvait être l'Empire State Building et un temple situer sur une montagne, au dessus des nuages. »_

_« Et alors que plus, les enfants de Poséidon et leurs compagnons courraient, plus leurs courses donnaient l'impression de ralentir pendant que le feu semblait prendre plus de vitesse, comme l'ombre de feu qui la contrôlait ! Finissant par les encercler tous les six, les emprisonnant dans leur prison de flamme ! »_

_« Et ce fut en cet instant qu'il le vit apparaitre ! L'Ombre de feu qui ressemblait plus à un ange de feu avec des ailes de chauve-souris avec des énormes cornes sur la tête. Ces yeux injecter de sang donnait l'impression qu'il allait se régaler de ces proies emprisonné par ces flammes. »_

_« Finissant en face d'eux, un étrange sceau de feu avec des inscriptions grecques, apparut sous les pieds des enfants de Poséidon, se répandant sur eux comme une trainer de poudre en les paralysant, les empêchant ainsi de pouvoir faire le moindre geste alors que leur tortionnaire se mit à cracher un jet de flamme droit sur eux ! »_

_« Mais au lieu que le jet de flamme continua sa course, ce dernier se mit à s'entortiller et à faire des cercles jusqu'à toucher le sol, et finir par faire jaillir du sol un immense serpent noir et rouge qui se mit dangereusement à siffler devant les deux enfants de Poséidon alors que sa queue s'était entortillé autour d'eux, comme voulant s'assurer qu'ils ne s'échapperaient pas. »_

_« Et il chargea ! »_

Et c'était sur cette scène qu'avait cessé la vision de Susan et qu'elle s'écroula dans les bras de Peter qui la rattrapa sans aucune difficulté, avec l'habitude qu'il avait à présent de la situation.

Quant à Edward, il avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'être témoin et c'est se qui le fit réagir une seconde après ce qui allait arriver.

_ PERCY ! BELLA ! Crièrent apeurés Ginny, Katara et Lucy qui furent les trois premières à voir ce qui arriva aux deux enfants de Poséidon, puisque les autres étaient encore trop concentrés sur la fille d'Apollon.

Car juste sous les pieds de Percy et Bella apparut le même sceau de feu qu'Edward avait vus à travers la vision de Susan, et avant même que lui ou Grover aient pus s'approcher de ces deux derniers, étant les plus proches un mur de feu les enfermèrent tous les deux dans le sceau avec Aslan et Luna qui ne les avaient pas lâchés d'un centimètre.

_ NON ! Crièrent Edward et Susan ensemble, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux peurs de ce qui se passeraient quand ils ressortiraient.

_ Mais… qu'est ce que…

_ Harry ! Hermione ! Assommez-les ! Ordonna Peter en désignant de la tête Angela et Ben, alors que les deux appelés obéirent dans la seconde pendant que tous les autres Jackson s'étaient occupés d'éloigner tout le monde de ce brasier autour des deux enfants de Poséidon.

Alors que Ron et Edmund essayaient en vain de diminuer les flammes qui emprisonnaient Percy et Bella, mais en vain !

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Vala en se tournant vers les deux faiseurs de feu de la famille, espérant qu'ils parviendraient tous les deux à détruire ces flammes.

_ Ces flammes ne sont pas naturelles ! On ne parvient pas à les contrôler ! L'être qui l'est contrôle, ait bien plus fort que nous ! Cria Ron, tout en continuant d'exercer son don de feu sur les flammes pour tenter de les réduire avec son frère, mais il ne parvenait à rien.

_ Chiron ? Demanda Daniel en se tournant vers ce dernier, espérant qu'il aurait la réponse à leur question alors que celui-ci observait le brasier, qui encerclait les deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Je pense peut être savoir qui est derrière tout ça ! Mais j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas vraiment lui ! Pria Chiron implorant pour que cela ne soit pas ce dont à quoi il pensait.

Ils durent attendre en silence et inquiet comme jamais quand les flammes commencèrent à faiblir, alors les Jackson finirent par se rapprocher quand enfin ce dernier disparut totalement, laissant de nouveau place à Percy et Bella, agenouillés sur le sol.

Tous les deux ayant posé leurs mains gauches sur leurs avant bras droit juste sous leurs mains, alors qu'Aslan et Luna, à leurs côtés se mettaient à lécher leurs bras comme pour les soutenir dans la douleur.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as Bella ? Demanda inquiet Edward en essayant de voir ce que sa « fiancée » cachait de sa main, mais la fille de Poséidon l'empêcha de regarder comme le fit son frère avec Annabeth.

_ Dites nous ce qui se passe ? Demanda Annabeth suppliante, n'aimant vraiment pas être à la « ramasse » dans ce genre de situation.

_ Ce qui se passe, c'est que la vision de Susan vient tout juste de se réaliser ! Déclara simplement Percy en grognant de douleur alors qu'il semblait employer son don de guérison sur son poignet, comme sa sœur sur le sien.

_ Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda suppliante Sally en se rapprochant de ces enfants et en s'agenouillant devant eux.

_ Il nous l'avait dis à New York ! Il nous avait dis qu'il n'oublierait pas ! Il l'avait promis ! Murmura Bella tout en observant son frère qui vrillait son regard noir de colère et de souffrance sur sa main gauche sur son poignet.

_ Qui ? Qui vous a fais ça ? Demanda Sally voulant à tous prix savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Celui de la prophétie de Susan, le dieu des morts ! Hadès ! Avoua Percy à tous alors que tout le monde les regardèrent choquer et étonné.

_ Nous l'avons rencontrés à New York et il nous avait fais promettre qu'on ne l'oublierait pas si facilement, et il nous a lancé sa malédiction ! Continua Bella avant de retirer enfin sa main gauche de son poignet, dévoilant ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Et sur son poignet droit, marquer, comme avec l'aide d'un fer rouge chauffer à blanc se trouvait un serpent à tête noir aux écailles rouge feu, alors qu'il se mordait le bout de la queue en formant un cercle unique.

La même marque étrange se retrouvait sur le poignet de Percy !

_ Qu'est ce que cela signifit ? Demanda inquiet Edmund en observant comme les autres, cette étrange marque.

_ Ca représente ce qu'il nous reste à vivre ! Dévoila simplement Percy avec fatalité et acceptation.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Edward de plus en plus inquiet de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de leur dévoiler.

_ Cette malédiction qu'il nous a lancé, c'est notre mort qui se trouve au bout ! Avoua Bella dans un murmure, alors que dans le silence de la salle tout le monde l'avait parfaitement entendu sans aucune difficulté.

Et c'est un silence de mort qui accueillit cette annonce sur la malédiction qu'Hadès avait lancé sur Percy et Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila les nouveaux problèmes qui arrivent lol<strong>

**il fallait bien qu'un moment donner les problemes se suivent =D**

**j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience**

**a bientot**

**Sabrinabella**


	20. Chapitre 19 Le début des problèmes: la M

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**voici la suite de ma fic avec une ribambelle de problème avant la 1er quête qui sera dans plusieurs chapitres =D**_

_**en attendant je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas =D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 19 : Le début des problèmes : la Malédiction d'Hadès<strong>_

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tous les deux ? Demanda Peter ne croyant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'avouer.

_ Et pourtant Peter, ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! Nous avons rencontrés Hadès après que nous ayons réussi pour la première fois à détruire la Furie qui nous avait attaqués à New York, lors de notre visite dans le Museum Nationale ! Avoua Percy alors que lui et Bella se rappelèrent sans aucune difficulté de ce qui s'était produit ce jour là dans ce musée à New York.

_« Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de visiter la partie grecque dans le musée avec les statues des dieux olympiens, sous la surveillance des professeur Brunner et Dodds Percy était entrain de discuter avec Grover alors que Bella empêchait ce dernier de prendre en photo avec son portable, la statue nue d'Aphrodite pour son compte. »_

_« _ Tu n'as pas honte Grover ! Recommence ce genre de chose et je te fais avaler ton portable ! Prévena Bella en fusillant ce dernier du regard, tout en lui ayant arraché son portable pour pas qu'il ne décide de recommencer son ''manège''. »_

_« _ Tu l'as entendus Grover ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Rigola Percy en frappant l'épaule de Grover mort de rire de l'attitude de sa sœur envers lui. »_

_« _ Tu n'es pas drôle Bee ! Grogna Grover en voulant récupérer son portable, mais cette dernière n'en démordra pas et préféra placer le portable dans le sac de ce dernier. »_

_« _ Si tu le sort Grover, je peux t'assurer que je te le fais manger de grés et de force, c'est compris ! Menaça Bella en le pointant du doigt, le prévenant sans peine de ne pas faire de connerie ou sa allait chauffer pour son matricule. »_

_« _ Compris cinq sur cinq ! Croix de doigt crois de fer si je mens je vais en enfer ! Tu eux aussi que je fasse un pacte avec mon sang ? Demanda Grover mine de rien alors qu'il n'eut que pour seul réponse un coup de poing sur l'arrière du crâne de la part de cette dernière, pendant que son frère était entrain de se foutre de sa gueule. »_

_« _ N'exagère pas trop tout de même ! Ta parole me suffit amplement crétin ! Rigola Bella en lui donnant une nouvelle claque sur le haut de son crâne, en souriant. »_

_« Franchement Grover, tu n'as pas trop de chance avec Bella ! Se marra Percy à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. »_

_« _ Tu peux parler Percy, t'es mal placer pour dire ça ! Bella te bat toujours à plate couture ! Répliqua Grover à ce dernier, en le fusillant du regard pour s'être moqué de lui._

_« _ Tu veux rire ! Moi, je suis gentleman mon cher Grover ! Je laisse ma sœur gagner autant de fois qu'elle le veut ! Avoua Percy envers ce dernier._

_« _ Tu plaisantes Percy ! Dans nos combats l'un contre l'autre, t'es pas gentleman avec moi dans ces moments là ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on recommence ? Demanda Bella d'une façon des plus menaçantes, en le mettant au défi d'un combat contre elle. »_

_« _ D'accord Bella ! Je te prends au mot ! Un combat contre moi à la maison et on verra qui l'emporte ! Promit Percy acceptant le défi de sa frangine alors qu'ils se serrèrent tous les deux la main, pour sceller leur prochain « duel ». »_

_« Alors qu'ils continuaient de poursuivre la visite dans le musée, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une parcelle d'une fresque en pierre briser, montrant un homme s'attaquant à une créature marine pendant que Mr Brunner, leur professeur de latin, leur faisait un récit des histoires sur les dieux de l'Olympe, dont celle ou ces derniers descendaient sur terre pour « flirter » avec des mortels, et qu'ils avaient des enfants. »_

_« Des demi-dieux comme l'avait si bien dis Percy quand Mr Brunner lui avait posé la question comme un nom d'un demi-dieux qu'il connaissait ? Et vus le vrai nom qu'il avait, ce n'était pas bien difficile pour Percy de trouver un nom d'un Héros grecque dans l'Antiquité. »_

_« Mr Brunner fit aussi un petit résumé sur l'histoire de Persée, avant de s'attaquer à un autre héros grecque comme Héraclès, en s'arrêtant devant une frise qui le concernait connus sous le nom plus courant d'Hercule pour les plus « nulles », racontant ces fameux douze travaux alors que Percy essayait de se retenir de rire parce que Grover tentait de reprendre son portable de son sac à dos, mais Bella veillait au grain en l'incendiant d'insulte qu'elle lui murmurait, pour qu'il arrête ces bêtises. »_

_« _ Percy ! Appela Mr Dobz alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de ce dernier par derrière, pendant qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur les paroles de Mr Brunner et non pas sur les insultes que sa frangine lançait à Grover, non loin de lui. »_

_« _ Oui Mme Dodds ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers cette dernière, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi elle l'avait demandé ? »_

_« _ Il faut qu'on parle ? Lui demanda-t'elle alors qu'elle s'écartait du groupe pour l'emmener dans un autre endroit, pour discuter tranquillement. »_

_« _ Bien sur ! Accepta Percy en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa sœur qui était toujours entrain de veiller à ce que Grover ne fasse pas l'abruti avec son portable, pour ensuite suivre son professeur d'anglais remplaçant vers un autre corridor du musée. »_

_« Passant de nombreuses portes et couloir du musée, en s'éloignant de plus en plus des zones visités par le public Percy était entrain de se demander ce que sa prof avait en tête, surtout de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire qui devait l'emmener aussi loin des autres. »_

_« Quand enfin, ils entrèrent dans une autre pièce ou celle-ci ne possédait aucune autre porte de sortie, hormis la porte qu'ils venaient tous les deux de franchir une pièce ou les statues entreposer dans la pièce, recouverte de draps blanc un peu partout alors qu'il y avait des échafaudages contre les murs et que la pièce sentait la peinture fraiche. »_

_« _ Alors ! Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa prof d'anglais, mais eut l'air étonné en ne la trouvant pas derrière lui. »_

_« Surpris, Percy la chercha dans la pièce se demandant bien ou elle était passé mais hormis les œuvres d'art recouvert des draps et les échafaudages, il n'y avait quasiment personne ! »_

_« _ Mme Dodds ! Appela Percy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour voir si elle n'était pas restée dehors par hasards. »_

_«Mais il se rendit vite compte que celle-ci était fermé à clé et il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de force en tentant de l'enfoncer, mais il ne réussit qu'à se déboiter l'épaule gauche en tentant de la défoncer pour tenter de l'ouvrir. »_

_« _ Et merde ! C'est quoi ce cirque ! Grogna Percy en remettant en place son épaule, avant de masser l'endroit douloureux et de se retourner vers la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, en ayant cette impression malsaine qu'il était observé. »_

_« Se retournant vers la source de ce regard, il trouva très vite Mme Dodds, agenouillée tout en haut de l'un des échafaudages, vrillant sur lui un regard de sang qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille alors que ces dents étaient devenus beaucoup plus pointus dans sa bouche, lui donnant des frissons de peur dans le dos. »_

_« _ Mais qu'est ce que… »_

_« _ Cela te surprends demi-dieu ! Mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela mon petit-chou, tu ne sentiras rien et je ferais en sorte que ta sœur te rejoignes bientôt dans les Enfers ! Promit Mme Dodds d'une voix étrange et criarde qui effraya encore plus Percy, mais se fut la transformation qui le fit paniquer encore plus. »_

_« L'apparence de Mme Dodds explosa en millier de morceau de chair et de vêtement, qui se mirent à se dissoudre dans l'air alors qu'à la place de sa prof d'anglais, apparaissait une créature immonde et étrange, ayant deux paires d'ailes de chauve-souris accrocher à ce qui lui servait de patte avant, pendant que ces pattes arrières ressemblaient aux serres des vautours. »_

_« Piquant du nez droit vers lui, Percy eut le temps de se plaquer au sol pour l'éviter de justesse alors qu'elle s'envolait de nouveau droit sur un autre échafaudage, pour ensuite une nouvelle fois plonger vers le sol, droit sur lui. »_

_« Sauf que cette fois-ci, Percy l'attendait de pied ferme et il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse battre par cette « chose », surtout si cette créature en avait après à sa petite sœur ! »_

_« Attrapant son sac sur son dos par les bandoulières, il s'écarta de justesse de sa trajectoire avant de lui foutre son sac droit dans la tête, la revoyant bouler sur le parquet lui faisant faire des rouler-bouler sur le sol. »_

_« _ Je vais te dire une chose ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu es ? Ni ce que tu me veux ? Ni pourquoi tu m'as appelé demi-dieux parce que je n'en suis pas un ? Mais je sais une chose essentielle ! Jamais je ne te laisserais t'approcher de ma sœur ou lui toucher un seul de ces cheveux, espèce de sale pourriture ! Promit Percy en la fusillant du regard, tout en replaçant bien son sac à dos pour se préparer de nouveau à le lui mettre en pleine poire. »_

_« _ Tu vas le payer demi-dieux ! Tu vas me le payer ! Jura cette dernière avant de recharger une nouvelle fois sur lui, chargeant droit sur sa poitrine._

_« Mais encore une fois, Percy parvint à l'éviter de justesse et lui envoya son sac dans le dos, la faisant stopper dans son avancer, la plaquant directement au sol pour lui redonner un autre coup de sac sur la tête. »_

_« Sauf qu'elle parvint avec le revers d'une de ces ailes droit à faire tomber Percy avant d'attraper son pied dans ces serres, et s'envolant avec sa proie vers le plafond à cinq, six mètres de hauteur. »_

_« Et quand la tête de celle-ci toucha enfin le plafond, elle lâcha sa prise sur Percy pour le faire tomber la tête la première mais avec l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ces veines, il parvint à retomber sur ces bras, arrivant à ralentir sa chute mais pas asser pour se tordre les membres quand le reste de son corps retoucha le sol. »_

_« Grimaçant de douleur, Percy parvint à se remettre sur le dos en essayant de remettre ces bras dans leurs bons angles avant de reporter son regard vers la « créature » qui fondait une nouvelle fois sur elle, telle la mort qui allait le faucher ! »_

_« Mais la fausse fut arrêter par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvra avec fracas ! »_

_« Un chariot avec une énorme colonne de marbre ionique continua sa route alors que Bella apparaissait derrière et, jeta une énorme et vieille lance qu'elle avait trouvée dans le couloir, une lance asser encore tranchante pour couper la route de l'adversaire de son frère. »_

_« Et l'instant suivante, elle envoya une énorme brique de marbre de son autre main droit dans la tête de cette « bestiole », l'envoyant droit contre le mur avant de courir droit sur Percy et de l'aider à se relever. »_

_« _ Allez Percy ! Ne faut pas trainer ! Lève-toi ! Ordonna Bella en l'aidant à se mettre debout tout en attrapant son sac à dos, et le poussant à courir pour sortir de cette pièce alors que leur « adversaire » tentait de s'extirper du mur dans lequel elle était enfouie. »_

_« _ Comment ta sus ou j'étais ? Demanda Percy en continuant de courir dans le couloir, pour essayer de trouver une sortie à toute cette « folie ». »_

_« _ Tu sais qu'en tant que jumeaux on ressent tout ce que l'autre ressent et c'est pareille pour nous, j'ai ressentis que tu étais en danger et je savais ou tu étais ! Je n'avais qu'à suivre mon instinct et ça à été le cas ! Mais c'est quoi cette chose ? Demanda Bella à son frère en continuant de le suivre en courant dans les couloirs isoler du musée, ne parvenant pas à retrouver leurs chemins dans ce dédale de passage. »_

_« _ C'est Mme Dodds ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle s'est littéralement transformée en cette chose d'une seconde à l'autre ! Elle m'a aussi appelé « demi-dieu » et elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle allait m'envoyer dans les enfers, et que tu subirais le même sort ! Cela m'a énervé et je l'ai envoyé bouler ! Expliqua Percy en vitesse alors qu'il tentait de forcer une autre porte pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux sortis, mais sans succès. »_

_« _ C'est pas vrai ! On a toujours été très nulle en ce qui est de se retrouver son chemin dans un dédale de couloir pareil ! S'énerva Bella en tapant dans la porte en question qui ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir, pour les laisser sortir de ce « guêpier ». »_

_« _ Calme-toi Bella ! On va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici mais il faut qu'on se calme tous les deux ? Si on se met à paniquer comme des idiots, on ne sortira jamais de là ! Répliqua calmement Percy en essayant de calmer sa sœur et lui-même par la même occasion, essayant de garder son calme devant la situation avant de l'emmener dans un autre endroit pour essayer de leur trouver une autre sortie. »_

_« Et alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux un autre couloir pour essayer de sortir de là, ils entendirent derrière eux un puissant cri criarde les faisant sursauter et se retourner vers la source du bruit, en sachant que leur ennemi allait les poursuivre. »_

_« _ Elle arrive ! »_

_«_ Vite par là Bella ! Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de revoir cette bestiole dans les parages ! Prévena Percy en poussant sa sœur dans un nouveau couloir et se remettant à courir à toute vitesse, pour tenter de fuir la « chose » qui les pourchassait. »_

_« Mais ils ne purent que franchir deux autres couloirs qu'un boucan monstre se fit dans leurs dos et Bella se mit à hurler, quand Percy fut attraper par son sac dans les serres de la « créature » pour être ensuite envoyer dans le décor, contre le mur du couloir avant de s'écrouler au sol inconscient. »_

_« _ PERCY ! Cria inquiète Bella en voulant courir vers son frère mais elle fut stopper dans son élan par la « créature » qui lui barra le chemin, en se plaçant devant elle et déployant ces deux paires d'ailes pour ne lui donner aucune échappatoire. »_

_« _ Mais que voila ! Je comptais m'occuper d'abord de l'aîné avant de me charger de la cadette ? Mais je crois que je vais m'occuper d'abord de toi, ma chérie ! Souria la « créature » faisant quelque peu reculer la jeune fille chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas vers elle. »_

_« _ Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu en as après nous ? Et pourquoi tu as dis à Percy que nous étions des demi-dieux ? Et pourquoi… ? Demanda Bella alors que la réponse se fit facilement dans sa tête même si celle-ci lui semblait des plus étranges à « gober ». »_

_« _ Je vois que contrairement à ton frère tu as compris la situation ? Demanda la « créature » en lui souriant découvrant encore plus ces canines irrégulières, continuant d'avancer vers elle, l'obligeant à reculer de plus en plus. »_

_« _ Je suis la tête et mon frère est plutôt les muscles ! Remarqua Bella avant d'expliquer à voix haute le fond de sa pensée, pour savoir si oui ou non elle avait raison ou tort : Vous êtes une des trois Furies, les sbires d'Hadès, n'est ce pas ? »._

_« _ Tu me plais bien toi ! Tu n'as eue aucune difficulté à savoir qui je suis n'est ce pas ? Souria-t'elle à son encontre. »_

_« _ Ca veut dire que moi et mon frère, nous sommes les enfants d'un dieu de l'Olympe ? Pourquoi Hadès veut notre mort ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il vous a envoyé ? Demanda Bella voulant à tout prix retarder le combat, en espérant de tout cœur que Percy vienne l'aider contre cette dernière. »_

_« _ Parce que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une distraction pour les dieux, voila tout ! Chaque demi-dieu qui foule cette terre n'est rien d'autre que de la chair fraiche pour nous autres créatures des Enfers ! Vos parents olympien ne font strictement rien pour leurs enfants, ils ne font que les observer jour après jour, ces derniers mourir sous nos griffes et crocs, sans jamais un seul instant agir pour les aider ! Et il en sera de même pour votre père ! Il ne viendra jamais vous aidez toi et ton frère ! Je vous tuerais ! Avoua la Furie continuant de s'avancer dangereusement vers elle, alors que Bella avait cessé de reculer pour lui faire face pendant qu'elle sentait ces veines bouillir de rage, face à l'annonce qu'elle venait de lui faire et cela sans aucune gêne. »_

_« Mais il n'y avait pas qu'uniquement que son sang qui semblait bouillir dans son organisme ! Il y avait aussi son estomac qui semblait se contracter et se décontracter sur quelque chose qu'elle semblait sentir au fond d'elle, qui grandissait et grandissait à vus d'œil en elle. »_

_« _ Sauf que tu te trompes sur un point Furie ! Nous avons toujours vécus moi et mon frère sans le soutien de notre père, et il en sera ainsi jusqu'au restant de notre vie ! Et pour ta gouvernes, saches que ce n'est pas nous qui iront en enfer retrouver Hadès, ça sera toi ! Mise en garde Bella sur son choix de continuer à se battre pour sa survie et celle de son frère, lâchant prise sur cette espèce de bulle qu'elle sentait grandir en elle, la faisant exploser. »_

_« Et elle l'explosa littéralement ! » _

_« Surtout quand les murs autour d'elles se mirent à exploser sous les torrents d'eau qui jaillissaient de la plomberie dans les murs, brisant aussi ces derniers alors que l'eau chargea droit sur la Furie, l'envoyant bouler dans le raz-de-marée qui la fit déferler dans le couloir, à l'opposée de Bella. »_

_« Seulement, cette déferlante qu'elle avait envoyée sur la Furie, venait de lui pomper toute son énergie et elle tomba à genoux dans l'eau qui recouvrait le couloir, se rendant vite compte qu'à son contact, sa force était entrain de lui revenir. »_

_« Mais pas asser parce que la Furie lui refonça littéralement dessus et l'attrapa par les épaules dans ces serres, pour ensuite l'envoyer valser à son tour contre le mur alors qu'elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, s'étalant sur le ventre sans se relever et que du sang perlait de sa tête, transformant l'eau sous elle en une marre rouge. »_

_« Riant de plaisir d'avoir réussi à en avoir un, la Furie se rapprocha d'elle pour mettre fin à ce cœur qui continuait toujours de battre, malgré le choc violent contre le mur, la jeune fille était toujours en vie et la Furie allait y mettre fin, très vite. »_

_« Sauf que la Furie n'atteignit jamais Bella parce que Percy s'était littéralement jeter sur son dos, et avait enserré ces bras autour de sa gorge, exerçant une pression pour tenter de l'étrangler. Alors que cette dernière se débattait comme un taureau enragé, en tentant de le déloger de son dos en se cognant contre les murs derrière elle. »_

_« Mais sur un autre coup, Percy parvint à se décaler asser pour que cela soit la tête de la Furie qui entra en collision avec le mur, l'assommant sur le choc alors que cela permit au jeune garçon de se précipiter sur sa sœur. »_

_« _ Bella ! Bella s'il te plait, réveille-toi ? Supplia Percy en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur et en cherchant son pouls, et en constatant qu'il était toujours présent mais faible, il se mit à grogner avec énervement quand il se rendit aussi vite compte d'un fait. »_

_« Son sang qui s'était répandus dans l'eau sous elle en une marre de sang, avait de nouveau regagné son corps, petit à petit, alors que les battements de son cœur étaient entrain de reprendre un rythme calme et stable. »_

_« Soufflant de soulagement, Percy se releva pour refaire face à la Furie qui se relevait, chancelante du coup qu'elle s'était prise sur la tête, pour ensuite se remettre à grogner à l'encontre des jumeaux, vrillant son regard haineux sur eux. »_

_« Et alors que Percy ignorait comment parvenir à abattre cette « chose », il observa l'eau qui recouvrait tout le couloir alors qu'il pouvait nettement sentir ces forces revenir au contact de l'eau, et qu'il ressentait une bulle se former dans son estomac qui semblait prête à exploser à tout moment. »_

_« Se fiant à son instinct, Percy ferma les yeux et l'instant suivante, il pouvait entendre les grognements de la Furie alors qu'il entendait un autre grognement, mais un grondement qui ressemblait bien plus à une vague et c'est ce qui s'était passé quand il releva la tête, et rouvrit les yeux. »_

_« Toute l'eau qui s'échappait des tuyau de plomberie briser dans le mur, s'était littéralement dresser en un mur d'eau qui bloquait la Furie et la faisait reculer, l'éloignant le plus possible des jumeaux. »_

_« Voyant une ouverture, Percy prit cette occasion, tout en continuant de se concentrer sur cette « déferlante » et chargea sur la Furie pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette dernière. »_

_« Et il attaque le premier ! »_

_« Se concentrant de toute ces forces, la déferlante de Percy se cantonna à former une immense bulle d'eau dans laquelle il enferma la Furie, pour tenter de la noyer dedans. Mais cette dernière était coriace et tenta de s'en défaire, finissant par y réussir ! »_

_« Elle allait de nouveau recharger sur Percy quand une autre vague la heurta de plein fouet, la revoyant une nouvelle fois dans le décor et se retournant vers la source de l'attaque, il put voir qu'elle venait directement de Bella qui était agenouillée au sol, se retenant au mur et la main tendus vers la vague déferlante, qui avait repoussé la Furie de lui. »_

_« _ Percy ! Concentres-toi ! Tu peux la tuer ! Il suffit que tu le croies asser fort pour que l'eau t'obéisse amplement ! Déclara Bella à son frère alors qu'elle tenait encore sa tête douloureuse après le choc qu'elle avait eue. »_

_« Faisant ce qu'elle venait de lui déclarer alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, Percy se concentra comme jamais il ne l'avait fais avant et l'eau autour de lui se mit littéralement à bouillir, brulant la Furie qui se trouvait dedans quand il forma plusieurs épées d'eau qui s'élevèrent du sol et sur une pression mentale exercer par Percy, elles chargèrent toutes sur la Furie, l'embrochant comme un vulgaire mannequin en papier. »_

_« Hurlant de douleur et de souffrance, la Furie finit par disparaitre dans un lambeau de chair et de poussière noire alors que le silence se refit de nouveau dans le couloir, et que Percy se laissa tomber à genoux, hérinter de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. »_

_« Soufflant de soulagement, Percy finit par réussir à se relever et à se diriger en boitant vers sa sœur pour ensuite s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, et prendre son visage en coupe pour la regarder alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le mur, assise par terre pendant qu'elle maintenait la blessure sur le haut de ton crâne. »_

_« _ Bella ! Ca va ? Demanda Percy inquiet pour sa sœur avant de regarder la blessure sur le haut de son crâne, pour voir qu'il ne restait qu'une petite blessure qui s'effaçait peu à peu et que le sang s'arrêtait elle aussi de couler. »_

_« _ Oui ! Ca va ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! Ca fait un de ces males de chien ! Grogna Bella en soufflant un bon coup, voulant à tout prix que son mal de crâne cesse un bon coup parce qu'elle avait vraiment cette impression d'avoir servis d'enclume. »_

_« _ Oh moins, tu es toujours en vie c'est le plus important ! Mais c'était quoi cette chose ! S'énerva Percy en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus. »_

_« _ Oh c'est très simple demi-dieu ! Vous venez d'éliminer l'une de mes plus fidèles Furie ! Déclara une voix sérieuse et dure à la fois derrière eux. »_

_« Se retournant vers la voix, Percy et Bella purent constater qu'un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux noirs bouclés et yeux sombres les observaient, au fond du couloir, habiller dans le style de Bob Jeggins. »_

_« _ Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda Percy en se relevant et en faisant face à ce dernier, alors qu'il se plaçait devant sa sœur comme un bouclier juste au cas où. »_

_« _ Percy ! Je crois savoir qui c'est ! Murmura Bella inquiète de savoir qu'elle avait peut être raison sur l'identité de la personne en face d'eux. »_

_« _ Ah oui ! Et c'est qui ? Demanda Percy curieux de savoir qui allait se recevoir sa colère dans la tronche. »_

_« _ Hadès ! Murmura Bella laissant ainsi un silence plus que pesant alors que Percy se tourna vers elle choqué, pendant que « l'inconnu » souriait derrière ce dernier. »_

_« _ T'es sérieuse ! Hadès ? Comme le Dieu des Enfers ? Demanda Percy ne croyant pas une seule seconde aux paroles de sa sœur, tout en jetant un œil à l'autre derrière lui. »_

_« _ Il faut croire que ta sœur est beaucoup plus intelligente que toi, Percy ! Rigola « Hadès » derrière eux en appuyant bien sur la différence d'intelligence qu'il y avait entre lui et sa frangine. »_

_« _ C'est peut être le cas ! Ma sœur est la tête et moi je suis les muscles ! Déclara simplement Percy à son encontre avant de foncer sur lui alors que la vague d'eau déferla à sa suite, fonçant sur Hadès. »_

_« _ Percy ! Cria Bella inquiète pour son frère en le voyant attaquer le dieu des morts, mais il n'arriva jamais à l'atteindre. »_

_« Parce que d'un simple regard, il envoya bouler Percy contre le mur de l'autre couloir alors qu'Hadès prit cette occasion pour s'approcher de Bella qui était toujours avachis contre le mur, avec la tête qui lui tournait toujours à cause du coup qu'elle s'était ressue. »_

_« _ C'est peut être bien vrai que tu sois le plus fort Percy mais tu es bien plus prévisible que ta chère sœur ! Souria Hadès en continuant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille. »_

_« _ Ne la touches pas ! Cria Percy en tentant de se redresser alors qu'il essayait de remettre son épaule droite qui s'était déboité sous le choc de la collision avec le mur. »_

_« _ Je n'ais pas peur de toi ! Ni même de ma mort ! Alors si vous voulez me tuez ou prendre mon âme, faites le ! Mais ne jouez pas les bons samaritains parce que vous n'en êtes pas un ! Cracha avec véhémence Bella en fusillant Hadès du regard alors que ce dernier s'agenouillait devant elle. »_

_« _ Bella ! Appela Percy voulant qu'elle se taise et arrête de provoquer Hadès encore plus. »_

_« _C'est vrai ! Tu ne crains pas la mort comme ton frère mais parce que vous ne connaissez encore rien à la vie ! Cela sera différent dans quelques années, quand tu auras envie de vivre, de te marier, d'avoir des enfants et tout ce que cela entraine par la même occasion ! Donc, je ne vais pas prendre vos âmes maintenant ! Déclara simplement Hadès en s'amusant à entortiller une de ces mèches de cheveux entre ces doigts, alors que Bella le foudroya du regard pour son geste et faisant encore plus grogner de colère Percy qui essayait de se relever pour rejoindre sa sœur. »_

_« _ Qu'est ce que vous allez faire dans ce cas ? Demanda à voix haute Percy en faisant seulement un pas avant de retomber au sol, parce qu'il s'était sans nulle doute tordus la cheville dans le même coup. »_

_« _ Je vais vous lancé une malédiction ! La nuit de vos seize ans, ma marque apparaitra sur vos poignets et celle-ci représentera un serpent qui se mord la queue, ayant douze écailles ces écailles représenteront les douze derniers mois qui vous resterons à vivre ! Avec cette fichus Prophétie je ne peux pas vous laissez atteindre vos dix huit ans, si l'un de vous deux est la personne dont mentionne cette prophétie sinon je vous prendrais vos âmes lors de vos dix sept ans ! Je trouve cela beaucoup plus amusant ! Souria Hadès sur le choix qu'il avait fais sur l'avenir concernant les jumeaux Jackson. »_

_« _ Plus amusant pour qui ? Pour vous ? Ou pour nous ? Demanda Bella d'une voix venimeuse à l'intention de ce dernier. »_

_« _Qu'est ce que cela vous apporte de nous tuer ? Nous sommes quoi pour vous, à vos yeux ? Demanda Percy voulant connaitre la vérité sur la question. »_

_« _ Vous ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des distractions pour nous autres les dieux ! C'est vrai que lorsque nous tombons amoureux de mortels, nous finissons toujours par engendrer un enfant qui possède un seul avenir ? Celui de n'être rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour nous divertir, nous autres les dieux ! Déclara simplement Hadès en souriant machiavéliquement. »_

_« _ C'est vous les monstres ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des monstres pour ne penser qu'à vos divines personnes ! Cracha avec véhémence Bella, écœuré d'être la fille d'un dieu. » _

_« _ J'ai vraiment hâte de notre prochaine rencontre ma jolie ! Sinon je vous dis à dans moins de cinq ans pour vos seize ans ! Bonne fin de journée ! Salua Hadès souriant aux deux enfants Jackson ou dans un clignement de paupière, il disparut totalement. »_

_« Laissant Percy et Bella surpris, surtout quand ils entendirent les sirènes d'alarme du musée retentirent à cause des dégâts qu'ils avaient tous les deux causer, avec les murs et les plomberies casser et briser. »_

_« _ Sally ! Sally ! »_

Revenant à la réalité et ressortant de leurs souvenirs du passé, Percy et Bella sursautèrent tous les deux en constatant que Carlisle et Jennifer s'étaient tous les deux chargés de bander leurs marques bruler, pour quelles puissent cicatriser alors que Charlie inquiet, soutenait Sally qui se tenait le ventre comme si elle se tenait à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as Sally ? Demanda paniquer Charlie en l'aidant à s'asseoir par terre alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à tenir sur ces jambes.

_ Tu n'as pas cessé de t'inquiéter ces derniers jours mais maintenant que c'est le cas, tu ne remarque rien ? Je viens de perdre les os, crétin ! S'énerva Sally alors qu'elle tentait de garder son calme tout en commençant à prendre de grande et longue respiration, pour calmer les contractions qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

_ D'accord ! Carlisle ! Appela Charlie alors que ce dernier accoura pour l'aider à porter sa femme et l'emmener à la voiture, pour la conduire à l'hôpital.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'Angela et de Ben ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers les deux inconscients de la salle alors que les familles de pompier avaient décidés de ramener leurs enfants et leurs femmes chez eux, avant de revenir juste au cas où si on avait besoin de leur aide.

_ On va les ramener chez eux ! Mais avant, je vais altérer leurs mémoires pour qu'ils ne puissent aucunement se souvenir des dernières minutes qu'ils ont vus ici ! Déclara Chiron avant de se diriger vers les deux inconscients pour leur effacer la mémoire.

_ Très bien ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller à l'hopital dans ce cas ! Prévena Peter en aidant é relever Percy alors qu'Edward en faisait de même avec Bella, pendant qu'Aslan et Luna se frottaient à leurs jambes comme pour les aider à les soutenir.

_ Allez-y ! Nous allons nous occuper de tout nettoyer ! Prévena Vala en se désignant elle, Daniel, Hermione et Ginny alors que les autres hochèrent de la tête pour suivre le groupe qui allait se diriger vers l'hopital.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hopital, Carlisle avait déjà emmener Sally en salle vite suivis de Charlie pendant que Percy et Bella attendaient dans la salle d'accueil le temps que l'accouchement commence vraiment, alors qu'Edward, Alice, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Katara et Lucy attendaient avec eux pendant que le reste des Jackson étaient toujours au manoir, comme le reste des Cullen et des Dénali pour éviter l'odeur alléchante du sang de l'hopital, et que les Quileutes étaient restés dehors pour patienter même si Seth et Jacob les avaient très vite rejoins, et qu'Aslan et Luna étaient eux aussi restés dehors puisqu'aucun animal n'était accepté à l'intérieur.

_ Combien de temps l'accouchement peut durer ? Demanda Lucy curieuse de savoir le temps qu'ils allaient devoir attendre avant de pouvoir voir les deux petits jumeaux.

_ Le travail vient juste de commencer, cela peut prendre 24 heures ou encore moins mais les bébés viendront au monde demain, je les ais vus ! Et ils sont trop chou ! Souria Alice alors qu'elle voyait sans aucune difficulté les deux bébés qu'Edward voyait parfaitement dans son esprit, lui aussi.

_ Qu'est ce que fait Susan ? Demanda Jacob en observant la fille d'Apollon à l'écart, dessiner quelque chose sur un croquis à côté de Peter qui observait tout ce qu'elle dessinait.

_ Elle a dit qu'elle dessinerait les deux personnes qu'elle a vues dans sa vision qui nous poserait des problèmes, hormis Hadès ! Répliqua Edmund alors qu'il s'était appuyer sur le mur et avait croisé les bras en observant le couple sur le croquis.

_ Elle a aussi vue Aang ! Avoua Edward alors que tous les présents se retournèrent vers lui, choquer parce qu'il venait de leur avouer.

_ Aang ! Elle a vus Aang ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a vus d'autre ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir ce qu'Edward avait vus dans la vision de Susan.

Alors il leur rapporta tout ce dont il avait vus dans l'esprit de Susan pendant que tous les autres réfléchissaient à ce que cette vision pouvait signifier d'autre, que la mort que Percy et Bella aurait à la fin avant qu'Edward demande beaucoup plus de précision sur les marques que les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient aux poignets droit.

_ Pour une raison que j'ignore complètement, Hadès ne voulait pas que nous vivons tous les deux jusqu'à nos dix huit ans alors il nous a donné un an à vivre ! Les douze écailles rouge du serpent va virer au noir à chaque fois qu'un mois s'écoulera, et le jour de nos dix-sept ans, nous mourrons tous les deux expliqua simplement Bella sur la signification de cette malédiction.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça ? Pourquoi vous ? Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dis ? Demanda Katara ne voulant pas croire une seule seconde qu'ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'un an à vivre, alors qu'Hadès les avait prévenus avant de les maudire et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlés.

_ Et pourquoi est ce qu'on en aurait parlé ? Nous n'avions que onze ans à l'époque et nous ne voulions pas nous ressasser de telle souvenir, alors que nous avions fuis New York dans un unique bute ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on vous l'aurait dis ? Demanda Percy voulant connaitre la raison pour laquelle les autres pensaient qu'ils les auraient tenus au courant.

_ Vous auriez pus nous le dire ? Et …

_ Et quoi ! Dis-nous Alice ? Tu penses que nous n'avons jamais fais de recherche ces cinq dernières années pour savoir si nous aurions une possibilité d'y survivre ? Il n'y en a aucune Alice ! Il n'existe aucune façon de stopper une malédiction que de tuer celui qui l'a lancé ! Et Hadès est un dieu, il est invulnérable, on ne peut le tuer ! Il a gagné ! Il nous a eux ! S'exclama Bella coupant les protestations de la jeune Cullen, sachant pertinemment que les autres allaient tentés de les sauver, ou encore de trouver une solution.

_ Et tu es prête à abandonner la vie ? Tu ne vas pas te défendre pour vivre ? Demanda Edward étonné et choquer des dires de Bella, comme de tous alors que Percy avait levé la tête au ciel et observait le plafond, ne voulant pas une seconde écouter la conversation qu'il savait inévitable avec tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers temps.

_ J'aurais mille fois préférer qu'il nous tue quand il en avait encore l'occasion il y a cinq ans ! Déclara simplement Bella avant de se lever de sa place pour ensuite marcher dans le couloir, sous les yeux exorbiter des autres, surpris et étonnés de ce qu'elle venait de dire alors qu'elle entendait le hululement inquiet de sa louve dans sa tête pour ces dires.

_ T'es pas sérieuse Bella ! Tu ne vas pas…

_ Foutez lui la paix, bordel de merde ! S'exclama Percy en se relevant de son siège et en fusillant du regard Jacob pour qu'ils se taisent et les autres avec, alors qu'Edward était bien trop choquer par les paroles de sa compagne pour dire quoi que se soit, tout en ne l'ayant pas un seul instant quitter du regard.

_ Mais Percy…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Lucy ! Foutez nous la paix ! Ordonna Percy en fusillant tout le monde du regard, leur faisant comprendre de ne pas s'emmêler de cette histoire et qu'il entendait le rugissement de son lion dans sa tête, alors qu'il resta debout dans le couloir en observant sa sœur appuyer un peu plus loin contre le mur, et leur tournant le dos.

_ Laissez tous tomber ! Ce n'est pas le moment de les emmerder avec ça ! On a mieux à faire ! Ordonna Peter en se rapprochant de leur groupe avec Susan qui tenait le croquis dans ces mains.

_ Voici les deux personnes qui vont nous poser des problèmes ! Je les ais dessinés pour savoir si quelqu'un les avait déjà vus ! Avoua Susan tout en confiant le croquis à Percy pensant qu'elle pourrait lui faire changer de sujet, mais elle se détrompa très vite.

Prenant le croquis, Percy regarda un instant Susan avant de reporter son regard sur le croquis et d'enfin parler :

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule Susan ! Tu te fous vraiment de moi, dis-moi ? Demanda Percy alors que la panique commençait à apparaitre dans ces yeux et sur les traits de son visage, tout en entendant mentalement le rugissement inquiet d'Aslan dans sa tête.

_ Non ! Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Percy ? Demanda Susan inquiète.

_ C'est eux que tu as vus dans sa vision Edward ? Demanda Percy en montrant le croquis à ce dernier, voulant avoir la confirmation du télépathe de la famille Cullen alors que ce dernier reconnaissait sans mal les deux visages sur la feuille de papier.

_ Oui ! C'est bien eux que j'ai vus dans sa vision, pourquoi ? Qui sont ces personnes Percy ? Demanda Edward inquiet.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Percy ? Demanda Bella inquiète en se rapprochant de son frère alors que lui, avait replongé son regard sur les deux portraits inquiets alors que des phrases remontaient de sa mémoire.

_ _Les malheurs du passé reviendront,_

_Les problèmes recommenceront, _

_Le sort est scellé._ Pourquoi je n'ais pas saisis ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Mais quel crétin je suis ? S'énerva Percy en se frappant le front tout en se remémorant les premières paroles de la prophétie de Susan plus tôt dans la soirée.

_ Percy ? Demanda Bella inquiète avant qu'elle n'est pour toute réponse que son frère lui confit le fameux croquis, pour qu'elle puisse y jeter un coup d'œil et qu'elle vienne à blanchir en l'observant à vue d'œil.

_ Quoi ! Qui sont ces personnes bon sang ? Demanda Edward n'en pouvant plus de ces barrières mentales autour des pensées des deux enfants de Poséidon, n'arrivant guère à lire en eux pour connaitre la réponse.

_ Hormis Hadès ! Ces deux là sont nos pires cauchemards ! Avoua simplement Percy dans une voix basse et dangereuse, tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux sa sœur du regard qui avait toujours le regard fixer sur les portraits.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Peter voulant connaitre comme tous la réponse à l'identité de ces deux « inconnus ».

_ Susan vient de dessiner les portraits de ce bon vieux Gaby-Pue-Grave et de Mme Dodds ! Alias l'ex-mari-et-beau-père de ma mère, et l'apparence humaine de la plus forte Furie d'Hadès ! Expliqua Percy sur l'identité de ces personnes alors que les autres semblaient étonnés de l'annonce qu'il venait de faire.

_ «_Les malheurs du passé reviendront,_

_Les problèmes recommenceront, _

_Le sort est scellé._

_Le dieu de la Mort est de retour,_

_Le combat commencera,_

_La promesse est tenue._

_Ils viendront de l'Est,_

_Pour maudire l'Ouest._

_Du sceau maudit,_

_La malédiction débutera. _» Il faut croire qu'Hadès s'amuse beaucoup à réunir toute la panoplie des pires méchants qui existent dans notre passé, pour revenir les mettre devant notre nez et s'amuser à nous tourmenter pour notre dernière année à vivre ! Cracha avec véhémence Bella alors qu'elle déchirait le croquis et en faisait des confettis pour essayer de se contrôler.

Mais tout le monde voyait bien que ces yeux bleus océan étaient belles et biens entrain de virer aux noirs ébène, et que les Cullen et Quileutes pouvaient sans aucune difficulté ressentir les émotions négatives se dégageant de Bella : de la haine, de la colère, de la rage et de la rancœur !

_ Bella ! Bella, regarde-moi ! Ordonna Percy en attrapant le visage de sa sœur et en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa sœur, ou brillait les côtés négatifs de cette dernière : Ils ne s'approcheront pas de nous ! « Il » ne s'approchera jamais de toi ! Lui promit-il.

_ Tu crois que j'ai encore peur de cette enfoirée Percy ? Je vais le tuer ! Je vais tuer ce fils de salaud et je vais le …

_ Non ! Non Bella, tu ne vas strictement rien faire d'accord ! Edward ! Tu vas ramener Bella à la maison et la faire dormir ! Même si elle ne veut pas, forces-là à dormir, fatigues-là à fond de n'importe qu'elle façon qu'il le faut et qu'elle dorme ! Ordonna Percy en se tournant vers Edward alors qu'il continuait de maintenir sa sœur par les bras.

_ Hors de question que je dorme ou que je…

Mais elle ne put jamais finir ces protestations que Percy lui avait pincé une partie de l'épaule, juste sous la nuque de Bella avant qu'elle ne s'effondre inconsciente dans ces bras, alors qu'Edward se précipita sur elle.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as…

_ Calmes-toi Edward ! Elle va bien, je l'ai simplement assommé pour quelques minutes seulement, c'est la technique avec les nerfs qu'on a tous les deux appris ! Il le fallait sinon ca aurait finis par ramener… enfin, on aurait été dans les emmerdes pas possible ! Tu devrais te dépêcher de la ramener à la maison, je vais me charger de toute cette pagaille ! Déclara Percy en se frottant le visage de ces deux mains pendant qu'Edward attrapait Bella dans ces bras et quittait l'hôpital, obéissant à son ordre alors que tous les autres l'observaient.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Demanda Seth qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, préférant écouter que de parler, posant la question que tous se posait en ce moment même.

_ Rien ! Je vais aller accueillir chaleureusement nos deux invités et leurs donner un billet gratuit pour quitter la ville ! Avoua Percy d'une façon plutôt dangereux alors que son regard passa du bleu au noir, prouvant aux autres à quel point cette histoire allait vraiment mal finir.

_ Je t'accompagne ! Prévena Peter en suivant ce dernier alors que Jacob se leva de sa place à son tour.

_ Moi aussi ! Annonça Jacob en les suivant tous les deux alors que les autres dans la salle d'attente, leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance.

_ Ou est ce que tu les as vus Susan ? Demanda Percy à cette dernière qui les accompagnait jusqu'au porte de l'hopital.

_ La dernière maison à gauche à l'entrée de la ville ! C'est là qu'ils se sont tous les deux installés ! Bonne chance ! Souhaita Susan en leur donnant les coordonnées exactes, pour ensuite embrasser Peter pour ensuite le laisser partir, suivant les deux autres.

En arrivant sur le parking, ils purent tous les trois constater que la voiture d'Edward était déjà partis avec Bella et Luna alors que les autres Cullen et Dénali, ainsi que les autres Quileutes étaient à côté de leurs voitures et les observèrent, auprès des autres Jackson qui venaient d'arriver pendant qu'Aslan n'avait pas bougé de sa place auprès de l'entrée de l'hopital.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Edward a ramené Bella à la maison et vous ? Vous allez ou ? Demanda Emmett en observant les deux Jackson et le Quileute.

_ On va aller virer deux énergumènes de la ville à coup de pied aux fesses ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux en faire partis ? Demanda Percy en observant ce dernier alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son pick-up garer sur le parking, vite suivis par Aslan qui n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

_ On va s'occuper de la Furie et de l'ex-beau-père des jumeaux qui sont venus nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Expliqua en résumé Peter en se dirigeant lui aussi vers son 4x4 humer, alors que les autres Jackson se regardèrent.

_ On vient avec vous ! Annonça Harry en se désignant lui et Ron qui se dirigèrent vers son véhicule à lui, alors que les parents Jackson leur demandait d'être prudent dans leur « mission ».

_ Je veux être de la casse, moi ! Souria Emmett en rejoignant Peter dans son pick-up avec Jasper alors que Jacob était montée dans le véhicule de Percy, après que ce dernier avait fais monter son lion à l'arrière et de monter du côté conducteur.

Et avant que les autres adultes n'aient pus demander plus de renseignements sur l'affaire, les trois véhicules des Jackson quittèrent le parking de l'hôpital et foncèrent droit vers les coordonnées que la fille d'Apollon leur avait données.

La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, était son frère lui pinçant la nuque avant le noir totale !

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut sans peine le plafond du lit à baldaquin d'Edward dans la chambre de ce dernier, alors que celui-ci se trouvait assis à côté d'elle, la veste retirer et n'ayant gardé que sa chemise et son pantalon pendant que Luna était allongée sur le sofa, coucher le regard poser sur son ami et son copain.

_ Tout va bien Bella ? Demanda Edward alors que cette dernière se redressait en se massant la nuque, ayant toujours sa robe et le voile bleu et que sa coiffure avait été défaite.

_ Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce… Percy m'a assommé c'est ça ? Demanda Bella en se souvenant très bien du geste de son frère sur elle, l'ayant sans nul doute assommé pour l'empêcher de le suivre.

_ Oui ! Il le fallait Bella, tu étais sur le point de commettre un meurtre ! Se rappela Edward sans aucune difficulté des paroles qu'elle avait tenue un peu plus tôt. Tu peux m'expliquer ? Lui demanda-t'il voulant savoir ce qui lui avait pris d'agir de la sorte.

_ Y a rien à dire ! Reste en dehors de cette histoire Edward ! Je vais aller lui faire la peau à ce type ! Annonça simplement Bella en retirant sa broche de son épaule et le voile bleu avec, le posant sur le lit alors qu'elle se relevait en retirant ces chaussures par la même occasion.

Mais Bella n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte de la chambre que celle-ci se ferma, avec Edward qui lui barrait le chemin de son corps faisant grogner Bella avant qu'elle ne se diriger vers les baies vitrer pour sortir par là, mais Edward les ferma aussi et se plaça devant elle pour être sur qu'elle arrêtait son cirque alors que Luna n'avait pas une seule seconde bouger de sa place, laissant au Cullen d'agir et de s'occuper de stopper la jeune Jackson.

Sauf que cette dernière semblait des plus remonter parce qu'elle désirait vraiment sortir de cette pièce, utilisant la force si elle le devait mais Edward n'était pas de cette avis.

Attrapant Bella par la taille avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de nouveau, il la fit allonger de force sur le lit et se plaça sur elle pour lui éviter de s'en défaire.

_ Bordel Edward ! Fais pas chier et laisse-moi ! Ordonna Bella en essayant de se défaire de sa poigne mais Edward plaça ces mains au dessus de sa tête avec les siens alors qu'il bloqua ces jambes avec les siens, pour ainsi l'empêcher de se défaire de sa poigne.

_ Non Bella ! Tu me dis pour quelle raison et je te lâcherais ! Promit Edward voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Ne me fais pas rire Edward ! Si tu m'as ramené ici c'est que tu avais ordre de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle, alors me lâcher je ne crois pas que se sera le cas ! Grogna Bella à son encontre, ne le croyant pas une seule seconde sur ce coup là.

_ Bella, s'il te plait ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a je t'en conjure ? Demanda Edward suppliant alors qu'il posa son nez dans la nuque de Bella et déposa des baisers sur sa gorge pour la détendre.

Et il y réussit bien qu'elle était toujours énervée et sur les nerfs, Bella se laissa faire tout de même alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_ Il m'a volé ma vie et ma mère, voila pourquoi je veux sa peau à cette enfoirée ! Maintenant tu me lâches oui ou non ? Demanda Bella toujours énervée bien qu'elle se retenait de gémir sous les caresses qu'il était entrain de lui prodiguer pour tenter de la calmer.

_ Je ne comprends pas ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant vraiment pas les paroles de Bella alors que cette dernière avait détournée la tête, ne voulant plus en parler. Tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie quand le passé est du passé ? Demanda simplement Bella alors qu'Edward comprit qu'elle ne dirait plus rien d'autre, et souffla un bon coup avant de se dégager du corps de son aimée pour s'allonger à ces côtés, alors que Bella se redressa et resta sagement assise, jouant avec un morceau de sa robe.

Se redressant à son tour, Edward finit par enrouler ces bras autour de Bella en l'attirant à lui avant de poser son nez dans ces cheveux, tout en inspirant son odeur faisant frémir la jeune fille qui avait déposer ces mains sur ces bras et avait fermé les yeux, acceptant cette embrassade alors que Luna, toujours allongée sur le sofa, se mettait à « ronronner » comme une locomotive.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé Edward, mais je ne peux pas ! Tout en sachant quand parler cela pourrait me ramener de mauvais souvenir en mémoire, et que je pourrais aussi te faire du mal sans le vouloir ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Avoua Bella s'excusant de ne pouvoir rien lui dire alors qu'elle tentait en vain de retenir ces larmes et qu'elle se lovait encore plus dans les bras d'Edward, comme pour se rassurer qu'il était là avec elle.

_ Comment pourrais-tu me faire du mal ? Demanda Edward obligeant Bella à se tourner vers lui et posant ces mains sur ces joues, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_ Pas moi ! Mais elle… elle, elle le pourrait et elle me terrifie ! Je n'ais jamais réussi à avoir le dessus sur elle quand elle prenait le contrôle ! Je sais qu'elle a blessé beaucoup de personne dont Percy et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si elle venait à te faire du mal ! Alors s'il te plait ne m'en demande pas d'avantage, s'il te plait ! Supplia Bella en baissant la tête tout en bouchant ces oreilles de ces mains, et en finissant par la déposer sur sa poitrine, ne voulant plus le regarder, comme si de son regard elle avait peur de lui faire du mal.

_ De quel genre de pouvoir tu parles Bella ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant rien à ces dires, mais il en avait saisis une chose : ce « pouvoir » l'effrayait plus que tout et elle l'avait développé avant même de savoir qu'elle était la fille de Poséidon. S'il te plait Bella, de quoi tu parles exactement ? Lui demanda-t'il en essayant de l'obliger à le regarder.

_ Non Edward ! Ne m'oblige pas ! Je ne dois pas… je ne dois pas la laisser ! Laisse-moi ! Cria Bella en repoussant Edward, le faisant tomber de son lit alors qu'elle s'était empressée de se lever, en se tenant la tête, comme près à se l'arracher alors que Luna avait sauté du sofa et faisait face à son amie en se mettant à grogner dangereusement, inquiétant le jeune Cullen de plus en plus.

_ Bella ! Qu'est ce que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se stoppa alors que son corps ne lui obéissait plus, comme si une force le bloquait entièrement avant de couper le son de sa voix quand une douleur insoutenable parcourus tout ces membres, comme de l'eau bouillante qui l'ébouillanter depuis l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il était écroulé au sol de douleur, il pouvait nettement entendre le grognement de Luna avant ces gémissements de douleur pour très vite voir que cette dernière aussi, était écroulée au sol et son corps semblait être pris de convulsion qui la faisait souffrir le martyr, et une voix glaciale retentit enfin dans la pièce.

_ Je croyais qu'elle vous avait dis de ne pas vous emmêler tous les deux ? Demanda cette étrange voix dangereuse.

Relevant difficilement de la tête, Edward put voir Bella s'approcher de lui mais constata très vite que ce n'était pas elle ! Pas vraiment !

Sa peau de porcelaine avait viré au blanc cadavérique et ces yeux d'un bleu océan avait viré à un bleu nuit, alors que tout le fond blanc de son œil était devenu rouge comme si les vaisseaux sanguins avaient tous exploser dans ces yeux lui donnant un regard effrayant avec cette haine et cette rage qui se lisaient dans ces yeux, et le sourire machiavélique qu'elle avait aux lèvres.

S'agenouillant en face d'Edward, qui ne pouvait toujours plus bouger tout comme Luna il put rien faire quand Bella, ou la chose qui la contrôlait, lui pris le menton dans son pouce et son index, l'obligeant à la regarder alors qu'elle l'observait sous toute les coutures.

_ Je dois bien avouer que cette chère Bella à bon gout ! Mais si elle venait un peu à te lasser, tu pourras toujours me demander, je n'ai rien envers un homme avec du sang sur les mains ! Souria cette dernière à l'encontre d'Edward.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et ou est Bella ? Demanda Edward à cette dernière voulant à tout prix savoir à quoi il avait à faire.

_ Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour elle mon chou ! Bella est toujours là, mais j'ai pris le dessus sur elle cette fois-ci, sa faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas sortis ! Mon nom est Serena et je vais aller me charger moi-même de cet abruti de Gaby et de sa copine de Furie par la même occasion, et… ARRETE ! Cria la voix de Bella mettant fin au monologue de na dénommer « Serena », alors qu'elle porta ces mains à ces tempes en se relevant, lâchant ainsi la pression que « l'autre » exerçait sur Edward et Luna, les libérant de son emprise.

Parvenant à se redresser cette fois, bien qu'il préféra rester assis par terre à cause de ces muscles qui lui hurlait de douleur comme Luna Edward regarda sa compagne se calmer avant de rouvrir les yeux et de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, pour qu'ensuite les larmes ne se mettent à couler de ces yeux.

_ Elle t'a touchée ! « Elle » vous a touchée ! Je n'ai pas pus… je suis désolée ! Sincèrement désolée ! S'excusa en pleure Bella avant qu'elle n'essaya de s'enfuir mais encore une fois Edward l'attrapa encore une fois dans ces bras.

_ Chut Bella ! Ca va aller maintenant ! Je suis là, je vais veiller sur toi et elle ne réapparaitra plus jamais ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Promit Edward la serrant contre lui tout en caressant ces cheveux alors que Luna appuya ces dires dans un grondement animal, n'ayant vraiment pas apprécié de se faire « malmener » par cette « garce ».

Alors qu'il continuait de calmer Bella dans ces bras, tout en ayant finis par se rallonger dans leur lit et que Luna s'était de nouveau installer sur le sofa Edward repensa à ce que Percy avait dis plus tôt après avoir « assommé » sa sœur : _« Il le fallait sinon ca aurait finis par ramener… enfin, on aurait été dans les emmerdes pas possible ! »_ donc Percy était au courant !

Raison pour laquelle il avait préférée de loin « d'assommer » sa sœur que de la laisser s'énerver pour se calmer d'elle-même ! Il savait ce qu'elle retenait en elle et Edward se demandait si cette « Serena » avait déjà utilisé ce « pouvoir » sur lui, quand il se remémora les paroles inquiètes de Bella : _« Pas moi ! Mais elle… elle, elle le pourrait et elle me terrifie ! Je n'ais jamais réussi à avoir le dessus sur elle quand elle prenait le contrôle ! Je sais qu'elle a blessé beaucoup de personne dont Percy et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si elle venait à te faire du mal ! Alors s'il te plait ne m'en demande pas d'avantage, s'il te plait ! »._

Bella était incapable de contrôler cette « chose » !

_ Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée… Continua de s'excuser Bella alors qu'Edward la fit taire en déposant ces lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser doux et tendre.

Quand Edward dut se séparer de Bella pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau, il ne la lâcha pas d'une seule seconde en entourant sa taille de ces bras, et déposant son front contre le sien, en la regardant avec amour.

_ Je serais toujours là Bella ! Je ne te quitterais jamais même pour cela ! Je t'aime ! Déclara Edward amoureusement en le lui promettant alors qu'il lui prit sa main gauche pour la poser sur sa poitrine, et caresser la bague de promesse à son annulaire.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ! Souria Bella amoureusement avant de refondre sur la bouche d'Edward pour demander un autre baiser, que ce dernier ne le lui refusa pas.

Et alors qu'ils se rallongeaient tous les deux dans le lit, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire quand Luna se mit à grogner avant de quitter la chambre pour aller dormir dans le salon, leur laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité dans leur chambre.

S'il y a bien une chose auquel Percy ne s'attendait pas, ce n'était surement pas à celle-là !

Avec les coordonnés que leur avait donné Susan, ils avaient facilement trouvé le manoir dans lequel vivait les deux « personnes » qu'ils voulaient trouver, et garant les trois véhicules qu'ils avaient pris Percy descendit le premier, tout en ayant fais descendre Aslan de son pick-up et se dirigea avec lui, en vitesse sur la porte d'entrée du manoir, alors que les autres le suivirent très vite avant que le fils de Poséidon ne fasse un massacre devant tout le voisinage.

_ Eh Percy ! Du calme mon vieux ! Ne va pas non plus faire tout sauter devant tout le monde, parce que nous ne sommes pas seul dans les parages ! Stoppa Peter en arrêtant Percy alors qu'Aslan en fit de même, et en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, pour voir que malgré qu'il soit plus de minuit passé, certaines personnes étaient encore debout dans les maisons voisines, avec les lumières allumés.

Mais avant que Percy n'ait pus répliquer quoi que se soit, la porte d'entrée de la maison en question s'ouvrit, laissant passer Mme Dodds en tenue de nuit alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le fils de Poséidon, tout en lui souriant cyniquement.

_ Bonjour mon chou ! Comme on se retrouve ! Souria Mme Dodds alias la Furie alors qu'elle croisait les bras, tout en détaillant tous ceux qui avait accompagnés Percy pour lui faire face, tout en observant le lion à ces côtés.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Furie ? Et avec l'autre crétin par la même occasion ! Demanda d'une voix dangereuse Percy en fusillant cette dernière du regard en écho au grognement menaçant de son lion, pour la détourner de son attention des autres qui l'avaient suivi ainsi que le regard insistant qu'elle avait sur Aslan.

_ Je suis bien sur venus donner mes services de professeur d'anglais remplaçante au lycée de Forks, cela te gêne-t'il ? Après tout, toi et ta sœur aviez été de très bons élèves au collège ! Rappela Mme Dodds souriante alors que sa remarque fit encore plus grogner Percy et Aslan par ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout comme les autres par la même occasion.

Cette dernière allait enseigner dans un lycée ou les plus jeunes Jackson se trouvaient, en sachant aussi que c'était là qu'enseignaient aussi Percy et Bella, et que cela allait vraiment dégénérer quand sa sœur allait le savoir comme tous les autres Jackson quand ils finiraient par être au courant de la situation.

_ Et vous allez en faire quoi de l'autre ? Demanda Percy voulant savoir qu'elle était le rôle de Gaby-Pue-Grave dans l'histoire.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question toi-même ? Demanda Mme Dodds en se retournant vers la porte de chez elle alors que son « colocataire » sortait de la maison à son tour, s'appuyant sur la porte du perron et en croisant les bras, en observant les demi-dieux, Cullen et Quileute présent.

_ Bonjour à toi mon cher neveu ! Salua Gaby-Pue-Grave à l'intention de Percy, figeant ce dernier alors que tous les autres furent choqués par une telle salutation de celui-ci au fils de Poséidon.

Parce que contrairement aux souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, ce dernier était bien plus propre et habiller qu'avant, portant une chemise propre et un pantalon sombre alors que ces yeux brillaient d'un éclat plus rouge que bleu la couleur de ces prunelles couleur que le fils de Poséidon reconnaissait sans peine alors que son lion était entrain de se courber, dressant les poils de son échine et montrant ces dents par la même occasion , reflétant les mêmes émotions qu'ils se dégageaient de son ami.

_ T'a un sacrée culot de te ramener tes fesses ici ! Tu ferais mieux de…

_ Peter ! Murmura Percy à l'attention de ce dernier mais il ne l'entendit point, trop concentrer dans ces menaces.

_ … quitter Forks avant de nous donner une vraie raison de te botter ton derrière à toi et à ta copine de Furie, parce que…

_ Peter ! Cria Percy pour se faire entendre de ce dernier le faisant sursauter lui et tous les autres autour de lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'arrêtait ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers ce dernier et son lion, voulant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, finissant ainsi par remarquer qu'Aslan était dans une position défensive malgré le fait qu'il montrait les dents.

_ Ce n'est pas Gaby ! Avoua Percy ne quittant pas des yeux ce dernier du regard, le gardant en vue, craignant par-dessus tout de ces « répliques » alors que son lion s'était placé devant lui, se plaçant comme une barrière de protection.

_ Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Emmett et Jacob surpris.

_ Comment ça ce n'est pas lui ? Demandèrent Harry et Ron en chœur, reconnaissant les portraits que Susan leur avait renvoyé sur leurs portables, pour connaitre le visage de leurs « futurs » adversaires.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Jasper alors que Peter était bien trop choquer parce qu'il venait de dire, pour dire quoi que se soit à son annonce.

_ Que ce n'est pas lui ! Enfin… si c'est le corps de Gaby sa ne fait aucun doute mais ce n'est pas lui qui le contrôle ! Déclara Percy encore sous le choc parce qu'il savait parfaitement que la voix qu'il avait entendu n'était pas celle de Gaby, mais celle d'un autre qu'il connaissait bien aussi.

_ Alors qui est ce qui a le contrôle ? Demanda Ron ne comprenant plus rien en remarquant à son tour la position défensive d'Aslan, bien qu'il voyait que Peter pâlissait à vue d'œil comme Harry qui avait saisi quelque chose, alors que leurs regards ne cessaient de se porter sur la Furie et sur l'ex-beau-père des enfants de Poséidon.

_ C'est Hadès que nous avons en face de nous ! Déclara simplement Percy en voyant le même sourire machiavélique que le dieu des morts leur faisait, alors que ces prunelles avaient revirés au rouge feu, prouvant aux autres de la véracité de la déclaration du fils de Poséidon faisant encore plus grogner Aslan qui voyait à présent lui aussi le dieu des morts en face de lui qu'un simple mortel.

Ils avaient en face d'eux l'esprit d'Hadès dans le corps de Gaby !

Tous les autres encore choquer de cette « découverte » avaient les yeux grands ouverts comme leurs bouches d'ailleurs, et regardait Gaby, enfin plutôt Hadès, surpris d'une telle chose alors que celui-ci et Percy ne s'étaient pas un seul instant quitté des yeux, et qu'Aslan avait gardé sa position entre son ami et l'ennemi.

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ton oncle préféré Percy ! Souria Hadès à travers Gaby faisant rire Mme Dodds alias la Furie, alors que tous les autres fusillaient du regard le dieu de la mort, trouvant qu'il était vraiment gonflé de lui dire un truc pareil. Et je voix que ton père t'a offert un sacré lion comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je présume que ce n'est pas sa taille originel et que ta sœur en possède un aussi ? Demanda-t'il en observant le lion devant son neveu.

_ Mon oncle préféré ? C'est vrai qu'entre toi qui nous as maudit moi et ma sœur pour qu'on meure à nos dix-sept ans, et Zeus qui peut nous foudroyer si nous mettons un nez dans son domaine ! Je crois bien que oui tu peux te considérer comme « l'oncle préféré » puisqu'au moins toi tu as le cran de venir nous affronter en face ! Mais remarque, moi et Bella nous sommes tes seules neveux, puisque tu as envoyé tes sbires éliminer Thalia ! Répliqua Percy à son encontre en le foudroyant du regard pour ces dires et surtout en lui rappelant de la mort de la fille de Zeus, et qu'il était le responsable de cette boucherie : Et tu as bien deviné pour ce qui est d'Aslan et de n'animal de compagnie de ma sœur, sinon pourquoi tu utilises son corps et tu ne viens pas toi-même ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux de savoir pour qu'elle raison Hadès n'était pas venu en personne, préférant utiliser le corps d'un autre que le sien.

_ Parce que nous les dieux ne pouvons pas agir directement du à notre promesse sur la loi, disant qu'aucun dieu ne doit avoir de contact direct avec les demi-dieux ! Bien sur, vos deux cadeaux ont dus être apportés par Hermès, donc cela est pris comme une mission et il a dus prendre aussi l'occasion de pouvoir causer avec son fils, espérons pour lui que son père Zeus ne soient pas mis au courant ou il aura de vrai problème ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas si je prends le corps d'un autre pour venir moi-même vous voir, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Demanda Hadès en ouvrant les bras comme pour une invitation à venir dans ces bras.

_ J'aurais préféré que vous vous absteniez de le faire ! Vous lui donnez ainsi une véritable raison de réapparaitre et de foutre un bordel pareille ! Grogna Percy en se frottant le visage alors qu'Aslan le regarda grognant lui aussi, sachant que les deux présences de ces derniers, ou plutôt les « trois » présences, comptant la Furie, le « corps » de Gaby et « l'esprit » d'Hadès, allaient poser problème.

Son annonce était incompréhensible pour les autres, comme pour Hadès et la Furie qui ne voyaient pas de qui le fils de Poséidon mentionnait et que cette personne en question allait «réapparaitre et de foutre un bordel pareille » ? Aller savoir ce qu'il entendait par là !

_ Quoi qu'il en soit ! J'ai aussi postulé pour la place vacante de professeur d'histoire au lycée, donc nous allons, moi et notre chère Mme Dodds, vos collègues de travail ! Souria simplement Hadès à ces derniers faisant encore plus grogner et enrager les autres.

Parce que non seulement ils allaient devoir supporter Mme Dodds alias la Furie comme professeur, mais aussi Gaby alias Hadès, dieu des enfers dans l'enceinte du lycée c'était sur et certains cette histoire allait être un véritable carnage avant la fin de l'année.

_ Vous allez amèrement le…

_ Arrêtes Peter ! Même si moi aussi j'ai envie de lui dire ma façon de penser, Hadès a toujours été connus pour être rancunier alors ne le tente pas, Peter ! Pas besoin d'avoir d'autre personne dans la famille avec nos problèmes à moi et à Bella ! Ca ne concerne que nous deux et Hadès ! Arrêta Percy à Peter ne voulant pas que lui ou qui que se soit d'autre de la famille ne se mêle à cette histoire, surtout qu'il ne désirait pas qu'un autre membre de la famille ou que leurs amis se retrouvent à leurs tours maudis par Hadès alors qu'Aslan s'était mis devant le fils d'Arès pour l'empêcher de continuer son avancer vers le dieu.

_ C'est une sage décision Percy que tu as eu, puisque je ne suis venus que pour toi et Bella, et seulement vous ! Pas besoin d'entrainer plus de personne de la famille dans ce conflit, tu ne crois pas Peter ? Demanda Hadès en se tournant vers ce dernier, en s'adressant à lui parce qu'il savait que c'était l'ainé des Jackson qui lui en voulait le plus aussi.

Puisque c'était sur ordre d'Hadès que Peter avait perdus ces deux frères aînés quand ces derniers avaient tentés de protéger Thalia contre ces sbires.

_ Peter ? Demanda Percy à ce dernier lui montrant bien dans sa façon de le regarder, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en emmêle avec les autres, qu'il le laisse avec sa sœur s'occuper d'Hadès eux-mêmes.

Comprenant son message, Peter souffla d'énervement en essayant de se calmer tout en caressant Aslan au passage pour le remercier de l'avoir stoppé dans son avancer, avant de se retourner vers Hadès et de le lui dire en face :

_ Ce n'est que partie remise ! Promit Peter à ce dernier.

_ Et je t'attendrais donc fils d'Arès ! Accepta Hadès en souriant à ce dernier, acceptant son défi : Sinon les enfants, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nuit et on se verra demain au lycée ! Les salua-t'il avant de retourner chez lui avec la Furie qui s'empressa de le suivre, en lançant des baisers de ces doigts.

A ces gestes, les autres eurent envie de vomir alors que Percy leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner auprès d'eux avec Aslan, et de les obliger à repartir dans l'autre sens vers leurs véhicules, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner le plus possible de cette « maison ».

_ Mais… qu'est ce qui t'a pris Percy ? Demanda Jacob voulant savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas agis, même s'il avait finis par comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre le dieu des enfers sur le dos.

_ J'aurais très bien pus m'attaquer à Hadès et à la Furie ! Mais je n'aurais fais que tuer Gaby, qui est certes un pourris mais je ne vois pas pouquoi je me salirais les mains pour lui quand à la Furie elle finirait par revenir et Hadès ne peut mourir puisqu'il est immortel et que c'est un dieu ! Alors à part le mettre en colère et qu'il se venge sur ma famille et mes proches, pas question ! Répliqua Percy en expliquant à ce dernier pourquoi il n'avait pas agis, alors qu'Aslan gronda envers ce dernier lui prouvant qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus dire de « conneries » pareil.

_ Sinon tu peux nous expliquer c'était qui le « elle » dont tu avais peur que cette « personne » foute un bordel ? Demanda Jasper toujours aussi curieux de savoir de qui Percy avait mentionné tout à l'heure.

_ Oh crois-moi Jasper ! Prit le ciel pour que ce « elle » ne réapparaisse jamais parce que saches-ceci, c'est une vraie garce ! Avoua Percy sombrement en ouvrant la portière arrière de son pick-up pour laisser entrer Aslan à l'intérieur, et d'ensuite se tourner vers les autres : Je vais retourner chez moi et me changer, ainsi que pour me reposer un peu et je reviendrais à l'hôpital ! Leur prévena-t'il en montant enfin dans son véhicule alors que Peter s'approcha de lui.

_ On se revoit plus tard dans ce cas ! Accepta Peter en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule avant de le laisser partir et c'est ce que fit ce dernier, alors qu'il se chargea de ramener les Cullen pendant qu'Harry et Ron s'occupèrent de ramener Jacob chez lui.

Cela faisait un petit moment que le soleil s'était de nouveau relever en ce 14 septembre et que le jour se faisait de plus en plus présent, mais son portable sur sa table de chevet n'avait point encore sonné, donc il pouvait encore flemmarder au lit.

Et se retournant du côté droit du lit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa compagne, toujours endormis sur le dos, les draps remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine, sa tête tourner vers lui alors que ces longs cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller sa Bella dormait toujours paisiblement depuis déjà trois heures.

Son réveil indiquait déjà 10 heures passer, ce qui voulait dire que ca faisait déjà plus de dix heures que la mère de sa belle était toujours en salle, en attendant l'accouchement de ces deuxièmes jumeaux qui n'étaient toujours pas venus au monde parce que Carlisle lui avait promis qu'il appellerait Edward quand l'accouchement commencerait enfin.

Se plaçant de côté pour pouvoir admirer sa belle endormie, Edward ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il se rendit compte que son mouvement dans le lit, avait quelque peu réveillé Bella parce que cette dernière remua dans son sommeil et finit par changer de position.

Se tournant sur le côté vers l'intérieur du lit, donc en faisant face à son compagnon, alors que son bras gauche se replaça sous son oreiller et le droit contre sa poitrine, par-dessus le drap qui la recouvrait alors que cela soulagea Edward en remarquant qu'elle était toujours profondément endormis et se mit à souffler de soulagement, mais il sursauta à ces paroles :

_ Si ma présence te gêne tant que ça et tu me le dis Edward ? Demanda Bella dans un murmure, choquant Edward par ces paroles.

_ Détrompes-toi ma belle, je croyais t'avoir réveillée et j'ai soufflé parce que j'étais soulagé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu peux encore dormir si tu veux ? Proposa Edward en se rapprochant d'elle entourant sa taille de son bras, et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de chatouiller son nez avec le sien.

_ Et tu as l'intention de me faire dormir de force ou as-tu une autre solution pour me fatiguer ? Demanda Bella ayant toujours les yeux clos alors qu'elle souriait et que sa question paraissait plus être un défi qu'une demande.

_ Et qu'est ce que tu as en tête exactement ? Demanda Edward souriant en se rapprochant d'elle, lui murmurant ces paroles à son oreille faisant frémir Bella qui se lova encore plus dans les draps.

_ Tu as besoin de mon aide pour te faire un dessin, ou tu n'as pas asser d'imagination ? Demanda Bella en ouvrant enfin les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edward.

_ Oh ne t'en fais pas pour mon imagination Bella, j'en ais asser pour ce que je vais te réserver rigola Edward contre les lèvres de Bella avant de plonger pour l'embrasser.

Répondant à son baiser, Bella finit par envelopper ces bras autour du cou d'Edward alors que ce dernier fit voler les draps qui retombèrent sur eux d'eux, faisant rire la fille de Poséidon comme son compagnon alors qu'ils se laissèrent tous les deux emporter par leur amour, et oubliant encore pour un moment le monde extérieur.

Ce n'est que quand Luna vint frapper à leur porte avec ces pattes qu'ils redescendirent tous les deux sur terre, surtout quand ils entendirent un véhicule se garer devant le manoir des Cullen, Edward et Bella comprirent qu'ils avaient de la visite et qu'il s'agissait de Percy, parce qu'ils reconnaissaient tous les deux sans problème le moteur de son pick-up.

_ Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Percy et d'Aslan quelques minutes Luna, le temps qu'on arrive ? Demanda Bella à sa louve derrière la porte qui entendit sans peine sa demande, et hochant de la tête dans son lien mentale avec la fille de Poséidon, alla accueillir les deux arrivants au rez-de-chaussée.

Tout en se rhabillant tous les deux alors que Bella prit des vêtements qu'elle avait laissée dans la chambre d'Edward, juste au cas ou si elle dormait une fois chez lui sans avoir préparer de change et quand ils furent tous les deux habillés, s'étant tous les deux accordés en portant une chemise bleu et un pantalon sombre, ils rejoignirent Percy, Aslan et Luna en bas.

Rejoignant ces derniers dans le salon, ils purent très vite constater que Percy et Aslan avaient tous les deux la mine fatiguer et ils avaient vraiment l'air sur les nerfs, alors que Luna essayait de savoir ce qui se passait en interrogeant son ami lion mais comme son « maitre », Aslan ne répondit pas à ces questions, attendant comme Percy l'arriver d'Edward et de Bella.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Percy ? Tu as une mine affreuse toi et Aslan ! Vous n'avez pas dormis ou quoi ? Demanda Bella choquer de la tête qu'ils avaient tous les deux alors qu'elle connaissant sans nul doute la réponse à sa propre question.

_ C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans une glace avant de descendre Bella ? Mais au vus de ta tête tu as préférer descendre maintenant que d'aller prendre une douche ! Remarqua Percy en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Aslan se mit à ricaner, très vite suivis par Luna qui se moqua gentiment de son amie avant de se retourner vers le fils de Poséidon quand il posa une autre question : Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins depuis hier soir ?

_ Je présume que ma réponse et la même que la tienne, Percy ! Je vais allée nous faire quelque chose pour le déjeuner ! Prévena Bella alors qu'elle poussa Edward à s'asseoir, tout en essayant de lui faire passer un message dans son regard et suivit de Luna, elles quittèrent toutes les deux le salon pour la cuisine, laissant les deux garçons dans le salon.

_ C'était quoi ce regard qu'elle t'a lancée ? Il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure ? Tu as eu du mal à la retenir ? Demanda Percy inquiet parlant si bas pour pas que sa sœur et sa louve ne les entendent tous les deux discuter, alors qu'Aslan observaient l'endroit par ou la louve avait disparue avec sa « sœur », se doutant qu'elle aussi lui avait cachée quelque chose.

_ Non ! De ce côté je n'ai eu aucun problème mais c'est que…

_ Que quoi ? Demanda Percy voyant qu'Edward hésitait vraiment à en discuter avec lui alors qu'il le regardait jeter des regards inquiet en direction de la cuisine, inquiétant encore plus le fils de Poséidon.

_ J'ai… j'ai fais la rencontre de… de Serena ! Avoua dans un murmure Edward à ce dernier alors que Percy ouvrit de grand yeux sur le choque, alors qu'Aslan eut un hoquet de surprise à son annonce.

_ Quoi ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Demanda Percy inquiet mais surtout étonné et choqué.

_ Non ! Bella ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi elle voulait agir ainsi et elle avait peur, elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser « sortir » et la seconde suivante ce n'était plus Bella ! Cette fille, cette « Serena » s'est amusé à nous attaquer moi et Luna pour s'amuser, je me suis senti brûler de l'intérieur, c'était horrible ! J'avais l'impression de revivre le jour de ma transformation tellement c'était douloureux ! Comment est ce que cette « chose » est capable de faire cela ? Demanda Edward en ayant expliqué la situation à Percy alors que ce dernier semblait certes inquiet, mais aussi soulagé.

_ Elle n'a fait que bouillir l'eau en toi ! Tout le monde sait que le corps humain possède plus de 97% d'eau et cela doit être toujours le cas pour un vampire, et Serena est parvenue à les contrôler ! Mais toi et Luna vous pouvez vous estimez chanceux, qu'elle sait simplement amuser à te faire « brûler » de l'intérieur ! Prévena Percy en lui expliquant ce qu'il avait réellement ressentis pendant cette « attaque ».

_ Comment ca je peux « m'estimer » chanceux ? Demanda Edward étonné et curieux de savoir ce que cette « Serena » aurait pus lui réserver d'autre comme « attaque ».

_ Estimes-toi heureux qu'elle ne t'ait pas casser quelque chose comme je ne sais pas moi, un coude ou un poignet, ou encore briser la nuque ! Répliqua Percy en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se massait le poignet gauche, attirant l'intention d'Edward alors qu'Aslan avait posé sa tête sur son genou en se mettant à ronronner.

Alors qu'il observait son poignet, Edward se rappela des dires de Bella plusieurs heures plus tôt, sur le fait que cette « Serena » s'était déjà attaquer à des personnes, dont Percy et il fit très vite le rapprochement.

_ Elle s'est déjà attaqué à toi ? Comment ? Bella ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter ? Et c'est qui au juste cette Serena ? Demanda Edward voulant à tout prix des explications parce qu'il se doutait que Bella ne pourrait pas les lui donner, avec cette chose en elle.

_ Ecoutes moi Edward ! Dans la vie, il n'y a pas les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre, nous avons tous une partie d'ombre et de lumière en chacun d'entre nous, et Serena est la partie d'ombre en Bella ! Si tu veux tout savoir Serena se trouve être la double personnalité de Bella, son côté sombre, celui qui est prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour la préserver, même à s'en prendre à des personnes que Bella aime ! Expliqua Percy sur qui était vraiment cette « Serena ».

_ Une double personnalité ! Mais aucun autre Jackson n'est au courant pour ça ? Et depuis quand Bella a-t'elle développé une double personnalité ? Demanda Edward voulant à tout prix savoir quand sa compagne s'était crée cette autre personnalité pour se « protéger », car c'était ce dont était les « doubles ».

_ Cela remonte à longtemps Edward, à cette époque nous vivions encore à New York avec notre crétin et abruti de beau-père Gaby la seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est quand Bella avait cinq ans, elle a été victime d'un accident à cause de Gaby et elle est restée un mois dans le coma, en revenant à elle, elle a été mise sous pression et c'est là que sa double personnalité est apparue ! Au début, elle ne faisait rien de bien méchant et puis du jour au lendemain, Gaby à commencer à se casser des trucs tout seul sans rien faire ! Des poignets ou des chevilles casser, ou des genoux ou encore des coudes, et il y avait toujours un signe avant coureur qu'il allait se casser quelque chose, il ne cessait de dire qu'il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur ! Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après l'accident que j'ai compris d'une certaine façon que c'était Bella qui causait tout cela, et un soir je l'ai entendu se lever de son lit et je l'ai suivis j'ai finis par découvrir qu'elle allait dans la chambre des parents et qu'elle les faisait tous les deux « bruler » de l'intérieur, j'ai tenté de l'arrêter et elle a réussi à me briser mon poignets sans me toucher ! C'est aussi ce jour là que j'ai fais la connaissance de Serena et que nous avons compris que Bella avait développée une double personnalité ! Bien évidemment j'ai mis au courant ma mère et elle a tentée de l'aider, mais tous les psys ou psychiatre qu'elle l'a obligée à voir, on tous eux la sale habitude de se retrouver casser d'un truc même si ces derniers ne savaient jamais que c'était ma sœur ! Serena était là pour protéger Bella de Gaby, raison pour laquelle ma sœur craint tellement cette autre partie d'elle et raison aussi que lorsque nous avons quitté New York et Gaby, Serena n'est plus jamais réapparue ! Raconta Percy sur la « création » de Serena et sur sa « disparition » ces cinq dernières années.

_ Donc, elle est réapparus parce que Bella avait besoin d'elle pour affronter Gaby ? Demanda Edward voulant comprendre l'importance du rôle de cette dernière dans le combat que menait sa compagne contre son passé.

_ Saches ceci Edward, tant que Gaby sera dans les parages, Serena sera toujours présente ! Et avec les mauvaises nouvelles que j'ai apprises tout à l'heure en allant le voir, Serena va rester là pendant un bon moment ! Déclara Percy.

_ Quelles mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda la voix de Bella faisant sursauter les deux garçons et le lion dans le salon, alors qu'elle revenait dans la pièce suivit de sa louve en portant un plateau de nourriture dans ces bras.

Ayant fais des frites et des hamburgers pour eux et des grosses entrecôtes pour leur lion et louve la fille de Poséidon posa le plat sur la petite table basse et donna leurs nourritures à leurs animaux, et prenant son assiette avant de se mettre à manger attendant que son frère réponde à sa question.

_ Je vais annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles et tu parviens sans peine à manger ton assiette ? Demanda surpris Percy en observant sa sœur, les yeux éberluer de la voir manger sans peine ces frites.

_ Mauvaises nouvelles ou pas j'ai faim ! Alors ? Ces nouvelles ? Demanda Bella continuant à manger ces frites, en s'installant dans le canapé à côté d'Edward qui plaça son bras autour des épaules de cette dernière l'attirant quelque peu vers elle, en pressentant que ces « mauvaises nouvelles » allaient être difficiles à encaisser.

_ Je suis allé voir Gaby et la Furie tout à l'heure avec les autres ! Ils ont tous les deux élus domicile dans la maison à l'entrée de Forks et ils sont venus à notre rencontre devant chez eux, enfin Mme Dodds alias la Furie est venue nous « accueillir » à sa façon, on a eu une discussion et tout le tatouin qui va avec et…

_ Percy ! Viens-en au fait ? Demanda Bella coupant les explications de son frère alors qu'il s'était à son tour attaquer à son plat, et qu'Aslan à ces pieds dévoraient son repas comme Luna sous les pieds de sa « sœur » sachant pertinemment que le fils de Poséidon allait se mettre à tourner en rond pendant un bon et la faire poiroter pendant encore longtemps avant de déballer vraiment son sac.

_ Hadès contrôle le corps de Gaby ! Finit par déclarer Percy qui en était « venu au fait » comme lui avait demandé sa sœur.

_ QUOI ! S'exclama Bella surprise.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Edward étonné.

_ EH ! Tu m'as demandé d'en « venir au fait », non ? Alors je viens de le faire ! Répliqua Percy tout en prenant une bouchée de son hamburgers.

_ Comment ça « Hadès contrôle le corps de Gaby » ? Redemanda Bella voulant à tout prix qu'il lui explique comment le dieu des morts avait fais une chose pareille.

_ Tu connais la loi disant que les dieux ne doivent avoir aucun contact physique avec leurs progénitures, sinon ils en subissent les conséquences eh bien, faut croire que ce cher Hadès est trouvé un autre moyen de nous montrez sa sale face de rat, en prenant le corps d'une autre face de rat ! Et il a ramené sa copine de Mme Dodds avec lui mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Déclara Percy en soufflant un bon coup en reprenant des frites.

_ Et qu'est ce qui peut être pire que le fait qu'Hadès utilise le corps de votre ex-beau-père et qu'ils sont tous les deux ici à Forks, avec une Furie en plus ? Demanda Edward voulant bien savoir ce qu'il y avait de pire que cette « mauvaise » nouvelle.

_ Le pire ? C'est qu'ils ont tous les deux été enrôlés comme professeur remplaçant au lycée de Forks ! Avoua Percy avec fatalité.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Bella n'en croyant pas un seul instant ces oreilles d'une telle annonce.

_ J'aimerais que cela soit une plaisanterie mais ce n'est pas le cas, Hadès va s'amuser à être le prof d'histoire remplaçant et Mme Dodds va reprendre son rôle de prof d'anglaise remplaçante, et nous allons devoir les supporter comme collègue mais tous les autres vont devoir les supporter en tant que professeur ! Remarqua Percy en soufflant avec fatalité mais aussi avec énervement contre ce fichu destin qui ne cessait de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_ Non seulement Hadès nous a maudis à mourir à nos dix-sept ans mais il doit aussi venir bousiller notre dernière année ? Se demanda Bella reposant son plat sur la table basse avant de se relever pour essayer de calmer ces nerfs, qui était mis à rude épreuve.

_ Tout se passera bien Bella ! On trouvera une solution ! Promit Edward à cette dernière en s'approchant de sa compagne et en la serrant dans ces bras pour essayer de la calmer, alors que Percy posa son plat en quatrième vitesse pour se relever à son tour.

_ Edward ! Lâche-là doucement et éloignes-toi d'elle ! Ordonna Percy en se rapprochant doucement tout en levant ces mains, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas une attention agressive alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa sœur.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Percy ? Demanda Edward inquiet en voyant les dos courber d'Aslan et de Luna, diriger tous les deux vers Bella, comme attendant de répliquer au moindre faux pas, attitude qui lui rappela quelque chose qui s'était produit beaucoup plus tôt.

_ Parce que c'est Serena que tu tiens dans tes bras ! Déclara simplement Percy à ce dernier alors qu'un rire glaciale émergea de cette dernière, toujours dans les bras d'Edward qui la lâcha très vite quand il refit face aux yeux bleu et rouge d'il y a plusieurs heures.

_ Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup améliorer Percy pendant ces années pour voir que c'est moi qui est là et non Bella ! Souria Serena à l'attention de ce dernier alors qu'Edward s'était gentiment reculer, ne voulant vraiment pas retenter la « torture » qu'elle lui avait subir tout à l'heure.

_ Tu sais qu'apparaitre comme cela à tout bout de champ n'aidera pas Bella, même si tu souhaites la protéger, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle souhaite être protéger, surtout si tu t'attaques à Edward et à Luna de cette façon ! Prévena Percy à l'encontre de celle-ci.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis Percy ? Je ne peux réapparaitre que si Bella pense à moi et ça sera le cas à chaque fois que je reviendrais, et je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de ce bon vieux Gaby lorsque je le recroiserais une nouvelle fois ! Pour ce qui est d'Edward et de Luna, je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas leur faire du mal seulement voir si mon « don » était toujours fonctionnel ! Prévena Serena sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et en s'excusant de la petite séance de « torture » qu'elle avait faite sur le compagnon et l'animal de Bella.

_ En claire, vous vouliez voir si vous aviez toujours la possibilité de torturer des êtres humains ! Remarqua simplement Edward sentant qu'il n'allait pas vraiment aimer cette Serena.

_ Oh crois-moi Edward, tu préfères de loin ceci qu'à tout ce que ce salopard de Gaby a fait sur Bella et elle t'en a fait un résumé si je m'en souviens bien : _« il m'a volé ma vie et ma mère »_, ce n'est pas asser explicite pour toi ! Ou tu souhaites peut être savoir ce que cette phrase veut vraiment signifier pour Bella, et la véritable raison de ma « création » ? Demanda Serena à Edward en accentuant bien sur les guimmets avec ces doigts alors qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant quitté ce dernier des yeux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux…

_ Arrêtes cela tout de suite Serena ! C'est à Bella de lui en parler quand elle sera prête et ce n'est pas à toi de vivre la vie qu'elle mène ! Coupa Percy ne voulant pas qu'Edward posa sa question au double de sa sœur.

_ C'est sur que techniquement parlant ils ne vous restent plus qu'un an à vivre ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Serena à l'intention du fils de Poséidon en lui faisant un sourire hypocrite à son intention, faisant grogner Aslan et Luna par la même occasion.

_ Serena ! Grogna Percy à l'encontre de cette dernière, sentant qu'il allait vraiment craquer si cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de trop jouer avec le « feu ».

_ C'est bon Persée ! Je vais rentrée dans ma « cage » et laissez Bella tranquille, mais n'oubli pas mon cher, si elle a besoin de moi quand elle croisera Gaby ou Hadès, je n'hésiterais pas à venir pour leur mettre la racler ! Prévena Serena sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire si ces deux derniers, ou plutôt les deux dans un « même » corps, venait s'en prendre à elle.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Serena, je ne laisserais jamais ces types s'approcher de ma Bella ! Promit Edward à cette dernière alors qu'il était près à tout risquer pour protéger sa belle, et que son double se tourna vers lui.

_ Oh cela je le sais mon cher Edward ! Si tu as pus supporter ma torture sans le moindre bruit, tu es bien capable de protéger Bella des prochaines épreuves qu'elle subira ! Et toi aussi Luna ! Avoua Serena à leur intention tout en incluant la louve, qui n'avait pas aimé être cité en grognant, pour protéger sa sœur.

Et la seconde suivante, Serena disparut et Edward dut rattraper Bella qui avait certes repris connaissance, sans perdre un instant la faculté de ces jambes finissant par se retrouver dans les bras d'Edward qui alla très vite la poser sur le canapé à ces côtés.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que… est ce que Serena est revenus ? Elle vous a…

_ Calmes-toi Bella ! Nous avons simplement discuté calmement avec elle et elle nous a avoué qu'elle ne fera plus mal à l'un de tes proches, et n'utilisera son don que sur Gaby ou Hadès ! Prévena Percy à sa sœur pour la calmer alors que Luna avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse et qu'Edward avait entouré ces épaules de son bras, la tirant contre lui.

_ Je lui ais aussi fais la promesse de veiller sur toi comme ça elle n'aura pas besoin de réapparaitre à chaque fois pour botter des fesses déclara en souriant Edward en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe, lui montrant qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais dans les prochaines semaines à suivre.

Hochant de la tête, ils se remirent tous à discuter calmement de tout et de rien alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon continuèrent de déjeuner quand une heure plus tard, quand l'horloge sonnait deux heures de l'après-midi, le portable d'Edward sonna enfin en sachant tous qu'il s'agissait de l'appel qu'ils attendaient tous les trois.

Sally était sur le point d'accoucher !

_ Oui Carlisle ! Décrocha Edward en portant son portable à son oreille alors qu'il s'était levé du canapé avec les enfants de Poséidon, qui allèrent déposer leurs plats dans l'évier de la cuisine pendant qu'Aslan et Luna allèrent dans l'entrée, pour les attendre.

_ _S'ayait ! Sally va mettre bas ! Préviens Percy et Bella de venir ! Charlie s'est chargé de prévenir les autres Jackson qui ne sont pas à l'hopital !_ Prévena Carlisle dans le combiner.

_ On arrive ! A tout de suite ! Annonça Edward à son père avant de raccrocher et d'aller prendre sa veste, alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon revinrent et prirent tous les deux leurs manteaux pour ensuite quitter la maison des Cullen et de monter dans leurs véhicules.

Edward prit sa Volvo avec Bella et Luna pendant que Percy reprit son pick-up avec Aslan, et suivant le Cullen, ils se dirigèrent droit vers l'hopital alors que la journée s'annonçait clair malgré les petits nuages gris, qui cachaient facilement les rayons du soleil, permettant ainsi à Edward de sortir sans problème sans briller tel un diamant.

Et arrivant sur le parking, ils constatèrent très vite que les véhicules des Cullen, celles des Dénali, des Jackson, des pompiers de la brigade de Percy et Bella, des Quileutes et celle de Chiron étaient déjà tous présent, et qu'ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux à l'appel pour la petite « réunion ».

Laissant Aslan et Luna dehors, qui s'accrochèrent à l'esprit de Percy et Bella pour voir les nouveau-nées ils entèrent tous les trois dans l'hopital.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage des accouchements et des naissances, ils constatèrent très vite que toutes leurs familles et proches étaient réunis autour de Charlie qui portait deux couffins dans ces bras, au côté de Carlisle et de Daniel qui veillaient à ce qu'ils n'en fassent tomber aucun, alors que les femmes et filles se mettaient à roucouler pendant que les hommes et garçons félicitaient le père.

Sally avait déjà mis bas ces deux faux-jumeaux !

Bien qu'ils aient aussi tous les trois remarqués qu'Esmé ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient tous les trois pas présents, sans nul doute à leur entretien avec les directeurs des orphelinats, là ou leurs futurs enfants se trouvaient « gardés ».

Et Charlie les larmes aux yeux étaient entrain de les présenter à ces amis, alors qu'il était calmement entrain de les bercer dans ces bras quand il finit enfin par se rendre compte des derniers arrivants.

_ Ah ! Les enfants ! Je suis fier de vous présentez votre petit frère et votre petite sœur, Hélios et Séléné ! Présenta Charlie en fendant la foule de ces proches pour se diriger vers ces beaux-enfants et Edward, alors que les deux premiers semblaient s'être retenus de rire à l'entente des noms qu'ils leurs avaient donnés.

Le petit garçon avait déjà développé une petite crinière de boucle brune comme sa mère alors que sa jumelle avait quant à elle, héritée des cheveux noirs de son père et en tant que nouveau-nés, ils avaient tous les deux encore les yeux bleu des bébés avant que leurs couleurs ne colorent leurs prunelles, tout en jetant des petits regards de nouveau-nés autour d'eux.

_ A ce que je vois maman n'a pas pus s'empêcher de donner des noms grecques encore remarqua Percy en levant les yeux au ciel en prononçant les deux noms de ses petits frères et sœurs dans sa tête.

_ Bah pour te dire la vérité, je préfère de loin le nom de Séléné à Hippolyte ! Pourquoi elle ne m'a donnée un nom comme celui-là à moi ? Ne put s'empêcher de se demander Bella en s'approchant de Charlie pour admirer les deux nouveau-nées dans ces bras.

_ Et bien moi je suis content d'avoir Persée comme nom parce qu'Hélios, c'est encore plus vieux que Persée ! Se marra Percy en se rapprochant à son tour des deux petits alors que Bella était déjà entrain de caresser le visage de sa sœur de son doigt, tout en admirant celui de son petit frère.

_ Il faut dire que c'est Sally qui les a proposés et je dois dire que je les aime beaucoup moi aussi ces noms, puisque c'est les noms du dieu du soleil et de la déesse de la lune, non ? Demanda Charlie en souriant aux deux jeunes.

_ Se sont des jolies noms les enfants ! Approuva à son tour Chiron faisant rire les autres Jackson, tout en faisant lever les yeux au ciel des enfants de Poséidon.

_ Venant de vous Chiron ce n'est pas une surprise ! Répliqua Bella à ce dernier faisant rire Percy qui se moqua gentiment du centaure, alors qu'ils furent tous les deux ramené à la réalité par leur beau-père.

_ Vous voulez les prendre dans vos bras ? Demanda Charlie à leur attention alors que ces deux derniers

_ Bien sur ! Moi je prends Séléné ! Prévena Percy en se dirigeant vers le couffin rose ou était enveloppé sa sœur, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de sa jumelle.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as trop honte de porter Hélios dans tes bras ? Demanda narquoise Bella à son frangin alors que ce dernier en prenant Séléné dans ces bras se tourna vers elle.

_ Non ! C'est seulement pour te faire enrager ! Se moqua Percy à l'encontre de sa sœur qui le fusilla du regard, avant de concentrer son attention sur sa petite sœur dans ces bras, finissant par se mettre à la bercer alors que ces amis s'approchaient de lui pour pouvoir mieux l'admirer.

Levant les yeux au ciel face à la gaminerie de son frangin, Bella prit doucement Hélios des bras de son père et se mit calmement à jouer avec sa petite main qui s'était renfermé sur le doigt de sa grande sœur, alors qu'Edward finit par entourer sa taille de ces bras, étant placer derrière elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir ainsi admirer le bébé dans les bras de la fille de Poséidon.

Alors qu'elle ne cessait de bercer son petit frère dans ces bras, Edward ne put s'empêcher pendant un instant de voir une autre image se superposer à celle qu'il était entrain de vivre.

Ce n'était pas son demi-frère que Bella portait dans ces bras mais son propre fils, l'enfant qu'il avait vus à travers la vision de Susan, l'un des deux après que la fille de Poséidon avait avoué qu'elle en voyait deux et non un dans ces rêves prémonitoires sur l'avenir qu'elle voyait avec Edward et cela Edward le rêvait plus que tout, de voir un jour Bella enceinte de lui, comme l'était la fille d'Apollon pour son compagnon.

Mais à cause de cette fichue malédiction à son poignet droit, toujours recouvert du bandage qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'on lui avait mise plusieurs heures auparavant qui lui rappelait que s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de l'en débarrasser à elle et à son frère, alors Bella et Percy mourront lors de leurs dix-sept ans, et ce point effrayait Edward au plus haut point.

En caressant doucement la petite frimousse d'Hélios finit par se rendre compte que Bella était entrain de pleurer contre lui.

_ Bella ! Est-ce que ca va ? Demanda Edward inquiet envers cette dernière, alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux en finissant par remarquer les larmes sur les joues de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Oui ! C'est seulement que… prend Hélios, s'il te plait Edward ? Demanda Bella d'une voix suppliante en se tournant vers lui avant de déposer le petit bébé dans les bras de son compagnon qui le prit sans problème, pour ensuite la voir partir vers l'autre direction du couloir, inquiétant les autres.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Lucy posant la question que tous se posaient mentalement.

_ Je m'en charge ! Prévena Percy avant de se tourner vers la première personne auprès de lui, en l'occurrence Annabeth, lui mettant Séléné dans ces bras avant de courir après sa sœur.

Qui avait pris un autre couloir et s'était appuyer contre le mur, se cachant à la vue des autres, pour essayer de calmer et de stopper ces larmes, mais celles-ci ne cessaient de tomber sur ces joues.

_ Bella ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Percy en se plaçant devant elle tout en posant ces mains sur ces épaules, pour être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas fuir la discussion.

_ Rien ! Il n'y a rien Percy ! Déclara Bella en se calmant mais elle n'y parvint pas parce qu'elle repartit à fondre en larmes, ne parvenant pas à les arrêter.

_ Tu te fiches de moi Bella ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose et sérieusement, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très émotive lors d'une naissance mais à ce point, non ? Alors dis-moi ? Demanda Percy suppliant envers sa sœur alors que cette dernière faisait tout pour détourner son regard, finissant par obliger le fils de Poséidon à attraper le visage de celle-ci entre ces mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

_ C'est seulement qu'à cause de cette fichue malédiction, je ne pourrais…

_ Tu as trop peur de concevoir un enfant avec Edward en sachant que si nous ne trouvons pas de moyen de nous défaire de cette malédiction, en mourant tu laisseras Edward et votre enfant derrière toi, seuls et c'est ce dont tu as le plus peur ! Comprenait Percy en terminant l'explication que Bella n'avait pus elle-même finir, ayant trop peur de dire à voix haute ces pires craintes.

_ De toute façon, on avait tous les deux décidés de reparler de cette « affaire » lorsque j'aurais atteint mes dix-sept ans, mais c'est peut être le fait que je ne serais plus là aussi alors…

_ Nous serons tous les deux vivants Bella ! Nous continuerons de vivre après nos dix-sept ans et, toi et Edward vous pourrez concevoir tous les bébés que vous voudrez, en temps et en heure ! Promit Percy faisant rire Bella le surprenant quelque peu.

_ Est-ce que tu viens de me donner ton accord pour concevoir toute une ribambelle d'enfant à mes dix sept ans ? Demanda Bella en rigolant en redemandant ce que son frère venait de lui promettre à l'instant.

_ C'est vrai que vus comme ça je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je viens de dire une énorme connerie ! Bon, maintenant que ce problème est compris, si nous allions voir maman pour lui donner des félicitations ? Demanda Percy en prenant la main de sa sœur et en voulant l'amener voir leur mère dans sa chambre.

Mais sa sœur arrêta son geste en l'obligeant de nouveau à s'arrêter et en l'observant, posant la question muette qu'elle put facilement lire dans ces yeux.

_ Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je reste loin d'elle pendant quelques temps ! Remarqua Bella à l'encontre de son frère.

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu penses ce… ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Percy voulant être sure que c'était ce que voulait sa sœur.

_ J'en suis sure Percy ! Je vais retourner à la maison, ou plutôt je vais aller visiter la maison que les Dénali nous ont offerte ! Ca va me permettre de penser à autre chose ! Prévena Bella sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

_ Très bien Bella ! Je vais dire à Edward de t'accompagner et je vais expliquer la situation aux autres avant de venir vous rejoindre, moi aussi je suis curieux de voir ce chalet ! Déclara Percy sur ce qu'il allait faire dans les minutes à suivre.

Et déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur, il la laissa quitter l'hopital sans l'arrêter alors qu'il retourna dans le couloir ou tous les autres attendaient sagement devant la chambre de Sally, tout en portant les uns après les autres les deux petits jumeaux pour les admirer.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Percy ? Ou est Bella ? Demanda Chiron à ce dernier, en ne voyant pas la sœur de Percy le suivre alors que les vampires et loup-garou avaient pleinement entendus tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dis tous les deux.

_ Elle est retournée à ta voiture, Edward ! Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et elle veut que tu l'emmènes au chalet que les Dénali nous ont offert, je vous rejoindrais après ! Prévena Percy en frappant Edward sur l'épaule et en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard, qu'il devait y aller, plongeant tous les autres dans le doute le plus totale.

Parce que si Edward lui avait pleinement tout compris de leur discussion, les autres, eux n'avaient définitivement pas compris le deuxième point qui empêchait Bella d'aller voir sa mère.

Et alors qu'Edward s'empressa de rejoindre Bella à son véhicule ou elle devait sans nulle doute être en compagnie de Luna, tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers Percy attendant que ce dernier leurs dise ce qui se passait.

_ Tu peux nous dire ce qui se passe Percy ? Demanda Peter à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Tout le monde est déjà au courant en ce qui concerne Gaby et Hadès ? Demanda Percy en observant tout ces proches, pour savoir s'ils étaient tous au courant à ce sujet.

_ Oui ! Ils le sont tous et crois-moi, cette nouvelle n'a enchantée personne ! Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Daniel à son presque-fils.

_ Carlisle ! Si j'étais vous j'irais rejoindre Esmé à ce rendez-vous pour l'adoption ! Quant à moi, il faut que je parle à ma mère et je sais que toute personne ici présente sera ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, avec les fines oreilles que vous êtes, cela m'évitera de me répéter ! Prévena Percy à l'encontre de tous, tout en ayant jeté un coup d'œil au vampire et au loup-garou présent, sachant que ces derniers parviendraient sans peine à entendre leurs discussions à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Alors que Charlie décida aussi de ramener ces petits dans leurs lits, Percy prit Hélios dans ces bras et entra dans la chambre de sa mère avec le chef Swan derrière lui avec Séléné dans les siens pendant que Sally, toujours allongée dans son lit, paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude mais se trouvait aux anges.

En voyant son fils entrer, Sally se mit à sourire encore plus à ce dernier en le regardant déposer son petit frère dans son lit d'hopital alors qu'elle constata très vite que sa première fille n'était pas avec eux.

_ Bonjour maman ! Comment ça va ? Et félicitation pour les deux même si je me demande si tu vas un jour donner un nom commun à l'un de tes enfants, et non un nom hors-du-commun ? Demanda en rigolant Percy en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa mère, tout en observant son beau-père déposer sa fille dans son lit à côté de celui de son frère, tout en caressant les visages de ces deux bébés.

_ Merci mon chéri ! Ou est Bella ? Ta sœur n'est pas venue avec toi ? Demanda Sally curieuse de savoir ou se trouvait sa fille.

_ Bella est repartis avec Edward pour une raison qu'on ignore ! Déclara Charlie à sa compagne avant de déglutir légèrement quand Percy le fusilla du regard, pour n'avoir pas pus garder sa bouche fermer.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du fait que Gaby est contrôlé par Hadès ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Sally en se tournant inquiète vers son fils.

_ Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, Sally ! Pour dire vrai, le problème se résume en un seul nom : Serena ! Déclara Percy tout en ayant réemployé le nom de sa mère et en appuyant très bien sur le nom qu'il venait de prononcer.

Alors qu'à l'entente du nom de Serena, Sally avait blêmie à vue d'œil inquiétant encore plus Charlie, qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Sally ? Ca ne va pas ? Et c'est qui cette Serena ? Demanda Charlie à l'intention de sa femme, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas bien trop concentrer sur son fils.

_ Elle est revenue ! Quand ? Demanda Sally de plus en plus inquiète.

_ Tout à l'heure ! Deux fois ! Elle s'est amusée sur Edward et Luna, avant qu'on ne discute tous les deux avant de venir quand on a sus que tu venais d'accoucher ! Avoua Percy à cette dernière.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Elle ne leur a pas fait de mal ? Demanda inquiète Sally.

_ Non ! Elle s'est seulement amuser à les « brûler » sur place pour seulement tester si oui ou non, elle pouvait toujours le faire mais elle s'est excusée la deuxième fois à leur intention ! Expliqua Percy sur ce qui s'était produit les heures plus tôt.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait donc me dire qui est Serena ? Demanda Charlie en poussant dans sa voix, bien qu'il doive baisser d'un cran craignant d'avoir réveillé ces enfants.

_ Je présume que tu n'as jamais dis aux autres qui était Serena ? Demanda Sally à l'intention de son fils à l'encontre des Jackson.

_ Comme toi tu ne l'as jamais fais pour Charlie ! Remarqua Percy à ce sujet avant d'en venir au fait, pour éviter à Charlie une crise de nerf : En quelques mots, Serena est la version « machiavélique » de Bella ! Ma frangine s'est créée une double personnalité quand elle était petite après un accident, et c'est Serena qui faisait vivre un enfer à Gaby… ainsi qu'à Sally lui avoua-t'il tout en ayant hésitée sur la dernière annonce à l'encontre de Charlie.

_ Comment ça à Sally ? Bella… ou cette Serena s'est attaquée à Sally ? A sa propre mère ? Demanda étonnée et surpris Charlie d'une telle annonce alors qu'il observait à tour de rôle son épouse et son beau-fils.

_ Oh crois-moi Charlie, à cette époque Sally n'était pas vraiment une mère pour Bella ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Percy à ce propos faisant sursauter Charlie, alors que Sally grimaça à ces souvenirs.

_ Percy, je…

_ Sans commentaire Sally ! Je ne veux pas entendre d'autres excuses de ta part, tu nous en as donnés des tonnes à l'époque, faut croire que toute cette histoire va remonter de mauvais souvenir en tête et il faudra du temps pour que tout cela se tasse ! Parce que je crois que Bella n'a jamais pus s'en remettre de toute cette histoire ! Prévena Percy à l'encontre de sa mère, alors que Charlie était de plus en plus perdu.

_ Est-ce que…

_ Saches ceci Charlie ! N'essaye pas de savoir parce que dans ce cas là tu découvriras quelque chose qui ne te plairait sans doute pas, alors évites si tu veux mon humble avis ! Sinon je vais vous laisser et rejoindre ma sœur en espérant que cette chère Serena aura tenue sa parole et ne réapparaitra, que quand Bella sera devant Gaby ! Prévena Percy à ce dernier en le pointant du regard et en le fusillant du regard par la même occasion.

Sinon sans rien ajouter de plus, il laissa sa mère avec son beau-père et leurs bébés tranquilles dans la chambre et quitta la pièce, pour se rendre compte que tous ces amis et famille devant la chambre, le regardait inquiet.

_ La discussion sera pour plus tard d'accord ! Je vais rejoindre ma frangine et son copain, et aller avec eux pour visiter le chalet, sinon je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée et on se retrouvera demain pour le lycée, et plus tard pour les autres ! Salua Percy en les laissant tous avec pleins de question, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas non plus le pousser à bout parce qu'il semblait vraiment sur les nerfs.

Quittant l'hopital en silence, Percy rejoigna Aslan attendant dans le plateau de son pick-up avant que le fils de Poséidon ne le laisse monter devant côté passager, pour ensuite monter à son tour du côté conducteur et fouillant dans ces poches pour chercher les clés du chalet et l'adresse, il démarra son véhicule.

Et en quittant le parking de l'hopital, Percy espéra que tout se passait bien pour sa sœur et son beau-frère, sachant qu'ils devaient sans nul doute être arrivés au chalet et avec les doubles des clés qu'avait la fille de Poséidon, ils étaient sans nul doute entrain de le visiter avec la louve.

Sur tout le chemin menant au chalet, l'habitacle de la Volvo avait été plongé dans un grand silence.

Bella avait la tête appuyer contre sa vitre alors qu'Edward ne quitta pas un seul instant la route du regard, bien qu'il lançait certains coup d'œil à sa compagne se doutant qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de calme pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas pendant que Luna à l'arrière, ne cessait de jeter des regards de l'un à l'autre, attendant que l'un de parle mais ils semblaient qu'ils préféraient le silence aujourd'hui que de parler.

Quand ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du chalet en sortant de la forêt qui l'encerclait, alors qu'il faisait face à un lac avec un quai pour une descente en bateau ou non, qui s'ouvrait sur la mer et les cottes ouest du continent ils purent tous les trois voirs un chalet aux bois bruns et aux toits jaune à un étage avec sur la droite le garage avec une porte d'entrée.

Le chalet fait dans un bois rond intérieur et extérieur, alors que la porte d'entrée possédait un toit en charpente pour protéger les arrivants sous la pluie, avec des colonnes en bois rond le tenant et alors qu'ils suivaient tous les deux la fille de Poséidon, Luna attendit sagement pendant qu'Edward lui n'avait pas un seul instant quitter sa compagne des yeux.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans un immense hall au plancher d'ardoise, ou immense fenestration droit devant eux et le toit cathédral du salon inondait littéralement de lumière les pièces, avec une vue panoramique sur le lac et l'océan avec la plage.

Sur sa droite juste après l'entrée, on trouvait deux portes : la première était celle des portes manteaux et des rangements pour les chaussures, et la deuxième était des toilettes alors que sur côté gauche on avait des canapés avec table basse entre eux.

Puis quand on entrait dans le salon qui allait du hall d'entrée à l'immense baie vitrée en face, on avait sur la droite un escalier qui descendait dans un sous-sol alors qu'un autre montait juste en haut dans une mezzanine, ou était entreposer 2 lits doubles avec une fenêtre ouvrant sur le côté de la porte d'entrée.

Et de la mezzanine, on avait une porte sur la gauche si on se plaçait par rapport au moment ou on entrait dans la maison, dévoilant une grande chambre avec un lit queen, avec salle de bain intégrer, baignoire et douche, ainsi qu'une petite baie vitrer ouvrant sur une petite terrasse sur le côté gauche de la maison, recouverte par le toit de la maison ou était placer des fauteuils et une petite coupe pour un petit bûcher pour les moments de froid d'hiver.

Alors que sur la gauche du salon, on avait la salle à manger communiquant avec la cuisine, qui se trouvait sous la chambre avec tout le mobilier et les électroménager avec la table de bar de cuisine là ou on prenait tous son petit déjeuner au lieu d'utiliser la grande table à manger en chêne et ces huit chaises et que le tout était meubler dans les teintes noires, marrons et blanches et que sur la droite de la salle à manger on avait trois portes à baies vitres qui ouvrait sur le grand balcon en bois.

Quant au salon avec sa taille de « cathédrale » pour le plafond, une cheminer en pierre était placer au centre même de la pièce alors que des fauteuils et sièges avaient été placés autour juste devant l'immense baie vitré qui s'ouvrait sur le grand balcon qui prenait toute la longueur du chalet.

La télé à écran plasma avec les lecteurs cd et dvd étaient placés sur le côté droit du salon en entrant dans la pièce, alors que du salon sur la droite, il y avait une porte qui ouvrait sur l'une des chambres, surement la chambre des maitres avec le lit queen, ou on trouvait une salle de bain attenante, avec une baignoire sur pied et une douche privée sur la gauche, et une porte patio s'ouvrant sur le grand balcon, ou plutôt la grande terrasse avec un spa de 6 places.

Et quand ce qui était du sous-sol, on retrouvait trois chambre avec lit double, avec salle de bain intégrer pour chacune et les toilettes aussi avec une salle familiale qui se trouvait en dessous du salon avec la cheminée en pierre, qui continuait dans le sous-sol avec fauteuils et table basse assortis alors qu'il y avait une autre télé à écran plasma et tout les amusement avec, se transformant sans peine en une salle de cinéma ou de jeu.

Si les chambres avaient toutes des fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur le lac et la plage, alors que le salon possédait des baies vitrer qui permettaient d'accéder au quai et au petit terrain avant le lac et la plage avec une véranda à l'air libre, se trouvant sous la terrasse-balcon de l'étage ou du rez-de-chaussée si on prenait de l'autre point de vue.

Ils finirent ensuite la découverte du garage qui pouvaient prendre au moins quatre grosses voitures, qu'ils pourraient sans peine couper en deux et transformer une partie pour leurs pégases alors que l'étage du garage, la porte d'entrée menait un grand loft avec cuisine, salon avec un divan lit, une salle de bain et une chambre ou le loft pouvait accueillir quatre personnes avec les quatorze personnes que pouvaient accueillir le chalet en lui-même.

En clair, Percy et Bella pouvaient transformés ce chalet en deuxième QG des Jackson, mais aussi ce chalet pouvait devenir leurs maisons à eux ou ils pourraient vivre tranquillement dedans sans problèmes.

_ C'est vraiment grand ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bella sur le bien que leur avait offert les Dénali, sans oublier tout le mobilier qui s'y trouvait aussi.

_ Il faut dire que ce chalet n'est rien comparé à toute la fortune que possèdent les Dénali ! Si tu souhaites te faire une échelle de ce que cela représente, je dirais que ce chalet ne représente qu'1/100e de leur richesse global ! Avoua Edward en souriant sur la valeur que ce cadeau représentait sur la fortune générale des Dénali.

_ Eh bien ! Ce chalet est parfait et surtout asser grand pour que des enfants puissent courir sans ce casser la figure ! Remarqua Bella en évaluant les grands couloir à partir du salon, avant qu'elle ne se mette à grimacer, se rendant vite compte qu'elle venait de parler de ce qui la gênait et la chagrinait sur ce que la malédiction d'Hadès l'empêchait de faire.

_ Bella ! Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle ? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant de cette dernière alors que Luna s'était déjà installé devant la cheminer les observant tous les deux, attendant qu'ils s'expliquent enfin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Edward ? Que je risque de mourir et que nous ne sommes même pas sur de trouver une solution pour nous faire vivre moi et Percy, et que je ne pourrais sans nulle doute devenir mère ? Ou même de voir courir et gambader mes enfants parce que maintenant je le sais ! Les images ou je voyais nos enfants jouer dans l'eau d'un lac c'est CE lac, Edward alors j'ai peur que…

_ Chut Bella ! Coupa Edward en se relevant et en lui attrapant le visage alors que Bella s'était mise débout devant la baie vitrer en lui montrant le lac sur le quai, et lui fisant comprendre qu'elle avait vus cet endroit avant même d'y être venue : Je te promets que nous les verrons tous jouer sur ce lac et rien n'y personne ne l'empêchera, je te le promets ! Lui promit-il encore une fois alors que Bella baissa les yeux, et qu'il put nettement voir qu'elle venait de prendre une décision.

_ Et si je venais à mourir, qu'est ce que tu ferais toi ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir ce qu'Edward ferait après sa mort, si celle-ci survenait.

_ Je ne peux vivre dans un monde ou tu n'es plus ! Je mettrais sans nulle doute moi aussi fin à ma vie pour te rejoindre ! Avoua Edward n'ayant nullement peur de la suivre dans l'au-delà, même si cela était pour les Enfers d'Hadès.

_ Et s'il y avait d'autre personne qui comptait sur toi ? Une vie qui aurait besoin de ton aide, est ce que tu vivrais pour cet être ? Demanda Bella n'aimant pas cette idée qu'Edward désire la suivre dans les Enfers, même si elle trouvait cela romantique, elle ne voulait pas faite ce « cadeau » à Hadès de gagner une âme en plus pour son monde.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant ce que sa belle voulait entendre par là.

Mais Bella n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée que le bruit d'un véhicule en approche se fit entendre dehors, avant le son d'un moteur couper, des portes qui claque, pour ensuite entendre le clic de la serrure qui était ouverte et la porte s'ouvrant sur Percy et Aslan.

_ Edward ! Bella ! Ou vous … Ah ! Vous êtes là tous les deux… est ce que j'ai déranger quelque chose ? Demanda Percy en remarquant leurs visages et leurs regards qu'ils se portaient, se doutant qu'il avait sans nul doute interrompus quelque chose.

_ Non ! Tu n'as rien interrompus ! Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ? Demanda Bella en se dégageant d'Edward et en se rapprochant de Percy.

_ Tu attends que je visite la maison avant qu'on en revienne au sérieux de la discussion et… La vache ! Cette baraque parait plus grande à l'intérieur que de l'extérieur ! S'extasia Percy en avisant la mezzanine derrière lui et les pièces autour de lui, alors qu'Aslan semblait ne plus savoir ou en donner de la tête.

_ Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de tout visiter dans ce cas souria Edward à ce dernier alors que Percy acquiesça de la tête et avec Aslan, ils partirent tous les deux à la découverte du chalet.

Restant tous les trois dans le salon Edward, Bella et Luna étaient restés dans le salon en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire quand ils entendirent les exclamations de Percy, quand ils découvraient toutes les salles et surtout leurs tailles, ainsi que les rugissements d'Aslan en écho à ceux du fils de Poséidon.

_ Bordel mais c'est vraiment géant cette baraque ! Ils ont du payer un sacré paquet de frique pour tout ça ! S'exclama Percy en revenant dans le salon avec Aslan pour rejoindre les autres.

_ Comme je l'ais dis à Bella, la maison ne fait qu'1/100e de leur fortune alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire promit Edward sur combien les Dénali avaient mis dans le chalet.

_ Bah quand même c'est un sacré cadeau qu'ils nous ont offert ! Bien sur, il va falloir qu'on appel Ron et Edmund pour qu'ils viennent mettre toutes leurs protections pour empêcher à quiconque d'y entrée, comme de faire une place à Blackjack et Moonacre dans le garage ou ils vont finir de nous faire la tête ! Et si tu n'as pas encore choisis Bella, je vais prendre la chambre au dessus de la cuisine et de la salle à manger ! Sinon…

_ Comment est ce qu'ils ont réagis ? Demanda Bella coupant la parole à son frère pour savoir ce qui s'était produit après son départ de l'hopital.

_ Tu adores casser mon délire, toi ! Remarqua Percy à cette dernière alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne rigolait pas : D'accord frangine ! Calmes toi ok ! J'ai prévenu Sally et Charlie, et il faut croire que comme nous, elle n'a rien dis sur Serena ! J'ai dis à Charlie de ne pas tenter de plonger plus bas dans l'affaire et pour les autres, je leur ais dis qu'on en rappellerait plus tard mais ils ont tous entendus de ce qu'on s'est dis dans la chambre expliqua-t'il sur ce qui c'était passé à l'hopital après leur départ.

_ Et les autres ! Ils sont allés à leurs rendez vous dans les orphelinats pour les petits ? Demanda Bella curieuse de savoir si les futurs parents étaient partis rencontrés les petits.

_ Carlisle est partis juste après rejoindre Esmé et, Emmett et Rosalie y étaient déjà ! Je présume qu'on aura surement des nouvelles ce soir ou demain, de comment les rendez-vous se sont passés ! Déclara Percy sur la façon dont ils finiraient par être au courant de la situation.

_ Pourquoi tu n'appels pas Ron et Edmund pour qu'ils viennent commencer à placer les protections ? Vous discuterez en attendant demain ! Proposa Bella à ce dernier avant de se relever du fauteuil et de quitter le salon, vers la chambre à la symétrie de la salle à manger et de la cuisine alors que Luna se releva à son tour et la suivit dans son sillage.

_ Je vais les appeler et leur donner les coordonnées pour qu'ils puissent venir, je crois que vous aurez tous les deux besoin de parler de ça ! Prévena Percy à l'intention d'Edward avant de se rendre vers la cuisine pour appeler les autres, se plaçant ainsi à l'opposé de ces derniers pour ne pas les écouter alors qu'Aslan le suivi lui aussi.

Observant la porte de la chambre par laquelle sa compagne avait disparus, Edward n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se lever à son tour de son fauteuil et d'aller la rejoindre à l'intérieur.

Sauf qu'il finit par se rendre très vite compte qu'elle n'était pas sur le lit, Luna se trouvait assise sur le côté gauche du lit en observant les deux portes à baies vitrer ouverte sur la terrasse-balcon, là ou Bella se trouvait, assise sur le bord du spa et bougeait sa main dans l'eau en faisant des cercles et les yeux dans le vide.

Allant s'asseoir à ces côtés, tout en s'étant installé de telle sorte à lui faire face, Edward lui attrapa son autre main valide dans les siennes, la faisant sursauter avant qu'elle ne se calme en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son « fiancé », pour ensuite reconcentrer son regard sur sa main qui faisait des cercles dans l'eau du spa.

_ Tout va bien Bella ? Demanda Edward vraiment inquiète pour elle alors que depuis la chambre, Luna ne les avait pas quittées d'un regard.

_ Oui Edward ! Ca va ! C'est juste que... rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Déclara Bella en rebaissant de la tête en plongeant son regard dans les cercles qu'elle faisait de sa main droite.

_ Arrêtes Bella ! Il y a quelque chose ! Tu allais me dire quelque chose avant que Percy n'arrive et ne t'interrompe, alors dis moi ce que c'est ? Demanda Edward suppliant tout en posant sa main droite sur la joue de Bella pour la regarder, mais celle-ci s'en déroba et s'éloigna de lui.

Bien qu'elle continuait de faire tourner sa main dans l'eau du spa, son autre main finissa dans la poche de son jean et Edward comprit facilement ce que cela voulait signifier : elle se fermait complètement et il semblait qu'elle ne voulait nullement partager ces pensées avec lui.

Soufflant, Edward se releva et quitta la terrasse sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis dans l'instant, et alla voir une personne qui pouvait pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et alors qu'il rentra dans la chambre, il put constater quand il en sortit que Luna avait rejoins Bella et que celle-ci avait enveloppé son visage de ces mains, sans doute pour cacher les larmes qu'il pouvait entendre.

N'aimant pas l'entendre pleurer, Edward hésita un bref instant à revenir sur ces pas mais il savait pertinemment que cela lui ferait sans doute aucune différence pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait, et que pleurer lui permettrait enfin de se lâcher alors il continua son chemin en rejoignant Percy qui semblait s'être mis au fourneau.

_ Bon ! Je les ais prévenus et comme Susan avait vus ce qu'on avait en tête, ils seront bientôt là avec des vêtements, puisque je suppose que moi et Bella on va décidés de dormir ici ! Sinon ! Vous avez discutés ? Demanda Percy en observant un instant Edward, tout en continuant de tourner sa grande cuillère en bois dans le grand saladier à patte alors qu'Aslan était allongé devant la grande table pour ensuite stopper son geste quand il vit sa tête : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je ne sais pas ! Bella ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle voulait me dire avant que tu n'arrives et...

_ Donc j'ai belle et bien interrompus quelque chose en arrivant ! Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dis ? Demanda Percy en posant un instant les cookies qu'il avait l'intention de faire sur la table de cuisine, pour se tourner pleinement vers Edward pour connaitre toute l'histoire.

_ Bella m'a avouée qu'elle aimerait voir des enfants gambader dans cette maison et que c'est sur ce lac, qu'elle a vus nos enfants jouer ! Je lui ais promis qu'elle les verrait et elle m'a demandé ce que moi je deviendrais si elle venait à mourir ? Je lui ais dis que je préférerais la suivre que de vivre dans un monde ou elle n'est pas ! Et elle m'a demandé si il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi, est ce que je vivrais pour cette personne ? Je n'ai pas saisi ce qu'elle voulait dire alors je le lui ais demander et c'est là ou tu es arrivé ! Et maintenant elle ne veut plus rien me dire et... Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demanda stupéfait Edward en observant Percy éclater de rire alors qu'Aslan avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de poser l'une de ces pattes sur ces yeux, en hochant de la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Bon sang Edward ! Cela se voit que tu es sans nul doute un gentilhomme ! Rigola Percy se moquant pleinement de ce dernier, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait saisi ce que sa sœur avait en tête.

_ Expliques-moi Percy parce que je me sens impuissant là ! Répliqua Edward en essayant de calmer la colère qui était entrain de lui monter à la tête, et ça, Percy et Aslan le sentirent sans aucune difficulté.

_ Edward ! Hormis Bella pour qui serais-tu prêt à risquer ta vie ? Demanda Percy faisant sourciller Edward ne saisissant pas ce que ce dernier avait en tête pour lui poser une telle question.

_ Pour ma famille bien sur, mais je ne vois pas ou...

_ Si je te disais que ma sœur avait en tête d'avancer un peu la scène qu'elle dit avoir vus dans ces rêves sur ce lac ? Tu saisis mieux la réponse ou pas ? Demanda Percy lui proposant un autre sens de la question alors qu'Edward observa un instant le lac avant de saisir pleinement ce qu'elle avait en tête.

_ Vivre sans elle pour nos bébés ? C'est ça que Bella veut faire ? Demanda Edward plus que surpris de ce qu'elle avait en tête pour le faire survivre à elle, si elle venait à mourir.

_ Il faut dire que parmis toutes les idées saugrenus qu'elle doit avoir, je crois que théoriquement parlant, c'est la plus raisonnable mais de l'autre ca sera sans nulle doute la plus difficile mais pas la plus compliquer ! Remarqua Percy.

_ Qu'est ce qui peut être plus compliqué sur le fait qu'elle veut me laisser gérer nos enfants sans elle ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait être plus compliquer que ça.

_ Te quitter est sans nul doute la chose la plus compliqué à faire ! Répliqua Percy en parlant de « séparation » comme s'il parlait de la météo.

_ Me quitté ! Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Edward étonné et surpris de ces dires.

_ Je connais ma sœur par cœur Edward, si elle avait en tête de te donner la première progéniture qu'elle avait vus pour te permettre de continuer à vivre pour veiller sur eux, ça sera une solution qui à la fin la fera souffrir parce que quand elle mourra, tu ne seras pas seul qu'elle laissera derrière ! Et faire souffrir ces propres enfants, Bella ne le voudra jamais ! Alors si elle peut d'une certaine manière faire que cela soit moins douloureux en faisant en sorte de te faire moins souffrir, c'est la solution qu'elle prendra surtout qu'elle sera pousser à cette idée avec ces deux énergumènes comme professeur ! Expliqua Percy sur les idées que pouvait avoir sa sœur derrière la tête.

_ Pour ne pas souffrir ! Mais même éloigné d'elle Percy je souffrirais comme si on m'avait arracher le cœur, j'étais sérieux en disant que je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde ou elle n'est pas là ! Rappela Edward sur la puissance de ces sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bella et sur ce que cela engendrerait si elle venait à disparaitre pour de bon.

_ Eh, doucement Edward ! Je t'ai dis ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ma frangine alors ne lâche pas tes nerfs sur moi, veux-tu ? Tu devrais aller dire ça à ma frangine et ...

Mais Percy ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête avec le lion quand ils entendirent des véhicules se rapprocher du chalet.

_ Les autres sont là ! Prévena Edward en lisant sans aucune difficulté les pensées des autres Jackson ainsi de celle d'Alice et de Jasper, et des Dénali qui arrivaient avec les cadeaux des deux enfants de Poséidon.

Allant tous les trois à la rencontre des arrivants, ils purent très vite constater que Ron et Edmund étaient à bord de la Chevrolet pick-up de Bella, avec les deux motos des jumeaux dans la plaquette, les ramenant ainsi alors que les véhicules de Peter et d'Harry suivaient avec la porche jaune d'Alice.

_ Alors ? Comment vous trouvez le cadeau ? Demanda Carmen curieuse comme sa famille de savoir comment le fils de Poséidon avait trouvé le chalet.

_ Grand ! Chaleureux ! Confortable ! En un mot : Génial ! Avoua Percy avant de les remercier de nouveau, pour ensuite se tourner vers les autres Jackson qui aidaient les deux fils d'Héphaistos, de sortir les cartons dans la plaquette de la Chevrolet à Bella, juste derrière les deux motos.

_ Vous êtes prêt à tous installer tout pour ce soir ? Demanda Ron tout en commençant à sortir ces « gadgets » et ces pelles pour creuser les trous, pour placer les détecteurs pour le dôme qui empêchera toute créature nuisible de ne pas le franchir.

_ On vous laisse vous occupez de ça les garçons ! Nous on va aller mettre les affaires de Percy et Bella dans leurs chambres, et je crois qu'on doit parler à Bella aussi par la même occasion ! Prévena Susan en prenant le sac des affaires à la fille de Poséidon, pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait des affaires de l'ainé des jumeaux alors qu'Alice avait ramené les affaires de rechange pour son frère ainsi que ces affaires d'école pour demain.

Alice avait vue la décision de son frère de rester avec les jumeaux ce soir, surtout pour pouvoir parler plus sérieusement avec Bella.

Et Edward n'eut aucune difficulté à lire dans la tête de Susan pour voir que cette dernière avait vue la discussion entre lui et Bella, et avait aussi vus que si Edward avait continué dans sa lancer tout à l'heure au lieu de quitter la chambre, ils auraient commencé une première dispute qui auraient pus mal finir.

« Mal finir » dans le sens que les émotions de Bella aurait été tel que Serena aurait pris le dessus, pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Et avant même qu'Edward n'est pus demander quoi que se soit à Susan, cette dernière emmena toute les filles à l'intérieur alors que Ron lui passa une pelle dans les mains et le poussa vers un endroit, ou il voulait qu'il creuse pendant que Percy s'occupa d'aller ranger la Chevrolet de sa sœur et leurs motos dans le garage.

Et pendant toute l'après midi, les garçons placèrent les protections autour du chalet et, Ron et Edmund mirent les caméras sur tout le terrain, pour qu'il n'y est aucun angle pouvant faciliter l'avancer vers le chalet, sans être vus alors que dans la chambre de Bella, les filles Jackson, Alice et les sœurs Dénali ne cessèrent de lui parler mais elle resta muette comme une carpe, ne faisant que les écouter et ne disant rien.

La fille de Poséidon s'était muée dans son mutisme et elle ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir pour l'instant !

Alors quand la soirée arriva enfin, le chalet possédait les mêmes protections que le manoir des Jackson, et la mezzanine s'était très vite transformée en salle de contrôle avec écran relier à toutes les caméras dans la propriété et que Ron et Edmund avaient l'intention de ramener des automates qui garderaient le terrain, comme ça ni Aslan et Luna ne seraient pas obliger d'aller surveiller les environs en plein orage.

Et quand tout fut enfin terminer, Alice et Jasper décidèrent de rentrer avec les Dénali comme les Jackson alors qu'Harry et Ginny allaient ramener les trois plus jeunes chez les Swan, et ils dormiraient là-bas pour les garder, puisque Charlie avait décidé de rester à l'hopital avec sa femme et ces petits et que les deux Jackson s'occuperaient d'amener les trois plus jeunes au lycée avant de retourner au travail à Seattle.

Laissant ainsi Edward en compagnie des deux enfants de Poséidon et de leurs compagnons à quatre pattes, Percy retourna en cuisine pour s'occuper de leur repas du soir alors que le jeune Cullen alla voir Bella dans sa chambre, finissant par constater qu'elle avait finis par s'endormir sur le rocking chair dans le coin de la pièce, juste à côté des portes à baies vitrés pendant que Luna s'était allongée à ces pieds.

Redressant la tête en apercevant Edward, Luna finissa par se relever pour lui laisser le passage, se doutant qu'il allait la prendre et l'allonger sur son lit et c'est ce que finit par faire Edward, la soulevant sans qu'elle se réveille une seule seconde et en l'allongeant sur son lit, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, bien trop plonger dans son sommeil.

Retirant ces chaussures et ces chaussettes avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture qu'il prit dans la penderie, et la regarda in instant sans rien dire.

L'observant dormir, Edward finit par s'allonger auprès d'elle et continua à la regarder alors qu'il pouvait entendre Luna derrière lui, s'étant réinstallé sur le grand panier de coussin qu'avait ramené la fille d'Apollon dans ces affaires pour la louve, et s'endormir à son tour.

Se ne fut qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard que Percy finit par rouvrir la porte avec un plateau de nourriture sur son bras, et finissant par voir que sa sœur dormait toujours et qu'Edward s'était allongé à ces côtés dans son lit.

_ Il faudrait la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse manger, sinon elle ne dormira pas ce soir proposa Percy en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet à côté d'Edward pour qu'il le lui donne quand elle sera réveillée, avant de se tourner vers Luna : Ta gamelle est devant la cheminée ! Tu devrais y aller avant qu'Aslan ne décide de la dévorer pour toi ! Prévena-t'il alors qu'on put entendre les grognements mécontents du lion de l'autre côté.

Faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Luna, qui se releva en s'étirant pour bien se réveiller avant de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre sa gamelle, pour pas qu'Aslan ne le lui pique, sous l'amusement de Percy alors qu'il quitta la chambre laissant ainsi Edward se charger de sa sœur, se doutant qu'ils allaient enfin avoir leur discussion que la fille de Poséidon avait évité jusqu'à maintenant.

Se tournant enfin vers sa douce toujours endormis, Edward se décida enfin à la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse manger le plateau que lui avait apporté son frère, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bella et la secouant légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille.

Mais son geste ne fit que la bouger légèrement et changer de position en s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête diriger vers l'autre côté du lit et passant ces deux bras sous son oreiller, se replongeant encore plus dans le sommeil ce qui fit légèrement sourire Edward même s'il était toujours inquiet de la discussion qu'ils allaient devoir avoir.

Souriant toujours, Edward dégagea les cheveux qui lui cachait la nuque de Bella avant de plonger dessus et de poser ces lèvres froides, la faisant frissonner à son toucher alors qu'un sourire étira ces lèvres ou il comprit qu'elle était entrain de se réveiller, et continua son manège.

Retirant légèrement le col de sa chemise pour poursuivre ces baisers vers ces épaules et le haut de son dos, Bella finit par rouvrir les yeux et se tourna vers Edward qui cessa de l'embrasser, et plongea son regard topaze dans ceux azur de sa compagne.

_ Désolé de te réveiller Bella mais Percy à ramener ton repas et il faudrait que tu manges, tu as mauvaise mine ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edward tout en caressant sa joue de ses doigts, notant au passage qu'elle était bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

Avisant le plat repas sur la table chevet derrière Edward, un plat de patte et de viande faire par Percy, Bella hocha de la tête avant de se redresser dans son lit et laisser son compagnon poser son plateau sur les cuisses, pour qu'elle puisse manger.

_ Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais de faux espoirs et que tu te mets en tête que tu mourras à 17 ans, il ya sans nulle doute un moyen pour éviter cela et je suis persuader que Chiron le trouvera avec les autres, et…

_ Chut ? Demanda Bella en posant son doigt sur les lèvres d'Edward l'arrêtant dans ces excuses. Moi aussi je m'excuse et que je sais que je dois garder espoir pour nous, je ne me laisserais pas emmener par Hadès, et je ferais tout pour que tu ne puisses jamais te suicider ! Ca je te le promets ! Promit Bella en lui souriant alors qu'Edward le lui rendit.

Prenant son visage en coupe, Edward déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur ces lèvres que le lui rendit Bella avant de se séparer de lui lorsqu'elle faillit manquer d'aire, il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front et enveloppa son bras autour de ces épaules et posa sa joue sur le haute de sa tête, et la regarda manger son plat.

Quand elle eut terminer une bonne heure plus tard, Edward reprit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser de nouveau sous le fou rire de Bella, qui s'amusait du comportement de ce dernier alors que sans qu'elle le remarque, il lui prit le plateau des mains pour ensuite se relever et filer dans la cuisine sous son rire.

Passant devant Aslan et Lun qui dormaient tous les deux dans leurs autres panier de coussin devant la cheminée avec un petit feu dedans, Edward les salua tous les deux de la tête alors qu'ils le leurs rendirent il alla rejoindre Percy qui était dans la cuisine entrain de faire sa vaisselle et de ranger la pièce quand il vit le Cullen arriver.

_ Alors ? Elle a tout manger ? Vous avez pus discuter ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Demanda Percy en lui prenant le plateau pour s'en charger, alors qu'il le regardait pour voir s'il y avait encore un problème.

_ Tu sais Percy nous n'étions pas en froid ! Il y avait simplement une divergence d'opinion sur un problème mais je crois qu'on est d'accord que sur un point ! Déclara Edward à ce propos.

_ Et sur quoi ? Demanda curieux Percy voulant savoir sur quoi ils étaient d'accord.

_ Que nous attendrons de voir si Chiron trouve un moyen de vous débarrasser de ces malédictions, avant qu'on en reparle de ces « morts » et « suicides » répondit simplement Edward en souriant à Percy avant de vouloir quitter la cuisine quand ce dernier l'arrêta une fois.

_ Et maintenant ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Comme me la si bien dis Bella : « Vivons au jour le jour, et laissons le monde à demain » ! Déclara simplement Edward à Percy en luis souriant alors que ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, faisant ricaner Aslan et Luna.

Et alors qu'il regagnait la chambre de Bella, Edward put nettement entendre Percy grogner dans sa barbe : « J'ai bien fais de prendre la chambre se situant à l'opposée de la leur, moi ! ».

Rigolant au fait que Percy avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa sœur n'était plus « vierge », et qu'elle continuait une relation « sérieuse » avec Edward même avec son consentement, le fils de Poséidon avait vraiment du mal de se les « penser » ainsi.

En rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre de Bella, Edward put très vite constater qu'elle était vide et il remarqua que les portes des baies vitrées allant sur la terrasse étaient fermées, les rideaux tiré quand il entendit de l'eau couler venant de la salle de bain et souffla de soulagement quand il comprit qu'elle était partie se laver.

Avisant la chaine stéréo placée sur la commode avec au dessus l'écran plasma entre les deux armoires à glaces, Edward jeta un œil au sac de bougie parfumé qui avait été posé à côté du rocking chair par Susan et Alice, et il comprit ce que ces dernières avaient en tête ?

Elles avaient dus voir la soirée qu'Edward commençait à préparé dans sa tête !

Et souriant, tout en oubliant pas de remercier les deux voyantes de la famille demain, Edward commença les préparatifs alors qu'il entendait toujours l'eau de la douche couler et sa compagne, continuer de prendre son bain et évitant de penser à elle sous l'eau, il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Mettant des bougies parfumer à la vanille et à la fraise dans la chambre, qui se trouvait être les deux parfums préférer de Bella Edward en disposa un peu partout plongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'ombre éclairer uniquement par les flammes des bougies, alors qu'il entendait l'eau se couper dans la salle de bain et cette dernière commencer à s'affairer à se sécher et se changer, l'obligeant à accélérer la cadence.

Retirant ces chaussures et ces chaussettes, alors qu'il ouvrait légèrement les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour être plus décontractés Edward se dirigea vers la stéréo et prit le cd de music qu'il reconnaissait sans mal avant de le mettre dans la machine, en préparant la musique qu'il souhaitait pour ensuite la mettre en route, sachant que depuis la salle de bain, Bella pouvait l'entendre.

Et cette dernière ne se fit pas longtemps attendre !

Ayant reconnu sans peine _Clair de Lune_ de Debussy s'élever dans sa chambre, curieuse, Bella ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain pour voir ce qu'Edward faisait dans sa chambre, avant de se figer sur place en observant tout ce qu'il avait alors que lui, restait figée devant son apparition.

Croyant qu'elle allait porter sa robe de chambre blanche et longue, avec le style des robes grecques il aimait belle et bien celle qu'elle portait !

Tout aussi longue et blanche que l'autre, Bella portait une robe de nuit de style empire, serrant la poitrine avant de s'évaser jusqu'à ces pieds alors que les épaules serraient aussi ces bras jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine avant de s'allonger et de s'évaser, lui faisant des manches de voiles blancs qui volaient autour de ces bras à chacun de ces mouvements.

Et ces longs cheveux brun-roux étaient encore mouillés de sa douche, leurs donnant une couleur brun plus foncer, et qui commençait à bouclés sous l'humidité alors que ces yeux éberlués observaient les bougies, les unes après les autres avant d'observer la stéréo d'où la musique de Debussy s'élevait pour ensuite se tourner vers Edward, et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Mais son regard finit très vite par le déshabiller du regard comme lui pour elle, la faisant rougir sous son regard avant qu'elle décide enfin de quitter l'entrée de la salle de bain, là ou elle s'était réfugiée, se rapprochant d'Edward, en faisant voler le bas de sa robe et ces manches autour d'elle au gré de ces pas, donnant cette impression qu'elle était entrain de flotter dans le vent.

_ C'est vraiment magnifique Edward ! Mais c'est en quel honneur ? Demanda Bella surprise tout en se rapprochant de lui, finissant par entremêler ces doigts de ces mains aux siens, finissant à quelques centimètres de son corps.

_ Tu l'as dis toi-même Bella ! «Vivons au jour le jour, et laissons le monde à demain » ! Récita de nouveau Edward en lui souriant amoureusement alors qu'elle le lui rendit, avant que ce dernier ne porte son regard sur la stéréo et ne se retourne sur elle : M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en plaçant sa main gauche sur son épaule et la droite dans son autre main, et que sa main droite se posa sur sa hanche.

Et avant même que la fille de Poséidon n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Edward la fit valser dans le grand espace de sa chambre entre son lit et la terrasse.

Riant aux éclats, Bella se laissa guider par Edward qui était un très bon danseur et qui la fit sans peine valser sur Debussy, et ils valsèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment dans la chambre quand le Cullen finit par changer de pas de danse, finissant par la faire danser du cha-cha, faisant encore plus rire la fille de Poséidon, de danser ce style sur du Debussy.

Et toutes les danses qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux y passèrent pendant cette soirée, allant du Jive à la Samba, du Tango au Fox trot, ou encore du Free style à la Rumba jusqu'à ce qu'Edward renverse Bella dans ces bras, la faisant rire alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure avec le rythme de danse, ne s'étant pas un seul instant arrêter finissant par être essoufflé avant de revenir sérieux en croisant le regard de son compagnon.

Avec tout ce qui s'était produit tôt le matin, avec la malédiction, l'accouchement, le retour de Gaby/Hadès/la Furie, ainsi que celle de Serena et leur discussion sur l'avenir Edward n'avait pas un seul instant entendus Bella rire ou encore moins sourire, et pendant toute leur soirée, elle n'avait pas cessée un seul instant, appliquant son propre dicton.

« Vivons au jour le jour, et laissons le monde à demain » et c'est ce qu'elle faisait !

Vivre le moment sans se soucier de ce qui se passerait demain, sachant pertinemment que le lycée serait difficile avec la présence des trois nouveaux arrivants et que les semaines allaient être difficiles, mais ils préféraient vivre leurs moments sans penser à demain.

Alors lui souriant, Edward finit par réduire l'espace qui la séparait du visage de Bella alors que cette dernière avait entouré son cou de ces bras, finissant par accrocher ces cheveux de ces doigts et le rapprochant encore plus de lui quand enfin le jeune vampire posa ces lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre et doux.

Mais qui se finissa très vite par devenir langoureux et pressant, alors que Bella ne put empêcher un gémissement d'échapper de ces lèvres quand elle sentit une surface moelleuse sous elle, reconnaissant sans peine le lit, sur lequel Edward l'avait allongé à vitesse vampirique et s'étant placé au dessus d'elle, sans toutefois peser sur elle et continua de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils se laissèrent tous les deux aller à cette nuit, ne pensant qu'à eux et oubliant le monde extérieur, et ils en eurent bien raison car cette nuit, ils n'allaient pas la revivre pendant un moment.

_Sa poitrine était compressée !_

_Il avait l'impression qu'une main avait plongée dans sa poitrine et que celle-ci s'était renfermée sur son cœur, le serrant au possible lui coupant son souffle et lui faisant de plus en plus souffrir !_

_Pourtant ce n'était pas de lui ?_

_Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait !_

_C'était sa sœur !_

_Il le sentait comme du poison s'immisçant dans son organisme et lui coupant encore plus son oxygène, et le contrôle de son corps il était littéralement paralyser !_

_Alors qu'il était plongé dans l'obscurité, Percy put voir au loin une lumière blanche et il se dirigea droit dessus, en tentant de faire face à cette douleur dans sa poitrine avant de ressentir un puissant mal de crâne au moment même ou il parvint à atteindre la lumière, finissant par se rendre compte qu'il venait de pousser les portes battantes d'un des couloirs du lycée._

_Et ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce couloir, il allait revenir en arrière quand il avisa un corps inerte au bout du couloir, reconnaissant sans peine sa sœur et redoublant d'effort, il se précipita droit sur sa sœur et s'agenouilla à ces côtés, tout en posant sa main sur la tête de sa cadette alors qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre, juste au pied des escaliers menant à l'étage._

Observant le palier de l'étage au dessus, Percy put voir Hadès en haut des escaliers, dans sa forme d'ange cornu recouvert de flamme et qui le regardait d'une façon menaçante, avant de disparaitre comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

_Se retournant vers sa sœur, il sursauta quand il vit que sa sœur était debout en face de lui._

_En faite, ce n'était pas vraiment « entièrement » sa sœur !_

_Parce que le corps de sa sœur était toujours inerte à ces côtés mais c'était plutôt une forme fantomatique qu'il avait en face de lui, et debout sur ces pieds celle même qu'il avait vus dans son rêve avec ce « Poséidon » !_

_Vêtue comme les princesses grecques de l'époque, une robe moulante à grosse bretelle avec des sceaux dessus, avant qu'elle ne s'évase au niveau des genoux jusqu'à ces pieds. Et elle avait aussi un drapé accroché à son côté droit et qui s'étendait jusqu'à ces pieds. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en un haut chignon compliqué alors qu'une couronne était sur sa tête, elle avait même des grosses boucles d'oreilles avec des perles qui tombaient, assortis au bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet gauche._

__ Ne t'en fais pas Percy ! Tout se passera bien pour moi ! Lui Promit la voix de Bella qui lui paraissait à la fois lointaine et enchanteresse._

__ Elle ne risque rien là ou elle ira ! Nous veillerons sur elle le temps qu'elle trouve les réponses à ces questions et elle reviendra ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété Percy, tout se passera bien ! Promit une autre voix que Percy ne reconnut point, bien que cette voix lui semble enfantine et légèrement familière._

_Et alors qu'il voyait apparaitre une forêt derrière Bella, Percy vit « l'esprit » de sa sœur se diriger vers la forêt en lui faisant un dernier sourire alors qu'il pouvait voir à la lisière de la forêt devant elle, deux petites silhouettes floues l'attendre et lui tendant leurs mains que la fille de Poséidon prit sans crainte._

__ Bella ! BELLA ! Cria Percy en voulant se relever et courir après sa sœur._

__ Percy ! PERCY ! Réveille-toi ! Appela une voix qui lui semblait familière dans sa tête._

_Et avant qu'il n'ait pus faire un seul geste vers « l'esprit » de sa sœur, tout ce qu'il voyait, explosa dans un flash de lumière alors qu'il vit en sortir l'espèce de Poséidon qu'il avait déjà vus, dans son armure de bronze et de bleu, lui foncer dessus, dégainant ce qui ressemblait à un long trident._

Et avant qu'il ne soit embrocher, Percy se réveilla en sursaut, faillant faire renverser Aslan de son lit qui avait tenté de le réveiller, et qui était celui qui l'avait appelé « mentalement » dans sa tête pour le sortir de son rêve.

__ Ca va Percy ! De quoi as-tu cauchemardé pour être aussi remuant ? Tu as rêvé ? _Demanda Aslan dans sa tête alors qu'il se rallongea à son côté pendant que Percy se redressait dans son lit, tout en essuyant son front en sueur.

_ Tu n'as rien vus ? Demanda surpris Percy en observant le lion étonné qu'il n'est rien vus, parce que si cela n'avait été qu'un simple cauchemar, il l'aurait vus sans difficulté.

_ _Non ! Tu dormais tranquillement quand je ne voyais plus ce que tu voyais, mais je ressentais toutes tes émotions ! Un mauvais rêve je présume ?_ Demanda Aslan en se doutant que s'il n'avait rien vus, Percy avait du avoir un nouveau rêve de l'avenir.

_ Oui ! Et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable ! Déclara Percy avant de lui rapporter tout ce qu'il avait vus, et surtout ces « étranges » promesses que lui avaient faites sa sœur, ainsi que l'autre qui le lui avait parlé.

_ _C'est vrai que c'est étrange ! Si tu veux, moi et Luna on pourrait veillés au grain mais les « chiens » ne sont pas autorisés dans l'enceinte du lycée_ grogna Aslan sur le fait que lui et Luna ne pourront pas les suivre à l'intérieur du lycée, pour veiller sur eux.

_ Vous resterez en dehors de l'enceinte et s'il y avait un problème vous nous rejoindrez en vitesse ! Mais il faut que je me lève ou on va être en retard ! Remarqua Percy en avisant son réveil qui indiquait bientôt 7 heures et les cours commençaient à 8 heures.

Prenant une douche en vitesse et enfilant une chemise sombre avec son jean et ces chaussures noires de danse il prit un gilet qu'il mettrait par-dessus et prit un maillot pour se changer à la fin de la journée pour retirer la chemise.

Quittant enfin sa chambre avec Aslan, il se rendit à la cuisine ou ils pouvaient entendre des personnes s'affairer en reconnaissant sans peine, les rires de sa sœur et de son beau-frère.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes totalement vêtus ou est ce que je dois attendre pour entrer ? Demanda Percy sur le pas de l'entrée de la cuisine, tout en ayant fermée les yeux pour ne pas savoir si oui on non ils étaient dans une position « compromettante ».

Entendant des éclats de rire avant d'entendre sa sœur répliquer :

_ Si c'était le cas Percy ! Crois-moi Luna serait venus te stopper toi et Aslan !

Ouvrant ainsi les yeux, Percy put constater que Bella et Edward était entrain de cuisiner le petit déjeuner, avec œufs brouiller, bacon, toast ou encore des crêpes en clair un petit déjeuner pour un régiment !

Edward portait un maillot et une chemise clair avec un jean foncer avec ces chaussures foncer alors que Bella portait une tunique bleu à fleur blanche avec un petit boléro en cuire blanc par-dessus, assortis au jean couleur cuire avec des ballerines bleus.

_ Eh bien dîtes moi ! Vous avez fais la cuisine pour un régiment ou quoi ? Demanda Percy en observant les quantités sur la table de cuisine.

_ J'ai faim ! Et je préfère manger pour une journée en sachant que je ne vais rien manger ce midi avec les deux autres énergumènes au lycée ! Avoua Bella leur rappelant de la prochaine rencontre qui allait avoir lieu dans la journée, et que Percy et Edward se jetèrent des coups d'oeil inquiet par rapport à ce fait.

Ils craignaient bien tous les deux que Serena apparaisse mais avec ce que Percy avait vus, il avait vraiment la frousse de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

_ Moi aussi dans ce cas je vais bien manger ce matin ! Constata aussi Percy en allant sortir les boissons du frigo et les assiettes dans le placard, pour ensuite les poser sur la table de cuisine avant que Bella ne vienne le rejoindre pour manger, et qu'Edward s'asseya à ces côtés et enveloppa son bras autour de ces épaules.

Les observant un instant, Percy se demanda s'il devait oui ou non leur en parler mais au vus de la situation, ils allaient de toute façon être sur leurs gardes alors pas besoin de leur faire aussi une crise cardiaque pour les inquiéter.

_ Tout va bien Percy ? Demanda Edward en ayant sans mal remarquer le regard évasif du frère de sa compagne.

_ Hein ! Oui ! Oui, ça va ! Je… je pensais juste que ca allait être une journée charger aujourd'hui, et avec les deux autres sa va être l'enfer ! Annonça simplement Percy sur l'emploi du temps difficile de la journée qu'ils allaient avoir.

_ L'enfer est vraiment le mot adéquat de la situation ! Remarqua Bella sur la journée charger qu'ils allaient avoir.

Finissant par terminer leurs petits-déjeuners, Percy et Bella mirent leurs assiettes et ustensiles dans la machine, n'ayant pas le temps de faire la vaisselle et allèrent chercher leurs affaires de cours, ainsi que les affaires de changes de Bella pour les cours de sports d'aujourd'hui alors qu'Edward les attendait dans le hall avec Aslan et Luna qui allaient tous les deux faire des tours autour du lycée, et interviendraient au moindre problème.

Prenant le pick-up de Percy qui emmena Aslan et Luna avec lui alors qu'Edward emmenait Bella avec lui dans sa Volvo le fils de Poséidon déposa à un kilomètre leur deux camarades qui allèrent faire le dernier kilomètre par eux-mêmes pour éviter qu'on les voies faire les environs du bâtiment.

Arrivant sur le parking du lycée, ils virent que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours sur les lieux, veillant sur les plus jeunes Jackson, avec les Cullen et Dénali, alors que les Quileutes un peu plus loin tenaient compagnies à Annabeth, Grover et Luke.

Les rejoignant, Percy et Bella souhaitèrent une bonne journée aux autres alors que Ron et Hermione le souhaitèrent bonne chance jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent pour le cours de sport à 10 heures avec les autres et les enfants de Poséidon avec les plus jeunes de la bande, les menèrent en cours de grecques alors que les autres années allèrent à leurs cours.

La première heure de cours se passa sans aucun problème, Bella continua d'apprendre la lecture et de faire les rappels pour les premières années avant son autre cours de 9 à 10 heures avec les terminales, qui se passa aussi sans encombre alors que Percy n'avait pas un seul instant quitté sa sœur des yeux, et qu'Aslan et Luna ne cessaient de leurs envoyer mentalement les environs du lycée et qu'ils n'y avaient encore aucun problème.

Même qu'avant le cours de 9 à 10 heures, ils avaient pus tous les deux parler à Emmett et Rosalie, qui avaient été mis au courant pour Serena et avaient tous les deux racontés leurs journées de la veille à l'orphelinat pour voir la petite, et qu'ils allaient retourner la voir mercredi après-midi encore et que si tous se passait bien, ils pourraient la prendre la semaine prochaine pour la garder un mois et avoir l'accord des organisations des adoptions.

Et ca avait été la même chose avec Esmé et Carlisle, qui étaient eux aussi tombés amoureux des deux petits qui ne se lâchaient jamais d'un centimètre, pouvant les amener la semaine prochaine chez eux si bien que la mère Cullen allait préparée leur chambre, comme celle de la petite se qui avait plus à Alice qui allait s'amuser à faire leur garde robe et du shopping.

Les deux enfants de Poséidon étaient tous les deux contents pour les futurs parents qui allaient vraiment aimer s'occuper de petit !

Mais les problèmes arrivèrent au moment des interclasses de 10 heures, quand ils allèrent se rendre aux gymnases pour les deux heures de cours, ils croisèrent tous les deux Hadès/Gaby alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Kate et Irina, Luke et Leah les suivaient après la fin du cours de grec ancien.

Les deux enfants se figèrent tous les deux dans leurs avancés, et observèrent leur « adversaire » surpris et étonné de le croiser même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient bien finir par le croiser dans ce lycée.

Autour d'eux, tous les élèves dans le couloir s'étaient tournés vers eux pour très vite commencer à parler sur les regards que les deux Jackson lançaient au nouveau professeur d'Histoire.

_ Bonjour Persée ! Bonjour Hippolyte ! Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point vous avez grandis ? Surtout toi ma chère Bella, tu es devenue une ravissante jeune femme ! Déclara Hadès/Gaby en détaillant Bella de haut en bas, alors que Percy et les autres garçons derrière lui se mirent à grogner pendant que les filles le fusillèrent du regard pour ces dires.

Mais Bella, elle, était restée silencieuse et fixait Hadès/Gaby alors que le silence dans le couloir s'était fais, et que tous avaient finis par se murmurer que les trois professeurs se connaissaient déjà de longue date, aux vues du vocabulaire familier que le nouveau prof avait tenus sur les deux plus jeunes.

Quand enfin il y eut une réaction et elle venait de Bella !

Cette dernière avant même que Percy n'ait pus la stopper, vit sa sœur se rapprocher de Hadès/Gaby en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, quand à la surprise de tous et surtout de sa famille et de ces proches la fille de Poséidon fichue une sacrée droite dans la tronche de son « adversaire », le faisant tomber au sol sous les cris surpris des élèves autour alors qu'il se tenait le nez qui était entrain de « pisser » le sang.

_ Je te préviens, approches toi de ma famille ou de mes proches et je te fais la promesse sur le Styx, que je te tue ! Menaça Bella en s'étant accroupis à son niveau et en ayant murmure si bas que seul ces proches l'entendirent, et furent surpris que c'était elle qui ouvrait directement les « hostilités » face à Hadès.

Se relevant comme si rien n'était, Bella poursuivit sa route jusqu'au gymnase très vite suivis par Percy qui la rattrapa, avec les autres ou avant de rentrer dans le gymnase il l'attrapa par le bras et faisant signe aux autres de rentrer à l'intérieur, il mit sa sœur à l'écart pour pouvoir lui parler dans problème.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Percy étonné quand il remarqua les veines rouges dans les yeux de sa sœur qui disparaissait, signe de la « disparition » de Serena. Est-ce que c'est… ?

_ Oui et non Percy ! C'était nous deux qui l'avons menacées ! Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'en ais plus qu'asser d'attendre qu'ils viennent s'amuser avec nos nerfs sans rien dire, et là je le lui ais fais bien comprendre qu'il allait morfler s'il décidait de s'amuser avec mes nerfs ! Déclara Bella n'aimant vraiment plus être la proie et attendre que tout lui tombe dessus, préférant pour une fois ouvrir les hostilités même si elles étaient déjà ouvertes avec un adversaire tel qu'Hadès.

_ Tu sais que nous n'avons aucune chance avec lui ! Remarqua Percy sur le pouvoir dominant d'Hadès contre eux.

_ Je préfère de loin mourir au combat Percy que d'attendre sagement qu'il vienne prendre mon âme ! Prévena Bella sur son choix de mourir d'une « belle mort » que de mourir parce qu'un autre l'en avait décidé.

Et avant de laisser Percy répliquer, Bella ouvrit l'une des portes battantes du gymnase pour y entrer en laissant son frère derrière qui avait poser ces mains sur ces hanches, en soufflant de lassitude devant le comportement entêté de sa sœur mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer et de l'aimer encore plus pour ça.

__ Il faut le reconnaitre elle a un sacré caractère mais c'est ce qui fait aussi son charme !_ Répliqua une voix enfantine à ces oreilles, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il chercha la personne qui le lui avait parlé.

Quand il finit par se rendre compte que la voix qu'il entendait, était la même qu'il avait entendu dans son rêve ce matin, celle de l'enfant qu'il avait entendu et qu'il entendait encore une fois, comme un souvenir.

Essayant de trouver celui qui avait parlé autour de lui, il sursauta de nouveau quand Peter lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour lui faire connaitre sa présence.

_ Tu viens Percy ! On attend plus que toi ! Prévena Peter à l'encontre de ce dernier alors que Percy fut plus qu'étonné de le voir, avant de réagir enfin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Percy curieux de savoir la raison de sa présence.

_ Moi et Susan on a préféré tous les deux assister à votre cours, tout en essayant de vous détendre avec votre rencontre avec Hadès, mais faut croire que vous les avez déjà croisé ! Remarqua Peter qui était déjà au courant de l'affrontement entre Bella et Hadès.

_ Ok ! Allons-nous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Déclara Percy en retirant sa veste et en entrant dans le gymnase pour très vite constater le reste des Jackson présent, hormis les parents bien sur, faisant face à tous les élèves des trois années.

Tous s'étaient changés et mis en condition comme les avaient prévenus Percy et Bella, de venir pour les garçons dans des pantalons en toile avec chemise et chaussures de danse, alors que les filles en maillot et jupe courte avec chaussures de danse à talons pendant qu'Harry et Ron abordait eux aussi chemise, pantalon et chaussure pour danser et que Ginny, Hermione et Bella avaient toutes les trois mises des robes que Susan leurs avait données : la même robe mais de couleur différente, à grosse bretelle avec un décolleter carré alors que la robe allait jusqu'à leurs pieds fendus à mi-cuisse des deux côtés.

Rose pour Ginny, violette pour Hermione et bleu pour Bella, elles avaient toutes les trois attachés leurs cheveux en chignons pour ne pas être gênés dans la danse pendant que Percy posa ces affaires et retira ensuite son gilet pour sa chemise et demanda le silence dans la pièce, et que tout le monde le regardèrent sortir une liste en plusieurs exemplaires, pour ensuite faire son discours.

_ La semaine dernière vous avez tous choisis trois chorégraphies dans le thème de « la danse obligatoire », en sachant que vous en avez trois sur différentes danses et chorégraphies j'ai décidé que puisque vous participerez tous aux quatre doubles heures de sport pendant la semaine, on va divisés chaque cours pour une catégorie bien précise commença Percy alors que tous écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il leurs disait.

_ C'est pour cette raison que le lundi pendant le cours de 10 à 12 heures sera pour ceux qui avaient choisis l'une des deux chorégraphies sur le thème du Tango Argentin ! Cette après-midi, de 15 à 17 heures, sa sera pour ceux qui avaient pris l'une des Tango ! Mercredi de 10 à 12 heures, ca sera pour les Cha-cha-cha et le jeudi de 14 à 16 heures sera pour le Jive ! Et tous ceux qui pendant le cours n'aura pas pris l'une ou l'autre de la chorégraphie, sera avec le dernier couple de professeur qui vous apprendrons d'autre pas de danse pour les « danse libres » et celle que le Roi et la Reine danseront quand ils seront élus et pour la première danse ! Vous avez des questions ? Demanda Percy en observant chacun des élèves qui avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait dis, avant de donner une liste de présence pour Harry et une autre à Ron.

_ Bien ! Donc ceux qui avaient choisis dans la catégorie des Tangos Argentins, ceux pour_ « La Cumparsita" _par Gerardo Matos Rodríguez, vous allez allés avec Harry et Ginny et ceux pour _"__Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)"_ par les Pussycat Dolls, vont allés avec Ron et Hermione ! Montra Percy en désignant les trois terrains qu'ils avaient séparés le grand gymnase.

Ceux qui avaient choisis ces danses suivirent le couple de professeur sur leurs terrains désignés : Rosalie et Emmett, Edward et Tanya, Edmund et Katara rejoignirent Harry et Ginny alors que Lucy et Seth rejoignirent Ron et Hermione avec le reste des Quileutes pendant que Percy se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

_ Alors que tous les autres, nous rejoignent moi et Bella ! On va commencer par vous apprendre des pas pour les danses libres et nous allons commencer par la Valse, et la semaine prochaine sa sera la Valse Viennoise ! Peter et Susan, nous aiderons pour vous aider à les apprendre, alors tout le monde en piste avec leurs cavaliers et cavalières ! Ordonna Percy à tous le reste, comptant Alice et Jasper, Kate et Irina, Angela et Ben, le groupe d' « enquiquineur » des enfants de Poséidon et de tous le reste.

Et alors que les deux autres couples firent apprendre à leurs élèves la posture et les pas basic du Tango Argentin, Percy et Bella avec l'aide de Peter et Susan apprirent les pas basic de la valse au reste de la classe, tout en leur montrant des pas de valse bien spécifique à cette danse.

Et les deux heures passèrent ainsi ou pendant tout le cours, Percy n'avait pas arrêté de noter les regards inquiets des autres qu'ils lançaient à Bella, en particulier Edward, sur la menace qu'elle avait lancée sur Hadès craignant par-dessus une réplique de celui-ci et le fils de Poséidon espérait par-dessus tout que la répartie n'aurait pas pour résultat, la scène qu'il avait vus dans son rêve ce matin.

Quand la sonnerie sonna enfin la fin du cours pour le déjeuner, tous soufflèrent de soulagement, en allant tous se changer dans les vestiaires les uns après les autres, pour ensuite quitter la pièce et aller déjeuner et que tous les Jackson décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller manger dans la cafétéria, avec les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes ainsi qu'Annabeth, Grover et Luke, et avec Angela et Ben qui les rejoignirent eux aussi.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous alors qu'ils s'amusaient comme des gamins, c'est que tout aller se mettre à dégénérer après le déjeuner en allant en catastrophe !

Alors qu'ils riaient tous à une blague que venait de faire Emmett et Ron, les deux plus grand « idiots » de la bande Percy et Bella se plièrent tous les deux sur le choc, se tentant le ventre en inquiétant Annabeth et Edward qui se trouvaient chacun à leur côté, et le reste de la table par la même occasion.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Demanda inquiète Annabeth en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Percy.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as Bella ? Demanda Edward à cette dernière en se rapprochant d'elle quand il sursauta, comme le reste des Cullen et des Dénali.

Du sang !

Ils sentaient du sang couler !

Et pas n'importe lequel ? Celui de Percy et Bella qui se redressèrent tous les deux, leurs bras toujours placer sur leurs ventres ou quand ils les relevèrent, ils montrèrent à tous un long filet de sang qui recouvrait leurs vêtements avant de disparaitre, grâce à leurs dons de guérissons.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Demanda surpris Peter posant la question que tous se posait sur la façon dont ils avaient été tous les deux blessés, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce de leurs positions depuis le début.

_ C'est Aslan et Luna ! Ils sont face à la Furie ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Prévena Bella en se levant de son siège pour aller porter secours à sa louve, mais Percy l'attrapa par le bras l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

_ Non Bella ! Toi tu restes ici ! Je vais aller me charger de cette Furie ! Déclara Percy en faisant rasseoir sa sœur et en se levant à son tour.

Parce qu'ils avaient de quoi à être inquiets tous les deux, parce que cette satanée Furie était parvenue à bloquer Aslan et Luna dans la forêt autour du lycée, et les avait littéralement projeté en les attaquant par surprise, en leur faisant une entaille profonde dans leurs ventres.

Et toutes les blessures qu'ils recevaient, les enfants de Poséidon le recevaient aussi mais contrairement à Percy qui étaient parvenus à s'en remettre, ce dernier pouvait nettement ressentir la souffrance de sa sœur, qui se tenait toujours le ventre douloureusement.

_ Hors de question que tu y ailles seul Percy ! C'est peut être bien un piège ! Remarqua Harry sur les chances que se qui se passait là-bas pouvait être un piège.

_ Je viens ! Déclarèrent en chœur Peter, Annabeth et Grover en se levant tous les trois en même temps.

_ Mais Percy…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Bella ! Tu restes là et c'est tout ! Edward, je te la confie, tu reste avec elle et tu ne la lâches pas des yeux une seule seconde ! Nous on va se charger de cette barge de Furie ! Grogna Percy en se levant à son tour et suivit de Peter, Annabeth, Grover, ainsi de Luke et de d'autre Jackson alors qu'Emmett et Jasper les suivirent aussi.

Et alors que ces derniers quittaient le lycée en chargeant vers la forêt pour aller porter secours à Aslan et à Luna n'y tenant plus, Bella se leva à son tour précipitamment et courut hors de la cafétéria, très vite suivis par Edward, ainsi que par le reste du groupe.

Accourant droit vers les WC pour fille, Bella ouvrit la porte presque en la défonçant sur son passage en fonçant sur l'une des cabines pour se baisser jusqu'à la cuvette, pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait mangée aujourd'hui.

Se fichant complètement qu'il entrait dans les toilettes des dames, Edward la suivit avant de l'aider à soutenir ces cheveux en arrière alors qu'il l'aidait à se tenir à genoux, parce qu'elle était belle et bien sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou est ce qu'elle a mal Edward ? Demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, comme toutes les autres filles alors que les garçons avaient veillés à restés dehors, devant la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer.

_ Je n'en sais rien Hermione ! Bella, ou as-tu mal ? Demanda Edward de plus en plus inquiet pour elle alors qu'elle était parvenue à cesser ces vomissements, avant qu'il ne la fasse sortir de la cabine et de l'asseoir par terre en s'appuyant contre le mur des robinets et qu'elle montrait son ventre de la main incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

S'approchant d'elle à son tour alors qu'Edward relevait sa tunique pour voir son ventre, Susan s'accroupissait de l'autre côté de la fille de Poséidon et attendit comme les autres que son compagnon lui relève son vêtement pour voir son abdomen.

Alors quand cela fut fais, ils restèrent tous sans voix et figer avant que Susan parvienne à réagir en allant prendre des papiers qu'elle s'empressa d'humidifier à l'eau, et de les poser sur le ventre de Bella.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que l'entaille qu'elle avait reçue par le lien qui l'unissait à Luna après que cette dernière s'était fait attaquer par la Furie, n'avait pas totalement cicatrisé !

Bien que son sang n'était plus entrain de couler, l'entaille était pourtant encore ouverte et d'un blanc presque cadavérique tout autour, les inquiétant tous d'une telle réaction du don de Bella, ou plutôt de sa « non-réaction ».

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Susan ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est incapable de se soigner ? Demanda inquiet Edward en se tournant vers Susan en quête de réponse alors qu'il tenait sa main gauche avec la sienne et qu'il caressait les cheveux de sa douce de sa main droite.

_ Il y a bien une raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se soigner comme Percy ! Quelque chose doit bloquer c'est pouvoir, non ? Demanda Alice en s'agenouillant à son tour auprès d'eux, alors qu'elle détestait ne pas être utile, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas encore voir l'avenir d'un demi-dieu.

_ Je ne sais pas Edward ! Et tu as peut être raison Alice, quelque chose doit la bloquer mais quoi ? Aucune idée ! Je vais tentée de comprendre ! Promit Susan en plaçant ces deux mains sur le ventre de Bella, en appuyant les papiers humides sur la blessure et en tentant de voir quelque chose quand elle se rendit vite compte d'un truc : Dis donc, je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais Bella a pris un sacré ventre depuis quelque temps remarqua-t'elle en tâtant le ventre gonfler de cette dernière.

Et c'est alors qu'elle observait le ventre légèrement gonfler de Bella, que Susan eut une vision !

_« Hadès dans le corps de Gaby s'en prenant à Edward ! »_

_« Bella accourant pour tenter de le bloquer et de l'arrêter mais ce dernier la poussa si violemment sur le côté, qu'elle dévala l'escalier pour retomber lourdement à l'étage inférieur sur le ventre, et ne se relevant pas. »_

_« Puis l'image de Bella allongée sur le lit d'Edward dans sa chambre chez lui, brancher à des appareils alors qu'elle avait un masque à oxygène des intraveineuses dans les bras, et qu'un appareille à onde cérébrale entourait totalement le haut de son crâne pendant que les bip incessants de son cœur faisait vibrer la pièce autour d'elle, plonger dans un lourd silence. »_

Revenant à la réalité, Edward lança un regard inquiet vers Susan, témoin lui aussi de ce qu'elle avait vue alors que tous les autres les regardaient, attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que vous avez vus ? Demanda Rosalie, posant la question que toutes les filles se posaient.

_ Nous devons aller nous charger d'Hadès/Gaby, tout de suite ! Edward, tu emmènes Bella à ton père et tu ne t'arrêtes surtout pas en chemin ! Quoi qu'il se passe ! Ordonna Susan d'une voix pressante alors qu'Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'empressa de prendre Bella dans ces bras avant de quitter les toilettes et se diriger vers le parking.

Pendant que les autres allaient se charger d'Hadès/Gaby pour faire ainsi diversion et permettre à Edward de quitter le lycée sans problème avec Bella.

Mais ils ignoraient tous à quel point, ils étaient tous entrain de tomber dans le piège d'Hadès !

Alors qu'au même moment, Percy menait les autres droit vers le combat qu'ils pouvaient entendre, opposant Aslan et Luna à la Furie ou ils devaient vraiment y mettre fin avant qu'un humain ne vienne s'y aventurer et ne se fasse tuer par la même occasion.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux, Percy put constater par ces propres yeux que depuis la première blessure surprise de la Furie, Aslan et Luna étaient parvenus à restés loin de la porter des serres de cette dernière mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés de la blesser à leurs tours, en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce.

Blesser à l'abdomen, ainsi qu'aux épaules et à la base du cou, sans oublier que ces ailes en membranes étaient sacrément déchirés et en sang à plusieurs endroits la Furie ne pouvait plus totalement voler pour se mettre à l'abri des crocs et griffes du lion et de la louve.

Enclenchant son armure grace à sa montre à gousset, Percy fut très vite revêtu de son armure du lion de Némée et le bouclier devant lui, et son glaive de l'autre il chargea droit sur la Furie sautant droit sur elle, en lui lacérant la poitrine de la pointe de son arme, car elle avait eue le temps de se reculer de justesse, ne finissant pas ainsi en deux.

Mais avant même que Percy n'ait pus continuer d'attaquer, Peter et Annabeth qui le suivaient de près, furent les seconds à la charger : son glaive pour le fils d'Arès et ces poignards pour la fille d'Athéna lui plantant sa lame dans le pied pour Peter et lui lançant ces poignards dans ces ailes, creusant ainsi plus de trous dans celle-ci.

Et pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, Aslan le plus proche, se jeta directement vers elle et aller plonger sa gueule droit vers sa nuque pour la lui briser quand il se stoppa dans son mouvement comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, parce que la Furie était entrain de faire un étrange bruit avec sa gorge.

Quand ils finirent par tous comprendre qu'elle était entrain de rire !

Elle riait ! Elle éclatait même de rire à leur stupéfaction à tous alors qu'Aslan la tenait solidement bien à terre, pour éviter toute réplique de sa part mais elle ne faisait que rire !

Un rire vraiment de folle !

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'elle rit ? Elle aime autant que ça à se faire beauté le cue ? Demanda Emmett posant la question que tous était entrain de se poser sur la santé mentale de leur « ennemi ».

_ Non ! Il y a une bonne raison ! Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire Furie ? Tu as un truc derrière la tête mais quoi ? Demanda Percy sur un ton autoritaire en plaçant sa main sur sa gorge en appuyant bien sur l'une de ces blessures, qui lui fit cracher du sang bien que cela n'arrêta pas son rire dément.

_ Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot Fils de Poséidon ! Tu crois sincèrement que je serais asser suicidaire pour venir combattre vos deux toutous toute seule ! Rigola la Furie alors qu'elle étant entrain de s'étouffer avec son propre sang.

_ Il faut croire que dans ce cas elle n'a pas vraiment de jugeote ! Remarqua Ron sur ces dires alors qu'il semblait que seul Percy avait saisi le véritable sens de ces paroles.

_ Oh que non elle n'est pas suicidaire ! Mais si c'était un ordre alors elle devait de l'y obéir ! Qu'est ce que t'a vraiment ordonné Hadès ? Demanda Percy en lui ordonnant de le lui dire, tout en continuant d'accentuer sa pression sur ces blessures.

_ Tu ne le devines pas Fils de Poséidon ! Qui n'est pas auprès de toi en ce moment même ? Demanda la Furie en continuant de rire avant qu'elle ne s'arrête au moment même ou le sol autour d'eux se mit violemment à trembler sous eux, faisant se renverser certains des arbres les entourant.

Les deux Cullen attrapèrent dans leurs bras les Jackson et autres qui faillirent bien finir en pièce sous le déracinement des arbres, alors que tous se tournèrent vers le lycée qu'ils pouvaient toujours apercevoir à travers les troncs, que le tremblement de terre était entrain de secouer le lycée, créant de nombreuses fissures dans les murs et que des morceaux s'en arrachèrent en s'écrasant au sol.

Alors si c'était ainsi à l'extérieur, cela devait être bien pire à l'intérieur !

Percy se releva en observant le tremblement de terre continuer de secouer le lycée avec les cris des lycéens, toujours à la cafétéria, qui sortaient précipitamment du bâtiment avec les professeurs et proviseur, pour les maintenir éloignée avant que le fils de Poséidon ne se crispe de douleur en se tenant le ventre et la tête, les endroits les plus douloureux, alors que Luna derrière lui roulait sur le sol, ne parvenant pas à tenir face à la douleur et qu'Aslan grognait lui aussi.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as Percy ? Demanda inquiète Annabeth en attrapant Percy pour pas qu'il tombe alors que Peter arriva très vite pour l'aider à le porter.

_ On s'est fait avoir ! C'était un piège depuis le début et on est tombé dedans ! C'est Bella qu'il veut ! Cria Percy en criant de plus en plus en ayant enfin compris ce qu'avait en tête le dieu des morts.

_ Tu es bien stupide Fils de Poséidon ! N'est ce pas ? Demanda la Furie en se moquant ouvertement de lui, alors que tous les autres la fusillèrent du regard.

_ Aslan ! Appela Percy d'une voix dangereuse alors qu'il envoyait mentalement à son lion ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

L'instant suivant, le rire de la Furie cessa au moment même ou la gueule du lion plongea dans sa nuque et la lui arracha, la faisant partir en morceaux qui disparurent en fumée noire et en poussière, comme tous monstres mythologiques tuer.

Le moment d'après, Percy était entrain de courir droit vers le lycée alors que la terre avait cessée de trembler, refaisant disparaitre son armure alors qu'Aslan et Luna le suivaient tous les deux de près, suivis par les autres qui l'avaient accompagnés dehors.

Alors que bien plutôt, quand Edward avait quitté les autres pour emmener Bella loin du lycée et l'amener à son père il crut que tout se passerait bien lui aussi, mais comme les autres il eut tort !

Tournant un autre couloir à sa vitesse, alors qu'il évitait tout mouvement brusque qui faisait gémir de douleur Bella qui se retenait de toutes ces forces de ne pas hurler de douleur à chacun de ces gestes quand elle regarda Edward stupéfait au moment ou il s'était arrêté en pleine course.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? Demanda inquiète Bella en le regardant fixer quelque chose en face de lui.

Suivant son regard, la fille de Poséidon crut bien qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant sans peine l'homme debout, se tenant au fond du couloir, à plusieurs mètres d'eux : les cheveux mi-longs jusqu'à ces épaules noires et bouclés, avec des yeux sombres, une légère barbe et moustache alors qu'il portait un look à la Jagger, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le reconnaitre.

_ Edward ! Pose-moi et cour ! Ordonna Bella d'une voix sérieuse mais certes douloureuse.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Edward inquiet reposant tout de même Bella à terre mais en la gardant tout de même contre lui.

Bien qu'il sentait la dangerosité émanant de l'homme en face de lui et qu'étrangement, ce dernier, les mains dans les poches ne faisait que les observer tous les deux avec un calme apparent.

_ C'est Hadès ! Répliqua simplement Bella en se plaçant légèrement devant Edward, comme pour tenter de le cacher à la vue de son « oncle » malgré le fait qu'il était bien plus grand que lui.

_ C'est impossible ! Les autres sont allés se charger de…

_ De Gaby ! Je me doutais bien de la façon dont je parviendrais à séparer les deux enfants de Poséidon, parce que je me doutais bien qu'avec la menace que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, Percy te tiendrait éloigner de moi le plus possible ! Alors j'ai fias en sorte de tous les occuper, pendant que moi, personnellement et dans ma vraie forme, je me chargerais de toi… enfin de vous deux ! Avoua Hadès sur le génie de son plan de tous les séparer à tous les bouts du lycée pour être seul avec sa « véritable » cible.

_ Je vais vous…

_ Non, Edward ! Cria Bella en voulant stopper son compagnon qui avait littéralement charger sur Hadès, qui l'attendait avec impatience.

En tant que dieu, Hadès n'eut aucun mal à intercepter Edward au passage en l'attrapant à la gorge alors qu'il envoya avec son pouvoir bouler Bella qui se précipitait pour l'aider, qui retomba lourdement au sol au bout du couloir en tentant de reprendre une respiration, après avoir eu le souffle couper sous le choc de la collision.

_ BELLA ! Cria Edward d'une voix étrangler alors qu'Hadès vint à le plaquer violemment contre les casiers du couloir, et qu'il tentait en vain de se défaire de la poigne qu'il avait sur sa gorge.

_ Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais fais attention, mais maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ta véritable nature, à toi ainsi qu'au reste de ta famille et de ces Dénali ? Vampire ! Des êtres de sang et des monstres ! Ma chère nièce sait-elle qu'elle sort avec un vampire ? Bof, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, j'ai certes l'intention de la laisser vivre jusqu'à ces dix sept ans mais… je peux bien m'amuser avec ces tendres amis sans me sentir responsable de quoi que se soit ! Rigola Hadès en détaillant Edward avant de faire embraser ces yeux de flamme et de propager son pouvoir sur lui par sa main.

La main d'Hadès s'était littéralement embrasé en brulant la gorge d'Edward qui commença à manquer de souffle, et qu'il sentait que si ce dernier continuait ainsi, il allait le lui arracher quand le dieu le lâcha des yeux en entendant une exclamation venant de l'endroit d'où se tenait sa nièce.

_ Non Hadès ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça mais alors pas du tout ! Cria Bella agenouiller à l'autre bout du couloir en fusillant Hadès du regard, alors que ces yeux devinrent de plus en plus sombre et qu'ils s'injectèrent de sang, signe qu'Edward reconnut sans peine pour être l'arriver de Serena.

Quand il sursauta à l'instant même ou les murs autour de lui se mirent à trembler comme le sol, les casiers s'ouvrant sur le choc alors que des fissures se faisaient de partout et que la plomberie dans les murs explosèrent de tout côté, inondant les couloirs de partout et qu'Hadès avait finis par lâcher Edward et se concentra totalement sur sa nièce.

Crachotant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre pied avec la réalité malgré la douleur de son cou, Edward se tourna vers les deux combattants en voyant Hadès, tentant d'avancer malgré les secousses et l'eau qui se répandaient dans le couloir, droit vers Bella qui était toujours agenouillée au sol alors que l'eau autour d'elle se mettait à tournoyer et à bouillir dangereusement, prévenant son adversaire qu'elle n'allait pas être tendre avec lui.

Surtout quand un des pans du mur du plafond du couloir tomba juste devant les pieds d'Hadès, faillant bien l'écraser, ce dernier la regarda stupéfait quand des éclairs commencèrent à jaillir de tout côté manquant de le foudroyer, pendant que Bella était parvenue à se relever et s'avançait vers lui.

Et alors qu'Edward allait tenter de se relever un éclair foudroyant apparut de nulle part, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour ne pas terminer aveugle avec l'intensité de la lumière avant que tout redevienne silencieux autour de lui.

Redressant la tête, Edward sursauta et se releva en quatrième vitesse quand il constata qu'il était à présent seul dans ce couloir ravager, et qu'ils n'y avaient plus aucune trace de Bella, ni d'Hadès.

_ Bella ! BELLA ! Appela inquiet Edward en courant dans le couloir pour se rendre au même endroit ou sa belle s'était tenue, quand quelque chose attira son regard sur le côté, menant aux escaliers qui descendaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Et c'est là que Bella était !

Etendue sur le ventre sur les dalles du couloir inonder d'eau, elle ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre !

_ BELLA ! S'exclama Edward terrorisé en étant en une seconde à côté d'elle, tout en tâtant son corps pour voir si elle avait quelque chose de casser, tout en ne cessant de lui murmurer son nom pour la faire réagir.

Mais même malgré toute l'eau qui la trempait, Bella ne réagissait pas !

_ Bella, s'il te plait ! Réveille-toi ! Supplia Edward en caressant ces cheveux alors qu'il était terroriser de la bouger de place et de faire plus de dégât sur elle.

Il allait porter la main à sa poche de jean pour prendre son portable et prévenir les autres, au moment même ou les portes battantes menant vers le hall du lycée, et qui tenaient encore sur leurs gongs partir contre le mur, laissant passer Percy, fou d'inquiétude qui se figea sur la scène qu'il voyait, lui ainsi qu'Aslan et Luna derrière lui.

Percy resta figer un instant sur cette scène avant de s'empresser de rejoindre sa sœur et de poser ces mains sur elle pour commencer, tout en portant son regard sur le haut de l'escalier vide de tout occupant, bien qu'il avait l'impression de revoir le Hadès dans son rêve.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends Percy ? Demanda Edward paniquer de ne pas voir Bella réagir encore.

Revenant à la réalité, Percy se reconcentra de nouveau sur sa sœur quand son regard se posa un instant sur Edward, qui se tenait exactement là, ou dans son rêve, se tenaissait l'esprit ou ce qui s'en rapprochait, de sa sœur qui lui souriait et lui promettait que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle reviendrait, alors que cette autre voix lui répétait sans arrêt : « _Elle ne risque rien là ou elle ira ! Nous veillerons sur elle le temps qu'elle trouve les réponses à ces questions et elle reviendra ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété Percy, tout se passera bien !_ ».

_ Percy ! Appela Edward en secouant ce dernier qui revint à lui alors qu'il pouvait voir Luna entrain de lécher le front de son amie, pendant qu'Aslan lui donnait un coup d'épaule pour la soutenir entre eux.

_ Amènes là à Carlisle ! Qu'il l'ausculte ! Son pouvoir de guérison s'est concentrée sur autre chose qu'elle et il faut savoir pourquoi ? Alors fais ce que je te dis ? Demanda Percy en retournant doucement Bella sur le dos avant de la confier à Edward qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ces bras, et de faire ce qu'il lui avait ordonné de faire et que Luna ne les lâcha pas d'un centimètre.

Alors qu'Edward se dépêchait d'amener Bella à l'hopital à son père, en finissant par remarquer les dégâts que la colère de la Fille de Poséidon avait causée sur le lycée et ces alentours il se doutait fortement que l'hopital allait être bonder d'élèves et de professeur blesser pendant le tremblement.

En observant son « beau-frère » emmener sa petite sœur à l'hopital, Percy observa les autres Jackson, Cullen, Dénali et les Quileutes qui se rapprochèrent de lui avant que le fils de Poséidon ne se tourne vers la fille d'Apollon en quête de réponse.

_ Ou est ce qu'il est ? Demanda Percy à cette dernière.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée Percy ! Je croyais qu'Hadès serait toujours dans le corps de Gaby quand on le stopperait, mais il avait quitté son corps juste avant pour pouvoir se matérialiser dans son vrai et…

_ Je me fiche des explications Susan et je les connais ! Dis-moi simplement ou ils sont ? Demanda Percy coupant les explications de Susan et qu'elle lui dise ou Hadès et Gaby étaient.

_ Ils ne sont plus au lycée, Percy ! Je crois même qu'ils ne sont plus à Forks pour un temps avec ce qui c'est produit ! Remarqua Peter à son intention.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à Bella ? Demanda Jacob voulant savoir ce que ce dernier avait fais à la jeune fille.

_ Je crois que c'est plutôt Bella qui lui a mis une raclée et je sens bien qu'Hadès va s'en prendre une par Zeus ! Les dieux ne doivent avoir aucun contact physique avec un demi-dieu et ne surtout pas les attaquer de cette façon ! Ce qu'on doit faire maintenant c'est quitter le lycée pour éviter que cela nous tombe sur la tête, Bella a sacrément endommager les fondations pas besoin de trainer dans les parages dans ce cas ! Déclara Percy avant de pousser avec Aslan tout le monde à quitter cette bâtisse avant que celle-ci ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Allant sur le parking, ou les ambulances et ambulanciers se chargeaient des blesser graves qu'ils avaient emmenés à l'hopital, et des blesser léger qu'ils avaient soignés à même sur le parking alors que tous les parents et famille avaient été prévenus, et avaient débarqués sur les lieux pour constater des dégâts causer par le tremblement de terre sur leurs enfants.

Avisant Chiron qui parlait avec le Proviseur et les autres professeurs qui n'avaient eux aucun dommage corporel, se rapprocha d'eux pour discuter avec le premier sur la situation.

_ Mr Brunner ! Je peux te parler ? Demanda Percy à l'intention de ce dernier qui hocha de la tête, avant de faire rouler son fauteuil pour s'éloigner des autres et discuter sans être écouter.

_ Ou est Bella ? Demanda Chiron à l'intention de ce dernier.

_ Edward l'a emmené voir Carlisle ! Il doit faire un bilan et la totale sur elle, je dois savoir pourquoi son pouvoir de guérison bloque ! Il y a surement une raison et je veux découvrir pourquoi, de toute façon Bella va rester pendant un moment sur la touche ! Déclara Percy en se grattant la nuque mal à l'aise.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Chiron ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

Décidant de tout lui rapporter de ce qu'il avait vus dans son rêve, Percy lui raconta tout et Chiron se fit silencieux et attentif, la laissant parler et en ne l'interrompant pas une seule seconde avant que le centaure ne décide enfin de parler.

_ Rejoignons ta sœur à l'hopital ! Déclara simplement Chiron à ce dernier avant que Percy ne pousse son fauteuil jusqu'aux véhicules, ou tous les autres les attendaient en tentant de ne pas tomber dans les fissures et les crevasses qui s'étaient formés à cause du tremblement de terre.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous enfin à l'hôpital, ils purent constater à quel point Bella y avait été fort dans son tremblement parce que tous les élèves gravement blesser, étaient tous là et les docteurs et infirmiers avaient été tous rassemblés pour s'occuper d'un tel accident qui avait secoué Forks.

Retrouvant Edward à l'étage des opérations, ce dernier attendait dans le couloir en ne cessant de faire les cents pas et de tourner en rond par la même occasion, tout en ne cessant de jeter un œil à la salle d'opération, là ou devait se trouver Bella avec Carlisle.

_ Edward ! Ou est Bella ? Demanda Percy en accourant droit vers Edward en attendant qu'il le lui réponde.

_ Il a due l'emmener au bloc opératoire ! Elle a fait une hémorragie et a eue une perte de sang et je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Et je ne parviens pas à lire dans ces pensées, il me les bloque et il a dus découvrir quelque chose dont il ne veut pas me dire ! Déclara Edward inquiet et sur la situation dans le bloc.

_ Comment ça une hémorragie ? Et c'est grave ou pas ? Demanda inquiet Percy pour la santé de sa sœur.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Carlisle m'a bloquer ces pensées et il opère seul Bella avec une infirmière qui ne fait que lui passer les instruments ! Mais tu avais quelque chose à me dire Percy ? Demanda Edward en avisant Chiron, ayant sans nul doute lus quelque chose dans sa tête avant de se tourner vers le fils de Poséidon.

_ Je pensais quand te gardant toi et Bella à l'écart, je pourrais vous protéger et éviter de revoir passer ce moment dans mon rêve avoua Percy avant d'avouer et de raconter son rêve de la nuit dernière à Edward et aux autres présents dans le couloir, qui l'écoutèrent jusqu'au bout.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis Percy ? Demanda Edward choquer de savoir qu'il avait tout de même vue l'état dans lequel finirait Bella, bien qu'il n'ait pas vus comment cela se produirait.

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Edward, ce n'est pas moi qui vois en rêve les choses qui vont se produire dans l'instant, ça c'est Bella ! Moi je vois les choses qui vont se produire dans plusieurs jours, voirs plusieurs semaines et…

_ Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Ce qui est fais est fais ! N'allez pas chercher des coupables entre vous, Bella vous massacrerait quand elle l'apprendra ! Remarqua Peter en se plaçant entre les deux pour que ces derniers ne se batte pas entre eux pour cette dernière.

_ Peter a raison ! N'allez pas vous battre entre vous ou Bella aurait une véritable raison pour vous faire votre fête en se réveillant ! Ajouta Susan à l'encontre de ces derniers.

_ Mais lors de l'attaque pendant le diner de fiançaille de Charlie et Sally, vous avez été tous les deux témoins de l'évènement qui allait se produire rappela Edmund en se rappelant de leur tout premier rêve prémonitoire à tous les deux.

_ Mais d'un autre côté, Bella aurait dus y rêver aussi non ? Se demanda Lucy en rappelant aussi à tous que Percy n'était pas vraiment le seul à voir les choses de l'avenir dans ces rêves.

_ C'est bien vrai ! Bella aurait due le voir elle aussi ! Elle n'a pas rêvé cette nuit Edward ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers ce dernier qui se gratta le dos de la nuque avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

_ Non ! Elle n'a pas vraiment dormis cette nuit ! Avoua simplement Edward alors que Percy s'était empressé de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il disait, pendant que les autres garçons Jackson se moquaient de lui et que les frères du vampire le charrièrent dessus.

_ On se passera des détails Edward et…

Mais Percy ne put finir sa phrase que les doubles portes du bloc opératoire s'ouvrir enfin.

Laissant ainsi passer le lit d'hopital sur lequel reposait Bella inerte, un masque à oxygène placer sur son visage alors que ces bras avaient des aiguilles planter et relier à des intraveineuses, qui lui envoyait somnifère et calmant paraissant bien plus pâle que d'habitude et fragile dans ce lit, alors que le drap blanc recouvrait tout son corps jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine, avec ces bras placer par-dessus.

_ Bella ! Comment va-t'elle Carlisle ? Demanda Edward en se rapprochant du lit avant d'enlacer la main gauche de sa compagne et de poser son autre main sur son front, constatant qu'elle était vraiment froide.

_ Mal en point ! Nous avons pus stopper l'hémorragie, ainsi que recoudre la blessure qu'elle avait à l'estomac, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi ! Je te dirais ce qu'elle a vraiment quand j'aurais reçus son analyse ADN ! Déclara Carlisle en se tournant vers l'infirmière, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait l'analyse de la petite, et cette dernière alla le chercher puisqu'il avait ordonnée qu'on le lui fasse en urgence.

_ Mais tu as bien une idée non ? Demanda Percy en se rapprochant à son tour de sa sœur alors que Carlisle la poussait droit vers une chambre, en attendant les résultats.

_ Je ne peux pas encore confirmer mes pensées Edward ! Tu dois attendre que j'aie les résultats pour te le dire ! Déclara Carlisle avant de laisser ces deux derniers avec les autres auprès de Bella, pour aller voir si on avait besoin de lui autre part ou alors d'aller s'occuper de l'analyse sanguine de la fille de Poséidon.

_ Tu peux la soigner Percy ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers ce dernier en attendant que son père revienne pour lui dire ce qu'avait sa bien-aimée.

_ Je vais essayer de voir ce qui fait quelle soit dans cet état mais je ne peux rien promettre ! Si quelque chose l'empêche de se soigner c'est forcément parce qu'il y a une raison ! Déclara Percy avant de poser une main sur le front de sa sœur et l'autre sur son abdomen.

L'instant d'après, l'eau de ces mains se propagea sur le corps de sa sœur, tout en veillant à ne pas tremper le drap blanc, et il tenta de localiser l'endroit qui posait problème dans le corps de sa frangine quand cela arriva.

_Si son corps lui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, son esprit lui, fut totalement projeter dans ce qui ressemblait au quai sur le lac du chalet offert par les Dénali, alors que tout autour de lui semblait flou pendant que sa vision fut attirée par un mouvement sur la terrasse._

_Qui attirer, ou il fut de nouveau placer et qu'il put voir à travers les portes vitrer menant à la chambre de sa sœur, cette dernière allongée et dormant toujours dans son lit, pendant qu'Edward lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre poser sur son ventre sous les couvertures qui la recouvrait._

__ Tu es rassuré ? Demanda une voix derrière lui reconnaissant sans peine celui qui lui avait parlé dans son rêve le faisant sursauter quand il se tourna vers celle-ci, constatant très vite qu'un jeune garçon se trouvait à son côté._

_Mais un petit garçon qui lui rappelait deux personnes qu'il connaissait beaucoup dans ces traits !_

_Devant avoir dans les cinq, six ans, le petit ressemblait à une poupée, les cheveux de cuivre en bataille avec des yeux bleu d'azur, une peau de porcelaine alors qu'il lui souriait d'une façon que Percy reconnaissait sans peine._

__ Qui es-tu ? Demanda Percy surpris de voir un enfant ici._

__ Je suis celui que seul maman peut voir, contrairement à toi ou à tante Susan ! Déclara seulement le petit en se tournant totalement vers Percy en lui souriant._

__ Will ! Tu es William ? Demanda Percy étonné de voir devant ces yeux le fils aîné des jumeaux que sa sœur avait vus qu'elle porterait._

__ Oui, c'est bien moi ! Souria le jeune garçon en hochant de la tête à son oncle._

__ Mais comment ? Comment puis-je te voir ? Tu n'es même pas… attend une minute ! Est-ce la raison pour laquelle ma sœur n'est pas parvenue à se guérir totalement ? Et raison pour laquelle elle a fait une hémorragie ? Demanda Percy à son « neveu » bien qu'une certaine réponse prenne forme dans sa tête, et qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à y croire._

__ Si par là tu sous entends que Maman est enceinte de Papa ? Alors oui, elle l'est et avant même que tu me poses la question, elle l'est d'exactement de 39 heures, 45 minutes et 30 secondes prévena William à l'intention de son oncle qui le regardait stupéfait._

__ En clair, je suis entrain de m'adresser à l'un de mes neveux qui n'a même pas atteint les 2 jours ! Que je suis dans un endroit que je ne parviens pas à saisir ! Et que ma sœur est enceinte de 2 jours et qu'elle a failli mourir à cause de ça ! Tu peux m'expliquer en détail la situation ? Demanda Percy en se tournant totalement vers son neveu, voulant des réponses claires et précises._

__ C'est vrai que théoriquement parlant, nous ne devrions pas de telle possibilité mais nous vivons à travers Maman, ce qui fait que nous pouvons entrer en contact avec toi ou avec Maman, avec les liens de jumeau que nous avons ! Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis dans ton rêve ? Que Maman avait besoin de réponse à ces questions ? Chris est en ce moment même entrain de lui montrer un passage de son avenir, qui pourra sans nul doute répondre à ces questions ! Expliqua Will tout en lui montrant de la tête les portes vitrer menant à la chambre de sa mère, qui dormait toujours dans les bras de son père. Christopher a la possibilité de montrer des rêves prémonitoires à qui que se soit et moi je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens, mais aussi leur envoyer mes pensées continua-t'il._

__ Donc quand j'ai touché ta mère…_

__ Je me suis directement liée à ton esprit pour te montrer que tout allait bien ! Maman, dans son état, va avoir besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos mais aussi à cause du fait que nous sommes encore, je dirais, « jeunes », nous prenons sa force vitale pour que Chris lui montre ce rêve et que je puisse te parler. Donc il va falloir que…_

__ Que je vous aide à vous ressourcer pour pas que vous la tuez dans l'effort ? Demanda Percy se doutant que ces « neveux » allaient avoir besoin de sa force pour continuer de faire ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire._

__ Oui, s'il te plait ? Demanda Will en lui faisant les yeux de cocker que Bella lui faisait souvent pour se pardonner, ou encore quand elle voulait lui demander quelque chose._

__ De combien de mois ou d'année, Chris est entrain de montrer à sa mère ? Demanda Percy curieux de savoir à quel moment se produirait la scène que sa sœur allait vivre._

__ Dans neuf mois ! Le 20 juin pour être précis ! C'est bien asser pour que Maman puisse trouver ces réponses ! Avoua Will à l'intention de son oncle._

__ Combien de temps cela va-t'il durer ? Demanda Percy en observant sa sœur commencer à ce réveillé dans les bras d'Edward, pour ensuite se tourner vers son neveu._

__ Un bon mois ! Rêver ne possède pas le même temps d'écoulement que la réalité, mais il faut aussi que je te mette en garde ? Maman ne doit surtout pas rester à l'hopital ! Hadès est peut être partis pendant un moment, mais dans cet endroit Maman est plus vulnérable ! Vous devrez la mettre à l'abri dans un endroit sure et là ou elle pourra se reposer sans difficulté ! Prévena Will à son oncle alors que ce dernier observait Edward embrassé sa sœur alors que cette dernière venait de se réveiller enfin._

__ Ne t'en fais donc pas ! Je vous mettrez tous les trois à l'abri et connaissant Edward, il ne vous lâchera pas d'une semelle ! Promit Percy à son intention._

__ Dis lui bonjour de notre part et que tout se passera bien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Maman ne se réveille ! Et un mois dans une éternité, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Répliqua Will à ce propos._

__ Je reconnais bien la philosophie d'Edward dans tes propos ! Remarqua Percy à son encontre._

__ A la prochaine Tonton Percy ! Salua William en lui souriant avant que son image ne devienne flou, comme tout le décor avant que l'obscurité ne l'entoure totalement._

_ Percy ! Percy, reprends toi bon sang ! S'exclama une voix à ces oreilles qu'il parvenait sans peine à reconnaitre.

_ Calmes-toi Edward ! Laisse-le reprendre pied avec la réalité ! Ordonna une autre voix, grondant le premier, qu'il reconnut aussi. Tout va bien Percy ? Lui demanda-t'il ensuite.

Reprenant « pied avec la réalité », Percy sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'Edward et Carlisle, les deux voix qu'il avait entendus le soutenait alors que sa main droite qui était toujours posée sur le ventre de sa sœur, se « décrocha », comme si pendant son « absence », une force l'avait gardé « attacher » au ventre de sa sœur.

_ Oui ! Oui, moi ça va ! Mais vous devriez allés chercher l'appareil d'échographie tout de suite Carlisle ! Prévena Percy à l'intention de ce dernier alors qu'il se remettait debout totalement, sans avoir besoin de s'appuyer sur les deux vampires.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ C'était pour cela que vous aviez demandés un test ADN ? Demanda Percy en se tournant totalement vers Carlisle, tout en coupant la question qu'Edward était entrain de lui poser.

_ L'hémorragie qu'elle faisait ne pouvait être que ça, théoriquement parlant alors je voulais qu'on me fasse un test ADN pour relever son taux d'hormone, et il est vraiment très haut ! Et toi Percy, comment as-tu douté qu'elle l'était ? Demanda Carlisle surpris tout en montrant les feuilles de test ADN qu'il était parti chercher, et curieux de savoir comment le fils de Poséidon l'avait appris.

_ J'ai fais une rencontre saisissante mais on en parlera plus tard… allez donc chercher l'appareil pour voir comment sa se présente là-dedans ? Demanda Percy en désignant de la tête le ventre de sa sœur, faisant ainsi passer le message d'y aller, le laissant ainsi seul avec Edward dans la chambre de Bella puisque les autres étaient toujours dehors.

Quand Carlisle se stoppa devant la porte avant de se retourner vers le Fils de Poséidon, pour lui dire :

_ Sally et Charlie ont été tous les deux mis au courant de la situation, bien qu'ils ignorent le dernier point, ils viendront plus tard pour vous voir ! Prévena Carlisle à l'intention de Percy, pour ensuite quitter pour de bon la pièce.

_ Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Edward qui avait encore du mal à saisir ce qu'ils venaient de dire et de penser pour son père.

_ Tu te souviens de la voix que j'ai entendue dans mon rêve ? Celle qui me disait que tout se passerait bien et que Bella allait pouvoir recevoir les réponses à ces questions ? Et que…

_ Oui j'ai compris Percy ! Et alors ? Demanda Edward ne voyant pas de quoi il lui parlait, alors qu'il fixait son regard sur le ventre déjà gonfler de Bella et qu'il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il y avait en dessous de son ventre.

_ Eh bien c'était Will ! Déclara simplement Percy se doutant que cela allait faire réagir son beau-frère d'une drôle de façon.

_ Et donc… Will ! William ? Demanda surpris Edward reconnaissant sans peine le nom que lui et Bella avait choisis, sans oublier qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un des noms de son père biologique.

_ Lui-même ! J'ai parlé à l'aîné des jumeaux qui m'a expliqué que malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont pas encore deux jours, le lien qui m'unissait à leur mère, du fait que c'est ma jumelle, je peux les entendre ! Enfin, je ne peux qu'entendre que William puisqu'il semblerait qu'il est la possibilité de lire dans l'esprit des autres et d'envoyer ces propres penser dans nos têtes, et que Chris est celui qui fait rêver sa mère en l'envoyant dans un passage du futur qui pourra lui répondre à ces questions ! Expliqua Percy à l'intention de ce dernier avant de se rappeler d'un détail. A ce propos, tu as leur bonjour et ils me disent de te dire de ne surtout pas t'en faire, que tout se passera bien ! Lui promit-t'il.

_ Tu l'as entendue ou vu ? Demanda Edward après un temps de silence, curieux de savoir comment il l'avait « rencontré ».

_ Je l'ai vu ! Il s'était donné son apparence qu'il aurait à cinq ou six ans, et il te ressemble beaucoup ! Avoua Percy en se rappelant de tous les détails du petit. Il a tes cheveux et les yeux de Bella, il a sa mou quand il s'y met mais c'est ta parfaite doublure, surtout quand il se met à parler d'une manière philosophique remarqua-t'il à lui-même tout en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fut grandement sourire Edward.

_ Pourquoi ? Je parle de façon philosophique, moi ? Demanda Edward en souriant à cette remarque alors qu'il avait tiré l'un des fauteuils auprès du lit de Bella, pour s'asseoir à ces côtés.

_ Très drôle Edward ! En tout cas je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison, je ne le vois toujours pas contrairement à Chris mais je te promets qu'on le verra, lui et Chris ! Promit Percy à ce dernier alors qu'il le regarda hésiter à poser sa main sur le ventre de Bella, le faisant rire.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Percy ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas ce qui faisait rire ce dernier, alors qu'il avait suspendus son geste de toucher le ventre de sa compagne.

_ Que tu hésites à poser ta main sur le ventre de Bella, bien sur ! Déclara simplement Percy souriant et faisant grogner Edward qui hésitait toujours, tout en reposant son regard sur le ventre de cette dernière.

Levant les yeux au ciel face à son hésitation des plus « gonflante » pour lui, Percy attrapa sa main avec force avant de la déposer doucement sur le ventre gonflé de Bella, qui donnait cette impression d'avoir pris deux kilos en plus.

Lâchant ensuite la main de son beau-frère pour aller s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil auprès de Bella, Percy observa Edward regarder sa main droite poser sur le ventre de la jeune mère, finissant par caresser celui-ci en se rendant compte qu'il allait voir dans quelques instants ces « fils » dans l'échographie.

_ Ils vont être minuscule dans l'écho remarqua Edward à ce propos, faisant relever la tête de Percy qui fixait un point dans le vide.

_ Mais ils seront là ! Déclara simplement Percy avant qu'on ne retape une nouvelle fois à la porte.

Levant la voix pour permettre à la personne de derrière de l'inviter à entrer avant que Carlisle ne l'ouvre, pour ensuite y entrer en tirant l'appareil d'échographie très vite suivis par Sally dans un fauteuil roulant, que Charlie poussait et qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant tous les autres dehors.

_ Vous ne devriez pas être auprès des petits vous deux ? Demanda Percy étonné en se demandant pourquoi ces derniers étaient présents, et non avec Hélios et Séléné.

_ Esmé et Vala veillent sur eux ! Expliqua Charlie à ce dernier laissant Sally avancer son fauteuil pour venir se placer au pied du lit de sa fille, et d'observer dans l'état ou se trouvait cette dernière.

_ Comment va Bella ? Et les petits ? L'échographie est là parce qu'il y a un risque et…

_ Eh ! Du calme Sally, tu veux ! Tu ne crois pas que pendant l'échographie, on voudrait être les seuls à les voirs parce que sans vouloir t'offenser, moi et Bee nous n'étions pas là pour les échographies d'Hélios et Séléné ! Rappela Percy à ce propos.

_ Mais…

_ Laissez-nous s'il vous plait ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers Charlie et Sally pour que ces derniers quittent la pièce, alors qu'il était entrain de mettre l'appareil en marche.

Et tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à se le faire dire deux fois, alors Charlie attrapa le siège de Sally et la fit sortir de la chambre ou quand ils furent sortis, Carlisle se tourna vers les deux garçons dans la chambre.

_ Vous pouvez lever les bras de Bella et retirer le drap pour que je puisse faire l'échographie ? Demanda Carlisle à ces derniers alors qu'il sortait le flacon de liquide pour permettre l'échographie, pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de retirer le drap qui recouvrait Bella en lui relevant les bras pour le replier.

Se rapprochant de nouveau de Bella, Carlisle lui releva la chemise d'hopital qu'on lui avait mise pour découvrir son abdomen, recouverte de bandage qu'il se chargea de couper avec un ciseau alors que Percy et Edward avaient tous les deux constaté qu'il avait ramené d'autre bandage pour le refaire après.

Laissant ainsi à découvert la blessure que Carlisle s'était occuper plus tôt en la recousant en ayant mis par-dessus un pansement avec une crème antidouleur, qu'il nettoya avec un chiffon tout doucement avant de placer le liquide sur son ventre pour ainsi pouvoir faire l'échographie.

Et alors que Percy et Edward s'était tourné vers l'écran de la machine, Carlisle posa l'appareil sur son ventre pour chercher les petits pendant qu'on pouvait nettement entendre les deux cœurs battants, résonner dans la pièce et si le « père » avait pus pleurer, c'est ce qu'il serait entrain de faire en ce moment même.

_ On entend clairement leurs deux cœurs battrent mais… on ne les voit pas ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Carlisle en regardant l'écran qui ne montrait qu'une image totalement noir entre les os du ventre de Bella.

_ Comment ? Mais ils sont là ! On les entend et Percy a pourtant vus William, et…

_ Tu as vus William ? Demanda Carlisle surpris d'une telle chose.

_ Si on pouvait se reconcentrer sur un problème à la fois les gars ! Pourquoi on ne les voit pas alors qu'on les entend ? Reposa Percy en ramenant ces deux derniers à la question principale.

_ Je crois savoir pourquoi ? Déclara Carlisle en reposant son autre main sur le ventre de Bella avant de presser légèrement dessus, et légèrement aussi trop fort pour un « humain ».

_ Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Carlisle ! S'exclama Edward en lui retirant sa main avant de masser l'endroit ou il avait appuyé, en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de bleu.

_ C'est ce dont à quoi je pensais !

_ Et à quoi tu pensais Carlisle ? Demanda Percy en se retournant vers lui en attendant qu'il lui donne une bonne explication à ce « geste ».

_ Les petits son tous les deux entourer par une espèce de membrane aussi dure que notre peau ! De notre peau « vampirique » ! Raison pour laquelle l'appareil d'échographie ne peut pas voir à travers, les petits sont protégés ! Expliqua Carlisle sur la « protection » qui entourait les jumeaux.

_ Mais cela n'a pas été suffisant contre la Furie ! Remarqua Percy en montrant le léger trait blanc à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait la blessure sur le ventre de Bella. La « protection » est entrain de se cicatriser, c'est pour cette raison que Bella n'a pas pus se soigner sa don de guérison était entrain de s'occuper de refermer cette « entaille » ! Expliqua-t'il comprenant pour qu'elle raison la blessure de sa sœur, mettait autant de temps à cicatriser.

_ Les petits semblent allés bien puisque leurs cœurs battent à un rythme régulier comme celui de leur mère, mais je vais devoir les suivre tous les trois pendant la grossesse ! Remarqua Carlisle.

_ Dans ce cas, autant qu'elle aille chez vous si vous voulez autant la surveiller vous-même ! Déclara Percy à l'intention du médecin de la famille Cullen.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était entrain de sous-entendre.

_ William m'a prévenu qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser Bella à l'hopital ! On doit l'emmener ailleurs parce que si Hadès n'est plus là, il va revenir comme sa Furie et il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici, en sachant que tout le monde peut entrer et sortir comme une foire déclara simplement Percy pour lui faire comprendre que sa sœur ne resterait pas ici.

_ Percy a raison Carlisle ! Elle doit venir chez nous ? Demanda Edward à l'encontre de son père.

_ Si vous vous inquiétez pour votre sécurité, Ron et Edmund mettront en place tout le système de sécurité à votre villa comme celle du manoir Jackson, avec les caméras et les automates qui veilleront à la sécurité aussi et à tous le reste ! Promit Percy et il allait continuer à le convaincre quand Carlisle leva la main pour le stopper dans sa tirade.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre Percy, c'est oui bien évidemment ! Mais avant tu devrais tout de même essayer de soigner cette blessure, vous mettrez un autre bandage par-dessus pour le cacher et pendant ce temps je vais aller faire les papiers pour la faire sortir, mais il va falloir que ta mère les signes ! Prévena Carlisle rappelant que Bella et lui étaient encore mineurs.

Hochant de la tête, Percy se rapprocha de sa sœur pour soigner la cicatrice qu'elle avait alors qu'Edward préparait le bandage qu'il allait entourer autour du ventre de sa bien aimée, pendant que Carlisle alla se charger des papiers et de prévenir les autres de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Et à ce moment Percy, comme Edward savait que le mois qui allait arriver, allait être plus difficile que les mois précédents.

* * *

><p>Voila pour ce chapitre =D<p>

Laissez moi vos com merci d'avance

A+

Sabrinabella


	21. Chapitre 20 La suite des problèmes: de n

**Lol pour le retard et voici la suite que j'avais oublier de poster (moi qui en suit au chap22 ;) )**

**sinon pour info, je suis en pleine ecriture de mes autres chap et comme je "bug" sur certains passages, ils vont etres long a venir surtout que j'ai un stage le 2 juillet donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster les autres**

**vraiment lol et je vous dis bonne lecture pour ceux qui me suivent =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 20 : La Suite des Problèmes : De nouveaux ennemis<strong>_

_Le froid._

_La douleur._

_La peur._

_C'est ce qu'elle était entrain d'éprouver et de ressentir face à son pire ennemi, quand tout avait disparus !_

_Une seconde auparavant, elle tentait de trouver un moyen pour éloigner l'être qu'elle aimait de ce démon et la seconde d'après, c'était le noir complet._

_Elle ne savait plus ce qui s'était passé ? Ni se qui lui était arrivée ? Ni même ou elle se trouvait ?_

_Sur ce qu'elle était allongée n'était sans doute pas le sol glacée du couloir du lycée de Forks, s'était bien trop confortable et doux, alors que le froid avait totalement disparu._

_Elle se sentait au chaud ! Elle se sentait à l'abrie ! Et elle se sentait lourde !_

_Lourde !_

_Tentant de reprendre connaissance, elle finit par très vite constater qu'elle était allongée dans son lit dans sa chambre au chalet, sauf que la chambre était beaucoup plus différente que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'est-à-dire la veille ?_

_Sa chambre était aussi grande que celle qu'elle avait au manoir Jackson mais pourtant tout l'espace semblait être mis à contribution pour faire de cette chambre, une chambre parental !_

_Une chambre parentale avec enfant !_

_A sa droite, donc à la gauche du lit si on se mettait par rapport à l'entrée se trouvait un grand berceau pour nouveau-née, qui était asser grand pour accueillir deux bébés sans problème._

_Avec le voile bleuté qui recouvrait le haut du berceau vers la tête du « lit », tailler dans un bois brun alors que pendant d'une tige métallique se trouvait un cercle de dauphin, d'hippocampe et de poisson, qui serviraient à endormir les bébés la nuit._

_Et au dessus contre le mur, était placer des étagères remplis par des tonnes de peluches, autant des ours que des chiens, passant par les chats ou les lapins, ou encore elle voyait des dauphins, des poissons, il y avait même une immense baleine qui trônait tout en haut, bien retenus par le rebord du meuble alors que d'autre, des félins, trainaient sur des tapis ou des commodes entourant le berceau, avec le rocking chair à côtés des portes vitrer menant sur la terrasse._

_Mais il n'y avait pas que des peluches qui trainaient, il y avait aussi des petits trains ou des voitures placer à côté d'un grand garage, juste à côté d'autre grande armoire à miroir qui parcourait le mur face à son lit et au berceau._

_Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'observer encore plus à quel point sa chambre avait changé, qu'à travers la couverture qui la recouvrait, Bella finit par sentir un bras entourer sa taille pour ensuite sentir un corps se coller dans son dos._

_Elle aurait pus paniquer mais l'être qui se collait à elle, elle ne reconnaissait sans problème surtout avec le toucher et la froideur de sa main sur la sienne !_

__ Tu es enfin réveillé Bella ? Demanda Edward dans un murmure à son oreille, tout en moulant son corps au sien alors que cette dernière tentait de reprendre quelque peu contenance, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir comment elle était arrivée ici._

__ Oui ! Qu'est ce que…_

_Mais Bella ne put finir de poser sa question qu'elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus, mais qu'elle aurait dus s'en douter au vus du berceau à côté._

_Elle avait du ventre !_

_Et pas qu'un peu, il était même énorme !_

_Son ventre paraissait légèrement plus gros que celui de sa mère à la fin de sa grossesse des jumeaux, et elle sentait bien des êtres dans son ventre, ce qui la fit sursauter alors qu'elle se releva en vitesse dans son lit grimaçant au passage et inquiétant Edward à son côté._

__ Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? Demanda inquiet Edward avant de poser sa main sur son ventre au moment même ou des coups de pieds se firent sentir, la faisant de nouveau grimacer. Chut les garçons ! Doucement avec le ventre de votre mère ? Demanda-t'il à l'intention de ces derniers, tout en caressant son ventre et de déposer un baiser dessus malgré la robe de nuit blanche de Bella par-dessus._

_Plus qu'étonnée, Bella se tourna vers Edward en le regardant avec surprise alors que ce dernier continuait de parler à son « ventre », ou plutôt à « ceux » qui grandissaient en elle pour être plus précis._

__ Voila ! Les garçons vont te laisser tranquille maintenant, Bella mais tu vas devoir rester tranquille encore aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dis Carlisle, tu dois rester calme et ne pas faire de tension parce que tu es sur la fin de la grossesse et que tu peux accoucher à tout moment, alors…_

__ De quoi est ce que tu me parles Edward ? Je ne comprends rien de…_

_Mais Bella ne put finir sa phrase qu'Edward avait déposé ces lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire, tout en la faisant se rallonger doucement dans le lit alors qu'il restait allongé à moitié sur elle, en appuyant bien entendu pas sur son ventre._

_Et alors que des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le baiser plus qu'entreprenant qu'était entrain de lui faire Edward, la fit mettre celles-ci à plus tard, se concentrant uniquement sur lui puisqu'après tout, elle avait bien crus l'avoir perdu._

_Quand le moment vint ou elle manqua d'air, Edward se détacha de sa bouche sans pour autant la lâcher alors que Bella avait toujours ces mains dans ces cheveux, s'amusant avec celle-ci au moment même ou son regard se porta sur son poignet droit._

_Un poignet droit blanc !_

_Un poignet vierge de toute inscription ou de toute marque maudite par Hadès !_

__ Mais qu'est ce que… ? Comment… ? Essaya de se demander Bella en tentant de se trouver des questions à poser face à ça, alors que son regard se reporta sur Edward, stupéfaite qu'elle ne portait plus rien au poignet._

_Enfin plus « rien » n'était pas vraiment exact ?_

_Elle avait bien quelque chose au poignet, qui se trouvait être une étrange marque de morsure qui avait déjà cicatrisé depuis un moment, bien que celle-ci était resté nette et précise !_

__ Tu ne devrais pas ressasser le passé ma chérie ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ni pour les bébés ! Tu ne dois pas stresser et augmenter ta tension par la même occasion, c'est risquer pour vous trois ? Demanda Edward d'une façon presque suppliante en ayant posé sa main sur son poignet pour le recouvrir et cacher cette marque de « morsure », alors que son regard paraissait triste et mélancolique pendant qu'il déposait un tendre baiser sur son front._

_Mais c'était bien son regard qui l'inquiétait parce que c'était bien la première fois, hormis dans les moments de combat qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécus, qu'elle l'avait vus avec de telles yeux, la rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

__ Tu devrais rester tranquille aujourd'hui, j'ai bien accepté que tu nous accompagnes mais tu dois surtout rester calme et assise, je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses ou que tu viennes à perdre les os ! Même si je meurs d'envie d'avoir mes deux petits bouts de choux dans les bras, alors promets-moi d'être sage ? Demanda Edward en lui faisant promettre de rester tranquille, bien que Bella semblait ne pas vouloir y discuter parce qu'elle était vraiment fatiguer avec les deux petits dans son ventre qui ne cessaient de remuer._

_Elle allait le lui promettre, ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète quand ce dernier se mit à lever les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à grogner et de porter son regard vers la porte de la chambre, en se mettant à marmonner dans sa barbe._

__ Qu'est ce qu'il y a… ?_

_Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'Alice déboula dans la chambre sans même frapper, avec un plateau de nourriture dans les mains._

__ Bonjour les amoureux ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Les petits sont toujours aussi remuants ? Pas trop fatiguer Bella ? Prête pour cette journée ? Demanda Alice tout en venant au côté de cette dernière, posant le plateau sur ces jambes et déposant un bisou sur son front pour lui dire bonjour alors que Luna était entrée à sa suite et vint lécher la main de son amie, avant d'aller s'installer sur son tapis dans la chambre et de les regarder tous les trois._

__ Alice, je t'en pris ! Bella doit rester au calme et non être une fois de plus une poupée entre tes mains ! Répliqua Edward en grognant à l'intention de sa sœur alors qu'il se rapprochait de Bella, comme pour la protégée des envies « folles dingues » qu'elle avait en tête._

__ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela mon cher Edward ! Bella ne sera point fatiguer parce qu'elle pourra sans peine te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire tout à l'heure ! Répliqua Alice souriante à son frère, tout en s'étant assise sur les draps juste en face de Bella au pied du lit._

__ L'anniversaire ? Demanda surprise Bella à l'intention d'Alice avant de se tourner vers le principal concerné, étonné de la nouvelle._

__ Bien sur Bella, l'anniversaire ! Nous sommes le 20 juin aujourd'hui, et notre cher Edward a 109 ans ! Déclara simplement Alice à l'encontre de cette dernière comme si Bella lui faisait une farce, alors qu'elle dégustait le plateau bien garnis de son petit déjeuner._

__ Alice ! Répliqua Edward parvenant sans peine à lire ce que cette dernière avait derrière la tête, et qui ne devait nullement lui plaire._

__ Tu sais quoi Edward ? Tu vas aller te préparer dans les autres chambres et rejoindre Percy et les autres ! Quant à moi j'amènerais Bella à la cérémonie et à la fête ! Expliqua Alice sur ce qu'elle avait prévus alors qu'elle prit les affaires d'Edward, les mit dans les bras de ce dernier pour ensuite tirer ce dernier vers la porte et de le mettre littéralement dehors._

_Cela surprit beaucoup Bella qui regarda faire Alice emmener Edward dehors, alors qu'elle était entrain d'avaler le contenu du gobelet avec la paille colorer, qui avait un étrange gout mais qui était d'un gout divin, aussi bon que le nectar d'Ambroise mais elle ne se posa plus de question quand elle vit la sœur de son bien aimé, revenir._

_Lui faisant un de ces sourires qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas !_

__ Nous allons bien nous amuser toutes les deux ! Promit Alice à cette dernière alors que Bella était persuadé qu'elle allait la fatiguer comme pas possible._

_Et elle pressentait que cette journée allait être longue, vraiment très longue !_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois, jour pour jour, que Bella était plongé dans le « coma » !

Et pendant ce temps, tout le monde essayait de s'occuper le plus possible en évitant de penser à ce qui s'était passé au lycée, qui avait été fermé pour travaux de rénovation après le tremblement de terre qui l'avait secoué.

Bien évidemment les professeurs avaient veillés à envoyer par internet les cours pour que les élèves ne soient pas dévalorisés pour leurs examens, alors qu'en ce qui concernait les cours de sport, Susan avait trouvé une salle de danse à Seattle asser grande pour tous les élèves et c'est là-bas que Percy avait poursuivis les cours avec les autres couples.

Sans partenaire !

Il montrait les pas à ces élèves et ces derniers les refaisaient, autant pour les filles que pour les garçons alors que les cours de sport était sa seule activité extérieur avec le shopping.

Oui ! Percy faisait du « shopping » !

C'était pour lui une autre façon de décompresser avec la situation, en allant dans les magasins et en se mettant à acheter des tenus pour femme enceinte pour sa sœur, ou encore des tenus pour nouveau-nés bleu et belge, comme des blanches pour ces neveux, tout comme pour Hélios et Séléné ou ils se mettaient à dévaliser les magasins de jouets, surtout en ce qui concernait les peluches.

Chaque fois qu'il passait devant un magasin qui vendait des peluches, Percy s'y arrêtait et en ressortait avec des tonnes de sac pleines de peluches. Des grandes comme des petites, des blanches aux colorer, allant des ours aux chiens, des chats aux lapins, des félins aux dauphins en passant par des poissons.

Rosalie et Alice qui l'accompagnaient toutes les deux la plus part du temps, qui faisaient elles aussi des achats pour la petite Anna, que Rosalie et Emmett avaient enfin chez eux pour une période d'essai comme Esmée et Carlisle avec Adrian et Hans, ou cette dernière veillaient sur les trois petits bambins à la maison, pendant que les autres étaient en course.

Les deux Cullens aidaient Percy pour les tenus à offrir à Bella, mais Rosalie et Alice ne pouvaient guère l'arrêter quand il voyait une peluche, il devait immédiatement l'acheter même qu'une fois il avait bien faillis acheter tout le magasin entier de peluche, si elle n'était pas parvenus à le résonner.

D'après Carlisle, s'était sa façon à lui de gérer la situation et ce dernier aurait mille fois préféré que son fils face pareil, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Mais Edward restait constamment enfermer dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit au côté et veillant sur Bella, qui reposait inerte sur son lit brancher aux appareils qui surveillaient son cœur, comme les battements des petits, étant aussi relier à des intraveineuses qui les nourrissaient et les hydrataient.

Aslan et Luna restaient aussi dans la chambre pour veiller, alors qu'Edward attendait pour aller chasser que lorsque Percy s'occupait de redonner de l'énergie à sa sœur, et il revenait une demi-heure après, finissant de nouveau par se rallonger à ces côtés.

Bien évidemment avec tout ce qui s'était passé, tout Forks était au courant de la grossesse de Bella !

Avec l'appuie de Chiron, ce dernier avait parlé des dons exceptionnel d'Edward en musique au directeur qui cherchait à un assistant pour ce cours ou il avait fallus une démonstration pour que le proviseur du lycée soit conquis, et accepte de prendre le jeune « homme » comme assistant.

Ainsi, Edward pourrait pleinement vivre son amour avec Bella et les petits, sans que le conseil des parents d'élève ne viennent mettre leurs grains de sel dedans, surtout après les cris que ces derniers avaient fais au proviseur, sur « un jeune professeur assistante tomber enceinte de l'un de ces étudiants ».

Ce qui avait faillis faire éclater Percy qui était à deux doigt de leur sauter à la gorge alors qu'il avait fallus que cela soit Edward qui le calme !

Mais il n'y avait pas que ce point là que l'annonce de la grossesse de Bella avait créé ?

Cela avait aussi jeté un froid entre Jackson/Cullen contre les Quileutes, posant de nouveau problème entre les deux « clans » !

Lorsque ces derniers avaient appris de la grossesse de Bella, ils avaient bien évidemment tous compris que le « géniteur » ne pouvait être qu'Edward, un « vampire » et ça avait fais une esclandre !

Pour eux, les enfants qu'ils allaient avoir était une menace !

Ils avaient commencés à se mettre à crier et à faire une « scène » devant des « humains » dans le couloir, et les autres Jackson avaient tentés de les calmer en essayant aussi de tenir les autres Cullen et Dénali à l'écart, parce que ces derniers avaient une folle envie de les « massacrer ».

C'est Percy qui avait mis fin à ce « combat » qui allait dégénérer.

Et pas d'une manière des plus « gentilles » mais d'une façon des plus « brutales » ?

Il avait fais trembler le sol sous l'hopital !

Ca les avait littéralement calmé même si cela avait fais paniquer tous les humains dans l'hopital, avant que Percy ne sorte de la chambre de sa sœur et ne leur dise sa façon de penser.

Et d'une façon des plus glacials aussi !

Les Quileutes avaient pour ordre de ne pas s'approcher de sa sœur à moins de 50 mètres, sinon le fils de Poséidon leur ferait regretté de l'avoir rencontre et cela avait été des plus claires !

Depuis, les Quileutes s'étaient tenus loin de Bella comme des Jackson et des vampires par la même occasion, même si pendant les cours de sport donnait par Percy, ce dernier veillait à ce que les loups tiennent leur part du marché.

Même si cela avait levé un poids sur les épaules de Percy, ce dernier était toujours inquiet des représailles qu' Hadès leur porterait, malgré les bonnes nouvelles que Chiron leur avait amené quelques jours après l'accident.

_ Il parait que Zeus aurait sanctionné Hadès de s'en être pris physiquement à des demi-dieux et l'aurait « punis » de rester dans les Enfers pour un bon moment sinon Poséidon s'en s'aurait mêlé et ils auraient littéralement déclenché une guerre ! Leur avait rapporté Chiron sur la sanction que le dieu de la mort s'était pris dans la figure.

Ce rapport les avait rassurés mais cela n'avait pas empêché Percy d'être sur ces gardes, car si Hadès ne pouvait plus venir les « enquiquiner », il pouvait envoyer ces sbires à tout moment et ça s'était plus inquiétant.

Mais étrangement, aucun monstre mythologique ne vinrent les attaquer pendant le mois de septembre, ni même pendant les premiers jours d'octobre ? Sauf que tous savaient que les ennuis ne seront pas longs à revenir !

Et avec tous les problèmes que cela avait engendrés il y avait aussi une bonne nouvelle dans ce flot de mauvaise nouvelle : Hermione était elle aussi enceinte !

Elle avait atteint les 3 mois de grossesse début septembre et allait avoir les 4 mois en octobre, avec l'accouchement prévus pour mi-mars annonçant ainsi l'arriver en plus dans la famille Jackson d'un nouveau membre.

Alors que le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel en ce 14 octobre, Percy rentra à la villa des Cullen portant encore des sacs de peluche, ayant encore dévalisé un autre magasin en croisant les jeunes parents Cullen dans le salon, jouant avec les trois jeunes bambins.

A cause de la présence de soleil aujourd'hui, tous les Cullen se trouvaient chez eux, à s'amuser avec les trois nouveaux membres de la famille et c'est ainsi que le fils de Poséidon les trouva.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient tous les deux entrain de cajoler Anna dans son couffin avec ces jouets, la faisant rire aux éclats pendant qu'Esmé dansait avec Hans dans ces bras le faisant rigoler alors que Carlisle était sagement assis sur le canapé avec Adrian sur les genoux, en lui lisant un de ces livres de conte préféré.

Quant à Alice et Jasper, ces deux derniers observaient le spectacle pendant que la première s'amusait à dessiner des vêtements pour eux trois dans son cahier à croquis, quand elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec son compagnon.

_ Tu as encore dévalisé un magasin Percy ? Demanda Alice souriante envers ce dernier qui posa les nombreux sacs de peluche de sa main gauche alors que son bras droit entourait le torse d'un énorme ours blanc, qui portait une tenue d'hiver avec écharpe, veste et bonnet bleu.

_ Bah c'est mieux que je dévalise des magasins Alice, que j'aille démonter des têtes ! Remarqua Percy en posant les sacs de peluche dans l'entrée, tout en prenant l'un d'entre eux et en ne lâchant pas le gros se rapprocha des trois plus jeunes « futurs » Cullen avant de se mettre à fouiller dans le sac : Ca, c'est pour Adrian ! Déclara-t'il en sortant du sac en question, une peluche représentant Simba, le héros de son dessin animée préféré de Walt disney qu'il le lui donna.

_ Ceci est pour Hans ! Montra Percy en sortant ensuite un jolie lapin blanc et belge que le petit attrapa dans ces bras, et le serra très vite contre lui en se remettant à sucer son pouce sous le regard plein d'affection d'Esmé qui l'avait toujours dans ces bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et continuant de danser avec lui. Et ceci est pour Anna ! Finissa-t'il en sortant une jolie petite poupée en peluche affuter d'une robe rose et blanche, et des cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Rosalie.

_ Merci Percy ! Remercia Rosalie en prenant sa « fille » dans ces bras et en jouant avec elle avec sa nouvelle poupée, alors qu'Emmett se tourna vers le fils de Poséidon tout en jetant un œil à la grosse peluche blanche qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché dans son bras.

_ Et celle-ci est pour moi ? Demanda Emmett un brin rieur tout en lui montrant l'immense peluche alors que Percy se rétracta et la mit hors de porter de l'ours de la famille Cullen.

_ Non ! Elle est pour Bella ! Elle a toujours eue une préférence pour les gros ours blanc… Edward est toujours en haut avec eux ? Demanda Percy voulant tout de même savoir s'il était en haut, même s'il connaissait par cœur déjà la réponse à sa propre question.

_ Oui, il est toujours avec eux ! Et il n'attend plus que toi pour pouvoir aller un peu se nourrir ! Avoua Carlisle en montrant de la tête les escaliers, avant de reporter son regard sur le texte du livre qu'il lisait à son fils quand ce dernier souhaitait qu'il continut.

Hochant de la tête, Percy quitta le salon laissant les Cullen entre eux et alla à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Edward, là ou Aslan et Luna attendaient tous les deux patiemment devant la porte d'entrée qu'il arrive.

Et après une caresse sur leurs têtes, les deux animaux quittèrent la villa des Cullen pour aller eux aussi chasser et se dépenser, pendant que Percy entra dans la chambre de son « beau-frère » pour constater que la pièce, tout comme ces occupants n'avaient pas changé de position depuis la veille de sa visite.

Le grand lit à baldaquin placer sur le côté droit dans la chambre, la tête de lit contre le mur, alors que toutes les machines médicales étaient placés à la gauche, juste à côté de Bella allongée dans le lit et relier à toutes, ou on pouvaient nettement entendre trois cœurs battrent et résonner dans la pièce.

Portant une chemise blanche et un short blanc, qui permettait plus facilement de lui mettre les « trucs » sur le ventre pour écouter les battements de cœur des petits et l'échographie, qui montrait toujours une grosse tâche noir dans son ventre alors que le « trait blanc » donner par la Furie avaient finis par s'estomper et à se guérir totalement avec l'aide de Percy.

Sinon, les draps la recouvraient hormis les bras qui étaient placés dehors avec toutes les aiguilles « planter » dans ces bras, la reliant aux intraveineuses qui les nourrissaient et les hydrataient alors que ces cheveux avaient été coiffés en une natte compliquer pour éviter que les nœuds se fassent, et étant toujours aussi pâle, avec le masque à oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche.

Alors que sur la partie droite du lit, Edward était allongée sur le côté et tourner vers Bella, ne cessant jamais d'enlacer sa main, de lui caresser le visage ou les cheveux, ou en posant sa main sur son ventre qui abordait à présent celui d'une femme enceinte de jumeau d'un mois, même s'il était un peu plus gonfler, donnant presque vers le deux mois.

Et dans son état, Edward finissait souvent avec les yeux noirs car même s'il se nourrissait plus que d'habitude, il était toujours plonger dans une sorte de transe, ou seul semblait-il que la présence de Bella et de Percy avaient un certain contrôle sur lui, le faisant réagir.

Raison pour laquelle, quand Percy était entré dans la chambre, Edward avait littéralement réagis en se redressant et en reprenant « vie » en quelque sorte, alors qu'il restait toujours allongé au côté de sa belle qui n'avait pas toujours pas donné un signe de réveille.

_ Pas de réveil ? Demanda Percy en posant le grand ours blanc sur le sofa, placer au pied du lit, avant de s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur et de lui prendre la main gauche.

_ Non ! Aucun ! Est-ce que son rêve va être encore long ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers Percy en le regardant enlacer la main de sa sœur au creux de ces mains pour pouvoir continuer sa séance de « guérison », en envoyant de l'eau dans tout son corps pour lui redonner des forces pour soutenir la grossesse et la continuation du « rêve ».

Combien de fois on lui avait posé ce genre de question ce dernier mois ?

Toute sa famille, y compris les Cullen, les Dénali ainsi que tout les brigadiers pompiers et leurs familles le lui avaient posé cette question pendant ce dernier mois et la réponse avait toujours été la même : « elle se réveillera que lorsqu'elle aura trouvé ces réponses à ces questions ! ».

Si Edward n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les autres avaient décidés de se changer les idées, raison pour laquelle les Dénali étaient partis entrainer les Jackson, pour ainsi les occuper et le faire penser à autre chose.

_ Je n'en sais rien Edward ! William m'a dis que le temps dans les rêves n'avait pas la même durée que nous, mais il m'a dis qu'au bout d'un mois elle se réveillerait et…

_ Mais cela fait déjà un mois Percy et…

_ Du calme Edward ! Ce n'est pas en t'excitant comme cela qu'elle va se réveiller ! Répliqua Percy en tentant de le calmer. Et…

Mais le fils de Poséidon ne put continuer de calmer Edward que son portable dans sa poche se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter lui ainsi que le Cullen.

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche alors que l'autre restait liée à sa sœur, en continuant de lui envoyer de l'énergie Percy sortit enfin son portable pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Susan qui l'appelait et il répondit très vite.

_ Oui Susan ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Percy à l'encontre de sa « nièce » par portable.

__ Percy ! S'il te plait, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ? Il y a…_

_ Oh, du calme Susan ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Percy en essayant de calmer la voix plus qu'hystérique de Susan à l'autre bout du file, alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Tout en s'étant aussi relever du lit et lâchant la main de sa sœur par la même occasion, alors qu'Edward s'était redressé dans son lit en ayant entendu le ton paniquer de la fille d'Apollon.

__ Le prof de biologie avait décidé d'emmener son cour de première année faire une étude dans la forêt, mais ils se sont fais attaquer ! Edmund, Lucy et Katara allaient avoir des ennuis et j'ai prévenus Peter et les autres, qui y sont partis en renfort ! Mais Peter ne voulait pas vous inquiétez, tout comme les Dénali mais ils vont avoir des problèmes avec les nouveau-nés et…_

_ Les nouveau-nés ! Quels nouveau-nés ? Demanda surpris Edward en rejoignant Percy à ces côtés, très vite rejoins par les autres Cullen hormis Esmé et Rosalie qui veillaient sur les trois petits.

_ De quels nouveaux nés tu parles Susan ? Lui demanda Percy alors que les cinq Cullen s'étaient réunis autour de lui.

__ Ce sont les nomades qui ont détruits ta maison ! Et ceux qui s'attaqueraient à Bella ! Ils se sont attaqués à la classe d'Edmund, de Lucy, Katara et Seth… et ca à dégénérer avec les élèves qui se sont fais transformer et…_

_ Dis-moi ou ils sont Susan, et nous iront nous en charger ! Ordonna Percy coupant son monologue d'inquiétude, lui ordonnant de lui donner les coordonnées de l'endroit de l'attaque.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, la seconde suivante, ils étaient tous les sept, en comptant Aslan, partis aux coordonnées exact de l'affrontement !

_Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais si cette dernière continuait ainsi, elle allait faire un massacre !_

__ Alice ! S'il te plait ? Tu peux m'expliquer pour qu'elle honneur tu me mets dans une telle tenue ? Demanda Bella commençant à être fatiguer d'être utiliser comme une poupée par les soins de sa « belle-sœur », alors que les coups que lui donnaient ces bébés n'étaient pas aussi violent que le matin mais c'était tout de même douloureux._

__ Eh bien Bella ! As-tu oublié que c'est l'anniversaire d'Edward aujourd'hui? Et que même si nous allons avant à la remise des diplômes de Rosalie, Emmett et des autres, tu dois être présentable et délectable ! Déclara simplement Alice à son intention alors qu'elle était entrain de finir de la coiffer._

_Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle caressait son ventre tout en attendant qu'Alice en est finis avec elle, pendant qu'elle était sagement assise sur le fauteuil de sa salle de bain, avec un coussin et qu'elle détaillait la tenue qu'elle l'avait obligé à enfiler._

_Bien évidemment Alice, avait mise une serviette sur le miroir pour pas qu'elle « s'admire », même si elle voyait le tenue qu'elle avait enfilée ne voulant pas supporter les « cachoteries » de sa belle-sœur._

_Portant un chemiser blanc pour femme enceinte à manche bouffante, elle lui avait fais enfiler un mini short avec des bottes sans talons pour lui faciliter la marche tout en ayant mis par-dessus, une longue tunique bleu sans manche qui se fermait au niveau de la poitrine et qui s'ouvrait jusqu'en en bas, lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds._

_Tenue sommaire et simple, tout ce qu'Edward adorait d'après les dires d'Alice !_

__ Même si nous sommes en été Alice, le temps à Forks est frais et…_

__ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Bella ! Edward te donnera son manteau sans concession et…_

_Mais Alice ne put continuer son explication, que la sonnerie de l'entrée se mit à résonner dans tout le chalet les faisant sortir de leur « petit » monde._

_Allant à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants, Alice alla leur ouvrir alors que cela permit à Bella de souffler de repos avant de se décider de se lever et d'aller voir qui était arriver, pendant qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait appris ces trois dernières heures._

_Premièrement : Elle n'avait plus de marque sur le poignet ! _

_Ce qui voulait dire que la malédiction d'Hadès avait été stoppée ou alors annuler ! Comment ? Elle n'avait pas encore eu la réponse, mais au vus des regards plein d'amertume qu'elle avait lus dans les yeux d'Edward puis dans ceux d'Alice, ne pouvait que la renseigner sur le fait que ce passage ne devait pas être des plus agréable._

_Deuxièmement : Elle portait une alliance à son annulaire gauche !_

_C'était en allant prendre sa douche qu'elle s'était très vite rendus compte qu'un autre anneau séjournait sur son annulaire gauche, au côté de sa bague de promesse._

_Un simple anneau d'argent qu'elle avait aussi vus Edward porter à son annulaire gauche d'où on avait gravé à l'intérieur « Edward & Bella », ce qu'elle trouvait des plus romantiques en soit mais cela lui montrait qu'elle l'avait épousée, malgré le fait que s'était un sujet tabou pour elle._

_Troisièmement : Elle était enceinte de ces petits jumeaux !_

_Bien sur, elle avait remarqué ce point depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée mais dus fait qu'elle arrivait à terme de sa grossesse, cela voulait dire que les inquiétudes que son frère avait porté sur elle, après avoir fais son rêve en voyant sa sœur mourir sous les mains de ce vampire-nomade alors qu'elle était enceinte ne se produirait pas._

_Ou alors elle aurait survécue sans problème à cette « attaque » avec ces bébés !_

_Quatrièmement : Edward vivait chez elle et Percy !_

_Puisqu'en fouillant dans ces commodes et placards, elle avait découvert des affaires à son compagnon, ainsi que plusieurs objets qui lui appartenaient figuré dans « leur » chambre « commune »._

_Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée, qu'elle vivait à seulement 16 ans avec son époux, la faisant quelque peu rire alors qu'ils allaient bientôt pouvoir vivre avec deux enfants en charge. Ca allait être une expérience vraiment enrichissante !_

_Cinquièmement : …_

__ Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Bella ? Pas trop fatiguer ? Lui demanda une voix qui la fit sursauter et qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine, même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs mois._

_Redressant la tête vers la personne en question, Bella put constater qu'Alice avait ouverte la porte à Edmund, Katara, Lucy et… Aang !_

_Aang était devant elle !_

_Il était vivant !_

_Et avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Bella l'avait attrapée dans ces bras et le serrait contre elle à en pleurer, surprenant tous les autres et le petit par la même occasion._

__ Euh… tout va bien Bella ? Demanda inquiète Lucy en se rapprochant d'elle comme tous les autres par la même occasion._

__ Oui ça va, c'est seulement que…_

__ Se sont les hormones ! Susan était pareille à la fin de la grossesse ! Souria Katara en se rappelant sans doute de ces moments là._

__ Bah de toute façon, toutes les femmes sur cette planète passeront par là ! Allez Bella, calmes-toi, respire et inspire ! Il manquerait plus que tu accouches par la même occasion ! S'amusa Alice en se plaçant à côté d'elle tout en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser._

__ Désoler ! C'est seulement que…_

__ T'en fais donc pas pour ça Bee, ya pas mort d'homme ! Rigola Edmund faisant relever la tête de Bella qui avait enfin lâché Aang, sans pour autant l'éloigner d'elle, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à y croire._

_Quand elle vint à remarquer quelque chose d'autre !_

_Edmund, Katara et Lucy étaient beaucoup plus différent ?_

_Ils semblaient n'avoir pris aucune ride depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, donc neuf mois auparavant même si techniquement parlant on ne changeait pas beaucoup pendant une si « courte » période._

_Mais ils paraissaient aussi tous les trois, beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant !_

_Leurs peaux avaient une teinte telle les poupées en porcelaine alors que leurs prunelles semblaient briller plus qu'avant, et qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus… beaux ?_

_Ayant cette étrange beauté, presque comme celle que dégageait les Cullen ou les Dénali !_

_Mais si ces derniers avaient cette espèce de beauté « froide », les trois Jackson avaient plutôt une beauté « chaude » qui semblait irradier de lumière, ce qui l'étonnait et l'inquiétait !_

_Comment avaient-ils pus changer à un tel point en seulement neuf mois pour venir ce qu'ils étaient ?_

__ Ca va Bella ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? Demanda Lucy en se rapprochant d'elle inquiète alors que Luna rentrait dans le chalet, après être partis se balader dans la forêt aux alentours._

__ Non ça va ! Je vais bien, c'est seulement que … je sens que ca va être une longue journée ! Déclara simplement Bella à ces derniers alors qu'elle remettait une mèche qui s'était retiré de la coiffure que lui avait fais Alice._

__ Ah ! Pas touche à tes cheveux Bella, je n'ai pas encore totalement finis ! S'exclama Alice avant de prendre Bella et de la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, la reposant sur son siège et pour terminer la dite coiffure sous les rire des trois autres Jackson qui étaient partis s'installer dans le salon avec Luna._

_Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour qu'Alice finisse la coiffure qu'elle était entrain « d'exercer » sur la tête, avant de découvrir le miroir pour qu'elle puisse constater par elle-même l'air qu'elle avait._

__ C'est la coiffure préféré d'Edward ! Je me suis dis qu'il serait content que tu sois coiffé ainsi le jour de son anniversaire ! Déclara simplement Alice en rabattant la petite natte compliquée sur son épaule, pendant que Bella admirait son travail._

_Une partie de ces cheveux avaient été coiffés en une natte qui lui faisait une couronne autour de la tête, pendant que le reste retombait dans le haut de son dos, en une natte compliquer qui était à présent sur son épaule alors que certaine mèche folle encadrait son visage._

__ C'est superbe Alice, merci ! Remercia Bella se relevant de son fauteuil avant de se retourner vers elle et de la prendre dans ces bras, malgré la taille de son ventre._

__ Je t'en pris ma puce c'est rien ! Edward va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir ! Souria Alice à son encontre avant de la tirer vers le salon, ou les autres les attendaient sagement._

__ S'ayait vous êtes prêtes à embarquer ! Parce qu'on avait promis aux autres qu'on passerait la journée à Forks ? Demanda Edmund à l'intention des deux filles, tout en se relevant du fauteuil avec Katara et Lucy, pendant que Luna rejoignait Bella à ces côtés._

__ Du calme Edmund ! Nous serons à l'heure pour aller tous manger ensemble ! Promit Alice en se dirigeant vers la sortie du chalet, très vite suivis des autres qui prirent leurs vestes dans le hall._

_Et alors que Bella montait dans la Porshe 911 turbo jaune d'Alice avec Luna, elle vit Edmund prendre le volant dans un 4x4 humer rouge au lion jaune sur le capot, emblème de la famille Jackson et que les deux autres montèrent avec lui pendant que Bella repensait à la pensée qu'elle avait eue plus tôt._

_Ca allait être une longue, une très longue journée !_

Les coordonnées que leur avaient donné Susan, se trouvait en plein cœur de la forêt entourant Forks et sachant pertinemment qu'ils le suivaient, Percy s'était littéralement « envoler » en un tourbillon d'eau chargeant droit vers le lieu du combat, les Cullen sur ces basques.

Même si il les devança très rapidement, même Edward ne parvint pas à suivre le rythme, raison pour laquelle Percy fut le premier à arriver à l'endroit précis de l'affrontement.

Et la « scène » le figea pendant un bref instant !

Plusieurs élèves étaient au sol se contorsionnant, comme s'ils étaient entrain de bruler de l'intérieur, la transformation en vampire était entrain de s'appliquer à eux.

D'autres étaient entrain de se faire vider leurs sangs par d'autres étudiants, dont la transformation en vampire était déjà achever alors que ce qui restait d'élèves encore vivant et pleinement humain, se trouvaient derrière la barrière qu'Edmund, Katara et Lucy formaient tous les trois, les protégeant des nouveau-nés, avec l'aide d'Eleazar et de Carmen.

Alors que Peter, Harry et Ron étaient tous les trois entrains de combattre les 3 nomades que Susan avaient vus s'en prendre à sa sœur, pendant que Ginny tentait le mieux possible de stopper les nouveau-nés de s'en prendre aux élèves encore à terre avec les arbres et racines qu'elle faisant pousser autour d'elle et qui continuaient de perdre leurs sangs et contre les prochains nouveau-nés qui allaient pas tarder à se relever.

Il porta pendant une seconde son regard sur les trois nomades pour les observer un instant, parvenant sans problème à voir les trois formes qu'ils voyaient dans ces rêves, concorder avec leurs carrures.

L'un, le premier vampire qu'il vit, fut un grand noir à dreadlocks et aux yeux rouge qui faisait face à Ron et ne cessait de reculer face aux flammes que lui envoyait le fils d'Héphaistos, pour ainsi l'éloigner des élèves et d'éloigner les élèves-vampire de lui alors qu'Irina l'aidait dans son initiative.

Le deuxième était une femelle, peau pâle ressortit par ces yeux et sa crinière rouge feu, elle semblait donner pas mal de file à retordre à Harry mais ce dernier parvenait tout de même à la maintenir éloigner de lui avec sa lame, se qui faisait grogner son adversaire de rage de ne pas pouvoir se délecter de son sang.

Alors que Kate, quand elle parvenait à la toucher, lui envoyait ces décharges « électriques » qui la paralysait, mais pas asser longtemps pour y mettre fin au combat faisant grogner la Dénali de ne pouvoir plus être utile pour le Jackson.

Le troisième et dernier, était celui qui terrifiait le plus Percy, parce que c'était lui qui s'en prendrait à sa sœur !

Grand, de long cheveu blond attaché en queue de cheval et les yeux noirs, il ne cessait de sourire sadiquement alors qu'il tournait autour de Peter, comme un chasseur qui s'amusait de sa proie avant de la tuer !

Les trois nomades avaient tous un point commun, ils étaient débraillés et pieds nus, ce qui ne semblaient pas vraiment les gêner pour se battre ou marcher.

Mais la « proie » n'était pas aussi fragile que ça et aider par Tanya, Peter parvint à faire une entaille profonde dans la cuisse du vampire, qui se mit à crier de douleur et de rage d'avoir été touché aussi facilement, et il chargea littéralement sur le demi-dieu.

Sauf que dans la charge, Peter avait eu tout juste le temps d'empoigner son arme devant lui, empalant le vampire dans son abdomen mais malgré la douleur, ce dernier avait continuer sa charge en empoignant Peter par les épaules et le propulsant avec lui contre un arbre qu'ils déracinèrent sous la force de l'impact.

_ Peter ! Crièrent la plus part des Jackson inquiet alors que Tanya avait tentée de s'interposer mais elle s'était faite envoyer contre les arbres par des vampires-élèves qui se relevaient tout juste de leurs transformations.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Percy pour intervenir très vite !

Et comme une vague déferlante, il se rua sur les deux combattants, arrachant le vampire de Peter alors que ce dernier plaqua sa main sur sa gorge là ou ce dernier l'avait mordu, en lui arrachant un morceau de peau par la même occasion.

Projetant la sangsue loin, Percy reprit forme « humaine » et envoya un jet d'eau sur Peter pour soigner sa blessure à la gorge pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang pour ensuite enclencher sa montre à gousset, faisant apparaitre son armure à la place de ces vêtements d'aujourd'hui.

Et ces ennemis furent quelques peurs surpris quand ils le virent, revêtus d'une armure en bronze de la tête au pied, ressemblant à un lion avec glaive et bouclier et ne leur laissant pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, Percy frappa de son poing droit, celle tenant son épée, la terre.

Créant ainsi un tremblement de terre sous leurs pieds, d'où des crevasses vinrent à se former et à fissurer le sol en plusieurs endroits, obligeant certains à reculer et d'autre à partir en courant, en tentant de s'enfuir quand de l'eau remonta à la surface et chargèrent tous les « vampires » présents.

Si les élèves changer en vampire furent paralyser et bloquer contre des arbres par des cerceaux d'eau qui les emprisonnaient, Percy avait envoyer le reste de sa charge sur les survivants de l'attaque surprise, en se mettant même de loin à soigner les plus grave et à ériger un mur de protection, entre eux et les trois nomades qui s'étaient rassemblés devant le jeune homme.

Et ne leur laissant pas la moindre demi-seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Percy leurs avait chargés dessus comme un taureau enrager !

Et la demi-seconde après, le fils de Poséidon était entrain d'attaquer les trois nomades dans un combat des plus mortels !

Quand Percy ne bloquait pas une attaque ou transformait une partie de son corps en haut avec son armure, quand l'un des nomades essayait de le frapper le fils de Poséidon ne cessa jamais de les toucher.

Même si ce n'était pas asser pour les tuer, les trois nomades commençaient à recevoir un peu trop de blessure sur le corps, autant dans les bras, jambes ou le torse évitant à chaque fois de justesse de se faire transpercer par son arme.

Et c'est sur ces entrefaits qu'Aslan arriva avec les cinq Cullen dans la clairière, que les combats avaient créés tout autour, déracinant les arbres avec la force développée par les nouveau-nés-vampire.

Ils ne leurs fallurent à eux aussi qu'une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte de la situation, avant d'intervenir à leurs tours alors qu'Aslan s'était déjà lancer dans le combat en allant porter son aide à Percy, même s'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul allant aider Peter, Harry, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que les sœurs Dénali contre la vingtaine de nouveau-nés qui s'étaient formés dans la classe d'une trentaine d'élèves pendant que Eleazar et Carmen restaient défendre avec Edmund, Katara et Lucy, le peu d'élève et le professeur qui étaient encore « humain ».

Mais ces derniers devaient aussi faire un choix : soit les mettre hors d'état de nuire définitivement ? Donc les tuer ou bien de parvenir à les occuper asser longtemps pour trouver une solution pour eux, sans en venir à de tel extrême !

Sauf qu'en présence des demi-dieux, les nouveau-nés étaient littéralement incontrôlables ! Voulant à tout prix gouter à leurs sangs et ces derniers en avaient asser de toujours parer et bloquer les attaques qu'on leur lançait, si bien qu'ils finirent par riposter en attaquant à leurs tours, finissant par avoir de la casse du côté des nouveau-nés.

Les demi-dieux parvinrent à leurs couper leurs membres postérieurs, leurs jambes, leurs empêchant de pouvoir se déplacer et d'être une menace de plus pour eux, se concentrant sur ceux qui les attaquaient sans cesse.

Sauf que très vite la situation dégénéra autant pour les autres Jackson, que les Cullen et les Dénali qu'avec Percy et Aslan contre les trois nomades !

Bien qu'il était poussée par l'adrénaline, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir très vite, surtout avec les murs d'eau qu'il tentait de maintenir pour séparer les nouveau-nés des autres même si certains étaient parvenus à les franchir en y laissant quelques morceaux de peaux au passage.

Et celle-ci la mena à la faute !

Il avait foncé tête baisser droit sur le vampire blond en espérant pouvoir l'embrocher comme l'avait fais Peter plus tôt, tout en espérant le tuer pour de bond mais d'un bond agile, ce dernier esquiva son attaque et lui balança son poing dans la figure, envoyant le fils de Poséidon valser contre les arbres.

_ Percy ! Crièrent Edward et d'autre Jackson inquiet pour ce dernier, alors que les Cullen et Dénali tentèrent de le rejoindre mais en vain avec les nouveau-nés qui étaient de nouveau libre de leur cage d'eau.

Aslan voulut se précipiter sur le vampire qui avait envoyé bouler son « compagnon », mais il fut lui aussi catapulter contre les arbres par les deux autres vampires qui avaient la vengeance tenace, puisqu'il était parvenus à plusieurs reprises à les mordre manquant de leur arracher des membres.

Sonner par le choc avec le coup qu'il s'était reçus sur la tête et la collision avec les arbres, Percy parvint tout de même à se relever en essayant de ne pas faire cas du tournis qu'il avait, et ces cottes qui criaient de douleur quand il sentit une pression exercer sur sa gorge et être plaquer contre l'un des arbres sur lequel il avait été propulsé.

Redressant de la tête alors qu'il resserra ces mains sur celui qui le retenait, Percy put croiser le regard noir de haine du vampire blond qui tentait de l'étrangler alors qu'il avait perdu son arme, étendu au sol à ces pieds.

_ Je vais me faire un plaisir de gouter à ton sang ! Souria d'un air sadique ce dernier, tout en augmentant la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge de ces deux mains.

Sauf qu'avant même que Percy n'est pus faire voltiger son adversaire le plus loin de lui, il entendit un autre grognement venant de sa gauche avant même de voir une forme blanche foncer sur le vampire, l'arrachant ainsi à la prise qu'il avait sur le fils de Poséidon.

Retombant au sol en se mettant à crachoter alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, et de masser sa gorge douloureuse en finissant par se rendre compte que le vampire qui faisait face à ce nomade, n'était d'autre qu'Edward qui menaçait du regard son prochain adversaire.

Alors qu'Emmett et Kate s'étaient tous les deux lancer sur les deux autres nomades pour les éloigner du corps inconscient d'Aslan, encore assommer sous le choc de la collision.

_ Tu ne le toucheras jamais ! Prévena Edward d'une voix dure et glaciale au nomade face à lui.

_ J'aimerais bien te voir me stopper dans ce cas petit ! Se moqua le nomade en lui lançant un sourire moqueur, qui ne plut guère à Edward qui chargea tête baisser droit sur lui.

_ Edward, non ! Cria Percy en tentant de se relever mais il retomba très vite au sol finissant par se rendre compte que l'une de ces cottes casser avait perforé son poumon, quand il se mit à cracher du sang dans sa main.

Et c'est à moitié assis et allonger que Percy regarda Edward affronter le nomade blond, alors qu'il se concentrait à moitié sur sa guérison pour pouvoir se dépêcher de se rejeter dans le combat.

Alors qu'il avait se sentiment de peur et d'inquiétude que tout allait mal très mal se finir, grandir de plus en plus en lui à chaque seconde qui passait !

_Cette journée avait été riche en émotion et en découverte !_

_Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pus apprendre quoi que se soit en ce qui concernait la façon dont la malédiction d'Hadès avait été retiré, elle avait finis par découvrir beaucoup plus de chose en bien et d'autre en mal de ce qui allait se passer._

_Commençons par le rappel des bonnes nouvelles !_

_La première était que les Jackson avaient de nouveaux membres dans leur famille !_

_Pendant le repas en famille dans un restaurant de Forks avec tous les Jackson, bien qu'ils manquaient étrangement les parents mais Bella s'était convaincue qu'ils devaient tous les deux êtres avec les autres « adultes » elle avait découverte une Susan et une Hermione maman !_

_Peter et Susan étaient tous les deux les parents d'une petite fille du nom de Gabriella, qui était bientôt âgée de 6 mois qui avait déjà héritée des cheveux bruns de sa mère et des yeux clairs de son père, avec un teint de porcelaine qui était ressortis avec sa petite tenue et robe rose et violette._

_Quant à Ron et Hermione, ces derniers étaient les parents d'un petit garçon du nom de Danny, qui était pas plus âgée que de trois mois, qui avait déjà une bonne petite tignasse rousse comme son père et les yeux noisette de sa mère alors qu'il était entrain de dévorer son biberon que son père lui donnait, portant une tenue de bébé bleu et verte._

_Alors qu'Harry et Ginny allait à leurs tours devenir eux aussi parents pour septembre, cette dernière étant enceinte de six mois et attendant eux aussi un petit garçon._

_Le deuxième était qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Edmund, Katara et Lucy qui étaient différents et semblaient avoir changer, « physiquement » parlant Bella avait finis par découvrir que Peter aussi possédait cette étrange beauté « chaleureuse » qui les différenciait de cette beauté « glaciale » et « mystérieuse » des Cullen et des Dénali._

_Le troisième était que la famille avait accueillis parmis eux un autre membre, qui se trouvait être son demi-frère à elle et à Percy, il se nommait Tyson !_

_Un grand gaillard aussi costaud et robuste qu'Emmett, avec des cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux noisettes foncé qui lui donnaient un air d'enfant alors qu'il semblait suivre Percy comme son ombre, ne cessant pas une seule seconde de l'idolâtrer ne cessant de faire rougir ce dernier faisant rire les autres et Bella par la même occasion._

_Mais elle rigola moins quand Tyson se mettait à son tour à la suivre comme son ombre et à faire attention à elle dans tous ces déplacements, n'ayant aucune difficulté à l'attraper avec un seul de ces bras pour l'asseoir sur son épaule et l'emmener du restaurant au véhicule, sans se fatiguer pour aller au lycée et au remise des diplômes; faisant rire tous les autres._

_La quatrième chose qu'elle avait aussi finis par apprendre c'est que les Cullen n'avaient pas été les seules à adopter des demi-dieux, les Dénali en avaient fais de même !_

_Sur le parking du lycée, ou les familles se mélangeaient aux futurs diplômés, ils avaient finis par trouver les Cullen et Dénali avec des plus jeunes enfants qui jouaient autour d'eux._

_Si Bella avait réussie à reconnaitre Anna dans les bras de Rosalie qu'elle berçait contre son épaule alors que la petite observait tout les gens autour d'elle, ces yeux brillant de curiosité et riant aux éclats devant les grimaces que lui faisait Emmett en face d'elle, faisant rire sa compagne. _

_Alors qu'Hans courait après son grand-frère Adrian, sous les regards attentif de Carlisle et d'Esmé, qui discutaient avec Eleazar et Carmen, ou cette dernière tenait dans ces bras, une petite fille de trois ans, aux boucles brunes et aux yeux clair de biche qui continuait de sucer son pouce, tout en observant le petit garçon de quatre ans qui était accrocher aux jambes d'Eléazar alors que ce dernier caressait sa petite frimousse blonde et que ces yeux noirs observaient ces trois sœurs ainés, et se mettait à rougir quand elles le regardaient les faisant toutes les trois rires de son attitude enfantine._

_La fille de Poséidon découvrit ainsi que la petite était une fille d'Athéna et s'appelait Elena, alors que le petit garçon était un fils d'Héphaistos et se nommait Matt qui se mit à courir quand vers Ron et Edmund quand les Jackson les rejoignirent._

_Bien évidemment, à leur arriver Edward avait ensuite pris la place de Percy ou de Tyson auprès de Bella, et n'avait pus s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille à quel point elle était belle et élégante quand elle avait sentis son corps se tendre contre elle et de le voir mitrailler d'un regard noir quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière elle._

_Et là, c'était la cinquième chose qu'elle avait finis par découvrir qui était l'une des grandes mauvaises surprises qu'elle avait découverte : ils étaient en froid avec les Quileutes !_

_Et ce froid n'était pas seulement entre « vampire » et « loup-garou », cela était aussi entre les Quileutes et les Jackson ou Bella avait finis par s'étonner que les seules Quileutes à pouvoir les approcher se trouvaient être Seth, qui rejoigna Lucy et Embry qui alla prendre la main de… Tanya !_

_Sa aussi s'avait été une surprise quand elle vint à savoir que le loup s'était imprégné de la vampire. Un sacré choc pour les Quileutes !_

_Mais il fallait croire que cette « union » n'avait pas suffit pour que les deux « clans » rivaux restent alliés, parce qu'il semblait que les autres loups avaient littéralement déclarés la guerre aux demi-dieux !_

_Et pour quelle raison : elle !_

_Ou plus tôt, la vrai raison était les jumeaux !_

_Les Quileutes avaient bien trop peur de ce que leurs « progénitures » seraient capables de faire, surtout qu'ils craignaient qu'ils soient bien plus vampires de leur père qu'humains de leur mère._

_Raison aussi pour laquelle, Edward devenait un protecteur des plus « collant » comme Percy et Tyson, allant même jusqu'à l'éloigner du parking pour qu'elle se trouve le plus loin possible de tout le clan Quileute venu pour la cérémonie._

_Ils avaient aussi été très vite rejoins par Annabeth et Grover qui étaient venus assister à la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes d'Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que de Kate et Irina pour leurs dernières années de lycée tout en gardant à l'œil les loups, se préparant si ces derniers venaient à faire une esclandre avec tous les humains autour._

_Elle avait appris que Chiron était retournée à la colonie à New York, alors qu'elle ne put savoir par les autres ou se trouvait Luke ?_

_Et elle avait aussi finis par remarquer l'étrange attitude qu'avait Percy à l'encontre d'Annabeth, comme cette dernière à l'encontre de son frangin finissant par comprendre que leurs sentiments avaient finis par évoluer entre eux._

_Alors quand toutes les familles furent conviés à entrer dans la salle de la remise des diplômes, pendant que les futurs diplômés allaient se préparés à enfiler leurs tenu pour la cérémonie pendant qu'Edward veillait à installer Bella le plus loin possible de l'endroit ou allait s'installer les Quileutes, qui était venus pour la remise de diplôme de Leah._

_Pendant que Bella pouvait sentir un regard lourd sur elle dans son dos, finissant par découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Jacob qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant lâchés des yeux, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Edward, ainsi qu'à Seth et Embry qui avaient pus tous les deux s'installer avec les Jackson, les Cullen et les Dénali._

__ Edward, je veux savoir ! Qu'est ce qui s'est exactement passé avec les Quileutes ? Demanda Bella dans un murmure à ce dernier alors qu'il avait passé un bras sur ces épaules et l'autre caressait lentement son ventre, aux endroits ou les petits lui donnaient des coups._

__ Bella s'il te plait ! Ne pourrait-on pas ne pas parler de ces clébards aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et serrer les dents, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de les entendre grincer._

__ S'il te plait ? Demanda Bella voulant à tout prix savoir alors que se ne fut pas son compagnon qui le lui répondit._

__ C'est parce qu'ils ont bien faillis te tuer toi et les petits, Bella ! Déclara simplement Percy à ces côtés, assis à sa droite avec Annabeth et Grover alors que Tyson était assis derrière elle, et que tous les autres se trouvaient autour d'eux._

__ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda paniquer Bella ne parvenant pas à bien saisir ce qu'il venait de le lui dire._

__ Qu'en attentant à la vie des jumeaux, c'est toi qu'ils ont faillis tuer ! J'aurais dus leur arracher la tête et…_

__ Calmes-toi Edward ! Tu vas faire grimper la tension de Bella en t'énervant ainsi ! Répliqua Percy d'une voix autoritaire et sérieuse à l'intention de son beau-frère, pour que ce dernier se calme._

_Mais Bella ne put en demander d'avantage qu'Emmett et Rosalie vinrent l'un après l'autre monter sur la « scène » pour recevoir leur diplôme du directeur à l'appel de leurs noms alors que tous les Cullen applaudissaient avec les Jackson et Dénali, et qu'on entendait pleinement les éclats de rire d'Anna dans les bras d'Alice qui devait avoir atteint déjà ces un an._

_Et dès que ces parents avaient reçus leurs diplômes, ils firent tous les deux des signes à la petite Anna qui repartait dans ces éclats de rire en frappant dans ces mains._

_Se fut pareil avec Adrian et Hans qui les avaient applaudis, mais Elena avait agis comme Anna quand se fut autour de Kate et Irina de prendre leurs diplômes, comme avec Matt qui ne cessait d'applaudir ces ainées._

_Quand Leah était passé avant les deux Cullen, par ordre alphabétique, Bella avait très bien vus les Quileutes se lever pour applaudir cette dernière et la fille de Poséidon avait faillis applaudir, mais Edward avait recouverte ces deux mains pour l'empêcher et vus son regard qu'il lançait à la seule fille de la meute, il fallait croire qu'il lui en voulait aussi._

_Edward avait la rancœur tenace contre les « clébards » !_

_Et tout au long de la cérémonie, Bella n'avait pas cessé de sentir le regard lourd de Jacob sur elle et avait serré plus fort la main d'Edward contre elle, pour s'empêcher de se tourner et de le regarder mais ces émotions étaient en ébullition et elle avait besoin de lâcher sa frustration sur quelqu'un._

_Et elle savait sur qui elle allait lâchée ces nerfs !_

_Alors que tout le monde se relevait pour pouvoir ainsi quitter le lycée et d'aller fêter les diplômés, Bella arrêta un instant Edward et le tira sur le côté pour laisser passer les autres qui étaient entrain de quitter la salle._

__ Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ? Demanda inquiet Edward craignant qu'elle ait ces premières contractions, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune fille devant son inquiétude quelque peu « exagéré »._

__ Je dois parler à quelqu'un ! Déclara simplement Bella à l'intention de ce dernier alors qu'elle pouvait voir derrière lui, sa mère et son beau-père discuter avec ces « beaux-parents » portant dans leurs bras un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, qui se ressemblaient comme de goutte d'eau._

_Son petit frère et sa petite sœur sans doute, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les détailler elle avait bien plus important à faire !_

__ Et a qui veux-tu parler ? Demanda Edward en observant les professeurs encore sur l'estrade avec le directeur, pensant qu'elle voulait parler à l'un d'entre eux mais elle le détrompa très vite._

__ Je peux parler à Jacob ! Annonça simplement Bella à son « époux » alors qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil à sa gauche, ce dernier se tourner vers elle étonné, en ayant parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme le reste de la meute par la même occasion._

__ Non ! Hors de question Bella, je ne veux pas que…_

__ Bonté divine Edward, je veux lui parler ! Seulement lui parler, tu ne vas tout de même pas me l'interdire ? Demanda Bella énervée qu'il ne lui laisse pas faire ce qu'elle avait en tête._

__ Il est hors de question Bella que tu t'approches d'un de ceux qui a faillit te tuer et…_

__ Ok ! S'il me touche tu auras le droit de l'égorger sur le champ, ça te va ça ? Redemanda une nouvelle fois Bella pour être sur que ce dernier accepte._

__ Bella ! Supplia Edward en lui faisant un regard de chien battu alors qu'il détestait toujours de se disputer avec elle, tout en ayant posé ces deux mains sur son ventre vraiment inquiet pour tous les « trois »._

__ Il ne nous arrivera rien Edward ! Je veux seulement lui parler ? Lui demanda Bella tout en lui promettant que rien ne leurs arriveraient, tout en ayant pris son visage en coupe dans ces mains et de l'abaisser à son niveau, pour bien « appuyer » ce qu'elle lui demandait._

_Elle fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'Edward n'accepte qu'elle parle à Black en hochant de la tête, finissant par l'embrasser pour le remercier avant de tourner son visage vers Jacob de lui faire un signe de tête vers la sortie, pour ensuite quitter la salle avec son « mari » qui la suivait._

_Sur le parking, Bella s'éloigna de l'endroit ou se trouvait sa famille et les autres, finissant par se diriger vers l'un des banc du parc entourant le lycée, sur lequel elle vint à s'asseoir en massant son ventre voyant du coin de l'œil qu'Edward se tenait pas très loin d'elle alors que Jacob la rejoigna en se plaçant devant elle, hésitant à s'asseoir à ces côtés._

__ Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Bella à l'intention de Jacob en croisant ces bras sur la poitrine et en vrillant son regard bleu dans ceux de Jacob._

__ T'expliquer quoi ? Demanda Jacob ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait de lui._

__ Ton excuse valable pour vous être, toi et le reste de la meute, attaquer à moi et à mes bébés ? Demanda Bella rappelant le sujet du problème entre sa famille et la sienne._

__ Ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas non plus Bella ! Tu es obliger de te nourrir de sang pour pouvoir les empêcher qui prenne sur ta force vitale, ils sont bien trop fort pour toi en te causant des bleus dans le ventre et…_

__ Se sont mes bébés Jacob, tu entends ! Mes fils ! Toi et les tiens avaient tentés de les tuer parce qu'ils sont différents ? Tu accuses les vampires d'être des tueurs sanguinaires mais toi et ta meute n'êtes rien d'autre que des bêtes sauvages ! Cracha Bella comprenant enfin le véritable problème du conflit, alors que le tonnerre au dessus de leur tête se mit à gronder en amenant des nuages noirs d'orage au dessus de Forks._

__ Si c'est ce dont tu voulais me parler, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Répliqua simplement Jacob n'ayant pas apprécié d'être comparer à une « bête sauvage », mais il préféra se taire et ne rien dire pour ne pas encore plus énervée Bella qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser à tout instant._

__ Oh non Black ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à partir la queue entre les jambes, parce que je n'ais pas finis avec toi ! Tu vas…_

_Mais Bella ne put finir sa menace qu'elle allait faire à Jacob quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose à la lisière de la forêt entourant le lycée, la faisant lever du banc ou elle était assise._

__ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ?..._

_Sauf que la voix de Jacob qui lui posait cette question, commençait à disparaitre dans le silence qui semblait l'entourer, alors qu'elle observait ce qui ressemblait à un affrontement devant la forêt._

_Elle reconnaissant sans peine des élèves de première année de la classe d'Edmund, Katara et Lucy entrain de se battre contre les Cullen, les Dénali ainsi que Peter, Harry, Ron, Ginny et les trois plus jeunes de la famille Jackson dans leurs armures alors qu'il semblait qu'Emmett et Kate étaient tous les deux au prises avec deux « vampires », l'un à la peau noir à dreadlocks et le deuxième une femelle aux cheveux d'un rouge feu._

_Alors qu'elle put voir que dans un coin, Percy dans son armure de lion tentait de se relever à moitié avachis contre le sol, son regard porter sur un autre combat, qui semblait bien plus violent que tous les autres, opposant un vampire blond face à … Edward !_

_Se retournant derrière elle, Bella put très vite constater qu'Edward, Percy et tous les autres avaient disparus comme le lycée et le parking la laissant dans une forêt, entourer par ces arbres alors que le combat continuait de se mener entre sa famille et les étrangers._

_Et elle crut sentir son cœur faire un bond terrifiant dans sa poitrine quand elle finit par se rendre compte, qu'Edward était entrain de perdre face au vampire et que Percy était incapable d'agir, comme bloquer au sol._

__ Non ! Cria Bella quand elle vit Edward se faire projeter contre un arbre alors que le vampire était près à lui arracher la tête._

_Et c'est sur ce sentiment de peur et d'inquiétude pour l'être qu'elle aimait, qu'elle se sentit tomber et reprendre pied avec la réalité !_

Il se sentait impuissant !

La douleur irradiant dans ces poumons l'avaient littéralement paralysé et il ne parvenait pas à se soigner, bien trop inquiet et concentrer sur le combat qui se déroulait devant ces yeux.

Bien trop dans sa colère, Edward ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le combat et son adversaire s'amusait à le mettre encore plus en rogne, parvenant ainsi à mener le combat à son avantage, le faisant ainsi rire, ce qui énervait encore plus le Cullen, qui finit par se faire avoir.

Le nomade parvint à le balancer contre les arbres qu'il coupa pour certains avant d'en retomber sur un en le déracinant, et avant même qu'Edward ne puisse se relever de sa collision que le vampire blond était déjà sur lui, prêt à lui arracher la tête.

_ Edward ! Cria Percy en voulant aller l'aider mais il se figea quand il sentit le vent très vite tourner.

Et non pas en mal mais plutôt en bien !

S'il parvint facilement à discerner les Quileutes qui venaient d'arriver et se jeter à leurs tours dans le combat, ce n'était pas vraiment eux qu'il avait sentis mais plutôt la conscience de sa sœur en lui qui était de nouveau revenue.

Et il l'a sentie arriver avant même de la voir venir !

Une bourrasque de vent chargea droit vers le nomade avant de prendre une consistance plus liquide, se transformant un mur d'eau qui l'arracha à la prise qu'il avait sur Edward avant de le balancer aussi loin de ce dernier et de Percy.

Et la seconde suivante, la clairière que les combats avaient formée, fut plongée dans le silence et tous les combattants se tournèrent vers « l'apparition » alors que la forme aquatique commençait à se donner une apparence humaine, jusqu'à laisser apparaitre Bella parmis eux.

Sauf que Percy crut un instant avoir la berlue, parce que devant lui se tenait l'image même qu'il avait vus de Bella dans son rêve !

Vêtue comme les princesses grecques de l'époque, une robe moulante à grosse bretelle avec des sceaux dessus, avant qu'elle ne s'évase au niveau des genoux jusqu'à ces pieds. Et elle avait aussi un drapé accroché à son côté droit et qui s'étendait jusqu'à ces pieds. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en un haut chignon compliqué alors qu'une couronne était sur sa tête, elle avait même des grosses boucles d'oreilles avec des perles qui tombaient, assortis au bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet gauche.

Et elle vrillait son regard bleu de haine droit sur le nomade qui croyait avoir des problèmes de vues !

_ Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à mon homme ! La seule personne qui a le droit de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs c'est moi, ou bien Percy quand il en a envie ! Remarqua Bella après avoir menacer le nomade du doigt, alors que tous les autres étaient restés figer à son entrée.

_ Bella ? Demanda Edward derrière elle n'en croyant pas une seule seconde qu'il la voyait ainsi, alors que dans sa tête, le souvenir du rêve que Percy leur avait compté lui revenait, comprenant ainsi la situation même si elle était « compliquer ».

_ Tout se passera bien Edward ! Promit Bella en se tournant à moitié vers lui en lui souriant, avant de se tourner vers Percy et de se diriger vers lui, pour ensuite lui tendre la main. Faisons ce que tu as vus dans ton rêve Percy souria-t'elle.

Et Percy ne se posa pas de question !

Même s'il ignorait ce qui allait se passer ? Ou même, comment ils allaient tous les deux faire apparaitre cet « être » qu'il avait vus dans son rêve ?

Percy n'y pensa pas une seule seconde et prit la main que lui tendait sa sœur, bien qu'elle n'était pas faite de chair et de sang, il parvint tout de même à sentir sa main et à son contact tout changea !

Les sensations, les odeurs, les sons et les bruits devinrent différents !

Plus accentuer, plus forts, plus nettes !

Tout son corps et sa perception avaient changés à un tel point qu'il finit très bien par comprendre ce qui se passait, il n'était plus seul dans ce corps !

Il y avait une autre conscience avec lui et c'était celle de sa sœur qui partageait son corps !

Mais si la première chose que Percy sentit fut les sensations, ce n'était rien comparer à ce que les autres voyaient apparaitre sous leurs yeux !

Car à l'instant même ou les deux mains des jumeaux s'étaient rejointes, une lumière bleue s'était mise à briller à leur contact, finissant par les englober tous les deux alors qu'une tornade avait commencé à se former autour d'eux, les cachant à la vue des autres qui durent tous reculer, aussi bien la famille et les amis, que les ennemis, pour ne pas être emporter par le mur d'eau.

Alors qu'au dessus d'eux tous, le ciel commença à se charger de nuage noir d'orage dont l'épicentre était le cyclone d'eau qui s'était formé autour de Percy et de « Bella », avant que celle-ci n'éclate en des milliers de goutte d'eau qui aspergèrent tout le monde à plusieurs centaines de mètres, pour qu'ensuite tous puissent voir ce qui venait de se produire.

Et au centre, se redressait l'être dont Percy avait décrit aux autres, qu'il avait vus dans son rêve !

Recouvert d'une armure en bronze par-dessus une autre armure d'un bleu océan, comme si son armure ressemblait à une cuirasse de coquillage, alors que de longs cheveux raides d'un bleu océan cascadaient dans son dos sous l'imposant casque en forme de trident sur l'avant qui lui protégeait la tête autant ces joues que son nez ; l'inconnu qui se trouvait agenouiller au sol se redressa enfin de ces 1m80 et vrilla son regard aussi bleu que les jumeaux droit vers les trois nomades, figer de stupeur.

Tout comme les Jackson, Cullen et Dénali présent qui remarquèrent bien plus tard qu'ils n'étaient plus les seules dans la « clairière » avec les nomades, les nouveau-nés et les élèves encore humains, puisque toute la meute des Quileutes venaient de les rejoindre à l'instant, et leurs yeux poser, incrédule, sur l'être qui se dressait devant les trois vampires aux yeux rouge.

Levant le bras droit sur le côté, cet « être » le tint à 90° en angle droit, perpendiculaire à son corps alors qu'au creux de sa main ouverte commençait à apparaitre une longue tige d'eau qui se tortillait en formant une longue forme cylindrique, qui prit très vite la forme d'un trident.

Et devant tous, le trident aquatique cessa d'être sous forme « liquide », prenant une apparence plus réel en bronze, alors que les trois pointes étaient aussi bleues que l'armure en coquillage de son porteur, mais aussi tranchante que des lames.

Faisant tourner l'arme dans sa main, l'être qui avait remplacé les jumeaux continua de fixer les 3 nomades, attendant que ces derniers réagissent enfin, et il ne se fit pas attendre !

Le nomade blond et la femelle rousse chargèrent les premiers ensemble alors que l'autre à dreadlocks restait un instant en arrière, comme s'il était terroriser parce qu'il voyait.

Et il avait de quoi avoir peur !

Car le blond fut littéralement balancer par cet être avec le trident alors qu'il écrasa la rouquine avec son pied, qui l'avait arrêté dans sa course dans l'abdomen et la faisant hurler de douleur quand elle heurta le sol, et qu'on entendait des os craquer sous le choc.

Mais cet « être » ne put en finir avec la rouquine en voulant lui planter le trident dans la gorge pour lui couper, parce qu'il dut éloigner le vampire blond de lui avec son trident et il balança la femelle contre les arbres, avec un coup de pied dans les hanches, comme si elle était un vulgaire ballon de foot.

Essayant de pourfendre son adversaire, l'être au trident parvint avec l'autre extrémité de son arme, à donner un violent coup dans l'estomac du vampire blond, l'envoyant à son tour boulé contre les arbres pour ensuite se tourner vers le vampire à dreadlocks.

Le visage effrayé, ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de cette « créature » et ne portant pas un seul regard au fuyant, le jeune homme au trident se retourna vers les deux autres nomades ou la rouquine s'était précipité vers son compagnon pour l'aider à se relever, et tous les deux l'observèrent inquiet de ce qui allait se passer.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux contre plusieurs vampires aux yeux dorés, à d'immense loup et à des êtres humains capable de tenir tête à des nouveau-nés, et face à ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleu et au trident qui s'était placer dans une position plus défensive, même si sa position n'avait rien de menaçant.

Mais c'était plutôt la couleur de ces yeux qui était plus menaçant ayant passé d'un bleu azur, d'un bleu nuit d'orage qui était des plus effrayant et semblait bien leur dire que s'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, il serait la dernière personne à voir avant le néant !

Et ils comprirent très vite le message avant de détaler comme des lapins, craignant par-dessus tout la mort qui pourrait les suivre à la trace mais l'inconnu au trident les laissa s'enfuir alors qu'il reporta son regard sauvage sur les nouveau-nés que les autres étaient parvenus à bloquer et à mettre au sol, pour les empêcher de s'enfuir ou de s'attaquer aux quelques humains qui étaient encore intact.

Relevant son trident, l'être le fit tourner dans sa main tout en s'avançant quelque peu vers les nouveau-nés qui l'observèrent de leurs prunelles rouge sang, plein d'inquiétude de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire alors que tous les autres continuaient de les maintenir à terre.

Et avant même que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, l'inconnu planta le trident dans le sol devant lui et l'instant d'après, tout le monde furent propulser au sol quand une tempête commença à se former avec l'être qui formait le cœur du déchainement.

La tornade d'air se transforma très vite en eau alors que les nuages noirs d'orage au dessus d'eux éclataient en une puissante pluie, et éclairs qui se mirent à zébrer le ciel, détruisant les arbres resté encore intacte dans la clairière.

Alors que des tentacules d'eau se mirent à jaillir du cyclone, attrapèrent les nouveau-nés, qui effrayer, se firent aspirer et tous les présents les regardèrent choquer, être aspirer par la tempête sans pouvoir rien y faire pendant qu'ils tentaient vainement de ne pas se laisser emporter eux aussi.

Et malgré les hurlements du vent et le bruit des orages au dessus d'eux, ils purent tous entendre des hurlements de douleur et des cris d'effrois, émanant de la tempête alors que les élèves encore intacte à l'extérieur, ne cessèrent d'hurler à la mort si bien que les plus jeunes Jackson durent les assommer pour qu'ils se taisent.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de leur faire ? Demanda Emmett en criant pour que tous puissent l'entendre malgré le bruit assourdissant autour d'eux avec tous les arbres et pierre qui avaient été aspiré par le cyclone, et qui tournaient autour de leurs têtes à tous.

_ Edward ! Parviens-tu à lire dans leurs esprits ? Parce que je ne vois plus leurs avenirs ! S'exclama Alice alors qu'elle ne parvenait plus à voir le futur des jeunes élèves qui avaient été transformés en vampire.

_ Je n'y arrive pas ! Jasper ? Demanda Edward tenant Aslan par les épaules, encore sonner par le choc en se tournant vers ce dernier qui était placé au dessus d'Alice pour la protégée.

_ Non ! Je ne ressens rien du tout ! C'est comme si cette tempête bloquait ma perception des choses ! Cria Jasper pour pouvoir se faire entendre malgré tout le bouquin autour d'eux.

Mais ils eurent tous rapidement leur réponse quand le cyclone cessa, bien que l'orage au dessus d'eux grondait toujours, laissant de nouveau apparaitre l'être qui avait pris la place de Percy et de « Bella », agenouiller au sol épuiser en se retenant au trident.

Alors que tout autour de lui, se trouvaient allongés tous les corps des jeunes nouveau-nés, inconscients et tous intacts, ou ils finirent tous par remarquer une chose importante : leurs cœurs étaient de nouveau entrain de battre !

Ils étaient de nouveaux humains !

Vraiment surpris, Carlisle et Eléazar se précipitèrent vers les élèves inconscients alors que tous les autres les regardèrent, attendant qu'ils leurs confirment ce qu'ils étaient entrain d'entendre.

_ Ils sont de nouveaux humains ! Comment… ? Comment avez-vous fais cela ? Demanda Carlisle en ayant pris les battements de pouls de plusieurs élèves inconscients sous la pluie, avant de se tourner vers le principal concerner qui était toujours agenouiller en se retenant à son trident.

Alors qu'il semblait qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle quand il eut un hoquet de surprise !

Redressant sa tête, tous purent voir à travers son casque que ces yeux bleu azur vitreux épuiser commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête, alors que la colère et la rage les colorèrent de nouveau d'un bleu nuit ténébreux.

Se relevant de nouveau, son corps sembla disparaitre sous les yeux de tous, se transformant en un cyclone d'eau menaçant, qui chargea droit vers la forêt avant de disparaitre sous la pluie et les arbres très vite suivis par Aslan qui se releva de sous Edward et qui lui courut après, vraiment inquiet !

_ Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Et ou est ce qu'il court comme ça ? Demanda Edmund curieux en voyant à son tour disparaitre Aslan à travers la forêt et sous la flotte, alors qu'il voulait essuyer la boue qui maculait son armure et ces vêtements à cause du mélange entre eau et terre.

_ Je ne sais pas mais qu'est ce qu'on va…

_ Peter ! Cria Lucy en coupant la question que se posait Harry, faisant retourner tout le monde vers le plus vieux des Jackson qui se mit à tituber, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

La seconde suivante, le fils d'Arès était entrain de se convulser sur le sol alors que les plus proche de lui, Emmett et Tanya tentèrent de le maintenir au sol pour lui éviter de se faire mal alors qu'à cette image, Edward n'avait pus s'empêcher de voir une autre se superposer.

Celle de Bella, sur le bas côté de la route, se convulser de douleur, alors que Percy tentait en vain de la soigner, sans succès à cause du venin qui avait filtré dans sa blessure au bras.

Le venin !

Peter s'était fais mordre pendant un bref instant par le nomade blond avant que Percy ne l'en arrache !

_ Carlisle ! Peter sait fais mordre ! S'exclama Edward alors qu'il avait dus mal à lire dans les pensées de ce dernier, à cause du feu qu'il sentait se répandre en lui comme une lave en fusion.

_ Je le sais Edward ! Il en porte encore la marque dans la nuque ! Déclara Carlisle en faisant rétracter l'armure de ce dernier dans sa montre à gousset, avant de porter son regard sur la nuque au fils d'Arès, là ou se trouvait la morsure du nomade. Mais je ne peux pas stopper le venin ! S'énerva le médecin, qui se sentait impuissant devant la souffrance que le jeune homme était entrain de vivre.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ? Demanda inquiète Carmen alors qu'elle put voir du coin de l'œil, l'agitation de la meute qui semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire avec une telle annonce.

_ Je ne sais pas Carmen, il faudrait que je puisse…

Mais Carlisle ne put finir sa phrase que son portable sonna dans sa poche, avant qu'il ne décroche en constatant que l'appel venait d'Esmé.

_ Esmé ! Qu'est ce que…

_ _Carlisle ! Bella s'est réveillé !_ Déclara Esmé inquiète à travers le combiner du portable, alors qu'Edward s'était redressé à une telle annonce, heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle quand il se rappela du ton qu'avait employé sa mère.

Inquiet !

Sa mère était inquiète ! Pourquoi ?

_ Elle est réveillée ! Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Carlisle à sa femme alors qu'il portait pourtant un regard inquiet au fils d'Arès.

__ Elle s'est enfuit !_ S'exclama Esmé de plus en plus inquiète alors qu'on pouvait entendre les pleurs des jeunes Cullen derrière elle.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? Esmé, racontes-moi tout ? Demanda Carlisle en se relevant pour savoir ce qui s'était produit, comme tous les autres inquiet aussi mais n'oubliant pas le fils d'Arès par la même occasion, dont le venin continuait de le consumer.

_ _Nous avons entendus moi et Rose que son cœur était entrain de s'affoler ! Nous sommes donc aller voir et quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, Bella s'est totalement réveiller en hurlant ! Nous avons essayé de la calmer mais elle a crié « Maman ! Percy ! », et la seconde d'après, elle était devenu de l'eau et elle sortait par la fenêtre droit dans la forêt ! Rosalie est partis sur ces traces avec Luna, mais…_

Sauf qu'Edward n'écouta plus les mots de sa mère qu'il sursauta de nouveaux quand son portable vibra de sa poche, et en le sortant il put constater que c'était Susan qui l'appelait.

_ Susan ! Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Ou sont passés Bella et Percy ? Et qu'est ce qui va arriver à Peter ? Demanda Edward inquiet pour les trois Jackson, bien que son cœur mort s'inquiétait encore plus pour sa fiancée.

__ Peter est entrain de se transformer ! Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je le vois toujours sauf qu'il est plus beau avec des yeux violet ! Je ne sais rien de plus pour lui ! Mais je sais que Percy et Bella se sont tous les deux chez les Swan, Gaby est revenus et il s'en prend à Sally et aux petits, et ils ont dus tous les deux le voir ! Rosalie ne va pas tarder à les atteindre avec Luna ainsi qu'Annabeth, Grover et Luke ! Chiron va vous rejoindre pour effacer la mémoire des jeunes, mais toi Edward tu dois courir et retrouver Bella, maintenant !_ Cria Susan dans le combiner du portable du jeune Cullen, ou il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui.

La seconde suivante, Edward était entrain de s'élancer dans la forêt droit vers la maison des Swan, alors qu'il pouvait clairement entendre dans son dos le souffle de ceux qui le suivaient.

Mais Edward ne s'en préoccupa pas et parvenant sans peine à les distancer, il se dépêcha d'arriver chez les Swan en espérant de tout cœur que Bella irait bien.

Tout ça a été une expérience des plus étranges !

La seule chose que se souvenait Percy avant cet étrange « black-out », c'est qu'il tendait la main à « l'esprit » de sa sœur, ou alors ce qui s'en rapprochait ?

Puis, tout avait été différent !

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, enfin si ! Mais il n'était plus seul dans « ce » corps, il pouvait nettement sentir la conscience de sa sœur ne faire qu'un avec la sienne et toutes leurs pensées et sensations étaient multiplier par deux.

La puissance qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux, unis comme maintenant, Percy avait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes, mais la conscience de Bella le rappela à l'ordre !

Ils n'étaient pas des êtres dont leur seule objective était la convoitise du pouvoir !

Et à cette pensée, Percy redescendit très vite sur terre et se reconcentra en plein sur le combat dont « ils » étaient l'un des adversaires, contre deux des trois nomades, le blond et la femelle rousse.

Percy était de l'avis de les tuer mais la bonne conscience de Bella l'en empêchait, reconnaissant sans peine le côté « fragile » de sa sœur, ne tuant que lorsque cela était vraiment nécessaire et il fallait croire que les nomades n'étaient pas sa priorité mais les élèves transformer en nouveau-nés vampires l'était.

Et ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire, ils sembleraient que tous les deux ensembles, ils savaient ce qui fallait faire dans ce cas !

La tempête et le cyclone que Percy avait vus dans son rêve, se reproduisait de nouveau sauf que cela semblait les aider à « guérir » les élèves transformer en vampire, et à leur faire redevenir humain !

Comment ils arrivaient ça ? Il l'ignorait mais s'était belle et bien ce que lui et sa sœur étaient entrain de faire à l'instant même !

Mais ce qu'il était sur, c'est qu'au moment même ou ils eurent tous les deux « aspirer » le venin qui se trouvaient dans le corps des élèves, et que le cyclone autour d'eux cessa pour de bon, qu'ils furent tous les deux témoins d'une vision.

Et pas une vision des plus agréables !

_Il voyait la maison des Swan sous la pluie qui tombait en averse au dessus de Forks, alors que la ruelle était vide de tout occupant quand une voiture noire déboula comme un boulet de canon dans la rue adjacente, prenant la ruelle devant chez les Swan._

_Avant de bifurquer violemment droit sur la maison des Swan et de percuter de plein fouet le perron et la porte d'entrée de l'habitation, le bruit de la collision résonna dans leurs têtes comme un coup de canon._

_Le bruit de la tôle froissé, du métal se déformant sur l'impacte, le bois qui se brise et les vitres qui explosent, alors que l'alarme de la voiture se mit à résonner en chœur avec les pleurs et les cris de deux bébés, et que la voix de leur mère hurla à travers le bouquant, ayant peur de ce qui venait de se produire._

_Mais elle ne vit pas arriver le pire !_

_Comme un fou furieux, Gaby sortit du véhicule encaisser dans le perron de la maison avant de se précipiter droit sur Sally, qui n'eut pas le temps de mettre les petits jumeaux à l'abri qu'il commença à la ruer de coup._

_Mais ce n'est pas cela qui les firent grogner de colère, mais le file d'acier que ce dernier sortit de sa poche pour l'entourer autour de son cou pour l'étrangler._

_Il essayait de la tuer !_

Et c'est sur cette image que l'être que formait ensemble Percy et Bella revenèrent à la réalité, et avant même d'avoir une pensée cohérente, leur « corps » était devenus eau et chargèrent droit vers la maison des Swan en espérant de tout cœur arriver à temps.

Parce que sinon ils allaient vraiment faire un massacre !

Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux droits vers la maison de leur mère, la fatigue cumuler de la journée et du combat les rattrapa très vite, si bien qu'ils finirent par sentir que l'union qu'ils avaient formée, était entrain de se séparer peu à peu.

Leur pensée commune finit par redevenir leurs propres pensés à chacuns et Percy sentit son corps redevenir le sien, alors que la « conscience » ou « l'esprit » de sa sœur qui se retira de lui, et à l'instant même ou ce « lien » cessa le fils de Poséidon retomba lourdement contre le sol de la forêt, en reprenant sa forme humaine de la course sous forme aquatique, qu'il faisait avec sa sœur.

Grognant de douleur en sentant tout son corps courbaturer et les muscles endoloris, Percy parvint à se relever quand il entendit le choc de la collision entre la voiture de Gaby et la maison des Swan, étant parvenu à arriver dans la forêt derrière l'habitation sous la pluie.

Poussant sur ces jambes, Percy se releva avant de tangué légèrement et de s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ensuite courir droit vers la maison, quand il entendit le cri de sa mère et les pleurs de son petit frère et de sa petite sœur.

Fonçant droit vers la porte arrière de la maison des Swan, Percy la défonça presque pour y entrer et se précipita droit dans le salon, en se rendant compte que le véhicule noire s'était littéralement encastrer dans les escaliers qui se trouvaient face à la porte d'entrée.

Il dut sauter par-dessus le capot froisser de la voiture pour atterrir dans le salon et au moment même ou il y passa le seuil, un objet long ressemblant à une batte le percuta de plein fouet en plein visage, le projetant au sol alors que son nez était sans nulle doute casser et le sang coulait, pendant que sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien en heurtant le sol.

_ Percy ! Cria apeuré Sally pour la vie de son fils alors qu'elle se trouvait à un coin du salon, ayant lové ces deux bébés contre elle, les protégeant de son corps contre ce fou furieux.

_ Te voila petit bâtard ! Je vais donc commencer par toi avant de finir par ta putain de mère et ces marmots ! Déclara la voix enrailler de Gaby à ces oreilles alors qu'il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans son estomac le faisant grogner de douleur.

_ Arrêtes ça Gaby ! Je t'en conjure ! Supplia Sally dans le coin ou elle était continuant toujours de protéger ces plus jeunes bébés.

_ Je m'occuperais de toi après Sally ! Déclara Gaby en attrapant Percy par les cheveux avant de le cogner violemment contre le mur, le faisant tomber de nouveau au sol.

Percy ne parvenait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente !

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, la douleur à son nez était telle qu'elle était entrain de lui brouiller la vue, et la fatigue cumuler avant l'empêchait d'utiliser son don pour se guérir lorsqu'il sentir quelque chose de fin et de froid entourer sa gorge, quand il sentit une pression forte s'exercer sur lui et dans son brouillard d'incompréhension, il comprit ce qui était entrain de se produire.

Gaby était entrain de l'étrangler !

Percy tenta d'attraper ces mains pour le faire lâcher prise mais il n'y parvint pas !

Il parvint tout de même à entendre sa mère tenter de stopper Gaby mais il l'a poussa si violemment qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le mur, et tomba à terre, inconsciente.

Le fils de Poséidon trouvait tout ça ironique : ce n'était pas un monstre mythologique qui allait le tuer mais un simple mortel, qui était entrain de l'étrangler avec un file de métal !

Et il allait mourir alors qu'il pouvait entendre nettement les cris d'agonie d'Aslan dans sa tête, qui était entrain de suffoquer comme lui, en plein cœur de la forêt, en n'ayant pas parvenus à le rattraper à temps.

Mais il faut croire que son heure n'était pas encore venus quand il entendit un grand « bang » en sentant la pression exercer sur sa gorge disparaitre, alors qu'il retombait au sol avant d'entendre le bruit de verre briser et le cris de souffrance de Gaby.

_ Je vais le tuer ce fils de p… ! Sally, réveille-toi, maintenant ! Emmène Hélios et Séléné en haut à l'abri, je vais m'occuper de ce salo ! Percy ! Bon dieu Percy, respire ou je te jure que c'est moi qui vais t'étrangler ! Menaça une voix à ces oreilles alors qu'on était entrain de lui retirer le file autour de sa gorge, et de la lui masser pour faire de nouveau passer le sang.

_ Bell... Bella ? Demanda Percy d'une voix rauque alors qu'il toussait pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale, comme de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Alors qu'il tentait de voir le visage de sa sœur au dessus d'elle malgré sa vision floue, qui parvint à la discerner juste assise auprès de lui.

Bella ne portait que sa robe de chambre blanche qu'on lui avait enfilée pendant son « coma » et qui moulait son petit ventre rebondis de jeune « maman », alors qu'elle était totalement mouillée à cause de la pluie dehors et que ces cheveux se frisaient à cause de l'eau qui la trempait.

_ C'est moi Percy ! Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tout se passera bien ! Promit Bella à son frère alors qu'elle lui prenait son visage en coupe dans ces mains pour le calmer, et qu'elle essuyait avec sa main le sang qui coulait de son nez.

_ Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Déclara Percy en voyant à quel point elle paraissait encore fatiguer de son long sommeil, dans lequel elle avait été plongée par l'un de ces fils.

_ Oui ! On va bien, tous les trois et…

_ Voila ma petite préférée Jackson ! Rigola une voix proche d'eux quand un couteau apparut sous la gorge de Bella et qu'un bras entoura sa taille l'obligeant à se relever.

Gaby, par lequel Bella l'avait balancé par la fenêtre du salon, était de nouveau revenu et avait attrapé la jeune fille dos à lui qui ne l'avait pas entendus, et Percy n'avait pus ni le voir, ni l'entendre venir.

_ Lâche-là Gaby ! Ne pose pas les mains sur ma frangine ! Cria Percy en tentant de se relever mais Gaby lui redonna un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui le refit tomber par terre, alors qu'il riait de cela.

_ Que crois-tu que tu vas me faire un Jackson ? Ta sœur est à moi ! Souria ce dernier d'une façon machiavélique, alors qu'il tira la jeune fille dehors toujours menacer de l'arme sous la gorge quand il finit par se rendre compte d'une chose en sortant, qui fit sourire Bella cette fois-ci.

_ Tu croyais que tu pourrais quitter la ville sans avoir à faire aux forces de police, Gaby ? Demanda Bella dans un rire alors qu'elle observait les voitures de police encerclant la maison sous la pluie battante, et que tous les voisins avaient finis par être attirer par tout le raffut.

_ Gabe Ugliano ! Lâchez là et rendez-vous ! Cria Charlie depuis derrière son véhicule, son arme braquer droit sur ce dernier, comme tous les autres policiers qui avaient été appelés en renfort.

_ Reculez ! Ou sinon, je l'égorge sur place et…

_ Tirez bonté divine ! Tuez moi ce salopard, merde ! S'exclama Bella à l'intention des forces de l'ordre alors que son « ravisseur » appuyait encore plus le couteau sur sa gorge, lui faisant une légère entaille d'où s'en échappa un peu de sang.

_ Bella ! Cria une voix apeurée que cette dernière reconnus sans peine quand elle vit son propriétaire débarquer entre les policiers pour tenter de passer, mais ces derniers voulurent lui bloquer le chemin.

Edward poussa sans peine ces derniers de son chemin et se précipita droit vers Bella sans que personne n'est pus le stopper, et s'arrêtant à deux mètres d'eux et foudroya de son regard le plus noir Ugliano.

_ Lâchez là immédiatement ! Grogna Edward à son encontre, vrillant son regard noir sur lui, si bien que Bella put le sentir frissonner dans son dos, mais pourtant cela ne le fit pas arrêter.

_ Sinon quoi qu'est ce que tu vas…

Mais il ne put finir sa menace « verbale » parce qu'alors qu'il accentuait la pression du couteau sur la gorge de Bella, deux rugissements féroces résonnèrent autour d'eux quand Aslan et Luna débarquèrent tous les deux sur la « scène ».

Les policiers ne purent rien faire quand les deux « créatures » déboulèrent tous les deux de chaque côté, bousculant les gêneurs qui les empêchaient de passer et se mirent à grogner à l'encontre de Gaby en s'étant placer de chaque côté se mettant à montrer les dents et de grogner.

Ayant ainsi encerclé ce dernier avec Edward placé en face !

Et même si les simples mortels ne voyaient que des chiens là ou se trouvait le grand lion et la louve comme Gaby, il était du genre à être terroriser par les deux « bestioles » en question.

_ Dites à ces chiens de reculer sur le champ ou alors je…

_ Tu quoi Gaby ? Tu vas m'égorger ! Et bien vas-y et tu seras mort sur le champ ! Déclara simplement Bella à l'intention de ce dernier.

_ Bella ! Supplia Edward ne voulant pas qu'elle tente ce « malade » de la tuer.

_ Non ma chère Hyppolite, j'ai bien mieux comme pression ! Déclara Gaby à l'oreille de cette dernière en changeant rapidement de bras.

Le bras qu'il entourait sa taille se retrouva à bloquer sa gorge alors que celui qui tenait le couteau se posa sur son ventre, ou tous purent comprendre facilement le message.

_ Tu portes des jumeaux d'après ce que j'en sais et je trouve qu'ils sont un bon moyen de pression ! Rigola Gaby à son oreille, ce qui fit encore plus grogner Edward ainsi qu'Aslan et Luna qui paressaient bien plus menaçant.

_ Ca sera ta plus grande erreur, Gaby ! Et ta plus grande perte ! Cracha avec véhémence Bella ou ces yeux bleu azur devinrent plus sombre et que ces yeux commencèrent à s'injecter de sang.

Edward comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait quand « Serena » passa à l'action !

Elle lui attrapa sa main dans laquelle il tenait son arme, et la lui tordit sans aucune difficulté apparente avant de donner un violent coup de talon sur le pied de Gaby, pour ensuite lui donner un coup de coude dans les cottes de son autre bras lui faisant lâcher prise.

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, lui cassant le nez par la même occasion et elle aurait continué de le battre, si Edward ne l'avait pas attrapé dans ces bras et l'avait gardé contre lui alors que Charlie accoura avec les autres policiers pour lui passer les menottes pendant que les autres le gardaient en joute.

_ Occupez vous de cette enfoirée ! Ou sont Sally et les petits ? Demanda Charlie en se tournant ensuite vers Bella qui était entrain de se calmer dans les bras de son compagnon, alors que Luna était resté auprès d'eux et qu'Aslan s'était précipité à l'intérieur.

_ Ils sont montés à l'étage ! Percy est là et il est en mauvais état et…

_ Bella ! S'exclama Edward en la portant dans ces bras quand ces jambes la lâchèrent et qu'elle faillit bien s'effondrer si elle ne demeurait pas dans ces bras.

_ Appelez des ambulanciers et…

_ On se charge de Percy et Bella, Charlie ! Occupez vous de Sally et des petits ! Déclara Annabeth qui venait d'arriver avec Luke et Grover, ainsi que Rosalie qui s'était rapprochée d'eux.

Et avant de laisser le temps au Chef Swan de dire quoi que se soit, Annabeth se précipita à l'intérieur avec Grover pour faire sortir Percy de là, et le ramener à Carlisle qui se chargeraient d'eux deux.

Bien qu'ils entraient dans une « scène de crime », Charlie les laissa faire alors qu'il alla voir Sally et ces petits en haut, pendant que les jeunes s'en allèrent avec les jumeaux, même s'ils savaient tous que le Chef Swan ou l'un de ces subalternes viendraient les interroger pour faire un rapport de « l'agression ».

Fonçant droit vers la villa des Cullen ou tous les autres les y avaient rejoins en ramenant Peter, qui se convulsait toujours sous l'effet du venin, alors que seuls Seth et exclusivement Embry sous la demande de Tanya, qui purent entrer chez eux.

Au vus de la situation, Carlisle dut d'abord se charger de soigner Percy alors qu'il marquait dans un dossier tous les dégâts physiques pour la plainte qu'il allait porter sur Ugliano, et que d'après Alice et Susan, qui avait débarquée avec les autres Jackson avaient annoncés que ce sale type allait moisir en prison pendant un bon moment.

Alors que pendant que le médecin de la famille auscultait Percy dans l'une des chambres d'amis, Esmé avait fais un plat pour Bella, installer dans le salon avec les autres, qui semblait mourir de faim après le mois de sommeil qu'elle avait eue.

Et pendant qu'Esmé retournait voir les plus jeunes Cullen installer dans un coin de la pièce avec leurs jeux, ou Rosalie et Emmett jouaient avec eux pour les occuper; la fille de Poséidon demanda des nouvelles des jeunes élèves de la classe des trois plus jeunes Jackson.

_ Ils vont tous bien ! Par on ne sait quelle miracle, vous êtes parvenus à les rendre de nouveaux humains, et Chiron sait charger de leur effacer la mémoire à eux et au professeur qui ne se souviendront de rien ! Déclara Eleazar avant de poser la question que tous se posait d'ailleurs : Comment êtes vous parvenus à extraire le venin de leur organisme, surtout à les faire redevenir humain ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Eleazar ! La seule chose que je me rappel, c'est que j'étais plongée dans cet étrange vision ou je me voyais au terme de ma grossesse, le jour de la remise des diplômes quand j'ai vus un combat se dérouler dans la forêt et que j'ai sentis que Percy était en danger ! Mais aussi Edward ! La seconde d'après je parcourais la forêt comme un boulet de canon alors que je savais ce que je faisais sans même le savoir ! Pour ce qui est du passage ou je faisais équipe avec Percy dans son corps, aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'au moment ou il voulait s'en prendre aux élèves, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je savais qu'on parviendrait à inverser les choses ! Expliqua Bella vaguement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment expliquer les choses, alors qu'elle mangeait son plat et caressait son petit ventre, quand de la colère passa dans son regard.

_ Alors quand moi et Percy avons vus dans une vision cet enfoiré d'Ugliano s'attaquer à notre mère et tentez de la tuer, on a littéralement chargé vers la maison ! Seulement en pleine route, notre lien à commencer à se briser et je me suis réveillée dans mon corps et je ne pensais qu'à une chose en ce moment là, allez chez les Swan et tuez cet enfoiré ! Alors quand je suis arrivé et que je l'ais vus entrain d'étrangler Percy, je l'ai attrapé et jeter par la fenêtre ! J'aurais mieux fais de l'égorger ! Cracha avec véhémence Bella et elle était à deux doigts de se lever si Edward ne l'avait pas stoppé, en mettant ces mains sur ces épaules et en l'empêchant de se relever du canapé.

_ Non Bella ! Tu restes assise et tu te calmes ! Il ne te touchera plus jamais, ni toi, ni les petits, alors tranquillises-toi ! Promit Edward avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de déposer un baiser sur son front pour la calmer, de ces envies de « meurtre ».

Mais il n'y avait pas que Bella qu'il fallait aussi calmer parce qu'Edward aussi avait une envie de meurtre, surtout quand il caressa la légère entaille dans la gorge de sa compagne, qu'il s'était empresser d'essuyer avant de l'emmener chez lui, pour éviter toute tentation pour les autres vampires de sa famille.

Jasper devait ainsi mettre en pratique son don sur eux deux pour les calmer de leurs instincts de meurtre, quand ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Percy descendre les escaliers en grognant de douleur à chaque pas, aider par Carlisle qui l'amena jusqu'au salon.

_ Est-ce que ça va Percy ? Demanda inquiète Annabeth en se dirigeant vers lui alors qu'elle grinçait des dents en voyant toujours, comme tous autres, la marque rouge que le file de métal avait laissé sur sa gorge.

_ Oui ! Il m'en faut plus pour m'abattre ! Si je retombe sur cet enfoiré je vais lui faire la peau ! Cracha Percy faisant rire les autres malgré la situation, ayant prononcé la même phrase que Bella plus tôt. Comment tu vas Bella ? Lui demanda-t'il en se rapprochant de sa sœur.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça Percy ? Tu as une sale gueule ! Avoua Bella en observant es oeils aux beures noires qu'il avait avec l'énorme pansement sur le nez, quelques bleu sur les joues et sa lèvre inférieur fendus.

Alors que Carlisle avait mis une pommade sur la trace rouge autour de son cou qui avait arrêté de saigner, mais il n'avait pas pus lui mettre un bandage parce que le fils de Poséidon avait catégoriquement refusé d'avoir un truc entourant sa gorge.

_ Après m'avoir foutus une batte dans la figure et m'être pris plusieurs fois le mur dans la tête, c'est sur que je ne dois pas avoir fière allure ! Déclara Percy en posant ces mains sur son abdomen, là ou Carlisle lui avait mis des bandages pour ces blessures aux cottes. Et toi Bee ?

_ Je vais bien ! Enfin, nous allons tous les trois très bien ! Avoua Bella à l'intention de son frère avant que Carlisle ne s'avance auprès d'eux.

_ Il est plus préférable que je vous emmène à l'hopital pour des examens complet, et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous ausculter ! Promit le médecin de la famille à ces derniers.

Et c'est se qu'ils firent après, ils se rendirent à l'hopital pour les derniers soins !

Cela leurs prirent une heure pour passer les derniers tests à l'hopital sous la direction de Carlisle, qui rapporta les dossiers médicaux aux officiers de police qui étaient venus les interroger et prendre leurs dépositions dans la chambre, ou ils avaient été tous les deux installer alors qu'Edward et à Annabeth avaient tous les deux insistés pour rester auprès d'eux.

Ayant refait les bandages autour du torse de Percy pour ces cottes casser et autour de sa gorge pour faire cicatriser l'entaille qu'il avait, alors que Bella n'avait qu'un bandage autour de sa main droite avec une attelle, celle avec laquelle, elle avait enfoncer son point dans la figure d'Ugliano.

Edward s'était installé à côté de Bella dans son lit d'hopital, alors qu'il caressait son petit ventre ou Carlisle avait placer des « patchs » relier au cardiogramme pour écouter les deux battements de cœur des petits, prouvant à tous qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore là.

Alors quand les deux officiers de police quittèrent enfin la chambre avec les dossiers et leurs dépositions, Carlisle y entra de nouveau en leur apportant les nouvelles :

_ Ugliano a été soigné et il se trouve sous bonne escorte qui va l'emmener au commissariat pour le mettre en garde à vue ! Pour ce qui est de Sally et des petits, ils vont tous les trois très bien. Votre mère ne souffre que de quelques bleus et il n'a pas eu le temps de toucher aux petits avant que Percy n'arrive ! Confia Carlisle aux petits alors qu'il gardait la mauvaise nouvelle dans sa tête, même si Edward voyait que quelque chose clochait.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Carlisle ? Demanda Edward inquiet parce que son père lui cachait cette « mauvaise nouvelle » dans ces pensées.

_ Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Percy en se redressant dans son lit en grimaçant, alors qu'Annabeth dut l'aider à se relever dans son lit.

_ Ugliano a fait appel à son avocat pour se défendre ! J'ai bien crus que Charlie allait l'abattre sur le champ avant que ces officiers ne l'emmènent au poste pour sa garde à vue ! Déclara simplement Carlisle à leur intention.

_ Son avocat ! Ce type n'est même pas fichu de garder un job, il nous attaque et il veut être défendu par un avocat ! Qui voudrait défendre un type pareil ? Se demanda Percy énerver d'une telle chose alors qu'Annabeth tentait de le calmer, pour pas qu'il tente de casser quelque chose pour calmer ces nerfs.

_ Est-ce que ça va Bella ? Demanda Edward inquiet en se tournant vers cette dernière qui n'avait encore rien dis, par rapport à la déclaration que venait de leur faire Carlisle.

_ Ce type devrait brûler en enfer au lieu d'être vivant ! Grogna simplement Bella alors qu'elle avait posé ces mains sur son ventre, pour tenter de se calmer pendant qu'Edward déposait des baisers dans ces cheveux et sa tempe pour la détendre.

_ Tu n'es pas une meurtrière Bella ! Remarqua Carlisle en voulant lui aussi la calmer mais il ne s'attendit pas, comme les autres, à ce qu'elle réplique.

_ Mais Serena oui !

_ Serena ne le fera pas en sachant que cela pourra gâcher ta vie Bella, et surtout celle des petits ! Tes fils ne voudront jamais que leur mère devienne une meurtrière à cause de ce taré, crois-moi Bee, ce type n'en vaut pas la peine qu'on se salisse les mains ! Annonça simplement Percy à l'intention de sa frangine, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela ! Je ferais appel au meilleur avocat de ce pays pour faire en sorte que cet homme reste loin de vous ! Promit Carlisle alors qu'Edward le voyait dans sa tête qu'il prévoyait appeler son avocat pour cette « affaire », quand il sortirait de cette chambre.

_ Et Peter ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Annabeth en se rappelant de la situation du fils d'Arès après que Susan les avait prévenus pour ce qui se passait chez les Swan.

_ Les autres sont entrain de veiller sur lui et je lui avais administré de la morphine avant de partir pour qu'il ne sente plus la douleur, mais il se transforme ! Avoua Carlisle sur ce qui se passait chez lui.

_ Commença il se transforme ? Peter s'est fais mordre ? Demanda inquiète Bella en se souvenant sans peine de ce qu'elle avait ressentis avec les quelques gouttes de venin, lors de son altercation avec son frère.

_ Par le blond juste avant que je ne l'embarque pour tenter de l'abattre ! Mais dis-moi Bella, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on les tue tout à l'heure ? Quand nous ne faisions qu'un ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa frangine en se rappelant de ce petit détail.

_ Parce que nous avons eux mieux à faire en se chargeant des jeunes que de ces trois idiots ! Et de toute façon nos routes se recroiseront encore et là, tu feras ce que bon te semble Percy ! Prévena Bella à son intention avant de se retourner vers Carlisle et revenir au sujet précédent : Et ce n'est pas risquer pour Peter ? Je veux dire, avec ce que j'ai eu moi avec quelque goutte, qu'est ce que ça va être son calvaire ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Tout se passera bien avec Peter, Bella ! Susan nous a prévenus qu'elle le voyait toujours, bien qu'il serait différent, Peter restera le même ! Avoua Carlisle pour la rassurer alors que la fille de Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir d'un passage de son rêve.

Celui ou elle voyait Peter, toujours aussi jeune, avec cette blancheur et cette beauté chaleureuse. Beauté qui contrastait avec la beauté glaciale des vampires.

_ Mais sinon Bella, tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ou pas ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers sa sœur, alors qu'elle le regardait, ne comprenant pas sa question.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Le rêve prémonitoire dans lequel t'a plongé Christopher ? Tu as vus quelque chose qui répondrait à tes questions ? Lui demanda Edward voulant lui aussi savoir ce qu'elle avait vus pendant ce temps ou elle était plongée dans le sommeil.

_ Chris ! C'est Chris qui m'a fait rêver mais… combien de temps suis-je rester inconsciente ? Demanda Bella fixant un instant son ventre surprise, avant de savoir combien de temps elle avait « rêvé ».

_ Tu as dormis pendant un mois Bella et nous sommes dans la soirée du 14 octobre ! Je sais, je sais ! Will nous avait prévenus que le temps passera beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que Chris te montrerait ! Prévena Percy devant la surprise et le nombre insaisissable de question que sa sœur était entrain de se poser.

Et la seconde suivante, ils rapportèrent tous ce qui s'était passé ce dernier mois à la fille de Poséidon, de la « destruction » d'une partie du lycée par son combat avec Hadès, ainsi que les dons que possédaient ces petits après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte, le rêve dans lequel le plus jeune la plongeait pour lui permettre de répondre à ces questions et tous le reste aussi.

_ Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu as pus apprendre ? Demanda Percy à sa sœur.

_ Que nous ne posséderons plus cette malédiction en juin ! Avoua Bella en observant son poignet droit, là ou se trouvait la marque de la malédiction, cacher sous son bandage.

_ C'est vrai ! Et comment ? Demanda Edward heureux de savoir qu'elle sera débarrasser de cette fichue malédiction, alors que Percy semblait lui aussi étonné de cette nouvelle.

_ Ca je ne le sais pas ! Chaque fois que je le demandais, tout le monde se refermait comme des huitres ! Mais j'ai aussi appris que les Dénali allaient à leurs tours adopter des demi-dieux ! Avoua Bella en se rappelant des deux petits dans les bras des Dénali.

_ Ca fera sans nulle doute plaisir à Carmen cette nouvelle approuva Edward en souriant à sa compagne, sachant que le détail de comment ils allaient se débarrasser de la malédiction posait problème.

_ Il y avait aussi Aang ! Il était là ! Souria Bella en se souvenant de la présence du plus jeune Jackson.

_ T'es sérieuse Bee ! Et comment il allait ? Demanda Percy surpris d'entendre une telle nouvelle.

_ Il allait bien ! Même très bien ! Avoua Bella en se rappelant sans conteste du sourire qu'avait ce dernier sur les lèvres, pendant toute la journée qu'elle avait vécue.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'on frappa à leur porte de chambre, avant que Percy n'invite leur visiteur à entrer en pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'un de leur proche.

Au lieu de cela, se fut un homme des plus imposant, encore plus grand et muscler qu'Emmett, qui entra dans la chambre habiller dans un costard cravate et ayant une petite mallette noire dans la main.

Son visage d'une teinte acajou, comme s'il était resté bien trop longtemps au soleil, avec ces traits dures qui contrastait avec le grand sourire enfantin qu'il avait au visage alors que ces prunelles d'un bleu ciel était ressortis par sa crinière noire boucler sur sa tête.

_ Bonjour les enfants ! J'espère que je ne vous gêne pas trop ! Souria l'inconnu en posant sa mallette noire sur la table au pied du lit de Percy, alors que les quatre jeunes l'observaient intrigués.

_ Euh ! Pardonnez-moi de ma franchise mais pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Bella en observant l'inconnu qui lui faisait penser à un homme d'affaire dans son « accoutrement ».

_ Bien évidemment ma très chère ! Mon nom est Télémos et j'ai été choisi pour être votre avocat par votre père ! Se présenta ce dernier alors qu'il sortait de nombreux dossier de sa mallette, surprenant les jeunes, non pas par son contenu mais par ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer.

_ Vous êtes envoyés par notre père ? Poséidon ? Demanda Percy estomaquer de cette annonce en observant ce dernier.

_ Télémos ! Le fils de Protée et de Psamathée, le cyclope capable de lire l'avenir ? Demanda Bella étonnée de savoir qu'elle avait peut être en face d'elle un cyclope avec ces deux « yeux ».

_ C'est exact pour vos deux questions les enfants ! Votre père m'a demander à ce que je me charges de cette affaire qui a un peu trop, à son gout, trop durer ! Il aurait pus lui-même sans mêler mais il a préféré prendre une autre journée pour vous voir sans que cela ne mêle des problèmes et tout le reste, et…

_ Pardonnez moi de ma question mais… si vous êtes un cyclope, pourquoi vous n'avez pas…

_ Un œil ? Demanda Télémos en finissant la question en suspend d'Edward. Mon maitre Poséidon a veillé à ce que la brume m'entourant soit asser épaisse pour ne pas vous effrayer avec mon unique œil ! Et comme je le disais, le retour de votre ex-beau-père est une machination d'Hadès pour vous gâcher votre année, alors votre père m'a choisis pour vous défendre et faire en sorte que cette homme ne s'approche plus de vous ! Leur promit-il en sortant les fameux dossiers et en les passant aux deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Voici le dossier sur Ugliano avec toutes les preuves sur les mauvais traitements qu'il vous avez infligés quand vous étiez sous sa garde étant petit, tout comme le fait qu'il soit la conséquence de la double personnalité de Bella ! Ainsi que le fait qu'il avait refusé le divorce avec votre mère ! Et avec la plainte que vous avez fais sur l'agression qu'il vient de vous faire et de la tentative d'assassinat sur votre personne, cet homme n'est pas près de vous rapprochez de si tôt sans oublier qu'il finira sa vie en prison ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas mes chers, j'ai un très bon doctorat en droit ! Promit le cyclope à ces derniers.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Annabeth ? Demanda Percy en ayant enfin remarqué la pâleur de cette dernière, alors qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux le Maitre Cyclope.

_ Rien ! Il faut que je sorte un instant ! Déclara simplement cette dernière avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, avec les regards inquiets et quelque peu étonnés du cyclope, avant qu'Edward ne leur avoue ce que la fille d'Athéna avait en tête.

_ Elle est terrifié par les cyclopes ! Votre présence l'a rendu mal à l'aise ! Annonça Edward à l'intention du cyclope qui finit par comprendre l'attitude de la demi-déesse.

_ Je comprends ! Il est bien vrai que certains de nos congénères soient des plus sauvages et adorent se nourrir de demi-dieux, comme viande mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et beaucoup d'autre sont comme moi. Je veillerais dans ce cas a rester loin d'elle pour ne pas la rendre si mal à l'aise ! Promit Télémos, inquiet de rendre mal à l'aise cette dernière comme pour les prochains demi-dieux qu'il allait croiser.

En lisant dans sa tête, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les cyclopes étaient comme les vampires !

On connaissait les cyclopes comme des mauvaises créatures à cause de l'histoire de Polyphème dans l'Odyssée par Homère, mais d'après ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête, Edward put très bien voir que la plupart des cyclopes étaient civilisés et se trouvaient être les architectes, ou encore forgerons et bâtisseurs sous les autres des dieux.

Mais comme les pensées d'Alice ou de Susan, ce dernier était aussi souvent plongé dans des visions sur le choix qu'il faisait de comment il allait mettre Ugliano derrière les barreaux, et il voyait ensuite la réplique de l'avocat de ce dernier le faisant ainsi changer de tactique à toute vitesse.

La tête du cyclope millénaire avait de quoi foutre un sacré mal de crâne à Edward, au vus de toutes les constantes ou décisions qu'il fallait prendre lui donnant l'impression d'avoir l'esprit d'Alice devant lui mais en « mille » fois pire.

_ Je ferais aussi en sorte les enfants que vous n'aillez pas besoin de vous retrouver dans la même pièce que lui pendant l'affaire, qui ne sera pas très longue mais sera tout de même des plus éprouvante prévena Télémos sur la façon dont les choses allaient se passer, avant de se charger l'heure suivante de leur annoncer comment il allait procéder.

Alors quand Carlisle revena dans leur chambre, Edward put parfaitement lire dans son esprit que ce dernier n'était pas surpris de la présence du « cyclope », même si on ne voyait pas son unique œil cacher par la brume sachant qu'Annabeth l'avait sans nulle doute prévenus de la « personne » qui leur tenait compagnie.

_ Bien ! Je vais vous laisser à présent et allez voir votre mère pour recevoir ces témoignages et son dossier médical par la même occasion, bon rétablissement les enfants ! Salua Télémos, avant d'incliner de la tête devant Carlisle et de se rendre dans la chambre ou était le reste des Swan.

_ Quoi de neuf Carlisle ? Demanda Percy à l'intention de ce dernier en se décontractant enfin, sachant qu'après tout l'emploi que venait de leur donner Télémos, Ugliano n'allait plus s'approcher d'eux.

_ Je viens de recevoir un coup de fille d'Esmé ! Peter vient de se réveiller ! Leur annonça simplement Carlisle.

_ Comment va-t'il ? Demanda Bella inquiète pour ce dernier et de la réaction que son corps avait eu au venin des vampires.

_ Ils ont dus l'éloigner de tout le mobilier et de la famille, parce qu'il est bien plus fort qu'un nouveau-nés ! Il est pourtant toujours humain mais il est un peu plus réactif à tout ce qui l'entoure ! Avoua Carlisle en faisant un résumer de ce qu'Esmé lui avait dis au téléphone.

_ Et qu'est ce qu'en a pensé les Quileutes ? Demanda Percy se doutant pertinemment que cela n'allait pas plaire à ces clébards.

_ Seth et Embry les ont prévenus de la situation, et on tous les deux promis de veiller au grain ! Mais Sam n'a pas voulus les laisser tous les deux seul et il a envoyé Jacob, Leah et Quil en renfort juste au cas où. Au vus de la situation, j'ai bien accepté qu'ils entrent sur nos terres mais dès que tout sera calme, ils devront rentrés chez eux ! Expliqua Carlisle sur le fait que cinq Quileutes se trouvaient sur leur terre pour surveiller Peter et ces nouvelles capacités « vampiriques ».

_ Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers le médecin puis vers son frère et son compagnon, voulant savoir ce qu'il ferait maintenant.

_ Edward va vous ramener chez vous et vous allez vous reposez tous les deux ! Nous allons nous charger de Peter et nous nous reverrons demain dans la journée ! Prévena Carlisle alors qu'il avait déjà dans ces mains leurs fiches signer de leurs sorties d'hopital, tout en leur redonnant leurs vêtements de rechange avec d'autre vêtement pour Bella que sa robe de chambre.

Allant se changer l'un après l'autre dans la salle de bain, Edward attrapa Bella dans ces bras dès qu'elle fut sortie faisant grogner cette dernière qui voulait qu'il le repose, mais son compagnon fut inflexible sur la question et la porta jusqu'à sa Volvo qu'on lui avait ramené devant l'hopital.

Alors qu'Annabeth décida de les accompagner en soutenant Percy dans sa marche, ou ils furent très vite rejoins par Aslan et Luna qui montèrent eux aussi dans le véhicule pour les suivre chez eux, au chalet.

Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin au chalet, vers les huit heures du soir, Edward s'empressa de poser Bella dans l'un des fauteuils du salon avant d'aller dans la cuisine et de leur préparer quelque chose à manger pour les cinq, en comptant le lion et la louve dans l'équation pendant qu'Annabeth s'occupait de leur donner leurs antidouleurs remis par Carlisle avant qu'ils ne quittent l'hopital, avec un grand verre d'eau pour chacun.

Quand ils eurent tous les deux pris leurs médicaments et leurs repas, Edward et Annabeth se contentèrent de les ramener tous les deux dans leurs chambres, alors qu'Aslan et Luna s'installèrent dans leurs paniers devant la cheminer du salon, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Tu peux rester ici si tu veux ! Sa t'éviteras d'aller dans une des autres chambres ! Proposa Percy à l'intention d'Annabeth, tout en lui montrant son grand lit double ou il y avait bien asser de place pour deux personnes, si ce n'est plus.

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda Annabeth voulant être sur et certaine.

_ Oui que je suis sur ! De toute façon dans mon état je ne pourrai pas bouger pendant un bon moment alors, tiens ! Donna Percy en lui donnant l'un de ces t-shirt et short, pour lui permettre de se changer et de dormir cette nuit.

Acceptant ce qu'il lui donnait, Annabeth emprunta sa salle de bain pour aller se changer alors que lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Percy était déjà en pyjama, maillot bleu et pantalon blanc entrain de tenter de s'allonger tout seul dans son lit, ou la fille d'Athéna le rejoigna très vite pour l'y aider.

_ Tu aurais du m'attendre Cervelles d'Algues ! Grogna Annabeth à son encontre, en lui tenant les épaules alors qu'elle l'inclinait tout doucement sur le lit, finissant par l'allongé alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de grimacer et de grincer des dents.

_ Rappel moi pourquoi les enfants de Poséidon et d'Athéna ne peuvent pas se blairer ? Demanda Percy en acceptant volontiers les couvertures avec lesquelles elle était entrain de le recouvrir, tout en s'étant installer sur l'autre côté du lit.

_ Parce que nos parents ne se sont jamais entendus ! Déclara simplement Annabeth à ce propos, s'allongeant sur le côté gauche de son corps pour ainsi faire face à Percy, allongé sur son dos, qui observait par la grande baie-fenêtre sur le toit, le ciel dégagée de cette nuit alors qu'on apercevait la lune et les étoiles.

_ Et pourquoi nous on fait comme eux ? Bella et moi, nous n'avons jamais eux aucunes difficultés à considérés Hermione et Katara comme des sœurs, même si elles étaient des filles d'Athéna ! Alors pouquoi j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, il y a toujours cette espèce de barrière qui nous sépare ? Demanda Percy en tournant sa tête vers elle alors qu'il se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_ Parce que nous n'avons pas grandis tous les deux dans le même monde répliqua simplement Annabeth sur la façon dont ils avaient tous les grandis.

_ C'est sur que d'être élever dans une colonie remplis de demi-dieux qui ne désirent avoir que des quêtes, et une famille de demi-dieux qui ont grandis au sein d'une même famille et qui se sont serrés les coudes dans la vie humaine ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu les mêmes principes d'éducation toi et moi ! Remarqua Percy en s'adossant un peu mieux dans son oreiller et en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine, seul endroit où il n'avait pas mal.

_ Comment c'était de vivre avec les monstres qui vous tombaient dessus tous le temps ? Demanda Annabeth qui avait vécus dans la protection de la colonie et n'ayant jamais avoir à subir ce que les Jackson avaient vécus.

_ On ne sait jamais quand notre bonheur va être gâché par leur intervention ! Ni si nous allons y survivre ou nous en sortir sans aucun dommage ! Est-ce que nous allons finir blessé un être humain qui se trouvaient dans les parages ? Ou bien est ce que nous allons nous même avoir des ennuis avec eux ? Mais d'un autre côté, cela te permet de te forger et de pouvoir survivre à n'importe quelle situation ! Avoua simplement Percy sur ce que pouvait être la vie d'un demi-dieu en dehors de l'enceinte de la colonie.

_ Je tenterais surement l'expérience ! Quand Chiron repartira au camp, je resterais avec vous si vous …

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Annabeth, Daniel et Vala ne te laisseront pas à la rue ! Sa fera une autre Jackson en plus ! Souria Percy à cette dernière avant de se mettre à bailler fortement faisant rire cette dernière.

_ Endors-toi Cervelles d'Algues ! Demain sera sans doute une journée charger ! Prévena Annabeth à ce dernier, qui souria à l'entente de son surnom avant de s'endormir enfin.

Annabeth dut attendre un sacré moment quand elle finit par vite se rendre compte qu'il était profondément endormis, quand elle finit par tendre sa main vers lui et à jouer quelques instants avec certaines de ces mèches brunes, avant de finir à son tour par s'endormir à côté de lui.

Alors que pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Bella, Edward lui avait fais un bon bain chaud dans lequel la fille de Poséidon voulut un peu se relaxer et détendre ces muscles, qui avaient quelques peu souffert de la course de tout à l'heure pour arriver à temps chez sa mère.

Mais elle n'y entra que si son compagnon l'accompagnait dedans, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait très somnolente dans les bras d'Edward, placer dans son dos, qui lui massait les épaules et les bras, alors qu'il ne cessait de déposer de tendre baiser sur ces épaules et sa nuque, la faisant rougir pendant qu'elle caressait son petit ventre.

_ Ca me fait vraiment bizzare ! Je me suis vue portant nos fils à mes neufs mois de grossesse et en revenant à la réalité, je me rends compte que je ne le suis que d'un mois, c'est vraiment étrange ! Souria Bella tout en contemplant son ventre de ces yeux et de ces mains, ou les siennes furent très vite rejoins par celle d'Edward alors qu'il la serrait encore plus contre lui.

_ Moi j'ai hâte de les voirs grandir ces petits bonhommes ! Souria Edward à son oreille, tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue, la faisant encore plus rougir.

Alors qu'il continuait ces tendres caresses et baisers, Bella en eut asser et finit par s'arracher à ces bras pour ensuite se retourner vers lui, et d'attraper son visage pour l'embrasser.

L'attrapant par la taille en la serrant contre lui, sans trop appuyer contre son ventre, Edward mit vite fin au baiser quand elle vint à manquer d'aire et en posant son front contre le sien, et en lui souriant lui rappela :

_ Tu devrais te reposer Bella ! Tu as besoin de repos !

_ J'ai dormis pendant un mois Edward ! Mon corps n'en fera pas de sienne si je désire faire une nuit blanche. Et pour te dire la vérité, avec ce qui vient de se produire, je n'ai nullement envie de m'endormir ! Avoua Bella à son encontre.

Et Edward ne se le fit par dire deux fois !

Parce que même pour lui, ce mois avait été des plus longs et elle lui avait manqué comme pas permis, et il y remédia très vite.

Cette nuit là, ils la passèrent à s'aimer de nouveau, en oubliant le monde au dehors et le lendemain.

Le lendemain, quand Bella réémergeait de son sommeil réparatrice avec la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, la fille de Poséidon rouvrit les yeux et tendit la main à son côté en espérant trouver Edward, mais la place était vide.

En se retournant, Bella put très bien constater qu'elle était seule dans son lit bleu et blanc.

Bleu et blanc !

Les couvertures étaient bleu mais les « plumes » blanches s'éparpillaient sur tout le lit quand elle se rendit compte que les plumes émergeaient des oreillers détruits autour de sa tête, hormis le sien alors que la tête de lit semblait avoir été arraché à plusieurs endroits comme les deux colonnes à la tête du lit du baldaquin, qui s'étaient retrouvés au sol avec les rideaux arracher et en morceaux pour la moitié.

_ Qu'est ce que… ? Mais Bella n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa question que tous les souvenirs de la nuit, lui revint en mémoire.

Cette nuit avait été tendre et douce, pourtant la « force » d'Edward avait encore eu des moments ou il avait fallus qu'il se tienne à quelque chose, qu'il avait très vite casser sous la pression qu'il exerçait, ce qui l'avait à plusieurs reprises fait rire avant de repartir de plus belle dans leur amour.

Souriante, Bella attrapa son peignoir par terre et s'en enveloppa avant de quitter son lit, et de très vite se rasseoir quand elle eut un petit vertige, qui la fit flancher un instant sur ces jambes.

Reprenant très vite avec la réalité, Bella souffla un bon coup avant de se relever de nouveau, sans flancher, et de se rendre dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu.

Alors qu'elle s'aspergeait un peu son visage d'eau avec cette impression d'être encore chaude de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, quand quelque chose frappa sa vue en regardant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier.

Retirant le col de son peignoir, Bella observa ce qui lui avait sauté aux yeux dans son reflet.

Un bleu !

Elle avait un bleu qui paraissait plus noir que violet et qui ne formait pas un cercle mais une trace de morsure plutôt, qui la surprit grandement quand un mouvement derrière elle la fit relever la tête, pour constater qu'Edward se trouvait juste derrière elle, la regardant à travers le miroir et la trace qu'elle avait.

_ A quel point t'ais-je blesser ? Demanda Edward inquiet en se rapprochant d'elle alors qu'elle était encore surprise d'une telle marque sur son corps, quand elle regarda autre chose qui répondit à sa question.

L'entaille qu'elle avait toujours sur la gorge faite par Ugliano la veille, était toujours présente !

Son don de guérison ne devait pas encore être accessible, avec la fatigue cumulé ce dernier mois et le combat de la veille, pour pouvoir soigner ces quelques marques.

_ Ce n'est rien Edward ! Promit Bella en voulant se retourner vers lui mais il l'en empêcha bien avant.

_ Non Bella, regarde ! Indiqua Edward en dégageant sa manche pour lui montrer des traces noires de ces doigts autour de son bras, comme l'une des marques qu'elle avait encore sur le corps.

_ Ce n'est rien Edward, je t'assure ! Déclara Bella en recachant son bras et en se tournant totalement vers lui, avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour qu'il la regarde enfin : Ces marques que tu m'as faites ne sont rien comparer à ce que ce salaud d'Ugliano aurait pus me faire, et dès que je serais pleinement en forme, mon don de guérison les fera tous disparaitre ! Lui remarqua-t'elle.

_ Je t'ai blessé Bella ! J'ai peut être même fais du mal à nos fils et je…

_ Nous allons bien Edward ! Nous allons tous les trois très bien et crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas leur faire du mal temps qu'ils ne seront pas dans tes bras ! Lui promit Bella en lui prenant ces mains et en les posant sur son ventre, alors qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux nettement entendre leurs deux cœurs battrent.

_ Carlisle doit t'examiner et…

_ Promis il m'examinera si sa doit t'apaiser, Edward ! Mais tu dois le savoir que tu ne m'as rien fais de mal, et que nous allons très bien ! Lui répéta-t'elle une nouvelle fois pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'elle allait bien, elle et les petits.

Prenant de nouveau son visage en coupe, Bella le fit pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau alors qu'Edward répondit à son baiser, même si elle sentit une certaine retenue de sa part quand il posa ces mains sur ces épaules pour la faire reculer, cessant ainsi leur moment.

_ Tu ne me toucheras plus désormais ? Demanda Bella après un temps de silence à l'encontre d'Edward qui regardait ailleurs qu'elle.

Replongeant son regard dans le sien, le vampire posa sa main sur sa joue en se la mettant à la caresser mais Bella arrêta son geste en faisant un signe de négation avec sa tête.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Remarqua Bella ne lui parlant pas de ce « toucher » mais de l'autre « toucher ».

_ Va t'habiller, je vais aller vous faire votre petit déjeuner ! Ton frère et Annabeth ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller eux aussi ! Prévena Edward rompant ainsi la discussion que Bella essayait d'avoir, avant de la quitter en la laissant seule dans la salle de bain.

Alors que Bella eut la nette sensation que ca allait la dernière fois qu'Edward la toucherait, et que cette journée allait être longue comme les prochains.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez des com =D<strong>

**a la prochaine**

**Sabrinabella =D**


	22. Chapitre 21 Un retour au calme

**Bonjour a tous et bonne rentrée**

**vraiment desoler pour le retard mais j'ai été pas mal occuper ces derniers temps surtout que je viens de commencer enfin mon stage pour devenir secrétaire médicale dans une clinique à Bagnolet, pour ainsi valider mon POP et pouvoir par la suite faire une formation dans ce secteur.**

**j'ai commencer lundi dernier et j'y resterais jusqu'au vendredi 5 octobre, donc je ne pourrais pas continuer mes fics même si pendant les quelques pauses que j'ai, je continus d'écrire pour les personnes qui ont la patience de suivre mes histoires ;) **

**sinon je vous dis bonne lecture et à la prochaine =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Un retour au calme : le bal et le départ<strong>

Le reste du mois d'octobre se passa à une telle vitesse, que les jumeaux Jackson eurent du mal à s'en souvenir, ne se rappelant qu'avec des hauts et quelques bas.

Le lendemain de la confrontation avec Ugliano et les jumeaux, Télémos avait déjà fais un sacré travail en tant qu'avocat de Percy et Bella, il était parvenus à avoir une injonction de la cour, sous laquelle leur ex-beau-père ne devait plus approcher à moins de 500 mètres.

Et intelligent comme il était, le cyclope était parvenu haut la main à gagner l'affaire contre l'avocat d'Ugliano avec toutes les preuves médicales, les dégâts causer chez les Swan et sans oublier les plaintes porter contre lui ce dernier allait passer pas moins de 15 ans en prison pour coup et blessure.

Seulement les Jackson ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemne de cette histoire !

Tout Forks avait finis par apprendre de la double personnalité de Bella, quand l'avocat d'Ugliano avait fais part de la dangerosité de la fille Jackson.

Bien évidemment, Télémos avait apporté toutes les preuves prouvant à la cour que s'était à cause d'un sévisse, l'accident qu'avait fais Ugliano sur Bella, qui l'avait obligée à créée cette double personnalité, qui n'était là que pour la défendre contre lui, puisqu'elle n'avait pas sa mère pour l'aider dans cette histoire.

Ce passage aussi, avait beaucoup choqué les Cullen, Dénali, les autres Jackson et Quileutes qui avaient finis par comprendre qu'au lieu d'avouer à tous que ce dernier avait poussé sa fille dans les escaliers, faillant bien la tuer Sally avait défendus Ugliano pour ainsi garder ce dernier auprès d'eux, puisqu'il était le seul, avec son odeur « répugnante », qui masquait l'odeur des jumeaux des monstres.

Mais entre la sécurité et une mère, le choix était très vite fais !

Raison pour laquelle Bella s'était créée cette double personnalité pour se protéger, et avoir une autre figure maternelle puisque se fut Serena qui veilla sur elle ces 6 années, avant leur départ de New York.

Mais vus ce qui s'était produit chez les Swan, Serena n'était pas réapparus une seule fois, se qui prouvait surtout au juge que la double personnalité était du passé enfin pour les personnes extérieures surtout, parce que les proches, comme Percy savait pertinemment que cette dernière était toujours là au fond de sa sœur mais au vus de la situation ne préférait pas se montrer.

Autre point important de cette affaire, c'est qu'à la fin du jugement, qui avait duré une semaine, s'étant finis le dimanche avant la semaine du bal d'halloween et le départ pour le voyage en Grèce qui avait été maintenus Télémos était venus voir les jeunes et avait confiés au jumeaux Jackson une longue lettre leur étant adressé de la part de leur père, Poséidon.

Sortant de la salle d'audience, Percy et Bella avaient regardés étonnés leur avocat cyclope leur donner cette fameuse lettre, qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'ouvrir, s'était l'aîné qui l'avait ouvert ne souhaitant pas attendre d'arriver chez eux pour savoir ce que contenait le contenu.

Mes chers Persée et Hippolyte, bien que je devrais dire Persée et Bella,

Je vous ais envoyer Télémos, parce que je savais qu'il vous sera d'un grand secours pour vous défendre, mais aussi parce que je lui ais demander de rester avec vous pour veiller sur vous.

Je sais que vous allez penser que vous n'avez pas besoin de son aide ! Que vous pouvez vous défendre seul comme vous l'avez fais jusqu'à maintenant, mais avec l'arriver des petits, je souhaiterais vraiment que vous accepter son aide. Car Télémos vous sera d'une grande aide dans les prochains mois qui arriveront.

Parce que je sais qu'Hadès n'en a pas finis avec vous !

Ces Furies auront pour ordre de vous faire du mal et Télémos fais partis des seuls cyclopes capable de leur faire face, il veillera sur vous comme un grand-frère, puisque théoriquement parlant, Télémos se trouve être un lointain cousin à vous.

Pour ce qui est de moi, sachez que même si je ne suis pas présent physiquement avec vous dans cette épreuve, je le suis avec vous dans vos pensées et dans vos rêves. Je continuerais à veiller sur vous de là ou je suis, comme je continuerais de penser à vous.

Vous devez aussi penser que vous êtes des enfants qui n'auraient jamais dus voir le jour, à cause de cette promesse que j'ai fais sur le Styx. Mais sachez que je ne regrette pas le choix qui m'a pousser à tomber amoureux de votre mère, car elle est celle que j'ai le plus aimer et quoi que vous entendiez à ce sujet, vous êtes et vous resterez mes enfants, et cela pour le reste de mon éternité.

Je continuerais de veiller sur vous, continuez de veiller sur l'un et l'autre comme vous l'avez fais jusqu'à présent, et continuer de vivre la vie que vous aurez tous les deux choisis.

En espérant de tout cœur que nous routes finiront par se croiser, je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

Affectueusement.

Poséidon.

Si la lettre avait fais pleurer Bella, les hormones la remuaient beaucoup Percy lui s'était contenté d'aller poser des questions à Télémos, voulant savoir ou ce dernier allait loger s'il devait « veiller » sur eux à présent.

Mais ils avaient été grandement surpris aussi, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, quand Télémos avait aussi confié une lettre à Edward, qui était aussi de la part de Poséidon.

Et c'est quelque peu surpris et étonné, qu'Edward ouvrit à son tour sa lettre pour y lire ce que le dieu de la mer, et père de sa « fiancée » lui demandait.

Edward.

Je ne suis certes pas aux côtés de mes enfants pour les aider dans leurs vies, mais je ne suis certes pas aveugle face au sentiment que ma fille possède à ton égard.

Je dois bien t'avouer que j'aurais crus que ma fille serait un jour tomber amoureuse d'un mortel qui saurait, oui ou non, voir à travers la brume, et qui pourrait l'aider à se créer un avenir bien plus normal que ce qu'elle doit vivre tous les jours.

Un avenir bien plus humain !

Mais je ne te cache pas ma surprise quand j'ai fouillée dans ton passé, mon statut de père m'y oblige que toi et ta famille êtes des vampires. Je n'aurais jamais crus que de telles êtres viendraient à croiser la route de mes enfants, et je remercie l'océan qu'ils soient tous les deux tombés sur des « végétariens » qui pourraient leur expliquer cette partie du monde.

Si j'étais certes sceptique face à cet amour qui unissait ma fille à toi, je ne peux réfuter que tout comme sa fille, mon neveu Apollon m'est belle et bien avouer que tu étais celui qui était né, pour être destiner à ma fille.

Bien que tu sois un vampire, tu la rends heureuse et comblée, et inversement aussi et je ne peux guère refuser que de voir ma fille heureuse si cela ne soit dans tes bras.

Je te demande de veiller sur elle et mes petits-fils comme à la prunelle de tes yeux, ce que je sais que tu feras sans t'acquitter d'une dette, je sais que tu les aimes du plus profond de ton cœur et le père en moi est plus que satisfait de savoir sa fille en de très bonne main.

Je sais aussi ce que tu as l'intention de lui demander et saches que je te donne mon acceptation dans ta demande.

Je vous donne ma bénédiction.

Sois en digne Edward.

Cordialement.

Poséidon.

Bien sur, Edward avait veillé à mettre sous silence les dernières phrases de la lettre de Poséidon, pour ainsi dire ne pas prévenir une « certaine » personne, sur ce qu'il avait en tête depuis un bon moment.

Il faut dire aussi que toute la semaine avait été longue et difficile pour lui et Bella !

Parce que le lendemain de leur retrouvaille, Edward avait emmené Bella avec empressement voir son père, après qu'elle avait pris un copieux petit-déjeuner pour que ce dernier l'ausculte pour savoir si oui ou non, il avait blessé les jumeaux dans leur moment intime.

Bien évidemment, Bella ne cessa de lui dire sous tout le chemin qu'ils allaient tous les trois très bien, alors qu'elle sentait ces courbatures prendre ces muscles après la nuit de retrouvaille qu'ils avaient eux tous les deux, inquiétant encore plus Edward ainsi que Percy.

Ce dernier avait volontiers proposé de soigner les bleus de Bella pour que son « beau-frère » ne cesse de se tracasser, mais aux vues de ces cottes douloureuses, même lui, était encore fatiguer de ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux accomplis la veille.

Cette « union » que lui et sa soeur avait accomplis les avait aussi bien fatigué, que les fois ou ils se lâchaient tous les deux pour éviter d'exploser, et pour ensuite rentrer chez eux totalement épuiser ils n'étaient pas autant épuisés mais leurs dons de guérison avaient du mal à revenir à la « normale ».

Alors quand Carlisle l'avait ausculté tout en comptant les nombreux bleus que Bella avait sur le corps, il parvint néanmoins à calmer Edward quand il lui annonça que les bébés étaient en pleine forme.

La membrane qui les entourait, était intacte comme eux alors que leurs deux battements de cœur battaient aussi clairement que celui de leur mère, leur prouvant bien que tout se passait bien.

Mais après cela, Edward n'avait pas voulus retoucher Bella !

Enfin il la touchait, mais il n'allait pas plus loin qu'un simple baiser rendant folle Bella qui ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne leur ferait aucun mal, mais Edward ne voulait pas en entendre raison, étant aussi têtu qu'un troupeau de mule.

Si bien que toute cette semaine, Bella n'avait pas cessée un seul instant à le tenter !

Aider par Alice et Susan, la fille de Poséidon mettait des nuisettes oser le soir dans leur chambre pour aller dormir alors que la journée, dans les cours qui avaient repris dans certaines des salles ouvertes du lycée de Forks, elle portait des tenus qui moulait son corps, sans être trop dévergonder.

Ou bien quand il rentrait de cours, Edward trouvait souvent Percy et Bella entrain de danser sur des musiques rythmiques dans le salon alors que Télémos était sagement assis sur un fauteuil, entrain de lire un bouquin et, Aslan et Luna, tous les deux allongés dans leurs coussins devant la cheminer, à roupiller auprès du feu.

En clair, Edward passait vraiment de mauvais moment parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais il avait bien trop peur de faire de nouveau mal à Bella, et aux petits par la même occasion alors qu'il ne cessait de grogner contre le destin parce qu'il ne trouvait jamais le bon moment pour lui poser la question, qui taraudait son esprit depuis un certain temps.

Mais il faut dire que la présence du cyclope le gênait quelque peu, même si ce dernier avait pour seule but de protéger les petits, en veillant à ce que Mme Dodds et ces autres sœurs Furie, qui étaient venus en ville reste loin d'eux, tout en ayant appris des tonnes de choses aux enfants de Poséidon, sur l'histoire de son peuple ou encore comment combattre certaine créature.

Percy et Bella lui avait même passé le loft se trouvant au dessus du garage, a quelques mètres du chalet pour lui, comme ça il aurait un petit coin à lui ici, puisque son ordre de mission de les protéger durerait sans nulle doute un bon moment et cela avait entrainé une dispute entre eux.

Le cyclope voulait payer le petit logement mais les enfants de Poséidon avait catégoriquement refusé, alors que Télémos ne cessait de dire qu'il avait de quoi vivre chez eux pour des centaines de milliers d'années finissant par les convaincre de ces dires et ils avaient finis par accepter à condition qu'il baissait son prix.

Bien sur, au cours de cette semaine, Bella avait pus s'adresser aux cinq Quileutes qui pouvaient l'approcher pour leur parler d'une chose qu'elle voulait mettre au clair avec eux.

Elle les avait fais venir chez elle, au chalet ou elle était sagement assise dans l'un des canapés devant la cheminer, envelopper dans une couverture et les jambes replier sous ces fesses alors que Luna s'était allongée devant elle, faisant comme une barrière de son corps.

Percy se tenait dans la cuisine, assise sur l'un des tabourets du plan de travail discutant avec Télémos pour le repas du soir, alors qu'Aslan était lui sagement allongée devant la cheminer dans le salon pendant qu'Edward était adossé à l'entrée de la cuisine, son regard vriller sur sa belle et les cinq Quileutes installés sur les canapés et fauteuils en face d'elle.

_ Alors Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire qui soit si important pour nous faire tous venir chez toi ? Demanda Jacob en lui souriant bien qu'il ne cessait de jeter un œil à l'endroit ou se trouvait son ventre, recouvert par la couverture ou sa main droite se trouvait dessus.

_ Je vous ais fais venir parce que je voulais vous parler de ce que Chris m'a fait voir dans neuf mois expliqua Bella à leur encontre avant de leur rapporter tout ce dont elle se rappelait.

Ne leur cachant pas aussi que Peter ne serait pas le seul demi-dieu et vampire, puisqu'elle avait vus qu'Edmund, Katara et Lucy le serraient à leurs tours, bien qu'elle ignorait comment ils le deviendraient mais que cela ne changerait rien à la relation que la plus jeune entretenait avec le Quileute, surtout quand Seth s'inquiéta de ce point.

Puis, elle en vint au moment ou toute sa famille, ainsi que les Cullen et Dénali évitaient le plus possible les Quileutes, hormis Seth et Embry qui se trouvaient être les deux seuls qui pouvaient l'approcher quand elle vint à parler de la vrai raison de cette éloignement, attisant ainsi la curiosité des Quileutes, de son frère, de son compagnon et du cyclope.

_ Et ils, Edward et Percy surtout, ne voulaient pas que je vous approches, hormis Seth et Embry parce qu'en tentant de faire du mal à mes bébés, c'est moi que vous auriez faillis tuer avoua simplement Bella à leurs intentions faisant sursauter les Quileutes de surprises, alors que son frère et son compagnon crièrent d'exclamation devant cette annonce qu'elle ne leur avait jamais rapporter avant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Bella ? Demanda Percy en la rejoignant alors qu'Edward se trouvait déjà à ces côtés, s'installant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à sa gauche.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils vont tentés ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'ils vont s'en prendre à nos fils ? Demanda Edward à sa fiancée alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller les cinq Quileutes du regard, ou trois d'entre eux lui relancèrent son regard.

_ Je ne le sais pas Edward ! Au moment où j'allais le savoir, je suis revenue à la réalité parce que toi et Percy étiez en danger. La seule chose que je sais c'est que quand je suis allé voir Jacob pour qu'il me dise pourquoi ils avaient fais cela, il m'a simplement répondus que mes fils étaient des monstres puisque leur père est un vampire, et tout le baratin à ce propos ! Rapporta simplement Bella sur ce que le Jacob dans son rêve lui avait dis.

Mais Bella ne vit nullement qu'à son rapport, Edward était à deux doigts de sauter sur Jacob pour l'étriper si Percy et Télémos ne s'étaient pas interposer avant.

_ Arrêtes Edward ! Pas ici d'accord ? Demanda Percy en essayant de calmer ce dernier alors que les Quileutes dans son dos s'étaient relevé, surtout Jacob, Leah et Quil.

Alors que Seth et Embry étaient toujours tous les deux assis à leurs places, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Non Edward ! Ils sont prévenus ne t'en fais pas, ils ne t'enteront rien ! Prévena Bella en attrapant la main de son fiancé que Télémos avait asser fais reculer pour qu'elle puisse le toucher sans quitter son siège.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Quil n'aimant pas cette lueur qui était apparus dans ces yeux.

_ Que si vous tentez quoi que se soit contre moi ou contre mes bébés, parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme vous, des chiens ou poilus personne ne pourra m'arrêter si je me décide de me venger ! Annonça simplement Bella à leur intention, ne quittant pas des yeux Jacob, Leah et Quil du regard.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Leah qui n'était pas sur de savoir comment cette dernière se vengerait si la meute tentait quoi que se soit.

_ Que si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, alors il en sera de même pour vous ! SI je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je ferais en sorte que la meute ne puisse pas en avoir ! Promit Bella à leur encontre d'une voix glaciale, les mettant en garde de faire quoi que se soit par rapport à ça.

_ Tu es sérieuse Bella ? Demanda Jacob surpris de ce que son amie fera si la meute s'attaquait à elle et aux petits.

_ Crois-moi Jake ! Je suis belle et bien sérieuse, et je sais que vous rapporterez mes paroles au reste de la meute et au grand conseil, mais saches aussi ceci, je ne veux en arriver là alors vous savez ne pas quoi faire dans ce cas ! Déclara simplement Bella à ce sujet.

_ A ce que je remarque aussi, tu ne t'adresses qu'à Jake, Leah et Quil ! Alors pouquoi pas nous ? Demanda Seth étonné que ces menaces ne s'attaquent qu'à ces trois derniers et au reste de la meute, hormis lui et Embry.

_ Parce que je sais que tu ne seras pas de leur avis Seth, comme Embry d'ailleurs mais aussi parce que vous refuserez tous les deux de vous mettre à dos vos imprégnés ! Remarqua Bella en regardant Seth et Embry, alors que tous se retournèrent étonnés vers le deuxième quand elle avait annoncé quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient sans doute pas.

_ Comment ça « imprégné » ? Embry ne s'est pas imprégné ! Remarqua Leah en se tournant vers ce dernier comme les autres alors que ce dernier avait rougis et n'avait pas lâché la fille de Poséidon des yeux.

_ Tu le sais ? Lui demanda-t'il surprit.

_ Il faut dire que je l'ais surtout vus ! Déclara Bella à son intention. Mais faut croire qu'ils ne le savent pas encore ! Remarqua-t'elle quand elle constata que les autres Quileutes n'étaient au courant de rien.

_ Pas savoir quoi ? Embry ! De qui t'es-tu imprégné ? Demanda Jacob d'une voix autoritaire se demandant comment ce dernier avait pus leur cacher une telle chose, s'il s'était imprégné de quelqu'un.

_ Je… je me suis imprégnée de Tanya ! Lors du premier jour de rentrée ! Avoua simplement Embry à petite voix, les surprenant tous non pas sur le contenu mais sur l'identité de son imprégnée.

_ Tanya ! Tu t'es imprégné d'un vampire ? Demanda surprise Leah d'une telle chose alors que les autres Quileutes étaient restés sans voix.

Et quand ils étaient rentrés chez eux le soir-même, ils n'avaient pas encore récupérés leurs voix alors que Seth et Embry promirent à Bella que les autres ne tenteraient rien contre elle et les bébés.

Ils apprirent par la suite que le reste de la meute avait été surpris et étonné de ne pas l'avoir lus dans l'esprit d'Embry de son imprégnation avec Tanya, et les autres lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dis bien que maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus s'attaquer à la Dénali et à sa famille, pour peur de représailles du Quileute.

Et ce « problème » chez les Quileutes ne fut pas le seul pendant la semaine qui les garda occupé !

Alors qu'en ce qui concernait le reste de la famille, ces derniers s'étaient un peu charger de la nouvelle adaptation de Peter qui avait quelque peu de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle condition !

Peter était devenu en quelque sorte le premier demi-dieu et demi-vampire au monde.

Car après des examens pousser par Carlisle qui était parvenus à lui prélever un peu de sang, avec une aiguille en bronze, à découvrir dans ces gênes que le venin habitait dans son organisme avec le sang de son père, qui semblait avoir résister au venin.

Raison pour laquelle, son sang coulait toujours, que son cœur et ces organes « vivaient » toujours alors qu'il pouvait toujours manger des aliments humains et avoir besoin de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit.

Alors que son côté vampirique lui donnait pas mal de file à retordre !

Il possédait toutes les capacités des vampires : la vitesse, la force, des réflexes plus rapide, sans oublier ces sens qui s'étaient développer mais il était bien plus fort qu'Emmett, ils s'étaient tous rendus compte qu'être un demi-dieu avait accroissé ces capacités nouvellement acquises de sa partie vampire.

Ce qui fait qu'Emmett et Jasper s'étaient tous les deux trouver un nouveau partenaire pour « boxer », même si c'était les Cullen qui se retrouvaient toujours au sol à la fin de « l'entrainement », avec de la chance de ne pas pouvoir « marquer », parce qu'ils auraient finis avec des bleus sur tout le corps à la fin de la journée.

Pour ce qui était de son physique, la peau claire de Peter avait très vite pris une teinte blanc nacré de porcelaine, mais pas ce blanc froid comme les Cullen, plutôt un blanc plus chaud et chaleureux, rehaussée par les joues roses qu'il avait.

Ces yeux d'habitude bleu clair, s'étaient teintés de rouge, couleur qui apparaissait à la naissance d'un vampire et Peter ne s'était pas dérobé à la règle.

Mais comme il était toujours mi-humain par sa part divine, ces yeux bleu étaient toujours restés qui avec la teinte rouge, lui donnait une jolie couleur améthyste, qui virait étrangement à l'émeraude lorsqu'il se nourrissait de sang animal avant de reprendre cette teinte violette.

D'après Carlisle, cette couleur améthyste disparaitrait quand son organisme se fera à son nouveau régime comme un vampire « végétarien », alors que ces yeux bleu finiront sans nulle doute par revenir surtout après les dires de Bella sur ce qu'elle avait vus dans presque neuf mois.

Quand à son corps, celui-ci avait pris quelques centimètres en hauteur alors qu'il était bien plus musclé et les quelques kilos de graisse qu'il avait, avait disparus remplacer par des muscles pas asser pour devenir comme Emmett mais asser pour faire peur un n'importe qui d'humain.

Question alimentation, il se trouvait qu'il avait besoin de boire du sang mais pas du sang humain.

Quand Carlisle lui avait présenté un verre de sang et qu'il l'avait bus, Peter avait très vite recraché tout son contenu en criant après le Doc que ce qu'il venait de lui donner était infecte, avant que ce dernier ne l'apaise en lui avouant qu'il voulait savoir s'il pouvait ingurgiter du sang humain.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas !

Ils avaient ensuite tenté le sang animal pendant une chasse et avaient finis par découvrir que le sang animal, était bien plus à son gout que celui d'un être humain, surprenant encore plus les autres.

Mais ce point là surtout avait calmé le reste de la meute, ou après le rapport donner par les cinq Quileutes qui avaient l'autorisation d'être auprès d'eux, ils avaient finis tous par comprendre que Peter n'était pas une menace pour les humains pour le sang.

Sauf qu'il le restait en ce qui concernait de contrôler ces nouvelles capacités, autant celle physique que psychique.

Parce qu'en devenant à moitié-vampire, Peter avait développé les fameux dons cacher qu'Eléazar avait vus depuis le début.

Le don de Peter était en quelque sorte semblable à celui de Jasper sur un point, celui d'encrer un sentiment dans une autre personne.

Mais au lieu que cela soit lier à l'empathie, le don de Peter était plutôt lier à sa façon de commander il avait découvert qu'en donnant un ordre à quelqu'un, ce dernier venait à lui obéir au doigt et à la lettre !

Ils avaient découvert cela quand Peter avait « donné » un ordre à Emmett !

Cela n'était pas vraiment un ordre parce que c'est pendant un moment ou Emmett et Jasper s'évertuaient à aider le fils d'Arès à se contrôler, tout en le mettant à rude épreuve « mentalement ».

Peter en avait eu de cesse alors il avait crié « d'aller se jeter par la fenêtre ! » et c'est ce que ce dernier a fait sans broncher, étonnant les autres quand ils le virent sauter par la fenêtre du dernier étage de la villa des Cullen, et atterrir en bas intacte, mais lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Et c'est là qu'ils avaient compris !

En donnant un ordre bref, Peter ne laissait pas le choix à la personne qu'il avait choisis et celle-ci lui obéissait jusqu'à faire l'acte qu'il avait ordonné.

En lisant dans ces souvenirs, Edward avait constaté que l'ordre de Peter agissait comme une espèce de pensée prioritaire dans la tête de ces « victimes », et que ces dernières, comme si l'ordre venait de leur propre fait accomplissait l'acte en lui-même sans l'interrompre ou l'arrêter.

Et Peter l'avait testé sur tout le monde en veillant à donner des ordres « inoffensifs » pour eux, pour éviter de la casse mais ils s'étaient tous rendus vite compte que s'ils lui obéissaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter eux-mêmes, se n'était pas le cas de Percy et Bella.

Les jumeaux résistaient sans peine au tout nouveau don de Peter, qui avaient essayés à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de voir si son don fonctionnait sur eux, et cela se retrouvait être un échec total !

D'un côté, cela obligeait à Peter de veiller constamment sur ce qu'il ordonnait aux autres, mêmes quand ils rigolaient et il remerciait le fait que sa partie vampirique, avait développé ces capacités mentales, lui permettant de penser à plusieurs choses en même temps sans perdre un instant le file d'une conversation.

Mais de l'autre, il s'était rendu compte que si son don agissait sur Grover ou Chiron, ou encore sur Télémos qui n'étaient pas des êtres humains, il pouvait peut être l'utiliser sur des monstres qui lui en voudrait du mal, leur ordonnant par exemple de se mettre eux-mêmes fins à leurs vies.

Sauf que cette idée était encore à mettre en action, mais Peter n'avait vraiment pas envie d'amener un combat à sa famille seulement pour tester son don.

Ils avaient plus important à faire !

Avec l'affaire qui les avaient pris toute la semaine et la « rééducation » de Peter, ils n'avaient pas pus penser au bal d'halloween qui se fera le vendredi de la semaine ainsi qu'à la préparation pour leur voyage en Grèce ou le départ était prévus le dimanche, pour arriver le lundi en Europe.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient passés un mois tranquille à visiter la Grèce, la dernière semaine à Forks avant le voyage, ne se déroula pas comme s'était prévus et ils eurent de sacrés surprise le lundi.

La veille, toute la famille Jackson avait fais un gigantesque pique nique et barbecue à la plage, pas la Push puisque les Cullen et Dénali n'auraient guère pus les rejoindre mais celle juste devant le chalet de Percy et Bella, et ils restèrent tous un bon moment à s'amuser entre eux alors que Seth et Embry étaient venus les rejoindre pendant le déjeuner.

Quant à Chiron et aux autres, ces derniers étaient partis au camp avec Télémos pour le week-end, ne revenant que tard dans la soirée du dimanche, pour ne pas rater les cours du lundi au lycée.

Bien évidemment les autres vampires de la famille, n'avait pus refuser la présence d'Embry parmis eux, surtout avec toutes les idioties qu'il faisait, Tanya n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de rire même s'il avait fallus qu'il passe par les tests de Kate et d'Irina, pour avoir leurs accords de fréquenter leur sœur.

Peter était parvenu à contrôler sa force, puisqu'il avait réussi a garder Susan dans ces bras, lover contre son torse tout en caressant son ventre de 7 mois et déposant des baisers dans sa nuque, faisant rire cette dernière de ces caresses.

Ce qui avait grandement surpris Carlisle et les autres, alors que cela rendait fou Edward que ce dernier pouvait se contrôler avec Susan et que lui il ne le pouvait pas avec Bella, alors que leur relation était bien plus longue que Peter et Susan, avec les nouvelles capacités du premier

Parce que lui et Bella n'avaient plus eux aucun moment intime depuis qu'il l'avait « blessé » physiquement, ayant trop peur de marquer son corps de bleu encore une fois et de faire du mal aux bébés.

Observant cette dernière, Edward pouvait la voir se tenant à l'écart des autres, assise sur l'un pontiques de bois au dessus du lac, alors qu'elle portait qu'un simple maillot clair avec short et chemise pendant qu'elle était plonger dans une partition, ces écouteurs dans ces oreilles et qu'elle fredonnait tout en frappant le crayon sur son genoux.

Et quand elle trouvait à bon accord, elle se mettait à le jouer sur la guitare posée à côté d'elle chantonnant en rythme, sans jamais prononcer une seule fois une parole frustrant encore plus Edward qui ne savait pas ce à quoi pensait sa belle.

_ Quand Bella se met à écrire une partition c'est souvent parce qu'elle veut libérer une émotion trop forte, la plupart du temps c'est quand elle est trop frustrer qu'elle en écrit une déclara Percy en s'asseyant au côté d'Edward alors qu'il était sorti du lac, là ou tous les plus jeunes s'amusaient à s'arroser et à jouer à des batailles d'eau.

Bah comme ça ils étaient deux !

Parce que ne pas pouvoir lire dans son esprit, le frustrait au plus haut point !

_ Il faut dire que cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant avec la grossesse ! Remarqua Percy mine de rien, surprenant Edward qui ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Edward en se retournant vers lui.

_ Tu as fais des études de médecine et tout ce qui se rapporte au corps humains, surtout celui d'une femme, alors tu dois facilement comprendre mon sous-entendus ? Demanda Percy.

_ Et qui est lequel ? Demanda Edward ne voyait toujours pas de quoi il parlait.

_ Celui qu'à cause des hormones, Bella va être une accro de ce que tu es en ce moment même entrain de lui refuser annonça simplement Percy à son intention tout en jetant un œil à sa sœur, avant de resauter dans l'eau du lac et de rejoindre les autres dans leurs batailles.

Comprenant enfin de quoi il lui parlait, s'il pouvait encore rougir, Edward serait entrain de rougir en ce moment même en comprenant à quel point son « beau-frère » avait raison, surtout aux vues des pensées des couples que formaient Peter et Susan, et Ron et Hermione.

Toutes les deux enceintes, avaient besoin encore de se sentir femme avant d'être mère, et c'était de cette « façon » que leurs compagnons respectives le leurs donnaient sans rechigner, mais c'était une chose vraiment difficile pour Edward.

Surtout qu'avec cette peur viscérale de leur faire du mal en pleine « acte », il s'en voudrait pour toute sa vie s'il marquait encore le corps de sa compagne alors que les derniers bleu qu'ils lui avaient fais, avait enfin disparus à sa plus grande joie.

_ Bella ! Appela Lucy en nageant vers cette dernière alors que Seth la suivait.

_ Oui Lucy ? Demanda Bella en enlevant ces écouteurs et rangeant son calepin de partition, avant de se tourner pleinement vers sa petite sœur en attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle lui voulait.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais me chanter l'une de tes chansons, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Lucy en lui faisant ces yeux de chien battus, faisant rire tous les autres alors que Bella leva les yeux au ciel face à sa mimique digne de celle d'Alice.

_ Et laquelle tu veux Lucy ? Lui demanda Bella pour savoir laquelle elle voulait alors qu'elle prenait la guitare qu'elle avait reposé à ces côtés.

_ Pourquoi pas _J'attends l'Amour_ ? Lui proposa Lucy mine de rien alors que tous, chez les Jackson, avait enfin compris la signification de la chanson, pendant que Bella rougissait tout en jetant un œil à Edward, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Surtout quand Percy qui nageait sous ces jambes, se mettait à éclater de rire.

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu rigoles ? Demanda Edward à ce dernier dans un murmure, même si sa famille, les Dénali et les deux Quileutes l'avaient pleinement entendu.

_ Parce qu'elle a écris cette chanson après que tu l'ais sauver de la harpie dans la forêt, la première fois que tu nous as vus, tu vas comprendre pourquoi ! Le prévena Percy alors que Bella commençait à jouer les premières notes sur sa guitare.

« _Dans ma tête, j'ai des chevaux  
>lancés au triple galop<br>je sens battre mon coeur  
>dans cette course folle. »<br>_

_« Dans mon âme, tout est clair  
>j'ai la place pour la lumière<br>et la sincérité  
>ne me fait pas peur<em> »

Commença à chanter doucement Bella alors qu'elle n'avait pas lâché du regard les notes qu'elle jouait sur sa guitare, avant de relever les yeux vers Edward pour continuer le refrain.

_« J'attends l'amour  
>de mes rêves<br>j'attends l'amour  
>la douceur et la fièvre<br>il peut venir  
>je suis prête à aimer vraiment<br>j'attends l'amour  
>simplement<em>»

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Bella et Edward donnaient l'impression d'être seul au monde alors que tous les autres membres de leurs familles et proches souriaient, pendant que Susan et Alice se frappaient toutes les deux dans leurs mains sachant que cela allait dérider un peu Edward.

_« Il viendra de loin  
>se moquant des kilomètres<br>il désarmera  
>les vents et les tempêtes<br>et rien ni personne  
>ne saura qu'il abandonne<br>il viendra et je serai le reconnaître »_

A ces paroles, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'était exactement ce dont il était capable pour la protéger, même s'il devait mettre sa vie en péril pour elle et à quel point cela sonnait vrai dans sa tête.

Alors que Bella ne l'avait pas une seule seconde quitter des yeux, reprenant une nouvelle fois son refrain avec plus d'entrain et de confiance, ne craignant pas une seule seconde dévoiler les pensées qu'elle avait eue après le sauvetage qu'il lui avait fais avec la harpie, bien qu'à cette époque elle ne le savait pas.

_« J'attends l'amour  
>de mes rêves<br>j'attends l'amour  
>la douceur et la fièvre<br>il peut venir  
>je suis prête à aimer vraiment<br>j'attends l'amour  
>simplement »<em>

La fille de Poséidon s'était créée un héros imaginaire dont elle tomberait amoureuse, de la personne qui l'avait sauver face à la harpie raison pour laquelle quand Edward lui avait avouer que c'était lui et qu'il avait appuyer ces dires par des preuves, Bella n'aurait pas imaginer à meilleur héros pour son cœur.

_« J'essais de m'imaginer  
>à chaque seconde<br>que c'est lui que je suivrais  
>jusqu'au bout du monde »<em>

« toujours ces chevaux  
>et le vent sur ma peau<br>comme une promesse  
>je sais c'est toi qui me caresse »<p>

Alors qu'elle avait continué de chanter, Edward n'avait pus continuer de supporter cette distance entre lui et elle, et avait finis par le combler en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle ne l'avait pas un seul instant lâché des yeux.

Et qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tous les deux, que les autres s'étaient quelque peu éloigner d'eux pour leurs laisser un peu d'intimité, n'ayant pas besoin de savoir comment ce moment allait finir entre eux.

_« J'attends l'amour  
>de mes rêves<br>j'attends l'amour  
>la douceur et la fièvre<br>il peut venir  
>je suis prête à aimer vraiment<br>j'attends l'amour  
>simplement »<em>

« j'attends l'amour  
>de mes rêves<br>j'attends l'amour  
>la douceur et la fièvre<br>il peut venir  
>je suis prête à aimer vraiment<br>j'attends l'amour  
>simplement »<p>

Et alors qu'elle terminait sur les dernières notes de sa chanson, Edward ne put attendre très longtemps qu'il lui attrape doucement son visage dans le creux de ces mains et l'attira légèrement vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion.

Geste qui fait rire et applaudir les autres, alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre certains de leurs frères demander l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné dans le pari.

Et avant même de le remarquer, Edward avait enveloppé Bella contre lui, l'amenant dans ces bras et finissant par se retrouver très vite dans leur chambre du chalet, porte et balcon fermer étant plonger dans le noir seulement éclairer par les quelques guirlandes colorer que la fille de Poséidon avait installé dans sa chambre.

Alors que Bella reposait sur le lit, Edward au dessus d'elle ce dernier quitta un instant ces lèvres pour la regarder et plonger son regard dans le sien, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la blesser encore une fois.

_ Bella ! Si jamais je venais à te… à vous faire du mal, tu dois me le dire ? Demanda Edward ne voulant pas qu'elle lui cache s'il lui faisait du mal et qu'il constate les dégâts le lendemain.

_ Chut ! Je… on te fais confiance ! Souria Bella à son encontre dans un murmure tout en ayant posé son index sur ces lèvres, pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que se soit de plus avant de l'attirer contre elle et de l'embrasser avec douceur et tendresse.

Et Edward remercia mentalement Ron et Edmund d'avoir placer l'insonorisation dans les chambres, parce que les autres ne pourront pas les entendre, même si Luna pouvait savoir ce qui se passait avec le lien qu'elle avait avec Bella mais la louve s'était contentée d'aller faire une bonne partie de chasse avec Aslan, pour laisser au tourtereaux l'intimité qu'ils désiraient.

Ou ils ne ressortirent tous les deux de la chambre que le lendemain matin, pour aller en cours alors qu'en classe, Percy put très vite constater l'air amoureux de sa sœur, sachant très bien aux vus de sa tête, qu'elle ne portait aucune marque sur le corps cette fois-ci.

_ A toi l'honneur Bee ! Souria Percy tout en ayant installé une carte de la Grèce antique sur le tableau, ainsi qu'un arbre généalogique des dieux et héros.

Puisqu'elle allait parler des récits héroïques de l'antiquité et du reste, pour les préparer à toutes les visites qu'ils allaient faire lors du voyage en Grèce.

Et se fut ainsi pendant le cours avec les premières années et les dernières années, leur rapportant l'histoire de la naissance des dieux et légende qui se rapportait à chacun d'eux, avec les plus grands héros grecque.

Quand pour 10 heures, ils allèrent dans le gymnase qui avait été reconstruit et rénover, les autres couples Jackson les avaient rejoins pour les cours de danses, alors que les groupes se formèrent pour suivre de nouveau les chorégraphies qu'ils apprenaient chacun avec leurs professeurs attitrer pendant ces deux heures.

Au moment du repas aussi, tout se passa bien, Seth et Embry étaient avec eux à leurs tables alors que Jacob, Leah et Quil s'étaient mis à l'écart, étant un peu en froid avec la menace que la fille de Poséidon leur avait fais à leur encontre et à le reste de la meute.

Riant avec les Cullen et les Dénali bien que cette fois-ci, tous les Jackson, tous comme vampire et loup-garou, pouvaient pleinement entendre les ragots et les murmures lancer à l'intention d'Edward et de Bella, surtout par rapport à la grossesse de cette dernière

Mais les deux concernés ne faisaient guère intention à l'attention que les élèves avaient sur eux, Bella se contentait de manger tranquillement son déjeuner en discutant avec les autres de tout et de rien alors qu'Edward avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, sa main poser sur son ventre en le caressant, ne quittant pas un seul instant sa douce des yeux et en participant à la conversation.

Sauf que c'était Percy qui allait finir par pêter une durite si les élèves dans son dos ne se calmaient pas tout de suite, et se taisaient carrément alors qu'il pouvait nettement sentir le don de Jasper tenter de le calmer.

Et les ondes de calme qu'il envoyait sur le groupe, tout le monde le sentir sans problème et se tournèrent vers le fils de Poséidon, qui était toujours à deux doigts d'éclater alors que le ciel gris dehors, vira très vite au noire.

_ Calme-toi Percy ? Demanda Bella à l'intention de son frère tout en posant une main apaisante sur la sienne pour tenter de le calmer.

_ Comment veux-tu que je me calme avec ces imbéciles qui jacassent plus que des poules ambulantes ? Comment toi et Edward pouvez rester calmes face à ça ? Demanda Percy à l'intention de sa sœur et de son « beau-frère ».

_ Reste calme Percy ! Je vais m'en charger ! Promit Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'instant d'après, il se levait de sa chaise avant de se mettre debout dessus, attirant les regards de tous les élèves, alors qu'il vrillait les siens dans tous pour être sur qu'ils allaient tous l'écouter.

_ Alors écoutez moi tous je ne vais pas le dire deux fois de suite ! Cesser immédiatement de parler d'Edward et de Bella, ainsi que de toute ma famille ou bien le prochain que j'entends, va amèrement le regretter ! Piger ! Ordonna Peter d'une voix grave alors que les yeux des élèves se firent un instant vitreux, avant que tous ne reportent leurs regards sur leurs camarades en se mettant à parler de chose et d'autre.

_ Alors ? Demanda Peter en se tournant vers Edward voulant savoir, comme tous d'ailleurs, s'il avait réussi à utiliser son don sur tous les élèves en même temps.

_ Oh que oui ! Ils y pensent toujours mais ils n'en parlent pas entre eux ! Ton don est plutôt intéressant pour ce qui est de faire taire les cancanages ! Souria Edward sur le fait qu'ils allaient être tous les deux tranquille avec les commérages des élèves, bien qu'il entende toujours leurs pensées sur le sujet.

_ Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir souffler parce que sérieux si les commérages de Stanley et Mallory s'étaient fais en cours tout à l'heure, j'aurais fais un massacre déclara Percy sur ce qui se serait passé si les deux grandes commères auraient fais leurs cirques en cours.

Et sous les rires des autres, ils continuèrent tous de déjeuner tranquillement entre eux alors que les regards des trois autres Quileutes pesaient sur eux, n'ayant pas été atteints par le don de Peter qui ne s'était pas concentré sur eux avant que la cloche ne sonne de nouveau, annonçant la fin du repas et le début des heures de cours de l'après-midi.

Ainsi quand ils allèrent en cour, les enfants de Poséidon accompagnant ceux de première année pour le cours de grec ancien, furent accosté par la secrétaire qui se dirigea vers Bella.

_ Hippolyte ! Le directeur vous demande dans son bureau ! L'appela gentiment Mme Cope faisant grimacer Bella à l'entente de son premier prénom.

_ Très bien j'y vais ! Tu connais les cours Percy, tu peux le commencer ? Demanda Bella à Mme Cope, avant de se tourner vers son frère, tout en sortant les polycopier de son sac pour que son frère les donne aux élèves.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Edward à cette dernière alors qu'il regardait Percy faire entrer les élèves dans la salle, avant de prendre le sac de sa sœur qu'il alla poser sur son bureau dans la classe.

_ Tout se passera bien Edward ! Je n'ai rien à craindre venant du Directeur ! S'amusa Bella avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de le pousser en classe, pour ensuite aller voir ce que le Directeur lui voulait.

Arrivant au bureau, Bella frappa à la porte avant d'entrée à l'intérieur quand le Directeur l'invita à entrer.

_ Vous vouliez me voir Mr le Directeur ? Demanda Bella en refermant la porte du bureau et en se dirigeant vers le siège en face de son bureau, qu'il lui montrait pour qu'elle s'asseoit.

_ Oui ma chère, entrez donc et venez vous asseoir ! Proposa le Directeur en attendant qu'elle vienne s'asseoir alors qu'il était entrain de se triturer les mains de gêne.

Réaction qui surprit amplement la fille de Poséidon !

_ Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose Mr le Directeur ? Demanda Bella à son intention.

_ Oui Miss, je souhaitais vous parlez de… je ne sais pas comment vous dire cela ! Déclara le Directeur mal à l'aise alors qu'il se frottait les cheveux.

_ Dites ce que vous voulez me dire franchement Monsieur ? Soyer franc ? Demanda Bella ne souhaitant pas que ce dernier tourne autour du pot, et soit franche avec elle.

_ J'ai reçus tout à l'heure un appel des parents d'élèves, qui était… disons très… énervé ! Ils n'ont pas cessés de crier dans le combiner en disant que j'étais un incompétent et tout ce qui va avec ! Commença le Directeur.

_ Et un incompétent dans quelle matière ? Demanda Bella qui pour une raison ou une autre, avait la nette impression de voir la tournure de cette discussion.

_ D'avoir accepté deux jeunes personnes qui ont l'âge d'étudier encore, comme jeune professeur assistant de grecque ancien et de sport, sans compter que l'un d'entre eux se trouve être enceinte d'un élève qui est devenu assistant de musique ! En claire, dans mes choix de professeurs assistants ! Avoua le Directeur mal à l'aise alors que Bella ne rechigna pas un seul instant, habitué d'avoir ce genre de remarque de personne égoïste.

_ Et c'est quoi la sentence ? Ou devrais-je dire le chantage ? Demanda Bella se doutant qu'il y avait bien plus là-dessous que ce que le Directeur voulait bien lui avouer.

_ Ils ont posé un ultimatum avant de faire appel à la direction ! Soit je vous vire et je garde mon poste, soit je ne le fais pas et je dois démissionner, soit vous garder votre travail et vous… vous avorter ! Posa simplement le Directeur hésitant sur le dernier mot alors que Bella s'était pris une « claque » ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Bon, elle s'attendait à ce qu'on demande de la virer mais de là à lui ordonner de choisir entre ces bébés et son job ? Ces parents d'élèves ne manquaient pas d'air !

Sous sa colère, elle pouvait nettement sentir la conscience de Serena émerger un instant, qui voulait aller trouver ces parents d'élèves et leur dire sa façon de penser, mais Bella reprit très vite le dessus sur elle, en la terrant en elle parce que sa rage était bien plus forte que celle de sa double.

Serrant les accoudoirs de son siège, Bella tenta de rester calme mais elle était à deux doigts d'exploser face à de telle attitude à son encontre et envers ces petits, elle allait vraiment pêter une durite !

_ Et qu'est ce que vous leur avez dis ? Demanda Bella alors que la colère faisait vibrer sa voix, que le Directeur remarqua très bien, pâlissant quelque peu et qu'il tentait lui aussi de rester calme.

_ Je leur ais dis que ce choix vous appartenez et que vous êtes bien plus adultes que tous les élèves de votre âge ! Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse et je le ferais ? Demanda le Directeur calmement à son encontre, parce que ce dernier ne lui cachait pas qu'elle était un excellent professeur pour les jeunes malgré son jeune âge.

_ Dîtes leur d'aller se faire voir et qu'ils aillent brûler en enfer par la même occasion ! Je vais démissionner mais si je fais ça c'est pour vous éviter des problèmes, et de garder ma fierté mais ces focus ne perdent rien pour attendre ! Jura Bella en promettant de faire un carnage si elle leur mettait la main dessus.

L'instant suivant, Bella était entrain de signer les papiers que le Directeurs chercha dans ces affaires quand les professeurs voulaient démissionner, et la seconde d'après, la jeune fille quitta le bureau en colère et avec un instinct de meurtre.

En retournant dans sa classe, elle faillit bien défoncer la porte et l'arracher de ces gongs, faisant sursauter tout le monde alors que surpris Percy en fit lâcher ces polycopier de rappel sur les légendes antiques qu'il racontait, avant de se tourner totalement vers sa sœur, sentant les ondes négatives qui émanaient d'elle.

_ Bella ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Percy inquiet pour sa sœur en la regardant étonné, reprendre ces affaires et les ranger, surprenant tous les élèves.

_ Dans l'instant, là, Percy j'ai envie de meurtre !

_ Pourquoi ? Est-ce que…

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas Serena qui veut tuer c'est moi, et si je croise ces parents d'élèves, je fais un massacre ! Coupa Bella face à l'inquiétude d'Edward et de son frère.

_ Pourquoi ? Mais bon sens, dis-moi ce qui c'est passer ? Qu'est ce que voulais le Directeur ? Demanda Percy commençant lui aussi à perdre patiente alors qu'Edward les avait rejoins avec Alice, Jasper, Annabeth, Grover et les autres.

Pendant que Jacob, Embry et Quil restaient quelques peu en arrière bien qu'ils écoutaient, comme tous les autres dans la salle.

_ J'ai démissionné, voila ! J'ai démissionné parce que ces encu… de parent d'élèves à poser un ultimatum au Directeur en lui proposant plusieurs propositions, ou l'une d'elle était que j'avorte si je voulais garder mon poste …

_ QUOI ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Edward et Percy choquer alors que les autres s'étaient tous tus face aux chantages, comme les élèves encore présent dans la salle alors que les trois Quileutes se regardèrent surpris de l'annonce.

_ J'ai dis au Directeur qu'il leurs dise d'aller se faire voir et que si je les croisais, il y aurait un massacre ! Termina simplement Bella en continuant de ranger ces affaires, alors que tous les autres étaient vraiment choquer.

_ Je vais aller dire deux mots au Directeur moi ! Je vais aussi aller prévenir Chiron de la situation et ça va barder grave ! Promit Percy avant de quitter la salle dans l'intention d'aller voir le Directeur alors qu'Annabeth et Grover lui coururent après pour tenter de le retenir.

Et alors que les autres élèves quittèrent à leurs tours la pièce, tout en commentant ce qui venait de se passer Bella quitta à son tour la classe avec ces affaires et sa veste qu'elle avait remise, avant qu'elle ne soit rattraper par Edward, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, bien qu'il avait lui aussi une envie de meurtre contre les parents d'élèves.

_ Bella ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda Edward à son intention alors qu'il lui avait pris doucement le bras pour la retourner.

_ Ca va Edward ! J'ai seulement besoin d'être seule pour calmer mes nerfs parce que je sens que si je ne sors pas maintenant, je vais vraiment…

_ Viens-là ! Murmura simplement Edward en l'attrapant avant de la serrer contre lui, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir ces larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ces joues.

_ Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets ! Lui promit Edward à son encontre.

_ Et comment ? Tu peux me le dire ? Parce que leurs critiques sur moi je peux y faire face, mais qu'ils osent me faire du chantage pour choisir entre mes petits et ce job, ils sont tombés bien bas pour oser me faire une chose pareille ! Je devrais tous les étriper et les faire saigner comme des porcs pour avoir oser s'être emmêlé à ma vie ! Cracha avec véhémence et colère Bella, alors qu'elle s'était dégagé des bras d'Edward et criait sa haine dans le couloir.

_ Bella ! Supplia Edward qui détestait la voir dans cet état alors qu'elle essuyait rageusement ces larmes sur les manches de sa veste.

_ Tu devrais aller t'occuper de Percy avant qu'il n'aille faire un massacre sur le Directeur, parce qu'il n'y est pour rien et il va se lâcher sur lui ! Il faut que j'aille récupérer des affaires dans la salle des profs et je vous attendrais à la voiture ! Promit Bella à son encontre, en lui souriant alors qu'il lui remettait les clés de sa Volvo.

Hochant de la tête, Edward l'attrapa une dernière fois dans ces bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la relâchez, et de la laisser aller dans la salle des prof avant d'aller à son véhicule, voyant du coin de l'œil les 3 Quileutes la suivirent pour pouvoir discuter avec elle alors qu'il partait voir Percy pour tenter de l'arrêter de faire un massacre auprès du Directeur.

Et il eut bien raison d'écouter Bella à se propos !

Parce qu'Annabeth et Grover tentaient en vain de retenir Percy qui semblait sur le point d'exploser contre le Directeur, alors que Chiron à côté d'eux, tentait de le résonner de ne pas faire de conneries.

_ Percy ! Tu dois te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre au Directeur de cette façon rappela à l'ordre Chiron alors qu'il ordonnait au Proviseur de rentrer dans son bureau et de leurs laisser s'occuper du jeune Jackson.

_ Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire une chose pareille à ma sœur, si je leur tombe dessus ça va être leur fête ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas intactes ces types ! Promit Percy avec colère et rage.

_ Calmes-toi Percy ! Bella nous attend dans le parking auprès de mon véhicule et elle veut qu'on rentre à la maison ! Déclara Edward en attrapant le bras de Percy et en le tirant vers lui, pour l'en éloigner.

Mais au moment même où il le toucha, il ne s'attendit pas à une telle réaction de sa part quand Percy se mit à crier de douleur en se tenant la tête de ces deux mains, inquiétant les autres autour de lui.

_ Percy ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda inquiète Annabeth en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Bella ! Le parking ! La voiture ! Edward, fonce ! Grouilles-toi ! Ordonna Percy des lueurs d'inquiétude et de peur dans les yeux et dans la voix, les alarmant de ce qu'il avait vus.

Mais Edward était déjà parti !

A travers les pensées de Quileutes, il put voir que ces derniers avaient finis leur conversation avec Bella alors que cette dernière avait tout juste déposer ces affaires dans le coffre de sa Volvo et s'apprêtait à la refermer, quand Edward atteignit le haut des escaliers menant au parking.

Et pouvant la voir de ces propres yeux à cet instant, il put voir la menace arriver de loin !

Faisant crisper ces pneus, une Mercedes déboula dans le parking du lycée à toute allure, manquant de renverser plusieurs élèves de sa classe, et se dirigeant droit vers Bella qui venait à l'instant même de refermer le coffre.

_ BELLA ! Cria Jacob, qui comme les deux autres Quileutes avaient eux aussi vus la menace lui foncer droit dessus.

Mais avant qu'il n'est pus faire le moindre geste, Edward était déjà à côté de Bella qui regardait la Mercedes d'Ugliano lui charger droit dessus, quand il l'enferma dans l'étau de ces bras et la tira vers lui, se mettant à l'abri entre sa Volvo et la voiture à sa gauche.

L'instant suivant, Edward ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents quand il entendit l'arrière de sa Volvo grincer sous le choc du pare-choc de la Mercedes, qui lui était rentré dedans, alors que la violence de l'impact fit éclater les verres des fenêtres.

Ou il se reçut des débris de verre dans le dos mais Edward était bien trop occuper à recouvrir de son corps Bella, qu'il avait plaqué au sol pour lui éviter tous coups ou blessures de la Mercedes.

Et alors que les alarmes et les warnings des deux véhicules se mirent à sonner et à résonner dans tout le parking les élèves présent et qui avaient assistés à la scène, se mirent à hurler et à commencer d'appeler la police et les secours, pendant que les plus audacieux se précipitèrent vers eux pour voir s'ils allaient bien.

En particulier les 3 Quileutes qui arrivèrent sur eux au même moment ou Percy déboula dans le parking, la frayeur au ventre.

_ Bella ! Bon dieu, tu vas bien ? Demanda Percy en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle alors qu'Edward se redressait de son corps, avant de l'aider à se relever.

_ Oui ça va, je vais bien… on va bien ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda surprise Bella en posant ces deux mains sur son ventre alors qu'elle restait accrocher dans les bras d'Edward, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle de ce qui avait faillis se produire.

_ Ugliano a tenté de te tuer ! Déclara simplement Edward en éloignant Bella de l'accident, tout en vrillant son regard vers la Mercedes qui s'était emboutis à l'arrière de sa Volvo, ou son « conducteur » était inconscient, la tête sur le volant.

_ Je vais le tuer ce fils de…

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pus l'en empêcher, Percy avait chargé droit vers la Mercedes et avait ouvert la porte côté conducteur violemment, pour ensuite en faire sortir Ugliano, pas de la façon des plus douces.

Et l'instant suivante, il était entrain de le frapper à mort avant que les 3 Quileutes présent parviennent à le ceinturer et à l'en éloigner pour éviter qu'il ne le tue vraiment, alors que Grover alla constater que ce dernier était toujours en vie, sonner mais en vie.

_ Bordel les mecs ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ou c'est sur vous que je vais me lâcher ! Promit Percy à leurs intentions pour qu'ils le lâchent mais ces derniers continuèrent de le retenir, alors qu'Annabeth se plaça devant lui pour lui cacher la vue d'Ugliano.

_ Percy, calmes-toi, je t'en conjure ? Lui demanda Annabeth en attrapant son visage dans ces mains pour l'obliger à la regarder, mais il était possédé par sa colère et il ne cessait de jeter des regards haineux par-dessus les épaules de la fille d'Athéna.

Tout le boucan qui avait été faite dans le parking et les cris des élèves, avait ameuté tout le reste du lycée alors que les professeurs firent écartés et reculés les élèves loin de l'accident, et de Percy surtout, qui avait vraiment du mal à se calmer.

_ Comment veux-tu que je me calme Annabeth ? Ce salopard a faillis tuer ma sœur si Edward ne l'avait pas tiré de la trajectoire ! Et comment ce fait-il qu'il soit là ? Il devrait être en prison et non pas en liberté ! S'exclama Percy courroucer par une telle chose qui avait pus se produire.

_ Edward ! Appela Alice inquiète alors qu'elle était témoin d'une vision des plus inquiétantes.

Plongeant dans l'esprit de sa sœur, Edward put se voir dans une chambre d'hopital, au côté d'un des lits blanc et semblant tenir quelque chose dans ces mains, alors qu'une forme brumeuse se trouvait sur le lit.

Forme brumeuse était tout ce dont Alice arrivait à présent à voir en ce qui concernait les demi-dieux, ayant réussie à se familiariser avec eux pour parvenir à les voirs quelques peu.

_ Bella ! S'exclama inquiet Edward quand cette dernière se plia alors qu'elle se tenait le ventre douloureusement, et qu'elle se serait écrouler s'il ne l'avait pas retenu dans ces bras.

Et c'est en la gardant contre lui qu'il se rendit très vite quelque chose, surtout quand il croisa le regard noir de Jasper et des autres.

Du sang !

Le sang de Bella !

Elle perdait du sang des jambes et qui imbibait son jean de tache rouge, alors qu'elle se retenait avec peine pour ne pas crier de douleur sous le mal qui irradiait de son ventre souffrance qu'Edward ressentit depuis le don d'empathe de Jasper.

Et avant même qu'il n'est eu une pensée cohérente sur quoi faire, sa décision alla droit vers les pensées de la personne, ou plutôt le « cyclope » qui arrivait à fond la caisse dans son champ de télépathie.

__ J'arrive Edward ! Prends Bella et Percy, et on va à l'hopital ! J'ai prévenu Carlisle d'y rester et qu'on arrivait !_ Lui déclara la voix de Télémos dans sa tête à l'instant même ou son véhicule débarqua sur le parking, effrayant encore plus les élèves présent.

_ Percy ! Télémos nous emmène à l'hopital tout de suite ! Ordonna Edward à ce dernier alors qu'il prenait Bella dans ces bras, en la portant comme une mariée et se précipitant sur la voiture qui dérapa en freinant à côté de l'accident et les attendant.

A l'ordre du Cullen, Percy ne s'occupa plus d'Ugliano qu'il voulait égorger mais quand il vu l'état de sa frangine, il oublia ce dernier et se précipita sur le véhicule à leur suite.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur de la voiture, Télémos démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, faisant éloigner tout le monde autour de son véhicule et fonça droit vers l'hopital, y arrivant en battant le record de vitesse freinant à l'endroit même ou les attendait Carlisle et des infirmières.

Pendant le « voyage », Bella avait perdue connaissance dans les bras d'Edward qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant lâché, alors que Percy s'évertuait à tenter de la soigner mais son corps portait encore le contre-choc de son « union » avec sa sœur.

Ce qui avait encore pour conséquence, qu'il ne pouvait utiliser son don de guérison sur lui, ne parvenant pas encore à se soigner lui-même, alors tenter de le faire avec sa sœur, s'était un véritable casse tête.

_ Dépose-là ici Edward ! Ordonna Carlisle à son fils en lui montrant le lit qui attendait sagement derrière lui avec les infirmières, leur nouvelle patiente.

Et dès qu'il l'eut déposé, Carlisle poussa le brancard droit dans l'hopital avec Edward, Percy et Télémos qui les suivaient en courant à leurs suites.

Sauf qu'ils durent s'arrêter quand ils emmenèrent Bella en salle d'opération et que les portes des blocs opératoires se refermèrent après le passage de Carlisle, poussant le brancard ou se trouvait inconsciente la fille de Poséidon.

_ Comment ça à put se produire ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit sorti de taule ? Demanda Percy à l'intention de Télémos qui s'était sagement assis sur l'un des sièges du couloir pour attendre.

_ Il s'en est échappé ! Hadès et ces sbires ont tous mis en place pour cet accident ! Ce n'était pas une coïncidence que Bella soit sorti à ce moment là et qu'Ugliano l'attendait ! Déclara simplement Télémos à leurs intentions.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Edward à ce dernier, alors qu'il lui cachait ces pensées pour s'en nulle doute le ménager de ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Que tout a été mis en œuvre pour qu'Ugliano tente de tuer Bella ! Mme Dodds, la Furie a rendue une visite sympathique aux parents d'élèves et leurs a remises une somme importante d'argent, pour qu'ils puissent se plaindre au Proviseur pour faire renvoyer Percy et Bella, surtout Bella ! Ils n'avaient plus qu'à appeler pour se plaindre et à poser des ultimatums, en sachant que Bella choisirait de démissionner pour éviter au Directeur d'avoir des problèmes. Et il ne restait plus qu'à Ugliano de venir sur le parking pour se charger de Bella, en sachant qu'elle aurait dus se trouver seule sur les lieux expliqua Télémos sur le « complot » qui visait les enfants de Poséidon.

_ Et tu le savais ? Demanda Percy se doutant que ce dernier devait l'avoir vus depuis un bon moment, puisqu'il voyait l'avenir différemment qu'Alice et Susan.

Alice voyait les chemins que les personnes prenaient et Susan ne voyait que les grandes lignes de l'avenir de chacun, ne se penchant pas sur les petits détails ou contrairement à Télémos, ce dernier pouvait voir l'avenir de tous, choix ou non, puisqu'il était habituer à son don depuis plusieurs millénaires d'années.

_ Oui et non ! Je savais qu'Hadès préparait un coup pour se venger de ce qui s'était produit au lycée et j'ignorais de quelle façon il allait se venger, mais je savais comme toi d'ailleurs Percy, que cela allait finir par un accident de voiture ! Et je ne m'y suis pas emmêler parce que je savais que vous alliez l'en empêcher tous les deux ! Avoua Télémos sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien dis ou qu'il ne les avait pas mis en garde.

_ Mais Bella est…

_ Ils vont bien tous les trois, Edward ! Sa sera certes une grossesse à risque mais ils ne risquent rien et tu le sais ! Coupa Télémos en taisant les craintes d'Edward avant de lui montrer une scène que ce dernier n'oublierait pas.

Celle ou deux petits garçons, à peine âgée d'un an, portant tous les deux des tenus bleu et blanc, était entrain de jouer avec leurs peluches sur un tapis de jeu, sous la surveillance de Luna, la louve de Bella juste à côté d'eux alors que lui et sa compagne, se trouvaient installés dans un fauteuil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et observaient leurs deux petits bambins entrain de jouer.

Et en regardant les deux garçons, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à quel point ils leurs ressemblaient, à lui et à Bella excepter que le petit cuivré comme lui le ressemblait beaucoup plus, William, comme le petit brun pour la fille de Poséidon, Christopher. En ayant tous les deux les yeux bleus océan de leur mère.

Ils étaient beaux qu'on aurait dis des poupées de porcelaine !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il te montre ? Demanda la voix de Percy le faisant sursauter et sortir de la tête du cyclope.

_ Il me montrait les garçons ! Tous les deux ! Et ils allaient très bien, eux comme Bella, ils vont bien ! Avoua Edward même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux, alors que Carlisle et les infirmières étaient toujours au bloc avec elle, entrain de tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie qu'elle avait.

Et alors qu'il plongeait son esprit dans les pensées de Carlisle pour regarder ce qui continuait de se passer dans la salle d'opération leurs familles et proches arrivèrent en trombe dans l'hopital, demandant à Télémos, le plus apte à expliquer, ce qui était entrain de se passer.

_ Mais ils iront bien ! Bella devra se reposer et ne pas forcer tout au long de sa grossesse, et il n'y aura aucun problème ! Promit Télémos en calmant les plus inquiet d'entre eux, avant que tous ne se mette à souffler de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le frère et le compagnon, qui n'avaient pas lâchés des yeux les portes du bloc.

_ Et Ugliano ? Demanda Jacob en rappelant à tous celui qui étaient la cause de l'accident.

_ Celui-là, il n'est pas prêt de s'en sortir après ce que je vais lui tomber dessus ! Je vais me charger de faire tomber tous les coupables de l'accident et la note va être salée ! Promit Télémos avant de laisser les jeunes entre eux et d'aller rassembler les preuves sur les véritables coupables de ce « complot », qu'il allait faire arrêter.

Harry et Ginny se chargèrent d'aller prévenir Charlie, qui se chargeait de faire garder Ugliano, qui était « encore » entrain de se faire soigner pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour Seattle pour mettre au courant Daniel et Vala, ainsi que ceux de la brigade des pompiers, qui n'aimeraient pas n'être pas mis dans la confidence.

Susan resta avec eux alors que Peter décida de ramener Edmund, Katara, Lucy et Seth chez les Swan pour aller ternir compagnie à Sally, qui n'avait pas encore été prévenus du « presque » accident et de l'aider à s'occuper des petits jumeaux.

Quant à Alice, cette dernière avait quitté l'hopital pour aller mettre au courant Jasper qui était resté dehors, avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous les deux à la maison pour aller prévenir Esmé, Carmen et Eléazar qui étaient tous les trois à la villa, à s'occuper des trois plus jeunes Cullen.

Rosalie resta avec Emmett pour soutenir Edward, ainsi que les trois sœurs Dénali avec Embry qui tenait la main de Tanya alors que Jacob, Quil et Leah se tenaient aussi auprès d'eux mais en gardant tout de même une sacré distance entre eux et les vampires.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard, qui parut durer des heures pour Percy et Edward que Carlisle sortit enfin du bloc opératoire avec les infirmières qui poussaient le lit dans lequel reposait Bella, avec les machines qui étaient brancher à elle et qui était relier au lit.

Machine cardiogramme qui mesurait ces battements de cœur mais aussi ceux des petits, avec les patches ornant la ceinture qui entourait son ventre alors qu'elle portait ces vieilles chemises blanches d'hopital, qui contrastait avec sa peau livide et les énormes cernes bleu qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

_ Comment va-t'elle Carlisle ? Demanda Percy à ce dernier alors qu'Edward s'était précipité à ces côtés et lui avait attrapé sa main, qui semblait aussi froide que la sienne.

_ Ils vont bien ! Nous avons pus stopper l'hémorragie et avec les deux battements de cœur dans son ventre, ils sont toujours là ! Je vais lui faire une échographie pour voir les dégâts mais je pense que le placenta à dus se décoller lors du choc, ou tu l'as mises au sol pour lui éviter de se faire renverser par le véhicule ! Expliqua Carlisle à Percy avant de se tourner vers Edward en sachant que ce dernier voulait son avis médical sur le cas de Bella.

_ Si je n'avais pas…

_ Tu l'as sauvé Edward alors cesses de t'en vouloir ! Coupa Percy face au comportement de son beau-frère avant de se retourner vers Carlisle : Quelle est le traitement qu'elle aura à suivre ?

_ Beaucoup de repos et qu'elle devra rester aussi au lit… mais connaissant le tempérament de Bella sa sera difficile, mais elle n'aura pas le choix ! Remarqua Carlisle à l'intention de Percy tout en caressant le front de sa « patiente », avant de désigner la chambre qu'elle allait avoir aux infirmières qui firent entrer le lit à l'intérieur.

_ Et comment on fait pour le voyage en Grèce ? Demanda Percy en se rappelant très bien qu c'était ce week end qu'il partait pour l'Europe et la Grèce.

_ Sa serait mieux qu'elle reste ici mais je sais qu'elle ne m'obéira pas, puisqu'elle veut y aller et je ne veux pas l'y empêcher mais elle devra vraiment faire très attention à elle, et bien s'alimenter et s'hydrater beaucoup prévena Carlisle à Percy avant de laisser ce dernier et son fils dans la chambre de Bella, alors qu'il allait chercher l'appareil d'échographie pendant que les autres restaient dehors en attendant.

_ Il va falloir qu'elle reste au lit toute cette semaine si elle veut aller en Grèce remarqua Percy en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté du lit de sa sœur.

_ Et pour le bal ? Demanda Edward sachant que sa compagne adorerait y aller, en sachant qu'elle devrait rester au lit pour les bébés.

_ Connaissant Susan, elle va sans nul doute trouver un moyen parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle à cravacher dure pour faire la robe de Bella et qu'elle ne puisse pas la mettre, ne va pas lui plaire ! Elle va lui trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse y assister ! Déclara Percy sur ce qui pourrait se passer de ce que Susan prévoirait pour sa sœur.

_ Tu savais que c'était Susan qui s'était s'occuper du thème et de la décoration du bal avec Alice ? Demanda Edward en se rappelant de ce fait, bien que leurs sœurs n'avaient encore rien dis à ce propos et que le thème avait été dévoilé il y a déjà deux semaines.

Elles avaient choisis comme thème : Dracula.

Oui, Dracula ! Les vampires, le bal des vampires !

C'était plutôt ironique, le bal des vampires avec ces vampires présent !

Et elles avaient toutes les deux enrôlés Ron et Edmund pour décorer la salle de la façon dont elles l'avaient imaginé.

_ C'est vraiment ironique tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Edward en rigolant à ça.

_ Si tu parles sur le fait que sa sera le bal des vampires alors oui, c'est ironique ! J'ai hâte de voir les Quileutes porter des costumes de vampire se marra Percy à ce propos en ayant hâte de voir ces derniers portant des costumes de vampire.

_ C'est vrai que cela devrait être tordant à voir souria Edward à ce propos alors qu'il replaça une mèche de cheveu de Bella derrière son oreille, avant de jouer avec une autre dans son doigt.

Et avant même que Percy n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, Carlisle ouvrit la porte et entra en tirant avec lui l'échographe, pour ensuite l'installer à côté du lit pour faire les échographies et le fils de Poséidon et Edward surent quoi faire à cet instant, parce qu'ils lui levèrent les bras de Bella avant de retirer les draps, et de découvrir son ventre par la même occasion.

Défaisant la ceinture cardiogramme autour de son ventre pour entendre les battements de cœur des petits garçons, faisant ainsi cesser les bip-bip de leurs cœurs alors que Carlisle déposa du gel sur son ventre, pour ensuite poser l'appareil d'échographie dessus et de regarder l'écran de la machine.

Et comme l'avait si bien dis Télémos, le placenta avec la membrane « vampirique » qui le protégeait, avait « bougé » et s'était décollé de sa place dans son ventre, raison pour laquelle elle avait eue une hémorragie et une perte de sang, ce qui avait aussi causer la douleur.

_ Je vais la mettre sous antidouleurs et calmant, et ça devrait aller ! Mais il faudra qu'elle se repose cette semaine si elle souhaite aller en Grèce, et… Susan m'a promit qu'elle resterait tranquille le jour du bal ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu pour elle, elle et Alice, mais je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Bella ! Prévena Carlisle tout en leur souriant à tous les deux avant de nettoyer son ventre.

_ Combien de temps va-t'elle rester ainsi ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir quand Bella allait se réveiller, alors qu'il lui tenait toujours la main et qu'il jouait avec l'une de ces mèches de son autre main.

_ Avec tout ce qu'on lui a donné pour la douleur, elle va dormir pendant un bon moment ! Elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant la fin de soirée prévena Carlisle tout en remettant la ceinture cardiogramme pour entendre les cœurs des petits, avant de remettre sa chemise et son drap par-dessus.

Il salua les deux garçons avant de les laisser seuls avec la jeune fille, tout en quittant la chambre avec l'échographe Percy observa un instant sa sœur puis Edward et s'étira sur son siège avant de se lever avec empressement, faisant sursauter son « beau-frère ».

_ Je vais te laisser ! Déclara simplement Percy en reprenant sa veste sur le dos du siège et en la renfilant.

_ Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda Edward surpris de voir ce dernier quitter sa sœur aussi vite.

_ Bella est en sécurité avec toi, tout comme les petits d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce côté mais… je dois me charger d'une affaire sérieuse là annonça simplement Percy.

_ Ugliano ? Demanda Edward sachant pertinemment que Percy allait lui faire sa fête s'il l'attrapait.

_ Je vais aller rejoindre Télémos et leur dire ma façon de penser aux parents d'élèves, et si je croise Ugliano… je crois que ce type sera la dernière chose qu'il verra avant d'être en enfer déclara Percy avec calme et sérénité avant d'embrasser le front de sa sœur, saluer Edward de la tête et de quitter la chambre en vitesse.

Alors qu'il sortait, Susan y entra à son tour pour le remplacer alors qu'Edward put nettement lire dans sa tête qu'elle allait lui tenir compagnie, pendant que Peter se chargerait de coller aux basques de Percy pour lui éviter de faire des siennes.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour lui Edward, Peter veillera à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux même s'il va faire une esclandre pas possible, qui va secouer tout Forks et ces environs souria Susan à Edward alors qu'elle prit le siège qu'occupait Percy, s'installa convenablement avant de se mettre à caresser son ventre de femme enceinte de 7 mois.

_ Et toi comment ça va ? Demanda Edward en lui souriant affectueusement alors qu'il avait développé pour elle, comme pour les autres Jackson, un instinct fraternel tout en observant son ventre et en se demandant quelle taille aurait Bella à 7 mois, enceinte de jumeau.

_ Elle sera un peu plus grosse que je le suis et elle devra cesser toute activité pour se ménager, c'est plus difficile d'être enceinte de jumeau que d'un seul ! Et crois-moi, notre fille est sacrément remuante ! Souria Susan en continuant de caresser son ventre, là ou se trouvait sa fille.

_ Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé de prénom pour elle ? Demanda Edward voulant savoir ou ils en étaient, elle et Peter, dans la recherche de nom de leur fille.

_ On hésite encore ! Et heuresement que Bella ne nous a rien dis sur son nom puisqu'elle l'avait appris dans sa vision, et que je n'essaye pas de voir son avenir pour le connaitre, je souhaite vraiment le choisir avec Peter ! Et on hésite toujours avoua simplement Susan à ce propos.

_ Pour les noms de nos garçons, on a pris ceux de nos grand-père paternel et maternel, peut être que vous devriez creusés par là pour le nom de votre fille proposa toujours Edward à ce propos en se souvenant sans problème d'où venait les noms de William et Christopher.

_ C'est une bonne idée ! C'est une piste à creuser mais… ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment, les autres ont décidés de partir et d'aller s'occuper des autres, alors que les Quileutes sont allés faire leur « rapport » au conseil prévena Susan alors qu'elle voyait cela dans une vision quand elle entendit ce qui était dehors, faire ce choix.

Bien évidemment, à l'annonce de ce qu'allait faire les Quileutes, fit grogner Edward même si ces commentaires mentales n'allaient pas à l'encontre de Seth et Embry, qui ne feraient rien contre eux.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour les Quileutes, ils ne tenteront rien promit Susan en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se plonger dans un discours, sur ce qu'elles voulaient, elle et Alice, pour le bal d'halloween et ce que Ron et Edmund allaient le leur arranger.

Edward lui souria et écouta tout ce que cette dernière lui disait, lui permettant ainsi de parler d'autre chose que de l'inquiétude qu'il avait à l'encontre de Bella et de leurs petits, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Percy pouvait être entrain de faire en ce moment même.

Et il avait raison de ne pas y penser parce que ce n'était pas beau à voire !

Percy avait faillis faire un massacre quand il avait croisé dans un couloir Ugliano, qui proférait des menaces aux infirmières qui l'avaient allongé de force sur un brancard pour l'emmener aux urgences et si Peter ne l'avait pas retenus, il aurait sauté dans le lit pour le tabasser.

Il avait fallus que le fils d'Arès enroule ces bras autour de son torse pour le stopper et l'avait emmené voir Télémos, qui discutait avec Charlie dans une autre chambre d'hopital sur le « complot » qui s'était mis en place et qui visait les jumeaux Jackson.

_ Je vous promets Charlie que si vous ne faites pas quelque chose contre ces saletés, je jure que c'est moi qui vais leur faire une tête au carré prévena Percy à ce dernier, sur ce qu'il risquait de faire s'il ne faisait rien.

_ Calmes-toi Percy ! Connaissant Charlie ces types vont trinquer, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Peter en lui faisant son regard « t'a intérêt d'approuver ou sa va barder pour ton matricule ».

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça les garçons, je vais aider Charlie et cette affaire sera finis demain promit Télémos en souriant à ces derniers avant de prendre le Chef Swan et de l'emmener au poste pour commencer l'affaire.

_ Je vais tuer quelqu'un gronda Percy en voulant frapper quelqu'un pour passer ces nerfs.

_ Je serais bien pour une bonne bagarre mais sa ne serait pas très malin que tu fasses rappliquer des monstres mythologiques, alors que Bella se trouve inconsciente dans un lit d'hopital répliqua Peter à ce dernier, en lui demandant pleinement de se calmer et de conserver ces nerfs.

_ Tu as raison c'est irréfléchis de ma part, mais ce type mérite que je m'énerve sur lui et que j'en face un sac à merde remarqua Percy avant de s'asseoir sur un siège pour arrêter de tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Percy, j'aurais agis de la même façon si on s'était attaqué à ma sœur ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ce type, Télémos va vraiment le faire couler lui et tous les autres promit Peter sur le fait qu'Ugliano allait en baver cette fois-ci, s'il remontrait son nez : Sinon, tu veux qu'on retourne voir Bella ? Lui demanda-t'il.

_ Je la laisse au bon soin d'Edward, je sais qu'elle sera en de très bonne main et je préfère allez sur le terrain, juste au cas où si y avait un problème ! Préféra plutôt Percy alors qu'il craignait plus pour la sécurité de sa sœur.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela, Ron et Edmund ont mis une bonne vingtaine d'automate autour de l'hopital qui patrouillent, sans oublier les aigles éclaireurs qui surveillent à une bonne dizaine de kilomètre autour de Forks, et aucune trace d'ennemi déclara Peter sur l'importance de la mise en place de la sécurité autour de Forks et des environs.

_ Très bien ! Dans ce cas, allons voir si cette chère Mme Dodds est toujours en ville proposa Percy à ce propos en se demandant si cette dernière était toujours dans les parages.

_ Je te suis ! Accepta Peter en reprenant sa veste et en suivant le fils de Poséidon droit sur le parking, alors qu'ils prirent le véhicule du fils d'Arès et se dirigèrent vers la propriété de la Furie.

Alors que pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'hopital ou résidait Bella Susan vit la décision de Percy et Peter, et Edward put aussi nettement la voir en lisant dans sa tête.

_ Ils vont voir si elle est toujours à Forks ? Demanda tout de même Edward en observant la fille d'Apollon, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas un seul instant la main de Bella dans les siennes.

_ Elle n'y est plus ! Quand elle a sue que la tentative avait ratée, elle savait que Télémos serait qu'elle serait derrière tout ça et qu'il allait remonter la piste, comme nous tous d'ailleurs alors elle a fait la meilleure chose qu'elle sait faire, c'est de fuir ! Expliqua Susan en revoyant dans sa tête le départ précipité de Mme Dodds alias la Furie de l'Etat de Washington, pour les Enfers.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne les as pas prévenus ? Demanda Edward curieux de savoir pourquoi Susan n'avait rien dis par rapport à ça.

_ Parce que cela n'aurait pas empêcher Percy d'y aller quand même pour passer ces nerfs sur la maison déclara simplement Susan à ce propos en lui montrant le fait que le fils de Poséidon allait littéralement lâcher ces nerfs sur la demeure, et ne faire en sorte qu'elle devrait être raser pour en bâtir une autre.

_ Rappel moi de ne jamais énerver Percy souria Edward à ce propos, sur le fait qu'il aurait vraiment apprécié, lui aussi, lâcher ces nerfs sur la bâtisse qui avait abrité la Furie et Ugliano.

_ Dis plutôt que tu aurais adoré l'aider pour la détruire ! Rigola Susan qui voyait très bien ce qu'avait désiré Edward. De toute façon, Peter veillera à ce que cela soit pris pour une explosion à cause de la chaudière de gaz qui était allumer faisant passer cela comme une preuve de plus de la culpabilité de Mme Dodds dans cette affaire ajouta-t'elle sur le lien qu'ils feront entre la destruction de la bâtisse et l'attentat rater contre la fille de Poséidon.

_ Tant mieux, je me demande comment les parents d'élèves et tous les habitants de Forks réagiront quand ils seront qu'ils avaient rencontrés des êtres comme eux ? Se demanda Edward sur la réaction des habitants de Forks à cette « nouvelle ».

_ Sa va faire un scandale pas possible, encore une fois mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela ! La tension retombera quand nous reviendrons de Grèce promit Susan sur le fait que Forks aura retrouvé son calme au retour du voyage en Europe.

_ Sauf que tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas y aller ! D'après les prévisions météo, il fera soleil la plupart du temps en Grèce, aucune façon pour qu'on puisse sortir dehors sans attirer les regards rappela Edward à ce propos sur le fait que leur épiderme réagissait différemment au soleil.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pou cela Edward, toi et les autres « vampires » pourrez y assister sans craindre de vous dévoiler promit Susan en lui souriant, tout en ayant accentué sur les guimmets avec ces doigts alors qu'elle ne put empêcher une vision de se profiler dans sa tête.

Vision qu'Edward vit lui aussi !

_Le soleil semblait redescendre sa course du zénith, alors qu'une grande montagne semblait surplomber le ciel bleu de ces flancs neigeux, et que sur l'un des flancs, à plusieurs mètres d'altitude du sol, se trouvait les anciennes ruines de ce qui devait être autrefois un temple grec._

_Et alors qu'un groupe d'élèves et d'étudiant semblaient avoir investis les lieux en touristes, prenant des photos des ruines du monument il put nettement voir tous les Jackson s'amuser entre eux alors qu'ils semblaient aussi garder un œil sur tous les élèves autour d'eux, riant avec Annabeth, Grover et Luke sous les regards attentifs de Daniel et Chiron. _

_Pendant que les Cullen et les Dénali semblaient eux aussi visiter ces ruines, sans pour autant briller sous les rayons du soleil alors que les cinq Quileutes qui étudiaient au lycée de Forks, étaient eux aussi présent et semblaient s'émerveiller face au paysage qu'ils découvraient depuis les ruines du temple grec._

_Et tous portaient des tenus légers, allant du short au maillot à cause de la chaleur qui devait irradier depuis le soleil._

_Mais au lieu de rester à ce niveau avec les autres, Edward put voir la vision de Susan monter à plusieurs mètres du temple pour tomber sur une scène auquel il ne s'attendait pas, mais auquel il avait pensé depuis un certains temps._

_Il se voyait, lui et Bella, habiller tous les deux d'un short, d'un maillot et d'une chemise courte sur un terrain plat d'un des chemins qui menait vers le sommet de la montagne alors qu'il se vit se relever après s'être agenouiller devant sa tendre compagne, qui pleurait à chaude larme et lui souriant, tout en l'observant glisser une bague à son annulaire gauche, là ou résidait déjà sa bague de promesse._

_Et Edward la reconnut sans aucune difficulté : c'était la bague de fiançaille de sa mère ! De sa vraie mère !_

Et il se voyait entrain de faire sa demande en mariage à Bella, alors qu'ils étaient en Grèce et qu'ils visitait les ruines du temple qui se trouvait sous l'un des flancs du mont Olympe en se rappelant du rêve de la fille de Poséidon, sur sa demande en mariage idéale.

Celle ou elle rêvait qu'on lui fasse ce genre de demande au pied de la montagne, là ou tout avait commencé !

_Mais la vision de Susan ne s'arrêta pas là, elle vit Edward et Bella sous une arche de fleur bleu et blanche alors qu'Edward portait un costume blanc et bleu, tout en souriant à Bella en lui retirant le voile blanc qui lui cachait son visage, pour la découvrir en jeune mariée._

Et se fut sur ces images qu'Edward réémergeait de la tête de la fille d'Apollon alors qu'elle le regardait courroucer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était énervée quand elle le lui fit comprendre, en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ne t'attend pas de ma part à voir la robe de mariée de Bella alors que je ne l'ai même pas encore cousus ! C'est mauvais signe que le marié découvre la robe de marier avant le mariage prévena Susan à l'intention d'Edward, ne voulant pas que ce dernier lise dans sa tête pour voir ce détail alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore fais sa demande.

_ C'est promis Susan promit Edward bien qu'il était curieux de voir la robe mais il ne désirait vraiment pas s'attirer les foudres de la fille d'Apollon, parce que lui et les autres avaient finis par découvrir que Bella et Percy n'étaient pas les seules têtes de mule de la famille.

Toute la famille Jackson avait un fichu caractère, sans oublier qu'ils étaient aussi tête de mule les uns que les autres !

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt Cullen ! Parce que ma vengeance sera terrible sinon ! Prévena Susan à ce dernier en lui souriant avant de commencer à rassembler ces affaires et de se lever de son siège, surprenant quelque peu Edward.

_ Ou tu vas ? Lui demanda-t'il surprit.

_ Je vais rentrer à la maison ! Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour ce soir et là, tout de suite, je meurs d'envie d'une glace vanille et chocolat lui souria Susan tout en remettant son manteau et en remettant son sac sur une épaule, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le front de Bella et de faire un shampoing aux cheveux d'Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner en se retirant de sa prise.

_ Merci encore Susan remercia Edward en lui souriant, tout en la remerciant d'être venus lui tenir compagnie pendant ces quelques heures.

_ Pas de quoi Edward ! Bella se réveillera dans moins d'une heure, alors prépares lui déjà son verre d'eau, elle va avoir soif et sinon je vous dis à demain souria Susan avant de quitter la chambre en lui faisant un clin d'œil et de refermer la porte doucement derrière elle, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

A son départ, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se retourner sa concentration sur Bella, lui tenant toujours la main alors que de l'autre, il continuait de lisser les boucles de sa tendre sur son oreiller et d'en remettre d'autre derrière son oreille.

Et il passa ainsi l'heure suivante à continuer de caresser ces cheveux et son visage, avec les quelques visites de son père qui venait relever les constantes de Bella et des petits, pour voir si tout allait bien et constater qu'ils allaient tous les trois très bien avant de lui annoncer qu'il reviendrait quand elle finirait par se réveiller.

Edward lui souria en hochant de la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur Bella quand son téléphone vint à sonner, le sortant de sa concentration sur sa douce avant de s'empresser de décrocher pour ne pas la réveiller en constatant que c'était Peter qui l'appelait.

_ Oui Peter, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward se demandant pour quelle raison ce dernier l'avait appelé, et surtout en appel vidéo alors que le visage de ce dernier apparaissait à travers l'écran de son portable.

_ _Salut Edward ! Je t'appel parce que je me suis dis que tu aimerais voir en direct le carnage que Percy est entrain de faire à la maison de Mme Dodds et Ugliano_ proposa Peter en lui souriant alors qu'il put constater qu'il se trouvait devant la maison de ces derniers, pendant que plusieurs meubles étaient entrain de faire des vols planer à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

Et Edward remarqua aussi que Peter avait baissé son volume à fond parce que pour une oreille humaine, il aurait été difficile d'entendre la voix de Peter, sans oublier tout le boucan qui se passait dans son dos.

_ Mais pour les voisins ? Ils risquent de tous débarquer ! Remarqua Edward inquiet de savoir que tout le quartier allait être ameuté par le bruit que son « beau-frère » était entrain de faire.

_ _Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela ! Ron et Edmund ont mis au point des petites machines qui empêchent le son d'être entendus à quelques mètres, alors je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a que toi, moi et Percy bien sur, qui est entrain d'entendre ce carnage_ rassura Peter sur le fait qu'ils avaient tout prévus sur le fait de ne pas être remarquer pendant le « carnage », alors qu'il lui montrait les fameuses machines.

Ces dernières ressemblaient a des espèces de petites minis enceintes de music, qui semblaient absorber les sons du « carnage », et les empêchait de traverser l'espèce de mur brumeux qu'il formait autour de la maison.

_ _Tu vois ! Pas de risques d'être vus ou entendus de qui que se soit, alors je laisse le champs libre à Percy de faire ce qu'il a envie de faire avant d'aller mettre mon grain de sel, et de tout faire exploser pour mettre en place ce que Télémos avait prévus pour aggraver la culpabilité de la Furie_ prévena Peter alors qu'il sauta sur le côté quand il faillit se recevoir un bureau sur la tête, qui venait de traverser l'une des fenêtres du premier étage_. Il semblerait que Percy est déjà commencer à s'en prendre à l'étage _; rigola le fils d'Arès en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en s'éloignant des fenêtres avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, qui avait été littéralement arraché de ces gongs et gisait sur le sol de l'entrée.

_ Il faut croire que Percy n'y est pas allé de la main morte ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edward en observant les dégâts qu'était entrain de lui montrer Peter, à travers son portable.

_ _Raison pour laquelle j'ai dus sortir de la baraque avant qu'il ne m'envoit quelque chose dans la figure _ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la voix de Peter à travers le téléphone, alors qu'il continuait de lui montrer les dégâts.

Si les miroirs qu'ils y avaient dans l'entrée, avaient tous été brisés d'où les morceaux s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le sol avec les morceaux de bois des portes manteaux casser en deux, se n'était rien contrairement au salon et à la cuisine.

Parce que si tous les meubles non coller au mur, avaient tous été balancés par les fenêtres les fauteuils et canapés avaient tous été renverser et déchirés, comme leurs coussins, ou les plumes continuaient de flotter dans les airs un peu partout dans la pièce avec des pieds de chaise enfoncer dans l'écran télé alors que les autres appareils électronique s'étaient tous retrouver éclater sur le sol.

Mais ce n'était rien comparer à la cuisine, ou tous les placards et étagères avaient été vidés et casser, leurs contenus répandus sur le sol obligeant Peter à ne pas y mettre les pieds s'ils ne voulaient pas se casser la figure sur les couteaux et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Alors que la nourriture était écraser sur le sol et le frigo ouvert, et vider de tout ces contenus, les boissons faisant une marre asser multicolore sur le sol et que le robinet de l'évier avait été sectionné, laissant un geyser d'eau se répandre dans toute la cuisine.

_ Il n'y est pas allé de main morte ! Remarqua Edward à ce propos avant qu'il n'entendre un grognement émergeant depuis le portable et ce qui fit sursauter Peter, avant qu'il ne l'entende rire. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t'il étonné de sa crise de rire.

_ _Percy a dus s'attaquer à la plomberie de la salle de bain !_ Déclara simplement Peter avant de lui montrer les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, ou les barreaux avaient été cassés à plusieurs endroits, alors que de l'eau s'écoulaient en masse en se répandant dans le reste des pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à ce propos, ne pouvant lui aussi ne pas émettre un rire, sur le vraie carnage que Percy était entrain de commettre, en passant ces nerfs sur cette maison.

Si Bella venait à l'apprendre, Percy allait en prendre pour son grade même si techniquement parlant, il lâchait ces nerfs sur des matériaux et non des êtres vivants !

_ _Bon bah, je vais te laisser Edward ! Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller voir l'état de l'étage parce que je suis persuader qu'il doit être pire que le rez-de-chaussée, et on doit finir de la détruire totalement avant l'arriver des flics et des autres ! Et je vais surtout devoir stopper Percy dans son jeu « j'éclate la maison de mes pires ennemis sans pouvoir passer mes nerfs sur ces derniers » ! Je te dis à demain Edward ! _Salua Peter à travers le portable alors qu'il se trouvait au pied de l'escalier et avait tourné l'écran vers lui, pour que son interlocuteur puisse le voir.

_ A demain Peter ! Et merci pour la vidéo ! Remercia Edward à son intention ayant vraiment apprécié de voir ce « spectacle ».

_ _Pas de quoi !_ Termina Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se mettre à appeler Percy dans la cage d'escalier, tout en mettant fin à sa communication avec Edward.

Souriant à ce qu'il venait de voir, même s'il aurait apprécié d'y être pour lui aussi vouloir passer sa colère sur quelque chose Edward rangea son portable dans sa poche et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, avant de se mettre à sursauter quand :

_ 10$ pour tes pensées ? Demanda une petite voix douce et amuser.

En se retournant vers celle-ci, Edward put voir Bella lui sourire, alors qu'elle tentait vainement à garder ces yeux ouvert.

_ Bella ! Tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Edward en se levant de son siège et en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui sourire, alors qu'il continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Je me sens vaseuse et j'ai l'impression d'être lourde, mais sinon ça va ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est ce que je suis dans une chambre d'hopital ? Demanda Bella en reconnaissant l'endroit autour d'elle comme une chambre d'hopital, et non pas l'une de ces chambres.

_ Tu ne te rappels de rien ? Demanda Edward étonné qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce qui s'était produit. Tu n'as aucun souvenir ? Lui redemanda-t'il.

_ La seule chose que je me rappels, c'est que j'étais sur le parking du lycée entrain de ranger les sacs dans ta Volvo quand tu as crié mon nom et… Oh mon dieu ! Les bébés ! Ils vont bien ? Demanda Bella inquiète en se redressant tout en grimaçant de douleur en portant ces mains à son ventre.

_ Tout va bien Bella ! Ils vont bien, écoutes ! Souria Edward en la calmant et la rallongeant, tout en lui montrant les bip-bip des cardiogrammes des garçons à côté de ceux de leur mère. Et Ugliano ne t'a pas toucher, je suis parvenu à t'éloigner de la collision juste à temps lui expliqua-t'il alors qu'il continuait de caresser les cheveux pour la calmer.

_ Alors si je n'ai pas été percuté par le véhicule d'Ugliano, pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda Bella ne comprenant pas comment elle aurait atterri ici, si ce n'est pas sans avoir eu un accident.

_ C'est à cause de moi ! En te mettant à l'abri, je t'ai un peu trop violemment plaqué au sol et cela a eu pour encontre de détacher ton placenta de ton ventre, la membrane les a protégés mais c'est ce qui a fais que tu as eue une perte de sang rapporta Edward avant de s'obliger à lui dire sa façon de pensée : Je m'excuse Bella ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! S'excusa-t'il.

_ C'est rien Edward ! On va bien tous les trois et si tu n'avais pas été là, sa aurait été pire ! Alors ne te sens pas responsable, s'il te plait, on va tous les trois très bien ! Promit Bella en attrapant son visage en coupe dans ces mains, pour ensuite poser son front contre le sien. Nous allons tous les trois très bien et tout ira bien, alors cesses de t'inquiéter ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Je sais ! J'étais tellement terroriser de vous avoir fais du mal que j'ai paniqué ! S'excusa simplement Edward.

_ Tu sais ! Comment ça tu sais ? Lui demanda Bella en ayant bloqué sur le « je sais ».

_ Télémos m'a montré une scène du futur pour me rassurer quand j'étais entrain de piquer une crise ! Il m'a montré, toi et moi, assis dans un fauteuil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entrain de regarder nos deux petits garçons jouer sur un tapis de jeu sous la surveillance de Luna et ils étaient tous les deux adorables souria Edward à son encontre alors qu'il avait une main sur sa hanche et l'autre qui caressait son ventre.

_ Je t'aime avoua amoureusement Bella en lui souriant alors que ces mains partirent dans son cou puis dans les cheveux d'Edward, pour continuer de le rapprocher de son visage.

_ Je t'aime aussi répliqua Edward en la regardant avec tendresse et amour, avant de se baisser vers son visage pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres, baiser qu'elle le lui rendit très vite.

_ Si je vous dérange vous me le dîtes et je repasserais plus tard rigola une voix les faisant sursauter, alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors que les joues de Bella virèrent au rouge, gêner.

_ Non Carlisle, tu peux entrer accepta Edward en se redressant légèrement, bien qu'il ne la lâche pas d'un pouce en restant assis à ces côtés.

_ Content de te revoir Bella, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Carlisle en s'avançant vers les materiaux médicaux relier à la jeune fille, pour constater que ces constantes étaient stables et que tout allait bien pour elle et les petits.

_ Bien ! Un peu mal au ventre et je suis fatiguer, mais à part ça tout va très bien promit Bella en serrant encore plus la main d'Edward dans la sienne, alors que Carlisle reprenait sa tension par habitude.

_ Tant mieux dans ce cas, on va te garder encore cette nuit et tu pourras rentrer à la maison demain matin, je te mettrais sous antidouleurs et calmants. Mais tu vas devoir rester tranquille les prochains jours si tu veux faire ce voyage en Grèce, et pendant le voyage aussi tu devras rester tranquille et de ménager le plus possible ! Prévena Carlisle à son intention en lui souriant avant de saluer son fils et sa belle-fille, pour ensuite quitter la chambre et les laisser tous les deux seuls.

_ Et pour ce qui est d'Ugliano ? Demanda Bella, curieuse de savoir ou était passé ce sale type.

Et la demi-heure qui suivit, Edward lui rapporta tout ce qui s'était passé : de l'accident à l'hopital, ainsi que l'annonce du « complot » que Télémos leur avait dis par Mme Dodds, Ugliano et les parents d'élèves jusqu'au moment ou Télémos était partis se charger de cette affaire avec Charlie, alors que Peter surveillait Percy qui était partis démolir la maison qui avait abrité leurs ennemis.

_ J'aurais aimé voir cette bâtisse tomber souria Bella en ne pouvant s'amuser à s'imaginer le désastre qu'avait causé son frangin.

_ Peter à filmer le carnage pendant qu'il m'appelait, on pourra sans doute revoir cette vidéo par ordinateur proposa Edward sur le fait que cette vidéo était dans la mémoire de son portable et de celle de Peter.

_ Hâte de voir cela dans ce cas souria Bella avant de replonger son regard dans celui d'Edward, pour ensuite attraper sa chemise de nouveau pour l'obliger à se pencher sur elle.

Ou suivant le mouvement, Edward finissa pencher au dessus d'elle avant de déposer délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser, qui resta calme et tendre, sans aller dans la fougue.

Ce baiser leur montrait à tous les deux qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, et surtout pour se rassurer sur la présence de l'autre.

Hormis Carlisle qui revint prendre les constantes de Bella et des petits, et Sally qui vint voir sa fille Edward resta seul avec elle la plupart du temps et fut autoriser, par l'aide de son père, à rester pour la nuit et « dormir » à ces côtés, alors qu'il ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant en la laissant calmement dormir toute la nuit.

Les jours qui suivirent le « presque » accident dont avait été victime Bella, la ville de Forks fut en totale ébullition pour plusieurs raisons !

La première, l'enquête mener par Charlie et avec l'aide de Télémos, avait prouvé la culpabilité des parents d'élèves dans l'affaire, comme l'avait si bien dis le cyclope faisant crier d'outrage les autres parents, qui étaient surpris d'une telle attitude envers la jeune professeure.

Les habitants avaient crié aux scandales et que la justice face son devoir, et c'est ce qu'elle fit !

Bien que les parents d'élèves coupables n'allèrent pas en prison, parce que c'était une possibilité que Bella avait refusé la peine qu'ils avaient encourus était de payer des dommages et intérêt, bien que la fille de Poséidon préféra le mettre sur son compte au lieu de toucher cette « argent » pour l'instant.

Quant à la deuxième raison, la ville était en ébullition parce que les élèves se préparaient pour le bal d'Halloween qui se passerait le samedi après-midi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, ainsi que le fait que le lundi d'après, le groupe de grec au lycée partait en voyage en Grèce.

Il y avait de quoi faire tourner en bourrique les étudiants concerné, surtout qu'ils avaient tous très hâte de découvrir la décoration du bal, qui était dirigé uniquement par Susan Jackson et Alice Cullen.

D'après les seules choses qu'avaient bien voulus dire les deux « entremetteuses », s'étaient que la salle allait être « des plus effrayantes ». Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter surtout connaissant les deux « dirigeantes » du bal !

Pour ce qui était du programme, il avait été décidé que le bal commencerait plus tôt pour ainsi permettre à tous les élèves de pouvoir passer sur leurs trois « danses obligatoire », en sachant qu'ils passeraient par plusieurs couples en même temps pour aller plus vite et sinon le reste du temps se passera à la « danse libre ».

Il avait aussi été décidé que les élèves « mangeraient », d'une certaine manière, leur dîner au bal pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Sinon, hormis ça, Susan et Alice avaient réussies à trouver un excellent « rôle » pour le bal, du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas danser et qu'elle devait se ménager le plus possible. Et Edward avait finis par comprendre en quoi consistait ce « rôle » en allant la chercher, le mercredi après-midi au manoir des Jackson après que Susan l'avait emmené le matin même et qu'elles avaient ensuite été rejointes par Alice au cours de l'après-midi.

Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le manoir, avec le double des clés qu'on lui avait donné qu'il s'était arrêté dans le hall d'entrée quand il avait entendus résonner à travers la bâtisse des notes de musique, jouer sur un piano.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à monter les premiers volets de marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage, là d'où venait la musique du piano, il entendit une personne chanter et n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre la voix qui chantait.

"_I waited for you today  
>But You didn't show<br>No. No. No.  
>I needed You today<br>So where did you go?  
>You told me to call<br>you said You'd be there  
>And though I haven't seen You<br>Are You still there?"_

Et à chaque parole prononcée par Bella, Edward continuait de se rapprocher de l'endroit ou elle était alors que les paroles se répétaient dans sa tête, avec leurs traductions :

_« Je t'ai attendu aujourd'hui  
>Mais tu n'es pas venu<br>Non non non  
>J'avais besoin de toi aujourd'hui<br>Alors où es-tu allé?  
>Tu m'as dit d'appeler<br>Tu as dit que tu serais là  
>Et pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu<br>Es-tu encore la? »_

Entrant dans la fameuse salle ou se trouvait sa bien aimé, la pièce qui se trouvait au bout du couloir de l'étage des chambres des jeunes Jackson Edward se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais entré dans cette salle en particulier.

Parce que celle-ci se trouvait être une salle de musique !

Mais salle de musique dans le genre salle de conservatoire !

Cette salle était immense, pas si immense que la salle de bal mais elle faisait quatre fois la taille de la chambre de Bella dans le domaine, et ce n'était pas rien.

Toute le côté du mur qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée se trouvait être des fenêtres vitrer qui faisaient toute la longueur du lieu, ou on pouvait fermer plusieurs rideaux couleurs pourpre pour plonger la salle dans le noir.

A sa gauche de la porte d'entrée, qui se trouvait être soit dis en passant, des portes doubles : Edward put voir de nombreux sièges disposer comme dans les salles de cinéma ou encore dans les conservatoires pour le « public », composer d'une vingtaine de siège par ranger. En sachant qu'il y en avait bien une dizaine de rangs !

Alors que juste derrière les rangers de siège, se trouvait Ron et Edmund entrain de se disputer sur une grande console pour donner des effets aux sons et à la musique. Pendant qu'Alice semblait être occuper à dessiner des croquis sur ces cahiers, à côté de tonnes de tissus différent et colorer dans les teintes sombres, tout en parvenant sans peine à prendre les mesures de Peter et Harry qui étaient entrain de s'entrainer sur leurs guitares en silence, juste à côté d'elle pour lui éviter les aller-retour entre les sièges et la scène.

Et que la scène qui se trouvait sur la droite de la pièce depuis la porte, et celle-ci ressemblait vraiment à une scène d'opéra avec l'estrade, les rideaux de velours rouge de chaque côté et tous les instruments de musique placer dessus alors que derrière, contre le mur, séjournait plusieurs décors et costumes qui avaient dus être déjà utiliser par le passer en représentation.

Et se fut sur cette scène que se trouvaient Bella et Susan, toutes les deux assises sur le banc du piano noir à queue, alors que les doigts de la fille de Poséidon se mouvaient sur les touches au gré de sa chanson continuant toujours de jouer et de chanter cette chanson.

"_I cried out with no reply and  
>I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone."<em>

Alors qu'il l'écoutait, Edward ne reconnaissait pas ces paroles ni encore moins les notes de musique, ou cela ne voulait uniquement signifier que c'était une partition de Bella et il se demandait bien pour quelle raison et quand il lui est venus cette chanson, surtout avec le sens de ces mots.

_« J'ai crié sans recevoir de réponse  
>Je ne te sens pas à mes côtés<br>Alors je me retiens à ce que je sais  
>Tu es ici et je ne suis jamais seule »<em>

_ Tu tombes à pique Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais si dans cette chanson, on rajoutait des guitares et une batterie avec le piano ? Demanda la voix de Susan le faisant sursauter et sortir de ces pensées.

Et revenant à la réalité, Edward constata très vite que Susan l'avait rejoins très vite, malgré son énorme ventre de femme enceinte de 7 mois, bientôt 8 et lui tendait plusieurs fiches de partitions alors que derrière elle, toujours assise sur le banc du piano, Bella semblait incendier de tous les noms innimaginable la fille d'Apollon, pour une raison qui échappait encore Edward.

Se concentrant sur la fameuse partition que Susan lui avait confié, alors qu'il pouvait nettement sentir les regards des autres sur lui Edward lisa les notes et se mit en tête ainsi le rythme avec les instruments et se dit que cela devait être possible.

_ Oui je pense que c'est bon avec ces instruments, mais je pense que seul le piano peut suffir approuva Edward sur le fait que le piano pouvait sans conteste suffir, mais Susan le fit taire.

_ Ne soit pas idiots Edward ! La soirée sera beaucoup plus Rock n'roll que classique et c'est ce qui fait la beauté de la chose, car notre bal de Dracula sera rythmique à en faire peur souria Susan en lui reprenant les fameuses partitions des mains.

Avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers Peter et Harry, tout en hélant Edmund à les rejoindre alors que dans son coin, Bella semblait prête à exploser pour ensuite se mettre à souffler d'exaspération et de poser sa tête sur le piano.

Ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux, Edward alla la rejoindre avant de s'installer à ces côtés sur le banc, pour ensuite porter son regard sur les touches du piano alors qu'il hésitait de jouer.

Parce que depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, pour ne pas dire plusieurs mois Edward avait repris le piano et une partition s'était formée dans sa tête. Une partition qui lui était inspiré de Bella, sa Muse, qui était la destinataire de cette œuvre qui se former dans sa tête.

Sauf que depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais trouvé un moment pour la lui faire écouter. Bien sur, ils avaient eux énormément de temps passer ensembles, mais ils n'étaient jamais au côté d'un piano, en faite, il n'y avait pas encore de piano dans le chalet des enfants de Poséidon, là ou ils avaient passé la plupart de leurs temps hormis d'être dehors.

Et même s'il y avait d'autres Jackson et sa sœur dans la pièce, Edward voulait à tout prix la lui faire écouter et il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et l'instant suivant, ces doigts se posèrent sur les touches blanches et noires, et sa partition résonna enfin hors de sa tête. Devenant réel et bien précise à travers ces notes du piano.

Alors qu'il continuait de jouer, il pouvait voir nettement du coin de l'œil que Bella avait sortis sa tête de ces bras croiser et le regardait jouer, avant de se redresser calmement à sur le banc et de ne jamais le quitter du regard, l'écoutant jouer du piano.

Et seules les notes du piano résonnèrent à travers toute la pièce, comme si le silence avait « bâillonner » tout le monde dans la salle au gré de la musique.

Le moment fut magique et romantique !

Tout ce qu'il fallait à Edward pour la lui faire écouter, alors qu'il avait finis par se rendre compte très vite que tous les autres présents dans la pièce, en étaient sortis pour leurs laisser un instant d'intimité. C'est un moment que seuls eux devait vivre et personne d'autre, et ça ils l'avaient tous parfaitement compris.

Alors quand le silence se fit de nouveau après la dernière note carillonnante du piano, Edward avait lâché des yeux les touches du belle instrument pour se tourner vers sa douce, finissant par constater qu'elle était entrain de pleurer et tentait en vain de les faire disparaitre de ces joues.

_ Tu pleures ? Demanda Edward surpris et inquiet de l'avoir fais pleurer.

_ Se ne sont pas des larmes de douleurs idiots, mais des larmes de joies ! C'était vraiment magnifique ! Avoua Bella sur le fait qu'elle avait été conquise par cet air de musique et voulait, sans le savoir, l'écouter de nouveau, encore et encore.

_ C'est ta Berceuse, Bella ! Déclara Edward sur le titre de sa création.

_ C'est vrai ! Tu es sérieux ? Demanda étonnée Bella de savoir que c'était elle qui lui avait inspiré un tel morceau magnifique.

_ Oui ! Tu es ma Muse et tu le seras pour le reste de ma vie ! Déclara avec amour Edward en lui prenant l'une de ces mains et en posant l'autre sur son ventre, alors que son front s'était collé à celui de sa douce.

_ C'était tellement magnifique Edward ! Mais tu devrais arrêter de me dire de telle déclaration, parce qu'avec mes hormones détraquer, je suis une véritable fontaine rigola Bella en continuant de sécher ces larmes qui étaient repartis de plus belles à cette déclaration.

_ Tu sais que tu es magnifique les yeux et les joues rouge souria Edward adorant plus que tout voir des rougeurs sur ces joues alors qu'il posa ces mains sur celles-ci pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient toujours dessus.

_ Arrêtes de te fichtre de moi Edward, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Grogna Bella en lui donnant un coup sur le torse pour le faire arrêter de rire, alors qu'elle ne se fit mal à la main en le frappant le faisant redoubler ces rires. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Répliqua-t'elle courroucer à son intention en se massant la main gauche douloureuse.

_ Je ne me moque pas de toi Bella, mais tu es tellement belle quand tu t'énerves souria Edward en lui prenant sa main douloureuse dans les siennes, la rafraichissant avec la froideur de son corps avant de la porter à ces lèvres pour un baisemain.

_ Si tu penses pouvoir m'amadouer ainsi, tu te goures complètement et tu te fiches le doigt dans l'œil mon coco ; prévena Bella à son intention, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui pour son attitude moqueur envers elle.

_ Je suis sincèrement désoler ma chérie murmura Edward dans le creux de sa main alors qu'il l'avait retourné, tout en continuant d'y déposer des tendres baisers.

Mais Bella avait détourné le regard, lui faisant pleinement comprendre qu'elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer par lui, aussi facilement.

_ Je suis vraiment désoler Bella continua de murmurer Edward, tout en poursuivant ces baisers de sa main jusqu'au coude alors qu'il atterrit très vite à son épaule, qui était exceptionnellement libre au vus du maillot à manche courte de jeune maman, que lui avait fais enfiler Susan le matin même.

_ Tu peux continuer ton petit manège, ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci mise en garde Bella sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête pour « l'amadouer », mas elle ne se laisserait pas prendre à son jeu.

_ Tu veux parier ? Demanda Edward dans un sourire alors qu'il posait ces lèvres à la base de sa nuque, continuant de lui prodiguer ces tendres baisers alors qu'il l'avait « enfermer » dans l'étau de ces bras pour ainsi l'empêcher de s'enfuir de son emprise.

_ Tu peux courir mon coco, je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau lui promit Bella alors qu'elle avait croisé ces bras sur sa poitrine, lui montrant fermement qu'elle ne bougerait pas de sa position.

_ Tu en es persuadé ? Demanda Edward d'une voix mielleuse et sexy juste sous l'oreille de Bella, en ayant dégagé ces cheveux pour pouvoir l'atteindre et aux vus du gémissement qu'elle tenta en vain de retenir, il l'entendit parfaitement.

_ Sur et certaine ! Grogna Bella en détournant la tête de lui pour pas qu'il puisse avoir son visage pour continuer son jeu.

Mais son visage n'était pas sa cible prioritaire !

Il y avait autre chose qui lui ferait lâcher prise et Edward savait pertinemment ce que c'était.

_ Tu en es sur de sur, vraiment sur ? Demanda Edward comme si de rien n'était mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se pencha sur son ventre et tout en relevant son maillot, commença à mettre en pratique son plan.

_ Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes les garçons ? Vous pensez que maman va gagner la partis ou j'ai toute les chances de la remporter ? Demanda Edward souriant alors qu'il caressait de nouveau son ventre sans avoir un vêtement entre lui et sa main, pendant qu'il s'était encore plus baisser pour pouvoir déposer des baisers sur le haut de son ventre.

_ Ne mets pas les petits dans la conversation, Edward ! C'est entre toi et…

Mais Bella ne put finir sa réplique qu'elle sursauta sue la banc du piano et faillit bien tomber par terre, si Edward ne l'avait pas attirer contre son torse alors que lui-même était surpris de ce qui venait de se produire.

Parce que sous la main d'Edward, il y avait eu du mouvement. Et pas qu'un petit, il y en avait eu deux.

Deux coups de pieds. Les petits venaient de donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre de Bella !

_ Tu… tu as… tu l'as aussi sentis ? Demanda Bella plus qu'étonnée alors qu'elle avait posé ces deux mains sur son ventre avec celles d'Edward, comme pour se demander si oui un non, elle n'avait pas halluciné ce qui venait de se produire.

Mais elle eut très vite sa réponse, sans qu'Edward n'est besoin lui aussi d'y répondre, qu'il y eut encore une fois, du mouvement dans son ventre et cette fois, les coups de pieds semblaient plus longs à donner, comme si les petits leurs montraient bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux là.

_ Oui ! Ils sont là, ils… mais ils sont encore trop petits pour donner des coups ? Se demanda Edward alors que l'émotion faisait vibrer sa voix et s'il en avait été capable, il serait entrain de pleurer en ce moment même comme Bella qui avait recommencé sa crise de larme.

Mais pour une excellente raison cette fois-ci !

_ Rappel moi quels âges ils avaient quand William a parlé avec Percy ? Ou encore quand Chris m'a plongé dans un rêve pour voir l'avenir ? Demanda Bella ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à ce petit détail, qu'il avait semble-t'il oublier sur les capacités mentales des jumeaux.

Et pour lui donner raison, il y eut une autre série de petit coup qui la refit partir dans une crise de larme alors qu'Edward continuait de lui caresser le ventre, tout en déposant des baisers aussi avant de se mettre à murmurer quelque chose contre.

Qui dut sans doute être entendus par eux, parce qu'il y eut encore un autre coup avant que plus aucun mouvement ne se fasse dans le ventre de Bella, alors que celle-ci intriguer, observait Edward se redresser en se demandant ce qu'il avait pus leur dire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu leur as dis ? Demanda Bella voulant savoir ce qu'il avait murmuré, n'ayant pas parvenu à l'entendre.

_ Je leur ais dis que nous les aimions et que je prendrais soins de toi, et d'eux par la même occasion répéta Edward en lui souriant alors qu'ayant trop d'émotion pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait, Bella prit son visage en coupe avant de déposer ces lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux et tendre baiser.

Quand ils durent rompre ce baiser pour permettre à Bella de respirer, Edward la serra contre lui alors qu'il pouvait sentir un autre petit coup donner dans le ventre de sa douce, le sentant vibrer contre son torse le faisant sourire de plus belle au moment ou il se rappela d'un détail « important ».

_ Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ? Demanda Edward curieux de savoir si elle lui en voulait encore alors qu'il reprit son petit jeu, en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou.

_ Laisse-moi une minute de lucidité avant de repartir ? Demanda Bella en enroulant ces bras autour de ces épaules pour qu'il continut son petit manège, avant qu'elle ne se mit à grogner et à répliquer : Va donc au diable ! Parce que je ne peux jamais rester très longtemps en colère contre toi !

_ Je remercie le ciel que tu ne sois pas rancunière dans ce cas rigola Edward dans son cou, remerciant le fait qu'elle ne possédait pas ce sentiment qui lui aurait sans nulle doute, donner pas mal de file à retordre.

Pour le faire taire et l'arrêter à dire de pareille sottise, Bella l'obligea à remonter son visage de son cou et reprit ces lèvres pour un baiser alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'approfondir, et s'amuser à jouer avec sa langue sentant son sourire contre ces lèvres.

Alors quand il dut se séparer d'elle pour pas qu'elle meure d'asphyxie, Edward porta son regard vers la porte de la salle avant de se mettre à sourire tout en levant les yeux au ciel, surprenant quelque peu Bella, quand elle vint à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe en bas ? Demanda Bella en sachant qu'il devait lire les pensées des autres en bas, se doutant que son « je lève les yeux au ciel » ne pouvait venir que de deux personnes bien spécifique dans la maison.

_ Alice et Susan ont appelé nos familles en leur demandant de venir au manoir, parce que nous avions une excellente nouvelle à leur dire ! Avoua Edward tout en lui désignant son ventre des yeux alors que sous leurs mains, ils pouvaient encore les sentir remuer à l'intérieur.

_ Très bien ! Dans ce cas, allons leur dire la bonne nouvelle ! Souria Bella à son encontre alors qu'Edward rigola pendant un instant avant de redéposer un autre baiser sur ces lèvres, pour ensuite se relever en la prenant dans ces bras comme une jeune marier pour la ménager.

Au grand damne de Bella qui voulait marcher, mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Edward qui l'emmena jusque dans le grand salon, sous les rires de ceux présents alors qu'elle se mit à grogner à leur intention. Avant que son compagnon ne la dépose sur l'un des canapés en la rejoignant à ces côtés tout en la prenant contre lui, dans ces bras aux rigolades des autres alors qu'Alice s'empressa de lui apporter un petit casse croute pour qu'elle lui puisse remplir son estomac qui gargouillait, comme celui de ces deux petits.

Les deux voyantes de leurs familles avaient prévenus tout le monde : tous les autres Cullens et Jackson, ainsi que les Dénali, les Swan et les quelques Quileutes qui pouvaient encore s'approcher d'eux, parce que le reste de la meute avait encore du mal à avaler que Bella soit enceinte d'Edward ainsi qu'Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Chiron et Télémos qui furent conviés à la réunion de famille.

Arrivant les uns après les autres, Edward et Bella les saluèrent comme les autres présents, alors que Percy arriva à son tour, semblant fatiguer et toujours sur les nerfs.

_ Tout va bien Percy ? Demanda inquiète Bella à son encontre alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à ces côtés, pendant que Luna et Aslan rentèrent à leurs tours de leurs chasses et de leurs rondes autour de Forks, venant tous les deux s'installer aux pieds de leurs camarades respectifs.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Bella ! J'irais mieux quand Ugliano aura quitté la ville, voir même l'Etat par la même occasion ! Parce que si la Furie s'est carapatée, sa en sera de même pour lui ! Grogna Percy qui n'avait pas encore pus se calmer depuis le jour du « presque » accident, ayant besoin de s'éloigner de sa frangine et de sa famille pour lâcher ces nerfs et se défouler sans blesser personne.

Mais s'il ne blessait personne, question « matérielle » s'était autre chose !

Pendant ces deux derniers jours, il n'avait pas cessé de lâcher tempête sur tempête, et il y avait eux pas mal de « pot casser » dans tous l'Etat mais aucune vie n'était à déplorer alors il continuait. Même si étrangement, il ne s'était pas encore écrouler de fatigue à la surprise de tous avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

_ Relax un peu Percy ! Sinon tu vas avoir des cheveux blanc avant l'heure ! Prévena Peter à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en lui donnant une canette de soda pour qu'il puisse se rafraichir un peu, en attendant le reste des « convives » pour la nouvelle.

Alors quand ils furent tous arriver : tous les Cullens et Jackson, les Dénali, les Swan ainsi que Jacob, Seth, Embry, Annabeth, Grover, Luke, Chiron et Télémos avec les plus jeunes aussi qui allèrent jouer sur le grand tapis de jeu qu'on avait placer à leurs intentions, pendant que Charlie et Sally avaient mis Hélios et Séléné dans leurs couffins, et installer dans un coin pour dormir. Tout le monde se retourna vers Edward et Bella en attente de connaitre la bonne nouvelle, qui avait valus qu'ils se déplacent tous pour l'entendre au lieu de l'apprendre par téléphone.

_ Alors ! Qu'elle était la nouvelle que vous vouliez nous annoncer pour vouloir nous faire déplacer, sans que vous ne décidiez d'utiliser un téléphone ? Demanda Emmett curieux comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Nous vous avons fais venir parce que…

_ Nous avons découvert quelque chose de formidable tout à l'heure avoua Edward en coupant la phrase hésitante de sa compagne, qui ne savait pas comment le dire et hésitait à le dire directement.

_ Ah oui, et quoi ? Demanda curieuse Lucy comme tout le reste de leur famille d'ailleurs.

_ On a sentis les petits bouger tout à l'heure ! Avoua Bella émus alors qu'elle avait lové toujours ces mains sur son ventre, avec ceux d'Edward par-dessus les siennes.

A cette annonce, tout le monde les regardèrent étonnés avant que les mères présentes se mettent à crier de surprises avant de se diriger vers les deux futurs parents.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais ils sont bien trop jeunes et…

_ Sens-le par toi-même Maman coupa Edward en attirant la main d'Esmé contre le ventre de Bella alors que les jumeaux se firent remarquer en dessous.

_ Est-ce que c'était… c'était vraiment eux ? Demanda étonnée Esmé en sursaut quand elle avait sentie des coups contre sa main.

_ Oui ! Les garçons, je vous présente votre grand-mère Esmé, dîtes lui bonjour ? Demanda Edward mine que rien au ventre de Bella, mais cela fonctionna.

Car les jumeaux remuèrent encore dans le ventre de Bella sous leurs mains à tous les trois, faisant sourire de plus belle Esmé qui n'en croyait pas ces yeux, comme tous les autres surpris, de savoir qu'il y avait vraiment du mouvement de la part des petits dans son ventre.

_ C'est… je suis vraiment heureuse de vous connaitre les garçons souria Esmé à l'encontre du ventre de sa belle fille.

Et le reste de leur famille et de leurs amis passèrent aussi leurs tours, saluant les deux petits qui donnèrent des coups dans le ventre de leur mère, pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient là et leur disant à leurs tours bonjour.

Toute l'après midi se passa ainsi alors que tous se demandait comment les deux garçons pouvaient bouger et qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'un mois de conception.

Bien évidemment, toute cette agitation dans son ventre vint très vite à fatiguer Bella, qu'Edward dut porter dans ces bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre dans le manoir des Jackson, préférant la laisser dormir à l'étage au lieu de la ramener chez eux au lac.

Et il ne la quitta pas de toute la nuit, alors qu'il pouvait continuer d'entendre les discussions des autres pendant la soirée sur ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir, les Quileutes étaient encore de ceux qui avaient du mal à avaler la « pilule » et ceux qui dormaient au manoir, en parlèrent pendant un bon moment avant de tous aller se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

Car il ne restait que trois jours avant le bal d'halloween et les Jackson qui préparaient l'évènement sous les ordres de Susan et d'Alice, et il y avait encore des choses à faire et d'autres qui n'étaient pas encore réglés. En claire, beaucoup de travail en perspectives !

Et les jeunes parents ne pouvaient se voir que le soir, puisque Susan et Alice ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Bella de si tôt, tant qu'elle ne sera pas entièrement prête pour le bal. Autant pour la tenue que pour la coiffure et le maquillage, en passant en revue toutes les chansons qu'elle allait interprétée pendant la soirée tout un programme que les deux « enquiquineuses de services » tels qui les appelaient, voulaient mettre en place avec la fille de Poséidon pour que tout soit nikel pour la soirée.

Si bien que pendant leurs soirées, Edward et Bella restaient tranquillement dans leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et oubliant un peu le monde extérieur pour ne penser qu'à eux. Mais de toute façon, le frangin veillait lui aussi au grain.

Parce que lorsque les autres membres de la meute Quileute avaient appris que les jumeaux dans le ventre de Bella, remuaient déjà tous les deux alors qu'ils n'avaient seulement un peu plus d'un mois « d'existence » avait fais pas mal de remue-ménage chez eux mais les membres du Grand Conseil leurs avaient ordonnés de ne plus s'emmêler de leur histoire.

Mais Sam et les autres n'étaient pas de cet avis, et ils avaient voulus aller voir cela de plus prêt.

Sauf que Percy qui était toujours sur les nerfs de n'avoir pas pus se lâcher sur le « lâche » qu'était Hadès, ou sur aucun de ces sbires qui restaient sagement loi de l'état de Washington, surtout d'après les dire de Télémos sur les remontrances de Zeus à son frangin le fils de Poséidon avait une de ces envies folles de passer ces nerfs sur eux.

Bien évidemment, Télémos avait dus jouer les arbitres pour calmer ce dernier de ne pas faire un massacre sur les Quileutes, et de calmer les choses et de ne pas les envenimer encore plus.

Mais il fallait croire que la rencontre avec un cyclope de plusieurs milliers d'années, les avait grandement détourner du couple et des petits si bien que Télémos fut invité lors d'un des feux de camp des Quileutes, ou il narra plusieurs légendes et histoires de l'antiquité à ces dernier, tout en appuyant sur son don de voyance.

Et il appuya aussi sur le fait qu'étant extralucide, il pouvait voir l'avenir de tous et que les enfants d'Edward et de Bella n'étaient pas une menace pour qui que se soit, donc qu'ils devaient cessés de les menacer. Parce que sinon, Percy allait faire d'eux des grands « hot dog » sur pattes !

La parole du cyclope leur convenait, pour l'instant et cela, Percy et Télémos le savaient eux aussi qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir à la charge à un moment donner, et ils se doutaient que cela soit au moment de l'accouchement.

Mais comme le disait si bien Télémos : « mieux valait vivre dans le présent que de prévoir les choses qui allaient arriver dans l'avenir et qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir», et ça Percy y veillerait au grain, veillant à ce que rien n'arrive à sa sœur et à sa famille.

Hormis ça et les préparatifs pour le bal, les trois derniers jours arrivèrent rapidement, amenant le bal avec l'après-midi du samedi.

Le groupe composer de Susan, Alice, Bella, Peter, Harry, Ron et Edmund s'étaient vus attitrés la villa des Cullens pour se préparer, avant de très vite se rendre au gymnase, là ou allait se produire le bal avant que la Cullen ne rejoigne les autres, les Cullen et Jackson, au manoir de ces derniers pour terminer les derniers détails chez les filles et les garçons.

_ Allez tout le monde en selle ! Emmett, veux-tu bien lâcher Rosalie sinon je vais devoir sévir ! Jasper, lâche moi ce collé, il te va très bien ! Edward ou est passé ta cape, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sans l'avoir sur le dos ! Tanya et Embry, vous avez intérêt à ne pas faire les abrutis ou sinon sa va barder ! Et sa vaut pour vous aussi Lucy et Seth ! Les filles, dépêchez vous de descendre, sinon vous allez rater le spectacle ! Cria Alice à travers tout le manoir des Jackson pour que tous les occupants puissent l'entendre, faisant bien rire les adultes réunis et les plus jeunes de la famille Cullen qui se trouvaient tous dans le grand salon, devant la télé.

Alice avait optée pour une robe noire à bustier avec un corsaire en satin avec de la dentelle noire sur le décolleter, alors que la longue jupe composer de plusieurs jupe les unes sur les autres et du plus court au plus long, recouvert de voile de dentelle noire qui lui donnait une allure imposante.

Alors qu'elle avait chaussée des escarpins à talons noire et qu'elle avait optée à enfiler une perruque pour la soirée, une longue chevelure noire avec une frange sur son front qu'elle avait soigneusement lissé et boucler aux extrémités, les ayant par la même occasion teint en rouge. Qui était assortis au collier de perle rouge autour de son cou, tout comme les longs gants qui ne recouvraient que ces phalanges jusqu'à ces coudes ainsi que la longue écharpe rouge recouvert d'un voile en dentelle rouge, lui recouvrant les épaules.

_ Si vous n'êtes pas descendez dans une minute, je viens tous vous cherchez et sa va barder ! Je compte ! S'exclama Alice pour qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre avant de se mettre à décompter le temps qu'ils leurs restaient avant qu'elle n'aille elle-même les chercher.

Et ils ne le firent pas deux fois !

Car après les uns et les autres, ils vinrent tous à descendre de l'étage et vinrent les rejoindre dans le grand salon.

Emmett et Rosalie furent les premiers à descendre avec les autres à leurs suites.

Le premier portait une chemise d'un style gothique de couleur noir, aux manches bouffantes avec des « fanfreluches » au bout des mains, avec d'autre sur le devant de son collet et de ces boutons, ainsi que sur ces épaules. Qui était assortis au pantalon de cuire sombre moulant avec les bottes montantes sur les genoux, avec la cape noire assortis pour le mythe sur le dos.

Sa tenue était assortie à celle que portait sa compagne.

Rosalie portait une robe noire en bustier, constitué en un corsage ressemblant à celui qu'avait Alice un décolleter en forme de cœur avec des petites fanfreluches sur les extrémités, et un nœud papillon au centre de son corsage.

Alors que le bas de sa robe lui allait jusqu'aux dessus des genoux sur le devant, et qu'elle lui tombait jusqu'aux mollets derrière elle constituer en plusieurs voiles noires superposer les uns sur les autres, dévoilant ainsi ces longues jambes rehausser sur ces chaussures noires à talons.

Ces longs cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés en un chignon compliqué derrière avec une rose rouge emmêlé dedans, alors qu'elle avait un crayon noir et du fare à paupière sur les yeux, et un rouge à lèvre rouge sur les lèvres, assortis à la rose dans ces cheveux. Alors qu'elle avait une mini-cape noire qui retombait jusqu'à ces cuisses pour lui recouvrir les bras.

Quant à Jasper qui les suivait de près, rejoigna très vite sa compagne étant lui aussi assortis à la tenue de cette dernière.

Ayant une chemise noire avec un col ouvert fermer par des lacets, comme les lacets qui fermaient ces manches de l'épaule à ces mains, jusqu'à enserrer ces poignets. Portant un pantalon en cuire moulant assortis et des bottes montantes sombres, alors que sa cape était rouge sang, de la même couleur du châle d'Alice.

Et Alice était parvenu à le convaincre de tirer ces cheveux en arrière avec du gel, coiffure identique que cette dernière avait obligée Edward de faire lui aussi.

Edward portait une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut de sa poitrine, refermer légèrement par des lacets alors que de la dentelle entourait l'ouverture, tout comme l'extrémité de ces manches bouffantes. Alors qu'il avait un pantalon en toile assortis aux bottes montantes et à sa ceinture noire.

Et contrairement à ces deux frères, sa cape se trouvait être en velours noir et possédait étrangement une capuche qui pouvait lui cacher totalement son visage.

Après eux, arrivaient les deux sœurs Dénali, les autres filles Jackson ainsi que Luke, Annabeth et Grover.

Kate portait une robe noir à longue manche à voile, avec un décolleter en cœur, alors que le haut de la robe était en velours contrairement au bas qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux de façon désordonner, fait en plusieurs voiles de satin.

Elle avait chaussée des escarpins noirs à talons, tout en ayant enfilé des collants à fins carreaux noirs, lui donnant un air sexy. Alors qu'elle avait coiffée, elle aussi, ces longs cheveux blonds en chignon compliquer, qui laissait quelques mèches rebelles encadrer son visage tout en ayant mis du crayon noir et du fare à paupière rouge autour des yeux, assortis à son rouge à lèvres rouge.

Alors qu'Irina avait osé une tenue assez sexy pour le bal.

Une robe à bretelle avec le haut rouge et des lacets qui le tournait en un corsage, alors que le bas noirs, constituer en plusieurs voiles de fanfreluches qui lui tombaient jusqu'à mi cuisse. Portant elle aussi des bas avec des fins carreaux et des chaussures rouges à talons haut, portant un boléro rouge recouvert de dentelle noire pour couvrir ces bras, pour paraitre plus humains aux yeux des autres.

Elle avait lâchée ces cheveux, tout en ayant coloré quelques unes de ces mèches de rouge et de noire, pour être assortis à sa tenue et lui donnant un air de gothique qui était aussi assortis à son maquillage, crayon noir et fare à paupière noir, et rouge à lèvre rouge sang.

Pendant qu'Hermione les suivait avec Ginny et Katara, la première portait une robe courte elle aussi, en velours noires pour le haut avec un décolleter en cœur et à fine bretelle, alors que la partie du devant de la robe était pourpre avec trois boucles de ceinture qui l'ornaient de haut en bas. Pendant que le bas de la robe possédait des voiles noires aux extrémités rouge qui lui allaient jusqu'aux genoux, alors qu'ils zigzaguaient de tout côté, lui donnant un air imposant.

Elle avait elle aussi enfiler des bas en fins carreaux noirs avec ces chaussures rouges à talons, tout en ayant déjà enfilé son manteau par-dessus. Celui-ci en velours pourpre à longue manche et lui allant jusqu'en bas des reins, alors que l'extrémité possédait des petits voiles de dentelles en motifs floraux à ces manches et aux bas de sa veste. Et que dans son dos, celui-ci comportait des rubans noirs qui lui faisaient un effet de corsage pour affiner son corps, aussi bien que la robe.

Quand à ces cheveux, elle les avait coiffés en queue de cheval haute avec des épaisses boucles anglaises qui retombaient sur son épaule, alors qu'elle avait laissée quelques mèches encadrer son visage et qu'elle avait elle aussi teinte en noir et rouge. Qui était assortis à son fare à paupière et crayon noir autour des yeux, et du rouge à lèvre couleur sang sur ces lèvres.

Quant à Ginny, elle avait optée pour une longue robe noire : le haut constituer en un léger corsage à grosse bretelle avec des nœuds papillons, alors qu'elle avait un léger décolleter avec les rubans du corsage visible devant, avec le nœud papillon juste sous la poitrine. Pendant que le bas de la robe était constituer de trois bas de satin noir qui allait jusqu'à ces genoux, puis jusqu'à ces mollets et à ces pieds.

Alors qu'elle avait, elle aussi, enfilée son manteau qui se trouvait être un long manteau noir avec des motifs floraux dessus qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, qui possédait un décolleter plongeant entourer de bouton qui remontait jusqu'au collet. Qui était assortis aux trois paires de boutons de manchettes à chacune de ces manches, alors qu'il ne se fermait qu'en dessous de la poitrine.

Ayant coiffés ces cheveux en une natte compliquer dans son dos, d'où certaines de ces mèches avaient été teinte en noire pour être assortis à sa tenue, ainsi qu'à ces ballerines noires à ces pieds.

Et Katara avait optée pour une robe rouge couleur pourpre qui lui tombait jusqu'à ces mollets, alors qu'elle avait des manches courtes et bouffantes, ayant un léger voile de dentelle noire aux extrémités, tout comme au bas de sa robe. Avec un ruban noir lui faisant un corsage sous la poitrine qui lui serrait le ventre, lui moulant ainsi le haut de son corps alors que le bas de sa robe s'évasait et volait autour d'elle à chacun de ces pas.

Ayant elle aussi chaussé des escarpins noirs à talons, qui raffinait sa silhouette Katara avait optée pour un long manteau rouge qui lui allait jusqu'aux mollets, en s'évasant à hauteur de ces flancs jusqu'en bas aux motifs floraux noirs. Pendant que son col était noir comme les manches retroussé autour de ces poignets, et fermant son manteau au niveau de la poitrine jusqu'à hauteur de mi-cuisse en une file de six boutons noirs.

Alors qu'elle avait lâchée ces cheveux en des grosses boucles, retenus en arrière par un serre tête rouge aux fleurs noires, et ayant laissés deux mèches teintés en rouge pour encadrer son visage. Et comme toutes les autres, elle avait choisie du crayon noir pour accentuer ces yeux, ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvre rouge sang assortis à son fare à paupière rouge.

Puis venait Luke, Annabeth et Grover.

Le premier portait lui aussi une chemise noire fermer par des lacets jusqu'à son petit colle, alors que ces manches était légèrement bouffante jusqu'à enserrer ces poignets. Avec un pantalon moulant avec ces bottes sombres qui remontaient jusqu'à ces mollets, alors qu'il avait lui aussi tenté de tirer ces cheveux en arrière avec du gel et qu'il avait enfilé une cape rouge sombre sur le dos.

Annabeth avait quant à elle une robe d'un bleu sombre presque noire, à grosse bretelle et qui lui tombait jusqu'à sous ces genoux avec un décolleter en V. Alors qu'une ceinture serrait sa taille et que le bas de sa robe était aussi constituer de plusieurs voiles les uns sur les autres, et que par-dessus, il y avait un voile ayant des motifs floraux.

Monter sur des escarpins noires à léger talons alors qu'un grand châle bleu sombre recouvrait ces épaules pour la maintenir au chaud, et qu'elle avait choisie de laisser ces cheveux détacher, tout en les ayant lissé et ayant elle aussi teinté quelques unes de rouge et noir. Quand à son maquillage, elle avait du crayon noir, du fare à paupière bleu sombre et du rouge à lèvre rouge sang.

Et Grover avait lui aussi une chemise noire qui se fermait par des lacets devant, tout comme les lacets aux manches bouffantes alors qu'une grosse ceinture entourait sa taille par-dessus, et qu'il avait un pantalon sombre en toile assortis. Ces bottes montantes assortis alors qu'il avait aussi une cape noire sur le dos, comme les autres garçons.

Et enfin, terminant leur groupe, Tanya et Embry ainsi que Lucy et Seth finissaient de les rejoindre dans le grand salon.

La Dénali portait une robe moulante rouge et courte, ayant des longues et des manches vaporeuses, qui lui tombaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse et qui s'ouvraient au niveau des coudes. Alors que des rubans noirs accrocher à des anneaux sur le devant de la robe, lui donnait un côté corsage qui faisait qu'elle moulait ses formes.

Chaussant des chaussures rouges à talons haut avec des bas constitué des fins carreaux noirs, Tanya avait optée pour coiffer en une natte compliqué qui avait été mise sur le côté, d'où quelques mèches s'en échappaient et certaines avaient été teintes en rouge.

Ayant mis du crayon noir et du mascara rouge avec du gloss rose sur les lèvres, la Dénali avait optée pour avoir elle aussi un châle en velours rouge, pour ainsi paraitre humaine aux yeux des autres.

Et étant lui aussi assortis à sa compagne, Embry portait une chemise gothique couleur rouge pourpre aux manches bouffantes, avec des fanfreluches autour des boutons et une ceinture noire entourant sa taille. Accordés à son pantalon en cuire sombre et à ces bottes montantes, avec sa cape qu'il avait sous le bras, préférant l'enfiler quand il sortirait.

Quant aux deux derniers, Lucy portait une robe bustier qui lui tombait jusqu'en dessous de ces genoux. Le haut de la robe moulait son corps avant qu'elle ne s'évase au niveau de la ceinture, formé par un nœud papillon, d'où l'extrémité de la robe était constituée d'un filet de dentelle noire.

Chaussant des ballerines noires, elle portait déjà son manteau à décolleter en V qui lui serrait la taille avant de s'évaser jusqu'au dessus de ces cuisses, et tombant jusqu'en dessous de ces genoux derrière elle.

Pour ce qui était de sa coiffée, elle avait décidée de les lâcher et les avait lissés, tout en les ayant mis en ailleurs avec un serre tête noire à fleurs et qu'elle avait seulement mis du crayon noir autour de ces yeux et un léger rouge à lèvre rose sur les lèvres.

Et Seth avait quant à lui, une chemise blanche à manche bouffante avec des fanfreluches autour de ces boutonnières, et qu'il avait une grosse ceinture autour de sa taille. Ainsi qu'un pantalon noir en toile avec ces bottes montantes et sa cape noir sur les épaules, il ne lâchait pas la main de sa copine.

Les passant tous en revue, Alice annonça qu'ils étaient tous correct et qu'ils avaient tous mis en place les requêtes qu'elle leur avait donnée, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de tous et faisant rire les adultes et les plus jeunes. Quand elle se rendit vite compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel ?

_ Mais ou est… Percy ! Tu ferais bien de descendre maintenant avant que je vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses ! S'exclama Alice faisant sursauter tout le monde alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le perron des escaliers, en attendant que ce dernier daigne les rejoindre.

__ Il en est hors de question Alice ! Je ne sortirais pas ainsi ! Même pas en rêve !_ Répondit en criant Percy à l'étage faisant quelques peur rire les occupants dans le salon.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qui le fils de Poséidon avait pour ne pas vouloir descendre et montrer de quoi il avait l'air pour le bal d'halloween ? Alice monta à l'étage pour le forcer à descendre de là!

_ _Non Alice! N'essaye même pas de forcer la porte ou tu auras à faire à moi!_ Prévena Percy d'une voix menaçante alors qu'on entendit un "clic" résonner, montrant qu'il venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé.

_ _Bonté divine, Persée! Sors tout de suite de cette chambre ou je peux te jurer que moi et Susan, nous allons rendre ta vie un enfer!_ Menaça à son tour Alice à l'étage alors qu'elle tentait, sans nul doute de forcer la porte.

_ _Vous nous rendez déjà la vie impossible, toi et Susan! Mais il en est hors de question que je sors ainsi !_ Répliqua de nouveau Percy à l'encontre de cette dernière

_ Je me demande bien comment elles l'ont demandé de s'habiller pour qu'il ne puisse pas vouloir nous rejoindre? Se demanda Emmett, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs avant qu'ils ne sursautèrent tous au boucan monstre qui se passait à l'étage, au dessus de leurs têtes.

_ _Mais c'est pas vrai, Alice! Je peux te jurer que tu vas repayer les réparations ma vieille, parce qu'il en est hors de question que je paye une porte que tu as défoncé!_ Cria Percy alors que les adultes en bas étaient près à monter à l'étage pour constater les dégâts causer par la Cullen.

_ _Ne_ _t'en fais donc pas pour cela Percy, je te la repayerai ta porte! _Promit Alice d'une voix roucoulante avant qu'on ne l'entende pousser des cris de joies. _Mais tu es incroyablement adorable ainsi Percy_; avoua-t-elle par la suite.

Faisant rire les autres en bas alors qu'ils demandèrent tous des précisions à Edward, mais ce dernier était incapable de lire dans l'esprit de sa sœur qui lui cachait avec grandiose ces pensées. Ne lui permettant pas ainsi de voir à quoi ressemblait le fils de Poséidon.

_ _Crois-moi, ta remarque n'est pas faite pour me remonter le moral!_ Grogna le fils de Poséidon à son encontre, en ayant parfaitement entendus les rires des autres au rez-de-chaussée.

_ _Allons-y dans ce cas, tu nous as fais assez perdre de temps et on doit arriver dans les premiers au gymnase, pour faire entrer tout le monde!_ Répliqua Alice alors que tous purent les entendre se déplacer.

Avant que leurs bruits de pas ne les amène dans les escaliers ou la jeune Cullen se précipita dans le salon, avec une idée derrière la tête.

_ Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ; laissez moi vous présentés notre cher et noble Comte Dracula! Présenta Alice en tendant son bras, paume ouverte vers le ciel, dirigé droit vers Percy qui sortit enfin de l'ombre de l'escalier pour entrer dans le grand salon.

A sa vue, tout le monde restèrent bouge-bé, sans pouvoir dire une seule chose, hormis que Percy avait la classe total!

Ayant une chemise blanche à manche bouffante avec des lacets sur tout le long de chacune de ces deux manches, il portait par dessus une autre chemise en velours rouge pourpre à manche courte fermer par deux ranger de quatre boutons argentés. Son col blanc montait légèrement avec les froufrous blanc qui allaient jusque dans sa 2 chemise, avec l'étoile argenté avec un rubis en son cœur poser sur sa poitrine et retenus par un ruban rouge autour de son col. Alors qu'il portait une grosse ceinture noire assortis à son pantalon de cuire sombre et ces bottes montantes jusqu'à ces genoux.

Alors que contrairement aux autres, sa cape semblait elle aussi faite de velours noirs, mais se trouvait bien plus imposante et lourde. Lui recouvrant ainsi tout son corps, pendant que toute la partie gauche de son corps était soigneusement cacher en dessous, et que le lourd capuchon retombait lourdement dans son dos.

Mais ce n'était ni le costume ou la cape imposante qui les avaient tous rendus muets ?

C'était plutôt les lentilles de contactes rouge sang poser sur ces prunelles bleu océan, ainsi que les étranges canines de vampire qu'il avait à ces dents, qu'on pouvait voir dépassé légèrement de sa bouche.

Sans compté la perruque aux longs cheveux noirs lisser ou une petite queue de cheval retenait les quelques cheveux du haut de son crâne, qui avait été mise par dessus ces cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Sans oublier le teint blanchâtre qu'on lui avait donné avec du fond de teint sur le visage, pour lui faire paraitre plus blanc qu'il ne l'était.

En ce moment, Percy était tout simplement impressionnant et terrifiant!

_ C'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez tous rire! Je suis ridicule dans cette tenue! Grogna Percy à leur encontre alors qu'il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, pour bouder.

_ Eh bien, pour un Comte Dracula, tu vas faire sensass au bal! Remarqua Tanya à ce propos en admirant son costume, ainsi que les accessoires qu'on lui avait donné.

_ Tanya a bien raison! Les filles vont être encore plus dingue en te rencontrant dans ton mauvais côté; approuva Hermione sur les dires de la Dénali.

_ On va avoir tout un troupeau de fille qui vont vouloir danser ou se faire mordre par Dracula; rajouta moqueuse Kate à ce propos, faisant rire les autres alors que cela fit encore plus grogner Percy.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer les filles! Percy est tout simplement beau et ténébreux, d'ailleurs sa me fait penser que je dois prendre une photo! Que tout le monde se réunisse je vais aller chercher mon appareil photo! Prévena Vala à leurs intentions à tous avant de courir chercher son appareil photo.

Pendant que les autres adultes complimentaient Alice et Susan, qui n'était pas là sur le costume de Percy et celui de tout le monde; alors que tous se demandaient qu'elle genre de tenue porte ceux qui manquaient à l'appel ?

Puisque comme ils les avaient bien prévenus, le groupe de Susan composé de Peter, Harry, Ron, Edmund et Bella étaient partis tôt le matin même, pour finir les dernières préparations dans le gymnase. Alors qu'ils se prépareraient là-bas même pour ainsi éviter les aller et retour, pour ainsi garder un quelque soupçon de surprise et d'effet.

Les photos prises en groupe ou en individuel, ou encore par couple; les adultes, Daniel et Vala, Carlisle et Esmé, Charlie et Sally, Eléazar et Carmen, et Télémos; souhaitèrent une bonne après-midi et une bonne soirée aux jeunes pour aller s'amuser au bal. Pendant que les trois plus jeunes Cullen leurs dire au revoir, alors que les deux plus jeunes Swan dormaient patiemment dans leurs berceaux.

Alors que les filles et les autres montèrent dans les véhicules des Dénali ainsi que dans celle de Rosalie, avec Emmett, Embry et Seth; Alice avait emmener avec elle Jasper dans la Volvo d'Edward, pour ainsi surveiller Percy, pour lui éviter de vouloir retirer sa perruque ou ces fausses canines, ou ces lentilles de contact.

Ils arrivèrent au gymnase bien avant 15 heures, heure à laquelle commencerait le bal et que le gymnase serait ouvert, avant qu'Alice ne les pousse à s'introduire dans le lieu avec les clés qu'elle avait en double pour pouvoir y entrer.

Et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, ils purent tous constater que la salle était plonger dans le noir seulement éclairer par les lumières tamisés de rouge et d'argent, lancer par les projecteurs accrocher aux plafonds.

Alors que sur tout le long du mur à gauche de l'entrée, faisant face aux gradins, avait été placé les tables du buffet pendant que sur les gradins avaient été mis plusieurs estrades donnant ainsi plusieurs niveaux sur lesquelles tenaient une rangée de plusieurs tables rondes avec leurs sièges.

Les tables étaient toutes décorer de nappe noire avec une autre par-dessus de couleur rouge alors que d'autre plus petites, les serviettes de couleur argent se trouvaient sous les assiettes et gobelets. Alors que juste au milieu, au centre de chaque table se trouvait un arbre mort d'un mètre de haut et qu'appuyer sur ces flancs, on apercevait des cercueils gris avec des croix rouge dessiner sur le dessus de la boite.

Et ces décors ressemblaient aux versions grandeurs nature qui se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la piste de danse, qui avait été délimités entre les buffets et le coin des tables mises sur les estrades sur les gradins.

Les quatre grands arbres morts étendaient leurs branches de tout côté avec plusieurs chauves souris percher sur ces branches, alors que ces racines étaient visibles en s'emmêlant dans les quatre cercueils poser sur leurs flancs, d'une façon différents pour chacuns des quatre.

Alors qu'au centre même de la piste de danse, se trouvait un énorme bloc de verre noire qui semblait couvrir quelque chose, mais avec la noirceur, ils ne pouvaient rien discerner de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Et toute la salle avait été décorée pour donner l'apparence d'une salle de bal avec le style gothique, les grands lustres en haut et les murs marbrés, avec ces colonnes pour le mur de la porte d'entrée et derrière le buffet.

Mais pour ce qui était du mur en face des portes d'entrés, celle-ci était cacher à la vue de tous par un lourd et sombre rideau de velours, qui cachait quelque chose entre elle et le mur, juste après la délimitation de la piste de danse et d'où ils pouvaient entendre quelques bruits.

Sauf qu'avant qu'ils n'aient pus s'avancer pour aller voir ce que c'était, un des pans du rideau sur le côté se poussa un bref instant, pour dévoiler Susan qui en sortit et se dirigea vers eux avec un carton sous le bras, tout en remettant bien droit le rideau pour que personne ne voit à travers.

La fille d'Apollon portait une robe violette et noire en satin et dentelle. Le haut en velours noires à bretelle alors que seule la partie devant était violette en corsage formant ainsi son ventre enceint de sept mois ; ayant un voile de dentelle noire par-dessus. Et qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux alors que depuis sa ceinture retombait plusieurs voiles de dentelles noires, qui tombaient inégalement jusqu'à ces pieds en plusieurs endroits, chausser par des petits escarpins noirs d'où les rubans entourait ces mollets.

Tout en portant un chemisier en velours noir au longue manche avec un long voile violet aux extrémités, avec un léger corsage violet à la dentelle noire par-dessus, couvrant ainsi ces bras en la maintenant au chaud.

Alors qu'elle avait coiffée ces longs cheveux en une natte compliquée derrière sa tête avec des rubans argentés et violettes emmêlé dans les cheveux, avec du crayon noir autour des yeux et du fare à paupière argentés, avec un rouge à lèvre violet sur les lèvres.

Et étrangement, elle aussi elle avait ce teint blafard avec le fond de teint qu'elle s'était mise au visage et ces lentilles de contact rouge sang, qui lui donnait un air ténébreuse et dangereuse.

_ Salut tout le monde, comment ça va ! Alors tu as réussis à lui faire enfiler sa perruque Alice ? Demanda Susan tout en posant son carton au sol avant de se mettre à tourner autour de Percy, pour le contempler sous tous les angles.

_ Oh, oui ! J'ai dus le trainer pour qu'il vienne mais bon, le plus important c'est que nous avons notre Comte Dracula ! Souria Alice faisant grogner Percy qui la fusilla du regard, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère, bien trop concentrer sur la fille d'Apollon. Et toi avec Bella, pas trop de problème ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Crois-moi, c'est elle qui m'a donnée plus de file à retordre ! J'ai dus faire un choix entre lui faire enfiler la robe ou la perruque, parce qu'elle a catégoriquement refusé de la mettre, j'ai dus trancher ! Souffla de lassitude Susan à ce propos tout en faisant craquer ces articulations de son dos, fatigué d'avoir dus faire ce « chantage ».

_ C'est vrai que de ce côté je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Rigola Alice.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as…

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Edward, elle va bien ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de regarder dans mon esprit, tu ne verras pas comment elle est et ni pense pas avec les garçons l'autre côté, ils ne l'ont pas vus prévena Susan envers ce dernier pour le calmer mais aussi pour le prévenir de ne pas tenter le diable.

_ Se sont les numéros ? Lui demanda Alice ensuite en observant le carton à côté de ces pieds.

_ Oui ! Est-ce que tu peux t'en charger ? Demanda Susan en lui confiant le fameux carton que cette dernière prit sans difficulté.

_ Bien évidemment, je vais m'en charger avec Jasper promit Alice.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? Demanda Lucy en regardant la boite en se posant des questions comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

_ Ce sont les numéros que les couples vont devoir porter pour les notes et l'Ipad avec est pour garder en mémoire les noms de chacuns des couples, de toute façon Alice vous expliquera mieux que moi ! La table devant le gymnase vous aidera pour donner les brassards et enregistrer les entrés, sinon je vous dis à toute ! Percy, tu restes avec nous, comme ça les autres dehors ne te dévisageront pas avant l'heure souria Susan en attrapant la main du fils de Poséidon et en l'emmenant avec elle, saluant les autres avant de les quitter et de retourner derrière le rideau noire en velours avec Percy.

_ Vous venez tous avec moi, nous allons tous nous enregistrer et prendre nos numéros avant de pouvoir rentrer de nouveau ! Déclara Alice à tous avant de prendre la main de Jasper et de l'autre le carton qu'elle mit sous son bras, et les menant dehors, ils ressortirent tous de gymnase.

Finissant par constater que plusieurs élèves étaient déjà arrivé et attendaient sagement pour pouvoir entrer, dont les trois autres Quileutes qui étaient là et ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

Jacob avait une chemise noire en velours avec une ceinture noire et argentés assortis à son pantalon en toile sombre, et des bottes marron à ces pieds. Pour ce qui était de sa veste, il avait conservé sa veste en cuire noire.

Quant à Quil, il avait lui aussi opté pour une chemise blanche avec une cape rouge, un pantalon en toile noire et des bottes sombres.

Et Leah avait une robe noire moulante à bretelle et lui allant jusqu'aux genoux, alors qu'elle avait mis des bas en noir avec ces bottes à talons assortis à sa veste courte en cuire sombre. Tout en ayant fais un chignon serrer avec ces cheveux courts avec des rubans rouge emmêler dedans, et n'ayant mise que du crayon noir autour de ces yeux et du gloss rose sur les lèvres.

Et dès qu'Alice eut retiré l'Ipad de la boite avec les fichiers pour que les couples s'inscrivent avec le numéro donné, alors qu'elle commença à distribuer les numéros aux couples avec leurs noms inscrit.

Ainsi que les masques que chaque élève allait porter pendant la première partie du bal, les surprenant tous mais d'un autre côté, ils danseraient anonymement sans que personne ne se moquent d'eux.

Les garçons avaient écopés d'un simple masque argentés qui leur recouvraient les yeux, alors que les filles en avaient un rouge, un peu plus styliser que ceux des autres.

Et c'est tous masqué qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle.

Quant aux numéros, Alice et Jasper avait le numéro 65 avec les brassards assortis qu'ils mirent autour de leurs bras.

Rosalie et Emmett eurent le 34, Edward avait écopé du n°13 ou il aurait une cavalière au moment ou il aurait ces trois danses obligatoires.

Tanya et Embry avaient eux le n° 20, Kate et Grover tombèrent sur le n°7, et Irina eut le 42 sans cavalier.

Luke et Leah eurent le n°10, Annabeth le 8, Katara avait eu le 39, n° qu'Edmund avait aussi eu quant à Lucy et Seth, ils étaient tombés sur le n°23.

Alors que Jacob avait eu le n°16 et que Quil était tombé sur le n°55.

Pour ce qui était des autres Jackson, ils n'avaient pas besoin de porter des numéros puisqu'ils n'étaient pas notés alors ils ne porteraient pas de brassards mais ils allaient écopés le rôle de cavalier et cavalière pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

Il fallut presqu'une heure pour que tous les élèves n'arrivent, s'inscrivent et ne reçoivent leurs numéros de couple avant de pouvoir entrer dans la salle et s'installer aux tables qui leurs étaient chacun attitrer.

Et ce n'est que lorsque 15h30 sonna que tous le monde était entré dans le gymnase, en attendant soigneusement que le bal débute, quand les lumières tamiser de rouge et d'argenté faiblir plongeant la pièce un peu plus dans le noir, surprenant tout le monde.

_ _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! Bienvenus au Bal d'Halloween sur le thème du Comte Dracula, nous espérons que vous passerez tous une bonne après-midi et une bonne soirée en notre présence ! Mais sans plus attendre place au spectacle !_ Déclara la voix de Susan qui se mit à résonner dans tout le gymnase, alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les autres savaient qu'elle se trouvait derrière le rideau.

Le silence se fit totalement dans le gymnase alors que la salle fut entièrement plonger dans le noir, alors que des projecteurs semblèrent s'allumer, en projetant sur les murs et le rideau en velours noirs des images qui attirèrent l'attention de tous dessus.

Car les images projeter un peu partout dans la salle se trouvait être un grand piano noir à queue de pie, alors qu'une personne semblait être assise à son tabouret et commençait à y jouer les premières notes d'une musique.

Edward et les autres n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaitre Percy assis sur le siège, toujours envelopper dans sa grosse cape de velours, d'où seul ces bras en dépassaient pour jouer. Et qu'il abordait un masque noir en forme d'aile de chauve souris sur son visage, ne dévoilant uniquement ces yeux rouge sang et le bas de son visage à tous.

Bien qu'il fût méconnaissable aux yeux des autres, avec son déguisement et les accessoires qui allaient avec.

Et le jeune Cullen reconnut sans peine les premières notes joué par Percy, en ayant la confirmation de ces doutes quand la voix de sa douce se mit à résonner, en chœur avec l'instrument.

"_I waited for you today  
>But You didn't show<br>.No.  
>I needed You today<br>So where did you go?  
>You told me to call<br>you said You'd be there  
>And though I haven't seen You<br>Are You still there?"_

Sur les murs et le rideau, les images de Bella que projetaient les projecteurs accrocher au plafond était une Bella recouverte des pieds à la tête par un lourds manteau, semblable à une cape de velours bleu sombre. D'où le capuchon rabattus sur sa tête ne laissait rien paraitre, hormis le masque de papillon qui recouvrait tout le haut du visage de Bella, de couleur blanc et or, qui cachait au passage ces joues. Et qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir que deux prunelles émeraude qui fixait un point imaginaire.

Il fallait croire que pour la soirée, Percy ne serait pas le seule à porter des lentilles de contacts colorer, comme Susan et les autres par la même occasion.

Certaine fois, dans certaines de ces paroles, on entendait un chœur l'accompagnait et qui se trouvait être sans nulle doute Susan, qui apparaissaient à ces côtés. Elle aussi masquer d'un masque rouge argentés, qui semblait être fait dans le vent et qui disparaissait comme un fantôme.

"_I cried out with no reply and  
>I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone."<em>

Et alors que les images montrant Bella chanter avec le chœur de Susan qui la suivait, et Percy qui jouait au piano on finit par découvrir d'autre scènes qui vinrent à se superposer à eux sur les murs et le rideau.

On voyait deux personnes, un couple de danseur entrain de se mouvoir sur une piste de danse. Semblant tous les deux ne faire qu'un et dansant comme si l'air les portait, leur donnant cette impression de flotter. Alors qu'ils étaient étrangement vêtus, pour le garçon comme la tenue que portait Percy avec la perruque et le masque et que la fille, semblait portait une somptueuse robe blanche et or, qui lui faisait une traîne dans son dos. Avec une étrange paire d'aile dans le dos, blanc et or, assortis à son masque, alors que ces cheveux avaient été coiffés une natte compliquer formant une couronne autour de sa tête, emmêler dans une couronne de fleur et de ruban blanc.

Dansant tous les deux sous une pluie de pétale rouge qui tombait autour d'eux, comme de la neige.

Mais très vite la musique qui était douce et calme, en chœur avec les notes du piano, vinrent à exploser en une musique plus Rock'n roll. Et il n'y eut pas que la musique qui explosa en vol !

Parce qu'au moment même ou la musique partit dans les basses et les guitares électriques, toute la salle s'était rallumée sous les projecteurs de rouge et d'argent qui l'éclairèrent, alors que plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier de peur et d'effrois un peu partout dans le gymnase.

Pour quel raison, parce que certains des cercueils entreposer sur les tables à manger ou encore sur les quatre arbres morts autour de la piste, s'étaient tous ouvert en chœur avec l'explosion de la musique dévoilant devant tous, toute une série de vampire-automate qui se « réveillait » et semblait vouloir faire peur à tous ceux qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Alors que l'énorme boule de verre au centre de la piste de danse, « explosa » en une explosion de lumière à l'intérieur, éclairant au passage les automates qui étaient les portraits de ces deux danseurs, qui tournoyaient sur leur piédestal. Pendant qu'un loup blanc et aux yeux or semblait leur tourner autour, en dessous et tous se trouvant sous la pluie de pétale rouge, envoyer dans les airs par un ventilateur sous le piédestal transformant la boule, en une énorme « boule de noël » mais version Dracula.

Et qu'en même temps, le rideau noir en velours qui cachait le fond du gymnase, céda et tomba à vive allure vers le sol, se faisant aspirer et engloutir par l'estrade, sur lequel se trouvaient tous les Jackson manquant à l'appel.

Aux guitares, on retrouvait Peter et Harry.

Peter portait une chemise noir fermer par des lacets à la fermeture, qui était légèrement détacher en haut de sa poitrine avec d'autres lacets qui fermaient ces manches, de ces épaules à ces poignets. Alors qu'il portait un veston argenté par-dessus, assortis à la grosse ceinture noire qui enserrait sa taille et au pantalon en cuire moulant sombre qu'il avait, avec des bottes montantes jusqu'à ces mollets.

Ces cheveux avaient été soigneusement coiffés avec une raie alors qu'il abordait lui aussi les prunelles couleurs sangs, avec le masque couloir noir et argent sur le haut du visage.

Harry portait une chemise noire à longue manche et vaporeuse, ouvert légèrement sur sa poitrine par les lacets alors qu'une ceinture noire et argent enserrait sa taille avec son pantalon en toile noir, avec ces bottes montantes aux mollets.

Ces cheveux étaient toujours indisciplinés sur le haut de son crâne, ayant lui aussi le masque noir et argent, laissant paraitre ces prunelles de sang fixer sur ces doigts sur sa guitare électrique.

Alors qu'à la batterie juste derrière eux sur leurs droites, à la juste opposer de Percy sur le piano se tenait Edmund, assis derrière ces basses.

Ce dernier portait une chemise blanche presque grise, à longues et vaporeuses manches alors qu'une ceinture noire enserrait sa taille, assortis à son pantalon de cuire noire et ces bottes marron sombre montant jusqu'à ces mollets.

Ces cheveux avaient été légèrement discipliner alors qu'il abordait lui aussi le masque noir et argent, et les lentilles de contact rouge sang.

Et que derrière eux tous, se tenaissait Ron, derrière toute sa table d'ordinateur et de matériel pour les sons, les musiques, ainsi que le contrôle des projecteurs et des automates qu'ils avaient placés dans toute la pièce.

Il portait une chemise rouge sombre à manche bouffante et légèrement ouvert en haut de sa poitrine, avec un veston et une ceinture noire par-dessus, assortis à son pantalon noir en toile et ces bottes montantes sombres.

Avec quelques mèches noires dans ca broussaille de cheveux roux, il portait lui aussi le masque noir et argent, avec les lentilles de contacts rouge sang.

Et se trouvant contre tout le long du mur derrière lui, se trouvait un autre décor qui représentait le flanc d'une montagne grise. D'où on pouvait apercevoir à plusieurs niveaux de nombreuses grottes et caverne, qui laissait voir des loup-garou-automates plus qu'effrayant, aux pelages sombres et aux yeux rouge sang.

Alors qu'il y en avait deux de chaque côté du fils d'Héphaistos, l'encadrant lui et son matériel, comme les ombres de garde du corps, pour que personne ne puisse l'approcher.

Et tout en haut de son flanc de montagne, pour donner un peu plus de réalisme à la « toile », la pleine lune dardait de ces lueurs fantomatiques tout le gymnase, donnant ainsi encore plus de réalisme à la soirée.

Et que sortant de l'ombre alors qu'elle retirait son capuchon, Bella s'approcha du micro sur son pied entre les deux guitaristes de la soirée abordant son masque blanc et or de papillon alors que ces longs cheveux avaient été coiffés comme la danseuse-automate dans sa boule de verre.

La natte compliquer coiffée en couronne autour de sa tête, emmêler de fleur et de ruban blanc, d'où certains cascadaient devant ces oreilles jusqu'à sa poitrine. Et que ces yeux bleu océans avaient laissés place à des prunelles émeraude.

"_And though I can not see You  
>and I can't explain why.<br>Such a deep, deep reassurance  
>You've placed in my life oh<br>We cannot separate  
>'Cause You're part of me<br>and though You're invisible  
>I'll trust the unseen"<em>

Alors que passer le choc du décor et des automates qui les avaient fais sursauter, les élèves finirent par se laisser mener par la musique, pendant que plusieurs couples s'étaient formés sur la piste de danse. Et se laissait danser au gré du rythme de la musique.

Si bien qu'Edward remarqua trop tard que tous les siens, ainsi que les Jackson, les Dénali et les deux Quileutes de leurs côtés, étaient partis sur la piste de danse à leurs tours le laissant seul à côté de son arbre et près de l'estrade ou se trouvait Bella et les « musiciens ».

Alors qu'à présent qu'il écoutait la chanson en entière, il allait enfin connaitre toute sa signification.

Si bien que tout son dernier couplet était entrain de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, avec sa traduction, alors qu'elle allait de nouveau chanter le refrain une fois encore.

_« Et pourtant je ne te vois pas  
>Et je ne peux expliquer pourquoi<br>Un réconfort tellement, tellement grand  
>Que tu as mis dans ma vie<br>Nous ne pouvons nous séparer  
>Car tu es une partie de moi<br>Et même si tu es invisible  
>Je ferai confiance à ce qu'on ne voit pas »<em>

D'une certaine façon, Edward avait la nette impression que cette chanson, ou ces paroles, lui étaient directement adressés. Il pensait se faire des faux idées, quand il finit par croiser le regard de Bella, qui avait très vite sus ou il se trouvait et plongeait son regard dans le sien, en entamant son refrain.

"_I cried out with no reply  
>And I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone"<em>

_« J'ai crié sans recevoir de réponse  
>Je ne te sens pas à mes côtés<br>Alors je me retiens à ce que je sais  
>Tu es ici et je ne suis jamais seule »<em>

Et alors que les guitares et la batterie cessa à la fin de son refrain, le piano reprit avec Susan en chœur avec elle.

"_We cannot separate  
>You're part of me<br>and though You're invisible  
>I'll trust the unseen"<em>

_« Nous ne pouvons nous séparer  
>Car tu es une partie de moi<br>Et même si tu es invisible  
>Je ferai confiance à ce qu'on ne voit pas »<em>

Ces paroles furent prononcer comme dans un murmure, une caresse aux oreilles d'Edward avant que les guitares et la batterie ne résonne en chœur avec le piano, alors qu'ils finirent tous par interpréter la chanson avec le refrain comme dernier couplet.

"_I cried out with no reply  
>and I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone"<em>

Et alors que les dernières notes de guitare résonnèrent à travers tout le gymnase, les applaudissements suivirent très vite ne laissant pas au silence de s'installer pendant que Susan se releva de son siège à côté de Percy au piano et se dirigea vers Bella avec son micro, dans l'intention de s'adresser aux élèves pour le déroulement de la soirée.

_ Bienvenue à tous pour ce bal d'Halloween au thème du monde ténébreux de Dracula ! Salua Susan à tous pendant que Bella se retirait de devant la scène et rejoignait son frère, en s'assaillant à ces côtés sur le siège du piano.

_ Comme vous avez pus le constater en entrant dans le gymnase, il a été distribuer à tous un numéro par couple ou par personne, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas de cavalier ou de cavalière, et des masques par la même occasion. Cela pour une raison bien précise, au lieu de vous appeler par vos noms, nous tirerons vos numéros lors de chacunes de vos trois danses obligatoires. Ainsi vos « noteurs » seront les seuls à connaitre votre prestations comparer aux autres. Mais comme vous serez aussi plusieurs sur la piste sur chaque danse, il a été décidé de placer des caméras autour de la piste de danse pour ainsi pouvoir garder une preuve de votre prestations si vos contrôleurs avaient eux du mal à voir un instant de votre chorégraphie expliqua Susan à tout le monde alors qu'elle désignait les quatre arbres morts autour de la piste de danse, là ou devait se trouver les caméras.

Et connaissant très bien les fils d'Héphaïstos, les Cullen Denalis et les Quileutes présent, avaient très vite compris que les caméras se trouvaient dans les chauves-souris qui semblaient, être chacune poster sur un endroit bien précis, pour ainsi couvrir de leurs yeux le plus d'angle et de « terrain » possible.

_ Et ces évaluations se feront à chaque fois après une autre danse libre, pour ainsi vous permettre de vous décontractez avant de vous lancez dans la danse. Pour ce qui est de vos notes libres, elles se feront en même temps, comme cela la deuxième partie de cette soirée sera beaucoup plus décontracter que la première reprit Susan avant d'expliquer ce que tous étaient entrain de se poser sur les deux personnages dans la boule de verre, et derrière elle.

_ Et que serait un bal d'Halloween à la Dracula, sans un Dracula et sa Mina ! Raison pour laquelle nous avons notre Dracula et notre Mina, c'est d'ailleurs eux qui se feront un plaisir d'allumer le bal pendant toute la soirée. Sinon je vous dis… attendez une minute ! Est-ce que tu vas me retirer cette fichu cape Mina ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers « Mina » qui se trouvait être le « rôle » que Bella porterait pour la soirée.

_ J'y suis obligé ? Demanda Bella à voix haute, faisant rire plusieurs élèves dont ces proches alors que la fille d'Apollon la fusilla du regard.

_ Bien sur que tu y es obligé ! Pour la peine, je vais aller choisir ta prochaine chanson, comme ca tu vas devoir bien la retirer prévena Susan à cette dernière avant d'aller voir les « musiciens » de la soirée, pour leur proposer une musique bien choisis par ces soins. Avant que je n'oublis, pour le vote du Roi et de la Reine du Bal, cela se fera en deuxième partie de la soirée ajouta-t'elle à l'encontre des élèves, qui attendaient qu'elle en parle pour « l'élection » du Roi et de la Reine du bal.

_ Elle va vraiment me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure remarqua Bella à l'intention de son frère qui souria légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel, en voyant le sourire que la fille d'Apollon faisait en se tournant vers la fille de Poséidon.

Elle venait de trouver la chanson idéal, au vus de sa tête !

_ Bee, j'ai trouvé ma revanche ! Tu vas devoir chanter _« Laissez vous tenter »_ ! Souria Susan faisant grogner Bella qui se doutait parfaitement qu'elle aurait chanté, à un moment de la soirée, cette chanson précisément.

_ Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Grogna Bella en soufflant une bonne fois pour toute avant de se relever de son siège à côté de son frère, et entreprit de retirer le long manteau qu'elle avait pendant que Susan descendit de l'estrade.

Alors que tous les garçons se préparaient pour la musique et que, Ron préparaient les lumières pour la chanson ainsi que les projos des images projeter autour de la salle et de faire repartir ces automates.

Et quand tout fut près, à la surprise de tous, Ron éteignit les projecteurs qui éclairaient l'estrade sur lequel ils étaient tous placés avant que les musiciens du moment, Peter, Harry et Edmund ne commencent à jouer.

La batterie fut la première à donner le rythme à la musique alors qu'un projo se ralluma, en nimbant Edmund dans une lueur argenté chose qui se passa aussi pour Peter et Harry quand ils le rejoignirent aux guitares électriques, eux aussi nimber sous les lumières argentés au dessus d'eux.

Quand la voix de Bella résonna enfin, commençant le premier couplet de la chanson alors qu'un projecteur rouge la nimba à son tour, dévoilant ainsi sa tenue.

__ On se tourne autour vous perdez le nord  
>Je vais vous faire fondre sur ma langue<br>Affoler tous vos sens sans un remord  
>Et vous voir tomber entre mes jambes <em>; commença doucement Bella alors qu'elle avait posée sa main sur le micro et l'autre tenait son « pied ».

La lueur rougeâtre du projecteur nimba la longue robe blanche de Bella, qui lui moulait légèrement le corps, en une couleur pourpre alors que celle-ci était longue avec une légère traine derrière elle. Un décolleter rond avec des bordures floraux en perle, qui devenaient rubis sous la lueur du projo et qu'on retrouvait de ces épaules sur ces manches jusqu'à ces coudes, avant que ces manches ne s'épaississent et deviennent vaporeuse, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux.

Alors que dans son dos, assortis à son masque en forme de papillon était accroché à sa robe, une paire d'aile de papillon, qui devenait rougeâtre et violet sous la lumière du projo rouge qui l'éclairait. Des ailes de papillon qui donnaient une certaines impressions, qu'elle était composés de plume transparente qui semblait presque fluorescente à certains moment, avec ces lueurs rougeâtre et violette, à cause de la lumière rouge au dessus de sa tête.

Et que ces longs cheveux auburn prenaient une teinte acajou sous le projo, avaient été coiffés en une natte compliquer autour de sa tête comme une couronne, emmêler avec des fleurs qui devenaient rouge sous la lumière.

_ _Laissez-vous tenter  
>Laissez la main du plaisir<br>Tout en douceur  
>Tenir les clefs du plaisir<br>Laissez-vous aller  
>Laissez vos corps vous trahir<br>Pas de résistance laissez venir votre heure_ reprit avec force Bella alors que Ron avait rallumé tous les projos qui éclairaient l'estrade, pendant que les lumières rouge et argentés bougeaient dans toute la salle, éclairant ainsi le terrain de la piste de danse.

Ainsi, avec les lumières éclairer, la robe de Bella se relevait être blanche avec les perles décoratifs d'une teinte doré assortis aux couleurs de son masque. Alors que ces ailes fluorescente et transparente dans son dos, étaient blanches et bleus.

_ C'est vrai que tu as bien choisis comme sentence Susan ! Souria Hermione à la fille d'Apollon, en dansant avec cette dernière et tous les autres qui se trouvaient autour d'elles sur la piste de danse.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ajouta Ginny, tout à fait d'accord avec la fille d'Athéna.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas pour qu'elle raison cette chanson était une bonne « sentence », pour faire « payer » Bella de n'avoir pas accepté de mettre la perruque.

_ C'est Bella qui a écrite cette chanson pour l'année ou Susan devait écrire une comédie musicale sur le thème de Dracula ! Bella et Percy avaient écris quelques unes de ces chansons, et ils avaient toujours refusé de les chanter devant les autres, parce que ce n'était pas eux les personnages ! Expliqua Katara sur l'importance de la chanson.

_ _Tu tiens tu résistes mais je sais m'y prendre  
>Pas le temps d'hésiter si ça mord<br>Je suis ton escale et ta contrebande  
>J'ai lancé l'assaut contre ton corps<em> recommença Bella alors qu'elle avait levé légèrement sa traine dans l'une de ces mains, pendant que l'autre tenait toujours le pied du micro et qu'elle se mouvait doucement en rythme avec la musique.

_ Elle donnait toujours comme excuse qu'elle refusait de chanter une chanson pareille, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé un mec pour la lui chanter se rappela Hermione sur la raison pour laquelle, elle n'avait jamais voulus la chanter.

_ Mais maintenant qu'Edward est là, c'est pour lui qu'elle l'a chante en espérant qu'aucun mec dans cette salle aura l'aimable pensée de croire qu'ils auraient une chance avec elle s'amusa Susan à l'intention d'Edward, le faisant grogner qu'elle lui ait rappelé ce fait.

Surtout qu'elle avait raison !

Puisque la plupart des gars célibataire dans la pièce voulait tenter leur chance avec elle, oubliant ainsi dans cette chanson que Bella était à la fois promise et jeune maman faisant grogner encore plus Edward qui fusilla tous les gars autour de lui, alors que les autres de sa famille et de ces amis se moquèrent gentiment de lui.

_ _Laissez-vous tenter  
>Laissez la main du plaisir<br>Tout en douceur  
>Tenir les clefs du plaisir<br>Laissez-vous aller  
>Laissez vos corps vous trahir<br>Pas de résistance laissez venir votre heure_ chanta de nouveau Bella pour le refrain, qui s'amusait beaucoup sur ce passage.

Surtout qu'à ce moment, elle retira le micro de son pied et allait s'amusait à danser avec Peter et Harry, qui jouait les chœurs avec elle dans les refrains.

Et la regardant danser, se mouvoir sur ces propres paroles, Edward ne put s'empêcher de pensée qu'il avait trouvée une perle rare et qu'il se remettait à grogner face aux pensées des autres hommes dans le gymnase faisant encore plus rire les autres autour de lui, qui continuaient de danser sur la musique.

_ _On s'abandonne  
>On laisse aller<br>Dés qu'on se donne le mal est fait  
>Et c'est si bon d'enfin se laisser<br>Emporter_ chanta Bella en reprenant un ton un peu plus doux et tendre, que le chant rythmique qu'elle avait pris jusqu'à présent alors qu'elle accrocha le regard d'Edward qu'elle trouva facilement.

Et elle ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde, chantant pour lui les deux dernières parties de la chanson, qui se trouvait être le refrain répétés deux fois.

_**« Laissez-vous tenter  
>Laissez la main du plaisir<br>Tout en douceur  
>Tenir les clefs du plaisir<br>Laissez-vous aller  
>Laissez vos corps vous trahir<br>Pas de résistance laissez venir votre heure »**_

Et à la fin de la dernière parole et de la dernière note de musique, la salle explosa en applaudissement alors que Bella et les musiciens firent la révérence face à leur public avant que tous ne se mettent à sursauter quand une cloche vint à sonner.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours, mais carrément la cloche d'une église qui venait à sonner les douze coups de minuit !

Mais il n'y avait pas que les douze coups de cloche qui résonnèrent dans tout le gymnase, à la plus grande surprise de tous, le refrain de la chanson _La Cumparsita_ retentit en chœur. Alors que les projecteurs se mirent à projeter sur les murs, tout autour de la salle du gymnase, tout une série de chiffre que tous finirent par comprendre leur signification.

La première danse obligatoire allait commencer !

Avec une des deux danses obligatoires sur le thème du Tango Argentin, avec la musique de Gerardo Matos Rodriguez.

Et dans la liste des 6 numéros qui apparurent contre le mur, il y eut le n°13, celui d'Edward et le n°20, celui de Tanya et Embry.

S'avançant sur la piste en ignorant qui sera la cavalière, il sursauta à peine quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre son bras, reconnaissant parfaitement l'odeur de l'ainée des filles de Déméter le rejoindre.

_ Alors Edward ! Prêt à mettre le feu sur la scène ? Demanda Ginny en se plaçant avec lui sous l'un des faisceau lumineux qu'éclairait l'un des six projecteurs sur la piste de danse, pour ainsi indiquer à chaque couple, l'endroit ou ils danseraient.

Lui souriant alors que son regard se porta pendant un bref instant sur Bella, qui s'était rassise au côté de son frère, sur le banc du piano et qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Remarquant ainsi son regard et en lui souriant, lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de lui souhaiter dans un murmure, qu'il parvint à entendre facilement de là ou il était une « bonne chance ».

_ Oui, je suis prêt Ginny souria Edward avant de reporter son regard sur la fille de Déméter, et ils se placèrent tous les deux dans la bonne position comme appris en cours, attendant le début de la musique enregistrer dans les mémoires des matériaux technologiques de Ron.

watch?v=COeXmBZpLSE

Et les plus d'une minute trente de chorégraphies de danse obligatoires, montrés par les 6 couples sur la piste de danse se passa sans embuche pour tout le monde et sous les applaudissements de tous les autres même s'il y avait des excellents danseurs parmis eux et que les autres étaient tout juste bon.

Ca avait été avec plus d'amusement que de sérieux qu'Edward avait interprété l'une de ces danses obligatoires, avec Ginny qui avait été sa coéquipière pour cette danse et qui avait hésitée à plusieurs à éclater de rire pendant la danse, manquant ainsi de perdre le contrôle de ces pas.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que se passa la première partie du bal d'halloween !

Avec des interprétations de Bella, qui chantait différentes chanson, aussi bien douce et calme comme les slows de Mariah Carey ou encore celle de Whitney Houston passant aussi bien par des rock et pop de Paramore ou de Withim Temptation pour aller dans les rythmiques.

Passant par des duos avec Susan qui vint à la rejoindre sur scène, ou des duos avec Percy ou encore Peter entre chacune des danses obligatoires qui défilaient avec les huit chorégraphies apprises pour ceux qui les avaient choisis, avec des numéros choisis au hasard par la machine à Ron. Et que les chauves-souris-caméras filmaient chacun des couples de danseurs, pour qu'ensuite les deux professeurs qu'étaient Percy et Bella puissent leurs donner leurs notes sans aucune difficulté, avec leurs prestations parfaitement enregistrer.

Hermione et Ginny se faisaient un plaisir de danser avec ceux qui n'avaient pas de cavalière, même chose pour ce qui était de Peter et Harry pour celle qui n'avaient pas de cavalier. Si bien que se furent eux qui furent les « coéquipiers » d'Edward, Annabeth ainsi que d'Irina, Jacob et Quil même s'ils avaient tentés de faire danser un Quileute avec la Dénali, mais aux vus des regards incendiaires, ils avaient évités de justesse.

Pour ces deux autres danses, Edward avaient espérés pouvoir les danser avec Bella mais cette dernière restait toujours sagement assise à sa place, sur le banc du piano à discuter sagement avec son frère à côté d'elle. Alors que se fut Hermione puis Annabeth, sa cavalière pour la dernière danse qu'ils avaient choisie tous les deux, ayant pris le Jive de sur la musique de Metro Station.

Rosalie et Emmett avaient aussi tous les deux choisis le Tango Argentin avec la musique de Rodriguez, ainsi qu'une autre danse de Tango avec la musique des Black Eyed Peas et celle du Jive de Metro Station; le même choix qu'avait fais Grover et Kate, tout comme Irina qui les avait danser avec Peter ou Harry.

Tout comme Tanya et Embry qui avaient pris les deux Tango avec le Cha-cha-cha de Duffy alors qu'Alice et Jasper avaient tous les deux choisis le Cha-cha-cha de Duffy et le Jive de Metro Station, avec le Tango des Black Eyes Peas; qui furent aussi les choix de Seth et Lucy, ainsi que d'Edmund et Katara.

Quant à Luke et Leah, ils avaient optés pour deux tango et un jive, avec le Tango argentin des Pussycat Dolls, le Tango d'Adam Lambert et le Jive de Little Richard; qui avaient aussi été le choix de Jacob et Quil en ce qui concernaient le jive et le tango, ayant choisis comme troisième le Cha-cha-cha des 3OH!3.

Si bien que lorsque tous les couples eurent passés sur leurs trois danses obligatoires, l'horloge indiquait déjà les 19 heures passé et tous les élèves, comme tous les Jackson purent faire une pause et aller manger avant la reprise pour la 2ème partie du bal.

Alors que tous les Cullen étaient sagement assis à leur table attitrer avec les Dénali, tout en ayant tous retirer leurs masques ils ne purent s'empêcher d'applaudir quand les Jackson, qui étaient sur l'estrade, vinrent les rejoindre en s'installant auprès du reste de leur famille. Qui se trouvait tout juste à côté de la table des vampires.

_ Félicitations vous cinq ! Cette salle est vraiment trop cool et les musiques, très bon choix Bee ! Se moqua gentiment Emmett en lui montrant ces pouces en l'air alors que la fille de Poséidon le fusilla du regard, pendant que Rosalie lui donna un coup sur la tête.

_ Tu as été fabuleuse Bella souria Edward qui vint s'installer à sa droite, sa place qui lui était désigné alors que Percy se tenait à sa gauche, avec Annabeth juste à ces côtés.

Les plus jeunes Jackson, Edmund, Katara et Lucy se trouvaient quant à eux à celle des Quileutes, avec Luke et Grover, ainsi que Tanya qui restait auprès de son copain.

Donc les trois tables étaient chacunes occuper par : Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Irina et Kate pour la table des Cullen avec Ron et Hermione qui vinrent les rejoindre avec Grover.

Percy, Bella, Edward, Annabeth, Peter, Susan, Harry et Ginny pour la table des Jackson.

Et Jacob, Quil, Leah, Luke, Seth, Lucy, Katara et Edmund à la table des Quileutes.

_ Oh s'il vous plait tous les deux ! Pas de bisou devant moi ? Demanda Percy en détournant la tête quand sa sœur et son beau-frère s'étaient embrassés, les faisant rire tous les deux alors que les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer du comportement du fils de Poséidon.

_ Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensembles, tu as toujours du mal à te faire qu'ils s'embrassent devant toi ? Qu'est ce que ça sera quand sa sera à toi qu'on fera ce genre de remarque ? Se demanda Annabeth en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, face au comportement de son voisin.

_ Bah il faudrait d'abord que j'ai une petite amie et ce n'est pas demain la veille répliqua Percy sur ce propos avant de fusiller les blagueurs de la famille, quand ils commencèrent à sortir leurs vannes.

_ Tu as le choix Percy, avec toutes les filles dans cette salle qui sont prêtes à n'importe quoi pour les beaux yeux du Comte Dracula se marra Ron avec Emmett, alors que les deux idiots de services se frappèrent les poings.

Avant qu'ils ne se mirent à très vite grogner de douleur quand leurs compagnes respectives, Hermione et Rosalie leurs donnèrent chacunes un coup de poing sur le haut de leurs crânes, pour leurs faire cesser de dire de pareille sottise aussi gros qu'eux.

_ Non merci les mecs ! Je préfère de loin une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis que pour mon physique répliqua Percy en fusillant les deux concerner du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel, devant les sourires de sa sœur et de son beau-frère quand la fille d'Apollon se joigna à la conversation.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas décliner le fait que tu es diaboliquement sexy dans cette tenue, n'est ce pas les filles ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers toutes les filles de sa table et de celle des Cullen, et des Quileutes pour avoir leurs appuis.

_ J'ai plutôt un air idiot avec cette perruque ! Est-ce que je peux la retirer maintenant, parce que sérieusement, j'ai une furieuse envie de me gratter la tête là ? Demanda Percy en désignant sa fausse-longue-crinière-de-cheveux qui lui démangeait le haut de la tête.

_ D'accord tu peux la retirer mais pas les lentilles de contact ! Répliqua Susan ne voulant pas que ce dernier ou même les autres, ne retirent leurs lentilles de contact qui leurs donnaient les yeux rouge sang.

_ Merci souffla de soulagement Percy avant de se mettre à retirer sa perruque, pour ensuite secouer sa crinière brune qui lui retombait sur les yeux et se redonner cet air de décoiffé, qu'il avait toujours.

_ C'est vrai que les cheveux longs te vont très bien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Annabeth à ce propos, faisant rire tout le monde aux trois tables alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard, et d'avoir des rougeurs sur les joues.

_ Percy rougit ! Il a des rougeurs aux joues ! Se marra Edmund en désignant le rouge aux joues du fils de Poséidon.

_ La ferme Edmund ! Grogna Percy à son intention alors qu'il lui balançait la perruque en pleine figure, à travers les tables.

Pour se moquer de lui, le fils d'Héphaistos pris la perruque et la mit sur sa tête, avant de lisser la longue chevelure et de jouer d'une façon féminine, faisant rire les autres qui avaient littéralement éclaté de rire devant les mimiques idiotes d'Edmund.

Le reste du repas se passa ainsi, entre les blagues incessantes des fils d'Héphaistos ainsi que d'Emmett et Jasper, et de Quil et Embry les trois tables ne cessaient de rire et de s'amuser, comme tous les autres élèves dans le gymnase qui dinait à leurs tables respectives.

Et alors qu'ils finissaient de diner, Lucy se mit à sursauter de sa place quand une idée germa dans sa tête et qu'elle voulut le partager avec les autres.

_ Dîtes, c'est Halloween aujourd'hui ? Demanda la plus jeune Jackson en se tournant vers ces frères et sœurs, qui la regardèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle posait ce genre de question.

_ Aux derniers nouvelles Lucy, nous sommes le 31 octobre et le 31 octobre est le jour d'Halloween ! Pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda Peter posant la question que tous avaient envie de lui poser en cet instant.

_ Parce qu'est ce que serait Halloween sans une chanson d'Halloween ? Demanda Lucy à ces frères et sœurs, alors qu'ils finirent tous par comprendre ou elle voulait en venir cette fois-ci.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison Lucy, que serait un Halloween sans Halloween ! Ron, va faire pêter le disque ! Souria Susan à ce dernier qui hocha de la tête, avant que tous les Jackson ne se lèvent des tables et ne se dirigent sur la piste.

Sous les yeux quelques peu inquisiteurs des Cullen, des Dénali, des Quileutes et des autres ils virent comme tous les autres étudiants, les Jackson se rassembler sur la piste de danse. Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre, alors qu'Hermione avait rejoins Ron derrière les tables de commandes du gymnase.

Ron remit les projecteurs coloré en fonctionnement et ces derniers vinrent éclairer la piste de danse de leurs faisceaux lumineux rouge, orange et argent alors que pendant ce temps sur un coin de la piste pour ne pas être gêné par la grosse boule de verre, les Jackson s'étaient divisés en deux groupes.

Les garçons s'étaient regroupés d'un côté, Peter, Percy, Harry et Edmund alors que les filles s'étaient mis de l'autre côté, Susan, Bella, Ginny, Katara et Lucy.

Et sous les yeux de tous, alors que les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes ainsi qu'Annabeth, Grover et Luke se demandaient se qu'ils étaient entrain de faire la music résonna à travers tout le gymnase de trompette et de batterie, avec des effets de son et de bruit assortis.

Alors que les lumières se mirent à clignoter et tourner autour de la salle, en rythme avec les notes de la partition.

_ _When the moon is full and bright  
>On a starry starry night<br>And the wind is deadly still  
>Down your spine you feel a chill<em>; commença à chanter Susan d'une voix séductrice alors qu'elle "snobait" Peter qui lui faisait face.

Pendant que lui et les autres garçons semblaient interpréter une chorégraphie qui paraissait familière à Edward.

_ _Something spooky's in the air  
>You look around and no-one's there<br>Not a living soul in sight  
>Are there spirits out tonight?<em> Reprit Bella en jaugeant Percy du regard alors que l'une de ces mains retenait sagement sa traine, pour ne pas qu'elle marche dessus pendant le "show".

Alors que son frangin s'amusait lui aussi à défier sa sœur d'entrée dans la danse, très vite rejoins avec les autres garçons derrière lui.

_ _Then a bell starts to ring  
>All the ghosts come out to sing...<em> ; finissa Ginny sur le premier couplet des paroles de la chanson, alors qu'elle s'était légèrement avancer des autres et avait tournée sur elle-même, en jetant son regard de défi sur Harry.

Qui n'eut en réponse que de lui faire un clin d'œil alors qu'il se reculait avec les autres garçons de son groupe.

_ _It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<em> Chantèrent en chœur les filles alors qu'elles étaient elle aussi entrer dans la danse, s'avançant vers les garçons, ou ces derniers ne cessaient de reculer.

Pendant que les Cullen, comme les Dénali, les Quileutes ou encore Annabeth, Grover et Luke commencèrent à applaudir en rythme avec la musique alors qu'Edward pouvait lire dans leurs esprits et les sentait près à les rejoindre sur la piste.

Et voulant ouvrir la « route », Edward se leva de sa place et alla rejoindre les garçons sur la piste de danse, avant d'être très vite suivis par le reste de sa famille et de leurs cousines, avec Embry et Seth à leur suite.

Et alors qu'ils tentaient chacun de suivre la chorégraphie que les deux groupes avaient et qui était totalement différente de l'une de l'autre, les filles avaient la leur et les garçons la sienne. Et les nouveaux arrivants essayaient de suivre le mouvement.

_ _From the mansion on the hill  
>Shrieks of laughter break the still<br>Ghoulish figures start to wake  
>Makes your knees begin to quake<em> ; commença à son tour Peter en s'amusant à faire le pitre devant Susan qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant ces gamineries.

_ _Ghostly music fills the air  
>With minor chords to curl your hair<br>Ghosts and goblins boogie shake  
>To a dev'lish disco wake<em> ; reprena à la suite Percy tout en s'avançant sur le "no man's land" entre les deux groups, pour "snober" les filles.

Ou Bella arriva très vite en face de lui pour le repousser dans son "camp" avant de ne s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, quand Susan et Ginny durent la ramener de leur côté pour continuer la « battle », qu'ils étaient tous entrain d'improviser sur la piste de danse.

_ _Then a bell starts to ring  
>All the ghosts come out to sing<em>... Termina Harry alors qu'ils tournèrent tous sur eux même, autant les filles que les garçons, avant de tous reprendre en chœur le refrain.

_**It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<strong>_

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<p>

Et les chorégraphies qu'ils étaient tous entrain d'interpréter, était sans conteste celle qu'ils avaient réalisés lors des Parades d'Halloween à Disney.

Parce qu'Edward reconnaissait sans conteste les pas des « hommes citrouilles », ou encore celle des personnages de Disney comme les « pirates » ou encore les « méduses », les « cartes de la Reine de coeur» ou les « sbires de Gaston », les « perroquets » ou les « dragonnes de Maléfique».

Et comme les Jackson avaient montrés les nombreuses vidéos à ce propos, les Cullen et Dénali n'eurent aucune difficulté à répéter les mouvements, comme les deux Quileutes qui les avaient rejoins.

_ _If you're young or if you're old  
>Don't be left out in the cold<em> ; reprit Hermione derrière le comptoir de console de Ron alors que ce dernier s'amusait à tourner autour d'elle, comme un chasseur autour de sa proie.

_ _For one night out of the year  
>Hug a goblin without fear<em> ; continua Ron d'une voix séductrice à l'intention d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son visage pour l'éloigner d'elle.

_ _Don a costume and a wig  
>And dance a Halloweeny jig and<em> ; poursuivit Katara à son tour.

_ _Shake it left and shake it right  
>'Cause it's Halloween tonight<em>; continua Edmund.

_ _When the bell starts to ring  
>Ev'ry body start to sing...<em> Termina Lucy en poussant dans sa voix alors qu'elle se plaçait avec Katara devant le groupe des filles.

Susan étant derrière, alors que Bella et Ginny étaient placés de chaque côté.

Et que cette fois-ci, ils chantèrent tous ensemble pour les derniers refrains de la chanson, alors que Ron avait envoyé sur les murs, les reflets des paroles de la musique.

Pendant que c'était Percy et Bella qui faisaient tous les deux, les chœurs en arrière fond, surtout quand des partis des paroles partaient dans les aigus ou dans les graves.

_**It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<strong>_

It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<p>

Alors que pour le prochain refrain, ils cessèrent tous d'interpréter les chorégraphies et se mirent à former un cercle, en tournant tous ensemble les uns autour des autres, frappant dans leurs mains en rythme avec la musique qui avait ralentis pour ce couplet.

_**It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<br>**_

Et pour le dernier refrain, ils dansèrent tous en rang et mélanger alors qu'ils interprétaient tous, cette fois-ci la chorégraphies des « citrouilles » pour les garçons et celle des « dragonnes » pour les filles. Qui ne différait pas grand-chose de celle des garçons, sauf qu'elle était un peu plus souple et féminine que les garçons étaient plus brusques et plus rock.

_**It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>Let out a scream, hooray it's Halloween!<br>It's Halloween-lo-ween ev'ry body  
>It's Halloween give a scream, it's Halloween!<br>**_

Quand les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la sale, celle-ci explosa en applaudissement, surtout que la plupart des élèves avaient finis par rejoindre leur groupe, et avait tenté de reproduire les pas de danse qu'ils avaient interprétés. Alors que les Jackson finirent par se rassembler en cercle, très vite rejoins par Hermione et Ron, en un grand câlin collectif avant de se retirer pour pouvoir continuer de s'amuser au bal.

Et sous le regard de tous, Susan monta sur la scène alors que Ron s'accroupit derrière ses consoles avant de se remettre debout avec une boite qu'on se servait pour les votes, de couleur noire et recouverte de toile d'araignée. Qu'il posa bien en évidence devant tous, à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait sa place, dans l'angle de l'estrade de la scène sur la droite, du point de vue de ceux qui était sur l'estrade et face à la piste de danse.

_ Comme promis plus tôt dans l'après-midi, nous vous annonçons que les votes pour élire le Roi et la Reine du Bal d'Halloween est à présent officiellement ouverte, et que vous pourrez venir déposer les noms de ceux qui seront élus, en l'occurrence deux noms, un garçon et une fille ! Vous avez jusqu'à 22 heures exactement pour choisir et l'annonce se fera après dès que les comptes auront été comptés, sinon en attendant, je vous demande d'accueillir sur scène notre très cher et redoutable Comte Dracula ! Présenta Susan derrière le micro alors que Ron faisait exprès de tourner tous les projecteurs sur Percy, pour obliger celui-ci à sortir de sa cachette.

En l'occurrence de derrière Edward qui s'était lové contre Bella en la serrant contre son torse, les bras entourant sa taille pendant que cette dernière ne cessait de rire de la cachette de son frère, qui ne pourrait pas échapper à la scène.

_ Allez Percy ! Chacun son tour frangin ! Souria Bella à l'intention de son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner avant de sortir de derrière Edward, et de se diriger vers la scène et Susan.

_ Je te promets que tu me revaudras ça Susan prévena Percy dans un murmure à cette dernière qui lui souriait gentiment, avant de le laisser seul sur scène.

Ou seul Ron était derrière ces consoles, ou ils avaient décidés qu'en deuxième partis du bal, les musiques seraient lancées par les ordinateurs du fils d'Héphaïstos et qu'il pourrait s'amuser à jouer avec les sonorités, comme le DJ qu'il était.

Alors qu'ignorant complètement quelles allaient être les musiques qu'il allait interpréter pour le reste de la soirée, Percy sut exactement déjà qu'elle était la première quand il entendit les cloches sonner en contrebas, résonnant dans toute la salle. Lui faisant par la même occasion lever les yeux au ciel, se doutant pertinemment que si Susan avait « piégée » Bella, elle aurait fais pareil avec lui.

_ _Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur  
>Et j'ai tout fait pour ça.<br>Quand elle m'a fait saigner le cœur...  
>Je l'ai gardé pour moi<em> ; commença doucement Percy alors que derrière lui, Ron s'amusait à faire jouer les projecteurs sur les contrastes de blanc et rouge, illuminant ainsi toute la salle.

Alors que les automates dans la boule de verre représentant Dracula et Mina, recommençaient à danser sous les pétales de roses rouge qui voltigeaient tout autour d'eux.

Pendant que tous les autres couples de sa famille et des proches, avaient finis par se rassembler sur la piste pour danser, et qu'Hermione avait finis par rejoindre son compagnon derrière son console pour danser avec lui.

_ _J'ai Encore, Encore besoin d'elle  
>Encore une flamme, Encore une lame<br>Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
>Au delà de l'âme<br>Encore une larme_ chanta avec force Percy le refrain, alors que Ron faisait hurler ces loups-automates à la lune et faisait résonner les cloches en chœur avec le chant grave du fils de Poséidon.

Et qu'en regardant sa sœur et son beau-frère valser au rythme de la musique, alors que Bella tenait sa traine d'une de ces mains pour ne pas marcher dessus comme Peter et Susan, Harry et Ginny, Edmund et Katara, ou encore Lucy et Seth, ainsi qu'Embry et Tanya, Kate et Grover. Alors que Luke valsait avec Leah pendant qu'Irina restait sagement assise à son siège observant les deux autres couples Cullen valser avec les autres, tout comme Jacob et Quil toujours assis à leur place.

Pendant qu'Annabeth avait elle aussi quitter sa place, mais se trouvait juste devant la piste de danse et tapait dans ces mains au rythme de la musique, tout en regardant les autres valser au son de la chanson.

Et sentant un regard sur elle, la fille d'Athéna finit par lever la tête et croiser le regard du fils de Poséidon poser sur elle.

_ _J'oublie le temps mais passe des heures  
>à n'attendre qu'elle<br>Elle me fait mal à l'intérieur  
>et ça me rappelle…<em> reprit doucement Percy alors qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux Annabeth, tout en lui faisant signe de la main de venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade.

Mais cette dernière daigna son invitation en hochant de la tête de gauche à droite, refusant par-dessus tout le rejoindre sur scène. Sauf que Percy ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, alors qu'il entamait une nouvelle fois le refrain, le chantant deux fois de suite.

_**« J'ai encore, Encore besoin d'elle,  
>Encore une flamme, Encore une lame,<br>Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
>Au delà de l'âme<br>Encore une larme. »**_

Tout en chantant le refrain une première fois, Percy avait retiré le micro de son pied et était descendus de l'estrade, contournant la piste de danse pour ne pas gêner les danseurs et se contenta de se rapprocher d'Annabeth. Qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux, comme tous les autres Jackson et proches, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il avait en tête.

_**« J'ai encore, Encore besoin d'elle,  
>Encore une flamme, Encore une lame,<br>Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
>Au delà de l'âme<br>Encore une larme. »**_

Cette fois-ci, Percy s'était retrouver face à Annabeth et avant même qu'elle n'est pus répliquer, ou encore qu'elle est pus s'éloigner de lui le fils de Poséidon avait attrapé sa main et l'avait tiré vers lui, l'entrainant sur la piste de danse.

Rejoignant ainsi les autres dans la danse !

_ _Elle me fait mal,  
>à l'intérieur je meurs<br>Et je deviens pâle  
>Je veux tout oublier<br>Suis-je normal ?_ Continua Percy doucement avant de remonter dans les aigus en rythme avec la musique, alors qu'il s'amusait à faire danser Annabeth avec l'une de ces mains pendant que l'autre tenaissait toujours le micro.

_**« J'ai encore, Encore besoin d'elle,  
>Encore une flamme, Encore une lame,<br>Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
>Au delà de l'âme<br>Encore une larme. »**_

_**« J'ai encore, Encore besoin d'elle,  
>Encore une flamme, Encore une lame,<br>Enlacés nos corps jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
>Au delà de l'âme<br>Encore une larme. »**_

Et pendant les deux derniers refrains chantés par Percy, ce dernier n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde Annabeth et l'avait fais danser en ayant rejoins les autres couples au « centre » de la piste de danse pour la fin de la chanson.

Alors que le fils de Poséidon s'était amusé à ne pas lâcher cette dernière d'un centimètre, continuant de la faire danser pendant les autres chansons qu'il devait interpréter, tout en fusillant la fille d'Apollon du regard pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

Parce que cette dernière trouvait que la « scène » était un peu trop vide à son gout et que Percy devait y retourner dessus, mais aux vus du regard qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer, elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui foutre la paix avant qu'il ne lui éclate à la figure.

Le reste de la soirée du bal se passa ainsi, Percy qui continuait de danser parmis les autres pendant qu'il poursuivait la liste des chansons que la fille d'Apollon souhaitait qu'il chante pour la soirée, dansant avec Annabeth, sa sœur et les autres filles. Alors que les uns après les autres, tous les Jackson et leurs proches étaient allé mettre un papier avec les deux noms des deux personnes, qu'ils désiraient voir en tant que Roi et Reine du Bal tout en poursuivant leur rigolade entre eux et de s'amuser.

Mais comme toujours, il y avait toujours un crétin qui venait mettre un terme à cette bonne ambiance.

Et cette personne se trouvait être Jacob !

Etant resté dans son coin la plupart du temps pendant la soirée, il n'avait jamais quitté des yeux Bella qui dansait tout le temps avec Edward, tout en ayant accordé quelques danses aux autres garçons de leur groupe.

Si bien que Jacob s'était décidé à aller lui demander une danse après qu'elle est terminée de danser un cha-cha endiablé avec Luke, qui lui fit un baisemain pour la remercier de ce moment, avant qu'il ne décide de repartir danser avec Leah.

_ Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Lui demanda gentiment Jacob en lui tendant sa main que Bella fixa un bref instant, avant de se tourner vers Edward non loin d'elle que Susan entrainait pour danser avec lui.

_ Volontiers ! Accepta Bella en posant sa main dans la sienne, alors qu'elle le laissa s'approcher de lui alors que la chanson que Percy allait entamer aller être sans conteste un slow.

La fille de Poséidon aurait agréablement aimé danser dans les bras pour cette musique, mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser une danse avec Jacob, surtout que c'était la première qu'il lui demandait alors qu'elle écoutait la voix douce de son frère interpréter la BO d'Armageddon.

"_Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_" de Aerosmith!

"_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing"**_

"_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
>While you're far away and dreaming<br>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever<br>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"**_

_ Pourquoi tu es resté dans ton coin pendant le reste de la soirée? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre plus tôt pour t'amuser? Lui demanda gentiment Bella voulant connaître la raison pour laquelle il s'était tenu à l'écart d'eux pendant toute la soirée.

Alors que Quil avait finis par les rejoindre il y a quelques temps et qu'il s'amusait à faire le pitre avec Embry, qui tentait de ne pas l'écouter pour danser tranquillement avec Tanya.

_ Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur et je ne voulais vous gâchez la soirée avec mes mauvais moments; souria Jacob alors qu'il avant encerclé son bras autour de sa taille alors que l'autre tenait doucement sa main dans le creux de la sienne et qu'ils se mouvaient tous les deux aux grés de la musique.

_ Quelque chose qui te travaille ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Peut être parce que tu n'as pas encore de cavalière! Il n'y en a pas une qui ta taper dans l'œil parmis toutes les filles présentes ? Lui demanda Bella voulant savoir si sa mauvaise humeur était liée à ça et s'il avait trouvé une fille dans la salle avec qui il souhaiterait danser.

"_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing"<strong>_

_ Si! J'en ais déjà repéré une! Avoua avec sincérité Jacob, fixant quelque chose dans la sale.

_ Ah, oui! Et qui? Quelqu'un que je connais? Ne me dis pas que c'est une des pestes qui sont là-bas près du mur? Demanda Bella voulant savoir qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de Jacob alors qu'elle regardait Stanley et Mallory dans leurs coins, papotant avec d'autres "pestes" dans leurs genres.

_ Elle est déjà prise ! Déclara Jacob avec fatalité qui surprit grandement sa cavalière.

_ Ah oui ! Mais pourtant tu peux très bien lui demander une danse proposa Bella sur ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_ Je l'ais fais! Je suis entrain de danser avec toi, Bella! Avoua Jacob en plongeant son regard dans le sien alors que Bella le regarda un instant choquer, avant de détourner le regard tout en l'ayant levé au ciel.

"_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<br>And I just wanna stay with you  
>In this moment forever, forever and ever"<strong>_

_ Jake? Demanda Bella d'une voix qu'elle voulait prévenante mais aussi sans réplique.

_ Tu n'es pas forcer de le suivre ou il désire que tu ailles ! Tu es toujours libre de pouvoir choisir un autre chemin ? Demanda Jacob qui avait tout l'air d'être des propositions.

_ Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de sous entendre Black? Demanda Bella d'une voix quelque peu glaciale, alors qu'elle avait très bien accentué sur son nom de famille, lui faisant bien comprendre une chose.

Que ça allait barder pour son matricule !

"_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep"<strong>_

_**'Cause I'd miss you, baby**_

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>'Cause even when I dream of you<br>The sweetest dream will never do  
>I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing

_ Que tu peux trouver mieux que lui ! Et que tu n'es pas obliger de rester avec lui parce qu'il est parvenu à te mettre … enfin, enceinte quoi ? Demanda Jacob à son intention.

_ Je vois! Et d'après toi, qui serait mieux qu'Edward? Demanda Bella qui se demandait vraiment si Jacob n'avait pas bus de l'alcool, ou s'il n'était pas entrain de se foutre d'elle.

_ Quelqu'un de plus humain et qui ne mettrait pas ta vie en danger à chaque instant, et…

_ Ma vie est déjà menacer quoi que je fasse Jacob, parce que dois-je te rappeler je suis la fille de qui ! Et sérieusement tu penses à qui, qui serait asser humain pour moi ? Lui redemanda Bella voulant qu'il « crache » le nom de la personne qu'il avait en tête.

_ Moi ! Proposa Jacob d'une voix sure alors que se fut la deuxième fois qu'il choqua Bella en une soirée.

"_**I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>Well, I just wanna be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just wanna hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time"<strong>_

_ Mais bien sur! Comme ça tu deviendrais le beau-papa de mes fils et je devrais faire semaine par semaine pour la garde des petits entre moi et Edward? Non mais tu as fumé quoi en venant ici Jacob ? Lui demanda Bella d'une voix menaçante tout en l'ayant murmuré pour ne pas alarmer les autres danseurs autour d'eux, avant d'entrainer Jacob à l'écart pour lui parler sans avoir à gêner quiconque dans la danse.

_ Je suis sérieux Bella! Ta vie est en perpetuel danger avec lui et vous ignorez aussi de quoi sera capable les deux… êtres dont il t'a mise enceinte ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois sincèrement que ces deux … choses ne possèderont rien de lui ! Ils seront des monstres comme leur père, Bella! Répliqua avec véhémence Jacob tout en l'ayant pourtant murmuré si bas pour que seule elle puisse l'entendre.

Mais il savait comme elle, que tous les autres Jackson, comme les Cullen, les Dénali, les quelques Quileutes présents et Annabeth, Luke et Grover avaient parfaitement entendus sa réplique et qu'ils écoutaient leur conversation depuis le début.

Si Susan parvint sans peine à garder Edward auprès d'elle pour l'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre et de faire avaler ce que Black venait de dire sur ces fils tout comme Percy qu'Annabeth garda auprès d'elle alors qu'il continuait de chanter pour ne rien laisser paraitre aux yeux des autres élèves. Ils ne purent tous les deux pas s'empêcher de sourire quand ils virent Bella comme les autres, répondre à la réplique de Black.

Au lieu de le gifler ou même de lui envoyer son genou dans son service « trois pièces », pour ne pas ainsi faire un esclandre en plein bal d'halloween la fille de Poséidon avait décidé d'y aller en douceur et faisant quelque chose que personne ne remarquerait, hormis les êtres surnaturels.

Lui attrapant le poignet gauche dans sa main droite, celle qui se trouvait plus dans l'ombre des projecteurs et de la salle Bella n'eut besoin que de faire un simple geste de torsion pour lui tordre sans aucune difficulté son poignet. Et aux vus des gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient de sa mâchoire serrer, son geste lui faisait apparemment « très » mal.

"_**Don't wanna close my eyes"**_

"Don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you, baby"<p>

"And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>'Cause even when I dream of you<br>The sweetest dream will never do  
>'Cause I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing"

_ Pour ta gouverne Black et je t'avais prévenus à l'avance, toi et les autres, de ne plus te mêlé de ma vie si c'est pour me sortir des âneries pareilles ! Saches que même si c'était un accident et même avec le « tu-vois-quoi-qui-m'arrivera », j'aime mes garçons et je t'interdits de les traiter de monstre devant moi, ou même d'insinuer qu'il pourrait être des monstres comme leur père ! Concernant Edward, je l'aime à un tel point que je risquerais sans aucune vergogne ma vie pour lui et qu'il est l'être que j'attendais, et que j'aime de tout mon cœur alors ne t'avises pas de le traiter devant moi ou tu vas amèrement le regretter, compris ! Prévena Bella sur ce qu'elle voulait qu'il cesse de faire avant qu'elle ne vienne vraiment à sévir et il en prendrait pour son grade.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul à penser ainsi Bella ! Tout le monde sait qu'Edward et toi rester ensemble pour les… « Garçons » et que vous finirez par vous mariez que pour eux ! Et qu'il t'utilise à cause de ce fichu « tu-vois-quoi » comme tu le dis pour avoir ce qu'il veut ! Répliqua Jacob à ce propos, voulant lui faire comprendre son point de vue et celui des autres alors que Bella le fusilla encore plus du regard, tout en lui tordant encore plus son poignet.

"_**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep"<strong>_

"'Cause I'd miss you, baby"

"And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
>"'Cause even when I dream of you<br>The sweetest dream will never do  
>I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing"

"Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
>I don't wanna miss a thing"<p>

_ De un, je ne vis pas pour les autres mais pour moi et non pas pour leur ragot et autres broutilles, et je vais leurs faire comprendre mon point de vue! De deux, nous sommes tous les deux bien plus mature que toi et tous les autres qui ont ce genre de mentalité, et saches que si moi et Edward on se mari se sera parce que nous le voudrons tous les deux, et qu'on souhaite vraiment officialiser notre relation ! De trois, même s'il ne me reste peut être qu'une année à vivre, je veux la vivre pleinement et Edward ne m'utilises pas comme tu souhaites me le faire insinuer, nous étions ensemble bien avant ce fichu « tu-vois-quoi » ! Et de quatre, ne t'approches plus jamais de moi ou tu le regretteras amèrement ! Prévena Bella sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

_ Bella ? Demanda Jacob d'une voix suppliante alors que la salle explosait en applaudissement après que Percy venait de finir de chanter la chanson, et que la salle se rallumait quelque peu de ces lumières tamisé.

_ Et maintenant je vais me charger de faire passer le message à tous les autres, parce que j'en ais maintenant asser qu'on ose parler dans mon dos des affaires qui ne concerne personne d'autre que moi et Edward ! Annonça Bella avec conviction alors qu'elle se dégagea de l'endroit reculer ou elle était avec Jacob, et se dirigea déterminer droit vers son frère.

L'ayant parfaitement entendus et vus arriver, Percy attendit en silence que sa sœur s'approche de lui comme tous les autres de leur famille et de leurs proches alors que les autres élèves finirent par se rendre compte que quelque chose était entrain de se passer.

Lui prenant le micro des mains et en lui faisant un signe vers l'estrade de la scène, Percy comprit facilement le message et ce que sa sœur avait en tête avant de se diriger vers la scène, tout en attrapant la guitare. Alors qu'elle faisait un signe à Ron derrière ces consoles d'arrêter le déroulement des chansons, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers l'assemblée des élèves autour d'elle.

_ Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien parce que je vais prendre quelques minutes de votre temps pour mettre les choses au clair avec vous ! J'ai crus comprendre que beaucoup d'entre vous s'amuse à porter des ragots et des rumeurs sur ma relation avec Edward, et je tiens à vous mettre en garde ! Notre relation ne concerne que nous et simplement que nous, et si jamais je venais à mettre la main sur les personnes en question, vous pouvez me croire, il regrettera de m'avoir croisé dans sa vie ! Mise en garde Bella sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle attrapait les concerner, alors qu'elle fusillait du regard tous les élèves autour d'elle, évitant de lancer son regard noir à Angela et Ben.

Ces deux derniers avaient été les seuls parmis les élèves à les féliciter et à les encourager, ayant tous les deux finis par les rejoindre pendant la soirée tous les deux portant des tenus assortis. Elle portait une robe rouge en dentelle avec un corsage noir, alors que lui portait une chemise rouge avec un pantalon sombre.

_ Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et pour les petits mais tout se passera bien pour nous, et je sais aussi que tu t'inquiètes pour « tu-vois-quoi » alors j'espère que ce que je vais faire te fera comprendre que tout ira bien ! En espérant que ce message fera aussi comprendre aux autres que c'est notre histoire déclara Bella à l'intention d'Edward, tout en frottant son poignet droit sous son bracelet porte bonheur qui cachait sa marque.

Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux, comme lui avant de se diriger vers la scène dans l'intention de rejoindre son frère ou sa marque à lui était caché par sa manche de sa chemise.

_ Tu te demandais ces derniers temps ce que j'écrivais dans mon calepin et ce que je jouais sur ma guitare, j'espère que tu apprécieras souria Bella à son intention alors qu'elle replaça le micro sur son pied et se tourna vers son frère, lui faisant un signe de tête.

La seconde d'après, les premières notes de guitare résonnèrent à travers toute la salle alors que Ron avait baissé la lumière des projecteurs, tamisant ainsi la pièce d'ombre et de lumière, et qu'il s'amusa à donner un fond étoilé tout autour du gymnase comme les nuits d'étoile filante.

Et quand Bella commença à chanter les premiers couplets, s'était d'une voix douce et apaisante qu'elle entama sa chanson :

_**« La tendresse  
>Que tu mets dans ma voix<br>Tout tes gestes  
>Sans orage, ni combat »<strong>_

_**« Les larmes  
>Que tu n'as pas fait couler<br>Tous ces drames  
>Que tu as su m'éviter »<strong>_

Et pas un seul instant elle n'avait quitté Edward des yeux alors que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Car Bella mettait en évidence tout ce dont Edward lui apportait dans sa vie et toutes les bonnes choses qu'ils avaient eux jusqu'à présent, et que tous leurs proches comprenaient parfaitement.

Et alors qu'elle entamait le refrain, Peter, Harry et Edmund remontèrent sur la scène en reprenant leurs instruments de musiques les guitares électriques pour les deux aînés et la batterie pour le plus jeune, et s'empressèrent de rejoindre Percy dans la musique.

_**« C'est de l'or  
>Que tu mets dans mon corps<br>Des trésors  
>D'amour qui me dévorent<br>C'est un sort  
>Que tu lances à mon corps<br>Des accords  
>D'ivresse qui s'évaporent<br>Oui, c'est de l'or »**_

Plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edward, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout en ayant posé ces deux mains sur son petit ventre rebondis enceinte de plus d'un mois déjà, et qu'elle se mouvait doucement au son de la musique et des paroles.

Comme une berceuse, berçant ces deux petits en elle alors que cette chanson ressemblait bien plus à une déclaration d'amour.

Et la dévorant du regard, Edward ne cessait de penser qu'il était tombé sur un ange et qu'en l'écoutant chanté, et le sens même des paroles il oublia très vite le destin fatal qui l'attendait s'il ne parvenait pas à empêcher cette « malédiction ».

_**« Les silences  
>Que tu as su désarmer<br>Tout tes sens  
>Qui m'apprennent à aimer »<strong>_

« Et ma peau  
>Que toi seul sais calmer<br>Tout tes mots  
>Qui me font avancer »<p>

Les deux couplets qu'elle avait chantés après le refrain, avait été repris avec plus de force dans la voix, n'hésitant pas un seul instant d'employer sa voix mélodieuse et charmeuse de « sirène » qu'elle avait héritée du côté de son père.

Voix qui lui convenait mieux pour chanter sa berceuse ou déclaration d'amour, à l'intention d'Edward et de ces petits bout de chou qui « dormaient » dans son ventre alors qu'elle pouvait parfaitement les sentir remuer en elle aux grés de la douce mélodie qu'ils entendaient.

Alors que Ron, derrière ces consoles avec Hermione, avait enclenché un autre de ces effets spéciaux !

En l'occurrence, celui des bulles qui jaillissaient depuis la base des branches des arbres morts autour de la piste de danse ainsi que le rideau de bulle qui s'élevait devant l'estrade de la scène, qui donnait cette effet de petite étoile lumineuse et multicolore avec les lumières dessus, sui se formaient entre la scène et la piste de danse.

_**« C'est de l'or  
>Que tu mets dans mon corps<br>Des trésors  
>D'amour qui me dévorent<br>C'est un sort  
>Que tu lances à mon corps<br>Des accords  
>D'ivresse qui s'évaporent<br>Oui, c'est de l'or »**_

Cette fois-ci pour la nouvelle fois ou Bella rechantait le passage du refrain, la salle avait commencé à applaudir en rythme avec la musique, mener par les proches. En l'occurrence les autres Jackson, Cullen et les Dénali, ainsi que Seth, Embry, Annabeth, Luke et Grover alors qu'Edward n'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux Bella, qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant lâchée des yeux, donnant cette impression qu'elle ne chantait uniquement pour lui et ces petits, et pour personne d'autre.

_**« C'est de l'or,  
>Que tu mets dans mon corps,<br>Des trésors d'amour  
>Qui me dévorent... »<strong>_

Les ayant prononcé dans un murmure comme une prière qu'elle faisait, Bella avait finis par fermer les yeux à son dernier couplet et ne vit nullement ce qui lui « arrivait » dessus !

Parce que n'en pouvant plus de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, alors qu'il avait une fulgurante envie de combler se vide qui les séparait ainsi que de répondre à ce total « cri » d'amour qu'elle lui envoyait Edward avait finis par quitter la piste de danse et s'était empresser de rejoindre Bella sur la scène, traversant sans peine le mur de bulle qui les séparait.

Et devant tous alors qu'il lui avait seulement laissé le temps de prononcer le dernier mot de son couplet Edward lui avait, doucement mais avec empressement, attraper le visage de Bella, encadrant son visage de ces mains. Et la seconde d'après, il l'embrassait avec douceur et tendresse, y mettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle en cet instant pour lui prouver à quel point, cette chanson le mettait dans tous ces états.

Alors qu'à l'instant même ou il l'avait embrassée, toute la salle du gymnase avait éclaté en applaudissement et en sifflement mener par Emmett et Jasper pour les sifflements et, Susan et les autres filles pour les applaudissements.

Pendant que Peter, Harry et Edmund ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la réplique que Percy leur fit, en les regardant continuer à s'embrasser pendant qu'ils continuaient de jouer la partition.

_ Edward, lâches-là un peu ! Elle n'a pas finis de chanter, tu pourras continuer de visiter la bouche de ma sœur quand elle aura totalement finis ! Répliqua ce dernier continuant de jouer sa partie à la guitare alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fusiller du regard, pour leur « embrassade ».

Ne pouvant eux aussi s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de Percy, qui avait toujours du mal avec la relation amoureuse de sa sœur Edward lâcha la bouche de Bella, sans pour autant l'éloigner de lui une minute de plus, en ayant enroulé ces bras autour de sa taille, la gardant contre lui.

Alors que ne pouvant s'empêcher, elle aussi de rire à la possessivité d'Edward Bella s'empressa d'attraper le micro de son pied sans le regarder, en ne lâchant plus des yeux son compagnon du regard avant de placer le micro sous son visage, pendant que son autre main s'était retrouver dans la nuque d'Edward jouant avec la base de ces cheveux.

_**« C'est de l'or  
>Que tu mets dans mon corps<br>Des trésors  
>D'amour qui me dévorent<br>C'est un sort  
>Que tu lances à mon corps<br>Des accords  
>D'ivresse qui s'évaporent<br>Oui, c'est de l'or »**_

Et avant même que la fin ne résonne dans tout le gymnase, Ron éteignit les lumières qui éclairait l'estrade de la scène, donnant ainsi un peu d'intimité à Edward et Bella qui étaient repartis pour un autre kiss alors que la salle applaudissait en applaudissement pour la chanson.

Alors pendant que ces derniers descendaient de la scène avec Percy, Peter, Harry et Edmund Susan monta de nouveau sur l'estrade, se plaçant derrière le micro alors qu'elle donnait le signal à Ron et Hermione derrière elle.

_ Sublime chanson que vient de nous interpréter Bella et je vous annonce formellement que les votes pour élire le Roi et la Reine du Bal est terminer, et que les heureux élus vont être annoncé dans quelques secondes prévena Susan à l'intention de tous alors qu'elle se tourna vers Hermione qui lui remit deux enveloppes, une bleu et une rose.

Alors que Ron posa une autre boite sur la table avant d'ouvrir celle-ci pour laisser apparaitre deux couronnes pour remettre aux deux vainqueurs des votes. Celle de la Reine était un diadème ressemblant à plus une tiare d'argent, qu'on plaçait sur la tête comme un serre tête avec un « faux » rubis placer en son centre. Alors que celui du Roi ressemblait plus à celle des Roi du moyen-âge avec ces cinq pointes dresser sur le haut, d'une teinte argenté et chacune possédant des « fausses » rubis sertis.

_ Au lieu de vous faire languir je vais vous annoncer qui à été nommée Reine du Bal… roulement de tambour ? Demanda Susan en se tournant vers Ron alors qu'elle ouvrait l'enveloppe rose alors que le fils d'Héphaistos fit sursauter tout le monde, avec les douze coups de midi en mode rapide avec le hurlement du loup à la lune comme gong.

_ La Reine du Bal est… Annabeth Chase ! Annonça Susan sur celle qui avait gagnée au vote en observant cette dernière sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

Après que la fille d'Apollon avait fusillé Ron du regard pour son choix sur le « roulement de tambour », avant que ce dernier ne dirige tous les projecteurs sur la fille d'Athéna qui semblait encore éberlué d'avoir été choisis.

Avant que Luke et Grover ne la surprennent en l'attrapant chacun par un bras et en l'emmenant directement sur l'estrade, sous ces exclamations indigner quand ces deux derniers l'avaient littéralement porter sur la scène alors qu'Hermione fut désigner pour lui poser sa tiare sur la tête.

_ Et son partenaire, le Roi du Bal est… roulement de tambour… Persée Jackson ! Annonça à voix haute Susan en lisant le nom du vainqueur après que le fils d'Héphaistos est fais sonner ces « roulements de tambour », avant de diriger ces projecteurs droit sur le fils de Poséidon.

_ C'est une … mais qu'est ce que vous faites les gars ? Demanda Percy en regardant Peter et Harry le tirant sur l'estrade avant de l'obliger à monter sur la scène pour rejoindre Annabeth.

_ A ton avis, on est entrain de faire quoi là ! S'amusa Harry en le poussant vers la fille d'Apollon alors qu'Hermione se chargea sans peine de lui mettre la couronne sur la tête, alors que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand elle la lui posa.

_ Mais pourquoi moi, bon dieu ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Susan pour avoir des réponses, tout comme Annabeth, qui était dans le même état que lui.

_ Tout simplement que vous avez ceux qui avait le plus de vote, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire souria Susan aux deux concernés.

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai eu une telle idée à ce sujet ? Se demanda Percy sur la proposition qu'il avait à ce propos sur la chorégraphie obligatoire pour le Roi et la Reine.

_ Moi aussi je me la pose cette question ! Répliqua Annabeth à son intention, n'étant pas elle aussi presser de descendre de l'estrade pour aller la danser.

_ Maintenant, nos Roi et Reine du Bal vont ouvrir la danse ! Et se sont Ronald et Hermione qui nous interpréteront _« (I've Had) The Time of my Life »_ Souria Susan à l'intention de Percy et Annabeth alors qu'elle faisait un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione, qui s'emparèrent tous les deux d'un micro chacun, en se plaçant derrière les consoles.

Pendant que la fille d'Apollon poussa Percy et Annabeth à descendre de la scène pour aller sur la piste de danse, et danser la fameuse chorégraphie que seuls le Roi et la Reine danserait alors que tous les élèves se rassemblaient autour de la piste de danse en attendant la fameuse danse.

_ Tu es prêtes ? Demanda Percy à Annabeth alors qu'il retirait sa cape qu'il envoya à Peter qui le rattrapa, et déboutonna un peu les boutons de son col et des manches de sa chemise pour pouvoir être un peu plus libre.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix remarqua Annabeth en se plaçant devant lui, alors qu'ils avaient investis la partie de la piste de danse se trouvant entre la scène et la boule de verre avec les automates, qui continuait de danser avec les roses rouge volant autour d'eux.

Mais Percy pouvait nettement voir dans son regard qu'elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, surtout au vu des regards qu'elle lançait à tous ceux qui les regardaient.

_ Oublis-les Annabeth, ne regarde que moi ! Déclara simplement Percy en lui tendant ces mains pour la mettre en confiance pendant cette « épreuve ».

[ watch?v=WpmILPAcRQo]

[ watch?v=3om8X3IoIyE]

Et alors que la BO du film Dirty Dancing résonna enfin dans le gymnase, sauf qu'ils avaient tous optés pour la nouvelle version de « (I've Had) The Time of My Life » qu'on entend dans la série Glee sa allait être l'honneur de Ron et Hermione de l'interpréter. Pendant que les premières notes résonnèrent et que les deux danseurs se mirent en confiance, se fut Ron qui commença les premières paroles avec les autres Jackson qui jouaient les chœurs sonores.

"_**Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you"<strong>_

Lui tenant la taille et sa main dans les seines, Percy renversa doucement Annabeth la faisant faire un demi-arc de cercle à son corps incliné, avant de la remonter tout aussi doucement puis d'aller se placer dans son dos comme le voulait la chorégraphie.

Alors que pendant que les Jackson autour d'eux, hors de la piste de danse, chacun en couple et qui continuaient de faire les cœurs, cette fois-ci avec Hermione qui continua les paroles de la chanson.

"_**'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I owe it all to you"<strong>_

Levant son bras gauche pour déposer sa main dans le dos de sa nuque alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas un seul instant quitter du regard, Percy passa ces doigts en frôlant à peine l'intérieur de son bras; avant de la faire pivoter vers l'extérieur le moment venu et de la ramener contre lui, commençant ainsi les choses sérieuses de la chorégraphie.

_**I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me**_

Reprena Ron alors que lui et sa compagne s'amusaient à danser derrière ces tables de consoles, avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne les paroles suivantes de la chanson qui lui était designer:

"_**We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical<br>Fantasy"**_

Et pendantque les Jackson continuaient les choeurs, ils avaient déjà commencé à applaudir en choeur avec le rythme de la musique, tout en continuant d'admirer le spectacle de la chorégraphie de Dirty Dancing interpréter par Percy et Annabeth.

Avec la demande que le fils de Poséidon lui avait dis, de ne regarder que lui; la fille d'Athéna oublia que tout le monde la fixait dans une telle situation et suivait sans peine le rythme de son cavalier. Et interprétait sans erreur les pas qu'on lui avait appris sur cette danse.

C'était en cœurque chantèrent Ron et Hermione le couplet suivant alors qu'ils continuaient tous les deux leurs danses improviser derrière les consoles.

"_**Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it<br>Secretly  
>So we take each other's hand<br>'Cause we seem to understand  
>The urgency"<strong>_

N'écoutant que les paroles et le rythme de la musique, Percy et Annabeth continuaient leur interprétation sans s'occuper des autres autour d'eux, qui applaudissaient alors que le couplet suivant, Ron commença la première phrase puis se fut Hermione et Ron qui reprit, et ainsi de suite avant de chanter ensemble la dernière phrase.

"_**Just remember"  
>"You're the one thing"<br>"I can't get enough of"  
>"So I'll tell you something"<br>"This could be love because"**_

Pour le refrain, comme tout le monde connaissait cette chanson, il n'y eut pas que les autres Jackson qui connaissaient les choeurs, qui chantèrent avec eux ce passage.

"_**I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you"<strong>_

Mais contrairement à la chanson original, il avait été decide que lors de la première fois ou le refrain passerait, il n'y aurait que le premier couplet du refrain. Pour ainsi couper une partie de la chorégraphie de Dirty Dancing, pour ne pas alourdir encore plus les têtes des élèves à apprendre les pas, alors qu'il sauterait le passage du deuxième couplet du refrain pour aller directement à la « Battle ».

La partie ou dans le film, Patrick Swayze dansait seul et pour le Bal, se passage serait une Battle entre les filles et les garçons, pour ainsi faire entrer tous les autres élèves dans la chorégraphie à ce moment là.

_ Tout le monde en sel pour la battle ! S'exclama Ron à l'intention de tous alors que Percy s'éloignait à son tour d'Annabeth en lui faisant un baisemain, comme le faisait Patrick à Jennifer dans Dirty Dancing.

Pendant qu'Hermione reprit les paroles suivantes alors que toutes les filles se rassemblaient du côté d'Annabeth et les garçons du côté de Percy les Jackson, les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes, Luke et Grover en première ligne.

"_**With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know"<strong>_

Avec le couplet d'Hermione s'était les filles qui dansaient en interprétant des pas de chorégraphies que les filles Jackson avaient inventés pour ce passage, tout en fixant les garçons face à elles. Avant que Ron ne prenne le prochain couplet avec les garçons qui dansèrent cette fois-ci, pendant que les filles s'arrêtèrent et les observèrent.

"_**So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control"<strong>_

Chaque fille s'était placé face à son cavalier pendant la Battle, faisant de telle sorte qu'au moment même où ils s'avanceraient pour se faire face, ils se retrouveraient tous face à leur "conjoint". Après que les garçons aient interprétés leurs pas de danse, se fut de nouveau au fille d'être dans leur chorégraphie, sous les paroles d'Hermione.

"_**Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say, "Stay with me tonight" "<strong>_

Et c'est quand Ron reprit son couplet et que se fut aux garçons de danser dans la Battle, cette fois-ci ils firent les pas que Patrick Swayze faisait dans Dirty Dancing avant d'être rejoins par ces danseurs. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient aussi à leurs tours, droit vers les filles.

"_**Just remember  
>You're the one thing"<strong>_

Dès qu'Hermione reprit à son tour son couplet, les filles répétèrent les même pas que les garçons, en choeur avec eux et s'avançant avec eux, droit vers eux; avant que Ron ne rejoigna Hermione après sa première phrase pour le reste du couplet.

"_**I can't get enough of"**_

"_**So I'll tell you something  
>This could be love because"<strong>_

Préparant ainsi le passage du porter alors que tous les couples allaient se reformer et se tenir loin de Percy qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, alors qu'Annabeth se tenait prête pour courir vers lui.

Et dès que se fut le moment ou le fils de Poséidon lui fit signe de venir, la fille d'Athéna n'hésita pas un seul instant et courra droit vers lui, avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille devant tous et ne la soulève sans aucune difficulté sous les applaudissements de tous.

Alors que Ron et Hermione reprirent le refrain, cette fois ci avec tous les couplets chanté avec les autres élèves qui chantèrent en chœur avec eux.

"_**I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you."<strong>_

"'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door (Every open door)<br>'Till I found, the truth (It's the truth)  
>And I owe it all to you"<p>

Et alors que la musique se calmait et repartait dans les tons doux, pendant que Ron reprit le couplet suivant avec Hermione qui chantait en fond; et que Percy avait reposé Annabeth entre temps alors qu'ils avaient repris à leurs tours la chorégraphie avec les autres autour d'eux.

"_**Now I've (I've) had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)<br>Yes, I swear, it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you"<strong>_

Avant que tous ne reprenne en choeur le dernier couplet du refrain alors que tous finissaient de finir la chorégraphie qu'ils avaient appris pendant les cours de sport.

"_**I've had the time of my life  
>No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)<br>Yes, I swear, it's the truth (it's the truth)  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life (I've had the time of my life)  
>I searched through every open door (did you do it, baby)<br>So right now (so did you, baby) all true  
>And I owe it all to you"<strong>_

Avant que dans les dernières notes de la musique, Ron et Hermione ne chantent en choeur et doucement la dernière phrase de la chanson, alors que tous avaient finis de danser sur les dernières notes.

"_**I've had the time of my life"**_

Et tout le gymnase explosa en applaudissement alors que tous s'étaient tournés vers le Roi et la Reine du Bal, ou ces deux derniers se saluèrent en se faisant tous les deux la révérence avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

La fin de la soirée se passa ainsi de la même manière, Percy et Annabeth étaient toujours au « centre » de la piste de danse, éclairer par les projecteurs qui ne cessaient de les suivre dans leurs pas alors qu'ils avaient vite tendance à oublier les personnes qui les entouraient.

Raison pour laquelle quand le bal dut finir, ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui s'était écoulé avant que Percy ne revienne à lui quand il se rendit compte de l'absence de sa sœur autour de lui, ainsi que d'Edward et d'autre qui manquaient à l'appel.

_ Susan ! Ou est Bella ? Demanda Percy à l'intention de la fille d'Apollon quand il parvint à attraper celle-ci qui était entrain de discuter avec Peter et Ron pour le rangement qu'ils allaient effectuer avant de fermer le gymnase.

_ Edward l'a ramené au chalet, elle commençait à tomber de fatigue il y a déjà plus d'une heure, ils sont entrain de dormir, enfin pour ce qui est de Bella et des petits ! Les Cullen et Dénali vont nous aider à ranger avant de fermer le gymnase, quant à Harry et Ginny, ils s'occupent de ramener Edmund, Katara, Lucy et Seth à la maison à Seattle ! Embry va rentrer avec les autres Quileutes à la Push, et nous on déposera Annabeth, Luke et Grover avant de rentrer au manoir ! Prévena Susan sur ce qui s'était passé et ce qui allait arriver.

Le fils de Poséidon hocha de la tête avant de se concentrer sur son lien avec Aslan, son lion qui était couché devant la cheminer chez lui, au côté de Luna, la louve de sa sœur. Et aux vus de ces pensées, sa sœur était rentrée chez eux, endormis dans les bras d'Edward qui l'avait immédiatement mise dans son lit dès qu'il avait mis pied au chalet.

_ Et pour ce qui est de Black ! Il est toujours là ? Demanda Percy se rappelant de ce qui s'était passer plus tôt pendant qu'il chantait Aerosmith, entre Bella et Black, se demandant si ce dernier était toujours là pour qu'il puisse régler deux truc avec lui.

_ Non ! Il est sorti après la chanson de Bella et il n'est pas revenu, il est rentré directement chez lui ! On ne le reverra que lors du départ demain matin avoua Susan à l'intention de Percy, en rappelant leur départ pour la Grèce, le dimanche matin, puisqu'il était déjà samedi matin avec les minuits passé.

_ Quand je le recroiserais, je jure que je vais le …

_ Laisses tomber Percy ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit faire la peau de Black, laisse là à Edward ! Répliqua Peter à voix haute pour qu'il puisse l'entendre alors qu'il était entrain d'aider Harry à bouger la boule de verre et ces automates du centre de la piste de danse.

_ C'est bien vrai ! J'adorerais voir Edward foutre son poing dans la figure de Black ! S'amusa Emmett sur l'affrontement qui pourrait avoir entre les deux protagonistes.

_ Moi j'aimerais bien le voir essayer ! Répliqua Quil qui était encore présent dans le gymnase et qui n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de son pote.

_ Quil ! Laissez les veux-tu ? Et ils ont raison, tout comme Bella ! Elle n'est pas l'imprégnée de Jacob alors qu'il la laisse tranquille ou Edward va vraiment le cogner ! Remarqua Seth à l'intention de son ami, alors qu'Embry à ces côtés le soutenait complètement faisant les gros yeux à Quil et Leah qui était de l'avis de ce dernier.

_ Eh sa suffit ! On est tous fatiguer et on voudrait être tranquille jusqu'au départ, alors si vous nous aidez pas, rentrez chez vous et aller dormir ! Répliqua Hermione d'une voix autoritaire aux Quileutes pour qu'ils se décident à les aider ou à continuer leurs embrouilles et rentrer chez eux.

Restant sur leurs positions de soutenir le leur, Quil et Leah décidèrent de quitter le gymnase et de rentrer chez eux comme ils étaient venus Embry et Seth se regardèrent tous les deux et n'haussèrent les épaules avant de repartir dans l'aide qu'ils apportaient pour le rangement des affaires placer pour la décoration du bal.

Avec la rapidité des Cullen et des Dénali comme de Peter, le rangement des instruments, des automates et des décorations ne dura pas moins d'une heure, pour que tous soit emballer et ranger dans leurs boites respective, qui furent ensuite ranger dans le véhicule de Ron, de la même façon qu'il les avait emmené au gymnase.

Bientôt, ils ne restèrent que les quelques Jackson encore présent avec leurs camarades, avant qu'ils ne décident tous de rentrer chez eux ou Percy proposa de ramener Annabeth, Luke et Grover chez eux avant de rentrer chez lui au chalet.

_ Merci de nous avoir ramené Percy ! On se revoit demain matin pour l'autocar de ramassage ? Demanda Grover après l'avoir remercié de les avoir ramenés dans son véhicule.

_ Pas de quoi ! Et oui, on se revoit à l'autocar, bonne nuit ! Souhaita Percy à ces trois passagers alors qu'il fixait toujours un point devant lui, attendant sagement qu'ils descendent pour retourner chez lui.

_ Tu viens Annabeth ? Demanda la voix de Luke alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la Chevrolet du fils de Poséidon.

_ J'arrive dans une minute ! Promit Annabeth alors qu'il pouvait nettement l'entendre derrière lui, s'avancer légèrement entre l'espace des deux fauteuils avant.

_ Ca va Percy ? Demanda Annabeth à son encontre inquiète.

_ Bien sur que ça va, pourquoi sa n'irait pas ? Lui demanda Percy sans pour autant porter son regard sur elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était entrain de le fixer.

_ Je sais que tu as la tête ailleurs depuis quelques heures et je sais aussi que c'est lier à ce que tu as au poignet droit avoua Annabeth tout en observant son poignet droit alors que Percy ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur celui-ci, par-dessus sa manche qui le cachait quand même à la vue de tous.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

_ Tu as peur de ne pas trouver une solution pour empêcher la malédiction de se réaliser et…

_ Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur ! Je suis bien plus inquiet pour Bella ! Moi je n'ais encore rien crée mais elle, elle a un fiancée et deux garçons qu'elle va laisser derrière elle et c'est ça que je ne désire pas ! Avoua Percy sur sa vraie inquiétude.

_ On trouvera un moyen Percy, tout se passera bien promit Annabeth à son intention alors qu'elle le regardait à travers le rétroviseur pour croiser son regard.

_ S'il en existe un ! Remarqua Percy à ce propos. Bonne nuit Annabeth ! Souhaita-t'il ensuite en reportant son regard devant lui alors qu'il avait conservé ces mains sur le volant, et qu'il attendait que la fille d'Athéna quitte son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui.

_ Bonne nuit Percy ! Souhaita à son tour Annabeth à son encontre avant qu'elle ne quitte le pick-up du fils de Poséidon pour rentrer dans la maison qu'ils avaient louée elle, Chiron, Luke et Grover.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes après qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, pour que Percy remette le contact à son pick-up pour enfin reprendre sa route et rentrer chez lui, au chalet.

Quand il se gara devant chez lui, il n'y avait aucun bruit qui émergeait du chalet hormis les battements de cœur de sa soeur et de leurs animaux de « compagnies » qui dormaient eux aussi. Préférant laisser son pick-up devant l'entrée au lieu d'aller le ranger au garage et de réveiller leurs deux pégases qui dormaient, il quitta son véhicule en silence tout comme lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée après s'être glisser à l'intérieur et la refermant à double tour, il observa son lion qui s'était quelque peu redresser depuis sa couche devant la cheminer.

Lui faisant un signe de la main pour ne pas bouger et se recoucher, Percy alla se coucher dans sa chambre alors qu'il jeta un bref regard à la porte fermé de celle de sa sœur, là ou il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente endormis, sachant qu'Edward devait se trouver avec elle. Etant bien trop fatiguer pour se changer, Percy ne garda que sa chemise et ne retira que ces chaussettes avant de s'effondrer littéralement sur son lit, ou le sommeil le prit rapidement.

La journée du samedi se passa pour tous les Jackson dans le repos et la tranquillité, alors qu'ils préparaient tous leurs derniers bagages pour leur voyage de deux semaines entières en Grèce.

Si bien que lorsque l'autocar vint faire le « ramassage » des élèves des groupes de Grec du lycée de Forks à 7h30 du matin, dont les Cullen, les Dénali, les quelques Quileutes et Jackson qui se trouvait dans la petite ville, ainsi qu'Annabeth, Grover et Luke alors que Chiron et Télémos furent tous les deux désignés comme les adultes qui les accompagnait. Le bus les emmena directement à l'aéroport de Seattle pour 9h ou ils vinrent à rejoindre les Jackson présent avec Daniel et Vala, qui allaient accompagnés les étudiants du groupe de Grec de l'Université devant les panneaux d'affichage pour enregistrer à la fois leurs affaires et enregistrer leurs billets pour le vol de 10h.

Dut à la distance entre Seattle et Athènes, Daniel les prévena tous que le voyage aurait plusieurs arrêts pour permettre à l'avion de refaire son plein d'essence, puisqu'ils avaient pris un avion qui les emmènerait sans avoir besoin de changer d'avion à tous les arrêts. Il allait d'abord atterrir à New York pour faire le plein avant Londres et ensuite Athènes, ou le voyage durerait plus de 33 heures si bien que le départ de Seattle à 10h le dimanche, il arriverait à Athènes aux environs de 5h-6h du matin le mardi suivant, en ayant compter les 10h de décalages entre Seattle et Athènes.

Bien évidemment, le « petit » problème que viendrait à poser le voyage c'était que leur destination était un pays considéré comme ensoleiller, même très ensoleiller !

Cela serait impossible aux Cullen et aux Dénali de se déplacer à découvert avec un soleil qui leur tapait dessus, leurs épidermes réagiraient à la seconde même et ils seraient découvert immédiatement parmis les humains.

Et pendant les dernières semaines, les Jackson avaient tentés de trouver un moyen pour permettre aux Cullen et Dénali de les accompagner pour le voyage, et ils avaient finis par se rendre compte que lorsque les demi-dieux utilisaient la brûme sur eux certains de leurs attraits physiques qui les rendaient « inhumains » s'effaçaient pour laisser place à des « humains ».

Il fallait donc que ces derniers restent proches d'un demi-dieux pour que ce dernier « enclenche » la brume, et l'utilise pour cacher ce que n'était pas « normal » pour un être humain mais seul les plus vieux Jackson, en l'occurrence Peter, Percy, Susan, Bella, Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient utiliser la brume, ainsi que les deux adultes de la famille.

Ginny avait encore des difficultés à l'utiliser et les trois plus jeunes Jackson n'arrivaient pas encore à trouver le moyen de le faire, malgré tous les cours théorique et pratique que les plus vieux de la famille leurs donnaient.

Et pour dire la vérité, les Cullen et Dénali avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils devraient rester près des plus vieux Jackson tout au long du voyage, ne devant aucunement s'éloigner d'eux de plusieurs mètres, pour risquer de se faire remarquer par les autres humains qui les reverraient brillé comme des diamants.

Car la brume cacherait leurs peaux scintillantes devant les simples mortels mais pas pour ceux qui voient à travers la brume, dont les demi-dieux de la famille.

Mais il fallait croire que quelqu'un avait déjà mis en œuvre de répondre à ce détail d'épiderme pour les « vampires » !

Quand les Cullen et Dénali avaient rejoins le groupe des Jackson, après être parvenus à se frayer un chemin parmis la foule, tout en évitant les rayons du soleil car le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez malgré les nuages gris, ce matin là et que l'autocar qui les avait transporté avait eux des vitres teintés. Point que les Jackson s'était charger après que Susan les est prévenus du changement météologique pour leurs éviter de se faire découvrir par les autres humains, alors que Percy et Bella qui les accompagnaient s'étaient tous les deux charger d'étendre la brume autour d'eux avec l'aide de Chiron et Télémos.

Les deux fils d'Héphaïstos s'étaient tous les deux précipités vers eux dès qu'ils les avaient vus arriver, avec des petits sacs plastiques dans les mains et à l'écart des autres « humains », leurs avaient remis à tous des bracelets en bronze céleste avec le symbole du lion doré, l'emblème de la famille des Jackson.

Et tous les « vampires » se regardèrent ne comprenant guère pour quelle raison les deux enfants d'Héphaistos leurs remettaient ces bracelets, alors que l'incompréhension était total chez les autres Jackson sauf pour Bella qui semblait sourire, du même sourire que Ron et Edmund.

_ C'est pour quoi au juste ? Demanda Tanya posant la question que tous ceux de son clan et ces « cousins » se posait, alors qu'Embry l'avait rejoins et détaillait le « présent » offert à sa copine.

_ Vous les avez réussis alors ? Demanda Bella souriant aux deux fils d'Héphaïstos alors que ces derniers répondirent à son sourire.

_ Il faut dire aussi que c'était asser un sacré défi que tu nous as donnés mais rien ne nous résiste et tu le sais souria Edmund en gonflant sa poitrine de fierté faisant lever les yeux de la plupart des filles de la famille, alors que ces dires avaient piqué la curiosité de tous.

_ Quel défi ? Demanda Edward alors que Ron et Edmund lui cachaient sans peine leurs pensées sur la question, pendant qu'il s'était tourné vers Bella qu'il tenait par la taille, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.

_ Celui de faire un bijou qui parviendrait à manipuler la brume de telle sorte que la personne qui le porte, soit recouverte de la brume pour que ce qui soit incompréhensible pour les yeux des simples mortels, soit voler ou cacher sans qu'ils ne puissent le voir ! Expliqua Ron sur la fonction des bracelets. En d'autre, de vous…

_ Ils ne voyeront pas nos peaux briller quand le soleil nous éclaira alors ? Demanda Jasper posant la question que tous les siens étaient entrain de se poser sur la capacité des bracelets dans leurs mains.

_ Exactement ! Bella voulait qu'on vous fasse paraitre plus humains aux yeux de tous, alors vous allez paraitre plus humains aux yeux des autres maintenant avoua simplement Edmund sur ce que la fille de Poséidon leur avait demandé à lui et à son aîné.

_ Donc on va pouvoir se promener au soleil sans…

_ Plus de problème pour ça, vous serez le plus humain possible à présent ! Et si on allait rejoindre la file d'entrée pour l'avion ? Demanda Ron en indiquant la file pour leur avion.

_ Rejoignons Daniel et les autres avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'on manque à l'appel répliqua Peter à l'intention de tous en désignant les deux groupes d'école regroupant les étudiants de Seattle et de Forks, alors que Daniel et Chiron s'occupaient de faire l'appel et de tous les regrouper.

Et pendant qu'ils les rejoignaient et que les Cullen et Dénali mirent leurs nouveaux bracelets au poignet Edward rattrapa Bella par la taille, l'éloignant des autres pendant un instant, avant de la tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, faisant sourire cette dernière contre ces lèvres.

_ Et c'est pourquoi ce baiser ? Demanda Bella en se séparant des lèvres d'Edward quand elle eut besoin de reprendre son souffle, alors que ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas lâché d'un pouce.

_ Pour la demande que tu as faite à Ron et Edmund avoua Edward tout en montrant le bracelet en question.

_ Ce n'était rien ! Tu aurais fais de même dans mon cas souria Bella avant de reprendre les lèvres à Edward pour un nouveau baiser, se fichant complètement de se trouver dans un endroit public.

Il fallut même que Percy revienne les séparer pour les emmener droit vers les portes d'embarquement, parce que leurs embrassades avaient duré aussi longtemps que tous les élèves et membres de leurs familles n'embarquent dans l'avion.

Etant les derniers à embarquer et ayant tous les trois, les numéros de sièges qui se suivait dans une des rangées, les fameux trois sièges côté vitre droite de l'avion Percy s'assaillait du côté vitre, Bella à sa gauche et Edward à ces côtés, se trouvant lui juste à côté de l'allée droit de l'avion.

Les autres Jackson, Cullen, Dénali, Quileute, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Chiron et Télémos se trouvaient autour d'eux alors que tous les autres élèves de Forks et de Seattle se trouvaient eux aussi dans la partie de l'avion.

Et quand l'avion décolla enfin, le voyage commença vraiment alors que Percy regarda toute sa famille et ces proches autour de lui.

Daniel et Vala discutaient avec Chiron et Télémos des emplois du temps des prochains jours en Grèce, et ce qu'ils allaient faire pour tout le reste.

Grover discutait avec Angela et Ben Annabeth et Luke avec Leah alors que Jacob discutait avec Quil à ces côtés.

Embry s'amusait avec les doigts de Tanya qui lui souriait alors qu'elle jouait avec ces mèches rebelles dans le dos de sa nuque pendant que Kate et Irina discutaient toutes les deux à côtés.

Alors que derrière eux, Seth et Lucy se murmuraient des mots doux à l'oreille pendant que Katara et Edmund semblaient tous les deux plonger dans leurs jeux pour passer le temps des premières heures du voyage.

Harry et Ginny discutaient avec Ron et Hermione de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire quand ils seraient en Grèce et de ce qu'ils visiteraient alors que le fils d'Héphaistos prévoyaient plusieurs bêtises avec Emmett et Jasper qui étaient assis derrière lui avec leurs compagnes respectives, pendant que Rosalie et Alice discutaient des tenues et autres shopping qu'elles pourraient faire là-bas.

Et tous les autres élèves autour de lui discutaient et se levaient pour aller voir leurs camarades, alors que Percy reporta son regard ensuite sur sa sœur et son « beau-frère » à ces côtés.

S'étant lover l'un contre l'autre, les bras dans les bras, Edward et Bella avaient finis par emmêler leurs mains ensembles sur le ventre de cette dernière. Alors que la fille de Poséidon avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du Cullen, pendant qu'il avait mis sa joue sur le haut de sa tête et qu'il avait finis par fermer les yeux, berçant légèrement Bella dans ces bras qui avait finis par très vite se rendormir contre lui.

Il fallait dire qu'avec les médicaments que Bella était obligé de prendre pour sa grossesse, Percy voyait qu'elle était très fatiguer ces derniers temps surtout que maintenant que le placenta s'était remis au bon endroit, et les deux petits étaient en parfaite santé. Mais avec ces hormones en folie, Edward avait plutôt intérêt de s'occuper bien d'elle ou elle allait littéralement lui exploser à la figure, et ce point là le fit sourire.

Les regardant pendant plusieurs minutes, le sourire affectueux aux lèvres, Percy finit par détourner le regard et reporta son regard vers la lucarne, et observa les nuages gris qui enveloppait l'avion pendant son vol alors qu'il espérait de tout cœur que rien de mal ne se passerait pendant ce voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour vous faire patienter pour la suite qui est en cours d'écriture sacher simplement que le chapitre 22 se nomme <em><span>Le Voyage en Grèce Partie I: Une rencontre<span> singulière_**

**en claire ce titre vouspromets de sacrer rencontre par la suite ;)**

** + =D**


	23. Chapitre 22 Le Voyage en Grèce

**Salut à tous**

**merci a ceux qui ont suivis mon histoire et a ceux qui ont laisser des com**

**voici enfin la 1er partie du voyage en Grèce pour nos amis :)**

**je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : <strong>

**Le Voyage en Grèce **

**Partie I : une rencontre singulière**

Lorsque leur avion avait atterris sur l'une des pistes de l'aéroport d'Athènes; les Jackson menèrent les étudiants avec Chiron et Télémos dans les deux grands cars qu'ils avaient loués pour l'occasion, et qui les attendaient sagement pour les emmener à l'hôtel pour leur première étape du voyage.

A l'hôtel; Daniel, Chiron et Télémos laissèrent les étudiants rejoindre par groupe de six leurs chambres, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer pendant quelques heures avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous à midi pour le repas avant leur première sortie de l'après-midi.

Hormis les couples parmis les Jackson, tous prirent des chambres ensembles, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Mais Edmund, le seul célibataire parmi les garçons Jackson dormait avec Percy, Grover, Luke, Jacob et Quil. Pendant que Seth dormait avec Lucy, sous la surveillance de Tanya et d'Embry ainsi que de Ron et Hermione.

Les autres étaient répartis dans les autres chambres : Annabeth se trouvait avec Katara, Kate, Irina, Leah et Angela pendant que Peter et Susan dormaient tous les deux ensembles dans la même chambre qu'Edward et Bella, ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny. Alors que les quatre derniers Cullen avaient élus eux aussi domicile dans la même chambre à part.

Quand ils furent chacun changer et qu'ils avaient finis par installer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, ils descendirent tous au réfectoire, là ou les adultes leurs avaient donnés rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Se réunissant tous autour d'une même table : demi-dieu, vampire et loup-garou déjeunèrent ensembles pendant que les autres étudiants s'installèrent aux tables autour, tout en discutant sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire quand ils auraient quartier libre dans la citée.

_ Qu'est ce que vous ferez vous quand vous aurez quartier libre ? Demanda Luke, posant la question que tout le monde était entrain de se poser.

_ J'ai envie d'aller visiter le Parthénon d'Athéna avant la visite officiel remarqua Katara sur ce fait.

_ Moi aussi je vais y aller approuva Hermione qui voulait découvrir ce temple de plus près, ne désirant pas attendre le groupe pour le visiter.

_ Je peux vous accompagner moi aussi ? Demanda Annabeth voulant elle aussi visiter cet endroit avec ces « sœurs ».

_ Moi j'aimerais bien aller faire un tour côté magasin de souvenir avoua Lucy.

_ Je t'accompagnerais dans ce cas promit Seth en posant son bras au dessus de ces épaules.

_ Ca nous aurait pas étonnée dans ce cas se moqua Emmett à son intention, se recevant pour le coup, un coup de poing de Rosalie sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Puisque tu te moques sans vergogne, tu vas porter les produits que je vais aller acheter dans les magasins répliqua sa compagne à son attention.

_ Oh non Rosie chérie, ce n'est pas juste, je…

_ Tu ne veux pas ramener un cadeau à notre fille Anna, ou encore à nos petits frères Adrian et Hans ? Demanda Rosalie en lui rappelant l'existence des trois nouveaux Cullen dans la famille.

Que Carlisle et Esmé gardaient soigneusement à la maison sous la protection d'Aslan et de Luna, le lion et la louve des enfants de Poséidon, tous comme leurs pégases Blackjack et Moonacre aussi.

_ Bien sur que non Rosalie chérie, je rapporterais des tonnes de cadeau pour notre petite Anna, tout comme pour Adrian et Hans, mais…

_ Nous allons nous aussi vous accompagnez ! Pas vrai Jasper ? Demanda Alice en se tournant vers son compagnon à côté d'elle, tout en lui faisant ces yeux de chien battus que personne ne pouvait refuser.

_ Jazz ! Aides-moi un peu mec ! Grogna Emmett à son frangin.

_ Désoler vieux ! Mais je ne peux rien refuser à Alice, tu le sais très bien ! Surtout s'il s'agit pour les cadeaux des petits

_ Ce que tu peux être …

_ Surtout que nous pourrons revenir avec Anna cette été, maintenant qu'on a les bracelets remarqua Rosalie à l'intention de sa frangine qui acquiesça.

_ Et vous autres ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant ces heures de libre ? Demanda Alice, coupant ainsi la dispute qui se profilait entre les deux frangins à leurs côtés, tout en se tournant vers ceux qui n'avait pas encore dis ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_ Moi, je vais aller faire un tour dans les environs avoua simplement Percy alors qu'il avait replongé sa main dans sa poche de sa veste, qui semblait contenir quelque chose à l'intérieur.

_ Nous aussi ! Allez voir les environs d'Athènes vus d'une autre colline, qu'est ce que tu en dis Edward ?

_ Je suis pour Bella mais il faudra éviter que tu te fatigues trop surtout accepta le dernier Cullen, refusant que sa bien-aimée se fatigue avant l'heure.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, il me faudra ensuite plonger dans de l'eau pour retrouver toute mes forces lui promit-elle en retour.

_ T'a plutôt intérêt Bella, parce que je ne vais pas être toujours derrière toi si tu ne sais pas ménager tes forces remarqua Percy à l'intention de sa frangine.

_ Tout se passera bien Percy, Bella ne risque rien aujourd'hui lui promit Susan après s'être plonger dans une petite vision de la journée. Et nous on pourrait déjà aller au Parthénon et observer les paysages jusqu'à l'heure de la visite, Peter ?

_ Je suis pour Susan, au tant rester sagement tranquille aujourd'hui après le long voyage qu'on vient de faire, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues trop toi non plus accepta le fils d'Arès à l'intention de son épouse.

_ Prenez tout de même des provisions justes au cas où si jamais tu viens à avoir…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Rose, j'aurais mes protéines si jamais j'ai faim promit Susan à l'intention de cette dernière, qui reprenait son attitude de mère poule envers elle.

_ Et vous les gars ! Vous comptez faire quoi ? Demanda Lucy en se tournant vers les Quileutes et les Dénali, ainsi que le reste des Jackson qui n'avaient pas encore dis ce qu'ils allaient faire en attendant.

_ Nous balader, nous promener, prendre l'air compta sur ces doigts Edmund, sur ce qui était possible de faire. Découvrir les environs quoi !

_ Nous aussi ! Faut dire que c'est bien la première fois qu'on quitte le nouveau continent pour le vieux continent remarqua Embry à ce propos, en se désignant lui et Tanya.

_ On va aller se balader et on se retrouvera tous devant le Parthénon, comme nous les ont conseillé Daniel, Chiron et Télémos annonça Kate sur ce qu'elle allait faire elle et Irina. Surtout qu'on va pouvoir bronzer au soleil sans que quiconque ne remarque la réaction de nos peaux.

_ Tout a fais ! Je vais pouvoir en profiter un maximum ajouta Irina tout en levant sa main pour montrer le bracelet en bronze céleste, présent des fils d'Héphaïstos.

_ Alors on se revoit devant le Parthénon pour la visite salua Percy à son groupe avant de se lever de sa place, de saluer les adultes à l'autre table et de quitter les lieux.

_ Qu'est ce qu'à Percy ? Demanda Annabeth.

_ Il est nostalgique.

_ Nostalgique de quoi, Bella ? Demanda Grover.

_ Nous avions fais la promesse à Aang que nous visiterions tous les trois la Grèce, lui qui rêvait de découvrir ce pays et nos origines.

_ Et toi Bella, ça va ? Lui demanda Edward inquiet.

_ Et si on allait faire notre promenade des environs Edward ?

Et avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, tout comme Edward d'ailleurs, Bella s'était à son tour lever et avait quitté les lieux en quelques secondes à peine après son frère.

_ Vas la rejoindre Edward et essayes de lui faire passer un bon moment ? Lui demanda Peter à son intention, alors que ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Quand Edward quitta à son tour l'hôtel à la suite de Bella, les autres Jackson s'empressèrent à leurs tours de quitter leur table, très vite suivis par les autres Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes, ainsi qu'Annabeth, Luke et Grover.

_ Bonne visite ! Moi et Peter, on va essayer de retrouver Percy prévena Susan aux autres.

_ Tu ne voulais pas…

_ Tu n'auras pas la tête à la visite si tu ne vas pas parler à Percy remarqua la fille d'Apollon à l'encontre de son époux.

_ On se retrouve dans ce cas dans quelques heures devant le Parthénon prévena Hermione alors qu'elle prit la tête du groupe, qui allait découvrir en « avant-première » le monument.

_ A tout à l'heure dans ce cas salua Rosalie en entrainant son groupe vers les magasins de souvenir, qui bordait les rues touristiques d'Athènes.

Et ils se séparèrent tous pour visiter chacun un endroit de la ville.

Quand elle avait quittée l'Hôtel, Bella savait par ou son frère était partis et elle avait l'intention de le suivre au début, suivant les piétons qui marchaient dans les rues d'Athènes. Alors qu'elle finit par constater que son chemin la menait dans la partie est de la ville, vers les remparts qui faisaient face à la mer.

Et alors qu'elle allait tourner dans l'une des rues adjacentes de là ou elle venait, Bella faillit bien percuter une petite fille qu'elle faillit bien renverser. Et qu'elle parvint de justesse à rattraper par les bras, pour lui éviter de tomber à terre.

_ Excuses-moi, je…

Mais Bella ne put finir son excuse quand elle finit par croiser les prunelles de la petite, qui semblait aussi bleu que les siens. Alors qu'elle fut frappée par la beauté et le charisme que l'enfant dégageait sous ces yeux.

De longs cheveux bruns boucler qui encadrait un visage en forme de cœur, un nez en bouton et des lèvres rouge sang qui contrastaient sur une peau aussi blanche que la neige. Cette petite qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, semblait familière à Bella. Comme si elle voyait son reflet dans un miroir quelques années auparavant, mais pourtant, elle reconnaissait facilement certains traits de son frère dans ce visage de poupée.

Et il fallait croire que Bella n'était pas la seule à être surprise et à rester sans voix.

Car la petite face à elle, semblait littéralement figer et le visage livide et choquer. Comme si elle avait vus un fantôme. Sa bouche grande ouverte et ces yeux ne la quittant pas une seule seconde, détaillant le moindre centimètre carré de Bella, qui avait l'impression d'être scanner au rayon X.

_ Vous…

_ Bella !

Se retournant vers la source de l'appel, la fille de Poséidon vit Edward se diriger vers elle, passant à travers les quelques passant de ce midi. Soufflant de soulagement de l'avoir aussi rapidement retrouver.

_ Qu'est ce que…

Sauf que la fille de Poséidon n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit, qu'elle sentit la petite entre ces mains, tenter de s'en dégager. Retournant son regard vers celle-ci, Bella put constater que les yeux bleus de la fillette étaient dirigés droit vers Edward. Le fixant avec peur et surprise, tout en continuant de gigoter pour s'arracher à la prise de la fille de Poséidon.

Comprenant son attention et voulant l'apaiser, Bella la relâcha. Sauf qu'avant qu'elle n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, la fillette s'enfuyait en courant dans la rue. A l'exact opposer de là ou Edward arrivait.

_ Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Cette petite… elle me rappel… il faut que je l'a rattrape déclara simplement Bella avant de se lancer sur les traces de la gamine.

_ Bella, attends !

Ne la laissant pas seule et prendre de la distance, Edward courut après elle en espérant qu'elle ne se fatiguerait pas trop vite. Surtout à cause du soleil qui commençait à frapper, haut dans le ciel.

Suivant sans peine la chevelure brune de la fillette, qui volait dans son sillage, Bella finit par très vite constater que celle-ci courrait droit vers les anciennes rues d'Athènes, et semblait vouloir quitter la ville touristique pour les rues pavé de l'antiquité encore intacte.

Se dirigeant droit vers l'Acropole d'Athènes.

Avant de se mettre à bifurquer droit vers le parc naturel se situant au sud ouest de l'Acropole. Dans cette partie encore naturel dans la ville, qui était rarement emprunter par les habitants. Seulement prise pour les longues promenades ou randonnées, ne sortant et ne quittant jamais les sentiers pour entrer dans les nombreuses forêts protégées sur les flancs de colline.

_ Attends ! S'il te plait, je veux juste te parler… attends-moi ? Lui demanda Bella sur un ton suppliant quand elle l'a vit disparaitre sous la lisière des arbres, après avoir dépassé la rue qui la longeait.

Mais Bella n'eut même pas le temps de franchir le premier arbre qu'elle sentit quelque chose.

La fille de Poséidon eut la nette impression d'entrer dans une zone de chaleur qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaitre. Et de sentir une présence derrière elle, qui n'était nullement celle de son compagnon. Sauf qu'avant qu'elle n'ait pus se tourner vers cette personne, un coup porter dans son dos et de voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, alors que l'obscurité l'envahissait.

_ Bella, qu'est ce que tu… Bella ! Cria Edward quand il vit deux inconnus apparaitre de nulle part depuis la forêt et lui foncer dessus.

L'un des deux avait osé la frapper par derrière pendant que l'autre l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Edward allait leur rentrer dedans pour tenter d'arracher Bella de leur prise, mais alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à seulement cinq mètres d'eux, la terre se mit littéralement à trembler.

Et avant qu'il n'est pus comprendre quoi que se soit, une profonde crevasse s'ouvrit juste sous ces pieds et l'engloutissait scrupuleusement, à plus de trente mètres du sol.

_ Qu'est ce que… Bella ! Relâchez là immédiatement ! Ordonna Edward d'une voix autoritaire, alors qu'il s'empressa d'escalader la crevasse pour remonter à la surface.

__ Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un sang froid ! _Cracha l'une des silhouettes au dessus de lui, d'une voix masculine alors qu'il était toujours enveloppé dans ce gros manteau sombre à capuchon.

La seconde d'après, le sol se mit une nouvelle fois à trembler et la roche sur lequel Edward était entrain d'escalader, se détacha de la paroi. Et il retomba lourdement au fond du trou avec d'autre morceau de terre qui s'écroula sur sa tête.

__ Qu'est ce que nous devons faire de lui maintenant, Héraclès ?_ Demanda le deuxième, qui devait aussi être un garçon au son de sa voix.

Alors que contrairement à l'autre, on pouvait nettement entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix que le son autoritaire de l'autre.

__ Ne poses pas une question idiote Iphiclès ! Nous devons le détruire et tu le sais ! C'est la loi ! Tout sang-froid qui s'approche trop près du sanctuaire doit mourir !_

__ Edward !_

__ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il y a d'autre sang-froid !_

__ Qu'est ce qu'on fait Héraclès ?_

__ Va chercher des renforts et va la mettre à l'abri !_

_ Emmett ! Jasper ! Je suis en bas ! Cria Edward pour que ces frères puissent l'entendre alors qu'il pouvait pleinement voir à travers l'esprit de ces frères, qui était arrivé l'aider.

Et à travers leurs yeux, il pouvait voir que Rosalie et Alice en faisaient partis. Tout comme Tanya et Embry, Irina et Kate, alors que Ron, Hermione, Edmund, Katara, Lucy et Seth arrivaient sur ces entrefaites.

Alors qu'il lisait dans la tête de sa famille et de ces amis, Edward finit par se rendre compte qu'étrangement, il ne pouvait nullement lire dans les esprits de cet « Héraclès et Iphiclès ». Ces deux derniers semblaient être pourvus d'un « bouclier mentale » comme les enfants de Poséidon, et à présent, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'au vus de leurs odeurs, ces deux là devaient être sans nulle doute des demi-dieux.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, leurs odeurs se rapprochaient « dangereusement » de celle de Percy et Bella. Alors que d'un autre côté, il y avait une familiarité avec l'odeur que dégageait Peter.

__ C'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ! Même en vacances on ne peut pas être tranquille !_ Ron

__ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Ronald ! Et viens nous aider, idiot ! _Edmund

__ Occupez vous d'Edward ! On se charge de lui !_ Emmett

__ Si vous pensez me faire peur vous tous, vous vous gourez complètement !_ Menaça le dénommé Héraclès.

__ Edward !_

_ Hermione ! Je suis en bas !

_ _Accroches-toi Edward, on vient te chercher !_ Lança Lucy au dessus de sa tête, alors qu'elle posa ces mains à la limite du vide et laissa agir son pouvoir.

Des racines en jaillirent et foncèrent droit sur Edward pour le faire sortir de la crevasse, quand un puissant rugissement se fit entendre à travers toute la plaine. Résonnant alors qu'on avait l'impression que plusieurs cris se faisaient entendre.

_ _Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire ?_ S'écria Ron.

__ Vous allez regretter d'être venus ici !_

_ Qu'est ce que…

L'instant d'après, étant témoin de ce qui se passait dans les esprits de ces frères et sœurs, et de ces amis, Edward fut choquer de voir d'étranges créatures apparaitrent de nulle part. Comme si ces dernières venaient de traverser une porte qui les avait fais sortir d'un autre monde.

Un monde antique sans nul doute !

Car c'était une armée d'hoplite qui venait d'apparaitre du néant ou la plupart se trouvaient assis sur le dos de pégase. Mais le plus grand nombre chevauchait des dragons ou des lions ailés armurés de pieds en capes de bronze célestes, sauf que c'était l'autre étrange créature qui suivait le lot qui les mit quelques peu en déroute.

Parce que c'était une créature qui ne faisait sans nul doute pas partis de la mythologie grecque, contrairement aux dragons ou des lions ailés.

C'était un tigre blanc de la taille et la corpulence d'un dragon. Ces pattes avant possédaient des ailes en membranes rétractables comme les chauves-souris, alors que tout son dos était hérisser de pic jusqu'au bout de sa queue, lui faisant une herse défensive très tranchante comme une cuirasse. Possédant de puissante pattes griffus et ou son pelage avait fais place à une cuirasse d'écaille blanche, comme la peau des dragons. Et comme un dent-de-sabre, sa gueule était composée de deux puissantes canines dans sa mâchoire supérieure, d'une couleur ocre presque rougeâtre.

Et si des dragons et des lions ailés, ils émanaient une chaleur aride surtout venant de leurs gueules. Venant de ces êtres là, ils étaient aussi froids que la glace et ils émanaient d'eux une froideur et une dureté glaciale menaçante.

_ _C'est quoi ces bestioles ?_ S'écria Lucy inquiète.

_ _Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille !_ Répliqua Katara n'aimant guère ces nouvelles créatures, qui semblaient plus féroces que les dragons.

__ Vous allez regrettez d'être venus sur nos terres !_

__ Arrêtes de parler et agis idiot !_ Répliqua Tanya en fusillant le dénommé Héraclès, qui était toujours vêtus de son manteau à capuchon, cachant ainsi son identité.

__ Vous allez le regrettez ! Chargez !_

L'instant d'après, le bataillon d'hoplite et leurs créatures s'étaient empressés de charger, exécutant l'ordre donné. Avant de se stopper avec brusquerie pour ainsi éviter de se faire brûler vif par le mur de feu qui venait de se dresser en travers de leur chemin.

_ _Lucy, occupes-toi de remonter Edward ! Hermione, reste avec elle ! Katara, va chercher les autres ! Quant à nous on va se charger de ces troubles fêtes ! _Ordonna Ron d'une voix autoritaire qu'on ne le connaissait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, alors que tout son corps s'était embraser de son don du feu par-dessus son armure d'hoplite qu'il avait « activé » de son médaillon.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, les Jackson présent, les Cullen, les Dénali revêtir leurs armures alors qu'Embry et Seth se métamorphosèrent en loup, ayant par la même occasion vêtit leurs cuirasses par-dessus.

Finissant par former un front à eux tous, alors qu'Hermione resta en défense pour veiller sur Lucy pendant que celle-ci se chargera de remonter Edward à la surface.

Pendant que Katara s'était empressée de partir à la recherche de ceux de leur famille qui manquait à l'appel, ainsi que les amis et Quileutes qui se trouvaient quelque part dans Athènes. Et devant bien évidemment prévenir les adultes au passage, autant que ces derniers apprennent ce qui était entrain de se produire.

Ron fut le premier à charger.

Ne laissant pas à leur adversaire de se remettre de leur surprise, le fils d'Héphaistos dégaina sa hache et son bouclier, traversant sans peine le mur de feu, chargea droit vers le premier ennemi qui se présentait à lui.

En l'occurrence un dragon de la taille d'un énorme char d'assaut, et son cavalier, qu'il percuta de plein fouet, les envoyant bouler tous les deux.

Avant de se charger de celui sur sa droite, un lion ailé avec son cavalier qu'il repoussa en enfonçant sa hache dans le flanc de l'animal. Pour ensuite foncer droit sur l'une de ces créatures glaciales à l'allure de tigre à l'apparence de dragon, qui déversa droit sur lui un jet de glace, qui disparut au contact de sa peau enflammée.

Alors que derrière lui, Edmund l'avait suivi de près avec son marteau de guerre et son bouclier près. En ayant lui aussi embrasé son corps de son feu intérieur, il avait chargé droit devant lui, comme un boulet de canon en flamme. Créant ainsi une brèche dans leur phalange et engageant le combat parmis ceux qui se trouvaient à pieds parmis les combattants appelé en renfort.

Emmett et Jasper s'étaient eux aussi lancé dans la bagarre, en se chargeant tous les deux de dragon avec leurs cavaliers pendant que leurs compagnes respectives, Rosalie et Alice s'étaient toutes les deux jeté sur l'une de ces créatures de glace. L'une des plus grosses, faut aussi le préciser.

Pendant que Tanya et Embry s'étaient eux aussi à leurs tours, jetés dans la bagarre, pourfendant les phalanges d'hoplites, comme s'ils dansaient tous les deux ensembles. Si bien que les demi-dieux « ennemis » avaient du mal à se faire en voyant ce sang-froid et ce loup-garou, se tourner autour comme s'ils interprétaient une chorégraphie, en donnant des coups précis autour d'eux, faisant tomber nombreux de leurs adversaires autour d'eux.

Alors que Kate et Irina œuvraient elles aussi à combattre les plus gros, en l'occurrence ceux qui montaient les créatures, pendant qu'Hermione aider par Seth veillaient à ce qu'aucun de leurs adversaires ne s'approchent de Lucy. Qui s'occupait à faire remonter Edward de son trou, en faisant pousser des racines jusqu'à lui, créant ainsi une échelle pour lui permettre de refaire surface.

_ _Edmund ! Attention !_ Cria Hermione en ayant vus le danger qui planait au dessus de la tête du plus jeune fils d'Héphaistos.

L'une des créatures de glace, l'un des tigre-dragons s'était littéralement envoler en déployant ces ailes de chauve-souris, et dans un grondement à briser la glace, avait plongé droit vers le premier venu. En l'occurrence, Edmund qui s'était quelque peu éloigné des autres et seul dans son coin, sans appuis.

Mais le fils d'Héphaistos n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa vie, comme tous les autres pour sa sécurité. Car venant de nulle part, une lance en bronze céleste que les Jackson présent reconnurent facilement, se ficha sans difficulté apparente dans l'une des failles de la cuirasse de l'armure de l'animal, juste dans sa nuque du côté droit avant l'épaule.

L'attaque surprise déstabilisa l'animal qui perdit son angle de trajectoire dans sa charge, et dans un cri de stupéfaction percuta de plein fouet le sol. Heurtant de nombreux demi-dieux, brisant ainsi une autre phalange, alors que son cavalier fut littéralement projeter de son dos par le choc de la collision.

Se retournant vers les nouveaux arrivants, tous purent constater que Katara était parvenus à trouver les « derniers » retardataires et les avait prévenus de la situation. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des lances rétractables d'Harry qui était partis se ficher dans la nuque de la créature, alors qu'il en prépara une autre en la sortant de l'une de ces sacoches accrocher à sa cuirasse, prêt à la lancer de nouveau.

Derrière lui, le suivant de près, Ginny dégaina ces deux lames pour le combat rapproché, tout comme Katara qui avait tout de même mis son petit bouclier à son bras. Alors que qu'Annabeth préparait son glaive et son poignard, comme les deux poignards de Grover, le glaive de Luke. Pendant que Jacob, Quil et Leah se métamorphosèrent tous les trois en loup avec leurs armures en bronze qui s'adaptèrent à leurs nouvelles formes lupines.

_ Super ! Vous êtes là, Katara est parvenus à vous trouver ! S'écria heureux Ron de voir des renforts arriver.

_ Oh que oui elle nous a trouvé. Il faut dire aussi que Susan, tout comme Télémos ont dus savoir ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, Susan nous a prévenus que les adultes resteraient à l'écart pour veiller à ce que les autres ne viennent pas, et elle et Peter se sont lancer à la recherche de Percy ! Expliqua Harry à leur encontre.

_ Laissons les explications à plus tard Harry et occupons nous de ces troubles fêtes ! Répliqua Ginny en les ramenant tous à la réalité, en se jetant sans vergogne dans le combat.

Alors que la fille de Déméter fit jaillir des plantes pour emprisonner une grande partie de leurs adversaires, il semblait que même eux avait reçus des renforts. Car leurs nombres ne cessèrent d'augmenter en demi-dieux, surtout que les nouveaux arrivants semblaient plus robustes et redoutables au combat.

_ On est dans les emmerdes là ! Ils sont de plus en plus compétents ! On a vraiment besoin de renfort ! Remarqua Edmund.

_ Surtout que note but n'est pas de les tuer, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Emmett voulant savoir s'il fallait toujours les épargner, alors que ces derniers n'avaient qu'en tête de les abattre.

_ Si sa continut comme ça, on va devoir vraiment les tuer ! Répliqua Jasper alors que le stratège qu'il était, faisait le point de la situation et sur ce qui devrait être fais.

__ _Tu y es presque Edward, encore un effort ! Encouragea Lucy à l'encontre de ce dernier alors qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres le séparant de la surface. Allez Edward, tu… AH !

_ Attention Hermione !

_ Seth !

_ LUCY !

Voyant par la pensée des autres, Edward vit l'un des lions ailés sauter sur Hermione la plaquant au sol, alors que Seth fut littéralement balancer par l'un des tigres-dragons par un coup de queue. Pendant que l'un des dragons s'était posé juste derrière Lucy et la balança d'un coup de patte, droit dans le trou, là ou se trouvait le Cullen.

Levant la tête, Edward vit cette dernière être pousser dans le vide et chuter droit vers lui. Ou n'écoutant que son instinct fraternel et protecteur, Edward lâcha l'échelle de racine qui le ramènerait à la surface et renferma ces bras autour de la taille de Lucy qu'il rattrapa. Pour ensuite se laisser tomber droit dans le fond du trou, retombant sur ces pieds pour ainsi d'éviter de blesser ou de cogner la fille de Déméter contre la paroi rocheuse.

_ Lucy ! Est-ce que tu va bien ? Lui demanda Edward avant que l'odeur du sang de la fille de Déméter ne lui vienne aux narines.

Terminant par aviser la profonde entaille à son bras gauche et son sang finissant par se répandre sur sa chemise, et dans les mains d'Edward qui la tenait toujours dans ces bras.

_ Ca va. C'est juste une égratignure, Edward. Tu devrais cesser de respirer si cela te gêne trop, je suis désoler pour cette inconfort ! S'excusa Lucy.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Lucy, il faut qu'on te sorte de là et qu'on te soigne impérativement ! J'espère que Bella va bien et que…

_ C'est pour vous que vous devriez vous inquiétez sang-froid ! Vous allez mourir comme doit mourir un sang-froid ! Cracha avec véhémence le dénommé Héraclès, toujours encapuchonner alors qu'il se dressait au dessus du trou, sur un des dragons.

Le moment d'après sur son ordre, le dragon commença à inspirer une profonde inspiration alors que le temps se mit à ralentir, tout autour d'eux.

_ LUCY !

_ EDWARD !

Aucun des Jackson présent, ni même les Cullen ou les Dénali, ou encore les Quileutes ne pourraient arriver à temps, pour stopper le souffle du dragon. Quand le vent changea d'une façon brusque alors que la victoire qui semblait être favorable aux autres demi-dieux, finit par changer de camp avec brutalité.

Au moment ou le ciel ensoleiller se couvrit laissant place à des nuages noires d'orages, alors que le tonnerre se mit à gronder et que les éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel, avec brutalité et dangerosité. Ce qui inquiéta grandement, aussi bien les Jackson et les leurs que les autres demi-dieux du camp adverse.

Surtout quand l'un des éclairs descendit des nuages et percuta de plein fouet la face du dragon qui s'apprêtait à déverser son feu sur Edward et Lucy, avant qu'un cyclone n'apparaisse au cœur même du combat. Obligeant ainsi à tous de s'en éloigner, harpant au passage tous les demi-dieux et leurs créatures, les écartant des Jackson et de leurs alliés.

Alors que petit à petit, ces derniers finirent par comprendre ce qui était entrain de se produire, particulièrement quand ils virent leurs adversaires être projeter dans le décor, aussi loin d'eux autant que possible. Avant que le cyclone ne vienne à s'amoindrir en force et en intensité, pour ensuite se mettre à plonger droit dans la crevasse, là ou se trouvait prisonnier Edward et Lucy.

Et avec une douceur et une délicatesse, qui contrastait avec la violence et la brutalité qui avait éclaté plus tôt, des bras de vent s'enroulèrent autour de la taille d'Edward, qui tenait toujours Lucy dans ces bras. Avant de s'élever de nouveau droit vers la surface avec Edward et Lucy, les déposant, tout en douceur, sur la terre ferme ou ils furent rejoins par leurs familles et amis.

_ Lucy ! Tu es blessée ? Demanda inquiète Hermione en avisant sa manche en sang.

Mais avant même que d'autre n'est pus s'inquiéter de ce détail, le cyclone qui s'était formé et qui avait disparus à moitié, en reprenant une forme plus liquide. S'approcha du bras blessé de la plus jeune fille de Déméter et fit couler quelques centilitres d'eau dessus, soignant la blessure qui disparut comme si de rien n'était, faisant disparaitre le sang qu'elle avait perdue par la même occasion.

La seconde d'après, avant que quiconque n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, la forme liquide finit par se rassembler en une seule entité, pour ensuite se solidifier et prendre forme humaine.

Réapparaissant de nouveau, Percy semblait dans une humeur de chien, surtout aux vus de son regard noir, qui semblait être aussi froid que la glace. L'orage grondant toujours au dessus de sa tête, appuyait l'impression que tous avait à ce propos.

Ca allait barder pour le matricule de ces demi-dieux.

_ Ou est ma sœur ? Qu'avez-vous fais de MA Bella ! Ordonna Percy d'une voix plus que menaçante, en se tournant d'un bloc vers leurs adversaires, qui se relevaient de là ou ils avaient été éjectés.

Tout en sortant son épée et son bouclier de son médaillon, se tenant ainsi près au combat.

Et à la surprise des Jackson, aussi bien que celle des Cullen, Dénali, des Quileutes ainsi que celle d'Annabeth, Grover et Luke, leurs adversaires se figèrent tous. Pour la plupart dans des positions asser idiotes, alors qu'ils abordaient tous la même attitude : yeux éberluer, bouche grande ouverte et l'air aussi perplexe et idiot que possible.

Mais cette attitude plus qu'étrange ne parvint pas à pénétrer la brume de colère qui entourait Percy, bien trop concentré sur un point essentiel pour lui. Bien qu'il sentait toujours la présence de sa jumelle et qu'elle était toujours en vie, il pouvait pressentir qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit sans son consentement.

Et surtout, loin de lui et sans son compagnon, dans un endroit encore inconnu.

Il avait de quoi ne pas remarquer l'étonnement parmis ces ennemis.

_ J'attends ! Ou est ma jumelle ? Si vous tenez tant soit peu à vos vies, vous avez plutôt intérêt à me dire ce que je veux…

_ PERCY !

Se tournant tous vers les nouveaux arrivants, surtout avec le ton pressé et inquiet que la fille d'Apollon avait employé. Cette dernière qui se trouvait dans les bras de son époux, qui avait décidé de la porter pour aller plus vite sans la fatiguer dans son état. Et arriver à temps sur les lieux, le fils d'Arès finit par la reposer doucement sur la terre ferme, la gardant tout de même derrière elle, tout en posant son regard sur Percy et sur ces demi-dieux encore inconnus dans leurs répertoires.

_ Susan ! Mais qu'est ce que…

_ S'il te plait Percy, ne fais pas ça ! Ils ne sont pas un danger pour nous, ils…

_ Ils ont pris Bella, Susan ! Pourquoi…

_ Parce que ces derniers avaient peur pour elle. Ils ont grandis dans l'idée que tous les vampires sont nos ennemis et ils ont crus qu'Edward était une menace pour Bella. Elle va bien Percy, elle est en sécurité ! Prévena Susan à son intention, tantôt de le rassurer, lui, aussi bien qu'Edward.

Alors que ce dernier pouvait voir pleinement dans la tête d'Apollon que Bella allait très bien, allonger sur un sofa entrain de dormir dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Si ce ne sont pas des ennemis, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont…

_ Se sont des anciens, Percy ! Ils ont plus de trois mille ans d'existence ! Ils sont comme Peter ! Expliqua Susan, leur faisant ainsi comprendre dans la situation qu'ils avaient à faire à des « ancêtres » et à des demi-dieux, qui se trouvaient être des mi-vampires.

_ Je me fiche complètement de tout ça Susan. On s'en prend à ma sœur, je…

_ Votre sœur va bien, jeune fils de Poséidon. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous promit une nouvelle arrivante, qui apparut de nulle part, juste derrière le bataillon de demi-dieux et de leurs créatures.

Contrairement à tous les autres demi-dieux, qui se trouvaient pour la plupart être des jeunes ou les autres qui entraient dans la trentaine, la nouvelle arrivée était une femme d'un certains âge. Allant dans la soixantaine, de longs cheveux d'argent coiffés en une natte compliqué retenus par une tiare et un voile doré par-dessus, des yeux gris argenté et une peau de nacre. Alors qu'elle portait le péplos, l'habit que les femmes portaient dans l'antiquité en Grèce et à Athènes, d'une couleur ocre accentué par les nombreux bijoux d'or qui le parsemait, dessinant des formes florales sur son vêtement.

Son apparence et sa prestance inspirait le respect de tous ceux qui croisait son regard, mais si sa présence rassurait quelque peu « ces » demi-dieux. Ces derniers étaient tout de même inquiet surtout au vus de la colère qui habitait toujours Percy, aux vus de l'orage qui grondait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes.

_ Je me nomme Chrysanthème, la « Fleur d'Or », et je suis la Chef de la Nouvelle Athènes. Là ou vivent de nombreux demi-dieux depuis plus de trois mille ans, dans la sécurité et la liberté d'exister se présenta la nouvelle arrivante en inclinant le buste devant eux.

Geste que Susan s'empressa de répéter, tout comme Peter qui suivit le mouvement et certains des autres Jackson par la même occasion, alors que les autres semblaient hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

Alors que les Jackson et tous les autres étaient assés mitigés sur la question. Si Susan leur disait qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis, c'était déjà un bon point. Mais elle n'avait pas encore précisé si ces derniers étaient des amis aussi.

_ Venez mon jeune ami. Je vais vous conduire, vous et vos amis, auprès de votre sœur invita Chrysanthème alors qu'elle désignait quelque chose de sa main derrière elle, vers la lisière de la forêt ou certains des arbres avaient souffert du combat.

Jetant tout de même un regard vers la fille d'Apollon pour être sur qu'il pouvait avancer sans crainte, même s'il y avait eu un risque, Percy serait tout de même allé chercher sa petite sœur. Et au vue du regard confiant que lui lançait Susan et de son hochement de tête, le fils de Poséidon n'hésita pas une seule seconde et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la lisière des arbres.

S'enfonçant dans celle-ci et sentant les autres le suivre derrière lui, alors que cette Chrysanthème marchait à ces côtés, Percy finit par très vite constater qu'il se dirigeait droit vers un arc de triomphe qui se trouvait seulement à une vingtaine de mètres de l'entrée de la forêt.

Surpris de trouver une telle entrée au milieu de nulle part, le fils de Poséidon s'arrêta un bref instant et détailla le monument de sa base à son fronton. Ayant été taillé dans un marbre blanc, les colonnes qui ornaient l'arc de triomphe avaient été richement décoré d'or, tout comme les petites sculptures qui ornaient le fronton, représentant deux personnes en armures.

Surement des divinités en rapport avec Poséidon et Artémis, parce que l'homme brandissait un trident et la femme bandait un arc.

Mais c'était asser étrange que des demi-dieux qui se considérait comme des Athéniens de pure souche, avaient sculptés une divinité de la mer et de la lune sur leur fronton. Alors qu'ils auraient pus ciselés une représentation de la Déesse Athéna.

Et plus Percy observait cet arc de triomphe, plus il sentait la magie en émaner, avant que la vérité ne se face dans sa tête.

Comme le lui avait déjà rapporté Peter sur le domaine et l'architecture de la Colonie des Sang-mêlés. L'entrée de celle-ci était composée d'un arc de triomphe qui laissait ainsi le passage à tous demi-dieux et alliés, pour traverser la barrière qui empêchait les simples mortelles de la franchir ou encore moins de s'approcher du terrain.

Cela devait être le cas ici, surtout que Percy ressentait pleinement la magie mise en œuvre par la barrière qui devait entourer la propriété. Eloignant ainsi tout simple mortel qui s'approchait de ce lieu mythologique.

Mais lorsqu'il fixa son regard à travers l'entrée de l'arc de triomphe, il ne vit que l'ombre et quelques rayons de soleil qui parvenait à filtrer parmis le feuillage des arbres de la forêt, qui continuait de s'étendre au-delà de la barrière.

Ne se posant pas plus de question sur ce qu'il pourrait trouver après avoir traversé cette forêt, Percy enjamba les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'arc. Avant de franchir le monument qui marquait l'entrée de cet endroit sacrée, qui était resté inviolable depuis des centaines d'années, voir sans doute des millénaires.

Mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendrait véritablement de l'autre côté du passage.

Car de l'autre côté de la barrière, la forêt n'existait tout simplement plus.

Enfin, il y avait des hectares de forêt dans le paysage mais il y en avait aucun de l'autre côté de la barrière. Révélant une prairie qui descendait en contrebas, droit vers ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une cité antique bâtit dans le style de l'acropole d'Athènes, se trouvant en haut d'une colline.

Alors que tout autour, on pouvait trouver de nombreux bungalow un peu partout et que les mêmes créatures qui les avaient attaqués, comme beaucoup d'autre race, se promenaient dans les champs pendant que de nombreuses statues de dieux grecques, se dressaient un peu partout dans le paysage.

C'était un décor d'une vie digne de l'antiquité grecque.

_ Quel est cet endroit au juste? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers Chrysanthème à ces côtés.

_ C'est notre refuge depuis maintenant plus de trois mille ans. C'est notre nouvelle Athènes. Venez mon cher, je vais vous conduire à votre sœur invita Chrysanthème avant de prendre la tête de leur convoi.

Prenant la petite allée de paver qui descendait dans la prairie et qui allait droit vers la cité antique, zigzaguant entre les plaines et collines du territoire protéger par la barrière, et qui faisait bien évidemment tout le parc se trouvant à Athènes.

Observant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, Percy prit très vite conscience que si la plupart des habitants qui vivaient dans cet endroit, était des jeunes d'une vingtaine d'année comme ceux qui leur avait tenus tête devant la barrière. Il y avait aussi des personnes beaucoup plus âgées dans la ville.

Certains se trouvant dans la trentaine ou d'autre dans la cinquantaine, mais c'était surtout le nombre surprenant d'enfant qui gambadait dans les prairies avec des chiens, ou des chevaux, pégases ou encore des dragons et ces étranges tigras ailés, qui surprenait encore plus Percy.

Si les plus vieux semblaient tous porter des tenus de l'antiquité, comme la toge pour les hommes et le péplos pour les femmes, avec des cuirasses pour certains. Les plus jeunes étaient vêtus à la mode d'aujourd'hui, avec une part des jeans et des maillots, les autres avec des pantalons en cuire et des chemises sous leur cuirasse.

Et tous portaient une arme. Une épée ou un poignard à la ceinture, ou encore certains se baladaient avec leurs carquois remplis de flèches et de leur arc.

Percy, comme tous les autres Jackson, savait que les dieux avait élus « domicile » aux Etats-Unis, là ou se trouvait la plus grande force du monde. Savoir que ces derniers possédaient des enfants sur tout le continent américain était une chose.

Mais qu'il y avait aussi tout un nombre incalculable de demi-dieux sur le vieux continent. C'était ce point là qui les surprenaient beaucoup. Les dieux n'avaient aucune limite pour ce qui était de tomber amoureux et de tromper aussi facilement les simples mortelles sur leur côté romantique.

Et c'était ce point là qui dégoutait le plus Percy.

Les dieux se fichaient complètement des enfants que leur « béguin mortelle » engendrait et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui arrivait ensuite à la vie de leur « progéniture » mortelle. Il n'était pour eux qu'une simple distraction qui les amusait.

Même si une partie de son cœur lui disait que son père Poséidon s'inquiétait pour lui et sa sœur, ayant jusqu'à recevoir des présents lors de leurs anniversaires et une lettre de sa part. Pour d'autres demi-dieux s'était déjà beaucoup.

Mais ce que Percy désirait vraiment de la part de son « paternel divin », comme Bella d'ailleurs, c'était de pouvoir le voir, rien qu'un instant. Le voir en chair et en os, plutôt que de le voir sur des photos d'un vieil album que lui et sa sœur n'avaient jamais feuilletés encore.

Repensant à sa sœur, Percy ne put s'empêcher de redevenir encore plus inquiet pour celle-ci et la chercha du regard parmis tous les visages, étrangement beaux, qu'il y avait autour de lui. Et qui pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, le regardait comme s'il venait d'avoir vus un fantôme.

Ce qui l'obligea à resserrer sa poigne sur son épée autant que sur son bouclier, toujours présent dans ces mains. Alors qu'il se concentra sur la connexion qu'il avait avec sa sœur et qu'il finit par remarquer qu'à présent qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la barrière, il pouvait de nouveau la sentir de nouveau dans sa tête.

Elle allait bien. Il pouvait le ressentir et qu'elle se trouvait, par la même occasion, non loin de lui.

_ Ou est Bella ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Percy en se tournant vers Chrysanthème, alors qu'il pouvait sentir la présence d'Edward juste derrière lui.

Et qui pour une raison obscure, que lui seul devait connaitre, se trouvait être tendu, droit comme un I. Jetant des regards incompréhensible à Susan autant qu'à Chrysanthème, qu'à tous les demi-dieux autour d'eux.

_ Elle est là-bas avoua simplement cette dernière, tout en montrant du doigt le plus grand temple qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'acropole, celui qui se trouvait identique au Parthénon d'Athéna.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Percy reprit le chemin droit vers l'Acropole alors que Chrysanthème parvint sans peine à garder son rythme de marche. Alors que les autres derrière durent presque courir pour ne pas être distancé par eux

Arrivant dans la cité qui entourait et se trouvait au pied de l'acropole, qui était solidement entourer par une muraille haute et redoutable, alors que les demeures se trouvaient parfaitement alignés dans les rues. Avec les pavés de marbre des rues et les arbres parfaitement sains avec leurs pots de fleurs multicolores au balcon de toutes les fenêtres.

Architecture qui plaisait grandement aux filles d'Athéna qui ne purent s'empêcher d'observer les demeures et les monuments les entourant, avec des yeux admiratifs et de grande architecte. Qui ne put s'empêcher de faire lever les yeux au ciel des autres demi-dieux autour d'elles, qui ne pouvait s'aviser de penser que les filles d'Athéna trouvaient facilement leurs bonheurs dans des morceaux de pierre bâtit en monument.

Prenant la direction de la grande place qui menait au Propylées, le monument constituant l'entrée de l'Acropole. Passant deux grandes tours qui encadraient une petite muraille qu'on franchissait par l'unique ouverture, constitué d'une arcade, qui menait à une bonne cinquantaine d'escalier qui montait droit vers le monument ouvrant sur l'Acropole.

Les Propylées comprenaient un bâtiment central, vaste vestibule de forme rectangulaire, et deux ailes latérales. Parmi les cinq portes de la partie centrale, celle du milieu donnait accès à la Voie sacrée que suivaient les processions des Panathénées pour ce qui était de l'Acropole d'Athènes dans l'Antiquité.

Percy s'arrêta un bref instant devant la cinquantaine d'escalier qui menait au Propylées, observant ainsi le monument et ce qu'il représentait quand il sentit venir le doute et l'inquiétude. Quelque chose allait se produire, il pouvait le sentir dans son estomac.

Et son mauvais pressentiment fut très vite confirmer quand il entendit un hurlement venir d'en haut, et qu'il reconnut facilement. Comme tous les autres Jackson, Cullen et amis qui connaissaient sans nul doute cette voix.

_ Bella ! Cria Edward.

_ Percy, attend ! Cria Peter en tentant d'attraper le bras de ce dernier, mais il n'attrapa que du vide.

Car là ou se tenait le fils de Poséidon, le fils d'Arès n'avait attrapé que de l'eau. Un mur d'eau qui chargea droit vers le Propylée alors qu'Edward lui suivit le pas, très vite rejoins par le reste de la bande. Pendant que Chrysanthème et les siens tentèrent de les arrêter, en voulant les rassurer que rien de mal n'arrivait à leur amie, quelle était en sécurité ici.

Mais Edward, comme les autres, n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils escaladaient les marches aussi vite que possible, Edward et Peter en tête du groupe. Etant les plus rapide en tentant de rattraper Percy, mais la seule chose qu'ils purent suivre c'est qu'ils ne voyaient que les quelques gouttes d'eau, qui restait derrière lui.

Selon les plans qu'il connaissait de mémoire, Edward se souvenait parfaitement de chaque monument et bâtiment dans l'antique Acropole d'Athènes, et ou ils se situaient chacun. Finissant par constater ainsi que chaque temple, statue et bâtiment se trouvaient exactement au même endroit.

Mais ne s'occupant pas de détailler les monuments et ce qu'ils représentaient, Edward suivit des yeux l'endroit vers lequel la forme aquatique de Percy se dirigeait, finissant par constater qu'il allait droit vers l'un des temples de l'Acropole. Le deuxième plus grand, celui se trouvant à la gauche du Parthénon, légèrement en contrebas.

Et s'il ne se trompait pas dans ces plans, Edward savait que ce fameux temple dans l'antiquité, se trouvait être à l'emplacement exact ou avait été bâtit l'ancien temple d'Athéna, qui se trouvait être au centre de l'Acropole et qui fut détruit pendant les Guerres Médiques de -480 av JC. Et qui suivit la construction du Parthénon d'Athènes qui était, certes en ruine, mais encore debout, à plusieurs kilomètres de là ou il se situait et juste à côté d'un autre Parthénon intacte.

C'est ainsi, droit vers ce deuxième temple qu'Edward chargea, talonné de près par Peter qui ne le lâcha pas d'un millimètre, par là ou le fils de Poséidon s'était diriger.

Et c'est en voyant les deux grands portes en or massif et en or blanc, qui avaient été ouvertes brutalement par l'entrée fracassante de Percy, ou ils finirent par entendre le cris de ce dernier.

_ Bella ! Bella, tu vas bien ?

_ Bella ! Percy, qu'est ce que…

Mais Peter ne put terminer sa question qu'il eut très vite la réponse, quand il pénétra à son tour dans le temple avec Edward. Se figeant devant le spectacle qui se dressait devant eux.

Chose que le fils de Poséidon n'avait point remarquer, bien trop concentrer sur sa sœur qui se trouvait juste devant ce qui avait attiré leurs regards, et celui de la fille de Poséidon par la même occasion.

Celle-ci se trouvait allonger dans une petite civière installer en plein centre du temple, alors que la lumière du soleil entrait par la fissure dans le toit, formant un immense rectangle au dessus de leurs têtes.

S'étant redresser en position assise, alors qu'elle serrait étroitement la couverture qui avait été déposé sur elle et qu'elle fixait la statue qui se dressait en face d'elle sur son socle de pierre.

D'autres demi-dieux se trouvaient présents dans le temple, eux aussi, portant des tenus de l'antiquité. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous empressées de sortir du chemin de Percy, se cachant derrière les colonnes autour du naos, observant ainsi les deux enfants de Poséidon et ceux qui les suivaient.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien Bella ? Réponds-moi bon sang ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_ C'est nous !

_ Quoi ? Demanda Percy n'ayant pas compris ce que sa sœur venait de murmurer si bas.

_ La statue, Percy. Regarde la statue ! Ordonna Peter en se rapprochant de ces deux derniers alors qu'Edward était resté figer sur place, plongeant son esprit dans les souvenirs des demi-dieux présent dans le temple, n'arrivant pas encore à se faire à ce qu'il était entrain d'apprendre.

_ La statue ! Quoi la… statue ?

Percy se figea littéralement à son tour quand il aperçut enfin la fameuse statue, qui le surplombait, lui et sa sœur, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le temple. Mais il se trouvait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement qu'une seule « personne » que la statue représentait, mais bien deux se trouvant côte à côte.

Et c'était deux personnes asser reconnaissable pour les Jackson et leurs alliés. Car la statue du temple représentait Percy et Bella, tous les deux dans leurs armures. Avec la visière du casque de Lion du fils de Poséidon, levé pour qu'on puisse apercevoir son visage, alors que la robe de l'armure de Bella cascadait tout autour de son corps comme une rivière.

Positionner tous les deux de tels sorte qu'ils formaient un triangle, dos à dos, ou la pointe se trouvait être le trident que tenait en avant le fils de Poséidon dans sa main gauche. Alors que sa main droite abordait son bouclier. Pendant que la fille de Poséidon, juste à ces côtés, avait bandé son arc, comme prête à tirer, la pointe dirigé vers le bas.

Leurs visages avaient été figé dans la pierre, tourner l'un vers l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils venaient de discuter d'une plaisanterie qu'eux seuls connaissait.

Le même air que Percy et Bella avait dans la réalité, dans leur moment de complicité, dont eux seuls avait la clé.

_ Mais qu'est ce que… c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi avez-vous une statue de moi et de ma sœur dans un tel endroit ? Demanda Percy avec un ton autoritaire et d'une voix glaciale, alors que tous les autres demi-dieux inconnus tout autour de lui, semblaient s'éloignés de lui comme s'ils étaient terroriser par sa présence.

_ C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander pourquoi vous leur ressemblez tant ! C'est vous…

_ Comment ça c'est nous qui… quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un, imbécile, on à la politesse de retirer son capuchon grogna Percy à l'encontre de l'un des deux demi-dieux qui s'en était pris à Edward et qui n'avait toujours pas retiré la capuche de son manteau.

_ Il a raison Héraclès. Toi et Iphiclès, retirez vos capuchons, ils finiront par connaitre la vérité à votre sujet à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ferais mieux aussi de sortir de ta cachette Iphigénie demanda Chrysanthème en se tournant vers les deux concernés, pour ensuite faire face au socle de la statue, là ou se cachait une petite ombre.

Qui finit par se montrer et Edward put facilement la reconnaitre, comme étant la gamine que Bella avait suivis dans les rues d'Athènes.

_ Mais… on dirait…

Sauf que Percy ne put finir sa phrase, que son regard qui détaillait la dénommé Iphigénie comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces yeux. S'était tourné d'un bloc vers les deux autres, les dénommés Héraclès et Iphiclès, qui retirèrent à leurs tours leurs capuchons, finissant ainsi par se dévoiler totalement à la vue de tous.

Et tous les Jackson, comme les Cullen, les Quileutes, les Dénali, ainsi qu'Annabeth, Luke et Grover se figèrent en fixant les deux jeunes demi-dieux, avant d'observer Percy. Puis revinrent sur les deux autres et sur Percy, ainsi de suite, tellement les deux jeunes lui ressemblaient.

On avait l'impression de voir des mini-Percy, tant qu'ils étaient semblables.

Des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu telle l'océan, et une peau claire. Les deux garçons semblaient tous les deux avoir le même âge, sans nulle doute des jumeaux. Alors que la petite avait de longs cheveux auburn bouclé et des yeux azur, portrait craché d'une petite Bella.

_ Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ?

_ Se ne sont pas vous que ces deux statues représentent avoua Chrysanthème à l'intention de Percy et de Bella. Voici Neptune et Océane, les enfants jumeaux de Poséidon qui ont vécus il y a plus de trois mille ans, et qui se trouvaient être nos Chefs à cette époque. Héraclès et Iphiclès, ainsi qu'Iphigénie se trouvent être leurs enfants à tous les deux.

_ Pardon ?

_ Leurs enfants. Alors qu'ils étaient des jumeaux ?

_ Ils étaient ensembles alors qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ?

_ Ce n'est pas… je veux dire… tabou ?

_ Les mariages entre frère et sœur à l'époque, n'était pas aussi problématique que de nos jours avoua Chrysanthème à l'intention de la bande d'amis qui était encore choquer de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, alors que Percy et Bella n'avaient pas un seul instant quitter la statue du regard. Suivez-moi ! Nous allons discuter dans un endroit plus approprié qu'un tombeau.

_ Un tombeau ? Demandèrent surpris Percy et Bella, se détournant ainsi de la statue et de son socle, et se tournant vers Chrysanthème quand ils finirent par se rendre compte d'une chose.

Le socle sur lequel reposaient les deux statues, ressemblait plus à un tombeau qu'à un simple piédestal pour les autres statues. Alors que les noms de Neptune et d'Océane étaient gravés en grec ancien sur une plaque en or blanc, accroché sur la première face visible du tombeau.

_ Alors, ils sont…

_ Morts. Oui. Mais suivez-moi donc, nous parlerons bien mieux dans ma demeure. Venez pressa Chrysanthème à l'intention de tous, alors qu'elle les obligea à quitter le temple.

Les guidant, Chrysanthème les mena droit vers une grande demeure qui se trouvait à l'arrière de l'Acropole, à l'endroit ou dans l'ancienne Athènes se situait l'Héroôn de Pandion. Un ancien sanctuaire d'un des Roi d'Athènes et ou dans cette Athènes, version demi-dieux, l'ancienne avait érigé sa demeure.

Une demeure asser grande ou la pièce conviviale pouvait pleinement accueillir une dizaine de personne autour d'un bon feu de bois, alors que Chrysanthème s'installa derrière son haut siège recouvert d'une fourrure blanche pour être plus confortablement installer dans celui-ci.

_ Installez-vous jeunes gens, l'histoire sera longue à raconter prévena Chrysanthème tout en désignant les quelques peau d'animaux qui servaient de tapis autour du feu, tout comme les quelques sièges et coussins se trouvant dans la pièce.

Les Jackson comme les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes ainsi que ceux venant du camp des sang-mêlés s'installèrent autour du feu. Alors que celles parmis eux qui se trouvaient enceintes, en particulier Susan, Hermione et Bella, furent directement placer sur les fauteuils confortables pour leur éviter d'être inconfortablement installer si l'histoire était longue.

Pendant que les trois petits, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas si petits que ça aux vus de leur grand âge, Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie s'étaient placer auprès de Chrysanthème. L'encadrant ainsi et faisant face aux autres, quitte à aider la vieille femme pendant le récit puisqu'il s'agissait de leur propre histoire de famille.

_ Voyons voir, qu'est ce que vous dîtes à présent vous les contemporains pour débuter une histoire… ah oui, « il était une fois », bien que cela soit une véritable histoire et non pas un comte de fée…

_ Grand-mère ! Ne te perd pas dans tes commentaires et commence à raconter coupa Héraclès en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'égarement de cette dernière dans son récit.

_ Bien sur Héraclès, excusez-moi… je disais donc que cela s'est produit plus de mille ans avant l'ère chrétienne. Bien avant tous les récits que l'on raconte sur les premiers évènements d'Athènes comme les Guerres Médiques, ou encore la période de Périclès. Cette histoire se situait bien dans la période de la Guerre de Troie, cette époque où ce n'était nullement rare de croiser des demi-dieux parmis les grecques dans les cités et ces contrées. La mère de Neptune et Océane se trouvait être la fille d'un noble pêcheur, et elle était d'une grande beauté pour une simple mortelle même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple enfant. Tous les villageois de son village ne cessaient de dire qu'elle était la descendante d'une noble lignée d'ancien roi, ou même qu'elle devait être la fille d'Aphrodite tellement sa beauté était divine. Et curieux comme il l'était, Poséidon est allé la rencontrer pour savoir si sa beauté était aussi incroyable que tout le monde le disait et c'est de cette façon qu'ils se sont rencontrées.

_ Comment s'appelait-elle ? Demanda Percy.

_ Elle s'appelait Serena et c'était une grand-mère génial avoua Iphigénie au souvenir de cette dernière, se remémorant les quelques réminiscences qu'elle avait d'elle.

_ Comme vous pouvez le douter, Serena est tombée amoureuse de Poséidon, comme lui d'elle. Et ce n'est qu'une année plus tard que Neptune et Océane sont venus au monde, des faux-jumeaux, bien qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Question physique bien sur, intellectuellement parlant ils étaient parfaitement opposer. Neptune était le plus sociable et le plus téméraire, alors qu'Océane était la plus solitaire et la plus calme des deux reprit Chrysanthème.

_ Un point en commun qu'ils ont avec Percy et Bella ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Peter en observant les deux concerner en question, alors que Percy s'était installé au côté de sa sœur assis sur un coussin pendant qu'Edward s'était assis à même le sol devant les jambes de sa compagne, sa main se baladant dans ces cheveux.

_ Oui. Neptune et Océane se complétaient tous les deux pendant la période ou ils étaient des enfants, mais en grandissant, ils ont commencés à s'éloigner lentement l'un de l'autre. Ce qui, d'après ce que je peux constater, n'est pas votre cas à tous les deux remarqua Chrysanthème en détaillant les deux « réincarnations » de ces deux protégés d'autrefois.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ?

_ La guerre. La guerre les a tous les deux changer. Si Neptune, comme tous les demi-dieux à cette époque, rêvait de devenir un héros et partir au combat, affronter de terrifiante créature. Tout comme ce qui était de s'intéresser au beau sexe. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Océane, qui se trouvait être pour la paix et la non-violence, développant contrairement à son frère, son don pour la guérison. Et n'ayant nullement l'intention de se faire attirer dans le filet des hommes. Et dut à leur différence, ils ont commencés tous les deux à se disputer et à se quereller pour un oui ou pour un non. Cela s'est terminer avec le départ de Neptune pour la guerre, rejoignant les autres demi-dieux dans leur guerre contre les chimères et autres démons des enfers qui attaquaient à cette époque.

_ Et ils avaient quelles âges quand ils se sont séparer ?

_ Seulement quinze ans. Ils ont pris tous les deux des voix différentes, en ignorant s'ils allaient ou non finir par se revoir. Si bien que leur retrouvaille à été sacrément mouvementer souria Chrysanthème se rappelant à quel point ce moment avait été énergique entre eux.

_ Qu'est ce qui sait passer.

_ Vous devez d'abord connaitre la vie que chacun à mener loin de l'autre, pour comprendre et avoir sans aucune difficulté en tête, comment et dans quel circonstance leur retrouvaille s'est faîte avoua tout d'abord Chrysanthème alors que les trois petits des deux concerner ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Voila ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois ans où ils ont tous les deux vécus l'un de l'autre.

« Neptune avait rassemblé un petit groupe de demi-dieux qu'il avait trouvé et à sa tête, il les emmenait combattre les créatures qui sortaient des Enfers et défendre les simples mortelles, en devenant des mercenaires. Travaillant et tuant pour de l'argent ou des femmes par les plus offrants. Si bien qu'il finit par croiser la route d'un autre groupe de mercenaire, eux aussi était des demi-dieux ou se trouvait à leur tête Achamas, un fils de Zeus. Et comme leurs pères respectifs, ils ont commencés à entretenir une relation des plus conflictuelles. »

_ Faut croire que les enfants des trois grands sont toujours incapables de se contrôler quand ils sont ensembles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ronald à ce propos.

Ou sa remarque lui valut les regards noirs et durs de ces frères et sœurs, l'obligeant ainsi à couper le récit de Chrysanthème. Autrement il vint facilement à comprendre le message et redevenait aussi silencieux que possible, avant que l'ancienne ne calme le léger fou rire qui l'avait prise pour ensuite reprendre ou elle s'en était arrêtée.

_ Donc vous pouvez pleinement comprendre qu'entre eux, il n'y avait que le pouvoir ou encore savoir qui était le meilleur des deux qui était le plus important à leurs yeux continua Chrysanthème.

« Et la compétition qui les habitait, était dans tous les terrains. Aussi bien que dans la guerre, que dans une question plus personnel comme leur richesse ou encore les femmes. Je dois bien avouer qu'à cette époque, Neptune était un véritable… comment vous appelez cela de vos jours ? Ah oui, un Don Juan ou plus précisément… un coureur de jupon. Toutes les belles femmes, aussi les plus jeunes que les vierges ou les plus âgés, en passant par les veufs pouvaient passer une nuit auprès de lui pour être réconforter et attirer les faveurs d'un demi-dieu tel que lui. C'est vrai qu'à cette période, il n'était nullement présentable, voir serviable. »

« La seule chose qui intéressait Neptune s'était de vivre pleinement sa vie sans assumer les conséquences que ces actes étaient entrain de causer. De cette façon de vivre, il a finis par s'attirer beaucoup d'ennemi. Aussi bien des créatures mythologiques des enfers que des simples mortelles, en particulier des femmes bafoués qu'il aurait utilisé pour arriver à ces fins. »

_ En clair, à cette époque, Neptune était un véritable salopard ?

_ En effet. Mais Père est redevenu quelqu'un de sensé quand il a revus Mère avoua Héraclès pour protéger, quelque peu, l'honneur de son défunt père, loyal comme il était.

_ Et cela, après qu'il ait passé trois ans l'un de l'autre se rappela sans difficulté Percy.

_ Et qu'est-il advenu d'Océane au cours de ces trois années ? Demanda Bella curieuse.

_ Il faut que vous sachez qu'avant que Neptune ne retrouve Océane, que lui et ces hommes, tout comme Achamas et les siens, avait entendus parler que le Roi d'Athènes de cette époque avait finis par décédé en laissant comme héritier, une jeune fille. Et comme vous en doutez, en ce temps, les femmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à donner le pouvoir er des enfants, et à transmettre un héritage. Donc bien évidemment, de nombreuses personnes autant des mortels que des demi-dieux se sont précipités à Athènes pour quérir les faveurs de la Princesse, et ainsi devenir le futur Roi d'Athènes reprit Chrysanthème.

« Seulement voila, la Princesse était futée et rusée. Cette dernière à annoncer au grand public et à tous le peuple grecque, qu'elle ne viendrait à épouser l'homme qui parviendrait à combattre son Champion. Ce qui n'était pas rien croyez moi. Car comme vous vous en doutez, chaque souverain avait toujours à sa garde, l'un des meilleurs soldats de son armée qui devenait son Champion et donc, sa meilleure chance de pouvoir remporter des combats et empêcher une effusion de sang inutile. »

« D'ailleurs, les rumeurs circulaient selon lesquelles, le Champion de la Princesse n'était nullement costaud et robuste. Mais que pourtant, il était parvenu à mettre à terre des adversaires deux fois plus gros que lui, en à peine quelques minutes. Finissant par ridiculiser les plus grands que s'en était vexant pour eux. »

« Alors vous pouvez vous en doutez, Neptune tout comme Achamas, ont été tentés par une telle épreuve, par ce test. Qu'ils se sont tous les deux, ainsi que leurs hommes, précipités à Athènes pour combattre ce fameux Champion et ravir ainsi le cœur de cette Princesse, qui était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, dois-je le préciser. »

_ Et alors ! Que c'est il passer ?

_ Neptune et Achamas ont eux droit, ensemble, à une audience avec la Princesse et son Champion, qu'ils ont rencontrés, mon cher Edmund. S'ils étaient tous les deux entrains de « baver » sur la beauté de la Princesse, il n'avait nullement put constater du physique du Champion, puisque celui-ci était draper dans une tenue d'hoplite qui le recouvrait presque totalement. Alors qu'en ce qui concernait son visage, il était totalement masquer, mais ils pouvaient tout de même voir qu'il n'était nullement fort. Quelle était les termes qu'ils avaient à son égard déjà… ah oui, que le Champion de la Princesse n'était rien d'autre qu'un « sac d'os » raconta Chrysanthème.

_ Ouch, c'est dure. Je présume que cela n'a pas plus au Champion de se faire traiter de la sorte ?

_ Le Champion se fichait complètement des insultes qu'on lui disait ou des surnoms qu'on lui donnait, Harry. Il était là pour défendre l'honneur de sa Princesse et cela lui suffisait amplement avoua Chrysanthème.

« En tant que fils de Zeus, c'était le droit d'Achamas de combattre en premier le Champion de la Princesse. Et je peux vous assurer que Neptune l'a mal pris en disant que le Champion serait vaincu avec une facilité affligeante par Achamas. Même s'ils étaient tous les deux des rivaux, ils ne pouvaient tous les deux réfutés qu'ils étaient tous les deux de redoutables adversaires au combat. »

« Mais ils ont eux une sacrée surprise quand le Champion a mis à terre Achamas en quelques minutes. Ce dernier s'est d'ailleurs relever pour recommencer à l'affronter mais il a encore une fois mis au tapis, au plus grand plaisir de Neptune qui pensait avoir une chance de l'affronter jusqu'au moment ou Achamas a perdu le contrôle. Il a déchainé les orages au dessus de lui pour battre le Champion de la Princesse. »

_ Et il l'a tué ?

_ Oh que non, ma chère Lucy, loin de là. Il s'est défendu. Un mur d'eau est apparus de nulle part et à protéger le Champion de la foudre avant de s'en prendre à Achamas, révélant ainsi que ce dernier se trouvait être un Fils de Poséidon compta Chrysanthème.

_ Sérieux ! Hormis Neptune et Océane, il y avait un autre enfant de Poséidon ? Eh ben, ce dieu de la mer n'a pas chômé !

_ Mais non Emmett. Ce n'était pas un autre demi-dieu, c'était Océane n'est ce pas Chrysanthème ?

_ Vous cacher le suspense ma chère Bella, mais oui, c'était belle et bien Océane qui se trouvait sous le casque de ce demi-dieux. Ce n'est d'ailleurs que lorsque Neptune à affronter le Champion et ait parvenus à lui arracher son casque, que tous a finis par découvrir que le Champion de la Princesse se révélait être une femme. Et une très jolie femme avoua Chrysanthème.

« Il a fallus plusieurs minutes à Neptune pour finir par reconnaitre en cette demi-déesse sa sœur Océane, qu'il n'avait point vus depuis plus de trois ans. Et Océane a profiter de cet effet de surprise pour battre son frère, puisque ce dernier parvenait petit à petit à avoir le dessus sur elle. »

_ Vous aviez pourtant dis plus tôt, qu'Océane n'aimait pas se battre et encore moins la guerre. Alors comment a-t'elle put finir par devenir le Champion de la Princesse d'Athènes ?

_ C'est tout a fais simple à comprendre Hermione. Tout comme Neptune qui a changé de mode de vie au cours de ces trois années loin de sa sœur, cela en fut de même pour elle déclara l'ancienne.

« Comme je vous l'ais dis il y a quelques instants, la mère de Neptune et Océane se trouvait être la fille d'un noble pêcheur, et en tant que telle, elle vivait sur la côte ouest à l'opposé d'Athènes dans un village de pêcheur. Et ou à cause de la guerre, la plupart des hommes avait été enrôlé de force dans l'armée et ou il ne restait plus que les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards. Alors vous pouvez vous doutez que ce genre de village était souvent choisis pour être la cible de pillage et de braconnier. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'eux qu'Océane s'est transformer en guerrière. »

« C'est d'ailleurs en combattant des pilleurs et des braconniers pour défendre sa mère et les autres villageois, qu'Océane est devenue une redoutable guerrière. Seulement, plus les attaques défilaient et plus des femmes et des enfants étaient apeurés, désirant fuir leur village et trouver refuge ailleurs. C'est alors que le conseil des anciens du village a décidés de fuir vers Athènes pour se mettre sous la protection de leur souverain, et ainsi mettre à l'abri leur famille. Et c'est de cette façon qu'ils entreprirent de se diriger vers Athènes avec comme une unique protection, Océane. »

« C'est lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres des murailles d'Athènes, qu'Océane a été témoin d'une attaque de convois par des mercenaires et des pilleurs. Et vous pouvez vous doutez que n'ayant écouté que son courage et détestant par-dessus tous les hommes, Océane est partis se charger de ces hommes et les a tués jusqu'au dernier, ne laissant aucun survivant. »

« Et c'est ainsi qu'Océane a fait la connaissance de la Princesse d'Athènes qui se trouvait elle-même dans le convoi, et qui a été témoin de l'adresse et du maniement des armes par la fille de Poséidon. Et vous devez ensuite vous doutez que la Princesse a voulus faire d'Océane sa Championne, en contreparties de recueillir les villageois dans la cité et de leur donner un nouveau foyer. Océane n'a pas refuser et a accepter, finissant par battre tous les hommes qui voulaient devenir l'époux de la Princesse, et Roi d'Athènes. »

_ Et comment a réagis Neptune quand il a finis par comprendre que c'était sa sœur contre laquelle il se battait ?

_ Eh bien, il a au début mal réagis dus au fait qu'il avait été battu par une fille et par sa sœur de surcroit, Rosalie. Mais ensuite il y a les questions qui sont venus comme que faisait sa sœur ici et non pas dans leur village ? Comment s'était-elle transformée en guerrière chevronner ? Et surtout que c'était il passer depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, elle et sa mère ? Mais ces questions sont venus après aussi un autre détail qu'à remarquer Neptune à propose de sa sœur avoua Chrysanthème.

_ Et lequel ? Demanda Percy même si quelque chose en lui, connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

_ Qu'Océane était devenue la femme la plus belle qu'il n'est jamais vu. Même la beauté de la Princesse ne semblait pas arriver à la cheville de celle de sa jumelle. Il en est tombé sous le charme comme son rival Achamas d'ailleurs, et de tous les hommes présent pendant la compétition qui voyait le Champion de la Princesse sans son casque avoua Chrysanthème.

_ Il en est tombé directement amoureux ?

_ Pour être tout a fais sincère, Neptune ignorait complètement qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa sœur. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était attiré par elle mais par un lien, bien plus fort que celui qu'il possédait entant que jumeaux avoua Chrysanthème.

_ Euh les gars. Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher d'écouter la suite, même moi je suis curieux de la connaitre mais… il va être l'heure. Il va falloir qu'on rejoigne les autres au Parthénon, parce que je ne crois pas que Daniel et les autres pourront masquer notre absence au reste du groupe, surtout de deux ex-professeurs remarqua Embry en regardant sa montre, tout en fixant Percy et Bella.

_ C'est vrai les gars. Même si Télémos est avec eux, ils vont nous tuer si on est en retard remarqua Ron d'accord avec les dires du Quileute.

_ Allez-y les enfants. Vous pourrez revenir nous voir ce soir, nous pourrons continuez la discussion plus tard promit Chrysanthème à l'intention de tous les jeunes.

_ Nous acceptons votre invitation avec plaisir Chrysanthème, mais nous devrions aller. Allez les gars, on se dépêche avant d'être en retard répliqua Peter à l'intention de ces frères et sœurs, et de ces amis.

Tout en aidant sa compagne à se relever avant de la prendre dans ces bras pour aller plus vite et sans qu'elle se fatigue, alors que Ron en fit de même avec Hermione pendant qu'Edward voulut lui aussi soulever Bella. Mais celle-ci refusa, préférant faire le chemin à pied voulant pleinement réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, tout comme Percy d'ailleurs.

Saluant les demi-dieux du sanctuaire alors que les trois enfants des jumeaux de Poséidon, les avaient quittés très vite pour revenir à leurs tâches quotidiennes, et ne leur laissant nullement le temps de discuter avec eux, qu'ils avaient déjà disparus. Alors que les Jackson et tous les autres s'empressèrent de quitter le sanctuaire, ne prenant qu'une dizaine de minute pour atteindre l'entrée et sortir de la forêt, pour ensuite se remélanger avec la foule de touriste dans la ville.

Suivant ces derniers qui se dirigeaient vers l'Acropole d'Athènes, le groupe prit la direction du Parthénon, finissant par facilement repérer le regroupement des classes de Forks et de Seattle, avec Daniel, Vala, Chiron et Télémos en tête de groupe. Rassemblant leurs élèves pour l'excursion dans les ruines du temple du Parthénon d'Athéna.

Ou ces derniers finirent par les repérer facilement et à les voir rejoindre le reste du groupe, pendant que Percy et Bella fermaient tous les deux la marche, bien trop plonger dans leurs pensées pour remarquer quoi que se soit. Tout comme le fait qu'Edward restait sagement derrière sa compagne, pendant qu'Annabeth en faisait de même avec Percy.

Sauf que ces deux-là ne ressentirent pas, tout comme tous le reste du groupe hormis les enfants de Poséidon, une bouffée de chaleur qui les fit frémir alors qu'ils mettaient tous les deux, les pieds dans le sanctuaire des ruines du Parthénon. Pour ensuite se figer tous les deux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose, à la fois de familier et d'étrange.

_ Tout va bien Bella ?

_ Percy ?

_ Ca va. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va bien. C'était juste une bouffée de chaleur précisa le fils de Poséidon.

_ Tu es sur Bella. Si tu es trop fatiguer, on peut rentrer à l'hôtel, je ne pense pas que Daniel et les autres, nous en voudrait remarqua Edward.

_ Ne n'inquiète pas pour moi Edward, je vais bien et les petits aussi. Continuons avec les autres la visite proposa la fille de Poséidon tout en désignant le groupe qui avançait en suivant les quatre adultes pour la visite du Parthénon, et son récit historique.

Mais sa proposition ne rassura guère Edward, qui fit en sorte d'avoir toujours son bras autour de la taille de Bella, veillant à la porter et à soutenir son poids à chacun de ces pas. Chose qui lui valut tout de même un regard en biais de Bella mais elle préféra garder ça sous silence, acceptant à contre cœur l'aide de son amoureux alors qu'elle se trouvait de plus en plus mal à chaque pas vers le Parthénon.

Alors que si la fatigue et la lassitude ne se voyait pas chez la fille de Poséidon ou son compagnon la portait plus qu'il ne la soutenait. On voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le frère ainé, qui marchait presque en zigzag, comme s'il s'était soulé alors qu'Annabeth tenta de le garder droit et finissant par prendre de plus en plus appuis sur la fille d'Athéna.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Percy ? Eh, tu m'entends, Percy ?

_ On ne peut pas entrer.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne peux pas y entrer ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Percy ? Demanda Annabeth inquiète pour la santé mentale du fils de Poséidon.

Quand ce dernier l'inquiéta encore plus au moment ou il vint à se figer en même temps que Bella, à quelques mètres devant lui, toujours soutenus par le bras d'Edward autour de sa taille. Leur regard vriller dans la même direction alors qu'ils pâlissaient tous les deux à vus d'œil, devenant aussi blanc que la mort pendant que leurs yeux devenaient aussi éberluer que des balles de ping-pong.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Qu'est ce que vous voyez ?

Mais les questions restaient en suspens car Percy et Bella ne les entendirent guère, bien trop concentrer sur ce qu'ils voyaient et ce que les autres ne percevaient pas.

Parce que Percy et Bella étaient témoins d'un évènement qui ne pouvait pas se produire, ou plutôt qui était sans nulle doute arriver mais qui faisait partis du passer, surtout avec ce qu'ils savaient à présent. Ce qu'ils apercevaient ne pouvait venir que du passer et non pas d'un proche avenir.

Parce ce qu'ils voyaient tous les deux, c'étaient eux mais sans être vraiment eux. Ils étaient tous les deux les témoins des souvenirs ayant appartenus autrefois à Neptune et à Océane, car ces deux derniers apparaissaient dans un décor qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les ruines de l'Acropole, autant que du Parthénon.

Lui, dans une tenue purement militaire, lui donnant cet aspect de dure à cuire et de grande prestance, avec sa longue cape bleu lui tombant dans le dos. Et elle, dans un péplos avec le voile recouvrant ces cheveux, en lui donnant une allure royale. Tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux en parlant calmement, tout en se tenant la main comme un couple le ferait et non un frère et une sœur.

Comme si la vie antique venait de reprendre son cours sur la vie moderne et que cette vision venait de s'enclencher lorsque les deux enfants de Poséidon avaient mis le pied dans la zone des ruines du Parthénon. Et les données qu'ils étaient en ce moment même entrain d'emmagasiner sous leurs yeux étaient bien trop importante pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à « exploser » sur le trop plein de chose à encaisser, surtout quand ils virent leurs doubles se retourner vers eux, s'arrêtant dans leur discussion avant de les fixer droit dans les yeux ce qui les mirent doublement mal à l'aise.

Et avant même qu'ils ne surent ce qui se passait, Percy et Bella se sentirent tous les deux chuter, comme s'ils étaient entrain de tomber dans un précipice. Un précipice profond et sombre dans lequel ils furent tous les deux avalé sans en pouvoir en réchapper, alors que des images de scène inconnu mais pourtant familière défilait à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient du mal à en trouver le début et la fin.

Alors que d'un point de vue extérieur, Percy et Bella avaient littéralement chutés. La fille de Poséidon était tombée dans les bras d'Edward qui l'avait prise avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Pendant qu'en ce qui concernait son frère ainé, Annabeth avait eue tout juste le temps de lui attraper le bras pour ainsi éviter qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne dans sa chute, avant de le faire glisser doucement vers le sol pour ainsi l'allonger. Ne pouvant pas le porter puisqu'il était trop lourd pour elle.

_ Percy. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Réponds bon sang ! S'exclama inquiète Annabeth, tout en se mettant à secouer le fils de Poséidon pour que ce dernier revienne à lui.

_ Bella. Bella, s'il te plait, réponds moi ? Ouvre les yeux ? Demanda Edward d'une voix suppliante tout en s'agenouillant, sa bien aimée toujours dans ces bras alors qu'il avait posé sa main valide sur son visage, sentant à quel point son corps s'était considérablement refroidis en à peine quelques secondes.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Daniel en accourant vers les deux concerner alors que les autres Jackson les rejoignirent, eux aussi inquiet.

_ On ne sait pas, ils se sont littéralement évanouis remarqua Annabeth

_ Et ils sont aussi froid que de la glace répliqua Edward sentant que la peau de sa compagne était aussi froide que la sienne, cette chaleur qu'il lui connaissait ayant littéralement disparus.

Tout en ayant lus la même chose dans la tête d'Annabeth, cette dernière ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant la température plus que glaciale qui émanait du corps du fils de Poséidon.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

_ Que personne ne s'inquiète. Ramenez les à Chrysanthème, elle se chargerait d'eux et prendra soin d'eux jusqu'à ce que nous puissions nous occupez d'eux déclara simplement Télémos à l'intention de tous les Jackson et de leurs alliés au courant du secret de famille.

_ Vous savez ce qu'ils ont ?

_ Seulement le mal du pays mais ca ira dans quelques heures. Allez vous deux, emportez les à Chrysanthème déclara Télémos à l'attention d'Edward et d'Annabeth.

_ Moi je voudrais bien mais Percy est bien trop lourd pour moi remarqua la fille d'Athéna.

_ Je vais m'en charger prévena le fils ainé d'Arès des Jackson en rejoignant Annabeth et Percy, alors qu'il attrapa le bras de ce dernier pour pouvoir le mettre sur son dos, comme s'il n'avait été d'autre qu'un sac à dos.

_ C'est qui Chrysanthème au juste ? Demanda un des curieux parmis les élèves présent et qui se trouvait être nulle autre que Lauren Mallory.

_ Une de leur vieille tante qui vit à Athènes. Allez vous trois, allez-y et vous reviendrez nous rejoindre au Parthénon, quand vous les aurez déposé prévena Télémos à ces derniers avant de se tourner vers ces étudiants.

Ou avec un simple regard, les plus curieux rebroussèrent chemin et rejoignirent les autres dans les rangs, pour l'excursion dans le Parthénon et dans l'Acropole. Alors qu'Annabeth mena Peter et Edward portant tous les deux les enfants de Poséidon, vers le sanctuaire des anciens athéniens et retrouver ainsi les personnes qu'ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre l'existence.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers avaient dus les surveiller parce que Chrysanthème les attendait devant la lisière de la forêt du parc au cœur d'Athènes, avec quatre demi-dieux, deux portants les deux civières qui attendaient d'être utiliser pour les deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Télémos nous a seulement dis qu'ils avaient le mal du pays, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ? Demanda Peter, tout en déposant Percy sur l'une des civières alors qu'Edward en faisait de même avec Bella pour la deuxième civière, à contrecœur.

_ Est-ce que tu as lus quelque chose dans la tête de Télémos, Edward ? Lui demanda Annabeth en se tournant vers ce dernier, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Percy, inquiète.

Alors que Chrysanthème s'était doucement rapprocher de Bella avant de poser sa main sur son front, pour ainsi constater de la froideur de son corps, malgré le fait que son cœur continuait toujours de battre calmement. Comme si elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, comme son frère.

_ Non. Je n'ais rien pus tirer de l'esprit de Télémos. Il parvient sans problème à me cacher ces moindres pensées comme Chiron d'ailleurs. Dites moi que vous savez ce qu'ils ont ?

_ Oh que oui, je sais ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, mon très cher Edward. Ils ont mis les pieds dans la limite du sanctuaire du Parthénon, n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui. Mais vous devez déjà le savoir puisque vos gars nous surveillez remarqua Annabeth en fusillant Chrysanthème du regard, détestant par-dessus tout être surveiller de cette façon, même si s'était pas des gentils.

_ Ils sont entrain de revivre la vie de Neptune et Océane avoua simplement l'ancienne.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

_ Regardez leurs yeux répondit Chrysanthème en levant la paupière gauche de la fille de Poséidon.

Dévoilant ainsi une prunelle totalement bleue alors que sa pupille noir avait littéralement disparus pour devenir aussi blanche, comme un miroir ouvrant sur un autre monde, une autre vie.

Et c'était de même avec le fils de Poséidon, quand Peter leva l'une de ces paupières pour constater l'étrange phénomène.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont commencés à avoir les souvenirs de Neptune et Océane en se rapprochant des ruines du Parthénon, et non pas quand ils étaient dans votre sanctuaire ? Ou même quand ils se trouvaient dans le temple ériger pour leurs tombeaux ? Demanda Annabeth ne parvenant pas à comprendre le rapprochement entre ces souvenirs et l'ancien temple de sa mère.

_ Parce que c'est sur le lieu de leur dernier souffle de vie que Percy et Bella avaient le plus de chance, d'être en lien avec Neptune et Océane, et d'ainsi recevoir leurs souvenirs. Exactement là ou ils ont menés leurs derniers combats avoua tranquillement la Fleur d'Or.

_ Vous voulez dire que…

_ Que le Parthénon d'Athéna est en réalité le dernier endroit ou Neptune et Océane ont menés leur dernier combat. Ils sont morts tous les deux au Parthénon avoua avec fatalité Chrysanthème, jetant ainsi un froid dans sa discussion avec les deux demi-dieux et le vampire.

_Les vagues s'échouaient sur la plage en un rythme lent et répéter, avec le son calme et apaisant de l'eau se fracassant sur les rochers qui composaient la cotte. Ainsi que de celui des oiseaux de mer qui plongeaient dans l'eau à la recherche de poisson pour leur repas, et du vent qui soufflait de son chant marin en cette belle matinée de saison chaude._

_Assise sur l'un des rochers en observant la course du soleil se lever, au-delà de l'horizon de la Mer, regardant les vagues se fracassant sur le sable fin. Ce qui, pour elle, était un moment de tranquillité qu'elle appréciait grandement en sachant que ces instants étaient rares et surtout, reposant sans avoir besoin de jouer les chaperons toute la journée._

_D'ailleurs en parlant du trouble fête, ce dernier était en approche._

__ Je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais n'être que là. Quand vas-tu donc cessée d'observer la mer tous les matins ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'IL ne viendra jamais nous voir !_

__ Et alors ? Je ne suis pas là parce que j'attends un signe de LUI mais parce que je préfère mille fois être ici, que devoir te supporter toute la journée avec tes jérémiades d'enfant cracha avec véhémence la jeune fille, fusillant du regard son frère qui l'avait rejoins._

_Cela se voyait parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient être tous les deux issus de la même famille, des frères et sœur, et sans nulle doute des jumeaux aux vus de la ressemblance frappante qu'ils avaient. N'ayant pas plus de seize ans, sans nulle doute quinze pour être plus précis._

_Aussi brun l'un que l'autre, une peau aussi claire que le marbre et des yeux d'un bleu mer qu'il paraissait presque que l'océan se mouvait dans leurs prunelles. Elle, de longs cheveux brun-cuivré bouclés et lui, des cheveux brun sombre courts légèrement en bataille._

_Vêtus d'une robe en lin envelopper dans une cape en laine pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Alors que le frère portait un juste corps et une espèce de jupe bleu composer avec des lanières de cuire, comme ces sandales assortis à l'armure en cuire par-dessus son juste corps écume._

__ Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je te ferais rappeler qu'entre nous deux je suis l'aîné._

__ Mais je te ferais _rappeler_ que de nous deux le plus adulte, c'est bel et bien moi._

__ Ah oui. Je te ferais signaler ma _très chère sœur_, que ce n'est pas moi qui suis la fille froide du village._

__ Ah, oui. Et bien moi, je te ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas celui que tous les parents du village ont envie de trucider parce que tu as eu le culot d'attirer leurs filles dans TES filets._

__ Je ne les ais jamais mis dans MON lit je te rappels._

__ Bien évidemment que tu ne les as jamais mises dans ton lit parce que je veillais à chaque fois à les chasser de NOTRE maison, avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable répliqua la sœur._

__ Je te ferais signaler que tu es ma sœur, une femme et pas MON chaperon. Tu me devrais plutôt obéissante en tant que ton aîné remarqua le frère._

__ Obéissance ! OBEISSANCE ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui au juste, Neptune, le souverain du pays. Sache mon cher frère que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un bâtard, la descendance d'un dieu avec une mortelle et que tu n'auras jamais droit au porte de l'Olympe. La seule chose que tu mérites en cet instant, se sont rien d'autre que les portes des Enfers vus ton attitude des plus déplorables._

__ Fais attention à ce que tu dis Océane. Je pourrais oublier dans l'action que tu es ma jumelle et commettre l'irréparable, comme tu le dis si bien._

__ Et bien vas-y. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !_

__ Ca suffit tous les deux!_

_La voix autoritaire de leur mère résonna sur toute la plage, malgré la tempête qui était entrain de se former à l'horizon, au-delà de la mer. Créer par la colère et la rage qui les habitaient tous les deux en cet instant précis, et aux vus de l'intervention de leur mère, la tempête commençait à se calmer mais pas à disparaitre. Montrant bien qu'ils s'étaient calmés mais pas au point que leurs émotions négatifs aient totalement disparues._

_Leur mère était une femme d'une grande beauté. _

_De longs cheveux brun retenus par des épingles en coquillages qui les maintenaient dans son dos en de nombreuses boucles. Assortis à son collier de coquillages autour de son cou, alors qu'elle avait revêtus son péplos bleu mer et envelopper dans sa cape en laine de mouton blanche par-dessus, elle vrillait son regard alarmé sur ces deux enfants. Ne parvenant pas à se faire à l'idée que sa progéniture allait en venir aux mains, peut être même, allaient-ils utilisés leur don divin si elle n'était pas venus à leur rencontre._

__ Qu'est ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire si je n'étais pas intervenu pour vous stoppez à temps ?_

_Sa peau aussi blanche que celle de ces enfants alors que ces prunelles couleur vert mer les observaient l'un après l'autre, attendant que l'un de ces enfants daignent s'expliquer sur ce qui allait se produire. Finissant par s'attarder par son premier jumeau, sachant pertinemment que son fils serait le premier à répliquer à cette question._

__ J'allais remettre Océane à sa place. A sa véritable place, qu'elle n'oubli pas à qui elle doit loyauté et obéissance._

__ A ma place. Je te ferais signaler Neptune que tu n'es pas le seul demi-dieu dans ce village. Pourquoi te devrais-je obéissance moi et non toi ? Parce que je suis une femme ! C'est ça ton excuse._

__ Une demi-déesse qui n'est même pas capable de se battre et qui voudrait que je la respecte. Crois-moi Océane, la personne la mieux placer pour être respecter c'est bel et bien moi parce qu'entre nous, celui qui défend sa famille c'est moi et non toi._

__ Réplique l'imbécile et l'idiot qui s'apprête à nous abandonner et quitter le village avec les autres hommes pour la guerre contre les monstres des Enfers. C'est sur que là je te préfère loin de moi et aller massacrer quelques monstres, et par la même occasion, j'espère que l'un d'eux parviendra à t'avoir._

__ Contrairement à toi Océane, je compte bien honorer le nom de mon Père en lui prouvant que je suis capable de tuer des monstres en son nom. Et lorsque je reviendrais au village, se sera en étant un homme riche et glorieux, avec une femme et des fils. Alors que toi, Océane, tu finiras vieille fille parce qu'aucun être humain sensé ne désirera t'avoir comme épouse._

__ Je préfère être une vieille fille comme tu le dis si bien que de m'enticher d'un être aussi vil et imbécile que toi._

__ Cela suffit maintenant ! Vous allez arrêter de vous disputez de la sorte et vous présentez des excuses en ordres ordonna leur mère en se plaçant entre eux._

_Sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne tenteraient rien tant qu'elle se trouvait sur leur chemin, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à en croire ces oreilles des « méchancetés » qui se lançaient aux visages._

__ M'excusez ? Pour quel raison devrais-je m'excusé Mère ! Je n'ais fais que dire la pure vérité. Océane et moi n'avons plus rien en commun après quinze ans de vie commune. Je vais finir d'atteler mon cheval et je partirais en même temps que les autres hommes du village. Tu viendras pour me dire en revoir ? Demanda Neptune en se tournant vers sa mère, oubliant même la présence de sa jumelle._

__ Oui. Je te dirais au revoir sur la place du village accepta volontiers sa mère alors qu'elle ne quitta pas du regard sa fille._

_Qui s'était éloignée d'eux en s'étant mise à l'écart et avait croisé ces bras sur sa poitrine d'un air renfrognée, tout en fixant un point invisible à l'horizon, au dessus de la mer._

_Et n'observant pas un seul instant sa jumelle, Neptune serra un bref instant sa mère dans ces bras avant de retourner au village pour paqueter ces dernières affaires pour son départ. Pendant sue sa mère se tournait complètement vers sa fille, maintenant que son fils avait déserté les lieux._

__ Je présumes qu'au vus de la scène que vous venez de me jouer, tu ne viendras pas lui dire au revoir ?_

__ Et pour quel raison le devrais-je ? Tu l'as parfaitement entendus, il a été très claire sur la question. Lui et moi n'avons plus rien en commun, hormis les mêmes parents, nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est tant mieux qu'il quitte le village, la vie sera mille fois plus calme sans lui répliqua Océane._

__ Tu sais parfaitement ma chérie, que vous ne formez tous les deux qu'une seule et même personne. Ton frère est les muscles et tu es le cerveau…_

__ Faut croire que Monsieur a asser de cerveau pour savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment, même si je me demande avec quelle partie de son corps il réfléchit vraiment ?_

__ Voyons Océane…_

__ Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au village si tu veux lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'accompagner dans cet entreprise, je préfère de loin me couper les cheveux que de lui dire adieu._

_Et avant même que sa mère n'est pus dire quoi que se soit, Océane s'était empresser de courir vers la mer avant de très vite plonger dans l'eau et de disparaitre de la vue de cette dernière._

_La regardant disparaitre, la jeune mère espéra de tout cœur que ces enfants finiront par ouvrir les yeux sur leur comportement et qu'ils se réconcilieraient avant de le regretter vraiment. Et priant à l'encontre de son époux, lui demandant de continuer de veiller sur leurs enfants, elle regagna le village et alla rejoindre son fils à l'écart des autres hommes du village qui s'était rassemblé pour leur départ pour la guerre. Attabler sur son étalon noir à fixer les sacoches de ces dernières affaires derrière sa selle, avant de se tourner vers sa mère quand il l'a sentit derrière lui._

__ Je t'en conjure Neptune. Va t'excuser auprès d'Océane, en tant que mère je souhaite que vous vous réconciliez tous les deux avant ton départ ?_

__ Tu sais parfaitement que non. C'est elle qui a tord dans cette histoire, pas moi._

__ Je me demande par moment si je t'ais laisser un peu trop de liberté pour te conduire ainsi avec ta sœur, Neptune. Je ne t'ais pas élever de cette façon, en particulier, à mépriser les femmes comme tu le fais. Ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur a un point de vue différent du tien que tu dois agir de cette façon remarqua sa mère._

__ Tu es donc de son avis._

__ Je ne suis de l'avis de personne mais sur ce point ta sœur a raison Neptune, tu ne t'es pas conduit comme une personne qui mérite amplement d'être suivis comme un leader. J'espère que ces jours de combats que tu auras te prouvera à quel point tu as eu tord d'agir de la sorte avec elle._

__ Je ne pense pas que cela sera le cas Mère. Je ne changerais jamais d'avis sur cette question. Elle a tord et j'ai raison. Fin de l'histoire déclara Neptune à l'intention de sa mère, avant que son regard ne se porte sur les hommes qui montaient en selle. Je dois y aller maintenant, souhaite moi bonne chance, Mère. Même si je pense ne pas en avoir besoin ajouta-t'il._

_Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, elle accepta volontiers l'embrassade de son fils, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agirait pas du dernier. Et le regardant grimper sur son coursier, ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de prier à l'intention de Poséidon, espérant que celui-ci aura toujours un œil sur ces enfants dans les futurs jours à venir. Voir des mois ou mêmes des années qui allaient s'écoulés entre temps._

_Pourfendant la créature, il ne lui laissa aucune chance de répliquer et lui coupa la tête dans la seconde même. Conservant ainsi la tête de la harpie comme trophée alors que le reste de son corps disparut en fumée, à l'instant même ou il toucha le sol._

_Attrapant son « trophée » par la crinière hirsute de ce qui restait de cette dernière, le fils de Poséidon observa le reste des harpies qui disparaissait à vus d'œil. Après que les membres de son groupe d'élite s'en soient chargés._

_Un groupe uniquement composer de demi-dieux comme lui, qui était à la recherche de gloire éternel et surtout de vouloir enfin, être reconnus par leur parent divin et de pouvoir accéder à la vie éternel qu'était le monde de l'Olympe._

_Ils étaient tous composés de six demi-dieux dont Neptune se trouvait être le leader._

_Tous des hommes excepter pour l'un d'entre eux qui se trouvait être une femme. Bien qu'elle avait plus des allures de garçons, armurer tel un hoplite bien que son arme de prédilection se trouvait être un arc et étant l'une des meilleures archers du groupe. Puisqu'il se trouvait qu'elle était la fille d'Apollon._

_Baptiser Serena, le même nom que sa mère, elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil avec ces longs cheveux dorés et ces yeux d'un bleu ciel, qui était ressortis par sa peau d'une teinte cuivré. Alors que son corps aussi athlétique que comportant des fins muscles, possédait des attributs avantageux pour une jeune femme de moins de vingt ans._

_Les autres membres du groupe étaient constitués d'un fils d'Athéna, qui se trouvait être le meilleur ami de Neptune, malgré la querelle qui opposait leur parent divins respective. Du nom d'Arios, ce dernier était aussi brun que le fils de Poséidon, des yeux vert forêt et une peau claire, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Alors qu'il portait tout comme les autres, la tenue de l'hoplite avec la chouette représenter sur son torse, emblème de sa mère, et son glaive rangé dans son fourreau attacher à sa ceinture._

_Il était celui qui composait les meilleurs plans stratégique avec Neptune, étant bel et bien le fils de la Déesse de la Stratégie guerrière._

_Le quatrième membre de leur groupe était un fils d'Héphaistos, le dieu forgeron, du nom de Meras. Les cheveux mi-courts attachés en une petite queue de cheval, d'une couleur cuivré et bouclés, la peau mate et des yeux brun dorés. Avec son marteau et sa hache ornant la ceinture à sa taille._

_Du groupe, il était celui qui fabriquait les meilleurs armes et outils de combat, qu'ils utilisaient beaucoup dans leur affrontement les opposant aux monstres des Enfers._

_Le cinquième membre était un fils d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre, du nom d'Aliénor. Des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux d'un gris acier alors qu'il avait une peau aussi blanc que le marbre des temples, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Son armure d'hoplite d'un rouge sang avec l'emblème du sanglier de son père sur le torse, son glaive et sa massue accroché à sa taille à sa ceinture._

_De tous les six, il était celui qui adorait les grandes bagarres._

_Alors que le dernier membre de leur groupe, était un fils d'Hermès, le dieu messager et des voleurs, du nom d'Elyan. Plus petit que les autres, des cheveux noirs corbeaux bouclés et des yeux bleus ciel, rehaussé par sa peau claire, bien qu'il avoisine les vingt ans._

_Son arme de prédilection était les poignards et comme toutes les autres armes que les six demi-dieux, celles-ci étaient forgés dans du bronze céleste. Seul métal capable de pourfendre les monstres venant tout droit des Enfers._

_Et à eux six, ils étaient aussi efficace qu'un bataillon d'hoplite constituer d'une centaine d'homme. Et les monstres les craignaient plus que de raison, comme les simples mortelles quand les souverains des autres contrés payaient leur service pour affronter leurs ennemis. Qui n'avait aucune chance de survie face à cette équipe, entrainé pour tuer des êtres beaucoup plus féroce et terrifiant qu'un simple être humain._

_Ils avaient d'ailleurs été payés par l'un des souverains de la contré du Péloponnèse, sur laquelle tout un clan d'harpie avait élu domicile et saccageant les récoltes et sa population, avait poussé les chefs des armées à faire appel à des « spécialistes » pour traquer et tuer ces bêtes. En l'occurrence, des demi-dieux qui n'avaient nullement peur de faire face à ce genre de démon, et qui avait les armes adéquates pour les tuer par la même occasion._

__ Je me demande si a force que ces monstres sortent des Enfers, il n'y aurait pas un problème aux portes des Enfers pour qu'il y en ait au temps._

__ Te plaindrais-tu de notre moyen de vivre tous les jours, Neptune ? Parce que j'aurais l'impression que tu te plains de nos nombreux combats. Re-deviendrais-tu sensible aux autres ?_

__ Ne te fiches pas de moi Serena, je suis sérieux. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal qu'il y en ait au temps qui sorte des Enfers. Et pour ta gouverne, saches pertinemment que j'adore passer mes jours à faire regretter à ces démons d'avoir vus la lumière du jour._

__ Franchement les gars, si je ne savais pas que Serena avait fais le vœu de chasteté éternel. Je vous aurais marié au glaive._

__ Il faut vraiment que je te trouve une épouse, Arios. Parce que la personne qui a vraiment besoin de fonder une famille, c'est belle et bien toi et pas moi ; répliqua Neptune à l'intention de son meilleur ami._

__ C'est bien vrai que j'aimerais bien me poser un jour pour de bon. Trouver une femme et avoir des fils, et même des filles pourquoi pas. Qui voudraient se battre toute sa vie sans avoir envie un moment donné, d'apprendre le maniement des armes à ces propres fils ?_

__ Si je ne te connaissais pas Arios, je pourrais penser que tu ais une pauvre fille en recherche du réel amour de ta vie rigola Aliénor, le fils d'Arès en étudiant du regard le fils d'Athéna, tout en se mettant à essuyer le sang d'harpie sur sa massue._

__ Venant de toi Aliénor, ca ne peut être qu'un compliment._

__ Dites les gars, quand vous aurez finis votre discussion des plus intéressante, vous viendrez nous rejoindre pour qu'on aille toucher notre prime ou non ? Demanda Elyan, le fils d'Hermès._

__ Oui, dépêchons d'assouvir la soif d'or de notre très cher Elyan avant qu'il nous fasse une crise parce qu'il n'aura pas rassasié son besoin en or s'amusa Serena en faisant un shampoing de sa main sur la tignasse du fils d'Hermès._

__ Très amusant Serena, je me marre comme pas possible._

__ Elyan a raison. Allons récupérer notre prime et ensuite nous pourrons partir pour l'Est et regagner le Nord par la Mer remarqua Arios en rappelant à tous la situation._

__ Qu'est ce que tu en dis Neptune ? Demanda Meras, le fils d'Héphaistos en se tournant vers leur leader._

__ Allons-y puisque nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Allons prendre notre or et quittons cet endroit._

_La seconde d'après, suivant Neptune, les autres demi-dieux continuèrent de discuter dans une bonne entente et les nombreuses blagues qui y succédèrent. Dévoilaient bien une profonde camaraderie et fraternité entre eux, montrant bien tous les liens qui s'étaient formés entre eux en l'espace de trois ans de combats et de cohabitation._

_Si bien que lorsque le reste du groupe désira rentrer par navire, longeant ainsi les cottes Est de la Grèce pour remonter vers le Nord. Neptune ne s'y opposa pas pour la première fois, se disant que pour la première fois en trois ans d'éloignement, il désirait beaucoup, pouvoir apercevoir son village à l'horizon, même un bref instant._

__ Nous pourrons faire une halte, tu sais._

__ De quoi est ce que tu parles Serena ? Demanda Neptune en quittant son regard de l'horizon et en se tournant vers la fille d'Apollon, alors qu'il s'était mis à la proue du navire pour observer la mer et les cottes grecque._

__ Au cours de ces trois ans de vie commune, Neptune, tu ne nous as jamais empêchés de retourner un jour chez nous pour retrouver un peu nos repères auprès des membres de nos familles. Tu l'as fais pour moi, pour Arios, pour Aliénor, pour Meras et pour Elyan. Mais chaque fois qu'il était question de retourner à ton village, tu as toujours refusé. Pourquoi ?_

__ Pourquoi voudrais-je retourner chez moi ? Je suis très bien ici avec vous, avec toi et avec les autres._

__ Avec moi parce que je suis la fille qui parvient sans peine à te tenir tête, surtout lorsque tu n'as qu'une seule et unique envie, c'est de me mettre dans ta couche comme toutes les autres pauvres filles qui font partis de ta longue liste._

_Car en ces trois années loin de ces siens et de son village, Neptune n'avait pas été le plus honorable des hommes. S'attirant les faveurs de certaines femmes avant de très vite les laisser tomber le lendemain, repartant ainsi de nouveau à la conquête d'autre conté et d'aller réduire en charpie les démons des Enfers. _

__ Je croirais entendre Océane ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Neptune en levant les yeux au ciel._

__ Raison de plus pour aller au village, j'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer cette chère Océane. Il est rare de voir des femmes qui puissent te résister et te tenir tête, et ta jumelle en fait partis._

__ Vraiment très drôle Serena. Ma jumelle comme tu dis n'est rien d'autre qu'une faible femme, qui désire mener une vie pleinement humaine, sans avoir à en découdre tous les jours avec des monstres venant des Enfers._

__ Si ce n'est qu'une faible femme comme tu le dit si bien, jamais elle ne serait parvenue à te mettre les nerfs à vif aussi facilement non ? Tu as peut être la force brute Neptune mais ta sœur, elle, possède la force mentale et c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as repoussé aussi violemment. Elle est bien plus forte que toi dans ce domaine et je crois que question intelligence aussi._

__ Très drôle Serena. Vraiment très amusant, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis écroulé de rire._

__ De toute façon que tu le veules ou non, nous ferrons une halte dans ton village. Nous désirons tous rencontrés ta mère et ta sœur, alors comptes sur nous pour te désobéir pour cette raison lui promit Serena à son intention._

_Ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner face aux têtes de mule qu'était les membres de son groupe, Neptune continua de rester dans son coin, en se mettant à « bouder ». Leur prouvant ainsi son mécontentement d'être ainsi trahis par ces frères d'armes qui allait l'amener de force dans son village._

_Même si en tant que fils de Poséidon et se trouvant sur un navire, il aurait très bien pus contrôler le sens du courant de la mer et ainsi éloigner le bâtiment de sa direction vers chez lui. Neptune ne le fit pas, ne voulant pas que ces hommes décident de l'y emmener véritablement de force, et avec plus de « violence » dans leur geste. Ce qu'Arios, Aliénor et Meras étaient capables de faire tous les trois à son encontre._

_Alors qu'une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il désirait les revoir toutes les deux, surtout sa jumelle. Il se demandait si elle avait changée au cours de ces trois ans ou était restée la même, pendant tout ce temps ? Il se posait même la question si elle avait finis par devenir la femme de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Et à cette pensée, Neptune ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant et qui le laissait quelque peu pantois, ne connaissant pas ce sentiment qu'il ressentait. Se mettant à secouer la tête de gauche à droite ne voulant pas ressasser le passé ou encore se mettre divaguer sur toute sorte de possibilité possible de ce qu'était devenue la vie de sa jumelle, il finit par reposer sin regard sur le paysage et à fixer l'horizon._

_Mais alors qu'il commençait à reconnaitre les plages ou il avait passé le plus claire de son temps à jouer avec sa jumelle, plusieurs jours de voyage après leur dernière mission. Neptune finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_L'endroit était bien trop silencieux à son gout._

_Quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas ?_

__ Il y a un truc qui cloche ?_

__ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Neptune ? Demanda Serena inquiète, sachant pertinemment que lorsque ce dernier avait un pressentiment, celle-ci était toujours fondée._

__ Il ya un truc qui ne va pas ! Ma sœur devrait être sur la plage… En faite… tous les enfants de mon village ont pour habitude de venir jouer sur la plage à cette heure ci de la matinée. Et ma sœur… elle aurait dus nous sentir… elle a toujours été capable, tout comme moi, de savoir quand un bateau se rapprochait de nos cotte. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas._

__ Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous d'accoster et allons voir ce qui se passe déclara Arios avant d'aller parler au capitaine du navire, lui ordonnant à lui à et à son équipage d'accoster immédiatement._

_Et le bateau ne fut même pas accoster que Neptune sauta déjà du navire, entrant dans l'eau et se faisant porter par son élément, atterrit sans aucune difficulté sur la terre ferme qu'était le sable. Et n'attendant pas que ces camarades n'accostent que le fils de Poséidon partit directement pour son village, tout en ayant dégainé son glaive ainsi que brandissant son bouclier._

_Alors quand il arriva aux abords du village, Neptune se figea dans sa course et observa avec effroi ce qui se dressait devant lui._

_Ou justement, l'absence de bâtiment se dressant devant lui._

_Car le village qu'il avait connus dans son enfance, n'existait tout simplement plus._

_Les maisons n'étaient plus qu'un gravât de ruine. Les planches de bois étaient calcinées comme si elles avaient brûlés et que l'incendie avait été éteint, avant que les maisons soient abandonnées et se mettent à pourrir sous la chaleur et la pluie des jours qui avaient suivis._

_Le village avait été abandonné._

_S'avançant entre les maisons détruites, Neptune ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur de tous, essayant d'apercevoir des corps calciner par le feu ou encore des corps tuer qui pourrissaient depuis longtemps. Mais dans chacune d'entre elle, il ne trouvait personne. Ni âme qui vive._

_De plus en plus inquiet, Neptune laissa tomber les autres avant de se précipiter droit vers sa maison, celle qui se trouvait à l'écart des autres. Et quand il la vit, identique aux autres, la charpente qui s'était à moitié écrouler alors que le feu avait brulé la moitié de la maison, Neptune se figea un bref instant avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur._

_Et comme les autres, aucuns corps ne s'y trouvaient et aucunes traces de sa mère et de sa sœur par la même occasion. Cherchant une piste sur ce qui avait pus arriver ou encore où elles étaient partis, Neptune finit par se rendre compte d'une chose. Les coffres qui conservaient les affaires personnels de sa mère et de sa sœur, qui semblaient toujours intacte malgré tous les dégâts, se trouvaient tous les deux ouverts et vider de leurs contenus._

_Le fils de Poséidon espérait de tout cœur que les personnes qui les avaient vidées, n'étaient d'autres que leurs véritables propriétaires et non pas des voleurs ou des mercenaires._

__ Neptune. Neptune, ou es-tu ?_

_Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce qu'Arios finit par le retrouver très vite et entra dans la demeure, avant de rejoindre les côtés de Neptune, tout en observant les dégâts de ce qui restait encore de la maison._

__ C'était chez toi, n'est ce pas ?_

__ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit ici, mais ma sœur et ma mère sont peut-être encore en vie en ce moment même._

__ Neptune. Arios. Vous devriez venir voir ça s'exclama Elyan dehors, attirant ainsi les deux concerner à venir le rejoindre, lui et les autres._

_Ressortant de la maison, ils suivirent tous les deux Elyan, qui les guida à travers les champs détruits, pour les amener droit sur une colline voisine. Et ou, sur laquelle, se trouvait Serena et Aliénor, étant juste placer derrière Meras qui se trouvait accroupis par terre, entrain d'observer le sol noircis ou quelques touffes vertes poussaient mais que des tas de cendres étaient encore visible un peu partout, devant eux._

__ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Meras ?_

__ Cette colline a servit de terrain pour un bucher. Un énorme bucher. De nombreuses personnes ont été brulées ici. Malgré le fait que la terre à recommencer à repousser à certains endroit, je peux encore sentir la chaleur du feu qui a brûler ici avoua le fils d'Héphaistos._

_Et on pouvait pleinement faire confiance à ce dernier question feu, car en tant que fils d'Héphaistos, il avait hérité du don particulier de son Père divin. Celui d'être un faiseur de Feu, pouvant contrôler et manipuler cet élément dangereux et vivant, que tous pouvaient redouter._

__ Es est ce que tu peux savoir combien… combien de personne ont finis sur le bucher ? Demanda Neptune inquiet du nombre de ces confrères qui avaient été tués et brûlés pour avoir des funérailles digne de ce nom._

__ Je dirais bien… une vingtaine de personnes mais ce n'est pas sur que cela ne soit que des villageois Neptune. Il se peut qu'il y ait ceux qui ont attaqués ton village remarqua Meras en se relevant et en lui faisant face. En tout cas, je suis sur que ce bucher ne date pas de plus d'un mois ou deux ajouta-t'il._

_Alors que quelque chose attira le regard du Fils de Poséidon, qui se braqua sur ce que Meras tenait dans sa main._

__ Qu'est ce que tu as là ?_

__ C'est la seule chose que j'ai retrouvé dans ces terres brûlées. Ca a dus tomber de l'un des corps pendant qu'il brulait, j'avais l'intention de le brûler pour qui suive sa propriétaire avoua tout simplement le fils d'Héphaistos._

__ Fais voir ? Demanda Neptune de plus en plus inquiet, espérant que ce n'était pas un objet qu'il connaissait._

_Mais il se trompa en déchantant très vite quand il reconnut sans aucune difficulté l'objet en question, qui reposait à présent dans le cœur de sa paume. Un collier fait exclusivement de coquillage bleu et blanc retenus par un seul fil, que Neptune avait offert par le passé à ces dix ans._

_C'était le collier de sa sœur jumelle._

__ Tu l'as trouvé dans le tas de cendre ?_

__ Oui. Celui-là là-bas. Pourquoi ? Demanda Meras en lui désignant le fameux tas de cendre en question à plusieurs mètres devant eux, alors qu'il observait son leader ne comprenant pas._

__ C'est celui de ma sœur._

_Et ne leur laissant même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Neptune se dirigea vers le tas de cendre que Meras lui avait désigné .Et s'agenouillant en face, le fils de Poséidon ne parvint pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de sa sœur. Rien d'autre qu'un tas de cendre, qui était petit à petit, absorber par la terre._

_Sa sœur était morte._

_Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et qui était parvenus à l'abattre ?_

__ Neptune. Tu veux qu'on te laisse un instant seul ? Lui demanda gentiment Serena, sachant comme les autres qu'il voudrait se recueillir en silence sur les restes de sa sœur._

_Ne parvenant pas à parler, Neptune hocha de la tête et lui accordant ce moment de solitude et de recueillement. Les cinq membres de son équipe s'éloignèrent, en redescendant de la colline et firent quelques pas de plus pour répondre à son souhait d'être seul mais pourtant, ils restèrent en vue, décidant d'être le plus proche de lui si jamais il avait besoin de leur soutien._

_Et alors il pleura._

_Il pleura pendant plus de deux heures sa sœur perdue. _

_Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à encore l'admettre mais sa sœur était partie pour les Enfers sans jamais qu'il n'est pus avoir le temps, de s'excuser envers elle. Elle était partie ou ces seules souvenirs qu'elle garderait de lui, ne lui était nullement favorable. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se souvint des dernières paroles que sa mère lui avait dite, il y a plus de trois ans._

_Les derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient dis._

« _ Je t'en conjure Neptune. Va t'excuser auprès d'Océane, en tant que mère je souhaite que vous vous réconciliez tous les deux avant ton départ ? »

« _ Tu sais parfaitement que non. C'est elle qui a tord dans cette histoire, pas moi. »

« _ Je me demande par moment si je t'ais laisser un peu trop de liberté pour te conduire ainsi avec ta sœur, Neptune. Je ne t'ais pas élever de cette façon, en particulier, à mépriser les femmes comme tu le fais. Ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur a un point de vue différent du tien que tu dois agir de cette façon remarqua sa mère. »

« _ Tu es donc de son avis. »

« _ Je ne suis de l'avis de personne mais sur ce point ta sœur a raison Neptune, tu ne t'es pas conduit comme une personne qui mérite amplement d'être suivis comme un leader. J'espère que ces jours de combats que tu auras te prouvera à quel point tu as eu tord d'agir de la sorte avec elle. »

« _ Je ne pense pas que cela sera le cas Mère. Je ne changerais jamais d'avis sur cette question. Elle a tord et j'ai raison. Fin de l'histoire déclara Neptune à l'intention de sa mère, avant que son regard ne se porte sur les hommes qui montaient en selle. Je dois y aller maintenant, souhaite moi bonne chance, Mère. Même si je pense ne pas en avoir besoin ajouta-t'il. »

_Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dis avant de partir :_

« _ Réplique l'imbécile et l'idiot qui s'apprête à nous abandonner et quitter le village avec les autres hommes pour la guerre contre les monstres des Enfers. C'est sur que là je te préfère loin de moi et aller massacrer quelques monstres, et par la même occasion, j'espère que l'un d'eux parviendra à t'avoir. »

_Ce n'était pas lui qu'on avait eu mais bien elle._

_Et Neptune se rappelait encore des derniers mots qu'il avait eu l'encontre de sa sœur. _

« _ Contrairement à toi Océane, je compte bien honorer le nom de mon Père en lui prouvant que je suis capable de tuer des monstres en son nom. Et lorsque je reviendrais au village, se sera en étant un homme riche et glorieux, avec une femme et des fils. Alors que toi, Océane, tu finiras vieille fille parce qu'aucun être humain sensé ne désirera t'avoir comme épouse. »

_Pour qu'elle raison, lui, aurait-il le droit de revendiquer d'avoir une famille alors que sa propre sœur était morte et ne pourrait jamais, pouvoir donner son grand cœur à quelqu'un et aimer plus que de raison, ces propres enfants._

_Il n'aura jamais de beau-frère._

_Il ne serait jamais oncle. _

_Il ne verrait jamais sa petite sœur porter un nourisson dans ces bras. Ni aimer et ni choyer une enfant._

_Il ne pourra plus jamais se disputer avec elle comme avant, avoir des disputes enfantines avec elle. Ce droit ne lui serait plus accorder et il se jura, sur sa vie, qu'il retrouverait le coupable de son meurtre. Et si ce dernier était toujours en vie, il se faisait la promesse solennelle de lui mettre la main dessus et de lui faire payer, la mort de sa sœur._

_Finissant par reprendre enfin contenance, Neptune finit par remarquer que lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de sa torpeur, la nuit venait à nouveau de tomber. Et que ces frères d'armes l'attendaient sagement, en bas de la colline, assis autour d'un feu de camp, à attendre qu'il leur revienne. _

_Terminant par les rejoindre, Neptune s'asseya à leur côté devant le feu, là ou ils avaient tous garder une place pour lui, juste entre Arios et Serena. Et c'est dans le silence le plus respectueux, qu'ils continuèrent tous les six à passer la nuit, restant simplement assis autour du feu, attendant que le Fils de Poséidon daigne enfin parler._

_Alors quand le soleil se leva de nouveau, montrant l'aube d'un jour nouveau, Neptune finit par se relever et leur fit signe qu'il pouvait regagner le navire et reprendre la route vers le Nord, comme s'était prévus._

_Respectant son silence, ces frères d'armes acceptèrent de garder la quiétude dans laquelle le fils de Poséidon se trouvait. Le suivant pour regagner le navire et ainsi, reprendre la route de leur voyage vers le Nord de la Grèce, là ou il y avait quelques tensions entre royaumes voisins. Ils quittèrent le village pour de nouvelle mission et ainsi permettre à Neptune de passer et penser à autre chose, même si tous savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, le Fils de Poséidon éclaterait et laisserait couler sa colère et sa rage._

_Remontant la Grèce par la mer, les cinq demi-dieux laissèrent ainsi Neptune s'apaiser pendant le voyage. Mais ils savaient tous qu'à l'instant même ou ils accosteraient de nouveau, que le fils de Poséidon se mettrait sans aucun doute, à la recherche de sa mère, si cette dernière était toujours en vie._

_Il mettrait tout en œuvre pour retrouver sa mère._

_Et c'est ce qu'il décida de faire._

_A l'instant même ou il posa pied à terre, il tint au courant ces camarades de son choix et qu'ils allaient devoir continuer seul l'aventure, sans lui. Mais ces derniers, aussi têtus que lui, refusèrent de le laisser seul et de l'aider dans sa quête de retrouver le dernier membre de sa famille, encore en vie._

_Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas par ou commencer, ils menèrent l'enquête de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, ou le village avait été attaqué. Et en menant l'observation, ils finirent par remarquer que le village de Neptune n'avait pas été le seul à être attaquer, tous les autres villages voisins avaient été eux aussi pris pour cible._

_Certains des villages avaient eux aussi été désertés mais quelques uns avaient encore les quelques survivants, qui avaient survécus au massacre et qui avaient pris la décision de rester et de rebâtir leurs foyers._

_En leur demandant ce qui était arrivé à leur village et aux autres, les six demi-dieux finirent par apprendre qu'ils avaient été victimes de braconniers et de pilleurs. Que ces hommes avaient d'abord commencé par piller leurs provisions et de s'emparer de leurs filles comme butin. Mais que l'une des jeunes filles de l'un des villages se trouvant sur la cotte avait résisté. _

_Une demi-déesse avait freiné l'envahisseur._

_Océane !_

_Sa sœur avait résistée et tenue tête face à ces mercenaires. Elle les avait combattus. Poussant ainsi les autres villageois à en faire de même. _

_Les villageois s'étaient dressés face à leurs « envahisseurs » et les avaient mis en déroute, aidé par la Fille de Poséidon. _

_Seulement, les hommes bafoués et honteux de s'être fais battre par une femme, était revenus à la charge d'un bataillon entier de pilleurs et de sauvages, qui avaient attaqués les villages en brûlant tout sur leur passage._

_Bien évidemment, pas si bête que ça, sa sœur avait eue l'intelligence de faire porter un message au Roi d'Athènes, pour lui faire part des pillages et des meurtres sur son propre territoire. Surtout par des anciens militaires de son armée qui avaient été renvoyé pour déshonneur et monstruosité._

_Les survivants rapportèrent à Neptune et aux autres, que se fut au cours d'un combat qui dura près de sept jours et six nuits, que la Fille de Poséidon parvint à tous les abattre. Elle avait affrontée, à elle seule, toute une centaine d'hommes et de sauvages, furieux d'être mis en déroute par une jeune fille qui n'était même pas encore une femme. _

_Une fille pas encore sortis de l'adolescence. _

_Mais qu'au cours de ce combat, elle avait été blessée. Gravement et mortellement blessée._

_Personne ne sut si elle avait vraiment survécus ou succomber à ces blessures, la seule chose que les villageois savaient sur la sœur de Neptune. C'est que lors du septième jour de combat, l'armée athénienne guider par sa Princesse héritière était enfin arrivé au village, débarquant en plein combat et qu'elle avait immédiatement pris part à soigner la jeune demi-déesse._

_Les survivants avaient vus la Princesse d'Athènes et ces hommes mettre la mourante sur une civière, et accompagner de sa mère, ils avaient quittés le village pendant que les soldats s'étaient chargés de faire brûler les morts. Aussi bien les victimes que les assassins, qui iraient brûlés dans les flammes des Enfers pour leurs crimes._

_Et que depuis, ils n'avaient reçus aucune nouvelle, ni de la demi-déesse et de la mère, alors que les autres rescapés étaient partis s'installer à Athènes avec l'accord de la Princesse, qui les accueillait chez elle et leur permettait de construire de nouvelles maisons dans ces contrés protégées._

_Ayant ainsi une nouvelle piste et avec un espoir fou que sa sœur serait, peut être, en vie, Neptune se lança immédiatement sur la route avec ces autres frères d'arme. Prenant la direction du Palais d'Athènes pour rencontrer la Princesse et lui demander ainsi des comptes, sur ou se trouvait sa sœur et sa mère._

_Seulement, il ne pensait qu'il retrouverait à Athènes une vieille connaissance à lui. Et surtout un rival._

_Achamas, fils de Zeus et cousin de Neptune, était son rival et son ennemi. Et le chef d'un autre groupe de demi-dieux, au nombre de dix._

_Il ne pouvait tous les deux pas se voir en face, sans entamer un combat qui pouvait finir avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Si leurs autres frères d'armes ne les arrêtaient pas, les empêchant ainsi de commettre ce fait. _

_Mais ils avaient toujours cette envie irrationnelle de se montrer mutuellement qu'ils étaient plus forts que l'autre. Le fils de Zeus voulait que son cousin lui obéisse et le fils de Poséidon désirait qu'il le respecte comme une personne de son rang, et non pas de lui devoir obéissance puisqu'il est le fils du Roi des Dieux._

_Depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés trois ans plus tôt, juste après que Neptune ait quitté le « cocon » familial, il avait débuté sa vie de « tueur de monstre » dans le groupe d'Achamas. Ce dernier avait finis par le trouver avec ces frères d'arme et avait pris le fils de Poséidon sous son aile, pour une raison bien précise._

_Achamas avait découvert à quel point Neptune pouvait être un adversaire redoutable, autant dans le combat qu'en utilisant les pouvoirs de son père. Il avait un potentiel de débutant, bien plus impressionnant que celui du fils de Zeus dans ces débuts._

_C'est pour cette raison qu'Achamas l'avait pris sous son aile, pour ainsi l'effacer dans son ombre et que personne ne vienne à lui demander secours. Car en tant que Poséidon, il pouvait accomplir des choses qu'Achamas ne pouvait en tant que fils de Zeus._

_Et ce point là, Neptune avait finis par s'en rendre compte et il avait affronté Achamas en combat singulier. Et l'avait battu._

_Mais Neptune avait refusé de prendre sa place comme chef. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir leur chef, en sachant que la plupart des demi-dieux du groupe vénérait le sol que foulait Achamas. Alors il les avait quittés et était partis à la recherche de son propre groupe de demi-dieux, qui serait bien plus efficace que les frères d'arme du fils de Zeus._

_Et depuis, chaque fois qu'il se croisait tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher aussi d'être en compétition. Autant pour le nombre d'ennemis tuer que pour les femmes séduites et mises dans leur couche, qu'aux richesses qu'ils avaient ramassées._

_Et il fallait croire, dans ce cas, que le ciel était contre lui, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais chercher sa sœur et sa mère avec le fils de Zeus sur le dos._

__ Mais voyez qui va là ? Ne serais ce pas mon cher cousin et son équipe de minable ? Demanda Achamas à son groupe alors qu'il souriait d'un air victorieux, avec son allure de commandant des chefs des armées._

_Achamas possédait une allure de force de la nature, avec ces muscles et sa grande taille pour ces vingt ans. Ces cheveux mi-longs noirs de jais, attacher en queue de cheval, lui donnait un air sombre et glorieux, avec ces prunelles d'un bleu ciel et sa peau aussi claire que la neige._

_Avec sa carrure et sa prestance, il n'était pas difficile de voir à quel point il ne pouvait être que le fils de Zeus. Surtout avec son armure d'hoplite qui mettait en valeur sa carrure et la cape de velours rouge qui lui tombait dans le dos._

__ J'ai mieux à faire que de t'écouter Achamas. Venez les gars._

__ Ah, oui. Et quelle est-elle ? _

__ On doit retrouver sa sœur jumelle et sa mère, alors fiches nous donc la paix Achamas cracha avec véhémence Serena, tout en fusillant du regard son « oncle »._

_Puisque théoriquement parlant, Apollon était le fils de Zeus et donc cela faisait d'Achamas l'oncle de Serena, comme de tous les autres demi-dieux. Comme l'était d'ailleurs Neptune à leur encontre._

__ Tiens donc. Océane se trouve donc ici ? Comme c'est intéressant. Si jamais je la trouve en premier, je pourrais faire en sorte… de la faire devenir une vraie femme, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas s'amusa Achamas._

_Et avant même qu'il n'est pus faire ou dire quoi que se soit, ni lui, ni même les autres ne purent stopper ce qui arriva par la suite._

_Neptune avait littéralement foncé sur Achamas et en lui décrochant une puissante droite dans la face, le plaquas contre une colonne avec brutalité. Alors que le fils de Poséidon avait enfermé dans ces mains le cou de son cousin et était entrain de l'étrangler à moitié, si ce n'est plus, tout en vrillant sur lui, un regard des plus glacials._

__ Touches, ne serais-se qu'un cheveu de ma sœur ou de ma mère, et je te fais la promesse solennel sur le Styx, que se sera la dernière chose que tu auras osé accomplir en ce bas monde le menaça Neptune._

__ Je crois que ca suffit Neptune. Achamas a compris qu'on ne touche pas à ta sœur, ni à ta mère, et je veillerais à ce qu'il le fasse. Mais de toute façon, il à d'autre monstre à se faire alors il ne tentera rien. N'est ce pas Achamas ? Lui demanda Néros._

_Parmis tous les demi-dieux du groupe d'Achamas, Néros était le seul qui avait un profond respect pour Neptune, après que celui-ci l'est sauver d'une chimère. _

_Fils d'Apollon, Néros possédait une longue chevelure dorée qu'il tressait souvent sur son épaule. Alors que sa peau claire faisait ressortir ces étranges prunelles, couleur ocre. Pendant que son arc et son carquois était sagement accrocher dans son dos, juste par-dessus son armure légère d'hoplite._

_Jetant un œil à Néros, Neptune lâcha la gorge d'Achamas pour ainsi lui permettre de respirer. Mais pour faire bonne mesure et surtout, pour bien le lui faire comprendre, il donna un dernier coup à son cousin dans l'estomac. Ce dernier s'écroulant sur un genou en se tenant l'estomac alors qu'il tentait, vainement de reprendre sa respiration._

_S'empressant de quitter l'endroit avant qu'Achamas ne reprenne ces esprits et ne déclenche une véritable guerre entre eux, Neptune mena son groupe droit vers le Palais de la Princesse, qui se trouvait au Nord de l'Acropole. Et en tant que fils de Poséidon, il demanda une audience avec la Princesse, qui lui fut, bien évidemment, courtoisement accordé._

_Et tout son groupe fut ainsi accueillis par cette dernière dans la salle du trône, qui servait souvent de salle de réunion ou lorsque cette dernière recevait des ambassadeurs ou des futurs prétendants. Mais dans ce cas là, la Princesse ne s'était pas draper dans ces robes de parade, ne s'étant revêtus que dans l'une de ces robes les plus simples._

_Une longue robe doré à manche courte alors qu'un draper blanc à perle entravait son torse en diagonal, de son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. Pendant qu'elle avait chaussée des sandales en cuire pour lui permettre de marcher plus facilement, qu'avec les escarpins royales qu'on lui confectionnait depuis sa naissance._

_Ces longs cheveux dorés cascadaient en boucle épaisse jusqu'à ces reins, retenus en arrière par des serres têtes de perle blanc et or, assortis à sa tenue. Et qu'elle n'avait que mis du crayon noir sous ces yeux pour accentuer son regard d'un vert émeraude et mis du rouge sur ces lèvres, les faisant ressortir sur sa peau d'un blanc neigeux._

_Mais même ainsi draper, Neptune ne pouvait réfuter que la Princesse était une beauté sublime, aussi éclatante et belle que le soleil._

_Sauf que Neptune n'était pas là pour ravir le cœur de cette dame, il était là pour avoir des réponses. Et concentrant ainsi son regard dans la salle du trône, il put très vite constater qu'hormis les gardes personnels de la Princesse, qui se trouvait chacuns placé devant les colonnes qui soutenaient la pièce, armurer dans une armure hoplitique, tenant leur bouclier et leur lance. Il y avait aussi une autre personne qui attira la curiosité du fils de Poséidon._

_Etant juste placer à la droite du trône de la Princesse, légèrement en retrait, se tenaissait un autre des gardes mais celui-là se trouvait être beaucoup plus différent. _

_Contrairement aux autres, son armure n'était pas d'un jaune ocre mais d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit. Portant l'armure ainsi que les protections aux bras et aux jambes, on ne distinguait rien de sa peau, ni même à quoi il ressemblait. Tout son corps étaient vêtus d'une tunique en cuire et il portait une espèce de masque sous son casque, totalement bleu avec des fentes pour les yeux, les narines et la bouche. Qui cachait son visage alors qu'une cape d'un bleu nuit cascadait dans son dos assortis à l'écharpe entourant son cou, cachant encore plus qui il était._

_Et vus sa carrure trop fin et guère impressionnante comparer aux autres hoplites dans la pièce, Neptune se disait qu'il devait avoir à faire à un jeune qui devait tout juste sortir de l'adolescence. Et qu'aux vus de sa posture, la main sur le glaive qu'il avait à la ceinture, il se tenait prêt à n'importe qu'elle attaque qui aurait pour cible la Princesse._

_S'il s'agissait vraisemblablement du soit disant Champion de la Princesse, il n'avait pas l'air si terrifiant. On le disait invincible mais au vus de sa carrure, Neptune devait se douter que ce type ne résisterait jamais face à des monstres émanant des Enfers, ou même face à des demi-dieux, il ne ferait pas long feu._

__ Je suis…_

__ Je sais qui vous êtes Neptune, fils de Poséidon. J'ai beaucoup entendus de vous et des vôtres avoua la Princesse de sa voix aussi mélodieuse qu'une cloche. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pour quelle raison, un demi-dieu viendrait-il me voir ? Serait-se pour demander ma main ? Ou…_

__ Non. Loin de là Votre Altesse. Je ne désire pas votre main… même si vous êtes une femme sublime, cela ne fait aucun doute… mais je suis là pour vous demander de répondre à mes questions demanda simplement Neptune._

__ Et à quel question désirez vous que je réponde ? Lui demanda la Princesse étonnée qu'il lui demande ce genre de service, alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Vainqueur à sa droite._

__ Il y a de cela plusieurs mois, vous êtes allé porter secours aux villages de sur la cotte Ouest qui étaient sujet d'attaque de pilleurs et de brigands. Il y avait là-bas une demi-déesse, une fille de Poséidon, Océane qui se trouve être ma sœur. On m'a dis qu'elle avait été gravement blessé pendant l'affrontement et que vous l'aviez ramené ici, à Athènes, avec ma mère. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est… ou est-elle à présent ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle et ma mère ?_

__ Je vois… Votre mère se trouve dans le village de pêcheur juste à côté du port. Elle y a fondé une nouvelle famille avec l'un de mes valeureux généraux, qui est… tombée sous son charme avoua la Princesse._

__ Ah, oui. Et bien je suis heureux pour elle mais… vous n'avez toujours pas répondus à ma première question. J'aimerais savoir si ma sœur est toujours en vie, oui ou non ?_

__ Eh, bien. En ce qui concerne votre sœur, elle est…_

_Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui révéler quoi que se soit, que son Champion se mit à se pencher vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose, que seul la Princesse sembla entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Pendant que les camarades de Neptune se mirent à se regarder, se demandant ce qui se passait alors que leur leader vrillait son regard sur cet homme, attendant que ce dernier ait finis de parler à sa Maitresse._

__ Si je comprends bien… vous voulez savoir ou se trouve votre sœur ? Dans ce cas, vous le serez à une seule condition prévena la Princesse._

__ Alors ma sœur est en vie. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle…_

__ Acceptez-vous la condition ?_

__ Laquelle ? Demanda Neptune, tout en fusillant le Champion du regard, se doutant pertinemment que cette condition venait de lui._

__ Celle de combattre mon Champion dans un combat loyal lui proposa la Princesse tout en désignant son Champion de sa main droite, qui s'était redresser et dardait à présent son regard sur lui._

_Le fixant, Neptune ne put s'empêcher de grogner d'énervement. Ce type lui faisait perdre un temps précieux pour retrouver sa famille, alors s'il voulait se mesurer à lui, il allait lui donner ce plaisir._

__ Très bien. Ou et quand ? Accepta-t-il._

__ Tu ne le combattras pas avant moi Neptune. Tes questions sur ta sœur pourront attendre. Moi, je suis venu pour devenir l'époux de la Princesse déclara une voix derrière lui._

_Que Neptune autant que le reste de son groupe reconnurent sans grande difficulté._

_Et il sentait, que cette fois-ci, personne ne pourrait le stopper s'il voulait transformer son cousin, ainsi que tout son groupe, en nourriture pour poisson._

__ Et vous êtes ? Vous, qui entrez dans cette pièce sans y être inviter et annoncer ! Je vous prierais de vous faire connaitre sur le champ ou je vous fais arrêter pour crime de lèse-majesté ordonna la Princesse d'Athènes d'une voix dure._

_Alors qu'elle s'était levée de son siège, se dressant de toute sa taille. Pendant que son Champion s'était placé devant elle, comme un bouclier. La main posée sur le manche de son glaive, près à le dégainer à la moindre signe d'attaque._

__ Je vous pris de m'excuser ma très chère, de mon impolitesse, à moi et à mes compagnons. Mais je me nomme Achamas, Fils de Zeus. Et en tant que telle, j'ai le droit de passer devant mon cousin, qui lui, n'est d'autre que le fils de Poséidon déclara le nouvel arrivant, fusillant au passage son cousin par la même occasion._

__ Même si vous êtes fils de Zeus ou de Poséidon, cela ne vous empêche pas d'avoir un minimum de respect envers moi ou envers mes sujets. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Fils de Zeus que vous pouvez croire que vous pouvez entrer ici comme en terre conquise. J'aimerais donc que vous vous en rappeliez la prochaine fois, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Lui demanda la Princesse, de sa voix la plus autoritaire qui soit._

__ J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir d'autre discussion avec vous ma chère, quand nous serons mari et femme souria Achamas, qui adorait par-dessus tout quand une femme lui résistait._

__ Vous voulez donc combattre mon Champion ? Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous allez combattre mon Champion. Mais dans les règles. Vous n'utiliserez uniquement vos armes. Utilisez vos pouvoirs divins et vous quitterez cet endroit aussi vite que vous êtes venus, est ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? _

__ Je n'aurais nullement besoin de mes pouvoirs pour battre votre ridicule Champion avoua avec arrogance Achamas._

_Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un regard noir venant du Champion qu'il pouvait facilement apercevoir à travers les deux fentes dans son casque._

__ Très bien. Dans ce cas, c'est un combat ou le premier à terre… et je dis bien, à terre, sans arme aura perdu. Ce n'est pas un combat à mort, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Prévena la Princesse. _

_En fusillant, elle aussi, ce dernier, n'aimant pas l'attitude qu'il avait à son encontre et à l'encontre de son Champion._

__ Bien sur Votre Altesse, je ne voudrais pas retirer le plaisir à mon cher cousin de tenter de le battre après moi souria Achamas alors qu'il jeta un regard dédaigneux à son cousin, qui le fusilla du regard pour sa remarque._

__ Excellent. Dans ce cas, le combat se déroulera ici même. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite et que, vous et votre groupe quittiez mon palais sur le champ ordonna la Princesse alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur son trône._

_Pendant que son Champion avait très vite, dans un mouvement fluide, retirer sa cape bleue nuit, qu'il avait confié à la Princesse. Dégaina son glaive alors qu'il positionna son bouclier rond près de lui, dans une position défensive près à encaisser les coups. Alors qu'il s'avança vers Achamas au centre de la salle du trône, tandis que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, s'empressèrent de s'éloigner du centre et rester à l'écart du combat qui allait débuter entre le fils de Zeus et le Champion de la Princesse._

__ Cela va être très vite régler, si je ne dois que le désarmer souria Achamas en dégainant à son tour son glaive. _

_Avant de s'empresser de mettre fin au combat, pour devenir enfin l'époux méritant de la Princesse d'Athènes, quand il dut voir la vérité en face. Il n'allait pas aussi facilement gagner qu'il le croyait._

_Alors qu'il porta un grand coup de son glaive, du haut vers le bas, pour tenter d'assommer le Champion et mettre fin au duel. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce dernier parvienne à le bloquer avec son bouclier, avant de détourner la lame et avec la sienne, en un mouvement vers le haut, obligea le Fils de Zeus à reculer s'il ne désirait pas avoir le visage coupé en deux. Du bas vers le haut._

_Mais n'étant pas asser rapide pour reculer à temps, la pointe du glaive du Champion parvint, à la surprise générale de tous. En particulier des autres demi-dieux présents, à entailler le menton d'Achamas jusqu'à la base inférieur de sa lèvre, avant que son sang ne se mette à couler et à imbiber ces vêtements de rouge._

_Surpris et éberluer, Achamas porta sa main à son menton avant de la ramener pleine de sang à sa vue. Pour ensuite reporter son regard sur le Champion qui s'était reculé et tenant une position défensive, attendait qu'il réattaque._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit._

_Aveugler par la colère et surtout d'avoir été mis en déroute devant ces hommes, et de d'autres demi-dieux présents, dont son cousin, Achamas s'empressa de réattaquer en visant cette fois-ci les jambes de son adversaire. Qui, encore une fois, à la surprise générale, parvint à esquiver l'attaque en sautant en arrière, en un salto arrière alors que l'un de ces pieds, vint frapper la mâchoire du fils de Zeus, qui se retrouva à chanceler en arrière par la force du coup. _

_Avant de très vite tomber sur les fesses sous les rires de Neptune et de son groupe, pendant que ceux du fils de Zeus étaient totalement éberlués de voir leur chef se faire mettre la pâtée par un simple mortelle. Pendant que Neptune ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier de plus en plus ce Champion, oubliant quelque peu que ce dernier l'avait énervé plus tôt, et ayant vraiment hâte de l'affronter._

_Et dans un cri de guerre, plus qu'énerver et furieux, Achamas se releva avant de charger comme un bœuf droit sur le Champion de la Princesse. Ne désirant qu'une seule chose, celle de réduire à néant ce petit impertinent. Cette espèce de sac d'os._

Il n'avait pas pus quitter son chevet.

Même lorsque Chrysanthème lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Que Peter lui avait fais remarquer qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'instant pour elle, tant qu'elle restait inconsciente. Edward avait refusé de quitter le chevet de Bella, préférant rester avec elle plutôt que de visiter un monument ou son « double » était morte plusieurs millénaires auparavant.

Peter avait alors accepté de laisser Edward veiller sur Bella et Percy, et de les appeler lorsqu'ils viendraient, tous les deux, à se réveiller de se sommeil ou ils étaient plongés dans le futur des autres jumeaux de Poséidon.

Et le fils d'Arès avait très vite quitté le sanctuaire, en trainant dans son sillage Annabeth, qui ne voulait pas, elle aussi, quitter le chevet de Percy. Mais il y parvint à l'emmener avec lui, disant que cela lui ferait du bien de découvrir les ruines du temple de sa mère.

Les deux civières, dans lesquelles reposaient les deux enfants de Poséidon, avaient été déposé dans la demeure de Chrysanthème. Dans son « salon », là ou ils s'étaient tenus plus tôt, écoutant le début du récit de la vie qu'avait eu Neptune et Océane. Et ou, à présent, Percy et Bella étaient tous les deux entrains de la revivre, comme s'il s'était s'agis de leur propre vie.

Chacun placer autour du feu, Chrysanthème avait préférée les installer dans cette pièce, voulant qu'ils ne se sentent pas perdus ou terrifier de se trouver dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, après ce qu'ils allaient vivre.

Et assis, à même le sol, Edward s'était installé auprès de Bella, passant sa main dans ces cheveux, tout en serrant sa main gauche de son autre main, jouant d'un air distrait avec son alliance de promesse à son annulaire.

Bien trop concentrer sur sa bien aimée, il n'entendit, ni ne sentit la personne entrer dans la demeure de Chrysanthème. Après que la propriétaire l'avait laissé seul avec les deux enfants de Poséidon, pour les surveiller dans leur sommeil vers le passé.

_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Sursautant à la question qui avait brisé le silence dans lequel il était plongé, Edward se retourna vers l'entrée de la demeure. Pour très vite constater que la personne qui venait de lui parler, se trouvait être Iphigénie, la fille de Neptune et Océane.

_ De quoi ? Demanda Edward qui avait du mal à se rappeler la question qu'elle lui avait posée, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle ressemblait à Bella.

Même si techniquement parlant, s'était Bella qui ressemblait à sa mère Océane.

_ Je disais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, pour être resté à son chevet alors que tu ignores complètement combien de temps cela prendra avant qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

_ Sa n'a pas d'importance le temps que cela prendra. J'attendrais toujours Bella. Quoi que cela me coute avoua Edward à son intention.

La regardant quelques instants, Edward ne put s'empêcher, pendant quelques secondes, d'essayer de lire dans son esprit. De tenter de passer cette barrière qui était érigé autour de son esprit, cette même barrière autour de l'esprit de ces deux frères. Aussi, identique que le mur qui le bloquait pour accéder aux consciences de Percy et Bella.

Il fallait croire que tous les enfants de Poséidon possédaient cet étrange don, d'avoir un esprit protéger. Don que leurs progénitures semblaient avoir reçus de leur parent.

Tout en détournant son regard d'Iphigénie pour se reporter sur Bella, qu'il continuait toujours de caresser tendrement ces cheveux d'une main. Tout en tenant fermement et doucement sa main gauche dans la sienne.

_ Papa aussi était comme ça quand Maman n'allait pas bien. Il restait auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Ca exaspérait Maman de le voir lui tourner autour comme si elle allait s'écrouler à tout moment se rappela la petite sur ces parents, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'elle s'était avancée jusqu'à s'installer auprès de Percy à son chevet. Tout en contemplant les traits de son visage, comme si elle essayait de se remémorer son père à travers lui.

_ Bella n'aime pas quand Percy se conduit de façon trop protecteur avec elle. D'ailleurs je crois bien que moi aussi, par moment, je dois l'agacer souria Edward se remémorant les disputes entre sa fiancée et son beau-frère.

_ Je me rappel que quand Maman et Papa se disputaient, c'était asser impressionnant. Ils pouvaient créés des tempêtes et des tsunamis à eux seuls se souvenait Iphigénie.

_ Tu étais là, n'est ce pas ? Le jour ou tes parents sont…

_ Ont été tués ? Oui. J'étais là. Tout comme Héraclès et Iphiclès. Comme tous ceux des nôtres qui ont survécus et qui sont encore là, aujourd'hui. Notre mémoire peut conserver de nombreuses choses quand on devient à moitié immortelle, et cette dernière bataille fut l'une d'elle avoua la petite fille, même si elle avait plus de trois mille ans d'existence.

_ Contre qui ont-ils ? Si cela t'es bien trop pénible, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien dire…

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est seulement que… Chrysanthème ne nous l'avait dis, le jour de leur funérailles, après la bataille. Elle avait été témoin d'une vision. D'une vision ou elle voyait Maman et Papa avec deux autres personnes, livrant bataille contre nos ennemis.

_ Vos ennemis ? Demanda Edward, curieux de savoir qui était leur ennemi.

Même s'il avait une idée sur la question.

_Les vampires. Les trois lâches qui ont assassinés mon Papa après qu'il est vaincu celui qui nous voulait du mal, leur chef avoua Iphigénie.

_ Leur chef ?

_ Il s'appelait Argos. S'était l'un des mortels que mon Père s'était fais comme ennemi, après avoir séduit sa fiancée et coucher avec elle. Il a été mordu par un vampire quelques années après et il a voulus se venger de Papa, en faisant comme il avait auparavant. Il voulait s'en prendre à Maman raconta Iphigénie.

« C'est en combattant contre lui, que Papa et Maman ont été mordus et qu'ils se sont transformés. En ces êtres mi-dieu et mi-vampire. Ils étaient plus puissants et plus dangereux pour Argos, qu'ils parvinrent à mettre en fuite. On a plus entendus parler de lui pendant de nombreuses années et entre-temps, Papa et Maman, nous ont eux les jumeaux et moi. »

« Ce n'est que plus de cinq ans plus tard qu'Argos est revenu à la tête d'une armée de vampire, pour tenter de tous nous décimer, alors qu'il avait en tête de me prendre comme future épouse pour se venger de Papa et Maman. »

_ Sa n'a pas dus plaire à tes parents ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Edward, sachant que lui aussi serait devenu fou de rage si on tentait de lui arracher sa fille.

Alors qu'il se souvenu de la vision qu'avait eu Susan sur son avenir, à lui et à Bella, ensemble. Se rappelant sans difficulté de la fille qu'il aurait dans le futur et qu'il refuserait par-dessus tout qu'on la lui prenne de cette façon.

_ Oh que non. La guerre entre nous et les vampires ont duré cinq ans. Cinq ans de combat et de conquête. C'était vraiment difficile mais Papa et Maman sont parvenus à renforcer leur troupe, et à leur donner l'espoir que tout se finirait bientôt. Et que les vampires quitteraient la Grèce pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

« La dernière bataille a eu lieu dans l'Acropole d'Athènes. Les vampires d'Argos étaient parvenus à nous surprendre, en parvenant à entrer dans la cité de nuit. Le combat a été rude. Papa se chargeait d'Argos et Maman s'occupait de me protéger avec Héraclès et Iphiclès. »

« La bataille a duré plusieurs heures avant que Papa ne parvienne à abattre Argos. Tout le monde pensait qu'après l'avoir vaincu, les autres vampires s'enfuiraient pour éviter de se faire massacrer eux aussi. Mais s'était sans compter sur les trois frères qu'Argos avait choisis comme ces trois Généraux. »

_ Ces trois Généraux ? Se sont ceux qui ont…

_ Assassinés lâchement mon Père ? Oui. Ils ont attendus que mon Père se fatigue et s'épuise dans son combat contre Argos, avant de l'attaquer par derrière. Ces lâches ont même été aidés par d'autres vampires qui les ont aidés et ils ont tués mon Père. L'un des Généraux, celui qui avait de longs cheveux noir, a plongé sa main dans sa poitrine et en a extirper son cœur, encore palpitant. Il est tombé juste devant les portes du Parthénon avoua Iphigénie.

Alors qu'elle frissonnait encore, à la scène dont elle avait été témoin à cette époque, seulement âgée de dix ans.

_ Et ta mère ? Océane. Elle est morte en le vengeant ? Demanda Edward, voulant plus que savoir comment celle, dont Bella avait héritée des traits, était morte.

_ Non… Enfin si… Elle s'est vengée. Dans sa colère et sa rage, elle a tuée plus de la moitié des vampires de l'armée ennemi, mais Maman était trop faible et elle n'avait plus de force pour pouvoir tenir face à ces trois Généraux. Alors elle nous a entrainé à l'intérieur du Parthénon raconta Iphigénie.

« Elle nous a ordonnée, aux jumeaux et à moi, de rester cacher derrière la statue d'Athènes, tout en nous ayant ordonné de déposer nos armes avant d'y entrer. C'était un endroit sacré, on ne devait pas y entrer armer. Même Maman avait lâchée toutes ces armes avant de franchir les portes du sanctuaire. »

« Et là, devant l'autel d'Athéna, elle a fais face à ces trois Généraux. Elle leur a dis qu'ils n'auraient jamais la Victoire. Qu'ils ne gagneraient jamais face à des demi-dieux. Face à des enfants de Poséidon. Qu'ils perdraient toujours face aux demi-dieux. »

« Ils se sont moqués d'elle en disant que c'était les dernières paroles du condamné avant sa mise à mort. Et Maman a souri. Elle leur a dis, calmement, que ce n'était pas eux qui la tuerait. »

« Et là, devant l'autel d'Athéna, elle a plongée sa main dans sa poitrine et s'en est arracher le cœur. »

_ Elle s'est …

_ Sacrifier ? Oui. Elle a donnée sa vie pour les obliger à intervenir, comme un sacrifice humain.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Faire intervenir qui, Iphigénie ?

_ Grand-père et tous les autres dieux. Maman s'est donnée en sacrifice pour permettre aux dieux de l'Olympe d'intervenir dans ce conflit, et de faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Et ils sont intervenus. Ils ont vaincus les vampires et ils ont maudis les trois Généraux pour l'éternité. Ces trois derniers ne pourraient plus jamais mettre un pied en Grèce, comme tous ceux qui viendraient à leur prêter allégeance. Autant humain, que vampire ou monstre avoua Iphigénie sur l'intervention des dieux dans la guerre après le sacrifice de sa Mère.

_ Ta Mère avait un grand cœur pour avoir sacrifié sa vie pour sa famille et pour tous les autres remarqua Edward à l'intention d'Iphigénie.

_ Je sais. Maman était une personne aimante, loyale, honnête et courageuse. C'était la meilleure mère qu'on pouvait rêvée.

_ Et ces trois Généraux. Tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus après ? Ou s'ils sont toujours vivants aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Edward, voulant savoir si ces trois derniers avaient brûlés en Enfer ou pas, depuis ces trois derniers milliers d'années.

_ Malheuresement, ils sont toujours vivants. D'après Chrysanthème qui les surveille depuis ces trois derniers milliers d'années, ils se seraient installés dans ce pays que vous appeler aujourd'hui l'Italie. Et ils ne l'auraient pas quitté depuis. Ils seraient devenus la famille royale de vampire qui dirigeraient tous les autres vampires dans le monde, et que tout vampire qui se respecte aurait, une fois dans leur vie d'immortel, entendus parler d'eux rapporta Iphigénie.

_ Ne me dit pas que les trois Généraux qui ont tués ton Père et obliger ta Mère à se sacrifier, sont…

_ Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi. Si, se sont belles et bien eux qui sont la cause de la mort de mes parents. Et qui seront dans un proche avenir tes pires ennemis, à toi, Bella et Percy avoua avec fatalité Iphigénie.

Alors qu'Edward avait pâlis, plus que de raison, à ce qu'Iphigénie venait de lui avouer sur son futur, à lui et à Bella. Tout comme celui de Percy, par la même occasion.

_Il était tout simplement sous le choc !_

_Comment avait-il pus être aussi aveugle ?_

_Il aurait dus savoir qu'il n'existait que deux enfants de Poséidon dans le monde. Il n'y avait jamais eu de troisième ou un autre frère que son Père aurait eu avec une autre mortelle. Alors pourquoi, cela ne lui avait été impossible, d'envisager que sous le masque du Champion, se cachait le visage de sa sœur._

_Il s'était avoir et en toute beauté, sa sœur lui avait littéralement bottée les fesses._

_Après s'être pris un coup de pied dans la mâchoire par le Champion, et être tombé à la renverse, Achamas s'était immédiatement relever et avait de nouveau chargé avec hargne et colère, droit vers le Champion de la Princesse._

_Qui encore une fois, l'avait attendu de pied ferme. Et par une tactique surprenante, avait, une fois encore, mis Achamas par terre dans la seconde même. Et avant que le demi-dieu n'est pus faire quoi que se soit, s'était retrouver avec la pointe du glaive du Champion sous la gorge et son pied écrasant son poignet droit, celle ou il tenait son arme._

__ Tu es vaincu Fils de Zeus. Tu va à présent faire des excuses à la Princesse, avant que toi et ton groupe ne quittiez le palais sur le champ. Me sis-je bien fais comprendre ? Demanda le Champion d'une voix autoritaire à travers son masque, ces yeux river sur ceux d'Achamas._

_Ce dernier vint à hocher la tête avec colère et le Champion accepta se signe avant de se reculer pour lui permettre de faire « dignement » ces excuses à la Princesse. Seulement il ne s'attendit pas, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, qu'Achamas vienne à répliquer, en utilisant ces dons divins sur le Champion par rage et par fureur._

_Tendant sa main droite, dans un excès de fureur, la foudre jaillit de la paume de sa main et fonça droit sur la poitrine du Champion… finissant par le traverser ! A la surprise du fils de Zeus et de tous les autres présents. Tout le corps du Champion s'était transformer en eau, eau qui se mit à charger telle une vague sur Achamas, finissant par l'envoyer bouler contre le mur en marbre à l'opposé._

_Alors que pendant que le fils de Zeus s'écrasait sur le sol et que son groupe finit par le rejoindre, pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. Le Champion avait finis par réapparaitre à la place de ce mur d'eau, qu'était devenu son corps quelques instants plutôt. _

_Et il regardait tranquillement son adversaire tandis que la Princesse s'était empressée de se relever de son siège, et que tous ces soldats présents dans la pièce, avaient dirigés leurs lances vers le groupe du fils de Zeus. Prêt à répliquer à la moindre bavure de leur part._

__ Je ne puis accepter un tel acte venant du Fils de Zeus, qui a fait la promesse de ne pas utiliser ces dons dans ce combat. Vous avez perdus à la loyal et vous avez salis votre défaite en attaquant de la sorte. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les pilleurs ou les braconniers, je …_

__ Et vous ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dis que vous aviez un fils de Poséidon comme Champion. J'avais le droit de savoir que ce… « sac d'os » était l'un de mes cousins répliqua avec véhémence Achamas, tout en se relevant, aider de ces compagnons alors qu'il se tenait le bras gauche blesser._

__ Je n'avais pas besoin de le préciser puisque jusqu'à présent mon Champion a, toujours, utiliser le maniement des armes pour battre ces adversaires. Et non utiliser ces pouvoirs divins comme vous venez de le faire à l'instant et…_

__ Je souhaiterais pouvoir enfin combattre votre Champion, Princesse ? Demanda Neptune en s'avançant, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le Champion._

_Encore choquer d'apprendre qu'il avait peut être trouvé un frère et que ce dernier avait remplis son devoir fraternel, envers sa propre sœur à sa place. Raison, sans doute, qu'il avait demandé à sa Princesse qu'il le combatte s'il voulait avoir les réponses à ces questions sur sa sœur et sa mère._

__ Et j'accepte de vous affrontez Fils de Poséidon accepta le Champion, tout en se replaçant au centre de la salle du trône. _

_Face à Neptune._

__ Tu es sur ? Nous pouvons reporter le combat à plus tard au vus de…_

__ Non Princesse. J'affronterais le Fils de Poséidon, ici et maintenant avoua son Champion._

__ Très bien consentit la Princesse à son Champion. Mais à la condition que ce combat se déroule dehors, dans la cour. J'aimerais que mon palais reste en un seul morceau si deux fils de Poséidon doivent s'affronter l'un contre l'autre prévena-t'elle._

_Et la minute plus tard, ils étaient tous rassembler dehors, sur le terrain d'entrainement ou les hoplites s'entrainaient. La Princesse, les demi-dieux du groupe de Neptune et d'Achamas, ainsi que le peuple présent pour ce combat, opposant deux fils de Poséidon, l'un contre l'autre._

_Contrairement au combat qui l'avait opposé à Achamas, le Champion de la Princesse n'attendit pas une seule seconde et l'instant suivant, chargea sur Neptune. Qui l'attendit de pied ferme et parant avec son propre bouclier, l'attaque de son glaive, Neptune n'attendit pas que son demi-frère ne réattaque et passa à son tour à l'attaque._

_Les coups suivants que les deux fils de Poséidon, étaient d'une violence inouïs et d'une brutalité surprenante. Alors que beaucoup des personnes qui les regardaient, retenaient leur souffle, attendant de savoir lequel des deux enfants de Poséidon tomberait le premier._

_Alors quand, à l'étonnement de tous, Neptune parvint, d'un revers de son bouclier, à frapper le casque du Champion de la Princesse. L'envoyant bouler hors de la tête de ce dernier, pendant que le masque, tout comme le casque, avait lui aussi voler et atterrissait à plusieurs mètres de son propriétaire. _

_Pendant que ce dernier s'était redresser après le coup et se retourna, pour refaire face à Neptune qui s'était figé en apercevant son visage. Et que tous pouvait à présent voir et découvrir, alors que le fils de Poséidon eut du mal à remettre ce visage sur celui qu'il avait gardé en mémoire, ces trois dernières années, sur le visage de sa sœur._

_Car pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, que ce visage de femme qui apparaissait devant lui, n'était d'autre que celle de sa sœur jumelle._

_Son visage en forme de cœur. Ces pommettes hautes. Ce menton fier. Ces sourcils fins et broussailleux qui faisaient ressortir l'éclat saphir de ces prunelles bleu océan, sur sa peau blanche comme la neige. Ces lèvres rouge pulpeuse. Et ces longs cheveux brun roux avaient été soigneusement coiffés en un chignon compliqué, dont certaines boucles s'en extirpaient, retenus par la plupart par des files de perles blanches et bleues qui entourait son port de tête._

_C'était Océane !_

_Océane était le Champion de la Princesse de la Grèce. Et était celle qui avait vaincu et tenu tête à Achamas._

_Et trop éberlué de ce que Neptune était entrain de découvrir, Océane prit cette initiative et n'attendant pas que son frère reprenne conscience avec la réalité. Utilisa se précieux temps pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur et donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac de Neptune, l'envoya rouler-bouler dans la poussière. Avant de placer sa lame sur sa gorge avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de se redresser et de reprendre son arme, qu'il avait perdu pendant le coup de sa sœur._

__ J'ai gagnée Neptune. Et je suis dans le regret de t'avouer que je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions. Maintenant, que toi et le Fils de Zeus quitter la cité avec les vôtres ordonna Océane d'une voix dure et glaciale, en foudroyant son frère._

_Avant de se désintéresser de lui la seconde suivante, rengainant son glaive et allant ramasser son masque et son casque perdus pendant l'affrontement. Océane finit par rejoindre la Princesse qui l'attendait sagement auprès de ces soldats, qui semblaient eux aussi étonnés que le Champion de leur souveraine, se révélait être une femme._

_Et c'est en regardant sa sœur s'éloigner de lui avec la Princesse d'Athènes, que Neptune sembla reprendre connaissance avec la réalité. Et s'empressant de se relever, tout en se tenant l'estomac avec douleur, le fils de Poséidon marcha droit vers sa sœur._

__ Océane. Océane, attends ! Ou est Mère ? Que s'est-il passé à notre village ? Tu me dois bien de répondre à ces questions ?_

__ Et pourquoi le devrais-je, Neptune ? Dis-moi en quel honneur, je devrais répondre aux questions que tu me poses ? Parce que je suis une femme ! Parce que je suis ta sœur ! Donc je te dois obéissance c'est ça ? Tu nous as abandonnés Neptune. Tu nous as laissés moi et Mère sans aucune protection. Sans aucun soutien et tu désires que je te réponde. Je ne te dois rien Neptune, alors oublis-moi puisque c'était à la fonction première de ton périple. Oubliez que tu avais une jumelle ! Cracha avec véhémence Océane, tout en le fusillant du regard._

_Et avant même que Neptune n'est pus répondre quoi que se soit à sont attaque, sa sœur avait disparus dans les rues d'Athènes avec la Princesse et ces soldats. Alors que ces compagnons vinrent très vite à le rejoindre, eux aussi, surpris d'avoir rencontré la sœur de leur leader de cette manière._

__ Moi, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve Océane… pas si vulnérable comme tu nous l'avais décris Neptune remarqua Arios à l'intention de son meilleur ami._

__ Il a dus lui arriver quelque chose pendant ces trois dernières années. Même la personne la plus calme et la plus pacifique peut changer à cause de la guerre leur rappela Serena._

_Puisqu'avant d'être elle-même, une chasseuse, elle avait été, elle aussi auparavant, pour une vie de famille. De trouver un homme qu'elle aimerait et d'avoir des enfants, devenir une matriarche. Mais la guerre contre les monstres lui avait rappelé qui elle était et ce qu'elle représentait, la fille d'un dieu. Et après avoir perdu les siens à cause des monstres, elle était devenue une chasseuse et s'était lors d'une chasse aux monstres qu'elle avait finis par croiser la route de Neptune et d'Arios._

__ Il va falloir que tu présentes des excuses à ta sœur Neptune, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te massacre la prochaine fois que tu la croiseras remarqua Elyan, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Avant de très vite déchanté sous le regard noir de Neptune, pendant qu'Aliénor lui frappa l'arrière du crâne pour sa remarque, qu'il aurait pus pleinement garder pour lui._

__ Mais comment… elle ne veut à peine me voir. Alors des excuses, je crois bien qu'elle me fera volontiers la peau au lieu de me laisser m'excuser fit remarquer Neptune à ce propos._

__ D'abords, allons donc retrouver ta mère qui pourra sans doute mieux te renseigner, que si tu suivais Océane pour lui poser des questions rappela Serena sur la présence de la mère du Fils de Poséidon se trouvant dans la cité._

_Demandant à des villageois de leur indiquer l'endroit ou vivait la mère du Champion de la Princesse, ces derniers indiquèrent le chemin menant vers les côtes, dans les villages bordant le port d'Athènes. Et par les habitants de l'un des villages qui finirent par lui indiquer la maison ou vivait sa mère, avec son nouveau compagnon._

_Alors quand il vint à frapper à la porte, ces frères d'armes, juste derrière lui et que sa mère vint à lui ouvrir celle-ci. Cette dernière resta un instant figé sur le seuil de la porte, choqué et surprise de voir son fils, tandis que Neptune lui souriait chaleuresement._

__ Bonjour Mère._

__ Neptune._

_La seconde suivante, le fils de Poséidon se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'elle le serait fortement contre son cœur. Plus qu'heureuse de le revoir, de retour et vivant._

_Par la suite, Neptune rencontre son beau-père ainsi que ces deux demi-frères, tous les deux dans l'armée de la Princesse, en ayant repris la relève de leur Père après sa retraite. Et les heures qui passèrent, la mère de Neptune la passa à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Du jour ou les brigands avaient commencés à prendre pour cible leur village et à venir les pilliez de leurs biens, autant que de leurs filles. Ce qui avait obligé Océane à se défendre et à commencer à apprendre à se battre._

_Elle avait ensuite tenue face aux nombreux pilleurs et brigands qui avaient attentés à sa vie, alors qu'elle défendait aussi tous les habitants de son village. Ou tandis qu'ils avaient envoyé un messager pour prévenir la Princesse de ce qui se passait, Océane avait finis par être gravement blesser dans un combat, face à un mortel, à cause de la fatigue qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis plus d'un mois._

_Et c'est tandis, que sa mère avait convaincus les villageois de commencer à se replier, de quitter leurs maisons et de se diriger vers la cité d'Athènes. Qu'ils avaient finis par tomber sur le convoi de l'armée de la Princesse, avec cette dernière à sa tête et que les bandits s'étaient de nouveau attaquer à leur groupe. Faillant bien tuer la Princesse, si Océane, malgré ces blessures et sa fatigue, parvint à stopper l'attaque et à mettre fin au jour à celui qui avait attenté à la vie de la souveraine._

_Par la suite, la Princesse s'était elle-même occupé de soigner les blessures d'Océane alors qu'elle avait déjà commencé à développer son don de guérison. Raison pour laquelle, elle était par venue à tenir aussi longtemps, malgré les blessures graves qu'elle avait emmagasinées aux cours des combats._

_Et que depuis ce jour, une franche camaraderie s'était développée entre elle et qu'elles ne s'étaient pas quittées à partir de ce jour. Alors qu'Océane s'était proposée de devenir le Champion de la Princesse, surtout aux vus du nombre plus qu'important de prétendant qui s'allongeait derrière les portes de sa cité._

_N'ayant jamais perdus un seul combat contre les prétendants, Océane s'était aussi charger des quelques monstres qui s'approchaient un peu trop d'Athènes. Veillant à ce que personne ne la reconnaisse et en partant combattre de nuit, tout en portant une autre armure que celle que tout le monde connaissait de celle qu'elle portait, quand elle apparaissait comme le Champion de la Princesse._

_Bien évidemment, sa mère le prévint que la jeune fille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, il y a trois ans, n'était plus celle qu'il connaissait. Elle s'était endurcie et elle avait radicalement changé. La jeune fille fragile et pacifique avait disparus pour laisser place à une femme forte et sur de sois._

_En clair, après avoir compris ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur pendant tout ce temps. Neptune allait avoir du mal à l'approcher sans que sa sœur ne le transforme en nourriture pour poisson._

_Les jours qui suivirent, Neptune et ces compagnons furent logés dans la maison de sa mère ainsi que de son nouvel époux, qui les accepta sans aucun problème. Alors qu'il accepta volontiers les conseils que lui donnèrent sa mère et son beau-père, sur comment il pourrait approcher Océane, sans craindre de finir en morceau._

_Et alors que tous les citoyens d'Athènes avaient finis par découvrir la véritable identité du Champion de la Princesse, Océane ne se cachait plus sous son masque ou encore ne se baladait plus dans la cité dans son armure complète. Elle pouvait pleinement se promener sans devoir cacher son identité, alors qu'elle s'était vêtue d'une robe bleu légère dévoilant ces longues jambes chausser des sandales de guerre que les hommes portaient. _

_Portant par-dessus sa robe, son heaume en cuire qui moulait son torse et sa poitrine, alors que ces avants bras portaient des protèges et qu'elle avait coiffée ces longs cheveux auburn en une natte compliqué. Tandis que ces filets de perle bleu et blanche enroulait sa tête, tout en s'entortillant dans sa coiffure, qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des hanches._

_Son glaive rangé dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, pendant que son carquois était placé dans son dos avec son arc installé à l'intérieur._

_Bien évidemment, tous les hommes de la ville n'avait pus s'empêcher de se retourner sur son passage. La dévisageant de haut en bas alors qu'ils ne finissaient par très vite détourner les yeux quand ils croisèrent le regard dure de Neptune, qui suivait toujours sa sœur dans ces déplacements pour tenter de trouver un moment pour pouvoir lui parler._

_Si bien qu'il la suivait même la nuit, quand elle partait à la chasse aux monstres, grouillant autour d'Athènes. Pouvant pleinement la voir à l'œuvre devant des monstres, alors qu'il vint par certains moments à l'aider pendant ces combats, l'opposant à plus grand qu'elle. Ou elle ne cessa de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de lui et qu'elle pouvait se passer de ces services._

_Mais Neptune n'était pas bête. Il pouvait constater qu'au file des jours qui passait, sa sœur ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil ou encore le cherchant des yeux, quand il se trouvait pas loin d'elle._

_Et aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, il avait fallus près de trois mois à Neptune pour réussir, enfin, à approcher sa sœur plus que nécessaire. Jusqu'à finir par se tenir à ces côtés, avec quelques centimètres de distances sans qu'elle n'est l'envie de le tuer. _

_Inévitablement, les membres du groupe de Neptune avaient eux aussi remarqué le rapprochement entre les jumeaux. Heureux pour leur camarade qui parvenait enfin à regagner l'amitié de sa sœur, ou leur lien fraternel finirait aussi par réapparaitre. Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls auquel ce rapprochement ne passa pas inaperçu._

_Achamas, qui n'avait pas encore digérer de s'être fais battre par un enfant de Poséidon, surtout en la présence d'une femme qui l'avait plus qu'humilier devant les siens. Ce dernier était resté dans les parages, ne cessant pas un seul instant d'espionner les deux jumeaux, pour apprendre plus sur leur façon de combattre et sur leur point faible._

_Mais qu'au file de ces « enquêtes », Achamas ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle genre de fils, il pourrait avoir de cette fille de Poséidon. Qui se trouvait être une dure à cuire, surtout quand il l'a vis mettre à terre Serena, la fille d'Apollon, dans un combat, après que cette dernière et les autres aient rejoins les jumeaux sur le terrain d'entrainement pour s'entraîner._

_Achamas était entrain de désirer Océane, comme n'importe quelle autre femme auparavant._

_Et ce fut cinq mois après sa défaite contre Océane, qu'il retourna au palais. Demanda une audience à la Princesse avant de proclamer devant tous, qu'il désirait avoir un combat contre la fille de Poséidon pour gagner sa main._

_Bien sur, Neptune s'y opposa fermement, refusant que le fils de Zeus prenne sa sœur comme épouse. Alors que cette dernière accepta le combat, même si elle n'était pas l'avis de devenir sa femme, elle refusait que son frère se mêle de cette histoire qui ne la concernait qu'elle et elle seulement._

_Et alors que Neptune savait que sa sœur pouvait pleinement battre Achamas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur pour quoi ? Pour sa sœur. Non. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait peur, il avait simplement peur de la perdre. Peur qu'Achamas la lui prenne._

_Et c'est à cet instant que Neptune comprit. Il tenait certes à sa sœur comme un grand frère mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Un autre sentiment bien plus puissant que son amour fraternel pour sa frangine. Un sentiment qui le prenait au cœur alors que son estomac semblait se soulever quand il regardait sa sœur en présence d'autres hommes._

_Discutant avec Serena, sa meilleure amie, sur les sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui l'effrayait aussi. Cette dernière finit par lui avouer, qu'il avait tout simplement développé une attirance aussi bien physique, que mentale envers sa sœur. Il était, tout simplement, tombé amoureux d'elle._

_Refusant d'admettre la vérité, alors qu'il lui rappelait que c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il tombe amoureux de sa propre sœur. Neptune se mit à réfléchir de plus en plus à cette « éventualité » tandis qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants ? Avant qu'il ne se claque pour avoir eu de telle pensée par rapport à sa frangine._

_Mais au vus de la situation, il dut se rendre compte qu'il avait finis, effectivement, par tomber amoureux de la femme qu'était devenue sa sœur. Cette femme belle, forte et indépendante qu'elle était aujourd'hui._

_Et il refusait catégoriquement de laisser Achamas la combattre. C'es lui qu'il affronterait._

_Bien évidemment, Océane lui tenu tête, refusant qu'il affronte le fils de Zeus à sa place. Mais bien sur, Neptune se chargea de la faire taire par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait, surtout qu'il était tenté de le faire depuis plusieurs jours déjà. _

_Il l'embrassa. _

_Littéralement._

_Devant tous la cité d'Athènes réunit, ainsi que devant leur mère et leurs amis, alors que le combat opposant la fille de Poséidon à Achamas, allait débuter._

_Evidemment, si cela surpris beaucoup de gens alors que tous finissait par se dire que des jumeaux se complétaient et qu'ils avaient uniquement besoin d'eux-mêmes, et de personne d'autre. Alors que cela ne plut guère à Achamas qui foudroya Neptune du regard, tandis que ce dernier confia sa sœur à Serena et Arios, pour qu'ils la mettent à l'abri du combat. Cette dernière se laissant guider sans opposer de résistance, encore sous le choc du baiser que venait de lui donner son frère._

_Et le combat débuta._

_Achamas avait attendu qu'Océane soit loin et s'était empressé de charger sur Neptune, qui évita de justesse l'attaque et contre-attaqua avec son glaive dégainer, et son bouclier qu'il avait attaché dans son dos._

_Utilisant aussi bien le pouvoir divin que le maniement des armes. Leur affrontement fut brutal et dangereux, obligeant ceux qui étaient venus observer, de reculer de plusieurs pas s'ils ne voulaient pas finir foudroyer ou noyer par les demi-dieux._

_Mais le combat, qui pour tous, pensèrent qu'il allait durer indéfiniment. Ils furent nettement surpris quand Neptune parvint à mettre à terre, Achamas, avec une violence inouïe. Avant qu'il ne vienne le désarmer et posant la pointe de son glaive juste sur la gorge de son cousin, lui vrillant son regard bleu océan glacial dans celui clair de ce dernier._

__ Tu as perdus Achamas. Maintenant, tu vas quitter Athènes, toi et les tiens. Et rester loin d'elle ou j'en fais le serment solennel que je serais la dernière chose que tu verras avant de rejoindre les Enfers prévena Neptune à son intention d'une voix des plus menaçante._

_Et alors qu'il se redressait du corps de son cousin, tout en rengainant son glaive dans son fourreau, Neptune quitta du regard Achamas et se retourna vers sa sœur. Cette dernière qui avait été tenu à l'écart par son équipe et qui le regardait à présent, comme si elle avait peur qu'il soit blessé, ne pouvant empêcher Neptune de sourire alors que ces yeux glaciales laissèrent très vite la place à un regard chaleureux, poser sur sa sœur. Sur sa moitié._

_Ou tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, pour la rejoindre, il vit le regard de sa sœur se charger de peur et de crainte. Le même regard identique qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ces frères d'armes ainsi sue dans ceux de sa mère, alors qu'il pouvait nettement sentir le vent tourner derrière lui. Achamas allait répliquer et il était dos à lui, ne pouvant pas prédire le coup qu'il allait lui réserver._

_Mais avant même que Neptune n'est pus se tourner vers son cousin et même dégainer son arme, pour parer un éventuel coup. Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue droite, comme un souffle d'air alors qu'il sentit le sang lui couler sur la joue et quand il put enfin se tourner vers son cousin, il put voir que ce dernier s'était littéralement figer. Son glaive dressé dans sa main, prêt à porter un coup fatal à Neptune dans le dos, était resté bloquer en l'air alors que le fils de Zeus eut du mal à respirer, son regard vrillé sur son cousin avant d'incliner la tête, et de vriller son regard sur ce qui dépassait de sa poitrine comme Neptune._

_Et ce dernier, comme tous, purent voir une flèche dépasser de la poitrine d'Achamas, à l'endroit exact ou bâtait son cœur. Et dans un geste lent, voir quasi difficile, le fils de Zeus redressa la tête pour croiser celle qui venait de lui lancer cette flèche, protégeant ainsi Neptune de son attaque par derrière._

_Abaissant son arc, Océane n'avait pas un seul instant penser tuer son cousin, voulant viser son épaule. Mais la tête de Neptune avait dévié la flèche et frôlant la joue de ce dernier, était partie s'enfoncer dans la poitrine d'Achamas, qui avait tenté d'éviter l'attaque. Sans aucun succès._

_Et alors qu'Achamas s'écroula enfin au sol, finissant par fermer les yeux, tandis que ces frères d'armes accouraient pour le rejoindre. Certains de sa bande, les plus « chiens de garde » d'entre eux, étaient déjà entrain de réclamer vengeance, voulant la mort d'Océane._

_Mais la Princesse d'Athènes vint se mêler du conflit avant que les deux groupes de demi-dieux ne s'affrontent sur son terrain._

__ Cela suffit ! La fille de Poséidon a agis par instinct et par protection, si le fils de Zeus n'avait pas eu une telle attitude lâche envers son frère, il n'aurait jamais eu à subir ce sort. Au lieu de perdre loyalement, il a agis avec lâcheté et non pas comme un demi-dieu, surtout un fils de Zeus devrait réagir après une défaite, qui a été dans les règles répliqua la Princesse. _

_Fusillant ces demi-dieux du regard, leur intimant d'essayer de la contredire sur l'acte plus que dégradante que venait d'avoir le fils de Zeus, envers le fils de Poséidon qui avait loyalement gagné son match contre son cousin._

_N'ayant rien à dire après cela, la Princesse congédia les demi-dieux du groupe d'Achamas, d'aller donner des funérailles au fils de Zeus, en dehors de sa cité. Alors qu'elle se tourna vers son Champion qui avait pris son frère dans ces bras et le serrer à présent contre elle, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Tandis qu'elle pouvait voir le Fils de Poséidon murmurer des mots à l'oreille de sa sœur, sans doute pour la rassurer qu'il allait bien et que tout irait bien à présent._

_Après la mort et les funérailles d'Achamas, Néros avait repris la tête du groupe des demi-dieux et les avait fais quitter Athènes par la suite, obéissant à l'ordre de la Princesse. Mais surtout pour tenir le reste de ces frères d'armes, loin de Neptune et d'Océane, pour éviter tout problème à l'avenir, qui aurait pus mettre en péril la vie d'innocent._

_Alors qu'en ce qui concernait les deux enfants de Poséidon, il avait été difficile pour les deux, de faire face à leurs nouveaux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et qui allait bien au-delà des liens de frère et sœur. Si Neptune s'y était vite accomoder, aimant plus que tout sa sœur et voulant la rendre heureuse, cela n'avait pas été le cas d'Océane, qui n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à cette idée._

_Bien sur, elle avait demandé l'avis de sa mère, autant que celle de la Princesse et des autres demi-dieux du groupe de son frère, qu'elle avait appris à connaitre. Et tous, sans exception, lui avait répondu que Neptune était littéralement folle d'elle et que c'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec une personne du sexe opposer. Et qu'il accepterait, sans rechigner, tout ce que sa sœur voudrait bien lui donner._

_Et ce n'est que plusieurs mois après la mort d'Achamas, qu'Océane avait accepté. Elle aussi, ne pouvait lutter contre cette attirance qu'elle avait pour son frère. Et Athènes apprit très vite que ces deux protecteurs, les deux enfants de Poséidon, étaient enfin, officiellement, ensemble. A la plus grande joie de leur proche, qui ne supportait plus de les voirs tous les deux tourner en rond, en particulier la sœur._

_Il n'avait fallus qu'une année pour qu'il se retrouve tous les deux les parents de deux jumeaux, qu'ils appelèrent Héraclès et Iphiclès._

_Ce n'est que quelques années après qu'ils eurent une fille, baptisé Iphigénie._

_Mais s'ils eurent de nombreux moment heureux passer ensemble et en famille, ils eurent aussi pas mal de passage difficile et de danger, comme autant d'ennemis prêt à détruire leur bonheur._

_Mais le principal danger émanait d'un homme bafouer après que Neptune est séduis et mise dans son lit son épouse. Un homme du nom d'Argos qui revint quelques années après les retrouvailles des jumeaux, ainsi que la naissance de leur jumeau, qui ne se trouvait pas être humain. Il en avait l'apparence mais pas le status._

_Leur combat contre lui, fut d'une telle violence qu'ils durent se mettre à deux sur lui pour le mettre en fuite, alors qu'ils avaient remarqués que pas une seule fois ils étaient parvenus à le faire saigner. Ils l'avaient blessés à plusieurs reprises, transperçant son corps froid de leurs armes, mais pourtant… pas une seule fois il n'avait saigné._

_Alors que lui, était parvenus à les mordre tous les deux, au moins une fois et qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressentis une vif brulure avant de l'obliger à se mettre en fuite._

_Ils furent, par la suite, mis au courant par Chrysanthème, leur « oracle » que cet être se trouvait être un sang-froid. Un buveur de sang. Un monstre capable d'une telle force herculéenne, d'une rapidité inhumaine et des sens développer de tueur._

_Un ennemi redoutable en perspective._

_Mais par la suite, ils avaient découvert qu'à cause de leur morsure respective, ils se mettaient tous les deux à changer. Physiquement parlant, leurs corps devenaient à la fois plus élancer et plus muscler, alors que leur peau déjà blanche, devenait encore blanche, limite la blancheur du marbre. Alors que leurs forces, leurs rapidités, leurs sens et leurs pouvoirs se mirent à décupler à une vitesse vertigineuse. Comme leurs appétits._

_Ils avaient compris, bien plus tard, qu'ils étaient devenus comme Argos. Des buveurs de sangs. Mais que contrairement à lui, ils étaient toujours humains. Leurs cœurs battaient toujours, leurs sangs continuaient de couler dans leurs veines alors qu'ils avaient eux pendant plusieurs semaines les prunelles améthyste, avant qu'ils ne reviennent à leurs prunelles océan habituel. Sauf au moment où ils allaient chasser du gros gibier, pour remplir leurs estomacs de sang animal, ils avaient des prunelles émeraude avant qu'elles ne redeviennent bleues._

_Ils n'avaient pas entendus parler d'Argos pendant plus de cinq ans, avant que celui ne débarquent de nouveau dans leurs vies. Menaçant leurs vies et celles de leurs enfants, ainsi que de leurs amis, alors qu'ils étaient suivis d'une armée d'homme comme lui, avec trois d'entre eux qui se trouvaient être ces généraux. Et ces créatures les plus dangereuses avec leur chef._

_La guerre entre eux dura plus de cinq ans. Opposant les demi-dieux de Neptune et d'Océane contre les buveurs de sang d'Argos et ces trois généraux._

_Les pertes avaient été plus que terrifiante pour les enfants de Poséidon. Ils avaient finis par perdre leur mère, tout comme ils avaient perds des frères d'armes, dont Serena la fille d'Apollon, d'Aliénor le fils d'Arès et d'Elyan fils d'Hermès. Alors qu'Arios et Meras avaient tous les deux été mordus et transformés comme Neptune et Océane._

_Et alors que ces deux derniers avaient tous fais pour maintenir la guerre le plus loin d'Athènes, ils ne purent empêcher l'attaque surprise de l'armée d'Argos, quand ce dernier vint à attaquer la cité, en attaquant de nuit. Obligeant autant les demi-dieux présents que les humains à se réveiller et à se mettre au combat._

_Ordonnant à Océane de protéger leurs enfants, dont leur fille était la cible de leur ennemi, Neptune avait foncé tête baisser dans le combat, massacrant tous les buveurs de sang à sa porter et sauvant autant d'humain que de demi-dieu. Alors qu'il cherchait du regard son ennemi mortel, dans l'intention de mettre un terme à cette guerre, définitivement._

_Seulement, si le combat opposant Neptune à Argos fut largement gagné par le fils de Poséidon, qui n'avait laissé aucune chance à ce dernier de gagner. Gagnant ainsi le droit de lui prendre sa fille et de tuer le reste de sa famille, le fils de Poséidon parvint à trancher la tête d'Argos de son glaive avant de s'empresser de mettre le feu à son corps. Seul élément capable de les anéantir pour de bon et les réduire à néant._

_Mais si Neptune avait pensé que mettre un terme à la vie d'Argos, mettrait un terme à la guerre, il se détrompa très vite quand il se souvint des trois généraux. Ces derniers pouvaient encore donner des ordres et diriger l'armer de buveur de sang._

_Et alors qu'il était entrain de les chercher du regard, ces lâches vinrent à lui tomber dessus par derrière, comme un mur de brique. Tandis qu'ils s'empressèrent de le tuer avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de reprendre ces esprits, ou d'autre de ces sangs froids vinrent les rejoindre dans le combat malhonnête, trop tenter de gouter au sang d'un fils de Poséidon._

_Sauf que si Neptune parvint à en abattre du groupe qui l'attaquait, il ne pouvait parer tous les coups, épuisé comme il était alors qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer asser pour créer ces tornades d'eau autour de lui pour le protéger, et maintenir ces ennemis loin de lui._

_Et alors qu'il éloignait trois des buveurs loin de lui pour reprendre un instant son souffle, son regard dériva un instant sur le champ de bataille. Seconde qui lui fut fatale quand l'un des généraux, celui aux longs cheveux noirs sauta devant lui et enfonça sa main dans sa poitrine, parvenant sans difficulté à briser sa protection. Avant que ce dernier ne la retire avec son cœur qu'il lui arrachait de la poitrine, pendant que sous le coup Neptune recula étonné et surpris avant de le sentir. Son âme lui échapper._

_Et dans un effort surhumain, il se retourna vers sa bien aimée, sa sœur, qui se trouvait non loin de lui, à protéger leurs enfants et qui avait sentis le vent tourner. Et se fut son regard et son visage qui furent les dernières images qu'ils virent avant de tomber dans le néant._

_Le corps de Neptune s'effondra sans vie alors que les buveurs se jetèrent sur lui pour boire son sang, sous le cri de douleur et horrifier d'Océane alors que les trois généraux avançaient vers elle et ces enfants, d'un pas humain._

_Alors qu'elle remercia intérieurement Arios et Meras qui intervenaient auprès du corps de Neptune, pour empêcher ces monstres de mettre à mal son corps, Océane attrapa Iphigénie dans ces bras avant d'entrainer ces deux fils droit vers le Parthénon. Tout en foudroyant tout buveur qui tentait de se dresser sur son chemin._

_Tandis qu'ils arrivèrent aux porte du sanctuaire, Océane finit par ordonner à ces enfants de déposer les armes aux pieds des portes du sanctuaire, avant d'y entrer. Si ces fils rechignèrent à laisser leurs armes, ils le firent quand ils virent que leur mère déposa les siennes pour ensuite s'introduire dans le temple d'Athéna, tirant sa fille avec elle alors que ces fils finirent la marche tout en refermant les portes derrière eux._

__ Prenez votre sœur et allez vous cacher derrière la statue d'Athéna ! Ordonna Océane en confiant sa fille à ces deux fils, qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir au moment même ou les portes furent arracher de leurs gongs._

_Avant que les trois généraux n'avancent dans la pièce, toujours armer alors qu'Océane avait dressé un mur d'eau entre elle et ces derniers, protégeant par la même occasion ces petits de leurs envie de pouvoir et de posséder._

__ Je savais que la plus grande menace ne viendrait pas d'Argos mais bien de vous trois. Vous êtes la pire chose qui soit arrivé dans ce monde répliqua Océane à travers son mur d'eau, tout en fusillant du regard les meurtriers de son époux._

__ Tu sais parfaitement que ce mur d'eau ne pourra pas nous retenir très longtemps, Océane. Remets nous ta fille et nous quitterons Athènes, et la Grèce par la même occasion._

__ Alors là Aro, tu as pris tes rêves pour la réalité. Toi et les tiens n'auraient jamais ma fille. Plutôt mourir et rejoindre Neptune, plutôt que vous laissez mettre vos mains sur eux trois ; cracha avec véhémence Océane en foudroyant le buveur qui avait arraché le cœur de son compagnon._

__ Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ma très chère Océane._

__ Et tu crois que toi et tes frères vous aurez gagnés, Aro. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais toi et les tiens ne remporterez la victoire sur des demi-dieux. Jamais tu ne gagneras contre des enfants de Poséidon. Vous perdrez toujours contre des demi-dieux. Nous finirons par nous retrouver Aro et saches ceci, toi et tes frères, vous regretterez de nous avoir croisé leur promit Océane tout en vrillant son regard océan sur eux._

__ Et que comptes tu faire dans ce cas ?_

__ Ca !_

_La seconde suivante sa main droite plongea dans sa poitrine, vide de toute protection après avoir retirer son heaume, et grâce à sa nouvelle force de buveur de sang, s'arracha elle-même son cœur sous les cris plus qu'horrifier de ces enfants. Alors que les trois frères généraux se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire au moment même ou le ciel se mit à gronder et que l'orage menaça._

_Le Parthénon se mit à trembler et à l'instant même ou le corps sans vie d'Océane s'écrasa sur l'autel se trouvant juste derrière elle, et juste devant la statue d'Athéna, son cœur encore chaud dans sa main droite, que des éclats de lumières apparurent tout autour d'elle et devant les trois ennemis._

_Les dieux de l'Olympe venaient d'apparaitre tous dans le sanctuaire et ne laissèrent même pas le temps aux trois généraux de reprendre contenance, qu'Athéna les éjecta de son sanctuaire. Alors que les autres dieux s'empressèrent de se jeter dans le combat, qui était entrain d'être perdus par les demi-dieux, tandis que Poséidon se plaça au dessus du corps sans vie de sa fille, lui prenant son cœur avant de l'allonger convenablement sur l'autel. Avant d'ordonner à ces petits enfants de rester ou ils sont et de se précipiter dehors, pour retrouver le corps de son fils au plus vite._

_Et alors que la bataille était entrain d'être gagner par les dieux, ils vinrent tous à lancer la malédiction sur les trois généraux, les empêchant de remettre un pied en Grèce, eux ou toutes personnes ou créatures qui viendraient à leur obéir._

_Les dieux s'occupèrent eux aussi des funérailles des enfants qu'ils avaient perdus, Poséidon se chargea lui aussi du bucher funéraires de ces enfants qu'il déposa lui-même sur le lit de bois qu'il avait déposé. Alors que ces trois petits enfants l'avaient aidé et que ces derniers se rendirent compte que les deux cœurs de ces jumeaux, Poséidon était parvenus à récupérer le cœur de son fils, il les avait tous les deux mis dans une espèce de fiole qui les avait absorbés quand ils les avaient transformés en eau._

_Alors quand il ne resta plus rien des deux corps de Neptune et Océane, leurs trois enfants regardèrent Poséidon rassembler les cendres qui restaient de ces enfants, et les mit dans la fiole qui contenait « l'essence » de leurs deux cœurs. Ou à leurs contacts, le liquide se mit à luire tel un soleil, de cette teinte bleuté qu'Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie reconnurent pour les avoir vus briller dans les yeux de leurs parents._

_Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pus dire quoi que se soit tous les trois, Chrysanthème qui les avait rejoins, se figea alors que « l'Oracle » se mit à parler à travers elle. Annonçant non pas une, mais deux prophéties, qui semblaient à eux deux en former une troisième._

_La première prophétie semblait mentionne un demi-dieu précisément :_

_"Un demi-dieu fils des dieux aînés..._

_Atteindra l'âge de seize ans contre vents et marées..._

_Le monde pris dans un sommeil sans fin il verra,_

_L'âme du héros, une lame maudite la fauchera._

_Un choix suprême mettra fin à ses jours._

_Pour l'Olympe préserver ou céder sans retour."_

_Alors que le deuxième paraissait parler de deux personnes qui devraient s'unir tandis que tous les opposerait :_

_« Se sont des êtres que tous opposent,_

_Lui, être de l'ombre et des ténèbres,_

_Elle, héritière du dieu des mers._

_Jamais ils n'auraient dus se connaître,_

_Pourtant leurs choix ne s'imposent pas,_

_Car leur Destin est déjà fais,_

_Leur route déjà tout tracé._

_Ils sont la lumière et les ténèbres,_

_Ils sont le feu et l'eau,_

_Ils sont l'Alpha et l'Oméga,_

_Leur destin unis pour le meilleur,_

_Mais c'est le pire qui les unira._

_Et avec eux, le monde gagnera_

_Ou alors il sombrera »_

_Et que l'oracle termina par réciter ces derniers vers d'une voix atone, comme si elle mettait bien le point sur le lien des deux prophéties qu'elle venait de réciter._

_« L'un ne peut réussir sans l'autre,_

_L'autre ne peut gagner sans l'un,_

_Ils étaient unis dans une vie,_

_Ils seront désunis dans l'autre._

_Mais diviser ils seront dans cette vie,_

_Complet ils seront jusqu'à la fin_

_Et la victoire sera à porter de leurs mains »_

_Et alors que les images commencèrent à devenir flou tout autour d'eux, tandis que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, Poséidon se mit à marcher avant que le décor ne se mette à changer. L'Acropole d'Athènes laissa place à une plage sous un soleil couchant, alors que le dieu de la mer tenait la main d'une jeune femme, brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus, qui le regardait amoureusement. Ou tandis qu'il l'embrassait, sa main fit sortir de l'une de ces poches, une petite fiole qu'il brisa dans sa main pendant que le liquide bleu lumineux qu'elle contenait, allait s'infiltrer dans le corps de la jeune femme qui ne se rendit compte de rien et continua d'embrasser Poséidon._

_La seconde suivante, se furent d'autres images d'une autre vie qui défila. Celle de deux jumeaux aussi semblable que Neptune et qu'Océane qui grandissaient tous les deux, jusqu'à finir par retourner là ou ils étaient véritablement nées._

Hurlant comme s'ils avaient sentis leurs cœurs être arracher de leurs poitrines et leur vies être retirer de leurs corps. Alors que Percy et Bella se redressaient tous les deux des civières sur lesquels ils étaient allongés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tenir la poitrine et d'essayer de reprendre leur souffle, pour calmer les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs.

_ Bella ! Bella, tout va bien. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité promit Edward, tout en attrapant sa compagne par les épaules, pour lui permettre de revenir à la réalité.

Alors quand elle croisa le regard ocre d'Edward, elle se calma un bref instant avant de tourner son attention sur Percy, de l'autre côté du feu. Qui lui aussi vrillait son regard sur sa sœur, tentant de reprendre contenance avant que leurs attentions ne soient attirer par Iphigénie, se tenant toujours au côté du fils de Poséidon et qui hésitait à s'approcher de lui, pour l'aider.

Mais voir la petite leur fit un électrochoc avant qu'ils ne se relèvent tous les deux de leurs positions allongés, et qu'ils s'éloignèrent aussi bien d'Edward et d'Iphigénie, tous les deux inquiets. Alors que les deux enfants de Poséidon firent attention de rester aussi loin de l'un et de l'autre, tandis qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à assimiler.

_ Bella. Percy. Vous allez bien ? Demanda inquiet Edward en les regardant tous les deux.

Attendant qu'ils réagissent tous les deux alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement de Bella, pendant qu'Iphigénie n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

_ _L'un ne peut réussir sans l'autre,_

_L'autre ne peut gagner sans l'un,_

_Ils étaient unis dans une vie, _commença à réciter Percy.

_ _Ils seront désunis dans l'autre._

_Mais diviser ils seront dans cette vie,_

_Complet ils seront jusqu'à la fin_, continua Bella.

_ _Et la victoire sera à porter de leurs mains,_ terminèrent-ils de réciter tous les deux ensembles, alors qu'ils se regardèrent tous les deux, comme s'ils comprenaient enfin le sens de leur vie.

_ C'est une prophétie ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire au juste ? Demanda Edward qui avait très bien remarquer qu'Iphigénie s'était figée à l'entente de leur parole, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard que nous leur ressemblons reprit Percy.

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard non plus que nous pouvons de tous nous rappeler aussi facilement continua Bella.

_ Oh non, et ce n'est pas un hasard aussi que nous avons rencontrés les autres, tous comme l'existence des vampires.

_ Nous sommes destinés à les affronter encore une fois.

_ Mais de quoi vous parlez bon sang ? Demanda Edward qui n'aimait vraiment pas la discussion des deux enfants de Poséidon, alors qu'il maudissait encore plus ce mur mental qui l'empêchait d'atteindre leurs pensées.

_ C'est facile à comprendre Edward. Nous sommes eux. Moi et Percy sommes Océane et Neptune déclara simplement Bella à l'intention de son compagnon.

Vrillant enfin son regard dans le sien alors qu'Edward ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il lut dans les yeux de sa compagne, plus d'une vie se chevaucher à l'intérieur d'elle. Le même regard qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Percy, quasi identique à celui qu'il avait déjà vus dans les yeux d'Iphigénie et de ces frères, ainsi que de tous les autres pensionnaires de ce sanctuaire.

Ce regard d'une personne ayant traversé les âges, de plus de trois mille ans d'existence.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attend vos com avec impatience<strong>

**a la prochaine**

**Sabrinabella**


	24. Chapitre 23 Le Voyage en Grèce Partie II

**resalut tout le monde =D**

**ou devrais-je dire bonsoir aux vus de l'heure ou bonjour (selon l'heure à laquelle vous l'irais)**

**je suis de retour ;)**

**ne pensez pas que je vais abandonner, je n'en ais pas l'intention, ni pour celle-ci ni pour les autres ;)**

**ayant valider mon diplôme je me suis prise un peu de vacances pour me reposer et j'ai l'intention de me replonger dans mes fics pendant mon futur-prochain emploi (que je cherche toujours)**

**sinon asser parler de moi et voici le chapitre dans son intégralité ;)**

**en espérant qu'il vous plaira je vous dis BONNE LECTURE et on se retrouve en bas**

**=D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : <strong>

**Le Voyage en Grèce **

**Partie II : Les Plaines de Marathon**

_ Y a un truc que je ne pige pas. Qu'est ce que vous voulez sous entendre quand vous dîtes que vous êtes Neptune et Océane ? Demanda Ronald à l'encontre de Percy et Bella.

Perdu comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Après le réveil des enfants de Poséidon, Edward avait envoyé un message aux autres, pour leur prévenir qu'ils s'étaient réveillés. Et ces derniers, qui venaient tout juste de finir de visiter les ruines du Parthénon d'Athènes ainsi que les autres ruines encore existante dans l'Acropole, Daniel, Chiron et Télémos avaient donnés le feu vert aux autres élèves pour aller se promener dans la ville. Mais ils avaient obligation de revenir à l'heure du repas à l'hôtel, sinon la note serait salée.

Les Jackson accompagnés des Cullen, des Dénali, des Quileutes, de Télémos, Chiron, Annabeth, Grover et Luke avaient rejoins le sanctuaire, là ou des demi-dieux les attendaient et les escortèrent jusqu'à la demeure de Chrysanthème. Cette dernière les accueille chaleuresement avant de les faire entrer chez elle, et les emmena dans le grand « salon », là ou se trouvait Edward ainsi qu'Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie. Qui observaient Percy et Bella, tous les deux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et qui semblaient être complètement ailleurs, réfléchissant avec une extrême concentration.

Edward leur avait ensuite rapporté mot pour mot les paroles qu'ils avaient tous les deux prononcé en se réveillant, jetant ainsi un froid dans la pièce alors que tous les regards s'étaient concentrés sur les deux concerner. Avant que Ronald ne décide de poser la question que tous étaient entrain de se poser, mentalement.

_ Ce que cela veut dire Ronald ? Mais c'est aussi simple que ça… NOUS SOMMES Neptune et Océane. NOUS avons vécus il y a plus de trois mille ans dans cette Athènes antique… nous avons été… je n'ai pas de mot pour qualifier cette vie… tellement que c'est…

_ Impossible ! Déroutant ! Inexplicable ! Inconvenable ! Se sont les mots que je viendrais à employer Percy remarqua Bella en redressant son regard vers son frère. Mais quand on connait le monde de là ou on vient, on ne devrait plus être surpris de vivre dans un monde de… dingue.

_ Vous le saviez pas vrai, Chrysanthème. Vous le saviez que c'était nous ? Demanda Percy en se tournant vers la vieille femme.

_ Et bien, pas vraiment, je…

_ Je t'en conjure Chrysanthème, pas de mensonge. Tu es peut être toujours aussi doué avec ton troisième œil mais question mensonge, t'es toujours aussi nul répliqua Bella à l'intention de cette dernière, l'interrompant dans sa tentative d'esquiver la réponse.

Alors qu'à sa réplique, les trois enfants des enfants de Poséidon s'étaient tournés d'un bloque vers Bella, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il n'y a que Mère qui avait ce genre de réplique à l'intention de Chrysanthème. Elle disait toujours qu'elle était douée question son troisième œil, mais qu'elle avait toujours été nul pour nous mentir se rappela Héraclès comme il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, tout comme Iphiclès et Iphigénie.

_ Parce que JE SUIS Océane. Tout comme Percy EST Neptune… combien de fois il faut le dire.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous seriez ces deux personnes qui seraient nés il y a des milliers d'années et qui avaient la vie qu'ils désiraient ? Demanda Daniel ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce point là.

_ Les PROPHETIES !

_ Quoi ?

_ _Un demi-dieu fils des dieux aînés..._

_Atteindra l'âge de seize ans contre vents et marées..._

_Le monde pris dans un sommeil sans fin il verra,_

_L'âme du héros, une lame maudite la fauchera._

_Un choix suprême mettra fin à ses jours._

_Pour l'Olympe préserver ou céder sans retour _récita Percy se souvenant de celle-ci, qui semblait lui être attribué.

_ _ Se sont des êtres que tous opposent,_

_Lui, être de l'ombre et des ténèbres,_

_Elle, héritière du dieu des mers._

_Jamais ils n'auraient dus se connaître,_

_Pourtant leurs choix ne s'imposent pas,_

_Car leur Destin est déjà fais,_

_Leur route déjà tout tracé._

_Ils sont la lumière et les ténèbres,_

_Ils sont le feu et l'eau,_

_Ils sont l'Alpha et l'Oméga,_

_Leur destin unis pour le meilleur,_

_Mais c'est le pire qui les unira._

_Et avec eux, le monde gagnera_

_Ou alors il sombrera _; récita à son tour Bella.

_ _L'un ne peut réussir sans l'autre,_

_L'autre ne peut gagner sans l'un,_

_Ils étaient unis dans une vie, _commença à réciter Percy.

_ _Ils seront désunis dans l'autre._

_Mais diviser ils seront dans cette vie,_

_Complet ils seront jusqu'à la fin_, continua Bella.

_ _Et la victoire sera à porter de leurs mains,_ terminèrent-ils de réciter tous les deux ensembles.

_ Se sont les trois prophéties que tu as annoncé Chrysanthème, le jour ou nous sommes mort. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes revenus. Parce que nous n'étions pas destinés à vivre dans l'Antiquité mais à cet époque… à cet époque ou…

_ Ou se trouvaient nos âmes sœurs termina Bella en se tournant vers Edward.

_ Quoi ? Comment pourrais-tu penser une telle chose avec la vie que tu as eu Bella, en tant qu'Océane ? Tu avais une famille, des enfants et…

_ Vide. On se sentait vide… enfin, c'est le sentiment que je ne ressens pas dans ma vie, entant que Percy. Mais que je ressentais entant que Neptune.

_ Tout simplement parce que ton âme sœur n'existait pas à cet époque, Neptune. Tout comme Edward pour Bella. C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes tous les deux suffit à vous-même, et que vous avez fondés la famille que vous vouliez.

_ Tu le savais depuis le début, Télémos.

_ Bien sur que je le savais Chiron, c'est moi qui avait prévenus Poséidon du sort de ces deux enfants. Je savais qu'ils étaient tous les deux pas nés dans leurs époques. Qu'ils ne seraient pas pleinement comblés et qu'ils viendraient à mourir, bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne le devraient. Je lui avais fais part de ma vision. Celle ou, entant que Percy et Bella, ils allaient tous les deux données vies à leurs propres familles et qu'ils vivraient éternellement heureux jusqu'à la fin.

_ Attend une seconde Télémos. Tu as vus Edward, il y a plus de trois mille ans ? Demanda Bella à l'intention du cyclope.

_ Oh que oui, je l'ais vus Bella. Je l'ai vu lui, toi et la famille que vous viendrez à fonder avoua Télémos avant de poser son regard sur Edward, lui faisant part de sa vision qu'il avait été témoin plus de trois mille ans auparavant.

Et Edward fut quelque peu choquer de le voir à travers les yeux de Télémos, quand ce dernier veillait de loin sur Neptune et Océane, il y a trois mille ans. Alors que les deux parents avaient emmenés leurs enfants jouer sur la plage, le cyclope avait très bien vus, pendant un bref instant, le regard des deux enfants de Poséidon observer dans le vide et devenir vide d'expression. L'amour et l'affection qui les habitaient il y a encore quelques secondes avant, en observant leurs trois enfants jouer, avaient totalement disparus, pendant un bref instant. Mais cela fut amplement suffisant pour Télémos d'être témoin d'une vision.

Une vision du futur. D'un futur très lointain.

Un futur ou Océane était au bras d'un autre homme, mais qui n'était pas vraiment humain alors qu'ils regardaient tous les deux, trois enfants jouer devant eux, sur un lac. Deux garçons ressemblant l'un et l'autre à leurs parents, alors que le plus jeune, la fillette était aussi belle que son père et sa mère réunis.

Et un futur ou Neptune souriait à une autre femme qui portait dans ces bras un nourisson qu'elle berçait, sous les yeux amoureux et affectueux de son époux.

Et en ressortant de la vision que Télémos avait eu il y a plus de trois mille ans, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'être choquer de ce qu'il venait de voir. Alors qu'il se remémora ses enfants, ces deux jumeaux que Bella avait vus contrairement à Susan, tout comme le cyclope l'avait lui aussi vus, jouant et riant avec leur petite sœur.

Mais aussi, Edward avait reconnu la fille avec qui Percy serait. Et elle se trouvait justement à quelques mètres de lui et il devait se douter que ce dernier l'avait compris.

_ Je ne suis pas entrain de dire que je n'ai pas eu une vie heureuse entant qu'Océane. Je l'ais été. Mais c'est une vie du passé. Une vie antérieure, Edward. C'est avec toi que je suis et je me sens combler et entière avoua Bella en se rapprochant de son compagnon, tout en lui prenant ces mains dans les siennes.

_ Elle a raison Edward. Nous avons été Neptune et Océane. Mais nous sommes morts et on nous a donné une autre chance d'avoir une autre vie. Nous sommes Percy et Bella à présent. Nous sommes nous-mêmes différent de ceux que nous étions autrefois. Et c'est une nouvelle chance de finir ce que nous avons commencé il y trois mille ans confirma Percy à l'intention de son beau-frère.

_ De quoi est ce que tu parles Percy ? Demanda Emmett, curieux d'apprendre de quoi il parlait comme tous les autres.

_ _Jamais toi et les tiens ne remporterez la victoire sur des demi-dieux. Jamais tu ne gagneras contre des enfants de Poséidon. Vous perdrez toujours contre des demi-dieux. Nous finirons par nous retrouver Aro et saches ceci, toi et tes frères, vous regretterez de nous avoir croisé._ Se sont les derniers mots que tu as prononcé Bella avant de mourir. C'est ce que ta prophétie veut dire Bella. Se sont eux les ennemis que tu devras affronter avec Edward.

_ C'est ce que j'ai moi-même finis par comprendre à l'instant, Percy.

_ Attendez une seconde. Ceux à qui vous avez eux à faire il y a trois mille ans, c'était Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi. Les Rois vampire ? Demanda Jasper surpris d'une telle annonce.

_ Et se sont eux qui nous ont tués par la même occasion répliqua Bella.

_ Mais à l'époque, ils se trouvaient tous les trois sous les ordres d'un vampire, qui était leur chef et que j'ai tué. Avant que ces lâches… cet enflure d'Aro ne m'arrache le cœur cracha avec véhémence Percy alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter la poitrine, mal à l'aise de se souvenir douloureux.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi pire que moi, qui me suis moi-même arracher le cœur répliqua Bella tout en observant sa main droite.

Celle avec laquelle elle avait arraché son cœur à l'époque elle se trouvait être Océane.

Mais pour ne pas la laisser replonger dans ce mauvais souvenir, Edward s'empressa de lui reprendre sa main droite entre les siennes. Alors qu'il lui souriait amoureusement et chaleureusement avant de poser son autre main sur son ventre, là ou reposait leurs fils. Répondant à son sourire, Bella finit par placer son autre main sur la sienne par-dessus son ventre, avant de poser son front sur celui de son conjoint, sous les sourires de leurs familles.

Alors que leurs craintes revinrent en flèche par rapport à leur ennemi principal.

_ Si je comprends bien ce qui vient d'être dis. Percy et Bella se trouvent être en faite Neptune et Océane qui sont nés et ont vécus pendant l'antiquité, une vie antérieur. Et ils ont eux affaires à trois vampires qui les ont tués et qui se trouvent être leur pire ennemi, et qu'ils finiront par recroiser dans un proche avenir. Tout en sachant, comme l'a si bien dis la prophétie de Bella, nous ne pourrons pas gagner si elle n'est pas avec Edward. Tout en sachant qu'une autre prophétie concerne Percy, et que ces deux prophéties semblent devoir se réaliser en même temps, d'après la signification de la troisième. Est-ce que j'ai bien résumé ? Demanda Peter.

_ C'est à peut près ca, Peter. Moi, ce que j'aimerais, c'est d'éviter de croiser ces types pour l'instant. Je préférerais qu'ils ne sachent pas pour moi et Edward, tout comme nos garçons remarqua Bella, tout en serrant son compagnon dans ces bras.

_ Surtout qu'en attendant de refaire face au… « Volturi », on va devoir se charger d'Hadès et de sa fichu malédiction répliqua Percy tout en montrant son poignet droit avec la marque de ce dernier.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça Percy, le moment venu, la malédiction ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir lui promit Chrysanthème à ces derniers.

_ D'accord. Bon… je ne voudrais pas paraitre… comment dire… m'enfoutiste de tout ce que vous avez vécus avec Océane et Neptune… mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre mes distances avec cet endroit. Parce que c'est vraiment difficile de me faire à l'idée d'une vie antérieur alors qu'hier encore, j'avais peur de mon futur, sans avoir besoin de connaitre un passé… chargé répliqua Bella.

_ Bee a raison. On a besoin de prendre l'air. Nous reviendrons demain vous reparler… à tête reposer… parce que… ah, j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire l'idée qu'on a passé trois mille ans dans une fichue fiole avant que notre père décide de nous… bordel ! Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que Poséidon s'est servi de maman pour nous ravoir ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Percy.

_ Ne m'en parle pas Percy. Je préfère recevoir les réponses demain de toute cette situation à tête reposer… maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vais vous laisser… j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Tu me raccompagnes à l'hôtel Edward ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers son compagnon, qui accepta de bonne grace.

De toute façon, il aurait suivis Bella ou elle irait. Alors que Percy avait autre chose en tête en ce moment.

_ Dans ce cas, je te confis Bella, Edward. Bon, les autres, vous venez avec moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler. Alors… le dernier arriver à la plage est un poisson clown prévena Percy avant de se mettre à courir droit vers la sortie, surprenant tout le monde.

Mais très vite, Peter éclata de rire avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Très vire rejoins par les autres Jackson, ainsi qu'Iphigénie qui avait elle aussi envie de s'amuser, avant que ses deux frères ne s'empresse de la suivre. Les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes et le reste de la bande s'empressèrent eux aussi de se lancer à la poursuite du fils de Poséidon, pendant que les adultes discutaient calmement avec Chrysanthème alors qu'Edward raccompagna Bella à l'hôtel.

_ Je t'aime Edward souria Bella, tout en serrant le bras gauche d'Edward dans ces bras.

_ Moi aussi Bella, je t'aime. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'attends.

A sa phrase, Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'Edward la regardait étonner.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_ Tu m'as peut être attendus pendant 90 ans, Edward. Mais moi, je t'ai attendu pendant plus de 3 000 ans avant de me sentir enfin complète avoua Bella, tout en lui faisait face alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans sa marche. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime Edward Cullen, tu es mon véritable âme sœur.

_ Toi aussi Bella. Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur.

La seconde suivante, Edward se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Bella alors que cette dernière enferma ces bras autour de son cou, l'attirant encore plus vers elle.

_ Je te ramène à l'hôtel, Bella. Tu as besoin de repos.

_ Ce n'est pas de repos dont j'ai besoin Edward. C'est de toi.

Et ne se faisant pas répéter deux fois alors qu'il vit à quel point, dans son regard, elle avait envie de lui. Edward déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, avant de s'empresser de l'attraper dans ces bras comme, une jeune mariée, et de rentrer aussi vite que possible avec elle à l'hôtel. Pour ainsi combler le vide qu'il avait ressentis quand Bella s'était plongé dans les visions de sa vie antérieure.

Et alors que Bella s'amusait à torturer les nerfs d'Edward dans ces bras, s'amusant avec le col de sa chemise et jouant avec ces cheveux. Edward crut bien qu'il allait défaillir s'il n'était pas parvenu à temps à leur chambre, avant de sauter sur Bella, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il s'empressa d'aller les déposer sur leur lit double, pour combler ce besoin qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

Ayant arrivé le premier sur la plage juste à côté du port d'Athènes, Percy n'attendit pas que les autres le rejoignent ou même de savoir qui était arrivé le dernier, qu'il se tourna vers la partie rocheuse de la plage. Les rochers sur lequel il se tenait autrefois, entant que Neptune, pour observer l'horizon et la mer qui s'étendait sous ces pieds.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Percy se dirigea vers les rochers et les gravissant sans aucun problème, reprit sa place sur le plus haut rocher, sur lequel il se tenait dans le passé. Qui avait, lui, subit les aléas du temps, contrairement à lui, même s'il avait passé trois mille ans dans cette fichue fiole de son père, avec sa sœur avant de revenir à la vie.

C'était vraiment difficile pour lui d'avoir une pensée concrète ou même d'avoir une idée claire. Savoir qu'on avait une vie dans le passé, de plus de trois mille ans, n'était pas vraiment facile d'avaler. Mais pourtant, tous ces souvenirs bourdonnaient dans sa tête comme des chevaux fous, qui tentaient de se maitriser sans pour autant réussir à se contrôler leurs puissances.

Respirant à fond et oubliant le monde qui l'entourait, Percy finit par s'accroupir sur son rocher avant d'observer la lente course du soleil qui descendait, pour aller se coucher derrière l'horizon. Avant qu'il ne revienne à lui en sentant une présence familière à ces côtés. Mais le fils de Poséidon n'eut pas besoin de se tourner qu'il savait pertinemment qui l'avait rejoins.

_ Tu nous en veux ? Demanda Percy à son compagnon, tout en continuant d'observer les vagues s'échouant sur la plage.

_ Pourquoi tu penses cela ?

_ Parce que, théoriquement parlant, nous sommes, moi et Bella, tes parents. Même si aujourd'hui nous sommes bien plus différents que ceux que nous étions autrefois. Autant dans la vie que dans les idées ou dans les mœurs. Ni moi, ni elle, nous t'en voudrons à toi et à tes frères et sœurs de nous en vouloir, Héraclès.

_ Je ne vous en veux pas… enfin, je peux comprendre que vous soyez différent de nos parents d'autrefois… c'est seulement que…

_ Tu ne nous vois pas l'un sans l'autre ? Demanda Percy à l'intention d'Héraclès, même si sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Non… enfin oui. C'est compliquer.

_ Faut croire que toutes les histoires de notre famille sera toujours compliqué ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Percy à ce propos.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ne put s'empêcher d'approuver Héraclès, tout en s'accroupissant, lui aussi, au côté de son « père ».

Et alors qu'il discutait calmement avec Héraclès, Percy put très bien voir que tous les autres s'étaient quelques peu éloigner pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, jouant et s'amusant sur la plage. Pendant qu'Iphiclès et Iphigénie se tenaient, quelques peu, à l'écart, laissant leur aîné discuter avec leur « père » avant qu'ils ne puissent les rejoindre.

_ Au moins, tu as bien veillé sur Iphiclès et Iphigénie, c'est le plus important. Mais dis-moi, ou sont passés Arios et Meras ? Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours vivant ou bien…

_ Non. Ils sont toujours vivants tous les deux. Mais ils ne sont pas en Grèce pour l'instant. Ils sont en mission.

_ Et quel genre de mission qui les oblige à partir en dehors de la Grèce ?

_ Ils sont en Italie avoua simplement Héraclès alors que Percy comprit facilement ce qu'ils faisaient.

_ Les Volturi.

_ Oui. Même si Chrysanthème les surveille, on préfère garder un œil sur eux directement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Arios et Meras sont doués pour ne pas se faire repérer par des vampires, en particulier des Volturi. Ils ne risquent rien.

_ Et quand est-il alors de leur vie à ces… « types » ? Demanda Percy voulant savoir ce que ces derniers faisaient dans leur pays.

_ Ils se croient toujours aussi puissant et les Rois du monde. Avec le traité que l'un des nôtres à signer avec eux, il y a plusieurs décennies, ils ont jurés de ne plus toucher à l'un des nôtres et nous, en contreparties nous les laissons tranquille expliqua Héraclès.

_ Et qui est l'idiot qui a voulus faire un traité avec eux ?

_ Un protégé que Chrysanthème a pris sous son aile et qui peut lui aussi voir l'avenir. Il a déclaré que c'était mieux de faire un traité avec les Volturi, qui nous permettrait en quelques sortes de ne pas nous occuper d'eux pendant quelques temps et ces derniers ne tenteraient rien, quand ils finiraient par apprendre la « nouvelle ». Je crois que lui aussi à l'époque savait pour vous et qu'il a prévus le coup en quelque sorte, parce que s'il venait à rompre leur traité, c'est la guerre qui éclaterait de nouveau.

_ Eh ben, vus la prophétie qui concerne Bella, cela ne fait aucun doute que la guerre entre eux et nous, va recommencer ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Percy à ce propos.

_ Avec tous les efforts et les combattants qu'on a entrainé, aussi bien en arme blanche que leurs dons divins ou vampiriques. Tous comme les créatures que nous avons avec nous, nous n'aurons aucun problème à les affronter et à les battre cette fois-ci.

_ Sauf qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Héraclès.

_ Tu me disais souvent ça pour m'empêcher de foncer tête baisser et de réfléchir à la situation, avant de charger se rappela Héraclès.

_ Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je m'en souviens. J'espère que tu n'es plus tête en l'air qu'autrefois, sinon tu risques encore de te prendre des coups.

_ Oh que non. C'est plutôt Iphigénie qui peut être tête en l'air.

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai. La tête en l'air c'est Iphiclès répliqua cette dernière, tout en l'ayant rejoins tous les deux, avec son autre frère.

_ Ne me met pas dans l'histoire Iphigénie, ou je peux t'assurer que je te jette à l'eau la première promit le deuxième frère à sa sœur.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça.

La seconde suivante, Iphigénie se retrouva à l'eau. Très vite suivis par Iphiclès qu'Héraclès avait, à son tour, envoyer la flotte sous ces rires. Alors que très vite, s'empressant de le surprendre, Iphiclès et Iphigénie s'unir, et envoyant une vague à leur frère aîné, ce dernier termina à son tour à la flotte sous les rires de Percy et des autres.

Bien évidemment, le coin de plage était asser désertique, hormis eux, et aucun mortel n'aurait pus apercevoir la vague d'eau jaillir de la mer. Pour ensuite s'enrouler autour d'Héraclès comme un serpent et de le mettre à l'eau, avant qu'il n'est pus répliquer.

Et sous les rires des autres, ils virent Percy finir par les rejoindre en cirant : « attention à la bombe ! », avant de littéralement sauter à la mer. Créant un puissant geyser autour de lui à l'impact, retombant sur Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie qui éclatèrent de rire quand ils remontèrent à la surface, très vite suivis par Percy quand il regagna la surface.

Les laissant jouer et s'amuser dans l'eau, pendant que tous les autres, les Jackson, les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileute ainsi qu'Annabeth, Grover et Luke discutèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et d'apprendre. En particulier sur l'affrontement qui avait opposé les vies antérieures de Percy et Bella aux Volturi, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore la famille royale de vampire que tous connaissait.

Même s'ils avaient déjà commencé à être cruel, bien avant de convoiter le titre de Roi des vampires et de se discerner comme la famille royale qu'il fallait respecter, ou craindre leur colère. Et si vous désobéissez aux règles qu'ils ont écrites, c'est le néant et l'oubli qui vous attendaient au bout du tunnel.

_ C'est qui au juste ces vampires ? Demanda Luke voulant connaitre l'éventuel ennemi qu'ils auraient dans un proche avenir.

Alors, que comme Annabeth et Grover, ainsi que les Quileute, s'étaient bien la première fois qu'ils apprenaient que tous les vampires du monde entier. Etaient diriger par un clan avec trois chefs qui se prenaient pour des Rois.

_ Les Volturi ? Ils sont considérés comme la famille royale la plus importante au monde, hormis la notre ou celle des Dénali. C'est le clan de vampire qui possèdent presque une bonne vingtaine de vampire sous leurs ordres, ainsi que les vampires les plus doués en ce qui concerne les dons surnaturelles commença à expliquer avec sérieux Emmett.

_ Aro a la capacité d'un simple contact physique, de connaître tous les souvenirs de la personne qu'il touche. Il a aussi des jumeaux, Jane et Alec qui à eux seuls peuvent terrasser n'importe quel vampire. Elle est capable d'un seul regard, de nous torturer comme si on était attaqué de l'intérieur. Alors que lui, est capable de nous couper de tous nos sens, nous rendant aussi bien aveugle, que sourd, muet ou de nous couper de toute sensation. Ils sont les plus redoutés parmis les Volturi continua Jasper.

_ La loi la plus fondamentale des Volturi, c'est qu'aucun humain ne doit être au courant de notre existence. Sinon c'est notre mort, autant celle du vampire qui a transgresser cette loi que l'humain au courant de notre secret. Alors je ne sais pas si cela doit aussi s'appliquer aux demi-dieux à présent ? Se demanda Rosalie.

_ Sans doute la même. Mais avec le traité qui a été signé il y a plusieurs décennies entre eux et l'un des nôtres. Tant qu'aucun vampire ne vient chercher des noix au demi-dieu, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire du mal ou inversement rappela Peter sur ce point qu'ils avaient appris plutôt.

_ Sauf que la prophétie de Susan a été plus que clair. Ce sont eux les futurs ennemis de Bella et Edward, et les nôtres par la même occasion rappela Harry.

_ Avec le fait que Percy et Bella sont revenus d'entre les morts pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés, il y a plus de trois mille ans. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura tout de même un autre facteur dans l'équation, pour obliger les Volturi à entrer en guerre contre nous, comme l'a si bien dis l'autre prophétie. Que les deux prophéties concernant Percy et Bella sont liés remarqua Hermione à ce propos.

_ Les garçons proposa Lucy.

_ Les garçons ?

_ Oui. Les jumeaux que Bella attend. Après tout, ils sont tous les deux les enfants d'une demi-déesse et d'un vampire. Et personne ne sait ce que ces enfants seront véritablement. S'ils auront plus les caractéristiques d'Edward, en tant que vampire, ou s'ils ressembleront plus à Bella, en tant que demi-dieux.

_ C'est vrai que cela doit être les premiers enfants qui naitront d'une telle union. Parce que je ne crois pas que tous les autres demi-dieux du sanctuaire soit tombé amoureux de vampire, ces trois dernières milliers d'années remarqua Ron approuvant les dires de la plus jeune Jackson.

_ Sans oublier qu'à seulement quelques jours de conception, ils ont tous les deux parvenus à entrer en contact avec Percy et Bella rappela aussi Edmund.

Rappelant à tous par la même occasion, la façon dont Chris avait plongé sa mère dans le sommeil pour lui montrer une vision du futur, après l'accident. Alors que Will était parvenu à entrer en contact avec Percy pour le prévenir que tout se passerait bien et que sa mère finirait par se réveiller un mois après. Un exploit tandis qu'ils n'avaient que quelques jours dans le ventre de leur mère à cette époque.

_ Alors n'imaginons même pas de quoi ils seront capables quand ils viendront au monde tous les deux ; remarqua Katara à ce propos.

_ Aro Volturi est un collectionneur. Il aime tous ce qui est rare et tout ce qui peut être puissant et utile à son besoin de pouvoir définissa Télémos, connaissant parfaitement le personnage. Autant qu'il convoitait Neptune et Océane par le passé, il désirait aussi avoir Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie sous ces ordres. William et Christopher se révéleront être des enfants d'une rareté et d'une extrême puissance. Il fera tout pour tenter de les avoir tous les deux dans un premier temps. Mais s'il voit qu'il ne pourra jamais les avoir, tout comme leurs parents ou encore de leur oncle Percy, il fera tout pour que personne ne puisse les avoir. Faisant en sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais se retourner contre lui. Définitivement.

Et sa définition laissa un grand blanc dans le groupe alors qu'ils comprirent tous, le véritable danger que représentaient les Volturi pour Percy et Bella. Autant pour Edward que pour les garçons.

_ De toute façon, Aro n'est pas prioritaire aujourd'hui. On a un autre problème a résoudre avant lui rappela Peter alors que tous se tournaient vers lui, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

_ Et de quoi tu parles Peter ?

_ Je parle de ces marques que possèdent Percy et Bella au poignet droit, Jacob. Je veux parler de la malédiction qu'Hadès leur a donnée, ne leur laissant qu'une année à vivre avant de mourir.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela Peter. La malédiction sera briser le moment venu et les enfants de Poséidon pourront pleinement vivre la vie qu'ils ont toujours rêvé d'avoir prévena Télémos.

_ Justement Télémos. Tu connais la réponse alors que même Susan, autant qu'Alice, ignore comment ils en seront tous les deux libérés… alors laisses moi dire, que je suis tout de même pessimiste en ce qui concerne la façon dont cela se produira.

_ Ne soit pas si terre à terre Peter. Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra et je n'influencerais personne de le faire.

_ Influencer « qui » de faire « quoi » ? Demanda Susan.

_ Je ne dirais rien les enfants alors ne cherchez pas à savoir. Vous pourriez même demander à Edward de lire dans ma tête qu'il ne trouvera pas la réponse.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, on devrait rentrer à l'hôtel parce qu'il va être l'heure du diner remarqua Seth.

Tout en désignant sa montre et le soleil entrain de se coucher à l'horizon, dardant sa lueur crépusculaire sur la mer, lui donnant cette teinte rougeâtre à sa surface.

_ Seth a raison. Nous devons retourner à l'hôtel et rejoindre les autres approuva Chiron.

_ Percy ! Il faut rentrer à l'hôtel. Tu nous accompagnes ? Demanda Daniel à l'encontre de son « fils ».

Qui continuait de jouer dans l'eau avec ces « enfants » de sa vie antérieure. Alors que ces trois derniers semblaient être revenus à l'époque où ils se trouvaient être encore des enfants. Avec leurs innocences et leurs gamineries.

La présence de Percy leur rappelait ce qu'ils avaient perdus avec leurs parents il y a trois mille ans. Le bonheur des joies simples et de s'amuser de rien.

_ Je viens avec vous. Je préfère me charger moi-même de faire descendre ma sœur et mon beau-frère de leur nuage, au lieu que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Si tu veux Percy, je peux le faire. Depuis le temps que je souhaite voir Edward dans une telle situation et l'embarrasser le plus possible souria Emmett.

_ Même pas en rêve mec.

_ Je ne crois pas que se sera le jour ou tu pourras gêner Edward à ce propos, chérie.

_ Mais… Rosie… depuis le temps que je veux…

_ Tu devrais y aller Percy. On retiendra Emmett de ne pas y aller promit Jasper à l'intention de ce dernier.

_ Ok accepta le fils de Poséidon avant de se tourner vers ces trois « enfants, qui sortaient eux aussi de la mer, tout en retirant l'eau de leurs vêtements. Rentrez au sanctuaire, nous nous reverrons demain leur promit-t'il.

_ D'accord. Bonne appétit et bonne soirée.

_ A vous aussi les enfants. A demain salua Percy à l'intention des trois petits avant de se retourner vers les siens. J'y vais, on se voit au restaurant de l'hôtel les prévena-t'il pour ensuite courir droit vers la ville d'Athènes.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que Percy va peut être voir Bella dans un moment très intime, qui pourrait sans nulle doute lui rappeler ce que lui… entant que Neptune faisait avec elle, quand elle était Océane, non ?

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Edmund. Il n'y aura aucun problème. Même s'ils savent à présent leur vie passé, ils savent qui ils sont aujourd'hui… et c'est ça le plus important.

_ Susan a raison Edmund. Tout se passera bien à présent, et si nous retournions nous aussi à l'hôtel ou sinon nous allons finir par être en retard pour le diner. Et les autres élèves vont se demander ou nous sommes passé rappela Télémos.

_ Allons-y dans ce cas. A demain vous trois salua Daniel à l'intention de sa famille et des leurs amis.

Pour ensuite se tourner vers Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie qui les saluèrent tous et leurs souhaitant un bon diner et une bonne nuit, les laissèrent et regagnèrent leur sanctuaire. Pendant que les Jackson et leurs amis finirent par rebrousser chemin et reprirent leur chemin vers Athènes, et vers l'hôtel. Hôtel qu'ils atteignirent une demi-heure après Percy.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle lui avait dis.

_« Tu m'as peut être attendus pendant 90 ans, Edward. Mais moi, je t'ai attendu pendant plus de 3 000 ans avant de me sentir enfin complète. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime Edward Cullen, tu es mon véritable âme sœur. »_

Cette simple constatation et déclaration l'avait laissé sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Avant qu'il ne s'empresse de répondre à son tour à sa déclaration d'amour, en lui affirmant qu'il l'aimait lui aussi.

Et c'était belle et bien le cas. S'il était l'âme sœur de Bella, elle était sa moitié. Le vide qu'il avait éprouvé pendant ces 90 ans, n'existait plus dans sa poitrine. Il s'était aussi facilement effacer au premier sourire que Bella lui avait adressé lors de leur première rencontre.

Et depuis lors, son corps ne cessait de frissonner à chacun des sourires qu'elle lui donnait. Tout comme les tendres baisers qu'ils échangeaient, réchauffait son corps mort, ainsi que son cœur qui semblait revivre à chaque fois qu'il se tenait prêt d'elle.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être jaloux.

Il avait bien compris que ce que Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux vécus dans leurs vies antérieures, étaient du passé. Ils avaient tous les deux vécus quelque chose de fort ensemble mais ils n'étaient pas totalement complet. Ils l'avaient dis eux-mêmes. Raison pour laquelle, ils s'étaient tous les deux suffit à eux-mêmes.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à Edward de veiller sur Bella, comme à la prunelle de ces yeux. De veiller sur elle et sur leurs enfants. De défendre leur famille de ce qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir affronter par la suite.

Edward l'avait parfaitement lu dans les pensées de Télémos quand ce dernier lui avait montré, le jour ou il avait prévenus Poséidon du sort de ces enfants. Tout comme il avait lus dans ces souvenirs, le jour ou Chrysanthème avait annoncé ces trois grandes prophéties, lors des funérailles de Neptune et Océane, ayant été présent lors de ce jour funeste pour le voir.

Et il n'avait pus s'empêcher de frémir pendant ce bref instant ou il avait vus les corps de Neptune et Océane incinérer. Les corps de Percy et de Bella brûlé sous les flammes rougeoyantes qui dévoraient leurs corps, côte à côte. Alors que leur père, Poséidon, avait transformé leurs cœurs en eau qu'il avait enfermée dans une même fiole. Pour ensuite ramasser les cendres qu'ils restaient du bucher funéraire de ces enfants. Gardant ainsi, aussi bien leurs âmes que leurs corps, emprisonné dans la fiole pour les ramener à la vie, le moment venu.

Oh que non, Edward ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Autant Bella que Percy. Ils avaient, tous les deux vécus des moments difficiles dans cette vie, et ils pouvaient tous les deux compté l'un sur l'autre. Se soutenant mutuellement et veillant l'un sur l'autre.

Et il savait aussi que leur nouvelle vie, à tous les deux, leur permettrait de pouvoir se venger de tous ce que les trois frères vampires leurs avaient fais subir par le passé. Se venger de leur propre mort, aussi bien que de toutes les pertes qu'ils ont eux, d'amis que de la famille.

Mais Edward veillerait personnellement à ce que, jamais, Bella ne recroise la route des Volturi. Il savait pourtant, que comme l'a si bien dis la prophétie, qu'il finirait un jour ou l'autre par les recroiser. Cependant, Edward ferait tout pour retarder cette échéance, espérant plus que tous que ces derniers n'apprendraient jamais l'existence des garçons. Ne voulant pas que la soif de pouvoir et d'avidité d'Aro ne revienne, comme cela avait été le cas pour les enfants de Neptune et Océane.

Il ferait tout pour protéger et veiller à la sécurité de sa famille.

Revenant à la réalité, Edward finit par reporter son regard vers sa compagne qui dormait profondément à ces côtés dans leur lit, dans leur chambre loué à l'hôtel.

Leur retrouvaille après ces heures passer loin de l'autre, pendant que Bella se remémorait toutes ces années passer dans sa vie antérieure. Edward avait hésité quelques minutes au début, ne voulant pas la fatiguer encore plus alors qu'elle semblait épuiser. Mais Bella était parvenu, sans difficulté, à faire tomber cette barrière d'abstinence qu'il avait dressée en arrivant à l'hôtel, et il s'était laissé emporter par l'amour enflammé que Bella lui avait passé par un baiser. Qui avait débuté avec une tendresse et douceur exquise qui s'était très vite transformer en un baiser fougueux et déchainé.

Pour la suite, il s'était laissé emporter par son amour pour elle et il avait passé les heures suivantes à aimer sa bien aimée. Et à présent, il la regardait dormir, épuiser par leur débat et le sourire aux lèvres dans son sommeil.

Allongée sur le dos, les draps la recouvrant jusqu'à la poitrine alors que sa main gauche était posé sur son ventre. Tandis que sa main droite était posé à côté de sa tête sur son oreiller par-dessus ces cheveux qui s'éparpillait tout autour de son visage, ou celle-ci était tourné vers la droite. Vers le côté du lit, là ou Edward était allongé sur son côté gauche, sa tête reposant sous sa main maintenus par son coude poser sur son oreiller, et l'admirait dans son sommeil.

Son regard ne cessant pas un seul instant de la détailler dans les moindres détails de ces traits et du corps qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur. Alors que sa main droite ne put s'empêcher de se balader sur son visage, puis dans les boucles de ces cheveux avant de caresser la marque sui résidait sur son poignet droit.

La marque d'Hadès.

Le fichu serpent rouge s'enroulant sur lui-même et se mordant la queue, avait déjà deux de ces écailles rouge sur les douze, qui étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre. Montrant bien que sur les douze derniers mois qui lui restait à vivre, elle et son frère, que le mois de septembre et d'octobre leur avait déjà échappé. Et qu'ils ne leur restaient que dix mois à vivre avant l'échéance fatale.

Mais Edward devait avoir confiance dans les autres.

Il avait vus dans les visions de Télémos que Bella, tout comme Percy, serait toujours là dans les prochaines années. Et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de contrecarrer cette malédiction.

Tout comme la vision que Bella avait été témoin pendant son sommeil d'un mois après l'accident. Vision que Chris lui avait montré, ou lors de la remise des diplômes à la fin de l'année, le 6 juin, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward, que Bella n'avait plus cette marque au poignet. Comme Percy d'ailleurs. Ils ne seraient plus maudits en juin.

Edward devait simplement garder la foi de voir ce jour arriver.

Détournant le regard de cette marque, il baissa très vite ces yeux vers la main gauche de Bella. Vers son ventre, de près de deux mois enceinte, alors que le léger bidon commençait à se voir facilement entre ces hanches et qu'il prenait de l'ampleur. Donnant plus, cette impression qu'elle était déjà enceinte de trois mois, voir plus.

D'après ce qu'Edward avait lus et appris sur la croissance des jumeaux dans le ventre de leur mère. C'est que les premiers mois étaient plus important avant de se calmer pendant les autres mois, pour ensuite que les deux derniers mois de grossesses, voir les trois derniers, soient surveiller pour éviter tous risques. Aussi bien pour la mère que pour les petits.

Mais le fait aussi que Bella était enceint d'un vampire changeait aussi la done. D'après les premières estimations de Carlisle sur cette grossesse, celle-ci comporterait sans nul doute les douze mois. Mais aux vus du début de croissance des petits, ces derniers seraient bien plus « définis » que tous les autres bébés dans la même période.

Surtout que le fait que ces deux fils étaient parvenus à entrer en contact avec leur mère, aussi bien qu'avec leur oncle, à seulement quelques jours de conception. Montrait bien que ces petits étaient déjà très actifs dans le ventre de Bella.

Si bien qu'Edward espérait chaque jour, avoir lui aussi, ce privilège de pouvoir entendre l'un de ces fils. En particulier William, voulant plus que par-dessus tout faire la connaissance de ce fils qui risquait, dans un avenir incertain, de ne pas voir le jour.

Mais avant de continuer à broyer du noir et tomber encore plus dans l'incertitude, Edward redressa la tête quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il entendait.

Il entendait des pas, un cœur battre, une respiration. Mais aucune pensée. Rien. Le vide.

Et hormis Bella et les petits qu'ils venaient de rencontrés, une seule autre personne possédait cette faculté d'avoir un bouclier qui le protégeait de toute attaque mentale. Percy.

_ Edward ? Est-ce que je peux rentrer s'il te plait ? J'espère que je ne suis entrain de rien interrompre ?

Les questions que Percy soufflait derrière le battant de la porte firent sourire Edward qui s'empressa de quitter le lit. Et alors qu'il se rhabillait, tout en déposant une couverture sur Bella, pour la cacher quelque peu, Edward finit par rejoindre son beau-frère et à lui ouvrir la porte.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en trouvant, de l'autre côté de la porte, Percy ayant fermé les yeux, tout en ayant aussi posé sa main droite dessus, pour être sur de ne rien voir de privée et de personnel.

_ Tout va bien Percy. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

_ Très bien. Alors dis-moi si ma sœur est habillée ou non, et si je peux entrer ?

_ Euh… pas vraiment. Bella dort avoua Edward avec gêne alors qu'il jeta un œil vers sa chambre, là ou cette dernière dormait toujours, ne s'étant nullement pas réveiller.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous envois votre diner dans votre chambre. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites la quitter. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, Edward. Je te dis, dans ce cas, à demain et prends soin de ma sœur.

_ Attend Percy. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Tu me demandes ça alors que c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui viens de découvrir que ma fiancée a vécus il y a trois mille ans, et qui a été marié à son frère. Ca va Edward ?

_ Oui, Percy. Je vais bien. Tu l'as dis, comme l'as dis Bella, cette vie est votre passé. Et vous préférez aller de l'avant.

_ Exactement Edward. A présent, je vais vous laisser entre vous et demander qu'on vous fasse monter vos plats.

_ Encore merci Percy. A demain salua Edward avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, pendant que le fils de Poséidon quittait le couloir pour retourner à la réception et « livre commande » pour eux.

Retournant vers le lit, Edward finit par s'asseoir auprès de Bella, toujours profondément endormis sous les draps et couvertures, en attendant l'arrivée du service pour son repas.

Et il n'attendit pas longtemps car un quart d'heure après le départ de Percy, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et s'empressant d'aller ouvrir pour pas que les coups réveille Bella. Edward alla ouvrir sur l'un des serveurs de l'hôtel, derrière l'une de ces tables roulantes avec les cloches posé par-dessus les plats et les pichets d'eau. Alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un petit vase avec la tige d'une rose rouge et d'un lys blanc se trouvant dedans, décorant le service.

Edward se doutait que cela était la touche personnelle que Percy avait demandé à la réception. La rose rouge était la fleur préféré d'Edward et le Lys blanc était celle de Bella, et les deux ensembles contrastaient comme l'image même de leur couple.

Et avant même que le serveur n'est pus pousser la table à l'intérieur de la chambre, Edward l'arrêta en lui annonçant qu'il s'en occuperait, tout en passant un « gros » pourboire à ce dernier. Ne voulant guère qu'il entre dans la chambre pour voir sa bien aimée, sans aucun vêtement que les couvertures du lit qui la recouvrait.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre, après avoir poussé la table du diner à l'intérieur, sur les yeux globuleux du serveur qui observait incrédule le billet de 100 euros qu'il venait de lui donner comme pourboire. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa douce commencer à remuer sous les couvertures, sans nul doute attiré par l'odeur alléchante qu'il sentait, émaner des plats sous les cloches sur la table.

Poussant la table en silence jusqu'au pied du lit, Edward s'empara de la rose dans son vase et retourna au côté de Bella. Qui continuait de remuer dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. Alors souriant à ce qu'il allait faire, Edward prit la rose rouge dans sa main droite et doucement se mit à caresser le visage de Bella de ces pétales.

Sentant la caresse sur son visage, Bella passa sa main, toujours endormis, sur son visage comme pour retirer se qui la titillait, faisant encore plus sourire Edward, qui se retenait avec peine de ne pas éclater de rire face à sa réaction plus que charmante et amusante.

Recommençant son manège, Edward suivit, avec la rose, la courbe du visage de Bella avant de caresser ces cils, ces paupières, son nez, ces joues, son menton. Pour ensuite s'attarder sur ces lèvres aussi rouge et fragile qu'une rose et ces pétales.

_ J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ? Lui demanda Bella dans un murmure qu'Edward ne faillit pas entendre, tellement son ton était bas.

_ Excuses-moi Bella. Tu étais trop mignonne. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter Edward. Je vais bien et ils vont bien, eux aussi souria Bella ouvrant enfin les yeux, pour plonger ces prunelles saphir dans les ces topazes.

Répondant à son sourire, Edward finit par donner la rose à Bella avant de poser sa main sur son ventre, le caressant par-dessus les couvertures.

_ Est-ce que tu les as entendus depuis le moment ou ils t'ont montrés ces images de notre futur ?

_ Non. Je ne les ais plus entendus depuis ce jour. Mais ne t'en fait pas Edward, nous les réentendrons un jour. C'est une promesse.

_ Je le sais. Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera. Ni à toi. Ni à nos fils lui promit Edward.

Pour toute réponse, Bella attrapa la nuque d'Edward dans sa main droite avant de l'attirer vers elle et de poser un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Qui aurait pus très vite finir par s'enflammer, si Edward n'avait pas mis un terme à leur échange, tout en posant son front contre le sien et tentant de reprendre son souffle, comme elle.

Et ce moment d'intimité et d'amour cessa, sous le rire d'Edward quand ils entendirent son estomac se mettre à crier famine, gênant Bella qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Avant de très vite répliquer en frappant l'épaule d'Edward, pour ensuite le repousser et se redresser dans son lit, tout en entourant les couvertures autour de sa poitrine, et en fusillant du regard son compagnon au passage.

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle Edward.

_ Désoler Bella. C'était plus fort que moi s'excusa Edward tout en la regardant reprendre ces sous-vêtement et de se rhabiller.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pus penser, Bella ne renfila uniquement que sa culotte et sa grosse chemise blanche, avant de se lever du lit et de sous les draps, pour ensuite aller voir ce qu'il y avait à diner. Et la regardant ainsi, avec ces cheveux décoiffés et cascadant dans son dos, se mouvant à ces moindres pas, Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la tentation au pêcher et à la luxure.

_ Bella ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas ?

_ De quoi ?

Et en le regardant, Bella avait tiré l'une des chaises qui composait la chambre et s'était rapprocher de la table. Pour ensuite s'installer, sans gêne, à califourchon sur le siège qu'elle avait retourné, appuyant ces coudes sur le dos de celle-ci. Avant de manger les plats typiquement grecques qu'on lui avait apporter, d'une façon pas très… conventionnel.

_ De te venger de moi ?

_ Non. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Edward.

_ Oh que si. Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle répliqua ce dernier.

Et se levant à son tour du lit, Edward finit par prendre lui aussi un autre siège, et l'installant juste derrière Bella, s'asseya derrière elle. Pour très vite finir par se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à terminer par n'être qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle. Son torse touchant presque son dos alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa douce chaleur réchauffer son corps de glace, sans la toucher, seulement en se tenant juste derrière elle.

Continuant de se rapprocher, Edward ne put s'empêcher de retirer les cheveux de Bella de son dos avant de les poser sur son épaule gauche, pour ensuite poser son nez dans la nuque de cette dernière. Respirant à plein poumon son parfum floral et marin qui comportait à présent, sa propre odeur. Edward pouvait se sentir à travers elle et se mélange de leurs deux arômes étaient à la fois unique et exquise.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inhaler ce précieux arôme, sachant lui-même que, comme Bella, sa propre odeur avait lui aussi changer. Les membres de sa famille le lui avaient fais remarquer la première fois qu'il était revenus les voir, après sa première nuit d'amour passer avec Bella. C'était comme si, Bella se trouvait auprès de lui. Son parfum plus qu'attirant lui collait à la peau comme si elle l'avait marqué à vie.

Et c'était le cas.

Edward était marqué à vie par elle. Ne pouvant plus jamais se passer de ce corps qu'il continuait d'adorer, d'aimer. Sans oublier l'âme qui habitait cette enveloppe charnelle, qui le rendait, jour après jour, toujours aussi dingue d'elle.

Et ce cœur, qui avait cessé de battre depuis plus de 90 ans, s'était remis à rebattre avec frénésie pour elle. Tout en sachant que son cœur continuerait de grandir pour pouvoir aimer ces deux fils qui verraient le jour dans plusieurs mois. Il ne pouvait attendre ce jour de pouvoir enfin les voirs et de les porter dans ces bras.

Jamais de sa vie de vampire, il n'aurait crus, un jour, pouvoir fonder une famille. Mais c'était le cas. C'était bel et bien réel. Et tout cela grace à Bella, il pourrait voir ce jour se réaliser.

Mais il ne put empêcher, pendant un bref instant, repensé à ce qu'il avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt. Sur toute l'histoire de Percy et de Bella. De leurs vies antérieures. Tous comme les prophéties qui les concernaient.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait facilement saisis, ces fils seraient… allaient être menacé par les Volturi quand ces derniers finiront par apprendre leurs existences.

Edward connaissait la soif de pouvoir et de possession qu'avait Aro pour l'avoir vus dans les pensées de Carlisle, quand ce dernier se remémorait ces souvenirs passer en Italie avec ces derniers. Le Chef des trois Rois avait ce besoin… cette nécessité maladive d'avoir toutes les choses rares et uniques au monde. Aussi bien quand il s'agissait d'objet que d'être vivant.

Et quand il sera pour ces enfants, à lui et à Bella, il tentera, par tous les moyens, de les avoirs. De le leur prendre et de les arracher à leur propre famille. Aro se fichait pertinemment du mal qu'il causait tant qu'il finissait par avoir ce qu'il voulait et désirait par-dessus tout.

Et ça, Edward ne lui ferait jamais ce cadeau. Aro n'aura jamais le plaisir d'avoir et d'utiliser ces garçons pour son propre bénéfique, et ces propres envies.

_ Qu'essais-tu de faire Edward ?

Revenant à la réalité, Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il constatait que ces investigations n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde et que Bella n'avait pas noter, un seul instant, qu'il avait été ailleurs. Et qu'il avait continué à poser son nez dans sa nuque offerte, poursuivant sa chasse à picorer le cou de sa compagne de baiser.

_ Moi. Que crois-tu que je fais ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il continuait ces baisers, tout en gardant son corps à quelques millimètres de son dos, bien qu'il désirait ardemment la prendre dans ces bras.

_ Tu essais de m'écarter de mon repas en me rendant folle de toi et de ton corps. Mais tu ne m'auras pas sur ce coup là Edward.

Et continuant de sourire alors qu'elle lui avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Bella poursuivit son repas, faisant comme si elle n'était nullement attirer par le corps d'Edward se trouvant juste derrière elle.

_ Et est ce que j'y parviens ma douce ?

_ Edward… saches que je ne serais pas dire non à un deuxième round entre nous… mais s'il te plait, est ce que je pourrais finir ce repas, sans que tu me tentes de le laisser tomber pour toi. Parce que je suis affamé… et les petits aussi.

Inquiet, Edward finit par se reculer et se levant, installa son siège à côté de celui de Bella pour être à ces côtés.

_ Je suis désoler Bella. Tu veux que j'appel la réception pour demander un autre plat ?

_ Tout va bien Edward. Ne t'en fais pas. Avec les deux plats, je serais clairement gaver… en espérant de tout cœur que je n'aurais pas envie de vomir demain matin espéra Bella, sur les inconvénients pendant une grossesse.

_ Je suis…

_ Si tu t'excuses encore une seule fois pour mes inconvénients d'être enceinte, Edward. Je te promets que je t'enfonce cette nourriture au fond de la gorge menaça Bella en lui montrant sa nourriture de sa fourchette.

Sachant pertinemment que pour lui ou tous les autres vampires, la nourriture humaine avait aucun gout. Un peu comme un humain qui mange de la terre. Pas très agréable pour l'estomac.

_ D'accord Bella. Je ne dis plus rien lui promit Edward avant de se mettre à jouer avec l'une de ces mèches de cheveux.

Tout en ayant posé son bras droit sur le haut de son dossier et de caresser souvent sa hanche, juste sous son bras.

Lui souriant, Bella continua son repas et engloutissait sans problème les deux plats que Percy avait demandés à la réception, et avec toute l'eau qu'il y avait dans les deux pichets d'eau. Et dès qu'elle eut terminé pour de bon son repas, après s'être essuyé la bouche sur l'une des serviettes, la fille de Poséidon finit par se retourner vers son compagnon et lui sourit.

_ Tu veux aller te coucher. La journée a été longue aujourd'hui.

_ J'aurais tout le temps de dormir, la nuit sera encore longue. Mais le sommeil n'est pas ma priorité dans l'instant, en vérité.

Bella n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour faire comprendre à Edward, ce qu'elle était entrain de sous entendre. Et la seconde suivante, le Cullen avait fondis sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée qui n'avait pus s'empêcher de sourire, et de rire quand elle sentit le lit sous son dos après l'avoir pris dans ces bras, et de l'allonger contre.

La nuit allait être une très longue nuit.

Après qu'il était allé livrer commande pour le diner dans la chambre de sa sœur et de son futur-déjà beau frère, Percy n'était pas aller rejoindre les autres pour le repas du soir. Il était parti s'isoler sur la terrasse qu'offrait l'hôtel, à l'arrière de celui-ci avec son imposant jardin. D'où on pouvait se balader entre les roserais et les fleurs, tandis qu'on apercevait les lumières de la ville et les ruines de l'Acropole avec le Parthénon d'Athéna.

Fixant son regard sur le monument ou ce qui en restait, Percy ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'était produit et à tout ce qu'il avait finis par se rappeler.

Il avait dis vrai à Edward, comme aux autres, que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bella était celles d'un frère pour sa sœur. Mais en y repensant vraiment, ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour sa sœur, il y a plus de deux milles ans, était toujours là.

Cet amour inconsidérable qu'il avait à son égard, était toujours présent et cela avait toujours été le cas. Il l'aimait comme lui, Neptune avait aimé Océane. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il savait que cet amour n'était que fraternel.

Puissant mais fraternel, sans relation physique mais une relation plus psychique.

Ils se comblaient tous les deux mentalement et cela avait toujours été le cas à l'époque. Mais ils leurs avaient manqués quelque chose. Raison pour laquelle, ils avaient finis par être ensemble comme mari et femme.

Ils leurs manquaient leurs véritables âmes sœurs.

Ceux qui se trouvaient être leurs autres moitiés, ceux qui viendraient à remplir le trou béant qui s'était former dans leurs poitrines. Bella l'avait trouvé en Edward et Percy était encore à la recherche de la sienne, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question.

Il savait qui était fais pour lui ou plutôt, Percy savait, qui faisait battre son cœur et qu'il était sur le point de perdre tous ces moyens quand il se trouvait en sa présence.

Secouant de la tête, pour tenter de se vider pendant quelques instants, l'esprit. Percy reporta son regard sur l'Acropole, illuminé en cette belle nuit de novembre, appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, il termina par se rappeler d'un objet précis qui se trouvait toujours dans sa poche. Et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis leur départ du Nouveau Continent.

Plongeant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, Percy finit par le ressortir avant de vriller son regard sur l'objet en question, qui reposait au cœur de sa paume.

S'agissant d'une petite statuette représentant un homme portant une armure de coquillage avec une toge, tandis qu'il tenait dans ces mains un trident pointé vers le haut. Tel était la représentation de Poséidon dans le jeu Mythomagic, jeu qu'affectionnait beaucoup Aang et qui collectionnait les cartes et les statuettes avec.

Ou cette statue de Poséidon avait été la seule qu'il avait réussi à trouver et, au lieu de la conserver avec les autres qu'il avait trouvés, Aang l'avait donné à Percy. Et cet instant, le fils de Poséidon s'en rappelait encore, comme si cela s'était passé hier.

_Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils, lui et sa sœur, avaient fais sortir Aang de cette famille d'accueil déplorable, qui lui faisait vivre un enfer chaque jour. Percy était parti chercher leur diner chez le traiteur chinois, pendant que Bella se chargeait de faire prendre une douche à Aang, qui était encore rentrer de l'école, tout crassous._

_Allez savoir ce que ce dernier faisait à l'école pour rentrer aussi sale, pire que Percy et Bella après un dur combat face à des monstres mythologiques. Et il sentait qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Aang, pour connaitre la teneur de ce qu'il faisait à l'école pour rentrer ainsi à la maison._

_Alors quand il était rentré dans l'appartement que lui et sa sœur louait à Seattle pour l'Université, avec Aang qui vivait à présent avec eux, Percy retrouva sa sœur et leur neveu dans la cuisine. Tous les deux à table entrain de rire autour d'une partie de jeu qu'ils avaient commencés sans lui, pour patienter tranquillement pendant qu'il était partis chercher leur diner._

__ Alors vous deux ! Vous vous amusez bien sans moi à ce que je vois. A quoi vous jouer ? Leur demanda-t'il en allant poser ces sacs de repas sur un côté de la table, vide de toute occupation._

__ Salut Percy. Oui, malheureusement pour toi, Aang avait envie de jouer avec moi pour patienter le temps que tu ailles chercher notre repas lui avoua Bella. Il voulait aussi me montrer la nouvelle statuette qu'il avait gagné ajouta-t'elle en fixant son regard sur son neveu._

__ Gagné ! Et gagné comment et qui ? Demanda le fils de Poséidon en se tournant vers son neveu._

__ Lui ! Déclara Aang tout en sautant de son siège et se dirigeant vers lui, en lui montrant une figurine dans ces mains. J'avais misé ma figurine de Zeus dans une partie avec un de mes copains pour essayer de l'avoir, et j'ai gagné lui souria t'il._

_Avisant la fameuse figurine que le petit lui confia, Percy se rendit compte alors qu'Aang avait misé sa seule figurine de Zeus pour tenter de gagner celle de… Poséidon. Le fils de Poséidon pouvait facilement reconnaitre le trident et l'armure en coquillage et la toge que le personnage portait. _

__ Tu as mis en jeu Zeus pour avoir Poséidon ? Lui demanda Percy surpris en fixant son regard sur son neveu._

__ Des deux dieux, s'est lui que je préfère avoua Aang sans hésitation._

_Tandis que son annonce dut être entendus facilement en haut, aux vus du bruit de tonnerre qui résonna dehors alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de levers, tous les trois, les yeux au ciel face à cette réplique._

__ Il faut croire que Zeus est toujours susceptible quand on le met à la deuxième marche du podium fit remarquer Bella à ce propos, en jetant un regard vers le ciel qui se mit une fois encore à gronder._

__ Troisième marche du podium répliqua Aang. Le deuxième c'est Apollon leur expliqua-t'il._

__ Tout à fait normal que cela soit ton père, ton préféré à la place de ton grand-père accepta Percy. Mais Apollon ne devrait-il pas être ton premier dieu favori au lieu de Poséidon ? Lui demanda-t'il ne comprenant pas ce choix chez son neveu._

__ Ce n'est pas Apollon qui m'a offert le plus beau des présents répliqua Aang à leur intention. Mais c'est Poséidon. Parce que grace à lui, j'ai gagné une famille leur avoua-t'il le sourire aux lèvres._

_Lui souriant tous les deux, Percy vint les rejoindre dans la partie tandis qu'il donnait à chacun leur diner. Avant qu'Aang ne donne la figurine de Poséidon et sa carte à l'ainé des Jackson._

__ C'est pour toi._

__ Pour moi ? Aang, tu l'as gagné. Cette figurine est à toi lui fit remarquer Percy en refusant son geste._

__ Je l'ai surtout gagné parce que je sais que tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble Poséidon lui confia le fils d'Apollon. Tu me le rendras si tu veux, quand tu auras découvert à quoi ressemble ton père, d'ici là, tu pourras le garder comme porte bonheur lui promit-il._

__ Merci Aang remercia Percy en déposant un baiser sur son front, tout en le serrant dans ces bras, face au cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire._

__ Et si nous en revenions à notre partie ? Leur demanda Bella le sourire aux lèvres, en les regardant tous les deux de son regard affectueux._

__ C'est moi qui commence prévena Aang de sa voix autoritaire, même si un sourire espiègle marquait son visage._

__ Alors à toi de jouer mon grand lui souria le fils de Poséidon à son attention, tout en lui confiant les dés de la partie._

_ Percy !

Revenant à lui et sortant de ces pensées, Percy quitta des yeux sa figurine pour porter son regard sur celle qui venait de l'interpeler. Et qui venait de le rejoindre par la même occasion sur la terrasse, qui se trouvait être Annabeth.

_ Ca va ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Laisse moi réfléchir ? Je viens de découvrir que moi et ma sœur avons vécus il y a plus de trois mille ans, et qu'il nous a fallus tout ce temps pour pouvoir renaitre dans un monde ou nos véritables âmes sœurs existaient. Tout en prenant compte que nos enfants de notre première vie vivaient toujours, tout en veillant à ne pas laisser des vampires s'en prendre à d'autre demi-dieu, après ce qui nous était arrivé déclara Percy. Non, c'est vrai que je vais bien, tout va pour le mieux finit-il par conclure, appuyer sur la balustrade de la terrasse, son regard river sur le Parthénon.

_ Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ? Lui demanda la fille d'Athéna, espérant pouvoir changer de sujet.

Fixant un instant Annabeth, Percy reporta son regard sur la figurine dans ces mains, la dévoilant ainsi à l'encontre de cette dernière.

_ C'est la figurine qu'Aang avait gagné en la jouant contre l'un de ces camarades présenta Percy. C'est la figurine de Poséidon du jeu Mythomagic qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, Aang me l'a remise comme porte bonheur, en me disant que je pourrais la lui rendre, le jour ou je serais à quoi ressemble mon père lui précisa-t'il.

_ Et tu l'as gardes toujours sur toi ? Lui demanda Annabeth surprise.

_ C'est aussi un moyen de me rapprocher d'Aang, Annabeth lui confia le fils de Poséidon. Nous nous étions fais la promesse avec lui et Bella, que nous irons visiter tous ensemble la Grèce. Cela me rend mélancolique de savoir que nous sommes tous les deux là et pas lui. Remarque, je connais la Grèce puisque je l'ai visité de long en large il y a trois mille ans, mais depuis… les choses ont tellement changé ici lui fit-il remarquer son regard river sur le Parthénon.

_ Comment s'était autrefois? Lui demanda Annabeth curieuse. Je veux dire… la vie pour un demi-dieu il y a trois mille ans ? Comment s'était avant… cette vie, je veux dire… avant ta deuxième vie ? Lui demanda-t'elle plus précisément.

_ S'était… vivifiant avoua Percy. Nous pouvions vivre au jour le jour sans nous cacher et sans restreindre nos pouvoirs. Nos alliés nous respectaient, nos ennemis nous craignaient. C'est vrai que la vie était plus excitante mais… nous ne pouvions pas avoir une vie humaine. Nos familles étaient les premières visées par le danger, tous les grands seigneurs demandaient notre aide et notre protection, donc… cette vie avait des avantages comme des inconvénients. Notre vie entant que demi-dieu étai au plus haut, mais notre vie de simple mortelle n'était pas la plus idéale lui admit-il.

_ Donc tu préfères cette vie à l'autre conclua Annabeth sur le choix de vie que Percy préférait des deux vies qu'il avait eu.

_ Officiellement non mais officieusement oui s'amusa Percy.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui dans ce cas souria Annabeth à son intention.

Lui souriant aussi de sa réplique, Percy continua de fixer le Parthénon et les lumières de l'Acropole dans le soir de ce début de novembre. Sentant pertinemment le regard d'Annabeth sur lui, le fils de Poséidon garda son regard rivé sur le monument et non sur cette dernière, attendant sagement qu'elle lui pose la question qui semblait tarauder son esprit.

_ Tu n'as pas peur ?

_ Peur de quoi Annabeth ?

_ De finir par les recroiser de nouveau ?

_ Qui donc ?

_ Tu sais parfaitement de qui je veux parler, Percy répliqua la fille d'Athéna. Je veux te parler des Volturi ! Malgré le traité qui stipule qu'ils ne peuvent pas toucher à un demi-dieu, pour risque de représailles, vous risquerez sans doute que vos chemins se recroisent de nouveau. Qu'est ce que tu feras quand ce jour viendra ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ J'en sais trop rien Annabeth avoua Percy après une grande réflexion. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Aro m'a surpris par derrière avant de m'arracher le cœur et les autres m'ont tué. Alors, non, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Tu seras en colère, apeuré ou bien…

_ Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir ça Annabeth ? Qu'est ce que ça peut t'apporter de savoir ces détails ?

_ Je pourrais comprendre que tu désires te venger d'eux depuis tout ce temps lui fit-elle remarquer. Se serait dans ton droit de partir à l'instant pour l'Italie et Volterra pour les battre, et reprendre ta revanche sur eux lui avoua Annabeth.

_ Et à quoi cela m'avancera-t'il Annabeth quand je serai mort l'année prochaine ? Lui demanda Percy en la regardant, tout en lui montrant son poignet droit, là ou résidait la marque d'Hadès. Même si je venais à les tuer, je créerais des plus grands conflits entre les vampires, les demi-dieux et les simples mortels. Malgré le fait que je nierais de l'avoir dis, les Volturis maintiennent les autres vampires qui désiraient faire des folies envers les humains ou les nôtres. Allez les tuer, détruirait cette « paix » et cela n'est pas mon but lui avoua-t'il.

Avant que Percy ne jette un regard à la fille d'Athéna, pour voir que cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux surpris mais aussi quelque peu attentionner.

_ Je ne veux pas que les miens finissent par recevoir la vengeance des autres Volturi quand ils perdront leurs Rois continua-t'il. Je ne veux pas que ma famille soit pourchassée à cause de mon attitude égoïste termina Percy.

_ C'est un discours fort louable et honnête que tu viens de m'avouer Percy, et je suis heureuse de voir que tu n'es pas si idiot, Cervelles d'algues souria Annabeth à son encontre.

_ Merci de me tenir un tel discours Puits de Sagesse, j'en suis enchanté répliqua Percy le sourire aux lèvres à son encontre, s'amusant au fait que cette dernière se moquait bien de lui.

_ Eh, les amoureux ! Vous nous le dites si vous voulez rester encore seul plus longtemps, mais je crois bien qu'il ait tant d'aller au lit s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

_ Ronald Bilius Jackson ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

_ Mais rien du tout ma douce Hermione. Je suis allé voir ce que faisais nos deux tourtereaux et…

_ Je crois bien qu'il s'est vendu tout seul s'amusa quelqu'un d'autre derrière eux.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire mon cher frère, il s'est vendu tout seul rigola un autre.

Se retournant, Percy autant qu'Annabeth purent constater, par eux-mêmes, que Ron était entrain de se faire tirer l'oreille par sa compagne. Tandis qu'Hermione fusillait Peter et Harry du regard pour leur remarque, s'amusant eux aussi du spectacle qu'offraient les deux tourtereaux.

_ Bon. Ce n'est pas pour vous empêcher de discuter mais… vous rentrez tous les deux, il est grand temps d'aller au lit répliqua Peter à Percy et Annabeth, autant qu'à Ron et Hermione, en montrant l'intérieur de l'hôtel derrière lui avec son pouce.

_ On arrive Papa ! Se marra Percy en se mettant au garde à vous avant de saluer les autres et de les quitter.

Retournant à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, tout en saluant de la tête les autres en les apercevant de loin, Percy s'empressa de remonter à sa chambre avant d'être intercepter par qui que se soit. Même s'il savait qu'il dormirait seul, dans une chambre juste à côté de celle de sa sœur et des autres, il avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver seul pour de bon aux vus de toute la situation.

Même s'il avait beaucoup réfléchis sur la plage, le fils de Poséidon avait encore besoin de calme pour penser à tout. Surtout en ce qui concernait les Volturi.

Il avait dis vrai à Annabeth. Qu'il n'essaierait pas de se venger, même s'il en avait envie, il connaissait parfaitement les conséquences et c'est les siens qui pourraient en subir les résultats. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Surtout qu'à présent, il y avait à prendre les petits dans l'équation. Percy ne voulait pas que les Volturi viennent apprendre l'existence des enfants de sa sœur et d'Edward. Il ne désirait pas que la soif de pouvoir et de posséder tout ce qui était précieux et unique au monde d'Aro, ne tourne son regard vers ces deux petits.

Comme cette envie que le vampire avait eue pour Iphigénie, il y a trois mille ans. Il ne voulait pas revivre, comme sa sœur, cette peur de voir ces enfants tomber dans les mains de ces monstres assoiffer de sang. Parce que s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de rompre la malédiction d'Hadès, il était hors de question qu'Aro tente de prendre les jumeaux.

Même s'il savait que les petits seront en sécurité avec leur père et leur famille, Percy ne voulait pas tenter le diable. L'adulte qu'il avait été autrefois, le père qui s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de ces enfants, faisait de nouveau surface et même s'il était parvenu à donner un certain avenir, loin des Volturi, pour Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie. Il ferait en sorte de recommencer pour ces deux neveux.

Il le ferait pour William et Christopher, pour leur donner un avenir plus radieux et plus sécuritaire, que celui de ces enfants de sa première vie. Percy y veillerait.

Se laissant tomber dans son lit après avoir fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé et avoir tirer les rideaux à sa fenêtre, Percy se coucha sur le dos sur ces oreillers. Son regard fixé vers le plafond de sa chambre, plongé dans les ténèbres et essayant de dormir, tout en essayant de ne penser à rien pour ne pas être habiter par les cauchemards cette nuit.

Finissant par très vite s'endormir avec la journée chargée qu'il risquait d'avoir le lendemain, comme celle qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui même.

Le lendemain, les étudiants américains autant que tous les Jackson, s'étaient levés tôt pour la journée charger que les professeurs leurs avaient prévus. La veille, ayant visité l'Acropole avec le Parthénon, le temple d'Athéna Niké, les propylées et bien d'autre chose qui se trouvait sur la place. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient visiter l'Agora d'Athènes avec les magnifiques prestiges très bien conservées du centre politique et religieux de l'époque antique.

Dont le temple d'Héphaistos, que Ron et Edmund apprécièrent tous les deux de visiter le temple de leur père, qui était aussi bien conserver que le Parthénon d'Athéna. Bâti en 449 av J.C. appelé aussi le Théseion en raison de la frise qui racontait les exploits du héros Thésée, ainsi que des exploits d'Hercule.

Au pied de l'Agora se trouvaient l'emplacement des bâtiments de la démocratie athénienne, avec la Stoa de Zeus datant de 430 av JC ou le temple d'Apollon Patrôos, construit en 330 av JC, ou bien le Bouleutérion érigé à la fin du Vème siècle av JC. Ou encore le Métrôon et la Tholos.

Ils visitèrent aussi, placer au Sud de l'Agora, la Place du Sud qui supporte la Stoa du Milieu qui s'étend sur 100 m, construit au IIème siècle av JC. Ainsi que l'Héliée à l'époque du VIème siècle av JC, ou bien l'Hôtel de la Monnaie et la fontaine du Sud-Est qui dataient de 530 av JC.

Piqueniquant sur le site, dans un des terrains prévus pour cela, pour permettre au touriste de déjeuner en plein décor antique, sous un magnifique soleil printanier, qui ne donnait pas cette impression qu'ils se trouvaient en plein début de novembre.

L'après-midi fut consacré à visiter la partie ouest et nord de l'Agora, avec la splendide reconstitution de la Stoa d'Atalle, qui servait de centre commercial à l'époque fondé en 159 av JC, qui était à présent un musée. Musée qu'ils visitèrent avant l'Autel des Douze Dieux bâti en 522 av JC, puis de l'Odéon d'Agrippa qui fut détruit en 267 avant qu'un gymnase ne le remplace au Vème siècle. Et enfin la Stoa Royale construit en 460 av JC ou ils s'amusèrent à retrouver les pierres dont les lois athéniennes avaient été gravées dessus, et qu'ils tentèrent de déchiffrer.

Se ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour diner et qu'ils allèrent ensuite directement se coucher, éreinter par la journée qu'ils avaient eux. Alors que Daniel, Chiron et Télémos les prévinrent tous que la journée du lendemain serait identique.

Le troisième jour passé à Athènes, ils visitèrent les autres sites qu'ils pouvaient avoir le loisir de visiter comme l'Olympieion d'Athènes, le temple de Zeus Olympien qui se trouve être l'un des plus ancien de la Grèce antique, qui commença à être bâti en 515 av JC et achever en 125 ap JC. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce temple que résidait l'une des Sept Merveille du Monde, la statue colossale chryséléphantine (en or et ivoire) de Zeus Olympien. Et ou il ne résidait aujourd'hui que 15 colonnes de ce lieux sacré. Ils virent aussi les Portes d'Hadrien, le Théâtre d'Athènes, le théâtre de Dionysos ou encore le cimetière de céramique et les autres monuments qu'ils n'avaient encore pus voir dans la capitale.

Se fut lors du quatrième jour de visite qu'ils quittèrent la capitale, pour passer une journée entière sur les plaines de Marathon ou leurs professeurs désiraient leur faire revivre la grande bataille de Marathon pendant la Première Guerre Médique. Ou ces derniers avaient décidés de prendre leurs sacs de couchage et de tente pour passer la nuit là-bas, avec feu de camp et pique-nique sur la plage du combat.

Prenant des autocars pour les conduire sur les cottes et vers le port, Le Pirée, sur la cotte est du golf Saronique, qui se trouvait à 12 kilomètres au sud-ouest du centre de la cité. Ou ils passèrent leur matinée à contempler et découvrir certains des vestiges de l'ancien port d'Athènes, avant de remonter la cotte pour l'après-midi. Finissant par atteindre les fameuses plaines de Marathon, se situant à plus de 40 km au nord-est d'Athènes.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après leur arriver sur les lieux, des plaines de Marathon. Après être descendus des autocars qui les avaient déposés sur la petite route à côté, les trois professeurs avaient rassemblés leurs élèves dans les plaines qui se trouvaient être, pour la plupart recouvert d'une forêt. Certaine allant jusqu'au rivage, sur la cotte alors que les vagues venaient s'échouer doucement sur le sable en ce début de bel après-midi.

Et ce silence paisible fut couper par le bruit de plusieurs galops qu'ils vinrent à entendre, se dirigeant droit vers eux. Inquiétant la plupart des élèves, qui se demandaient bien ce qui se passait, tandis que les demi-dieux comme les autres êtres surnaturels se tenaient prêt à répliquer et à intervenir s'ils chargeaient d'une charge de monstre.

Mais Percy et Bella ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire tous les deux, avant de du groupe, surprenant les autres qui s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Quand tous finirent par apercevoir la cavalerie arrivée et que le groupe des Jackson et leurs alliés ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leurs tours, comprenant le sourire des enfants de Poséidon.

Plusieurs étalons, au nombre d'une trentaine aux robes chatoyantes, portaient sur leurs dos des demi-dieux, mener par les trois enfants de Neptune et d'Océane, ainsi que Chrysanthème. Avec dans leurs dos, poser des sacs à dos et des paquetages sur l'arrière de leur sel.

Les trois enfants-bien que les Jackson et les autres savaient à présent qu'ils étaient âgés de plus de deux mille ans- montaient tous les trois de grands étalons. Héraclès grimpait un magnifique étalon noir, alors qu'Iphiclès s'était hissé sur le dos d'un étalon à la robe grise tacheté, pendant qu'Iphigénie montait une jument au pelage belge presque jaune. Tandis que Chrysanthème était assis sur le dos d'une autre jument tacheté de blanc et brun.

_ Bonjour à vous saluèrent en chœur Percy et Bella souriant aux nouveaux venus, tout en saluant tous les autres demi-dieux qui les accompagnaient.

_ Bonjour les enfants salua à son tour Chrysanthème à l'intention de ces deux derniers, tout en hochant de la tête vers le reste de la famille Jackson et de leurs amis.

Tandis que les trois petits enfants de Poséidon s'étaient empressés de stopper leurs montures à trois mètres des réincarnations de leurs parents, avant qu'Iphigénie ne descend de cheval et ne se précipite dans les bras de sa « mère » sans hésitation. Alors qu'Iphiclès alla donner une accolade à Percy, sous le regard d'Héraclès qui descendit à son tour de sa monture, avant de se diriger vers eux.

_ Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ? Leur demanda Percy en se tournant vers Héraclès et Iphiclès.

_ Chrysanthème nous a dit que vous alliez passer votre journée sur les Plaines de Marathon et Héraclès a eu la brillante idée qu'on vienne vous rejoindre pour la passer avec vous avoua Iphiclès sur l'idée qu'avait eu son frangin.

_ Sauf si notre présence vous gêne ? Leur demanda ce dernier sachant pertinemment que Percy et Bella avaient toujours du mal à se faire à leur vie antérieure.

_ Bien sûr que non. Cela ne nous pose aucun problème, pas vrai Percy ?

_ Bien évidemment Bella. Les Plaines sont asser grandes pour nous tous.

_ Alors tout est réglé ! Ça vous dit de faire une partie de…

_ Iphigénie ! N'oublie pas que des mortels les accompagnent lui rappela Héraclès en lui désignant le groupe scolaire derrière les autres Jackson et leurs alliés.

_ D'ailleurs c'est quoi le lien qu'on peut leur donner qu'on a, parce qu'ils auront tous remarquer à quel point on se ressemble ? Leur demanda Iphiclès en leur posant une question pertinente.

Alors que sa question poser, les jumeaux Jackson tournèrent la tête vers ces derniers, comme les autres pour constater des dires de la véracité de leurs « enfants ». Les étudiants de l'Université de Seattle, tout comme ceux de Forks regardaient quelques peu éberlués tous leurs groupes, constatant de la ressemblance des jumeaux avec les trois plus jeunes arrivants.

_ On a qu'à dire que vous êtes nos cousins proposa Bella. Que notre père avait un jumeau et qu'il a eu aussi des jumeaux et une fille.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ça sera mieux que de dire que se sont nos frères et sœurs accepta Percy. Pas besoin de crier sur tous les toits que notre Père passe d'une femme à une autre presque tous les millénaires, même moins peut être…

_ Merci de ce commentaire non vitale Percy, même si il l'est je ne tiens pas que ces commères le sachent sinon ils ne vont pas nous lâchés une seconde, alors… tiens ta langue veux-tu ?

_ Désolé s'excusa le fils de Poséidon.

_ C'est correct. D'un oncle que vous avez perdus de vue depuis longtemps et qui a déménager et c'est réinstallé sur le vieux continent leur proposa Chrysanthème. Et je pourrais jouer le rôle de la grand-mère ?

_ Tu l'es déjà Chryst remarqua Percy à son intention en l'appelant par son diminutif.

_ Et une grand-mère très agile pour tenir sans problème sur le dos de sa monture lancer à une telle allure lui souria Bella

_ Merci Percy. Merci Bella.

_ Bon alors… Est-ce qu'on peut…

_ Iphigénie, on ne peut pas…

_ A quoi veux-tu jouer ? Lui demanda Bella en se tournant vers sa « fille ».

_ Elle souhaite jouer à notre course sur l'eau comme autrefois mais c'est risquer avec maman…

_ Avec les chevaux ? C'est une excellente idée, j'en rêve de pouvoir en faire comme autrefois accepta Bella en souriant à Iphigénie, toujours serrer dans ces bras.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bella, dois-je te rappeler que…

_ Et dois-je te rappeler, mon cher et tendre Percy, que j'en faisais quand je portais les jumeaux comme Iphigénie, et…

_ Raison pour laquelle ils ont toujours adoré en faire ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le fils de Poséidon.

_ Et que je suis partante pour te rebattre à plate couture lui souria la fille de Poséidon à l'attention de son frère.

_ Alors là tu rêves les yeux grands ouvert frangine.

_ Alors relève le défi ?

_ Soit ma très chère frangine, je relève ton défi accepta son frère en lui tendant la main, que sa sœur serra avec entrain pour sceller leur match.

_ Très bien. Il nous faudrait des chevaux dans ce cas pour cette course.

_ J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut les enfants leur souria Chrysanthème en leur souriant avant d'aller rejoindre d'autres demi-dieux de leur groupe.

Et alors qu'ils l'observèrent, les deux enfants de Poséidon constatèrent que pendant leurs discussions, les autres n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire. Que leur groupe autant celle des autres demi-dieux s'étaient affairés à installer leur campement, puisque les professeurs avaient décidés de dormir à la belle étoile cette nuit avant leur retour à l'hôtel le lendemain matin, pour ensuite prendre les autocars pour un prochain hôtel dans une autre ville pour continuer « l'expédition » de la Grèce Antique.

Les groupes d'étudiants s'étaient très vite former autour des tentes alors que d'autres partaient en balade dans la forêt aux alentours, et que d'autres allaient profiter des joies de la plage sous ce beau soleil qui avait des allures de printemps et non d'automne.

Tandis que tous les autres Jackson s'étaient installés autour de trois futurs feux de camp avec les Cullen, les Quileutes, les Dénali et les autres alors qu'Edward ne cessait de garder un œil sur Bella, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle était en sécurité avec Percy et les autres.

Et les jumeaux n'attendirent pas longtemps de savoir ce que Chrysanthème avait prévus pour eux qu'ils virent cette dernière revenir avec deux chevaux à sa suite, qu'elle tenait par la bride, un cheval noir et un cheval blanc.

_ Toujours partante pour cette course frangine ?

_ A qui le dis-tu frangin.

Et se dirigeant chacun vers un cheval, Percy vers l'étalon noir à la musculature puissante, montrant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, se mit à discuter avec lui tout en flattant son encolure. Alors que Bella se rapprocha de l'étalon blanc à la robe soyeuse, beaucoup plus fine que son camarade, se doutant qu'il devait s'agir d'une jument, pour très vite grimper sur la selle après l'avoir saluer et caresser au passage.

Pour ensuite aller rejoindre Percy sur la ligne de départ formé par deux autres demi-dieux, chacun face à face sur la plage alors qu'un autre était partis s'installer plus loin sur la plage, pour faire office de rond point avec son bâton, attendant sagement avec un autre camarade pour lui tenir compagnie du début de la course.

_ Prête ?

_ Oui. Et toi Percy ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée !

_ A vos marques décompta Chrysanthème en les regardant à plusieurs mètres d'eux, en tenant Iphigénie dans ces bras, au côté des deux autres garçons alors que tous les autres les regardaient de loin. Prêt ? Partez !

Et à l'instant même ou Chrysanthème leur donna le feu vert, les deux étalons partir au triple galop avant même que les deux enfants de Poséidon n'aient eux à faire quoi que se soit. S'accrochant tous les deux aux rennes, se laissèrent mener par les deux montures, courant sur le sable, sous les éclats de rire de leurs deux cavaliers.

Ils se sentaient vivants. Ils étaient vivants.

Monter un cheval lancer au galop, courant librement sur une plage sous la clarté du soleil, était pour eux la délivrance et l'instant ou ils pouvaient oubliés tout le reste. Ou seul comptait la liberté qu'ils éprouvaient à ce moment, n'étant tous les deux qu'entre eux et uniquement.

Les deux étalons, toujours au même niveau, galopant exactement à la même vitesse, tournèrent ensembles autour du demi-dieu qui faisait office de rond point, l'évitant facilement en ne mettant pas sa vie en danger. La jument blanche à l'intérieur et l'étalon noir à l'extérieur, avant de galoper à fond vers l'arrivée, leurs sabots frôlant à peine le sable, ne laissant presque aucune trace dans leurs sillages. Donnant cette impression de survoler la terre, porté par les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sous eux et tremper aussi bien leurs pattes que celles de leurs cavaliers.

Et ils riaient.

Un rire franc.

Sans contrainte, ni obligation. Le rire que tout adolescent de 16 ans avait, sans le côté sombre d'une vie d'un demi-dieu. Et s'était bien la première fois pour les autres Jackson ainsi que le reste de leurs amis, que le rire des enfants de Poséidon était aussi… léger.

Même les rires qu'Edward avait pus tirer de Bella ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été aussi cristallin à ces oreilles que ce qu'il était témoin à l'instant même. Se sentir libre, léger et porter par le courant était ce qui se rapprochait le mieux, pour les deux Jackson, de la liberté qu'ils ressentaient aujourd'hui à se trouver ici.

Sur les terres où ils avaient grandis et vécus dans leurs vies antérieurs.

Le jeune Cullen avait encore un peu de mal avec ce passé lointain qu'avait Bella, même s'il lui avait promis que tout allait bien, comme le fait que ces craintes avaient été lever par la vision que lui avait montré Télémos. Edward ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de douter, mais aux vus du regard que lui lança Alice, il préféra arrêter de ressasser ces mauvaises idées et se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent.

Les deux étalons étaient toujours au coude à coude, leurs deux cavaliers debout sur leurs dos, le sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles dans les yeux et leurs rires résonnant sur la plage. Quand ils franchirent ensemble la ligne d'arrivée sous les applaudissements nourris des demi-dieux qui les observaient et qui commentait leurs courses, tout en ayant parié pour certains sur la victoire de l'un ou l'autre, ou même des deux.

Mais à la surprise de tous, mais pas de ceux qui les connaissaient bien, les deux Jackson n'arrêtèrent pas leurs montures et ces deux derniers continuèrent leurs courses. Se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'eau qui s'échouait sur la plage, faisant gicler celle-ci sur leurs robes et sur leurs cavaliers, les trempant. Sauf que cela ne les gênait nullement, renforçant encore plus leurs rires et leurs complicités alors qu'ils s'amusèrent tous les deux à se tourner autour, comme si leurs chevaux se mouvaient en ondulant comme des poissons dans l'eau.

_ Ou est ce qu'ils vont comme ça ?

_ Laissez-les donc allez les enfants. Ils ont tous les deux besoins de se sentir libre de nouveau ; déclara Chrysanthème arrêtant Iphigénie qui voulait les suivre, comme ses frères.

Et obéissant à sa déclaration, les autres demi-dieux se lancèrent d'autres défis pour passer le temps, très vite rejoins par les autres Jackson et leurs alliés. Pendant que les simples mortelles de leur groupe scolaire restèrent à l'écart, sentant facilement que se n'était pas leurs mondes et qu'ils ne devaient nullement venir se mesurer à l'un d'entre eux parce qu'ils risquaient de se faire ratatiner.

Passant à des parties de foot, de volley, de basket ou de rugby, ou encore de tennis et base-ball après la prise de leur déjeuner, les demi-dieux du sanctuaire avaient optés pour des jeux modernes. Bien qu'ils attendent que les autres reviennent au sanctuaire pour massacrer la nouvelle génération et leurs alliés aux jeux anciens, comme le capture étendard ou encore la course de char.

Bien sur, le fait de l'absence des deux enfants de Poséidon lors du déjeuner avait inquiété Edward qui désirait se lancer à leur suite, mais Chrysanthème l'avait rassuré sur le fait que les sacs accroché à leurs selles contenaient des provisions. Ils ne manqueraient nullement leur repas pendant leur folle excursion à deux sur les plages et les côtes tout autour de la ville d'Athènes.

Ils ne réapparurent tous les deux qu'en début de soirée, juste après que tout le groupe ait pris leur repas du soir et qu'ils n'aient commence à s'établir devant leur feux de camp, se racontant des anecdotes et à griller des marshmallows. Tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, nimbant le ciel de sa lueur crépusculaire qu'ils les virent. Marchant à pied tous les deux côtes à côtes, leurs chaussures dans l'une de leurs mains et tenant les rennes de leurs montures dans l'autre ou ces derniers marchaient calmement derrière eux, à leur rythme, les pieds et sabots dans l'eau.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Quand je les regarde j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être revenus à la maison fit remarquer Iphiclès en les regardant tous les deux à l'horizon.

_ Tu n'as pas idée approuva Héraclès alors qu'Iphigénie hocha de la tête, d'accord avec les dires de ses frères.

En leur jetant un œil, Edward ne put s'empêcher de pénétrer dans leurs têtes pour ainsi découvrir la scène qu'ils voyaient en regardant Percy et Bella. Et le vampire y aperçut une scène presque semblable : les deux enfants de Poséidon marchant sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, tenant par la bride leurs deux chevaux derrière eux, celui à la robe noire suivant le fils et celle à la robe blanche la fille, sous les lueurs crépusculaires.

La seule différence avec la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, c'est que Percy et Bella portaient tous les deux une tenue antique. Percy portait une armure hoplitique avec l'épée à la taille, tandis que Bella était vêtu de la robe, du péplos, la désignant comme une femme mariée. Sauf qu'elle portait aussi un carquois et un arc sur son dos, la faisant plus apparaitre comme une chasseresse qu'une jeune mariée.

Et l'autre différence c'est qu'ils se tenaient la main et se souriaient amoureusement.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas dans ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui. Le frère et la sœur se souriaient mais semblaient plus s'amuser et rire d'une plaisanterie que de se raconter des mots doux et amoureux.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils voudront ?

_ Je ne sais pas Iphigénie, tu devras leur demander lui répondit simplement Chrysanthème en lui souriant, alors que la petite serrait un paquet contre elle.

Observant celui-ci, Edward essaya de savoir ce que s'était mais la petite veillait à ne pas y penser comme ses deux frères d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient sans nul doute rappeler du don télépathique du Cullen, alors que ce dernier pouvait facilement lire dans les pensées des autres, la curiosité qu'ils avaient à l'encontre du fameux paquet. Se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait contenir de si important pour la « petite ».

Rigolant aux âneries que racontait Ronald et Edmund, tandis qu'Hermione et Katara essayaient de les contenir sous la surveillance de Peter et Harry qui étaient, tous les deux prêt à intervenir si sa venait à dégénérer comme à leurs habitudes. Edward prêta une oreille attentive à la discussion qu'il pouvait entendre, avec son ouïe de vampire, émanant des deux enfants de Poséidon, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieux.

_ _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça ma fait du bien de galoper sans aucune raison, sans aucun but sur la plage_ rapporta Percy_. C'était… vivifiant !_

_ _On pourra en faire tant qu'on veut à la maison avec Moonacre et Blackjack, et on emmènera aussi Luna et Aslan_ proposa Bella. _Cela nous fera une sortie rien qu'entre nous._

_ _Mais sa ne sera pas pareil_ avoua le fils de Poséidon_. C'est vrai que c'est inexplicable de voler à dos de pégase ou encore être avec nos compagnons célestes, mais je parlais de galoper comme… auparavant… comme autrefois _; ajouta-t'il pour être plus précis sur ce qu'il rapportait.

__ Je sais. Moi aussi cela m'a manqué_ approuva Bella avant de s'arrêter et de rire. _Tu te rends compte que si nous n'étions jamais revenus ici, nous n'aurions jamais appris pour notre vie passée. Nous aurions continué comme si de rien n'était _; lui fit-elle remarqué.

_ _Je sais. C'est ce qui rend notre vie plus réel… enfin notre deuxième vie mais…_

__ Mais quoi ?_

__ J'étais bien. Je veux dire j'étais heureux… ne va pas t'imaginer le contraire, que tu ne me plaisais pas_ lui avoua Percy en se tournant vers elle et lui faisant face. _Toutes les autres femmes que j'ai connus n'était rien comparer à toi, tu… tu me comblais… la famille que nous avions me suffisait pleinement et je ne regrette rien de cette vie_ admit-il.

__ Je sais Percy. Moi aussi je ne regrette pas ces quelques années à tes côtés et si c'était à refaire, je le referais à l'époque._

__ Il est vrai que je pourrais dire que si j'avais une autre chance de revivre cette vie, j'aurais refais les mêmes choix dans toutes celles que j'ai prises._

__ Toutes ? Tu en es sur ?_

__ Bon, c'est vrai que celle que j'ai prise lors de mon départ pour la guerre était ma pire décision, je te l'accorde_ admit le fils de Poséidon en rigolant et en se grattant le dos de la nuque mal à l'aise, en se la rappelant.

_ _Non Percy. C'est bien vrai qu'il s'agissait de ta plus grande et faramineuse bêtise, mais une bêtise qui en valait la peine_ accepta la fille de Poséidon le sourire aux lèvres_. Si tu n'étais pas partis, jamais la guerrière en moi ne se serait réveiller et rien de se qui c'est produit ne se serait passé _; lui fit elle remarquée en le regardant avec émotion.

Lui souriant chaleureusement à son tour, Percy se rapprocha de sa sœur avant de lâcher la bride de son cheval, qui resta sagement à ces côtés, tout comme ces chaussures par terre à ces pieds. Avant de porter ces mains au visage de sa sœur. Encadrant son visage dans ces paumes, caressant de ces pouces ces joues, alors que Bella porta sa main, celle qui tenait ces chaussures qu'elle avait à son tour laissé tomber à ces pieds, la posa sur l'un des avant-bras de son frère.

__ Tu es la plus belle et la plus forte guerrière que je connaisse et que cette terre connaitra à jamais _; lui déclara-t'il avec chaleur et émotion. _Tu seras toujours pour moi, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, peut m'importe les dangers et les menace qui nous guette, je te fais la promesse solennel que je te protégerais bien mieux que ce que j'ai fais autrefois_ lui promit-il.

_ _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

__ Je ne suis pas parvenus à te protéger comme je l'aurais dus, toi, nos enfants et les autres_ lui rappela-t'il. J'ai faillis à nous défendre. I_ls m'ont tué et cela t'a obligé à…_

__ Ne dis pas de bêtise Percy ! Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ?_ Lui ordonna Bella refusant de l'entendre se blâmer d'une faute qui n'est pas la sienne._ Tu as terrassé, à toi tout seul, Argos ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de ces sbires. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ces lâches d'Aro et ses frères t'ont pris par surprise et tuer. Tu n'y es pour rien._

__ Mais j'ai tout de même faillis à ma mission. Je n'ais pas tenus la promesse que j'ai faîte à notre mère _ lui rappela le fils de Poséidon. _Comme celle que j'ai faite à Serena, à Aliénor et à Elyan. Je ne les ais pas protéger et ils sont morts, nous sommes morts… et cela va se répéter à cause de la Malédiction._

__ Si Serena était encore là, elle t'aurait botté les fesses pour tes paroles !_

__ Quoi ?_

_ _Tu crois qu'ils ignoraient, autant qu'ils sont des dangers autour de nous ? Souviens-toi, tu leur avais dis de partir, qu'ils restent en dehors de cette histoire_ lui rappela Bella en lui attrapant les mains dans les siennes. _Et qu'elles ont été leurs paroles ?_

_ « On vit ensemble. On meurt ensemble. Famille pour la vie. »

__ Exactement ! Nous étions une famille et chaque membre de cette famille est prêt à donner sa vie pour les siens. C'est ce qu'ils ont fais, Percy. C'est ce que j'ai fais. C'était leurs choix et s'était ma décision. J'ai fais cela pour les protéger, pour protéger nos enfants, leurs avenirs et les autres._

__ T'a fais aussi ça pour me rejoindre pas vrai ?_

__ Fais attention à tes chevilles, frérot !_

__ Allez avoue ?_ S'amusa-t'il.

__ Oui. Plutôt mourir que d'être dans un monde ou tu n'existe plus _; lui avoua-t'elle._ S'était trop dure d'imaginer continuer sans toi. Combattre, voir les enfants grandir, vieillir toute seule… je ne m'en sentais pas capable _; ajouta-t'elle.

__ Mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes… c'est à présent pour Edward et les jumeaux que tu dois vivre, quitte à continuer sans moi, cela en vaut la chandelle, non ?_

__ Et toi, frérot ? Quand est ce que tu compte faire le premier pas ?_

__ Le premier pas vers quoi ?_

__ Pas vers quoi mais vers qui ?_

__ Alors là je t'arrête toute de suite Bella, n'essaye même pas d'imaginer…_

__ Oh mais je n'imagine rien, je constate juste, c'est tout_ ! Lui fit-elle remarquer le sourire aux lèvres.

__ C'est ça ! Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres et nous griller quelques marshmallow pour clôturer cette journée en beauté_ s'amusa Percy en ramassant ces chaussures dans l'eau et en rattrapant les brides de son cheval.

__ C'est une excellente idée Percy, mais n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, tu sais parfaitement qu'on en reparlera de cette histoire_ le tint-elle au courant, en faisant de même que lui avec ces chaussures et la jument blanche.

__ Quoi donc ?_

__ Idiot !_

Et riant tous les deux en reprenant leur chemin vers le campement, Edward leur laissa de nouveau leur intimité, bien qu'il se doutait parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul vampire et demi-vampire du groupe. Que les autres avaient aussi tendus une oreille attentive de leurs échanges, curieux comme ils l'étaient.

_ Voila des revenants ! Ou vous étiez passés tous les deux ?

_ Ronald !

_ Bah quoi les filles, c'est vrai ça même vous deux vous y avez pensés répliqua le fils ainé d'Héphaïstos en se tournant vers sa compagne et sa cadette, toutes les deux assis à côté de lui sur leurs sacs de couchage.

_ On se calme Hermione et toi aussi Katara, pas besoin de descendre Ron pour sa question répliqua Edmund à l'attention de ces deux dernières et en venant défendre son frangin, assis auprès d'eux sur son propre sac de couchage.

_ Il faudrait sincèrement vous trouvez un ring et vous y enfermer dedans tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez calmer ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel face à leurs attitudes quasi habituel, lover dans les bras de son compagnon et rouler dans une couverture.

_ Tu sais ce que je…

_ C'est bon Hermione, on a compris mais est ce qu'on peut passer une soirée tous ensemble sans qu'aucun de vous n'est l'amabilité de déclarer la guerre à l'autre ? Leur demanda Harry à l'attention de sa cousine, voulant calmer le jeu et les faire arrêter avant que cela ne vienne à dégénérer pour de bon.

Alors qu'il empêcha Ginny de se lever, en la gardant lover contre son torse, tandis qu'il fusillait du regard les deux filles d'Athéna et les deux fils d'Héphaistos pour les empêcher de se lever et de faire les idiots.

_ Harry a raison ! Soyez cool et contentez-vous de griller des marshmallow sous les étoiles alors qu'on est sur la plage des plaines de Marathon leur demanda Peter comme une prière, assis sur son sac de couchage avec Susan lover dans ces bras, enrouler dans une couverture.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Iphigénie à l'attention des autres Jackson.

Alors qu'elle s'était installée dans les bras de son frère ainé, lové dans sa couverture, leurs sacs de couchage à leurs côtés. Tandis qu'Iphiclès se tenait près d'eux entrain de griller des marshmallow, avec Chrysanthème assise convenablement dans son fauteuil pliant avec ces oreilles et envelopper dans ces couvertures.

_ Crois moi Iphigénie, cette dispute est bien plus civiliser que toute celle que j'ai vus jusqu'à présent la tint au courant Susan.

_ Merci Susan ! C'est sympa de nous discréditer devant eux !

_ Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait Ronald, rien de plus, rien de moins s'amusa la fille d'Apollon.

_ Alors vous deux, vous nous racontez ? Leur demanda Annabeth en se tournant vers eux alors qu'elle faisait griller ces marshmallow, assise entre Grover et Luke avec leurs couvertures et sacs de couchage chacun.

_ On a galopé pendant plusieurs kilomètres avant de nous installer pour déjeuner. On s'est amusé dans l'eau et on est rentré à pied avec les chevaux rapporta Percy sur ce qu'ils avaient fais en se joignant à eux. Et vous ?

Après avoir attaché avec sa sœur leurs chevaux avec les autres, s'installant au côté de Peter et Susan alors qu'Edward vint très vite rejoindre Bella, ce dernier qui était resté assis avec les siens autour du feu de camp réunissant tous les vampires comprenant les Cullen et les Dénali, avec Embry au côté de Tanya.

Et que les Quileutes se trouvaient à un autre feu de camp avec les professeurs avec eux, tandis que Seth se tenait au côté de Lucy, ou cette dernière était avec les autres Jackson autour de leur feu de camp avec Annabeth, Grover et Luke, ainsi que les quatres membres du Sanctuaire. Alors que les autres demi-dieux étaient autour de deux autres feux de camp.

_ On s'est amusé comme des dingues ! On a fait des parties de foot, de basket, de volley… tu savais que les gars d'ici était hyper douer en base ball ? Lui demanda Grover en se tournant vers lui.

_ Théoriquement parlant Grover, non. Puisque la dernière fois que je les ais croiser on jouait plus des parties de capture étendard et des courses de char lui rappela le fils de Poséidon.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désoler.

_ N'y a pas de mal, vieux !

_ Dîtes je me demandais si…

_ Si quoi Iphigénie ? Lui demanda Bella en voyant la petite hésité, alors qu'elle était confortablement lover dans les bras d'Edward, qui l'avait entourer d'un drap pour la réchauffer.

_ Demande leur Iphigénie, allez ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi Iphiclès ?

_ C'est toi qui y a penser et qui l'a ramené lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Ramener quoi ? Leur demanda Percy en se tournant vers ses trois « enfants ».

_ Donne leur tout simplement le paquet Iphigénie au lieu de tourner autour du pot lui fit remarquer Héraclès en désignant le paquet dans les bras de sa sœur.

Encourager par ses deux ainés, Iphigénie se dégagea des bras d'Héraclès avant de se diriger vers Percy et Bella avec son paquet. Pour ensuite remettre ce dernier dans les mains du fils de Poséidon qui le regarda étonné, avant de porter son regard vers la petite qui était retourné auprès des siens. Alors qu'il se tourna vers sa sœur, cette dernière levant les épaules, ignorant complètement ce que le paquet contenait.

Ouvrant le couvercle du paquet, Percy constata que ce que contenait la boite avait été soigneusement emballer dans une couverture, qu'il retira pour en découvrir le fameux objet. Objet qui le laissa sans voix, lui autant que celle de sa sœur.

Comme tous les autres qui le détaillèrent eux aussi.

_ Je n'y crois pas !

_ Vous l'avez conservé depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Bien sur Percy ! Tous vos objets personnels, à toi et à ta sœur, ont été conservés soigneusement répondit simplement Chrysanthème en leur souriant à tous les deux. Comme des souvenirs du passé précisa-t'elle.

Déposant la boite à ces côtés, le fils de Poséidon posa la lyre sur ces jambes, caressant l'instrument qu'il avait fabriqué autrefois. Se remémorant toutes les soirées de musique qu'il avait eue avec sa famille, lors des feux de camp.

_ Ce n'est pas croyable. Je n'en reviens pas. Il n'a pas pris une ride… enfin, c'est une façon de parler s'excusa Percy envers Chrysanthème et les trois « petits ».

_ Ce n'est rien mon grand lui promit la plus ancienne d'entre eux.

Caressant le tendre bois de chêne de la lyre, Percy en caressa les motifs aquatiques allant de la table d'harmonie, les deux bras, jusqu'à la caisse de résonnance, qui avait été ouvragé d'un océan avec des dauphins et des hippocampes. Alors que des pégases avaient été taillés juste au-dessus de l'eau, tandis que le fils de Poséidon ne put s'empêcher de toucher les sept cordes de l'instrument qu'il jouait autrefois.

Et son simple effleurement fit tinter les notes de musique, sonnant comme une mélodie douce qui rappelait les souvenirs du passé qui revinrent en mémoire aux deux enfants de Poséidon, qui ne purent s'empêcher de sourire aux sons qu'ils entendaient.

_ Malgré tous ces millénaires, il est toujours aussi mélodieux souria Bella à l'attention des autres.

_ N'oublis tout de même pas qui est son créateur Bella, ça joue dans l'équation lui rappela Percy.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui l'as faite Percy ? Lui demanda Ron surpris.

_ Oui. Pourquoi cela te surprend ?

_ Non. Mais… je ne te savais pas aussi romantique puisque après tout… la lyre reste un instrument asser… féminin dirais-je lui fit remarqué le fils d'Héphaistos.

_ Théoriquement parlant Ron, la lyre est l'instrument du Dieu Apollon lui rappela Percy. Et, à ce que je sache, tu n'as jamais sous-entendus à Susan que son Père avait un côté féminin ?

_ Sans commentaire Ronald s'amusa Peter sur le fait que ce dernier se mettait à rougir et balbutiait des excuses à l'encontre de la fille du Dieu Solaire.

Blague à part qui fit rire tout leur groupe, tandis que les deux enfants de Poséidon continuaient d'observer et de détailler la vieille lyre dans les mains du fils de Poséidon, quand ce dernier se mit à renifler. Espérant que personne ne l'aurait entendu, Percy se goura complètement quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et quelque peu étonné.

_ Tout va bien Percy ? Lui demanda Annabeth posant la question que tous se posaient, alors qu'elle vit, comme les autres, les yeux du fils de Poséidon qui se remplissait d'eau à vue d'œil.

_ Oui. Bien sur que tout va bien, c'est seulement que… je…

_ Ca va aller Percy rassura Bella en attrapant l'une des mains de son frère sur la lyre, après s'être rapprocher de lui et quitter les bras de son compagnon, le faisant sursauter alors que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ces joues, en contraste avec ceux de sa sœur. A moi aussi, ils me manquent tous lui admit-elle en lui souriant.

Reposant la lyre dans sa boite, Percy ne put s'empêcher d'attirer sa sœur dans ces bras, la serrant contre lui pour ensuite lâcher les larmes qu'il retenait dans le cou de Bella qui le serrait fort contre elle en le berçant. Caressant ces cheveux d'une de ces mains, tout en lui frottant le dos de son autre main, tandis que sa joue reposait le haut de son crâne, les larmes coulant de ces yeux en silence.

_ Tout va bien Percy. Tout va bien lui promit Bella en l'obligeant à lui faire face, attrapant son visage dans ces mains pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Ca va ? Lui demanda-t'elle.

_ Ouais. J'avais seulement besoin de…

_ C'est rien.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé !

_ Iphigénie ?

_ Si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je ne te l'aurais jamais montré ou même ramener s'excusa Iphigénie gêner et désolé.

_ Tout va bien Iphigénie lui promit Percy en lui souriant alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes, avant de se tourner vers elle. J'aurais, un jour, finis par remonter tout ça à la surface, il vaut mieux que ça se fasse maintenant. Ne t'en fais donc pas, tu as eu une excellente idée la rassura-t'il alors qu'il reporta son attention sur la lyre.

Alors que Bella secoua ces cheveux encore un instant avant de repartir se réinstaller contre Edward, en essuyant ces dernières larmes tandis que son compagnon lui souria à son tour avant d'effacer les sillons que les larmes avaient laissés sur ces joues.

_ Tu l'as aussi apporté pour qu'on puisse avoir une soirée karaoké s'amusa Percy à son attention.

_ Eh bien oui, mais si tu ne veux pas, toi et Bella, je comprendrais très bien et…

_ Cesses donc de te trouver des excuses, Iphigénie ou sinon… tu seras la première à chanter la prévena Bella d'une voix autoritaire avant de lui sourire chaleureusement, faisant sourire la « petite » et les autres.

_ D'accord accepta volontiers la petite. Moi ça ne me gênerais pas de chanter mais… j'aurais aimé que… enfin, que toi et Percy, vous nous chantiez quelque chose comme auparavant ? Leur demanda-t'elle.

_ Moi ça ne me gênerais pas que Bella et Percy soient les seuls à chanter.

_ Ronald !

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Et que voudrais-tu que l'on te chante, Iphigénie ? Lui demanda Percy en ne faisant pas cas de la remarque du fils d'Héphaistos et de la fille d'Athéna.

_ Eh bien, j'aurais aimé une de vos vieilles berceuses mais je crois que cela serait mieux si s'était un chant d'aujourd'hui, non ?

_ Tu es sur Iphigénie ?

_ Oui Bella. Je voudrais me créer de nouveaux souvenirs autour de nouvelle berceuse lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Sourire qui n'atteignait guère ces yeux, montrant bien aux deux enfants de Poséidon à quel point, la petite désirait réentendre

Se regardant tous les deux, Percy et Bella se mirent à chercher dans leurs souvenirs ou dans les chansons qu'ils connaissaient, quelque chose qu'ils pourraient chanter tous les deux ou encore seul. Quand un morceau commença à faire une apparition dans son esprit, se souvenant d'une très ancienne berceuse qu'il avait chanté à sa fille pour conté l'amour qu'il avait pour sa soeur dans le passé et qui ferait une parfaite chanson, s'il parvenait à en trouver un rythme et les notes de musique approprier.

Et se souriant à lui-même, ayant trouvé le parfait équilibre entre son passé et son présent, Percy reposa une fois encore la lyre qu'il avait repris avant de se lever devant tous. Et se rapprochant des flammes du feu de camp, prit une profonde respiration avant d'entamer le chant qu'il avait l'attention de chanter.

_**« Se vouloir pour une vie  
>En savoir tout le prix<br>Se promettre d'être là  
>En connaître tout le poids »<strong>_

Les toutes premières paroles de son chant surprirent Bella autant que les trois « petits » que Chrysanthème, qui reconnut facilement ces simples phrases. Qui malgré le fait qu'elles avaient été traduites du grec ancien à une langue plus commune, cela ne restait pas moins les paroles qu'ils avaient déjà entendues par le passé.

_**« Je me souviens  
>D'un autre temps,<br>D'une autre vie,  
>D'un autre monde »<strong>_

Et souriant à son audace, Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son frère et de se laisser porter par son chant, qui lui rappelait de très bon moment de sa vie antérieur, lors de ces feux de camps qu'ils avaient. Alors qu'elle put parfaitement apercevoir, de l'autre côté du feu, que ses trois « enfants » appréciaient l'attention et du cadeau que Percy leur faisait en ce moment, de redonner vie à une de ces vieilles berceuses d'amour.

_**« Si l'amour existe, tu en es l'histoire,  
>Le tout premier souffle, le dernier espoir<br>Si l'amour en doute, moi je veux y croire,  
>On n'a qu'une route, rien qui nous sépare<br>Si l'amour existe. »**_

Et commençant à frapper dans ces mains, donnant un certain rythme à sa chanson, bien qu'il demeure lent et mesurer, tous les autres commencèrent à frapper dans leurs mains en synchronisation à celle de Percy. Tandis qu'en chantant ce qui devait ressembler à un refrain, le fils de Poséidon avait tourné son regard vers sa sœur, qui se balançait en rythme avec sa voix, tout en frappant dans ces mains, et en lui souriant commença à faire le tour du feu, continuant dans sa lancée.

_**« S'en aller sans partir  
>Et jurer revenir<br>Libérer de ses promesses,  
>De celles qu'on tient pour ceux qu'on laisse<br>Je serai là malgré le temps,  
>Malgré la vie, celle qui nous reprend »<strong>_

Souriant à tous les membres de sa famille alors que porter par la musique, Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser avec entrain, faisant rire d'amusement ces amis et les faisant sourire, revoyant de nouveau le fils de Poséidon qu'il connaissait. Celui qui vivait au jour le jour sans se soucier de ce qu'il adviendra de la suite.

_**« Si l'amour existe, tu en es l'histoire,  
>Le tout premier geste, le dernier espoir<br>Si l'amour en doute, moi je veux y croire,  
>On n'a qu'une route, rien qui nous sépare<br>Si l'amour existe  
>Si l'amour existe »<strong>_

Ayant fais le tour du feu de camp, en entrainant les autres dans le rythme de sa nouvelle réinterprétation de l'une de ces anciennes créations, Percy finit par refaire le tour une deuxième pour finir par se placer devant Iphigénie et lui tendant ces mains, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Le Fils de Poséidon la fit danser pour le dernier couplet de sa chanson.

_**« Si l'amour en doute,  
>Moi je veux y croire,<br>On n'a qu'une route,  
>Rien qui nous sépare<br>Si l'amour existe  
>Si l'amour existe<br>Si l'amour existe  
>Si l'amour existe »(*)<strong>_

Alors que tous vinrent à applaudir pour saluer la prestation de Percy, tandis que ce dernier s'amusait à faire la révérence devant Iphigénie qui riait, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement aux souvenirs dont ils étaient témoins dans les têtes des « Anciens ».

Cette chanson… cette berceuse, qu'il venait de reprendre, il l'avait déjà chanté lors des feux de camps qui réunissaient les membres de sa famille. C'était la préférée d'Iphigénie.

Même s'il savait qu'il était le véritable amour de Bella, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la vie qu'ils avaient eux, tous les deux, dans cette vie antérieur, avait été parfaite et joyeuse. Si on venait à oublier tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eux à cause de leur ascendance divine et à cause des vampires qu'ils avaient croisés.

_ C'était magnifique Percy. Tu l'as composé toi-même ? Lui demanda Annabeth.

_ Oui. Je l'ai écrite il y a plusieurs millénaires déjà lui avoua Percy en souriant à l'attention des trois «petits », tout en caressant la tête d'Iphigénie au passage avant de reprendre sa place.

_ Papa l'avait écrite pour Maman avoua simplement Iphigénie sur l'importance de cette chanson.

_ A ton tour Bee !

_ Je sais répliqua cette dernière à l'attention de son frangin en lui donnant un coup sur le bras, quand il revint s'asseoir à ces côtés.

Et tandis qu'elle se leva à son tour, Bella sut exactement qu'elle chanson elle allait chanter quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, lui rappelant une partition qu'elle avait écrite dans cette vie et qui pouvait pleinement la définir.

_**« Vos chemins sont tracés,  
>Vos vies sont bien réglées,<br>Mais vous traversez les jours pour rien »**_

Au début des paroles chanté par Bella, tous les Jackson reconnurent facilement ces paroles, faisant sursauter Edward quand il lit la réponse dans leurs esprits. « Qui peut le juger ? » était une chanson écrite par la fille de Poséidon pour le spectacle de Susan pour Dracula.

Pour quelle raison précise, Bella avait décidée de la chanter ce soir ?

Alors que Bella ne s'était pas un seul instant préoccuper de l'étonnement des autres, marchant avec grace autour du feu de camp, jusqu'à finir par se placer, de telle sorte d'être face à Percy. Ce dernier toujours assis, qui la regardait interrogateur ou seul les flammes les séparaient, le regardant avec sans ses yeux, cette lueur qui voulait dire quelque chose, lui faire passer un message.

_**« Lui a tout sacrifié  
>Même son éternité,<br>Pour elle il a vaincu le temps  
>Au pris de la mort et du sang »<strong>_

Et sur ces paroles, il comprit.

Percy avait comprit le message que Bella voulait lui faire passer, comme il l'avait fais dans sa propre chanson. Et cela, Edward le voyait à son regard porter sur sa sœur.

Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris.

_**« Qui peut le juger,  
>Qui peut aimer,<br>Jusqu'à oublier sa vie,  
>Qui peut tout donner,<br>Tout abandonner,  
>Un destin de maudit,<br>Qui peut le juger,  
>Qui peut aimer,<br>Jusqu'à oublier sa vie,  
>Il vit dans un monde,<br>Qui s'éteint le jour,  
>Ou on peut tuer par amour »<strong>_

Chrysanthème avait compris la signification de ces paroles.

Edward le voyait autant qu'elle s'en rappelait.

_Percy et Bella… ou plutôt Neptune et Océane étaient entrain de se balader sur la plage, non loin de leur campement, sous les regards avisés de Chrysanthème et de leur mère qui les observaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à leur complicité retrouvé autant que cet amour naissant entre eux._

_Lui, dans son armure légère d'hoplite en cuire avec son épée à sa ceinture et sa cape bleu dans son dos. Et elle, dans une robe bleu sublime qui lui faisait comme une trainée derrière elle, une cape tout aussi bleu couvrant ces bras pour la maintenir au chaud dans cette légère soirée de printemps, ainsi que son carquois et son arc dans son dos. _

_Même s'ils partaient tous les deux se balader sous les dernières lueurs crépusculaire, ils avaient toujours leurs armes sur eux, juste au cas où si les choses venaient à s'envenimer._

_Et se fut le cas ce soir-là, lorsqu'un être étrange apparut à l'horizon, se dirigeant droit vers eux et dont le visage parut familier à Neptune, qui finit par le reconnaitre quand ce dernier ne se trouvait à plus d'une vingtaine de mètre d'eux._

_Un homme dans la vingtaine, presque trentaine, aux cheveux brun et court, aux corps ressemblant à une armoire à glace avec l'armure hoplitique qu'il portait. Sa peau d'un blanc de marbre faisait ressortir ces deux prunelles d'une étrange couleur qui rappelait celle du sang._

__ Argos !_

_**« Dans vos nuits sans passions,  
>Il entrera toujours,<br>Tous vos rêves sont éphémères Il le sait,  
>Pour elle il a vaincu la mort,<br>Et son amour et bien trop fort »**_

__ Je vois que tu te souviens de moi Fils de Poséidon. Et tu dois aussi te rappeler de ce que tu m'as pris lui rappela le dénommé Argos. Je suis venus prendre ce qui me revient de droit, ce qui veut dire ce qui compte le plus pour toi à tes yeux le prévena-t'il._

__ Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ces cheveux le prévint Neptune d'une voix menaçante en brandissant son épée devant lui et en plaçant sa sœur derrière lui._

__ Sauf que je ne te laisse pas le choix Fils de Poséidon !_

_Et la seconde suivante, Argos était sur Neptune à engager le combat._

_**« Qui peut le juger,  
>Qui peut aimer,<br>Jusqu'à oublier sa vie,  
>Qui peut tout donner,<br>Tout abandonner,  
>Un destin de maudit,<br>Qui peut le juger,  
>Qui peut aimer,<br>Jusqu'à oublier sa vie,  
>Il vit dans un monde,<br>Qui s'éteint le jour,  
>Ou on peut tuer par amour »<strong>_

_ _Neptune !_

__ Vas-t'en Océane ! Va cherchez les autres !_

__ Non ! Pas question que je te laisse seul face à lui !_

__ Comme vous êtes adorables tous les deux ! Je prendrais un plaisir à faire de ta sœur mienne sous tes yeux Fils de Poséidon !_

__ Tu ne poseras jamais tes mains sur elle !_

_Esquivant de justesse son poing avec sa lame, Neptune lui entailla le ventre, d'une blessure profonde qui fit rugir son adversaire de douleur et de colère. Alors qu'une chose essentiel sauta aux yeux des deux enfants de Poséidon, la blessure que Neptune venait à peine de causer sur son adversaire ne saignait pas. Celle-ci resta ouverte sans pour autant se mettre à saigner comme elle devrait, leur montrant ainsi à tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à un être humain._

_Et attrapant le fils de Poséidon par les bras en les tordant, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme, Argos le rapprocha de lui d'un geste brusque. Pour ensuite se jeter à sa gorge et avec ces propres dents, le mordre avec fureur._

__ Non !_

_**« S'il est l'ombre,  
>Moi j'oublierai la lumière,<br>S'il est douleur,  
>S'il est fureur,<br>Je veux souffrir et me taire,  
>C'est la mort à ses yeux,<br>Je veux mourir pour lui plaire »**_

_Lui sautant sur le dos en lui plantant deux de ces flèches dans sa jugulaire, Océane obligea Argos à lâcher prise sur son frère, qui s'écroula au sol portant sa main à son cou pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Tout en portant un regard inquiet et douloureux sur sa sœur, qui se trouvait cramponner au dos de la « chose », continuant de lui enfoncer ces flèches dans la nuque et dans la poitrine, avant que ce dernier ne parvienne à l'y déloger en l'attrapant par les épaules._

_Pour ensuite très vite par la plaquer sur le sol, la bloquant de son poids, tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une furie contre lui pour l'obliger à se retirer de sur elle._

__ Lâchez-moi espèce de monstre !_

__ Je vais pouvoir savoir ce que cela fait de faire une demi-déesse sienne !_

__ Non !_

__ Océane !_

_Et tandis qu'il lui mordit son avant bras qu'elle était parvenus à se défaire de sa poigne pour lui décrocher un crochet dans la face, la faisant crier de douleur quand Argos disparut de sa vue au moment ou une vague l'attrapa._

_Quand elle se redressa, Océane vit que Neptune était entrain de fracasser ces poings sur le visage d'Argos alors qu'il l'avait bloqué sous son corps, la tête sous l'eau. Ne faisant pas attention au sang qui continuait de se déverser de sa blessure béante à la gorge, sa colère et sa fureur, ainsi que l'eau décuplant sa force pour affronter cet être._

_**« Qui peut le juger,  
>Qui peut aimer,<br>Jusqu'à oublier sa vie,  
>Qui peut tout donner,<br>Tout abandonner,  
>Un destin de maudit »<strong>_

__ Neptune !_

_Et alors qu'Océane voulut s'élancer sur son frère, elle se figea d'effroi quand Argos parvint à reprendre le dessus sur Neptune, attrapant la nuque du Fils de Poséidon dans ces deux énormes mains alors qu'il avait toujours la tête sous l'eau. Et sous le regard terrorisé d'Océane, elle le vit, Argos, tordre le cou de son frère, entendant et résonnant en elle, le craquement glacial de sa nuque que ce démon venait de briser d'une simple torsion._

__ Non !_

_Le corps inerte de son frère tomba dans l'eau, sous le sourire victorieux alors qu'une part d'elle venait de se briser avec son lui et la fureur remontant en elle comme un maestrom, l'eau obéissa à ses pensées et celle-ci s'attaquèrent à Argos. Avec un acharnement et une violence qui obligea ce monstre à s'éloigner de plus en plus d'Océane et de son frère, jusqu'à l'obliger à fuir face au déferlement mener par la fille de Poséidon._

__ Neptune !_

_**« Qui peut tout donner,  
>Tout abandonner,<br>Un destin de maudit  
>Qui peut le juger,<br>Qui peut aimer,  
>Jusqu'à oublier sa vie,<br>Il vit dans un monde,  
>Qui s'éteint le jour,<br>Ou on peut tuer par amour »**_

__ Pas ça ! Je vous en conjure, ne me le prenez pas supplia Océane en s'agenouillant dans l'eau auprès du corps de son frère, alors qu'elle le prit dans ces bras veillant à remettre sa nuque correctement pour une guérison. Je t'en conjure Neptune, reviens moi, ne me laisses pas toute seule s'il te plait lui supplia-t'elle._

_Alors qu'elle lançait son pouvoir de guérison sur lui pour le ramener, les larmes nimbant ces yeux tandis que l'orage grondait au-dessus d'elle, contrastant avec ces cris de douleurs et ces supplications aux dieux pour l'épargner. Appelant son Père à l'aide pour lui ramener son frère quand le miracle se produisit._

_Faisant sursauter Océane qui le lâcha sur le coup, Neptune se redressa en position assise alors qu'il reprenait une violente respiration, tournant sa tête de tous les côtés comme pour essayer de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé._

__ Neptune ! Merci par Poséidon, tu es en vie. Tu m'es revenu. Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t'elle en lui attrapant le visage pour le regarder quand elle sursauta de nouveau._

_Les yeux océan de Neptune, qu'elle connaissait, avaient perdus leurs teintes aquatiques. _

_Ils étaient devenus couleur améthyste._

_**« Ou on peut tuer par amour » (**)**_

Revenant à lui, Edward constata, que s'étant plongé dans le souvenir de Chrysanthème et guider par le chant de sa douce, cette dernière avait finis par faire ces tours du feu de camp, terminant par se replacer devant son frère. Qu'elle vint à embrasser, s'accroupissant devant lui et déposant un baiser sur son front avant de lui souffler doucement et chaleureusement, un tendre « merci », qui attisa la curiosité des autres autour d'eux.

Mais le Cullen en connaissait la raison.

Il avait été témoin de la première confrontation des deux enfants de Poséidon face à un Argos vampire, comme de la mort brutale de Neptune avant qu'il ne revienne à la vie en tant que mi-dieu et mi-vampire. Mort en défendant sa sœur.

Le principal élément qu'on pouvait entendre dans cette chanson écrite par Bella des années auparavant, alors qu'à cette époque elle ignorait complètement tout de cette vie antérieur. Sauf si, inconsciemment, elle s'en rappelait. Telles étaient les pensées qu'avait Chrysanthème en ce moment même.

_ Alors. A qui le tour ? Leur demanda Bella en se réinstallant auprès d'Edward tout en lui souriant.

Secouant la tête, en préférant ne plus faire cas du passé, Edward lui souria à son tour avant de passer son bras autour de ces épaules et l'attirant contre lui, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front pour ensuite lover sa tête contre la sienne.

Et continuant sur la lancée, les autres Jackson vinrent à se lancer dans la soirée karaoké alors que les autres continuaient de faire griller leurs marshmallows, pendant que d'autres discutaient ou se faisaient des blagues.

Si bien que lorsque minuit fut passé tout leur groupe s'était endormis comme des masses autour du feu de camp dans leurs sacs de couchage ou encore dans leurs couvertures, alors que certains des autres de leur groupe était partis se coucher sous leurs tentes monter.

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, tout le groupe scolaire prit leur petit déjeuner avant de ranger les tentes, les sacs de couchages et le reste de leurs affaires, pour ensuite remonter dans les autocars pour reprendre la direction de leur hôtel à Athènes. Tandis que les demi-dieux du Sanctuaire les saluèrent avant que Chrysanthème ne les prévienne qu'elle viendrait avec les petits, leur rendre visite à l'hôtel juste avant leur départ de la ville.

Quand ils furent à l'hôtel :

_ Allez tout le monde, vous avez une demi-heure pour rassembler toutes vos affaires et on se retrouver dans le hall pour le départ les prévena Daniel à l'attention de tous sur les directives à suivre pour la suite de leur voyage.

Avec sa vitesse de vampire, Edward avait finis de ranger ces affaires à lui et à Bella, alors que cette dernière le regardait faire. Assise sur leur lit, entrain de boire une nouvelle tasse de lait avec une touche de nectar, après que son compagnon avait refusé qu'elle se fatigue pour ranger ces affaires, l'obligeant à rester tranquille.

Venant à sursauter quand on vint à frapper à leur porte, la folle de Poséidon allait se lever pour aller voir mais Edward la devança encore avec sa vitesse et ouvrit la porte à Percy qui le salua, avant d'être invité à entrer et sourire à sa frangine.

_ Salut vous deux. Alors prêt à quitter Athènes ?

_ Percy, on sait quitter il y à peine une dizaine de minutes et oui, je suis presser de revoir cette vieille Corinthe.

_ J'aurais bien aimé qu'on passe directement par Epidaure au lieu de Corinthe.

_ Oh je t'en prie Percy, Corinthe est une très belle ville.

_ Bien sur Bella, fiche toi de moi, tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai cette ville en horreur répliqua Percy à l'attention de son frère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ N'essaye pas de comprendre Edward, Percy possède de mauvais souvenirs de Neptune venant de cette ville lui rapporta Bella en regardant son compagnon, tout en jetant des regards goguenards à son frère.

_ Et la faute à qui, je te prie ?

_ Ce que tu peux être rancunier par moment Percy, c'est fou ce que tu peux être soupe au lait !

_ De quoi vous parlez au juste ? Leur demanda Edward ne comprenant toujours pas quel était le véritable problème.

_ Il faut que tu saches que Bella, en tant qu'Océane, s'est amuser à me faire payer d'une façon déloyale, toutes les aventures que j'ai eu avant elle en tant que Neptune, et elle s'était divertie à se laisser courtiser par des mortels pendant notre passage à Corinthe lui rapporta Percy sur le fait de sa sœur dans cette autre vie antérieur.

_ C'était amusant de te voir piquer des colères quand ces types ne faisaient que discuter avec moi, alors que toi tu as bien fais plus lui rappela Bella en le fusillant du regard.

_ Combien de fois me suis-je excuser de mon comportement à cette époque ? Je crois que je me suis bien rattrapé par la suite, non ?

_ Tu avais plutôt intérêt ou sinon tu l'aurais regretté.

_ Dis-moi Bella ?

_ Oui Edward ?

_ Rappel-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère à l'avenir.

_ Ne t'en fais pas donc pas pour cela Edward lui promit Bella en lui souriant. Avec toi, cela ne risque pas d'arrivée.

_ Sympa de dire ça, merci pour mon égo !

_ Fais attention à tes chevilles Percy !

_ Très drôle Bee.

_ Le sablier est bientôt écouler, il va falloir que l'on descende rejoindre les autres en bas pour partir leur rappela Edward en leur désignant l'horloge sur le mur de la chambre, montrant qu'il ne restait qu'à peine cinq minutes avant le cas échéance.

Ne pouvant que porter son sac à dos qu'Edward lui laissa, Bella ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en regardant ce dernier porter son sac à dos et leurs valises, lui refusant de porter trop de chose lourde qui lui faisait lever les yeux en l'air. Surtout au regard amusé que lui portaient son frère et les autres Jackson qui pouvaient constater à quel point, la fille de Poséidon détestait par-dessus tout être considérer comme un faible. Et Percy savait une chose concernant sa sœur, il faudrait que tous aillent se mettre à l'abri quand elle décidera d'exploser et rappeler Edward de ne pas la mettre en colère, sinon gare aux conséquences.

Et alors qu'ils se regroupaient en bas, Bella restant au côté de Percy tandis qu'Edward était parti rejoindre les siens pendant un instant, les deux enfants de Poséidon observèrent les autres rassembler quand ils les virent arriver. Deux humers noirs se garèrent juste derrière l'autocar qui les emmènerait à Corinthe, avant d'en voir descendre, depuis le premier véhicule, Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie, tous les trois vêtus de jean, pull et gilet. Alors que Chrysanthème descendit à son tour du même véhicule, portant elle aussi une tenue asser facile pour paraître la plus mortelle possible aux yeux des humains, pantalon en toile avec un chemisier et un pull avec sa veste et écharpe.

_ Salut vous ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici avec un tel renfort si c'est pour nous saluer ? Leur demanda Percy en avisant les deux demi-dieux qui les accompagnaient dans le premier véhicule et les six autres dans la deuxième.

_ Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on allait vous laissez revisités la Grèce sans nous et sans une éventuelle escorte en plus leur demanda Héraclès le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous venez avec nous ? Leur demanda étonné Bella en se tournant vers la plus ancienne pour avoir confirmation.

_ Pas avec vous dans l'autocar, nous allons vous suivre avec nos propres méthodes répondit-elle en désignant les deux véhicules derrière elle.

_ Ca sera comme autrefois souria Iphigénie, heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau voyager avec ses « parents ».

_ Allez les enfants, il est temps de monter dans l'autocar ! Appela Télémos en saluant de la main les nouveaux arrivants, avant de désigner le véhicule aux autres pour qu'ils montent.

_ On se revoit à Corinthe alors ?

_ D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Et s'empressant de rejoindre les autres, Percy et Bella s'empressèrent de monter dans l'autocar avant que les derniers élèves et professeurs n'y grimpent avec le conducteur. Et prenant la route vers la ville de Corinthe avec les deux humers derrière, les Jackson autant que les autres ignoraient à quel point leur voyage dans ce pays serait plus enrichissant qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(*)Si l'amour existe<strong> _de la comédie musicale Robin des Bois

**_(**)Qui peut le juger ?_** de la comédie musicale Dracula

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour ce chapitre <strong>

**j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et merci pour les com **

**j'essayerais de répondre à vos messages dans le prochain ;)**

**sinon à bientôt**

**a+**


	25. Chapitre 24 Le Voyage en Grèce PartieIII

**Voila enfin =D**

**me voila de retour depuis aout avec la totalité de ce chapitre qui fait 53 pages (un long mais un des courts parmis tous ceux que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent) avec ce chapitre j'ai atteint les 1000 pages dans mon fichier world alors que je ne suis pas encore arriver au évenement précis de cette fic =D**

**en tout cas encore désoler pour la longue attente :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira avec une scène à la fin qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir XD**

**voila je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture et on se retouve en bas =D**

**Sabrinabella**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : <strong>

**Le Voyage en Grèce **

**Partie III Le Mont Olympe**

Les jours suivants après leur départ d'Athènes, le voyage dans la Grèce Antique se passa divinement bien pour le groupe.

Suivant dans l'idée de poursuivre les dernières traces que le monde antique avait laissées après ces siècles passer, les menant droit vers une autre ville, tout aussi célèbre qu'Athènes, la ville de Delphes.

Delphes, haut lieu de la Grèce antique, célèbre pour son oracle, ou ils vinrent à visiter le sanctuaire d'Athéna avec le temple dédié à la Déesse de la Sagesse, le Tholos ainsi que le gymnase. Ainsi que la fontaine de Castalie, le sanctuaire d'Apollon se trouvant plus haut sur la crête, avec la voie sacrée, l'hémicycle des rois d'Argos, le trésor des Athéniens, le temple d'Apollon et le théâtre. Tout comme de découvrir le très riche musée des Fouilles qui abrite le fameux Aurige, tout comme le groupe des Thyriades et les frises sculptées du trésor de Siphnos.

Ayant vécus à l'époque où ces monuments se dressaient dans leur gloire d'an temps, Percy et Bella purent confier à leurs familles et amis proches de la beauté que ces lieux offraient il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Bien que la Fille de Poséidon ne cessait de s'extasier sur ces souvenirs de cette ville en temps qu'Océane, le Fils de Poséidon lui fut bien plus réserver sur la question, ce qui intrigua les autres sur son comportement.

Et aux vus de l'entêtement du Fils de Poséidon à garder secret ce qui était survenu à Delphes il y a des milliers d'années, se furent Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie qui se firent un plaisir de conté cette histoire à la nouvelle famille de la réincarnation de leur parent.

Ainsi, les Jackson comme les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes et les autres demi-dieux furent mis au courant qu'à cette époque, les dieux de l'Olympe se mélangeaient plus facilement avec les mortels et que c'est dans les murs de Delphes, que les deux enfants de Poséidon avait fais la connaissance de l'un de leur cousin divin, le Dieu du Soleil, Apollon.

A ce récit, curieuse Susan voulut leur demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son Père à cette époque, mais aux vus du regard noir que lui lança Percy, elle préféra s'abstenir de demander plus de détail. Et laissa les trois « enfants » continuer de raconter leur histoire, tandis que Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer sous le regard furibond de son frère, lorsqu'elle avait remarqué sa réaction à la question de la Fille d'Apollon.

Comme n'importe quel dieu, Apollon faisait partis de ceux qui adoraient « folâtrer » avec des mortelles, passant d'une femme à une autre quand l'envie se faisait sentir. Et lors de cette période, son dévolu et son attirance s'était tournée vers Océane, qui, cette dernière se trouvait en voyage de noce avec Neptune. Il faut dire que tous comprirent facilement pour quelle raison Percy semblait si énerver de remettre les pieds ici, quoi qu'il en dise, sous les sourires amuser que lui lançait Bella du coin de l'œil.

La Fille de Poséidon s'amusait beaucoup de l'énervement de son frangin sur ces vieux souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, entre les murs de ces ruines du passée.

Rajoutant une couche à l'histoire, les autres apprirent de la bouche de Chrysanthème qu'Apollon avait tout mis en œuvre pour séduire sa cousine mortelle et l'arracher au bras de son frère. Lui offrant cadeau, étoffe et richesse à volonté, comme le souhait absurde qu'elle devienne son nouvel Oracle de Delphes, même si cela voulait signifier qu'elle conserverait sa virginité à jamais. Qui fit encore plus raller Percy quand il entendit la vieille femme le raconter et éclater de rire Bella devant son attitude des plus enfantines.

_ Il n'y a vraiment rien de drôle Océane ! Répliqua Percy avec cette maturité et ce ton qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose : le Neptune en lui avait repris le dessus.

Les autres avaient constatés que, depuis que Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux retrouver la mémoire concernant leurs vies antérieurs entant que Neptune et Océane, ils leurs arrivaient souvent de changer d'attitude une fois sur deux. Un instant ils se comportaient comme les deux jumeaux qu'ils étaient et la seconde d'après, s'était l'époux et la femme qui reprenait le dessus, filant des mal de tête à leur proches qui avaient du mal à les différencier par moment.

Avaient-ils affaire à Percy et Bella ? Ou bien à Neptune et Océane ?

Surtout pour Edward et Annabeth, même si elle avait des difficultés à se l'avouer, qui avaient tous les deux du mal à se faire à cette idée que le lien qui les unissait par le passé, pourrait très bien refaire surface pour de bon et alors ils reprendraient cette vieille habitude qu'ils avaient eux par le passé : celle de se suffir à eux-mêmes.

Mais Percy tout comme Bella leur avait juré à eux tous, que Neptune et Océane n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une vie passé et qu'ils continueraient de vivre comme les jumeaux Jackson qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Sauf que plus ils avançaient dans ce voyage en Grèce et plus le comportement des jumeaux étaient bien plus celui de Neptune et Océane que celui de Percy et Bella qu'ils connaissaient tous.

Et ils avaient tous la confirmation de Chrysanthème et des trois « petits » pour appuyer le fait que s'était bel et bien les deux enfants de Poséidon de l'Antiquité qu'ils avaient à faire.

Daniel, tout comme Chiron, avait eu l'intention de mettre un terme au voyage pour rapatrier les jumeaux à la maison et leur permettre de retrouver leur repère en tant que Percy et Bella, mais Télémos les en avait empêchés. Le cyclope millénaire leur avait fais comprendre que les enfants de Poséidon devaient passer à travers cette épreuve pour pouvoir aller de l'avant et comprendre véritablement leur réel mission dans cette nouvelle époque. Ce dernier avait ensuite rassuré le fiancé de la Fille de Poséidon, en lui promettant que celle-ci finirait par lui revenir dès qu'elle aura passé le cap de sa vie antérieure.

Tout en ayant appuyé sa promesse d'une vision que seul le télépathe de la bande put apercevoir en même temps que lui, une vision ou il se voyait, lui et Bella, chez eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant le feu de la cheminée du salon, alors que la grossesse de sa compagne était bien avancer, presque à terme.

Et faisant confiance à la clairvoyance et au don de prémonition de Télémos, Edward cessa de s'inquiéter pour Bella et continua de rester auprès d'elle, la suivant dans son avancer dans les ruines du sanctuaire, ne cessant de leur rapporter la vue magnifique de ces lieux dans la Grèce Antique.

Par la suite, leur route les mena dans le Péloponnèse, passant par les villes d'Epidaure et de Nauplie, avec le théâtre hellénistique d'Epidaure et son extraordinaire acoustique ainsi que son musée. Tandis qu'à Nauplie se trouvant au fond du golfe d'Argolide, ils visitèrent l'impressionnante citadelle vénitienne et la tour de la vieille ville, qui avait gardé tout son charme.

Les villes de Corinthe et de Mycènes furent les suivantes sur leur liste de voyage. Avec à Corinthe, les vestiges de la puissante cité antique avec le temple d'Apollon, l'agora grecque, la rue de Lechaion, la fontaine Pirène, ainsi que les vestiges de la ville romaine et le musée, et le fameux canal la « rigole » comme le surnomme les Grecs, avec cette vue spectaculaire depuis le pont de la route Athènes-Corinthe. Puis à Mycènes, la cité d'Agamemnon, le cadre parfait de la tragédie, avec la visite de l'Acropole, possédant la fameuse Porte des Lions marquant l'entrée du site, et du tombeau d'Agamemnon, la plus remarquable des sépultures mycéniennes.

Puis vint le tour du site d'Olympie. La découverte du sanctuaire d'Olympie, mais avant le sanctuaire, ils vinrent à visiter le cadre antique de la région, avec les célèbres jeux panhelléniques : le stade, la palestre, les vestiges du temple. Ensuite vint la visite du musée, un édifice moderne rassemblant la quasi-totalité des trésors retrouvés sur le site dont les magnifiques frontons du temple de Zeus, une très riche collection de bronzes, la Victoire de Paionios et l'Hermès de Praxitèle, statues en marbre de Paros.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils avaient trouvés un hôtel non loin du site d'Olympie, que les professeurs laissèrent quartier libre aux élèves, avec pour seul consigne de ne pas trop s'éloigner et qu'ils visiteraient le sanctuaire d'Olympie le lendemain matin.

Dans son état de jeune maman, Edward avait refusé que Bella porte ces valises et s'était charger d'aller les ranger dans leur chambre, tandis que cette dernière l'attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel avant d'aller se promener dans la ville avant le couvre-feu avec son compagnon, rien que tous les deux. Et le jeune Cullen avait hâte de se retrouver enfin tout seul avec sa bien aimée, surtout que ces derniers jours on été des plus éprouvant pour lui, même s'il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraitre pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Excepter bien évidemment Alice et Jasper, qui avec leur don respective, avaient très bien compris les ressentiments de leur frère. Et c'était pour cette raison, qu'ils avaient tous les deux veillé à garder les autres occupé, surtout Percy, pour ainsi laisser aux amoureux un peu d'intimité.

Seulement voila, lorsqu'Edward descendit pour rejoindre Bella là ou il l'avait laissé, il eut la surprise de ne la trouver nulle part dans le hall. La cherchant dans celui-ci, le jeune Cullen dut se résigner à flairer la trace de sa compagne pour savoir ou elle était partie, quand il se rendit compte que son odeur le menait dehors, droit vers les plaines et prairies qui abritaient les ruines du sanctuaire d'Olympie.

_ Mais ou est ce qu'elle va ?

_ Edward !

Se retournant vers la source de la voix, le Cullen vit la fille d'Athéna, Annabeth, courrir droit vers lui, ce qui ne put l'empêcher l'inquiétude de monter en lui en voyant les traits tirer de cette dernière.

_ Annabeth ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Est-ce que tu aurais vus Percy ? Il était avec nous et l'instant d'après il n'était plus là. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

_ Non. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il se trouve là ou est partis Bella fit remarquer Edward sur la possible éventualité que le frère et la sœur se trouvaient tous les deux ensembles en ce moment même.

Et la seconde d'après, Edward s'élança vers la sortie de l'hôtel, courant à vitesse humaine pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, tandis qu'Annabeth le suivait de près, droit vers le site d'Olympie.

Quand Edward était monté décharger et ranger leurs affaires dans leur chambre, Bella l'avait attendu sagement sur l'un des fauteuils dans le hall de l'hôtel, ces deux mains s'amusant avec le bas de son chemisier, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de passer ces doigts sur le petit ventre de maman qu'elle abordait à présent. Et alors qu'elle pensait aux deux vies innocentes qui grandissaient en elle, son esprit ne put s'empêcher de dériver vers ces enfants qu'elle avait mise au monde en tant qu'Océane.

A Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie.

Il n'avait fallus que quelques années de vie à ces enfants pour perdre leurs innocences alors qu'ils auraient dus grandir dans la crainte de mourir le lendemain ou dans l'heure. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point ils avaient grandis vite alors qu'ils auraient dus conserver toutes leurs puretés et fragilités de leurs âges. Mais Bella pouvait noter quel point les choses étaient différentes du monde moderne à celui de l'antiquité qu'elle avait connue, aujourd'hui, les enfants pouvaient grandir, protéger par leurs parents et toutes les lois qui les défendaient, contrairement à autre fois.

Par le passé, Bella n'avait pas pus protéger ces enfants du monde dangereux qu'était le sien mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, elle veillerait personnellement à ce qui ne leur arrive jamais rien. Telle une louve, elle défendrait ces petits de tous les monstres, de n'importe quel monde qu'il soit, qu'ils viennent de la mythologie ou des Volturi, la Fille de Poséidon ne permettrait jamais que l'on touche à un seul des cheveux de ces enfants dans cette vie.

Et elle savait qu'Edward la soutiendrait dans cette voix, autant que Percy aussi, qui veillerait sur la sécurité de ces neveux comme à la prunelle de ces yeux.

Repensant à son frère, Bella ne put empêcher son esprit de se tourner vers l'image de son aîné de l'antiquité. Son frère en tant que Percy était bien plus différent de celui qu'il a été autrefois en tant que Neptune. Si Neptune était toujours sur de lui et agissait en tant que leader invétérer, n'hésitant jamais, Percy, lui, se trouvait bien en dessous. Mais elle savait que si c'était le cas pour son frère, elle était pareille.

Bella devait se douter que dans cette vie, elle ne valait pas la Océane qu'elle avait été autrefois. Aussi bien en force qu'en charisme ou en rapidité de combat. A présent qu'elle se souvenait de sa vie antérieure, Bella pouvait constatée par elle-même que tous les combats qu'elle a menée jusqu'à présent, Océane aurait vaincus ces adversaires en moins de temps qu'elle.

Et aussi forte l'était-elle autrefois, si à cette époque elle n'avait réussi à protéger ces enfants, alors dans cette vie-ci ou le danger était bien plus féroce et nombreux que la dernière fois, alors comment Bella pourra-t'elle protéger les siens si elle ne retrouvait pas sa force d'en temps.

Bella devait redevenir la guerrière qu'elle avait été autrefois pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait de la menace qui planait au dessus de leur tête. Mais comment le pouvait-elle ?

Elle ne voulait pas redevenir totalement Océane, bien qu'elle souhaite être aussi forte qu'auparavant, elle ne désirait pas perdre sa vie d'aujourd'hui. La Fille de Poséidon était bien plus heureuse dans cette vie que dans l'autre et son amour pour Edward la comblait bien plus que l'amour qu'elle avait eu de Neptune à l'époque. Ces souvenirs en tant qu'Océane écrasait ceux en tant que Bella avec une telle force et une puissance, qu'elle avait du mal à savoir laquelle des deux elle était.

Etait-elle Océane en cet instant ? Ou bien Bella ?

Toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient avec ces souvenirs de ces deux vies, comme de ses deux personnalités qu'elle avait l'impression d'être plonger dans un océan de confusion qu'elle en perdait le nord, ne sachant plus qui elle était, ni ou elle était. Avant que son regard ne vienne à être attirer par le paysage qu'elle venait à apercevoir depuis l'une des fenêtres composant le grand hall ou elle se tenait.

Un paysage étrangement familier à sa vue et qui semblait l'attirer avec une telle force qu'elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel, et quittant l'étrange bâtiment ou elle se trouvait, elle s'empressa de se diriger vers ce lieux qui l'attirait.

Mettant plusieurs dizaines de minutes à atteindre l'endroit, la Fille de Poséidon vit s'étendre, en contrebas dans la prairie, des ruines qui lui semblaient étrangement familier. S'avançant parmis celle-ci alors que la nuit était déjà tombée et que seul la clarté de la lune et des étoiles éclairaient le site, la scène de désolation se trouvant devant elle, finit par disparaitre alors que le monde autour d'elle semblait s'être arrêter. Tandis que le paysage changeait sous ces yeux.

La nuit laissa place au jour puis à la nuit et encore au jour, alors que le soleil et la lune semblait se poursuivre sous la voute céleste, pendant que la végétation autour d'elle prenait de l'ampleur avant de s'amoindrir et de disparaitre. Tandis que les ruines des lieux qui se dressait devant elle dans la vallée depuis la colline sur laquelle elle se trouvait, était entrain de réapparaitre, comme si les pierres et les paver disparurent depuis longtemps étaient entrain de sortir de terre et finissait par reprendre leur place initial, reformant la cité antique qui se dressait autrefois sur cette plaine.

Et Bella comprit en cet instant ce qui se passait : elle était tout simplement entrain de remonter le temps ! Ou plutôt c'était son esprit qui semblait lui faire remonter le temps, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte d'une autre chose : les vêtements qu'elle portait plutôt, son chemisier et son short avaient tous les deux disparus, laissant place à une robe.

Un péplos pour être plus précis.

La robe grecque antique qu'elle portait sur elle lui semblait aussi familier à sa vue qu'au toucher quand elle la frôla de ces doigts, la douceur et la légèreté du tissu sur elle. D'un bleu nuit contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau, à fine bretelle retenu par des broches de coquillage sur ces épaules et un décolleter plongeant, tandis qu'elle cascadait jusqu'à ces pieds chausser de petites sandalettes. Alors qu'une tunique enfiler comme un manteau, d'une couleur d'un bleu océan broder de file d'or et de pierreries aux extrémités de son décolleter, à manche vaporeuse cascadait dans son dos comme une cape. Un collier de perle et de coquillage encadrait son cou et cascadait sur sa poitrine, cachant celle-ci, assortis aux boucles d'oreilles qu'elle pouvait sentir pendouiller à ces lobes, autant qu'aux bracelets encerclant ces poignets, alors que ces longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux cascadaient sur ces épaules et dans son dos, tombant jusqu'à ces flancs, retenus en arrière par des broches de coquillages. (_**Voir la tenue d'Hélène dans Troie à Sparte**_).

S'observant alors qu'elle levait le bas de sa robe et de son manteau pour tourner sur elle-même et se détailler, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux de se qu'elle voyait, aussi bien de ce qu'elle touchait, la Fille de Poséidon se souvenut facilement que cette tenue, cette robe et ces bijou, elle les avait portées autrefois. Quand elle et Neptune avaient mis tous les deux, pour la première fois, les pieds à Olympie pour célébrer leur union.

Et tandis qu'elle repensait à son frère en tant que Neptune et non Percy, la jeune femme constata du coin de l'œil qu'elle n'était pas seul dans ces lieux revenus à la vie. Redressant la tête, elle put apercevoir, à travers les longues rues pavées de la cité d'Olympie, une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

_ Neptune ?

Attrapant les bas de sa robe, la Fille de Poséidon se dépêcha de descendre la colline de Cronos sur laquelle elle se tenait, tout en veillant à suivre le sentier pour ne pas descendre plus vite qu'elle ne le voudrait. Pour ensuite longer le stade et traversant les trésors d'Olympie, elle parvint à le rattraper tandis qu'il dépassait le temple d'Héra, se dirigeant droit vers le temple de Zeus, se trouvant derrière l'autel du Roi des Dieux.

_ Neptune !

Interpeller par son cri, le jeune homme se retourna vers la source de la voix, pour croiser le regard étonnée et surpris de sa sœur.

_ Océane ! Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Restant tout simplement sans voix alors qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête, la Fille de Poséidon ne put s'empêcher d'en faire de même, elle aussi. Il portait lui aussi la tenue qu'il avait revêtu le jour ou ils étaient tous les deux arriver à Olympie pour célébrer leur union dans la cité des dieux. Portant son armure en cuire et coquillage bleu, ainsi que sa jupe de cuire par-dessus son mini-short, avec ces sandales, il avait revêtu par-dessus le même manteau que sa sœur, sans pierre précieuse, qui cascadait autour de lui comme une cape. Ces cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les yeux étaient toujours aussi indomptable que dans ces souvenirs.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ?

_ Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée fit savoir la Fille de Poséidon. J'aurais espérer que tu le saurais.

_ De nous deux ce n'est pas moi le plus intelligent, tu te rappels ? Je suis les muscles et toi la tête, et…

_ J'ai compris Neptune… je veux dire Percy, je… bon sang, j'ai affaire à lequel de mon frère ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as plusieurs frères ?

_ Percy !

_ Je crois que tu as ta réponse ! S'amusa-t'il.

_ Je suis sérieuse.

_ Je le sais. Pour te dire la vérité, moi non plus je ne sais pas qui je suis lui avoua son frère avec difficulté. Je sais que je suis Percy mais depuis que nos souvenirs d'en temps sont revenus, je ne parviens plus à me différencier. Mes souvenirs de Neptune me paraissent plus réels que ceux que j'ai entant que Percy, que j'ai l'impression d'être écraser sous la pression qu'ils exercent. Les autres ont peut être raison, ils faudraient quitter la Grèce pour essayer de nous retrouver lui fit-il savoir sur les craintes qu'il avait.

_ Si on fait ça Percy, cela ne fera qu'empirer lui fit remarquer sa sœur. Nous n'avons jamais battus en retraite ou refuser de nous battre ou faire face à la réalité. C'est vrai, moi aussi, je ne sais plus qui je suis par moment. Je suis Bella mais par moment je deviens Océane et cela m'effraie parce que je ne veux pas blesser les autres ou encore Edward. Nous devons trouver un moyen pour mettre un terme à cette vie Percy, nous avons été Neptune et Océane par le passé, mais aujourd'hui c'est du passé et on doit aller de l'avant lui fit-elle savoir.

_ Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

_ Réfléchissons tous les deux d'accord ? Cela ne doit pas être un hasard que toi et moi, nous nous retrouvons ici, en tant que Neptune et Océane, et que la cité d'Olympie soit revenue d'entre les morts, façon de parler répliqua la Fille de Poséidon sur le jeu de mots qu'elle avait fais. Ces vêtements te rappellent quoi au juste ? Lui demanda-t'elle, tout en désignant ces vêtements et ceux de son frère.

_ Le jour ou nous sommes arrivé à Olympie et que nous nous sommes marier se rappela le Fils de Poséidon avant de se figer face à ces paroles, avant de se mettre à grogner. Edward risque de me tuer grogna-t'il.

_ Très bonne idée, conserve cette pensée dans ta tête pour garder les idées claires et…

_ Oui, ben ca va aussi pour toi Miss, comme ça tu éviteras de te jeter sur moi.

_ Percy !

_ Quoi ? Ce n'est que la stricte vérité en plus !

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, tu veux ! On doit garder les idées claires avant que nos passées ne reprennent le dessus lui fit-elle savoir.

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! Restons zen et concentrez ! Donc… nous étions venus à Olympie pour célébrer notre union devant les dieux et avoir la…

_ La bénédiction de Zeus ! Coupa Bella en se rappelant de ce détail.

_ Pourquoi est ce qu'on avait besoin de sa bénédiction puisqu'on avait celle de Père ? Se demanda Percy en essayant de se rappeler la raison qui les avait poussé tous les deux à vouloir avoir l'aval de leur oncle.

_ C'est ça ! Il nous faut aller au temple de Zeus et lui demander ?

_ Lui demander quoi ? Ne comprit pas son frère.

_ Lui demander… je ne sais pas exactement… peut être d'empêcher nos souvenirs du passé de nous détruire nous à petit feu proposa sa sœur, elle-même ne sachant pas exactement quoi demander.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'on va aller demander à notre Oncle de nous effacer, une nouvelle fois la mémoire, sur notre vie passer lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui ne nous l'a effacé la première fois.

_ C'est vrai et heureusement, sinon, je crois bien qu'on aurait été dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Lui demanda Bella, lui rappelant le dilemme dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_ Allons au temple de Zeus d'abord et on avisera par la suite, après tout, on a toujours été doué pour improviser aussi bien en tant que Neptune et Océane, que dans cette vie lui rappela Percy le sourire aux lèvres.

Et prenant les devant, Percy mena sa sœur à sa suite, tandis qu'il prenant la direction du temple de Zeus qui se dressait tout droit devant eux, dans sa splendeur d'autrefois.

Le temple colossal de Zeus Olympien était un édifice de 64,2 m de long et 24,6 m de large, dans le style dorique avec ces imposantes colonnes de 10 m, tandis que le temple dépassait les 22 m de haut avec les tuiles du toit en marbres. De là ou ils se trouvaient, Percy et Bella purent facilement discerner les deux frontons du temple, ou en tout cas, celui qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir de leur position. Le Fronton Est, là ou demeurait l'entrée du temple, représentait la préparation de la course de chars entre Pélops et Oenomaos, alors que le Fronton Ouest représentait le combat des Lapithes contre les centaures.

L'extérieur du temple se formait d'une partie périptère, une rangée de colonnes entourait le bâtiment dont l'entrée était à l'est, ainsi la lumière pouvait éclairer le pronaos, le vestibule, et parvenir le matin jusqu'au naos, l'endroit le plus sacré où au fond siégeait la statue du dieu. Les métopes des frontons du pronaos et de l'opisthodome, littéralement « chambre de derrière » lieu où l'on entrepose le trésor du dieu et les offrandes qui lui sont faites il n'y a pas de communication avec le naos, qui mettent en scène les travaux d'Héraclès.

Tandis que l'intérieur du temple était composé d'une double colonnade dorique supportait au nord et au sud la structure en bois du plafond du naos sur deux niveaux. Une cage d'escalier en spirale conduisait à une galerie de bois qui reposait sur la colonnade et le sol était constitué de plaques de calcaire posé sur une couche de caillou.

Alors que s'était dans le naos que se trouvait la statue de Zeus Olympien, tailler dans le bois recouvert d'or et d'ivoire, qui avait fais de lui l'une des Sept Merveille du Monde.

Et pour une raison ou une autre, les enfants de Poséidon savaient que leur destination se trouvait dans le temple, au pied de la statue de leur oncle divin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en penses Percy ?

_ Je pense que nous n'avons de toute façon pas trop le choix, allons-y Bella !

La seconde suivante, ils s'empressèrent tous les deux de prendre la route vers le temple de Zeus et de mettre un terme à cette histoire qui leur tournait la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Mettant les pieds dans le temple une nouvelle fois, ils purent constater à quel point l'endroit n'avait pas changé mais qu'il était toujours le même que dans leurs souvenirs passées.

La blancheur du marbre autour d'eux autant que de l'or et des trésors qui résidaient dans ces lieux, qui allaient demeurés l'un des endroits les plus sacrés et les plus respectés de l'antiquité dans les siècles à venir, et encore aujourd'hui. S'avançant à l'intérieur de ce lieu, ils traversèrent la première salle pour atteindre le naos à l'arrière, là ou résidait la statue chryséléphantine du dieu de l'Olympe résidait.

_ Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on la vue ne put s'empêcher de siffler Percy en levant la tête vers le visage de la statue, s'en donnant un torticolis tellement celle-ci demeurait haute.

_ N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans nos souvenirs Percy répliqua Bella. Quelque chose me dis que cet endroit est apparu par l'intermédiaire de nos souvenirs avec exactement la même ressemblance qu'autrefois. Et j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi ?

_ Tu le sais exactement pourquoi Océane, seulement, ni toi, ni Neptune ne voulait l'accepter fit savoir une voix non loin d'eux, qui résonnait étrangement familier à leurs oreilles.

Ayant apparu de nulle part, une jeune femme d'une beauté solaire leur fit face, dans une robe d'un blanc lumineux qui rehaussait sa peau teinte cuivré. De longs cheveux blanc bouclé enlacer dans des rubans et des perles blanches et or, et des yeux bleus ciel rehausser d'un crayon noir pour seul maquillage.

Un visage aussi souriant que charismatique qu'ils reconnurent tous les deux pour l'avoir connu dans leur vie antérieur.

_ Serena ! Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

_ Oui, c'est bien moi Neptune. Cela fait si longtemps n'est ce pas ? J'ai été enfin libérer lorsque vous avez tous les deux recouvrer la mémoire de votre vie passer leur souria Serena, alors qu'elle le paressait aussi vivante, en chair et en os, alors qu'elle était morte depuis plusieurs milliers d'années déjà.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je vous ais toujours promis de vous protéger dans cette vie, autant que dans les prochaines, tu te rappels Océane lui souria Serena.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ C'était toi depuis le début alors ? Je ne souffrais pas de schizophrénie dans ce cas ? Lui demanda Bella comprenant de quoi elle voulait parler.

_ Schizophrénie ? … Mais oui, tu es Serena ! Comprit enfin Percy.

_ Tu es toujours celui qui a du mal à faire marcher ton cerveau, n'est ce pas Neptune s'amusa Serena au détriment du Fils de Poséidon alors que ce dernier remettait les choses en place.

Pendant toute ces années ou Percy avait cru que Bella s'était forgé une autre personnalité qui se réveillait lorsqu'elle se sentait menacer, il se rendit compte que depuis le début s'était Serena, _leur_ Serena, Fille d'Apollon, qui agissait à travers le corps de sa sœur pour la protéger des dangers qu'elle ne pouvait repousser d'elle-même. Depuis tout ce temps, l'esprit de Serena avait tenu parole et avait veillé sur sa sœur, refusant le repos éternel à cette mission qu'elle s'était donnée.

_ Alors depuis le début s'était toi, mais…

_ Je vous ais promis de vous protéger tu te souviens, Neptune ? Je t'ai promis de veiller sur ta sœur au péril de ma vie et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui, même après plusieurs milliers d'années qui se sont écoulés lui fit savoir Serena.

_ Pourquoi Serena ? Alors que tu méritais le repos après tout ce que tu avais fait pour nous, pourquoi avoir continuée ? Lui demanda Bella.

_ Parce que je savais que votre rôle dans ce monde n'était pas terminer leur avoua-t'elle. Votre mission allait bien au-delà de cette vie que vous aviez dans l'Antiquité, vous êtes tous les deux destinés à un grand destin et un grand avenir que vous ne pouviez concevoir là-bas.

_ Tu le savais, tu le savais pour les Prophéties ?

_ Oui Océane, je le savais puisqu'en tant que l'une des Pythies de l'époque, c'était moi qui avait prononcé ces Prophéties pour la première fois leur déclara Serena. Chrysanthème n'a fait que répéter les mots que je lui ais dis de prononcer lorsque vous étiez entrain de brûler tous les deux. Il fallait que tous les dieux entendent ces mots que personne n'avait entendus la première fois, ils devaient savoir que votre rôle ne se terminerait pas dans ces flammes.

_ Et maintenant ? Expliques-nous tout ceci Serena ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas prêt tous les deux ! Les dangers d'autrefois ne sont rien comparer à ceux que vous allez devoir affronter aujourd'hui leur rapporta Serena. Et pour y faire face vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces, de tous vos savoirs de Neptune et Océane.

_ Comment ? Nous ne sommes même pas capables de faire la différence entre nous et… _nous_ ! Enfin, tu nous as compris… alors comment faire pour ne pas nous laisser une nouvelle fois emporter dans nos souvenirs et nous faire effacer par notre autre vie ? Lui demanda Percy sarcastiquement, essayant de ne pas plonger dans les souvenirs de sa vie passé.

Il avait faillis s'y perdre la dernière fois qu'il avait plongé dans ces souvenirs en tant que Neptune et celle-ci, avait bien faillis écraser les souvenirs en tant que Percy. Pas question de laisser de nouveau court à cette vie antérieure à reprendre le dessus. Et quelque chose lui disait, qu'au vu de la tête que tirait sa sœur, elle aussi, était bien trop effrayer pour replonger dans ces souvenirs.

_ Vous n'avez pas vraiement le choix tous les deux ! Leur déclara mélancoliquement Serena en leur souriant.

La seconde suivante, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, faillant bien faire renverser Percy et Bella qui se rattrapèrent juste à temps et rivèrent leurs regards vers la sortie du temple, là d'où émanait le bruit d'explosion.

_ Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? S'écria Percy en fixant l'entrée du temple avant de reporter son regard droit sur l'esprit de la Fille d'Apollon.

_ Ca, Neptune, se sont de vieilles connaissances à vous avoua avec nostalgie la Fille d'Apollon à leur encontre. Vous devrez aller les voirs car cela fais plusieurs milliers d'années qu'ils vous attendent leur fit-elle remarquer, tout en leur désignant la sortie de sa main tendu.

Pris d'un doute sur l'identité des monstres qui semblaient se battre en dehors du temple et mettre la cité à sac, ils accoururent tous les deux voir ce qui se passait dehors et eurent la surprise de leurs vies en reconnaissant les deux êtres qui semblaient être entrain de s'affronter l'un contre l'autre dans Olympie.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils…

_ Vous ne pensiez tous de même pas que Poséidon vous aurait ramené à la vie sans eux derrière vous leur fit remarquer Serena derrière eux. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux à votre service par le passé et vos compagnons de voyage se rappella-t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment, non loin du site d'Olympie, Edward ne cessait de suivre la trace olfactive laissé par sa compagne et son frère, tandis que les questions ne cessaient de se répandre dans son esprit autant que dans celui de la fille d'Athéna derrière lui.

_« Pourquoi ? »._

_« Pourquoi les deux enfants de Poséidon s'étaient-ils tous les deux enfuis pour le rejoindre le site d'Olympie ? »._

_« Qu'est ce qui s'était réellement passé à Olympie dans leurs vies, en tant que Neptune et Océane »._

A cette question, Edward se rappela d'une pensée qui avait échappé de l'Esprit d'Héraclès quelque jour plus tôt _: « Sa demande au Mont Olympe, leur union à Olympie et leur lune de miel à Delphes, ils sont bien plus eux qu'ils ne veulent le croire. »._

Repenser à cette pensée venant du fils ainé des enfants de Poséidon fit trembler Edward d'appréhension. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si l'amour que Bella, ou Océane, portait à Percy, ou Neptune, était bien plus fort que celui qu'elle lui portait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de la laisser partir ?

Si cela pouvait rendre heureuse Bella alors il la laisserait avec Percy mais qu'en sera-t'il des bébés ? A cette pensée, Edward ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Non ! Il devait avoir confiance en Bella. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision. Il espérait seulement qu'il en ferait partis.

_ Regarde Edward !

Observant ce que lui montrait la Fille d'Athéna, Edward fixa avec surprise et étourderie, la cité antique qui se dressait sous leurs yeux effarer. Une cité qui leur semblait être nul autre que la ville d'Olympie telle qu'elle avait été autrefois dans l'Antiquité, que leur avaient rapportée les demi-dieux immortels.

Avec le stade, l'hippodrome, les sanctuaires, les temples et les autels, ainsi que le plus grand lieu sacré de ce site : le temple de Zeus Olympien. L'endroit aspirait une telle puissance et force qu'Edward n'eut nullement besoin de réfléchir ou de suivre les traces olfactives laisser par les enfants de Poséidon pour savoir que s'était dans ce lieu, à l'intérieur, qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Edward ! Annabeth !

Se retournant vers celui qui venait de les appeler, ils virent tous les deux Peter courir vers eux, très vite suivis par tous les autres de la bande, aussi bien, les demi-dieux, que les vampires et les loup-garou.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Ronald.

_ C'est impossible ! C'est…

_ C'est une illusion ! Une illusion plutôt bien réaliste ! Fit savoir Iphiclès en observant les lieux, en coupant la surprise de sa soeur.

_ Une illusion de quoi ?

_ De la citée d'Olympie comme elle l'a été autrefois avant sa destruction leur avoua Héraclès répondant à la question d'Harry.

_ Vous êtes sérieux là ?

_ Oui. C'est vraiment elle. Comment…

_ Chrysanthème, là-bas ! S'exclama Iphigénie en désignant un autre point de son doigt tendu, tandis que tous portèrent leur regard droit vers la direction qu'elle montrait.

Tombant du ciel, comme une pluie d'étoile filante, deux énormes boules de feu bleu s'écrasèrent sur la place centrale de la cité antique en une explosion de lumière, qui les obligèrent tous à détourner le regard pour ne pas finir aveugle. Et ce n'est que lorsque l'obscurité reprit son cours et qu'ils purent de nouveau regarder l'illusion de la cité grecque, ils se mirent tous à pâlir d'effroi en constatant que les deux boules de feu tomber du ciel, se révélaient être des créatures.

Des monstres d'une taille et d'une envergure phénoménale pour être plus précis !

Si le premier, celui qui semblait être le plus petit des deux, ayant tout de même une envergure de dix mètres de haut, était assé connaissable pour recevoir l'appellation d'un dragon, aux écailles bleues. Le deuxième, beaucoup plus impressionnant que son congénère ailé, mesurant dans les dix mètres de haut avec une longueur de plus de vingt mètres, celui-ci avait une apparence d'un gigantesque lézard aquatique avec sa crête et ces pattes palmé.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Se sont Rathalos et Lagiacrus ? Comment est-ce possible !

_ Se sont qui… ? Leur demanda Edmund n'ayant guère compris au nom qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Rathalos et Lagiacrus ! Le dragon et le léviathan de Neptune et Océane. S'était leur compagnon de combat par le passé leur avoua Télémos, arrivant à son tour sur le site et rejoignant le groupe. Les garçons, vous feriez bien de placer vos balises anti-son et antibruit répliqua le cyclope à l'encontre des enfants d'Héphaistos.

_ Pourquoi… ?

Mais Ronald n'eut pas besoin de plus de réponse qu'il comprit très vite comme les autres, pourquoi le cyclope millénaire leur avait demandé ce service, quand ils virent les deux créatures se faire face et dans un rugissement et grognement assourdissant, les deux créatures se mirent à s'attaquer, réduisant sous leurs pattes la cité autour d'eux.

_ Ah, oui ! Je comprends mieux maintenant !

_ Ronald ! S'exclama Hermione, ramenant son compagnon à la réalité et obligeant ce dernier et Edmund avec l'aide de Katara, d'aller poser leur balise pour ainsi cacher à la vue des simples mortel ce qui se passait ici.

Comme de les garder loin du danger que représentaient ces deux êtres antiques par la même occasion !

_ Moi et Chiron, allons rejoindre Vala et les jeunes, et veiller à ce qu'aucun humain ne vienne à s'approcher du site tant que toute cette histoire ne sera pas finis prévena Daniel sur ce qu'il allait faire avec l'aide du centaure, avant de laisser les jeunes gérer cette situation.

_ Et nous, nous allons nous charger de ces créatures ! Prévena Peter de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

_ Impossible ! Rathalos et Lagiacrus, vous écraseront comme des moucherons les mit en garde Héraclès. Il n'y a qu'à mes parents qu'ils obéissent tous les deux les tint-il au courant.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire dans ce cas ? Leur demanda Grover.

_ Il nous faut Percy et Bella fit remarquer Luke. Si ces créatures obéissaient autrefois à Neptune et Océane, ils pourraient tous les deux avoir un certains contrôle sur ces derniers ajouta-t'il.

_ Sauf qu'on ne sait pas s'ils pourront les contrôler ! Et s'ils venaient à les blesser ? Demanda le vampire télépathe, terroriser à l'idée que ces créatures viennent à blesser sa compagne et leurs enfants.

_ Il n'y a aucun risque ! Jamais ils ne porteront la patte contre leur maitre leur fit savoir Iphigénie, alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit monstre que les deux créatures faisaient en s'affrontant l'une contre l'autre.

_ Vus dans l'état ou ils se trouvent tous les deux, je crains fort que rien ne parvienne à les arrêter dans leur combat ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Peter en observant les deux créatures lutter avec un tel acharnement.

_ Il n'y a que Père et Mère qui pourront les stopper dans leurs folies meurtrières leur avoua Iphiclès.

_ Mais ils sont déjà là ! Répliqua Annabeth.

_ Pardon ?

_ Percy et Bella sont tous les deux ici, ils doivent être dans le temple de Zeus leur rapporta Edward, tout en désignant le sanctuaire de la main.

Et avant même que quiconque n'est pus lui demander comment il le savait, ils eurent tous la réponse quand ils virent émerger les deux enfants de Poséidon du temple de Zeus par les deux grandes portes battantes, se figeant à la vue des deux créatures qui s'affrontaient l'une contre l'autre.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Je rêve ou il porte tous les deux pas les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure ? Leur demanda Lucy en avisant les deux tenus que les enfants de Poséidon portaient.

_ Non… se sont les vêtements que Neptune et Océane portaient tous les deux autrefois lors de leur mariage fit remarquer Chrysanthème, reconnaissant facilement les tenus dont ils étaient tous les deux vêtus.

_ Leur quoi ?

_ C'est ici même que Père et Mère se sont unis pour la première fois, au temple de Zeus Olympien pour être le plus exact possible fit savoir Héraclès.

_ Attendez une seconde ? C'est qui cette fille derrière eux ? Leur demanda Jacob en montrant à tous l'autre personne qui venait d'émerger du sanctuaire du Roi des dieux.

_ Mais c'est…

_ Impossible !

_ C'est vraiment elle ?

_ Qui donc ? Leur demanda Ronald n'aimant guère les exclamations de surprise des trois enfants de Neptune et Océane.

_ C'est Serena, Fille d'Apollon et Grand Oracle de Delphes à l'époque de Neptune et Océane, avant que je ne vienne à la remplacer avoua Chrysanthème.

_ Serena ? Mais ce n'est pas aussi le nom de…

_ De la double personnalité que Bella s'est créer pour se protéger se rappela enfin Edward d'où ce nom lui était familier, tandis qu'il avait été aidé par les déductions et souvenirs des paroles d'Hermione.

_ Mais vous avez dis qu'elle est morte ! Alors comment pourrait-elle être là ? Leur demanda Annabeth ne comprenant pas comment cette dernière pourrait être là, si elle était sous terre depuis des millénaires. Serait-ce une illusion ? Demanda-t'elle par la suite.

_ Non, impossible ! C'est forcément elle avoua sur d'elle Chrysanthème en rivant son regard sur l'apparition de la Fille d'Apollon qui n'avait pas l'air d'une illusion engendrer par les deux enfants de Poséidon.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle leur dit à votre avis ? Leur demanda Emmett, ne parvenant pas à entendre le moindre son venant des trois demi-dieux, avec le bruit monstre engendré par les deux adversaires s'affrontant dans la cité.

_ Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici les bras croisé à attendre de savoir ce qui va se passer ! Répliqua Edward refusant de rester en retrait alors que celle qui l'aimait pouvait être en danger à tout moment.

Seulement voila, à peine franchit-il le bas de la colline de Cronos et qu'il allait entrer sur les terres de la cité de l'Olympie, Edward se fracassa la tête sur une barrière invisible qui le projeta en arrière, juste sous les pieds de sa famille et de ces amis.

_ Edward !

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ La vache ! C'était un sacré vol plané !

_ Je n'ai strictement rien vus venir !

Le cri de ses frères et sœurs respectives fit résonner sa tête comme si on l'avait mis dans une cloche, lui donnant une migraine de cheval alors que les autres Jackson présent se rassemblèrent devant la barrière, tandis que les deux Fils d'Héphaistos touchèrent sa paroi pour en conclure de sa résistance.

_ Ce n'est pas de la brûme, ça j'en suis persuader fit savoir Ronald en touchant la texture de la barrière qui semblait être aussi lisse que du verre et résistante comme la pierre.

_ Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Edmund, lui aussi ne reconnaissant nullement cet étrange champ de force qui les empêchait d'entrer dans la cité.

Autant les demi-dieux, que les vampires ou les loups-garous.

_ Ca doit être Bella et Percy ! Je me rappel qu'Eléazar a vus que leur pouvoir cacher résidait dans un bouclier, autant mentale que physique se souvenait le télépathe. Ca doit être forcément ça !

_ Mais Percy et Bella ne sont pas encore à demi-vampire alors comment ces dons cacher auraient-ils pus se dévoiler maintenant ? Lui demanda Peter, rappelant à tous que son don de persuasion en tant que leader, n'était apparu que lors de sa transformation en demi-vampire.

_ Parce que se sont Neptune et Océane qui nous empêchent de venir fit tout simplement savoir Héraclès. Mes parents veulent que quelque chose se produise et empêchent ainsi à quiconque de venir les troubler ajouta-t'il.

_ Alors comment peux tu expliquer la présence de ces deux créatures ainsi que celle du revenante ? Lui demanda courroucer Annabeth en se tournant vers lui, n'aimant guère ne pas trouver la solution en étant une Fille d'Athéna.

_ Héraclès a raison ! Ils nous empêchent tous les deux, inconsciemment, d'interférer dans leur lutte avec leur passé déclara finalement Chrysanthème. Ils doivent tous les deux faire face à cela tous seuls, sans l'aide extérieur de qui que se soit ajouta-t'elle.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire dans ce cas ? Lui demanda Edward n'aimant guère cette réponse.

_ Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre répliqua avec fatalité Luke, comprenant les enjeux qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du champ de force et dans Olympie.

_ Explique-toi Serena ! Lui ordonna Percy n'appréciant guère voir son Rathalos combattre le Lagiacrus de sa sœur dans un duel qui avait tout à l'air d'être un combat à mort.

_ Vous connaissez tous les deux la totalité des Prophéties qui ont été faite sur vous, n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui et alors ? Lui demanda Bella, ne voyant guère ou elle voulait en venir, tout en ne quittant pas du regard sa créature combattant celle de son frère.

_ Vous connaissez déjà l'un de vos ennemis, celui qui sera, en réalité, exclusivement le tien Océane lui fit savoir Serena. Celui, qui, par le passé, à voulus faire de toi sa Reine des Ténèbres lui rappella-t'elle tout en faisant remonter de mauvais souvenir dans l'esprit des Enfants de Poséidon.

_ Tu veux parler de…

_ Oui ! Quand les Volturi seront que vous êtes tous les deux en vie que croyez-vous donc qui se passera ? Ils essayeront tous les trois de se venger de vous, tout particulièrement de toi Océane, ils n'ont guère aimé le sacrifice que tu as fais, leur interdisant ainsi à eux et à tous les leurs de mettre un pied en Grèce lui rappela Serena. Mais le fait aussi, est qu'aujourd'hui, tu es la compagne d'un vampire va les effrayer. Vos enfants vont les terrifier lui avoua-t'elle tout en fixant le léger gonflement qu'avait la Fille de Poséidon.

Inquiète du regard qu'elle leur lançait, Bella ne put empêcher ces mains de se porter à son ventre, comme un instinct de protection, voulant protéger ces bébés du regard de faucon que leur lançait Serena.

_ Parce que tes fils sont puissants. Ils sont déjà tous les deux très puissants, ils sont à peine former dans ton ventre qu'ils sont déjà capable de te protéger et de communiquer avec ton frère, alors imagine lorsqu'ils viendront au monde ? Lorsqu'ils auront atteins leur majorité, ils seront des personnes à qui on ne souhaiterait pas se frotter. Se seront des êtres puissant et invisible, qui seront destinés à de grande chose lui rapporta Serena sur l'avenir qui serait celui de ces fils.

_ Si les Volturi seront les ennemis de Bella alors qu'elle sera le mien ? Lui demanda Percy n'appréciant guère savoir qu'ils avaient deux ennemis à combattre tous les deux, séparément.

_ Je l'ignore encore Percy, tout ce que je sais sur ton ennemi mortel, c'est que ce dernier sera bien plus puissant que les Volturi réunis lui avoua avec fatalité Serena. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez retrouver vos pouvoirs et votre puissance d'autrefois, c'est votre seule chance de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la bataille final les prévena-t'elle.

_ Mais comment Serena ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, alors comment veux-tu qu'on retrouve notre puissance d'autrefois ?

_ Tu le sais déjà comment Neptune, tu...

_ Pourrais-tu s'il te plait m'appeler par mon nom d'aujourd'hui Serena ? Parce que m'appeler par… enfin, par mon autre nom ne m'aide pas vraiment à garder les idées claires ? Lui demanda Percy courroucer alors que la simple entente de son ancien nom, vient à lui remonter des souvenirs de sa vie antérieure sur lesquelles il ne souhaitait pas trop s'attarder.

_ Trouver le moyen d'empêcher Rathalos et Lagiacrus de s'entretuer et vous aurez trouvé la réponse à votre question ?

_ Tu sais que tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup avec tes devinettes Serena ? Lui fit remarquer Bella avant de grimacer de douleur quand elle vit le dragon de son frère parvenir à envoyer son léviathan dans le décor en le faisant s'écraser sur le stade.

_ C'est pourtant le seul moyen que vous avez pour retrouver tous vos pouvoirs d'an temps alors allez-y ! Et vous feriez mieux de vous dépêchez, je ne crois pas que la barrière que vous avez, inconsciemment, ériger tout autour de la cité pour protéger quiconque souhaiterait venir, ne puisse tenir très longtemps leur fit savoir Serena tout en désignant quelque chose au dessus d'eux de son doigt.

Alors, lorsque les Enfants de Poséidon levèrent les yeux vers ce qu'elle leur désignait, ils purent tous les deux voirs, qu'à travers la nuit étoilée qui les surplombait, il y avait une espèce de voile miroitant, comme du verre transparent, qui les englobait eux et toute la cité, et contre lequel les deux créatures venaient à butter lorsqu'ils essayaient de sortir des abords d'Olympie. Leur faisant ainsi comprendre que le dragon et léviathan ne pourraient guère aller très loin, et qu'ils étaient coincer à se battre dans la ville jusqu'à ce que l'un deux n'en sorte vainqueur ou qu'ils aient réduits tout autour d'eux en ruine.

Se retournant ensemble vers Serena dans l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez, pour qu'elle leur explique ce qu'ils devaient réellement faire, les Enfants de Poséidon vinrent à sursauter en constatant que cette dernière avait disparus, ne se trouvant plus dans les parages.

_ Ou est ce qu'elle a bien pus…

_ Percy, fais attention !

Poussant son frère à l'écart alors qu'elle-même recula, ils furent tous les deux séparer par le souffle d'air qui les projetèrent au sol lorsque Lagiacrus plaqua Rathalos contre les portes du sanctuaire de Zeus, empêchant ainsi ce dernier à répliquer.

_ Percy ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Ouais ! Ca peut aller et…

Mais le Fils de Poséidon n'eut pas la chance de demander à sa sœur si elle allait bien, qu'il se figea d'effroi lorsque Lagiacrus se mit à tourner sa longue tête écailleuse droit vers lui, et à le fixer de ces étranges yeux mordorés qui fit dresser les poils de Percy. Tandis que le Léviathan de sa sœur délaissa son dragon et se mit à marcher droit vers lui, ne le quittant pas du regard et continuant de grogner de gronder, obligeant ce dernier à reculer de plus en plus vite face à la menace qui lui fonçait dessus.

_ Euh, Bella ! Fais quelque chose ?

_ Se serait plutôt à moi de te demander de faire quelque chose ! Lui répliqua la voix inquiète de sa sœur, plus loin devant lui.

Et jetant un regard sous les pieds du Léviathan, Percy put constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être fais prendre en joute par la créature de sa sœur. S'était aussi le cas de Bella avec son dragon, celle-ci reculant face à Rathalos qui s'était redressé des portes briser sur lequel il avait été plaqué, et marchant trop calmement vers elle, tout en grondant et grognant face à elle, et ne la quittant pas elle aussi de son regard mordoré.

_ Qu'est ce qui leur prenne à ton avis ?

_ Je n'en ais aucune idée mais je n'ai pas l'attention de le savoir alors fais quelque chose avant que je fasse quelque chose ?

_ Et qu'est ce que tu as exactement l'attention de faire à mon Léviathan, Percy ?

_ Exactement ce que toi, tu risque faire à mon dragon, Bella ?

_ Je ne le ferais pas si tu rappelais ton monstre Neptune !

_ C'est également ce que je pense Océane, alors rappel moi ce « truc » avant que je ne le transforme en pâter pour mon dragon ?

_ Ne me tente pas, je pourrais faire de ton chien de garde des brochettes pour mon Léviathan !

Ne s'étant nullement rendus compte de ce qui leur arrivait, n'y même qu'ils avaient tous les deux employer le nom ancien de l'autre, les deux Enfants de Poséidon activèrent tous les deux leurs montres à goussette qui ne quittaient jamais leur cou. Transformant ainsi leurs vêtements antique en leurs armures d'or et d'argent, avant de dégainer tous les deux leurs armes de prédilection, son épée et son bouclier pour lui, son arc et ses flèches pour elle, et de viser tous les deux, la créature de l'autre.

Et s'était ce signal qu'avait semblé attendre les deux créatures car ces derniers se mirent charger droit vers leur cible attitré, avec une seule idée en tête, faire d'eux leur repas.

Le dragon chargea piquant droit vers Bella tandis que le léviathan déboula à fond sur Percy. Et l'instant d'après ce fut la débamballe dans la cité. Les autres, témoins de la scène qui se jouaient sous leurs yeux, restèrent impuissant face à la puissance et la férocité qui se dégageaient des deux duels.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut les arrêter !

_ Edward, non !

Mais ce dernier n'eut guère le temps d'entendre la mise en garde qu'Héraclès lui lança qu'Edward heurta de nouveau, de plein fouet la barrière englobant toute la cité, tentant de passer à travers et de si frayer un chemin. Mais le vampire n'y réussit guère, le propulsant en arrière et l'envoyant tout simplement dans le décor, très vite rejoins par le reste de sa fratrie qui allèrent l'aider pour se relever, encore une fois.

_ Tu auras beau essayer de foncer dessus Edward, tu ne pourras pas percer le bouclier de nos parents ! Lui fit savoir Héraclès, tout en lui désignant le champ de force en question.

_ Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! Il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on peut faire ?

_ Malheursement il y en a aucun Edward ! S'excusa Télémos à son encontre. Percy et Bella doivent tous les deux faire face à leur passé et le combattre ensemble pour réussir cette épreuve, sinon…

_ Sinon quoi ? Demanda Peter posant la question que tous se posait.

_ Ils se perdront tous les deux dans leurs vies passés et ils en périront.

Après sa déclaration funèbre, plus aucun de leur groupe ne put dire quoi que se soit face à ces paroles. Ni l'un des demi-dieux, des vampires ou des loups-garous présent ne surent ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment dire après une telle chose, tandis qu'ils fixèrent tous, impuissant, les deux enfants de Poséidon, luttant chacun face au monstre de l'autre à travers l'antique cité d'Olympie.

_ Alors quoi ? On reste là sans rien faire !

_ Je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix Annabeth lui fit remarquer Peter tristement, tout en terminant par s'asseoir devant la barrière à la surprise des autres. Nous devons avoir confiance en Percy et Bella, ils ont toujours réussi à franchir toutes les épreuves qu'on leur a mis sur leur chemin fit-il savoir.

_ Mais aucune de ces épreuves ne se révelaient être une vie passé et des compagnons qui veulent votre peau fit remarquer sarcastiquement Rosalie.

_ De toute façon, nous n'avons guère le choix Rosalie ! Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer.

Après ces mots, Susan alla rejoindre son compagnon et termina par s'asseoir à ces côtés, rivant leurs regards sur les combats qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux impuissants. Très vite imiter par les autres Jackson qui s'asseyaient autour des deux ainés de la famille, avant que le reste de leur groupe ne finissent par en faire de même, comprenant bien que, malheursement pour eux, c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment mêmes.

Attendre.

oOo

Roulant sur le sol pour éviter la patte écailleuse du Léviathan, le Fils de Poséidon s'empressa de se relever et planta la lame de son arme dans le dos de la patte de ce dernier, le faisant grogner de rage face à cette « épingle » qu'il venait de lui enfoncer. Avant de l'envoyer valdinguer dans les aires pour aller s'encastrer droit dans le Métrôon, le temple dédié à Rhéa, au Nord du temple de Zeus, traversant sans peine le mur de ce dernier et de se dépêcher d'en sortir au moment même où Lagiacrus se mit à l'écraser sous son poids, pour faire de la purée du demi-dieu.

Ne faisant pas cas des élancements douloureux qu'il éprouvait dans le bas du dos, là où il avait heurté le mur, Percy s'empressa de longer le Métrôon, fonçant droit vers le mur qui entourait le centre d'Olympie, le franchissant avant d'aller droit sur les terrasses des Trésors d'Olympie. Se mettant à zigzaguer entre eux pour tenter de semer son poursuivant, tout en lui envoyant des geysers en plein face pour le ralentir, avant de très vite se diriger vers la crypte, le passage vouté qui allait droit vers le stade, ne faisant pas cas des cris aigus que le léviathan de sa soeur lâchait dans son dos.

Alors que pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du site, la Fille de Poséidon s'était abriter dans le Bouleutérion, au sud du temple de Zeus, derrière l'autre muret qui encadrait la partie principale de la ville, qui se trouvait être le siège du conseil olympique ou les participants venaient prêter serment et était aussi l'Hôtel de ville, pour se réfugier des flammes que déversait Rathalos derrière elle. Refroidissant les parois de la pièce avec l'eau qu'elle faisait jaillir des dalles sous ces pieds, Bella se hâta de sortir de cet endroit par la sortie de secours, avant que le bâtiment ne vienne à tomber en ruine avec le feu d'enfer que crachait le dragon au-dessus de sa tête.

Longeant l'édifice qui se trouvait juste derrière, le Stoa sud, se cachant ainsi à la vue de Rathalos qui poursuivait de déverser ces flammes sur le Bouleutérion, Bella s'empressa de courir droit vers le Léonidaion, ce grand bâtiment constituer de plusieurs chambres et appartements, agrémenté de jardin et de fontaine, un peu comme un hôtel de l'époque. La Fille de Poséidon eut tout juste le temps de franchir ces portes qu'elle put sentir la chaleur écrasante des flammes du dragon de son frère lui léchaient le dos, et eut juste la possibilité de se cacher dans l'un des appartements que ce dernier atterrissait avec fracas dans la cour intérieur aux fontaines.

Percy venait seulement de ressortir de la crypte qu'il dut se plaquer au sol, au pied du stade, qu'un puissant jet d'eau lui frôla la tête allant percuter le centre du stade et y laisser un sacré trou recouvert d'eau. Et n'attendant pas une seconde de plus que Lagiacrus est la possibilité de reprendre une inspiration pour lui recracher un mur d'eau dans le dos, le Fils de Poséidon s'empressa de se relever avant de se tourner vers son adversaire, tout en continuant de reculer alors que celui-ci avançait calmement et dangereusement vers lui.

Dardant toute son attention sur lui, Percy serra convulsivement les mains autour de son épée autant que de son bouclier, essayant de trouver un moyen de battre cette créature. Se donnant un peu de marge de manœuvre, le Fils de Poséidon se mit à frapper le sol de son pied, faisant trembler celui-ci, ouvrant des failles qui se dirigèrent droit vers le léviathan, qui se transformèrent en crevasse dans lequel ce dernier vint à s'y engouffrer.

Mais ces dernières n'étaient pas aussi profondes et aussi larges qu'il les aurait souhaités, ne faisant que tomber le bas du corps de la créature, qui habile et surtout étant constitué de quatre membres, parvenu sans grande difficulté à remonter à la surface. Sauf que ce temps était assé suffisant pour le Fils de Poséidon d'avoir ébauché le début d'une contre-offensive.

S'étant éloigné le plus possible de ce dernier, restant toujours face à lui pour ne pas avoir de surprise de sa part, Percy tenta de se remémorer les points faibles du compagnon de voyage de sa sœur alors qu'il maudissait les souvenirs de sa vie passée qui continuaient d'alourdir son esprit, avec des passages dont il n'avait guère besoin, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

_ Bon sang ! Ça commence à bien faire toute cette histoire ! S'énerva Percy alors qu'il s'empressa de lever un mur d'eau entre lui et le léviathan, pour ralentir ce dernier aussi bien pour lui permettre de gagner plus de temps.

Mais comme si son mur d'eau n'avait été rien d'autre que de l'air, Lagiacrus vint à le franchir comme si de rien n'était et continua d'avancer de plus en plus vers Percy, qui continuait de reculer à chacun de ces pas alors qu'il ne cessait de lui envoyer de l'eau sur la tête ou de créer des crevasses devant lui. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, le Fils de Poséidon ne parvenait à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, étant de plus en plus « compresser » sous la mémoire de Neptune qui tentait de refaire surface.

Percy ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas redevenir Neptune.

C'était une autre vie. Un autre temps. Le Fils de Poséidon se sentait beaucoup mieux dans cette vie et il ne voulait pas redevenir celui qu'il avait été autrefois, il y a plusieurs millénaires. Il était plus heureux dans ce temps, avec sa sœur jumelle et… Repenser à Bella lui rappela que s'il était, en ce moment même, en train d'affronter son léviathan, elle, elle était en train de combattre son dragon.

Dragon qui avait pour idée de faire d'elle son repas ! Comme ce que son léviathan avait derrière la tête !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'affrontaient ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

Est-ce parce qu'ils avaient finis tous les deux par se disputer ? Voulant en venir aux armes avec elle ? Lui, il avait voulus faire du mal à sa soeur ? Inconcevable ! Non, c'était sans doute autre chose ?

Est-ce parce que Rathalos et Lagiacrus ne les reconnaissaient pas ? Non, ce n'était pas eux le véritable problème. C'était lui ! Lui et Bella, le vrai problème !

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils avaient peur de se laisser submerger par les émotions de leur vie passé ? Bien qu'ils aient eu une vie chargée en voyage et aventure, il n'avait rien dans son autre vie qui lui posait problème. Lui et Bella avaient eu une belle vie, enfin, autant que de vivre dans l'antiquité, alors qu'est ce qui véritablement le bloquait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se remémorer ?

Et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit la source du problème.

Ce n'était pas véritablement son passé qui le bloquait mais plutôt les mœurs d'aujourd'hui qui le cernait sur ces sentiments d'autrefois. De retrouver ces sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à l'époque et qu'aujourd'hui, les rendait mal à l'aise.

C'était cet amour fidèle et passionné qu'il avait donné et eu en retour avec sa petite soeur qui était le véritable problème. Voilà pourquoi il bloquait ! Lui autant que Bella. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, admettre que ces sentiments, les mêmes qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui, étaient les mêmes que ceux d'autrefois.

Que son amour pour sa sœur n'avait pas changé, qu'il était le même, fort et pure.

Sauf que le changement des mœurs et coutumes avait modifié leur façon d'agir entre eux. Si dans l'Antiquité, ils sont devenus mari et femme, au XXIème siècle, ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Se complétant aussi fort mentalement que physiquement par le passé.

Voilà le véritable nœud du problème : Percy le sentait dans ces tripes, l'amour que Neptune avait éprouvé pour Océane autrefois, Percy Jackson le ressentait toujours pour Hippolyte Jackson.

Sauf qu'alors que la compréhension de tout ce qui leur arrivait, comme la raison du poids de leur souvenir du passé était en train de les écraser, Percy se fit, littéralement, écraser par la patte avant de Lagiacrus qui venait de le surprendre dans son débat mentale. Le plaquant violemment au sol, ayant la survie et non d'être écrabouiller comme un insecte, grâce à son armure qui amortit l'impact, tout comme de son bouclier placé entre lui et la patte, le Fils de Poséidon eut le souffle coupé. Alors qu'il commençait à voir des étoiles dans les yeux et faillit bien perdre connaissance, s'il n'avait pas eu peur en croisant le regard avide et affamer du léviathan porté sur sa personne.

Essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par la peur et la terreur qui était en train de le prendre, Percy essaya de repousser la patte qui l'écrasait à l'aide de son bouclier, tout en essayant d'attraper son arme, perdu lors de la collision alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus lourds à chaque seconde qui passait. Tandis qu'une idée brillante, mais surtout des plus absurdes et complètement fou, apparus dans son esprit alors qu'il se rappelait l'une des paroles prononcé par l'esprit de Serena quelques instants plus tôt.

_« Tu le sais déjà comment, Neptune… »_

Oui. Cela ne pouvait être que ça !

_ C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire Serena, pas vrai ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour ma sœur autrefois et tout à fait le même qu'aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Percy à l'attention de cette dernière, n'importe l'endroit où elle devait se trouver, devant l'entendre, elle et sans doute, les dieux eux-mêmes. Oui ! Oui, j'aime toujours ma sœur ! Du même amour qui a été le nôtre par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je dois la savoir avec un autre parce qu'il l'a rendra bien plus heureux que moi dans toute notre vie passé commune. Alors oui, ça me tue de la voir avec lui mais je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle parce que je l'aime continua-t'il d'admettre.

Alors que le Fils de Poséidon se rendit compte, que plus il admettait ces sentiments auprès de sa sœur, comme ceux qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle autrefois, Percy se sentit de plus en plus léger tandis que les souvenirs de Neptune qui était en train de l'écraser comme un maelstrom, s'allégeait, devenant aussi fluide qu'une rivière suivant son lit. Le jeune demi-dieu se sentit de nouveau serein et en paix avec lui-même alors que sa fatigue disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, et qu'une force, revenue depuis l'antiquité, remonta dans sa poitrine et dans l'intégralité de son corps.

L'instant d'après, Lagiacrus se retrouva plaquer sur le dos après que Percy l'avait repoussé à l'aide du cyclone qui tournoyait autour de lui, tandis que de l'eau se mit à jaillir du sable du stade sous son corps. Transformant celui-ci en un lac, qui se mit à aspirer le léviathan comme s'il s'était trouvé sur des sables mouvant, dont seule la tête finit par rester à la surface, Percy observa son corps après avoir rétracter son armure dans sa montre à gousset, réapparaissant dans sa tenue de Neptune, tandis qu'il détaillait ces mains en train de luire.

Luisant comme s'il était devenu un mini-soleil bleu, Percy ressentait l'énergie et la force colossale qu'il éprouvait du temps où il avait été Neptune. S'était comme si, durant toute sa vie autant que Percy, son corps lui-même s'était coupé de ces racines, devant souvent se contenter de la force qu'il contenait dans son propre organisme. Un peu comme un myope qui devait utiliser des lunettes pour voir ou comme un sourd qui avait besoin d'oreillette pour entendre, comme un faire-valoir.

Mais maintenant, comme s'il s'était débarrassé de ces outils encombrants, Percy se sentait de nouveau lui-même, à la pleine force de ces capacités alors qu'il entendait l'eau gronder sous ces pieds et l'air siffler dans ces oreilles, que s'en était étourdissant. Etourdissant mais merveilleux.

Le Fils de Poséidon était de nouveau complet.

Enfin, pas encore, totalement complet, il lui restait un petit détail à régler d'abord.

oOo

C'était tout simplement un supplice.

Le pire supplice de sa vie.

Ou en tout cas, pour l'instant, de toutes les décennies qu'il avait vécus, s'était s'en conteste le pire de toute celle qu'il avait eu.

Attendre.

Edward était un patient de nature mais là, il allait devenir dingue.

Ayant, comme les autres perdus de vue Bella qui partait affronter le dragon de l'autre côté de la cité et derrière les monuments, pourchasser par ce dernier qui déversait ces flammes sur ces traces, le télépathe aurait pu contourner la barrière pour la suivre mais Télémos l'avait convaincu de rester avec leur groupe. Lui ayant promis que tout se passerait bien et qu'il devait avoir confiance, autant en Bella quand Percy. Qu'ils parviendraient tous les deux à surmonter cet épreuve ensemble.

Mais pour l'instant, aux vus du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'opposé de l'autre, pourchasser par l'ancien compagnon de voyage de l'autre dans leur autre vie, Edward avait quelque doute sur le bon fondement des paroles du cyclope millénaire.

Alors quand le cri de Lucy et Katara le fit sursauter, quittant des yeux le Bouleutérion, là ou Bella était parti se mettre à l'abri de Rathalos, Edward vit Percy arriver droit vers eux, zigzaguant entre les trésors d'Olympie, essayant de semer Lagiacrus qui contournait les deux premiers monuments avant de perdre patience et de tout détruire sous son passage. Tandis que le Fils de Poséidon en avait profité pour se frayer un chemin à travers la crypte, allant droit vers le stade, alors que tous finirent par comprendre quelque chose.

Si eux pouvaient les voir et les entendre, en ayant veillé à ce que personne d'autre n'entende le raffut monstre qu'ils causaient grâce aux balises des Fils d'Héphaistos, ce n'était pas le cas des Enfants de Poséidon, qui ne semblaient pas les voir ou les entendre. Surtout aux vues des cris d'alerte et de mise en garde qu'avaient lancés les Jackson pour Percy.

_ Il ne nous a pas entendus ?

_ Comme il ne semble pas nous avoir vus aussi fit remarquer Peter, rajoutant aux dires d'Harry.

_ Ils sont tous les deux enfermer dans leur propre monde, couper de tout et devant faire face à l'épreuve par eux-mêmes leur avoua Chrysanthème.

_ Mais quelle épreuve ? Lui demanda courroucer Annabeth, qui ne saisissait guère le sens de tout cela.

Comme Edward et tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Celle de s'accepter telle qu'ils sont.

_ Et en langage commune qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hermione à l'encontre de la vieille femme vampire.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière leur rendit un sourire sincère alors qu'Edward ne put nullement lire dans son esprit pour essayer de trouver la réponse à sa phrase codé, ce qui l'énervait grandement. S'il ne s'était pas s'agis d'une vieille femme vampire de plusieurs millénaires, le jeune vampire n'aurait pas hésité à la secouer comme un prunier pour avoir ces réponses.

_ Suivons Percy ! Proposa Edmund tout en pointant ce dernier du doigt qui venait de ressortir de la crypte et d'atteindre le stade au moment même où le léviathan lui lança un jet d'eau droit vers lui.

Longeant la barrière et la colline de Cronos en courant, les Jackson autant que les Cullen, les Dénali, les Quileutes et le reste de leur groupe arrivèrent à l'instant même ou Percy se fit plaquer au sol par l'avant-patte du léviathan. Tentant de repousser ce dernier avec son bouclier, tout en essayant d'attraper son arme qu'il avait dû perdre lors de la collision.

A sa vue, menacer par la créature millénaire, les Jackson se remirent immédiatement à frapper contre la barrière pour tenter de la faire céder par n'importe quel moyen, très vite rejoins par les autres, excepter par Chrysanthème, Télémos et les trois enfants de Neptune et Océane, qui n'avaient pas l'intention de se tourner les pouces, en assistant impuissant à la mort de leur frère. Ils continuaient de s'acharner sur la barrière quand ils entendirent la voix de Percy, percer à travers les grognements du léviathan.

Forte et claire.

_ _C'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire Serena, pas vrai ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour ma sœur autrefois et tout à fait le même qu'aujourd'hui ! Oui ! Oui, j'aime toujours ma sœur. Du même amour qui a été le nôtre par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je dois la savoir avec un autre parce qu'il l'a rendra bien plus heureux que moi dans toute notre vie passé commune. Alors oui, ça me tue de la voir avec lui mais je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour elle parce que je l'aime._

A l'annonce de sa déclaration criée à l'encontre de Serena, tous se figèrent à ces paroles alors qu'Edward eut l'impression de se statufier sur place, quand il finit enfin par comprendre le sens de l'épreuve que devait affronter les deux Enfants de Poséidon. Surtout lorsqu'il vit, comme tous les autres, la réaction de Percy, après avoir, enfin, avouer ce qu'il essayait de garder en lui en se mentant.

C'était comme une implosion.

L'instant d'avant, Percy paraissait faible et à deux doigt de flancher sous la masse qu'exerçait le léviathan sur lui. L'instant d'après, pas même une seconde après sa confessions, la créature millénaire se retrouva projeter dans les airs, heurtant le sol durement sur le dos alors qu'un cyclone s'était déployer tout autour du Fils de Poséidon, alors que de l'eau jaillissait du sol tout autour de lui, sous son corps, transformant le stade en un lac.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui fit pousser des exclamations de joies à Chrysanthème autant qu'à Héraclès, Iphiclès et Iphigénie, pendant que Télémos hochait de la tête, heureux. C'était plutôt l'aura de puissance et de grandeur qui s'était déployé autour de Percy et qui semblait le nimber comme un mini-soleil bleu. Tandis que l'eau fit s'enliser le léviathan comme des sables mouvant, l'embourbant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, la tête restant à la surface.

_ L'aura de Neptune avoua Chrysanthème en admirant l'aura se dégageant du corps du demi-dieu.

_ Ça veut dire que Percy est…

_ C'est toujours Percy, Annabeth lui répondit Télémos pour la rassurer. Percy ne fait seulement maintenant plus qu'un avec son ancien lui rajouta-t'il pour plus d'explication.

_ Mais…

Hermione n'eut guère le temps de faire valoir la crainte qu'elle ressente, comme celle que les autres avaient à ce sujet, quand ils vinrent tous à sursauter lorsqu'ils virent Percy s'accroupir pour ensuite s'élancer… dans les airs.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Le don cacher de Neptune était qu'il pouvait influencer sur l'air et le vent, s'il se concentrait assé leur avoua Chrysanthème. Si bien qu'il pouvait s'envoler s'il le désirait, bien qu'il évitait avec Zeus qui pouvait le foudroyer à tout instant leur fit-elle savoir.

_ On dirait Superman ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Grover en regardant son ami foncer dans le ciel comme s'il ne possédait plus aucune attache terrestre.

_ Ou est ce qu'il…

_ Bella !

Au cri que venait d'émettre Edward, autant que Peter, qui avaient tous les deux saisis ce qu'avait en tête le Fils de Poséidon, ils n'eurent nul besoin de se concerter qu'ils s'empressèrent tous les deux, à vitesse vampirique, de contourner la barrière pour atteindre l'autre côté d'Olympie. Atteignant la barrière au niveau du Léonidaion, là ou Bella se trouvait, ayant elle aussi retrouver la tenue qu'elle portait en tant qu'Océane, brillant de mille feu comme son frère avec des éclairs zébrant l'air autour d'elle pendant qu'elle se tenait au-dessus d'un sol recouvert d'eau. Piégé par Rathalos, au moment même où Percy finit par atterrir en faisant trembler la terre sous ces pieds.

_ Percy !

oOo

Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment tout ça avait commencé.

Ni comment elle se retrouvait avec Rathalos en train de la poursuivre dans le Léonidaion, alors qu'elle essayait de le semer à travers les chambres et les appartements que constituait ce grand bâtiment. Pourquoi le dragon de son frère voulait la gober ?

S'il en était ainsi de lui, est-ce que son léviathan, Lagiacrus, était lui aussi, en ce moment même en train de pourchasser son frère dans Olympie, pour le dévorer ?

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver à un tel résultat ? Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que cela ne pouvait pas venir de Rathalos et de Lagiacrus. Cela ne devait que venir d'eux : elle et de Percy ?

Mais plus elle essayait de trouver la solution à sa question, tout en continuant de courir pour échapper au dragon, plus Bella avait l'impression de ralentir alors que sa tête était sur le point d'imploser sous l'écrasement que les souvenirs d'Océane causait à ces propres souvenirs d'aujourd'hui. Comme si, la part d'elle d'autrefois essayait de la mettre sur la voie de la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

Tout ce qui arrivait, à elle autant qu'à Percy, devait avoir avec sa vie en tant qu'Océane. Qu'est ce qui était le déclencheur ? La source du problème. Qu'est ce qui avait eu dans la vie d'Océane que Bella rejetait, au point de ne pas vouloir se replonger dans ces souvenirs ?

La réponse vint à lui apparaitre aussi facilement au moment même où elle passa une main sur son ventre, sous son armure. Le début d'un ventre rebondit d'une future mère. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver et surtout pas éprouver de nouveau, était les sentiments qu'elle avait eu à l'égard de son frère.

Ces mêmes émotions qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward aujourd'hui, elle les avait ressentis pour lui quand elle était Océane. Voilà ce qui la gênait. Bella avait avoué qu'elle se sentait plus elle-même et complète avec Edward dans cette vie, mais elle l'avait été dans le passé avec Neptune en tant qu'Océane.

Neptune avait été son Edward dans l'Antiquité.

Cet amour fraternel qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son frère dans son autre vie, était les mêmes qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui. Mais à cause des différences de mœurs entre les deux époques, leur amour avait été platonique et plus que mentale, contrairement à cet amour physique qu'ils avaient entretenus par le passé.

Avec Edward, elle se sentait pleinement complète, mais Bella ne le serait que si Percy faisait absolument partis de sa vie future. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce qui se complète ou comme les deux doigts d'une main, inséparable. Son bonheur ne serait à son apogée que si les deux hommes qu'elle aimait si ardemment, restaient tous les deux, pour toujours à ces côtés.

Et c'est en comprenant cela que Bella finit par comprendre ce qu'avait essayé de leur faire saisir Serena. Ils ne pourraient stopper Lagiacrus et Rathalos que s'ils venaient tous les deux à ne faire qu'un avec leur vie antérieur, en acceptant enfin qu'ils s'étaient aimés et qu'ils s'aimaient toujours.

Mais elle ne put en penser d'avantage, que Bella finit par tomber dans un cul de sac dans la cour intérieur quand Rathalos parvint à la bloquer, en se plaçant entre les deux éventuels sortis alors qu'elle était retombée en arrière sous l'effet de surprise du dragon. Tombant sur son postérieur tandis qu'elle serait fortement son arc, prêt à tendre son autre main pour aller chercher une flèche dans son carquois quand elle stoppa son geste.

Si le but de l'épreuve était qu'ils admettent tous les deux la véritable raison qui les empêchait de ne faire qu'un avec leur vie antérieur, Bella se doutait qu'il ne suffisait pas de trouver « _mentalement_ » la réponse. Il fallait l'avouer « _physiquement_ » pour qu'elle ait, véritablement, un vrai sens.

_ C'est vrai, oui, je l'admets : j'aime toujours mon frère avoua Bella tout en faisant face à Rathalos alors qu'elle rangeait son arc, n'ayant plus peur de lui. Je l'aime du même amour qui m'a habité autrefois quand j'étais Océane et qu'il était Neptune. Je l'aime du même amour que j'aime et aimerais toujours Edward. Cet amour pur et sincère qui me lie à mon frère, à présent me lie à Edward, et je les aime tous les deux que j'ai besoin de vivre avec eux, que je ne pourrais survivre si je venais à les perdre. Mais bien que je continuerais de vivre auprès de Percy, c'est avec Edward que je fonds et fonderais ma future famille annonça-t'elle sur les choix d'avenir qui s'offraient à elle.

Se l'étant enfin avouer à voix haute sur ce qu'elle avait peur de reconnaitre, Bella se sentit plus léger quand la mémoire d'Océane cessa d'écraser la sienne et se mit à couler en elle, comme un fleuve d'information, qui reprenait place dans ces souvenirs, comme ceux d'un passé révolus. Mais cela ne fut pas l'unique chose qui revena vers elle après sa déclaration, sa force et l'énergie qu'elle possédait autrefois en tant qu'Océane refit surface, comme si un mur s'était former entre ces deux vies et qu'une porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant en jaillir tout le pouvoir qui l'avait habité autrefois.

Ces sens devenant plus aiguiser comme si elle avait vécus ces dernières années dans une bulle, recevant les informations amoindris avant que celle-ci ne vienne à exploser et que tous lui parurent à la fois, étrangement nouveau et familier. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit Rathalos faire plusieurs pas en arrière quand elle vit dans ces yeux, son propre reflet lumineux.

Baissant la tête vers son corps, Bella put constater que son armure avait finis par se rétracter la laissant de nouveau dans la tenue de fiançaille qu'elle portait en tant qu'Océane, et que la totalité de son corps venait à luire comme un mini-soleil bleu. Tout son corps était parcourus d'éclair qui se mettait à zébrer l'air tout autour d'elle, tandis que le sol de marbre s'était recouvert d'eau, émergeant en cascade des fontaines briser que le dragon avait détruit dans sa traque de la Fille de Poséidon.

Bella ne sut en penser d'avantage quand un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attira son attention, et en relevant les yeux au ciel, la demi-déesse n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre la forme qui s'envolait dans le ciel et fonçait droit vers elle et le dragon.

_ Percy !

Atterrissant sur la terre ferme comme un bulldozer, à peine avait-il touché le sol qu'un violent tremblement de terre gronda sous leur pied, faisant chanceler Rathalos qui alla vite dans les appartements en flamme quand, d'une rafale de vent, le Fils de Poséidon l'envoya promener ailleurs.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceinte ?

_ On va très bien tous les trois et… Baisse-toi !

Suivant la mise en garde de sa sœur, Percy ne se posa guère de question et se laissa tomber au sol à l'instant même où un éclair jaillissant de ceux tournant autour de Bella, alla heurter de plein fouet Lagiacrus qui était parvenus à sortir de son bourbier et à pourchasser le demi-dieu.

_ Merci sœurette !

_ Pas de quoi frérot.

_ Alors ? Tu as trouvé la réponse ? Lui demanda-t'il par simple supposition, tout en se relevant alors qu'il gardait un œil sur Rathalos et Lagiacrus, toujours dans le décor.

_ Aussi facilement que si elle s'était trouvée juste sous mon nez. Et toi ?

_ J'ai dû ruminer un bon moment avant de saisir les paroles de Serena lui avoua Percy. On sait mentis à soi-même autant qu'à l'autre.

_ Et à tous les autres par la même occasion fit remarquer Bella.

_ Oui et bien, il fallait quand même réussir à comprendre ça parce qu'avec les différences de mœurs, toi et moi, on n'a pas voulus aller plus loin dans les explications lui fit-il savoir.

_ Que le fait que toi et moi sommes toujours fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais que contrairement à l'époque, c'est devenue plus psychique que physique ?

_ En d'autre terme, oui ! Bon dieu Bella, j'ai plus de raison d'en vouloir à Edward maintenant s'il venait à te blesser ou même à te faire souffrir, je risque bien de le massacrer encore plus que ce que j'avais en tête.

_ C'est bon à savoir que dans cette vie ou dans l'autre, tu demeures toujours jaloux quand un autre homme occupe ta sœur lui fit remarquer Bella à ce constat.

_ C'était un compliment ou pas ?

_ A ton avis ?

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir !

_ A terre !

Attrapant les épaules de son frère pour le plaquer au sol avec elle, Percy et elle eurent la vie sauve au moment même où un jet d'eau et de flamme vinrent à les survoler, les ratant de quelques millimètres. Et ne leur laissant pas la seule possibilité de baisser la tête pour les atteindre, Percy renvoya une nouvelle rafale de vent, les envoyant tous les deux dans le décor, leur faisant heurter l'une des façades encore debout du Léonidaion, qui s'écroula sur eux en les ensevelissant dessous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Retournons au temple !

_ Mais…

_ Bella, c'est là-bas que tout a commencé lui rappela Percy. Et c'est là-bas que tout se finira !

Et ne lui laissant aucune possibilité d'en placer une, Percy attrapa la main de sa sœur et l'entraina dans sa course, droit vers le temple de Zeus alors que les deux créatures parvinrent enfin à se redresser et leur redonnèrent la chasse.

Se frayant un chemin parmis le bâtiment des thermes sud, pour se mettre pendant un instant hors d'atteinte de Rathalos et Lagiacrus, ces deux derniers percutèrent de plein fouet l'édifice, le mettant en ruine pour tenter d'atteindre les deux enfants de Poséidon. Seulement, ils les attendaient et répliquèrent bien avant que ces deux derniers ne parviennent à leur tomber dessus : Percy renvoya une nouvelle fois Rathalos dans le décor avec une rafale de vent qui le souleva comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourds qu'une plume, tandis que Bella lança un rayon d'éclair droit sur Lagiacrus qui se le prit en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser sur les restes du Léonidaion.

La seconde après, Percy attrapa Bella dans ces bras, la portant comme une mariée, s'accroupit avant de sauter et de s'envoler avec sa sœur, fonçant droit vers le temple de Zeus pour ainsi gagner du temps et de l'espace entre eux et les créatures millénaires. Atterrissant juste devant l'entrée du sanctuaire et redéposant sa sœur sur ces pieds, Percy s'empressa de reprendre sa main et de l'attirer à l'intérieur avant que le dragon et le léviathan ne parviennent à les rattraper.

_ Et maintenant Percy ?

_ Résumons la situation : depuis qu'on a remis les pieds à Athènes, nos vies du passé refont surface et allaient nous envahir parce que nous ne pouvions admettre que les sentiments que nous ressentions à l'époque sont toujours les mêmes et maintenant… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on doit faire ! S'exclama Percy alarmé, en posant ces mains sur sa tête.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

_ C'est toi la tête pensante entre nous ! Lui rappela-t'il. C'est à toi de nous dire ce qu'on doit faire !

Bella ne put rien répliquer avant qu'ils ne sursautent tous les deux lorsqu'ils vinrent à sentir le sol trembler sous leurs pieds, alors que des fissures se formaient dans le marbre autour d'eux, leur montrant ainsi que leurs deux adversaires essayaient d'entrée dans le temple. Ni arrivant pas surtout aux vus des rugissements de colère qu'ils pouvaient entendre de dehors. Le lieu sacré paraissait plus difficile à détruire que les autres bâtiments que le dragon et le léviathan avaient chargés dans leurs traques.

_ Ok ! D'accord ! Accepta la fille de Poséidon, tout en se mettant à réfléchir à une solution. Tu as dit que c'était ici que tout avait commencé et que tout devait se finir ?

_ Exact !

_ Mais qu'est ce qui a réellement commencer ce jour-là ?

_ Notre union ? Alors tu crois qu'on doit… Quoi, rompre ce que nous avons créé ce jour-là ? Lui demanda Percy.

_ C'est à toi de me le dire, c'est ton idée Percy !

_ Mais c'est toi la tête pensante de nous deux Bella ! Lui répéta-t'il avant qu'il ne se mette à pousser une exclamation indigné quand sa sœur vint à lui frapper à l'arrière du crâne.

_ Tu n'es qu'un…

Mais une fois encore, Bella se figea quand le sol se mit une fois encore à trembler et qu'elle dut s'accrocher à Percy pour ne pas tomber de surprise. Alors qu'ils s'observèrent tous les deux, depuis leurs deux mains accrocher aux mains de l'autre, lorsque l'aura qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux, celle de vent de l'ainé et celle électrique de la plus jeune, se mirent à se mêler et à s'enrouler l'un autour de l'autre à partir de leurs contacts physique comme des serpents d'eau autour de leurs bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Il faut rompre nos liens !

_ Pardon ?

_ Réfléchis Percy, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous nous sommes unis ici dans notre vie antérieur mais aujourd'hui, toi et moi devons continuez nos chemins par nous-même lui expliqua Bella, tout en lui désignant de la tête les liens qui les unissaient et s'enroulaient autour de leurs bras, comme la corde qui les avait mêlé autrefois.

_ Nos vœux ? Il nous faut réciter nos vœux, tu t'en rappel ?

_ Bien sûr que je m'en rappel mais si on les répète cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses, non ?

_ Fais-moi confiance, tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il renforçait la poigne qu'il exerçait sur elle pour la rassurer.

_ D'accord, vas-y !

_ _Donne-moi tes mains pour l'inquiétude__  
><em>_Donne-moi tes mains dont j'ai tant rêvé__  
><em>_Dont j'ai tant rêvé dans ma solitude__  
><em>_Donne-moi tes mains que je sois sauvé_; récita Percy sur les vœux qu'il avait autrefois prononcé de son amour pour sa sœur.

Plus Percy récitait ces vœux, le lien de vent qui jaillissait de son corps et s'enroulait de plus en plus autour de Bella, renforçant de plus en plus le lien entre eux, comme autrefois. Alors que son aura bleuté continuait de grossir et de s'épaissir autour de sa personne.

_ _Donne-moi tes mains que mon coeur s'y forme__  
><em>_S'y taise le monde au moins un moment__  
><em>_Donne-moi tes mains que mon âme y dorme__  
><em>_Que mon âme y dorme éternellement_ continua Bella se rappelant de ces vœux prononcer à l'encontre de son frère le jour de leur union autrefois.

Comme son frère, le lien électrique qui se formait autour d'elle se renforça en s'enroulant encore plus tout autour de Percy, et que son aura bleuté se consolidait sur son corps et s'accroissait de plus en plus, devenant tout aussi lumineux que son frère.

_ Le passé est derrière nous et notre vie antérieure est finie, notre futur est devant nous et notre avenir nous appartient, nous allons l'écrire ensemble mais séparément scanda Percy. Redis-le avec moi !

_**« Le passé est derrière nous et notre vie antérieure est finie, notre futur est devant nous et notre avenir nous appartient, nous allons l'écrire ensemble mais séparément. »**_

Ensemble et à voix haute, ils scandèrent tous les deux les paroles choisis par l'ainé pour ainsi desceller le lien qui les avait unis autrefois et qui les unira dans cette vie à d'autre personne. A leur véritable âme-sœur.

Tandis qu'à leur parole, le lien qui les unissait, leur aura qui se mêlait l'un à l'autre se mit à se craqueler à leurs extrémités de leur contact. Des fissures qui continuèrent de grandir et de gronder, en accord au sol et au temple autour d'eux qui se mettaient à vibrer et à trembler, comme si briser le lien qui les avait unis, était aussi en train de rompre le lien avec leur vie antérieur. Comme s'ils étaient en train de former de nouveau un mur solide qui était en train de les séparer.

Alors quand cela se produisit, quand leur lien céda pour de bon, leur propre aura revenant dans leur propre corps bien qu'elle continuait de luire et de se toucher mutuellement. Sauf que contrairement quelques secondes plus tôt, elles ne se mêlèrent pas pour ne fonder qu'une mais s'entremêlaient tout en pouvant parfaitement voir ou était l'aura de l'un et celle de l'autre.

Et à cet instant précis ou leur âme s'était désunis, le monde tourna autour d'eux alors qu'une vif lumière apparut entre eux, que le sol trembla plus violemment que précédemment, qu'ils entendirent les cris de Rathalos et de Lagiacrus, avant que l'obscurité ne vienne les envelopper.

.oOo.

_Tout était lumineux autour d'eux et paisible, bercer par le son des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage._

_Rouvrant les yeux, il put croiser la lumière de la lune et des étoiles au-dessus de lui alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'eau venir lui chatouiller ces pieds nus. Se redressant, Percy put constater qu'il se trouvait bel et bien sur une plage mais pas n'importe quelle plage, celle qu'il avait connus à New York durant son enfance. Dans le petit bungalow ou il y vivait avec sa mère et sa sœur avant qu'elle ne rencontre Gaby Pue-Grave et que tout leur problème ne commence._

_Se laissant bercer par le chant de l'eau alors qu'il souria en laissant ces pieds pénétrer dans l'eau, Percy essaya de se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici. Il se rappelait qu'il était avec Bella en train de tenter de rompre le lien qui les unissait dans leur vie antérieur quand… Bella ! Ou était donc sa petite sœur ?_

_Se tournant de tout côté, essayant l'apercevoir, Percy finit par la trouver à plusieurs mètres de lui, allonger sur le dos dans le sable, la mer lui caressant ces jambes nus. Alors qu'elle portait une tenue purement moderne, son long chemisier à manche longue blanche qui lui tombait au-dessus des cuisses, avec un mini-corsage à bretelle bleu qui s'arrêtait juste sous sa poitrine, enserrant celle-ci alors qu'elle abordait un minishort en jean. Ces longs cheveux auburn boucler était retenus en arrière par un sert tête._

_Et avisant ainsi sa tenue alors qu'il accourait vers elle, Percy finit lui aussi par se rendre compte qu'il avait, lui-aussi, récupérer la tenue qu'il portait avant son entrée dans ces souvenirs dans les ruines d'Olympie : son maillot blanc et bleu, et son jean alors qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait quitté l'hôtel en chaussure et non pied nus. Mais mettant ce détail à plus tard, Percy se pencha sur sa sœur et secoua cette dernière, le plus doucement possible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de porter un regard sur son petit ventre de maman qu'il pouvait facilement apercevoir à travers on chemisier. Chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à voir avec la tenue antique qu'elle portait plus tôt._

__ Bella ! Bella, réveille-toi ? Allez, reviens-vers moi ?_

_Terminant par reprendre connaissance, la jeune fille de Poséidon sursauta un bref instant avant de reprendre son calme quand elle finit par croiser le regard de son frère, tout en s'asseyant lentement tandis qu'elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre._

__ Percy ? Qu'est-ce que… Ou est ce qu'on est ?_

__ Je crois que nous ne sommes plus à Olympie, ni même en Grèce lui fit remarquer le Fils de Poséidon. Je crois bien que nous sommes sur la plage, là où on vivait avec maman à New York avant qu'elle ne rencontre Gaby Pue-Grave quand nous étions petit, tu te rappel ?_

__ Oui. Mais… Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Est-ce encore une vision ?_

__ En quelque sorte, oui._

_Sursautant à la voix juste derrière eux, Percy et Bella se retournèrent vers ce dernier avant de se figer de choc quand elles croisèrent les regards… eh bien, leurs propres regards ! Ou plutôt les regards compréhensif et affectueux de Neptune et Océane qui se tenaient devant eux, vêtus de leur tenue de mariage, comme ils avaient été habillés plus tôt à Olympie._

__ C'est impossible, c'est…_

__ Improbable ? Lui proposa Neptune à la phrase choquer que Bella avait essayé de prononcer. Ce n'est pas parce que cela se passe dans vos têtes que c'est forcément impossible lui fit-il remarquer._

__ Vous êtes… je veux dire vous… nous…_

__ C'est vrai que cela peut être compliqué à comprendre Percy, mais ne t'en fais donc pas, tout se passera bien maintenant lui promit Océane en lui souriant._

__ Que voulez-vous dire ?_

__ Que nous sommes à présent séparés, Bella. Que nous possédons chacun notre propre personnalité et âme lui rapporta Neptune._

__ Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas une partie de nous et que nous sommes vous, mais aujourd'hui, nos destins à moi et à Neptune, ne vous influencera plus comme auparavant leur confia Océane. Vous allez pouvoir vous créer un avenir, un chemin différent qui vous fera créer des familles différentes mais toujours unis ajouta-t'elle._

__ Ce qu'essaye de dire Océane avec ces mots compliquer, c'est que vous pourrez vivre pleinement votre amour avec votre âme-sœur, sans être pousser par nos propres sentiments ou ressentis de notre passé admit Neptune._

__ Ça veut dire que lorsque nous nous sommes avoué mutuellement nos sentiments…_

__ Nos âmes et nos esprits, en cet instant, étaient si mêlés et indissociable que nos propres sentiments se sont mélangés aux vôtres leur raconta Neptune. Il nous a fallu beaucoup d'année à moi et à Océane pour comprendre que ce qui était en train de nous détruire, était ces sentiments fort que nous ne pouvions éprouver à cause de notre lien. Ce n'est qu'en grandissant que nous ne sommes plus voilés la face et que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre continua-t'il._

__ Comme vous avez pu le ressentir vous-même, nous nous complétions et nous avions jamais eu besoin des autres pour être satisfait, nous sommes devenus nos propres âmes-sœurs pour être heureux reprit Océane. Si vous n'aviez pas rencontré Edward et Annabeth, vous seriez devenus comme nous, vous aurez répétés exactement les mêmes évènements que nous leur avoua-t'elle._

__ Pardon ? Pourquoi Annabeth ? Demanda choquer Percy d'entendre le nom de la fille d'Athènes_.

__ Ne dis pas le contraire Percy parce que je suis une partie de toi et que je sais que c'est celle que j'attendais depuis plus de trois mille ans lui fit remarquer Neptune faisant rire Océane et Bella à ça. Crois-moi, tu as plutôt intérêt à te jeter à l'eau avant qu'elle te passe sous le nez !_

__ Mais elle me déteste… Enfin nos parents se détestent ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça marcherait entre nous ?_

__ Par le passé, notre meilleur ami était un fils d'Athéna et si je ne m'abuse, tu t'entends parfaitement bien avec Hermione et Katara, qui sont toutes les deux des filles d'Athéna fit remarquer Neptune à son encontre._

__ Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, je les considère comme mes sœurs alors qu'Annabeth s'est… Annabeth !_

__ Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux la définir, frangin s'amusa Bella à l'attention de son ainé qui la fusilla du regard, tandis qu'il était devenu rouge de gêne._

__ Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet comme….Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire avec nous ? Et vous ?_

__ Maintenant que nous nous sommes réveillés et que nous sommes séparés de vous, pour ce qui est des personnalités, nous restons tout de même lier par le corps et la magie qui nous lient chacun leur avoua Océane. Nous serons avec vous jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce que notre mission soit terminer._

__ Votre mission ?_

__ Les Volturi ?_

__ Oui Bella. Les Volturi, en tout cas en ce qui te concerne toi et Océane, car la Grande Prophétie vous les indique comme étant vos ennemis mortels, bien qu'ils soient aussi notre cas à moi et Percy confia Neptune._

__ Vous restez pour les prophéties ?_

__ Nous nous sommes promis de mettre fin à la dictature des Volturi comme la promesse que nous finirons par les revoir, Percy leur rappela Océane. Nous sommes là pour vous aider à finir ce que nous n'avons pu terminer il y a trois mille ans, mais surtout pour vous éviter d'avoir le même sort funèbre que nous avons eu tous les deux._

__ Vous méritez tous les deux d'avoir la vie que nous n'avons pu avoir par le passé, bien que je ne regrette rien, comme Océane, essayons de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs et de mettre un terme à la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon leur confia Neptune._

__ Et après ? Quand tout sera fini que se passera-t-il pour vous ? Leur demanda Bella._

__ Nous rejoindrons les nôtres dans l'au-delà, tous nos amis avoua Océane. Après tout, Serena et les autres nous attendent depuis trois mille ans fit-elle remarquer._

__ Pas Serena, puisqu'elle se trouvait accrocher à ton âme pour veiller sur toi, tu te rappel ?_

__ Promesse de veiller sur moi qu'elle t'a faite Neptune, si tu te souviens ?_

__ Oui. C'était un sacré phénomène Serena, pas vrai ?_

__ Oh que oui ! S'amusa Océane avec son frère._

_C'était vraiment étrange pour Percy et Bella de voir, leur précédente vie, interagir ensemble et rire ensemble comme ils le feraient eux-mêmes. C'était encore quelque chose pour eux de savoir qu'ils avaient vécus il y a trois mille ans et qu'ils avaient ressuscité dans cette vie auprès de leur âme-sœur et ayant pour mission de finir ce qu'ils avaient débuté trois mille ans plus tôt._

_Et en pensant à cela, une question importante se reforma dans l'esprit de Percy._

__ En parlant de finir ce que nous avons commencé, si les Volturi sont les ennemis de Bella et d'Océane, qu'elles sont les nôtres, Neptune ?_

__ Je peux seulement te dire que notre adversaire sera une créature mythologique, qui donc ? Je n'en sais rien mais il sera un adversaire redoutable lui fit-il savoir._

__ Et tu n'aurais ou vous n'auriez pas le moindre indice pour nous aider à nous orienter ? Leur demanda Bella._

__ On peut seulement vous dire que ton combat, Percy, débutera le jour où tu combattras un cousin pour empêcher la guerre entre les dieux de l'Olympe leur avoua Neptune._

__ Et votre route croisera celle des Volturi quand un évènement tragique poussera quelqu'un à leur rencontre leur confia Océane._

__ Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout ça ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Percy à ce propos, de ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais au moins, ils avaient tous les deux des indices du moment où ils croiseraient leurs ennemis._

__ Désoler s'excusa Océane à leur encontre._

__ Bah, ça ne pas être pire qu'autrefois, non ?_

__ Cela risque de l'être Bella fit savoir tristement Neptune._

__ Prenons les choses du bon côté, on sera tous les quatre là pour botter des fesses leur fit remarquer Percy._

__ Six, n'oublie pas Aslan et Luna lui rappela Bella._

__ Huit si vous comptez Rathalos et Lagiacrus dans l'équation rajouta Océane._

__ C'est vrai, ils seront avec nous ? Mais, leur affrontement tout à l'heure…_

__ C'est parce qu'ils étaient perdus, déboussoler Percy lui rapporta Neptune. Comme Aslan et Luna, ils peuvent ressentir nos émotions et savoir quand nous sommes en danger. Alors, avec nos problèmes de personnalité, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et leur côté monstre a repris le dessus sans qu'ils ne puissent l'empêcher leur expliqua-t'il._

__ Mais tout se passera bien quand vous vous réveillerez, ils seront à vos côtés, attendant votre réveil les rassura Océane._

__ Le site d'Olympie sera redevenu à la normale ou bien…_

__ Si tu sous-entends les ruines Percy, oui elles reviendront elle aussi répondit Neptune. Comme Rathalos et Lagiacrus, nos personnalités qui se mélangeaient à renforcer notre aura et notre magie, et Olympie la sentit et a renaît pour ces quelques instants les informa-t'il._

__ Ça veut dire que tout le monde l'aura vus et…_

__ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, nos familles étaient là pour poser les balises anti-son et protection les rassura Océane. Personne n'a été témoin de la renaissance d'Olympie, hormis les nôtres._

__ Et maintenant, que va-t'il se passer ? _

__ Nous reviendrons une partie de vous, nous allons nous mêler une fois à vous sauf que maintenant, vous serez vous et nous serons nous. Il n'y aura plus de moment gênant ou vous ne saviez plus qui vous étiez leur promit Neptune, rassurant Percy et Bella. Nous viendrons vous aidez et prêtez nos pouvoirs quand vous aurez besoin d'aide, ou de soutien ou de savoir si vous le souhaitez. _

__ Nous serons là dans chaque combat que vous mènerez mais le reste du temps, nous vous laisserons vivre votre vie, nous n'interviendrons que lorsque cela sera nécessaire leur promit Océane, les rassurant ainsi sur la vie privée qu'ils auront aussi._

__ Il est temps de vous réveiller à présent, nos proches sont inquiet leur confia Neptune tout en levant la tête vers l'horizon alors que l'aube était en train de montrer le bout de son nez._

__ J'aurais juste une question : quand nous nous sommes tous les deux avoués nos sentiments, s'était quel genre de sentiment si c'était à la fois les vôtres et les nôtres ? _

__ Tu le sais déjà Percy._

__ Ah, oui ?_

__ Bien sûr souria Océane à son encontre, comme lorsqu'une mère sourit à une question affectueuse de son enfant._

__ Ce n'était nul autre que l'amour fort et pure d'un frère et d'une sœur, lier par le sang, le cœur et l'âme promit Neptune. Rien de romantique mais de purement affectueux et de fraternel rajouta-t'il pour préciser s'ils n'avaient tous les deux pas saisis._

__ L'aube d'une nouvelle ère se lève et vous en serez les protecteurs, et nous vous aiderons jusqu'à ce que son crépuscule arrive et ne puisse mener à une prochaine épopée souria Océane tout en admirant les nuances dorés et rosés du soleil levant, projeté sur la mer qui continuait de s'échouer sur la plage et leurs pieds._

_Et tandis qu'ils admiraient ce spectacle colorer et splendide, Percy et Bella rivèrent leur attention sur Neptune et Océane quand ils virent des lueurs blanche et bleu apparaitre dans leur dos. Se tournant vers eux, ils purent les voir disparaitre à travers des sphères de lumières éclatantes d'où on pouvait voir de l'eau danser en leur coeur, encercler d'une sphère de vent pour la lumière de Neptune et une sphère électrique pour Océane._

_Avant même que les deux enfants de Poséidon n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit aux apparitions pure de leurs vies antérieurs, ces deux dernières vinrent vers eux avant d'entrer chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Neptune regagnant le corps de Percy et Océane celui de Bella, et l'instant d'après, le paysage les entourant se mit à tourner et la lumière du soleil levant se fit de plus en plus intense, avant que tout ne vienne encore à s'obscurcir et qu'ils ne perdent une fois encore connaissance._

.oOo.

__ Bella ! S'il te plait, réveille-toi ? Je t'en prie, reviens vers moi ?_

Guider par cette voix qu'elle connaissait, la fille de Poséidon se laissa guider par celle-ci jusqu'à finir par reprendre pied avec la réalité alors qu'elle parvenait à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vint à voir fut un ciel sombre qui commençait à s'éclaircir devant l'aube qui se levait, avant que son champ de vision ne soit boucher par une forme qui se plaça juste au-dessus d'elle, terminant par croiser un étrange regard doré qu'elle reconnaitrait n'importe où.

_ Edward ?

Soufflant de soulagement quand elle le reconnut, le vampire l'aida à se redresser doucement tandis que Bella tentait de replacer les évènements dans sa tête, tout en essayant de reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se tenait. Terminant par reconnaitre les ruines du temple de Zeus d'Olympie alors que l'aube montrait le bout de son nez à l'Est, Bella put croiser les regards inquiet d'Edward, de sa famille et de ces amis la fixer, tandis que Percy, à quelques mètres d'elle, était lui-aussi en train de se redresser, aider par Annabeth et Peter.

_ Percy ?

Se retournant vers elle, Bella put croiser le regard inquiet de son frère avant que ce dernier ne finisse par s'apaiser en la voyant indemne alors qu'une question se formait au creux de sa tête.

_ Est-ce que c'était…

_ Un rêve ? Je ne pense pas, sinon ils ne seraient pas là tous les deux désigna Percy en lui montrant quelque chose dans son dos qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Se tournant dans la direction indiquée, la Fille de Poséidon put croiser les regards dorés de Rathalos et Lagiacrus qui se tenaient un peu en arrière, au côté de leur famille grecque tout en ayant récupérer une taille un peu plus normale. Apparaissant comme deux créatures dont la taille avoisinait celle d'une grand cheval, plus facile pour se déplacer sans tout casser comparer à leur taille originelle.

_ Alors tout était réelle ?

_ D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé, cela nous sera salutaire parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais nous, on a passé toute la nuit à se morfondre et à s'inquieter alors que ces deux… créatures tournaient autour du temple et que vous étiez à l'intérieur sans qu'on ne puisse rien savoir leur fit remarquer Peter souhaitant savoir ce qui s'était produit durant cette soirée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Tous les Jackson, les Cullen, les Quileutes, les Dénali et les autres fixèrent les deux enfants de Poséidon qui finirent par se relever complètement, aider par Edward et Annabeth d'ailleurs, surtout quand ils faillirent bien retomber au sol, à cause d'un vertige qui les avait tous les deux pris. Mais rassurant ces deux derniers que tout irait bien, Percy et Bella se rapprochèrent du dragon et du léviathan qui furent leur compagnons d'armes par le passé, tous les deux se tenant toujours au côté de Chrysanthème, d'Héraclès, d'Iphiclès et d'Iphigénie.

S'avançant eux aussi vers eux, allant à leur rencontre, Rathalos et Lagiacrus inclinèrent tous les deux leurs têtes vers leur ancien frère d'arme. Se laissant facilement toucher et caresser pendant que Percy et Bella tentaient de se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé, en particulier les réponses qu'ils avaient finis par recevoir de Neptune et Océane sur tout cela.

_ Nous sommes désolés que nos problèmes de personnalités vous aient à ce point mit en difficulté s'excusa Bella à l'encontre de Lagiacrus comme de Rathalos. Tout se passera bien maintenant, tout rentrera dans l'ordre dès à présent promit-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda une voix inquiète dans son dos.

Se tournant vers celle-ci, Bella put croiser le regard inquiet d'Edward porté sur elle, avant de river son attention sur Percy, ce dernier hochant de la tête alors qu'il continuait de murmurer des promesses dans l'oreille de Rathalos qui avait lové sa tête dans ces bras.

_ Je crois que c'est mieux si ce sont _eux_ qui leur expliquait tout, comme ça on n'aura pas de problème à trouver nos mots fit savoir Percy à l'attention de sa sœur, qui hocha de la tête d'accord avec ces dires.

_ Qui ça eux ? Leur demanda Grover, ne comprenant pas comme les autres d'ailleurs.

La seconde d'après, les corps de Percy et Bella se mirent à luire de lumière bleu et blanche jusqu'à ce que tout le monde durent détourner les yeux, pour ne pas être aveugler. Ou lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau river leur attention sur eux, tous purent voir que les vêtements moderne des enfants de Poséidon avaient une fois disparus pour laisser place à l'armure et la robe qu'ils les avaient vus porter durant la nuit lors de la résurrection d'Olympie et ils comprirent. Ce n'était plus Percy et Bella qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, mais bel et bien Neptune et Océane, surtout aux vus du port royal qu'il dégageait et du regard ancien river sur eux.

_ Papa ? Maman ? Demanda Iphigénie d'une toute petite voix, ayant peur de se tromper.

Mais aux vus du sourire que lui rendit ces deux derniers, la « jeune » enfant eut la réponse à sa question quand elle vit Percy ou plutôt Neptune, lui ouvrir grand les bras. Bras vers lesquelles elle se jeta sans aucune forme de cérémonie, sous le rire de son Père alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer dans les airs, la serrant contre lui.

_ Ma petite Iphigénie. Cela fait trois mille ans que je rêvais de te prendre de nouveau dans mes bras lui souria Neptune en la reposant sur le sol, continuant de la serrer dans ces bras et déposant un baiser dans ces cheveux qu'il caressait.

_ Maman ?

_ Bonjour mon chéri le salua Océane souriant à son plus jeune fils qui courut droit dans ces bras qu'elle referma autour de lui alors qu'elle caressait son dos et ces cheveux, pendant qu'Iphiclès pleurait sur son épaule.

_ C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non mon chérie, ça ne l'est pas lui promit-elle.

_ On est un peu trop réaliste pour des illusions, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Neptune à l'encontre de son fils, tout en ayant relâché sa fille et allant prendre ce dernier dans ces bras, pendant qu'Iphigénie courait dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra contre elle.

_ Comment… Pourquoi…

Devant l'incompréhension d'Héraclès qui ne savait pas croire puisqu'après tout, il savait que Percy et Bella étaient les réincarnations de ces parents sans être vraiment eux. Mais là, ce n'était pas les réincarnations qu'il avait devant lui, mais bel et bien ces propres parents. Il pouvait le sentir, les auras qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux n'étaient pas celles de Percy et Bella, mais bien celles de ces parents qui étaient morts depuis plus de trois mille ans maintenant.

_ On avait promis que nous reviendrons, bien que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on pensait revenir mais c'est une chance qui nous ait offert confia Neptune. Celle de pouvoir avoir enfin la vie que nous rêvions d'avoir et de finir ce que nous avions commencés avoua-t'il.

_ Vous allez prendre les vies de Percy et Bella ? Demanda choquer Annabeth alors que tous commençaient à être inquiets de cela.

_ Non Annabeth. Même si nous avions pensé à une telle chose, ces corps ne sont pas les nôtres mais celle de nos réincarnations lui admit Océane en se tournant vers cette dernière. Durant cette nuit, tout ce qui s'est passé a été causé par nos incapacités à dissocier nos deux vies, nos deux temps et nos pouvoirs, c'est ce qui a créer cette distorsion du temps ou Olympie a revus le jour comme dans notre passé rapporta-t'elle.

_ A cet instant précis, deux choix possible s'offraient à Percy et Bella. Ils pouvaient accepter leurs vies passés et décider de retrouver ce qu'ils ont perdus il y a trois mille ans, c'est-à-dire nous expliqua Neptune. Leur propre vie se serait mêlée à la nôtre et ils auraient repris le court de notre vie, en tant que Neptune et Océane, comme si ces dernières trois mille ans n'avaient jamais existé. Les enfants de Poséidon que vous aurez connus, auraient disparus et les liens qu'ils auraient créés seraient brisés informa-t'il tout en portant un regard particulier sur Edward, qui pâlit plus que possible à cette découverte.

_ Ils auraient alors choisis la voie de la facilité pour arrêter les combats contre Rathalos et Lagiacrus, mais ils ont continués de s'accrocher à cette vie et à leur proche, et tout faire pour essayer de reprendre le court de leur propre vie continua de leur expliquer Océane. Ils ont alors compris que pour tout arrêté ils devaient d'abord accepter de s'avouer leur propre sentiment qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, ce qui leur a permis de reprendre pied à la réalité et sont retournés à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, et là ou tout devait se finir les éclaira-t'elle.

_ Le temple de Zeus comprit Susan sur l'importance du lieu.

_ Exact. Nous nous sommes unis ici même, il n'y avait qu'entre ces murs que nos vies mêler pouvaient être démêlés admit Neptune. Et cela, Percy l'a compris plus rapidement que Bella ne put-il s'empêcher de s'amuser en jetant un œil sur Océane qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Comme le fait que Bella a bien compris pour qui les sentiments de Percy allait vers qui, bien avant lui lui fit-elle remarquer en réplique, un sourire ironique aux lèvres pendant que ce dernier grognait pour la forme.

Tandis que tous jetèrent un coup d'œil droit vers Annabeth qui se mit à rougir de gêne devant cette attention à son égard, avant de les fusiller du regard par la même occasion.

_ Je crois que tout le monde sait déjà approuva Emmett amuser avant de pousser une exclamation de douleur quand Rosalie le frappa à l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

_ Et donc, Percy et Bella ont démêlés les liens qui les unissaient, c'est-à-dire ? Leur demanda cette dernière, tout en fusillant son compagnon du regard pour l'empêcher de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_ Démêlant le lien qui nous liait, Percy et Bella nous ont seulement permis de nous réveiller et surtout de nous dissocier expliqua Océane.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Leur demanda Harry, guère avancer comme les autres de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_ Cela fait trois mille ans que moi et Océane « dormons », en quelque sorte, et quand Percy et Bella ont mis les pieds dans notre ancien camp à Athènes, nos propres vies ont défilés sous leurs yeux, leur faisant comprendre leur origine et leur véritable mission de leur existence confia Neptune.

_ Mais nos souvenirs, beaucoup trop puissant, ont commencés à écraser les leurs, ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux _qui_ ils étaient dans certains moments reprit Océane. Bella était-elle elle-même ? Ou bien s'était Océane qui parlait à travers elle ? Il en était de même pour Percy leur fit-elle savoir.

_ Tenter de dissocier sa propre vie avec une vie de plusieurs millénaires avaient de quoi les tourmenter et les perdre, surtout quand vous vous retrouver dans un environnement ou tout ici ne fait que vous rappelez votre vie antérieur et non votre vie actuel continua Neptune sur l'explication.

_ En rompant nos vœux de mariage, non seulement, Percy et Bella se sont délivrer de notre passé mais cela nous a permis de reprendre nous-même conscience et de nous réveiller leur confia Océane.

_ En résumé, Percy et Bella sont nos réincarnations avec leurs propres vies, en comptant en plus nos esprits et nos propres souvenirs pour les aider à avancer reprit Neptune. Un peu comme deux personnes vivant dans un même corps avec le propriétaire et un hôte en soutien essaya-t'il d'expliquer en abréger.

_ Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là et non dans… l'au-delà ? Leur demanda Luke comprenant bien que les enfants de Poséidon étaient les réincarnations de deux autres ayant vécus il y a des milliers d'années, mais pourquoi ces derniers se trouvaient toujours là et non avec les leurs aux Enfers, ou plutôt au Champ Elysée.

_ Parce qu'il y a de cela trois mille ans, nous avons créés un énorme danger qui ne tardera pas à menacer la vie de nos réincarnations, tentant de se venger de nos erreurs passé leur fit savoir Neptune durement et avec sérieux.

_ Les Volturi comprit Alice, comme tous les autres vampires par la même occasion.

_ Oui, notre route recroisera celle des Volturi et Bella aura besoin de mon soutien leur confia Océane sur la menace qui planait au-dessus de la tête de la Fille de Poséidon.

_ Bien que nous connaissons l'un de nos futurs ennemis mortels, nous devrons en aucun cas relâcher notre vigilance et nous serons là pour protéger Percy et Bella tant qu'ils souhaiteront notre aide promit Neptune sincèrement. Ils pourront avoir la vie que ni moi, ni Océane, n'avions pu avoir il y a trois mille ans leur avoua-t'il.

_ La vie que nous aurions pu avoir si les choses avaient été différentes admit Océane tout en souriant à Edward. Mais je ne regrette en rien ces quelques années vécus, comme toute celle que Bella vivra et qu'elle ne regrettera nullement fit-elle remarquer en serrant sa fille dans ces bras pour la rassurer.

_ Et après ? Qu'est ce qui se passera quand tout sera fini ? Est-ce que vous reviendrez ? leur demanda Héraclès, quelque peu inquiet et espérant de la réponse qu'ils allaient leur donner.

_ Nous sommes de vieilles âmes, Héraclès fit remarquer Neptune à l'encontre de son fils ainé. Dès que tout sera finis, moi et Océane devrions laisser Percy et Bella poursuivre seul leur vie et regagner les lieux où nous aurions dus aller, rejoindre les autres dans les Champs Elysées, là ou demeurent notre place lui confia-t'il.

_ Mais…

_ Ton Père a raison Héraclès, nous n'avons plus notre place parmis les vivants approuva douloureusement Océane, tout en souriant à son fils ainé qui tentait de retenir ces larmes. Nous regrettons tous les deux que tu as dus grandir si vite pour protéger notre famille, que vous avez tous grandis trop vite, mais… on peut changer le passé. Sache que nous sommes fiers de tout ce que tu as accomplis, tous ce que vous avez tous les trois accomplis les félicita-t'elle en leur souriant chaleureusement à tous les trois.

_ Notre mission est de protéger Percy et Bella, et d'avoir la vie qu'ils méritent, nous ne pouvons pas prendre leur vie, c'est la leur Héraclès reprit Neptune. Et bien que je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revivre et vivre auprès de vous tous, ce n'est pas un vœu que l'on peut demander au détriment des autres. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Percy et Bella nous ont permis de revenir pour que nous puissions vous voir et vous parlez directement sans intermédiaire, parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux que nous en rêvions mais… vous devez les laisser reprendre le court de leur vie leur avoua Océane. Bien qu'ils sont une partie de nous et que nous sommes une partie d'eux, nous ne serons jamais eux comme ils ne sont pas nous leur confia-t'elle.

_ Nous terminerons ce que nous avons commencés il y a trois mille ans et quand tout cela sera finis, nous reviendrons vous voir et nous vous dirons en revoir pour une dernière fois leur promit Neptune.

Pour toute réponse, Héraclès courut droit dans les bras de son Père qu'il prit un instant par surprise, avant de lui rendre son accolade qui fut très vite rejoins par Océane qui se plaça derrière son garçon et le prit dans ces bras lui et Neptune. Avant qu'Iphiclès et Iphigénie ne viennent à leur tour prendre part à l'embrassade familiale, très vite rejoins par Rathalos et Lagiacrus pendant que les autres, témoins de la scène, ne purent s'empêcher de se détourner, quelque peu gêné de regarder cette étreinte qui serait sans doute le dernier avant un bon moment.

Dès qu'ils se détachèrent chacun des autres, d'un accord silencieux, Neptune et Océane se rapprochèrent de Chrysanthème et la serrèrent dans leurs bras tout en lui faisant promettre de continuer à veiller sur leurs enfants. Promesse qu'elle leur jura avant que ces deux derniers ne se détournent d'elle après avoir déposé un dernier baiser chacun sur l'une de ces joues, avant qu'à la surprise de tous, Océane n'aille droit vers Edward finissant par le prendre dans ces bras, à sa grande surprise à lui et aux autres.

Mais Edward comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête qu'il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille la réponse à l'inquiétude qui brûlait en lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Edward, tout se passera bien lui promit Océane. L'amour qu'ils se sont tous les deux avoués et qui est le même que nous éprouvons moi et Neptune, n'est d'autre qu'un amour fraternel sincère et pure. La seule chose qui change, ce sont les mœurs, à notre époque notre amour fraternel nous a pousser dans l'amour romantique puisque nous nous complétions. Aujourd'hui, tu es là pour Bella et Annabeth pour Percy, ne doute jamais de la force de son amour car il est aussi sincère et pure que l'amour fraternel qu'elle lui donne, sauf qu'eux c'est de l'esprit lui expliqua-t'elle dans les grandes lignes.

La remerciant pour sa franchise et pour son éclaircissement sur la question, Edward eut droit à un profond sourire alors qu'elle enveloppa son visage de ces mains, tout en attirant son visage vers elle et abaissant celui-ci. Le vampire ne sut guère quoi dire quand elle vint à déposer un doux baiser sur son front, ayant la nette impression d'avoir reçus le baiser d'une mère, comme ceux que lui donnait quelque fois Esmé pour lui montrer sa compassion et son affection.

Terminant par le relâcher doucement alors qu'elle continua de sourire tout en se reculant de quelques pas, Océane porta son regard vers Neptune qui hocha de la tête et riva son attention sur ces enfants.

_ Veillez les uns sur les autres et continuez de faire ce que vous faites, votre Mère et moi on ne peut qu'en être fier les félicita-t'il. Eh, avant que je n'oublie. Annabeth ! Sois patient avec Percy, il peut être long à la détente pour accepter ces sentiments et commencez à te faire la cour, sa peut même prendre quelques années la tint-il au courant faisant rougir de gêne cette dernière et rire les autres.

_ Neptune !

_ Bah quoi ! Il m'a fallu un sacré moment pour que je me décide à t'avouer mes sentiments lui fit-il remarquer. Percy et moi avons cela en commun. Ah, oui ! Avant que je n'oublie, Percy et Bella ne savent pas de quoi on parle, ils nous ont laissés notre intimité pour que nous puissions discuter avec les nôtres, alors… ne leur dîtes rien concernant les _derniers détails_ rajouta-t'il comme simple explication, tout en désignant la Fille d'Athéna de la tête les faisant rire.

La seconde suivante, alors qu'Océane leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude plus qu'enfantine de son frère et époux, tandis que Neptune fit un clin d'œil amuser à Annabeth sous le rire des autres avant que leurs corps ne redeviennent lumineux. Aussi éclatant qu'un petit soleil bleu et blanc, ils durent tous détourner les yeux et attendre que la lumière diminue pour pouvoir de nouveau regarder, et souffler de soulagement quand ils revirent devant eux Percy et Bella les fixer, attendant le verdict.

_ Alors ? Rassurer ? Leur demanda Bella inquiète en les fixant tous, bien que son regard était concentrée uniquement sur Edward juste devant elle.

Et pour toute réponse, le vampire lui souria, rassurant avant d'effacer la distance qui les séparait, la prenant dans ces bras et la serrant contre lui avant de déposer ces lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser ardent.

_ C'est clair et efficace comme réponse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Percy en détournant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel, face à l'attitude désinvolte de son futur beau-frère à l'encontre de sa sœur. Bon, ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance les tourtereaux, mais je suis tout simplement épuisé et j'aimerais bien regagner l'hôtel et dormir quelques heures avant la visite du site fit-il remarqué aux autres tout en désignant les lieux.

Approuvant ces dires par un énorme bâillement qui faillit bien lui décrocher la mâchoire, très vite imité par Bella dans les bras d'Edward qui commençait à somnoler, les Jackson et les autres mirent de côté la discussion pour plus tard. Préférant tous regagner l'hôtel avant que les autres élèves ne finissent par remarquer leur absence.

.oOo.

Les jours qui suivirent les évènements produit sur le site d'Olympie, avait vus le retour de Percy et Bella dans leur état normal, sans qu'une possible discussion entre eux ne lèvent des doutes dans l'esprit des autres pour savoir s'ils avaient affaire aux jumeaux qu'ils connaissaient ou bien à leur vie antérieure. Etant resté toute la matinée à l'hôtel pour se reposer, sous la surveillance d'Edward et d'Annabeth, les autres étaient tous partis avec Daniel, Chiron et Télémos mener le reste des classes de voyages sur le site de l'antique cité d'Olympie, y découvrir les ruines et les récits qui avaient bordés ces murs. Tandis que Rathalos et Lagiacrus les avaient tous les deux quittés, leur promettant qu'ils viendraient quand ils appelleraient à l'aide, allant aider le reste des demi-dieux vampires qui se chargeaient de garder la Grèce en sécurité et surtout, de maintenir les monstres mythologiques loin d'eux pendant leur voyage.

Dans l'après-midi, ils avaient tous les quatre rejoins les autres pour déjeuner qui se résumait en un pique-nique à côté du site, là où les touristes pouvaient s'installer et se reposer avec le site d'Olympie e paysage. Dans la soirée, les professeurs avaient prévenus les élèves qu'ils allaient encore rester la journée de demain à Olympie pour que ces derniers commencent déjà à rapporter sur papier tout ce qu'ils avaient vus et appris pour la future disserte ou exposer qu'ils allaient tous avoir à faire en rentrant aux Etats-Unis.

Tous, excepté les Jackson qui n'étaient pas compris dans les classes en question et les deux jeunes professeurs.

Après les deux jours passer à Olympie, le dernier lieu sur l'emploi du temps pour clôturer ce voyage en Grèce, se retrouva en la présence de découvrir le lieu exacte de la naissance des récits mythologiques, là ou racontait que les Dieux antique avaient vécus. Découvrir le célèbre mais non des moindres, le Mont d'Olympe.

Le Mont Olympe s'étendait au Nord de la Grèce, près de la côte Egéenne, à la limite de la Thessalie et de la Macédoine. D'apparence massive, le mont s'élève abruptement à plusieurs endroits, bordée de larges ravins et densément boisé dans sa partie inférieur. Son vaste sommet rocheux, élevé à 2927 mètres, est recouvert de neige la majeur partie de l'année, comme cela été le cas en plein début de novembre.

Pour les trois jours qu'ils allaient passer dans le secteur, les professeurs avaient l'intention de faire visité le parc naturel qui entourait le mont Olympe, tout en rapportant les histoires et les légendes que ce lieu avait engendré, citant Homère et d'autre auteur grec de l'antiquité. Alors que le deuxième jour, ils avaient l'intention de faire grimper, par plusieurs groupes et pour les plus courageux aussi, le Mont Olympe. N'atteignant peut être pas le sommet de ce dernier, en raison des légères neiges tombés en hauteur et qui n'était pas encore assé solide pour faire monter tout un groupe d'élèves là-haut.

Allant loger dans l'une des maisons d'hôtes du village de Lithohoro, centre de villégiature pour randonneurs et alpinistes, qui constitue le point de départ des balades ou expéditions de la Montagne avec sa place centrale et ces maisons en pierre grise posant le décor enchanteur des lieux. La première chose que le groupe d'étudiant alla visité, après avoir préparé leurs affaires pour la marche, gourde, nourriture et trousse de soins, se fut les gorges de l'Enipéas, bordées d'un sentier ou un court un torrent, ou le parcours leur fallut une heure de marche.

Par la suite, à environ 3 kilomètres de Lithohoro, le site archéologique de Dion a été la prochaine visite pour le groupe d'étudiant. Les dernières traces des vestiges anciens de Dion n'avaient pas été installées n'importe où : les sources, les ruisseaux et la rivière apportaient l'eau indispensable aux cérémonies qui s'y déroulaient, qui expliquaient le choix de cet emplacement sur le flanc de la montagne. La ville de Dion avait été consacrée à Zeus, avec les traces de l'ancien sanctuaire de Zeus Hypsistos, mais les cultes consacrés à d'autres dieux y sont aussi célébrés.

Le petit sanctuaire de Zeus Hypsistos précédé par une voie sacrée de colonne portant des aigles, qui se trouve au Musée, avec l'autel des sacrifies orné d'un taureau est aussi de petite taille, soixante centimètres, tandis que la statue du dieu en majesté est presque intacte, excepter la tête. Ce qui fit rire certains des camarades des Jackson alors que ces derniers parvinrent à se contenir, sachant parfaitement qu'une moindre remarque sur le Roi des dieux et vous aviez droit d'être foudroyer, gratuitement, dans l'instant.

On retrouve aussi les fondations du sanctuaire de Déméter, déesse mère de la terre, ou en Thessalie, on cultivait les céréales qui était honorée à l'automne à l'époque des semis. Les femmes initiées étaient les actrices des rites sacrées, ou des petites statues féminines retrouvées là, rappellent ces danses des femmes. Un peu plus loin, franchissant un pont sur la rivière, on arrive au sanctuaire d'Isis, le culte d'une des déesses égyptienne qui a surpris grandement les élèves, car celle-ci se dressait sur un lieu consacré à Artémis Loschia, présidant aux accouchements.

Mais chacun eurent la réponse à leur question quand les jumeaux Jackson leur désignèrent un panneau exposé sur la place qui précisait cela : _« près des eaux de la rivière Vaphyras, il y avait d'abord un sanctuaire dédié à Aphrodite et à Artémis »,_ deux déesses grecques résidant sur l'Olympe. _« Isis était honorée personnellement par Alexandre le Grand dans son sanctuaire du Delta du Nil. »._ L'eau de la rivière Vaphyras figurait le fleuve sacré d'Isis, faisant office du Nil, ou les célébrations se déroulaient au printemps et à l'automne lorsque le site était inondé, allusion à la Crue du Nil. Dans le temple à quatre colonne ou l'on vénérait Isis Loschia protégeant les femmes après l'accouchement comme Artémis avant elle.

Le lieu enchanteur faisait sourire les filles alors que les garçons ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se moquer de leur côté romantique, pendant que les Jackson, visitant dans un coin, s'étaient tournés vers les jumeaux pour connaitre leur avis sur ces lieux qu'ils avaient dus connaitre dans sa gloire d'antan.

Percy et Bella s'étaient tous les deux fixer pendant un instant avant que la Fille de Poséidon avoua que s'était dans le sanctuaire d'Artémis Loschia qu'elle venait prier avec sa Mère, ici-même, pour une protection supplémentaire durant sa grossesse pour qu'elle puisse y survivre après. Le Fils de Poséidon expliqua aux autres, que durant ce temps, beaucoup de femme mourrait lors des accouchements à cause de problème, qu'aujourd'hui les médecins pouvaient facilement palier sans menacer la vie de la mère et de l'enfant.

Mais plus jovialement, l'ainé leur rapporta que Dion était célèbre pour ses festivités qui réunissaient chaque année les meilleurs athlètes et comédiens du monde grec, surtout des demi-dieux voulant faire les fiers, juste sous le nez de leurs parents divin. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, au départ de Dion, l'Olympus Marathon reste la seule course en montagne en Grèce organisé chaque année au moins de juin sur le mont Olympe. Le parcours de 44km retrace le chemin que les anciens grecs empruntaient pour aller honorer Zeus et lui déposer des offrandes.

Pour finir, les professeurs finirent par laisser l'après-midi de libre à leurs étudiants, pendant qu'ils allaient se charger de regrouper tout le matériel et faire connaissance avec les guides pour la marche du mont Olympe, les deux jours suivants. Leurs ordonnant de rester sur le sentier et de retourner à la maison d'hôtes pour 18 heures tapantes, sinon les sanctions risquaient d'être saler.

Mais avec les demi-dieux, les vampires et les loups-garous, si jamais l'un de leur camarade venait à se perdre ou à s'éloigner d'un peu trop loin, ils seraient faciles pour eux de les retrouver et de les ramener dans le secteur des randonnées.

Alors que les groupes commençaient à se disperser autour du sentier, allant se balader dans la forêt aux alentours ou restant non loin du site de Dion, les Jackson, Cullen, Dénali et Quileutes s'étaient divisés en petit groupe pour aller visiter les parages. Surtout qu'ils paraissaient que Percy et Bella avaient tous les deux quelque chose à faire, partant tous les deux, chacun de leur côté, de chaque côté de la montagne, avec une idée précise derrière la tête.

Edward suivit Bella bien évidemment alors qu'Annabeth se lançait sur les traces de Percy. Bientôt Peter et Ron allèrent après le Fils de Poséidon pendant qu'Harry et Edmund suivaient sa sœur jumelle, tandis que le reste des filles Jackson s'évertuaient à demeurer ensemble, tenant compagnie à Grover, Luke et Seth, tandis que les Cullen allèrent découvrir le haut de la montagne et ces environs, pendant que les Dénali et les Quileutes se mirent en quête des bois environnant.

Alors qu'Annabeth avait viré son regard vers Peter et Ron qui avaient emboités son pas derrière Percy, elle fixa le dos du Fils de Poséidon qui semblait essayer de se resituer sur l'endroit exact où il était par rapport au sommet de la montagne et elle comprit. La fille d'Athéna comme les deux autres demi-dieux derrière elle, saisir que Percy essayait de retrouver un endroit précis qu'il avait sans doute connus en tant que Neptune, trois mille ans plus tôt, un lieu qu'il souhaitait retrouver.

Sans doute la même raison qui avait poussé Bella à en faire de même, partant de son côté car ce qu'elle désirait revoir se trouvait au total opposé de son frère et qu'elle souhaitait le faire seule. Comme le fils de Poséidon.

Suivant ce dernier, Annabeth, Peter et Ron finirent par sortir de la forêt boisée, après une bonne demi-heure de marche, pour finir par tomber sur une carrière de pierre, qui paraissait être l'endroit que Percy avait voulus trouver.

_ Ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ; ne put-il s'empêcher de s'amuser en avisant les pics rocheux autour de lui alors qu'il posa les pieds à travers.

Annabeth faillit bien lui répliquer qu'après trois mille ans, la carrière de pierre avait dus se modifier avec l'érosion, l'eau, les changement climatique et tout le reste quand elle comprit ce qui se passait quand elle posa, à son tour, un pied sur l'un des premiers rochers. Car devant elle, ce n'était plus une carrière de pierre qui s'élevait mais une demeure, une demeure antique tailler à même dans la roche et d'où était graver un trident sur l'arche au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Comment…

_ Les gars, laissez-moi vous présenter le jardin secret de Neptune souria Percy tout en dévoilant celle-ci à ces frères et à la Fille d'Athéna, avant de s'avancer vers les marches conduisant à la terrasse retenus par des colonnes, elles aussi semblaient encore tenir debout comme le reste de la maison de pierre.

S'approchant de la porte en bois de chêne, qui paraissait tout aussi intacte, comme si l'endroit avait demeuré protéger du temps pendant tous ces millénaires depuis que Neptune l'avait quitté la dernière fois. Dans sa tête, Percy pouvait sentir la conscience de Neptune regarder la demeure qu'il avait tailler il y a longtemps, ayant cette douce impression que c'était hier qu'il avait quitté la dernière fois celle-ci avant que les choses ne viennent à s'envenimer et que la guerre ne survienne.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise d'entrer dans cette maison qui appartenait autrefois à Neptune et à lui, d'une certaine manière, Percy était quand même réticent à y mettre un pied, ne voulant guère pénétrer dans l'intimité de sa vie antérieur.

__ Ne t'en fais pas Percy, tout va bien ! Tu peux y aller, même moi j'aimerais savoir ce qui a demeurer en état après tout ce temps et s'il reste encore des choses à l'intérieur_ lui avoua Neptune dans sa tête.

Et poussant enfin la porte, le battant grinçant sur ces gongues, Percy s'arrêta en regardant surpris l'ensemble du mobilier et les objets qui s'y trouvaient toujours.

_ Pas croyable ! Tout est là, comme je les avais laissés… Enfin, comme Neptune l'avait… Que moi… Enfin, je me comprends râla Percy qui ne savait plus comment se qualifier dans tout cela, alors qu'il pouvait entendre le rire de Neptune au fond de son crâne.

Avoir son ancien lui, vieux de plus de trois millénaire, avec lui dans sa tête pendant ces prochaines années, allait être tout à fait amusant et épuisant pour Percy.

S'avançant dans la pièce, éclairer par la lumière qui entrait par les deux fenêtres de chaque côté de la maison, Percy put ainsi permettre aux trois autres demi-dieux d'y pénétrer pendant qu'il fixait chaque objet, se remémorant des épisodes précis ou leur histoire dans son passé.

La maison de forme rectangulaire comme les sanctuaires, ne possédait qu'une unique et grande pièce qui la composait. La première partie de la salle était composée, à sa gauche d'un parapet de pierre poser les unes sur les autres avec un trou en plein milieu, faisant office de vieux four pour l'antiquité, nourris par une autre cavité en dessous, là où devait bruler le feu à l'aide de buche. Dont les fameuses buches de bois coupé étaient tranquillement empiler juste à côté, avec une planche dont les pieds, des pierres, sur laquelle étaient posée de nombreuses coupes en métal et ustensile en bois, des vaisselles antiques.

Sur la première partie de droite se trouvait une table, sans nul doute la table à manger ou était posé des verres et des pichets d'eau et qu'un bouquet de fleur l'ornait en son centre, toujours épanouis comme si elle venait juste d'être cueillis et mise dans le vase. Avec, placer contre le mur de pierre, des étagères ou étaient placer des ingrédients et des aliments enfermer dans boites ou dans des sacs. Eux aussi paraissait frais encore mangeable, à la surprise des trois autres demi-dieux qui s'en étaient rapprochés, sentant l'odeur exquise qu'ils pouvaient toujours ressentir.

Quant à la deuxième partis de la maison, celle-ci concernait la partie chambre, avec sur la gauche un ancien bureau avec de nombreux parchemins et autres cartes, et une grand bibliothèque placer sur tout le long du mur s'arrêtant à la fenêtre. Tandis qu'en face, sur la partie droite du fond de la maison, détenait un grand lit fait de pierre et d'où le matelas était constituer de paille recouvert d'une couverture faisant office de sous-drap avant des parcelles de fourrure colorer qui se trouvait être les couvertures, et que les oreilles étaient seulement des couvertures enrouler autour. Avec des meubles de pierre faisant office de table de chevet de chaque côté de la tête de lit, sur lesquelles reposaient des petites coupoles en métal remplis d'huile, utiliser comme lumière la nuit si on les embrasait et d'une grande bassine d'eau sur l'un avec des serviettes poser à côté.

Et contenant un petit paravent qui cachait légèrement le lit à la vue depuis l'entrée, celle-ci possédait, placer contre, un meuble ou était plier des affaires, des tenus autant pour homme et femme. Alors qu'au pied du lit, se trouvait placer à grand coffre dont les gravures aquatiques étaient assortis à celle qu'on pouvait voir sur les murs de pierre.

_ Ah, oui ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Percy, on dirait que tu es venu quelques heures à peine fit remarquer Peter qui observa les moindres détails dans cette maison. Et il n'y a même pas la moindre parcelle de poussière, ni l'odeur de moisis ou d'insecte, c'est… incroyablement propre ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer en usant de ces sens vampirique.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce qu'Héraclès ou les autres venaient ici pour continuer de les entretenir ? Lui demanda Annabeth.

_ Non. Il n'y a aucune odeur des petits, les seules odeurs que je reconnaisse son celle de Percy, ou du moins, une odeur similaire à Percy. Sans doute celle de Neptune fit savoir Peter sur cette possible éventualité alors qu'il reconnaissait une autre odeur mais ne souhaitait pas le dire, ce que Percy vit clairement dans son regard.

_ C'est ici que Neptune et Océane ont passés leur dernière nuit ensemble avant qu'on ne soit appeler pour la guerre avoua simplement Percy à ce sujet. Quelque temps après, ils étaient mort fit-il savoir.

_ Mais comment ? Je veux dire, comment cet endroit peut-il rester de cette façon après tout ce temps ?

_ Parce que nous sommes sur l'Olympe tout simplement répondit Percy naturellement.

Se tournant vers lui, les trois demi-dieux ne comprirent pas ce qu'il sous-entendait par là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Percy ? Lui demanda Ronald alors qu'il ne trouvait, nulle part d'objet ou d'artefact construis par un enfant d'Héphaistos pour maintenir la brume dans cette partie de la carrière et ce qui aurait protégé ce lieu de tout depuis tant de millénaire.

_ Vous ne le ressentez pas ? Leur demanda Percy surpris. Peut-être qu'avec les siècles cela c'est moins ressentis quand on n'y fait pas attention depuis leur départ, mais c'est toujours présent. Vous le ressentirez sans doute demain pendant l'expédition quand vous vous rapprocherez de plus en plus du sommet ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

_ Ressentir quoi ?

_ La magie. La montagne en est imprégné de l'aura des dieux déclara simplement Percy, tout en montrant leur environnement autour d'eux. C'est pour ça que cet endroit demeure comme il est depuis des millénaires, il y a sur cette montagne de nombreuses demeures caché que des demi-dieux ont reçus en cadeau de leur parent divin. Un endroit protéger du temps et du monde où il pourrait trouver un endroit de recueil ou de replis leur annonça-t'il.

_ Tu veux dire que Poséidon…

_ Les cadeaux et les rencontres avec nos parents divins dans le temps étaient bien plus facile et pas si exceptionnels que cela à l'époque, pas comme aujourd'hui souria malheureusement Percy sur la surprise qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix d'Annabeth sur le présent que son père divin lui avait remis dans sa vie passé. Océane aussi a reçus le même cadeau mais elle l'a construit un peu plus loin d'ici et un peu plus haut, à cette époque, ni moi, ni elle ne savions qu'on avait une demeure ici, c'était l'époque où on se trouvait en froid avoua-t'il.

_ Donc, les dieux offraient des demeures caché à leurs enfants sur le Mont Olympe, ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient en avoir des centaines, voire des milliers comme celle-ci un peu partout ? Demanda Ron curieux.

_ Sans doute ! Mais j'éviterais d'aller les trouver Ron, parce que si je n'ai pas placé des pièges autour de chez moi, je connais certaines vieilles connaissance qui en avaient placés et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des petits le mit en garde le Fils de Poséidon devant la curiosité et l'envie du Fils d'Héphaistos de chercher celle-ci.

_ Comme…

_ Je peux seulement te dire ceci, tu te souviens du colosse qu'on a affronté durant le diner de fiançaille de mes parents ? Et bien crois-moi, ce dernier ressemblerait à un chaton comparer à ce qu'ils réservent à ceux entrant dans leur domaine lui expliqua-t'il simplement.

_ Ah, oui ! Quand même !

_ Tu as parlé de magie, Percy. De quelle magie s'agit-il ?

_ La montagne tout entière est sacré, Annabeth. Les dieux ont vécus ici bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'ont fait dans les autres endroits où ils sont allés, puisque c'est ici que tout a débuté. La terre elle-même est sacré, aucune menace, aucun monstre ne peut s'en approcher sans ressentir la douleur que l'aura des dieux lui infligent rapporta Percy. Par le passé, là où se trouve Lithohoro, se tenait une petite ville exclusivement constituer de demi-dieu, ceux qui ne voulaient se battre et inspirer une vie paisible venait habiter au pied du Mont Olympe parce que les monstres ne pouvaient s'approcher d'ici leur avoua-t'il.

_ Ça devait être cool d'être protéger par papa ou maman remarqua Ron.

_ Oui, ça l'était ! C'est d'ailleurs ici que nous avions envoyé nos familles de réfugier quand ils… enfin quand la guerre à débuter expliqua Percy. Aucun vampire ne pouvait se rapprocher de la montagne sans avoir envie de reculer rapporta-t'il.

_ Mais les Cullen ? Et les Dénali ? Ils sont bien ici alors comment…

_ Parce qu_'il_ sait qu'ils ne sont pas une menace et avec les bracelets que tu leur as remis Ron, je crois que c'est ce qui leur permet de s'y approcher.

_ Qui ça _il_ ?

_ Olympe, bien sûr ! Chrysanthème et les plus sceptiques des nôtres disaient qu'en laissant vivre les dieux au-dessus de sa tête et leurs enfants à ces pieds, que le Mont Olympe aurait commencé à développer une aura, une conscience et qu'elle continuerait de veiller sur ces enfants même lorsque les dieux ne seraient plus là s'amusa de leur raconter Percy à l'encontre de Peter et des autres, bien qu'il demeurait sérieux. Seuls ceux qui savent écouter et ou chercher peuvent l'entendre leur annonça-t'il.

_ Tu es sérieux Percy, l'Olympe serait… vivant ? C'est tout à fait impossible ! Fit remarquer Annabeth.

_ Comme l'existence des dieux ou des monstres est aussi impossible que notre propre existence ? Lui demanda-t'il alors qu'il s'accroupit devant son coffre, au pied du lit et qu'il ouvrit ce dernier.

Retirant les tuniques de soieries et les robes soyeuses, Percy trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher, ce que Neptune et Océane avaient tous les deux fais, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ici et qu'ils n'avaient pu emporter avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient partis précipitamment quand Rathalos et Lagiacrus étaient venus les chercher. L'une des raisons qui avait amené Neptune et Océane à venir ici pour concevoir ceci, pour confectionner des présents pour leurs enfants. Des cadeaux qu'ils étaient parvenus à terminer et qu'ils avaient rangé dans le coffre jusqu'au jour ils rentreraient auprès des leurs. Mais leur petit temps ensemble avait été raccourcis et ils étaient partis en catastrophe le lendemain, les laissant derrière eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Peter dans son dos.

_ L'une des raisons qui ont poussé Neptune et Océane à venir ici avoua simplement Percy avant d'attraper l'une de ces vieillis sacoches en cuir et y déposant les objets, s'empressa de le refermer comme le coffre d'ailleurs avant de se redresser. Retournons rejoindre les autres les invita-t'il avant de quitter les lieux, très vite suivis par les autres, le fils d'Arès refermant la porte derrière lui.

.oOo.

Tandis que de l'autre côté de la montagne, un peu plus à l'ouest, Bella avait elle aussi réussi à retrouver la demeure cacher d'Océane, suivis par Edward, Harry et Edmund. Si celle de Neptune s'était trouver en pleine carrière de pierre, Océane avait construit la sienne dans une clairière à flanc de montagne, sur un balcon naturel qui dévoilait la beauté des lieux.

Contrairement à celle de Neptune qui avait taillé à même la roche, celle d'Océane avait été construit à l'aide de pierre de marbre, lui donnant cette allure de sanctuaire et comme l'autre demeure cacher, la Fille de Poséidon leur expliqua la raison de se maintien du lieu après tous ces millénaires passer.

Entourer de verdure et de fleur, Bella les conduisit à l'intérieur, ou le mobilier paraissait identique à l'autre maison, sauf que celle-ci était plus élégante et les mobiliers plus princiers. La jeune Jackson leur rapporta que ces meubles et autre décorations avaient été des cadeaux offert par la Princesse d'Athènes, pour les nombreuses années passé à la protéger comme son champion.

Détaillant la maison qui était devenue un jardin secret pour Océane par le passé, Edward observa Bella tirer l'un des rideaux de fourrure qui masquait, sur le mur de gauche, entre la cuisine et la chambre, une porte de sortie menant à une terrasse de marbre qui dévoilait la vue magnifiques des environs de la montagne et des fôret boiser qui la composait à sa base.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Edward ?

_ De quoi ?

_ De cette maison ? De toute cette histoire ? De cette vie passée ? Depuis que nous savons tout ça, tu n'as jamais rien dis même si je sens pertinemment que tu veux le dire, alors vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes autant ?

_ J'ai toujours pensé que c'était moi qui t'avais attendus pendant ce dernier siècle mais en réalité, tu m'attendais depuis plus de trois mille ans avoua Edward. A l'époque, l'amour que vous vous portiez vous étiez suffisant et je peux le comprendre, comme je peux comprendre que le lien qui vous unis sera toujours aussi fort et plus puissant qu'avant mais… j'ai seulement peur de te perdre Bella admit-il.

S'avançant vers lui, Bella lui attrapa ces mains dans les siennes avant de river son regard dans le siens et d'observer leur environnement.

_ Tu sais, je t'ai fait venir ici parce que je voulais que tu vois ceci lui confia-t'elle. Pour que tu puisses comprendre que tout ça, tout ceci est à présent derrière moi. C'est vrai, je suis comme Océane, elle est une partie de moi et je suis une partie d'elle, mais il y a un détail qui nous différencie, c'est vers qui nous donnons notre amour. Et dans cette vie, c'est toi Edward. C'est vers toi que je vais, alors crois-moi, tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, moi et nos enfants, et peut être plus qui sais ?

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa déclaration amuser et sincère qu'Edward avait lâché ces mains et attraper son visage dans le creux de celle-ci, avant de déposer un tendre et doux baiser, auquel la Fille de Poséidon répondit en souriant contre lui. Quand il la relâcha pour lui permettre de respirer, il déposa son front contre le sien, attendant qu'elle ait repris un souffle régulier avant de reprendre son embrassade, lorsque Bella le coupa en lui déclarant ces mots.

_ Dans mon autre vie, celle-ci à débuter ici, dans cette montagne lui souria-t'elle. Il en sera ainsi dans cette vie lui promit-elle.

A cette promesse, Edward sut exactement quoi faire à cet instant précis, lui qui avait répété cette scène de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, il avait enfin le décor qui allait avec aujourd'hui et il allait le faire. En cet instant précis. Il se félicitait de l'avoir toujours avec lui, lui qui cherchait déjà depuis un moment, comment arriver à un bon moment pour le dire.

_ Bella ?

_ Oui.

_ Toi et moi, nous nous sommes cherchés durant toutes une vie et le destin a finis par nous réunir, il n'y a nulle part que j'aimerais être lui avoua Edward. Tu es celle qui éclaire mes nuits sans fin, tu es ma lune et mon soleil, tu es mon souffle et mon cœur. Si nous nous étions rencontré à mon époque, je me serais efforcer de te faire la cour lui souria-t'il en repensant aux mœurs de son époque.

_ Edward ?

_Nous nous serions promenés avec nos chaperons, bus du thé sur la véranda continuât-il amuser avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Je t'aurais volé un baiser ou deux, seulement après avoir eu l'accord de ton père, j'aurais posé un genou au sol et je t'aurais présenté cette bague avoua-t'il tout en sortant un petit écrin de sa poche et lui ouvrant devant elle, dévoilant la bague qui y sommeillait.

Celle-ci en argent, avec une pierre ovale orné d'une multitude de petit diamant blanc qui brillait telles des petites étoiles sous les rayons de ce soleil d'après-midi. Souriant à Edward alors qu'il avait posé l'écrin dans ces mains, tout en ayant enveloppé ces dernières dans les siennes, la Fille de Poséidon attendit que son compagnon finisse de lui faire sa déclaration, avant qu'elle ne prononce le mot qui scellerait son destin pour le reste de sa vie.

_ Elle appartenait à ma Mère avoua Edward sur l'origine de l'alliance qui se trouvait en sa possession depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Je promai de t'aimer et de chérir pour le reste de mon éternité, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? Finit-il par lui demander enfin, plongeant son regard dans le sien, attendant sa réponse.

_ Oui.

Chuchoter dans un murmure, Bella lui souria amoureusement alors qu'Edward inclina de la tête, reprenant une profonde inspiration et de répondre à son sourire. Tout en retirant la bague de fiançaille de son écrin et de la glisser à son annulaire gauche, la glissant jusqu'à la bague de promesse qu'elle portait toujours, exacte réplique de la sienne à son annulaire. Le vampire se releva en attrapant sa bien-aimée dans ces bras et la faisant tournoyer autour de lui, dans son rire heureux qui vibra tout autour d'eux.

Reposant ces pieds au sol alors qu'il la gardait tendrement contre lui, Edward éloigna assé son corps du sien pour la voir lui sourire et les larmes de joie brillant dans ces yeux avant de déposer le baiser qu'il désirait tant lui donner, scellant ainsi leur promesse de mariage. Tandis que depuis la petite maison d'Océane, Harry et Edmund souriaient tous les deux, heureux, caché derrière les rideaux pour leur laisser une certaine intimité, bien qu'ils fussent témoins du début de la demande en mariage.

Et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, se souriant mutuellement, ils frappèrent leur poings l'un contre l'autre, heureux de constater que cette épreuve n'avait pas détruit leur couple mais les avait renforcé, Harry avisa la petite caméra qu'Edmund transportait toujours avec lui et qui avait tout filmé. C'était les filles qui allaient en faire une maladie quand elles finiraient par découvrir ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila =D<strong>

**hâte de savoir vos commentaires sur la question ;)**

**le chapitre suivant intituler "Fin du Voyage" verra la dernière randonnée sur le mont Olympe avant leur retour à Athènes pour retourner à Forks ;)**

**ça sera sans doute le dernier chapitre tranquille avant que les problèmes ne reviennent dans le chapitre 26 qui débutera le Tome 2 de cette fic avec le voleur de foudre ;)**

**voilà je vous dis à la prochaine et bonne continuation à tous XD**

**bis 3**

**Sabrinabella**


End file.
